


夜与微光

by anorev



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 641,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorev/pseuds/anorev
Summary: 拉郎CP 托雷斯x梅西有All西倾向，但还是托西为主。另外涉及的CP包括：皮法、王子鱼、罗金毛（剧情很少）文章开始时里奥15岁剧情需要，原创人物众多。这一版在txt版本之上有修改。前面的删去了一些无关紧要的情节，以及改了数量庞大的错别字。后期从Chapter 17开始有比较大修改的地方。全文73万字，已完结。
Relationships: Fernando Torres/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

夜与微光

爱你，以昔日的剧痛和童年的忠诚，  
爱你，以眼泪、笑声及全部的生命。  
——勃朗宁夫人《我是怎样地爱你》

第一卷 桑斯庄园  
*  
第一卷 上  
*  
在混沌中睡去时，他一无所知；在混沌中醒来时，他的身体添加了新的伤痛。  
这是间窄小的地下室，新近粉刷过油漆的刺鼻味道还残留在空气中，一个瘦弱的身体被五花大绑地丢在房间角落。  
十五岁的里奥·梅西在两个星期内被两次绑架。  
确切来说，他首先被第一伙人在放学的路上绑走，被关了十三天后，关押他的地方忽然遭到了另一群人的血洗，他的眼睛一直被布条遮着，无法看到外面的状况，但从他所听到的内容来说，把他抓来这里的人似乎全都被杀了。  
第二伙人发现他时，他被绑好了扔在一个房间里，他们在短暂商讨后决定先把他带走再做决定——决定是不是要杀了他——虽然他没有“目击”血洗现场，但他毕竟在场，知道发生了什么。  
被蒙着眼睛、嘴上贴了胶带的里奥被带到另一个地方，他们把他紧紧地绑在一把椅子上，只留下一个人看守。看守人一言不发——生长在帮派中的里奥明白：在弄清是敌是友之前，讲话是危险的，因为很可能有朝一日他会仅凭着声音就指认一个人，让他遭遇被处决的命运。  
里奥的意识已经被十三天不见天日的囚禁模糊了，他垂着头被绑在椅子上，等着迎接他的命运。  
十三天，要放弃是不是太早了？  
罗尼会找到他吗？  
不会，有能力和巴萨作对的帮派或家族太少了，那样有势力的帮派不会轻易泄露自己的行踪，而这些血洗了第一批绑架者基地的人一定更不好惹。  
里奥的头晕晕的，他分不清自己是困了还是要晕过去了，他很快放弃了对意识的抵抗，陷入昏沉中。  
此时他并不知道，他陷入昏迷的这座宅邸同样处在小小的混乱中。  
*  
桑斯家族成功地抢回了自己被夺走的一大批毒品原料，这些加工后价值千万的毒品在被劫走的第二十一天找了回来，问题是，他们却不知道这是什么人做的。  
“一个活口都没有？”金发男子在尸体中间走过，“我记得我说过要留活口。”他的语气没有不满，纯粹只有疑问。托雷斯习惯性地隐藏自己的感觉，他的语调很少流露情绪。  
“他们抵抗得太顽强了，如果留活口，恐怕我们会损失不止一个人。”比利亚答道。  
“什么都查不到吗？这些人什么踪迹都没有？”托雷斯蹲在一具中年人的尸体旁，打量着他被打烂的肚子和脸庞。  
“目前还没有。他们故意隐藏了身份。”比利亚说。  
“趁着尸体还没腐烂再检查一下，明天晚上没结果，全都扔到硝镪水里，不能留着一堆死人在房子里，”托雷斯说，“接下来交给你了，我先回去，老爷子交代的事还没办完，再没个结果，我就要提头来见了。”  
比利亚忽略托雷斯最后那句话，说道：“我们还有个活口，但他好像什么都不知道。”  
“活口？”  
“是个小孩，被他们关在地下室里了，看起来好像已经关了有一段时间了，大概十三四岁。刚才我把他安置在二楼东北角的房间了。”  
托雷斯看了眼墙边的落地钟。  
“没时间管他了，我现在去总部，你把那孩子看好了，等我晚上回来再说。”  
*  
里奥醒了。他睡得很累，身上绑了太多绳子，想动一下都不可能。他想说话，却立刻想起来嘴上贴着胶带。他向后仰了仰头，想让脖子不那么酸痛，就在这时，他忽然听见开门声。  
里奥条件反射地向椅背上靠得更紧了，他听见脚步声走近，来人拽了一把椅子，在他面前坐下。  
“你好，里奥，”那声音说，“现在我帮你解开身上的绳子，你不要动，好吗？”  
里奥愣愣地点了下头。他已经被绑了将近两个礼拜，现在忽然有人要为他解开绳子了？  
对方并非“解开”绳子，他用匕首将那些缠绕在他身上的束缚割开。  
“里奥，你能答应我，解开绳子以后坐在椅子上听我说话、不乱跑也不喊叫吗？”那人一边割开绳子一边问。  
里奥继续点头，只要能解开绳子，让他吃了椅子都行。他实在被绑得太难受了。  
“好了，我知道了你的名字，就应该也自我介绍一下，你是巴萨的里奥内尔·梅西，我是桑斯的费尔南多·托雷斯，之前我们不知道你被谁绑架了，但现在你在桑斯家的领地上，在我们开始谈话前，我想先告诉你，在这里没有人会伤害你，听到了吗？”  
托雷斯略微疲倦的声音十分温和，里奥紧张地点点头。托雷斯撕下他嘴上的胶布。  
“为什么你看起来这么紧张？我已经说了，不会有人伤害你。”  
“我——”，里奥的嗓子哑了，他咳嗽了几声：“我不知道。”  
“不用担心，你在这里很安全，”托雷斯说，他决定缓和一下小家伙的情绪，于是问道：“你今年多大了，十四？”  
“十五岁。”  
“十五岁？那很好啊，我们的共同点还不少。”  
里奥的眼睛还被蒙着，他什么都看不到。  
“难道你也是十五岁吗？”他怀疑地问。  
“不，我的意思是我正好比你大十五岁。”托雷斯说。  
里奥笑了下，仍有些紧张。  
托雷斯握住他脏兮兮的手。肢体接触有助于提升他人的信任感，何况眼前的是个孩子。  
里奥感觉到握住他的那双手有些凉，但动作很温柔。  
“现在我很累，里奥，我已经四天没有好好睡过觉了，我本来应该去休息，但现在我必须和你谈话，我要说很多，如果我没有说错的地方，请你不要打断我好吗？我很担心一旦你打断我的话，我就会忘了自己要说什么。你能配合吗？”  
“……好。”  
托雷斯笑了下，继续用和缓的语调说：  
“我在外面跑了一天，还没吃晚饭，但我必须来和你打招呼，把你带进桑斯却没受到客人应有的欢迎和招待，单是这个原因，巴萨就有理由对我们挑起一场纷争，我们都不想让事情变成那样，是不是？你父亲是受人尊敬的“殉难者豪尔赫”，他的儿子没理由受到这种对待。一开始我们不知道你的身份，不知道是敌是友，拿不准该用什么样的态度对你，所以不得不委屈了你，直到一个小时前，我们才刚刚知道你是谁。里奥内尔·梅西，这是你的名字对吧？（里奥再次点头）你从六岁起就住在巴萨的庄园里，你父亲被逮捕之后他们把你接到庄园里来住。照顾你、养育你是巴萨的责任，而且也被他们看做是一种光荣。你和巴萨头领的副手罗纳尔迪尼奥是朋友，对吧？像兄弟一样，过一会儿我会让你和他通话，但在那之前我必须确保你的情绪稳定，如果你在电话中的情绪不好、让罗纳尔迪尼奥产生误会的话，我恐怕桑斯和巴萨就要开始一场误会引发的屠杀了。”  
听到能和罗尼通话，里奥的背脊忽然挺直了些，身体也向前倾去。  
托雷斯停了一下，继续道：“你看，里奥，我已经知道了你的身份，而且向你保证桑斯对巴萨没有敌意，我们要确保你的安全，现在我们的家族和你们没有瓜葛，但谁也不能保证接下来也会一直相安无事，如果家族之间发生任何冲突，有些人可能会杀了你，原因仅仅是你见过他们的脸。你在帮派里长大，这些事你都懂，是吗？”  
里奥谨慎地点了头。他确实很早就知道这些事了。  
“所以接下来的时间，会由我负责照顾你，我不能保证可以抽出很多时间，但我每天都会来看你，确定你的安全和舒适。好了，这就是我要说的，现在你信任我了吗？”  
里奥迟疑一下，然后点点头。  
“你可以说话了。”托雷斯说。  
“我——”里奥又咳嗽了一声：“我信任你。”  
“那就好，我们可以拿下这层眼罩，好好地看着对方说话了。”  
托雷斯解下里奥的眼罩。  
那孩子的眼神像受了惊的小动物，他眼中有少许不安和恐惧，但更多的是不确定。那是双漂亮的眼睛。  
里奥见到了托雷斯。他的笑容和他泛金的发色一样浅淡，面孔英俊得难以置信，他看起来比三十岁要年轻一些，而且怎么看都不像是黑手党。  
“我想在吃饭前你可能想洗个澡，你的脸都快看不出样子了。”托雷斯说。  
里奥立刻捂住脸，他想起自己已经十多天没洗过澡了，更别提洗脸了。  
“好了，浴室在这边，”托雷斯拉着里奥站起来，走进旁边的一扇门，“你去洗澡，我就在这儿等你，然后我们吃饭。你饿了吧？”  
“嗯，”里奥低着头回答道，“等一下，我、我想问，为了我的安全，不让我见到别人的脸，为什么我能见你？你不需要把我的眼睛蒙起来吗？看到你长什么样子就没关系吗？”  
托雷斯答道：“因为很多客观原因，我们不能马上把你送回家，巴萨因此会对我们有所提防，甚至会有些敌意，但我们必须表现出诚意，所以一来我们要保护你的安全，二来我们不能随随便便找一个人来照顾你，那和你的身份不相符，也不是桑斯家的待客之道。”  
里奥从没觉得自己的身份有什么特别的，他既不是巴萨的少爷，也不是帮派里的重要人物，不过是个孩子罢了。但他还是很感激托雷斯这样的态度，他确实比之前更有安全感了。  
“我明白了，那我先去洗澡了。”说着里奥飞快地拉开门，把自己关进浴室。  
里奥躲进浴室，刚看到镜子里的自己就被吓了一跳。他简直都认不出那张脸了。  
他急匆匆地放水、脱衣服，心想着这次丢人丢大了，在桑斯的二当家面前一副从泥塘里捞出来的样子。  
里奥从没这么认真地洗过澡，他身上还带着那个地下室的味道，土腥味，刚刚粉刷过的刺鼻油漆味，还有水泥硬邦邦的奇怪味道。他之前一直担心自己会死掉，直到现在命保住了，他才注意到自己身上有多脏。  
他一边洗澡一边留意着外面的声音，他听见了几次开门声，还有其他人的说话的声音，但他并不怎么担心，虽然和托雷斯刚刚见面，但里奥却觉得那个人似乎真的会信守承诺，不伤害他，把他送回巴萨。他说话的声音和方式都让人安心，尽管他是黑手党——里奥不太在意这一点，他的父亲、哥哥都为帮派工作，罗尼也是帮派首领的副手，他们都是他亲近的人。  
里奥洗澡洗得近乎于剥皮，他在确保自己身上不再有脏污和奇怪味道后才离开浴缸。他拿起小圆凳上的一件浴袍套在身上，虽然大了些，但现在只要不穿上原来那套脏透了的衣服，让他穿什么都行。  
他走到门边，刚要开门时，听见外面传来说话声。  
“我倒希望是他们，如果是自己家里……我明白你的意思，可现在人都死了，你就算撬开他们的嘴也不会有人承认……”  
里奥听出是托雷斯在打电话，这种意味不明的话他听得很多，帮派里的人在讲话时比平常人更含糊。  
“……原来的方式没用，把那地方变成屠宰场也不会有结果，你让原来的人先停手，明天我会去……时间和之前一样。”  
里奥故意很大声音地打开门锁，然后拉开门走了出来。  
托雷斯站在桌子旁打电话，他看着里奥的表情有些惊讶。里奥微微低了头，他知道自己就这样穿着浴袍站在陌生人面前很奇怪。但也没办法，他绝对不要再穿自己之前那些衣服。  
“明天再说。”托雷斯放下手机，里奥刚要开口，就“阿嚏”一声打了个喷嚏。  
“我竟然忘了给你准备衣服，”托雷斯用难以置信的语气说。  
“没事，我也没觉得很冷。”里奥回答。这时托雷斯已经脱下西装外套披在里奥肩上了。  
“别动，里奥，我要检查一下。”说着，他把里奥拉到自己身边，托着他的脸庞打量着。里奥忍不住地眨眼。  
“您要检查什么？”他紧张地问。  
“他们只是绑架你，并没有虐待你，是吗？”托雷斯问。  
“是。”里奥答道，他微微向后躲着。他们的距离太近了。  
“那还好，你的脸色也不错，”托雷斯说：“要是你带着一张添了伤痕的脸回家，我们和巴萨可没办法交代。既然他们没虐待你，我相信你身上也没有疤痕，是吗？”  
里奥迟疑着，最后低声说：“不算虐待……但有几次我不太听话，他们稍微动了下手。”  
“‘稍微动了下手’是指——？”  
“刚才洗澡的时候我自己也看到了，肚子和肋骨那里被踢到过，所以有点淤青，但没关系，”里奥急忙加上这句话：“不严重的，也不疼——”  
“我能看看吗？”托雷斯轻声问：“里奥，我要确定你伤到什么地步。”  
里奥犹豫着，最终撩开浴衣，露出肋骨和肚子上的块块青紫。  
他听见托雷斯叹了口气。  
“亲爱的里奥，在桑斯，我们不管这种情况叫‘不严重’。但好在只有淤青，没有伤口，十天半个月过去就能好了。疼吗？”  
“不怎么疼——啊！”里奥低声惊呼道，托雷斯在他的肋骨上轻按了一下，他一个没站稳，靠到了墙上。  
托雷斯皱着眉头，里奥第一次看见他的表情这么严肃，不由得垂下头去避开他的目光。  
“里奥，人可以在很多时候说谎，如果面对家人和朋友，你可以因为怕他们担心而撒谎，但我不是你的家人，也不是朋友，你不用对我说谎。看着我，里奥，好好听我说，好吗？你关系到桑斯和巴萨两个集团，如果你有闪失，就算这一切都是误会，巴萨也会宣战，一个帮派没有理由让另一个帮派中的人受伤，就算那人只是个普通的打手，帮派也不能因此毫无反应，这关系到荣誉和尊严，我们做的都是见不得光的黑色交易，比其他行业更敏感也更容易坍塌。”  
里奥垂着头，不敢看他，低声向他保证不会再这样了。  
“我没有责怪你的意思，”托雷斯摸了摸里奥的头发：“但你一定要知道事情的严重性，我们都想把你安安全全送回家。”  
“我知道了——我什么时候能回去？”里奥问道。  
“恐怕要三个星期。”  
“为什么那么久？”他急切地追问。  
“很久吗？”托雷斯轻笑一声：“我们已经在这里半年了。桑斯在西班牙有重要的事要办，为了降低风险，我们决定在办事期间远离战场，在这边远程操控，等全部解决再回去。好在事情已经走到收尾阶段，很快就能结束了。你应该庆幸这件事不是发生在半年前，如果是那时候，我们不得不把你留在这儿六七个月——恐怕和巴萨的一场纷争就免不了了。”  
“为什么不能让人来接我、或者把我送回去？”  
“看来你还不了解事情的严重性，”托雷斯疲惫地笑了：“我们现在必须非常小心。甚至巴萨也要避免和我们扯上关系，这是件非常麻烦的事。无论是我们的人送你回去，还是你们的人来接你，风险都太大了，我们不能冒这个险。”  
里奥呆呆地看着他，不敢相信自己还要过上三个礼拜才能回家。  
“那我们现在在哪儿？”里奥忽然想起这件事，问道。  
“我想你大概听说过，桑斯是从北欧起家的。”托雷斯微笑答道。  
*  
夜晚刚刚降临，一辆黑色越野车开进巴萨庄园。守夜的人认得那是罗纳尔迪尼奥的车，正疑惑着他怎么会这个时候忽然回来，就看见罗纳尔迪尼奥急匆匆地从车上下来，三步并作两步地走进房子。  
“他说他会打电话给我们……”法布雷加斯的话被开门声打断了，他转头看见刚刚走进屋子的罗纳尔迪尼奥。  
“你回来了，罗尼。”他招呼道。  
“里奥呢？电话里怎么说？”  
“别着急，罗尼，里奥现在没事，我和他说过话了，他现在很好。”法布雷加斯用安抚的语气说。  
“他人在哪儿？”  
“根据电话里说的，”靠在长条沙发上的皮克接话道：“他之前被第一伙人绑架，现在到了第二伙人手里，目前这伙人对里奥和我们都没有恶意——”  
“知道是谁吗？”  
“知道，”皮克答道，他和法布雷加斯对看了一眼：“你知道西班牙的帮派集团就那么几个，里奥落到了‘独裁者’手里。”  
各个帮派集团都有自己的代号，代号并不是自己取的，而是人们对他们长年累月积累下的印象。  
“‘独裁者’桑斯？”罗纳尔迪尼奥惊讶地问。  
“对，桑斯。今天他们打来电话，告诉我们他们从一伙不知道是什么人的手中‘接手’了里奥，他们会保证他的安全，毕竟我们两家无冤无仇……”  
“桑斯会‘保证他的安全’？”罗纳尔迪尼奥忍不住抬高声音：“桑斯家的全是疯子，他们也知道‘保证一个人的安全’是什么意思？”  
“我也不信他的话，”皮克阴沉地说：“尤其是在电话是桑斯二当家打来的情况下。”  
“托雷斯，”罗纳尔迪尼奥喃喃着说：“‘弑亲者’托雷斯……”  
听到里奥和托雷斯在一起，罗尼已经沉不住气了。  
“他怎么说？要什么条件才肯放人？”  
“他没说条件，但要三个星期左右才能让里奥回家，因为现在他们人不在西班牙，他们在西班牙有大笔的‘事务’要处理，局势紧张，不容小觑，所以核心都撤走了，等到事情平息才会回来，三个星期或一个月，他在电话里是这么承诺的。”皮克说。  
“杰拉德，你直接告诉我，里奥还有命活吗？”  
“我不知道，没多少人和桑斯家有正面接触，他们要么就把自己藏起来、全转移到地下，要么就掀起血雨腥风然后从中获利，但从利益角度来看，里奥的命对他们有用。他们可以利用里奥要挟我们，伤害他反倒没什么好处。”皮克说。  
“我觉得他们没时间打我们的主意，”法布雷加斯说，“他们在集中注意力血洗其他家族，全盘接手国内的制造业和毒品、赌场生意，要我说，他们现在忙得焦头烂额，没精力挑衅巴萨。”  
“但愿如此……那个托雷斯，你们还知道什么？”  
“刚才说的那些还不够吗？手刃转为污点证人的亲舅舅，杀了三个将来会继承桑斯家族的表兄弟——”说到这儿，皮克笑了：“这么说来，里奥还挺安全呢，这人好像专门和血亲过不去。”  
“我可不会这么想，”法布雷加斯说：“所有两面三刀的人我都不相信。他在电话里的语气太友善，反而让我觉得不正常。”  
“电话有录音吗？”  
“有，稍等一下。”法布雷加斯拿出手机找了找，然后托雷斯和法布雷加斯的声音从扬声器中流出：  
“我是巴萨的法布雷加斯，电话已经转到我这里了，您说有里奥·梅西的事情要和我说对吗？”  
“是的，我是桑斯的费尔南多·托雷斯。”  
这时对话出现了一秒钟的空白，托雷斯好像在利用这个停顿让法布雷加斯吸收这一信息。  
“下午好，托雷斯先生，您说您有里奥的消息是吗？”  
“实际上，他现在和我在一起。请不要误会，把里奥从放学路上劫走的人不是我们，里奥也可以证明这一点，我们是在一次小小的‘动乱’中从另一伙人那里接手里奥的，我们很想将他立刻送回巴萨，但您现在大概也听说了，桑斯在西班牙有些动作，比较危险，所以我们现在都不在国内，如果要回国，至少要三个星期到一个月。这段时间我们会照顾好里奥，请您放心。”  
“我们不可以派人去接他吗？”  
“恐怕这不安全，眼下风头正紧，和桑斯扯上关系有害无利，相信你们也不希望里奥再次受到惊吓或遭受其他打击。”  
“他现在好吗？我能和他说话吗？”法布雷加斯问。  
“他很好，我这就把手机给他，”托雷斯轻声唤道：“里奥，给。”  
“塞斯克？”里奥的声音传来，罗纳尔迪尼奥立刻坐直了身子。  
“里奥，你还好吗？”  
“我很好，塞斯克，”里奥急切地说：“别担心好吗？告诉罗尼、杰拉德、哈维——告诉大家我很好，不用担心我。托雷斯先生很照顾我，你们放心好了，他答应会送我回家的。”  
“里奥，我——”法布雷加斯迟疑一下：“我们都很想你。”他本想说“我们为你已经担心得快疯了”，但他立刻想到托雷斯就在里奥身旁，自己说出这样的话并不明智，这话会让托雷斯明白自己手中的砝码有多重，他有可能为此提出更多条件要挟巴萨。  
“我也想你，塞斯克，也想罗尼他们，但现在我没事了，你们都放心好吗？”  
“好，”法布雷加斯说：“你受伤了吗？有没有生病？”  
“没有，我很好，之前我一直被绑着，但现在托雷斯先生给我安排了住的地方，我不用被绳子绑着，也不用被蒙着眼睛了，刚才我们吃了晚饭，别为我担心啦。”  
“那就好，里奥，好好照顾自己，”法布雷加斯说：“你能把手机给托雷斯先生吗？我还有事想问他。”  
“好。先生，塞斯克还有话想跟您说。”  
里奥的声音消失了，托雷斯接过电话。  
“他安然无恙，对吧？”  
“我们很感激您对里奥的照顾，”法布雷加斯说：“我有个冒昧的问题想问——这样的话还是一开始就说清楚比较好，以免之后造成其他误会：我想知道，如果保证里奥的安全，并且在适当的时候送他回巴萨，我们要如何感谢您呢？”  
“这就不用费心了，”托雷斯说：“我们并非是指望任何一种形式的‘感谢’才照看里奥的，我们是在意料之外发现他的，计划中并没有这一步，在知道他是谁之后我们也很惊讶，您知道，桑斯和巴萨从没有过恩怨，我们想一直保持着这种状态，所以不用担心酬谢的问题，能把里奥照顾好、并且好端端地送回巴萨，我们就心满意足了。”  
在这之后两人又说了些客气话，在答应每隔一天就会让里奥给巴萨打电话后，通话结束了。  
“听起来还没什么威胁。”皮克说。  
“听起来就像个衣冠楚楚的变态，”法布雷加斯说，“尤其是和他做过的那些事联系起来之后。他虽然答应的好听，但我实在担心里奥回来以后会变成什么样子。”  
“你是说他会伤害他吗？”罗纳尔迪尼奥问。  
“我没那么说，只是担心他会给里奥留下不好的影响。”法布雷加斯说，“但眼下我们没有其他办法，目前只能观望情况了。从好的一面来说，至少现在我们知道里奥在哪儿了。”  
*  
里奥梦见了学校。  
一阵风把窗户吹开，白色的窗帘飞舞起来，里奥呆呆地看着翻卷的窗帘，然后下课铃声响起。  
无可言喻的十五岁。  
为任何小事都能分心、忧虑的十五岁，为任何小事都能欢喜、尖叫的十五岁。  
里奥不再看窗帘，外面的阳光很好，照在脖子上暖暖的。  
恍惚间，里奥隐约看到一个男孩的影子，他知道那是Kun，伸手要去拽他，却忽然醒了。他睁开眼，摸着触感陌生的被子，用指尖摩擦上面的纹路。  
被关在房间里、无事可做，里奥感觉头脑也要僵掉了，上学也不过是几个星期前的事，现在想起来却感觉恍若隔世。  
里奥感觉口干舌燥。学校中常卖一种过于甜腻的碳酸饮料，以前他总觉得口感腻人，现在口腔中却全是那种味道，连去买饮料时的无聊对话也出现在脑海里。当初看似平凡无奇的画面，现如今却不知要过多久才能重演。  
“Kun，你要不要去买饮料？”里奥把胳膊伸直，搭在前桌的阿奎罗肩上。咬着笔研究课程表、计划要在什么时候逃课的男孩看起来心不在焉。  
“不想喝。”他说。  
“那你陪我去。”里奥说着站起来。  
Kun笑着看了他一眼：“我不喝还要陪你去买？”  
里奥一点也没看出来有什么好笑的。  
“笑什么，赶快走，一会儿上课来不及了。”  
他和Kun总是混在一起。说来奇怪，他唯一的朋友竟然是Kun。这其实很匪夷所思，因为里奥来自帮派，而Kun的父亲在警署工作，且身居要职。幸好他父母并不知道里奥家中的情况，不然很有可能会限制他们来往。  
里奥坐起身来，脑海中还在播放刚刚的记忆。  
Kun现在一定在上课，已经九点多了……我竟然睡到了这个时候？里奥看了一眼壁钟。因为无事可做，他不需要早起，不需要遵守任何时间。这种失去规律的生活没让他轻松，反而让他烦躁。  
他在床上呆呆地坐了好久，才慢腾腾地去洗漱。  
一直到十点钟，里奥才打理好自己。他敲了敲门，知道过一会儿早餐就会送来。果然，几分钟后门外有人敲了敲门，并打开门锁。里奥看着表，等了一分钟后打开门，把早餐拿进屋子，几十秒后，门锁再次在外面锁上了。  
把早餐放在小桌上时，里奥忽然开心起来——精心准备的食物端正地摆在餐盘中，分量多得像是两个人吃的，种类更是多得惊人，看起来食欲大开。里奥的心情好了些。在桑斯庄园，他虽然没有行动自由，但他是被当做客人对待的。  
里奥正要去拿食物，他的手却半路转了弯，餐盘上有一张折起来的纸条：  
早上好。  
昨天忘了问你的饮食习惯，你可以写在这张纸背面，吃过饭后放在餐盘里，他们会按照你的偏好为你准备食物的。  
落款上用漂亮的字体写着：F.Torres  
里奥笑了。这让他感觉被重视，虽说这其实是微不足道的事。  
他这一整天心情都很好，直到晚饭后开始等托雷斯为止。托雷斯答应了每天都会来看他。里奥在巴萨庄园长大，看着罗尼他们早出晚归已经习惯了，但他还是希望托雷斯能早点来看他，毕竟一整天听不到别人说话、也不和别人交谈是件很痛苦的事，最起码对现在的里奥来说，他还不适应。  
他一直等到十点钟，托雷斯才敲开他的门。  
*  
等了太久，里奥渐渐开始怀疑，今晚托雷斯或许不会来了。  
里奥在屋子里走来走去，感觉墙壁好像正在一点点压过来似的。他已经很多天没有在外面走动过了，他觉得双腿发僵，就算开了窗子一整天，屋子里的空气也不能和外面新鲜的空气相比。  
他闷闷地打量着房间，从花纹奇异的壁纸一直打量到花纹繁琐的门，正盯着门看着，忽然暗金色的门把手动了。钥匙声响起，很快门开了，托雷斯推门而入。  
“晚上好，里奥。我猜这个时候我该说‘晚安’了？”他用略带疲倦的声音说，嘴角带笑。  
“我以为您今天不会来了，”里奥匆匆走到他面前，“您看起来很累。”  
“对我说话不用这么拘谨，”托雷斯笑道，走到沙发上坐下：“这样说上一个月，你会累死的。你在等我吗？我还在想你会不会已经睡了。”  
“您——你昨天说过会来看我，我就等着了。”里奥说。  
托雷斯微微笑了，别人怎么说他就怎么听，哪像是帮派出身的？  
“有没有人说过，你看起来不像帮派里长大的？”托雷斯问。  
“没什么人有机会对我说这样的话，”里奥说，忽然反应过来托雷斯的语调中似乎有玩笑的口吻，于是不甘示弱地大着胆子回敬道：“我觉得你看起来也不像黑手党。”  
托雷斯笑了。  
“你今天过得怎么样？还习惯吗？”  
“都很好，吃的也习惯，你呢？你好像累了。”  
“事情很多，但不是最累的一天，还过得去。”托雷斯答道。事实是眼下的一切都让他焦头烂额，但他已经习惯了，每开始做一件事时都会有一段艰难的磨合期，由此而来的疲惫对他来说不过是家常便饭。桑斯家说得好：没有挨枪子儿就是万幸，若挨了枪子儿还留着命，就是诸神护佑了。黑手党不抱怨，无论经历什么他们都要庆幸。  
托雷斯拉开些距离看着里奥。后者穿着件白色套头衫，腿上是蓝黑色牛仔裤，稚嫩的脸上带着点婴儿肥，琥珀色的大眼睛让他看起来比实际年龄更像个孩子。  
“我到底还是没挑好衣服，这件有些大了，我还以为我眼力挺准的呢。”托雷斯说：“幸好没让我养孩子，不然一定照顾得乱七八糟。”  
“就算有，您也不会忽然有个我这么大的孩子啊，”里奥说，他又忘了只需要称呼托雷斯“你”就可以，“如果从小照顾到大，一定就知道该怎么做了。我喜欢这样的衣服，大一点也没关系，穿起来很舒服。之前我还担心你会给我买太正式的衣服呢。”  
“时间很仓促，我也是匆匆忙忙选的，然后叫人送到你这儿来，对这些完全没经验。”  
“您结婚了吗？”里奥看着托雷斯手上的戒指问道。  
“没有，没时间，”托雷斯笑道：“这是我自己的戒指，没什么特殊含义。”  
里奥点点头。他观察着托雷斯的脸色，问道：“您是不是很累了？我想……您要是很累的话，就不用每天都来看我了。”  
“已经答应的事不能食言，”托雷斯说，“如果做不到，我就不会答应你。你是我们的客人，让你一整天不出门、不和人说话已经够过分了，晚上我再不过来看你，恐怕太说不过去了。”  
里奥在心里庆幸托雷斯是这样回答的，因为刚才他也不过是说客套话而已，虽然他看得出托雷斯很累，但他还是不愿意过一整天没人陪他说话的日子。  
“我能问个问题吗？”  
“什么事？”  
里奥有些犹豫，“刚才你提到不出门，我想问，呃——我能出去走走吗？我一直呆在屋子里，之前在那伙人手里的时候就一直被关在地下室，好多天没去过室外了，如果不麻烦的话，我想去外面走走——只一会儿，一小会儿就行。”  
托雷斯一怔，紧接着揉了揉眼睛：“我竟然都忘了这件事……这样整天闷在屋子里岂不是像犯人一样。但是……”他停了一下，看了眼关着的门，“为了你的安全要保证不让你看见任何人的脸，这有点困难，我现在让他们都避开的话——恐怕等到‘清场’完成，至少要半个小时。没办法，这鬼地方太大了，这几天事情多，人也多。”  
“半个小时？”里奥重复着，还要等那么久，而且那时候就快十一点了，恐怕也到了该睡觉的时间，更不该麻烦别人。  
托雷斯想了想，忽然说道：“你来的那天，眼睛被蒙住了是吧？”  
里奥点头。  
“如果你想马上出门也行，蒙住眼睛不就好了。这样无论碰到谁，你都不会看到他的脸了。”  
“可以吗？”里奥问。  
“还以为你会不愿意呢，”托雷斯说，“那你就找个能蒙住眼睛的东西吧，我先告诉他们一声。”  
托雷斯拿出手机：“通知一下宅子里的人，我要带着巴萨的客人到外面逛逛，让他们都暂时回避一下，看见我也别说话。”  
这时里奥已经在柜子里翻出一条薄薄的白色围巾，他自己折了几下，把变成细条的白围巾蒙在眼睛上系好。  
“可以了吗？”里奥问。  
“可以了。”  
里奥听见托雷斯打开门，外面的脚步声乱糟糟的。  
“他们还真积极……”托雷斯看着走廊上急匆匆走来走去的人，那些人看见他带着里奥走出来，都忽然停了脚步，盯着他们。  
“好啦，先生们，不用这样盯着我们看，继续忙你们的，别说话。”  
里奥听见脚步声重新响了起来。  
托雷斯在前面走，走了几步觉得不对，回头才看见里奥头上被蒙着眼睛，两只手伸到前面，小心翼翼地向前摸索着走。  
托雷斯握住里奥的手，拉着他一边向前走一边说：“我也真够细心了，眨眼的功夫就忘了你什么都看不见，还把你扔在后面让你自己走。”  
“没关系。”里奥答道，很感激他能这样拉着自己。在这人生地不熟、离家万里的北方，他唯一能指望的就是这个人了。  
托雷斯拉着里奥的手，带他穿过挂满画作的走廊，走下扶手斑驳的楼梯，以及铺着厚重地毯的大厅。里奥紧紧攥着他的手，捏了一手心的汗水，虽然他被蒙着眼睛，但他还是感觉到走过别人身边时他们都在盯着他看。两分钟后，里奥终于呼吸到夜晚冰凉的空气。  
“夜里竟然都这么冷了。”托雷斯说着拍了拍里奥的后背：“还好，衣服虽然买大了但薄厚还挺合适，也不至于让你冻感冒。”  
话虽如此，里奥仍觉得有些凉，但他不介意冷暖，能出门他已经很开心了。  
“别动，”托雷斯拉住里奥，“这个可以摘下来了，外面没人。”  
他一边解下里奥眼睛上的东西一边向四周看，这附近没有其他人，只能远远地看见巡夜的人在路灯下走过。  
里奥睁开眼睛。他站在湿漉漉的草坪上，桑斯庄园笼罩在夜色中。这里和巴萨没有多少共同点。巴萨的主宅不久前翻新过，整体通刷白色，房子是廊前有立柱的殖民地式；桑斯主宅却很古老，看上去至少有三十年历史，宅邸横向延伸很长，窗户一律窄窄的，又细又长。巴萨庄园里有大片大片的草坪，一眼望过去尽收眼底，但桑斯这里更多是树木，还有——  
里奥诧异地看着东南角闪亮的光泽。  
“那是湖吗？”  
托雷斯点点头：“建庄园时挖了人工湖，在白天看更漂亮。”  
“现在看起来也好看，”里奥向湖那边眺望着：“我能过去看看吗？”  
“好啊。”  
里奥轻快地走向湖水，托雷斯在他后面慢慢走着，心中觉得有趣，他竟只因为能出门就这样开心，见到湖水也这么兴奋。  
两人一前一后走到湖边，里奥出神地看着湖水，眼睛因为诧异睁大。  
“巴萨也该挖个湖才对，太漂亮了。”他呆呆地说。  
“费时费力，不是讨人喜欢的工作，”托雷斯说：“为了这个人工湖，桑斯花费了许多时间和心思，计算起来可以说是得不偿失。”  
但这并不影响里奥继续开心地在湖边走着。走了一会儿，里奥连接打了两个喷嚏。  
托雷斯一怔，然后摇摇头，叹了口气：“我刚才还说衣服的薄厚合适，这才几分钟，你就觉得冷了。”  
他脱下外衣递给里奥。“穿上，别着凉了。”  
里奥听话地披上托雷斯的黑色外套，见托雷斯在看着他，问道：“您想起什么了？这样看着我。”  
托雷斯摇摇头。“也没什么，只是，我的三个表兄弟，他们过世得早，留下了一堆孩子，每次见到那些侄子侄女，我就忍不住想：‘他们可怎么办呢？’虽然我知道他们还有母亲和其他家人照看，可还是每次见面都这样想。”  
“我想他们会没事的，”里奥说，“我就不是在父母身边长大的，但我觉得我是最幸运的人，罗尼——大家都对我很好，尽管我们没有血缘。”  
托雷斯点点头：“你确实很幸运，在电话中也听出来了，他们很在意你。”  
两人又在湖边走了一会儿，里奥停住脚步，问：“你累了吧？不如今天我们先回去吧，你好像该好好睡一觉了。”  
“你不想多在这儿待一会了吗？”  
“想啊，但是你应该休息了，你已经忙了一天了，不是吗？”  
托雷斯看着里奥笑了。  
“那好，我们回去。”说着，托雷斯拿下里奥肩上薄薄的围巾：“把眼睛闭上。”  
里奥任凭托雷斯蒙住他的眼睛，然后拉着他的手，两人一起走回宅邸，一高一矮两个身影逐渐隐入前廊的光芒中。  
*  
在那之后，无论托雷斯晚上几点钟回到庄园，他都会去看里奥，并带着他在庄园里逛一会。  
有时他回来的晚，但仍会按照约定去敲里奥的门，里奥不会睡，无论几点，只要还没见到托雷斯，他就不去睡觉。  
这天托雷斯凌晨才回来，他刚打开里奥房间的门，就看见里奥穿戴得整整齐齐地站在他面前。  
“我还在想如果你睡了，今天就不出去了。”托雷斯有些诧异地说，里奥笑了，递给他前天托雷斯拿来的黑色眼罩。  
“就算等到天亮我也会等着的，什么时候都能睡觉，但每天只能出门一次啊，错过了太可惜了。”里奥说。  
托雷斯为他蒙住眼睛：“你才十五，每天都睡这么晚，也不知道对身体有没有影响。”  
“每天都憋在屋子里不出门对身体才有影响呢，”里奥说：“晚睡一会儿有什么。”  
“不是‘一会儿’，里奥，现在已经一点了。”托雷斯打开门，里奥握住他的手，像往日那样被托雷斯握着手向外走。  
“你十五岁那会儿难道每天都早早地睡觉吗？一定会有玩儿过头的时候吧。”里奥说。  
托雷斯怔了一下，这个问题他无从答起——他没有十五岁。他早就掉进泥沼里，在还拖着一副孩子的身形时就勉强装出大人的样子，勉强去做成年人也不会做的事、不应做的事，装作老成地和帮派里的人打交道，动不动就从筋到骨地全被扭曲得面目全非。  
“输给你了，”托雷斯轻描淡写地说：“我那时候确实没有你这么安分，更别提早睡早起了。”  
两人走过走廊、下了楼梯，走到户外后，托雷斯说：“我不知道这时候宅子附近还有没有人，但眼睛还是遮着比较好，我们还是走到湖边那儿去……你们几个怎么还在这儿？”  
正说着不知道会不会碰到人，里奥就听见其他人的声音，心想幸好蒙着眼睛出来了。  
“啊，南多，我们正在商量这事要不要跟你说呢……”  
里奥听见一个人走过来，和托雷斯低声说了几句什么，托雷斯松开里奥的手说：“你先在这儿等一下好吗，里奥？我和他们说几句话，也就几分钟，我们就站在六七米之外的地方，你不用担心，站在这儿别动就好。”  
“啊——好。”里奥感觉到托雷斯松开手，听着他的脚步声和其他几人融在一起，然后他们向稍远的地方走了走。  
里奥看不见，身边也没有可以扶靠的东西，便只好呆站着。他当然明白家族讨论事情时不方便让外人听到，但他还是觉得自己就这样什么也看不见、听不见地站在一旁非常不自在。  
过了不知多久，里奥等得越来越着急。  
因为被蒙着眼睛，他对自己周身的环境都毫无概念，这让他的安全感大大降低，一开始他还觉得无所谓，后来时间越来越长，他甚至怀疑托雷斯是不是把他还站在这儿的这件事给忘了，而且他听不到他的说话声，什么都听不到。  
怎么还不回来。里奥烦躁地想着，他们还在旁边吗？会不会已经都走了？  
他站在漆黑的夜色里，脚下是湿漉漉的草坪。夜风有些凉，他开始觉得冷。他被遮着眼睛，看不见，也听不见任何声响。  
里奥确信一定已经过了十分钟了，他站在黑暗中，四周寂静无声，只有冷风从衣袖和脖领钻进来，他感觉越来越冷。可不可以把眼罩摘下来？还有他怎么还不回来？怎么忽然这么冷？刚才明明不觉得冷的……  
“里奥？”  
托雷斯的声音忽然响起，男孩沉浸在自己的胡思乱想中，甚至都没听到他的脚步声，他被忽然的说话声惊得抖了一下，立刻条件反射地抓住托雷斯的手。  
“你怎么了？手心都是汗水。”托雷斯说。  
“没事……刚才走神了。”里奥说。  
“吓着你了？”托雷斯问，双手在里奥的上臂上来回摩挲了几下，算是为他压惊。  
“没事。”里奥回答，紧握着他的手。  
托雷斯带他走向湖边，确定看不到其他人后，才解下里奥的眼罩。  
“怎么了？”托雷斯问。里奥正紧紧地盯着他看，仿佛怕他忽然消失了似的。  
“刚才我在草坪上等你的时候忽然有个很奇怪的想法……”  
“什么？”  
“我感觉你好像很久很久都不会回来似的，然后我就要一直站在那儿等。”  
“怎么会？”托雷斯笑道：“抱歉，刚才我们确实说得挺久的，新出台的政策总是打得人措手不及，就算我们有后备计划，也还是要临时重新决定很多细节——我说偏了——刚才让你等了那么久，着急了吧？”  
“有一点儿，”里奥移开目光，刚刚已经盯着托雷斯看了太久了。但他实在忍不住要去看他，这样才能在心里反复告诫自己不用担心，因为这个人承诺过他不会受到伤害，并在这两个星期中一直陪着他——虽然每天他们相处的时间都很短，但里奥仍然很感激，他本不必这样陪着他，也本不必搭理他，只要不饿着他就行，但托雷斯仍旧每天都不嫌麻烦地来看望里奥，带他出门，陪他说一会儿话。  
两人在湖岸旁边走边聊，挑着和家族、帮派、生意无关的事说，看起来和平日没什么区别，但今天里奥一直拉着托雷斯的手没松开——每天他只在眼睛被蒙住的时候才握着那人的手。但今天不同，刚刚等待的十几分钟里，他的安全感全都跑光了。  
里奥根本没注意自己一直没松开托雷斯的手。托雷斯似乎也没觉得这样有什么不妥。  
“明天你会很忙吗？”  
在外面走了一会儿后，托雷斯把里奥送回房间。还没摘下眼罩，里奥就这样问道。  
“应该不会。怎么想起来问这个了？”  
“刚才你说‘政策有变化’之类的事，我就想你明天会不会很忙、我还耽误你到这么晚，都两点多了。”摘了眼罩，里奥看着壁钟说。  
“不会，主要的事都在刚才谈过了，我已经交代好了。你不用考虑这么多。”托雷斯揉了揉里奥的头发。  
“而且——明天不仅不忙，我大概还会很早回来，”托雷斯说：“你每天都独自吃饭会不会觉得无聊？明天如果我回来得早，我们一起吃晚饭怎么样？”  
“真的吗？”里奥惊讶地问，“可是，我以为家族都是一起吃晚饭的，我听人说过，一起吃正餐好像是个很重要的固定传统。”——在桌子上讨论走私、谋杀、瓜分别人的市场什么的——里奥听法布雷加斯说的。  
“名义上是那样，但如你所见，我动不动就九、十点钟才到家，根本不可能赶的上晚宴，而且到了现在，家族晚宴也不过是走个形式，大家一边吃饭一边痛骂生意上的绊脚石罢了。”  
“那明天我们可以一起吃饭了？”里奥的眼睛闪亮亮的，一想到不用一个人百无聊赖的吃饭他就忍不住觉得开心。  
“是啊，而且，”托雷斯想了想：“不仅明天可以，接下来这段时间我应该会有很多时候能在六点之前赶回家，或许我们一起吃饭的机会还不少呢。”  
*  
里奥在桑斯庄园住了一个月，托雷斯几乎每天都来看他，有时他回来得早，两人就一起吃饭，但也有过几次托雷斯彻夜不归的时候，里奥每次都一直呆呆地等着，最后穿戴整齐地躺在床上睡一整夜，睁眼时天已大亮。在正午才回来的托雷斯会过来和他打声招呼，告诉他以后过了十二点就不要等他，但里奥从不把这句话放在心上，他总是一直等着，和衣而睡的时候越来越多，托雷斯说最近实在忙得厉害——里奥看得出来，已经过了一个月了，他仍旧看不到任何可以回家的迹象。他问起托雷斯，对方露出无可奈何的表情，说事情比想象中的难以处理，恐怕他还要在这里住上一段时间。  
里奥并不着急。他眼中的桑斯庄园已经不再是陌生且存有危险和敌意的地方，他逐渐开始喜欢这里，喜欢这栋古老房子的建筑风格，喜欢外面的人工湖，喜欢成片的树木，也喜欢每天按时送来的三餐。最为重要的是托雷斯待他很好，他尊重他，把他当做客人看待，并确保他一直处于保护中——这让里奥觉得心安。  
最初的两个星期中，里奥还有些说不清的焦虑，他在无人可依靠的地方，身旁没有亲人，没有朋友，连熟悉的景物和东西都没有，他思念巴塞罗那的一切，想念家人、学校、甚至是不甚喜欢的课程。但时日久了，他逐渐习惯了在桑斯的生活，也喜欢和托雷斯相处，尽管这个人比他年长十五岁，但里奥不觉得自己和他有隔阂，更有甚者，里奥对他十分信赖。  
*  
晚上刚过十一点时，托雷斯回来了。他照旧带着里奥出门，夜晚中并没有多少景色可看，但里奥觉得只要能呼吸道外面的空气就觉得心满意足了。  
然而心满意足的只有他自己。两人刚走出宅邸，托雷斯忽然问到:“每天都在庄园里你不觉得闷吗？”  
“能出门已经很高兴了。”里奥说。他始终记得自己的身份，从不提过分的要求。  
“严格来说，这不算‘出门’，”托雷斯说：“我们去外面转转怎么样？我是说，真正的‘外面’。”  
里奥困惑地看着他，不敢相信自己听到的话。  
“我们开车出去吧。”说着托雷斯为里奥蒙上眼睛，“走吧，出了庄园你再摘下来。”他拉着里奥向车子走。  
“我们真的要出去吗？”里奥问，他强压着心中的兴奋，控制着不提高声音。  
“是啊，你不愿意吗？”  
“当然愿意了！”  
“里奥，你攥得太用力了。”托雷斯捏了一下里奥的手，后者已经忍不住笑起来了，脸颊上露出小小的酒窝。  
两人上了车，汽车很快驶离庄园，没入夜色。  
“幸好你不是游客，这地方没多少看头，桑斯庄园在郊外，这附近什么都没有，二十分钟路程内有酒吧、赌场和一些商店，剩下的就全是山和树了。”托雷斯说。  
尽管他这样说，里奥仍目不转睛地看着窗外。  
“我觉得很美。”他说着，一双笑眼眯起来，看着夜色中的道路，神色欢喜满足。  
这里和西班牙完全不同。这里的空气仿佛被打碎了，总是带着雨后清新、冰凉的感觉。就连树木都不是里奥一向认为的温和包容模样，树木沉默不语，被风吹动时也似乎在悄然隔绝着自己，路灯明亮却清冷。这里的一切都没有柔和感，像远处的山一样，庄严冷峻，在夜色中也让人心生敬畏。  
“喜欢这里吗？你好像都看呆了。”托雷斯问。  
“我不知道，但这里的所有东西都和我想象得不同……但都很美。”里奥靠在椅背上直直地望着窗外。  
托雷斯开始减速，他把车开到一家商店门前停下了。里奥不认识招牌上的文字，看不出那是什么商店。  
“等我一下。”托雷斯下了车，里奥看着他走进店里，很快拿着一个盒子出来。托雷斯拉开车门，把盒子递给里奥。  
“这是什么？”他问。  
“蛋糕，”托雷斯说，“我问了每天为你送饭菜的人，他们说你喜欢甜的，不是吗？你怎么没写到纸条上告诉他们呢？”说着托雷斯对他笑了一笑，里奥几乎要脸红了，他觉得男孩子喜欢甜食总有点怪怪的，皮克就曾笑过他，说男生不应该喜欢那些甜的腻牙的东西。但托雷斯看起来并不在意。  
“我建议你现在就吃掉它，”托雷斯一边发动汽车一边说：“拖久了就不新鲜了。”  
“谢谢，”里奥低声说，“我没想到你还特意去为我买东西，我很感激，真的。”  
“怎么又这样说话了？我说了，在我面前不用这么拘谨，”托雷斯停顿一下，补充道：“但这样也没什么坏处，如果以后你参加巴萨的生意，这种态度会为你带来好处的。”  
“我不知道我会不会加入到生意里去，”里奥说，他的未来还不明朗，想不想作为一份子加入集团都在于他的态度，其他人并未流露出明显的期盼和倾向，只有罗尼明确表示过不想让他参与到不合法的勾当中，“但我刚才说很感谢你是真的。”里奥望着托雷斯又说了一遍。  
“我知道，快吃吧。”他回答道，专心看着前面的夜路。  
“你先尝一口好吗？”里奥问：“你买给我的，却一点都不吃，我会觉得不好意思的。”  
“随你。”托雷斯道。  
里奥打开盒子，用附带的叉子挑起一小块蛋糕，他坐直身子，向托雷斯那边倾斜，伸长胳膊把叉子递到他嘴边，喂他吃掉。  
“还不错。”托雷斯说。  
里奥笑了，安心吃着蛋糕。两人谁都没注意刚才他们共用了一把叉子，就好像这是很自然的事，没必要在意。  
*  
在桑斯庄园住了几周，偶尔在托雷斯回家早的时候，里奥可以用他的手机给巴萨打电话，期间托雷斯会一直在场。里奥知道这很正常，毕竟这涉及到两个集团，通话需要被监听是常识，而且里奥非常确信巴萨那边每次都会录音。  
“罗尼，我觉得我胖了，”里奥对着手机闷闷地说：“托雷斯先生给我买了许多甜食。”说着，里奥哀怨地看着托雷斯一眼，后者一对上他的眼神，差点笑出声来。  
“我在这儿住的挺好的，但我没说不想你呀……”里奥抱着手机窝在椅子里，看着托雷斯站在窗边向外看，他们的眼神在窗子映着的倒影里碰上了，里奥赶快收回目光盯着地板。  
“嗯，那好，过几天我再给你打电话……没事呀，说真的，我不用‘好好照顾自己’，我都是被托雷斯先生照顾的，他都把我照顾胖了，我想你也不用担心了……”里奥幽幽地叹着气。  
过了一会儿里奥挂了电话，托雷斯说：“我没觉得你变胖啊，每天只吃一点甜食不会胖。”  
“那才不是一点！每次都是一大盘，我总是忍不住吃很多……”里奥越说越懊恼，用右手攥着左手手腕打量着：“一定是胖了。”  
托雷斯拉过他的手腕，用自己的手攥住说：“你看，食指空出来这么大一块，还是很瘦的。”  
“因为你的手大嘛，”里奥说：“我都不长个子，反倒还胖了。”  
“都说了没胖你也不信，”托雷斯说着拿起车钥匙：“好了，我们出去吧。”  
两人照旧在夜里开车出去。在离开桑斯庄园半小时左右，托雷斯正打算掉头回去，接到比利亚告诉他要“加班”的电话。  
“接了你的电话我就知道没好事，”托雷斯叹着气：“只有你敢这时候打扰我，你从来都不顾我是不是在休息、是不是要睡觉，是吧？”  
“你是我的老板，南多，”比利亚毫不在意地说：“在大半夜通知你我们有要事处理是我的职责，要是我现在能脱得开身，我一定去，可问题是一来南岸的事没处理完，走不开，二来这事我去了也没用，人家要见的是手里有实权的，我们就省了没用的话，你赶快过去吧。”  
“知道了，那我马上过去。哦不，我要先把里奥送回庄园然后再过去。他们要在哪儿见面？”  
“碎宝石。”  
“碎宝石？”托雷斯说着看了看前面的路口：“他们在这边的赌场……那不是还有两个街区就能到了？”  
“你在附近？”  
“我晚上带着里奥开车出来转转，正好开到这附近了。这样就不用送里奥回家了，一起去好了，反正几分钟就到了。”  
挂了电话，托雷斯问：“我要去办点事，你能陪我去吗？你如果不想，我就先把你送回家去。”  
“不不，我跟你去就好。送我回去再回来的话要一个小时吧？太耽误时间了。”  
“你觉得没问题就好。”  
托雷斯踩下油门，几分钟后，两人在一个地下停车场下了车，里奥跟在托雷斯身后。  
“不用我蒙上眼睛吗？”里奥问。  
“你不会在这儿看见桑斯的人，所以没关系。两伙人要谈判的时候总是要选在第三方的地盘上，这你大概知道吧？”  
“嗯，我听过。”  
说着两人上了楼，托雷斯轻车熟路地带他走到一条人很少的走廊上。里奥正打量着这里奢华却怪异的装修，忽然一个黑头发的年轻人出现在他们面前，懒洋洋地挡了路。  
“晚上好。”他怪怪地说道，堂而皇之地站到托雷斯面前。  
里奥呆呆地看着他。  
自从记事起这是他第一次被一个人的样貌震惊得移不开目光。他认为托雷斯已经很好看了，但眼前的人太美，里奥已经不会眨眼了。  
他大概二十二三岁，五官生得极美，绿色的眼睛带着分邪气，他单单是出现在这里，就让人感觉整个地方都被他照亮了，里奥感觉他有生以来从没见过这么好看的人，一时也忘了礼貌，只顾着盯着他看。  
“晚上好，你最近还好吗？”托雷斯问。  
“没有什么好不好的，你知道，我一直那样，”他说，脸上的笑容坦荡却带着分讽刺，“睡了二十个小时，睡得累死了，要不是知道你要来这儿，我还躺在床上呢。”  
“没想要惊动你，”托雷斯说：“不是我的人打扰你吧？”  
“不是不是，”他挥了下手：“我嘱咐手下的，有你的消息就马上通知给我，不用管我是在睡觉还是跪在洗手间里吐个没完。”  
“现在还在吐吗？怎么吃药这么久都没有好转？”托雷斯问。  
“不知道，还是那副老样子，吃的东西必定吐出来一半，”年轻人一边说一边带着他们向前走：“半死不活，我哥说让我换医生，但我懒得再见医生的脸了，看他们那副没把握还信誓旦旦装出马上能好的样子，我就忍不住把手往腰上摸。”  
里奥听懂了这句话，他指的是去拿放在腰间的枪。  
“你要是改变主意的话，我倒是有合适的医生可以介绍给你。”托雷斯说。  
“哦？你怎么会认识这样的医生？”年轻人抬着眼睛望着他：“你打碎的心太多，那些人不得不排队去诊所吗？”  
“你总这样言过其实地‘夸奖’我，我都不知道该说什么了。”托雷斯说：“你能安排一间监控室给我们吗？我和我外甥一起来的，我不放心谈生意的时候让他乱跑，如果能安排监控室，我就能一直看着他了。”  
“没问题，监控室……”年轻人嘟囔着，然后拿起手机：“顶楼的房间现在能用吗？……好，先收拾一下，我马上带人上去，现在就要用。”  
“你外甥，是吧？我怎么不知道你还有外甥？”放下手机，年轻人打量着里奥：“看起来好小啊，今年多大了，十三？”  
“十五。”里奥说。  
“叫什么名字？”  
“里奥。”  
“里奥什么？”年轻人继续问他的全名。  
“你什么时候也这么爱打听了？”托雷斯说，“里奥·托雷斯，和我一个姓，好了别问了。”  
“胡说，你外甥怎么可能跟你一个姓？你是他舅舅，又不是叔叔。”  
“因为他以后不参与到桑斯的生意里，你没必要记着他姓什么。你就当我是在黑手党面前保护自家亲戚的隐私好了。”  
“这时候还跟我分起‘黑手党’了，好像你是什么好人似的，”年轻人白了托雷斯一眼，向里奥伸出手：“好吧，小托雷斯先生，很高兴认识你。”  
里奥伸出手软软地握了一下。虽然对方相貌好看，但里奥却不太喜欢他，他和托雷斯之间有种奇怪的互动，让里奥觉得不舒服。  
三人进了电梯，里奥站在托雷斯旁边，那个年轻人靠在电梯按钮旁，用手中的笔戳了一下顶楼的透明按钮。  
“你干嘛谈生意还带着外甥出来？”  
“我带他出去买东西，路上接到电话过来的。”  
“过得挺惬意么，大半夜的还能带着个孩子开车散心。”  
“你不是也很惬意，每天有三分之二的时间都在睡觉。”  
年轻人瞪了托雷斯一眼。  
“要是你答应我的事，我至于每天都跟在两个哥哥身后收拾烂摊子吗？谁每天花三分之二的时间睡觉了？我动不动就三四天不能合眼你看见了？”  
“我又乱说话了，是我不好，别介意。”托雷斯微笑着说。那人用颇为复杂的眼神看了他一眼。电梯到了顶楼，三人出了电梯。  
顶楼和楼下的装修风格完全不一样，绵软的白色地毯让人不忍心踩上去，吊灯和墙壁也都是白色的。那黑发的年轻人走在前面，推开一扇门，里面和里奥猜想得一样，白色的沙发，白色的地毯和茶几。  
“里奥，你一直坐在这儿好吗？”托雷斯让里奥坐在沙发上，“你身后是玻璃，那边是另一个房间，一会儿我们就在那里谈生意，我们能看到这边，但你从这边看不到隔壁——”  
“——所以才叫监控室。”那年轻人靠在门口，慵懒地接了一句。  
托雷斯没理他，继续说道：“一会儿你就这样背对着我们坐着，不要回头。我不认为让他们看见你的长相有什么好处，你要保护自己，我也要对你的安全负责。乖乖的，不要回头看，记住了吗？”说着他揉了揉里奥的头发，里奥点点头：“您放心好了。”  
“那我们先出去了，他们应该很快就到了。”托雷斯说着，和那年轻人一起离开房间。里奥听见隔壁的房门开了，知道他们已经去了隔壁。  
这间“监控室”非常漂亮。墙壁是软包的白色，沙发异常宽大，里奥根本坐不直身体，没一会儿就靠着躺在上面了。过了几分钟，他听见其他人的脚步声，隔壁的门开了又关，想必是谈生意的人来了。  
一开始里奥还很有精神地打量着房间里的装饰，过一会儿就觉得困了。他等得无聊，过了半个多小时后终于迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
等他醒来的时候，他觉得自己听见了几声响动，他不确定是什么，刚坐起来，就听见隔壁的门开了，一个人的脚步声响起，很快消失在走廊上。  
里奥虽然刚醒，也知道那是托雷斯的脚步声——过了这么多天，他绝不会听错。  
他的脑袋还迷糊着，心想着怎么托雷斯走了？把他扔在这儿了吗？  
里奥立刻站起来，拉开门向外走，离开房间后他向隔壁房间看了一眼，他恍惚片刻，不确定自己从门缝中看到的是什么，于是把门缝推得更大，然后他愣住了。  
倒在地上和沙发上的人，四溅的鲜血，地毯，墙壁，空气中令人作呕的血腥气。  
他张开嘴，还没等发出声音就忽然跌进一个温暖的怀抱。托雷斯的手用力捂住里奥的嘴，他的头发和嘴唇擦着里奥的耳朵。  
“别出声，宝贝，别喊。”  
事后里奥想起那句“宝贝”，莫名其妙地红了脸。他知道托雷斯只是把自己当小孩子，只是在那种情况下没有多想就脱口而出的安抚性称呼罢了，他却还是忍不住觉得脸颊发烧得厉害。  
“没事，里奥，没事了。”托雷斯把里奥拖出来，带进刚刚的白色房间，让他坐在沙发上。  
“你看到了，我们的谈话出了问题，但现在没事了，已经解决了，所以没什么可害怕的，听懂了吗？”  
里奥说不出话，只点了点头，脸色苍白得吓人。虽然他在帮派中长大，这却是他第一次看见尸体。  
“我不觉得你没事。我们需要白兰地。”托雷斯拨通手机：“方便叫你的人送来瓶白兰地吗？我们还在顶楼这儿。”  
“都变成这样了你还敢跟我提白兰地！”里奥听见那黑发少年在电话里气吼吼地喊：“老子在这儿折腾人手帮你处理烂摊子，你还有心情跟我要酒？不会自己播服务台的号问他们要吗？告诉他们你是托雷斯，他们连亲生儿子都能送给你！”对方气急败坏地挂了电话。  
托雷斯看了眼被挂掉的手机，说：“他这脾气越来越大了。”他正要向服务台拨号，里奥忽然觉得胃部翻涌的感觉越来越严重，他想站起来，但又难受得直不起身，直到感觉喉咙一阵发紧，他猛地冲进洗手间关上门。  
“里奥！”  
托雷斯在洗手间外把门敲得直颤。  
里奥不停地吐着，直到胃里的东西吐得一干二净。  
他虚弱地直起身子，在洗手台接了水漱口、洗脸，抬眼看向镜子，却还是看到自己红红的眼睛——呕吐时多数都会不自觉地溢出眼泪。  
他低着头打开门，觉得难为情。如果被皮克知道他看见尸体是这种反应，一定会被笑话很久。  
托雷斯站在门口等他，里奥刚出来，托雷斯立刻拉住他。  
“你没事吧？怎么了？”  
“没事，我刚才吐了……”里奥低着头。惊魂未定，感觉尴尬。  
“吓着你了？”托雷斯问。  
里奥犹豫一下，说：“有一点。”  
“抱歉，”托雷斯抱住他，左手环着他的头，右手在里奥后背上轻抚着。  
“没想吓着你的，今天的事太突然，谁都不知道会忽然变成这样。”  
托雷斯的手机响了，他用左手接了手机，右手仍放在里奥后背上抱着他。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
“你跟你那宝贝外甥还在顶楼吗？赶紧撤，我们要上硝镪水了，这儿交给我，你不用管了，我会处理好的，现在还没有人过来，你赶快走。”里奥听得出来还是刚才的那个黑发年轻人。  
“知道了，谢谢——”  
“少废话，真想谢我就赶紧答应我把事办了，不答应就别说没用的。”对方挂了电话。  
“这孩子是改不了了，一见我就发火。”托雷斯说着，脱下大衣让里奥穿上。  
“没事了，我们回去吧。”  
*  
上车后里奥一直低着头不说话，他没办法把之前看到的情景从脑海中驱赶出去，加上刚刚的呕吐让他觉得头晕脑胀。  
“你很冷吗？”托雷斯看着紧紧裹着自己外套的里奥问。  
男孩点点头。托雷斯把空调开大，然后摸索着伸出手，把里奥冰凉的左手拉过来放在变速杆上，自己的手覆在上面。  
“没事了，里奥，听见了吗？”  
里奥眼神僵直地点头。  
过了十几分钟，托雷斯把车停到路边的一家餐厅前。  
“我们不回家吗？”里奥迷茫地问。  
托雷斯用像对发烧的小孩子解释他为什么要吃药一般的语调说：“你这样不行，宝贝，你必须吃东西。”  
这是家二十四小时营业的快餐店，托雷斯为里奥点了许多东西，看着他一样样吃掉。  
“我不是很饿。”里奥说。  
“但你必须吃，”托雷斯说：“你刚刚吐过，不吃的话一会儿会更难受。再说，你被吓着了，吃些东西能好受点。吃东西可以压惊，真的。”说着，托雷斯又推了一个碟子到里奥面前：“听话，再吃点儿。”  
里奥吃得很慢，过了一会儿，觉得身上暖了些。  
他偷偷抬眼打量托雷斯。托雷斯看着墙上的壁画若有所思。  
“我真的吃不下了，”里奥说，“我们回家好吗？”  
托雷斯忽然笑了：“回家？你刚才说家？”他倾身向前，迷人的棕色眼睛眨着：“你已经把桑斯当成家了吗？”  
“您笑什么……”里奥赶快看向一边，觉得脸又要发烧。  
*  
回去的路上，里奥因为刚刚填饱了肚子、车里又非常暖的缘故，很快睡着了，他本以为不会光顾的睡意忽然来袭，没一会儿就睡熟了。托雷斯的手机响了都没能惊醒他。  
“怎么样了，南多？”比利亚笑嘻嘻的声音传来，声音古怪地发着抖。  
“你的嗓子怎么都变成这样了？南岸那么冷？”托雷斯问。  
“是啊，我们几个都快冻死了，也不知道这差事什么时候能结束，刚才我们喝了酒，所以说话都打结了。你那边情况还好吧？”  
“出了点没预料到的事，谈判无效，现在碎宝石的小少爷正在处理后事，没办法，谈着谈着出了差错，他们打了黑牌，要不是我反应得快，现在就是他们研究怎么为我处理后事了。”  
“谈判无效？”比利亚惊讶地问。他们用这个词指代“交涉失败，对方的人都已被处理”。  
“是啊，这几年他们的作风越来越差，要我说，他们闹出这种事也只是时间问题，不巧被我赶上了。刚才碎宝石的小少爷已经骂了我一顿了，说我刚一露面就给他添麻烦。他说的倒也不假。”  
“他已经在处理了吗？”比利亚问。  
“是，应该不会有什么问题了。那是他的地盘，我不方便插手。但之前我已经打了电话，让人去调动关系线了。”  
“这么说没问题了？”  
“不，”托雷斯说：“还有一件事，巴萨的客人好像受了惊吓，”说着，他皱起眉头：“我得赶快让他好起来，让他留下阴影回巴萨，想想就头疼。”  
*  
托雷斯把车开回桑斯庄园，停好车后里奥还睡着，托雷斯下车，打开里奥那边的车门，小心翼翼地将他从车中抱出来，里奥还困着，本能地搂住他的脖子，就这样被托雷斯抱回房子里，但在他们上楼梯时里奥还是醒了，发现自己被托雷斯抱着立刻吓了一跳，赶忙更紧地环住他的脖子，虽然难为情，但他也担心会一不小心掉下去。  
“先生，您让我下来吧。”他小声说道，耳朵要发烧了。  
“快闭上眼睛，忘了你不能见到桑斯的人了？”托雷斯问，里奥赶快闭上眼，把头埋在托雷斯的肩上，不想让别人看见自己红了脸。  
托雷斯将他抱进房中。里奥之前受了惊吓，刚刚又难为情地不敢抬头，现在根本不知道该如何是好。  
“我们到家了，”托雷斯说，低头去探寻里奥的表情：“你在桑斯万全的保护下，没什么可担心的，什么坏事也不会发生，不用害怕了。”  
里奥点点头。托雷斯做了他之前从未做过的事，他俯身在里奥额头上吻了一下。  
“晚安，别多想。”  
“晚安。”里奥用快听不清的声音回答道，连带着脖子都红了。  
托雷斯离开了，里奥在迷糊地洗漱后爬上床，心中又后怕又惊讶。先是见到了从没想象过的血腥画面，然后被托雷斯从车里抱着回到房子中，还被他亲了……  
他没多少精神去想刚刚托雷斯的举动了，大脑不受控制地被血腥画面占满，不愿去想也无能为力，闭上眼就都是四溅的鲜血和尸体的狰狞表情。  
*  
第二天里奥少有地一直睡到中午——毕竟他在天亮时才合眼，醒来时也感觉浑身疲倦。  
“早上好。”  
刚睁眼，他就看到托雷斯坐在自己的床边。里奥吓了一跳，不是每天早上醒来都能看见桑斯的二当家带着漫不经心的微笑坐在你旁边的。  
“您怎么在这儿？”里奥问，慌张地想着自己还没洗脸，不知道看起来是什么模样。  
“今天醒得早，不放心你，就过来看看。”托雷斯说。他望着他，眼角带笑，他的声音比平时柔和，语调也慢了些，听着让人安心。  
“你昨天睡得好吗？”  
“还好……”  
“说实话就好，里奥，”托雷斯说，“你眼睛下面都有阴影了。我重新问一遍好了：你昨天睡得好吗？”  
“……不太好。”  
“几点睡着的？”  
“四点多吧。”里奥喃喃地说，一边把身子往被子里缩，想把脸藏进去。  
“怪不得醒得这么晚。你还想再睡会儿吗？”  
里奥用力摇头。哪里还会好意思继续睡？  
“我有好消息要告诉你，别盖着脸啊，”说着，他把里奥的被子拉下来一些：“今天早上刚听到的，巴塞罗那接手了整个南部的制造业，这可是个不得了的成绩，你的朋友们一定都很高兴，你虽然人不在国内，但也不妨碍你为他们高兴。”  
托雷斯说完，里奥的脸上果然露出惊喜的神色，他虽然不清楚这究竟能带来多大的权力和利润，但这是罗尼和哈维曾多次提起过的事，他们已经费心费力地筹划了很久，知道他们做的事有了结果，里奥当然为他们开心。他还记得哈维说过，如果再过三个月没有进展，就要采取“强硬措施”，里奥暗自祈祷事情是顺利结束的，没用上什么强硬措施。  
“这对桑斯没有影响，是不是？”里奥忽然想到这一点，向托雷斯问道。  
托雷斯摇摇头。  
“我们是想分一杯羹，但桑斯和巴萨没有利害冲突，我们两家侧重的领域也不一样。”  
“您一大早过来是专程为了告诉我这件事的吗？”里奥问。  
“当然不是，我主要是担心你昨天没睡好。让你见了那样的场景，是我的疏忽，看你昨天被吓的样子，我想不担心也不可能，”说着，他摸了摸里奥的额头，“还好，体温正常，脸色也还好。如果你不想睡了，现在就起床好吗？今天我想带你出去。”  
“带我出去？”里奥惊异地问：“去什么地方？”  
“四处逛逛罢了。”托雷斯说。  
*  
托雷斯履行了诺言，早餐后（其实已经算得上是午餐了）带着里奥在外面逛了一整天。光是从老城区到商业区，里奥就已经累得半死了。他已经很久没长时间走路了，两人开车出门，到了老城区，托雷斯把车停好，带着里奥四处走，音乐厅，剧院，博物馆，集市……他们走累了就停下来在露天咖啡馆坐一会儿，托雷斯见到什么就谈起什么，一小天下来，里奥已经成了半个本地人了，不夸张地说，他回到巴萨之后可以就这里的历史、民俗、趣事讲上两个小时——而托雷斯说的远比这多。里奥一边听一边暗自感叹，这个人怎么知道的这么多？要是让他带着托雷斯逛巴塞罗那，他可说不出多少东西。  
晚上两人选了家餐厅吃晚饭，里奥恨不得坐在椅子上就不再站起来，他走了一整天，都快累傻了，但托雷斯看上去仍旧神采奕奕。  
这家餐厅的装修以暗色调为主，墙壁是流光溢彩的酒红色和黑色搭配，嵌在天花板中的小小装饰灯洒下光芒照在上面，十分漂亮。里奥看见墙上以不规则的方式挂了很多相框，问道：“那些是明星们的照片吗？看起来不太像。”  
托雷斯看了一眼：“不是，你能看出来有些照片已经很老的，有些还是黑白照。她们是当地有名的美人。”  
“可为什么把她们的照片挂在这儿？”里奥问。  
“这家餐厅——”托雷斯打量了一眼，继续说道：“这里是老店，已经翻新装修四五次了，连店址都换了两回了。差不多五十年前，这家店刚开的时候，餐厅老板家大女儿的照片最先被挂上去了，她是附近数一数二的美人，追求者数不胜数，但最后她被一个意大利人追走了，结了婚搬去意大利，不仅店主夫妇想念大女儿，她曾经的追求者们也很想念她，后来在大家的怂恿下，店主就把女儿的一张照片放到了店里，过几年店主的其他女儿接二连三出嫁，虽然并没有嫁给外乡人，但大女儿的照片都摆进店里了，不把其他女儿的照片放进来似乎不太公平，后来时间久了，凡是当地相貌出众的女孩都会在这家店里挂上一张照片，她们也以此为荣，这项传统到现在都没变。你看左上角第一个，那张黑白照就是店主的大女儿，旁边梳着短发的是她妹妹……”  
里奥听后丝毫不觉得惊奇，今天他已经听托雷斯说了许多这样有趣的事，他望着墙上的照片，挨个仔细打量着，猜测着她们的身份和生活的年代。看了一会儿，里奥忽然指着其中的一幅说：“那张照片里的人好眼熟，感觉见过。”  
“哪个？”  
“那张黑白的，头发挽了一个发髻的那个——”里奥指着，托雷斯看了一眼，笑道：“你当然见过她的照片了，那是贝尔纳多特夫人。”  
“可我想不起来是在哪儿见到的了，她是谁？”里奥问。  
托雷斯想了想，开口道：“说起这个大概要花半天功夫，但也很有趣。”  
里奥饶有兴味地离开椅背、倾身向前看着托雷斯。  
“你记得我说过，庄园里的湖是人工挖的？”托雷斯问。  
里奥点头。  
“开挖人工湖已经是几十年前的事了，那时在桑斯庄园当家的那位先生——他是我的长辈，但我们现在就这么称呼他吧——那位桑斯先生在三十出头的时候有个情人，对方是贝尔纳多特家的夫人，虽然称呼她为夫人，但她结婚的时候年纪还很小，遇到我们的这位先生时也才十九岁，两人不知什么时候第一次见了面，很快就成了情人关系，贝尔纳多特庄园挨着桑斯，为了方便见面，桑斯先生头脑发热，让人挖了人工湖，这样贝尔纳多特的那位夫人就顶着游湖的借口、坐着船一遍遍跑到这边来和桑斯先生见面——我忘了说，她那时候虽然年轻，却早早地守了寡，二十不到就独守空房，但那个年代和现在不同，如果是平常人家，改嫁也没什么，但那些自认为有脸面的人家是不会愿意让这种事发生的，所以她不能改嫁，但既然已经让她独守空房，那其他的事就睁一只眼闭一只眼好了，只要不太张扬就行，所以贝尔纳多特夫人和桑斯先生借着这片湖私会了三年。”  
“三年？然后呢？”里奥听到津津有味，追问道。  
“然后那位夫人去世了，她给桑斯先生留下一个孩子，生下孩子就死了。那年她才二十二。”  
“去世了？”里奥诧异地说：“我以为他们会一直在一起呢。”  
“其实在他们恋爱两年多的时候，贝尔纳多特夫人——其实也不过是个二十出头的女孩——她的身体状况变得不太好。她违背了自己从小接受的观念，守寡后败坏了丈夫的名声——但其实这事只有桑斯和贝尔纳多特家的人知道——她心中有愧，听说她和桑斯先生也分分合合好多次，一方面她放不下桑斯先生，另一方面也觉得对不起丈夫，虽然她刚过门不到一年他丈夫就过世了，而且是家族安排的联姻，谈不上有什么感情。但女孩的压力很大，到了后期，她的精神状态越来越差，你知道人有求生本能，但有时也会一心求死却不自知，她怀孕之后情绪忽然稳定了很多，有人说她在那时候就不想再活下去了，她认为如果自己死了，一方面算是对死去的丈夫谢罪，另一方面她给桑斯先生留下孩子，也算对得起他了。”  
“她就这么死了？”里奥问，心想着这样年纪轻轻就过世未免太可惜了。  
托雷斯点点头。  
里奥出神地看着照片上的女子，她看起来最多不过二十岁，笑容却温婉可人，梳着简单的发髻也给有种优雅动人的感觉。  
“那然后呢？桑斯先生怎么样了？”里奥问。  
“他一直没结婚，把孩子养大，然后那孩子长大后和平常人一样结婚生子，然后有了你今天看到的桑斯庄园，”说到这儿托雷斯停了一下：“可惜我的那三个表兄弟，全都那么早过世。但好在他们都留下孩子了。”  
“那您呢？”里奥问：“为什么您没结婚呢？”  
托雷斯笑了：“没办法，我花了太多时间干违法的买卖，没空去恋爱结婚了。原本我还有点闲暇时间，但现在闲暇时间都被你占了。”他玩笑般说出最后一句话，里奥别过脸去，低声嘟囔着“您又说笑了”。虽然如此，他却也知道托雷斯说的是实话。  
“哦，对了，”托雷斯说：“我刚才说贝尔纳多特夫人从人工湖上过来和桑斯先生见面，那时候桑斯先生虽然没有家室，却也不敢光明正大地把她带到自己的房间去——”  
“所以呢？”里奥问，托雷斯故意只说了一半的话。  
“所以，”托雷斯笑道：“你现在正住在他们当年私会的房间里。如果你仔细留意的话，你会发现屋子里有些当年那位夫人留下的东西，你为什么会觉得她眼熟，是因为房间里有她的照片。”  
他这样一说，里奥整个人都傻了。  
他住在情人私会的房间里……  
米色的壁纸和刷成白色的四柱床，带着梳妆镜的书桌，雕刻着花纹的奶油色衣柜，还有浴室里水蓝色的主色调装修。  
“那……为什么把我安排到那里？”里奥问。  
“因为那是当时唯一一个合适的房间啊，这宅子已经很多年没人住了，桑斯这次是有事情要处理才回到北欧的，谁也没在收拾房间上花心思，有个地方住就行了，你来的那天我们根本就找不出第二间能住人的地方，只有那里了。”托雷斯笑眯眯地说。  
里奥瞠目结舌地看着他。  
*  
晚上十点钟两人才回到庄园。里奥回了房间，托雷斯没有像平常那样道晚安后离开，而是脱下外套挂在衣架上，转身坐到椅子上看着他。  
“您不回去睡觉吗？”里奥问。  
“等你睡着了我再走，”托雷斯说：“昨天吓着了你，害得你天快亮了才睡着，我不想今天你也一整夜睡不着。我也是后来才想起来的，失眠的时候一定不太好受吧？”  
里奥咬了咬嘴唇。睡不着时确实不太好受。而且他害怕了，最后是开着灯睡的。关了灯就睡不着，那血腥的场景一直在眼前不肯离去。  
“有一点。”他说。  
“今天没事了，我陪着你。去洗澡吧，等你睡着了我再走。”  
里奥点点头，进了浴室。出来时托雷斯已经在床沿上坐着了。里奥从另一边上床，钻进被窝。  
“你今天还想开着灯吗？”托雷斯问，“早上我来的时候看见灯亮着。如果今天你也想开灯我们就开着，我也有过十五岁，知道害怕是什么滋味。”  
“那——还是开着灯吧。等你走的时候也别关，行吗？”里奥问。  
“当然没问题。”他笑着回答，里奥注意他也露出了些疲倦的神色。  
“您别等着我睡着啦，快回去睡觉吧，您也累了。”  
“我说了我会等你睡着再走。”托雷斯说，他捏了下里奥的脸：“不用想那么多，今天在外面走了一天，一定累坏了，想睡着也不会很难。快睡吧。”  
里奥看着他，那种久违的亲近感似乎又回到了他身边。被人关心，被人在意，有人可依赖。  
“谢谢。”他清亮的眼睛看着托雷斯，一边握住他放在自己脸旁的手。  
*  
距离里奥在碎宝石见到那幕血腥场景后已过了十几天，他睡觉时不再需要开着灯，却仍是要握着托雷斯的手才肯睡，等他睡着、松开手后，托雷斯再回自己的房间。  
在托雷斯回家早的时候，里奥可以给巴萨打电话。罗尼对于里奥迟迟没能回家的事有些心急，但他在电话中也说了，桑斯在西班牙的处境他们很清楚，现在确实不适合有任何举动。里奥代替罗尼问自己还有多久才能回家时，托雷斯摇摇头说他不敢保证。  
转眼他已经在桑斯住了两个月，托雷斯偶尔彻夜不归，还有过两次连着三四天没回家，里奥呆在房间里觉得自己都要发霉了，他能睡得着觉却不肯睡，饭也不肯好好吃，直到托雷斯回来他才恢复正常。  
里奥的白天十分无趣。他困在房间里，没人可说话，没事可做。虽然托雷斯让人准备了很多书籍、电影、和游戏光盘，但里奥对什么都没多少兴趣。  
晚上如果托雷斯回来的早，两人就开车出去，如果他回来的太晚，两人就只在湖边走一会儿。这是里奥每天最快乐的时刻，其他的时间都只是为了等待这个时刻到来罢了。  
*  
一天夜里，托雷斯回来得早，两人照旧开车出去，托雷斯忽然想起了什么，放慢速度，在路边停下车。  
“怎么了？”里奥问。  
托雷斯在半暗的夜色中勾动嘴角，他仿佛想到了有趣的事，笑容浮上脸颊。他看了眼里奥，又看了看方向盘。  
“你每天闷在家里都很无聊吧，里奥？我倒是想到了有趣的事。”  
“确实有点无聊……什么有趣的事？”  
托雷斯忽然下车，里奥怔怔地看着他走到自己这边，拉开车门。  
“你来开车。”  
“可我不会啊。”里奥说。但托雷斯已经推着让他坐到驾驶位去了。  
“我教你，十五岁了，也该学了。”  
像多数男孩一样，里奥对开车很感兴趣，但在巴萨他从来没提过想要学车，他将巴萨没有血缘的人们当做家人，但他们毕竟不是真正的血亲，他不可能像对自己的亲生父母那样撒娇或提出要求。现在托雷斯忽然说要教他开车，他虽然紧张，但更多的是兴奋。  
他们从基础练起，起步、转弯、倒车、坡路、变速，里奥学得很快，不过一个星期的时间就把他们一直用的这两黑色越野车开得很顺手了，里奥对自己颇为骄傲，托雷斯看他熟悉了这辆车，马上换了辆跑车来让他练手，发现自己可以换着开各种车，里奥惊喜不已，就差没冲上去亲他了。  
*  
这天夜里托雷斯回来得晚了，他到家时就已经十一点多了，里奥以为今天只能在湖边走走了，托雷斯却一进门就扔给他车钥匙说：“外面下雨了，是时候看看你练车的成果了，多穿上件衣服，我们马上走。”  
里奥胡乱抓了件运动服套在身上就要走，被托雷斯赶回房间换了件厚外套。  
“下了雨正冷着呢，多穿点。”  
里奥照旧被托雷斯蒙着眼睛带上车，车子驶离庄园十几分钟后，托雷斯摘下里奥的眼罩，让里奥坐到驾驶位上。  
雨后的路有些滑，里奥比平常开得更小心。托雷斯照例有一搭没一搭地和他说话：按照托雷斯的说法，他必须习惯边开车边分心和别人说话。  
“秋天穿的衣服是不是还少了很多？”托雷斯问。  
“早就够了，您再买的话衣柜就放不下了，我一个人穿不了那么多。”里奥说。  
“可我怎么总感觉你的衣服不够穿？哦，我知道是哪儿不对了，我没给你买厚睡衣，你现在穿的还是夏天的那一套。”  
“不是‘一套’，”里奥说：“是三套，您给我买了三套让我换着穿，秋冬的睡衣和浴衣别再买那么多了，不然就要再加一个衣柜了。你前两天买的夹克和连帽衫我还没来得及穿呢。”  
“睡衣总要买啊，”托雷斯说：“等过两天事情少一点，有空了我去挑几件给你……”  
“您别买‘几’件回来了！一件就够了！”  
“是不是鞋也该换了？”托雷斯问。  
“您怎么总惦记着给我买东西，屋子里真的要放不下了。”  
“有那么严重？”托雷斯诧异地说，“我以为我没买什么啊……你要原谅我，里奥，我拿不准该怎么买东西，稀里糊涂就变成这样了。”  
里奥在那房间里住得越久，就感觉越奇怪。他被禁锢着，不能出门，只有托雷斯能见他，而托雷斯来看他也就罢了，还总是为他买许多东西，衣服、书籍、电影和游戏光盘——尤其是那些衣服，多成那个样子像话吗！是正常人家给孩子买衣服的样子吗？他对待自己不像对成年人、也不像对孩子，后来里奥越来越觉得自己像被偷偷养着的情人。  
“没说您做的不对啊，只是买了太多，我会觉得过意不去。”里奥接着刚刚的话继续说道。  
“是啊，买的太多，等你走的时候怎么办呢？”托雷斯随口说道。里奥的眼睛忽然失了焦距。  
等我走的时候怎么办？  
里奥的表情变得不知所措。  
对啊，他迟早有一天要离开这儿。到时候，还能不能再见到这个人都不一定……如果他走了，那个房间会怎么样呢？他穿过的那些衣服会被怎么处理？还有托雷斯，他会记得他吗？  
“里奥？”托雷斯叫了他一声，里奥发现自己正在松开油门，连忙轻轻踩了下去。  
“已经……已经知道我什么时候可以回巴萨了吗？”里奥问。  
“早着呢，”托雷斯叹了口气，“桑斯在西班牙那边全部重新洗牌了一遍，之前还以为三个星期就能送你回去，结果不断出现各种插曲，现在看来，再有三个月能结束就不错了。”  
“三个月？”里奥重复着，压抑着语调中的兴奋。  
两人又开了一会儿，没多久，一辆警车在后面闪着灯追了上来。里奥立刻想到“完了我这是无证驾驶”，他心慌起来，完全忘了这里是桑斯的地盘，而他身边坐着托雷斯。  
里奥停下车，那辆警车也在他们前面停下，两个穿制服的人走下来，出示警徽给他们看，一边说道：“晚上好，两位先生，我们在巡逻，例行询问一下。”  
“晚上好，”托雷斯微笑答道：“有什么我们能做的吗？”  
“请出示两位的证件。”  
托雷斯将自己的证件递过去，里奥正想着自己没有证件该怎么办、一看自己就未成年还在开车怎么办，他询问地望着托雷斯，后者神色自若地微笑着，示意他不用担心。  
“抱歉，托雷斯先生，我们没认出是您。”巡警将证件还回来。  
“没关系，夜里天黑，你们巡逻也一定很累。”  
“这么晚还要外出吗？刚刚下了雨，前面的路不太好走。”  
“不，没打算走远，只是教我外甥开车。”  
双方客套了几句，巡警离开了。里奥问道：“他们没看我的证件，是因为你的关系吗？”  
“不是因为我，是因为桑斯家，”托雷斯说，“好了，继续开吧。”里奥踩下油门，托雷斯继续说着：“你知道很多家族虽然做的事有违法的性质，但也给很多人谋了生路，虽然这种模式弊病一大堆，却能让普通人也获利，可以让他们的合法生意做得更顺畅。这里是桑斯的老家，居民们都拿我们当做自己人。你既然是我外甥，他们有什么理由查你的证件呢？”  
“你有我这么大的外甥吗？”  
“说起来还真没有，”托雷斯笑道：“但你要是再小几岁，我就可以说你是我儿子了。”  
“您又乱说了！”  
“好了，接着开车吧。注意油门。”  
里奥继续看着路面。这段时间以来，他开车时分心的次数越来越多。他的眼睛似乎出了问题，时常漫无目的地瞟向托雷斯那边，一旦发现自己的目光又不知不觉落到那个人身上，里奥一开始总会吓一跳，之后马上回过神来。时间久了，他发现自己又不知不觉看着那个人的时候也不觉得惊讶了，只是在心里无奈地告诉自己：现在开车呢，这时候你好歹专心点儿。  
*  
几天后的早上，医院中的人们在还困倦时看见一个穿黑西装的金发男人大步走过医院大厅，身后一个比他矮了许多的棕发男孩紧跟着他，男孩穿着白色长袖外套，眼睛紧紧盯在男人身上，好像怕跟丢了他。穿过大厅就是电梯，两人进了电梯后，男孩见没有其他人，习惯性地攥住男人的手。  
“你确定没问题吗？”里奥抬头问。  
“没问题，这儿是医院，有个能证明身份的东西就够了，护照是假的他们也看不出来。”托雷斯说着，开始看手中刚刚填好的表格。  
里奥倒知道假护照这东西挺容易办，家里的很多人都有假护照——这大概是各帮派集团的必备品。  
出了电梯，两人走到一扇门前，敲了门进去后，一位梳着卷发的中年女医生接待了他们。托雷斯简单打了招呼，然后将表格递了过去。  
医生在表格上来回看了两遍，问：“您是他的监护人？”  
托雷斯点头：“是。”  
医生又问：“是他父亲？”这次她的脸上显现出疑惑的神色。  
托雷斯再次答道：“是。”  
里奥努力咬住嘴唇不让自己发出声音，他专心致志地盯着地板，装出镇定的神情。  
医生又看了看表格，打量着两人说：“作为您这个年纪的人来说，有个这么大的孩子可挺少见的。”  
托雷斯惭愧地笑了下，配上恰如其分的语气说道：“年轻的时候不懂事。”  
里奥不由得掐着手心，提醒自己别表现出惊讶的样子——可是托雷斯只说给他办了假护照，没说他还要冒充他生父啊！  
医生不再问下去，里奥却连想抬起头都动不了了，他的肩膀和脖子都僵了。  
“皮肤出了什么问题？”医生看着表格问。  
“哦，长了些东西，在小腿上。”托雷斯代替里奥答道。  
医生让里奥坐到旁边的医用床上，里奥挽起裤管，露出满是红色斑点的小腿。  
“什么时候开始的？”医生问。  
“六天前。”托雷斯说。  
“刚发现的时候怎么没过来？”医生皱了皱眉。  
“他没说，昨天刚告诉我。”托雷斯答道。  
“疼吗？”医生触摸着那些斑点问。  
里奥摇头。  
“痒不痒？”  
里奥再次摇头：“就是因为什么感觉都没有，我才没当回事的，以为过几天就好了。”  
医生又问了里奥一些问题，有没有过病史，有没有受风、着凉、受惊吓，是否对什么食物过敏，询问了半天，医生得出结论：“没什么大问题，轻度过敏。”  
里奥和托里斯对视了一下。  
“可我以前从来没对任何东西过敏过。”  
“我说的不是像坚果或者乳糖、海鲜过敏，那种是终身性的过敏，这种是在特定情况下的暂时过敏。可能你恰好吃了什么东西，或者是住的地方有潮气，再或者某天闻到了刚刷过的油漆，这只是随便举的几个例子，可能会造成暂时过敏的东西很多。”  
“你的房间不会有潮气吧？”托雷斯说，“两边都有窗户，南北也通风。”  
“我也没觉得啊——”里奥说。  
“我刚才只是举个例子，”医生打断他们：“虽然不严重，但还是要吃些药，一个内服一个外敷，大概两个星期就没事了。内服的药注意不要沾酒精和海鲜，外敷的早晚各一次，注意涂抹的时候一定要按摩——”医生加重语气说：“不然会留疤，不是很严重的那种，但如果涂药的时候没有好好按摩，以后会留下些浅颜色的痕迹。”  
里奥觉得无所谓，留疤也不是什么了不得的事，再说还是在小腿上。  
*  
六天前里奥发现小腿上莫名其妙出现了些红色斑点，并不多，他便没放在心上。过了三天，那些痕迹的颜色变深，并大有蔓延的趋势，里奥盼望着这些东西能赶快消失，他不想提出去医院，这样会给别人添乱，更何况他现在不是在巴萨，而是寄人篱下住在桑斯。而且他尤其不想给托雷斯留下他只会添麻烦的印象。  
到了第五天晚上，里奥终究忍不住了，他很怕自己是被什么有剧毒的蚊虫咬伤了，那天晚上托雷斯来看的时候他支支吾吾地跟他提起自己的腿出了问题，托雷斯当即就要带他去医院，里奥推说着白天再去，说托雷斯已经忙了一天了，晚上再带他跑医院，他自己也过意不去。  
“而且我连证件都没有，恐怕去医院也很麻烦。”里奥说。  
“你提醒我了，你在桑斯说不定还要住一段时间，还是先给你办个假护照比较好。”托雷斯说，然后立刻给人打了电话，让他们准备假护照。第二天一大早护照就送到了，托雷斯立刻带他去了医院。  
两人拿着药品回了家，在路上托雷斯叮嘱里奥早晚擦药的时候仔细些，里奥觉得无所谓，说：“我觉得没关系啊，反正是在腿上，就算留了疤也没什么。”  
“我不能让你带着一身疤痕回巴萨。”托雷斯说。  
“没那么严重，医生不是也说了吗，只是会留下些颜色很浅的痕迹。”  
“你是完好无损离开巴萨的，怎么能腿上添了伤回去？我们这样禁锢着你，已经是不合规矩了，这种情况下竟然还不能照顾好你，我没办法向你的家人交代啊。”  
托雷斯的声音仍旧温和，但听到最后一句，里奥心里觉得不太舒服。他只点了点头算是答应，心中想着：难道只是因为不好向我的家人交代，你才在意我腿上会不会留疤吗……  
刚刚这样想着，里奥忽然自责起来，觉得这种想法未免太自私了。  
*  
晚上两人回了家，托雷斯送里奥回了房间。里奥自己摘下眼罩，回头看到托雷斯正在看药品说明书。  
“哦，里奥，把外衣脱了，我们去浴室。”  
里奥以为他听错了。他本想说一句“什么？”但到了嘴边就变成了“为什么？”  
“因为——”托里斯还在看说明书：“这上面说要清洗过之后才能涂药。”  
“啊这个啊，我自己来就可以了——”  
“别推脱了，里奥，我要确定两个星期后你腿上一点疤痕都没有，好了，按我说的做。”  
里奥乖乖听了他的话，脱下外套挂在柜子里。他走进浴室，托雷斯坐在浴缸边，一边放着水，一边看手里的药品说明书。  
里奥站在门口，犹豫着，没敢走过去。  
“过来啊，站在那儿干嘛。”托雷斯说，里奥刚向前走了两步，托雷斯看着他忽然笑了：“你连衣服都不换，怎么洗？”  
“换、换什么？”里奥问。  
“浴衣啊，你又不是没有，前几天刚买的。快去换，穿厚的那件。”  
里奥机械地听了他的话，出去换了浴衣，然后面红耳赤地回了浴室。  
“坐到上面去。”托雷斯指着浴缸上面。里奥什么也没敢问，轻手轻脚地坐到浴缸上而非浴缸里，托雷斯撩起他浴袍的下摆，让他把腿放到水里。  
里奥这才明白托雷斯要干什么。只是为他清洗一会儿要涂药的小腿而已。  
托雷斯拿了条毛巾，在热水里浸湿后开始擦拭里奥满是红点的小腿。  
“看起来像中毒了似的，”托雷斯笑道，“食物中毒可比这好看多了。”  
里奥偷偷瞄了他一眼，没说话。托雷斯握着他的脚踝，温热的水顺着毛巾擦过那些红点。  
“我自己来就好了……”  
“说实话，里奥，我不信任你，”托雷斯说：“谁敢保证你不是随便糊弄着沾湿了腿、胡乱把药膏涂上去就算完成任务了？”  
里奥还真就是这么想的。他不再坚持，任由托雷斯擦拭着。  
浴室不大，满浴缸的热水很快让房间弥漫起水雾。两人没再说话，只有不时响起的水流声。  
里奥一开始还以为是浴室里热的关系，后来才发现，腿上被托雷斯碰过的地方无一不变得火烧火燎的，他连话都说不出，垂着头坐在那儿，恨不得用浴衣把脸都蒙上。  
“你怎么像变成木头人了似的？”托雷斯问。  
里奥支吾着没说话。他觉得这场景太暧昧了。而且自从他离开家，住进巴塞罗那宅邸后，再没有谁和他这么亲密过。  
“今天你又乱说……”里奥想起医生和托雷斯的对话，忍不住说道：“看你的样子也不像会有我这么大孩子，谁都能看出来嘛。”  
“是啊，我还一周之内这样说了两次，”托雷斯笑道：“你也不小了，以后我也不该这样开玩笑了。”  
“我也不是在抱怨……”里奥说，然后试探着问道：“您想过要个孩子吗？”  
托雷斯仍旧慢慢地擦拭着里奥的腿，他的眼睛不经意地眨着，目光仍落在手中的毛巾上。  
“想过，”他说，“我有过。”  
里奥放在身后撑着身体的双臂忽然麻了。  
“您有过孩子？”过了好一会儿，他才开口问出这句话。  
“很小很小，”托雷斯说：“他没出生我就失去他了，我不知道是男孩女孩。”  
里奥不知道自己是什么心情。一开始想到托雷斯可能有个六七岁大的儿子现在正生活在这世界上的某个地方，他竟然感到一阵燎烧般的嫉妒，现在听到那个孩子从未降生过，他忽然松了口气，但马上因自己有这种想法而觉得愧疚。  
“我很抱歉，我不知道是这样。”里奥说。  
“没什么可道歉的。”托雷斯说。  
两人沉默着，托雷斯放下里奥的右腿，开始擦他的左腿。  
“你父亲呢，里奥？”托雷斯说：“我知道虽然人们称他为‘殉难者’，但他还活着，是不是？”  
“嗯，他活得好好的，”里奥说，他知道托雷斯只是想找个话题说，好让里奥不那么尴尬，因为里奥父亲的事不是秘密，电视上也报道过，大家都知道。  
“他在监狱，每隔半年我能去看他一次，他是重刑犯，不能常去探望。前天在电话里罗尼还说呢，他去看过我爸了，把我在你这儿的事直接告诉他了。对他不用撒谎，他一眼就能看出来，还不如说实话，反正我也好端端的。”  
“你妈妈和妹妹呢？”托雷斯问，“你之后还见过她们吗？”  
里奥没问托雷斯为什么会知道他妈妈和妹妹的事，但他觉得这些事托雷斯都知道也很正常——按照常理来说，托雷斯应该在发现里奥是巴萨的人后，就应该把和他有关的一切都打探清楚，他也确实这样做了。  
“没有，我再没见过她们，”里奥答道，”我还有个哥哥，他过世了，您大概也知道，在我爸被捕的时候。“他知道这话题一旦开始就不可避免要谈到所有家庭成员，哥哥的事不如自己先说了比较好，也免得问一句答一句。  
“你对他还有印象吗？”托雷斯问。  
“不记得多少，”里奥说：“那时候我才六岁，什么都不知道。”  
“你爸爸现在还好吗？”  
“我觉得他看起来挺好的，而且——”里奥犹豫一下：“他在监狱里虽然没自由，但好歹他还活着，如果没被逮捕的话，说不定会出什么事呢。”  
托雷斯本想说监狱也不是什么容易混的地方，但里奥似乎对父亲现在的状态还算满意，就没说出那句话。  
“你不希望他出来吗？”托雷斯问：“和你一起生活。”  
里奥摇摇头。  
“他如果出来，我会担心。你知道他负责生意中最危险的那部分，大家都说按照他那么不要命的方式去拼，过了这么多年还能活着已经是奇迹了。我也这么想，不然……他早就和我的哥哥一样了。又或者像我妈妈和妹妹那样，忽然就走了，再也见不到面。”  
他用没被托雷斯攥住的那只腿划了下水。热水包围着小腿和脚，持续传来阵阵暖流。  
气氛有些消沉。  
托雷斯看了看里奥，他虽然没有明显地表露情绪，却还是能很容易看出来他想起了家人的事，不太开心。  
托雷斯用干毛巾把里奥腿上的水珠擦掉。  
“好了，不说这些了，水擦干了，”他说着，忽然靠近里奥，低声问道：  
“那——我们是在这儿还是在床上？”  
这一问把里奥的消沉都吓到九霄云外去了。他呆呆地看着托雷斯，托雷斯把手中的药膏拿到里奥眼前晃着：“我想还是在床上涂药吧，一会儿擦完了你也好直接睡觉。”  
托雷斯笑了，让里奥知道他是故意在开玩笑，但里奥却不由自主地按住胸口下忽然开始狂跳的心脏。  
*  
两个星期过去后，里奥的腿上已经看不出任何痕迹，托雷斯每天都会帮他涂药，以免里奥偷懒、糊弄了事。  
这天晚上两人从外面回来，到了桑斯庄园后，托雷斯依旧为里奥蒙上眼睛，然后带他回房间。  
还没走到宅邸门口，托雷斯的手机响了。平常他都是走到一旁去接电话，但这次他只是看了眼来电号码，就直接在里奥身边接听了。  
“为什么你不肯帮我？”  
电话刚一接通，这句话便清晰、突兀地流进黑夜里。宅邸很安静，手机中的声音异常清晰。里奥听着这声音觉得耳熟，他马上就把它和曾在碎宝石见过的那个黑发年轻人联系到一起——这很容易，毕竟他来到桑斯后一共也没见过几个人。  
托雷斯似乎对这样的开场白并不感到奇怪，他沉默片刻，开口道：  
“因为你自己能做到。”  
“你撒谎，”对方咬牙切齿地说，里奥听出来他的状态不太对，不像是醉了，但也不像清醒：“我做不到，我快死了，我需要你，但你就是不肯伸出援手。”  
“你才二十三岁，你的时间很多，迟早能解决那些事。”  
“我做不到，南多，太难了，我做不到……再这样下去，不出两年我就会被自己折磨死。为什么你不肯帮我？”  
托雷斯沉默几秒。  
“你能做到，不需要我帮你。”  
里奥听见那人在电话那端轻笑了一声，但那笑声太苦，让人怀疑他是不是哭了。  
“你不帮我——”  
那声音说，在冰凉的夜里听起来异常绝望。  
“——也不要我。”  
对方挂了电话。  
里奥忽然踉跄了一下，他们已经进入室内，他没留心脚下的楼梯，绊在阶梯上，幸好托雷斯拉着他的手他才没摔倒。  
“抱歉，我没注意——”里奥赶忙解释道。  
“自己都要摔倒了还对别人说什么抱歉，”托雷斯说：“你还好吗？”  
“我没事，”里奥低头，心中恼火，气自己怎么这么笨，连听个别人的电话都能分心到摔倒的地步。  
“抱歉我听了你们的谈话。”他说。反正自己已经偷听了，而且还听的太入神差点绊倒，这么丢人的事还是直接说出来得好。  
“没事，”托雷斯说，“他的电话，听了也无所谓，如果我觉得这是你不能听的电话，我就去旁边接了。”  
里奥答应了一声，这次小心翼翼地一步步踩在楼梯上，生怕再次踩空。过了一会儿，里奥忍不住问道：“我能问问你们刚才在说什么吗？……要是不方便告诉我的话，您就当做我没问过好了。”  
“噢，这个啊……”托雷斯想了想说：“你想问什么？”  
“他是我们那天在碎宝石见到的人吗？那个黑头发，绿色眼睛的——”  
“是他。”  
“他说什么事你不肯帮他？……方便说吗？”  
“没什么不方便的，反正我也没答应他。他是斯卡特家的小儿子，上面有两个哥哥，现在名义上是他们兄弟三人在运行着家族企业。”  
“名义上？”  
“他们的父亲几年前去世了，权利被分散在几个元老级人物手里——要我说，那是一帮万中无一的老狐狸，家族被他们瓜分是迟早的事。刚才打来电话的小少爷还有心要保住父亲留住的基业，他的两个哥哥已经放弃努力了，他一个人挣扎，腹背受敌，这几年过得挺难熬。他希望我能帮他，他承诺如果我肯帮忙，以后他会把家族财团的利益分给我一半。斯卡特家的势力大，如果能把权力都收回到他手里……怎么说呢——北欧就是他的了。所以你看，这是个很有诱惑力的提议，即使现在四分五裂，斯卡特家也比其他集团更有威慑力。”  
“但你不打算帮他，是吗？”  
“是啊，诱惑虽然大，但他们家族内部分裂得太严重，虽然还没走到绝路，但要整合，会费上很大功夫，你也看出来了，我并不热心。”  
“怪不得他看上去病恹恹的。”里奥说。  
“好几年前他就把身体搞坏了，压力太大，没有几个人受得了。那天你也听见他说了，有时候一睡一整天，有时候几天几夜合不上眼，而且他吃东西也有问题，几乎总会吐出来一半。”  
“他不会有事吧？”里奥问。刚才在电话中听起来，对方的状态可不太好。  
托雷斯摇摇头。  
“他太要强，死不了。不用担心这个。”  
里奥确实不担心。但他觉得有什么地方不对头，他在担心其他东西。  
以里奥所知来说，托雷斯没有同意帮他也是对的，贸然插手别人的家族事务并不明智，里奥不禁奇怪，那个小少爷到底在想什么，哪里会有人同意这种事？家族或帮派内部根本不会有人允许外人插手自家事务。  
外人？这个词提醒了里奥，他忽然觉得托雷斯好像隐藏了一件很重要的事没说。他想起那个年轻人说了好几遍“你不帮我”之类的话，但最后他说“也不要我”——这句话是什么意思？  
他很想问托雷斯，但这种问题太过于私人，没办法问出口。里奥的感觉更复杂了，之前见到碎宝石的小少爷他就没留下好印象，感觉他和托雷斯的互动怪怪的，刚刚托雷斯的回答看似坦诚，却好像只是答案的一半，其中有不合理的地方，里奥想不出那是什么，但他开始忍不住猜想这两个人是不是有更深的关系和纠葛，这样一想，里奥忽然觉得有些生气，那天晚上他道晚安时对托雷斯有点冷淡，但对方似乎并没发觉。  
里奥知道自己的气闷和任性并没有个像样的借口。可他就是忍不住生托雷斯的气，觉得他不应该和碎宝石的那个人不清不楚的。  
这么多天的相处后，里奥已经开始有种托雷斯只是他一个人专有的感觉。  
晚上睡觉时，里奥回想起那个人的相貌。托雷斯说他今年二十三岁，对于二十三岁来说，那个人看起来太脆弱了。他身上同时带着易碎和决不妥协两种品质，虽然看上去懒散又病恹恹的，那双绿盈盈的眼睛却带了种漫不经心的魅惑神态。  
里奥越想越心烦，自己怎么能和他比呢？他只不过是个毛孩子罢了，怎么看怎么普通，何况他也不是家族里的重要人物，以后会不会加入家族生意也是未知。  
有什么可比的？里奥想，自己认识托雷斯不过几个月，那个人说不定已经认识托雷斯好几年了。  
“——也不要我”，这句话太暧昧了，那个人说的是什么呢？里奥忽然想起在碎宝石那一晚的片段，几句话忽然浮现在他脑海里，当时里奥并没仔细去想是什么意思，现在想来，那几句话每一句都似乎另有所指：  
“……要不是知道你要来这儿，我还躺在床上睡呢。”  
“我嘱咐手下的，有你的消息就马上通知我，不用管我是在睡觉还是跪在洗手间里吐个没完。”  
“……你打碎的心太多，那些人不得不排队去诊所吗？”  
里奥没能逐字逐句记得这些话，但大意都没忘——毕竟那天实在是个印象深刻的晚上，他因为第一次见了血腥场面而害怕得睡不着，想忘掉可不那么容易。  
那些话都很暧昧……难道他们真有些什么关系吗？  
里奥忽然觉得胃里一阵发凉。他觉得嫉妒、恼怒，他不可自已地想道，说不定他们曾有过关系。  
里奥用手捂着眼睛。就算是那样，又有什么好稀奇的？他们两个，一个是桑斯的二当家，一个是斯卡特的继承人，哪个不是外貌出众，哪个不是手中攥着大把权力？如果他们真有些什么，还算得上是稀罕事么？  
如果他回了巴塞罗那，托雷斯会不会经常和那个人见面呢？  
他烦躁地在床上翻来覆去，最后对自己说，或许只是他想多了——这没什么说服力，可他除此之外别无他法。不然怎么样？一整夜不睡吗？那又能想出个什么结果？还不如想想其他东西，赶快睡觉。  
里奥忽然在自己额头上重重拍了一下——他想起自己对托雷斯道晚安时的冷淡样子，觉得后悔得不得了。他有没有感觉到呢？会不会生气？自己这样实在是太失礼了，他有什么资格生托雷斯的气？他照顾他，在工作之余陪着他，每天带他出去，还教他开车，在自己害怕的时候握着他的手、直到睡着才离开，即使是这样，还要对他有所抱怨吗？就算他和碎宝石的小少爷有些什么，那又和自己有什么相干？自己哪来的立场去生气？  
里奥捂住脸，觉得自己这样耍小孩子脾气太丢人了，心想明天再见到托雷斯时绝不能再这样。  
但第二天他并没见到托雷斯。第三天和第四天也是一样。  
每天他都在吃过晚饭后穿好外出的衣服等着托雷斯，只是一直没等到。  
*  
远在巴塞罗那，哈维和皮克、法布雷加斯在书房中谈及里奥回家的日子。  
“一个月之内，”法布雷加斯再次强调到：“一个月之内，必须让他把里奥送回来。不然我就去接他。”  
靠在桌子旁的皮克没答话，他和哈维对看了一眼，问道：“你是在担心什么吗？”  
“我担心得要命，”法布雷加斯说，“我不信任桑斯的人，尤其是托雷斯，已经过去四个多月了，他竟然还不把里奥送回来。”  
“桑斯在西班牙的处境你也知道，”哈维说，“我们都知道，这几个月来他们的局势一直很紧张。”  
“我们不能由着他们，”法布雷加斯不肯让步，继续说道：“我知道他们的处境，我知道他们现在全盘洗牌、有很多事要处理，但什么时候轮到其他家族来挟制巴萨了？我们不是强人所难的集团，但也不能全由着对方来控制局势，这样一直被牵着鼻子走，时间越久我们就显得越软弱……而且我担心里奥，一想到他每天都对着那个托雷斯……”  
法布雷加斯说不下去了，皮克安抚地把手放在他的后背上。  
“但在电话里，里奥听起来还挺开心的。”皮克说，“你是不是反应过度了？”  
法布雷加斯气得几乎想吼他：“你们听不出来电话里里奥是什么语气吗！他确实很开心，可你们听不出来他提起托雷斯时的声调吗？他已经依赖他到什么地步了？按照这种情况下去，再过上半年，要把里奥绑回巴萨他都不会回来！”  
“你是说托雷斯故意——”哈维问。  
“这我不知道，”法布雷加斯的声音降低了，他扶着前额闭上眼：“没人知道托雷斯在想什么，我不知道他是不是要有意这样做，但不管怎么说，里奥现在的样子不太对……你们可以听一下之前的电话录音，只听这几段就好了。”  
法布雷加斯拿出手机，按了几下后，里奥轻快的声音从手机中传出。  
“今天托雷斯先生回来的早，他陪我吃了晚饭……”法布雷加斯接着按下一段。  
“这也没什么啊——”皮克说。  
“接着听！”法布雷加斯说。  
“……前段时间我被蚊子咬得睡不着觉，但现在天冷了，没有蚊子了，托雷斯先生买了许多眼下能穿的衣服给我，衣柜都要放不下了……”  
他再次按下按键，另一段录音开始播放：  
这次罗尼的声音加入了。  
“没有，里奥，听见你这么高兴我当然开心了，”罗尼说：“可你都忘了说你想我。”  
“呃，我——我确实很想你，罗尼，我没忘，真的——”  
这句后加进去的“真的”大大降低了里奥的话的可信度。  
又一段录音。  
“这边的晚上特别冷，我刚来的时候还很暖和呢……”这时里奥低声惊呼了一下，紧接着托雷斯的声音传来：“小心点，你还要坐在这儿吗？”  
“没事，刚才没坐稳……”里奥咕哝着，然后声音又清晰起来：“我没事，塞斯克，刚才我坐在沙发扶手上，跟你说着说着话就忘了，差点掉下来，幸好托雷斯先生扶了我一下——”  
法布雷加斯关掉录音。  
“最后一段——其他的我们先不说，就只说最后一段，你们觉得他们在干什么？”法布雷加斯说。  
“在干什么？”皮克问：“我没听出来什么啊，里奥在扶手上没坐稳，托雷斯扶了他一下。”  
“我好像知道你的意思了，”哈维望着法布雷加斯说：“你是说……他们坐在同一张沙发上？托雷斯坐在沙发上，里奥坐在沙发扶手上？”  
“托雷斯的声音在电话里特别清楚，如果他是站着的，声音听起来不会这么清楚，他也不会那么快扶住里奥。只能推测他坐在沙发上，所以里奥在扶手上没坐稳的时候他才能马上扶住他。”  
“这个……好像也没什么吧？”皮克问。  
“你坐在沙发上的时候，里奥坐在过你旁边的扶手上吗？”法布雷加斯问。  
“好像没有。”  
“里奥很乖，但他并不是很喜欢和别人亲近，”哈维想了想说，“在我的印象里，他只会这样坐在罗尼旁边。可他和罗尼已经认识九年了。”  
“还有，”法布雷加斯转向皮克问：“你认为托雷斯是怎么‘扶’住里奥的？”  
“什么意思？”  
“如果你坐在沙发上，”法布雷加斯推着皮克在单人沙发上坐下，，“我坐在旁边的扶手上，”他在皮克右手边的扶手上坐下，“我没坐稳差点掉下去，你来扶住我，你会扶着哪儿？”  
“腰。”皮克下意识地抬起手握着塞斯克的腰，继而忽然皱起眉头。  
*  
法布雷加斯的推测基本上都对。当时托雷斯用自己的手机拨出号码，交给里奥后，他坐在沙发上，里奥接过手机，坐在沙发扶手上，两人的姿态非常亲密。聊了一会儿，他一不小心没坐稳，险些掉下去，托雷斯扶住他的腰。  
法布雷加斯没推测到的是，托雷斯扶住里奥后，里奥习惯性地把手放在托雷斯的手上——于是托雷斯的手就一直这样握着里奥的腰。  
远在巴塞罗那的人为他们有这样的亲密动作（并且觉得不以为然）而震惊。但两个当事人却不觉得有什么不妥——事实上，他们谁都没留心自己的动作，里奥照旧坐在沙发扶手上打电话，托雷斯空闲的那只手中拿着一本他买给里奥的书正打量着。  
这是在托雷斯接到碎宝石的小少爷来电之前的那天晚上。到现在，他已经四天没回桑斯庄园了。

*  
第一卷 下  
*  
第四天晚上，托雷斯仍没出现。  
里奥已经没有了吃饭的心情和胃口，碰都没碰送来的晚餐。  
前三天过了八点钟后，里奥会忍不住在屋子里烦躁地走来走去，但今天他连动都不想动。  
以前也有过这种情况，最开始的一两个月中，里奥并不会多想，只认为或许今天托雷斯很忙，有事情没处理完，到了第三个月，托雷斯偶尔彻夜不归时里奥会很担心，怕他遇上了难以处理的事，怕他遭遇危险。但哪一次都没有这次让里奥心焦，现在里奥不仅担心他遭遇危险，更不愿去想他或许有可能和碎宝石的小少爷在一起。  
托雷斯是不是答应了他的请求？他同意帮他，也……同意要他？  
他在什么地方？为什么还不回来？这四天他们都在一起吗？他们在哪里？在做什么？  
里奥倒在床上，瞪着眼看床幔。他照旧穿好了衣服等着托雷斯回来。  
躺得久了，里奥越来越困。将近午夜，他刚迷糊着要睡着，就听见钥匙插进锁孔的声音。里奥一个激灵跳下床，向门口迎去。  
“您回来了——”里奥说道，他刚想冲到托雷斯身前，却忽然停了脚步。托雷斯看起来和平常不太一样。他浑身都带着寒气——而这不仅是气温的缘故。  
里奥犹豫着，站在等了四天的人面前却不知道该说什么，他试探着像平常那样去握他的手，却被托雷斯用胳膊挡了一下。  
“别碰我，宝贝，”他说，声音低沉沙哑，“我刚杀了人，身上不干净。”  
里奥一时没明白他说的是什么，托雷斯身上并没有血迹。  
“您身上好冷。”里奥说。他站在他旁边都感觉到凉意了。  
“我刚从南岸回来，在那里呆了四天，整个人都要冻僵了。”托雷斯说。  
“您还好吗？”里奥问。  
“我没事，”他说，“只是累。”  
他似乎刚刚回过神来注意里奥，用手碰了碰里奥的脸，说道：“看你的表情都变成什么样了，我吓着你了？”  
里奥想说他确实被吓着了，他从没见过这样的托雷斯。他身上没有血迹却带着血腥气，凉意包围着他，染冷了空气，他温和疲惫的外表遮挡着无法隐藏的残忍和决绝。里奥绝不想知道他这四天干了什么。  
“您看起来心情不太好。”他小心说道。  
“没有人杀了人之后会心情好，里奥，”他说，“哪怕你杀的是该死的人。”  
托雷斯抽出腰间的枪放到一旁的黑色圆桌上，坐在沙发上看着里奥：“这几天我没来看你，你还好吗？”  
“我很好，”里奥赶快说，“您不用管我，也不用问我这几天怎么样，您看起来太累了，还是早点回去休息吧。”  
托雷斯笑了笑：“你担心我？”  
里奥点点头，表情坦然、诚恳。  
托雷斯拉过他的手放在手心，他抬起头，里奥站在他面前，托雷斯一言不发地打量着他，就这样过去了好半天，里奥越来越紧张，觉得手心都要沁出汗水了。  
“十五岁，”托雷斯忽然开口，仿佛喃喃自语：“和我第一次杀人时一个年纪。”他微微笑了，仿佛过于疲惫，无法思考，连微笑都很难。  
里奥看着他，克制着不要让眼睛一直盯着他的嘴唇。  
“可你不一样，里奥，你是干净的，”托雷斯忽然松开他的手，轻轻捧住里奥的脸，看进他的眼睛，好像在看着什么从未见过的景象：“你和我不一样，你永远不会有我这种感觉。”  
里奥大气都不敢出，他们的距离太近了，里奥不知道该向哪儿看，他想避开托雷斯的目光，眼睛却移动不了。托雷斯的语气、动作、神态都让他不知所措。  
里奥想说话，可他开不了口，这样的托雷斯让他害怕，也让他莫名地觉得激动。  
托雷斯不可自已地想起他第一次杀人的样子。那之后的很多天他都睡不着，不是害怕，而是有种说不清的感觉。知道自己再也不能恢复成没杀人之前的样子，再也不是原本的自己，再也不能退回那一步。后来他习惯了，更多的人因他死去，直接的，间接的，他亲自动手的，其他人按照他的命令做的——有什么区别又有什么关系？他习惯了做错事，做不能挽回的事，他也不想要挽回什么。  
看着眼前眼神慌乱的孩子，托雷斯叹了口气。  
里奥觉得空气凝固了，他连动都不敢动，它们的距离太近，他甚至能感觉到托雷斯的呼吸。  
“如果可以的话，里奥，”托雷斯拉开些距离看着他：“如果可以的话，永远不要加入到这种生意中。我的生活里没出现过多少干净的东西，你是个例外，一想到你也在帮派里长大，却什么错事都没做过，就觉得……一切也没那么糟。”  
里奥迷茫地看着托雷斯。他没说话，他们的距离太近，他只想亲吻那个人的嘴唇，他听见了托雷斯的话，却根本没去想该怎么回答。  
看着里奥呆呆的样子，托雷斯笑着揉了揉他的脸。  
“怎么了？这么几句话又吓着你了？”  
这次里奥好歹反应过来，他赶忙摇了摇头，眼睛仍离不开托雷斯的薄薄的嘴唇。  
托雷斯显然没注意到，他继续说道：“说不定就算你加入到家族生意里，也还是干净的，”他轻声笑了，“你给人的感觉就是这样。”  
他放开里奥，站起身说：“好了，我们出去走走。”  
“不不，不用了，”里奥拉住他的手，终于把目光收了回来，脑袋也清醒一点了：“我们别出去了，你今天太累了，我也没心情出去。”  
“真不出去了？”托雷斯问。里奥看着他，他的笑容前所未有地疲倦。  
“真不出去了，你马上睡觉好吗？你看起来太需要休息了。”里奥慌张地迅速说道，生怕被托雷斯发现他刚刚的想法。  
“是啊，我累得都不想动了。”托雷斯把手机拿出来，放在枪旁边。  
“好了，里奥，既然你说我需要睡眠，我就真睡了。”他看了眼门口，又看了眼床。  
“我有没有说过我的腿受了点伤？所以其实——”托雷斯的话没说完，里奥忽然打断他。  
“受伤？”一个晚上过去了，里奥第一次大声说话。他赶忙去看托雷斯的腿，果然膝盖下面的裤子染了血，裤子是黑色的，不仔细看根本不会发现。  
“你怎么会受伤！”里奥忽然着急了，如果是平常他绝不会这样大声和任何人说话，但一旦紧张起来就顾不得那么多了：“严重吗？你处理伤口了吗？”  
托雷斯笑了：“这又不是我第一次挂彩，早就处理好了，只是没时间把这条沾了血的换下来。”  
“你——您怎么这么不小心？”  
“没事了，都是小伤，刚才我要说——”  
“你确定没问题了？你处理好伤口了？”里奥急急地问，再次打断托雷斯的话。  
“真没事了，”托雷斯有些想笑，“不然你自己看。”  
里奥虽然脑袋快急得糊涂了，但也还剩了点理智，他忽然想起之前的对话，问道：“呃——您刚刚要说什么来着？我是不是打断了您两次？”  
“是啊，”托雷斯笑道：“我刚刚说了，我今天很累，腿还挂了彩，现在实在不想再爬一层楼梯、穿过两个走廊回我的房间了，所以今天借你的床挤一晚，可以吗？”  
里奥忽然感觉到身体上有一半的地方都酥麻起来。  
他愣愣地点了下头，点头的同时还在想着自己到底答应的到底是什么事。  
“那好，宝贝，能把灯关了吗？”  
里奥完全不知道自己在干什么，他木怔怔地关了灯。托雷斯只脱了外衣，躺在床上和衣而睡，他果真累极了。  
关掉灯后，里奥站在黑暗中不知所措。  
那个人竟然躺在自己的床上，他该怎么办？  
他像个傻瓜似的呆站了四五分钟，然后才慢慢接近床榻。托雷斯竟然这么快就睡着了。里奥站在床边，听着他均匀的呼吸——这哪是睡觉，简直像忽然晕过去似的，累到这种地步的人他也不是没见过，哈维和罗尼他们常有累得连话都不说、衣服也不脱、倒头就睡的时候。有时里奥发现罗尼又穿着衣服睡了，就会轻手轻脚地帮他脱下来，穿着衣服睡不舒服。但现在给里奥一百个胆子他也不敢去帮托雷斯脱衣服，而且他也怕自己会惊动他——那么累，还是让他安安稳稳睡吧。  
里奥不敢上床，也不敢有其他动作，他根本就不知道自己该怎么办。他犹豫了一会儿，本想去浴室洗澡，又怕水声吵醒托雷斯，便只拿了睡衣走进浴室换了——这根本是多余的举动，托雷斯睡着了，屋子里关了灯、漆黑一片，他在房间里换衣服就可以了。  
换好睡衣后，里奥蹑手蹑脚地从浴室走出来，走到床的另一边，以慢动作掀开毛毯——这床上只有一条毛毯，虽然毯子够大，但和那个人睡在一个毯子下——这是真的吗！  
里奥手里拿着毯子的一角发呆了半天，然后继续他的蹑手蹑脚和慢动作，生怕弄出一点声响，好不容易爬上床，端端正正躺下来，又发现心脏跳得太快了，他自己都能听见了。里奥把左手按在心脏上，心里祈求着你倒是别跳得这么快啊，也别跳得这么响好吗。  
他以入葬般的标准姿势躺了好久，翻身都不敢，也不敢看托雷斯，睡就更睡不着了。后来实在躺得难受了，不得已翻了个身，他向右翻身，托雷斯正好躺在那边，里奥想了一会儿，觉得这样自己更睡不着，然后又轻手轻脚地翻身到左面，过了十多分钟，他觉得这样也不行，后来还是恢复了入葬的标准平躺姿势，一开始他还紧闭着眼强迫自己睡觉，后来他忽然想到，这可能是他和这个人最接近的时候了，这样一想，又觉得不要睡了、一整夜都清醒着才好。  
里奥过了四个钟头才睡着。他的脑中冒出无数个念头，想法翻来覆去地变化，一会儿想到说不定什么时候就回巴萨了，一会儿想到可能在那以后就不会见到托雷斯了，一会儿又想没关系他还可以在这儿继续住两个月……就这样，一会儿欢喜一会儿忧的，把脑袋折磨得精疲力尽才感觉到困意。  
*  
这是个奇特的时刻，里奥并不知道。  
房间里带着浓浓斯堪的纳维亚风格的家具在夜色中变了模样，它们全被染成黑色，雕刻花纹的床柱，光滑轻柔的床幔，墙壁上大朵大朵的花型图案，它们没有睡着，在黑暗中阖着眼，沉默不语。绵软的地毯覆着坚实的地板，紧贴墙壁的衣柜开着一半柜门，放着枪和手机的黑色圆桌孤立地站在一旁。  
里奥的眼睛无意识地掠过这许多东西。他不知道以后的许多个夜晚他都回忆着他们，装作自己仍旧住在这里。  
窗帘的缝隙投了一丝光亮进来，里奥盯着那光，他看的太久，那光仿佛开始晃动了，时而像染了颜色，时而像烛火一样闪烁，忽明忽暗。里奥静静地看着，直到睡眠粗暴地将他拖入梦中。  
这是个奇特的夜晚，里奥并不知道。  
浓墨般的黑暗染尽漆夜，却不能污浊那丝微光。十五岁的里奥带着孩子气的激动和紧张躺在喜欢的人身旁，这一幕看起来单纯得无辜、甚至单纯得让人觉得荒唐——里奥能感觉到那丝微微的甜意，他知道自己有些喜欢他，却不知道自己终究会爱上他。  
复杂原本不会让人痛苦，爱情原本不会让人失落。可在它们之前总有纯白无辜的日子，一旦沾染颜色，那些看似平常的过去忽然变成毁灭性的破坏物，损毁一切。  
夜晚仍在继续，黑夜无声无息。在天亮之前，在太阳升起之前，在光亮毫无怜悯地撕裂黑暗之前，一切都得以静默地保持原样而不以为意，就好像这一刻能无止无休地持续下去，就好像这一切能永远如此。  
*  
还没睁开眼，里奥就感觉到有人将手放在他头上，手指微微动着，抚摸他的脸和头发。  
“我建议你把所有人都撤回来，现在还留在那边，太危险了，”里奥小心地把眼睛睁开一条缝，看见托雷斯已经穿戴整齐，在自己这边坐着，就像以前里奥睡不着觉、他陪着他时的样子。他右手拿着手机，左手放在里奥右耳上方的头发中，碰着他的耳朵和脸颊。他并没有看着里奥，眼睛望着墙上的壁纸。  
“你自己看着办就好，最好能在二十八号之前……是吗？我不知道，他们没给我消息……知道了，就这样。”  
托雷斯挂掉电话，里奥睁开眼看着他。  
“你醒了？”托雷斯看着他：“被我弄醒的吗？我看你睡得沉，以为接个电话也没关系呢。”  
里奥坐起来，怯生生地嗫嚅了一句“早上好”，一想到昨天自己和这个人睡在同一张床上他就觉得耳朵发烧。  
“别低着头，里奥，我看不到你了，”托雷斯说着，温柔地抬起里奥的脸，让他看着自己。  
“我这几天做的事情太多，昨天晚上回来时头都快爆炸了，晕晕沉沉的，我可是记得你见了我之后脸色不太好看，而且我还对你胡说了几句是吧？”  
“也没什么，”里奥说，托雷斯的手轻轻捏着他的脸，他想低头也不行，只好努力看着一边，他可是记得昨天托雷斯说话的时候自己一直盯着他的嘴唇看，一心想吻上去。  
“看着我，里奥，”托雷斯柔声说：“你别总看着旁边啊，这几天忽略你了，我在南岸有事情要处理，脱不开身，现在事情都结束了，我也有时间考虑你的事了——”  
他的事？里奥奇怪地看着他。  
“大老远的跑到北欧来，却只能看见我一个人，未免太无聊了，这样岂不是白来了？还是要让你和别人也聊聊天的好。”  
“可是我不能见桑斯的人啊。”  
“不是桑斯的就没关系了。”托雷斯说。  
“我不和别人见面也没关系，我也不太习惯和陌生人接触……”  
“别考虑那么多，会让你高兴的。”说完这句，托雷斯就催促着里奥去洗漱。两人吃过饭后就驾车离开桑斯，去了老城区。  
*  
进了老城区以后没多久，车子在一条建筑很少的街上停下了，托雷斯停好车，带着里奥向教堂走去。里奥看见教堂才忽然想起来，自己已经很久没祷告过了。  
这几天时常下雨，今天虽然晴了，空气仍旧有些凉。里奥跟着托雷斯进了教堂，关上门后立刻觉得暖和起来，教堂里除了他们只有三个人，那三人站在座椅最前方的台阶上，正在说话，托雷斯拉着里奥在门口的长椅上坐下，说：“等他们说完话我们再过去。”  
里奥观察了一会儿，年纪在五十岁上下、穿着黑袍的人明显是神父，站在他旁边的大概是修士，他们对面的是一个四十岁左右的男人。  
过了十分钟，他们还没说完。里奥觉得无聊了，把胳膊放在前排的椅背上，下巴支在上面。  
“等着急了？”托雷斯问。  
“还好。我们来这儿做什么？”  
“你注意到那位神父了？那是安德森先生，一会儿你可以和他聊聊天，整天只见我一个人、只和我一个人说话，你说不定也烦了——”  
“我没有，”里奥打断他的话，“我很高兴啊，怎么会觉得烦呢。”  
“别着急，里奥，听我说完：这不是巴塞罗那，你不在故乡，没有亲人朋友在这里，虽然可以和我聊天，但却有很多话不能说。但在安德森先生面前你就不用顾忌了，他是神父，无论你对他说什么他都会保密——当然，我不是要从你嘴里间接套出巴萨的底细，这点你大可放心，所以你对安德森先生说如何想家也好、说每天关押着你的我如何糟糕也好（“我不会的！”里奥马上说道）、或者你要是什么都不想说，对他撒撒谎也好——”  
“对神父撒谎？”里奥惊讶地说。  
“这是我们亲爱的安德森先生亲口说的，你可以对他撒谎，‘只要对神保持虔诚，将无法出口的话以谎言的形式交付与我并不是罪责，神仍旧会通过我原谅你’。”  
里奥听得一愣一愣的。  
“我只是想让你有个人说说话，不只是我，多见见其他人总是好的。而且安德森先生是绝对信得过的，你可以对他袒露任何事。和他聊过天你就知道了，你会很喜欢和他说话的——”说到这儿托雷斯停了一下：“这就是为什么还有点良知的黑手党从来不来找他忏悔的原因，大家不愿意让他知道太多、而被其他家族逼问他到底知道哪些家族的什么底细和罪名。我也只是和他普普通通地聊过天，说些无关痛痒的话而已。”  
“那我可以和他说什么？”  
“想说什么就说什么，”托雷斯说着又笑着加上一句：“想撒谎就撒谎。”  
“那不行——”里奥紧张地说，仿佛真的对神父撒谎了似的。  
这时那三人已经说完了话，安德森神父向他们走来，托雷斯也带着里奥向他迎去。  
“费尔南多……”安德森先生画了个十字：“看来你近来还好？”  
“我很好，您的气色也不错。”  
他对着两人微笑。  
“好了，我们已经客套够了，你今天怎么想起来进教堂了？”  
里奥惊讶地听到戴眼镜的年长神父摆摆手说出“我们已经客套够了”这种话。托雷斯看上去习以为常，回答道：“哦，我要给您介绍一个人。”  
“你终于把小情人带来见我了？”安德森神父笑道，“我不能给你们主持婚礼，你知道。”  
里奥脸上连血色都没了：神父会这样开玩笑吗！他得到哪个主教的批准当上神父的？  
“就算是我也不能干那种违法的事啊，先生，”托雷斯说：“他现在还没成年，又比我小了十多岁，您是有多希望神降罪于我？”  
两人没大没小地开着玩笑，里奥的脸都绿了。托雷斯含糊地讲了里奥的情况，然后说想让神父陪里奥聊聊天（“家常话就好，”托雷斯说）。  
“您现在有空吗？不方便的话我就过会儿再带里奥回来。”  
“有空有空，”说着安德森先生伸出手：“你好吗，里奥？”  
里奥呆滞地和他握了手。他还想着那句“你终于把小情人带来见我了”，他年纪还小，听了这样的话满脸火烧火燎的。  
“你是想去忏悔室，还是我们就在这儿聊？”  
里奥看了忏悔室一眼，他不是很想进去。  
“就在这儿吧。”  
“我在门口那儿等你们，你们聊多久都没关系，里奥，别着急。”托雷斯说着，走到门口处的最后一排。他在那里可以看到安德森先生和里奥，但又听不到他们说话。  
安德森神父和里奥在长椅上坐下。  
“听口音你也是从西班牙过来的吧？”  
里奥点头。  
他本来没想好要说什么，可看了忏悔室，眼前又是位神父，他还是忍不住说道：“我有好几个月没祷告过了……”  
“是吗？有多久？”  
“快五个月了。”里奥说，头又垂下了。  
“想必你过得很快乐。”神父说。  
“什么？”里奥诧异地问。  
“你年纪还小，这个年纪少有每天都祷告的孩子，如果他们发自内心祷告，十有八九是过得不顺利了，所以才向神祈求。”  
里奥忽然怔住了。好像是这样。他平时对祷告没怎么记在心上，一旦有了什么着急、焦虑的事才忙不迭地开始祈祷。听安德森先生这样一说，他的头垂得更低了。  
“不用露出这么愧疚的表情，”安德森先生说：“无论祈祷还是信奉神，都不是为了让你因为忘了祷告就愧疚的，你现在才十几岁，这个年纪的人要有强大的信仰、每天都自愿祷告，听起来就不可能嘛。与其让你不情不愿地每天祷告，倒不如等到你需要神的时候再对他说话。”  
里奥如释重负地抬起头，他忽然明白了托雷斯说的“你会喜欢和他说话的”——没有人会不喜欢和这个人说话的。  
“真没关系吗？”里奥小声问。  
“真没关系。”安德森先生笑了，里奥也忍不住跟着露出笑容。  
“你的口音听起来也不全是西班牙人，你是在那儿出生的吗？”他转移话题问道。  
“我是阿根廷人，小时候跟着父母去西班牙的。”  
说到这儿，里奥忽然觉得心里不太舒服。初到西班牙时他有父母、有哥哥、有妹妹，现在他只有自己和巴萨没有血缘的亲人，以及每年可以去监狱探望两次的父亲。  
安德森先生点点头：“在这里住的怎么样？喜欢吗？我可要说我对这地方喜欢得不得了，住了六十三年，还不想离开。”  
“您六十三岁了？”里奥惊讶地说：“我以为您只有五十出头。”  
“得主庇佑，”安德森先生说：“不是我夸口，我觉得我会很长寿，我们在天上的父留给了我太多事要做，好在我做得都还顺利。你呢？喜欢这儿吗？”  
“喜欢，”里奥赶忙答道：“虽然感觉很多景色都很肃穆，连山和树木都是，但很喜欢。”  
“喜欢怎么还满面愁容的？”  
里奥别扭地在椅子上动了动。  
“我和您说什么都没关系，是吗？”  
“什么都没关系，”神父乐呵呵地说：“哪怕你告诉我你家正在走私军火也无所谓，神父有保密原则，不会对任何人说的。”  
我家不走私军火，里奥想，托雷斯才走私军火……  
“我喜欢这儿，喜欢到不想走了。可我以后还是要回家……那里有家人，可我却不太想回去，”里奥说，“一这样想到就觉得自己这种想法很自私。”  
里奥还没来得及说“家里人惦记着我，我虽然想念他们，却很想留在这儿，感觉很对不住家人”这样的话，安德森先生就接话道：“如果这样的话，嫁了人的女儿要怎么顾全自己的家和父母家？”  
里奥怔怔地看着他：“您的比喻怎么这么奇特……”  
“多一份爱总是好的，”神父忽略里奥的诧异说道：“无论那份爱是给什么或给谁的，眷恋和惦念都是礼物，只要不伤害到别人，就都是可以被允许的。”  
里奥没太听懂，但觉得似乎有道理。  
“按照您这样说的话……只要是爱就都是好的吗？如果我们爱上不该爱的人呢？”  
“不存在你不该爱的人，”他说：“如果不该爱，神就不会让你爱上他，或者那就不是爱。”  
“不是爱？”  
“我们不把迷恋、依赖和独占欲叫做.爱。如果爱里有自私的成分，那就不是爱。”  
“这样定义……会不会太严格了？”  
“爱本来就是责任重大的东西，说来奇怪，”安德森先生笑了一下，“责任重大，却对自己一无所求。”  
里奥似懂非懂地听着，他不认为自己能弄明白这是怎么回事。  
说到家，他脑中浮现一串人名，那些从六岁起陪着他长大、现在只能在电话中听见声音的人。里奥距离他们太遥远，又太长时间没见面，不由得生出莫名又遥远的担忧来。  
“那——我们做的不对的事会被原谅吗？”  
神父一脸高深莫测的神情，仿佛对于自己被当做上帝而提出的各种问题见怪不怪。  
“你担心不会被原谅的原因是什么？因为害怕受到惩罚吗？”  
里奥被问住了。他担心的是惩罚吗？如果不会有后果，他是不是就不会为巴萨的家人担心了？  
“我想不是，”他说，“我说的不是自己，是……和我很亲近的人们，我知道他们做的事情不对，但我不能阻拦他们，他们可能会一直做着那样的事，我希望他们被原谅。”  
“你只能对自己负责，”神父说：“你控制不了别人，他们的错不是你的，你可以为他们祈祷，但别把重量都扛到自己肩上。”  
里奥沉默一会儿，终于说出最想问的话：  
“如果一个人因为另一个人对他好，就喜欢上那个人，这正常吗？”  
“听起来很正常，因为一个人对你好而喜欢他，这很容易——几乎没有更容易的事了，我们都喜欢对自己好的人，”安德森先生耸耸肩：“但这或许是暂时的，也不是衡量喜欢的标准，如果那个人不再对他好、换了一种态度对待他，而他对那个人的感觉却没变，就是喜欢了——或者说迷恋，我觉得后面这个词更准确些——还有，顺道说一句：我们不把贬低自己的感情叫做‘喜欢’或‘爱’。”说出最后一句话时，安德森先生从镜片后面郑重地看着他。里奥不敢和他对视下去，讪讪地点了头。  
“年纪这么小，正是恋爱的时候，”神父忽然笑道：“去恋爱，去伤心难过，大吵大闹、翻天覆地——年轻人嘛……”  
他又开始胡说了，里奥想。  
“我猜你也是出生在有信仰的家庭里？”安德森先生忽然问。  
“可以这么说吧。”里奥回了一句。  
我爸爸是天主教徒，他还被称为“殉道者”，可他并没死，只是要一辈子呆在监狱里……我身边的人都有信仰……只不过他们以自己的方式相信神罢了。罗尼的脖子上挂着十字架，他也是相信神的，不知道他是怎么看待自己的信仰和“工作”的……  
里奥想到自己生长在巴萨庄园，他的家人做过什么恐怕安德森先生远在北欧都听说过……您说我该怎么理解我的信仰……  
好在神父只是点了点头，没再问下去，不然里奥真不知道该怎么说了。  
两人又聊了很久，里奥提了很多问题，安德森先生的回答他并不都懂，却有种放下心来的感觉。  
过了半个小时，里奥才想起来他们聊得太久了。  
“都这么长时间了，”里奥看了眼墙上的钟：“真抱歉，我耽误了您这么久了——”  
“没关系，你要是还想说什么，我们就接着聊。我可是时间充裕得很。”神父说。  
“不不，谢谢，今天不耽搁您了，我也该走了，让托雷斯先生等了好久了，”说着里奥站起来，“今天谢谢您，和您聊天我很开心。”  
“我的荣幸。”神父笑着答道。  
“呃——”里奥刚要走，又停住脚步。  
“怎么了？”  
“托雷斯先生刚才说……我可以对您撒谎，是真的吗？”  
“是啊，你可以，”他笑着挥了下手做出个欢迎的动作：“尽情撒谎吧。”  
里奥犹豫了一下。  
“我想回家。”  
*  
离开教堂时刚过中午，托雷斯和里奥在外面吃了午餐，下午他带了里奥去另一边的市郊走了走，之后又带着里奥练车练了很久。晚上五点多时两人回了桑斯庄园，托雷斯把里奥送回房间，告诉他自己有些事要处理，一会儿就过来。  
里奥脱下外衣，盘着腿在床上坐着。想着如果每天托雷斯都能这样陪着自己就好了。今天他很开心，和安德森神父说话感觉很舒服，又一整天都和托雷斯在一起。  
如果他以后都不那么忙就好了。里奥想。  
说是“一会儿”，但托雷斯一个小时后才回来。  
“等着急了吗？”他问。  
“没有，还不太饿。”里奥说，这是实话。他今天很开心，都感觉不到饿了。  
“就算着急也没关系，”托雷斯笑着说：“有好消息要告诉你。”  
“什么？”里奥见他微笑，自己也笑着回他。托雷斯微笑时眼睛会变得尤其迷人，里奥总是不自觉地看着它们，忘了移开目光。  
托雷斯捏了一下里奥的脸颊：  
“你可以回家了。”  
里奥忽然不笑了。  
“这是什么表情啊，”托雷斯揉了揉里奥的脸，“要回家了，不高兴吗？”  
“高兴。”里奥呆滞地说。  
“巴萨那边一个小时前打了电话来，”托雷斯说：“他们说如果两个星期内不送你回去，他们可以亲自过来接，可我们不能真的让他们过来，那样事情就变得太难看了，所以刚刚我们紧急制定了计划，虽然风头还是有点紧，但也顾不得那么多了，这个周六我们就送你回家。”  
里奥点点头，他说不出话。  
托雷斯笑着揉了揉他的头发：“是我不好，把你留在这里太久了，如果我是巴萨的人我也会不满的，说不定早就去接你了，哪里还会等到现在？当初说三个星期，眼下都五个月了，换了谁都会有意见，但也没办法，我们这边一直在出状况……”  
里奥听不进去了，他觉得快站不住了，很想赶快坐下或倚靠着什么东西。  
“你怎么了？脸色这么难看？”  
里奥不知道该怎么回答，他迷糊地向托雷斯伸出手，托雷斯握住下意识地握住。  
“我没事。”里奥努力说出这句话，好像用尽所有力气一般。  
“送你回家的事我已经吩咐下去了。桑斯有自己的私人飞机，到周六时他们会提前做好准备，一定把你平安送回去。”  
*  
那天晚上之后，里奥开始祈祷。  
他的祷告充满胡言乱语，毫无章法，他只想着一件事：他不想回家，他想留在那个人身边。  
第二天醒来时，里奥有些发烧。他自己根本没察觉，只以为是心里太焦虑了而觉得身上不舒服。但他没想到事情在第三天晚上急转直下，他发烧到意识迷糊，身体上的痛苦过于强烈，他甚至无法去想自己正因马上要离开那个人而难过不已。  
白天时托雷斯并没过来，他有事情要处理，里奥在房间里呆坐着，一直呆呆地等到晚上。他的头很晕，身上一直发热。这一天他几次睡去、几次醒来，除了睡觉什么都没做，饭也没吃一口。等到晚上托雷斯来看他时，他仍沉沉地睡着。  
*  
“里奥，里奥……”  
他睁开眼，在黑暗中听见有人叫自己的名字。  
一只手在他的脸庞和头发中滑着，那只手滑进头发里，动作轻柔而怜惜。  
“你病了，宝贝，”托雷斯低声说着，把胳膊从里奥滚烫脖子下面穿过，想把他扶坐起来，“我们要去医院，乖，把衣服穿上。”  
“我不去……”里奥已经烧得迷糊了，他固执地想要挣脱托雷斯的手：“我哪也不去，我不走……”  
“听话，宝贝，你病了，我们一定要去医院……”  
“我不走——”里奥想要叫喊，沙哑的嗓子却只发出走了形的声音：“我哪里都不去，我——”  
他说不出话了，也不知道自己刚刚说了什么，仿佛仍在梦中。托雷斯叫着他“宝贝”，嘴中重复着安慰的话，费了好半天功夫才把里奥抱着扶坐起来。他试着为里奥套上他常穿的那件白色长袖外套，但刚刚穿上一只袖子，里奥就反抗起来。他努力要把胳膊从袖子中抽出来，嘴中呢喃着“我不走”。  
“听话，宝贝，马上就好了，”托雷斯把他的胳膊压下来，让他把另外一只手伸到袖子里去，“把衣服穿上，我们去医院。”  
里奥紧闭着眼睛，眉头皱着，他无意识地挣扎着，想要推开衣服。托雷斯像安慰一个四岁的孩子一般，一边低喃着劝慰的话，一边安抚性地吻着里奥的额头和脸颊。那些亲吻让里奥减弱了抵抗，随着亲吻落在额角和眼旁，里奥的手逐渐放开了，胳膊松了力，垂在身旁。托雷斯趁着他平静下来，赶快为他穿好衣服和鞋，又在里奥身上裹了一层大衣，把他抱出房子，一路抱到车上。  
里奥这时只有些模糊的意识。他不知道自己怎么了，也不知道自己正在干什么，他唯一能感觉到的就是托雷斯在他身旁，这也是他唯一关心的事。  
*  
托雷斯在医院陪了里奥一夜，第二天早上里奥醒来时，他的体温不再高得可怕，却也没降低多少。他昨天就没吃东西，早上醒来后仍然拒绝食物，托雷斯不得不哄着他。  
“只吃一点好吗？我知道你不想吃，但肚子不能一直空着啊，一会儿还要再吃药，你的胃空着会难受的。”托雷斯抱着里奥让他坐起来，把汤匙送到他嘴边。  
里奥迷茫地看着他，高烧让他头晕脑胀，他摇着头，没有食欲。  
“就吃一点儿，宝贝，听话。”  
里奥迷糊地张开嘴，他机械地咽下托雷斯送到嘴边的食物，可只吃了几口他就觉得反胃，喉咙又痛又痒，他觉得食物难以下咽。  
“不想吃……”里奥别开头，低喃着：“好难受，不要吃……”  
“就这一点儿，宝贝，吃完这些就好了，我保证再没有了，你看，只剩下这些了。”  
里奥紧紧抿着嘴唇，无力地摇头。他头疼得难受，嘴巴干涩，喉咙发紧。  
“听话，里奥，乖乖的，”托雷斯把额头贴在里奥的额头上，近距离看着他的眼睛：“就这些，你看，几口就吃掉了。”  
里奥哭了出来，仅仅是因为生理上的疼痛。他浑身滚烫，头痛欲裂，无法思考。  
他摇着头，嘴唇紧紧抿着，眼泪簌簌而下。  
托雷斯坐到里奥身旁，用左臂把他搂进怀里，然后像前一晚为他穿衣服时一样，一边吻着他的额头和侧脸，一边说话。  
“别让我担心，宝贝，”他说着，嘴唇擦过里奥的颧骨和眉梢：“听话，就吃一点好不好？”  
就这样，他以里奥清醒时根本无从想象的亲密姿态搂着他，用对待孩子般的语调与他说话，亲吻和话语落在里奥的脸庞、滑过里奥的耳畔。他用左手微微抬起里奥的下巴，拇指在他的嘴唇上轻轻摩挲着，过了一会儿，里奥果然微微张了嘴，托雷斯赶快将右手中的汤匙送进他嘴里，就这样哄着里奥吃完了一顿饭。  
托雷斯把里奥送进医院是周二的晚上，等到周六下午时里奥的情况才好了些，他现在只是低烧，没什么精神。  
*  
里奥躺在床上，嘴里含着体温计。托雷斯坐在床边的一把椅子上，左手被里奥攥着。  
几分钟后，托雷斯用另一只手把体温计从里奥嘴中拿出。  
“三十七度七，好多了，”托雷斯笑了下，又在里奥额头上试了一下体温，“头上也不那么烫了。我快担心死了。”  
里奥听着他的话，心中五味杂陈。如果是几天前，他听见这样的话会心花怒放，会激动得睡不着觉。可他现在只觉得连甜蜜都是负担。前几天在他迷迷糊糊不肯吃饭的时候，托雷斯像哄孩子一样哄着他、亲吻他，让他吃饭，几天下来，亲吻里奥似乎变成了一种习惯，里奥当然喜欢他这样做，可每次落在脸上、眼角、额头、眉梢的亲吻都让里奥担心这是不是最后一次。  
“今天是星期五吗？”里奥问。  
“星期六。”  
“我还要回家吗？”  
“原定是让你星期六回去，也就是今天。按计划来说现在你应该已经在巴塞罗那才对。但你病得太严重，回家的事只好推迟了。”托雷斯答道。  
里奥笑了，他不知道自己笑得很苦。  
他病了，所以能留在这里，可他还能病多久呢？  
接下来的几天托雷斯和里奥都不好过，里奥的病情时好时坏，明明已经退烧，却会在半夜又忽然转成高烧，白天的情况会好一些，他不觉得难受时托雷斯会带着他在医院楼下的花圃中散步，里奥一直握着他的手，托雷斯努力营造出他们是亲戚的表象。  
“头还疼吗？”  
里奥垂着头坐在长椅上，托雷斯摸了摸他的额头问。  
“不疼了。”里奥说。他握住托雷斯的手，攥得有些紧，不愿放开。  
里奥在病号服外面套了一件厚厚的白外套，他攥着托雷斯的手，抬起头透过层层枝叶去看阳光。斑驳的树影落在他的脸上，偶尔会有泛黄的树叶被风垂落，这时的空气凉凉的，他觉得很惬意，自己那只过小的手几乎要消失在托雷斯的手中了，他努力想记得这一刻的感觉，连温度和草坪的气味都不放过。  
一个抱着孩子的少妇走过他们面前，向他们打招呼。  
“您和我们住在同一层吧？”她向托雷斯问道。  
托雷斯点头：“我们住在最里面那间，我在走廊上见过您。您是来看您丈夫的是吗？”  
“是啊，他病了有半个月了……”女子答道。  
两人聊了几句，这时忽然刮了阵风，生着病的里奥不禁风吹，他条件反射地向托雷斯怀里躲，把头埋在他肩膀下。  
“这位是您——？”她问。  
“是我外甥，”托雷斯微笑回答：“他爸妈不在这儿，我照看几天。”  
“病的不严重吧？”  
“不严重，”托雷斯答道：“很快就会好了。”  
两人又聊了几句，女子抱着孩子走回医院的大楼里，里奥仍保持着躲在托雷斯怀里的姿势。  
“你怎么了？”托雷斯问，一边抬起里奥的下巴、打量他的神情，“刚才我说你是我外甥，惹你不高兴了吗？”  
里奥摇摇头，再度把头埋进他怀里，双臂紧紧地环抱着他。  
“没有。”他说。  
*  
周三的晚上，里奥的体温第一次降到三十七度以下，托雷斯看起来放心了许多，他说如果里奥的病情稳定，周末就可以送他回家了。  
里奥不敢相信自己的耳朵。虽然体温降了，可他的头还是很疼，一听到要回家，他几乎是条件反射地觉得全身的骨头都散开了。  
“我生病了，还是要回家吗？”他问，忽然觉得鼻子发酸。  
“你的病在这里没多少好转，里奥，”托雷斯说，“而且我已经两次没能信守承诺送你回家，一定不能再拖下去了，如果你继续留在这里，事情会变得很难看，你的家人会以为桑斯另有所图，我们负担不起一场纷争，而你，”他用手擦去里奥眼角的泪水，“你病了，过去了一个多星期，本应该痊愈却没有，我们本不想把你生着病送回去，可你在这里病情一直没起色，说不定回到家人身边、换回熟悉的环境还能感觉好一些。”  
里奥看着他，眼泪无意识地自眼角流下，流淌过耳朵，滑落在枕头上，而他甚至都不知道自己在哭。  
不，他不会感觉好一些，他就要离开他了，怎么会感觉好？而这个人为什么眼睁睁看着他病倒却什么都不明白？  
“别哭，里奥——”  
听到这句话，里奥哭得更厉害了，托雷斯想要安慰他，里奥捂住脸不让他看满脸是泪的自己，托雷斯干脆把他从床上拉起来，抱着他，拍着他的后背，劝慰地说着“没事了。”  
不可能没事，里奥在他怀里一边哭一边想着，我喜欢你，我爱上你了，怎么会没事，你告诉我怎么会“没事”？  
*  
第二天下午，托雷斯给巴萨打了电话，仍然是法布雷加斯接听。托雷斯告诉他里奥的病情已经稳定了许多，并对上周没能如约送里奥回去道了歉，最后他承诺这个星期日他会亲自送里奥回巴塞罗那。里奥垂着头坐在病床上，默默听着，不发一言。  
过了一会儿，托雷斯把手机递给里奥。  
“里奥，你还好吗？”塞斯克努力掩饰焦急的声音从听筒那边传来。  
如果是平常，里奥就算强装笑脸也会说出让塞斯克放心的话，但今天他却只是空洞地睁着眼睛，轻声答道：  
“我不好……我病了，”里奥握着手机，他闭上眼，什么也不愿意看见一般，“但不用担心……我很快就会好。”  
托雷斯看了他一眼。里奥的语气很奇特，他从没听过里奥用这种语气说过话。  
他的声音平静却悲伤，和十五岁的年龄不符。那声调如流水淙淙，仿佛接受了痛苦、放弃了抵抗、顺从了命运，沿着不得不踏上的旅途一路流淌，静默无语，流向自己应去的地方。  
*  
“养了你五个月，好不容易把你养胖了点，这么几天就瘦回去了。”托雷斯一边开里奥的玩笑，一边把切好的牛肉用叉子插着送到里奥嘴边，里奥没答话，默默吃掉托雷斯喂到嘴边的东西。在他生病的这段时间，喂里奥吃饭已经变成了日常生活的一部分，托雷斯发现如果由他来喂，小孩就会多吃一点，于是每顿饭都劝着他、哄着他，让他尽可能吃得多些。  
短短的一个多星期，里奥好像忽然长大了。最初即将分离这件事让他十分痛苦，几天后他发现自己出了接受之外别无他法。他想不出自己可以有什么正当理由留在桑斯，当年贝尔纳多特夫人可以频繁造访桑斯庄园，她是桑斯先生的情人，自己根本无法与之相比，他是托雷斯的什么人呢？他虽然和贝尔纳多特夫人前后住在同一个房间里，可他们之间没有共同点。桑斯先生爱着夫人，而自己对托雷斯来说不过是个相处了几个月的孩子罢了。  
他接受了自己必须回家的事实——心一旦冷下来，就不再觉得那么难熬了。虽然他心底仍滋生着爱意和纠缠而来的苦涩。  
里奥的话比以前少了。他不再说很多，只想全心全意把眼下的每一秒都记下来。忽然间“珍惜”这个词变成了谎话，这是无法做到的事——你要怎么做才算的上是“珍惜”眼下正在消失的东西？无论你怎么做，时间依旧在流走、消逝，不是吗？  
里奥发现了奇怪的事。之前很快乐的时候他什么都没察觉，反倒是现在满心消沉时，他忽然看清托雷斯对自己并不抱着相同感情的这一事实——多奇怪啊，这是这么明显的事，为什么之前他一直忽略了？  
里奥想到，可能是因为那时候太开心了。  
“明天我就要回去了吗？”吃过饭后，里奥问。  
“是啊，明天上午，这次不会有问题了，一定把你安全送到家，”托雷斯说，把水杯递到里奥嘴边，“巴塞罗那会比这边暖和些，我已经把你下飞机穿的衣服准备好了。”  
“我走了之后，你买给我的那些衣服怎么办呢？”里奥问。  
“我没想过，”托雷斯说，“大概就放在那里不动吧。你想带回去吗？”  
在别人家住了五个月，走得时候再带走两大衣柜衣服？里奥想不出更厚脸皮的事了。  
“我想只带现在穿的就好，”里奥说，“不然好像很贪心。”  
“你竟然担心我会这样想你吗？”托雷斯笑着问，“难道我会不知道你是什么样的人？”  
里奥微微笑了，又问道：“我走之后，那间屋子也会继续空着是吗？”  
“大概是，目前没其他打算。”  
里奥沉默了一会儿，他是在半夜里生着病被托雷斯抱来医院的，没能好好再看一眼那个房间让他觉得有些遗憾。  
“我以后还能见到您吧？”  
“我不知道，”托雷斯说，“但过段时间桑斯的人会全都撤回到西班牙，我们住在‘葡萄园’，我猜你听说过葡萄园？”  
“好像……”里奥想了一下，忽然抬起头，“哦，我听塞斯克说过，他说那里很美的，在被桑斯买下之前是种植葡萄、酿葡萄酒的地方是吗？”  
“是，”说着，托雷斯笑了，提起许久未回过的家，他眼中忽然多了一分光彩，“现在那里也很美，被桑斯买下后重修了宅子，看上去很中世纪，只是没有湖。”  
“好像……离巴塞罗那也不是很远，是吗？”里奥问。  
“开车的话要一个小时吧。”  
里奥惊讶地捂住嘴，又马上放下手：“我们以后还能见面对不对？”  
“我不确定，”托雷斯说，“我不知道你的家人对我是什么态度，就抛开我是费尔南多·托雷斯这一点不谈，我也是个黑手党。如果你的家人不想让你参与家族生意，可能不会喜欢你和我有来往。”  
“可我——”里奥搜刮着词句：“他们说……我以后想做什么可以自己选，想参与到巴萨的生意也可以，如果我——”  
“你想吗？”托雷斯问。  
见托雷斯微微皱了眉，里奥有些退缩。  
“我没认真考虑过……怎么了？”  
托雷斯恢复了微笑。  
“如果可以做合法的工作，干嘛要做这些呢？”  
“你不希望我——”  
“我没有权利干涉你的未来，里奥，”托雷斯答道，“你是有选择的，而就我所知很多人参与到帮派中都是迫不得已。你比他们幸运很多。”  
里奥似懂非懂地望着他。虽然托雷斯没把话挑明，但里奥也听出他不希望自己参与到违法的家族生意中。  
“我明白了……”里奥答道，忽然又抬起头：“可——可我们以后总还是能见面的吧？”  
“大概会吧。”托雷斯说，里奥都已经这样三番五次地问了，再不让他听见个有希望的答案未免太不近人情了。  
“我这几个月是不是给你添了很多麻烦？”里奥问。  
“没有，”托雷斯答道，“能照顾你我很开心，我已经很长时间没和孩子相处过了，和你在一起尤其觉得不可思议，你明明是帮派养大的——我之前说过这话——却什么错事都没做过，十五岁，干干净净，”托雷斯笑着刮了下里奥的鼻子，“可你根本不知道你很特别。”  
里奥忽然觉得从头到脚都溢满了热流：他明明很沮丧，却因为这几句话觉得浑身发热。这是真的吗？这个人是这样想自己的吗？  
“我不觉得我有什么特别的。”里奥说。  
“我喜欢你，”托雷斯说，“我认为你很特别。”  
里奥惊讶自己竟没有头晕目眩的感觉。他明白托雷斯所说的喜欢和自己对他的感情并不相同，可即便如此，被喜欢的人以这种方式看待仍让他觉得欣喜。  
“谢谢，”里奥望着他说，“我也喜欢你。”  
——虽然他不知道我们所说的“喜欢”有多大差别。  
*  
到了第二天，里奥前一天刚刚浮现的希望被即将分离这一事实扯得粉碎，他无法控制情绪，忍不住地觉得难过。  
里奥跟着托雷斯上了桑斯的私人飞机，坐到座位上后他就不再说话，连抬头去看托雷斯都不敢。托雷斯情绪如旧，仍然挑起话题和他聊天，逗他说话，里奥却没什么心情。时间越长他就越心慌，他把简单的几句话在心里反复想了好多遍，翻来覆去，却迟迟不敢开口。  
“今天都是我在说，”托雷斯伸出手，捋顺里奥耳边的头发，“你不想说话吗？”  
里奥看着他，觉得荒唐。近在咫尺，他却不知道自己的感觉。  
他咬了咬牙，再不说只怕以后都没机会了。  
“我们还有多久会到？”  
“应该很快了，”托雷斯说，“再过几分钟就可以开始降落了。”  
里奥低低地“哦”了一声。垂着头看手指。  
“怎么了？”托雷斯揉着他的头发，抬起他的脸，“要回家了，不高兴吗？”  
“高兴。”里奥说。他扭头去看窗外，不想说话，不想计算时间，不想知道自己还要多久就要离开这个人。  
托雷斯坐在里奥对面。他安抚地把右手放在里奥的脖颈后，说道：“别垂头丧气的，里奥，你应该开心些才对。”  
不，我就是应该很不开心。  
里奥抬起头。  
有些事，做了可能是错的，但不做就一定会后悔。  
他下定决心地咬了咬嘴唇，说道：“这段时间……我很感激您对我的照顾。”  
托雷斯困惑地笑了，这孩子怎么忽然用这么正式的方式说话？  
“没关系啊。”他说。  
“我可以谢你吗？”说着，里奥忽然俯身向前，像是怕听到拒绝一样，他在托雷斯还没回答时就凑到他面前，在他唇上吻了一下。里奥没想过该怎么做，嘴唇贴上去两秒钟后，他就飞红了脸，坐回到椅子上。  
托雷斯反应过来时，那孩子已经躲回到自己的位置上，垂头看着地毯，一副做错事的表情。  
托雷斯攥住里奥的手臂，扯着他的胳膊把他整个人从座位上拽起来拉倒自己的腿上。里奥还没明白过来发生什么事，就被连绵的亲吻冲晕了头脑。起初里奥不知所措，任由自己被吻得喘不过气，但那个念头很快追上了他：“他们只有几分钟了”，于是里奥生涩却用力地回吻他，急切而渴望，托雷斯的双臂环住他，引导着里奥减慢动作，让他放松下来，很快，年长的人掌控了亲吻的步调，带着懵懵懂懂的里奥陷入绵长迷醉的吻中。里奥紧攥的双手松开了，任由自己被吻得浑身瘫软，整个人陷在托雷斯怀中。  
过了好一会儿，托雷斯才放开他。里奥不敢睁开眼睛，脸上还带着泪痕。  
“为什么你哭了？”托雷斯用手擦去他的眼泪，“别哭，宝贝。”  
但里奥已经止不住泪水了，他马上就要和这个人分开了，什么时候或者以后会不会见面都是未知。他把头埋在对方胸前，死命地拽着他的衬衫。托雷斯没说话，只温柔地轻抚他的后背。  
*  
下飞机前，里奥虽然擦干了眼泪，但还是能一眼看出刚刚哭过。托雷斯替他擦了擦脸，理顺头发。  
飞机在距离巴萨庄园不远的地方降落了，刚走出机舱，里奥就看见一辆黑色越野车从远处开来。他认得那是塞斯克的车。  
那辆车越来越近，里奥下意识地去握托雷斯的手，后者却不着痕迹地将手抽了出来。里奥觉得指尖冰凉，忽然连动都不会动了。  
塞斯克的车停下了，里奥眼看着哈维、皮克和塞斯克三人走下车，他本应跑着冲过去拥抱他们，可他却没办法从托雷斯身边迈开一步。  
“我们过去吧，里奥。”托雷斯轻松地说，他像长辈一样把一只手搭在里奥的后背上，带着他向前走去。  
哈维走在最前面，和托雷斯握了手，然后是皮克和法布雷加斯，几人分别打过招呼后，托雷斯拍了下里奥的肩膀，他正不知所措地站在托雷斯斜后方。  
“好了，里奥，终于把你安全送到家了。”托雷斯笑着说，轻推着里奥的后背把他送到法布雷加斯面前，法布雷加斯拉过里奥的手直接交给皮克，说：“你和里奥先上车吧。”事后想起这个举动，里奥忽然觉得塞斯克是故意的，他希望自己能早些远离托雷斯，哪怕是一秒钟也好。  
“再见。”里奥仓促地说。  
“再见，里奥。”托雷斯微笑回道。  
可你不是这样叫我的，里奥一边和皮克向车那边走一边想，刚刚你不是这样叫我的。  
里奥忍着不去回头看托雷斯，却还是没禁住诱惑，他回头去看那个人，他穿着黑色西装站在阳光下，有风吹过他的头发，他微笑着对哈维说着什么。这时塞斯克忽然转头，和正在回望的里奥对上了目光。里奥慌忙回头，跟着皮克钻进车里。  
里奥上了车刚坐下，就被皮克忽然抱住，他的胡子扎着里奥的脸。  
“上帝啊，里奥，我们担心得快疯了！”  
已经踏上巴塞罗那的土地，却没有回家感觉的里奥，在听到这句话后忽然意识到自己真的回来了，这里是家，是长大的地方，是有人惦念他的地方。  
“杰拉德……”里奥挣扎了一下，“喘不过气了。”  
皮克松开他，仔细地打量着里奥的脸。  
“都过去快半年了，我们以为托雷斯不会把你送回来了。”皮克说。  
里奥心中忽然泛起一阵甜蜜的苦涩，这句话在他听来另有所指——若托雷斯肯要他，说不定真的就把他留在桑斯庄园了。  
皮克再度拥抱了里奥，一边抚摸着他脑后的头发。  
“你再不回来我们就要去接你了，塞斯克担心桑斯打算利用你对我们开条件，他们人在北欧却把西班牙搅了个天翻地覆。托雷斯……一想到你跟那个人在一起呆了半年我就浑身不舒服。”  
“可他对我很好啊。”里奥说，然后忍不住转头去看窗外，托雷斯还在和哈维、塞斯克说话。  
皮克松开他，露出几乎是怜悯的微笑。  
“你不知道他是什么样的人，里奥，如果我告诉你他做过什么，你会吃不下晚饭的。我还没好好看看你呢，半年没见，你好像长大了不少，变了好多啊。”  
“我变了吗？”里奥问。他又忍不住去看窗外。  
“哈维和塞斯克马上就回来了，”皮克说，他以为里奥是在看他们，“你和半年前不一样了，好像长得都比以前好看了。”  
里奥没料到会听见这样的话：“比以前好看了？”  
皮克还没回答，哈维和塞斯克已经向车走来了。皮克离开后排座，坐到驾驶席上，塞斯克和哈维分别坐到里奥两边。里奥再没有机会去看托雷斯的身影，他先后和哈维、塞斯克拥抱，不禁想到自己和那个人越来越远，忽然觉得很想哭。  
“你怎么了？”法布雷加斯拨开里奥额前的碎发、盯着他的眼睛问，“你的眼睛怎么红了？”  
“我这几天在发烧，你知道的，托雷斯先生在电话里和你说过的……”里奥说，“我没事，身上有点不舒服。”  
法布雷加斯拿出一个小箱子，他刚才上车的时候放在座位另一边了。  
“这是托雷斯给我的，说是你的药。”法布雷加斯打开暗银色的药箱——它看起来更像个质朴的复古首饰盒——里面果然装着几盒药。法布雷加斯在几个药盒中拨了几下就合上箱子扔到一边。  
“算了，想来他的这些药也没用，不然你也不至于这么多天都没好。”  
“没有，我已经好了很多了，”里奥赶快解释，“托雷斯先生对我很好，我在医院的时候他也一直照顾我——”  
“你这么紧张他干什么？”法布雷加斯问。  
他这样一说，里奥也发现自己的情绪确实有些过了，他不敢看法布雷加斯的眼睛，默默地缩回到椅背上。哈维拍着他的后背说：“塞斯克没怪你，里奥。”  
“他对你做什么奇怪的事了吗？”法布雷加斯问。  
里奥的脸忽然变得惨白。他原本应当脸红，但他这时生了病，听了法布雷加斯质问的语气后，心虚和慌张一股脑涌来，他绝不能让家人知道自己和托雷斯有过那些暧昧举动，紧张之下急的脸都白了，说话也结巴了。  
“没有。”  
“里奥，”法布雷加斯郑重地叫他的名字，“如果他对你有任何奇怪的举动，你都可以告诉我们，没有人会怪你，你年纪太小，会被他蒙蔽也不奇怪。”  
“真的没有，他真的对我很好，从没做过奇怪的事——”里奥急急地解释着，他努力做出坦诚的表情，尽管十几分钟前他还瘫软在那个人怀里被他亲吻。  
看上去法布雷加斯并不相信他的话。他握住里奥的手，问道：“他碰你了？”  
里奥再也忍不住了，他腾地红了脸，全身的热量都冲到头顶，整张脸烧得不行。  
“你说什么啊——”他着急地说，然后一头扑到哈维肩膀上，这原本是个糟糕至极的应对方法，但却可以用另一种方式解释。  
“塞斯克，”哈维说，“里奥才多大，你说这样的话，他怎么好意思听下去？”  
“就这一次，等我问清楚的，”法布雷加斯说，他把一只手放在里奥背对自己的肩膀上，“里奥，这关系到你，也关系到巴萨和桑斯，我们不能容忍他对你无礼或有其他冒犯举动，我再问你一遍：他碰过你没有？”  
“没有！”里奥说，他把头埋在哈维肩上。  
“连手都没碰过？”法布雷加斯问。他刚刚注意到里奥去握托雷斯的手，而托雷斯避开了。  
里奥忽然清醒了些，这个问题他应该回答实话，不然就太假了。托雷斯比自己大了十五岁，就算握过他的手也可以解释为是长辈和孩子间的正常互动。  
“只是走路时拉着我的手，有时候，”里奥解释着，“那是因为我眼睛上蒙着东西，不能见到桑斯的其他人，他要是不拉着我，我就不知道该向哪儿走了。”  
哈维看着法布雷加斯的目光有些嗔怪，里奥刚回到巴塞罗那，他就对里奥质问这么多，何况里奥还发着烧。  
“塞斯克，里奥从小就知道如果被人欺负就要告诉我们，他是我们教出来的，你还不放心吗？”说着，哈维低头说道：“里奥，你把去桑斯以后的事都对我们说一遍，让大家都放心，塞斯克也不会一直问了。”  
里奥缓缓抬起头，看看哈维和塞斯克，又看了眼前排的皮克。  
他如实讲了许多和托雷斯相处时发生的事，提到了他每天晚上带着自己在桑斯庄园里散步，后来开车带自己出门，提到他带他去旧城区，他为自己买了许多衣服，以及这几天发烧时他对自己如何无微不至。  
但里奥没说出口的更多。他没有提起托雷斯在自己睡不着的时候一直坐在他的床边、握着自己的手直到睡着，没有提起他曾两个星期每晚都为他涂药，也没提自己发烧不肯吃饭时托雷斯是以怎样亲密到让人脸红的方式哄他吃饭的。还有很多事他都没说，认为那都是只属于他们两人之间的事，不能对外人提。比如托雷斯说让自己不要加入家族生意，比如那个晚上他们睡在一起，还有他带自己去见安德森神父，他教他开车，开玩笑说里奥是他儿子，以及他们早已习惯的亲昵的肢体接触。  
“听起来还算正常。”皮克说。  
法布雷加斯没答话，里奥看得出来他仍旧半信半疑。  
“罗尼呢？”里奥问，“他怎么没来？”  
“上个星期他去南美办事了，今天晚上就会回来了。”哈维说，他拿出水杯递给里奥：“喝点儿水，刚才说了半天，再说你还发烧了，”里奥接过来大口喝着，哈维继续问道：“刚才托雷斯说你现在只是低烧，不会烧到37度以上，是吗？你现在觉得怎么样？”  
“有点头晕，其他的都还好。头晕可能是坐飞机的关系吧。”  
哈维把手放在里奥额头上。  
“头还是有点热，一会儿回家吃了饭，下午我们去医院吧。”  
“不去医院好不好？”里奥问，“我已经在医院住了快两个星期了，不想再去了。”  
“可你生病了啊。”哈维说。  
里奥抱着哈维的胳膊恳求道：“可我真的不想去，哈维，我不要去，让我在家好不好，我在医院住了好久，我不喜欢医院，哈维——”里奥不愿再去医院，他拖长了调子求哈维，双臂紧抱着他的胳膊。  
哈维觉得事情很奇怪，但没表现出来。  
“那好吧，今天不去了，但如果你又发高烧我们就一定要去医院。”  
“我不会的！”里奥说。  
几人回到巴萨，一整个下午里奥都和哈维、皮克、法布雷加斯在一起，他们问了很多问题，托雷斯有没有问过巴萨的任何事，或是和他有关的什么私事，他们每天聊什么，托雷斯有没有透露过自己去了哪里，他们一直断续地聊着、问着，晚饭后里奥仍没回自己的房间，几个月不见家人，回了家就躲进自己的房间里毕竟不好，于是直到八点多，里奥说困了，哈维才送他回了房间。  
“你没事，是吗？”站在门口时哈维问。  
“我好好的呀。”里奥笑着说。哈维在他头上吻了一下，道了晚安。里奥推开门，回到阔别半年之久的卧室，他连灯都没开，看都不看一眼，直接坐在床上，弓着腰，垂着头。  
好累。  
他将双肘支在膝盖上，把脸埋在手里。  
现在好了，终于是一个人了，终于可以想做什么就做什么、想板着脸就板着脸，想不停地想那个人就可以不停地想那个人了。  
好累。  
他的脸仍旧埋在手中。他甚至没力气躺下，只想保持着这垂暮老人的姿势一直坐下去。  
嗯，我想他，很想他。里奥对自己承认到，怎么可能不想他？  
他想起之前自己住在这个房间的样子。那时他有好多烦心事，他不开心老师给了他的历史作业低分，烦恼Kun去阿根廷探望亲戚、没人陪自己踢球，烦恼家里书桌的构造不好、他总会不小心踢到脚，现在那些烦恼都没有了，另一种情绪压过了那一切。  
他恋爱了。  
没有比这更可怕的事了。他想。而且还是没有回应的苦恋。  
嗯，再见啦。  
这样想着，心脏忽然一阵紧缩。他不知道自己是在对什么说再见。是对在桑斯庄园住了快半年的自己，是对桑斯庄园，还是对托雷斯。  
托雷斯。里奥想着。他平时对他都没有称呼的，他叫自己里奥，可自己从来没叫过他，给家里人打电话时提到他也只说‘托雷斯先生’。听起来好生疏，还不如直接叫先生。他不敢直接叫他托雷斯的，觉得自己那样叫他不礼貌。  
什么时候才能再见到他？他会愿意见到自己吗？……他今天那个吻是什么意思？……想这些有什么用，你已经离开桑斯庄园了你忘了吗？  
他越想越难过。白天时在家人面前强装笑脸让他疲倦不堪，加上发烧还没痊愈，他觉得头越来越疼。  
里奥脱力倒在床上，他的身体横在床中央，他没去枕枕头，连被子也不盖，就那样以颓然的姿势蜷着身体侧躺着。他渴望睡眠，渴望困意压过一切。  
不知过了多久，他听见门开了。有人走了进来。  
这里不是桑斯，里奥迷糊地想，我已经回家了。  
他的头很疼，睁不开眼。他感觉到那个人抱起自己，让他端正地躺好、枕在枕头上，然后为他盖上被子，接着那人掀开被子的一角，在被子下帮他脱衣服——以免裸露的皮肤忽然暴露在冷空气里而觉得冷。  
里奥仍闭着眼，但他记得这熟悉的感觉。几秒钟后，他连眼睛都没睁开就忽然支起身体，双臂勾住那人的脖子。  
“罗尼……”  
“我刚到家，”罗纳尔迪尼奥说，一边在里奥的额角上吻了一下，“我好想你，我们担心得快疯了。”  
里奥不说话，他无可发泄的痛苦终于在这时决堤了，他不能在哈维他们面前哭，自己独处时又哭不出来，唯有罗尼，自己可以在他面前肆无忌惮地哭笑。  
“你身上好烫，”罗尼说，他将手探到里奥的额头上：“天啊，你发烧了……里奥？”  
罗尼惊讶地发现里奥紧闭的双眼中滑下眼泪，仿佛在忍受着巨大的痛苦一般，他紧闭着嘴，泪水在脸上划出长长的痕迹。  
“……我觉得好难受。”他说。  
罗尼用一只胳膊抱着里奥，另一只胳膊去拿手机，他播出一个号码：“里奥发烧了，马上准备车，我们要去医院。”  
罗尼挂了电话，双臂环着怀中一直在哭的人。  
“没事了，里奥，马上就好了，”罗尼在黑暗中劝慰着，“没事了，你回家了。”  
*  
第一卷《桑斯庄园》终


	2. Chapter 2

第二卷《巴塞罗那》  
*  
第二卷 第一章 重逢  
*  
偌大的餐厅中只剩下二三十个学生闲散地坐在桌边，多数人已经吃过午餐离开了。  
里奥坐在靠西侧窗下的一张桌子旁，手中的刀叉漫不经心地对付着面前的午餐，每样不想吃的东西都被他拨到对面Kun的餐盘里。  
“你怎么什么都不吃？”Kun问。  
“我吃完了。”里奥放下刀叉，下巴支在右手上看着Kun。  
“你把三分之二都拨给我了。”Kun说。  
“然后你还全吃光了。”说着，里奥笑了笑，把餐盘推倒一边去，用左手食指戳着Kun还在切食物的手背说道：“Kun，我想问你件事。”  
“问啊。”Kun答道，顺便灌了一大口可乐。  
“你喜欢过谁没有？”里奥问。  
Kun抬眼看了看他：“去年我追过萨拉，你又不是不知道，隔壁班的。”  
“你那算是喜欢吗？”里奥问。  
“什么话？不是喜欢是什么？”  
“我觉得你像闹着玩似的，萨拉也在陪你闹着玩，到最后你们俩也没玩明白。”  
“可我觉得那就是喜欢啊。”Kun说。  
里奥靠到椅背上，心想着这样的喜欢简直能算得上是肤浅了，怎么能算是真正的喜欢呢？  
*  
他回到巴塞罗那两个星期了，和在桑斯庄园的生活相比，现在的日子没有惊喜和起伏，倒也正适合他现在的状态。  
十五岁原本就是轻快的年纪，里奥回了巴萨后病了一场，但毕竟回到了熟悉的地方，终日有家人在身边陪着，生病也不过一个星期就好了，第二个星期里奥回到学校上课，很快融入学校的步调中，对托雷斯的挂念被家人、学校分散了许多，里奥虽然一直想着他，却也不愿意终日闷闷不乐，他平平常常地过着每一天，不提起托雷斯，也尽量不要在白天想起他。但每天晚上睡着时对他来说都是特殊的时候，关上灯之后，他就可以装作自己仍旧住在桑斯庄园，为此他特意央求罗尼为他换了一张和桑斯庄园那张很像的四柱床，然后将床的摆位由原来的南北摆向变成了床头靠在东墙上、朝向西边的状态，和他在桑斯庄园中房间里的床一样。  
他钻进被子，闭上眼。装作自己刚刚和托雷斯从外面回来，装作托雷斯刚刚对他说了晚安，第二天晚上，他还会来探望他。  
里奥每天晚上都睡得很好。  
*  
回学校的第一天，里奥特意早早到了班级，不想在众目睽睽之下来个戏剧性登场。他刚在座位上坐好，Kun就推开门进来了。看到里奥后，Kun立刻跑过来拥抱他，里奥站起来的时间不巧，头碰在Kun的下巴上，Kun后来说他当时以为牙都被磕掉了。  
里奥含糊地告诉Kun说之前的半年他都在北方住，因为家里有些事，不方便说，Kun当然不会多问，他知道里奥在帮派中长大，原本不能说的事就比别人多。里奥开始上学的第一个周五晚上就去了Kun家住——他以前也经常去Kun家，Kun的妈妈比以前更热情地接待了里奥，特意为他们烤了饼干、做了布丁。原本这种去同学家过夜的事应当是相互的，但里奥家住满了黑手党，当然不方便邀请任何人过去玩，所以每次都是里奥去Kun家。  
里奥喜爱巴萨的家人，但和同龄的孩子一样，他更喜欢和年纪相仿的人一起玩玩闹闹。  
去Kun家那天他们和从前一样，踢球、玩实况、看电影，直到十一点钟两人才躺下。Kun的床是单人床，每次里奥过来玩，都是里奥睡床上，Kun睡在那张式样简单的长条沙发上。当他们年纪还小时，两人是睡在一起的，但初中之后两人都越长越高，一张床放不下了，一开始他们还将就着挤在一起，觉得反正只是每隔一周或者两周才要这样挤一次，没什么关系，但终于在经历了几次“睡着时在床上，醒了之后两人中必有一个躺在地板上裹着被子，而另一个躺在床上没被子盖瑟瑟发抖”的悲剧后，Kun主动抱了条毯子，搬到了沙发上。  
“没事，这沙发也挺舒服的。”Kun在沙发上裹着毯子，露出个脑袋对里奥说。  
“你干嘛不换张大床？”里奥问。  
“我习惯这张床了啊，从小就睡在这上面，舍不得换了。”Kun说。  
“应该我睡沙发的。”里奥说。  
“这话你从十一那年就开始说，说了四年也不嫌烦。”Kun笑道。  
跳过这个话题，两人开始聊学校的事，里奥不在的半年中学校里发生了许多事，Kun挨件讲给里奥听，里奥边听边笑，两人聊到一点多才睡着。  
*  
回到巴塞罗那后，里奥的周末不是和巴萨的家人呆在一起，就是跑去Kun家玩。这周Kun提议他们在巴塞罗那好好逛逛，他这样一说，里奥才想起来，自己回来之后除了学校和Kun家，还没去过其他地方。他和Kun详细制定了游玩计划，Kun主动要求“请客”，负担一切费用，里奥觉得所有费用都由他来出不太好，两人商量了一下，最后Kun同意里奥来负担住宿费，于是里奥挑了最好的酒店，价格贵的吓死人——里奥的零花钱很多，他父亲为巴萨打拼，赚了许多钱，他去监狱探望父亲时，父亲告诉过他多次，那些钱不干不净，他可以想怎么花就怎么花，所以里奥对金钱没多少概念，花起钱来大手大脚还不自知，哈维等人也从来不干预他的花销。  
里奥和Kun先住进酒店把东西放好，然后再出去玩。酒店里的人只当他们是有钱人家被宠坏的公子哥，规规矩矩地为他们安排了最好的房间，殷勤地跑前跑后。  
“Kun——”一进门里奥看见床就扔下包，对着Kun叫道：“我们终于有大床住了！这次你不用睡沙发了！”  
里奥扑到床上，“这张床好大，比我在桑斯的那张还大——”  
Kun看着那张能轻易容下六个人的大床问道：“桑斯是什么？”  
里奥一怔，坐了起来，说道：“哦……就是我之前那半年住的地方。”他马上转移了话题：“Kun，你还是换掉你房间里那张单人床吧，要么就买个宽一点的沙发，每次我去你家你都睡在小沙发上，我都不好意思去你家了。”  
“我可不信你最后那句话，”Kun笑着说，“换沙发也麻烦，懒得换了，还要去挑，挑完了要运回家，之后还要研究把原来的旧沙发放哪儿。”  
“哼，那就怪你自己了。”里奥说着，倒在床上抻懒腰，Kun拉着他的脚把他向地上拽，里奥喊着让他放开，但Kun还是在里奥差点摔到地上时才放手，里奥站起来后扑向Kun还击。两人满屋子追跑，闹累了才拿好房卡出门，去逛巴塞罗那。  
对于里奥和Kun走得很近这件事，法布雷加斯和哈维都没有异议——近几年来罗尼越来越忙，里奥的事就都交给这两人注意着。里奥小时候比现在更加内向，他们都担心他交不到朋友。小学认识了Kun后，两个孩子在一起玩的很开心，法布雷加斯和哈维都见过Kun，调查过他的背景和家人。Kun的父亲是警察，一年前被调去了马德里升了职，以塞斯克和哈维的评判标准来看，Kun很合格，身家清白，有教养，和里奥玩得来，虽然他父亲是警方的人，但Kun好像从没对家人提及里奥的身份，他父亲也对此也不知情，所以对于他们两人周末要逛巴塞罗那并且住在酒店里一事法布雷加斯和哈维都赞成，他们都很希望里奥能多出去走走转转，不要整天闷在家里。  
“让他出去玩玩倒好，”法布雷加斯说，“现在就不能让他闲下来，一闲下来他就发呆，一直在想着什么，心事重重的。”  
“问他在想什么他也不说，”皮克道，“每次都说‘没什么’敷衍过去。青春期的小孩都这样吗？”  
“如果能全怪罪到青春期上面还好，”哈维说，“里奥变了，从桑斯庄园回来之后就换了一个人似的。”  
“你看出来了？”法布雷加斯问，“接里奥回来那天你一直为他说话，我以为你站在他那边呢。”  
“在他面前把话都挑破了有什么用？”哈维说。  
“到底哪里变了？”皮克问，“除了有时候爱发呆，我只看出来他比原来高了一点，长得也比原来更好看了点。”  
“你说的都对，”哈维说，“他长高了一点，眉眼也长开了——半年间忽然变样了，确实比以前更耐看了。但不仅是这些，他也比以前任性了。”  
“爱撒娇。”法布雷加斯接话道。  
“笑得比以前少了，笑的样子也不一样。”哈维说。  
“好像心里有什么事似的。”法布雷加斯说，“不留神观察还觉得没什么，可实际上变得太多了。”  
“从哪看出来的？”皮克问。  
“他回来那天我说下午一起去医院，他不同意，你记得以前他反对过我们的任何决定和建议吗？”哈维问。  
“以前总是我们说什么他都听的。”法布雷加斯说。  
“刚才说的是任性。他不想去，但我坚持要让他去医院，他就开始撒娇了，以里奥的性格，以前他大概只会闷声不说话，可现在……他抱着我的胳膊求我，从来没见他这样撒娇过，小时候都没有。”哈维说。  
“还有挑食，”法布雷加斯有点烦躁，“以前还吃些蔬菜，现在一口都不吃，添到他盘子里的东西也挑着吃。”  
“奶酪、酸奶、牛奶——几乎所有奶制品，哦还有沙拉，碰都不碰一下，汤也不喝，放到他面前也只象征性尝一口就不再碰了，说有肉的汤有带着种奇怪的味道，他宁愿喝素汤，”哈维说，“前天下午在小书房，厨房把刚烤好的巧克力杏仁派送过来，他的那份剩了一大半，问他怎么不吃了，他竟然说‘不放朗姆酒不好吃’。”  
皮克瞪大眼睛：“托雷斯每天拿什么养他的？”  
“不知道，”法布雷加斯说，“除了烤肉，他回来之后忽然喜欢吃鱼了，三文鱼、金枪鱼，天天吃也吃不腻。”  
“我们需要很担心这个吗？”皮克问，“把里奥的口味养得挑剔了，好像也不算很过分，只能说明他对里奥的饮食要求挺高。”  
“你不觉得奇怪吗？他怎么能宠个孩子宠成这样？”法布雷加斯问。  
“任性还好，”哈维说，“里奥甚至开始撒娇了，你们觉得他和托雷斯在一起的时候是什么样子？”  
皮克忽然用手在胳膊上蹭了几下，好像忽然觉得冷了似的。  
“不如我们再问问他？”他说。  
哈维摇摇头。  
“你觉得他会说吗？如果他不说，我们把他逼哭了有什么好处？”  
*  
里奥回到西班牙已经有一个月了，塞斯克眼睁睁看着每天变着花样端上桌的食物把里奥越喂越瘦，心中对托雷斯的不满越积越多。这还不算，他发现自己对托雷斯的怀疑越来越有理有据了。  
去接里奥回家那天，托雷斯把装着药的小箱子给了塞斯克之后，他顺手扔在车里了，一直没去理会，那小箱子在车里放了好长时间，之后有一天塞斯克忽然发现那箱子不见了，他问皮克，皮克说有一天里奥借了车钥匙。  
“他借你就给？”塞斯克问，“他又不会开车，你也不想想他借车钥匙干什么？”  
皮克耸耸肩：“他会开车啊。”  
塞斯克差点伸手去打皮克让他不要说胡话，皮克却一本正经地说：“我看着他上车的，我在窗口看了一会儿，里奥还开得不错呢。”  
这次塞斯克真动手了，他在皮克的手臂上敲了一下：“为什么这件事你没告诉我？”  
“什么啊，”皮克不明所以，“又不是生意上的事，有什么好紧张的。”他回答，表情不以为然。  
“谁教他开的车？”塞斯克问。  
皮克看上去好像被噎住了。  
*  
回到西班牙半个多月后，一天里奥趁着塞斯克和哈维都不在家时，向皮克借了塞斯克的车钥匙，他知道皮克不会多问，果然他刚开了口，皮克就给了他车钥匙。他开着塞斯克的车在庄园里转了转，然后原样把车开回来停到原来的位置，拿走了后排座椅下方的小箱子——这才是他的目的。  
里奥拿着箱子回房间，像对待易碎品一样小心打开那古朴的银色箱子。里面放着几盒药，当时每一样都拆了封——每一样都是托雷斯亲手打开喂他吃下的。里奥摸着那些没有温度的药盒，仿佛它们是有感情的东西一般。  
他把几盒药都拿了出来，这才发现箱子里有个装证件的小夹层。他摸了一下，夹层处有些厚，他伸进手指，摸出一本护照来。  
里奥打开，上面是匆忙拍摄的一张自己的照片，下面写着：  
Lionel Torres  
里奥内尔·托雷斯  
是托雷斯为他办的假护照。  
里奥忽然攥紧了护照，他竟然忘记这东西的存在了，里奥内尔·托雷斯，他低声重复着，心想着这意味着什么，托雷斯是故意的吗？还是说这只是他随手和药放在一起的？  
可无论如何，里奥都不自觉地笑了，他看着自己冠了托雷斯姓氏的名字，感觉就像是自己和那人真有什么关联似的。  
*  
晚上哈维回家后，塞斯克和他提起里奥会开车这件事，几乎气急败坏。  
“我们没办法指责他，”哈维说，“他只是教里奥开车，你知道，这又不犯法，又不是教唆他吸毒。”  
“我知道，”塞斯克说，“可就是因为这样我才生气！他不觉得自己越界了吗？”  
“严格来说不算越界，”皮克说，“这又不是插手帮派事务，和生意无关。”  
“就是因为这样！”塞斯克说，“我们没理由指责他，只能平白让他给我们添堵！难道在我不知道的什么时候我们和桑斯有过结了吗？”  
哈维看了看他，没说话。巴萨和桑斯当然没过结，如果以前结下过梁子，他们也不会好端端地把里奥还回来了。  
“他是托雷斯，不是初出茅庐的新手，”塞斯克说，“他在帮派里过了一辈子，什么该做什么不该做很清楚，可他这样，他这样简直是——”他一时想不起合适的话。  
“用很微妙的方式挑衅了对方，”哈维说，“算不上是挑衅的挑衅，我们甚至不能确定他是故意的。”  
“但这也不算坏事吧，”皮克说，“他只是教了里奥开车。”  
“他没资格教里奥任何东西，他没资格给里奥任何影响，无论好坏，”塞斯克强调到：“里奥不是桑斯的人，说的更清楚一点，里奥是巴萨的，不是他可以随便施加影响的，为什么他会以为自己可以教里奥开车、或者教里奥任何事？”  
“你不能指望托雷斯做事会循规蹈矩。”哈维说。  
塞斯克好像没听进去，自言自语般说道：“里奥是我们看着他长大的，一想到由托雷斯来教他做什么事——任何事……简直像一件好好的东西被污染了似的。”  
“没那么严重吧，”皮克说，“里奥现在看起来也还好……”  
塞斯克开始在屋子里踱步。  
“这几年生意太顺了，我都忘了挫折是怎么回事了。只是没想到竟然是托雷斯通过里奥带来的……那个人，我怎么会以为他真能像在电话里答应的那样，把里奥好端端地送回来……”  
“难道还能指望他什么吗？”哈维问，“他是‘弑亲者’托雷斯，他什么时候遵循过保守的老派作风了？他没在里奥身上留下更让人担心的影响就已经算是他手下留情了。”  
几人都不说话了，过了一会儿，塞斯克问：“我们在生意上不会有来往，是不是？”  
“不会。”哈维说。  
“幸好不会，”塞斯克说，“不然他说不定会死的很难看。”  
“别说气话，”哈维说，“我们招惹不起那样的人。”  
“哪样？”塞斯克问。  
“你觉不觉得，他看起来好像什么都不在乎？失去什么都无所谓，”哈维说，“就像没什么可失去似的。”  
*  
周日的晚上，里奥和Kun在市中心玩够了才回家，周末时他们和上一次一样，住在酒店里，整个白天都在外面四处逛。  
里奥回家前已经吃过饭了，今天罗尼回来的早，他和哈维、塞斯克、皮克等人在三楼的小书房里闲聊，聊生意上的事，也聊起些忽然想到的话题。里奥坐在罗尼旁边，靠在他身上，手里拿着本地理书看着，他知道明天有测验，也知道自己十有八九会考的很惨，但他根本不想复习，可又不能根本不看书，于是拿了课本跑到罗尼这里来，做个样子，一边听他们聊天。自从里奥很小时开始，他就经常这样坐在三人中间半懂不懂地听他们说话。  
看了一会儿，里奥扔下书，叹了口气。他叹气的不是时候，正好他们刚聊完上一个话题，话音刚落，有个空档，使得里奥这声叹息非常引人注意。  
“你怎么了？”罗尼问。  
里奥对着天花板眨了眨眼睛，再次叹气。  
“我想去看我爸爸，”他说，“可我知道现在不行，每半年见一次，时间已经过了。可我五个多月没见他了，想他了。”  
几人对看了一眼，罗尼问哈维道：“能安排吗？”  
“倒是可以试试，”哈维说，“但恐怕就算可以也不会很快。”  
“我知道，我不怕等，”里奥说，父亲是重刑犯，更改探望时间不是容易的事，哪怕是巴萨也很难办到，“我真的很想他。”他说。  
里奥没有告诉任何人自己喜欢上了一个比自己大十五岁的人这件事。他当然也不会告诉父亲那人是托雷斯，但却很想让父亲知道自己恋爱了——让某个人，一个对自己很重要的人知道这件事，无论他反应如何，都好过现在自己独自守着这秘密要好过得多。  
巴萨的家人待他很好。可事情总有不公平的地方，他们照料他九年，他却对他们隐藏着秘密，只想告诉每年只能见两面的父亲——就算只能见两面，他们仍是有着血缘关系的父子，里奥从未怨恨过父亲所从事的工作使得自己和他常年分离，在他年纪还小的时候，他甚至觉得父亲的形象有种英雄的意味。  
*  
几经周折后，哈维安排好了提前探监一事，这时距离里奥提出要见父亲已经过了一个月了。那周周末碰巧罗尼和塞斯克等人都有事要做，里奥只好独自去监狱，这正合了里奥的意，他想在没有其他人陪伴的情况下去见父亲，虽说他知道见面时屋子里会一直有看守在一旁。  
里奥自六岁起就会每隔半年来这所监狱一次，他对这里没有感情，不喜欢也不讨厌，这次重回西班牙、又来到这所监狱，他竟对这地方有些亲切感，他急于见到父亲，在离家万里的地方住了五个多月，里奥对唯一一个还能见面的家人抱了许多惦念。  
一切程序都和从前一样，接受检查后，里奥走进一间只摆放了桌椅的房间里等着，过了十五分钟，才有人进来。  
穿着制服的看守拉开门，看到跟在他身后的那个身影时，里奥想也没想就从椅子上跳起来，快步走过去抱住父亲。  
里奥觉得自己幸运，每次他来看父亲都不觉得父亲曾变老哪怕一丁点。  
他抱着父亲，好半天才松开手说：“您想我了吗？”  
父亲在他额头上吻了下，微笑说道：“不想，还以为再过半年才能看到你呢，你竟然提前来了，还连个预约都没有。”  
里奥笑了，父亲摸着他的头发和脖颈，让他抬起头来。  
“长高了。”他说。里奥发现自己格外想念父亲这种带着叹息的骄傲语气。  
父亲在椅子上坐下，里奥并没坐在桌子对面，而是拉过椅子坐在他旁边。看守对这种情景见怪不怪，里奥是未成年人，对他不必要求的很严格，再说他已经认识里奥的父亲九年了，知道他不会在自己儿子在场时惹什么乱子。  
父子两人聊了会儿家常，无非是家里和学校的事，没过一会儿父亲好像发现了什么，他拉开些距离打量着里奥，忽然笑了：  
“这孩子，怎么一下就长得变样了？好看了不少。”  
里奥听了大为窘迫，低了头不让父亲看自己的脸，把脑袋埋在他肩上。  
“您也拿我开心。”他说。  
“我没有啊，”父亲见他尴尬，便开说笑道：“越长越像我年轻的时候。”  
里奥抬起头笑了：“原来您在夸自己啊。”  
“眉眼长开了，”父亲摸索着里奥的额头，“要变成大人了。”他叹了口气，却听见门口的看守含糊地哼了一声。  
“怎么了？”父亲问。  
“我快看不下去了，”那胖胖的看守说，“你知道，我儿子和他差不多大。”  
父亲笑道：“你要是看着伤感，看天花板不就好了？”  
里奥跟着笑了，觉得放心了些。父亲还是老样子，一个人要是还有心思开玩笑，就也不至于过得太糟。  
“罗尼说你之前住在北欧，是吗？都发生什么了？我原以为他们不会这么轻易放人呢。”父亲说。他没提到桑斯，但父子两人当然都知道他们指的是哪里。  
“没发生什么啊，我在那儿住的也挺好。”里奥大概讲了一下事情的经过，把所有看守不能知道的事都刨除掉，告诉父亲自己半年来过得都不错。  
“他们的二当家照看你？”父亲问，好像难以想象那个人会照看自己的孩子。他们没有提起托雷斯的名字。  
“是啊，”里奥说，“他对我很好。”  
“我见过他，”父亲回忆道，“那时候你才两三岁，他也不过十八九，脸上一副孩子气，故作老成也挡不住。那时候他的绰号还不是‘弑亲者’（父亲压低了声音），而是El Nino，可就算是带着孩子气，也遮不住他心狠手辣的事实。”  
“为什么这么说？”里奥问。  
“回去问罗尼，他们都知道，关于他家里莫名其妙死去的三个继承人。虽然他家里从没正式给这件事下定论，但责任在他，这是默认了的。”  
里奥听出话里的意思，似乎三个继承人的死都要怪罪在托雷斯头上。  
“可如果他做了那些事，他们怎么会任由他活着？”  
“我记得是因为这件事一直没有证据，于是不了了之，而且他们家族也确实少不了他。”父亲说。  
里奥不会说“我很难想象他做出过那种事”，因为那很容易想象。他记得在碎宝石赌场的那天托雷斯因为“谈判无效”结果了三个人，后来又在几天没露面后带着一身血腥气回来，里奥忘不了那时他脸上的神情，他知道那是什么事都做得出来的人才会有的神态。  
或许他真是那样的人，里奥想，可他对我很好啊。  
里奥不知道应不应该继续讨论托雷斯的事，正巧这时父亲问他不上课的时候都做了什么，里奥便转移了话题，和父亲聊起Kun，讲到他们一起踢球，周末在巴塞罗那市中心的酒店住，从早上玩到晚上，说了一会儿，外面有人叫那看守出去一下，看守和里奥的父亲很熟，知道就算自己不在场也没事，于是他暂时离开房间，只剩父子两人坐在这儿。  
里奥没想过会有和父亲单独相处的机会，他一直想告诉父亲自己的事——他暂时还没办法把这些话对别人说，有些事是不是血亲区别很大。  
“我好像恋爱了。”里奥说，看了下门口，又局促地去看父亲的表情。  
父亲笑了。  
“那很好啊。”  
里奥犹豫着，他又向门口瞟了一眼，心想着如果再不说，看守回来之后就更没办法开口了。  
“不是女孩。”里奥说。  
“什么？”父亲一时没听懂。  
“我喜欢的……不是女孩。”里奥咬着牙说，等着父亲接下来的反应。  
“哦，”父亲短促地应了一声，有些惊讶：“不是女孩。”他重复道。  
“您……生气了吗？”里奥问。  
“二十年前我会生气，”父亲说：“但到了现在……”  
“您不生气？”里奥惊讶地问。  
“以前会，现在不会了。”父亲说。  
他失去了妻子和女儿，一个儿子在和自己一同被捕时被误杀，另一个从六岁起就寄人篱下，在没有血缘的人的照看下长大，而他本人在监狱中，对外界的一切无能为力。  
到了这种时候，他的所有希望都变成了奢求，他不需要儿子争抢名利权势财富，他只希望自己唯一没有失去的这个孩子可以好端端地活着——除此之外别无他念。  
“您……不劝我和女孩子在一起吗？”  
“这种事劝了也没用。我只希望你能确定自己的心意，别被眼前的表象蒙蔽了，你当然可以喜欢任何人，但一定要是‘喜欢’，而不是其他的什么东西。”  
“‘其他的东西’指的是什么？”里奥问。  
“嫉妒，虚荣，任性。”父亲说。  
“啊？”里奥把几个词挨个从脑子中过一遍，心想着年纪大的人怎么说起话来来这么奇特。  
“我想不是因为那些……”里奥说，想了想又改口：“我也不知道自己怎么想的……可是，你真不介意我……这样吗？如果和女孩子在一起，是不是更‘合理’一点？”  
父亲没答话，过了好一会儿才说：“你年纪还小，”他叹了口气，“不然我就会问你为什么这么迟钝，竟然没从我和你妈的婚姻里学到些教训。”  
里奥望着父亲，眼神疑惑。父亲试着解释道：“针对你刚才的问题……你看，你妈妈是个百里挑一的好女人，”父亲的语调像辩证的律师正在一条条举例，“而且她爱我，我也绝不会爱上除她之外的第二个人，我们举行婚礼，我们是合法的婚姻关系，然后我们有了孩子，按照常理来说我们应该其乐融融地过完下半生，可现在呢？”  
父亲寥寥的几句话把里奥说的哑口无言。他从没在爱情或婚姻的角度思考过父母的事。他们的恋爱不违法世俗常理，他们的婚姻合法，他们有了孩子——这看起来最“合理”不过了，可最后还是分开了。  
“妈妈她……为什么走了？”  
“和我在一起，她不快乐，”父亲简洁地说，“她爱我，但不快乐。”  
里奥还想继续问下去，父亲的表情却告诉他母亲的话题到此为止了。  
里奥低着头，握着父亲的手默不作声。  
“你想喜欢谁，就去喜欢，”父亲再度开口道：“我很想说让你‘不要受伤’，但恋爱十有八九要受伤，那也是没办法的事，尤其是你的年纪还这么小。但我要告诉你，不要由着自己痛苦，你有选择的权利。”  
里奥听着，虽然并不完全明白，但却努力在脑海中重复着，想把这些话记下来。  
“没有人能轻贱你，你也不要因为喜欢上某个人就把自己放在卑微的位置，当你想要由着事情变得丑陋不堪、当你想由着自己活在自己制造的煎熬里时，想想你也是某个人的孩子，他是如何爱你，如何希望你能一辈子轻松幸福的。”  
里奥从没想过恋爱还会涉及到这些，简单的几句话冲击着里奥的耳朵和大脑，他并不很懂，只在心里一句句都记下了。  
这时门口响起看守和其他人说话的声音，两人只得打住刚才的话题。  
“有件事我差点忘了说，”里奥忽然坐直身体，“爸，我这段时间花了很多钱。我和Kun出去玩，其他的还没什么，但住的地方都很贵，花了不少。”  
“多少？”父亲问。  
里奥用手指在父亲手上写下一个数字。  
“这么点小事你也当成大事告诉我，表情还这么严肃，”父亲笑道：“没关系，这不多。”他向门口看了一眼，问道：“现在我名下还有多少？”  
他当然不会在银行有自己的户头和存款，他的钱都由巴萨保管着，如果放在银行中，早在自己被捕时就被清算得一分不剩了。  
里奥再次在父亲手上写下数字。  
“你是在给我省钱吗？”父亲问，“花到下辈子也花不完，你留着它干什么？”  
“可我没有花钱的地方啊。”里奥说。  
“你比别人有优势，里奥，你可以失败，你可以在某件事失败后赔掉很多钱但完全不用在乎，所以做点儿什么，好吗？”  
“做什么？”里奥问。  
“把你的钱利用起来，”父亲说，“一开始你可以试着只做小额度投资，但记住，要投资在用眼睛能看得到的地方上，我不相信买空卖空，你年纪还小，别去做投机倒把的事，你可以多问问罗尼，在制造业上稍微留心一下，反正巴萨也在制造业有投资。”  
我可记不住你说的是什么，里奥想，只记住“投资”和“制造业”了，其他的回家问罗尼就好了。  
“等一下，”里奥说，“您说巴萨在制造业有投资，又让我‘留心一下’，是希望我以后参与进来吗？”  
“我没这样说，做什么都是你的选择。”  
“您希望我做什么？”里奥问。  
“这种问题你要问自己，你做什么我都赞成，别把自己像我这样弄到监狱里就好。”父亲笑道。  
“您别这样说——”  
“没能陪着你长大，我很抱歉。”  
里奥听了这话，忽然低着头不敢动了，他怕稍微一动就会忍不住哭出来。即使他对托雷斯说觉得父亲在监狱里他好歹不用担心他的安危，但这也不过是安慰自己的话，他怎么可能不想和父亲同住在一个屋檐下，每天都见到他。  
“我没怨过您，”里奥抱着父亲，“您也别道歉，每年都能来看您我已经很满足了。”  
他这样说，心中却暗暗期许父亲能早早出狱，他不希望下半辈子每次见父亲都要等上半年，也不希望每次都是在监狱里。  
*  
周末去市中心玩变成了里奥和Kun的固定活动，只要两人没其他事，周末就一定是这样打发的。里奥开始对挑选酒店感兴趣，每次他们都住到不同的地方，比较着哪一家比较好。上次去监狱探望过父亲后，里奥知道父亲不介意自己以这种方式花钱，于是对待金钱的态度更随意了。  
他听了父亲的话，去问罗尼关于投资的事，最后里奥晕头晕脑地听罗尼讲国内制造业讲了一晚上（难得碰上一次罗尼有空，竟然都在哪门子的制造业上浪费了），他听得头晕脑胀，最后听从罗尼的建议，把一小部分钱投进造船厂。  
“你有没有考虑过运输业？”罗尼顺着话题问道。  
里奥的懒腰抻了一半，忽然停住了。  
“别再说这个啦！我现在考虑的全是餐饮业！我要吃饭！罗尼陪我吃饭！”听了一晚上生意经的里奥开始闹脾气，把运输业扔到一边，拉着罗尼吃饭去了。  
*  
周五放学后，里奥和Kun直接跑去市中心，刚到酒店Kun就说好困，那时他们连晚饭还没吃。下午体育课上Kun发了疯似的踢球来着，里奥警告他说这样下去会伤着腿，他根本不听，到底玩了个痛快，筋疲力尽。现在进了房间Kun就开始睡。里奥想等他醒了，他们一起去他之前预订的那家餐厅。  
里奥等了一会儿，Kun睡得死死的，无论里奥捏他的脸还是肚子他都没反应，也根本没有醒过来的意思。里奥在房间里呆着无聊，想起来的时候看到离酒店不远的地方有家书店，打算过去看看，反正Kun不爱去书店，现在他自己去正好。  
里奥拿了房卡出门。距离他们的房间不远处就有电梯，但里奥宁愿多走一会儿去乘走廊尽头的透明观光电梯，他信步走着，这时一扇门开了，一个人走了出来，里奥望着那人的背影呆滞了几秒，然后他忽然控制不住自己的腿，快步跑了过去。  
托雷斯听见厚重地毯上难以察觉的脚步声，那脚步声很急促，声音接近自己时，托雷斯出于本能，忽然转身钳制住对方的下颚并将他固定在墙上。  
他的手扼着里奥·梅西的脖颈，那孩子被他单手撑在墙上，双脚离地。  
“里奥？”看清来人是谁后他马上松了手，里奥向地上倒去，托雷斯连忙抱住他、防止他摔倒。  
“先生——”里奥上气不接下气地咳嗽着，一边努力平复着呼吸，托雷斯轻拍着他的后背。  
“你怎么忽然就冲过来了？吓了我一跳。”托雷斯说着放开里奥，打量着他问，“没事吧？”  
里奥揉着喉咙，清了清嗓子，答道：“我没事了。”他原本想冲过去抱住他，却落了个喉咙差点被捏碎的下场。  
“是我不好，没注意到是谁就先动手了。”托雷斯说，“你怎么到这儿来了？”  
里奥心有余悸地揉着脖子。  
“我……和同学来的——”一句话没说完，里奥又忍不住咳嗽起来。  
“别动，让我看看，”托雷斯抬起里奥的下巴，那里还留着一片红色，“先喝点水吧。”说着，托雷斯拿出房卡，带里奥进了自己的房间。  
他让里奥坐在沙发上，自己去给他倒了水，拿回来后看着里奥喝下。  
“我不知道是你，”托雷斯说道，“抱歉，弄疼你了吧？”  
里奥没答话，看着那人笑盈盈的眼睛，他甚至觉得想哭。他每天都想着他，每天晚上都装作自己还住在他家里，每天都盼着能再见到他，而今天在这个没料到会有重逢发生的场合，他竟然再次遇见他了——虽说被他当成了偷袭一类的人。  
“我……很想你。”里奥说。  
托雷斯笑着揉了揉他的头发，把水杯拿走。问道：“你怎么会来这儿？和谁来的？”  
“和我同学，”里奥说，“放假了，我们来这儿玩两天。”  
“只有你们两个？”托雷斯问。  
“只有我们两个。”里奥答道。  
“没有别人？”  
“没有。”里奥说。  
托雷斯打量了他一会儿，问道：“你会对我说谎吗，里奥？”  
里奥不明白他为什么这么问，但他当然不会对他说谎。  
里奥赶快摇头。“不会的，我不会对您说谎！我保证！”  
托雷斯揉了下他的头发作为回应。事实上这问题不用说出口，他知道自己被眼前的小家伙放到何等重要的地位，他不会对他说谎——甚至不会违背他的任何命令，托雷斯对此很清楚。  
他再次让里奥抬头，检查着他脖子上的那片红色。  
“你什么时候回家？”托雷斯问。  
“周日晚上。”  
“那没事了。”托雷斯说。他知道这样的痕迹一两天就会消失，今天是周五，等到里奥回家时，应该已经什么都看不出来了。  
“您刚才出门是要去哪儿？很忙吗？”里奥问。  
“不忙，”托雷斯说，“我只是要去退房。这几天在巴塞罗那有事要办，刚要走就碰见你了。好久没见了，你还好吗？”  
“我很好，”里奥立刻答道，“还有……我很想您。”  
“这话你刚才说过了。”托雷斯笑着答道。  
里奥试探着去碰他的手，托雷斯握住了。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
“我有事……我有话想对您说。”  
“说吧。”托雷斯说。  
里奥咬了咬嘴唇。他不能忍着了，他一定要说出来，再不说会难受得憋死的。  
“我喜欢你。”  
托雷斯看着他，迟疑一下说：“我知道。”  
这句话并不在里奥的意料之外，自己曾主动去吻他，光是这一件事就能让托雷斯知道自己的心意了。  
“你……有没有一点喜欢我？”  
“我很喜欢你，但和你所说的喜欢不是同一个意思。”托雷斯说。  
里奥收紧了手指攥着托雷斯的手掌，托雷斯惊异地发现一个孩子竟然也会有这么大力气。  
虽然这回答在里奥的预料之中，但他还是忍不住觉得很不舒服。  
“可我喜欢你……”他垂着头，孤注一掷似的再次说出这句话。  
“我只是照顾了你几个月，里奥，”托雷斯抬起里奥的头，“用不了多久你就会忘了我的。”  
“那不可能……”里奥失神般地喃喃自语，心中诧异着托雷斯怎么能说出这样的话，他已经爱上他了，难道他看不出来吗？  
“真的吗？”托雷斯依旧笑盈盈的，“再等上三个月试试，看你是不是会把我忘得一干二净了？”  
“不会的，”里奥着急了，双手环着托雷斯的胳膊，“我不是在开玩笑，这也不是心血来潮。”  
托雷斯不答话，仍是带着看小孩子幼稚举动一般的神情看着他。  
“好吧，你不是开玩笑，”托雷斯说，然后他忽然想起什么：“里奥，今天你遇到我的事可以不向你家里人提起吗？”  
“没问题！”里奥立刻答应道，“我不会告诉任何人的！”  
“谢谢。”托雷斯在他额头上吻了一下，仿佛是作为奖励。  
里奥之前住在医院的时候已经被托雷斯亲吻过很多次了，那时他们对这样的肢体接触习以为常，两个月不曾见面后，这个吻让里奥不可自已地想起他们曾经亲密的样子，如今再次见到这个人，自己说出了心意，他却还是当做玩笑一般，根本没放在心上。  
“你还有事吗，里奥？”托雷斯问。  
里奥吓了一跳，急急地问道：“您要走吗？等一会儿好不好？”  
“你的家人不喜欢我，”托雷斯说，“我看得出来。如果他们知道我们见了面，对我们俩来说都很麻烦。”  
“可是，可是我喜欢你——”里奥不知道该说什么让他留下来，再次这样说道。  
“你现在知道什么是喜欢吗？”托雷斯笑道，“过上三五个月、你忘了我的时候，我保证不再提起这件事让你难堪。”  
里奥着急了，简直不知道该从那句话开始解释——他怎么会不知道什么是喜欢！他已经喜欢他喜欢得发疯了！他也不可能忘了他，无论三五个月还是三五年。  
“可我不会，”里奥解释道，语气焦急，“我不可能忘了您，而且——”他到底没办法组织起语言，放开了托雷斯的胳膊，里奥转而钻进他怀里环着他的腰说道：“您别走好不好？我好不容易才见到你的。”  
托雷斯的手在里奥后背上划过：“里奥，就算你喜欢我，这也是没指望的事，不需要我提醒，你自己就能找出好多我们不可能有所发展的原因。”  
他轻描淡写地这样说道，如同在向里奥解释一个再简单不过的道理。里奥却不肯听，也不肯放开手，只把自己埋在他怀里不出来。  
“你为什么不多注意一下学校里的人呢？”托雷斯说，“这样至少你每天都能见到对方，而且年纪也差不多……”  
里奥窝在他怀里闷闷地说：“您怎么还不明白？我都说了我喜欢你，您让我注意学校里的人有什么用？我根本谁都注意不到……”  
托雷斯只是再次笑了。仿佛他相信什么都不会相信里奥所谓的“喜欢他”。  
“好了，里奥，别再想着我，也别再抱着希望了，你有自己的生活，不该在我身上浪费时间。我这样说都是出于好意，明白吗？”  
可他不想明白。  
里奥抬起头，看着托雷斯问道：“我到底该怎么做你才会相信我？”  
转瞬间，里奥的神情和声调都不再像个孩子，那双透亮的大眼睛里全是悲伤。  
托雷斯看着里奥，那样纯粹的眼神几乎能将人灼伤，他恍惚间忽然想起安德里亚斯，八年前那个黑头发的孩子也是这样看着自己的，不同的是那双眼睛更大胆，更放肆，少了现在里奥的委屈和恐惧——他看得出来，他害怕自己不喜欢他。  
托雷斯回过神来，他记起比利亚的话，心想果然这孩子陷得太深了。看来如果不把话说清楚，他是不会死心的。  
“我不想故意说出让你难过的话，里奥，”托雷斯拉开些距离，“可如果你一意孤行要这样想，结果只会让你更难过。你需要原因吗？需要我把它们一条条说出来吗？”  
里奥摇头，他知道，那些理由他都知道，他不想听。  
“你不想听我们就不说，”托雷斯攥了下里奥的手，“但如果你是我的孩子，我绝不希望他和一个像我这样的黑手党和罪犯在一起。”  
“可这都是借口，”里奥执拗地看着他，“你只是不喜欢我而已。”  
托雷斯忍不住想叹气——孩子们总是这样吗？抓不住谈话的重点，只一心想着自己在意的问题。他放弃了和他继续讨论喜欢与否之类的问题（这种东西又有什么好讨论的呢？他想），继续说道：  
“你的家人要保护你不受伤害，我很理解他们为什么不愿意让我接近你，”托雷斯说：“你先不要说反驳的话，我对家人没多少感悟，唯一体会很深的就是不要和他们闹得太僵，否则真的很痛苦。”  
“你是说我们一点希望也没有了吗？可是，不说其他人，也不说其他事——你不喜欢我吗？就算你现在不喜欢，那以后呢？你会不会有一点喜欢我？”  
我们好像在两个维度里说话，托雷斯想。  
“里奥，你要尽快摆脱掉这些感觉，不然日子会很难熬。”  
“可是现在已经很难熬了，”里奥说，自从进了这间屋子以来他就一直被拒绝，他的表情越来越难看，像反复听到自己被判了死刑的犯人一样。“我有没有说过，每天晚上我都假装自己还住在桑斯庄园，只有这样才能睡着。”  
“那我这样说，里奥，”托雷斯说，“我今年三十岁了，已经过了会不假思索就爱上一个人的年纪了，再说无论怎么看，我都不可能是适合你的人。”  
“可我不想要别人。”  
托雷斯笑了。他不能再继续说下去了，这么固执的年纪，无论他说多少，里奥都不会听。  
“好吧，随你，”托雷斯说：“但请你千万不要让自己过得很痛苦好吗？”  
听到托雷斯那句“好吧，随你”，里奥忽然开心了些，虽然托雷斯只是允许他喜欢自己，但对里奥来说这却像是托雷斯同意了和他在一起一样。血色和微笑回到里奥脸上，他忽然大胆起来，勾着托雷斯的脖子抱住他。  
“什么时候这么爱撒娇了？”托雷斯问，“我刚才说的话听到了没有？”  
“前半句听懂了，”里奥说，“后半句不知道是什么意思。”  
“别在我身上浪费时间，”托雷斯说，“把兴趣放在更多东西上，认识更多的人，你能做到这一点吗？”  
只要你让我做的我都做，除了不想你我什么都做得到，里奥想。  
“能啊，其实——其实这段时间我就在这样做，”里奥忽然说道，急于得到托雷斯的认同和夸奖，“我和Kun一起踢球，放假去他家玩，这几次周末我们都在巴塞罗那逛，晚上也不回家，住在酒店里，之前罗尼有空的时候我们还一起去看了赛车。”  
“听起来还不错。”托雷斯笑道。  
“您马上就要走了吗？您要去哪儿呢？”里奥问，担心他们相处的时间马上就要结束了。  
“事情已经办完了，碰到你之前我正要回家。”  
“葡萄园，是吗？”  
托雷斯点头。  
“那我什么时候能再见到你呢？”里奥问。  
“我恐怕没办法给你个具体时间，”托雷斯摊了下手，“三个月，五个月，半年，一年，我不知道，”他说，“我们没有见面的理由啊，里奥。”  
里奥忽然着急了，他不能再等上三个月五个月才见他第二面！他没办法忍受那么久。  
“可是，可是——”他松开托雷斯，看着他的眼睛慌张地寻找着理由，“可是我不能见不到你啊……”  
“你看，里奥，我们都见不了面——”  
里奥打断他的话：“可是不能这样！”他说，“让我见到你好不好？让我多见你几面，求您了，可以吗？”  
托雷斯望着他，表情渐渐变了。  
“你知道自己刚才在说什么？”托雷斯问。  
里奥忽然感觉气氛变了，空气中凭空多了份紧张，他有些胆怯。里奥第一次看见托雷斯的眉头皱得这样深，他紧盯着里奥，目光里不仅有探寻和疑问，甚至还有一丝责怪。  
“我……”里奥刚开口，托雷斯打断他的话。  
“不要求别人，”他板着脸孔、一字一顿地说，“不要求任何人。我没资格教你怎么生活、怎么和人相处，但事情既然牵扯到我了，我就有必要告诉你：不要求任何人。”  
里奥被他严肃的样子吓住了。  
“做生意时难免会有求于人，那时候你可以拉关系、收买人心、虚情假意地求人，都没关系，生意而已。但在自己的事情上，无论如何不要去求别人，包括感情。今天既然话都说到这儿了，我不妨再多说几句：不要对任何人低三下四，不要做有朝一日想起来会觉得抬不起头的事。”  
里奥快把自己缩进沙发里了，他不知道自己简单的一句话怎么会引来托雷斯这么强烈的反应，他第一次责怪自己，竟然是因为自己求了他。  
“我刚才……说错话了？”里奥问。  
“是，”托雷斯说，“以后再不要对任何人用这样的语气说出这种话，包括我。”里奥带着惊恐的神色让托雷斯的语气缓和了些，他把手放在里奥的脖颈上，“别想太多，如果有机会一定会再见面的。”  
这和遥遥无期是同一个意思，里奥想。  
“那……再吻我一次好不好？”里奥问。  
托雷斯皱了下眉，“这恐怕不太合适，里奥。之前那次可以算是告别吻，但现在你已经把话都挑明了，我如果明知道我们没什么可能，却还吻你，好像……不太合适。”托雷斯再次重复了“不太合适”这个词，里奥忽然觉得这是世界上最可恶的一个词。  
他低了头，委屈和不甘一同涌了上来。难道他们之间没希望的原因仅仅是因为他是帮派养大的孩子吗？可这就是他的身份啊，是没办法改变的事，无论他以后去了哪里、做了什么工作，依旧不能改变他被巴萨养大的事实。  
“里奥？”  
他仍旧低着头，努力不让泪水浮上眼眶，却控制不了身体的颤抖。今天终于和那人见了面，他却只说出让他灰心丧气的话，刚才的语气还那么吓人。他说了那么久、强调了那么多次他喜欢他，只得到一遍又一遍的拒绝。  
人总会有很多时候在某一刻感到异常绝望，即使情形并非那么糟糕，也会忽然消沉起来。  
“别这样，宝贝，”托雷斯说着环住里奥微微颤抖的肩膀，里奥并没哭，他在忍着。托雷斯看着他觉得可怜，他在里奥眼旁吻了一下，就像以前里奥生病、他哄他吃饭时那样。  
原本还呆愣着只顾着哭的里奥忽然“精明”起来，他想起在医院时托雷斯就是这样亲吻着哄他吃饭吃药的。这时什么消沉沮丧都被他抛开，他以自己都想象不到的大胆抓住这个机会、吻上托雷斯的嘴唇。  
托雷斯不好把他强拉硬拽开，如果那样做了，恐怕他会真的哭出来、让事情变得更难看——何况自己刚刚一直在拒绝他、险些惹哭了他，之前还差点捏碎他的喉咙。  
迟疑了几秒钟后，托雷斯干脆夺过亲吻的主动权，一只手环着里奥的腰，另一只手握着他的下巴。最初里奥吻得很急切，托雷斯掌控了速度后，他们逐渐慢了下来，里奥开始体会到第一次接吻时没来得及注意到的滋味，托雷斯的亲吻温柔且细致，偶尔会带上一分挑逗，仿佛是不经意的，却吻得里奥连理智都没有了，脑子里一片云里雾里的，什么都思考不了，只能由着对方的步调接受着、配合着，他勾着托雷斯的手臂松了下来，被对方牢牢固定在怀里。  
“两个月不见，倒是变聪明了不少。”松开手后，托雷斯笑道，“你这是趁虚而入，我不过是怕你哭、想安慰你，你倒直接亲到嘴上了。”  
“你笑话我，”里奥闷闷地说，“你以前……是不是这样吻过很多人？”  
“两个，”托雷斯答道，“很多吗？”  
里奥看着他，脸上带着难以置信的神情：“那怎么可能？”  
“我说的是真的，”托雷斯说，“有时候我连吃饭的时间都没有，哪来的时间恋爱。”  
里奥被吻得晕晕乎乎的，他现在也不想问那两个人是谁。  
“我希望……我没给你添麻烦。”  
“我不知道，宝贝，但我们继续这样下去大概不会有什么好事，你喜欢我，这是我阻止不了的事，但我还是要告诉你，还是去喜欢别人比较好。”  
里奥苦笑着看他，笑容里甚至有一丝怜悯——你竟然不明白你对我重要到什么地步，还以为我有可能会喜欢上别人？  
“下来，里奥，我们还没好好聊聊天呢。”托雷斯把里奥从自己腿上抱下来，里奥坐到他旁边，却还是拉开托雷斯的胳膊，靠在他身上——他发现因为自己是个小孩子、以及是巴萨的人这两条理由，托雷斯不能太过坚决地拒绝自己，于是便对这一点加以利用——谁说恋爱中的人都是傻瓜？有时候就算是傻瓜都会变精明。  
“你的病什么时候好的？”托雷斯问。  
“回来之后过了一个星期那样，”里奥答道，“又进医院了，好没意思。和跟你一起住在医院的时候完全不一样。”  
两人继续说着，没再提之前的话题，里奥因为刚刚的亲吻而心满意足，只想沉浸在眼下的气氛里，不想再听到拒绝的话。  
聊了一会儿后，托雷斯发现里奥说话的方式和原来不同了，更放松也更随意了。现在的里奥已经不再在离家万里之遥的地方，也不再是寄人篱下的客人，他回到了生长的土地上，这座城市在巴萨的势力范围之内，他在这里可以不用担心任何事，可以为所欲为。虽然并没有人清楚明白地告诉他这些话，他也从没认真想过，但这些东西却都扎根在他的意识中，生长在他的身体里，他可能会在特定的环境下忘掉这些，却不能抹杀。  
过了十几分钟，里奥问道：“我是不是耽误你太久了？你没什么事急着办吧？”  
“没有，”托雷斯说，“但现在也到了该走的时候了。”  
“我送你好不好？送你到楼下。”里奥说。  
“那不合适，宝贝，被任何人看到我们在一起都不合适。一会儿我去楼下退房，你就回到自己房间里吧，要出门的话过一会儿再去。”  
“好。”里奥说。心里加了一句：你说什么我都同意。  
两人站起来，走到门口时，里奥说：“你知道我在想什么吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我在想，就算是耽误了你办事，我也想留下你。”说着他笑了。

*  
第二卷 第二章 大雪  
*  
爱上一个人，掉进两个陷阱。

早上刷牙时，里奥发现自己连笑都不会了，仅仅是因为睁眼后想到的第一句话就是“我好像见不到他了”。  
如今距离他和托雷斯在酒店的那次见面已过了三个月，里奥一直没再见到他。那次重逢带来的欢喜让他开心了整整一个月，可无法建立在事实上的快乐不能单独存活，他们没能再见面，欢喜消减，点点滴滴流走，然后在某个午后忽然变成不怀好意的黑色海浪，涨潮归来，带给他更多消沉和失望。  
里奥发现他好像只拥有回忆——他所能拥有的只是记忆中的托雷斯，在记忆之外，在眼下的现实中，他根本无法与托雷斯联系、无法和他产生任何交集。  
里奥当然可以从塞斯克的手机中偷偷弄到托雷斯的手机号码，可他以什么作为理由打给他呢？到时候又要说什么呢？他确信自己如果说相见他只会遭到委婉的拒绝——毕竟，托雷斯没有非见他不可的理由，而他这样任性的举动只能让托雷斯反感自己。  
事实上，他也确实看过塞斯克的手机，假装不经意地拿在手中随意翻看着，在没有人注意到的时候找到了“F.T.桑斯”这个联系人——他们的手机中从不存下任何人的真实姓名，以免手机丢失带来麻烦。里奥把那串号码在心里默念着，然后快步回了房间、把号码存进自己的手机里，存下号码时他犹豫了一下，最后只在名字那一栏写了“先生”一词。  
*  
刚回到西班牙的那段时间，里奥每逢周末就拉着Kun去市中心住，家里人也乐得看到他和朋友出去玩，这个年纪的孩子不应当总是闷在家里。每次里奥在周日晚上回家时都很开心，他会买些稀奇古怪的东西，当做宝贝玩上一阵子，然后便不知丢到哪里去了。最近里奥周末跑出去玩的时候少了，他的情绪有些低落。  
开始时，里奥总是盼着去市中心玩可以再碰到托雷斯，他心里明知这种概率低得可怜，却每次都抱着好多希望，就算这次没碰上，他也劝自己说不定下次就碰见了。可漫长的三个月过去了，里奥什么都没等来。  
*  
这周里奥和Kun约定好了去Kun家过周末，周五早上时里奥告诉家里他要去阿奎罗家住，晚上不用等他。放学后两人先去巴塞罗那的一条商业街上选Kun送给妈妈的生日礼物，里奥也买了一份，Kun的妈妈一直对他很好。  
买过东西后两人走出熙熙攘攘的商业街，这边不好打车，Kun在前面带路，穿过另一条街去出租车更多的地方，两人边走边聊，里奥的眼睛随意扫过路旁的景象。忽然一排熟悉的数字映入眼帘，里奥迟疑了一下，以为自己看错了，可他停了脚步，定定地注视着那辆车的车牌号——那是托雷斯的车。上次他们在酒店见面后，里奥从窗子中眼看着他上了那辆车，他记得车牌号，也记得车型，不会错的。  
“你怎么了？”Kun问，回头看忽然停了脚步的里奥。  
“我——”里奥赶快收回目光，望着地面，“我今天……不好意思，Kun，我刚想起来我今天有其他事要做，不能去你家了。”  
“什么？”Kun问，他觉得里奥的神色有些奇怪，“你在说什么？”  
“忽然想起来一件事……”里奥躲避着Kun的目光：“真抱歉，Kun。”  
“什么事啊？”Kun问，“不是说周末都没事做吗？”  
“我也是刚想起来，”里奥编不出谎话，却忽然想到另一件事：“Kun，我要麻烦你帮忙，如果我家的人给你打电话，你就说我还在你家住着好吗？呃——我只是提前跟你说一声，他们应该不会给你打电话的，我都在你家住那么多次了。”  
“那倒没问题，可你到底要干什么去啊？”Kun问，觉得事情蹊跷。  
“我有很着急的事要做，Kun，真的，真的很着急，非这样不可——”  
“但是为什么还不能让你家里人知道呢？”  
“就是……呃——”里奥编不出来，情急之下只得搪塞Kun道：“我真没事，Kun，我的手机会一直开机的，你要是不放心可以打给我，可我今天真有事，不能去你家了……下周好不好？下周我再去你家玩。”  
看到里奥急成这个样子，Kun也不想再为难他继续问下去，但为了放心些，还是问道：“不是什么危险的事吧？”他毕竟没忘里奥是帮派养大的孩子。  
“不是，没关系的，不是什么了不得的事……”里奥说话的语气仍旧有些急，Kun在他手臂上拍了一下：“好了好了，我知道了，那我这就回家了，有什么事就给我打电话。”  
“好！”里奥立刻答道。  
“不对，”Kun刚要走，又转头看着里奥：“我给你打电话吧，睡觉之前，知道你没事就行。”  
“没问题！”里奥说，他什么都答应，只盼着Kun赶快回家，自己好安心等着托雷斯。  
Kun和他道别，然后穿过马路走了。里奥看着他的身影直到那抹蓝色消失。  
这条街上人不多，里奥觉得自己站在车子旁边太显眼，于是走开几步，在一栋写字楼前等着。这附近没有商店，全是办公楼，刚才他和Kun也是为了走去打车方便的地方才从这条街穿过来的。里奥觉得好奇，心想着不知托雷斯到这样的地方来是为了什么事。  
天色逐渐阴沉了些，里奥心底却悄悄滋生了欢喜。可过了一会儿，里奥又担忧起来：万一今天不是他开的这辆车呢？万一是他的朋友借了这辆车怎么办？万一他和桑斯的其他人在一起怎么办？那他还要和他打招呼吗？就算有其他人在场，托雷斯和他说句话也没关系吧……里奥原地踱着步，走来走去，为了还没发生的事心中一会儿欢喜一会儿忧。  
一个小时后，里奥的担忧减少了。他开始害怕他今天等不到托雷斯。要给自己设定个时间吗？他总不能在这儿站一夜啊，万一托雷斯只是把车停在这儿，而他本人去了其他地方办事呢？  
里奥看了眼表，对自己说还是安心等着吧，都等了三个月了，这么几个小时还等不起吗？  
他等得无聊了，又开始走来走去。忽然他注意到有什么东西落到地上，这才抬起头来。  
下雪了。  
忽然变化的天气让里奥开心起来，他觉得这是个预兆，一定是有好事要发生了，他等来了雪，还怕等不来一个人吗？  
最初落下的雪花轻盈欢快，然后在十几分钟后忽然变成厚重的鹅毛大雪，之后风也参与进来，风雪和阴沉的天空完美配合，街道上的行人越来越少，最终只剩下里奥自己。  
里奥忘了去算时间，他在雪中等着，竟觉得自己很了不起。在谁也不知道的时候，他独自守在路灯下，在大雪倾城的傍晚等着喜欢的人，冻得手指发僵，浑身发抖。  
可没关系，因为能见到他。  
凉气丝丝涌上，仿佛无意为之，从脚底缠了层层细茧，团团包围，攀上小腿，涌遍全身。  
等到里奥注意到时，他的脚已经冻僵了。这附近都是写字楼，连家可以取暖的便利店都没有，再说里奥也不想去其他地方，生怕一个不注意就会错过托雷斯。于是尽管风雪越来越大，他也还是站在原地一动不动地等着。  
过了一会儿，风越来越冷，里奥的脸被吹得生疼，他实在受不了，只好躲到转角的地方。那边可以躲躲风，也可以看到托雷斯的车。  
里奥快步挪动到墙角，哆哆嗦嗦地站在那里一边来回走动、跺脚，一边等着。  
天已经彻底暗下来了。里奥看着结束工作的人们匆忙离开，他拉开袖子看了眼手表，首先发现他已经等了三个小时，其次发现自己大概冻傻了，竟然没把冰凉的手表摘下来，任由它把原本就很冷的手腕冻得更凉。  
里奥摘下手表放进口袋，揉完了手腕又揉了揉肚子，他没吃晚饭，这会儿早饿得前胸贴后背了。他孩子气地想着，我都冻成这样了，好歹要奖励我一下吧，至少让我见他一面，这个要求总不过分吧……  
正这样想着，里奥忽然看见一个身影走近那辆车，那人拿出车钥匙，里奥愣了一秒钟，然后立刻回过神来。  
“先生！”里奥拖着不听使唤的双腿向托雷斯跑去。  
托雷斯回头，一个小小的身影从转角处跑过来，穿过风雪，白色的衣装仿佛被寒气染了色，看上去像冰棱一样。  
“里奥？”托雷斯看清来人，“你怎么在这儿？”  
那孩子跑过来，脸被冻僵了似的，微笑看起来怪怪的，他跑到身前时好像恨不得捉住托雷斯的手一把攥住或者干脆扑进他怀里，但最后他还是克制住了，里奥伸出手，托雷斯握住后被冰凉的触感吓了一跳。  
“你的手怎么这么凉？”  
“我在等你。”他含糊地说出这句话，这时舌头几乎不好用了，嗓音也有些沙哑。  
“等我？”托雷斯问。  
“我想见您……”里奥说，他的舌头恢复了些知觉，被浑身冻透的他竟然微微笑了：“您不是说过上三五个月我就会忘了您吗？可现在三个月过去了，我没有忘。”  
说完话，这次里奥真的笑了，他仰头看着托雷斯，像等待夸奖的孩子般邀功地看着他。  
可他应该笑不出来才对，他明明冻得嘴唇发抖，说话都说不清。  
托雷斯觉得不可思议。他早就忘了他，也忘了还有这回事，可这孩子却一直记着，三个月未见，那些托雷斯并不相信的迷恋和思念不仅没有削减，反而更加猖狂无忌地生长，比原来更坚韧也更旺盛，像入侵的植物蔓延过平原山谷，连悬崖峭壁都被占领，不起眼的种子挤裂的岩石，钻进夹缝，撑破所有微小的裂口，思念和迷恋植物般无法无天地伸展，病毒般扩散，直到世界只剩下一种色彩。  
托雷斯看着他。  
“你已经回到西班牙五个月了，还没忘了我吗？”他的话里没有戏谑，纯粹是觉得惊奇，难道里奥对他不过是孩子气的迷恋吗？难道不是那种转瞬即逝的狂热和激情吗？他怎么会这么喜欢一个仅相处了不到半年的人？这个年纪的孩子的注意力难道不是随时都会被各种东西分散吗？热情随时会转移，喜好随时会变更，明明都这么久没再见面了，里奥竟然还想着他？  
“为什么你会觉得我有那个本事可以忘了你？”里奥看着他，脸上带着苦笑，“我什么时候变成那么厉害的人了？”托雷斯一开口，里奥就发现他对自己没有喜欢也没有想念，恋着一个人时心绪总是很敏感，语气和神态动作将未说出口的真相全盘托出，他根本不必费心探寻。  
托雷斯没说话，已经感觉到灰心沮丧席卷而来的里奥再度开口道：“我以为我们能再见面呢，我是说短时间内，不是这么久……自从上次见面后，我一直在想着你，我并不想打扰你或者给你添麻烦，只是真的很想见你。”  
话说到这个地步，已经不能再往下说了。他还记得父亲的话，也记得托雷斯告诉过他不要求别人，他克制了语调，平缓了语气，假装自己并不那么难受。  
他垂着头站在那儿，觉得自己莫名其妙。初见的欢喜和激动都被打散，托雷斯对他没有一丝半点眷恋，现在里奥只觉得难受，他甚至想哭，漫长的等待后换来的只是这些吗？他感觉到鼻尖发酸，但还是在心里告诫自己你可以哭，只是要等到回家之后，在自己房间里随便你哭，现在别在这儿丢人现眼，就好像你在他面前哭得还不够多似的。  
风越来越冷，里奥很想靠在什么东西上支撑自己，另一方面却固执地对自己说别那么软弱，好端端地站直了。  
托雷斯奇怪事情怎么就会走到今天这步，这孩子竟然对自己这么执着，他在风雪中冻的像个冰雕一样，见了自己就满脸欢喜，发现自己对他并没抱着相同的感觉后立刻陷入愁绪。  
“上车吧，外面太冷了。”他脱了外衣披在里奥身上，然后拉开车门。不管里奥要说什么他们都不能在雪中站下去了，那孩子的手一点温度都没有，像是从冰里挖出来的一样。  
里奥听言上了车。托雷斯打开空调，和里奥一同坐在后排。这样比坐在前排更稳妥些，免得有人看到他们在一起。  
“我不知道该拿你怎么办，里奥。”  
里奥没答话，他也不知道该拿自己怎么办。这样做似乎太任性了，可他就是喜欢上这个人了，有什么办法？  
因为在外面站了太久，再加上心中发冷的关系，里奥虽然披着托雷斯的外衣，却依然在发抖。  
托雷斯把他搂进怀里让他暖和些，里奥仿佛抓住了救命稻草，死死地抱住他。  
两人好一会儿都没说话。里奥知道他不喜欢自己，却舍不得放开他。  
“您不过是可怜我，是不是？”里奥问，“您抱我是因为我快冻僵了，浑身发抖。”  
“我没办法看着你发抖、自己却什么也不做啊，”托雷斯说，“要多狠心的人才能做出那样的事？”  
“您已经够狠心了。”里奥说，不管不顾地任由这句话从嘴唇中钻出。  
“如果我明知道对你好只会让你以后更难过，为什么还要这么做？”托雷斯问。  
“因为您从来都不是个好人，也不必做个好人。”里奥趴在他怀里说，事后他甚至觉得奇怪，自己当时是怎么想的竟然会说出这样的话，可那时他的确这样说了，在雪中被冻成了冰棍之后，人竟然会变的牙尖嘴利吗？  
他说的是气话，可这话却也不假。  
托雷斯笑了一声。  
“你想怎么样？”他笑着问。  
里奥沉默了一会儿，开口道：“我想你要我。”  
“你不知道自己说的是什么。”托雷斯说。  
“我知道，我想了很久了。我想见到你，我想你要我，你甚至都不必喜欢我，只要让我见到你。我记得您的话，我并没有求您。只是向您提出这个提议。或许您可以考虑一下。”  
“我不能考虑这样的提议，”托雷斯说，“你也不应该说出这种话。”  
“为什么？因为我是巴萨的人？”  
“因为这不是你该做的事，看着我，里奥，”托雷斯扳起他的脸，“你想的太多，而且错得离谱，你刚才提出的算是什么提议？我没有孩子，难道也想象不到有孩子的人是什么感觉吗？你认为你父亲知道你对别人说出过这样的‘提议’会很骄傲吗？”  
“可我还能怎么办！”里奥的脾气在自己被冻得快失去知觉后涌出来了，“你告诉我我有其他路可走吗？如果有其他办法让你喜欢我，我会说出那种话吗？”  
托雷斯后悔说了刚才的话——和小孩子没道理可讲，自己在想什么啊，难道还能说服他不成？  
“里奥，你年纪还小，不知道自己的行为会有什么后果，而且我不希望以后你会难过。”  
“不可能比现在更难过，”里奥的声调软了下来，他再度搂着托雷斯的脖子，“我爱上您了，甚至不奢求您爱我，您都不肯接受我，还有比这更伤人的吗？”  
“你这是强词夺理，宝贝。”  
怀里的人没说话。他的脸埋在托雷斯的胸口，过了一会儿，他开口道：“我好像从来都没这么难受过。”嘴上说得轻巧，他心中想到的却是托雷斯送他回巴塞罗那的时候，妈妈和妹妹走的时候，哥哥去世的时候，爸爸进了监狱的时候。他没说出这些，不想让托雷斯认为他是在故意这样说博同情。  
里奥抬起头，眼睛里沾着点点雾气，他克制着，不让泪水浮上眼眶。  
“您怎么能这么狠心呢？”  
托雷斯只想遮住那双眼睛，过于真实、纯粹的情绪让他心烦意乱，他转开视线，诧异着他竟然允许自己卷入这样尴尬的境地，让一个孩子失魂落魄，而将对他的伤害减少到最低的方法竟然是不断拒绝他。  
迟疑了几秒钟后，托雷斯说道：“你或许会再难过一阵子，但过了这段时间，总会放下这些事的。”  
里奥的身子僵了。不明白为什么原本就料到的结果竟然还是让他这样震惊。或许是因为他一直都抱着希望，渴望喜欢的人接受他，为此连将未涉人事的自己交给他这种事都提出来了，霸占了世界的欢喜和思念只覆盖了他自己，让自己失了理智的人不为所动，留给他的仍是一片无望的灰白。  
里奥呆滞了几秒，他缓慢地坐直身体，和托雷斯拉开距离。这时思绪和感觉都被人夺走，苦痛和难过都从脸上消失，眼中如被掏空般失了光芒。像大病初愈的病人般，里奥缓缓拿下披在自己身上的外衣，折了几下，放在托雷斯手中。  
“今天给您添麻烦了，”他说，右手伸出去开车门，“先生晚安。”  
他走进风雪中。  
*  
“里奥！”托雷斯下车向里奥走来，里奥加快脚步，顶着风雪向前走，托雷斯大步追上他，拉住他的胳膊。  
“别这样，里奥，你这样我很担心。”  
“求先生放开我。”里奥说，现在就算他想忍着泪水也忍不住了，风雪太大，吹得眼睛生疼，泪水顺着脸颊簌簌而下。  
“里奥，听话——”托雷斯拉住他不让他走，这样的风雪天几乎看不到车的影子，别说出租车了，里奥就算想搭车回家都很困难，何况他现在情绪这么差，谁知道会发生什么事？  
“您放开我！”里奥猛地甩开托雷斯的胳膊，“您不喜欢我，我的死活又和您有什么关系呢？”  
“别说气话。”托雷斯再次攥住里奥的胳膊，里奥想将手臂抽出来，却没那么大的力气。他努力挣脱着，很快就挣脱不动了。感觉到他的胳膊松了力，托雷斯的手也松开了，里奥抱着胳膊蹲下，哭了起来。  
托雷斯再度将外衣披到里奥身上，他抱住里奥，亲吻着他没被胳膊挡住的耳朵和头发。  
“我有什么办法……我就是喜欢你我有什么办法？”里奥带着哭腔的声音在风中被吹散，托雷斯知道他不能就这样让里奥单独离开，他没有其他选择，在里奥哭得不那么厉害后，托雷斯在他耳边低声道：“听话，宝贝，乖乖的，我们回家。”  
恍惚中里奥以为他还住在北欧，以为他们要回桑斯庄园。他握住托雷斯伸过来的手，被他拉着站起身，走回车上。  
托雷斯为他系好安全带，然后发动汽车，过了好一会里奥才想到他们不可能回桑斯，他已经尽力抹干了眼泪，努力用正常的嗓音问道：“你要送我回家吗？”  
“把你红着眼睛送回巴萨，我还要不要命了？”托雷斯说，“我们去其他地方。”  
里奥看着窗外的大风雪，不知道自己是该哭还是笑，他和喜欢的人在一起，可如果接下来的夜晚仍只有更多拒绝呢？  
二十分钟后，托雷斯将车开进地下停车场，带着里奥走进一条走廊，走廊上有许多电梯，转了个弯后，托雷斯带着他走向最里面的一间，拿出一张卡划了一下，电梯门开了。  
托雷斯让里奥先进去。  
“好了，”他说，“从现在开始没人会看到我们在一起，电梯是私人专用的，一直通到顶楼。”  
里奥忽然明白过来了。  
“我们在酒店里？”里奥问。  
“不然去哪？”托雷斯问，“我在巴塞罗那又没有房子，一直住在葡萄园。”  
里奥完全没注意自己被托雷斯带来酒店这一事实，他仍旧担心着托雷斯会不会继续拒绝他，用礼貌疏远的态度再次否决他的提议。  
迈出电梯，里奥走进一间宽敞的会客厅，托雷斯带着他向右走，推开一扇门后，他们走进一间别致的起居室中，里奥注意到房间两边还有几扇门，大概是卧室、浴室和书房。正对起居室大门的是宽阔的露台。  
托雷斯在沙发上坐下，里奥坐在他旁边，但没敢像以前一样肆无忌惮地紧挨着他，里奥哭过了、闹过了，现在清醒了些——自己大概又给他添了麻烦。  
“您生气了吗？”里奥问。  
托雷斯摇头。拿起茶几上的电话，问里奥道：“你饿了吗？要不要吃点什么？”  
这句话在里奥的意料之外，他以为托雷斯会继续和他谈之前的话题，继续对他说他应该忘了他等等诸如此类的话。  
“我……您不再劝我忘了我们的事吗？”里奥问。  
“我今天说的太多，不想说了。”托雷斯说，他转头看着里奥：“宝贝，今天从睁眼开始到现在，我还什么都没吃过，现在已经快八点钟了。”  
里奥猛地绷紧了身子，他想的不是“我果然给他添了麻烦”或“他大概生我的气了”，而是忽然忘却让自己苦恼了很多天的烦扰，急急地说道：“您怎么能不吃饭？这样要饿坏胃的！”  
“里奥——小声点就好，”托雷斯微笑道：“我们点些东西吃，你也没吃晚饭吧？”  
里奥简直不敢和他对视。自己不过没吃一顿晚饭就觉得委屈，根本不知道那个人忙碌了一整天、滴水未进，自己刚刚还那样闹了他一场。  
“好。”里奥低声说，垂头去看手指。  
“你今天原本有其他打算是吗？”托雷斯问，“不然也不会自己出现在市中心。”  
“我今天要去同学家住的，”里奥说，“刚才我们去给他妈妈买生日礼物，在回来的路上我看到您的车，就……”  
托雷斯点点头：“你以前也常在同学家住吗？你知道我想问什么，巴萨的人会不会发现你其实不在同学家？”  
“不会的，”里奥赶快摇头，“我从小就和Kun一起玩了，总去他家，塞斯克他们都习惯了，不会打电话去问的，我和Kun在一起他们总是很放心。而且、而且我之前告诉Kun了，我说如果我家里人打电话过去，他就说我还在他家里就好。”里奥一口气说完，同时自己琢磨着这样做是不是没什么漏洞。但就算有什么漏洞，现在也没有其他办法了，他哭红了眼睛，托雷斯既不能把他送回巴萨庄园，也不能扔下他不管。  
“好吧，你安排得万无一失，”托雷斯笑笑，有些无奈，“看来今天晚上你只好住在这儿了。”  
*  
里奥没能像预料中的那样有很多时间和托雷斯说话，晚饭后托雷斯连续打了六七通电话，期间又接了传真、看别人发过来的文件，等他放下手机后已经过了一个多小时了。里奥走到他旁边递过来一杯水，一边用尽量正常的语气说：“您是不是累了？我把洗澡水放好了。”  
“什么时候会照顾人了？”托雷斯笑道，他在里奥脸上吻了一下，然后进了浴室。  
里奥有些恍惚，之前托雷斯还一直在拒绝他，现在却像什么都没发生似的吻了他。  
他当然不知道托雷斯虽然已经不再像年轻时那样任意妄为，但他仍旧是随心所欲的——在一定范围内，在某些时候。  
比如现在，他累了一整天，也一整天滴水未进，刚刚还被一个孩子缠了好半天，无论从哪个方面来说他都累得够呛。打了一个小时电话、说的口干舌燥后，那孩子乖巧地站到他面前递过来一杯水，眼睛不敢看着他，告诉他洗澡水放好了，正好在自己又累又倦的时刻，这种时候亲他一下当做奖励有什么不行呢？反正那孩子喜欢他。  
他从来都不是循规蹈矩的人，有时喜欢故意打破常规，随着年龄增长，他已经懂得把藐视世俗的态度收敛起来，却从没将它们埋葬。  
里奥正在窗前呆站着，看着外面的大风雪，手机响起后他一边接听一边进了卧室，是Kun打来的，他都忘了Kun说晚上睡前会给他打电话。  
“还好吗，里奥？你在哪儿？”Kun问。  
“我都忘了你说要打电话了，”里奥说，“我很好，放心吧，你把礼物给阿姨了吗？”  
“给了，她很喜欢，虽然她觉得有点遗憾，你没能来。”  
“下周末，Kun，下周末我一定去你家，这周就没办法啦。”里奥和Kun聊了一会儿，一直没回答他现在到底在哪里这个问题，Kun似乎还是有些疑虑，但听里奥的语气还算轻快，也就没多心。  
两人正打着电话，托雷斯推开门进来说道：“好了，里奥，去洗澡吧。”  
里奥惊得手机掉在床上，Kun那边也忽然没了声音。托雷斯看到里奥的手机，明白他正在打电话，于是没再说话，关上门走出卧室。  
“喂？”里奥拿起手机，几近心惊胆战地问道。  
“你和谁在一起？”Kun问。  
里奥一个字都说不出。他已经告诉Kun要瞒着自己的家人，这时候再撒谎是家人未免太假了。  
“一个……一个朋友。”  
他只好这样答道。两人都不说话了，Kun知道里奥除他之外并没有其他朋友，而且那个人的声音听起来明显比他们年纪要大。今天晚上他忽然被里奥赶回家，还答应了帮他掩饰，结果里奥现在连句实话都不肯对他说。  
“早点睡吧，晚安。”Kun说，然后挂断电话。  
里奥扔掉手机，慌了手脚。周一再见到Kun时该怎么对他解释呢？该怎么说啊，这根本就解释不清啊，他也没办法对他说实话……  
里奥自己慌了一会儿，然后离开卧室去找托雷斯。  
托雷斯在壁炉前的沙发上坐着，手中拿着一张纸，上面写了些不知道什么意思的字母缩写。  
“打完电话了？”托雷斯问，“怎么不去洗澡？”  
“我同学发现了，”里奥说，“他听见你的声音了，再上学他万一问起来，我该怎么说？”  
“什么也不说。”托雷斯答道，“告诉他这是家里的事，不好说出口。”  
“就这样？”里奥问。  
“难道你有更好的理由解释给他听吗？”托雷斯说，“那样只会越描越黑。”  
“那好吧。”里奥这样答应道，还是觉得有些不放心。  
“我先睡了，你去洗澡吧。”托雷斯站起来向卧室走，里奥忽然叫住他：“我……那我晚上睡哪儿？”  
“你说呢？”托雷斯说，“难道你想睡沙发吗？”  
说完他进了卧室，里奥飞快钻进浴室去洗澡——这里只有一间卧室，托雷斯的意思当然是让他和他一起住了——当然了，他总不能把自己赶到沙发上。  
从浴室出来后，里奥轻手轻脚地走到卧室前，不做声地推开房门。和他设想的一样，托雷斯已经睡着了。里奥从另一边上床，掀开被子的一角爬了进去，在枕头上找到了合适的姿势后，就放心大胆地睁着眼打量托雷斯，恨不得一夜不睡就一直这样盯着他看。  
里奥固然想和他亲近些，自己却胆怯了。白天他们在一起时，里奥还会撒娇，靠在他身上，钻进他怀里，可一旦到了夜里，里奥就什么都不敢了，他没带睡衣，只穿了酒店里的浴袍，穿成这样，他当然不好意思靠到别人怀里去。他小时候和罗尼在一张床上睡过，但罗尼是家人啊，和托雷斯不一样……这个人……算是恋人吧，就算是未来的恋人。里奥提前这样想到，他当然更愿意相信他们以后会真的在一起。  
里奥侧身躺在托雷斯旁边，借着窗外的光线尽情地打量着他，直到抵挡不住困意睡去。  
*  
早上托雷斯和里奥一起吃了早餐，刚放下刀叉，托雷斯就忙碌起来，电话一个接一个，他仿佛已经习惯了，穿上外套准备出门，并告诉里奥为了掩人耳目他不能送他，一会儿托雷斯先走，里奥可以在这儿逗留一会儿再回家。  
“我可以在这儿等您回来吗？”里奥问，他还不想走，想这样等着托雷斯，就像他原来在桑斯庄园那样。  
“可晚上我不会回来，”托雷斯说，“晚上我要回葡萄园，你也该回家了。”  
“那我们下一次……什么时候能见面？”里奥大着胆子问道，仿佛在用这样的语气说服他们两人再见面是理所当然的事。  
托雷斯不想再说“我们没有见面的理由”、“巴萨的人知道我们有交集不会高兴”这类话。他已经说过太多次了，如果这样说有用，他现在也不会和里奥站在这儿了。  
托雷斯没说话，连句“不知道”都没说。里奥慌了。  
“您别再拒绝我了好吗？我说的是实话，我受不了总是不见您，也受不了您总是拒绝我……”里奥忽然想起另一件事，说道：“反正要见面是我提出来的，如果以后有什么事，你可以说是我蛮横不讲理，非要见你不可，还说如果你不可见我，我就告诉巴萨的人你欺负我了。您可以把这段话录下来，真的，我再讲一遍，您用手机录下来，以后我家里人发现了您就这样告诉他们，都是我任性……这样好吗？这样好不好？”  
讲到最后，里奥的语气急了，他没说出恳求的话，却没发现自己已经在求他了。  
托雷斯却仍不答话。里奥慌了。  
“您生气了吗？”里奥大着胆子走到他身边去，却不敢握他的手，“我惹您生气了吗？您说话啊。”  
托雷斯紧紧盯着里奥，不知在想什么，里奥被他的目光盯得怕了，只得低下头避开。  
“在我有时间的时候，”好半天后托雷斯开口了，“在我确定绝对安全、不会有人发现的情况下，我会安排见面。”  
里奥呆住了，他刚要开口答应，托雷斯继续说道：“不要主动联系我，如果你的手机里有我的号码，马上删掉，以后我给你打的每一个电话你都要删掉记录，如果你想要继续见面，就要一切按照我的安排来做。”  
“我同意，您怎么安排都好。”里奥火急火燎地说。  
“可以见面时我会联系你，但我不能保证时间，什么时候再见面，一个月或者三个月，我不知道。如果你有耐心等，那这件事暂时就这样定下来。”  
“我可以等，我都同意。”里奥答道。他已经做好被拒绝的准备，没想到竟然听见托雷斯说他同意了。他甚至都忘了应该觉得开心，只顾着惊讶了。  
托雷斯紧绷的表情放松了些。微笑又回到嘴角上，他揉着里奥的头发。  
“为什么你像个小傻瓜一样？如果不是我而是别人，你现在说不定已经被人玩弄于鼓掌之中、不知道变成什么样了。难道巴萨教导你可以轻易相信别人吗？”  
“因为是你啊，”里奥说，“我不会搭理别人的。”里奥握住他刚刚揉自己头发的手问：“你刚才说的被别人玩弄于鼓掌之中是什么意思啊？我又没什么可骗的。”  
“你这样想吗？”托雷斯问，“假设你喜欢一个人，他并不喜欢你却同意你提出的要求，你们见面，他在相处的过程中一边对你好一边伤害你，在你离不开他的时候他对你的伤害变本加厉，他把你从身边逼走，然后在你最难过的时候再把你追回来，宠你一段时间，再重复之前分分合合的闹剧。”  
“可为什么要这么做？”里奥问，“这又不涉及到金钱利益，他干嘛这么大费周章？”  
“因为好玩，”托雷斯说，“也因为不同的人从不同的事情上获取成就感。”  
“从这种事上获取成就感？”里奥重复着这句话，觉得惊奇，“因为这样就伤害别人吗？”  
托雷斯笑了：“有时候人们伤害你，不需要原因。”  
里奥听了觉得不太舒服，他还没想好怎么回答，托雷斯补充道：“但有时人们会对你好，也不需要原因。”  
“你现在是在对我好吗？”里奥问。  
“我不觉得我对你好。”托雷斯坦然答道。  
“可我觉得这样已经很好了……”里奥说，“我还没谢谢你……同意我们以后见面。”  
“难道我有其他选择吗？”托雷斯笑道，“你是想干什么呢，里奥？这样做到底有什么用呢？”  
“可以见到你啊。”里奥答道。  
托雷斯哑然失笑。这个孩子和眼前的这一幕都单纯得让人觉得荒唐。  
“好了，宝贝，我们已经耽误了一会儿了，现在我该走了。”  
他转身要走，里奥忽然攥住他的手臂。  
“吻我，”里奥踮起脚尖，睁着大眼睛看他：“你不吻我我不走。”  
托雷斯轻笑一声，低头吻他。  
*  
托雷斯离开后过了半个小时，里奥也离开酒店，他买了许多食物，然后一刻不停地赶到Kun家去——他毕竟和家里人说了他要在Kun家过周末，周六上午就忽然回家太奇怪了，而且还要编理由解释，更麻烦。  
Kun的妈妈为里奥开了门，里奥一见她就开始道歉：“阿姨，我不是故意不来的，我昨天真的有事，太抱歉了——”  
“道什么歉呀，快进来吧，”Kun的妈妈把里奥让进来，“去找Kun吧，他在楼上呢。”  
“我等一下再上去就行，”里奥说，“阿姨，这些要放到冰箱里，我刚买的。”  
里奥常来Kun家，也时常会买许多吃的东西带来，双方都习惯了，Kun的妈妈在道谢后接过里奥递来的东西，里奥把其他东西都放在楼下，拿着一盒刚买的饼干上了楼。  
Kun房间的门关着，里奥边敲门边说道：“Kun，是我。”  
里面没声音，里奥担心起Kun是不是生了气、不想见他了，正这样担心着，Kun拉开门。  
“早上好。”里奥看着他的脸色试探着说。Kun没说话，拉开门让他进来。  
里奥坐到椅子上，刚放下饼干盒子就对Kun解释起来：“你别生气好吗？我昨天是真的有事，你知道，我家里有很多事不方便说……”  
Kun揉了揉额头，因为里奥的隐瞒和不信任觉得烦躁：“里奥，我不是想和你吵架，可你不觉得自己的话前后矛盾吗？你告诉我如果你家里人打电话来，就要瞒着他们，骗他们说你还在我家，然后你和另一个人在一起，现在又告诉我这是你家里的事？”  
“这确实关系到我家里，但他们不能知道……”里奥想自己这样说也算不得是谎话。  
“你到底和谁在一起？”Kun问。  
“我不能说，”里奥答道，他攥住Kun的手臂，“我不想骗你，但我真的不能说。”  
“可你——你这样我很担心啊，谁知道你是不是卷到什么危险里了？”  
“没有啊，Kun，我不是好好的吗？”  
“我到现在都没弄清昨天到底怎么回事，”Kun说，“我们在路上好好地走着，你不知道是见了什么还是想起什么，忽然就把我扔下，让我自己回家，晚上十点多我给你打电话，你竟然和另一个人在一起，而且我还在电话里听见他叫你去洗澡，你知道整件事在我连起来在我心里是什么印象吗？”  
“什么？”里奥问。  
Kun打量着他，以陈述的语气问道：“你恋爱了吗？”  
里奥忽然感觉不到自己的呼吸了。  
“我没有。”他说，脸上全是藏不住的心虚。  
“昨天晚上你住在哪儿？”  
“就在……”这个问题原本可以回答实话，但实话听起来也怪怪，他昨天住在酒店里，听起来好像只能让事情更暧昧。  
“我们不说这个了，好吗？”里奥问。  
“我不明白你对我还有什么好隐瞒的。”Kun说。  
里奥再想不出解释的话，Kun见他不回答，自己也不开口。两人僵持了一会儿，谁都不肯让步。最终里奥站起身。  
“我先回去了，周一学校见。”  
*  
里奥回了家，刚进大厅就碰见哈维和塞斯克迎面走来。心情大好的塞斯克对着里奥的头一阵揉搓，他刚刚清算了巴萨上个季度的收入，原以为利润已经大幅缩水，清算后却发现情况并没有预料中的那么糟糕。  
“你不是去阿奎罗家玩了吗？”塞斯克一边揉一边问。  
里奥闷声答道：“哦，我们闹了点别扭，我把他惹生气了。”  
“你干什么了？”塞斯克问。  
“别问这个了啊，”里奥说，“塞斯克一点都不体贴，这时候还这样问，也不哄我。”  
塞斯克笑起来：“小鬼头，还要人哄了？自己闹的乱子自己解决，我不过随便问一句。”  
里奥懊恼地看了他一眼。哈维把塞斯克揉乱的头发为里奥平顺过来，问道：“中午吃饭了吗？我和塞斯克正要出去，不和你一起吃了。”  
“好没意思，中午我还要自己吃饭吗？”里奥问，“杰拉德和罗尼都不在家，你们也要出门。”  
“谁说你要自己吃饭了？”哈维说，“中午佩普在家，他昨天还说好长时间没好好跟你聊天了呢。”  
“那是因为你们都太忙了，谁都不理我。”里奥说。  
“是是，都是我们不好，”哈维说，“我们这就出去了，回来要不要带什么东西给你？”  
“不用了，没有想要的，你们路上小心。”  
塞斯克和哈维走了。里奥回了房间，试图同时思考两件事：他以后可以和托雷斯见面，以及怎么对Kun解释、怎么跟他和好。  
里奥想了半天，一点靠谱的主意都没有，最后只好寄希望于他和Kun都不再提起这件事。原本里奥是赌气的，他想“反正我有那个人了”，但他很快反应过来，托雷斯还不是他的，他们目前什么都不是，他甚至没把自己当成约会对象，会不会有进一步发展也都不清楚。而里奥需要朋友，他喜欢Kun，也不想在学校里孤身一人，光是听起来就很可怕。  
过了一会儿，有人来叫他吃午饭，里奥走到二楼，空荡的餐厅里只坐着佩普一人，里奥走过去在他旁边坐下。  
“不是说你去同学家了吗？这么早就回来了？”佩普问。  
“我和他闹别扭了，现在只盼着到周一的时候他不提这件事了。”里奥答道。这时饭菜一盘盘摆上餐桌，佩普动了动餐盘，把素菜摆到里奥面前说：“听说你最近挑食得厉害。”  
里奥没想到佩普会知道或注意到这件事，脸上有点发烫，但既然是佩普把素菜放到他面前，他就算不想吃也只好硬着头皮吃。  
“你知道我不喜欢这些……”  
“以前你没有偏食这么严重啊，”佩普说，“托雷斯在桑斯庄园拿什么养你的？”  
里奥这次没有脸红，他吓得心脏狂跳，生怕佩普这样说另有所指——他觉得心虚，怕佩普已经知道自己昨天和托雷斯见面的事。  
“就是普通的饭菜，”里奥答道，“他见我不爱吃蔬菜，就用其他菜代替了……他说我是巴萨的客人，要……照顾好我。”  
佩普打量着里奥的表情，点了点头说道：“像是托雷斯做出来的事，幸好他没孩子，不然不一定被他惯成什么样了。”  
里奥拿着刀叉不敢动，怕佩普已经怀疑或察觉到了什么。  
“不喜欢也要吃一点啊，”佩普说，“再这样挑食，以后长不高怎么办。”  
里奥庆幸佩普没再继续就桑斯庄园或者托雷斯问下去，心虚地向盘子里添了好多蔬菜。两人继续吃饭，午饭后佩普问起里奥他父亲的情况。  
“上次见你爸爸的时候都聊什么了？”  
里奥抬眼看着挂钟回忆着：“他让我把钱利用起来、但不能做买空卖空的买卖，然后……我们还说到我妈妈。”  
“怎么说到那儿去了？”佩普问。  
“我也不知道，”里奥说，他当然不会告诉佩普那时他告诉父亲他恋爱了，“他说妈妈是百里挑一的好女人，但他们还是没能好好地在一起。”  
“对你来说这也不新鲜吧。”佩普笑道。里奥正奇怪他为什么笑，忽然想起佩普也和妻子克里斯蒂娜分居许多年了，克里斯蒂娜带着三个孩子生活，佩普每年会探望他们几次，他们保持着礼貌疏远的来往。里奥喜欢克里斯蒂娜，觉得他们在一起再合适不过，这两个人却不知为什么分开了。  
说到这儿，里奥忽然想起联姻这件事。  
“您结婚也是家里安排的，是吗？”里奥问。  
佩普点点头：“那时候巴萨还不是我当家，我当然听家里安排，就算不是克里斯蒂娜，我也会娶个类似身份的人。”  
里奥想了想，问道：“类似身份是指……我们自己家的人？”  
“为家族工作的人，”佩普说，“在‘家里’有举足轻重地位的人，能让巴萨更稳固的人。”  
里奥忽然笑了：“那塞斯克和杰拉德——”  
佩普一挥手：“管不了他们俩，让他们闹去吧。”  
“如果他们俩没有在一起，”里奥说，“他们大概也要娶对方的姐妹吧？”  
佩普点点头：“十有八九。要么就是家里其他人的亲戚。”  
“但也有和其他家族的人结婚的，是吗？”里奥问。  
“确实有，大家都喜欢这种互利互惠的事，虽说不至于以这种方式合并。这样有利于双方的生意，碰到些不太严重的问题也可以一起解决。”佩普说。  
里奥想了想，忽然问道：“你们没把我安排出去吧？”  
听了这话，佩普忽然笑起来。  
“你才多大，怎么会安排你结婚？再说我们一定会考虑豪尔赫的意见啊，没有他同意，我们怎么会擅自决定？”  
“我们也和其他家族联姻过，是吧？”里奥问。  
“我们和普约尔家有亲戚，还有卡西利亚斯家，”佩普说，“他们的势力虽然没有巴萨大，但既然有联姻的机会就不能放过。”  
“但巴萨从来没和大家族结成过这种亲戚关系，是吗？”  
“没有合适的，大家族之间一般井水不犯河水，想把两家连到一起很难，”佩普说，“怎么忽然对这些感兴趣了？”  
“忽然想起来的。”里奥说，他可不敢告诉佩普他问了这么多心里想的都是桑斯。桑斯和巴萨的势力不相上下，生意上没有竞争，而且离得又不远，开车一个小时就能从巴萨庄园门口开到桑斯的葡萄园，简直是联姻首选……等我成年的，里奥想，到时候我们就和桑斯……  
“以后想留在巴萨做事吗？”佩普问道，不知道这时里奥已经想到很远的地方去了。  
“我不知道，我没有特别想做的事，”里奥摊了下手，“问题就在这儿，我不知道自己想做什么，你们也不知道你们想让我做什么。”  
“我们想让你自己选，”佩普说，“现在不用着急，你才十五岁——话说回来，你都十五岁了，给你洗礼好像是前几天的事似的，那时候你爸爸忽然告诉我说让我来当你教父……”佩普说着，他忽然停了一下，“里奥，你快过生日了吧？今天几号？”  
里奥呆了一下，他转向佩普。  
“我十六岁了。”  
*  
说完这句话，两个人面面相觑。佩普先开口了：“今年怎么我们都忘了？你也不提。”  
“每年我记得的啊，”里奥说，“谁知道今年怎么就——”  
不，不是“谁知道今年怎么就这样了”，他知道答案，他满心想的都是托雷斯，哪还会记得生日这种事。  
“生日快乐，”佩普在里奥额头上亲了一下，“想要什么？回头我把礼物补上。”  
“谢谢，”里奥冲他笑道，“但你知道我没什么想要的，每年都是稀里糊涂过来的。”  
“因为你什么都不缺，”佩普说，“花起钱来一点也不手软。”  
里奥跟着笑了，心里却忽然涌起甜蜜的感觉：他已经有了生日礼物不是吗？今天早上那个人吻了他。他还不知道今天是自己的生日呢，下次见面一定要记得告诉他。  
和佩普聊过天后，里奥完全忘了要和Kun和好这件事，他把根本不靠谱的“和桑斯家联姻”这件事翻来覆去地设想，认为自己总有一天可以通过某种他自己现在根本没头绪的方式说服家里人，然后他就可以和托雷斯举行家族仪式，搬去葡萄园住——越早越好，里奥想，仿佛这已经是板上钉钉的事，一成年就抓紧时间办这件事！  
他这样想，根本就没头绪到底要“抓紧时间”办什么事，只莫名其妙地觉得非常有信心，而且开心得不得了。  
他转而想到自己已经十六岁这件事。过去的一年多奇怪啊，最初的日子那么平淡无味，然后他遭遇绑架，辗转后落到桑斯手中，在那之后遇到托雷斯，和他在桑斯庄园住了近半年，回了西班牙之后又在等待和期盼中过了五个月，在他还没注意到的时候，他已经告别了迷迷糊糊的十五岁。对十六岁是不是应该有很多期盼？里奥想，他一时想不到其他愿望，只希望自己和托雷斯的事能顺利，希望他们能快些再见面，唔，还有Kun，他别再生气啦。  
*  
周一上学后，里奥和Kun都没再谈里奥周五晚上到底和谁在一起这件事，里奥从家里带了蛋糕给Kun，Kun拿出礼物，埋怨里奥说他竟然不记得生日，自己早就准备好礼物了。中午两人一边吃饭一边聊天，里奥问起Kun以后想做什么。  
“你想像你爸爸那样也去马德里工作吗？你要是进了警局，说不定不用做几天警察，可以很快升职，去做那些不危险的工作。”  
“他在警局工作不代表我也想啊，”Kun说，“我想去踢球——只是这么一想，我这个年纪好像早就该接受训练了，但我妈妈希望我上大学……她好像希望我去警局做文书之类的。”  
里奥怔了怔：“那是什么工作？”  
“我也没概念，大概就是管理各种档案吧。”Kun说，“我爸想让我进警局，我妈既想让我顺着我爸的意思，又不想让我做危险的事，所以她就想出来这么个主意。”  
“好玩吗，那样的工作？”里奥问。  
“不知道，我猜应该不太好玩。再说我也不想去啊，”Kun说，“万一有一天我需要调查你们家怎么办？”  
里奥笑起来：“那就调查呗，你们就算查也查不出来什么。”  
“真狡猾。”Kun说，里奥作势在他肩上拍了一下，“那你呢？”  
“唔，我啊……我还没想。”里奥说。他没对Kun说实话，他昨天已经想了一整晚了，他想促成巴萨和桑斯联姻，然后自己就可以光明正大地住进葡萄园、和那个人在一起了——光是想想里奥就能笑出来。他倒是一直没想自己要做什么工作。  
*  
三个星期后，托雷斯如他所承诺的，安排了和里奥的见面。  
里奥借着去Kun家的理由来到巴塞罗那市中心，进了托雷斯所说的一家便利店，在那里买了一包吐司，然后从便利店后门出去，走到上次托雷斯带他来到的酒店，他不能直接走进大厅，而是绕到酒店后门，去地下停车场，然后在最里面的专属电梯前拿出放在那包吐司中的卡片。刷卡，进电梯，直接上到顶层。半小时后托雷斯来了，两人一起吃了晚饭，睡觉时里奥照旧和他睡同一张床——好不容易见一面，让里奥看不见他、去另一个房间睡觉根本是不可能的。  
他们断续着见面，每次间隔大概三四个星期，时间都选在周五或者周六的晚上，里奥一直告诉家里人他去Kun家住了。巴萨的人对里奥很放心，谁也没把这件事放在心上。  
*  
生活中遍布色彩。  
里奥大笑，后背靠在椅子上向后仰，眼角弯起，一只手捂着肚子，笑了好半天他才停下，遮着嘴看了眼周围，为刚才的吵闹抱歉。Kun不明所以，他不认为刚刚说的话有那么好笑，他有些疑惑，但里奥的笑容打破了那一切，他的欢喜成了常态，他的忧愁突如其来。里奥好像快乐了很多，他为微不足道的小事好奇不已，对并不幽默的话语放声大笑，在Kun问他为什么这么开心时只趴到他后背上笑着说“我不知道，我就是开心”。同时他也会忽然忧愁起来。Kun摸不清日期，有时隔一两周，有时隔上一个月，在平日里奥也会陷入短暂的烦躁情绪中，但他总会很快好起来，继续和Kun打闹，开着根本不好笑的玩笑。  
唯有一处不仅有色彩，而且熠熠闪光。  
里奥在人行道上跑着，左左右右地在人群中穿梭，他并不着急，只是开心得想要跳起来。这不过是他和托雷斯很多次见面中的一次，可这不妨碍里奥开心。  
里奥坐电梯来到顶层，进了房间后徒劳地寻找着有没有需要整理的地方，就好像这里是他和托雷斯的家一样。  
半小时后托雷斯走进房间，没见到那个小影子跑过来扑到自己身上，他正觉得奇怪，这时看见里奥病恹恹地躺在沙发上，胳膊遮着脸，不知是睡着了还是怎么。托雷斯走过在沙发上坐下，发现里奥醒着，他拿开里奥的手臂，想看看他怎么了，没想到刚移开里奥的胳膊就看见他满眼是泪的样子。  
“怎么了这是？”  
里奥捂着腮帮子委屈地看着他，眼泪汪汪地说：“牙齿痛……”  
里奥几乎要生气了，什么时候牙疼不好，偏要挑在和托雷斯见面的日子，还一疼起来就天翻地覆，活像有人拿着钻头在钻牙齿一样。  
托雷斯差点笑出来，心想着果然还是小孩子，因为牙疼竟然疼哭了。  
“吃药了吗？”他问。  
里奥还是捂着腮帮子，点了下头：“可是都没用，还是动不动就疼，我不想去看牙医，听起来就很吓人。”  
“那怎么办？”托雷斯问。  
“你抱我——”里奥说。  
托雷斯坐到里奥那边，抬起他的头让他枕在自己腿上，里奥侧躺着，仍用手捂着脸。里奥刚来时还没觉得牙疼，后来他打开电视一边看一边等托雷斯，看着看着牙就痛了起来。现在他枕在托雷斯腿上，哀怨地捂着腮帮子，哀怨地盯着电视，难受得受不了就哼哼几声，托雷斯看着他觉得好笑，忍不住笑出声来。  
“我的牙都要疼的掉下来了，你还笑。”里奥说。  
“可你都十六岁了，里奥，又不是六岁，因为牙疼还哭了，你让我怎么不笑？”  
“你一定从来都没牙疼过！你要是知道牙疼是什么滋味就不会笑了，”里奥可怜巴巴地坐起来，气鼓鼓地拿了靠垫塞到托雷斯怀里，然后自己躺了进去，“我都疼哭了你还笑……”  
“乖，我不笑了，”托雷斯捏了下他的手，“一会儿就好了。”  
“不好怎么办？”里奥说，“我要拔牙吗？”  
“至少要看过牙医才能确定啊，”托雷斯说，“不然我们现在就去吧，我有认识的医生，可以不用预约。”  
“不要——我今天哪儿都不去——唔——”刚说完话，牙齿又是一阵被电钻钻过的疼，里奥把头埋到托雷斯胸口，空闲的那只手吃痛地攥着托雷斯的手臂。  
“那晚饭怎么办？要不要吃了？”托雷斯问。  
“我大概再疼一会儿就好了，”里奥说，“这几天都是这样，疼一阵儿就好了。”说罢他仰起头，可怜巴巴地看托雷斯，指着红鼓鼓的右脸：“揉揉——”  
托雷斯在那侧脸颊上轻轻揉着，里奥闭上眼，偶尔因为疼哼一两声，过了一会儿，他发出的声音少了，等到托雷斯低头再看的时候，里奥已经在他怀里睡着了。  
*  
里奥睡了没多久就被牙疼疼醒了。他勉强吃了饭，饭后躺在床上翻来滚去，因为牙疼非常气恼。晚上睡觉时也不老实，开始时自己缩在一边不声不响，然后一点点蹭到托雷斯旁边，抱住他的胳膊。  
“怎么了？”托雷斯问。自开始不定时见面后他们一直各睡各的。  
“牙疼。”里奥说，声调不满，好像托雷斯要为牙疼负责。  
“你要是现在说还来得及，”托雷斯说，“我让人帮你买药去，然后送过来。”  
“不要别人来。”里奥说。  
其实这时候里奥牙齿的劲儿已经过去了大半，但他因为身上不舒服，比平常更想撒娇。他也觉得委屈，又不是每天都见面，这时候牙疼也太会挑时机了。  
“唔——”里奥哼了一声。  
“又怎么了？”托雷斯问，他越来越觉得好笑了，被牙疼纠缠的小孩子打算要纠缠他了。  
“牙疼不会传染的……你都不亲我。”说了这么句话后，他就不做声了。托雷斯抬起里奥的下巴，问道：“可万一传染了怎么办？”  
“那也没什么不得了……”里奥道。  
托雷斯笑了，捏着里奥的下巴开始吻他，里奥的牙不争气地在这时候疼了下，他忍不住呜咽了一声，托雷斯刚要放开他，里奥就勾着他的脖子把刚要分开的嘴唇堵了回去。  
牙疼的里奥仗着身体不舒服，亲吻结束后也没像以前一样小心翼翼地躺回自己的枕头上，而是躺在托雷斯怀里睡了。在认识一年半后、在他们有计划地安排见面半年后，里奥第一次心安理得地抱着托雷斯睡着了。  
这样的夜晚应该有梦。应该梦见纠葛的爱恋和迷离的剧情，应该有忧虑和欢喜，可里奥只是在牙疼后迷迷糊糊地睡着了，睡得深沉安稳。而托雷斯睡得稍晚，里奥把头埋进他怀里，他摸着里奥脑后的头发，困惑自己到底在干什么。  
*  
里奥摸着鼓鼓的腮帮子醒了，他觉得牙疼的地方酥酥麻麻的，不知道是不是更严重了。托雷斯不在床上，里奥坐起来重新系了遍浴衣的带子，然后出了卧室去看托雷斯在干什么。  
他刚迈出卧室，还没等看见托雷斯，就已经看见另一个人了。里奥只见到他的侧脸，一时没想起来是谁，那人穿着得体的黑色西装，纤长的稀疏睫毛下是绿莹莹的眼睛，手中夹着一支烟。听见动静，他转过头来看里奥。  
碎宝石的小少爷站在窗前。  
“早上好啊，亲爱的，”他看了眼里奥说，“别就这么呆站着，怪冷的。”  
里奥确实觉得冷，鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。他不喜欢这个人，现在在托雷斯的房间里被这个人看到了自己衣衫不整的样子，他竟然有一种被捉奸在床的感觉，虽说他并没做什么。  
“早上好。”里奥硬着头皮回道。  
对方走了过来，他夹着烟的手在里奥脸上划过，没轻没重地捏着他的脸，然后摸着他的脸颊让里奥抬起头看他。  
“我是安德里亚斯，我们加上名字重新问好，”他笑道，“早上好，里奥。”  
可里奥不想说话，不想听从他的诡异指令，也不想和这个人看起来多亲密。  
“好长时间没见，长得有大人样了，”安德里亚斯说，他看起来并不介意里奥没有再次和他问好，他近距离打量着里奥，忽然笑道：“别跟你舅舅瞎混，他那人办事不靠谱，你整天跟他混在一起，迟早被他带坏了，”说着，安德里亚斯提高声音：“南多你还要磨蹭多久！老子起个大早不是为了来你这儿把烟灰缸都填满的！还有你外甥醒了——你再敢骗我说他是你外甥我就让你知道知道为什么别人都说斯卡特家的全是疯子！”  
“是我外甥怎么了？”托雷斯从另一边的书房里走出来，手中拿着几张纸，“我不能偶尔来看看我外甥吗？早上好，里奥，”他走到两人面前，把几张纸递给安德里亚斯：“这边有的就是这些了，其他的大概都在葡萄园，一会儿你和我一起过去拿吧。”  
“呵，带着自己外甥住在酒店里，听起来当真名正言顺，一点问题都没有，”安德里亚斯笑道，“我还是第一次知道你不介意乱伦。”  
“别当着小孩子的面什么都说，”托雷斯说，“你要是不相信我的话，里奥大可以脱了衣服让你检查一下，看看我们是不是什么都没做。”  
里奥吓得浑身一抖，碎宝石的小少爷却只是笑了，他看了里奥一眼，又移回目光看手中的纸：“你爱怎么样就怎么样吧，我也没说要管那么多，这是什么？”他抽出几张纸中的一张给托雷斯看。  
“这张不是，拿错了。”托雷斯抽出几张纸中的一张回了书房。  
托雷斯大步走开了，里奥看了眼安德里亚斯，不知道自己该干什么，这时牙齿忽然不争气地疼了起来。  
“怎么了你这是？”安德里亚斯皱着眉头看里奥扭曲的表情。  
“……牙疼。”里奥回答道，心想他一定要说挖苦话了。  
安德里亚斯仍旧皱着眉看他，然后从外衣口袋里拿出一个药瓶，倒出一片药拿在手里。  
“张嘴。”他说。  
里奥愣了一下，安德里亚斯白了他一眼：“你‘舅舅’在这儿，你怕我给你毒品还是怎么着？”  
里奥不好拒绝，他张开嘴，安德里亚斯把药片放进去。  
“含着，等着它自己化掉。”  
“好苦——”  
“别说话！等药化了再说。”  
他可真凶，里奥委屈地想——他在巴萨长大，所有人都宠着他，从没有人吼过他。同时里奥也觉得他要被药苦得哭出来了，怎么这么苦，这种苦的要死的东西还要等着它在嘴里化掉吗？  
他闭着眼，忍着不把药吐出来，过了一会儿，他忽然觉得牙齿感觉好多了。  
“不疼了吧？”安德里亚斯问，里奥忙不迭地点头，并第一次对他笑了——他不是有意要对他笑，只是牙齿不疼了他忍不住觉得开心。  
“好了快穿衣服去，大清早怪冷的。”安德里亚斯说。里奥赶快回了卧室，快动作地换上衣服。刚才托雷斯那句“里奥大可以脱了衣服让你检查一下”到现在还吓得里奥身上发凉，他真怕托雷斯说的是真的……什么检查？怎么检查？里奥一边换衣服一边红了脸，他确实没和托雷斯做什么，可也不想让自己的身体暴露在别人的目光下——尤其是看起来阴晴不定的碎宝石的小少爷……唔，现在已经知道他叫安德里亚斯了。  
里奥穿着衣服，心中一团乱麻，他想到或许托雷斯和安德里亚斯真的不是平平常常的关系，否则他怎么会忽然出现在这儿？他们见面的事几乎是对所有人都保密的，可托雷斯却不介意安德里亚斯知道，而且还让他也来到这里了。  
里奥换好衣服，再走出房间时看到托雷斯和安德里亚斯站在窗前说话，见到里奥出来了，托雷斯走到他面前，一边捋着他的头发一边说：“今天自己吃早饭好吗？一会儿就会送上来，我们有事要处理，现在就要回葡萄园。”  
里奥不会缠着托雷斯，也不愿给他添麻烦，他本想问什么时候能再见面，碍着安德里亚斯的面不好问出口，只得点头说好。  
“别在这儿耽搁太久，去找同学玩吧，”托雷斯说，然后在里奥额头上亲了一下，“我们走了，你好好吃早饭。”  
里奥答应着，送两人到门口，安德里亚斯拿出药瓶给里奥：“拿去吧，牙疼的时候就含着。”  
“你不用了吗？”里奥问。  
“别的没有，”安德里亚斯一挥手，“药我那儿多得是。”  
“谢谢。”里奥说，接下来安德里亚斯的动作吓了一跳，他竟然学着托雷斯的样子在里奥头上亲了一下，还故意弄出很大的声音来。里奥呆呆地看着他，安德里亚斯冲他眨了眨眼，笑着关上房门。  
托雷斯和碎宝石的小少爷离开后，里奥独自吃了饭，然后拿着安德里亚斯的药瓶去了药店，对店员说他想买瓶一模一样的——里奥只是想确定碎宝石的小少爷给他的是什么东西罢了。店员看了眼上面的标签，说自己不知道这是哪种语言，店员拿着药瓶去问戴着眼镜的美女收银员，对方看了看，说是老牌止痛剂，北欧很常见，她小时候就吃过。  
里奥拿到药之后放心了，但回家前还是撕掉了标签，怕别人问起他这瓶药是哪来的。里奥这样做只是出于谨慎，他知道不会有人乱翻他的东西。


	3. Chapter 3

*  
第二卷 第三章 圈套  
*  
假期结束后，里奥和Kun进了同一所高中。里奥照旧不和其他人交朋友，一来是因为他自己的性格，二来因为他是巴萨的人，要少和外人打交道、以免被更多人知道他的身份，再者他有Kun这一个朋友就够了。  
Kun似乎对于开始高中生活这件事非常开心，他忙着交朋友，对各种社团都感到好奇，里奥觉得奇怪，不过是又一所学校罢了，有什么好兴奋的？他自己的注意力只被托雷斯牵引着，其他事一概不放在心上。  
Kun在社团里玩的开心，里奥也不介意，他跟在Kun旁边看着他做各种事，自己利用这时间发呆，思考着该如何让“巴萨和桑斯联姻”这件事变成现实。想着想着，他也发现了自己需要在意另一件事：托雷斯并没有像恋人那般喜欢着他。这一事实让里奥心凉，他不知道什么时候才能让托雷斯真正在意自己。  
里奥这边正发着呆，忽然听见场边传来惊呼，Kun的身边围着好几个人。里奥赶忙跑过去看，Kun抱着腿倒在地上。  
“你怎么了？”里奥蹲下身问。Kun咧着嘴，疼的说不出话。  
“应该是扭伤了脚吧，”旁边的一个队友说，然后几个人试着扶Kun坐起来。  
“我去叫校医。”里奥说，然后跑开了。  
他没去过校医室，问了人之后终于气喘呼呼地跑了一会儿找到了，里奥抬手敲门，里面传来一声“进来”后他推开门。  
“老师，我同学扭伤了脚，麻烦您过去看一下——”虽然是校医，但里奥还是条件反射地叫他“老师”。（按照习惯应该叫“先生”，但文中里奥叫托雷斯“先生”，所以就还是这样称呼了）  
卡卡从书上抬起头，他戴着眼镜，年纪不过二十四五。里奥一怔，忽然觉得这个校医身上有种熟悉的感觉。  
他立刻起身去拿医药箱，一边问道：“怎么伤的？”  
“我没注意，他之前在踢球。”里奥答道。  
“不是被人踩到的吧？”卡卡问，一边和里奥走出门外，让他带着自己向球场走。  
“好像不是。”里奥说，一边偷偷抬头看他，奇怪着为什么自己会觉得他熟悉。  
两人到了球场，卡卡为Kun的脚踝做了简单医疗处理，告诉他两周之内都不能踢球，也不能跑跳，Kun郁闷地同意了，里奥扶着他回了教室。  
“你刚才说我们的校医姓什么？”里奥问，这时他和Kun已经回了教室，并排坐着，Kun还在研究他受伤的脚。  
“桑托斯，”Kun答道，“但其他老师都叫他卡卡，你问他做什么？”  
“我觉得他有点熟悉……但我确定以前没见过他，要是见过，一定会有印象的。”里奥说。  
Kun笑了起来：“是啊，你是看桑托斯先生长得帅是吧？见了那么帅的人怎么能轻易忘？”  
“你又乱说！”里奥向Kun身上打去，被Kun攥住了手臂：“还打，脚都扭伤了你还不放过我？”  
“打伤了不是正好吗？”里奥说，“你说我看桑托斯先生长得好，正好打伤了你再带你去校医室，然后我就又有理由见他了。”  
“说这么狠心的话！”Kun拽着里奥开始挠他痒痒，两人闹了起来。  
*  
晚上里奥扶着一瘸一拐的Kun出了校门，走过转角时没见到平常来接自己的车，反倒看见塞斯克的车停在那里。  
“你怎么有空来了？”里奥问，他拉开车门坐上去，也把Kun扶上了车。  
“今天没什么事，看你到了放学时间就来接你了，”塞斯克说，“Kun怎么了？脚扭伤了？”  
“是啊，他踢球把自己踢进去了，”里奥说，“我们能送他回家吗？”  
“当然，”塞斯克说，然后对Kun打招呼道：“你好啊Kun，好久没见了。”  
“你好，”Kun不好意思地笑了下，“抱歉啦，还要麻烦你们送我回家。”  
“没事，你是里奥的朋友，里奥也要指望着你照顾。”塞斯克说。  
里奥哧哧地笑起来，对Kun说：“你怎么不照顾我？都是我照顾你。”  
到了Kun家后，里奥下车扶着Kun到门口，再回到车上后，他忽然想起看进卡卡时那种熟悉的感觉，于是盯了塞斯克看了半天。  
“怎么了？”塞斯克问，“看什么呢？”  
“我今天见到一个以前没见过的人，”里奥说，“在学校的时候我就觉得他身上有什么东西很熟悉，看到你之后我才想起来，你们的感觉是一样的。”  
“什么感觉？”  
“唔——带着点……巴萨所有人都有的感觉，虽然他没说什么也没做什么，但能感觉出来他和我们很像，至少是在帮派里生活过的人——”里奥说，不知道该怎么总结卡卡身上的感觉。  
“你同学吗？”塞斯克问。  
“不是，是校医院的医生，我想想他姓……桑托斯？”  
“没听过，”塞斯克说，“这是父姓还是母姓？”  
“我不知道，但这些东西学校网站上一定有，”说着里奥拿出手机开始查，“校医院校医院……”里奥嘟囔着，“啊，桑托斯是父姓，全名是里卡多·伊泽克森·多斯·桑托斯·雷特。”  
“雷特？”塞斯克笑道，“南美的雷特家？他们的小儿子竟然跑到西班牙来当医生了吗？我还真记得有这号人，卡卡——”  
“可我从来没听过雷特家，”里奥说，“他们是什么样的？”  
“他们没落了，”塞斯克简洁说道，“以前雷特在南美势力很大，你去问罗尼，他知道的更多……据我说知他和雷特家好像还有些交情。”  
“为什么没落了？”里奥问。  
“被其他帮派联手打压，”塞斯克说，“但我记得在雷特家没落之前，他家的小儿子就离开家了，他好像不喜欢这些不合法的生意。”  
“他看起来人还不错，”里奥说，“他帮Kun处理了脚上的伤。”  
“托雷斯看起来也人还不错，是吗？”塞斯克问。  
里奥忽然不敢动了，不知道塞斯克为什么忽然提起这个名字。  
“是吧，”里奥强装冷静，“我不知道。”  
“他不是对你很好吗？”塞斯克说，他继续开车，专心看着前面的路，没注意到里奥忽然变了的表情。  
“嗯，很好，”里奥答道，“怎么忽然提起他了？”  
“他和你今天说的卡卡一样，他们的所在的家族都是他们的母姓，一般来说家族中掌权的都是真正姓这个姓氏的人，你知道，桑斯家的真正继承人是父姓桑斯的三个孩子，而不应该是托雷斯，桑斯是他的母姓，卡卡也是一样。”  
“那桑斯的当家是——”  
“托雷斯的舅舅，”塞斯克接话道，他又开始给里奥讲“黑手党常识”了——这是巴萨的人常干的事，“桑斯有兄妹三人，现在当家的桑斯先生，已经过世的托雷斯的母亲芙洛里·桑斯，还有被托雷斯亲自处死的另一个舅舅。”  
“他为什么要杀自己舅舅？”  
塞斯克叹了口气，他不想为托雷斯辩白，但也还是说了实话：“你见过哪个帮派留着污点证人、让他们安度晚年了？”  
“原来是污点证人……”里奥想，可这样杀了血亲就可以吗？他想了想，自己没有舅舅也没有叔叔，想象不出来是什么感觉。  
“虽然污点证人不能留，但不应该由血亲来处置，何况那时托雷斯只有二十几岁，这些事本不是他该做的。”塞斯克说。  
“你刚才说的……芙洛里·桑斯，”里奥又问塞斯克道：“她是怎么过世的？生病了吗？”  
“夫妻两人一起被人有计划地杀掉的，诺德格林家遭受了桑斯的疯狂报复，这几年刚好了些。”  
“桑斯会任由他们就这样继续存在着？”里奥问，这和他听说的桑斯家的作风不符。  
“桑斯的当家不想给他们个痛快，他打算慢慢磨下去，让诺德格林的人长年累月地活在恐惧里，把他们一点一点拖垮。”  
里奥听着，吸收着这些信息。今天塞斯克心情好，讲到托雷斯也没露出厌烦的表情，他忽然想起另一件事，问道：“你听说过斯卡特吗？”  
“斯卡特——哦，你说卡尔斯特伦家，斯卡特是绰号，因为他们是赌场起家的，斯卡特最初指一种牌的玩法，他们家的赌场都是统一命名的，叫什么来着——”  
“碎宝石，”里奥说，“我在北欧时见过。”心想着碎宝石小少爷的名字可真长，不算中间名都很长了，安德里亚斯·卡尔斯特伦。  
“对，碎宝石，”塞斯克说，“他们的势力也大的吓人，可惜现在当家的是个小孩子，整个家族靠着他一个人支撑，苟延残喘，不一定哪天就被他家的那些人瓜分了。”  
“他们好像和桑斯家很密切。”里奥说，希望能从塞斯克嘴里听到更多关于两家的事。  
“岂止是密切，”塞斯克说，“可惜了他们这一代的孩子都是男孩，不然一定会结婚的。但其实都是男的也无所谓，这种事又不是没有过。但没联姻也好，免得他们势力太大……”  
听了这话里奥忽然反应过来，他想起碎宝石的小少爷曾让托雷斯帮他，当时里奥就疑惑，托雷斯是外人，斯卡特家怎么会允许其他人参与到自己家的生意里？刚刚听到塞斯克的话，里奥立即明白过来，安德里亚斯十有八九是抱着和桑斯家联姻的愿望。  
里奥忽然觉得胃里发凉。  
原来惦记着和桑斯家联姻的不止他一个。而无论从那个角度来说他好像都落了下风。  
*  
再次见面时，托雷斯发现里奥瘦了许多。  
“才几天不见，怎么好像瘦了？”托雷斯问，“长身体的时候不好好吃饭，小里奥是闹脾气了吗？”  
他看里奥的脸色不对，病恹恹的，于是用玩笑话逗他。里奥没笑，局促地看着他说：“我能问你一件事吗？”  
“什么事？”  
“那个人——安德里亚斯……是你男朋友吗？”  
“什么？”托雷斯笑了出来，“你说安德里亚斯？怎么可能。”  
“那他是你什么人？”里奥委屈地问，“你们看起来好奇怪，他也尽说奇怪的话，在电话里说什么‘你不要我’之类的……”  
“你是说——”托雷斯好像不明白里奥说的是什么，想了一下才记起来他指的是里奥还住在桑斯庄园时，安德里亚斯给他打过的一个电话，“过去了那么久的事你还记得，我都快忘了。安德里亚斯和我一起长大的，有点任性罢了。”  
里奥抓住了新的重点：“你们一起长大的？”他瞠目结舌地问，嫉妒让他怒火中烧，“你们一起长大的……”他重复道，攥着托雷斯胳膊的手也松开了。  
“怎么了？”  
“他——”里奥结结巴巴地说，“他比我早认识那么多年……他还长得那么好看……”他忽然手上用力，攥着托雷斯的胳膊：“你不要喜欢他好不好？你不会喜欢他对不对？”  
“我当然没有喜欢他，”托雷斯说，“认识那么多年了，要是喜欢早就在一起了，还等到今天？”  
最后一句话让里奥有些信服了，他说的应该是真的，碎宝石的小少爷长得那么好看，而且又很喜欢托雷斯，他们会不会有关系也只是托雷斯一句话的事，可能托雷斯是真的不喜欢他，里奥想。  
“那你为什么还说……要我脱了衣服让他检查这种话？”里奥说，“就是上次他来这里的时候，听你这么说我都要吓死了。”  
“我知道他不会，才那样说的。”托雷斯解释道，里奥还是一脸委屈，托雷斯抱住他，小孩毛茸茸的脑袋擦着他的胸口：“谁知道你是开玩笑，说出那么吓人的话。”  
里奥的问题只问到这儿，他不敢问托雷斯喜不喜欢自己，他害怕听到不想听的答案，于是干脆不去问，装作他喜欢自己，而且对自己的感情是与众不同的。  
托雷斯和里奥断续地见面，里奥知道自己对他的依恋越来越深，却始终不敢确定托雷斯对自己究竟是什么感觉。他固然体贴，对自己也亲密，可看不出他是不是喜欢自己。里奥所能感觉到的是托雷斯似乎并不反感和自己相处，见面时托雷斯总是看起来很轻松。  
*  
他们的见面继续着，就在里奥以为生活中一切如旧时，他忽然得知巴萨将要和桑斯合作的事。  
“目前还没谈好，”哈维说，“但你知道，如果我们合作对双方都有好处。”  
“我知道，”塞斯克说，“我也没说打算因为我个人对托雷斯的意见把巴萨的利益放在第二位，但我们需要慎重考虑不是吗？”  
“你放心，”哈维说，“我正在和桑斯交涉，你不喜欢可以不参与到这件事里，我来对付托雷斯。”  
他们在饭桌上有一搭没一搭地说着，里奥手中的刀叉忘了移动。  
*  
自从里奥听见哈维和塞斯克说桑斯和巴萨开始谈合作的事后，托雷斯就再没和他见过面。里奥知道这是没办法的事，这种时候如果巴萨暗中盯着托雷斯的动向也算合情合理。久久见不到托雷斯，里奥觉得自己有点变呆了，他在白天时和平常一样，和Kun说说笑笑，到了晚上脑袋就被很多思绪填满，直到Kun即将到来的生日提醒了里奥，他自己在十六岁生日的早晨得到了喜欢的人的亲吻，Kun还什么都没有。想到这儿，里奥吓了一跳，这是高中的第一年，他打定主意要为Kun办个超级酷的派对，这可是在学校中“建立名声”的重要一步。  
但在“建立名声”的同时，Kun一直没有约会对象这件事也是个问题。第二天上学时，里奥趁着中午吃饭时间从Kun嘴里套话，想知道他对哪个女生有好感，一开始里奥问的委婉，他还没问到重点上，Kun就因为一边喝水、一边试图说话，而忽然呛住了、咳嗽起来。里奥赶快站起来，用力拍着Kun的后背，把Kun拍得直晃。  
“什么时候你也力气这么大了？”Kun顺过气后问。  
“我怕你呛着啊，”里奥说，“看你咳嗽的。”  
“你都快把我拍到汤碗里了。”Kun说。  
“胡说，”里奥笑道，他决定先说生日，然后再提起约会对象的事，“Kun，我这两天想了下，你过生日那天我们去市中心吧，在酒店里包个大房间开派对，你想请多少人就请多少人，我们玩儿个痛快。”  
“你不是不喜欢人多吗？”Kun问。  
“你不是喜欢热闹吗？”里奥反问，“真的，Kun，我们去酒店里开派对，你要是想在家开，回头收拾的时候非累死不可，阿姨都答应了做超好吃的蛋糕了，我们就别再添其他麻烦了……”里奥说着说着又这样了，他总把Kun的事和自己的事混为一谈，明明是Kun的生日，要麻烦也是Kun会麻烦母亲，里奥却说成了“我们”。  
“要去酒店吗？”Kun问，看起来心存疑虑。  
里奥拍了Kun一下，夸张地说：“这是你声名鹊起的大好时机！办个超级酷的派对，然后你就是学校的超级红人了——”  
“你钻进我脑子里了，”Kun说，“你怎么知道我想要什么？”  
“所有人都喜欢派对，”里奥指出，“只是不容易办好，这次我来主刀——”  
Kun笑了起来：“‘你来主刀’——你从哪儿学的词？”  
“我忘了，不知道听谁说的，”里奥说，然后言归正传：“怎么样，你觉得可以的话我就要联系酒店了。”  
“在酒店的话不是要花很多钱？”Kun问。  
“就当生日礼物了，”里奥说，“你别想那么多，高中的第一个生日我们要好好办，你把那些足球队的、橄榄球队的——反正就是所有你认识的人都叫来，这个派对我包了，保证他们三个月之后还津津乐道，说没有人的生日派对像你的那么好。”  
Kun越听越心动，忽然想起里奥的生日，问：“可你就从来不办生日派对。”  
“我啊，”里奥耸了下肩，“我可能不喜欢人多吧……但没事，你的派对我一定办好！你放心——”  
“我没担心这个，”Kun说，“每年你过生日都像个傻瓜似的，在你自己家和家人一起过，然后晚上到我家来送蛋糕，搞得好像是我过生日一样。”  
里奥笑了：“这样不好吗？其实我也很想你来我家，但你知道，我家不方便，再说你爸爸还在警署工作，让人知道你和我们有来往也不太好。”  
“什么时候我也能帮你办生日派对呢？”Kun问。  
里奥耸了耸肩：“我无所谓啦。派对上你想请啦啦队的人来吗？那些姑娘你是不是每个都喜欢？”  
“我才没有！”Kun说，然后忽然红了脸。  
“你就嘴硬吧，”里奥说，“看我把她们都请来了你怎么办。”  
“真的假的！”Kun忽然害怕起来。  
“真的，”里奥说，“快说，你喜欢谁？埃尔莎还是丽塔？伊内斯还是妮娜？”  
Kun不说话，里奥忽然跳起来：“伊内斯过来了！你快找个理由跟她说话！”  
说着里奥立刻起身从餐厅的另一扇门走出去了，然后躲在门外眼看着Kun红着脸，呆呆地和伊内斯说了什么，伊内斯露出尴尬的神情，很快走了。  
“这么好的机会也能浪费！你是想单身多久啊？我就该把你和伊内斯锁进教室里什么的……”里奥说，回来以后在Kun头上给他一记暴栗，然后语重心长地说他应该抓住机会，免得找不到女朋友。  
“说的好像你有女朋友似的。”Kun说。里奥一怔，用玩笑话岔了过去，心想着自己没有女朋友但有个……就算是男朋友吧。  
里奥埋头准备了两个星期，果然Kun的生日派对大获成功，里奥开心极了，唯一的问题是Kun还是没弄明白自己到底喜欢啦啦队的哪个姑娘，里奥看着心里着急，在派对结束前下定决心要把Kun和伊内斯锁在小卧室里，可计划被足球队的人打断了，他们乱七八糟地闹了起来，把Kun拽走了。  
*  
巴萨和桑斯对彼此的合作非常谨慎，在敲定了合作一事后，里奥终于再次和托雷斯见面了。而托雷斯给他的消息可不太愉快：“恐怕我们以后见面的次数会变得更少了，”托雷斯说，“起码一段时间内是这样。”  
里奥自己也预料到了这种情况，他提前做好了心理准备，然后在托雷斯说完话后点点头：“我之前也想到可能会这样……”里奥说，“和巴萨合作容易吗？”  
“不算容易，”托雷斯说，“双方都抱着戒心，一边保持距离一边互相试探，你知道，我们在这之前从没有过交集。”  
“但也没有交恶，是吧？”里奥问。  
“是这样。如果我们都是小集团，事情就好办很多了，可两边势力都很大，大家都很小心。”  
“你这次跟我见面是不是也很勉强？”里奥问，生怕自己给他添了麻烦。  
“没有完全的把握我是不会这样做的，但下次什么时候再见面很难说。”  
“那就……那就别这样冒险了，”里奥说，“您……久一些不见我也没关系，我怕家里人发现，那样我们恐怕就再也不能见面了，您不用勉强。”  
“如果被他们发现，十有八九会是这样，”托雷斯说，“这可是你说的，里奥，你如果不说，说不定我还会找机会和你见面的，现在你既然这样说的话，那我们以后就不要再见面了——”  
里奥惊异地抬起头，对上托雷斯笑盈盈的眼睛。  
“您吓了我一跳！还以为您是认真的呢！”里奥说。  
“好了，不开玩笑了，”托雷斯说，“有件事要提前和你说一声，虽然不知道会不会发生。”  
“什么事？”里奥问。  
“桑斯和巴萨的合作还算顺利，但你知道，事情不是一成不变的，有些小动向时我们需要两家人一起商量，有些事在电话里可以说，有些事必须当面谈——我有可能会去你家。”  
“来我家——可是谈判不是要选在第三方的地盘上吗？”  
“你说的是谈判，我说的是双方合作，有事情要商量而已。桑斯名声不好，我很理解没人想去葡萄园和我谈生意，所以如果以后有事要谈的话，我可能会去巴萨庄园。”  
里奥激动地吸收着这个信息，然后忽然冷静下来：“我知道了，你来的时候我一定不能见你对吧？我会好好呆在房间里的，这样就没人会怀疑了。”  
托雷斯笑了：“你不出来见我他们才会怀疑。什么时候巴萨养大的孩子这么没教养了？照顾了你六个月的人拜访巴萨，你竟然躲起来不见他吗？”  
“可你说巴萨的人不喜欢你啊，也一定不喜欢我们见面……”  
“他们确实不喜欢我，但你如果不出来见我，事情就更奇怪了。把你送回家那天你就一副舍不得走的样子，哈维他们也一定看出来了。所以如果我去了巴萨，你就直接来见我好了，说些感谢我之前照顾你的话。”  
“我明白了，”里奥笑道，“我还要再说‘好久不见’吗？”  
“不用了，说得越多越容易露馅。我估计我们只要说上三五句话，哈维就会说可以了然后让你回房间。毕竟我是去谈生意的。”  
“没问题！”里奥答应道。  
*  
晚上洗过澡后，里奥懒得换睡衣，直接穿着浴袍爬进被子里，躺在托雷斯旁边随口聊了几句学校的事。  
两人没说多久，里奥主动去吻他，然后缓缓伸出双臂搂着他的脖子，把自己贴在托雷斯身上。在里奥以为亲吻会继续这样不温不火地继续下去时，他身体中的某个开关忽然被打开了，他环着托雷斯的手臂收得更紧了，亲吻变得迫切起来，托雷斯感受到里奥忽然变化的情绪，抱着里奥缓缓压到他身上，亲吻从唇上向下滑着。里奥顺从地由着托雷斯的手探进自己的浴袍，仅仅是这样一个动作就让他浑身滚烫，但他仍将手掌贴在托雷斯的后背上，继而将身体贴过去迎合。里奥紧张又欣喜，亲吻从他的颈上滑下，落到肩上，在锁骨上徘徊游走，经过胸前，滑向肋骨。里奥无法抑制地张开嘴大口大口呼吸着，急促的喘息带动了胸口的起伏，他像溺水的人一样渴求着空气，尽管黑暗中的空气如暴雨时节的雨水一样充沛，却还是不能让他满足，他紧闭着眼，眉头皱着，脸上浮现痛苦的神情，他渴望的东西让他急切也让他害怕，等待和期盼让他心焦不已，最终他失了理智和思绪，陷落在亲吻中。  
就在里奥以为欲望和激情会在顷刻间将自己全身烧伤时，托雷斯的动作逐渐慢了下来，他的手不再在里奥身上游走，亲吻也不再热切地刻画每寸肌肤。他由下至上地缓缓亲吻过里奥的胸口、锁骨和嘴唇，然后松开他，躺回自己那边。  
“怎么了？”里奥从眩晕中回过神，仿佛溺水的人从浴缸中猛然坐起。  
“还能怎么了。”托雷斯笑道，不再说话。里奥因为托雷斯忽然停下觉得躁动不安，他去握托雷斯的手，然后挂着几乎有一半都掉在背后的浴衣挤进他怀里。  
“衣服好好穿上，”托雷斯把里奥的浴衣拉上，盖住他的肩膀和胸膛，“你是故意引诱我吗？衣服掉了一半还往我怀里钻。”  
“引诱你了怎么样？”里奥说，“又没引诱成功，你怎么……”嘴上这样说着，里奥却不可自抑地发抖，他固然期盼刚刚未能发生的事，却也紧张着，害怕着。  
“里奥，乖乖的，”托雷斯系好里奥浴衣的带子，“你再这样，我只好去别的房间睡了。”  
“为什么？你……”里奥瞪大眼睛，压下对未知事物的恐惧，依旧嘴硬着问托雷斯为什么没继续下去，这时他多了其他恐惧：为什么他停下？他甚至都不愿意要他吗？  
“你年纪太小了。”托雷斯说。  
“可我没办法啊，”里奥说：“无论再过多少年，我还是比你小，不是吗？我怎么可能追的上你呢？”  
“我不是这个意思，我是说你现在，十六岁，太小了，会让我觉得是在犯罪。”  
里奥嘟囔了一句：“你犯的罪还少吗？”  
“这件不行，里奥，你还没成年。”  
“你是说让我等到十八岁？”里奥问，十八岁太久了，好像永远都等不到似的。而他希望这件事早点发生，因为他忽然想到，如果他们发生了关系，托雷斯大概就会把他当做大人看待了——或者说，当做恋人看待。  
“不说这个了，快睡吧。”托雷斯安抚地说道，里奥想说他已经不再是小孩子，但他不愿和托雷斯起争执，这种无谓的争辩自己就算坚持了，最后他也还是会听托雷斯的。这样一想，里奥只好作罢，乖乖枕回枕头上，拉过托雷斯的胳膊抱着。  
过了一会儿，托雷斯忽然忍着笑说：“里奥，发生这种事的时候你应该推开对方，而不是贴上去。”  
“因为是你啊！”里奥说，托雷斯笑出声来。  
*  
里奥原本没抱着希望，可三个星期后忽然听到托雷斯会来巴萨的消息。哈维说因为市场动向，所以责任分配和利益分配都要重新谈，塞斯克那天没事，但不想见托雷斯，可桑斯的二当家都来了巴萨，只一个人接待他毕竟不成样子，于是皮克同意了那天他也会在家，他对托雷斯倒没有太多反感，倒觉得塞斯克这样讨厌一个人很有趣，想看看托雷斯到底有多惹人烦。可一直到托雷斯离开，皮克也没觉得托雷斯有什么惹人烦的地方，他当然知道托雷斯做过的事，但皮克对这些看得很轻，觉得为家族工作，很多事也是迫不得已。  
这期间里奥和托雷斯一直没见面，里奥乖乖的，从不主动联系托雷斯。到了托雷斯将会来巴萨的那天，里奥在窗户前走来走去，等得着急。过了三点钟，里奥终于看见哈维的车开了进来。车在宅子前停下，车门打开，哈维、托雷斯、皮克三人下了车，里奥高兴得跳了起来，眼见着托雷斯出现在巴萨宅邸让他兴奋不已。他自己在房间开心了会儿，然后计算时间，打算过二十分钟后去小书房，按照托雷斯所说的，装作一年多没见过他的样子和他打招呼说话，感谢他在桑斯庄园时对自己的照顾。  
二十分钟过去了，里奥对着镜子整理了下头发，心想自己怎么能看起来这么乖，明明一直在偷偷和家人都不喜欢的人见面，还每次都有许多暧昧的举动，上一次还差点……不能想下去了，再这样要脸红了。里奥深吸一口气，想到一会儿要当着哈维的面撒谎，他不免觉得有些心慌。  
里奥走到小书房门口，按照惯例，敲了下门后马上就开门进去，不用听见屋里的人说“进来”。他推开门迈进去，诧异地发现屋子里只有托雷斯自己。  
“怎么——”  
“哈维去取文件了，一会儿就回来，皮克去接电话了。”托雷斯用极低的声音说，虽然两人间隔了六七步，但里奥还是恰好能听见他的声音。  
“可这……”里奥蒙了，他和托雷斯原打算在别人面前装装样子，现在却阴差阳错变成了两人独处，里奥恨哈维离开的不是时候，他想好的说辞用不上了，也不知道自己是留在这里还是马上出去比较好。  
“我该怎么办？”里奥问。  
“站在那儿别动，别说话。”托雷斯说。他坐在沙发上，看着里奥，也留意着门口。  
这样过去了半分钟，里奥终于听到脚步声，他脸上浮现喜色，托雷斯也微微笑了。  
“好了，里奥，不用谢我，”托雷斯用正常声调说，“你在桑斯住的开心，对我们双方都好，不是吗。”他话音刚落，正好哈维推门进来，看见里奥站在门口。  
“你怎么来了？”哈维问。  
“他说他来道谢，”托雷斯代为答道，“我猜里奥是觉得不过来露个面有些说不过去吧。”  
哈维并不信任托雷斯，眼前的一幕虽然正常，哈维却更想从里奥嘴中听到他的答案，这样他还能从里奥的音调和语气中判断他说的是不是实话，有没有可疑的地方。可托雷斯一开口，哈维就无法得知真相了，里奥十有八九会附和托雷斯的说法。  
“我过来打个招呼，”里奥应道，“毕竟托雷斯先生照顾了我那么久。”  
他果然顺着托雷斯的说法说了。哈维想。这听起来合情合理，可他仍觉得这两人间有不正常的地方，但无论如何，现在都不是质疑这些的时候。  
“好了，打完招呼就回去吧，”哈维揉了揉里奥的头发：“我们要谈事情了。”  
托雷斯看着两人，里奥向书房外走，托雷斯把目光转移到哈维手中的文件上。  
托雷斯离开的时候是黄昏，哈维送他离开巴萨宅邸。里奥长出一口气，庆幸一切都很顺利，自己也没闯祸。  
送了托雷斯离开，哈维和塞斯克讨论了下新的合作条款，两人谈完了生意，哈维提起下午里奥去对托雷斯道谢的事。  
“虽然合理，我却总觉得有不对劲的地方。”哈维说。  
“你不能跟我讨论这事，”塞斯克说，“我对他有偏见。”  
“我宁愿把事情想得更糟，也不想最后出现没预料到的情况，”哈维说，“我们应该对里奥把话挑明了说。”  
“你想说什么？”塞斯克问。  
哈维一摊手：“这是你的工作了，正好你看托雷斯不顺眼，想怎么警告里奥就怎么警告他吧。”  
塞斯克笑了：“好啊，告诉里奥，以后就算在路上遇到那个人都不许和他说话。”  
“没让你教孩子没礼貌，”哈维笑道，对门口的人说：“把里奥叫来。”  
几分钟后里奥拿着笔和作业来了。  
“我刚有个思路，怕打断了，等一下我先写完这句话——”  
“坐下，里奥，先说正事。”  
里奥抓紧时间写完了一句话，然后在沙发上坐下，两只手捏着笔玩：“怎么了？”  
“你今天见到托雷斯了，”塞斯克说，“你对他打招呼也好，道谢也好，有这一次就够了，以后他如果再来到我们家里，除非你和他碰面了，否则不用特意过来对他说话。”  
“我——做错事了吗？”里奥问。  
“我们没怪你啊，也没人说你做错事，道谢是正常的，”哈维说，“你听到了，塞斯克说的是以后，以后就不用再和他有来往了。”  
“我估计你们碰面的机会也不多，”塞斯克说，“无非是他来我们这儿谈生意，或者有个百万分之一的机会，你在街上遇到他了——那也不太可能，但无论如何，你都不要和他有一丁点牵扯，只需要问句好就够了。”  
“好……”里奥答应着，“可是为什么？”  
“因为他是我们所见识过的人中最不像人的一个，而你知道我们在巴萨工作这么多年和多少人渣、恶棍、亡命徒打过交道，”塞斯克收起冷笑：“黑手党的世界没有多少规则，但你不能谋害血亲，更不能连杀四个，三个表兄弟和一个亲舅舅，杀了这么多血亲的人，你能说这样的人值得信赖吗？”  
“奇怪的地方就在于，托雷斯看起来什么都想要，他为了桑斯几乎搭上自己这条命，遵循规则或违反规矩的事他都做，可他却对到了手的东西并不在意，又好像什么都不想要。”哈维说。  
“有很多人醉心权势，托雷斯看似一直在巩固、扩大桑斯的权力和地位，他一方面狂热地为桑斯打拼，一方面却对自己拼来的权势财富并不热心。”塞斯克说。  
“这……到底是什么意思？”里奥问。  
“如果说他是为了财富或者权利才做出那些事，我们还可以把他归类为平平常常的黑手党，可他好像不为什么就做了许多骇人听闻的事，难免不会让人觉得他是个反社会的人格分裂才这样做的。”  
“换个简单的说法：把他和电影里丧心病狂无缘无故虐杀动物和其他人的连环杀人犯归为一类人，这样你就听懂了吧？”塞斯克问，“我知道黑手党都杀人，可他和别人不一样，他才十几岁的时候就杀过无辜的人——杀了这些人他什么都得不到，可他还是这样做了，后来这种事他做的越来越多了，直到今天。”  
“最糟的是，”塞斯克补充道：“他看起来那么无害，比所有正常人都正常，温文尔雅得不像个黑手党。”  
“所以塞斯克一直把他当变态杀人犯看，”哈维笑道，“当然了，除了桑斯外几乎所有人都是这样想的，塞斯克说的也没错。”  
“我们不希望你和他有接触，”哈维继续说道，“和桑斯这样的家族，我们只合作，不联姻，不和他们有过多接触。如果不是桑斯家，只要换成任何另外一个和我们势力不相上下的家族，巴萨都会很高兴和他们有亲戚关系，我们甚至会努力促成不止一段联姻，谁不想巩固地位？谁不想增强势力？为我们和为桑斯工作的人都那么多，想让某个人娶对方家族中某人的女儿或妹妹都再容易不过了，别的不说，托雷斯杀了的那三个表兄弟都留下了孩子，和你、和佩普的女儿年纪都差不多，但巴萨不会有哪怕一个人同意我们和桑斯联姻，没人想和那种家族有联系。”  
“他们喜欢对家人下手，和他们结成亲戚反而更危险。”塞斯克笑道。  
“虽然我们说的是桑斯，但做出这些事的其实也只是托雷斯自己，”哈维说，“桑斯原本名声就不好，托雷斯也只不过是在上面抹了更多血。无论怎么说，巴萨都不能和这样的人来往。”  
*  
回葡萄园的路上，托雷斯忽然有种掉进圈套的感觉——这圈套并非故意设下，他却不小心掉了进去。  
里奥像个小傻瓜一样全心全意地喜欢着他——说不定已经孩子气地爱上他了，他那样频繁地在每次见面时都表现出对托雷斯的依赖和爱意，仿佛他已经认定自己是托雷斯的所有物，托雷斯逐渐接受、习惯了里奥的迷恋，在不知不觉的时候默认了里奥是他的。对托雷斯来说这是不必去思考的事实，就像夜晚必将在黄昏后降临一样无可争辩，可现如今，在他还没有喜欢上里奥的时候，占有欲却提前出现了。  
刚刚在巴萨宅邸，哈维揉了揉里奥的头发，亲眼见到和里奥朝夕相处的人对里奥有亲密举动时，托雷斯竟有种惊讶的感觉：是啊，那孩子喜欢我不假，可他却不是我的。  
这简直让人怒不可遏。  
他不为哈维和里奥的相处感到愤怒，而是发现他竟再度有了“感觉”，像其他人一般有了在意的事和东西。  
托雷斯知道自己不应该抱有任何理所当然的想法，无论面对的是谁。可他在一个孩子身上放松了警惕，紧接着就发现他掉入了因疏忽留下的陷阱。他不应认为里奥是他的，他也不该对他有独占欲。世界上没有值得他费心思去得到、去占有的东西，他早就没了在意的东西。他为桑斯付出一切，在黑手党的路上艰难跋涉，可这并非是他想要争权夺势，而是别无选择，不得不做。  
人们不应当有在意的东西。那只会让事情复杂，让自己多了犹豫和牵挂，不要想着拥有什么，无论是一件东西还是一个人。可这感觉却在一个孩子身上出现了——他十六岁了，托雷斯对自己说，你不该再把他当做孩子。可他不是孩子是什么？  
*  
自从托雷斯造访巴萨后，里奥再没和他见过面。他理解托雷斯的谨慎，这次合作对两个家族都至关重要。等到里奥再次盼来两人的见面时，他已经快等傻了。  
按照约定的时间来到酒店，里奥刷卡后上了电梯，到达顶层后刚推开门就看见托雷斯站在窗前打电话。里奥虽然心急，想冲过去扑在他身上，但见托雷斯在打电话，他还是小心地悄声关了门，走到托雷斯旁边握住他的手捏了一下。  
“如果他们还要死撑下去，你们就继续拖着，”托雷斯对电话那端的人说，他握住里奥的手对他笑了下，“今天就这些，明天有消息再告诉我。”  
托雷斯挂了电话，他以为这么久没见过面，里奥会扑到他身上来，没想到里奥竟看起来稳重了些——最初一直等不来见面时里奥几乎被自己得念头折磨疯了，加上这个年纪的浮躁和蠢蠢欲动，里奥度过了一段自己都十分厌恶的日子，他的哀愁转变成莫名的怒火，因为丁点小事就觉得委屈或愤怒不已，但里奥的怒气控制在安全范围里，从没去惊扰别人。就好像每个人都要经历这样一段时期似的，等时候到了，这些感觉也自然褪去了，里奥在过了好几天平心静气的舒心日子后忽然回过神来：他已经不再烦躁不安了。  
接下来的两个星期里奥像大病初愈般安静着，原本他为桑斯和巴萨的合作担心，但日子久了，他发现自己担心也是多余，于是便只盼着他们的合作顺利，希望他们两人的事不要被发现。他不再花心思去担忧，也不去想怎么让托雷斯喜欢自己——自前段时间他把自己折腾够了后，他的想法渐渐变了，思考着如何让别人喜欢自己，本质上来说是件煎熬的事，他干脆改了主意，去想在自己和托雷斯见面时怎样才能不给他添麻烦。  
“这么久不见面，您不要我了吗？”里奥笑着问道，托雷斯也笑了，低下头吻他，然后把他抱到桌子上坐着。  
“怎么好像比以前安静了？”托雷斯问，如果是以前，里奥应该会扑进他怀里一脸委屈地问为什么这么久不见他，这次却笑盈盈地对着自己。  
“我不知道，我只是见了你开心，”里奥答道，“顺利吗，和巴萨的合作？”  
“很顺利，”托雷斯说，“你的家人也觉得很好。”  
“如果你们的接触再多些，哈维和塞斯克他们就会像我一样觉得你人很好了。”里奥说。  
托雷斯为这孩子气的想法笑了。里奥再度勾住他的脖子吻他，过了会儿里奥松开手，仰头问道：“我长大了，你高兴吗？”  
可长大的人不会说这样的话。托雷斯点点头，心想着这孩子所谓的“长大”不过是表象，稍微仔细些观察就知道是装出来的，顶多撑个场面罢了，恐怕只要稍微有些事这表象就要坍塌，但起码他在试着长大。  
*  
晚上睡觉时，里奥再度蹭到托雷斯那边，两人如从前一样亲吻，这次托雷斯的手却不再安分，感受到他的手在身上滑过时，里奥再度紧张起来，他记得这种感觉，上一次他们忘情亲吻时也是这样，里奥浑身滚烫，他想事情大概就会在今天发生了。托雷斯的想法不同，他不过是想起当日在巴萨宅邸见到哈维触摸里奥头发时的惊讶和忽然引发的占有欲。里奥僵硬得像木头一样，任由托雷斯的手在自己身上探索着。  
“先生……”里奥开口，身体微微发抖。  
“别说话，宝贝。”  
托雷斯的声音自黑暗中传来，里奥无法答话。然而他所期待并害怕的事并没发生，过了好一会儿，托雷斯松开手，亲吻了里奥的脸颊，枕回到自己的枕头上。  
里奥紧闭着眼，说话结结巴巴的：“是——是我不够好吗？”  
“你年纪太小。”托雷斯说。两人间隔着一个巴掌的距离。这句话在里奥脑海中回响，他听过这句话，他简直想说自己恨透了这句话，他翻身背对着托雷斯，觉得心灰意冷。里奥蜷缩起身体，把头埋进胳膊中，眼泪忽然淌了下来。  
这简直莫名，可他就是控制不住。  
是了，就是这样了。他年纪小，他不够好，他是巴萨的人，而且那个人永远不会真正喜欢他。而现在，他究竟在干什么，又到底有什么用？  
里奥整理好睡衣，一言不发下了床。进了浴室后哭了起来。  
他靠着墙壁坐在地上，心里难受极了，却留心着把所有呜咽声都锁在嗓子里——人竟然在无声无息时也能大哭出来。  
他不知道自己这样坚持着有什么用，这样骗着自己干什么，托雷斯不喜欢他，不过是应了他的任性才和他见面，他又在期盼什么？  
为什么不干脆放弃了？他问自己，去过和十五岁之前一样的日子啊，那时你不认识他，不是照样过得很好吗？  
算了吧，里奥对自己说，别这样下去了，别求他，别再过着着这种日子，别把所有注意力都放在他身上，去过你从前的生活，没有他的生活。  
他哭得更狠了。他没有底气地对自己说放弃，然后因这一假设觉得加倍难受。他做不到，他可以骗自己任何事，但他不能欺骗自己的感觉。他喜欢他，他爱他，他没有办法。  
里奥不再哭了，他等着抽泣结束，然后擦好眼睛，洗了洗脸。他不知道自己在哭泣之后前所未有地像个成年人，他擦净眼泪，不让人看出自己哭过，也不与任何人分享自己的难过——他向来擅长独自哭泣，父母离开后他会偶尔哭起来，在没有人知道的时候。  
他擤了擤鼻子，确保自己说话不会带着浓重鼻音后走出浴室，爬上床躺着。但这次他没有再靠到托雷斯身旁。他躺在床的另一侧，仿佛自己真的这般无欲无求，不想要那个人安慰，不依赖他的怀抱，不被他的笑容蛊惑，不被他的话语感染。他闭上眼，缩在被子里，感觉前所未有的孤独。  
“里奥？”  
“怎么了？”里奥说，他的声音还算正常。  
“是你怎么了，”托雷斯说，“干嘛跑到那么远的地方睡？”  
里奥愣了一下，他总是依靠在托雷斯身上，眼下这慕看起来确实反常。他掀起被子到托雷斯身旁躺下。  
他仍旧没办法拒绝他，不可能对他的话说不。托雷斯抱住他，把手搭在里奥后背上。  
“生气了？”他问。  
“没有。”里奥答道。  
里奥刚刚在浴室呆久了，身上有些凉，被托雷斯搂着，里奥再度陷入绝望的感伤中。他不能离开他，哪怕只为了能被他这样抱着入睡这一件事，他也愿意经受所有能遭受的磨难——何况那也没什么，是不是？人们迟早要遭受苦难，人们迟早要习惯它们。  
两人有一阵没说话。托雷斯的手轻抚着他脑后的头发。里奥被他抱着，身体渐渐暖和起来，哭过后轻松了许多，他觉得累，意识逐渐模糊，就在他快要睡着时，托雷斯开口了。  
“十七岁，”他说，“等到你十七岁。”  
里奥迷糊着笑了，像在梦中般，而他知道这不是梦。  
困意袭来，里奥掉进绵软的梦境。  
*  
托雷斯醒时里奥还睡着，见他眉头微微皱着，托雷斯伸手去抚平，一边后悔着自己昨天许诺的都是什么。  
什么十七岁，自己怎么就会应许这种事？他叹了口气。那时里奥不发一言去了浴室，托雷斯知道他心情不好，果然，里奥回来时，尽管没说话，托雷斯也发现他的情绪变了。他自己缩在床的另一边，一副心如死灰的样子。然而之后，托雷斯只是叫了他一声，他就又回到自己身边了。  
年纪还这样小，和自己这样的人搅在一起有什么好？  
托雷斯知道昨天自己的举动也不得当——但他向来不是循规蹈矩的那一个——而里奥对此的反应只有接受，没有抵触，托雷斯也从他生涩僵硬的回应上明白除了自己外还没有人碰过里奥。可这不应当是他在意的事，谁和这孩子是什么关系又和自己又什么相干？  
问题是无论怎么样，现在都过了狠心的时候。要狠心的话，一开始就不会同意见面，时日久了，走到今天这步难道还出乎意料吗？  
*  
里奥醒得晚，那时早餐已经送过来了，托雷斯正在等他。里奥快动作地进了浴室洗漱，洗脸时从镜子里看见自己微微红了的眼睛。  
于是坐到餐桌旁时里奥也垂着眼睛向地上看，不想让托雷斯看出自己昨天哭过。他道了早安，走到桌旁坐下。  
“过来。”托雷斯说。  
里奥仍旧盯着地毯，他走到托雷斯身旁站着，托雷斯去揽他的腰，里奥顺势坐在他腿上，手搭在托雷斯肩上。  
“眼睛都红了，”托雷斯的手在他眼上擦过：“昨天哭了？”  
“没什么。”里奥别开头。  
“你这样我觉得很愧疚，”托雷斯说，“原本好端端的，认识了我之后就多了这么多不高兴。”  
“我没有不高兴，再说这和您没关系，”里奥说，“是我自己的事。”  
“骗谁呢？”托雷斯笑道，抬头去吻他的脖颈，里奥仰起头，喉间响着轻声喘息。  
“我想把你当成孩子看待，”托雷斯说，“我希望你一直是孩子，但你无止无休地引诱我，又几个人受得了这种诱惑？这么急着长大吗？当个孩子不好吗？非要扛起那么多重量干什么？”  
“我想不了那么多事，”里奥说，然后伸出双手比划着：“我的世界只有这么大，除了你，什么都放不下了。”  
托雷斯哑然失笑，他不必再说了，也不必劝什么，他知道这个年纪的孩子有多固执，他们带着没被磨损过的身体和勇气上路，以无所畏惧的姿态与全世界对抗，落得遍体鳞伤的下场也不过愤恨地抹下嘴再次站起，明知前路尽是阻碍，却始终相信没有什么能阻止自己。  
一如托雷斯年轻时的样子。尽管他们所追求的目标完全不同。  
那时的托雷斯想要报复，想发泄他的不甘和愤怒，想把所有无辜的人都卷进其中，想用暴力和鲜血为自己拼得名声和前途。而里奥想要的不过是喜欢的人的爱。  
这样想来，还是里奥追求的东西纯粹些，托雷斯想。  
*  
不自然的表象、未知的属性和漂亮的沉稳假象、藏起来的暴烈脾性。  
一辆黑色越野车停在涨潮的海滩上。这里没有细沙，取而代之的是经年久月躺在这里的石头。眼下暴雨滂沱，光线黯淡，被映成黑色的海浪翻卷着冲上岸，风刮得狠，空气中的点点寒意也变得阴冷。里奥坐在车中攥紧变速器，出神地望着暴雨中的大海。  
里奥知道，只要不开到水深的地方、只要车不熄火，他就可以玩个痛快。可这很危险……  
大不了出了问题就把车丢在这儿。  
想到这儿，里奥松开刹车，踩下油门迎着翻卷来的海浪冲了上去，海水扑过来时车头明显的冲击感让里奥忍不住抖了一下，但这样一来他觉得兴致更高了，他将车开回到沙滩上后调转车头，再次向海水中冲去。海浪越来越大，越野车在海水和沙滩交界处转向，后退，前冲，再转向。里奥打开音响，把音乐声调得震耳欲聋，一遍遍冲击着浪潮。  
里奥大着胆子将车窗落下两英寸，汽车前冲时的海水扑了进来，打湿了里奥的脸和头发，没过一会儿，连上衣都湿了。里奥玩儿得越来越开心，在浪潮打来时忍不住欢呼起来。过了十几分钟时，里奥隐约觉得从倒车镜中看到了什么，他把车转向海滩，果然看见海滩的另一边站着一个人，手中举着黑伞，正在向他挥手。里奥不知道怎么回事，但附近没有别人，那人确实是在向他挥手。  
里奥打算把车开过去，这时又是一阵浪潮打过，车子忽然熄了火，里奥愣了一下，心想刚才玩了那么半天都不熄火，这时候不玩了倒熄火了。他正要再次发动汽车，想起如果排气管进水、再发动汽车的话十有八九会让发动机进水，里奥只得放弃这个打算，心想着没关系，反正一开始就做好准备这车会废在这儿了。  
里奥下车，向那人走去，那人也在向他这边走。  
“您有什么事吗？”里奥在大风雨中提高嗓音问道，刚问完才透过雨幕发现他眼前站着卡卡。在学校之外，卡卡的穿着随意了许多，他穿着件有着复古风褶皱的白色衬衫，裤子看起来像漂亮的军装，没有变化的是他的鼻梁上仍架着黑框眼镜。  
“啊……老师，是你啊。”里奥说，忽然觉得很不好意思，像刚刚做了坏事被发现了似的。  
“多危险啊，”卡卡说着递过来那把相当大的黑色伞遮住里奥，“离着好远就看见那辆车在向水里冲，还以为有人要自杀呢，没想到是你。”  
“我就是……无聊了，想出来玩玩。”里奥吐了下舌头，他刚刚下车在大雨里走了几步，浑身都湿了。  
“你一个人来的？”卡卡问。  
他是医生啊，里奥想，我怎么觉得他说话像老师一样。  
“就我自己。”里奥说。Kun和他妈妈一起去马德里和父亲过周末了，里奥独自呆着觉得无聊，开车出来散心。  
“我送你回去吧，你家在哪儿？”  
里奥迟疑一下，问道：“您看出我没驾照了？”  
“意料之中。”卡卡说。  
“可是车不能开了，”里奥说，“排气管进水，已经熄火了。再发动的话恐怕会进水，我是说发动机。”  
卡卡看了下海边的车，心想这样的话只能打电话求救才能把那辆车拖走了，但里奥看起来并不在意。  
“先上车吧。”卡卡说，带着里奥向自己的车走去。两人也算是运气好，刚上车，雨势就忽然变大了。望着能见度不足五米的窗外，卡卡放弃了开车的打算，在原地等着雨势变小。他开大空调，让浇湿的里奥赶快暖和过来。  
“您怎么也来这儿了？”里奥问。  
“和你一样，”卡卡说，“放假了没事做，在家里带着也是无聊。”  
卡卡的车上没有毛巾，里奥只好哆哆嗦嗦地在空调的热风下让自己暖和过来。  
“你是背着爸妈开车出来的吧？”卡卡问。  
“嗯，家里人不知道。”里奥含糊地说，隐去了父母并不在身边的事实。他出门的时候巴萨没有谁在家，他也只是告诉了门口的人说自己要去海边玩。  
两人坐在车里等了一会儿，雨势没有减小的趋势，他们越等越无聊，而眼下又到了吃饭的时候，里奥干脆提议去附近吃饭。  
餐厅就在海边，开车不过三四分钟就到了。两人冒雨下了车，然后各自顶着被雨水打湿的头发点了菜。但只这么对坐着毕竟无趣，里奥就学校的事和卡卡聊了起来，心里却想着卡卡为什么离开家族生意。在里奥看来家人毕竟是家人，就算不参与生意，也不至于一刀两断似的跑到这么远的地方来，一副断绝联系的样子。  
“老师喜欢海边吗？”里奥问，“下雨天还特意来这边。”  
“我只是想出门转转，”卡卡说，没说他觉得呆在家里透不过气，“没注意自己在向哪边开车，不知不觉就走到这儿了。”  
他笑了笑，笑容浅淡，里奥觉得困惑——他觉得卡卡并不想笑，却在强迫自己一定要笑似的。  
“那您——在这边住很久了吗？”里奥问。  
“没有很久，”卡卡摇头，“你大概也从我的口音里听出来了。”  
里奥已经知道他的身份，不愿再明知故问他是从哪里来的这类问题，转而问道：“您知道吗，刚才您和我说话，听您的口气我觉得您特别像老师，虽说我明知道您是我们的校医。”  
这次里奥看到了卡卡真正的笑容。微笑依旧很浅，嘴角微翘，眼睛也弯了起来，但这和刚刚的笑容截然不同，这次他不是强迫自己笑出来的。  
“我以前在其他地方工作的时候做过老师，只是代课，在其他老师有事时顶替他们讲些简单的东西，葡萄牙语……”  
里奥惊讶地歪了下头：“可您是医生啊。”  
“会葡语的医生，”卡卡说，“只是为其他老师代课罢了，原来的学校资源紧张，人力资源也紧张，我觉得没关系，反正我也很想念讲母语的感觉。”  
“我知道，”里奥说，“其实我也不是西班牙人。”  
两人吃了会儿东西，里奥问道：“老师，会不会有人知道你会说葡语后就要求你教他们一两句常用语呢？你会不会觉得烦？”  
“有，但是很少，”卡卡说，“其实没什么关系，我只有在别人另有目的的时候才觉得烦。”  
里奥笑了，心想卡卡说的“另有目的”大概是搭讪之类的事，不过是为了博他的好感罢了。  
“那您教我一句简单的吧？”里奥笑道：“我没有‘另有目的’。”  
“你想学什么？”卡卡问，“别人一般会说想知道‘我爱你’和‘对不起’之类的词。”  
“‘谢谢’。”里奥说。  
“Obrigado.”卡卡说。里奥跟着重复了一遍，卡卡又纠正了一下他的发音，重复几次后里奥记住了。  
同样不是西班牙人的两人在餐厅里聊着另一种语言，说着这里的食物和家乡的有多大区别。里奥并不记得很多，只好说起自己在西班牙吃过的阿根廷菜。  
聊了很久后，里奥发现卡卡说起话来很随和，可他却并不是是容易接近的类型。他固然将里奥从海边叫走、不让他继续在海边危险地开着车，但看上去他并不真正在乎别人的死活，而他这样做也总带着分不自然的味道，就像那个微笑一样，有种强迫自己这样做的感觉。而里奥由此感觉他更像个老师而不是医生，仿佛他认为自己既然在学校工作，便无论如何都要要留意着学生。两人并不熟悉，聊天的话题也都无关紧要，里奥很快找到了熟悉的相似感，在偶尔涉及到私人问题时，两人都含糊其辞地一笔带过。  
里奥和他聊着天，估算着卡卡大约比自己大个七八岁，惋惜着卡卡已经退出家族生意，不然他可以娶了家里哪个人的妹妹（或者他如果喜欢男孩，和谁的侄子、儿子、弟弟在一起也好），这样他和巴萨就有亲戚关系了，和这样的人做亲戚多有趣。  
两人正吃着饭，餐厅门口走进一个个头很高的黑发年轻人，环顾四周后他向里奥和卡卡这边走来。看到里奥和另一个人在一起时，年轻人明显迟疑了一下，他原本想好了介绍和说辞，但现在眼前有外人，他一时不知道该怎么对里奥说清情况，但现在又是急着接走里奥的时候。  
苏亚雷斯走到里奥和卡卡桌前，对里奥说道：“你好，里奥，我来接你回去。”  
里奥一怔，他看着眼前这个从没见过的人，开口道：“可我不认识你啊。”  
苏亚雷斯料到了这样的答案，只得说：“你可以给塞斯克打电话，他会告诉你是怎么回事的。”  
里奥觉得莫名其妙，卡卡也不明所以，但苏亚雷斯介于外人在场不好开口解释，连自我介绍都不能，只得等着里奥给塞斯克打电话。里奥将信将疑地拨通塞斯克的号码，塞斯克接起后直接问道：“路易去接你了吗？”  
“谁？”里奥问，“来了一个人，但我不认识他。”  
“把电话给他。”塞斯克说。里奥把手机递给苏亚雷斯，塞斯克说了什么，苏亚雷斯应了几声，把手机还给里奥：“里奥，你和路易一起回家来，家里说你开车出去了，你别管那辆车了，坐路易的车回来，家里有事，你们动作快点儿。”  
“哦——知道了。”里奥挂了电话，心想正好车也没办法发动了，丢在那儿正好。里奥抬头，对苏亚雷斯说：“我们马上走，你稍等一下。”说完他转向卡卡：“老师，我家里有事，今天就先回去了。”  
“你是巴萨的人？”卡卡忽然问道，里奥和苏亚雷斯都愣了一下，里奥忽然感觉他没办法否认，卡卡已经看出来了，否认也很容易被看出是撒谎。  
“呃——”里奥犹豫地开了口。  
“好了，我知道了，”卡卡微笑道：“没事了，你快回去吧。”  
里奥和他道别，放了钞票在桌子上作为餐费，然后跟着苏亚雷斯走了。  
“呃，老师——Obrigado.”里奥走了几步，忽然回头说道。  
“不客气。”卡卡答道。  
走出餐厅时雨已经停了，凉风断续刮过，苏亚雷斯穿着件很大的黑色外套走在前面，里奥在他身后打量着他，觉得这人顶多比自己大两三岁。十八九岁就混在黑手党圈子里的年轻人非常多，让里奥奇怪的是塞斯克竟然会信任这样年轻且和自家没有血缘或姻亲关系的人，让一个里奥从未谋面的人来接他回家。  
两人走了几步，里奥问道：“你今年有二十岁了吗？”对刚见面的人来说这样的问题过于唐突，但里奥觉得眼前的人大概不会介意。他浑身穿着黑色，衣服上却有种暖暖的感觉。里奥想这大概是他刚从车上下来、而车中开车空调的缘故。  
“十九，”苏亚雷斯说，“还没自我介绍呢，刚才当着外人的面不好开口，我是路易斯·苏亚雷斯，你好，里奥。”  
“你好，我是里奥·梅西，你已经知道了，”里奥答道，在自己人面前说了全名。他跟着苏亚雷斯上了一辆白色越野车，系好安全带后，里奥问：“为什么要忽然回去？”  
“有人在招惹巴塞罗那，”苏亚雷斯说，“当然不会对我们产生多大影响，但这个时候让你独自呆在外面还是太危险了，我当时正在塞斯克旁边，他就让我来接你了。”  
“塞斯克会很忙吗？他们今天会回来吗？”  
“一半的人会回来。具体谁留谁走还不知道。”苏亚雷斯说。  
里奥点头，这样的事保密到最后一分钟是正常的。以前发生这样的状况时里奥会很担心，但时间久了、这样的事也经历得多了，一直没出过什么事，里奥也就不再焦虑了。  
苏亚雷斯看起来比实际年龄沉稳，里奥想着既然是塞斯克让他来接自己，那么苏亚雷斯就是信得过的人了。两人开车开了十几分钟，刚进市郊就发现了身后有辆车一直跟着他们，为了证实是不是跟踪，苏亚雷斯特意饶了弯路，胡乱转弯，可过了十分钟后那辆车仍旧跟在后面。  
里奥也察觉到了事情不对，问道：“有人跟着我们吗？”  
“有，”苏亚雷斯说，“他们开错了车。”  
里奥回头看了一眼，那是辆看上去平平常常的白色小型车。  
“为什么这么说？”里奥问。  
“禁不住撞。”苏亚雷斯简洁答道。他告诉里奥坐稳，里奥以为他会提速，苏亚雷斯却只是在车流不多的街道里来回绕圈子，里奥有些紧张，忍不住一会儿看后面，一会儿看苏亚雷斯。后者看起来十分沉稳，并不担心。  
车子在这里兜圈子兜了好一会儿，里奥正奇怪为什么苏亚雷斯之前告诉自己要坐稳时，车速忽然加快了，他们的车甩开后面的白车，几次转弯后开到一条窄窄的街上，建筑物挡住了两旁的视线。车停了。  
里奥想问他怎么停车了，但苏亚雷斯皱着眉头，样子十分专注，里奥也不好开口。刚刚在兜圈子时苏亚雷斯挑中了这个地点，确认了这是最适合出手的地方。他屏气凝神等着，几十秒后，白车的车头刚出现在视野中，苏亚雷斯立刻踩下油门，车子冲了出去，里奥不可抑制地向前倾身，腰腹被安全带勒得生疼，安全气囊打开，正好拍到里奥的鼻子。  
这……这人怎么和看起来的样子一点也不一样……里奥揉着鼻子坐好，惊得手脚冰凉。苏亚雷斯迅速打开车门，下车手用枪托敲碎白车的车窗，将里面被撞晕的两人挨个拖了出来、用绳子绑好后丢进自己的车厢。  
“他们……怎么了？”里奥问。  
“只是晕过去了，”苏亚雷斯说，语气如同刚刚捉到两条鱼一般，“这么快就有人找上门了。”  
从苏亚雷斯的语气来判断，他似乎觉得这两个人很无趣，里奥心想哪里是他们无趣，是你下手太快了吧。虽然这样想着，里奥还是很钦佩苏亚雷斯的迅速反应。接下来的旅程并不像刚刚的那样“有趣”，苏亚雷斯加快速度开车回巴萨，他并不在意会不会有人再跟踪，他担心的是自己的车上坐着里奥，如果不是里奥，刚刚苏亚雷斯大可以用更利落、更直接的方式解决他们，但让一个未成年人见到那种场面实在没有必要。  
半小时后两人将车开进庄园，停好车后，苏亚雷斯把车厢中两个绑紧的人交给来接应的人，自己带着里奥走进房子。  
走进一楼大厅，里奥诧异地发现房子里挤满了人，塞斯克迎了过来：“路上没事吧？”  
“刚才——”里奥抬眼去看苏亚雷斯。  
“有两个人跟着我们，撞坏他们的车后带回来了，已经被门口的人带下去了——”苏亚雷斯答道。  
“你陪着里奥。”塞斯克说，然后带着几个人一起出去了。  
为什么还要他陪着？里奥想，他们已经回到庄园了啊。  
“上楼去吧，里奥，”皮克说，“别担心，没事的。”  
“可为什么要他陪着我啊？”里奥说。  
“这样我们才放心。”皮克说，他揉了下里奥的头发，催着他们上楼了。  
*  
里奥和苏亚雷斯回了房间，进了屋子后里奥趴到窗边张望，庄园里停了好多车，大家都忙忙碌碌的样子。里奥在窗口看了会儿，问道：“这种时候如果出了什么事，你一定都能解决……可你在房间里陪我，总感觉委屈了你似的。”  
里奥在巴萨住久了，没参与过什么也有了眼力，有些人不过是平庸之辈，有些人却很容易就能看出来和常人不同，苏亚雷斯显然属于后者。  
苏亚雷斯的身上带了两把枪，他正在拆卸其中的一把。听了这话，他抬头说道：“他们信任我才把重要的任务交给我，让我陪着你他们才放心。”  
“可你应该来巴萨没多久吧？”里奥问。  
“一年多，我干的不错。”苏亚雷斯说。  
“看得出来。”里奥说，然后坐在苏亚雷斯旁边看他拆卸手枪，一边问他各种小部件是干什么的，两人年纪只差三岁，很容易就聊起来了。里奥觉得苏亚雷斯笑起来很有趣，总是很坦诚的样子，实在不像黑手党。  
正说着话，忽然苏亚雷斯的手机响了，里奥十分确定是女朋友打来的，从他的语气就听出来了。  
“……你决定吧，如果到时候有时间……上次的钱你收到了吗？……我这里够用，不用管我，你注意着天气，别再感冒了……”  
几句话后苏亚雷斯结束通话，里奥问道：“是你女朋友吗？”  
“嗯，”苏亚雷斯点了下头，“Sofi还在上学，刚刚下课了。”  
“有照片吗？”里奥凑过来，苏亚雷斯在手机上找出照片给里奥看。照片上的女孩穿着秋冬季节的厚重大衣，戴着手套的双手捧着一团雪，索菲亚并不是出众的美人，却给人冷艳感，她个头高挑，梳着一头金发，眼睛很美，里奥觉得两人十分相配。  
*  
四天过去了，里奥一直呆在家里，学校也没去。他不清楚发生了什么事，也不知道事情的严重程度，每天和苏亚雷斯呆在房间里聊东聊西，过得倒也不枯燥。里奥给Kun打了电话，告诉他自己这几天不能去学校，顺带督促他赶快和啦啦队的姑娘们约会，Kun的回答是他觉得姑娘们都不喜欢他，里奥心想这家伙只是偷懒、懒得费心思去追女孩罢了。  
里奥偶尔会看看学校的书，但总是只看一两页就放下了，其他时间一直在和苏亚雷斯聊天。里奥听着苏亚雷斯说的事情觉得有趣，和他越来越聊得来了。  
中午刚吃过饭，里奥拿着本书想看，没一会儿就看不下去扔到沙发上了，自己趴在窗台上向外张望。正巧几辆车开了进来，里奥打量着车上下来的都是谁，忽然呆立在窗口，表情瞠目结舌——托雷斯和几个人先后下车，向宅邸走来。  
“他们——”里奥糊里糊涂地开了口：“又有生意上的事要协商吗？他们怎么来了？”  
苏亚雷斯听不懂他说什么，自己站到窗前向外看了下，惊奇地叹道：“桑斯的人真同意了？”  
“同意什么？”里奥问。  
“同意假装在和我们合作。”  
“他们不是已经在生意上和巴萨有来往了吗？”  
“那只是很片面的生意来往，”苏亚雷斯说：“现在我们要做出这两个家族在全面合作的假象。”  
里奥仍旧不得要领：“可是……为什么？巴萨并不弱啊。”  
“这时候情况还不明朗，也不知道给巴萨找麻烦的是什么人，”苏亚雷斯说，“和桑斯多一层合作总比我们孤军奋战要好，巴萨很强大，但如果有人想来巴萨分一杯羹就一定做了充足准备，还是多些保障更好，有备无患。但是桑斯竟然会同意我们的提议，这倒是没想到……也不知道桑斯的人都在想什么。”  
里奥缓慢地吸收着这个信息，一整个下午都惴惴不安，猜测着托雷斯会在这里留多久，他们能不能见上一面。天黑后他们得到了晚饭在一楼大餐厅用的消息。里奥一直不爱去一楼的餐厅，他觉得那里太大太空旷，气温总比其他房间低。但今天里奥只为这个消息高兴，既然在一楼大餐厅吃饭，就意味着托雷斯他们也留下来用晚餐。  
一楼的晚餐既然叫上了里奥和苏亚雷斯，就意味着这只是家宴形式的一餐饭，随意些就好。里奥一身学生打扮下了楼，和苏亚雷斯先后进了餐厅。和他所期盼的一样，托雷斯已经在餐厅里了，他和罗尼站在窗边说话，塞斯克、哈维在和另一个不认识的人交谈，里奥走到他们旁边等着，罗尼注意到他，说完了话后用手把着里奥的肩膀对托雷斯说道：“之前麻烦你了，照顾了里奥好几个月。”  
“没什么，里奥很听话。”托雷斯说。  
里奥对托雷斯拘谨地笑了下：“晚上好。”  
“晚上好，”托雷斯说，声调礼貌，“你还好吗？”  
“都很好。”里奥答道。罗尼拍了拍他的肩膀：“好了，去准备吃饭吧，马上就开始了。”  
里奥走到自己的座位上，和苏亚雷斯挨着坐。他忍不住瞟了托雷斯几眼，心中得意起来，自己喜欢的人竟长得这样好看，有许多人在托雷斯身旁和他说话，他们却都不知道托雷斯是他的，不知道他和托雷斯一直在偷偷见面。里奥看到他偶尔礼貌地皱眉，或微笑着弯下眼角，无论他做出什么样的表情，里奥都觉得好看极了。  
里奥不得不承认，在性格之前，首先吸引了自己的是托雷斯的外貌。如果将他的五官分开来观察，里奥并不觉得托雷斯的眼睛或鼻子有多好看，嘴唇也不是漂亮的形状，可它们组合在一起后竟忽然变得好看起来，加上那头金发，简直让人难把目光从他身上移开。  
即使年纪小，里奥也觉得自己这样够肤浅了，因为容貌喜欢上一个人——首先被外貌吸引，然后被他的一举一动迷住，最后变成仿佛他做什么都好、怎么做都行，无可救药地喜欢着他，到最后也忘了到底喜欢他什么。这和性格有关系吗？里奥问自己，我喜欢他的性格吗？可这问题无从答起，到了现在，托雷斯无论性格变成什么样，里奥对他的态度都难以改变了。  
晚餐陆续端上餐桌，里奥打量着以前没见过的人。他的注意力很快就被一个脸上有刀疤的人吸引了，那条疤痕从右眼下方一直延伸到右耳，奇怪的是这个人竟然看起来非常和善，甚至带着分与世无争的感觉。出于礼貌，里奥不能一直盯着他看，他低声向苏亚雷斯问道：“那个脸上有疤的人是谁啊？”  
苏亚雷斯看了一眼，答道：“那不是我们的人，是桑斯的，我也不认识。”  
里奥点点头，忽然想到如果托雷斯的脸上多了道伤疤会怎么样……想了一会儿，里奥很快得出他现在完全不在乎托雷斯长什么样子的结论了，就算他的脸上添了七八道伤，自己也还是一样喜欢他。  
里奥拿着叉子的手抖了一下：不能那样，他才不要托雷斯落到那种地步。如果要发生什么事，就都发生在我身上吧。  
苏亚雷斯很快吃完了晚餐，等着里奥吃完后一起回楼上，里奥磨蹭着想多和托雷斯在同一张桌子上待一会儿，虽然他们之间隔了十来个人。但为避免被人看出端倪，里奥还是用正常速度吃了晚饭，和苏亚雷斯一起上楼了。  
晚上十点钟，托雷斯回了葡萄园，他带来的手下中有两人留在了这里，算是巴萨的客人、和桑斯交好的一种表示。塞斯克对巴萨和桑斯看似多了层交情一事颇为不满，皮克劝说这也不过是“看起来有交情”罢了，实际上什么都没有，做给外人看的。塞斯克勉强接受了这个解释，但还是不免抱怨了一通。  
“我还是奇怪为什么桑斯会同意我们的提议。”塞斯克说。  
“别说你了，”皮克说，“所有人都在奇怪到底怎么回事。大概是桑斯也有自己的难处，和巴萨合作，听起来毕竟好听，这么大的两个家族联手，多有威慑力。”  
“和名声那么差劲的家族合作有什么好，”塞斯克说，“我们也就是做做样子，不可能真和他们联手。”  
*  
三天前的葡萄园比平常热闹了许多。眼下正是忙碌的时候，如今却因为巴萨面临的小小动乱而不得不休息了，尤其在巴萨还不确定到底是谁在和他们作对的情况下，所有帮派家族都在努力和这件事撇清关系，不想被巴萨当成敌人。桑斯也不例外，他们和巴萨的合作时间很短，而且也只局限在少数领域上，两个家族距离交好还有很长一段路，出问题时自然没理由轻易排除。  
忽然得到休息通知的人们并不安于闲暇，三三两两地聚在葡萄园的小会客厅里，聊着生意，聊着其他帮派，聊到巴萨忽然遭到的挑衅。房间里一共八九个人，他们分散着坐在沙发和扶手椅上，手中或是夹着烟，或者拿着酒杯，会客厅因为烟草变得烟熏火燎，灯光都被熏暗了一般。  
“到现在还没有人承认事情是他们干的吗？”一个坐在扶手椅上的人问。  
“没有，是谁干的都没关系，只要不连累我们就行了。”对面的人答道。  
“现在搅合巴萨的是群什么东西，藏头藏尾，谁敢把他们做的事推到桑斯头上？”  
“藏头藏尾更麻烦，连对手都不知道是谁，”又有人说道，“如果现在这些小混乱都不过是预热、他们在后面准备了一盘大棋的话，要对付起来就难了。”  
“巴萨是不是在中午时联系我们了？我们还没给答复吧？”忽然有人提起这个问题。  
“他们问可不可以做出加强合作的假象，我们说需要商量，明天回复。”  
“哪来的回复？桑斯搅合到他们的事情里有什么好处？”  
“也不是一点好处都没有，让别人以为我们两家的关系好，他们也能更忌惮些。”  
“可万一巴萨的情况变糟了呢？我们不是也被连累了？”  
“他们哪会那么容易垮台……但搅进这样的事里确实没必要。”  
“但这次——说白了是巴萨向我们寻求帮忙，这种机会可不多。”  
“如果是斯卡特，我们十有八九就帮了，可他们不是斯卡特。”  
男人们讨论着，说了一会儿，转向一直没说话的托雷斯。  
“你的意思呢，南多？我们怎么办？”  
“还能怎么办？”托雷斯反问，似笑非笑地答道：“——隔岸观火不是很好吗？”  
男人们哄笑起来，然后说桑斯没有趁人之危、落井下石已经是给足了他们面子。  
*  
凌晨一点钟，托雷斯正准备睡觉，忽然接到安德里亚斯的电话，他气喘吁吁的，听起来像在走路。  
“你还没睡吧？我有事要说，南多，你快起来开门——”  
“开什么门？”托雷斯问，忽然反应过来：“你在哪儿？”  
“在葡萄园，在走廊上，马上就走到你的房间门口了，我有话要和你说。”  
托雷斯将信将疑，走过去开门，他还没握到把手时就听见走廊上的脚步声，他刚拉开门，安德里亚斯就跌了进来，或者说扑进来——差别不大，他踉跄着推门，正赶上托雷斯把门打开，为了防止摔倒他把手支在托雷斯身上，勉强保持了平衡。  
安德里亚斯穿着没有丁点褶皱的黑色大衣，头发凌乱，嘴唇颤抖，平日没有血色的脸上添了分浅红，眼里全是狂热和不安：“他死了，南多，我杀了他，他们都说我做不到，他们说斯卡特家完了，但我做到了——”  
“你怎么了？”托雷斯问，“慢点说，我要听不懂了。”  
“我杀了他，”安德里亚斯好像听不见托雷斯的话，出众的容貌因为狂喜和激动扭曲了：“我以为我办不到，可现在他死了，我做到了，南多，他死了，接下来只要再解决另外四个……”  
“你杀了谁？”托雷斯问，然后忽然从安德里亚斯“接下来只要再解决另外四个”这句话里得出结论，他是在说掌握了斯卡特家最多权利的人。  
“柯尔特？你杀了柯尔特？”托雷斯问，他的声调也不自觉地提高了，柯尔特是最难对付的人，他原以为就算安德里亚斯要回收权力，也会把柯尔特放在最后解决。  
“他终于死了！”安德里亚斯叫喊道，双手紧攥托雷斯的两只手臂：“到死都不知道是谁动的手，他根本不提防我，以为我还是那个十七八岁的小孩……而且这件事谁也不能怪到我头上，他死在里斯本，而我一直在法国，没去过葡萄牙也没来过西班牙，等一下我会马上回法国，谁也不会知道我来过这儿。”  
“说慢点，”托雷斯掰开安德里亚斯把自己的胳膊攥得生疼的手，拉着他到沙发上坐下：“可你为什么不马上回法国或者北欧，来这儿干什么？”  
“西班牙也有些小事要解决，”安德里亚斯说，“解决之后我就过来了，我想马上告诉你。”  
“这也值得你跑一趟，”托雷斯说，“还有其他事吧？”  
“巴萨，”安德里亚斯立刻接上话：“所有人都在注意巴萨，就连柯尔特也是，没人留意远在北欧的斯卡特，也没人知道疯疯癫癫的碎宝石小少爷在法国干什么，我不趁着这个机会动手，还等什么？”  
托雷斯皱了下眉，安德里亚斯带着偏执神色的眼睛闪着光彩，他做成了长久以来想做的事，他在收回权力的路上成功了一半，不仅如此，他还转移了人们的视线，无声无息结果了最有威胁的人。  
“是你的人在挑衅巴萨？”  
“我才不会那么傻，”安德里亚斯说，“斯卡特没有人出面，我们只是要挑起事端，掩人耳目，雇佣的人只知道收钱办事，根本不知道他们在为谁工作。”  
“现在柯尔特死了，你打算让他们什么时候收手？”  
“不着急，他们可以安静几天再行动，过两个星期重演一遍，就这么间或着折腾上两个月，我们安排的人手用光了，也就结束了。到时候柯尔特的事早就平息了，家外面没人注意斯卡特，家里面没人留意我，柯尔特手下的权力也都名正言顺回到我手里。我的计划还不错吧？”  
“全是你安排的？”托雷斯问。  
“有些事只是临时起意……好多忽然想到的主意加在一起，可我都仔细考虑过……不管怎么说我做到了。”  
“可你招惹巴萨干什么？”托雷斯说，捋好安德里亚斯的头发：“万一被他们查出来，你该怎么办呢？”  
“我们做了万全的准备，”安德里亚斯说，握住托雷斯放在自己头上的手：“可这些都不够，你稍微帮我一下，让人们的注意力都集中在你们这边，柯尔特死了，可我还是害怕他的人会发现是我动的手……”  
“就算我帮忙也没多大用处，”托雷斯说，“巴萨昨天刚说想做出桑斯在和他们合作的假象，我还没回答，这样做了对你们也没什么用。”  
安德里亚斯以为他要拒绝自己的提议，但托雷斯没马上回答，他不再说话，开始考虑整件事的得失。他明白安德里亚斯只是心虚，让桑斯帮忙转移视线并不能缓解什么，可既然知道了这些挑衅巴萨的举动都是斯卡特家指使的，桑斯也就不必再有什么顾虑了，做个样子和巴萨合作的好处已经在白天被讨论过了，何况这次是巴萨主动提出让他们帮忙。  
“原本我打算拒绝他们，”托雷斯说，“可现在知道是你干的，我也就不用顾忌什么了。假装和他们合作也好。”  
安德里亚斯松了口气，说：“原本你们可以不理他们的，这和桑斯没关系，目前谁也不知道背后是什么人在打什么算盘，在情况这么不明朗的时候和巴萨联手，简直是英雄主义——”他笑起来，拿起桌上的酒杯给自己倒了酒，一口气喝光。  
“你这样招惹巴萨，不怕他们发现吗？”托雷斯问。  
安德里亚斯的笑容收敛了，他向沙发靠背上靠去，和托雷斯拉开距离：  
“为什么要怕？没错，我招惹他们了，难道斯卡特招惹他们不起？”  
托雷斯暗叹自己早该料到这样的回答。这是安德里亚斯的毛病之一：他不畏惧任何事——这种特质随着他背负的压力增多而不断增长。更可怕的是：他确实有这种资本，从眼下的情况来看更是如此——除去斯卡特家里最大的毒瘤，安德里亚斯已经在收回家族权力的路上成功了一半。  
安德里亚斯眼中的狂热终于有了些收敛，他换了个更舒服的姿势靠在沙发上，抬眼看头顶光线柔和的花型吊灯，眼神迷离像是醉了，又好像只是困倦。  
“我自己都不敢相信，我真的做到了，”他说，声音气若游丝，“……或许还有很多事，我都能做到。”  
“你都能。”托雷斯答道，忽然觉得有些骄傲。  
“我该走了，”安德里亚斯从沉醉中挣脱出来，起身整理好衣服。托雷斯送他出去，走到门口时安德里亚斯问道：“我和以前不一样了，是不是？”  
“只有一个安德里亚斯。”托雷斯答道。安德里亚斯笑了，莹绿的眼睛像浸泡在海中的海藻，他的神情忽然拘束起来，他抬起手臂，动作迟缓，似乎怕被拒绝，然而托雷斯接受了他的拥抱，安德里亚斯抬起胳膊放在他的肩膀上，闭上眼去吻他——这是庆祝，是安德里亚斯自己的狂欢，而托雷斯分享了他的喜悦，一瞬间他们忘记了九年前的约定，为自己片刻间的放纵找了借口——这是复仇之夜，这是欢庆之时。  
他们亲吻着，月光暗沉，午夜寂静。安德里亚斯在起风前离开了。  
*

第二卷 第四章 揭穿  
*  
一个月来巴萨这边一直很平静，里奥固然为家里平安无事开心，却也因为巴萨和桑斯假装合作而苦不堪言，他和托雷斯已经一个月没单独见面了，桑斯的人会断续来赴巴萨的家宴，而巴萨也会偶尔让自己的人去葡萄园走动，作出两家感情很好的样子，即使这样，里奥也只是在月初的家宴上见了托雷斯一眼，只和他打了声招呼就没下文了。  
家里风平浪静，学校里就没那么顺利了。眼下是中午，里奥和Kun却还没去吃饭，两人坐在教学楼侧门的台阶上啃着一块三明治：这是Kun身上带着的，他掰了一半给里奥，自己吃另外那半。  
“抱歉，里奥。”Kun说。  
“没事，我早料到会这样了，”里奥接过三明治吃着，“你觉不觉得被揍了之后肚子特别饿？”  
“我们不是被揍了，我们是和他们打架！”Kun强调到。  
“如果你要非这样说的话……”里奥说道，揉了揉后脑上鸡蛋那么大的包，“我觉得更像是你和他们打架，我冲过去帮忙然后拖了后腿。”  
“不对，话不是这么说的，你过不过来帮忙我都打不过他们，十来个人呢，你没拖后腿。”Kun说。  
“知道打不过还去打。”里奥嘟囔着。  
“也不能装做看不见啊，”Kun说，“不教训他们一下太便宜他们了。”  
“结果我们被教训了。”里奥说。  
“但其实我们也打伤了他们的主力！”Kun再次强调道：“他们在短期内肯定能收敛不少。再说，我觉得那群蠢货也没什么了不得，他们怎么不敢来欺负我？”  
里奥没吭声，掰着手指头算了算说：“Kun，你每学期干的这种傻事加起来，足够你以后跟别人说你‘打遍全校’了，而且还不是吹牛，都是真的。我该去跟学校说给你颁发‘见义勇为’奖。”  
“别笑话我了，”Kun碰了碰自己乌青的眼睛，“你也是够傻了，明知道打不过一群人还过来帮我。”  
“下次不帮了行吧？”里奥说，“我站在一边看笑话。”  
Kun笑了，去抢里奥没吃完的三明治，两人正闹着，里奥忽然用力拽着Kun让他向自己这边看。穿着红白相间啦啦队队服的伊内斯向他们走来。里奥知道Kun正盯着伊内斯直流口水，他自己也在心里感叹伊内斯这姑娘可真漂亮，要是真和Kun在一起就好了。按照里奥的经验来说，伊内斯会和他们打个招呼然后就走掉，可这次伊内斯竟然没有很快走开，相反，她神情扭捏地走近两人，里奥愣了一下，马上站起身来要给两人让地方，伊内斯却叫住他，说有话要跟他说。  
“跟我？”里奥问，心想伊内斯你也是个没出息的，要告白还不直接说，还要让人中间传话。  
“那——那我先跟伊内斯说句话。”里奥对神色紧张的Kun说，然后和伊内斯走到一边。  
“是这样，嗯——”伊内斯把里奥带到一旁的树荫下：“我——我就不绕弯子啦，能跟你打听件事吗？”  
“没问题啊。”里奥说，心想着Kun终于要有女朋友了。  
“其实不是我，是我朋友要问的，但她不在我们年级……”  
“没事，谁问都行，什么事？”里奥问，心想什么你朋友，你说的就是自己吧。  
“就是……呃，这几天总来送你上学的，是你哥哥吗？他——有没有女朋友？”  
里奥瞠目结舌地看着伊内斯柔顺的褐色头发，忽然觉得无比沮丧。原来她真不是冲着Kun来的。  
“哦，他呀，他有女朋友了，都在一起好几年了。”里奥答道。  
“那太可惜了，”伊内斯说，眼神黯淡下来，“谢谢你啦，回头我告诉我朋友一声。”  
伊内斯走了，里奥叹了口气，走回到Kun身边。  
“怎么了？”Kun紧张地问道：“你们说什么了？”  
里奥蔫蔫地看着他：“你到底喜不喜欢伊内斯？你到底喜欢哪个姑娘啊！”  
“诶？”Kun被问住了，“我……我也不知道，她们……她们都很好……”  
“别喜欢伊内斯了！”里奥丧气地说：“埃尔莎、妮娜、丽塔——还有谁？总之你在别人里选吧，伊内斯没希望了，她喜欢比我们大几岁的。”  
“啊？”Kun说，里奥看着他，判断着Kun这表情应该是惊讶多于心碎——哪有心碎，里奥只看到了一点困惑不解和失望。  
“你怎么到现在还不知道自己喜欢谁？”里奥说，“你倒是赶快确定一下啊。”  
Kun认真想了一会儿，说：“我好像喜欢我们的游泳课老师。”  
“塞尔吉奥·阿奎罗！”里奥叫道：“你能不能不要每过两天就换个人喜欢！还有你怎么也忽然喜欢年纪大的了？伊内斯喜欢比我们大几岁的，你别这么快就跟她学好不好？”  
“可我是真觉得我们的老师挺漂亮——”  
“那跟你有什么关系啊？我们的校医还帅的要死呢，我怎么没说我看上他了？”  
“里奥！”Kun提醒道。里奥赶忙住了嘴，可已经晚了，穿着白色制服的卡卡从两人面前走了过去，笑着和他们打了招呼，里奥惊悚地看着他，然后露出尴尬的微笑。  
“上帝啊……你废了，里奥，”Kun看着卡卡的背影说：“你最好别生病，不然下次去校医室，看我们亲爱的校医会不会给你来个全身检查……”  
上课时间还没到，两人继续交头接耳，讨论着卡卡到底听没听到他们刚刚说的话。  
*  
放学后里奥和Kun走到岔路口后道别，Kun直行，里奥右转，巴萨的车每天都在那里等着他，今天也一样，但不同的是这几天来接送他的人换成了苏亚雷斯，显然巴萨依然认为形势紧张，即使已经可以让里奥去上学了，但也还是要小心，所以他们把接送里奥的任务交给苏亚雷斯，路上万一出些什么事他也能应付。  
苏亚雷斯靠在车上等着，路过的学生们纷纷投去好奇的目光，里奥发现苏亚雷斯确实是引人注意的人，他长得挺好看，现在穿着件机车夹克靠在车上更是引得女孩子们频频回头，这样的人大概无论走到什么地方都很引人瞩目。  
“又麻烦你来接我啦。”里奥走到车旁说道，和苏亚雷斯先后上了车。他很喜欢苏亚雷斯，他只比自己大三岁，里奥觉得苏亚雷斯人很好，值得信赖，和自己也聊得来。虽然从没有过什么约定，但里奥知道苏亚雷斯从没把自己和他说的话向其他人透露过一字一句，于是也放心地和他聊起桑斯了，觉得就算苏亚雷斯发现了些蛛丝马迹也没关系，反正他也不会对别人说。  
“这几天桑斯的人来的好勤快啊，”上车没多久后里奥说道，想引得苏亚雷斯说出更多两家合作的事：“感觉动不动就在晚饭的时候见到不认识的人，但他们都只是来走个过场、吃顿饭就走了，是吧？”  
“为了做出全面合作的假象，当然要来往得频繁点儿。”苏亚雷斯一边开车一边答道。  
“昨天那个人是第二次来我们家了，他叫比利亚，是不是？他昨天和我说话了呢，说我被绑架的时候就是他把我带回桑斯庄园的。”里奥说着，脸上带了笑，没注意到苏亚雷斯的表情微微变了。  
“嗯，比利亚，他和托雷斯关系很好。”苏亚雷斯答道，眼睛盯着前面的路，眉头皱着。  
“我听他们说他已经有孩子了，他娶了谁？跟桑斯合作家的人吗？”里奥问。  
“他娶了当家桑斯先生的外甥女，他们结婚好久了，现在已经有三个孩子了。”苏亚雷斯答道。  
“果然其他家也都是这样结婚的。”里奥说了句，然后在书包里翻找东西，想着自己是不是把一本晚上写功课要用的书落在学校了。  
“里奥。”苏亚雷斯叫道。  
“嗯……怎么了？”里奥还在找他的书，书包里太乱了。  
“有件事没告诉你，我早就和塞斯克还有桑斯的人说清楚了，但和你还没说，总觉得不太公平。”  
“什么事啊？”里奥问，他成功地找到了要用的书。  
“你知道我来巴萨没多久，之前我在另外一个小集团，不是家族形式的，就像巴萨这种，大家没有血缘的。”  
里奥听着，问道：“然后呢？”  
“那个小集团多少势力，也没维持多久，人早就散了。他们打算抢别人的货源大干一场的时候栽了跟头，之后就难以维持了，没多久大家就散了，我在那之前就和他们没多少来往，算是已经离开那儿了。他们抢别人货源的事虽然和我没关系，但我还是知情的。”  
里奥听着，奇怪着苏亚雷斯到底要说什么，以及这和自己有什么关系呢？  
“当时他们的计划很大，”苏亚雷斯继续说道：“他们决定两个方面同时下手，一方面从某个家族手中抢走毒品原料，另一方面把另一个集团里的孩子绑架走。  
听到这儿，里奥忽然觉得这件事听起来很熟悉。他疑惑地看着他，苏亚雷斯露出尴尬的表情：  
“他们从桑斯家抢了毒品原料，还绑架了你。”  
里奥注视着他，苏亚雷斯以为他马上就要发火了，可里奥只眼神呆滞地盯着他，说：“停车。”  
苏亚雷斯赶忙将车靠到路边停下，里奥一边目不转睛地看着他一边摸索着解开安全带，脱离安全带的束缚后他忽然扑到苏亚雷斯身上抱住他。苏亚雷斯懵住了，里奥的头发扎着他的脸。  
“路易，以后我就叫你路易好吗？”里奥抱着他问道，觉得开心不已，这是他第一次拥抱苏亚雷斯，也是他第一次主动拥抱除了家人和Kun、托雷斯之外的人。  
“好啊。”苏亚雷斯答道，心中奇怪着这到底是怎么回事。  
里奥松开他，坐回座位上，对苏亚雷斯不好意思地笑了下，然后系好安全带，两人继续开车回家。  
和苏亚雷斯接触得更多，里奥就越来越喜欢他的性格和行事作风，现在他将苏亚雷斯看做是把自己和托雷斯联系在一起的人，对他比对其他人多了喜欢也多了几分信任。  
*  
托雷斯很久都没和里奥单独见面，里奥郁闷了一阵后终于换了想法，其实这样也不错，虽说只是假装合作，但巴萨和桑斯的来往越来越多，里奥心想或许用不了多久，两家的关系就真能变好了。  
从里奥得来的印象看，罗尼不喜欢桑斯的行事作风，但也不至于多讨厌托雷斯，塞斯克对托雷斯厌烦透顶，哈维也不甚喜欢他，皮克则无所谓。至于父亲，他的言谈中也没表现出讨厌托雷斯的倾向。里奥把家里的人挨个想了想，如果塞斯克和哈维改变了观点，事情大概就会好办很多了。  
周六上午时里奥早早地起床了，按照塞斯克的说法，里奥又“大清早起来就满园子疯跑”了，放了假，他在屋子里坐不住，Kun这个周末和他妈妈一起去马德里看父亲了，据Kun说他爸爸升职了，所以这次去了要好好庆祝，他还答应了给里奥带礼物。Kun不在，里奥只能自己呆着，这几天天气好，里奥不想闷在车里，于是自己在庄园里带着球踢来踢去，跑得满头大汗，衣服也汗津津的。  
“路易——”  
里奥看见苏亚雷斯走过来，冲他大声叫道，他踢球踢得开心，叫苏亚雷斯的名字时也笑着。  
“路易你接着球——”  
里奥用力把球踢出去，苏亚雷斯接住了，然后不紧不慢地向里奥走来。  
“有事要告诉你，”苏亚雷斯说：“下午桑斯的人会过来，你收拾一下，别满头满脑都湿漉漉的。”  
“一会儿回去就洗澡。”里奥说，他的衣服都被汗水沾湿了。  
里奥抱着球，和苏亚雷斯一起向宅子走。  
“不对啊，路易，我知道桑斯的人要过来，你特意来告诉我换衣服，是还有别的事吗？”  
“还观察得挺仔细的，”苏亚雷斯耸耸肩：“下午托雷斯会来——我知道这消息也不算新鲜，但是听说斯卡特的人也要来。”  
里奥正在用手抹脸，听了后惊讶地放下手：“他们的人来干什么？又不是假装和他们合作。”  
“像斯卡特那样有权势的家族，所有人都想和他们有点关系，这对我们只有好处，而且斯卡特也不像桑斯那样名声差劲。”  
“可是——这是谁先联系谁的？是我们主动邀请斯卡特的人来庄园的吗？”  
苏亚雷斯耸耸肩：“我们倒希望能和他们有联系，但事实是当时斯卡特的人在葡萄园做客——你知道他们两家关系很好，碰巧托雷斯要来巴萨庄园，斯卡特的人借托雷斯的口问能不能过来坐坐，我们能说不吗？他们的人愿意和我们有点关系，我们高兴还来不及呢。”  
里奥嘴上“嗯嗯”地答应着，心里却在想着谁稀罕和斯卡特攀关系。虽说上次碎宝石的小少爷给了里奥止痛药，但在里奥心里，他怎么说都还是个情敌。里奥希望这次来巴萨的不是他，却心知肚明来的不会是别人。  
晚饭刚开始准备时，里奥就已经换好了衣服了，他为一会儿又要见到碎宝石的小少爷觉得烦闷，于是去了罗尼的房间听他们聊天，他知道大家会谈论斯卡特和桑斯的事，这些只是闲聊，他听了也无所谓。聊天的内容果然围绕着两个家族打转，里奥漫不经心地听着，怎么听都觉得碎宝石的小少爷不招人喜欢，按照他们的说法，安德里亚斯还没成年时就参与家族生意，当时他还没为自己打下名声，倒是很快和一宗又一宗血腥残忍的事挂了钩，他还有个毛病，在不需要他出手的时候也参与进去，而经过他“参与”之后，事发现场都会变得和解剖室一个模样。  
“而且据说还长得挺好看。”皮克接了句话。  
不是“长得挺好看”，里奥闷闷不乐地想，他根本就漂亮得难以置信。  
*  
在巴萨庄园的人们闲聊的功夫，托雷斯已经带着安德里亚斯坐在去巴萨的车上了，有司机开车，两人都坐在后排。确切地说只有托雷斯一人坐着，安德里亚斯躺在宽大的座椅上睡得很熟，这对安德里亚斯来说并不寻常，他在家时也经常难以入睡或时常在梦中惊醒，旁边有人时更是睡不好，唯独托雷斯在身边时他会安下心来。眼下他睡得很踏实，窗外透过树影洒进来的阳光落在他脸上，让他的睫毛看上去像在闪光一般。  
和里奥最初在碎宝石赌场见面时不同，现在的安德里亚斯气色好了许多，他不再像从前那样消瘦，脸颊和嘴唇上也有了血色，甚至和几个月前相比他都大不相同了，处理了斯卡特家里最棘手的毒瘤后，他不再像以前那样紧张焦虑，他放松了许多，但骨子里的傲慢和自负却只有增无减。  
托雷斯知道，清醒时的安德里亚斯和睡着时的美好模样大相径庭，他猖狂傲慢，喜怒无常，他喜欢惹得别人不痛快，喜欢迷惑别人，让人们对他产生各种错误的印象并以此为乐，他时常会很暴躁，仿佛糟糕的青春期脾气一直延续到现在。但他和托雷斯有相似的地方，他们都喜欢随心所欲，不同的是托雷斯会收敛一些，安德里亚斯则完全不管不顾，为此不止一次闯祸，他却从不知道收敛。  
车子离巴萨庄园越来越近，托雷斯叫醒安德里亚斯：“我们要到了。”  
安德里亚斯动了动，跟困意挣扎了一会儿才迷糊着坐起来，眼皮耷拉着。托雷斯用手抚平他压乱的头发。  
“昨天晚上你为什么不让我睡觉？”安德里亚斯闭着眼愁苦地问道，一只手摸索着去找托雷斯的手。  
“可真是奇了，你自己闹了一整夜，还要怪到我身上。”托雷斯说。  
“这也不怪我啊，我的药换了，”安德里亚斯说着打了个哈欠，“我还是换回原来的药吧，我不适应这种，这算是什么副作用啊。”  
“让人精神亢奋、大吵大闹的副作用，”托雷斯说，“我还要拦着你别把整个葡萄园的人都吵醒。”  
“我不喜欢这样，”安德里亚斯皱着眉睁开眼，“……我好像该减轻药量了，我吃的太多了。”  
托雷斯转头看着他，他早就觉得安德里亚斯把药看的太重了，但不听劝的人怎么说都没用，只能等他自己想清楚，而在过了这么多年、把身体折腾了个够呛后，安德里亚斯终于明白过来了。  
安德里亚斯不再说话，直着眼睛看着指尖。  
“我忘了打电话，”他忽然说道，急忙找出手机看上面的信息，“本来我已经告诉我哥……”  
他终于找到了自己想看的信息，盯着上面的胡言乱语般的字句松了口气。  
“没事了？”托雷斯问。  
“没事了。”安德里亚斯答道。  
托雷斯倒了杯酒给他：“自己有事没办完，还非要跟我去巴萨干什么。”  
安德里亚斯接过酒杯，转眼就忘了刚才的忧虑似的：“我想去看看，之前把他家搅了个天翻地覆，也觉得怪对不住他们的……”说到这儿安德里亚斯笑了，脸上一点歉意都没有，“我还没去过巴萨庄园呢，这次也去长长见识，看看西班牙数一数二的巴萨是什么样的。”  
“你还真是跟以前一样闲不住。”托雷斯说，又用手压了压安德里亚斯不服帖的头发。  
车子开进巴萨庄园，在宅子门口停住，哈维和塞斯克、皮克离开大厅、迎了过去。里奥站在楼上看着，他先看到托雷斯下了车，然后另一个身影懒洋洋地走下来，他刚走下车就吸走了所有人的视线——果然是碎宝石的小少爷。托雷斯介绍了双方，安德里亚斯在和哈维打过招呼后，忽略了塞斯克伸出来的手，笑容满面地拥抱了他。  
“我见过你，”安德里亚斯笑道：“四年前在米兰的一家酒店，我被雨水浇透了，跑回酒店的时候你帮我开了门。”  
塞斯克惊讶地接受了他的拥抱，努力回想着他说的那一幕，四年前自己确实去过米兰，在一家酒店里住了几天，他记得那几天都在下雨，而自己给谁开过门这种小事就实在记不清了。  
“当时的雨下得好大，我从外面回来，你和皮克先生要出去，”说着安德里亚斯对皮克笑了下：“关门的时候我还听见你说你的手机被他弄丢了。”  
塞斯克彻底确定安德里亚斯说的是实话了，在米兰时皮克借了塞斯克的手机用，结果却弄丢了，塞斯克为此抱怨了他好几天，因为手机里有很多重要信息，丢了以后很多事都不方便了。  
站在二楼窗后的里奥惊讶地看见塞斯克和碎宝石的小少爷貌似亲热地交谈起来，其他三人的表情也都很轻松，接下来几人进了宅子，里奥知道他们在晚饭前要去三楼的小书房聊天，到了吃饭时间再去餐厅。  
“他们在说什么啊？那么开心。”里奥咕哝道。塞斯克对托雷斯一直不太满意，却好像和碎宝石的小少爷很聊得来似的。  
苏亚雷斯向楼下看了看，他当然也不知道他们在聊什么，但看见塞斯克对碎宝石的小少爷那么亲密时也觉得很惊讶。而对安德里亚斯来说，这不过是他一时兴起装出的友好模样罢了。  
快到晚饭时间了，里奥和苏亚雷斯被通知可以去一楼的餐厅了。里奥和苏亚雷斯走进去后一眼就看见了不属于巴萨的面孔，托雷斯正在和罗尼聊天，而碎宝石的小少爷面前是塞斯克和皮克两人，三人不知在说什么，看上去聊得很投机。  
近距离见到安德里亚斯后，里奥吃了一惊，几个月没见，碎宝石的小少爷竟比以前更好看了，那双莹绿的眼睛更有精神了，无论在和谁交谈时都闪着光彩，他今天笑得很多，心情很好的样子。里奥不责怪旁人都在偷偷打量他，已经见过他两次了，自己还是为安德里亚斯的出众容貌觉得惊讶。  
里奥走进餐厅，安德里亚斯的目光移动到自己身上，里奥以为托雷斯在来之前一定早就告诉他自己是巴萨的人了，可安德里亚斯眼中的笑意却停滞了一下，难以察觉的惊异从他脸上闪过，片刻间他又恢复了笑容，望着里奥向塞斯克问到：“那是您家的少爷吗？”  
塞斯克转头看见里奥，答道：“哦，那是里奥，他是豪尔赫·梅西的儿子，您一定听过。他父亲不能照顾他之后他就一直住在这里。”  
“我知道他，”安德里亚斯说，他口中的“他”指代的是里奥，旁人听来以为他说的是豪尔赫，他继续问道，“这么说他在这里住了有十年了吧？”  
“十一年了，”皮克说，“他今年十六。”  
托雷斯看着他们这边。他没告诉安德里亚斯里奥的身份，因为他没办法解释为什么自己一直在暗中和巴萨的孩子见面，所幸便不说了，反正他知道安德里亚不会搞砸事情。  
安德里亚斯忽然对着里奥露出热情的笑容：“您家的少爷长得可真精神。”说着他伸出手，示意里奥走过来。里奥不情不愿地挪动脚步走过去。  
“你好。”里奥说道，装作两人从未见过面。  
安德里亚斯笑着，亲密地握着里奥的手臂：“你好啊，里奥，我是安德里亚斯·卡尔斯特伦。”  
里奥应了声客套话回答，他用余光注意着旁人，周围的人都看着他们，托雷斯和罗尼也是。  
安德里亚斯仔细打量着他，笑盈盈地说道：“这孩子看着可真乖。”然后像对待小孩子似的摸了摸里奥的颈后，里奥不喜欢他故作亲密的样子，却也不能推开他的手。  
塞斯克看出里奥神色尴尬，正要解围叫里奥去自己的位子上坐下，碎宝石的小少爷忽然开口笑道：“长得这么好看，嫁到我家去好不好？”  
一听见这句话，房间里的人都呆住了。哈维吓了一跳，虽然早就听过斯卡特家的小少爷疯疯癫癫、做事不按常理出牌，却也没想到他会忽然说出这种话。  
里奥忽然红了脸，他条件反射地想要去看托雷斯，马上忍住了，低着头没吭声。塞斯克解围道：“您说笑了，里奥年纪小，还没成年，现在说这些太早了。”  
“确实太早了，”安德里亚斯笑道：“过几年，里奥，等你长大了就嫁到我家来，我比你大八岁，也不算差很多，斯卡特家势力也不小，你嫁过来也不吃亏。”  
“几年后的事现在着什么急，”托雷斯忽然开腔道：“你有婚约，我们又不是不知道。”  
“又没定下来，”安德里亚斯辩解道：“再说人家姑娘也不搭理我，她比我小，还在上学呢，也不能这么快结婚。”  
“您教父还好吗？”塞斯克借着话题问道，他记得那婚约的另一方是古斯塔夫松，安德里亚斯与对方家族的女儿有婚约，而古斯塔夫松先生也是他的教父。  
“他好着呢，”安德里亚斯说，“一把年纪了还动不动就亲自出马，每次都把家里人吓得够呛……”  
大家借着这个话题聊开了。里奥坐到苏亚雷斯旁边，因为刚刚被安德里亚斯的话吓了一跳而觉得不安，他不想和那人同处一室，和每次见了托雷斯的开心不同，这次他巴不得马上吃完饭回房间。  
苏亚雷斯在还没吃完饭的时候就被叫去处理什么紧急的事了，里奥神情如常地吃完了饭，早早地回到自己房间去了。回房间后也不知道干什么，心里还在为安德里亚斯刚才的举动觉得不痛快，他已经知道自己不是托雷斯的外甥，也知道自己是巴萨的人了，却忽然胡言乱语说什么嫁到他家去。里奥当然不能抱怨托雷斯没为他说话，托雷斯固然为他解了围，把话题转移走了，可里奥更希望他们的关系是公开的，自己也就不需要忍着这种事了。  
门口传来响动，里奥抬头去看，碎宝石的小少爷走了进来。  
“好久不见了啊，里奥。”  
他不慌不忙地锁上门，还试着开了一下，确定外面的人进不来，这才向里奥走来。  
“你来这儿干什么？”里奥站起身问，肚子里还窝着火。  
“来看看你，”安德里亚斯说，“里奥——梅西，终于知道你姓什么了。”  
里奥看着他，不打算接他的话，安德里亚斯走到里奥的床上坐下，看着站在一旁的里奥说：“干嘛那样看着我？我来看你还把你吓着了？”  
“你看完了，可以走了。”里奥干巴巴地说，不想看他。  
“干嘛这么绝情啊？”安德里亚斯问：“就算被人知道我来你这儿也没什么啊，我喜欢你，来找你玩儿，有什么不行的？”  
里奥对他口口声声说的“喜欢自己”腻烦透了，安德里亚斯并不喜欢自己，这种事一眼就能看出来。里奥不想和他多说，应道：“我们没什么可说的，你走吧。”  
“别急着赶人啊，”安德里亚斯笑道，“说不定以后我们真能结婚呢，现在闹僵了可不好。”  
“你干嘛要说这种话？”里奥皱着眉头问。  
“不干什么，”安德里亚斯说：“因为好玩儿啊，你总不能指望着我真喜欢你吧？”  
里奥咬了下嘴唇，他说话果然这样颠三倒四，刚才还口口声声说喜欢，现在忽然就变了。  
“是啊，你不喜欢我，”里奥大着胆子说，他之前已经在晚餐时被安德里亚斯戏弄了，现在激怒他一下也不过是扯平了：“你喜欢托雷斯，我知道。”  
这句话果然戳到了安德里亚斯的痛处，他忽然沉下脸，恶狠狠地盯着里奥。  
“你自以为什么都知道，是吧？”他冷笑道。里奥忽然紧张起来，安德里亚斯的样子吓人极了，联想到今天听罗尼他们聊天时说的他做过的事，里奥更有理由害怕了。  
安德里亚斯走到里奥面前，把他固定在自己和桌子之间，压低声音说道：“但你和南多……你们已经做了不少事了吧？”  
里奥“腾”地红了脸。  
“我们没有——”  
“巴萨的人还不知道吧？”安德里亚斯丢掉了凶狠的表情，脸上浮现假笑，他贴在里奥身上，里奥立刻去推他，结果被安德里亚斯轻易攥住了手腕固定到背后，“你是在想什么呀，小笨蛋？”  
“和你没关系，”里奥说道，“放开我。”  
“不，你要听我说完，”安德里亚斯说着又笑了，里奥为他难以捉摸的情绪转变觉得慌张，而他只是继续顾自说着：“别指望南多了，想着要和他在一起，还不如嫁给我。”说到这儿，他又笑了起来。  
“你总说这种话干什么？”  
碎宝石的小少爷没回答他，他已经扣住了里奥的双手，继而他的举动令里奥惊愕不已，他竟然将里奥按到桌子上开始吻他，里奥不管不顾地挣扎起来，可安德里亚斯和看起来的柔弱样子完全相反，他的手劲儿很大，里奥根本推不开他。  
“因为我想这样说，”过了一会儿，安德里亚斯抬起头对里奥笑道：“别这么苦大仇深地看着我，这又不是你第一次吻别人，少在我面前装腔作势。”  
里奥再次用力挣扎起来，安德里亚斯死死地按住他，然后说道：  
“我只是要告诉你，你应该小心点，别把自己往死路上推，”他伸出一根手指戳着里奥的胸口：“南多他……没有心。”  
说罢，他放开里奥，又打量了下房间里的陈设说道：“你这房间也不错，怪漂亮的。”他向里奥笑了下，打开门锁出去了。  
里奥站在桌前，气得浑身发抖，动都不会动了，他捂着嘴，觉得恶心，又觉得委屈。除了托雷斯外从没有人这样吻过自己，今天却被碎宝石的小少爷莫名其妙地吻了，里奥能感觉到他根本就不喜欢自己，这样做似乎纯粹是为了要让里奥不痛快。  
而他不能把这件事告诉任何人，如果说了，巴萨当然不会忍气吞声，但斯卡特实在不是容易对付的对手，里奥也不想家里因为他闹得鸡犬不宁。他咬着牙，一瞬间觉得愤恨不已，又觉得房间里憋闷得难以忍受，他拿起桌子上皮克借给他的车钥匙，希望马上离开宅子、开车出去。  
他走出门没几步，忽然看见托雷斯迎面走来，一直都忍着气的里奥在见到托雷斯时忽然慌了神，不敢看他，他无法告诉托雷斯刚才发生了什么，也不想让他知道自己被别人吻了。就在这个念头冒出来的一瞬间里奥就红了眼，他低头从托雷斯身旁走过，却忽然被托雷斯拉进一旁的楼梯转角。  
“你怎么了？”托雷斯问。  
满心怒火和委屈的里奥对托雷斯的举动大为感激。现在他们在巴萨庄园，被任何人发现两人的关系都会掀起一场不小的波澜，按照常理来说，托雷斯为自己考虑、为桑斯和巴萨的合作考虑都应该装作没看见里奥然后从他身旁走过才对，可他还是冒着被别人发现的风险将里奥拉倒一旁询问他怎么了。  
人在想哭的时候会说不出话，里奥忍着不哭，一个字都说不出来，也不知道该说什么。楼梯间里有个储物室，托雷斯推开门拉着里奥进去了。储物室里的窗子被堆放的纸箱挡了一半，光线很暗。  
“宝贝怎么了？”托雷斯问，里奥靠在门板上，托雷斯的双手握着他的肩，“别哭啊。”  
里奥咬着嘴唇，他对自己说他已经不是小孩子了，这样的事要自己解决而不是把麻烦推给别人。何况安德里亚斯是托雷斯的朋友，他也不能站在中间对托雷斯说他朋友的不好。就在他无法推开安德里亚斯的瞬间，里奥下定决心绝不能忍着这口气，以后一定要还回来，但是是自己去做，而不是让别人出面。  
于是里奥只是摇头，忍着不去抹眼睛，说：“我没事，我只是想你了。”  
托雷斯打量着他，让他抬起头来，擦干他的眼角，柔声问道：“受委屈了？”  
里奥摇头。那是我自己的事，里奥想，他的愤怒平息，取而代之的是一种冷静的、带着赌气意味的决心：那是我自己的事，我会让他还回来的。虽然这样想着，里奥脑中却并没有该怎么做的计划，完全只是个念头而已。  
托雷斯想起刚刚安德里亚斯去找过里奥，他从里奥房间回来时托雷斯问他去了那儿，他实话实说了，但当时托雷斯正要去和瓜迪奥拉说话，也没空问他去干什么了。  
“安德里亚斯去找你了，”托雷斯问，“是因为这个吗？”  
里奥摇头，不愿给托雷斯添麻烦。以后我自己会解决的，里奥想。  
“里奥，无论他说什么你都不要当真，”托雷斯说，他自己也揣测不到以安德里亚斯到底会做出什么事：“他说的话和他的脾气一样让人捉摸不透，无论他说了什么、做了什么，你都别放在心上。”  
里奥点点头表示听到了：“我没事，”他的声音闷闷的，“您快走吧，别让人发现我们在这儿。”  
托雷斯擦干里奥的眼睛后吻了他。  
“照顾好自己。”他说。  
*  
天色渐暗，巴萨送走了桑斯和斯卡特的客人，夜晚的庄园却还没恢复到平静中，人们收拾着晚宴的残局，与此同时明天的安排和计划也在准备中，虽然已经到了华灯初上的时候，却还是有车辆在庄园里进进出出。  
塞斯克回到房间，打算好好休息一会儿，刚半躺在沙发上，皮克就进来告诉他说哈维找他们，塞斯克不情不愿地从沙发上站起来，去了三楼的小书房。  
进了三楼书房后，塞斯克惊讶地发现罗尼和哈维都在。两人面前放着酒杯，似乎已经聊了一会儿了。  
“我错过什么了？”塞斯克问，“出什么事了？你们俩都在。”  
“你不会喜欢的，”哈维把一瓶酒和酒杯递给皮克，“坐下说吧。”  
塞斯克和皮克在沙发上坐下，两人倒了酒，望着哈维等着他开口。哈维看了眼罗尼，说道：“晚饭之后佩普叫托雷斯去和他聊几句，这事你是知道的。”  
“我知道。”塞斯克说，“怎么了？他们聊到什么了？”  
“和聊天内容没关系，”哈维说，“那时候我也吃完饭了，刚离开餐厅上楼，结果在二楼西边的楼梯那儿看到托雷斯从楼梯间里走出来，我正觉得奇怪，他怎么走到这边来了，从餐厅去三楼明明可以走中间的大楼梯，他没道理非要绕个远走到小楼梯来。他没看到我，上楼了。然后我就看见里奥也从楼梯间里走出来了，抹着眼睛，好像刚哭过。”  
塞斯克懵住了。他瞪着眼睛看哈维，一言不发，似乎还在消化自己听到的消息。  
“里奥？”塞斯克微微前倾了身体，“里奥从楼梯间里出来？还好像哭过？”他难以置信地问：“而且之前托雷斯也刚从那儿走出来？”  
哈维点头：“里奥的表情很奇怪，我刚才说他看起来像是哭了，可又好像有点高兴。我推断不出托雷斯到底对他说了什么或者做了什么，但里奥这样又难过又高兴的样子……我觉得事情似乎有点严重。”  
塞斯克沉默两秒，眉头越皱越深，脸色也阴沉起来，再开口时他的声音都变了：“里奥在哪儿？马上叫他过来。”  
“他出去了，”皮克说，“开着我的车出去了，应该会很快回来。”  
“我这就给他打电话让他回来。”塞斯克说着拿出手机。  
“你这样气冲冲的，会吓着他，”皮克实事求是地说：“再说他开车呢。”  
“你别管。”塞斯克说，脸色十分难看。  
哈维叹了口气，把已经拨号的手机从塞斯克手里抽走，递给罗尼。  
“你干什么？”塞斯克问。  
“杰拉德说的对，你一张嘴就发火，吓得里奥不敢回家怎么办？”  
这边正说着话，电话已经接通了。已经接过哈维递来手机的罗尼说道：“里奥，你现在在哪儿？……什么时候回来？好……没事了，开车小心点。”  
“他再过十分钟就到家了，”罗尼把手机还给塞斯克，“出去兜风了。”  
“你们在指望什么？”塞斯克轻笑一声：“还指望着我第二次和颜悦色地告诉他不应该和托雷斯有来往吗？”  
“他还小，犯错也难免，”哈维说，“但你要是实在想冲他发火我们也没办法，但之后要是吓着他了，或者逼问不成功，他又生气又委屈、好几个月不搭理我们的话，我可不去哄，你自己捅的篓子自己解决。”  
塞斯克的表情更难看了。哈维说的不是完全没依据，依照里奥的性格，他真可能会有这种反应。  
“那我们怎么办？”  
“好声好气地劝着呗，他那个性格，还能怎么办。”哈维说。  
“可他和托雷斯都干什么了啊？”塞斯克问，声音越发急躁起来。  
“我恐怕这件事我们问不出来，”罗尼说，“希望他们之间没什么，万一真有些什么，我觉得我们一个字都问不出来，里奥不会说的。”  
壁炉里的火悄无声息地烧着，过了一会儿，塞斯克问到：“你们是怎么了？怎么都好像对这件事没什么反应？”  
“我们也很惊讶，说实话也生气，”哈维说，“但没有你反应大罢了，刚才我们担心的不是里奥，是怕你一听就炸。”  
听到“一听就炸”几个字，皮克偷笑了一下，正好被塞斯克看见了。  
“还笑，”塞斯克忽然把矛头对准他：“你还把车借给他，一想起托雷斯教他开车我就生气。”  
“里奥也长大了，总要有辆车开啊，”皮克解释道：“托雷斯教他开的车，你跟我生什么气。一会儿他回来，你跟他这个态度说话非吓着他不可。”  
“知道了知道了，我也不想跟他发火，可这话听了就是忍不住生气……”塞斯克说。  
在巴萨的几人正在讨论如何和里奥心平气和地谈这件事时，里奥已经开着车在回庄园的路上了。  
在储藏室里和托雷斯说了几句话后，托雷斯匆匆走了，里奥按照原来的计划开车出去转了转。因为之前和托雷斯单独相处了一会儿，里奥的心情已经好了不少，他并没考虑如果自己真和碎宝石的小少爷有了不愉快，托雷斯会怎样看待这件事，但里奥将他刚刚的所作所为当做是维护自己的表现，认为他还是有些在意自己的，这样想了一会儿，脸上也逐渐有笑容了，虽然眼睛仍旧红着。  
里奥回到巴萨，刚下车就被人告知说哈维等人在三楼小书房等他，里奥奇怪着是什么事，快步上了三楼，敲开小书房的门进去了。  
“哈维，你找我吗？”里奥走进去问，看见罗尼、哈维、塞斯克和皮克都坐在沙发上。  
“我本来想单独和你说这件事，”哈维说，“怕你觉得下不来台，但如果你本来也没做什么，我把大家都叫来也就没关系了，我们只是想让你知道我们很重视这件事。”  
外面下了雨，里奥在下车时浇湿了头发，发梢上沾了水珠，亮晶晶的。他在罗尼旁边坐下，疑惑地看着对面的哈维。  
“什么事啊？”  
“你和托雷斯的事。”哈维说。  
里奥直直地看着哈维，一张透明的网忽然落下罩住了自己，那张网带着刚刚淋湿他的雨水，让他紧张并且周身发冷。  
里奥条件反射般地向罗尼怀里缩了缩。罗尼的胳膊环着里奥，发觉里奥抖了一下，诧异地看了他一眼。  
“没事，里奥，”罗尼开口道：“我们只是聊聊。”  
“别动，”塞斯克离开沙发，走到里奥旁边坐下，扳过他的脸打量着。  
“你果然哭过了，眼睛还红着。”他说，强忍着语气里的愤怒和不满。  
“刚才我们已经聊了一会儿了，”塞斯克咽下火气说道，“哈维见到你和托雷斯先后从二楼的楼梯间走出来，你还红着眼睛，看上去又高兴又难过，我们难免会奇怪你们聊了什么。”  
“我只是心情不好……要出门的时候碰到他了而已。”里奥压下慌张，开始编造理由——这在某种程度上这确实是实话，只是他隐去了一些情节。  
“他安慰了我几句。”他继续说道。  
“你因为什么心情不好了？”罗尼问。  
里奥咬着嘴唇，向罗尼身上靠得更紧了，好像这样其他人就不会再问下去一般。  
“一点小事。”里奥说。  
塞斯克把杯里的酒一饮而尽，给自己倒了第二杯。里奥果然不肯说——和之前设想的一样。  
“如果你心情不好，在走廊上遇到了托雷斯，你们完全可以在走廊上说话啊，没必要躲到楼梯间里去。”哈维说。  
“我们……我真的只是心情不好，碰到他而已。”里奥解释不了，他不知道再说什么了，怕越解释越说不清，只好咬着这一句话不放，“你们可以去问他。”  
“我们不能去问他，没人能从他嘴里问出实话，或者，”塞斯克冷笑一声说道：“他身上就没长着说实话的这根骨头，所以我们才要问你。”  
里奥低头看着地毯，摇了摇头，重复道：  
“我们之间没什么，你可以去问他。”  
塞斯克还要说话，哈维用眼神示意他先别开口，塞斯克闷头靠回沙发上，哈维说道：“无论怎么看，你和他有这样的举动都让我们觉得奇怪，我们可以不管你们之前在桑斯庄园时发生了什么，但现在必须告诉你，以后不能再和他有联系。你不觉得这话听着耳熟吗，里奥？我们以前跟你说过这件事，你不会全忘了吧？”  
里奥无法反驳，低头不做声。  
“在我印象里我们好像很少怪你做错什么事，”哈维说，“因为你总是听话，就算有些小错误，我们也都随口说说就带过去了。但这次不一样，里奥，这不仅关系到你，也关系到巴萨——但这也不都是你的错，”哈维补充道，完全是为了让苛责的话听起来不那么难听才这样说的：“可能是我们以前说的方式不对，所以没能让你理解，这也是我们的错。但你已经长大了，做事要有分寸，你在家里是孩子，在面对外人的时候是巴萨的人，不能和桑斯的人有这种说不清道不明的事存在。我们相信你，但我们不相信托雷斯。如果你被托雷斯说的话或做的事迷惑住、失了分寸，会给我们所有人都带来麻烦。退一步说，就算你做错事给巴萨带来麻烦也没关系，但我们不希望你受到伤害，家里有麻烦可以解决，生意有损失可以弥补，但如果你受到伤害怎么办？你认为我们眼睁睁看着你受伤会是什么心情？”  
哈维已经尽量把话说的温和了，可如果一个人认为自己是对的，无论否认他的那一方的观点看起来多么正确、有理有据，他也还是听不进去。  
里奥在听到“做错事”这个词时忽然抬起头看着哈维——什么错？里奥困惑地想着，我喜欢上了一个人，为什么这会是“我的错”或者“你们的错”？在这件事中难道曾有过任何人做错什么吗？  
里奥并不是唯一一个郁闷的人，塞斯克仍窝着火，从里奥的表情来看就知道他不认同哈维的话，塞斯克恨不得直接冲着里奥大吼一通，把话说得干净利落、清清楚楚，他竟然和托雷斯那种人渣有瓜葛，这件事一想起来就让人难以忍受。在走廊不好好说话，还要躲到楼梯间里——有什么见不得人的事一定要躲起来？  
“里奥，你还小，托雷斯比你大了太多，我很难相信他会抱着善意的想法接近你，”塞斯克说，他喝光了第二杯酒，“而且你知道，这涉及到巴萨和桑斯两个集团，我们不希望你被他利用。”  
要利用早利用了，还等到现在……里奥想，再说我有什么好利用的。  
看着里奥的表情，哈维担心着今天的谈话要白费功夫，和青春期的孩子似乎总是没道理可讲。  
“在桑斯庄园的时候他对你很好？”哈维问道。  
里奥抬头，不知道哈维为什么这么问，但这个问题他不能否认，于是点了下头。  
“对你好到什么地步？”哈维继续问道。  
“我们之前不是说过这个吗？”里奥问，“我刚一回来的时候就告诉你们了，他每天晚上来看我，陪我出去散心……”  
里奥说了几句，哈维和塞斯克、皮克还有罗尼等交换了目光。在里奥刚回到巴萨时，塞斯克就说里奥大概被托雷斯迷住了，现在听到里奥提起托雷斯的语气，虽然他已经控制着让声调平板，可这并不能掩盖他比刚才放松了许多的表情。  
“他果然对你不错，”哈维说，“我们很感激他照顾你，但你回到巴萨，和他也就不必有关系了。以后托雷斯或任何桑斯的人再来这里，你都不用和他们打照面了。”  
里奥并没想到这次谈话会有什么“实质性”的后果，听了这话，竟忽然结巴起来了：“可是——不用……不用这样啊——”  
他急急地开了口想要辩解，哈维问道：“难道你们有见面的理由吗？”  
当然有。现在两家的联系越来越多，托雷斯出于谨慎，已经很少安排和里奥见面了。如果连他来巴萨自己都不能见他，那他们还有什么机会见面？  
“你很喜欢他，是不是，里奥？”哈维问道，“像朋友那样？”  
里奥的眼睛忍不住眨着，自己和他曾在几个小时前见面，现在大家都知道了，否认也没用，只能让他们之间的事更无法解释。  
里奥点点头，补充道：“他对我很好。”希望通过这句强调来证明自己不过是因为托雷斯照顾了自己才喜欢他的。  
“我们也猜到了，”哈维说，“他‘看上去’确实很好相处，你喜欢他也正常。但是——”哈维停顿一下，问道：“他说过他喜欢你吗？”  
这个问题看似无稽，罗尼、皮克和塞斯克都疑惑地看着哈维，而里奥忽然僵硬的表情解释了一切。  
塞斯克露出一个不易察觉的微笑。他几乎想大笑起来去拍哈维的肩膀，跟他说干得好。  
“‘弑亲者’托雷斯，”哈维说道，语调故作轻松，“要骗我们里奥，也至少说几句好听话啊，连个像样的承诺都没有，根本没把巴萨放在眼里啊。里奥，抬头看着我，”哈维倾身，把手放在里奥的膝盖上，“他对你说了什么都没关系，他骗了你、又让你相信他到什么程度也没关系，这是他的错，不是你的，他大概也不着急，打算放长线钓大鱼，制定个长远计划……我这样说也没依据，毕竟他对你说过什么只有你和他才知道，但你仔细想想我的话，里奥，我看着你长大，会不会骗你？是我的话比较可信还是他的？托雷斯有没有做过什么奇怪的事，他本不必做的事……你仔细想想，不用说出来。”  
里奥不敢想。  
他没说过喜欢自己，他当然没说过……一直以来都是自己在缠着他，央求他……但他不会骗我，里奥想，可他确实什么都没承诺过啊，自己现在这样和他偷情似的见面……  
“我们不希望你被他骗了，”哈维继续说道，“他已经三十一岁了，和你这样一个未成年人搅在一起干什么呢？”  
哈维说出许多一直以来里奥避免去思考的东西。而里奥忽然想起托雷斯的话：“有时候人们伤害你，不需要原因。”  
他忘了思考——在恋爱中，他只顾着一味恋那个人，忘了去想。  
不能听下去了，不能想下去了，里奥想着，呼吸急促起来。这有什么？我早知道他不喜欢我……他以后会喜欢我，只要再过上一段时间……  
塞斯克忽然开口道：“哈维，你记不记得我们在前几年就听过的传闻，说桑斯有可能和斯卡特联姻，托雷斯以前订过婚，但那不算数，他未婚妻撇下他不管了，碎宝石的小少爷喜欢男人，大家都知道，再说他和托雷斯一起长大，他们就算真在一起了也不稀奇，但后来这事也没成……”  
“是啊，谁知道怎么回事，”哈维说，“托雷斯就是不喜欢他，今天他们一起来，看上去托雷斯对他也挺照顾，但照顾得再体贴也没用啊，又没在一起。”  
“他的标准到底什么样啊？”皮克忍不住插话：“斯卡特的小少爷他都看不上？那孩子要什么没有？”  
“谁知道他在想什么，”塞斯克说，“说不定我们都想多了，他那个人只是心肠硬，谁都看不上而已。”  
——可如果他没有心呢？  
里奥呆滞地回想着小少爷的话。  
“你听懂我们的话了吗，里奥？”罗尼问道。  
里奥点头：“我知道……他不可靠，以后我不会和他联系的。”他应付道，心乱如麻，这时候只能暂时附和他们，不然他们大概一直说道自己同意为止。  
“以后托雷斯再来家里，你也不用见他了，”哈维说，“我们可以说你去同学家玩了。”  
哈维对里奥又嘱咐了一通，无非是那些早就说过的话，不要和托雷斯有来往，上次提到这个话题时，哈维和塞斯克的态度还很温和，只是提前告诉里奥注意一下，而这次就是明令禁止他们有任何接触了，不必见面，不必说话，不能有任何联系。  
*  
几人对里奥交代清不能再和托雷斯有接触后，罗尼送里奥回房间。里奥的情绪从委屈转变为愤怒，他不认为自己做错了任何事，而忽然发现托雷斯有可能“骗了他”或者“另有所图”加重了他的慌张和焦虑，这些感情统统转化为怒火，而他又无处发泄，不能对任何人言说，只得自己忍着。  
罗尼把里奥送进房间，里奥走到床边垂着头坐下，罗尼坐到他旁边，把手放在他背上。  
“不高兴了？”  
“我做错事了。”里奥赌气答道，一肚子委屈和恼怒。  
“我知道，你为塞斯克和哈维的话心烦了，但里奥，如果我们是你的直系亲属的话，大概不会管的这么多，可你父亲不在，我们要替他照顾你，自然要更用心些，不然万一出了问题，我们要怎么对你父亲说呢？”  
爸爸才不会这样限制我，他都允许我喜欢那个人了，里奥想到。虽然父亲只知道他喜欢一个同性，但并不知道那个人是托雷斯。  
“我知道。”他闷闷不乐地答了一句。  
“你要这样生我们的气到什么时候呢？”罗尼问。  
“我不想生你们的气，”里奥说，“可我就是忍不住。”  
“那就气一会儿吧，”罗尼说，“别忍着。你是要我在这儿陪你还是想自己一个人。”  
“……我不知道。”  
“那我就在这儿陪你了。”  
里奥和罗尼闷不做声地坐了一会，里奥忍不住了，伸手去推罗尼：“你干什么！好不容易今天能休息，还不早点睡觉去！”  
罗尼笑了：“我不是在陪你吗？”  
“你也要惹我，”里奥气恼地说，“你再这样我就要哭了！”  
“那就哭一会儿啊，小里奥，”罗尼说，“好久没见你哭过了，小时候跌破了膝盖就哭得鼻涕一把眼泪一把的，擦也擦不完，给你擦药你要哭，给你包纱布你也要哭。”  
听到罗尼提起小时候的事，里奥觉得没面子极了，把头扎到罗尼怀里，不让他看自己的脸。  
“不许说！我那时候才五六岁！”  
罗尼的手不紧不慢地划着里奥的后背：“现在长大啦，马上就十七岁了……可无论你是七岁还是十七岁，我们都只能是啰啰嗦嗦的家长，跟在你身后没完没了地操心，惹你烦、惹你生气，可我们也没有别的办法啊。哈维的话说的很轻了，如果是我，大概只能没轻没重地气得你当场摔门跑出去。”  
“罗尼不会，我也不会。”里奥说道。  
“看了这次无论是谁说，惹你生气都免不了了，”罗尼说，“但没办法啊，虽然没有孩子，但我们几个都是笨拙的家长，想劝着你就难免要惹你生气。”  
里奥伸出胳膊环着罗尼的后背。过了一会儿，低声说道：“我不生气了，是我的错。”  
“不是你的错，只要以后注意些就好了。”罗尼说。


	4. Chapter 4

*  
第二卷 第五章17岁  
*  
里奥的十七岁生日很快到了，今年他提前和家里人打了招呼，生日不在家过了。里奥去Kun家和他呆了一天，就在他家庆祝了生日，没有派对，也没邀请客人。  
里奥记得托雷斯关于十七岁的约定，可他已经不敢抱着希望了，难以成真的愿望总会刺痛自己，他干脆不去想了。  
自从上次和家人的谈话后，托雷斯又来过巴萨两次，但里奥都只能呆在自己的房间里，装作他根本不在家。而托雷斯迟迟没有安排见面，里奥独自咽着恋爱的苦水，在一个狂风大作的天气里度过了十七岁生日，并且在当天听到了他从未想过的消息。  
生日当晚，里奥独自开车回家，到家后看时间还早，就去了三楼的小书房，果然塞斯克等四人都在，他和几人打了招呼后坐到罗尼旁边，一边吃着家里为他准备的小蛋糕。  
“跑去阿奎罗家过生日干嘛？”塞斯克问，“还在生我们的气吗？”  
里奥咬着叉子耸了下肩膀，说道：“以前都是在家过生日，这次也破个例嘛。”他没直接回答，这次跑去Kun家过生日确实是他表示不满的一种方式。  
他坐在一旁吃蛋糕，哈维就着刚刚的话题继续说下去。  
“你觉得会是多久？”  
“听消息是七到十年，但这种事，谁知道呢？”塞斯克说。  
“你觉得是有预谋的吗？”罗尼问。  
里奥不知道他们在说什么，但也不是很关心，慢腾腾地去拿杏仁饼干，轮番看着大家。这个话题很快就不清不楚地结束了，他们谈论起最近一些集团、家族的纷争，里奥听得津津有味，不知不觉把杏仁饼干都吃光了。  
“对了，里奥，”皮克忽然转向他，“还没告诉你呢，苏亚雷斯今天回来，你是想等明天再见他还是让他像以前那样住在你那儿？”  
“路易回来了？”里奥惊喜地问道，“他在哪儿？让他来我这儿吧，我好久没见过他了，也不知道你们派他去干嘛了，好不容易我和他混熟了。”  
“再过二十分钟就到家了，等他和我们说完话，我就告诉他去你那儿。”塞斯克说。  
“啊！我没给路易留蛋糕！”里奥说着站了起来，“我去厨房看看还有什么……”  
他道了晚安，去小厨房转了一圈，好在那里还有一小块蛋糕，里奥拿了蛋糕和酒后回房间等路易。  
里奥的房间是套间，推门进去后是一件兼做起居室和书房的房间，里面放置着一条长沙发、两把扶手椅和茶几，墙边立着书柜和书桌，走过这间房间才是卧室，卧室里放置着一张大床和一套衣柜和置物柜，床边还有一个古色古香的六层抽屉，放在地上也比床头要高出一些，时间久了，它也有了些磨痕，但里奥非常喜欢这件家具，以前为他置换房间里的东西时塞斯克提议换掉这件古董，但里奥不肯，最初来巴萨的时候，整个房间里他最喜欢的就是这套抽屉。而那张已经换掉的大床是他当时最不喜欢的东西，那时里奥只有五岁，非常胆小，睡觉时把床幔都拉得紧紧的，然后窝在被子里一动也不敢动，生怕抓走爸爸的人会来抓走自己，几年后他把床幔摘下来了，觉得这些东西啰里啰嗦的，看着碍眼，从桑斯回来之后，他干脆把这张床换掉了。  
之前巴萨觉得局势动荡、让苏亚雷斯负责里奥的安全时，苏亚雷斯就睡在里奥卧室外的起居室里，里奥很喜欢有他陪着的日子，今天是自己的生日，他在找到了蛋糕后又去酒窖里挑了瓶酒，之后就高高兴兴地等着苏亚雷斯回来了。  
半个小时后，敲门声响了，苏亚雷斯推门进来，里奥跳到他身上拥抱了他。  
“好久不见啦，路易！”  
苏亚雷斯拍了拍他的后背，说道：“生日快乐，你还好吗？”  
“好得不得了，”里奥说，和他一起坐在沙发上，“我给你拿了蛋糕和酒。”  
“生日许什么愿望了？”  
“按照今年的发展，继续顺利下去！”里奥说道，他认为十六岁的一整年都过得很好，十七岁也继续这样下去就好了。  
里奥倒了两杯酒，两人边喝边聊，里奥不觉得酒有多好喝，但想着反正一会儿就睡着了，喝些也无所谓。他对苏亚雷斯说起自己和托雷斯的事被大家“大惊小怪”地拿出来说了，并且再不能见面，苏亚雷斯听着，然后说道：“是啊，还禁止你们接触，有什么用呢？反正以后他也不会来巴萨了。”  
这句话听起来奇怪，里奥忽然觉得有些不安，问道：“怎么了？桑斯和巴萨的合作结束了吗？还是出问题了？”  
“桑斯没问题，但托雷斯出问题了……你应该知道啊。”苏亚雷斯说。  
“知道什么？”里奥问，不好的预感已经在身体里蔓延开了。  
苏亚雷斯看了他一眼，似乎觉得奇怪。  
“你不是刚从小书房回来吗？大家都在说这件事，我以为你也肯定知道了呢。”  
“什么事？”  
“托雷斯几天前——”苏亚雷斯说，“具体时间我不知道，但现在他人已经在监狱里了，传言说要过个七八年才能出来。”  
里奥在一瞬间没弄明白他说的是什么，他的手忽然松了，酒杯歪斜，将酒撒到他的裤子上，里奥慌忙将酒杯在桌子上放好，然后结结巴巴地说道：“这不可能……路易，你在——在开玩笑吗？”  
“这有什么好开玩笑的，”苏亚雷斯说，注意到里奥惊惧的神色，他试探着去握他的手，发现里奥的手正在微微发抖。  
“你怎么了？”他问。  
里奥直着眼睛看他，又好像什么也没看。忽然，他抬起手攥住苏亚雷斯的肩膀：“路易，他真的已经在监狱里了吗？你会不会听错消息了？”  
“所有人都知道了啊，怎么会是假的？”苏亚雷斯说，虽然他对里奥的反应大惑不解，但还是回答了他的问题。他有预感如果自己不回答里奥，大概会让里奥急得哭出来。  
“这不可能……”里奥失神地看着地板：“这不是真的……路易，事情不可能变成这样，他怎么会进监狱呢？桑斯不是势力很大吗？他们一定有自己的关系线啊，不可能让托雷斯就这么轻易进了监狱啊！”  
苏亚雷斯仍旧不明白里奥为什么这么关心这件事，他只照实说道：“里奥，确实每个家族都有自己的关系线，他们有很多人可利用，但既然现在托雷斯已经在西北监狱里了，就说明他们没能调动、利用好自己买通的人啊。”  
里奥知道这是真的，所以当时父亲的事才会闹得那样大，甚至哥哥当场被射杀……西北监狱？  
尽管里奥正因害怕托雷斯要呆在监狱里很久而发抖，他还是感觉到了那股怒火——又是西北监狱！先是父亲，现在又是托雷斯，难道所有自己爱着的人都要在那个地方烂成泥灰吗！  
“他——”过了好一会儿，里奥压下惊恐和恼怒再度开口了，“是怎么……？”他抬起头询问地看着苏亚雷斯，后者答道：“没什么惊天动地的事，他当时在斯卡特家在西班牙的别墅里做客，警察以调查的名义带走了他，之后的消息就是他被送到西北监狱了，至于审判是什么时候举行的没人知道，很多事当局不想公开就不公开，也没人管得着。据说逮捕他的时候也很平常，没有反抗也没试图逃跑，直接就戴上手铐走了。”  
“他在斯卡特家被逮捕？”里奥问，“那会不会是……斯卡特的人从中作梗？”  
“按道理来说不会，虽说多数黑手党都没多少信誉可言，但像桑斯和斯卡特这样世代交好的家族都很看重彼此，不会为了蝇头小利出卖对方，除非警方开出的价码极高，或者有把柄在手。”  
安德里亚斯……里奥想起碎宝石的小少爷，他会做出这样的事吗？可托雷斯……他怎么可能进了监狱？难道他要过上七八年才能被释放吗？  
“那——那他被判了多久？”  
“不知道，我刚才说了，有些消息当局可以不公开，”苏亚雷斯答道，“据说是七到十年……但就算只把托雷斯做的事挖出一半，也够他在牢里过一辈子了。”  
*  
自那天开始，里奥失去了味觉和睡眠。食不知味，夜不成寐。他忽然瘦了下去，同时因为难以成眠而变得气色极差，罗尼带他跑了几家医院，甚至去看了心理医生，而里奥坚称自己“没事”，只是“累了”，在心理咨询时也拒绝配合，默然无语，只在医生说话时偶尔以微笑作为应答，脑海中空荡一片。  
世界上没有什么值得思虑的事情。  
他以浑浑噩噩的状态过了一个月，行尸走肉般活着。在照镜子都快认不出自己时，里奥开始强迫自己吃饭，为去监狱探望父亲时不让父亲为自己太过担心——他当然没有探望托雷斯的资格和权限，更不可能对家人提起。  
一个周日的下午，里奥按照约定的时间去监狱探望父亲，原本他对这所监狱并不抱有任何感情，现在却觉得厌恶得难以忍受，恨不得将这地方夷为平地。  
见到父亲后，里奥非常惊讶，父亲看起来比从前有神采多了，里奥并不知道监狱里也有严重的帮派划分和争斗，从前豪尔赫一直置身事外，最近事情有了变化，牵涉到他，原本他只希望自己不要成为别人争斗的牺牲品或落入任人摆布的境地，但最后竟逐渐拉拢了许多人——这倒并非出于故意，只是豪尔赫一直很有号召力罢了。  
里奥看到父亲气色好，精神头很足，固然高兴，只是自己，瘦了一大圈，脸色也不好，要惹得父亲担心了。  
果然，两人没聊几句，父亲就问道：“你怎么瘦了？一副没精神的样子。”  
“恋爱不顺利。”里奥苦笑道，说了实话。  
“啊——”父亲低叹一声，“你那个……男朋友。”他迟疑片刻，说出这个词。  
“还不是‘男朋友’，”里奥笑道，“我喜欢他，他——还不知道呢，我不确定他的想法。”里奥说，这时的话就是真假掺半了，总不能告诉父亲，自己喜欢人家、对方明明知道却根本没动心。  
父亲望着他，脸上带着无可奈何的表情，许久后开口笑道：“我好像没有相关经验可以传授给你，只能靠你自己了。”  
里奥跟着笑了笑，说道：“您别担心，虽然事情有时不顺利，但也还是开心的时候多，就算有难以解决的事，我也会努力换个方法思考的，不然自己那么难受，就像您说的，我记得我是您的孩子，您爱我，我不该让您的孩子受苦——我也是花了一段时间才想起来您的话的，但以后不会忘了，您放心。”  
父亲笑了，用力揉着里奥的头发：“果然聪明，像你妈妈。”  
里奥把头埋到父亲肩膀上，像个孩子似的对他撒娇。里奥心中希望父亲能离开监狱、和自己一起生活的愿望越来越强烈，尽管他有巴萨的家人陪伴，还有托雷斯这样一个恋着的人，但他还是盼望父亲能陪在自己身边，若能和父亲一同生活，他就觉得安心许多，也觉得自己会强大许多，这并不需要父亲做什么，里奥也并不想对他倾诉什么，能对父亲说出口的话不比对巴萨的家人多出很多，可一旦想到父亲可以和自己生活在一起——在眼下这样年轻、稚嫩、许多时候觉得无所依托的年纪，里奥就觉得很心安。  
“您什么时候能出来和我一起生活呢？”里奥问，“我知道这件事难办，但也不至于一辈子都让我这样只能每年见你两次啊。”  
“现在这事还没指望，”父亲说，“别总想着了，但你探视的机会增加了，现在每年可以来看我六次了。”  
“真的？”里奥问，“我之前怎么不知道？这是什么时候的事？”  
“上周的事，”父亲笑道，“你不要管多的四次探视机会怎么来的，只管来看我就好了。”  
“真的！”里奥叫道，抱住父亲欢呼着，然后说道：“能多来看您当然好，但我不会这样就满意的，迟早有一天我会把您接出来。”  
“你这口气，”父亲在他头上戳了一下：“听起来和那些刚参与生意的年轻人一模一样。有这方面打算了？”  
“还没呢，我只是希望您能和我一起生活，”里奥说，然后想到另一件早就想问的事：“托雷斯也在这所监狱，是吗？您能见到他吗？”  
“我们不在同一个区，但也见过他几次。怎么了？”  
里奥犹豫一会儿，他没办法问父亲托雷斯在这里过得怎么样之类的话，他不想让父亲这么早就为他这段恋情担心，于是拿出之前想好的托词说道：“只是有人托我给他带句话，您能转告他一声吗？我想这不是和生意有关的事，里面也没有阴谋。”  
“什么话？”  
“他的那个朋友会一直等着他，无论多少年，就是这句话。”里奥说。  
父亲想了想，问道：“可你怎么会和他的朋友有接触呢？”  
“这个……只是一些巧合罢了，还有，这件事能别告诉塞斯克他们吗？他们不喜欢我和他有来往。”里奥说道。有时塞斯克和罗尼等人也会陪他一起来，里奥担心父亲说漏嘴。  
见到里奥不愿回答，豪尔赫也不勉强，答应了他。  
过了不到四天，豪尔赫就见到了托雷斯，他固然没有托雷斯影响大，但豪尔赫为自己拼下名声的时间更早，也曾在那时见过还是个冒冒失失的年轻人的托雷斯，所以没有他去找托雷斯的道理，他让监狱里的人传了话，托雷斯倒是懂规矩，在两个区的犯人放风时间碰到一起时就马上赶来见他了。  
托雷斯跟着豪尔赫派来的人走到公共休息区后的走廊里，为了掩人耳目，豪尔赫在转角处等着他，托雷斯刚见到他，立刻恭恭敬敬地跟他寒暄了一番，豪尔赫不动声色地听着，然后说道：“今天麻烦你过来，是有人让我带一句话给你。”  
托雷斯听后大为惊讶，什么人敢劳烦豪尔赫·梅西在监狱里给他带话？立刻道歉说：“我不知道是哪个‘朋友’这样给您添乱，但这绝不是我的意思，我再胆大妄为也不敢劳烦您为我传话，这其中大概有误会，虽然还不知道是什么误会，但我要先道歉，您千万别多心。”  
“没什么可多心的，”豪尔赫说，“我还是先把别人拜托的事办了，你的一个朋友说他会一直等你，无论多少年。”  
托雷斯露出困惑的神色。  
“想到是哪个朋友了？”豪尔赫问。  
“是啊，想到了。”托雷斯答道，怕自己会陷入别人设下的圈套，于是这样答道。  
“那就好，我的任务也完成了，”豪尔赫说着来回张望了一下，确定附近没人，“说起来有趣，你的这位朋友竟然认识我儿子，我问里奥是怎么认识你朋友的，他不肯说，只说是偶然碰到的。”豪尔赫摇摇头，盯着托雷斯说道：“我很感激你照顾了里奥半年，知道你也来了这儿，本该早和你道谢，但你知道现在的局势，无论是犯人还是狱警，只要有人知道我们有来往，就会以为我们在一起谋划着什么，这样对你我都不好。”  
“我知道，您不用担心这一点。”托雷斯说，听到豪尔赫说这句话是里奥让他转告的时候，立刻明白这是里奥对他说的话，第一反应就是难以相信，他压下惊讶的神色，装出平静的样子继续和豪尔赫应答。  
“我知道我现在人在监狱里，你也是，这种情况下要说下面的话未免可笑，但我作为里奥的父亲还是想告诉你，无论你要做什么，都请不要伤害里奥——我大概太捕风捉影了，”豪尔赫补充道，“但你的朋友和里奥有联系，我难免会觉得奇怪。”  
“我理解您的顾虑，”托雷斯立刻答道，“我不会把里奥牵扯进生意的。”  
听到托雷斯的承诺，豪尔赫放心了，黑手党为了拼得名声和随之而来的权势，对信誉看的极重，有了这句保证，加之托雷斯现在人在牢里，豪尔赫没有什么可担心了，两人又聊了几句后分头离开了。  
*  
得知自己和父亲可以每年六次见面后，里奥迫不及待地想在短时间内再去探望父亲，刚过了一个月他就忍不住了，和监狱方面定好了时间后再次去见父亲了。这一个月中里奥的想法再次变了，他不再茫然无措地生活，而是开始思考，他因为父亲和喜欢的人都被关进监狱而觉得愤恨和不满，于是想法也偏激起来。  
如果有可行的计划，里奥想把自己也弄到监狱里去。  
父亲在那儿，喜欢的人在那儿，他自己也进去，这样是不是就能让某个神心满意足了？单单是让父亲失去自由难道还不够吗？还想让他经受几次这种活生生的分离？  
但对现在的里奥而言，他不可能因为犯罪而进西北监狱，他还没成年，只会被送到关押未成年人的地方。再说巴萨的家人也不会同意，他们会竭尽全力保证自己的安全。如此一来，想进监狱，并且一定要是西北监狱，难度就大了起来。  
里奥琢磨着有没有可行的方法，一边想着如何让罗尼等人无法帮助自己。他从未参与过家族生意，固然不明白该从哪里下手，于是这计划也就一直在考虑中——何况他还没成年，无论要做什么，都要等到明年。  
再去监狱时，豪尔赫在会面时间结束时主动提起话头问道：“托雷斯的那个朋友，还要再带话吗？”  
里奥怔了一下，随即笑着说：“有，您告诉他，他的那个朋友快疯了，不仅要等他，还说如果以后有机会，要把自己也弄进监狱来呢。”  
父亲皱着眉苦笑了下：“这可不太明智。”  
“我也这么想，”里奥说，“但谁知道他那个朋友在想什么，他是这么说的，您就这么转告他一声吧。我可不会做这种傻事。”他加了一句，生怕父亲会猜测出这些都是自己的想法。  
*  
在里奥十七岁的第一百天，他接到托雷斯打来的电话。  
当时是中午，里奥和Kun刚刚吃完午饭，两人从餐厅走出来时忽然看见埃尔莎从他们身边急匆匆地走过去，看起来心情不好，似乎哭了，里奥推着Kun去安慰他，这时候如果能哄得埃尔莎高兴，他说不定会同意和Kun约会。而一直对好几个姑娘都有好感却不敢有所行动的Kun这次终于拿出些勇气了。推着Kun走到埃尔莎旁边后里奥就迅速离开了，以免自己变成电灯泡。  
他向教学楼走着，忽然感觉到手机在震动，看到上面的号码后吃了一惊，还没来得及想这是不是有其他人用了这个号码，他已经把电话接起来了。  
“里奥？”  
听到熟悉的声音，里奥忽然觉得不敢答话，怕一开口，那声音就会消失。  
“先生？”  
“让你担心了，抱歉。”托雷斯的声音从听筒中传来。  
“没事，”里奥说，他紧攥着手机，怕他稍微松开手就会再也听不见那人的声音。  
“你知道我们在电话里不能多聊，”托雷斯说，“今天有空来见我吗？和以前一样。”  
“有，”里奥立刻答道，“您——您已经离开……那个地方了？我、我这就过去——”  
“不用，宝贝，放学再过来，听话。”  
“好。”里奥答道。  
托雷斯挂断电话，里奥攥着手机，呆站在原地。  
*  
紧张的局势早就缓解了，苏亚雷斯开始被安排去做许多重要的事，接送里奥的人换成了原来的司机。里奥放学后走到车窗旁，告诉司机自己要去Kun家住，明天再回家。里奥确实经常去Kun家，所以也没有人怀疑，司机开车回去了，里奥坐出租车去了他们每次见面的酒店。  
按照从前的套路，里奥拿到专用的卡，刷卡后上了电梯、直接抵达顶楼。走到门前时里奥的手有些抖，他不敢相信托雷斯三个月就离开了监狱，也不相信自己真的可以再次见到那个人了。  
他刚刚推开房门，托雷斯站在桌旁，正向门口这边望过来。  
里奥飞奔过去扑到他身上，急切地亲吻着他——或者说他像只小兽一样啃噬着托雷斯的嘴唇更合适。  
“我以为再见不到您了，”里奥说，泪水浮上眼眶，他神经质地打量着托雷斯的五官，好像在确认这是不是原来的那个人。  
托雷斯微笑着看着他，手指滑过里奥耳边的头发。他的脸上没有丝毫倦色，神态也仍是平日冷静、不为所动的模样，唯独不同的是那头金发比原来长了些，看上去更引人注目了。  
“我想明年您要是还不能出狱，我就干脆做些违法的事把自己送到监狱里。”里奥说。  
“干嘛要那么傻？”托雷斯问。  
“因为想您，想见您。”里奥说，一边把头贴在他胸前。  
托雷斯搭在里奥后背上的手感觉到他呼吸时的轻微起伏。  
如果他是在撒谎就好了，托雷斯想，可惜这孩子说的是实话，联想到之前里奥说过的会等他以及不惜犯法、把自己送进监狱的话，托雷斯再次明确了这件事的定义：这要比安德里亚斯那时候更难办。然而好在他并没有让里奥受到安德里亚斯那样的伤害。里奥固然为自己焦虑、难过，他却并没走到无望的路上。  
“你应该觉得后悔才对，”托雷斯拉着里奥到沙发坐下，“现在你知道恋爱不再是甜甜蜜蜜的事、也不总是那么轻松，不再是有空时见见面那么简单了，我有可能进监狱，有可能莫名其妙地被人杀掉，如果你肯理智地思考一下，你应该马上离我远远的，”托雷斯让里奥把头从自己胸前抬起，看着他的眼睛说道：“过了三个月不好受的日子，你应该学聪明了。只要你说你后悔了，里奥，我会立刻离开这儿，以后你也不用再担心我会扰乱你的生活。”  
里奥看着托雷斯笑了。他说话的方式一如既往顾全对方的颜面，明明是自己缠着他，他却说不用担心他扰乱自己的生活。  
“那不可能啊，先生，”里奥说道，“现在太晚啦，就连后悔也晚啦。”他的声调和眼神都有种迷糊的感觉，好像被催眠了一般，“您不相信我吗？还要我再对您告白一万遍吗？我觉得您一定早就听烦了。”  
他还是和以前一样，托雷斯想，和他说了他也不会听的。托雷斯干脆转移了话题，问他最近过的怎么样，托雷斯很快注意到里奥削瘦的脸颊和微微凹陷的眼睛。  
“你瘦了，”托雷斯打量着他，“怎么能瘦这么多呢？家里人都急坏了吧？”  
“不会再这样了。”里奥笑着回答，面容竟然带了分疲惫。他的焦虑和愁苦终于有了尽头，托雷斯已经离开监狱，里奥再也不用为他担心了，就算以后见面的机会不多，里奥也还是知道他好端端地在葡萄园生活着，而不是被囚禁在监狱里。  
“我不喜欢您了，”里奥说道，“我爱上您了，我知道您不相信，那也没关系，我只是一定要告诉你，怕以后来不及说。”  
“怎么忽然说这种话？”  
里奥摇摇头，不知道该怎么表达。托雷斯毫无预兆地进了监狱一事忽然提醒了里奥，什么事都有可能发生，世事难料这个概念第一次清晰地进入里奥脑海，生活并非总是安逸无忧，他无法预知以后会发生什么，这让人慌张。  
“我爱你，”里奥说，他忽然觉得很累，眼皮越来越沉，“您不相信也没关系……我比世界上任何人都爱你。”  
托雷斯注意到里奥困倦的神情，难以相信他竟会在刚见到自己之后觉得困。  
“你困了吗？”  
“我想睡觉。”里奥说着，眼皮就已经支撑不住了，他之前担心了太久，现在终于可以放下心来，曾经久不光顾的睡意忽然袭来，里奥还没来得及再说一个字，就软着身子伏在托雷斯怀里睡着了。  
托雷斯把里奥抱到床上，为他盖好被子后回了起居室，一边抽烟一边打了几个生意上的电话，安排好事情后又点了支烟。  
他向来不喜欢欠下人情债，生意上的互利互惠都很平常，欠了人情也不过是还上就好了，但有些东西没办法还，比如现在，一个还没成年的小孩口口声声说他爱你，如果只是肤浅的喜欢也就罢了，偏偏他还认真了。  
这样有什么好，托雷斯想，落得和安德里亚斯一个下场有什么好。  
托雷斯在斯卡特家的被捕都是提前计划好的，托雷斯去监狱中有事要做，桑斯的人闯了祸，事情走到难以收场的时候，托雷斯制定好计划把自己送进监狱，去监狱中见到对方家族中有举足轻重地位的人物，托雷斯不仅把目标对准大人物，也拉拢了许多其他可以利用的人，确定事情万无一失后托雷斯出狱了。这并非是他第一次进监狱，却是他第一次认识到监狱实在是个拉关系的好地方。出狱后托雷斯顺利解决了桑斯成员捅的篓子，并且和对方家族做成了几笔生意。  
故意把被捕地点设在斯卡特家在西班牙的别墅也另有用意，斯卡特最近不太平稳，之前他们雇佣没有来头的人去挑衅巴萨，结果自己也遇上了这样的事，对方忌惮斯卡特势力强大，没敢直接露面，而托雷斯在斯卡特家被捕后就传出了两家关系分崩离析的传闻，如此一来，试图在斯卡特手中分一杯羹的人大胆起来，刚有些疏忽时就被安德里亚斯的手下发现，接下来当然是一场清洗、谋杀和瓜分。托雷斯去监狱里和幕后的老板谈成了生意，斯卡特家又解决了眼中钉——结局两全其美，唯独却让里奥这样一个局外人受累了。  
*  
里奥睡醒时肚子已经在叫了，和托雷斯一起出现的不仅有睡眠还有食欲，里奥看了眼时钟，刚过七点。  
他走出卧室，看见托雷斯在餐桌旁坐着，一边在一张纸上写着什么。见到里奥，托雷斯收起桌上的纸，笑道：“还以为你要睡到天亮呢。饿了吗？”  
“饿了，”里奥答道，“我自己打电话告诉他们送晚餐上来吧。”  
“好。”托雷斯应道。  
里奥打了电话，服务生送来晚餐，里奥和托雷斯一边吃饭一边聊天，里奥虽然饿，吃的却很慢，他仔细听着托雷斯说话，也在目不转睛地打量着他，之前一连几个月没见，里奥担心下次见面也要等很久。  
“我下一次见你会是什么时候呢？”里奥问。  
“不会很久，”托雷斯想了想说，“之前的事都好好地解决了，接下来不会很忙了。”  
这和里奥预料的不同，他放下刀叉，确认到：“真的吗？可之前……在您去监狱之前我们也很久没见了啊。”  
“谁让你家里人把你看得太紧，”托雷斯笑道，“去你家也看不到你。我知道他们不想让我们见面，大概上次我和你在楼梯间说话让他们起疑了吧？”  
里奥吃了一惊，没想到托雷斯已经猜到了，他没对托雷斯说起这件事，怕他会以此为借口减少或干脆终止和自己见面。  
“你不用担心，”托雷斯说，“我会正常安排我们的见面，毕竟我已经答应你了，不是吗？”  
*  
晚饭后托雷斯再度忙碌起来，他给自己的手下打电话，确认事情是不是都在顺利进行。里奥等得无聊，在书桌上坐着，一边晃荡着小腿。  
托雷斯过了二十分钟才打完电话，他拽了把椅子在里奥面前坐下，抬头看着他。  
“还没好好问问你呢，”托雷斯说，“之前的事吓着你了吗？看你担心的样子。”  
“吓坏了，”里奥笑了下，“以为你要在监狱里呆上十年八载，以为以后再也见不到你了。”  
托雷斯笑道：“我如果‘真的’进了监狱，十年八载绝对出不来，关上好几辈子都够了。”  
“以后还会这样吗？”里奥问，眉眼间带了分忧愁，托雷斯还没说话，他自己回答起来了：“可……就算以后还会这样，我也没办法是不是？我只好等着你，除此之外还能怎么办呢？”  
“如果不出意外，”托雷斯答道，“我是说除了天翻地覆的意外——否则就算我进了监狱也能很快被放出来，家族的根基很深，就算出了事，也不过是等风头过了就好了。事情闹得最严重的一次我也不过在监狱里呆了半年，所以你看，就算以后我又被抓进监狱里去，你也不用着急，用不了多久我就会被释放了。”  
里奥并没为这消息欢欣雀跃，他开始明白等人是什么滋味，那种感觉太糟糕，他不想再经受第二次了。  
“以后不会再这样了，”里奥说，“如果再这样，我就想办法把自己也弄进监狱。”  
“不许说这样的话，”托雷斯的表情严肃起来，“你要离监狱远远的，别让自己惹祸上身。”  
“因为你也不能惹祸吗？”里奥问。  
“尤其是因为我。”托雷斯说。  
里奥笑了，他不想问托雷斯这时候是不是有一点喜欢他了，他害怕知道答案，但他还是把托雷斯刚刚的话当做他在乎自己、关心自己的证明。  
里奥来回荡着小腿，托雷斯握住他的脚踝，随口说道：“脚踝生的这么细，不像男孩子。”  
里奥不满地撇了撇嘴，要把脚抽回来，托雷斯却没松手，好像忽然想到了什么。  
“你多大了？”托雷斯若有所思地看着他。  
里奥刚要回答，却忽然红了脸，嘴巴张着，说不出话。  
托雷斯定定地注视着里奥，握着他的脚踝把他缓缓拉向自己。  
他十七岁了。  
*  
夜里睡觉时，托雷斯不得不一直侧躺着，不能翻身，这样固然不舒服，但没办法，里奥一直紧紧抱着他不肯松手。  
他能感觉到里奥这天晚上的情绪很复杂，他似乎想哭，又不愿意哭。虽然快乐，却也难过。  
托雷斯问他怎么了，他不回答，只紧紧地挤在他怀里不出声。  
虽然之前他们已经有过许多次亲密的举动，但到了最后那步时，里奥仍紧张，他甚至觉得害怕。  
他那时祈求着说：你说话好不好，你一直说话，让我听见你。  
托雷斯细碎的话语从黑暗中传来。别动，宝贝，过来一点，没事的，听话，我说了没事对不对，放松点。  
他有意放慢速度，不让里奥觉得太难熬，而里奥除了答应他的话时会低低地“嗯”一声之外，说的只有“先生”。他没有哭，叫着“先生”时声音里却染了哭腔。  
那晚过了好久，托雷斯快睡着时，里奥忽然问：“你会离开我吗？”  
“当然不会。”他知道里奥因为他所不理解的原因忧虑且害怕，把他抱得更紧了。  
“我怕你会离开我。”话音刚落，里奥在见到托雷斯时都没落下的眼泪忽然从眼眶中滚出。  
“我不会，”他抱着里奥柔声安慰，“我不会。”  
里奥在黑暗中不住地哭着。  
*  
对里奥来说，走到这步，事情最终变得无法挽回了。  
他并不后悔这样做，只是害怕。  
他已经看到了，自己和托雷斯似乎没有未来可言，他大概永远不会爱上自己，而且他们的恋情不能公之于众，只能这样在见不得光的地方进行。  
他爱着的人们、待他如血亲的人们，不仅不接受这个人，还明令禁止他们有所接触。  
为什么同样是他爱着的人们，却要有这么大的分歧。  
现在他不仅违背了他们的意愿，甚至和他发生关系，完完全全背叛了他深爱的家人。他们如果知道他做了这样的事，会怎样看待他？会原谅他吗？他们会不会大发雷霆，感觉痛心、被伤害？  
里奥紧闭着眼睛。那样的话，他们会不开心，他自己也不好受。  
而刚刚答应了不会离开自己的人，他真的如他所说一般不会离开吗？里奥知道什么时候必须说场面话，哪怕你不想说，也要违背本意说出来，不然就是伤人，不然就是无礼。托雷斯刚刚这样回答，也不过是因为想让里奥安心。难道他能否认或沉默不语吗？  
里奥明白那是不该问出口的话，可他还是忍不住说了出来。那是他的恐惧，是他在这段看不到光的感情里最害怕的事。他对托雷斯现在温柔对待自己的方式已经十分感激，不敢奢望过多，里奥可以承受托雷斯不喜欢他这一事实，却无法承受他离开自己。  
一个人可以有多少种恐惧？  
在面对另一人时又有多少恐惧？  
一场决裂？一场分离？不，他甚至都不喜欢自己，不会有“决裂”和“分离”，所会发生的事只能是“丢弃”。  
他的温柔都是什么？  
一想到再也不能见到这个人，里奥心里就涌起一阵阵绝望。那样的事不能发生，他希望听到一句承诺，哪怕它并不真实。  
他已经对托雷斯说了喜欢和爱，说了为他愿意做任何事，但苍白如语言这种东西怎么能把他浓稠深厚的爱意表达出万分之一？他十七岁，他年纪太小，他不够好，可他比世界上任何人都爱眼前这个人。他愿意为他做一切，对，一切，情人们不知是真是假的俗气用词——你真的愿意为一个人改变自己、按照他期望的方式生活、按照他期望的方式死去？  
他愿意，他愿意。  
那个人知道，却并不在意。  
这变成了一个人的战争。里奥所要面对的只是自己，你不能放弃，你不能不爱他，你不能离开他。  
他不知道这是胆小还是无惧，或许是胆小，他害怕失去那个人；或许是无惧，他愿意做任何事。  
可若他不爱自己，那还好，万一真如家人所说，他是在利用自己，那该怎么办？如果他的温柔都是假的，他只不过是想通过自己谋求更大的利益、甚至对自己的家人不利？  
如果说他同意和自己见面不过是因为情欲，那么他没有理由等上一年多，也没有理由三番五次拒绝。  
那么是因为什么？  
他是托雷斯，是最不可能有耐心陪着一个小孩子过家家似的玩闹的人，他的时间原可以用在更有价值的事上，他却偏偏冒着风险和自己见面，容忍自己的任性，有时甚至会宠着自己。  
这不是喜欢，里奥知道他并不喜欢自己，那么他这样做，只能用出于温柔和好意来解释吗？  
他的温柔又到底是什么？  
*  
那天晚上，像预感一样的东西从里奥心中静静涌起——他们不可能顺顺利利地在一起，这是那样明显的事实，他自己看得一清二楚，知道磕磕绊绊的未来无可避免，如同从天而降的雨水必定会跌入尘灰、摔得粉碎。  
这是你自己选的路，里奥想，那就别后悔。  
可那样多的压力和阻碍摆在眼前，里奥不会看不见。  
他觉得好累。  
“为什么你哭了？”托雷斯的声音传来。  
里奥没回答，把头埋在他怀里。  
托雷斯并不说话，他吻着他，轻拍他的后背，仿佛在哄一个四岁的孩子睡觉。  
过了很久，里奥终于迎来困意，意识陷入混沌，思绪逐渐迷离。  
托雷斯的手握着他的的腰，被他抱着的地方全都暖暖的，他亲吻他，手指自然地捋过他的头发。  
就算被误解，被反对。就算很复杂，很痛苦。  
他都走到这条路上了，遍体鳞伤也罢，浑身鲜血也罢，他都不回头了。  
黑夜似乎无穷无尽，仿佛永远迎不来光亮。  
但此刻，他只觉得温暖。  
*  
里奥是带着不安醒来的。他的梦混乱复杂，最后在即将醒来时梦见托雷斯已经离开这里了，他孤零零地躺在床上，房间里空无一人。  
里奥摸索着，床榻空着。  
“早上好。”托雷斯说。里奥睁开眼，发现托雷斯并没离开，他穿戴整齐地坐在床边看着自己。  
“早上好。”  
里奥刚说完，托雷斯就忽然吻住他，一只手滑到里奥颈后抱着他。里奥诧异地接受他的亲吻，在他的记忆中，这似乎是第一次醒来时托雷斯吻了他——话说回来，托雷斯主动吻他的时候原本就不多，他主动亲吻里奥都是在刚见面或者要分开的时候，也不过是个印在脸颊或额头上的吻，就算吻了嘴唇，也不过是贴一下，他们缠绵着接吻时大多是里奥主动的。  
这让里奥觉得受宠若惊。  
过了好一会儿，托雷斯终于放开他了。里奥不明所以，试图从他的神情上弄清楚这到底是怎么回事。  
“现在觉得怎么样？”托雷斯问，暖热的手掌覆到里奥腰上，“你要是不舒服，今天就晚些再走。”  
“只有一点儿不舒服，没事的。”里奥说，从未有过的感觉像弱小的幼苗忽然破土而出，他知道托雷斯的体贴和细致，只是这次——从今天早上开始——托雷斯对自己的温柔似乎不同以往。  
“能坐起来吗？”  
里奥觉得脸有些发烧，他用胳膊撑着试了试，觉得稍微有些费力，但还是好端端地靠在枕头上坐起来了。  
“这么一句话就红了脸，真该说些让你更脸红的。”托雷斯笑道。而里奥的脸颊不争气地添了更多血色，坐起来时被子向下滑了滑，落在肚子上，上身露出来的地方有好多红色的痕迹，他抻起被子要盖住，却被托雷斯按住了手。  
“别遮起来啊，明明很漂亮，”他贴到里奥耳边低声说着，“我知道我昨天说过了，但我还是要再说一次……”  
托雷斯在他耳旁低语着，微不可闻的话语落进里奥耳中。在里奥的记忆中，他自有生以来第一次听到有人这样夸赞自己，他原本还担心着自己不够好，但现在无论托雷斯说的这些话是真心还是假意，里奥都安心下来了。话语结束，托雷斯的动作却刚开始，他再度亲吻着里奥，并将亲吻向下滑去，这些动作像是对托雷斯刚刚话语的印证，里奥紧张地攥着床单，知道无论是锁骨还是胸前都会留下更多吻痕。  
“你这几天穿衣服要小心些了，”托雷斯笑着，又问道：“饿了吗？”  
里奥点头，以为托雷斯会让自己先去洗漱，然后再一起吃饭，可托雷斯只是用床单卷起里奥的身体，抱起他走向浴室，一边说道：“先洗澡，等下我们把早餐拿到床上吃。”  
里奥赶忙搂住他的脖子，生怕一不小心会掉下去。托雷斯把他稳稳当当地抱进浴室，放进已经放好水的浴缸里。  
“水温正好吧？”他问。  
里奥点头，托雷斯问也没问一声就坐在浴缸旁帮里奥洗澡。  
“早上醒了以后你一共说了几句话？”托雷斯问。  
里奥还真仔细想了下，说：“两句。”  
“好啊，小里奥脾气变大了，睡过了就不搭理人了。”  
听了这话，里奥一怔，低着头笑了。  
“您好像……忽然对我很好，我不知道该怎么办了，”他说，“我知道您以前也对我好，可现在感觉不一样了，就好像……好运太多了似的。”  
托雷斯笑了：“只是这样就觉得好运太多了？那以后你怎么办呢？”  
听了这话，里奥感觉托雷斯似乎在暗示这种状态会一直持续下去，这让他更惊讶了。  
“可是……为什么？”里奥问，心想难道只因为他们发生了关系，托雷斯就觉得有义务要对里奥好吗？  
“别想那么多，”托雷斯刮了下里奥的鼻子，“我刚刚想起来……上次我帮你洗澡，还是在桑斯庄园的时候呢，但那时候你也只是露了小腿，因为要擦药，”说着，托雷斯仔细看了看里奥的小腿，上面早就没有当年过敏留下的痕迹了：“一直没复发？”  
“没有，”里奥说，“那时候我大概是想家了，心里着急，碰巧吃的食物不对才长东西的。”  
里奥一开始还有些不好意思说话，也不知道说什么，托雷斯逗着他笑，引出话题谈以前的事，里奥逐渐放松了，和他聊了起来。  
*  
洗过澡后，侍者送来早餐。里奥一边和托雷斯聊天一边吃着，过了一会儿，他才发现自己吃的东西有些奇怪。  
“海鲜粥里为什么有这么多蔬菜啊？”里奥问道，他在里面不仅发现的鱼肉和虾肉，还有好多切得碎碎的菜叶。  
“我特意让他们准备的，以后你要吃青菜了。”托雷斯说。  
这倒是奇怪，里奥心想，托雷斯知道自己挑食也不是一天两天了，从来都没提过，今天怎么忽然就让自己吃蔬菜了。  
“为什么？”他问。  
托雷斯拿起桌子上一把没用过的汤匙轻轻敲着里奥的额头：“因为你是我的了，就要照顾好自己。”  
这不是句情话，也不是承诺。可这是里奥听过的最接近承诺的一句话。  
里奥看着托雷斯，目光从他的眼睛上移动到桌布上，再移动到自己眼前的那碗粥里，绿色的菜叶被切得碎碎的，里奥来不及多想，忽然说了句：“你也能把菜叶切得这么碎吗？”  
“能啊，”托雷斯答道，“以后做给你吃。”  
他不知道自己刚刚为什么要这么问，这个问题根本没经过大脑，而他听到了从未敢奢望过的答案。  
清早醒后一直萦绕不散的受宠若惊感忽然沉淀下去了。  
他不再站在迷雾之中，不再被黏湿的水汽包围，他的肺不再为稀薄的空气挣扎，他不用再缩在孤苦无依的小舟上，不用再在冷雾充盈的海中漂泊。尽管不敢相信自己的眼睛，里奥却还是觉得他看到了彼岸。那里过于遥远，沼沼雾气遮盖着土地，只露出隐隐黑色。或许那里也是荒凉的地方，一无所有，一望无际，没有人也没有动物，无论花朵和荆棘都不会生长在那里，因为那里是早已被污浊的土地。而现在，在海水中央，没有波澜的水面安稳得近乎无情，寂静延续得太久，几乎要将人逼疯。可他终究是看到希望了，不用再在黑色的海洋中从午夜等到黎明，从冷风咆哮等到暴雨倾盆。  
*  
里奥准备离开之前，托雷斯为他整理着衣领，一边说道：“还有，以后不要再叫我‘先生’了，你不是小孩了，我也不再把你当做孩子了。”  
里奥一时没反应过来着意味着什么，问道：“不叫您‘先生’，那叫什么？”  
“你随意，家里人叫我‘南多’或者‘费尔南多’。”  
里奥不敢相信。叫他“南多”吗？像他的家人和朋友一样？  
……像碎宝石的小少爷一样？  
刚刚的惊喜感忽然褪去，里奥犹豫着，开口道：“我听见……安德里亚斯这样叫你……我不想和他一样。”  
托雷斯笑了：“刚想说你不是孩子了，你忽然就说了这么一句。”  
里奥别开头：“我不说您也知道，他和您那么亲密，我不嫉妒才怪呢。”  
托雷斯没接话，转而说道：“那你再想个其他叫法吧，总之不要再叫‘先生’了。”  
里奥想了一会，提到：“我听人提起过，您以前有过绰号，叫‘El Nino’。”  
托雷斯忽然怔住了，他没想到这么多年过去会有人提起自己当年的绰号。那时他还不是“弑亲者托雷斯”，那时他还有手捧白花、面容不清的新娘头戴薄纱站在教堂中等他，那时他还有一个未出世的孩子，那时安德里亚斯还没有今天的狂妄和疯癫，那时他还没在舅舅的书房里跪上一整夜、被枪托打坏口腔后咽下满嘴的血。  
“好多年没听人提起过了这个名字了，”托雷斯淡淡地说道，“你想这样叫我吗？”  
“可以吗？”里奥问。“在只有我们两个在场时，我叫你‘Nino’。”  
那些都过去了。他想。都过去了。  
“好啊，”托雷斯答道，“虽说从你嘴里叫出来感觉可够奇怪了，但也没关系。”  
“真的吗？”里奥问，觉得欣喜不已，自己竟然对托雷斯有了专属的称呼。  
“真的。”  
“……Nino？”  
“嗯。”  
*  
十七岁的第一百零一天。所有愿望都实现的一天。  
*  
里奥在中午之前回了家，进了房间后找出另一件长袖上衣换上了，心中忐忑不安，生怕会有人看出端倪。换过衣服后，里奥坐在床上出神，他不敢想昨天的事，甚至只是想到托雷斯那些为了让他放松而说的话也会烧得满脸通红。而他今天早上对自己又太过温柔。里奥心中涌起满足和感激，就算他不会爱上自己，但如果他这样对待自己，一直这样继续下去又有什么不好呢？  
已经不用再奢求什么了，只要这样就好了，里奥想，我不要别的东西，只让我一直这样下去就好，他可以不爱我，我们的恋爱可以一直藏在见不得光的地方，什么联姻，什么搬进葡萄园——这些形式上的东西要不要又有什么关系呢？他将自己当做恋人看待，允许自己叫他“Nino”，他说因为你是我的了所以你要照顾好自己——难道这不已经是最好的结局吗？  
里奥第一次真正感受到爱情是这样甜蜜的东西——并非是他们昨天发生关系的缘故，而是今天早上托雷斯的言行。  
或许直到今天，他才真正关心自己，并将他当做恋人看待。  
十五岁的自己在大风雪的夜里等托雷斯，那时他根本不敢奢望自己会等来今天。那天的雪下个没完，好像永远都不会停止，而站在雪中的里奥觉得等待没有止境，他什么都等不来，却还是强迫自己等下去，在暴雪中，在狂风中。  
这样想着，手指似乎记起了当天的寒意，里奥不自觉地按揉了下手指关节。  
尽管被浑身冻透，他却还是等来了自己要等的人……在一场雪后，在近两年后。  
我应该后悔。里奥想，这简直就像是陷阱，一旦落入，就没有反悔的余地。他陷入幽深的地下，被泥土和土腥味包围，他知道出口在哪里，可他不愿离去。  
里奥躺在床上，迷糊地闭着眼。  
Nino，Nino，Nino。  
*  
吃午饭时只有罗尼和里奥在家，里奥问他自己之前拜托罗尼投进一家企业的资金怎么样了，罗尼听后愣了一下。  
“都一年多了，你才想起来问？我还以为你全忘了呢。”  
“之前确实忘了，”里奥说，“可现在不是想起来了嘛。那些钱怎么样啦？”  
“利润一般，但也没赔，为你赚到了小小的零花钱。”罗尼说了个数字，虽然少的不得了，里奥也还是很开心。  
“我还想做其他的，罗尼，你教我吧。”  
“哪方面啊？说的这么含糊。”  
“就是投资这类的事啦，我又不懂，你告诉我怎么做就好了，我自己判断……唔，判断错了，你再纠正我。”  
罗尼打量了他一会儿：“你打算以后要参加家里的生意了吗？”  
“没有啊，”里奥立刻否认，“我现在只想做‘正常’的投资……想找些事做，马上就成年了，总要懂些什么。”  
罗尼听着，里奥用“正常”一词代替了“合法”，但他已经明白里奥的意思了，他不想做违法的事，只是在为自己的未来做打算。  
“投资也不错，虽说让你来做感觉有些投机取巧。”罗尼说。  
“别笑我啦，罗尼，那你答应了吗？”  
罗尼点头：“当然答应，有什么可拒绝的？”  
里奥犹豫一下，问道：“我没有参与家里的生意，你们会不会很失望？”  
“怎么可能，”罗尼笑道，“其实只要是你想做的事，无论是什么我们都会同意的，你选了‘正常的’，我们当然为你高兴。做这些生意又有什么好。”  
*  
里奥在餐桌上压下自己的喜悦——他忽然有了目标和希望，他想有份合法的工作，这样以后就可以逐渐脱离父亲留下的钱、自己养活自己，他还没考虑以后具体要做什么，只是想在短时间内有个打算。  
接下来的整个下午里奥都在考虑以后的工作和生活，懵懂地设想之余，里奥很想把自己快乐的感觉和某个人分享，而似乎没有谁可以分享他的喜悦，无论是家里人还是Kun，都会好奇这件事到底是什么，就算没有打破砂锅问到底，大概也会对里奥盘问好久。  
晚上七点钟，有人敲响里奥的房门，然后兀自推门走了进来。  
“晚上好。”苏亚雷斯打招呼道，一回到巴萨就来里奥的房间已经是他的习惯了，因为里奥时常会让他住在自己套间的起居室里。  
“路易！”  
里奥忽然激动起来——他可以对路易说！路易不会问什么，而且他又是间接让他和托雷斯相遇的人。  
他跑过去拥抱了苏亚雷斯，嘴中说着：“路易……路易我，我有事要跟你说……其实也没什么，只是我……忽然觉得好高兴。”  
苏亚雷斯摸不着头脑，里奥抬起头看着他，露出大大的微笑。  
虽然觉得奇怪，苏亚雷斯却也还是接上了里奥的话，笑着问道：“怎么了？发生了天大的好事？”  
“天大的好事。”里奥点头说道。这个词听起来非常怪异，但此刻他觉得合适极了。  
*  
除掉了斯卡特家最棘手的毒瘤后，安德里亚斯轻松多了，如今他在生意之外终于有了些自己的时间，有空时偶尔会去西班牙，随意进出葡萄园去找托雷斯。  
安德里亚斯把车开进葡萄园内停下，下车后向宅子里走。他去过很多黑手党家族的家里，去谈生意，去做客，而葡萄园是他所见过的最不像黑手党聚集地的地方，斯卡特家透着权势的压迫感，而种着成片植物的葡萄园有种自由散漫的气息，每到酿酒时节，庄园里还会飘着淡淡的酒香。  
虽然葡萄园外观如此，住在这里的桑斯却是距离“自由散漫”最远的家族，到了托雷斯辅助桑斯先生主导家族生意的这一代，桑斯高效、精准、冷酷的运转方式和为了权势不择手段拉拢、贿赂、威胁、迫害他人的作风也达到顶峰，他们可以用几近谄媚的方式收买人心，也可以冷血到亲手处死血亲的地步。有权势的家族并非只有桑斯一个，而桑斯却是最让人避之不及的一个，他们的报复残忍疯狂，他们埋于骨中随时会爆发的侵略性让人胆战心惊。  
安德里亚斯走在葡萄园里，阳光落在他身上，整个人都觉得懒洋洋的。还没走到宅子门口，他就看到桑斯现在的当家——也就是托雷斯的舅舅——和两个人一起走了出来。  
“叔叔下午好。”安德里亚斯笑盈盈地走过去，搂着桑斯先生的脖子拥抱了他。  
“好久没见到你了，近来家里还顺利吗？”桑斯先生问，他的头发虽然花白了，却不会给人衰老的印象，安德里亚斯一直觉得他像纪录片里见到的那些冷血军官。  
“这话应该我先说呀，哪有叔叔来问侄儿顺不顺利的道理，我家您还不知道吗，都是些小打小闹，不能跟叔叔比。”他答道。虽说两家并没有血缘关系，但安德里亚斯从小就这样叫他，已经叫习惯了。  
桑斯先生笑了笑：“说话好听，办事也漂亮，越来越像斯卡特家的人了，来看南多了？”  
安德里亚斯点头：“好久没见他了，过来瞧瞧。”  
“我听他说你之前一直在忙十一号的生意，感觉怎么样？”  
“不好做，”安德里亚斯说，“好不容易撬开他们的嘴，有了两句实话，但根本没有时效性保证，他们的局势变得快，您要是有打算的话，还是先在那边安插自己人吧。”  
两人含糊不清地说着只有自己人才懂的话，聊了几句生意后，桑斯先生离开了，安德里亚斯走进宅子，径直走向二楼托雷斯的房间。  
走廊西侧的尽头有一扇白色对开的门，推开后是一间融合了起居室、书房和卧室的大房间，浴室在东侧的一扇门后。安德里亚斯不喜欢托雷斯在葡萄园的房间，这里的窗户太高太大，阳光让他头晕目眩。而这次进门时安德里亚斯并没被阳光晃花眼，南侧的窗前紧紧合着窗帘，北侧的几扇窗也被遮挡了一半。  
托雷斯躺在沙发上和衣而睡，身上盖着外套。安德里亚斯知道他最近一直在为一批军火奔波，事情刚刚有了些眉目，看样子他应该是今天早上才回到家，一直睡到现在的。  
安德里亚斯轻声走进房间，原本没想惊动他，托雷斯却还是醒了，他睁开眼，在微暗的光线中看见安德里亚斯像个悄无声息的幽灵一样走了进来。  
“什么时候来的？”托雷斯坐起身，一边拿下盖在身上的外套。  
“刚来，在门口和老爷子说了几句话。”安德里亚斯说，他脱下外套，露出里面满是血迹的衣服。  
“你又干什么了？”托雷斯问。  
安德里亚斯笑了，他的微笑总是无辜干净，也总是配上与此正相反的言行。  
“杀人抛尸，皆大欢喜。”  
他夸张地张开双臂，白衣被血染透，未被沾染鲜血的一小块地方还留着白色，图案像只濒死的鸟。  
“你又去干不用自己动手的事了。”  
“我喜欢，”安德里亚斯说，“这衣服不能要了，我拿你的穿了。”  
托雷斯答应了一声，安德里亚斯去卧室里挑了一会儿，找出件白衬衫穿上了。  
他系着袖扣走到托雷斯身边坐下，托雷斯好像还没睡醒，眼睛里一点神采都没有。  
“真不像话，穿着沾血的衣服来你家，还碰见了老爷子，幸好有外衣遮着……”  
他在一旁说着话，顾自取了酒倒了两杯，递了一杯给托雷斯。  
“你身上全是又甜又苦的味道。”托雷斯说，闻到他身上混合了血腥味的甜杏仁的味道。  
“还有别人的味道，”安德里亚斯哑着嗓子说，一边微微拉下领口，露出里面的红色印痕：“你猜猜，我和什么人在一起？”  
托雷斯看着他，这么多年过来，他早该习惯那双美的惊人的眼睛，可托雷斯仍会觉得奇怪，这竟是他从小就认识的人。他的手滑过安德里亚斯雪白的锁骨，挑开衣领，看到清晰的吻痕和啃咬的痕迹遍布在他的身体上。  
“你倒是玩儿的高兴。”  
“忙了那么久，还不让我放松一下吗？”安德里亚斯说。  
托雷斯仍只是微笑着，安德里亚斯忽然觉得今天托雷斯说话很没力气。一开始他以为是托雷斯缺乏睡眠的缘故，近距离看过之后才发现他好像很累。  
“你是怎么了？脸色这么难看？”  
“最近事情多。”托雷斯答道，一边闭上眼。  
安德里亚斯忽然发现，托雷斯并非只是疲惫，今天的他看起来前所未有地软弱和无助。  
“你怎么了？”  
托雷斯迟疑一会儿，答道：“有件事应该告诉你……已经过去好几天了，巴萨的那个孩子，里奥，你知道……”  
安德里亚斯微微眯了下眼睛，莹绿的眼中像是结了霜，忽然冷了起来。  
“你动过他了？”  
托雷斯点头。  
安德里亚斯压低了声音，再次问道：“前几天的事？”  
托雷斯又点了下头：“我们以后也会再见面……我想应该告诉你一声。”  
安德里亚斯用看不出情绪的眼神打量了他一会儿。  
“知道了。”他说，语气带着十足居高临下的意味。  
而托雷斯仍旧没去看他的表情，安德里亚斯跨坐到托雷斯的腿上，手指滑过托雷斯的衣领和脖颈，然后贴近他，在咫尺间看着托雷斯垂下的眼睛。  
“你爱我？”他问，语气十分确信，听起来完全不像个问句。  
托雷斯闭上眼，手指落到安德里亚斯的颈后。  
“我爱你。”  
他回答，整个人看起来软弱而不堪一击，而他唯一确信的就是刚刚说出口的话。  
安德里亚斯满意了。他也从未怀疑过。他捧住托雷斯的脸和他接吻，腰肢轻轻动着，仿佛无意，而在亲吻越发缠绵的时刻，他忽然用力咬了下托雷斯的嘴唇，血腥味蔓延到两个人的口腔里。  
“跟你的小情人解释去吧，你怎么会被人咬破了嘴唇。”他说道，然后从托雷斯腿上下来，悠闲地坐在一旁点燃了烟。  
而你口中的爱只会割伤所有人，被你爱上和被你杀死是同一个意思。安德里亚斯想到，你根本不会爱。  
*  
十三岁的伊维塔和十一岁的洛伦索走进餐厅，他们都继承了父母颜色浅淡的金发，走在前面的伊维塔穿着样式平常的罩衫和长裤，她在穿衣打扮方面一向随意，然而不得不承认的是，无论穿着多么简单的衣服都遮挡不住她从母亲那里继承的漂亮容貌。洛伦索穿着件过于宽大的T恤，仿佛自己穿着大人的衣服就能很快长大似的。  
姐弟俩进了餐厅，比利亚见到伊维塔时吃了一惊：“你又剪头发了？”  
“头发长太麻烦啦，”伊维塔答道，“干嘛那么惊讶？难道你家的小孩不剪头发吗？”  
“没像你剪得这么频繁啊，”比利亚说，“算了，也挺好看，你就算剃光了头发也好看。”  
“她的头发马上就要像我的一样短了。”洛伦索摸了下自己而后的头发说。  
他们让比利亚想到自己的三个孩子，但比利亚忍不住想到，自己的孩子幸运很多，起码他们还有父亲。  
比利亚在葡萄园外有自己的房子，妻子和孩子都住在那里。现在桑斯家未成年的孩子一共有六个，但只有两个还和家族的人一起居住。  
桑斯先生的三个儿子每人都留下了两个孩子，现在最大的十七岁，最小的也十一岁了。大儿子和二儿子的孩子都在父亲去世后搬离桑斯庄园，跟随母亲的家人住在外面，名义上说是想为孩子换个环境、以免睹物思人，其实是为了他们的安全考虑，不希望他们和杀害父亲的凶手住在一起。只有桑斯先生小儿子的两个孩子留下了，他们的母亲常年病着，没有其他家人可以帮她照看孩子，她独自一人实在无力把他们带离桑斯家照看。  
没有人向孩子灌输他们的父亲是被人谋杀的这一消息，孩子们得以无需抱着恨意长大。  
比利亚不愿认真去想托雷斯对这几个孩子的父亲是如何狠心下手的，但一看到伊维塔和洛伦索，他还是忍不住为他们忧虑：他们真的过得好吗？以后又会变成什么样？  
“今天只有我们三个在家吗？”伊维塔问，“只有这么几个人吃饭，太没劲了。”  
“不不，今天早上你没听人说吗，南多叔叔回来了。”洛伦索说。  
“也是，”伊维塔向门口张望着，“要是只有我们三个，这时候饭菜一定端上来了，肯定是在等南多叔叔。”  
“我饿了，”洛伦索说，看了眼立在一旁的座钟，“再过五分钟他还不来，我就去叫他。”  
说着，洛伦索看向门口，又看了看比利亚。  
“你差不多有一个月没回家了。”他忽然指出。  
“没办法，我有事要做啊，再说现在不是回来了嘛。”比利亚说。  
“那塞尔叔叔什么时候回来？”伊维塔问，“他快有三个月没回家了。”  
比利亚不太知道拉莫斯在干什么，老爷子安排他去了马德里，一去就是好久，仔细想想，他确实也有三个月没回来了。  
“这个我还真不知道，”比利亚说，“但我知道些其他事，你们大概会喜欢。”  
“什么？”  
“今天你们不用担心吃饭冷清，我们有客人。”  
“是谁啊？”两个孩子一同问道。  
还没等比利亚回答，走廊上已经传来脚步声了。安德里亚斯走在前面，后面是托雷斯。看着他们走来的瞬间，比利亚忽然有种熟悉的感觉。他没来得及去想那是什么感觉，安德里亚斯已经开口了。  
“今天倒是稀奇，您也在家呀。”安德里亚斯说着，走过去拥抱了他。比利亚习以为常，安德里亚斯向来喜欢和人亲近，比利亚不觉得反感，但也从来没像对朋友那样喜欢过他，“还有你们两个，你们还好吗？”他向两个孩子打招呼，孩子们见到有客人一起吃饭很开心，而且来的是他们早就认识的安德里亚斯。  
“总要有喘口气的功夫让人歇歇，”比利亚答道，“你最近来这儿来得勤快了，什么时候搬进来？省得来回折腾。”  
“哪有那么容易，南多看上别人了，不要我了。”安德里亚斯笑道，和托雷斯一起在桌旁坐下，后者没说话，仿佛什么也没听见。  
“南多叔叔不会喜欢别人，”洛伦索开口说，“没人比小叔叔更好看。”  
安德里亚斯惊讶地睁大眼：“真的？洛伦索觉得我好看吗？”  
男孩忙不迭是地点头，伊维塔不以为然：“这有什么好奇怪的，我们都觉得你长得好看。”  
“真偏心，”比利亚笑道，“我长得也没有你们小叔叔好看吗？”  
洛伦索不知道怎么回答了，只顾看着比利亚，伊维塔拿腔拿调地说：“比利亚叔叔不是好看，是帅气。”  
托雷斯笑了起来：“是啊，谁也没有你们比利亚叔叔帅气。”  
“我们谁都比不过。”安德里亚斯说。  
“你们俩一唱一和的干嘛呢？”比利亚问，“还没结婚就这么欺负人，有本事赶快搬到葡萄园来，到时候有的是时间说风凉话。”  
“好啊，”安德里亚斯笑道，“搬进葡萄园也不一定要和南多结婚，我看和你结婚也不错。”  
比利亚笑了下，故作夸张地回答道：“别勾引我，我是有家室的人了，再说我可不想在睡觉的时候被南多莫名其妙地谋杀了。”  
托雷斯只是笑笑，没答话。  
孩子们听惯了在这些话，谁也不觉得奇怪。洛伦索想了想，认真说道：“南多叔叔要是不和你结婚，你就等到伊维塔长大，然后变成我姐夫。”  
安德里亚斯笑了起来，伊维塔在心里算着安德里亚斯比自己大几岁，然后务实地说道：“不行啦，不能让小叔叔等那么久，我还有五年才成年呢。”  
“你们考虑的可真周全，”托雷斯说，“那把谁嫁给我啊？我都等了好多年了。”  
两个孩子呆住了，他们努力想着除了安德里亚斯还有谁可以和南多叔叔结婚，但他们认识的其他人就都是桑斯的亲戚。  
“不对，你把我们绕进去了，”洛伦索指出，“你不是和小叔叔在一起嘛。”  
比利亚笑了，安德里亚斯和他开起玩笑来，孩子们也你一言我一语地插话，直到饭菜端上来也没停，餐桌上一直热闹着，只有托雷斯很少说话，别人提到他时他才偶尔答一句。  
安德里亚斯和托雷斯坐在比利亚对面，看着他们两个，比利亚忽然想起那种熟悉的感觉是什么了：他们下一秒就会在一起，他们永远不会在一起。  
*  
安德里亚斯在葡萄园住了两晚，他睡得不好，稍微有些声响就会醒，所以不能和别人一起住，托雷斯偶尔是个例外，偶尔不是。于是葡萄园中有专门为他留出的客房，正挨着伊维塔和洛伦索两个孩子的套间——让他和孩子们住得近，是桑斯对他全然信任的一种表现，如果家族不信任来客，他们的房间必定是距离孩子住处最远的一间。  
所幸孩子们安静，安德里亚斯睡在他们隔壁也不用担心失眠。他在夜里时常睡不着，甚至在发生关系后都要和对方住不同的房间——托雷斯暗想被安德里亚斯引诱的人也都怪倒霉的，睡过了还要分开住，一点温存都没有。可就是这样，他身边也从来没缺过人。  
一年半之前托雷斯回北欧办事，为了出行方便，他住在酒店里，一天上午安德里亚斯来找他，两人出门时在酒店大厅里碰到一个二十出头的男孩，对方叫出安德里亚斯的名字，紧张得不能自已，他几近恳求地把安德里亚斯拉到一旁，急切地同他说话，期间他一直攥着安德里亚斯的手不肯松开，说到需要强调的地方还握着他的手用力攥一下，安德里亚斯微笑着，留了手机号码给他。他对托雷斯解释说他曾和那男孩睡过一次，没想到竟又碰上了。对方似乎对他着了迷，安德里亚斯也不介意，两人断续见面几个月后，那男孩主动离开了，从此就消失在安德里亚斯的生活里。托雷斯很可怜那孩子，安德里亚斯的漠然和无所谓是极其伤人的东西，他喜欢随意引诱别人，却从不动心。  
对于自己伤了多少人的心，安德里亚斯并不在意，他随心所欲地挑选猎物，无论是年轻男孩还是比他年长的男人，只要他看着顺眼，都能被他顺利引诱到手，他从未失手过。当然，托雷斯是个例外。  
时日久了，安德里亚斯也不抱着希望了，偶尔他会卖力勾引托雷斯一下，但经年久月都没成功过后，他的热情也减了不少。  
但托雷斯知道，安德里亚斯虽然只和男人发生关系，可事实上他也喜欢女孩。  
托雷斯见过安德里亚斯在漂亮女孩走过时眼中的惊讶和倾慕，他的目光追随着对方，直到看不见人影时才回过头来。  
托雷斯问过他为什么不干脆去追女孩，安德里亚斯摇摇头，说他怕她们和他一样易碎。  
他这样说着，看似温柔，故意不去想男人也一样会被伤害。  
*  
下午安德里亚斯来时，托雷斯刚睡醒。之前的几天他固然忙着，却也没忘自己和里奥已经发生关系的这件事，他心中残着不安的感觉，而在看到安德里亚斯之后，那些感觉忽然被唤醒了。他给不了安德里亚斯的东西，他做错的事，他弥补不了的东西。  
托雷斯知道，如果不发生些巨大的转折，安德里亚斯这一生“只能这样了”。无论他看上去多么狂妄、自负，无论他过着什么样的生活，他终究是被“损毁”了。  
可里奥不一样，他虽然有忧愁和顾虑，但他并没遭受任何磨损，相对于安德里亚斯来说，里奥幸运了许多。  
在已经发生关系之后，托雷斯仍旧只是喜欢他，没有爱，他不敢爱。  
托雷斯也从来不认为“爱”是什么不得了的东西。他爱着奥拉娅，爱着安德里亚斯，可他让他们落到什么境地了？被他爱着是件好事吗？如果爱只能带来损毁和伤害，他为什么还要再去爱一个人呢？  
他喜欢里奥——带着责任感的喜欢。  
他知道这孩子对他的依赖和迷恋，知道他现在简直不能没了自己活下去。那孩子给了他那样天真美好的感情，而他甚至都没期望一个等值回报，也没期望托雷斯会爱他，似乎认为托雷斯有一丁点喜欢自己就够了。  
用里奥自己的话来说，他只是因为爱情变呆了，不会计较，也忘了分寸。他有多少爱就拿出多少爱，忘了留给自己，也忘了周围的其他人。  
托雷斯已经许多年没见过这样纯粹的东西。纯粹到让人不敢相信的爱情，来自一个孩子，给一个比自己年长十五岁的罪犯、黑手党。里奥当然知道他们不可能顺顺利利地在一起，他一开始就体会到了苦涩，却还是凭借孩子的无知和无畏继续爱着他——因为如果不爱他，自己只会更痛苦。  
里奥十七岁的第一百零一天，托雷斯坐在床边看着他。他的睡容和十五岁时不同。那时的里奥更为轻松，现在却多了分忧愁。他知道人的相貌会随着常年的想法和心境改变，现在的里奥初通人事，却还是个孩子，他配得上所有和他一般单纯美好的东西，托雷斯不想那些东西毁坏在他手里。  
托雷斯看着他，里奥的脸庞比实际年龄稚嫩许多，他熟睡着，胸口微微起伏。  
他不知道自己有什么可给予，来报答他的单纯、年轻、热情和全心全意，他唯有对他好，尽自己所能地对他好。  
*  
周三的下午，里奥和Kun溜到学校附近的一处公园里。他们是翻墙出来的，现在正自暴自弃地坐在草地上，衣服和头发都乱糟糟的。  
“我再也不管你的事了。”里奥说，一边痛苦地揉着脑袋上并排的两个包。他都不知道该揉那个了，每个都很疼。  
“好，不管了。”Kun答应着，根本没放在心上，里奥每次都这么说，但Kun每次都会搅进别人的事里，里奥看了恼火也只得过来帮忙，每次他们都落下风，Kun的体格比里奥好很多，他都占不到上风，里奥当然会被揍得更惨。  
“我要哭了，Kun，”里奥有气无力地哼哼着，真心觉得脑袋总被打出包不是什么惬意的事，“你赶快去考警校吧，以后当了警察，就可以随心所欲收拾你看不顺眼的人了，到时候你有配枪，就不容易这么被揍了。”  
“到时候就更容易挂掉了。”Kun说。  
里奥没理他，靠在墙上愁眉苦脸。  
“你的同情心是我见过最吓人的东西，”过了一会儿，里奥愤愤不平地开口说，“每次碰见被欺负的都是书呆子，你怎么就不能走点桃花运、碰上伊文斯或者妮娜被欺负呢？到时候你帮她们解围，她们还会对你刮目相看，不像现在……”  
Kun认真想了想，答道：“我觉得不会，首先学校里这帮蠢货见了姑娘一律流口水，不会欺负她们，其次，就算你说的那种情况发生了，我们去帮忙为她们解了围之后被揍了个鼻青脸肿，我也不觉得姑娘们会因为这个对我们有好感。”  
“跟你说什么都白搭，”里奥说，“只能希望某天你的这些英雄事迹被姑娘们注意到，那时候她们大概就会主动要跟你约会了，免得你自己不敢开口。”  
Kun有一会儿没说话，忽然说道：“说不定还是有人领情的，比如今天那个男生……”  
他说着，声音低了下去，非常认真地考虑着什么。  
“你说他会不会主动说要和我约会？”  
Kun忽然语不惊人死不休地说了一句，里奥惊得呆了，努力把Kun和今天那个被欺负的书呆子联系到一起。  
“你……你不能就这么毫无预兆地出柜，会吓死人的……”  
“出柜？”Kun重复一遍，自己挠挠头：“也不是，我就是那么一说，假设嘛……”  
“你喜欢男孩？”里奥直接问道。  
Kun又开始苦大仇深地思考了，他想了半天，最后看着里奥说：“我喜欢你，算吗？”  
“你傻啦！”  
里奥用力拍了一下Kun的头，忘了自己刚刚被人踩了手腕，这时候忽然疼了起来，他哀叫着揉着手腕。  
Kun也笑了起来，说：“我不知道，大概男孩也不错吧，你觉得呢？”  
“都好，”里奥答道：“我可能都喜欢吧。”他含糊地说。  
“那你喜不喜欢我？”Kun问。  
里奥指着自己头上的包：“我见了鬼了喜欢你。”  
Kun大笑起来，帮里奥揉脑袋，一边说道：“说真的，下次你就别管我的事了。”  
“再管你我就不姓梅西，行了吧？”里奥说。两人都心知肚明，下次他们还是会遇上这样的事，Kun还是要插手，里奥还是会过去帮忙，然后他们还是会被打。  
“可你喜欢谁啊？”Kun忽然问道，“我觉得我大概只喜欢女孩，你呢？”  
里奥的揉着隐隐作痛的手腕，答道：“我大概……都喜欢吧。”他没直接说出自己喜欢男孩，怕Kun误会什么或者因此疏远他，但也不愿撒谎说自己只喜欢女孩。  
Kun来了兴致，他倾身过来，问道：“那你喜欢我吗？”  
“你刚才问过啦。”里奥说。  
Kun伸过手去掐里奥的腰和肚子，笑着和他闹了起来，一边问着：“你就是喜欢我，是不是？快说你喜欢！”  
里奥被咯吱得直笑，他一边笑一边躲，嘴中嚷着：“别闹啦，痒死了！就是不喜欢！”  
好一会儿Kun才闹够了，两人重新坐好，里奥忽然说了句：“要是我说喜欢你，你怎么办呢？”  
“嗯——”Kun想了想，然后拍了下草坪：“那我们就该约会啦。”  
里奥挑眉：“约会？我们连定个约会时间都没办法定——我们每天都混在一起！”  
“你说的也对，”Kun说，“而且如果约会认真了就可以把约会对象带回家去见父母，可你已经见过我爸妈啦。”  
里奥大笑起来，搂着Kun的脖子说：“所以我们果然已经在约会了。”  
“不对，”Kun忽然指出，“如果约会的话，我们至少要接吻。”  
里奥快要捧着肚子笑了：“那你想怎么样？还要亲一下吗？”  
他惊讶地发现Kun竟然在认真思考这个问题。  
“真可以吗？”Kun问。  
“你是在想什么啊？”里奥不禁问道，可又马上平复了情绪，指了指脸说：“你要亲就亲吧。”心想着反正被Kun亲也没什么，他总不能一副大惊失措的样子拒绝Kun。  
Kun呆呆地看着里奥，好一会儿没动静，里奥再看他，Kun已经快把脸憋红了。  
“你是怎么了啊！”里奥问，心想Kun也不至于因为一个吻就脸红成这样啊。  
“我……咳……我不敢。”  
“打架时候的胆子都哪儿去了，”里奥拍着Kun的后背，“你啊，跟姑娘们在一起的时候别这么犹豫就行啦。”  
两人已经逃课在校外呆了半个下午了，看着最后一节课的时间快到了，他们拉拽好刚刚打架弄乱的头发和衣服，准备回去上课。里奥以为他们会平平常常地走回学校，在课间休息结束时和其他同学一起走进教室，然而好运忽然在走到转角时出现了。  
梳着褐色卷发的埃尔莎忽然在转角出现，Kun开始结巴，里奥马上拍着Kun的后背对埃尔莎解释说他只不过是这几天在咳嗽，所以说话不太顺畅。他蹩脚的借口根本不能让人信服，但埃尔莎并不介意，她问Kun周六下午有没有时间，说那天她家里会举行派对，还邀请里奥一起去。  
“我、我——”Kun支吾着。  
“有有有，”里奥心急地替他答道，“到时候我们一定去，放心吧！”  
埃尔莎对他们笑笑，转身走了。  
两个男孩站在后面对着姑娘的背影发呆。  
“终于有一次没白挨揍了。”里奥下结论道。  
“等一下——”Kun忽然追了上去，里奥惊讶地看着这一幕，Kun竟然主动去和埃尔莎说话了。  
他们低声说着什么，埃尔莎笑了，Kun回头，向里奥竖起大拇指，里奥向他回了同样的手势，独自向教学楼走去了。  
Kun不可能喜欢男孩，里奥想，他一直对着姑娘们三心二意，这个喜欢，那个也喜欢，但一个固定交往的都没有，现在眼看着情况终于要好转了……想到这儿，里奥觉得有些奇怪，真喜欢女孩的话，怎么过去这么久了，还没什么发展呢？难道Kun也喜欢男孩，只是自己还没发觉吗？男生中他确实和许多人关系都不错，但被他当做朋友的也只有里奥一个。  
里奥想了半天，发现自己虽然认识了Kun好多年，可好多时候还是不明白他在想什么——这也怨不得里奥，看Kun那样子，他自己还闹不明白呢。  
*  
周五的晚上里奥去了Kun家住，周六原本没打算回家，两个人踢球踢到晚上六点钟，里奥忽然接到塞斯克打来的电话，说他们已经回家了，里奥立刻急匆匆地和Kun道别，回家去了。  
之前的一个月塞斯克和皮克都不在家，这次的情况不同以往，里奥甚至不能给他们打电话，他只能间接从哈维那里得知两人平安无事。一开始里奥没放在心上，可过了三个星期他们还不回家，里奥开始着急，也逐渐觉得家里的气氛不对，巴萨固然有过很多麻烦，这次却像是很严重，人们都皱着眉头，心事重重，原本他们聊起生意时是不在意里奥在场的，可现在里奥一出现，大家就不再说下去了，转移了话题去谈别的事，更让里奥觉得奇怪了。  
里奥回到家，进门后直接跑去二楼皮克和塞斯克的房间。  
他敲了下门，随即推门进去，皮克正站在门口背对着自己，塞斯克半躺在沙发上。  
“哦，里奥，你回来了。”皮克转身说道，里奥拥抱了他，惊奇地发现他脸上带着疲惫的神色，里奥伸手去碰他的眼眉，问道：“你怎么了？好像很累。”  
“我还累呢，里奥，你也不过来安慰我。”塞斯克笑道，声音低沉，有些沙哑。  
里奥走到塞斯克旁边坐下，发现他瘦了不少，里奥忽然有些心慌。  
“出什么事了吗？严重吗？”  
“不严重，”塞斯克笑道，“只是无功而返而已，没有严重后果。”  
他们的言语在示意一切都好，里奥却知道事情并非如此，最近家里的气氛已经奇怪到了极点，里奥也不会被几句囫囵话搪塞过去。  
“哈维呢？”里奥问道。  
“他有事要做，刚刚出去了。”  
里奥看着塞斯克，迟疑地问道：“你们刚一回来——他就出去了？”  
“干嘛皱眉头啊，”塞斯克握了下里奥的手：“别跟着担心，没事的。”  
里奥很想相信塞斯克说的没事，但他忽然想到如今的情况非常少见，几乎从未发生过：家里人如此频繁地离开巴萨，而且时间都很长。  
“可——罗尼上个星期就出去了，现在你们刚回来，哈维就走了，以前就算再忙，也没忙成这样啊。”  
塞斯克安抚地说道：“无论出了什么事，我们都能解决，你不用担心。”  
“可是——不能告诉我一点吗？这样什么都不知道，我只能更担心啊。现在家里和以前完全不一样，大家都有好多心事似的……”  
“里奥，如果我们说了，你也还是束手无策，对不对？我们为什么要平白无故让你担心？”皮克问道。  
“说不定我能帮上忙呢！”  
“你太小了，里奥，”塞斯克说，“我们不想让你这么早就卷进这些事里，”说着，他忽然转移了话题：“我听罗尼说你自己试着投资了，是吗？结果怎么样？”  
他有意转移话题，里奥还想继续问下去，塞斯克却示意他这个话题到此为止了。一开始投资的事都是由罗尼来引导里奥，后来便放手让他自己去做了。里奥答道：“一开始还不错，后来出台了新政策，我还没弄明白是怎么回事，就全都赔掉了。”  
另外两人都笑了，皮克故作严肃说道：“零花钱省着点花吧。”  
“我以为一定会盈利的……”里奥咕哝道。  
“没关系，一开始犯错不要紧，”塞斯克说，“下次你就知道这种情况不能投钱进去了。如果一开始就盈利，用不了几天你就要自负得飘到天上去了，之后再投资失误你就不会是现在的心情了。”  
里奥答应着，仍心焦着困扰着家里人的事。而塞斯克的态度很坚决：他只是小孩子，这些不需要他来考虑。  
里奥当然不会认同自己是“小孩子”就不能知道家里究竟发生什么事这一答案，可他也不能看着塞斯克满脸倦色还继续缠着他问下去，只得暂时放下这件事。  
塞斯克看见里奥的表情奇怪，知道他仍是想问，于是说道：“我们知道你开始自己投资以后都很高兴，而且都是合法的，虽然第一次失败了，但也没关系，只要不和我们有瓜葛就好了。”  
这话听起来满是生疏的意味。里奥以前从未听过类似的话。  
“什么叫——‘不和你们有瓜葛’？”  
塞斯克抬手揉着里奥的头发。  
“希望你离违法生意远远的。我和杰拉德还有罗尼、哈维早就讨论过这些，我们希望你不要像我们一样。”  
里奥忽然有种被抛弃的感觉。他并不在乎自己没有血缘的家人做的是什么样的工作——事实上，在这样的环境下长大，黑白在他眼中原本就不甚分明——而今天塞斯克竟忽然说出这样的话来。  
里奥的第一反应竟是自己是不是做错了什么，是不是什么时候说了让大家误会的话，比如厌恶家族生意之类的话——可他没说过，他不可能说过也不可能在行动上有过任何不满的表示，虽然他明白塞斯克现在说见这样的话是为了自己好……  
“别说这样的话，”里奥说，忽然抱住塞斯克，“你这样说让我觉得我成了外人，我是你们养大的，不是吗？就算你们不许我帮你们，可也不能把我赶走啊。”  
塞斯克拍着他的后背：“没有人要赶你走，我们只是说希望以后你有正常、合法的工作。做这样的生意并不容易，里奥，我们不希望你过着和我们一样的生活，或许离我们远一些对你更好。”  
“可你们——”里奥的呼吸急促起来，“你们不能说这样的话，我不在乎——”  
“你的安全，”塞斯克微笑，眼神哀伤，“你的健康和快乐，这是我们答应了你父亲会保证的东西，原本我们觉得以后你加入巴萨也很好，可事情并不总是如意，现在我们只希望你能过得更轻松些。”  
里奥看着他，心里七上八下，塞斯克的话更加证明了如今事态严重一事。  
可你们越是这样说我就越心慌，好像我不是你们的一份子，好像我不能分担你们的哀愁喜乐。  
“塞斯克……”  
“嘘——”塞斯克做了个手势，示意里奥不要再说下去，“我累了，杰拉德也是，改天我们再聊，好吗？”  
“可是我——”里奥急于说话，不知道该如何表达，“我爱你——你们——所有人，你们不能把我看做外人——”  
“我们也爱你，”塞斯克微笑，在里奥额头上吻了一下：“没人把你看做外人，你是我们的家人。”  
塞斯克神色倦怠，皮克也已然累了，里奥只得道了晚安后回了自己的房间，心中忐忑不安，生怕家中有什么变故。他拿出手机，看着罗尼三天前给自己打电话的通话记录，他不敢拨回去，怕打扰了罗尼，只希望罗尼能尽快联系自己。

*  
第二卷 第六章 礼物  
*  
“因为神并不在乎我们的死活。因为并没有神存在着。”  
里奥站在路口等着苏亚雷斯，眼睛盯着马路对面的涂鸦。  
那一整片涂鸦异常漂亮，只随便看一眼也能看出是很用心的作品，比通常见到的涂鸦要精致很多。整面墙上都是亮色，白色、红色、金色、蓝色、绿色，颜色虽然多，却并不混乱，色调均匀，工整有序，字体也端正大方。里奥奇怪，如果配上的是这样的文字，整体风格是不是该更黑暗些、压抑些才对？  
他盯着墙壁看了一会，这句话似乎在句意上有问题，有些矛盾，而且其中的含义也怪。对于文字，里奥无从评价，但这么细心的涂鸦实在少见。他干脆把刚刚在超市买的东西放到地上，拿出手机拍了下来。刚收好手机，苏亚雷斯的车就开了过来，在里奥面前停下。  
“抱歉，耽搁了一会儿。”  
里奥把袋子全部放到后座上，关了车门后做到前排。  
“没事，外面又不冷，比家里暖和多了。”  
苏亚雷斯为这句话笑了。  
“如果不是哈维叮嘱我们不能换地方，我早就把你接到我家去了，那里虽然也小，但好歹有暖气，空调也没坏。”  
“买了电暖气以后好多了，不那么冷了。”里奥答道，虽然买回来的插电暖气只能让房间里巴掌大的地方暖和起来。  
*  
尽管不愿意，尽管对哈维一再强调他不想离开，里奥还是被迫搬出了巴萨庄园。  
在和塞斯克的谈话只过了三天后，哈维在里奥一回家时就叫住他，告诉他他必须离开。  
“眼下形势不好，”哈维解释道，“我们不能让你住在庄园里，这样不能保证你的安全。”  
里奥刚从学校回来，背上背着书包，手里还抱着足球，他听见了哈维的话，却感觉他是在用另一种语言和自己交谈。  
搬出庄园？那怎么可能？  
“为什么？我……我做错什么事了吗？”  
“我们是为了你的安全着想，里奥，现在家里的情况不好，我们担心你会出事。再说万一出了状况，你还在这里的话，我们还要分心保护你，所以你暂时先搬到外面，等局势稳定就能回来了。”  
哈维努力用轻松的语气说出这些话，而里奥还是很容易听出了他语调中的焦虑。里奥放下足球和书包，眼也不眨地看着哈维。他难以想象情况竟然会严重到这种地步。里奥知道巴萨以前也遭遇过种种危机，可每次都只是庄园戒备森严，从没有哪一次需要里奥搬出去。  
忽然让里奥离开居住了十多年的地方，让他感到一阵从没体会过的惶恐，他并不害怕自己会受到来自敌对势力的伤害，可他惧怕离开熟悉的地方，那让他感觉自己再一次被抛弃、再一次没了家。  
“我必须走吗？”他问，“我们遇到很难对付的人了？”  
哈维摇摇头：“没有外人，是我们自己出了问题，有内部的人在背后捅刀，他们已经带走了一半的人手、关系线、市场和货源，我们一直都只关心外部的威胁，以为内部固若金汤，等到注意的时候……已经快来不及了。但没关系，我们会尽力保住能留住的东西，先稳定下来，再想办法夺回失去的。”  
哈维说得轻松，里奥却惊得合不拢嘴。他知道巴萨在外部有威胁，可从没想到会栽在自己人手上，他完全能理解这次事件为什么让众人都措手不及，因为内部分裂这样的事对巴萨来说简直像天方夜谭一样难以想象，他们是巴萨，他们之中怎么会有人对自己人痛下杀手呢？  
“我们……自己人？”里奥问，舌头已经打结了。  
哈维点头：“我们自己人。这样的事发生了也好，越早越好，我宁愿它是现在发生而不是几年后，到时候事情会更严重。”  
里奥仍旧不敢相信，在他最坏的假设里都没出现过这样的场景，他竟必须和哈维谈起他要搬走的事。  
“我必须搬出去，是吗？以免有朝一日落入别人手里被当做筹码威胁你们？”  
“是，”哈维说，“现在我们担心集团里还有对我们不利的人，别人都还好，只是你住在这儿安全没有保障，你也保护不了自己，如果不住在巴萨，还能安全些。没事，只是搬出去一段时间，用不上很久你就可以回来了。”  
里奥明显感觉到说这句话时哈维没多少底气，他们谁也没有戳破。  
“我宁愿和你们一起留在这儿，哪怕遇到什么危险也没关系。”里奥说。可他说出来的并非是全部：他恨自己帮不了他们，也恨自己只有十七岁。  
哈维微笑，吻了下里奥的额头。  
“以后会回来的。”  
挂钟敲响了。里奥默然无语地看着指针。他要被迫离开被自己当做家的地方，原本无需忧虑的未来忽然飘渺起来，脚下坚实的大地出现裂缝，他重新体会到恐惧和不确定感。  
“那我……要住在哪儿？去普约尔家或者卡西利亚斯家吗？”  
“你不能和与我们有关的家族住在一起，现在我还不确定他们的触手渗透到了什么地方，如果你去这两家住，和住在我们自己家没有区别。我们在一片不会出问题的公寓楼里为你们安排了房子，那地方虽然年头久了，但安全没问题。有人照顾你，为了不引人注意，所以我们也只安排了一个人。”  
“是谁？”  
哈维笑笑：“你会喜欢的。”  
*  
里奥在和哈维谈话后的第二天午夜离开了巴萨庄园，他带着简单的行装坐上苏亚雷斯的车，勉强露出笑脸和哈维挥手道别。这时候塞斯克和皮克已经再度出门去了，而罗尼一直没回家。  
苏亚雷斯开着车，把空调调大。那时里奥觉得冷，他脑中本应思考明天和更远的未来，可他什么都来不及想，只觉得冷，浑身发抖。  
所幸和他一起住的是路易。而这是里奥被迫离开巴萨后唯一一件能让他有所安慰的事。  
他们住的公寓破破烂烂。坏了空调、没有暖气，而条件这样糟糕，他们却不能搬去其他地方，只因为这里比较安全。  
房间里算不得冷，却总是带着分凉意。他们听从哈维的话，不让任何人进入他们的公寓，于是也一直没有让人来修理或者更换新空调，里奥和苏亚雷斯试着修了空调，但两人都对此一窍不通，最后也没能修好。而且里奥还抱着希望，认为他们不会在这里住很久。再说，不就是屋子冷、要将就一下吗，这点事他还是能忍过去的。  
于是里奥每天清早被冻醒，醒后裹着被子好几分钟不愿起床，觉得身上暖和了一些后才开始穿衣服。路易不会做饭，里奥和他轮流做难吃的简餐，有时也去楼下的店里买来油腻腻的早餐吃。  
“我以为你会很不高兴呢，”苏亚雷斯说，“忽然从巴萨搬出来，身边没有家人，还住在这样的地方。”  
“我不是还有你嘛。”里奥笑着答道，心里泛起阵阵苦涩。他当然不高兴，他困惑且不知所措，不知道巴萨的家人要到什么时候才能解决眼前的棘手困境，他担心他们的安全，也害怕路易和自己住在一起会遭遇危险。忽然搬离居住了十几年的地方，住进一套可以用“残缺不全”形容的房子，里奥时常会怀疑自己在做梦，他以为自己会在醒来时看见巴萨家中熟悉的天花板，可每天早上他都吸着鼻子被冻醒，看着墙上脱落的壁纸发呆。  
但“假装”并不难，他假装这一切都无所谓，不愿坦露自己的软弱和恐惧，不愿给旁人增加更多负担。  
他偶尔能从苏亚雷斯那里得知巴萨的近况，罗尼等人有时会给他打电话，却不会谈及生意有关的事，里奥只得从他们的语气中判断事情是好转了还是变糟了。可这样也没多少效果，他仍旧对巴萨的事知之甚少。  
至于苏亚雷斯，里奥和他相处的时间并不多。他们虽然住在一起，但白天时苏亚雷斯都不在家，他有事要做，里奥也还是要去学校。苏亚雷斯并没注意到里奥的情绪，只有Kun注意到里奥发呆的时间更多了，他问里奥怎么了，巴萨的事里奥当然不能对他说，于是他每次都岔开话题问Kun和埃尔莎的约会怎么样了。而就是在这样看似灰暗的日子里，里奥也惊讶地得知他们已经在正式约会了，那天下午Kun的笑容忽然多了分腼腆，他告诉里奥他已经告白了，而埃尔莎也接受了，他们还第一次接吻了。里奥吸收了这个信息，然后惊讶地瞪着Kun，几秒钟后他才反应过来开始大笑，开心地捶着Kun的肩膀说他终于有进展了。那天里奥觉得一切都很美好，好像回到了从前的日子，好像他还住在巴萨庄园一样。  
*  
天气越来越冷，里奥被冻醒的时间也越来越早。  
他习惯了这样的温度，也习惯了并不如意的生活。  
他想的越来越多，之前对未来的打算忽然都烟消云散了，他自己想从事什么样的工作都不重要，他无法忍受自己被排除在家族之外，哪怕连遭遇危险都不能和家人一起，忽然被放置到巴萨之外，让里奥格外清晰地认清自己是巴萨的一份子。他在心中制定了计划，等到可以回巴萨后，他就跟家里人好好谈一次，然后正式开始为巴萨做事。  
他独自这样决定了，心中并不确定塞斯克和哈维的想法，他们大概不会同意，而自己该怎么说服他们？  
里奥想了很多说辞，看似成熟又有条理，可他也明白，如果哈维和塞斯克就是不同意的话，自己也没办法。会不会等到明年就好了？成年之后总是有权做出选择的吧？  
里奥花很多时间去想这些事，虽然他认为自己心意已定，但事实上他并不确信。他不知道自己将会“具体”做什么事，是不是会做他根本做不到的事，背负他根本承受不了的重量。  
他知道，这不是参与家族生意最好的时候——这是最糟糕的时候，巴萨腹背受敌，现在的局势危险，未来也不明朗。  
或许我们应该假装偃旗息鼓，里奥想，把生意转入地下……或者我们应该寻求其他家族的帮助……  
清醒或睡着时，他总会迷糊地想着这些事，在脑海中制定幼稚的计划，然后沉沉睡去。  
*  
清早里奥睁开眼时，他以为自己还在梦里。  
因为他应该被冻得哆哆嗦嗦地醒来，蜷缩在被窝里过上六七分钟，然后围着被子去调电暖气，之后再去楼下买难吃的早餐。  
可他醒来时，房间里非常暖和。里奥惊讶地把手伸到被子外面，竟一点也不觉得凉。还有……这是饭菜的香味吗？路易已经买了早餐回来了？可这比他们平常吃的味道好多了。  
里奥坐起身，提高声音叫道：“路易？”  
回应他的是响起的脚步声——不仅是一个人。  
苏亚雷斯将门推开一条缝，看着穿着睡衣坐在床上的里奥。  
“你醒了？”  
里奥点头，刚要问他空调的事，苏亚雷斯似乎已经无法忍住笑容了，他把门拉得更开，里奥这才看见他身旁站着一个人。  
“索菲亚来了，你知道，就是我女朋友。”  
一个高挑的女子走进卧室，她穿着利落的黑色衣衫和长裤，金发散落在肩上，她画着淡妆，并非美貌惊人的五官带了分天生的疏离和冷淡，可她浅浅的笑容中带着不易察觉的温柔。  
里奥目不转睛地看着她，觉得整个房间都被她照亮了。  
索菲亚走到里奥的床边坐下，拥抱了他。  
“你好，里奥，路易常跟我提起你。”她说，漂亮的眼睛微笑着。  
“他跟我提起你的时候更多。”里奥说，忽然对索菲亚产生难以言喻的好感，她身上有和路易相似的东西，让他在见到她的第一面时就对她觉得莫名的喜欢。  
“你真漂亮。”里奥呆呆地说道，由衷地觉得索菲亚是个难得的美人，这并非是由于容貌，而是因为她给人的感觉。  
“谢谢。”索菲亚微笑答道。  
“你和路易真般配，”里奥打量着她说，越看索菲亚越觉得亲切，“那您就是我嫂子啦。”他忽然笑道。  
索菲亚笑了起来：“可以这么说吧。”  
苏亚雷斯站在一旁，脸上是喜不胜收的表情。  
“好了，先换衣服吧，里奥，然后我们吃饭。再说，一直握着你嫂子的手像什么话。”  
里奥迅速换好衣服后，三人一起吃了早餐。自从见到苏亚雷斯后，里奥就越来越相信有些人大概就是特别合眼缘，你见到他的第一眼就信任他，甚至也信任他的朋友和恋人。就像现在里奥第一次见到的索菲亚，她看上去漠然却温和，似乎性格强硬霸道，实际上却十分亲切，里奥喜欢她端正的五官、身上好闻的香味，而且她带着分和路易一样的感觉——他们果然是天造地设的一对。  
里奥所不知道的是，在他还睡着的时候，索菲亚和苏亚雷斯蹑手蹑脚地走进房间，先摸到里奥的门口，看他是不是还熟睡着，然后路易在阳台上支起梯子，索菲亚脱掉鞋子爬上去，苏亚雷斯拿着手电筒在下面照亮，索菲亚凭借兼职打工时学到的皮毛开始修理空调，最后竟在二十分钟内奇迹般地修好了。发现空调好用后，苏亚雷斯激动地抱着她拥吻，两人在夜色中吻得难分难舍，苏亚雷斯忍不住笑着，说Sofi为什么你什么都会，索菲亚笑道，因为我是被派来拯救你的。  
他们低声笑着，在夜风中的阳台上亲吻。索菲亚推开他，说他们还有事没做完，而且要小点声，不该吵醒里奥。两人回到屋子中，把空调调好。继而索菲亚指挥苏亚雷斯收拾好房间，把买来的各种小家具在房间中布置好，接下来清理了厨房，最后在天亮时两人一起做好饭，摆在餐桌上等着里奥醒来。  
那时候他们看上去就像一对怕惊扰了孩子睡觉的父母。  
*  
空荡的大厅沉寂下来，光线混沌，视线染上一层黯淡的雾。  
托雷斯抹了把溅到眼睛上的血，他没擦干净，眉骨上还是留着血迹。他的衣服也染了血、沾了灰，变得脏兮兮的。  
“反应不错啊，南多。”比利亚笑道，他靠在墙上，擦伤的胳膊正在流血。  
托雷斯走过去，伸手把他拉起来。  
“是啊，都沦落到给你当跟班的地步了，还要处理你没解决的人。”托雷斯说，比利亚一边揉着胳膊和肩膀，一边跟着他向外走。  
“其他人呢？”  
“分头走的，”托雷斯答道，“他们先撤了。”  
两人走出房子，托雷斯拿过比利亚的枪，一边拆一边把零部件丢掉。  
“家里要穷死了是不是？带着这么把古董，你以为是去学校接孩子？”  
“这下不换也不行了，都被你拆碎扔了。”比利亚看着枪支残骸说。  
他们上了车，比利亚坐下后开始揉胳膊，血早就止住了，只是仍觉得疼。他一边敲打手臂一边瞟着托雷斯，过了几分钟，忍不住问道：“我知道你要骂我，赶快说，别磨蹭。”  
“不知道说你什么好了，”托雷斯说，“连命也不要，眼看要出事还硬着头皮逞强。”  
“不然我怎么办？带着人跑？”比利亚回敬道，“你以为家里就你一个能不要命往枪口上冲的？”  
“你这脑袋不用要了，你也不看看你比我多了多少人？除了爸妈还有老婆孩子，你能跟我比吗？三十好几的人了，还玩儿不要命的那一套。”  
比利亚还想嘴硬，听到后半句话又安静下去了。  
“知道了，”比利亚答道，“回头我就……先弄把新枪，然后歇几天……你也可以跟老爷子要求放几天假了吧？说不定我们俩都能有假期。”  
“做梦，”托雷斯说，“你有假期，我没有。还有一摊子事没办完呢。”  
比利亚叹了口气：“老爷子这是打定主意要让你拼命到死啊。”  
托雷斯没回答，转移话题问道：“马德里怎么样了？听说有进展了是吗？”  
“刚开了个头，”比利亚说，“想在那边把生意做起来，还要再磨上两三个月。”  
“怎么这么麻烦？”  
“没办法啊，谁让那是马德里呢，想贿赂都无从下手，想找对人都要花上个把月……”比利亚拿出手机，“我们这算什么麻烦？跟巴萨比，不知道好了多少。”  
阳光晃眼，托雷斯放下遮光板，说道：“他们的事太突然了，一点风声都没有，忽然就被自己人搅合得天翻地覆。”  
“弄得我们都不知道该和他们中的哪一边合作了，”比利亚说，忽然坏笑着看托雷斯：“还是在你负责合作的时候出了事，老爷子没少为难你吧？”  
“说得好像我还能未卜先知似的，”托雷斯说，“老爷子没说什么，毕竟之前得了好处，我们双赢，大家都狠赚了一笔。他说这次机会也可以利用……说的容易，谁知道该和哪边合作？我们早就忙不开了。”  
“不着急，”比利亚换了个更舒服的姿势靠在椅背上，“等他们局势明朗，看哪边势力更大就拉拢哪边。”  
托雷斯没说话，只顾看着前面的路。过了一会儿，比利亚忽然想起来，说道：“他们家的小孩还搬出去住了呢。”  
“他们家的……”托雷斯重复着，还么明白这话是什么意思，他看了比利亚一眼：“你说里奥·梅西从巴萨搬出去了？”  
比利亚诧异地看着他：“你最近怎么忙得什么都不知道了？”  
“你又不是不知道现在家里什么样，我还记得自己姓什么就不错了。”  
比利亚干笑两声：“照你这样子再忙一段，用不了多久就不知道自己是谁了，”他接上刚刚的话题说：“那孩子从巴萨搬出去了，他毕竟是小孩，留在家里也不安全，他们家到现在还没把腐肉挖干净，说不定哪天就有人从巴萨庄园里把那孩子带走，然后变成人质、向他们开条件。”  
“搬到哪儿去了？”托雷斯问。  
“我怎么知道？”比利亚反问，“巴萨的人都没几个知道的，还问我。我能知道他搬出去这消息就不错了。”  
托雷斯专注地看着眼前的路，心里忍不住惊讶。他不是不知道巴萨现在的处境不好，哪个家族都会遭遇起落，他倒是没想过这次事情有必要做到这种地步，里奥竟搬出了庄园。可他搬到外面去——和谁住在一起？谁照顾他？他住在什么样的地方？  
*  
搬到新的住处有一个月了，里奥一直没收到过托雷斯的消息，他知道现在不是合适的时候，自己也无暇去想，直到周五的晚上，托雷斯忽然给他打了电话，让他在周末时出来见他一面。里奥觉得奇怪，他们见面的时间并非像以前一样是晚上，而是在中午，地点也不同。  
托雷斯在电话中说，他们见面的时间很短，他只是有几句话要和里奥说。这正合了里奥的心意，眼下局势紧张，里奥作为巴萨的一份子，对所有巴萨之外的人都必须抱有戒心，里奥不愿怀疑托雷斯，可他毕竟是桑斯的人，而原本是巴萨合作者的桑斯直到现在也没表明态度，谁也不能抱怨桑斯置身事外，这本来就与他们无关，但里奥必须要对所有人都小心谨慎。  
他们见面的地点在一条僻静的街上，托雷斯开着一辆里奥从没见过的车来了，他把车开出城，在路上问了里奥的近况，里奥当然只挑好的方面说，一边注意着没透露自己的住处以及和谁住在一起——这些话对谁都不能说。  
托雷斯将车开到海边停下，解开安全带，侧过身来打量着里奥。  
“这一个月不太好受吧？”  
里奥以为自己伪装得很好，听见托雷斯这样问才知道自己早被看透了。装不下去了，他只得答道：“还好，一开始不习惯，现在好多了。”  
“你这也不是‘好多了’的样子啊。”托雷斯说。里奥确实看上去很平静，可只要仔细观察一下，就会发现他处于一种惴惴不安的状态中。  
“我知道你住在外面，”过了一会儿他继续说道，“也知道很多事你不能说，我只想问问你过得好不好。”  
“我很好。”里奥说，一瞬间几乎想说实话了，想告诉他自己有多担心巴萨，而现在的生活中即使有路易和索菲亚这样可爱的人，他却还是觉得不习惯。他想有家，像小时候和爸妈、哥哥妹妹住在一起那样，像在巴萨和大家住在一起那样。还有他的顾虑和忧愁，他的预感中有那些日子一去不复返的强烈感觉。  
托雷斯打量了他一会儿。微不可闻地叹了口气。  
“过来，宝贝。”他伸出手臂，把里奥从他的座椅上拉到自己这边，吻了吻他的额头，不做声地抱着他。  
被他揽在怀里，忽然唤醒了里奥沉睡已久的感觉。他知道自己喜欢这个人，他知道自己在恋爱，可最近的一个月他都快忘掉这件事了。这段时间的变故太大，纵使并没有什么事发生在他身上，但日子总有种灰蒙蒙的感觉，他丢失了很多轻松惬意的感觉，而现在托雷斯的怀抱忽然提醒了他，他在恋爱，应该觉得开心才对。  
里奥靠在他身上，渐渐放松下来。  
“里奥？”  
“嗯？”  
没有回答，亲吻落在唇上，里奥的背脊忽然绷直，他回应着，整个人都贴在托雷斯身上，脑海中忽然浮现他们第一次发生关系的那晚，里奥的手微微攥紧了，然而就在他紧张着的时候，托雷斯忽然松开手。  
里奥茫然地睁开眼，脑子里还有点晕。  
“怎么了？”  
“我没打算就这样和你在车里做。”托雷斯说。  
“可这样，也没关系吧……”里奥知道在车里也可以做，他没说出口，只是这样一想，脸上就红了。  
托雷斯吻了他的眼睛。  
“我不想那样随随便便对待你，就好像你是东西一样，”他拨开里奥眼前的碎发，忽然笑了：“我说的好像也不对，在什么地方做大概都没关系，我这样想也只是自己的偏见——但有些偏见我们不妨留着，不是别人说没关系的事对我们也一样没关系。”  
里奥对这些完全没概念，他想了一会儿，觉得托雷斯说的似乎有道理，但也不知道道理在什么地方。再者，他也宁愿托雷斯是叫他出来问他的近况，而不是为了发生关系。如果托雷斯约他出来只为了滚床，想想也挺不好受的。  
“您就是不肯循规蹈矩，是吧？”里奥说，开起他的玩笑来。  
“说话还这么怪，一会儿‘您’、一会儿‘你’的。”托雷斯说，一边捏着里奥的脸。  
“我之前都忘了想您了，”里奥说，把头埋在托雷斯胸前，“一开始每天好多时间里脑子都是空白的，不知道怎么办，然后就开始想家里的事，明知道我自己的主意都很幼稚，可还是没完没了地想。”  
“说道巴萨……”托雷斯说道，“有件事还没和你说——其实今天叫你出来主要是想说这件事——我不知道你谁住在一起，也不能问，但我知道巴萨不想让你引人注意，不会让很多人陪着你，你身边大概只有一两个人。这样虽然安全，但也有隐患，一旦出了什么事，身边的人这么少，到时候会很危险。”  
“没事的，”里奥答道，“我现在住的地方很安全。”  
“虽然我帮不了巴萨，却可以帮你，”托雷斯说，“你可以住到葡萄园来。”  
里奥抬头看他，以为自己听错了。  
“你的家人担心你的安全，也怕你成为别人要挟巴萨的条件，但你这样住在外面，实在不是个好主意，万一出了什么事……”  
“住到葡萄园去？”里奥问，惊愕不已。  
“我可以对巴萨说你是筹码，”托雷斯解释道，“我会向巴萨要‘报酬’，我们保护你的安全，巴萨付出相应的代价，或许是货源，或许是利用你们的人际关系除掉我们想解决的人，或者市场——总之，这看上去会完完全全是等价交换，他们不会怀疑到什么。”  
里奥从没听过更好的提议。这样一来，他就可以搬出那栋住了一个月却还是陌生的公寓，住进葡萄园——和喜欢的人一起——这是真的吗？又可以和他住在一起了吗？像十五岁那样？像在桑斯庄园那样？  
这个念头忽然击中里奥，让他欢喜，却隐隐觉得哪里不妥，他试图弄清自己的感觉。  
里奥本应该感动，可他忽然觉得害怕。  
假设……假设托雷斯真的让他变成“筹码”，该怎么办？  
假设自己一旦进入葡萄园后“真的”变成桑斯要挟巴萨的条件，假设自己为已经腹背受敌的巴萨带来更多打击。  
里奥害怕的并不是那些假设，而是——  
——他那样爱着眼前这个人，现在不得不却怀疑他。  
他第一次发现原来自己拥有的是这样不纯粹的感情，他并不能忘却一切，他做不到“全心全意”，他不信任自己爱着的人，并对他怀有这样不堪的假设。可事实上……托雷斯真的有可能是出于在意自己的安全才这样说的。  
明明还被那个人揽在怀里，明明还恋着他的温柔，却要把这样让人不齿的猜测放到他身上。  
里奥想感情用事地同意托雷斯的提议，可他不能，他必须怀疑他另有所图，他必须抱着最坏的打算，因为他并非只是里奥·梅西——他是巴萨的里奥·梅西。  
我竟然怀疑我爱的人。里奥想着，目光颤动，手脚冰冷。刚刚的轻松和温暖全都消散了，如同有人在什么地方拉动绳子，抽走了它们。  
我竟然怀疑我爱的人。  
“大概……他们大概不会同意，”里奥狠心说道，保持着正常声调，“我差不多知道他们的想法，这个方案没有成功的可能……我没事，真的没事，您别担心啦。”他拒绝道，一只手掐着另一只手的手心，他拒绝了什么！他拒绝了和自己喜欢的人朝夕相处的机会，如果他能住在托雷斯家中，谁能说他们的关系不会有更多发展呢？说不定他会真正爱上自己，说不定他以后可以一直住在葡萄园……  
“你在担心他们会发现吗？”托雷斯问，“我向你保证不会的，我会做得天衣无缝，没人会发现一点蛛丝马迹的。”  
里奥摇头：“我不担心这些，只是……家里的情况我知道，他们真的不会同意，你这样做反而让他们怀疑……”  
他说着，几乎没办法继续撒谎了，他当然想说同意，那些话明明都涌到嘴边了，可是说不出口。  
“你怎么了？”托雷斯问，“快哭了似的。”  
里奥的眼底闪过泪光，他笑着撒谎道：“没有……我是觉得高兴，你这样惦记着我。”  
因为我竟然怀疑我爱的人。  
里奥吻了他，眼泪没有流淌出来，在眼中散开了。现在不是哭的时候，他不应该哭。  
他们再度接吻，里奥第一次在唇齿交接时觉得痛苦得难以忍受。  
*  
搬出巴萨的第三个月，里奥比最初离开时心情好了很多。  
巴萨的情况有了些好转，虽然只是很小的进展，但里奥听出罗尼的语气不再那么焦虑了，他自己也跟着放松下来。罗尼提醒他，现在还只是个开始，搬回庄园还不知道是什么时候，里奥在电话中说没关系，不用考虑他，现在他在这里也住的很好。  
他说的是实话。里奥逐渐习惯了这栋陌生公寓里的生活，他有许多事要做，时间全被填满，再无暇伤感和胡思乱想。  
刚刚住进这里时，里奥和苏亚雷斯经常在外面吃，或买做好的饭菜带回来，但他们很快就厌倦了，腻烦了外面的食物，两人开始动手做饭。苏亚雷斯在烹饪方面糟糕得无药可救，他身上有一种难以企及的天赋，他能把所有普通的菜肴都烧得异常难吃，连他自己都诧异究竟是怎么办到的。而里奥的手艺虽说也不怎么样，但还不至于没救，一开始他做的饭菜只是没味道，现在已经进步了不少，苏亚雷斯也说比以前好吃多了。  
除了做饭，里奥的闲暇时间还多了些其他内容。  
巴萨虽然遭遇了危机，里奥自己的账户里却还是好端端地存放着许多钱，他继续之前的投资生意，出乎他自己意料的是他竟有些开窍了，里奥买了一堆相关方面的报刊杂志和书，每天像上瘾了似的研究着，苏亚雷斯没注意他看的是什么书，还以为里奥的作业忽然变多了。  
不仅如此，里奥还多了件事要做。苏亚雷斯不在家的时候，里奥会用装了消音器的枪在地下室里练习射击，为此他特意从外面买了台电视回来，在射击时放大声音，以免引起任何麻烦。  
一把枪——托雷斯送了他世界上最不浪漫的礼物。  
*  
“我不放心你。”  
搬出巴萨的第二个月，托雷斯这样说道。  
“今天先教你基本的，回家以后要好好练，我给你准备了消音器，子弹要多少有多少，回去不许偷懒。”  
托雷斯没做过多解释，他固然知道巴萨的人不会赞成他的做法，但他不希望里奥受到伤害甚至有生命危险，两者相较，托雷斯更在意自己的意愿，也就是里奥的安全。他不能把里奥带进葡萄园保护，只得用了这种方式，希望能保护里奥周全。他在家里找了把追查不到来源、适合初学者用的枪给了里奥，在每次见面时把所有时间都花在教里奥用枪这件事上。  
“如果被发现了，就说这枪是你捡到的。反正追查不到来源，也不会怀疑到我——就算怀疑到我，你也只要一口咬定没这回事就行了。”  
他只说了这些，其他时间都在说射击和枪。事无巨细地告诉里奥所有需要注意的细节，甚至包括枪该怎么保养。里奥一开始十分紧张，努力想把他说的每个字都记下来，结果脑中的理论知识太多，开枪时怎么都掌握不好，心想着这可比开车难多了——开车时他不会想东想西，可射击时就不同了。里奥花了三个星期的时间才在开枪时有了点儿准头，脑子里也不会一直想东想西了。  
虽然托雷斯教里奥用枪时无微不至，他却从没流露出过对枪支有任何好感，同样他也不想让里奥对这些东西有感情。哪怕是他送的。在他看来，武器是世界上最糟糕的妥协，承认你认为别人会对你抱有恶意，或原本就对外界怀有恐惧和恶意；承认你会用它自卫，或用它伤害别人；承认了你认为自己弱小无力，要用身外之物保护自己——在很久之前，托雷斯曾对这一切有着清醒到令人害怕的认识。  
他没对里奥讲述那些复杂的东西，实际上在他自己心里那些认识也早就模糊了，变成了含糊不清而无可改变的固执。他不喜欢任何一件武器，无论它们有多精良的做工、帮他解决了多少问题，他也只是麻木地使用它们，没有一点感情因素掺杂其中。  
于是里奥的闲暇时间被这些大大小小的事情占满了。学习射击和投资，还有锻炼和烧菜——他所谓的锻炼只是花时间在足球上罢了。踢球的时间久了，里奥会在睡觉前神经质地捏自己的胳膊和腿，看看是不是有些肌肉了——虽说好像怎么练都没有Kun的肌肉多。  
“也不错啊，”Kun安慰他说，“起码现在你看起来不像豆芽菜了。”  
里奥黑着脸看他。  
“别那么看着我啊，你以前真的很像豆芽菜，现在好多了。”Kun说。  
“你看起来像刚从土里挖出来的花生，以前和现在都是。”里奥说。  
他们对看两秒，忽然同时拔腿飞奔，里奥在前面拼了命地跑，Kun在后面不要命地追。他们上演了好一会儿校园追杀，直到上课了两人才跑回教室。  
*  
放学后里奥和Kun一起坐出租车去一家从没去过的餐厅，里奥因为之前投的一笔钱有了收益，于是兴高采烈地请Kun吃饭，Kun挑了贵的吓死人的餐厅，里奥觉得无所谓，毕竟是花自己挣来的钱，贵些也没关系。  
餐厅离学校太远，路上又堵车了半个小时，到餐厅后两人都快饿傻了。他们很快点好了菜，一边等一边聊天。聊着聊着，里奥又走神了，琢磨着自己另一笔投资的钱什么时候才能收回来，如果他能赚到很多钱的话，巴萨的人或许就会把他当做大人看待了，而且——里奥想的越来越多了——如果巴萨有什么事，说不定自己的钱能帮上他们呢，爸爸留给他的和他自己赚的，虽然数目不能和整个巴萨的收益相比，但有资金总比没有要好。里奥沉浸在白日梦里：到时候他们就能认同自己了，到时候他就能正式加入巴萨了……  
“喂？”Kun在他眼前挥了挥手，“快吃啊，都放到你面前了。”  
“啊，我没注意。”里奥回过神来，一边吃饭一边和Kun聊着学校。  
“你打算怎么跟你妈妈说你不想去警校的事？”  
“就说现在决定这些还太早，”Kun说，“高中还有一年，现在着什么急。你已经决定要去哪个学校了？”  
“学校还没想，但我想读经济方面的，如果我能去的话。”里奥说。  
Kun以为“如果我能去的话”是里奥在考虑自己是不是能申请到理想学校，但里奥想的却是：如果他要为巴萨工作，或许会有不读大学的可能。  
“我也可以这样跟我妈说，”Kun说道：“拿我爸当例子，跟她说：‘你看看我爸，当警察不一定被调到哪儿去，你的工作不能辞，他现在就只能和我们分开住，虽说他现在权力大了，可就这么分居两地有什么意思啊？我可不想以后和老婆孩子分开住，那和没结婚没孩子有什么区别？’”  
里奥想了想：“我不知道你这么说有没有用，你妈妈要是坚持让你去的话，什么理由都说不动她。”  
Kun丧气地戳着盘子里的菜：“是啊，而且自从我爸升职之后，家里开支比以前宽松了好多，我妈就更希望我当警察了。”  
“说不定过段时间你就有喜欢的工作了，”里奥说道：“如果你能一直在巴塞罗那就好了，到时候我们还能一起出来玩。”  
“我也想留在这儿，”Kun说，“可要是当了警察，我们的关系可能就不会像现在这样了。”  
里奥想过这问题。他希望Kun做喜欢的事，而Kun对当警察或者去警局做任何工作都不热心，这让里奥松了口气。如果Kun成了警察，里奥自己又加入巴萨的生意，他们就正正好好地成了相反的两种人，就算一切顺利，他们也不能像现在这样光明正大地一起出现在餐厅里吃饭，见面和联系都会减少，而且要避开他人的目光。或许一开始他们还会幼稚地以为一切都不会改变，但顶着这样的身份，站在这样截然不同的圈子里，他们的友情又能维持多久呢？  
里奥不愿失去这个朋友——唯一的朋友。现在他和苏亚雷斯的关系虽然好，但毕竟他和Kun认识的时间更长，交情也更深。  
“那大学呢？不管你是要读警校还是其他学校，你会留在巴塞罗那吗？”里奥问。  
“当然会，我妈想让我离她近一点儿，我不可能去很远的地方的。”  
“我也会一直在这儿！”里奥说，笑容涌上脸颊，“到时候我们还能见面！”  
两人对以后的生活展开了众多猜想和假设，他们已经吃完食物了，聊得口干舌燥，又要了两份饮料。Kun捧着杯子正喝着，忽然听见有人对自己说话。  
“晚上好，”一个声音响起，Kun抬头去看，一个一头金发的人站在他们桌旁，正笑着对Kun打招呼，他穿着笔挺的外套，容貌出众，让人移不开目光，“你是Kun对吗？”  
Kun点了点头，对方伸出手来，Kun不明所以地和他握了手。  
“我是里奥的朋友，”托雷斯笑道，“常听他提起你。”  
“Nino——你怎么来了？”里奥问，他从椅子上站起来，忽然有些心虚。他还没告诉Kun自己和托雷斯的事——事实上，他还没对任何人说过。  
“我和几个人在这儿吃饭，他们刚刚走了，我看到你们就过来打个招呼，也已经为你们买过单了，”托雷斯说，向里奥笑道：“最近都还好吗？”  
“都好，”里奥赶快答道，“您别在这儿耽搁了，这里人多——”  
“也不至于这么着急，”托雷斯说，“最近也在好好练习吗？感觉怎么样？”  
“已经很顺手了。”里奥说，知道托雷斯在问他练枪的事，他忍不住四下环顾，怕会碰到认识的人。幸而他和Kun坐在角落里，只有两桌人能看到他们这边。  
“那就好，”托雷斯笑道，“自己小心些。”  
“您也是。”里奥说，碍着周围还有其他人，只能这样简单说道。  
托雷斯微笑答应了，然后转头面对Kun并俯身拥抱了他：“谢谢你照顾里奥。”  
不过一两分钟的时间，托雷斯出现又离开了。Kun目不转睛地盯着门口，过了好几秒才问道：“刚才的——是谁啊？”  
“我……男朋友。”里奥压低声音说道。他原本不打算提这件事，直到他和托雷斯的关系已经可以公开之后再告诉Kun（虽然里奥自己也很怀疑会不会有那天），可没想到今天竟忽然碰见托雷斯了，而且还是在Kun也在场的时候。里奥虽然没说，心里却有些惊讶，托雷斯竟然会在Kun也在场的时候过来和他们说话，似乎并不担心里奥的朋友知晓这件事。里奥曾告诉过他Kun对自己的重要性，大概托雷斯也是因为这样才会没有顾忌地和Kun打了照面。  
Kun听着里奥的回答，不禁提高声调：“你——你竟然一直都没告诉我！可他是谁啊？”  
“我不能全说出来，”里奥为难地答道，“这牵扯到我家的事……我和他的事只有你知道，我都没和家里人说过，也怕他们知道。”  
Kun没有因为被蒙在鼓里生气，只是很惊讶。里奥说完，Kun忽然想起来另一件事。  
“他是之前电话里的那个人！”他忽然说道：“你记不记得，有一次我给你打电话，你那边有另一个人说话，你还不肯说他是谁，我们还因为这个冷战了，就是他吧？”  
里奥一怔，很快想起当时的情景，心虚地点了点头。  
“当时我就觉得不对劲！”Kun笑道，在里奥头上拍了一下，“原来是去找男朋友了，真不够意思，现在才告诉我，我要是不问，你还不说呢。等一下，他看起来……比我们大了有十岁吧？”  
“十五。”里奥说。  
“比你大了十五岁？”Kun重复道，敬畏地看着里奥，好像从没见过他一样。  
Kun干脆离开座位，坐到里奥旁边来，就里奥恋爱的事问这问那，里奥回答了所有能回答的问题——这对Kun来说非常新奇，以往都是里奥催促着他去追姑娘，问他约会得怎么样了，现在竟然轮到他来问里奥这些问题了。他们聊了很久，里奥回家时觉得轻松了许多——他终于把这件事说出来了，这不再是他独自一人背负的秘密了。


	5. Chapter 5

*  
第二卷 第七章 梦  
*  
黑暗笼罩着房间，路灯将斑驳的树影印在窗帘上。  
床头的电子钟显示现在是凌晨两点零七分，苏亚雷斯睡得很熟。当电子钟莹蓝色的光芒跳跃至两点十五时，他渐渐从深沉的睡眠中醒来。意识自梦境深处显现，如同破晓时分的海水自底层逐渐涌上光芒。  
他动了动，确认房间外确实传来了声音，微不可闻，他却还是听到了。苏亚雷斯睁开眼，不出预料地看见门缝下透过来跳跃的光芒，那是电视的光。  
苏亚雷斯从床上爬起，轻手轻脚走到卧室门口，打开一条缝隙向外看。他在一个月里第三次看到里奥在半夜时呆坐在沙发前看电视——可事实上他并没留意电视上的内容，他的眼睛动都不曾动过，像尊雕像一样坐在沙发上，肩上披着衣服——屋子里并不冷，他却很怕冷的样子。  
苏亚雷斯拉开门走出去，里奥注意到他出来，转头看他。  
“怎么醒了？”他问。  
“该是我问你才对，”苏亚雷斯说，“大半夜不睡觉，又跑到电视前面呆坐着。”  
“睡不着。”里奥说。  
苏亚雷斯打开客厅灯，光芒充盈进房间中。  
“至少要把灯打开啊，”他说，然后在里奥旁边坐下，“你最好说个原因，不然该轮到我睡不着觉了。”  
他的话听起来像玩笑，却是真的。之前苏亚雷斯从没想过里奥会让他困扰，一开始搬进小公寓，里奥确实不适应，偶尔在他以为路易没注意到自己的时候面露愁容，没完没了地发呆，但他从没抱怨过，这让苏亚雷斯欣慰不少，接下来的两个月里奥让自己忙了起来，他总是拿着些和商业有关的杂志或报纸没完没了地看着，要么就是踢球踢得浑身僵硬，或者在厨房里努力为他和自己捣鼓出一顿像样的晚餐，可到第五个月时，里奥开始有了变化，他身上忽然多了种沉重的感觉，他在担心着，比刚住进来的那个月还要焦虑。他脸上多了种执拗的神情，颇显幼稚，仿佛在死死地抵抗着什么。  
“不是什么要紧事。”里奥答道。  
“哪有什么事要紧？睡觉要紧吗？你不睡试试？像我这样半夜被你搅合得睡不着觉……”苏亚雷斯夸张地说。  
“我连电视都没放音量，”里奥强调道，“我就是怕弄醒你才一直小心不出声的。”  
“反正我醒了，”苏亚雷斯说，“你赶快说吧。”  
里奥看了他一眼。虽然自己一直很小心不弄出声响，但路易毕竟因为他醒了，而且他确实担心自己。  
里奥低头去看地毯上的花纹，迟疑一下说道：“很可笑的事，我说了你可别笑我。”  
“说吧，你说什么我都笑你。”苏亚雷斯说。  
里奥笑了。  
“我最近总做同一个梦……你知道现在家里的情况，我们俩这样单独住在外面其实根本不安全……我总觉得那梦是兆头，”里奥说，补充道：“梦里有人受伤了。”  
不过是几句简单的话，他竟然又觉得冷了。梦境的感觉过于清晰，让他不得不相信那件事必定会在某天发生——某个亲近的人在他眼前倒下，满脸鲜血，浑身痉挛。  
“谁受伤了？”  
里奥摇头。  
“很奇怪，他就在我旁边倒下，我能看见他脸上的血，能看到他的表情，却不知道那是谁。”  
他如实答道。但一开始他就撒了谎：他并非梦见有人受伤，梦中的人死去了，在他面前死去的。  
“不是我吧？”苏亚雷斯笑道。  
里奥用拳头轻捶了他一下：“还笑，我就怕是你，不然你以为我什么跑到客厅里坐着？”  
苏亚雷斯劝慰了他几句，说不过是梦，不用当真，现在巴萨情况不好，他只是因为担心才做这样的梦的。  
两人说了一会儿，苏亚雷斯劝他回房间睡了。里奥回了房间后也没躺下，只披着衣服在床上坐下。  
现在路易每天都和他在一起，而他十分惧怕梦中死去的人会是路易。  
其实搬出来住这计划漏洞重重，里奥想。如果真要保密，他和路易就应该守在房子里寸步不离才对，路易不出门，里奥也不去学校，可他们每天都出去，谁知道什么时候就会被人注意到呢？但他们到现在都没被打扰有一个很重要的前提：敌对势力认为里奥不重要，也还没来得及思考里奥有什么用。他们固然可以用里奥的安全威胁巴萨，可对方也顾忌到了以人质要挟的不确定性，如果巴萨认为这孩子无关紧要，让他们随意处置里奥的话，他们就算抓到了里奥也是白费心思，还不如把注意力放在更重要的事情上。  
可也不能真的躲在房子里五个月不出门一步，里奥知道，那会把人逼疯的，而且也过于胆小了。  
他在床上坐了一会儿，稍微有了些困意，最后在凌晨三点睡着了。  
*  
里奥最初并没注意到自己在反复做这个梦。很多时候他在刚睡醒时就忘了梦的内容。  
最近的几个月，他有时会忽然觉得烦躁。这种烦躁出现得很突然，比如他正记着笔记，忽然心里涌上一种十分不舒服的惧怕感，那种感觉像书页割破手指，突如其来地出现，然后恼人的疼痛感会停留上好一会儿。里奥追寻着这种感觉的源头，一开始总是无疾而终，过了一段时间，他才明白过来是因为自己又做了那个梦。  
眼下里奥搬离巴萨庄园五个月，他已经四次经历那个梦了。  
他总觉得这意味着什么，或许是个坏兆头，尤其在眼前这种时候。  
梦开始得突然且安静——这有些违背常理，如果子弹像雨幕一样落在身旁的人身上，难道不应该有轰鸣般的枪响声吗？可那梦出乎寻常的安静。里奥见到最初的画面是房间里扬起的灰尘和被打坏家具的木屑，然后用不了几秒，就有一具身体忽然在自己面前倒下，他的身体被雨幕般的子弹打穿，飞溅的血液漫布全身，里奥希望梦境会在此时停止，希望他会在这时醒来，但梦境不会让他如愿。他会继续看着那个人倒在地上，浑身痉挛，眼睛痛苦地瞪着天花板，血液像要淹没一切似的从他身上流淌出来。很快，他的身体不再痉挛，眼睛空洞地睁着。  
里奥每次都会在这时被惊醒。他要花上好几秒才让自己镇定下来，告诉自己那不过是梦，并非现实。然后他迅速下床，走到苏亚雷斯的卧室前把他的门推开一条缝，看见他还好端端地睡在床上才松了口气。  
单独和路易住在一起，他难免会担心这古怪、重复的清晰梦境和现实有什么关系。  
醒来后里奥再睡不着，因为是深夜，因为整个房子都笼罩在黑暗中，他的情绪不像白天那样平静，梦醒后就开始害怕——怕有人闯进来，怕梦中的景象成真，怕那个倒下的人是路易。于是他披上件外套，坐在客厅里看电视，这里能看到路易的房门，他如果有什么事自己一定能知道，这样总会心安些。  
里奥坐在沙发上，看着不知道正在播放什么的电视。  
或许不是路易。他想到——他已经无法把自己身边有人“受伤”这件事赶出脑海，控制不住地想着。  
巴萨虽然有好转，但仍在危险中。他不敢想象他们中会有人遭遇祸端，而自己又无能为力、只能在这样呆坐着，让纷乱的思绪填满脑海。  
最初被这梦境惊醒的两次，里奥觉得恐惧和无力，后来梦境出现得多了，里奥开始思考自己该怎么办，怎么应付这种情绪，以及假设梦中的事真的发生的话，他该怎么做。而后里奥开始想到，就算不会发生什么，自己也应该有所准备。  
如果梦中的事发生在遥远的地方、他无法帮忙也就算了，但绝不能在自己眼下出现这种事。  
里奥趁着苏亚雷斯不在家时对自己的床做了下改动，枪可以贴着床板背面放置好，这不会像放在枕头下那样不安全和容易被发现，而如此一来，万一夜里出了什么事，他也能迅速拿出枪反击。  
*  
“我会做好多菜了，等我回去，做给你们吃。”  
里奥拿着手机坐在地板上，抬头望着窗外的天空，一边对哈维说道。  
“一开始路易说我做的菜没味道，我也这么觉得，放调料总怕放多……”  
里奥语调轻松地说着。他们在电话里不能详细具体地谈到某件事，以免电话线路被监听，里奥只能问问他们过得好不好，然后用无谓的语气说起自己生活上的小事，让他们安心一些，认为自己过得很充实。  
虽然他的梦中满是死亡的影子。一日胜过一日，越来越压抑。  
那个梦出现的次数逐渐增多，里奥也逐渐记了起来——他在小时候就曾做过这个梦。  
那时候他还会被梦吓哭，因为不敢惊扰他人而只能蜷缩在被子里发抖，哭着睡着。后来这个梦出现的次数越来越少，他也逐渐忘记了。  
里奥猜想这和自己的忧虑有关，因为精神紧张，他才会梦见那些情景。那梦如果不是预兆，就是某种提醒了。危险就在前面，他必须专注，全力以赴。  
苏亚雷斯注意到里奥身上多了分阴沉的感觉，这让他大感惊讶，他询问里奥，理所当然没有答案。只有里奥自己知道，他只是害怕。  
那感觉就像是被恐惧逼得一路后退。一开始你惊恐、退缩、哭泣、求饶、假装平静、假装顺其自然，可最后你发现危险和恐惧仍步步紧逼，你忍无可忍，虽然害怕，却也还是拿起手边唯一的武器奋起反击——你已经被它恐吓得够多了。  
*  
苏亚雷斯不在家时，里奥几乎把所有时间都花在地下室里，没完没了地练习射击。他进步得很快，托雷斯也很惊讶。  
“我以为你要再过上一段时间才能这么熟练呢。”他说。  
里奥摇摇头，“我害怕，大概没有‘一段时间’可等了。”  
他说着，一边熟练地向弹夹中装子弹，眉头微皱，动作机械、从容。  
他的变化让托雷斯不安。托雷斯难以想象，两年前在桑斯庄园中见到的那个孩子会变成今天这副模样。那时他穿着污浊的衣服被绑在椅子上，眼睛和嘴都被蒙着，整个人又瘦又小，手腕看起来像细弱的枝条。那时自己还在每天回家后去看他，带他出去散步、兜风、继而教他开车。那段时光对里奥来说极其特殊，对托雷斯而言也是如此。  
他已经习惯了在枪火和交易中生活，他世界里的一切都高效、冷酷、井然有序，他在这样的规则中活得游刃有余，而游刃有余从不代表快乐，他也早就丧失了感知快乐的能力，他在夺得权势和金钱时会获得成就感，却不会为此开心——那不过是没有生命、缺乏灵气的东西，人怎么会为这种东西开心？  
在里奥出现在桑斯庄园前，托雷斯正在经历一段极其难熬的时光。那半年来的时间仿佛被拉长了，日子过得很慢，他每天都因为手头的生意焦头烂额，每天醒来都希望自己能马上闭眼睡去，然后迎接另一天。  
他不抱着希望，苦熬着这几个月。他没等来有所改变的“另一天”，而是等来了一个瘦弱的孩子。  
在托雷斯最初和奥拉娅相恋的时候，他对奥拉娅极为迷恋。开始时他并没想过这种迷恋的原因，直到再见不到奥拉娅他才明白过来——他的家里需要另一个人的生活痕迹，即使回到家中发现那里空无一人，但衣架上还是挂着奥拉娅的衣服，餐桌上放着她的细长水杯，浴室里挂着她的毛巾和洗漱用品。然后过不了多久，奥拉娅也会回来。令人惊奇的是，她竟能把色彩一同带回来。自她走进家门的那刻起，房间里忽然多了生机，一切黑白都鲜明起来。或许这是名为“妻子”和“母亲”的魔法，也是“恋人”和“家人”的魔法。  
自从里奥·梅西住进桑斯庄园的那天开始，托雷斯体会到了种似曾相识的“新鲜感”。桑斯庄园中固然住着许多人，可他们都是托雷斯的什么人？他们不过是由利益联系到一起的一群人罢了。他们的血缘可有可无，他们的联结少之又少。  
但里奥不一样。他固然是巴萨的人，保护他、照顾他是桑斯为了避免纷争必须做出的举动，可在这一切之前，里奥毕竟是个孩子。  
单纯懵懂、浑身都是破绽的孩子。  
他小心翼翼，总是紧张着，却并不天真到无知的地步，他留意着不说出和巴萨有关的事，不去问自己不该问的事，万分谨慎地和托雷斯相处，怕会给他添麻烦继而连累巴萨。他最大程度地收敛和克制着自己的意愿，不提出任何要求，每天呆在房间里不迈出一步，不惹任何麻烦——如果是安德里亚斯在这个年纪，托雷斯保证他会每天三到七次惊扰桑斯庄园的人，提出各种要求为难他们，今天不肯吃饭、明天想要跳窗户逃跑、后天打伤了为他送饭的人——可里奥只留在房间里，苦闷地打发时间，并强调他在这里住的很开心，不需要添任何物品。  
那时托雷斯在收拾了一堆烂摊子之后回到桑斯庄园，他轻车熟路地上楼回自己的房间，以为这和每个晚上一样，他睡去，醒来，第二天再从肮脏复杂的交易里赚钱，然后在楼梯上忽然想到还有个小家伙住在二楼东侧的套间里，需要他去探望。  
他去看了那个孩子，他那双容易受惊的眼睛还是带着分不适应的紧张，他在说话时不停地探寻你的表情，眼睛眨着，希望在你的神情和语调中判断出他究竟应该相信和怀疑你到什么地步。  
那时托雷斯忽然真切地感觉到他在面对一个“活着的”人，而在他的世界里他几乎不需要把任何人当成活物看待，他们都是交易对象、需要拉拢的人、需要铲除的人、无关紧要的人。而这时竟然出现了这样一个难以划分界定的存在。  
他带里奥出门，蒙住他的眼睛，后者像唯恐迷路的小兽一样紧攥着他的手。  
托雷斯已经很多年没有过这种感觉了，他真正被某个人需要，在桑斯庄园，他是这孩子与外界联结的唯一通道。他通过自己才能接触外界，他信任自己，算是“无条件的”，同时也是“别无他法”。而无论原因是什么，和里奥相处让托雷斯觉得愉快。  
之后的每天晚上，托雷斯都对去探望里奥这件事兴致很高。这确实是他“工作”的一部分，但他喜欢这样的工作。  
后来他在这忽然出现的孩子身上找到了让人安心的感觉。他的生活不再是每天和金钱权势打交道，他也有感知到自己“活着”的时候，他回到桑斯，那里有个孩子等着他，把他看做他在桑斯庄园中唯一的希望和依靠。  
虽然完全不同，但里奥竟带来了分奥拉娅带来的感觉，他让色彩鲜活起来，让他们所存在的空间更像是活生生的生命存在的地方，而非仅仅是一处居所。  
里奥喜欢他，他早就发现了。但他只能装作一无所知，认为只要他回了巴萨，就会忘了自己。但事实却是他们再次相遇，然后里奥越陷越深。  
你不能爱一个人到这么深的地步。  
他们亲吻时托雷斯想到，他感受到里奥孩子气的喜欢正在升华，变成爱，变成他难以回应的东西。  
他幼稚的里奥、一意孤行的里奥……重要的里奥。  
他已经很久没去喜欢一个人了，他也知道，自己的身份是不应该喜欢上任何人的，那不会给他们带来好事，也不会让他们快乐。  
你可以说服谈判桌上的竞争者，说服穷凶极恶的对手，可你怎么说服自己的感觉？  
在他们第一次发生关系（也是目前为止唯一一次）后，托雷斯已经不想再劝服自己了。他由着自己喜欢里奥，他知道自己踏入了陷阱，他知道没有戳不破的秘密，他知道这件事迟早有一天会被他人知晓，然后平地惊雷般毁坏许多东西，自己也会陷入难堪的境地。  
可那又怎么样呢？  
难道从什么时候开始，他托雷斯变成了循规蹈矩的人吗？  
他下定决心对里奥好，给他安德里亚斯从没得到过的东西——安德里亚斯，他爱着，却从未给过爱情的安德里亚斯，他能爱上奥拉娅，喜欢上里奥，却就是对安德里亚斯无能为力。他们之间有些东西一开始就错位了，继而在破坏后被粉粹得彻彻底底。安德里亚斯有时会做些无谓的努力，或任性妄为，但这仍旧什么都改变不了。  
他松开手，不去看束缚自己的东西，真正开始在意那个孩子。  
可惜时机不巧。  
*  
巴萨陷入困境，里奥搬出庄园，托雷斯除了教会他保护自己外别无他选。他想接里奥到葡萄园来住，里奥却坚持说巴萨的人不会同意。他没办法，竟然只能教他用枪。如今里奥细弱的胳膊变得精瘦有力，射击时果决稳重，拆装手枪时也越来越快。他已经懂得如何清理和保养枪，却不知道如何应对自己的情绪。  
这样的情形对这个年纪的孩子来说，并不容易承受。想象一下他有可能在睡梦中被人杀死，他有可能要眼见亲近的人在身旁被杀。  
“你长高了不少。”托雷斯忽然说道。  
里奥抬头去看他，托雷斯话语中的温柔让他忽然走神，暂时忘却了自己的恐惧。  
“不好吗？”他问。  
“没什么不好，我只是更希望你像十五岁那样无忧无虑。”  
“可我迟早要长大。”里奥答道。  
托雷斯笑了，心想他们的对话竟然会变成今天这样。  
“一直十五岁不好吗？”他问，“不管怎么说，那时候你都住在桑斯庄园，起码我能保证你的安全。现在我连你住在哪儿都不知道，你要担心巴萨和身边的人的安全，我要担心你的安全……真不搬到葡萄园来住？”  
里奥抬头看他，将手送进托雷斯的手里。  
“我想去，Nino，我真的想去，”他说，“可我知道家里人不会同意，再说还有路易，我不想让他自己单独住着，你知道我最近总是做梦，我总觉得出事的会是他。”  
“你担心得太多了，这样下去真会生病，这可不是开玩笑的事。”  
“现在可不是生病的时候。”里奥笑道，表情却并不轻松。  
托雷斯打量着他，忍不住叹气。  
“有什么办法能让你安心一会儿呢？”  
“我没事呀。”里奥马上答道，后悔自己又忘了掩饰情绪，让人担心了。  
“桑斯虽然是外人，但好歹也知道些消息，”托雷斯说道：“想击垮巴萨并不容易，就算是从内部分裂也还是很难，这次的事看起来声势浩大，把你们那边打了个措手不及，但想‘一劳永逸’地打垮你们几乎不可能。你再耐心等一段时间，现在事态时好时坏，先别跟着担心，再过三个月就能看出哪边占优势了——我推测应该还是你们这边。”  
他的话说的中肯，不像是随口编出来让里奥安心的——那样的话他大可以说巴萨胜券在握。  
“您真是这么想的？”  
“这些都是我的推测，”托雷斯说，虽然他这样说并没什么依据，但他还是加了一句：“我的推测向来都还算准确。”  
里奥笑了，哪怕是假话，他也庆幸自己能为此安心些。  
*  
里奥再次做了那个梦。  
他第七次或者第八次来到灰色的梦境中，在浓雾般的灰尘和飞溅家具碎屑中感受到落在自己脸上的腥热鲜血，空气闷热而压抑，他眼前出现那个模糊的身影，他知道用不了多久那个人就会被子弹击中。他想要叫喊，让那人躲开子弹。  
这次的梦与以往不同，里奥忽然注意到。这次梦境不再沉寂无声，他听见了轰鸣般的枪响，听见了搏斗声和叫喊声。  
这不是梦。  
里奥猛然惊醒，他的眼大睁着，厮打的声音清晰无误地从门外传来。来不及害怕，里奥一把抽出床板下的枪冲到卧室门口。  
只要路易没事，只要你让路易没事……  
字句在他脑海中播放，他不知道自己在向谁祈祷。  
里奥压下惊恐，左手哆嗦地拿着枪，右手想要去开门。  
“快走！”  
是苏亚雷斯的声音。他没提名字，但里奥知道他在提醒自己，里奥早已料到自己会在某天面对这样的事，眼下他虽然害怕，却知道自己不能走。他深吸了口气，将门打开一条裂缝。  
公寓中没有开灯，里奥只能借助窗外微弱的光线观察着，让他诧异的是，客厅中竟然已经躺着三个受伤的人了。里奥无暇去想苏亚雷斯如何以一敌三解决了这几个人，他的右手按压着狂跳的心脏，左手拿枪走到苏亚雷斯房间门口。  
悄声移动到苏亚雷斯房门口时，里奥意外地发现他得到了最好的射击机会：两把枪被甩到地上，苏亚雷斯正和另一人厮打在一起，现在那人正扼着苏亚雷斯的喉咙，背对着里奥。来不及多想，甚至来不及瞄准，里奥一枪打在那人背上——从这个角度和距离来说他不可能射偏。果然，子弹穿进棕色外套，那人僵硬两秒，倒了下去。  
“路易！”里奥跑过去，哆嗦着推开刚刚中弹的人。苏亚雷斯躺在地上，难以呼吸，此时正咳嗽着。屋子里没有开灯，里奥也不敢开灯，怕引来更多人。他看不清苏亚雷斯有没有受伤，只得一边在他身上摸着有没有血，一边问着：“受伤了没有？”  
苏亚雷斯说不出话，里奥扶着他坐起来，拍着他的后背让他呼吸顺畅些。  
“我们马上走吧，这里不安全。”里奥说着就要拉苏亚雷斯站起来，后者摇摇头，好不容易才说了句：“腿割伤了。”  
里奥低头去摸，果然在苏亚雷斯左侧小腿上摸到了血迹。  
“没事，包扎一下就好了，然后我们马上走。”  
里奥一边说一边拿起掉在地上的一把刀，扯下床单割开，继而跪在地上给路易包扎腿上的伤口。里奥的心脏仍旧在狂跳着，事实上他惊异于自己竟还能说得出话，事情发生得太快，他刚刚杀了人，而现在他已经无暇去想了。  
“你竟然一个人干掉了三个，”里奥说，他想让自己不那么紧张，但他给苏亚雷斯包扎伤口的手一直在抖，“而且还都无声无息的，我都没听见。”  
“我估计错了，”苏亚雷斯说，他的嗓音低沉沙哑，“我以为他们是三个人，就一并很容易地处理了，没想到还有第四个，原以为能在你睡着的时候无声无息地解决他们呢。”  
两人沉默着，里奥卷着割开的床单，很快把苏亚雷斯的伤口包扎好了。  
“应该没问题了，我们走吧。”  
里奥的这句话只说了一半，另一半就淹没在枪响下了，他惊恐地回头去看，刚刚倒在客厅中的三个人之一竟然有一个站起来了，他左手捂着腹部的伤口，左手正拿着枪指着他。被枪口指着的里奥脑中一片空白，他手中只有给苏亚雷斯包扎用的床单，枪在刚刚已经放下了。  
里奥正呆滞着，忽然不属于自己的重量压到身上，他没来得及去想那是什么，就被压倒在地板上，紧接着看见子弹从枪口中射出。  
挡在里奥身前的苏亚雷斯剧烈地抖动了一下。  
路易。  
愤怒和绝望忽然涌了上来，里奥觉得眼前一片漆黑。  
他杀了路易。  
他的迟钝忽然消失了，未经思考，里奥侧身抓起刚刚放到一旁的枪，不断扣动扳机，霎时间鲜血和飞溅的家具碎屑填满了眼前的景象。  
刚刚开枪的人倒下了，里奥赶忙去摇晃苏亚雷斯，后者回应了他，里奥刚要问他哪里受伤了，这时视线被眼前的血泊吸引，鲜血从那人身上流出，里奥目不转睛地注视着那具被子弹打穿的、正在痉挛的身体。  
枪自手中滑落，里奥看着眼前的景象，恐惧和震惊席卷而来。  
他不自觉地发着抖，记忆不给他抗拒的机会，借着眼前的景象翻越梦境，自水下浮出。  
他一动不动地注视着，浑身的骨头都被拧断般地疼。  
同样的夜晚，同样飞溅的血液和尘灰。一无所知的自己，可笑的自己。  
里奥忽然失去了声音，他无法喊叫，只能大睁着眼任由记忆灌进大脑，折磨自己。  
他的梦并不是预兆——相似的情景提醒了他。  
那是现实，是他亲眼见到的景象，在他六岁那年。  
他躲在厨房中，看见哥哥被雨幕般的子弹打穿身体，在他眼前抽搐、死去。  
里奥的手指动了动。他竟想起了哥哥死时穿的那件蓝色黑上衣的触感，在他死去的当天早上，他还抱过自己，他将里奥从楼上抱到楼下，里奥的手搭在他肩上。忽然间，厨房中热腾腾的烤面包味道，窗外飞鸟的叫声都涌进脑海，接下来的世界变成一阵震耳欲聋的轰鸣，枪响吓呆了六岁的里奥，接下来就是鲜血和死亡。  
他本应一辈子铭记那画面，每天清晨都在恐惧和悲痛中醒来，脑海中永远挥不散哥哥流血惨死的景象。  
可他的身体保护了他，掩埋了这段记忆，他得以正常生活，那段记忆只在梦中出现，可无论被潜意识提醒多少次，里奥仍旧被身体的保护本能阻挡着真相，直到相似的一幕在眼前发生。  
他曾以为自己并没亲眼目睹那一切，所以印象中只有“哥哥被杀和父亲被捕是在同一天发生的”这件事，而不记得任何细节。  
太多事实忽然涌进脑海，里奥的眼睛直直地瞪着，仿佛忽然被人灌进大把大把的痛苦。他已经没了反应，不然他早应该哭喊尖叫起来。  
“里奥？”苏亚雷斯叫道，他支撑起身体，去摇晃已经呆滞的他。  
里奥的思绪抽离回来，他看着苏亚雷斯慌张问道：“你伤着哪儿了？快，我们去医院。”  
“不碍事，只是后背上伤了一点儿……”  
“子弹打到哪儿了？”里奥问，急匆匆去掀起苏亚雷斯的衣服。  
“他的枪应该是忽然走火了，那时候他根本没瞄准，子弹从这里擦过去了。”苏亚雷斯说。里奥看着他身体左侧的一条血痕长呼一口气。  
“我……我以为你……”里奥喘着粗气，没把“死了”两个字说出来。  
没有多余时间说话，里奥迅速去找两人的钱包和真真假假的几份证件，带好他们的枪和子弹。他拿着找好的东西回来时，苏亚雷斯已经自己站了起来，为每个倒下的人都在头上补了一枪，以免他们中会留下活口，或出现刚才的险情。  
里奥拿好了东西，扶着苏亚雷斯出了门。  
苏亚雷斯的腿伤了，开车不方便。里奥坐在驾驶席上开车，放在方向盘上的左手还拿着枪。  
两人好一会儿没说话，苏亚雷斯问道：“你的枪是哪儿来的？”  
“捡来的。”里奥答道。  
话一出口，里奥就明白自己和苏亚雷斯都不相信这个答案。然而苏亚雷斯没再追问，他明白如果这件事被巴萨的人知道，自己根本解释不清，但他还是沉默下去，里奥不想说，他也就不再问了。何况里奥刚刚用这把枪救了他的命，救了他们两个的命。  
他们在路上联系了哈维，里奥轻描淡写地转告他刚才发生的事，并按照哈维的话开车前往一家指定的酒店。  
“你确定你们都没事？”哈维问。  
“都没事，”里奥说，“路易一个人就搞定那些人了，我们都没受伤，你放心吧。”  
哈维惊讶且疑惑，里奥的语气并不慌张，好像他并不惧怕杀人这样的事在自己身边发生，如果里奥表现出害怕或紧张，哈维还会觉得正常些，他没办法解释眼下的状况，在他们无暇分心的这半年，里奥的性格竟然有了这么大的变化吗？  
他没再问下去，马上开始为里奥和苏亚雷斯安排新的住处，他们不能一直住在酒店里。  
*  
里奥确实变了。但这次哈维猜错了，让里奥改变的并不是过去的半年，而是刚刚的几分钟。  
射击后手中的酥麻感，子弹穿进人体时带来的震颤，空气中混合了血腥和冰冷机械的味道。  
这天夜里是里奥第一次杀人，他并不害怕，也没有悔意——或者说，他来不及去害怕和后悔。  
他终于记起大脑中深埋的东西，这让他震惊，继而愤怒。  
他忘记得太多，不仅是记忆，还有感觉。  
沙发上母亲匆忙中落下的围巾；妹妹忘了带走的动物图案牙膏；在自己面前被子弹击穿胸膛、抽搐着死去的哥哥。  
看着你自己，看看你都忘了什么。  
里奥的表情僵硬又难看，他紧握着方向盘，几乎感觉不到自己的身体，好像它们已经被全然扭曲，无法控制一般。  
他在自己还是个孩子的时候被剥夺了最初爱着的人，依赖的人。  
他应该有家庭，他应该和从出生起就陪伴着自己的父母和兄妹一起生活，而不是在某天忽然要面对他们的离去、死亡和囚禁——它们变成了空白、悲伤和无力，长久而隐秘地寄居在他的身体里。  
他最初爱着的人，他愿意为之死去、为之受尽煎熬的人，你们不能就这样剥夺他为家人欢乐为家人痛苦的权利、而只留下空白和残缺。你们不能让一个孩子面对这么多。  
回想你爱着的人一个个消失在你的生活里。他们死去了，离开了，被囚禁了。  
车内的空气冰冷却憋闷，里奥放下车窗，清凉的空气卷着树木的味道灌了进来。它们本该让他心安，现在却只让他清醒而愤恨。他紧攥着方向盘，用力之大可以生生把血肉从骨头上褪下。他盯着笼罩在微弱街灯光芒下的路面，心中满是躁动和不甘。  
他曾忘了这些。让人痛苦的事实变成了模糊的字句，他忘了过去。  
可他有权利和其他人一样拥有家庭不是吗？他渴求的是很平常的东西不是吗？  
在别人看来卑微到不屑一顾的愿望。  
以为自己并不需要血脉相通的家人——他以为自己从没想要过那些。如此一来，就不会觉得受到伤害。  
无知者的幸福。  
但现在，因缺失记忆和掩藏卑微而生的无知不见了，无论他愿与不愿，事实都被强行塞进他脑中。  
里奥听着风声灌进车内，灌入耳中，大脑嗡嗡作响。  
很好。这就是发生在我身上的事，这就是我忘记的事。  
很好。  
清早起床后母亲和妹妹不见踪影的影像再次出现，里奥试着深呼吸，冰凉的空气让他咳嗽起来。  
他记得妹妹，他们有着相同的发色，她的手指柔软，让人觉得她连骨头都生得太细了似的。她爱笑，但里奥总会因为莫名的事惹哭她，然后再慌张地去哄。妹妹抽泣着，有节奏地吸着鼻子。他笨手笨脚地去擦她的眼泪，然后哥哥走过来，把他们两个挨个抱到腿上。  
记忆的闸门打开，再合不上了。哥哥去世的那天早上里奥不肯起床，哥哥干脆把穿着睡衣的他抱到楼下的餐厅去吃饭。里奥的手搭在他肩膀上，蓝黑色衣衫的触感仿佛随时都能回到右手上，仿佛他只要伸出手，就能再度触碰到哥哥。  
他早就不敢想起母亲，已经故意模糊了母亲的面容和声音，可里奥还是记起自己叫着“妈妈”去握她的衣襟的画面，眼前忽然一阵模糊——他还会再有机会叫一声“妈妈”吗？尽管不想，他还是清晰记起了母亲的面容。那画面比任何事都能刺痛他。继而声音出现，她唤着自己的名字。“里奥——”语调带着温柔的苦楚，世界上没有更能让他脆弱的声音。里奥艰难地呼吸着，全身的骨头都酸痛起来。你本应该是我最初的依靠和希望，他紧攥着方向盘，努力透过泪幕看着前方绵延在黑暗中的路。你本应是教会我爱和被爱的人，你本应是我愿意为之付出一切的人。如果母亲还在身边，如果哥哥和妹妹还在身边，他将尽最大努力让他们骄傲，让他们快乐，他愿意做任何事、愿意满足他们的一切愿望。  
爱情并不能真正让他卑微——求而不得的东西才能。爱情就算在并不确定时里奥也能影影绰绰窥见它的影子，但最初失去的家人却可望不可即。毫无指望。你连它的影子都捕捉不到。  
一直以来他都忽略了自己真正的渴望，而当迷恋出现，懵懂的激情全被调动起来时，他以为爱情就是他想要的东西。他让满溢的情绪填补空缺，以为由此一来他就再度完整了，再不需求、渴望任何东西。让但事实是人们对最初被剥夺或缺失的东西永远无法释怀，它将幼年留下的空缺裸露在空气中，而被掩埋的记忆让里奥无法确定自己缺失的是什么。  
记忆从潜意识中涌出，告诉他他自以为填满的空缺仍旧一片空白。他不可能完整，他失去了无法寻回的东西。  
你无法唤醒死去的哥哥，你无法带回远走的母亲和妹妹，你甚至都没有能力把父亲从监狱接出来。  
里奥咬紧牙关，口腔中已然麻木，没了知觉，脑中一片混沌。  
掩盖了这些事实的表象忽然被抽去，他掉入真相的洞穴中，在伸手不见五指的地方手足无措，没有光，手指碰不到任何东西，脚下甚至没有大地，他站在虚空中，目不能视，耳不能闻，甚至连空气都感觉不到。那里唯一存在的就是一无所有。  
他忽然明白什么是切肤之痛。不，那不够，不是那样。里奥努力保持呼吸顺畅，身体中的情绪已快要冲破胸腔了，他却还在目不转睛地开着车，这并非因为专注，而是他无法专注于任何事，只能保持之前开车的姿势和状态。  
苏亚雷斯注意到了里奥的情绪变化，他同他说话，问需不需要自己来开车，而里奥陷入了太深的情绪，他听见苏亚雷斯的话，却连开口回应都做不到，激烈的情绪起伏剥夺了他与外界沟通联系的正常反应，他颤抖着嘴唇，微微摇头，示意苏亚雷斯他没事。  
他很想痛痛快快地大哭一场，可他明白那不能让他好受多少，他并不想要一场酣畅淋漓的哭泣，他只想要一场酣畅淋漓的复仇。  
和他流淌着相同血液的家人，自己最初拥有、如今已失去的一切。  
里奥微微发着抖，觉得难以呼吸。  
他就是这样活过来的，依靠欺骗自己活过来的吗？他怎么能把这一切都忘掉？  
或许当初忘掉哥哥惨死、淡忘母亲和妹妹的离开并不是好事。如果他一开始就知道自己被剥夺了什么、渴望着什么，在这许多年后他应该已经能自如地应对和处理这些情绪，但现在让人痛苦的事实忽然在身体中爆炸开，里奥被那情绪淹没，浸泡在黑暗中，无力挣脱，听任自己缓慢溶解。  
回忆让人痛苦。但眼下里奥真正在意的并非过去。他知道自己还有父亲，还有巴萨的家人。  
里奥不自觉地咬紧牙关。在失去父母后他幸运地拥有巴萨的家人和他一起生活——你们怎么敢将他们也从我身边夺走！  
他看着夜色中的路，一瞬间觉得愤怒得难以忍受。他耳中回响着消音器过滤的枪声，回想着他以为路易中枪后自己的恐惧和绝望，回想着他以为那梦境预兆着巴萨的家人将会遭受危险时自己的惊慌。  
里奥攥紧了枪。  
*  
两人按照哈维给他们的地址，住进了一家不起眼的酒店。里奥在他们的假证件中挑了两份给前台的人办理入住。时值午夜，酒店的大厅中只有他们两人。拿到房卡后两人上楼，里奥为苏亚雷斯检查了腿和后背上的伤口，好在都不严重。他们刚刚经历了一场袭击，现在都累了。苏亚雷斯先躺下了，里奥锁好门，检查了窗户，然后走进浴室。  
他希望整理好情绪再去睡觉，也不想被苏亚雷斯看到自己失魂落魄的样子。  
关上门后，里奥顺势靠着门滑下身体，然后一动不动地坐在那儿，听任不知到底意味着什么的情绪伸展到身体的每个角落。  
他知道有些东西开始变了。或许是好事，或许不是。他的世界没有“变成”另一种样子，而是原本就是这样，只是他一直忽略了，刚刚才发现而已。  
他想要告诉某个人自己的这种感觉，那些难以言明的东西，包含了不安和惊慌，冷酷和痛苦。  
可并没有这样一个人存在着，他无法对任何人言说。  
在夜色中，在窗口微弱的光亮下，在冰凉的夜里，里奥忽然觉得自己孤单得无可救药——或许世人都是如此，沸反盈天，形单影只。有朋友，有家人，可你就是这样彻彻底底地孑然一身。因为没有任何一个人和你有着一模一样的经历，没有人能和你有对外界完全相同的感知和反应，没有人能和你在应对情绪时有着精确到分毫的相同处理方式，没有人能和你永远在完全相同的心境和外部条件下经受同样的事、并感知同样的情绪，没有人能完全明白你自出生以来每一点微小的情绪变化和它们所带来的震动和改变——你永远不可能真正完全地理解另一个人，你没有那样全知全能的条件。  
里奥无法对他人诉说，也不想被人安慰。这痛苦是他的，只属于他自己。自他的身体中生长，汲取他的痛苦作为养分，然后破土而出。  
他侧耳听着，夜色中传来无法辨认的声音，或许是被层层削减的城市噪音，或许是远处传来的喊叫和汽笛声。那些微小的声音轻柔地滑过耳畔。他看着窗外，微微阖上眼。他应该难过，应该哭泣。但眼泪并不足以诠释他复杂的感觉，如此一来，就连哭都不用了。  
里奥继续坐在那儿。  
他知道自己失去了什么，他知道自己可能夺不回渴望的东西，但他绝不能失去更多。  
*  
里奥回到房间中，苏亚雷斯已经睡了。  
里奥清点了他们的枪和弹药，检查了所有枪支，确认它们都装好了子弹、分别放在自己和苏亚雷斯的床边后，里奥回到自己的位置上躺好。  
这应该是失眠的夜晚，里奥的情绪却已经经历了起伏和爆裂，出乎意料地，他感觉平静，似乎安宁真的降临在房间里，安抚了他，安抚了黑夜。  
里奥伸出手去，确认了枪放在自己触手可及的地方。  
他闭上眼。  
明天看起来和过去的每一天都一样。明天将和过去的每一天都不一样。  
*  
黄昏时分，里奥站在厨房橘色的光芒中准备着晚饭。他已经把热气腾腾的食物放在了餐桌上，现在准备拌沙拉。里奥将碗中的菜拌匀，动作流畅。几个月以来，他已经熟练掌握了照顾自己的全套流程。  
桌子上摆着对两个人来说过于丰盛的晚餐。苏亚雷斯给自己倒了酒，等着里奥一起吃饭。里奥的厨艺已经有了很大提高，他做的东西味道都很好，已经不再是刚下厨的新手水平了。  
他娴熟地处理着最后一道菜。苏亚雷斯看着里奥的背影，艰难地回忆自己的青春期是什么样的——说是回忆，也不过是几年前的事罢了。他想着自己有没有过这样沉默安稳的时候，答案是他有时看起来确实安静，内心却从没安稳过。  
在忽然遇袭的那天晚上之后，苏亚雷斯和里奥在酒店的房间中住了三天，这三天他们按照哈维的嘱咐寸步不离酒店——甚至连房间都没出过。  
三天后，哈维为他们找到了新的安身之处，里奥和苏亚雷斯的上一个住处竟然被人发现，这让哈维对每个地点都顾虑重重，生怕他们再遭到袭击。  
“你暂时先不要去学校了，”哈维对里奥说，“我给你和路易找了一处不错的地点，那里比你们之前住的地方大一些，但你们两个要减少出门，每隔三天出门一次，去买食物和生活必需品，我知道这样委屈你们了，但这也是为了你们的安全着想。”  
里奥连想都没想就同意了，他没什么委屈不委屈的——这还算得上是委屈吗？第四天他和苏亚雷斯离开酒店，住进郊区一栋古旧的宅子里，这里是一处有年头的住宅区，住户不多，每户都有自己的庭院，每栋宅子间彼此距离都很远。他们所住的那间房子空旷且潮湿，卧室里的潮气尤其严重，里奥和路易干脆搬到二楼的起居室住，他们把沙发推进卧室，把床垫搬了出来。  
两人一左一右睡在客厅的床上，中间是一条堆放杂物的沙发桌。里奥对这样的安排很满意，比起之前住在自己的房间里担心着路易的安危，这样安置床铺能让他一直看见路易，总归是放心多了。  
自从遇袭的晚上过后，里奥比以前话少了很多。他完整地履行所有自己要做的事，从准备一日三餐到吃书一般地钻研着经济和商业书籍，从没完没了地练枪到跪在地板上清扫床下的灰尘，他不带感情地做着这一切，每一天的时间都被填满。  
他对路易提起自己的枪，希望他能谎称是他教了自己用枪。苏亚雷斯十分配合，他们商讨了细节，如果以后里奥用枪的事被巴萨的人发现，里奥就说是自己求苏亚雷斯教他、苏亚雷斯推辞不过才同意的。  
平时两人都足不出户，每隔三四天一起出门去超市采购必要的食材和生活用品，他们不知道这样的日子还要继续多久，看上去似乎毫无希望，但里奥对事态的发展并不焦急，也不抱怨，就好像他失去了抱怨这一选项，对如何不尽人意的状况都只默然观察着，不言不语。  
最初苏亚雷斯对里奥的沉默有些不适应，但三个星期后，里奥开始偶然提起一些问题，他和苏亚雷斯讨论起许多事，关于生意，关于巧合，关于命运和赌博，关于机遇和人与人之间的影响和牵连，关于谋杀与死亡。他的想法有青春期孩子幼稚的一面，对许多事都抱有疑虑，怀疑的东西很多，坚信不疑的很少。苏亚雷斯和他聊着，两人从来不能对某件事得出一个确切的结论，他们只是探讨着，指出一些现象，而对此意味着什么很少下结论。  
在长久的讨论之外，里奥沉默着，默然无语地做着自己的事，花了很久才想起来他不应当总是这副愁苦的样子，花了很久才开始再度有笑容。但他还是紧绷着的，苏亚雷斯看得出来。他告诉里奥他们现在很安全，他不必担心，但这些话苏亚雷斯自己也不相信，既然巴萨的叛徒找得到上一个容身之处，就没有理由证明他们找不到这个。即使两人已经大大减少了外出的次数。  
里奥给Kun打了电话，怕线路被监听，每次通话时间都不长。他听Kun讲学校的新闻时觉得恍若隔世，难以想象自己曾和他一起坐在教室里一边听课一边打瞌睡，难以想象他在几个月前还和Kun一起打架，为他的恋爱操心。  
*  
遇袭的一个多月后，托雷斯说要见他，里奥直言说他出门不方便，时间也很有限，但托雷斯坚持一定要见面，哪怕几分钟也行。里奥没有其他出门的时间，只得安排了他和路易出门采购的那天。  
计划进行得很顺利，里奥和苏亚雷斯按照惯例，各自去买东西，然后在收银台碰面、一起结账，这次也是如此，进了超市没多久，两人分头去采购，超市很大，里奥趁着苏亚雷斯没注意时溜了出去，在超市的停车场里找到托雷斯的车。  
“抱歉，只能这样见面了，”里奥上了车，一边看着表，“顶多十分钟，我就一定要回去了。”  
托雷斯说没关系，很快把话题引到正事上。  
“我知道你们出事了，巴萨的叛徒一夜间死了四个，这些事不用你回答我也能从我的消息来源那儿知道，现在你们住的地方也换了对吧？”里奥似乎想说话，托雷斯做了个手势示意他不用解释任何事：“我知道有很多话你不能说，我也没打算问，现在我只想知道一个答案：事情已经危险到了这种地步，你真的不考虑我的提议吗？”  
“搬进葡萄园？”里奥问。  
托雷斯点头：“别急着拒绝，之前我想过了，你可以让苏亚雷斯陪你住进来——他和你一起住进葡萄园是有合适理由的，他来保护你，而这样你们两个的安全都有保证，你也不用担心他出事了。”  
这主意听起来甚至比以前更加诱人。里奥想，他由着自己分神几秒，想象如果一切顺利、他在葡萄园的生活会是什么样。他想了几秒钟，幻想够了，回过神来，做自己讨厌的事——他又要对托雷斯说谎了。  
“您知道我想去，”里奥说，“可我没办法，您没办法说服我的家人，而且我担心您这样事情会变得更糟，巴萨的人戒心很重，他们的想法没有改变的余地。”  
事实上，里奥清楚，巴萨的人可以在许多事上有所坚持，唯独这件事除外。里奥的遇险简直让他们慌不择路，如果让他住在葡萄园能保护他周全，那么就算要付出相应的代价也无所谓。  
里奥不敢冒险，唯恐会让巴萨落入另一个陷阱。  
托雷斯没答话，盯着里奥。里奥有些担心：自己三番五次拒绝他，是不是惹他生气了。  
“看看你，”托雷斯说着，手落到里奥颈后，“过了多久了？半年？七个月？你睡过几个安稳觉？”  
或许是一个。里奥在心里答道，想着自己失眠的和忽然惊醒的夜晚。可这些都无所谓。  
“搬到葡萄园来，”托雷斯贴上里奥的额头，低沉的声音蛊惑着他，“到葡萄园来，我会保护你，我会说服巴萨的人，你不相信我吗？”  
里奥的视线落到自己的手指上，他不敢看他，不敢直视他的眼睛说谎。  
“我相信你……”他说，感觉到托雷斯摩挲着他颈后的手加大了些力度，而这时托雷斯开始吻他，亲吻落到他的眉骨、脸颊和唇角，这让他紧张，也让他难以抑制地情动，里奥的喘息微微急促，却还是狠心说道：“可我真的不能去，我这样说……也是为了我们以后着想，要是他们发现了什么——”  
里奥说不下去了，托雷斯吻住他，揽着他的腰将他搂进怀里。他的亲吻总是能让人浑身酥软，里奥唯恐自己会陷落在亲吻中，回去得晚了让苏亚雷斯起疑，他试着推开托雷斯，但对方没有放开他的打算，甚至将手探进里奥的衣衫。里奥禁不住挑逗，眼看着身体就要有反应，非推开他不可。而晚上回想时里奥也觉得奇怪，之前的几个月他和托雷斯也有见面，但他们从没做过什么，这次怎么托雷斯忽然就有了这样的举动。  
“Nino……”里奥叫道，别开头，一边握住托雷斯的手，“我该回去了，再晚的话，路易要担心了。”  
托雷斯看着他，只再度问道：“真不跟我去葡萄园？”  
“我不能去。”  
短暂的沉默出现在车内。托雷斯微微拉开些距离，他看着窗外。  
“你还不明白，是吧？”他原本温和的声音多了份强硬，“你还不知道我会做出什么事，对不对？”  
里奥莫名地心慌了一下，托雷斯不明所以的话似乎在暗示着什么，他抬眼去看他，而托雷斯脸上浮现微笑，笑容温和，仿佛刚刚的话语并非出自他口中。  
“您刚才是指什么？”过了一会儿，里奥问道。  
“没什么，别多心。”他微笑答道。  
里奥抓紧时间回了超市，匆忙选了许多东西，然后和苏亚雷斯在收银台会和。他并没耽误时间，苏亚雷斯也没起疑心，他们和以前一样直接开车回家。回去的路上里奥靠在椅背上，莫名地感觉疲惫不堪。  
*  
和里奥见面后，托雷斯驾车离开了。而停在超市停车场出口附近的两辆桑斯的车却没走。车里坐着托雷斯的手下，等待着完成他们被交待的任务。  
托雷斯知道自己的人办事牢靠，不用他担心。自己径直回了葡萄园，在库房里找出许多把枪挑选着。  
种类繁多的枪被他摆放在桌子上，它们大小不一，型号不同，口径也不一样。但它们无一例外都是死气沉沉的物件。怎么会有人真心喜欢这样的东西？可托雷斯偏偏还认识许多对枪和各种武器情有独钟的人。  
他检查着，试用了几把，把不顺手的都丢到一旁，挑出几把合适的，开始拆卸、安装。  
他试图理解喜欢枪支的人是抱着什么样的心理去看待这些用来自相残杀的武器的。它们都意味着失去，不是吗？  
或许那也不是什么大不了的事。他想。谁还没失去过各种各样的人和东西呢？  
失去童年，失去时光，失去无忧无虑，失去亲人，失去所爱，失去朋友，失去激情，失去信任，失去勇气，失去爱的能力，失去直挺的脊梁，失去有血有肉的自己。  
就好像我们的一生都要在失去中度过。  
托雷斯将手中的枪组装好。  
可奇妙的是，无论被剥夺多少东西，有些人就是不肯倒下。死也要死得漂亮。  
就算被逼进穷途末路，也别指望我会就这样屈服。  
他拿起一把枪瞄准着。  
*  
像一株植物一样埋头生长，在潮湿的底下，在憋闷的土壤之中等待发芽。  
里奥深呼吸，阴雨到来前的低气压让屋子里的空气变得沉重，他集中注意力到刚刚画了红线的那句话上，一面奇怪着夜晚竟能如此沉闷。  
这不是本容易读透的书。里奥最终放弃努力，已经十一点了，没弄懂的地方还是明天再看吧。里奥把那本关于投资陷阱的书放到一旁，回到客厅，躺在自己的床榻上。另一边床上的苏亚雷斯已经睡熟了。  
里奥刚刚睡着，风就卷着雨滴刮进屋子里，夜晚安静，他能听见它们落在地板上的声响，里奥迷糊着，挣扎着要不要去关窗户。正在他犹豫时，天边传来了低沉的雷声。里奥唯恐雨势会变大，不情愿地爬起床去关窗户。而窗户刚刚关好，轰鸣的雷声袭来，里奥回到床上躺下。闪电和雷声不间断地驱赶着他的睡意，里奥努力不去在意，希望自己能赶快睡着。  
*  
在里奥安睡的床榻几十米外，安德里亚斯站在窗帘后透过缝隙向外看着。二楼的起居室一共有三扇窗户，其中有两扇后都架着机枪，一男一女分别在机枪后等待着。  
屋内一共四人，除了安德里亚斯和两个狙击手，椅子上还坐着一个人。他看向窗外，神色沉静，似乎外界发生了什么都与他无关。他看上去很年轻，比安德里亚斯大不了多少，他的眼睛是柔润的浅棕色，看起来像一直泛着层水光一般。  
已经等了两个小时，安德里亚斯腻烦起来，在房间里来回走着。  
“他们要是再让我等上两小时，我就自己把事办了。”安德里亚斯说，他走过男子面前，后者伸出胳膊、碰了下他的手，似乎在示意他耐心些。安德里亚斯非常自然地坐在男子的腿上，不耐烦地看着窗外，手指敲打着椅背。  
“等他们来了直接干掉他们算了。”他嘟囔着。男子没回答，手扣在他的腰上。  
守在机枪后的狙击手们对这一幕熟视无睹。几人等了一会儿，安德里亚斯再度开口：“他们干不成大事，”他说着，语调轻蔑：“抓个人都要磨蹭这么久，之前没定计划？还是计划不周、出了纰漏？为什么不把细节都处理好？”  
几米外，在放置得比较远的那把机枪前守着的人笑了：“您还要抱怨对手是窝囊废吗？”  
“他们如果像话一点儿不是更有趣吗。”安德里亚斯说。  
“对啊，我们都拿着命冒险，就是为了要找点儿乐子。”守在另一把机枪前的女子笑道，话中有讽刺的味道，三人不紧不慢地争论起来，低声拌着嘴。  
他们小声聊着，坐在扶手椅上的男子似乎完全被排除在外，但他看上去并不在意，他身上混合着奇特的冷漠和温柔，还有并不惹人厌的沉默。  
“人到了，收到回话。”耳机中忽然传来声音，三人立刻打住话头，看见两辆车无声无息地开进街道，在里奥居住的房子附近停下。安德里亚斯看着窗外，几人下车，绕到车子开不过去的房子另一侧。  
“能看到吗？”安德里亚斯低声问。耳机里很快传来声音。  
“看到了，他们还没搞定门锁，还在门口。”  
“干坏事都这么笨，干脆不要当坏人了。”安德里亚斯下结论道。  
几分钟后，耳机中再次穿来声响：“他们打开门锁了，已经进去了。”  
“希望他们能聪明点，安安静静把人带出来。”  
天违人愿，几分钟后房子中穿来枪响，房间里的两名狙击手专注地瞄准着房门。  
安德里亚斯等着，不过五分钟，枪声就平息了，又过了几分钟，那栋房子的门忽然开了，被五花大绑的里奥·梅西和路易斯·苏亚雷斯走了出来，每人身边都有两个人攥着他们的胳膊。  
不用安德里亚斯开口，房间外的几人刚走出大门，分别守在两栋房子里的狙击手们同时开枪。  
*  
在夜里忽然遇袭后，虽然里奥和苏亚雷斯奋力反抗，但他们两人难以抵挡六人。他们打伤了对方的两人，而作为代价，里奥的胳膊挨了一枪，而这时他和苏亚雷斯已经没有子弹了，除了束手就擒外别无他法。  
里奥被恐惧摄住了神经，他不担心刚刚中弹的胳膊，也不担心自己会怎么样——他知道对方抓了自己是打算做筹码，可路易怎么办？他们会留着路易的命吗？如果他们认为路易不是筹码而因此杀了他怎么办？里奥忍着胳膊上的疼痛，被人粗暴地用绳子绑了起来、被扣住了手臂也全然无法在意，脑中飞速思考着眼下的状况：我要对他们撒谎，我要说路易比我更重要……不对，这样说他们不会相信，他们了解巴萨的情况……那就告诉他们，如果伤害路易，自己就拒不配合，甚至可以用极端的方式威胁他们。  
六人带着里奥和苏亚雷斯走出去，他们走过门口的草坪，快走到车上时，空气中忽然传来异样的声响，紧接着里奥被摔在自己身上的人压到草坪上，他努力挣扎，受伤的胳膊让他每个挣扎的动作都很难受，没过多久，一双手把他扶了起来，苏亚雷斯不知怎么挣脱了绳子，他扶起里奥，却不敢为他松绑——他们站在尸体中间，刚刚的六人带着呆滞的表情躺在地上了，头颅中枪，鲜血横流。  
这不过是几秒钟里发生的事。  
两人站在原地，不敢移动。路灯把他们暴露在黑夜之中，刚刚的人可以在瞬间杀死六人，当然也可以杀了他们。苏亚雷斯靠近里奥，试图把他挡在身后。  
寂静无声的半分钟后，附近的几栋房子里分别走出几人。他们手中拎着令人心惊的长枪。  
他们一共有七个人。里奥打量着他们，原本并没想到会看到熟悉的面孔，可他竟然看到了碎宝石的小少爷直视着他走来，他脸庞苍白，冷冰冰的没有表情，仿佛自出生那天起就没笑过。他没和里奥说话，检查地上倒下的几个人是不是都死了后，示意旁人抬走它们。  
几个人立刻行动起来，将一辆车开过来，六具尸体被扔了进去。两个人开车走了。  
“上车，”安德里亚斯看着里奥说，绿色的眼睛在月光下冷得像结了冰一样，“别废话。”  
“去哪儿？”里奥问，他忘了自己应该对碎宝石的小少爷喜怒无常的态度有所反感，他觉得惊讶，一边猜测着他在这儿出现的原因。  
安德里亚斯没答话，也不再管里奥，他让自己的两个人和里奥上了第一辆车，让苏亚雷斯和另外两人到第二辆车上去，自己和刚刚一直没说话的男子也走了过去。里奥担心着苏亚雷斯，回过头去看他时，正好安德里亚斯身旁的男子也在看他。里奥怔了一下，立刻就被斯卡特的人催促着上车了。  
车子驶离古老的住宅区。在车上时，坐在里奥身旁的女子默然无语地为他松绑，取出子弹，并包扎伤口。她娴熟地做着这一切，对于里奥问她为什么救自己和道谢都不置一词，仿佛听不见一般。  
包扎好伤口，里奥被一副手铐铐住。他想知道车子到底要开去什么地方，但没人回答他。  
一个多小时后，汽车偏离公路，开进一条里奥从没走过的路上。十几分钟后，一座庄园出现在眼前。他们守卫森严的门口让里奥想起巴萨。里奥的心跳忽然加快了——一座军事堡垒般的庄园，距离巴萨差不多一个小时车程，除了葡萄园，这里还能是哪儿呢？  
大门徐徐打开，两辆车先后开进庄园，停在宅邸门口。里奥和苏亚雷斯分别从车上被带下来，安德里亚斯走在最前面，和从宅邸中走出来的人交谈。里奥认出那是来过巴萨的比利亚。  
两人低声说话，比利亚面露难色，他们交谈了好一会儿，比利亚才点了头，让桑斯的人带着里奥和苏亚雷斯走进宅子。  
安德里亚斯走过里奥身边时看都没看他一眼，仿佛他的存在无关紧要，不值得他浪费目光。  
“你好，里奥，”比利亚打招呼道，然后转向苏亚雷斯也道了好，“我只能含糊地告诉你们，现在的情况我一时半会儿解释不清，南多也不在家，但无论是敌是友，我们暂时都没有对你们不利的必要，也没有亏待你们的理由，请两位先住在这儿吧。”  
里奥用相应的言辞回复了比利亚并道了谢——他和苏亚雷斯别无他选，他们手中没有武器，没有筹码，没有讨价还价的余地。  
比利亚用安德里亚斯给他的钥匙打开了两人的手铐，将他们送到二楼最东侧的房间里。他让人检查了里奥的伤口，对方检查后回答说已经得到很好的包扎了，不用担心，比利亚点点头，在离开房间前强调了一遍希望两人能在这儿“过得愉快”。  
“我不想让你们在桑斯有什么糟糕的经历，这里是葡萄园，只要没有允许，没有人能从这儿完好无损地离开，你们是我们的客人，我们不希望看到你们受伤。”  
里奥点点头告诉他自己明白了，知道比利亚是在告诉自己和苏亚雷斯不要试图逃跑。  
他不会逃跑。起码今天不会。比利亚关上门后，里奥跌坐在沙发上，没了第一次遇袭时的慌乱，他觉得疲惫不堪，在一场袭击后，在几个月的提心吊胆之后，他只想睡觉，睡到天亮。  
*  
比利亚将他们安置在东侧的宽敞套间里，进门后是一间很大的客厅，西侧是浴室，东侧南北分别有两个卧室。但里奥和苏亚雷斯还是一同睡在客厅里了，毕竟谁也不想发生一睁眼醒来后发现对方不见身影这种事，这意味着你不得不怀疑他是不是出事了、受伤了、或者丢了命。  
第二天中午，有人来为里奥检查了伤口，更换纱布，之后为他们送来早饭——两人睡到十一点才醒，而且都意外地睡得很安稳。  
里奥和苏亚雷斯吃着推迟到中午的早餐，一边讨论着现在的情况。他们先是被巴萨的叛徒袭击，然后又被斯卡特的人带走，最后竟然被送到葡萄园。  
“你有没有听到什么话？”里奥问，“你不是和碎宝石的小少爷坐在一辆车上吗？”  
“他打了几个电话，有一个是打给手下的，另一个听不出来，最后一个是打给比利亚的，他在电话里跟他说了半天，听起来好像是有什么事出了纰漏——似乎就是我们，他在西班牙不好解决，就把我们两个烫手山芋扔给桑斯了。”  
“桑斯就这么接受了？”里奥问，一边把盘子里的肉和蔬菜都吃光了。  
“可能是有条件接受的，”苏亚雷斯耸耸肩，“谁知道桑斯在打着什么主意。”  
“罗尼他们会不会知道我们现在在这儿呢？”里奥问，“万一他们联系不上我们，以为我们出事了、受伤了怎么办？”  
两人就这件事讨论起来，但他们毕竟对外界正在发生的事一无所知，再怎么讨论也得不出结论。  
“和碎宝石的小少爷在一起的那个人，”里奥想起昨晚回头看自己的人，对苏亚雷斯问道，“一直站在他旁边的那个，你知道那是谁吗？”  
昨天他没来得及去想，今天回想起来，里奥忽然有种奇怪的感觉：安德里亚斯固然是发号施令的人，但他竟对那人流露出一种依附的态度。  
“他哥哥。”苏亚雷斯答道。  
里奥呆滞两秒，他本以为苏亚雷斯会说他也不清楚，也以为那人大概是安德里亚斯的男朋友。  
“你确定？你之前见过他？”  
“没见过，”苏亚雷斯利落答道：“但我确定——和传闻的一模一样，不是他还是谁。”  
“什么传闻？”里奥问，心想着或许他哥哥也是很有名的人物，做出过许多不同寻常的事。  
“斯卡特的二少爷不会说话。”  
这大大出乎里奥的预料。斯卡特是那样不可一世的家族，而继承人之一竟然不会说话？  
“他为什么不会说话？”里奥问，“天生的吗？”  
“不清楚，”苏亚雷斯说，“我也只是听说。”  
知道了他们是兄弟，里奥脑中的回忆忽然清晰了些，尽管外貌不同，但那人确实和安德里亚斯在感觉上有些神似。  
下午时比利亚来过一次，问了下他们住在这儿是不是还习惯后就走了。房间里有书可以打发时间，里奥一边看着，一边借着忽然想起来的话题和苏亚雷斯聊着。晚饭之后也是同样的光景。  
过了十点钟，里奥正准备要去睡觉时，走廊上忽然传来清晰的走路声。里奥认得这声音，他从书上抬起头看向门口——门开了，意料之中的，托雷斯走了进来。  
他并非独自一人，另外两人跟在他身后，悄无声息地关好了门。托雷斯穿着黑色衣装，金发耀眼，嘴角带笑。就像有火焰在他身体中燃烧，他看起来像在闪光，从眉眼到衣袖，从眼角到指尖，充裕的生命力满溢他的身体。他看上去心情极好。  
“晚上好，巴萨的客人们，”他走近两人，一边毫不在意地摘下手上的绷带，“欢迎你们来到葡萄园，成为我们尊贵的、同时也是被我们软禁的客人——和筹码。”

*  
第二卷 第八章 背叛  
*  
住在葡萄园的第三十天，里奥已经不再说话了。  
房间里闷热，拉上一半的窗帘黯淡了光线，空气也沉闷起来。  
床头的钟指向十二点。已经是正午了，房间和深夜一样阴沉，寂静无声，里奥躺在床上沉沉睡着，全身发烫。  
一个身影推门进来，坐到床边，低声唤着他的名字。  
“里奥，醒醒，你该起床了——”  
床上的人睁开眼，一看见是托雷斯，便侧过脸去，不再看他，眼睛也闭上了。  
“你要听话，今天我们有事要做。”  
里奥不回答，也不看他。他不相信托雷斯说的任何一个字，也不想看见他。  
“先把药吃了。”托雷斯从床头的几个药瓶中倒出药，又递了一杯水到里奥面前。如果里奥还愿意对他开口，他或许会说一句“你以为这样做还有什么用吗？”，但他已不再对托雷斯说话了。里奥接过药吃下——如果这能让托雷斯赶快从自己视线里消失的话，吃多少药他都愿意。  
“现在可不是生气的时候，”托雷斯说，一边拿来衣服放在床上，“把衣服换了。”  
里奥的目光落在一旁，对衣服视而不见。看似坚定，里奥却也明白自己并没有反抗的立场，可他仍不想乖乖听从托雷斯摆布。  
见他没有反应，托雷斯伸出手去。  
“你要是没力气，我可以帮你。”  
他随随便便地说出这话，手指去解里奥睡衣的扣子，这次里奥打开托雷斯的手，掀开被子下床，抱起衣服去了浴室。  
里奥不知道托雷斯让他换衣服是因为什么，他也不在乎。如今他已经没有家了，巴萨已经被瓜分，桑斯占了一半，分裂巴萨的那伙人占了另一半。唯一能让里奥牵挂的就是巴萨家人的安全，也是因为这样，他才不得不忍气吞声地继续住在葡萄园，任由托雷斯摆布。  
搬进葡萄园后没多久，里奥就得知了这个消息。一开始他并不相信，直到托雷斯递给他手机，让他和罗尼通话，他才从罗尼口中确认他们已经失去巴萨的事实——这意味着他们曾拥有的一切都成了别人的所有物，而罗尼和塞斯克等人也已经离开了，他们不能在电话中透露自己的住处，只告诉里奥暂时先住在桑斯，现在他们手中没有权力、没有军火、没有人员、没有金钱，甚至连安全也没有，暂时不能去接里奥。  
里奥攥着手机听着罗尼的话，觉得头晕目眩。  
他明白这些含糊的话，“暂时不能”意味着很长的时间里都没有指望，巴萨输得一败涂地，他们自己性命难保，不能护里奥周全，也不敢让他陪着他们冒险。  
“你做了什么？”  
挂断电话后，里奥看着托雷斯，浑身发抖地问出这句话。  
托雷斯看着他，没有感情地答道：“应该做的事。”  
里奥脑海中一片眩晕，不敢相信这是真的，他没办法思考，没办法去想托雷斯骗了他、背叛了他或利用了他。他的腿开始发软，然后在无力支撑自己站好之前，他忘了罗尼“不要和桑斯作对”的嘱咐，他抬起手臂，一巴掌打在托雷斯脸上。  
里奥比托雷斯矮了很多，看着他都要抬头，可他就是这样仰头看着托雷斯，用尽力气给了他一巴掌。  
托雷斯的左脸上出现红痕，他并没恼火——换做任何一个刚刚吞并了半个巴萨的人，都不会为这点小委屈生气的，他只是看着里奥说道：“我没时间陪你胡闹，现在的情况你已经知道了，你对我们可能还有用，所以好好住在这儿，现在我们没空管罗纳尔迪尼奥或者法布雷加斯的死活，但如果你给桑斯惹了麻烦，我们不介意翻开西班牙的每块土地把你的家人找出来泄愤。”  
“你怎么敢？”里奥问，话语自口中说出，他都没来得及去想自己说了什么：“到了现在……你怎么还敢看着我的眼睛说出这些话？”  
托雷斯并不回答，顾自离开了。  
房间里并不冷，里奥颤抖着，几乎站不住了。不过几秒钟，他跌跌撞撞进了浴室，呕吐起来。  
他觉得恶心。为自己曾和他做过的事，为自己曾爱着那个人。  
*  
接下来的几天里奥都很安静。他再没看见托雷斯，而苏亚雷斯已经被桑斯的人带去其他地方，他独自一人住在房间里，不和任何人交谈。  
三餐会按时送来，比利亚例行公事地来看他是不是还活着，他和里奥说话，里奥不回答，也不看他。而托雷斯再没出现过。  
过着沉默无声的生活一个星期时，里奥忽然病倒了。他开始发烧，每天都昏昏沉沉。比利亚带了医生来看他，他的病情时好时坏，偶尔会忽然发热。托雷斯仍旧不闻不问。  
里奥在昏睡中生活。他知道比利亚带着医生来过，也有人来给自己送过饭，期间他做了梦，梦境逼真，让他几乎叫喊起来，他眼看着罗尼推门进来，说来带他回家，里奥想要起身跟他走，却没力气坐起来，他的身体像被绑在床上一般动弹不得，他大声喊着罗尼，让他等等自己，他要走，要回家，可他无法移动，只能看着罗尼的身影消失在门口。  
梦境来得仓促，离开得也快，里奥短暂醒来后，再度陷入昏睡中。期间碎宝石的小少爷竟然出现了，里奥不知道那是不是梦，他把冰凉细长的手指放在自己额头上，然后伏在他耳边低语。  
高烧两天不退，他在现实和梦境中见到了那么多人，唯独托雷斯没有出现。  
*  
高烧终于退去后，里奥在寂静中默然无语地生活着。低烧偶尔光顾，对他没什么影响。他一直在思考，将脑中不成形的计划拼凑起来，找出缺点和漏洞，找出可以改进的地方。期间比利亚照旧每天来看他，而里奥只顾出神地想着如何离开葡萄园、之后要如何夺回巴萨、找到他的家人以及怎么把父亲从监狱中接出来。他脑中已经有了成形的计划，而他需要太多人力物力来帮助自己完成这一切，他必须想到更好的主意，更好的方法。  
他避免去想托雷斯，避免去经受自己可能无法承受的感觉。尽管躲避着，他仍旧知道，自己身上被挖开了血肉，剜去了骨头，留下血肉模糊的伤口，无法被缝补。  
他曾以为自己有能力应对很多事，他曾以为自己早就为许多事做好了心理准备。可当知道那个人的背叛时，他只能像个旁观者一样看着自己被打碎。他封闭起那些感情，在痛苦的周围建立了高墙，不让它们流淌出一丁点。他知道这样并非万全之策，一旦有朝一日高墙出现缺口，等待他的将是以淹没之势袭来的洪流或岩浆，无论是哪一种他都无法承受，或是窒息，或是焚烧，每种都是无可抵抗的绝望。  
可现在不是绝望的时候。里奥不去想他，不去想那一切。他有计划要思考，他需要用自己微不足道的力量夺回整个巴萨。  
然后在某一天，在里奥再度陷入低烧时，未曾露面的托雷斯出现了，用没有感情的声调告诉他换好衣服，里奥避开他的目光，不愿看他，不知道如果正视他，自己心里会涌出什么感觉。  
*  
托雷斯带里奥出门，上车后过了半个小时，他们在一栋陌生的建筑前停下车，看守的人为他们开了门，两人被带到楼上，在里侧的一间屋子里，里奥见到了三个他曾经在巴萨庄园见过的人——想必他们就是叛徒了。  
“上午好，先生们，”托雷斯走进去，将里奥推到前面：“你们要见的人我带来了，如果他不是里奥·梅西本人，欢迎你们随时撕毁协议和我们开战。”  
对方不需要仔细打量里奥，也能一眼认出这确实是他，他们曾在巴萨庄园出入许多年，当然认得他。确认了眼前的人不是冒名顶替的货色后，三人明显宽心了不少。  
“我们从没怀疑过桑斯，”其中一个瘦高的人说：“只是涉及到那么大额的数字，我们就算是走个程序，也该确定一下这件事。”  
他们曾追查过里奥的踪迹，并试图强行带走他，好不容易摸清了里奥的住处，却两次受挫。第二次执行绑架的那几人死了，现场有明显证据证明下手的是里奥和苏亚雷斯二人，而桑斯是在那之后发现他们的踪迹、继而将二人带走的。接下来，桑斯利用里奥要挟巴萨，并趁人之危、忽然给他们重创，之后马上联合了巴萨的叛徒，和他们一鼓作气将巴萨击垮。在这其中，作为导火线的里奥是个十分重要的角色，对方提出要证实里奥·梅西是否在桑斯手里一事也在情理之中。  
“现在相信了？”托雷斯问，“有什么怀疑一次性说清楚，我们也好把‘尾款’结了。”  
“数目太大，您千万不能怪我们过分小心。”对方赔笑道。  
另一个戴眼镜的人转向里奥问道：“你最近怎么样，里奥？过得还好吗？”  
里奥不发一言，来回打量着三人，把他们的样子都死死记在脑海里。  
“忘了告诉你们，”托雷斯笑道：“自从知道巴萨被我们瓜分后，他就一直赌气不说话，还在耍小孩子脾气。”  
对方将信将疑，向里奥提了几个问题，问他在葡萄园过的怎么样，罗纳尔迪尼奥什么时候联系过他，但里奥始终不开口。  
“里奥，别这么固执，”对方中戴眼镜的一人开口道：“我们没什么信息想从你嘴里套出来，只是想确定一下你过的怎么样。”  
里奥思考着当下的情景。他知道自己成了桑斯和巴萨分裂者的分赃条件，具体如何分赃他当然不知道，但看现在的情况，他还算得上是个重要筹码，哪怕巴萨已经被瓜分，他们也可以留着里奥的命，在罗纳尔迪尼奥等人卷土重来时、用里奥的性命要挟他们。  
“我没什么可说的，”里奥忽然开口，“我不知道巴萨的生意，也不知道他们的计划，你们什么都问不出来。觉得我对你们没用，就随便处置我好了，我和你们无话可说。”  
说完话，里奥继续不眨眼地看着几人，仿佛在用目光示意他们他不会再开口说一个字。对方三人低声商量了一会儿，似乎认为里奥的情况没什么可怀疑的，于是竟没顾忌地当着里奥的面和托雷斯说起对巴萨的瓜分了，他们之前提到的“尾款”不仅是钱，还有市场、货源、巴萨控股的公司等许许多多。  
只是没说几句，就被托雷斯打断了。  
“我不是来和你们谈判的，”他说，“该给我们多少，或者你还有什么要求，去问比利亚，我不会花时间在这些细枝末节上和你们浪费时间，简单来说，只有一句话：如果不是桑斯用里奥·梅西要挟巴萨，加上我们忽然出手，你们至少还要花上一整年的时间让巴萨分崩离析，一整年你们会损失多少人、多少精力、时间和金钱，你们自己去算，别把自己算的太廉价，桑斯不是那么容易打发的。今天巴萨这孩子你也见到了，还有什么疑虑，尽管告诉我，如果没有，我们就等着你们的消息，你们同意桑斯所有的要求时，我们自然会把这孩子给你，他可以任你们处置，以后罗纳尔迪尼奥那伙人如果想东山再起，你们也尽可以用这孩子的死活要挟他们，今天我们聊得够多了，你们什么时候谈好了，就给我消息。”  
里奥听得清清楚楚。他从小就听着家里人聊起生意，却是第一次眼见谈判的场景，而托雷斯冷酷生硬的做法也让他吃了一惊。  
那天双方的谈判没持续多久，对方说需要再考虑一下，然后才能给托雷斯回复。  
托雷斯带里奥回葡萄园，他们坐在一辆加长车里，托雷斯心情颇好地打了几个电话，挂断电话后开始同里奥聊天，但里奥恢复了之前的沉默，并不回答，也不看他。  
“还是不肯跟我说话吗？”托雷斯问。  
里奥不发一言，表情漠然。  
“别这样，宝贝，没那么糟，别做出一副不认识我的样子。”  
他这样轻声说道，抬手去碰里奥的脸颊。里奥的眼睛连动都没动，却忽然用力打开他的手。托雷斯不再说话，转而去看窗外。  
里奥一直避免去看托雷斯的脸，不想把他和记忆中的那个人重合在一起。那个人曾给过他那么多温柔，他也竟然愚蠢地相信了那些温柔。  
里奥胃中一阵阵泛冷，但他仍旧没露出任何表情。他巴不得赶快回到葡萄园，回到关着他的房间里，他想用什么把自己包裹起来，床单或被子都好，他觉得全身都冷。  
他曾以为自己见到了彼岸，在黑雾弥漫的海上，在潮湿黏腻的空气里。曾有那么一个瞬间，他以为风已卷着浓雾离开，惨淡的阳光带着苍白的色彩从云中落下，在他细瘦的手臂上投下微温的光芒。那时他以为这漫无目的的旅程终于有了曙光。  
现在他什么都看不见，脚下的孤舟散成碎片，他落入阴沉的海水中，瞪大双眼的鱼从他身旁游过，擦过他的肢体，却对他视而不见，仿佛他已死去。他无法感知任何东西，冰凉的水，滑腻的鱼，缠绕的海藻，默然无语漂浮的生物。他无法窥见任何东西，眼中没了光，也无法呼吸。  
他在水中下沉，眼看着离光线越来越远。  
他闭上眼，眼睛弯起来，露出微笑。  
我不认识你，我从没认识过你。  
*  
托雷斯在葡萄园住了一晚，第二天一大早就出门了。他把车开到一处荒凉的海滩，在一栋阴沉的建筑前停下车，那是栋很大的房子，看上去年头颇多，蔓藤铺满了半面墙壁。  
托雷斯敲门，屋内的人确定了来人是谁后，拉开门请他进来。不出托雷斯所料，房间里到处都是斯卡特的人，武器随处可见，如同走进军火库一般。  
“这边走，”为他开门的人说道，“他们在楼上。”  
斑驳的楼梯吱吱呀呀，托雷斯跟随对方上楼。  
二楼同样有很多斯卡特的人，他们转了个弯，走廊尽头有一扇大敞四开的白色对开门，房间里只有一个人，他正站在桌前摆弄着上面的咖啡壶。  
“少爷，托雷斯先生到了。”带领托雷斯上楼的人说到，洛塔尔回头，看见托雷斯后对他微笑，作为问好。  
“早上好，”托雷斯说道，“这几天休息的好吗？”  
洛塔尔点头，伸手示意托雷斯坐在沙发上。  
“他起床了吗？”托雷斯问。  
洛塔尔摇头，拿过杯碟倒咖啡给他。  
托雷斯对于自己会见到洛塔尔一事早就知情，但还是有些惊讶，安德里亚斯和他两个哥哥的关系向来不好，自从洛塔尔不能说话后，安德里亚斯表现得好像没有这么个哥哥似的，他们完全断了来往，在家中见面，安德里亚斯也不会正眼看他，更不会留下只言片语。而不久前，兄弟两人的关系忽然缓和了。  
洛塔尔比安德里亚斯高一些，和满头黑发的安德里亚斯不同，洛塔尔的头发是褐色的。早在他还没失去声音之前，他就比安德里亚斯更安静，也更顺从，这使得他在卡尔斯特伦先生去世后的家族权力争夺战中完好无损地存活下来，而不像另外两个兄弟般精疲力竭——如果把他失去声音一事抛开不谈的话。  
洛塔尔的咖啡倒了一半，托雷斯听见套间的卧室中传来安德里亚斯含糊的呼唤声。  
“哥……”  
他刚睡醒，声音微弱，洛塔尔没听见，很快卧室里传来第二声叫嚷，声音里多了分恼火。  
“哥——”他拉长声音喊着，洛塔尔马上放下咖啡壶，对托雷斯抱歉地笑笑，向卧室走去。  
洛塔尔进了卧室，在床边坐下，安德里亚斯还闭着眼，光洁的手臂在床上摸索着，握住洛塔尔的手后，他立刻放下心来，胳膊不再乱动，刚刚皱着的眉头也舒展了。  
“你去哪儿了？”安德里亚斯说，“我叫你两遍了……”他含糊说道，眼睛还闭着，他时常会问洛塔尔这样那样的问题，但并不需要他回答，他只是想和他说话罢了。  
洛塔尔的左手被安德里亚斯握着，右手拂开他脸上的碎发后，用手指在安德里亚斯的胳膊上写字。  
“什么啊？”安德里亚斯睁开眼问。  
洛塔尔用手语回答了他，安德里亚斯问道：“南多来了？”  
得到肯定的回答后，安德里亚斯叹了口气，似乎是想起身，最终只是在床上抻着胳膊和腿，嘟囔道：“就这样吧，你让他进来吧。”  
他得到的回答是洛塔尔拿来的白色衬衫。安德里亚斯看了一眼，别过头去：“我不想穿，还没睡醒呢。”  
洛塔尔却不管了，拿起安德里亚斯的胳膊向袖子里塞，后者抱怨着，不情不愿地穿了衣服，自己连扣子也不系，只等着哥哥帮他。  
很快，洛塔尔走回门外，请了托雷斯进去。  
走进卧室后，托雷斯看到了虽然已经洗漱完毕，却还是懒洋洋靠在床上的安德里亚斯，他穿着宽大的衬衫，睡眼朦胧地看着四周。  
“来这么早，怎么了？”他打了个哈欠问。  
“连句客套话也没有，我倒想问你怎么了。”托雷斯说。  
“跟你有什么好客套的？”安德里亚斯挑眉，抱起旁边的枕头，“我睡得不好，你快点说，说完了我接着睡……”他打着哈欠，一副无精打采的样子。洛塔尔端来咖啡，安德里亚斯捧在手里暖着手。  
“他们已经见了里奥，没怀疑了，”托雷斯说，“你们打算什么时候动手？”  
安德里亚斯没回答，问道：“你们都准备好了？人？地点？东西？后备方案？”  
“万无一失。”托雷斯说。  
“下周三，”他说道，“我们有准确的情报来源，如果他们的计划不变，下周三是我们动手的最好机会。”  
“你拖得也够久了。”  
“我们不是在过家家，南多，”安德里亚斯冷笑一声，“我知道你的小情人受委屈了，可这也没办法，是不是？”  
托雷斯没回答，把话题岔开了。两人就下周三的计划研究了一会儿，巴萨已经做好了准备，桑斯和斯卡特的人时刻和他们保持着联络，确保不出任何纰漏。  
安德里亚斯带着他的小哥哥在半个欧洲跑来跑去，名义上是给洛塔尔治喉咙，实际上是在清理斯卡特家族的腐肉。自从安德里亚斯接手斯卡特的那天，这个家族就一直没平稳过，分散的权力被滥用，只要手中有可利用的人和东西，家族元老们就抓着所有机会在各地巩固势力，安德里亚斯精疲力竭地挨个处理着他们，原以为几个难缠的眼中钉都被铲除后，竟然在年初忽然发现家中有一部分人在暗中在马德里建立了自己的地盘，并在背后支持了巴萨的分裂者，从中获利。  
得知消息的安德里亚斯怒火中烧，他所愤怒的不是背叛——自从他接手以来，家族中有人背叛的事每年都在发生，他只会公式化地清洗他们，早已不会为此生气了，让他愤怒的是这次斯卡特的叛徒竟然这样强大，他们低调且隐秘地在遥远的西班牙建立了自己的势力，并以无可想象的方式分裂了巴萨这样一个集团，甚至有可能吞并掉他们，这样一来他们会在一夜间强大许多倍。  
这是安德里亚斯朝思暮想的事，他渴望不择手段地让斯卡特吸取更多力量，获得更多利益，站在权力顶端，几年来他费尽心力地做着这一切，举步维艰，好不容易见到些曙光，可斯卡特的叛徒们走到今天这一步似乎轻而易举。  
这让安德里亚斯难以忍受。他不去想如果自己吞并巴萨会怎么样，与获得更多的权力相比，他更想要复仇，他渴望转眼间就粉碎掉那些用斯卡特的势力另建地盘的人，只想要一场惨烈的毁灭和屠杀，然而许多年的经验告诉他，急于求成只会把事情办砸，于是他等待着，安插眼线，获取情报，在没通知任何人的情况下解决掉去绑架里奥·梅西的巴萨叛徒，将里奥扔进桑斯的葡萄园。  
他不以斯卡特和桑斯的交情做筹码，而是明确告知托雷斯，这是斯卡特的要求，如果你们不想和我们合作也可以，后果自负，因为斯卡特的强大势力，他们确实有资本向任何家族提出这样的要求，而只需要付给对方微薄的回报。托雷斯对这古怪的“合作”觉得莫名其妙，他知道安德里亚斯在为什么事怒不可遏，也不去违逆他的意愿，原因很简单：桑斯并不具备和斯卡特抗衡的实力，他们在日益复苏，不容小觑。  
“你总该告诉我你要干什么啊。”那时候听了这要求后，托雷斯说道。  
“你别管，按照我说的做。”安德里亚斯说，他不愿多解释，语气也烦躁。这边他和桑斯谈好，立刻去找巴萨的人，以胁迫和合作并用的方式让巴萨配合他们。  
“如果你们肯配合，我保证两个月之内分裂巴萨的人被清理得干干净净，在背后为巴萨的叛徒提供支持的人都是斯卡特的——”他冷笑一声，“我们的共同点越说越多了，全是自己人在背后捅刀子。但我们的区别也不少，你们的叛徒让你们损失了一半的力量，斯卡特却只损失了十分之一。如果你们肯配合，和斯卡特合作，我们清理门户的动作自然更快更好，你们也受益，能省下多少人力物力时间精力你们都明白，但斯卡特不保证还给你们的是什么样的巴萨，”安德里亚斯耸耸肩，做了个手势，“损失惨重，千疮百孔，这些都有可能，我们的目的毕竟只是清理自己家的渣滓。如果你们不想配合，结果也很容易想象，按照目前的情况来看，你们会花上三五年的时间甚至更久，但就算没有你们的配合，斯卡特也能在半年内解决问题，只是我们不想投入太多精力，想必你们也是。”  
安德里亚斯的话已经说得够轻了。事实上当时巴萨落入了极为被动的处境，正处于谷底时，想要翻身都难，而斯卡特忽然提出这样的要求，巴萨固然可以自己孤军奋战，但结果好坏就难说了。于是在商讨之后，哈维同意了安德里亚斯所说的合作。  
在劫持里奥之前，安德里亚斯就有这样的计划，在把里奥送进葡萄园后才开始和巴萨、桑斯谈生意。他这一步孤注一掷，但他一开始就认为自己会成功，所以做得也大胆。  
在和另外两方谈好合作后，安德里亚斯装作对斯卡特的叛徒操纵巴萨分裂一无所知的样子，他以带着哥哥治疗喉咙为借口离开北欧，在西班牙无声无息地制定计划，一切都让桑斯出面，于是出现了桑斯用里奥·梅西威胁巴萨的一幕，而在上演瓜分惨剧的时候，罗纳尔迪尼奥等人避开风头，在安全的地点等待下一步计划。  
巴萨由哈维和塞斯克出面，和托雷斯谈了合作。双方讨论了细节，在桑斯用里奥作为筹码后，桑斯会在交易中忽然翻脸，让巴萨遭受重创，之后桑斯联合巴萨的分.裂者，做出吞并巴萨的样子，最后在对方放松警惕时，桑斯和巴萨、斯卡特里应外合，迅速清理各自的叛徒。  
桑斯在这其中得不到多少好处，安德里亚斯同意付给托雷斯的报酬与桑斯这样一个大家族的付出不相符。而按照斯卡特和巴萨的约定，巴萨也不必向桑斯支付任何报酬——安德里亚斯固然考虑到了这一点，但他有意忽略了，于是整件事中斯卡特成了最大的受益者，巴萨也从中获利，只有桑斯空手而归。托雷斯明知如此，也无可奈何，桑斯不能和斯卡特作对，他也不会为了这些事和安德里亚斯斤斤计较。  
对此并不知情也并不关心的巴萨，在家族之外还惦念的事即是里奥的安全。  
“您不用担心，他在葡萄园不会有事的。”托雷斯保证道。  
哈维叹气：“他如果知道巴萨被吞并，不一定会是什么反应呢。”  
“一定要瞒着他吗？”塞斯克问，“以他的性格，大概会受不了这种打击，让他也了解我们的计划不行吗？”  
“还是准备周全点儿吧，”哈维说，“万一出了什么事，里奥也不至于露馅。为了计划万无一失，只能委屈他一段时间了。”  
“你说的‘万一’是指什么？”塞斯克问。  
“桑斯对我们开价、然后反悔、突袭我们，这些都要依靠里奥为导火索，他扮演的角色这么关键，你不认为对方会想确认一下这件事吗？起码要确认他是不是真的在桑斯手里，他们要是没戒心我倒要觉得奇怪了……”  
塞斯克和哈维讨论了几句，最终确定这件事还是要瞒着里奥。  
事情就这样约定了，几人达成了协议，托雷斯离开。  
上车时托雷斯几乎想翻白眼：让里奥以为桑斯吞并了半个巴萨，他们就这么轻易把这事交给我来办，好像这有多容易似的。但转念一想，这也抱怨不得，现在巴萨还不知道他和里奥的关系，如果哪天事情传出去了，恐怕场面会难收拾得多。  
*  
在里奥以为巴萨陷落而高烧不断的日子里，安德里亚斯去了葡萄园。  
他去和托雷斯谈他们以后的计划，临走时候忽然想起里奥也在这儿，一时兴起想去看看他，于是和哥哥一起去了关着里奥的房间。  
“我之前就见过他，”安德里亚斯对哥哥说着：“他在桑斯庄园的时候就和南多一起去过我们的赌场，那时候南多是去谈生意的……这么说来我已经认识他快两年了？”安德里亚斯低声念叨着，走到里奥的床前，后者陷在低烧里，睡着时也皱着眉头。  
“比利亚说他生病了……”安德里亚斯对哥哥说，但声音更像是自言自语，他伸出手去摸了下里奥的额头，立刻收回来了。  
“这么烫？我的手很凉吗？”他看了看自己的手，再次把手贴在里奥的额头上，继而忽然回头对哥哥露出孩子般的笑容：“看，我成了人体降温器！”  
洛塔尔微笑，看着他用里奥的额头暖手。安德里亚斯的手在里奥头上翻来覆去，冰凉的手指暖和起来。他看着里奥，若有所思。  
“里奥……里奥？”他俯下身去，轻声唤着，里奥被缚在深沉的梦中，没有醒来的迹象。  
安德里亚斯把手指滑进里奥的头发中，嘴唇贴在他的耳畔。  
“我本应像掐死一只鸟那样掐死你……”他说着，气若游丝，却字字清晰，仿佛那些话语能穿越睡眠抵达里奥的梦境：“对我感恩戴德吧，里奥，你欠了我的，我会让你还回来。”  
*  
正值午夜，月光透过薄薄的窗帘将光亮洒进来，照在里奥熟睡的脸庞上。他在睡着时也皱着眉头，在梦中也焦虑着。  
房间中悄无声息，门锁缓慢转动，不发出一丁点声响。门被推开，托雷斯悄声走进来，在门口迟疑片刻后，缓步走向里奥，在床边坐下。  
里奥感觉到一只手落在自己脸侧，滑到脖颈。他无力地想着这不过是梦。不过几秒钟，亲吻接踵而至，落在他的眉心和唇上。  
即使在梦中，即使意识还不清醒，里奥不需要睁开眼、他的身体也本能地明白过来，这是托雷斯，不可能是其他人。  
里奥闭着眼，耽在亲吻中，继而他忽然清醒过来，猛地推开对方，这次托雷斯没像之前被里奥打开手那样毫无反应，而是用力按住他的胳膊，把他固定在床上。  
“里奥，是我——”  
里奥仍不同他说话，他激烈地挣扎着，想把胳膊从他手中抽走，但托雷斯攥得太紧，他挣脱不了。  
“听我说，宝贝，没事了，巴萨没事了，你的家人都没事，你可以回家了——”  
而里奥还在挣扎着，他不想听托雷斯说话，从他嘴中说出的只有谎言，他再也不会相信了。  
他的动作幅度太大，托雷斯干脆把他抱在怀里，压制着他的挣扎，任由里奥的手在他身上胡乱捶打着。  
“明天罗纳尔迪尼奥会来接你，他会解释给你听，桑斯有事需要我去处理，我该走了，走之前来告诉你，现在事情都解决了，我刚得到消息……”  
“我不相信！”里奥忍无可忍地喊道——为什么他还在撒谎？他还有更可怕的计划吗？他还要再骗他吗？  
“我不相信你的话，滚出去，别让我看见你！”  
他厉声喊道，自己都不相信他会对托雷斯说出这样的话。  
托雷斯没回答，刚刚那些话语的余韵还震荡在空气里。  
手掌的力量逐渐松了，托雷斯放开里奥，两人在黑暗中对望着。  
托雷斯的眼中多了温柔，那神情总是让里奥动心，他知道如此，于是偏过头不看他，也不说话，只等着他离开。  
托雷斯在床边坐着，以为里奥会再开口，但迟迟没等来回音。  
“让你受委屈了，抱歉。”  
留下这句话后，托雷斯走了。里奥听着他关门的声音，觉得胸口憋闷，喘不过气。他想起刚刚托雷斯的话，他说他的家人平安，明天就来接他，想起他的亲吻和触摸，那些甜蜜的感觉如旧，就好像他一直对自己温柔备至，从未变过。  
可它们都是假的。里奥在心中念着。他吞并了巴萨，让他的家人流离失所，他说的都是谎话……  
他不去想自己的感觉，不去想刚刚托雷斯说了什么，他强迫自己机械地想着这几句话，翻来覆去。  
*  
清早，里奥醒来不久后，比利亚就来敲门了。他告诉里奥如果已经洗漱好了就马上和他一起吃饭去，还说“大家都在等着你”。  
里奥不知道他这句“大家都在等着你”是什么意思，但他没有抗议或质疑的权力，只一言不发地拿起衣服去了浴室，换好后跟着比利亚走出卧室。两人向宅子的西边走，比利亚一面说着话。  
“南多去北欧了，大概要过上两三个礼拜才回来，所以他今天不能和我们一起吃早餐了。这些天委屈你了，我们想把你当作客人看待，但在事成之前还是小心些为好，所以一直没告诉你，还把你关在房间里……你的家人会向你解释清楚的，我就不唠叨了，他们过一会儿就会来接你，现在我们先吃早饭，总不能让你饿着肚子走。”  
比利亚解释着，里奥一头雾水，不明白他在说什么。  
两人走到二楼的一条长走廊上，里奥看见走廊尽头的门开着，里面放着一张长条餐桌。  
“已经来了葡萄园这么久，今天你要走了，反倒是第一次和桑斯的人见面，”比利亚带里奥走进去，长条桌旁坐着七八个人，里奥一个都不认识，其中有两个竟然还是孩子，里奥感觉得困惑，继而忽然想起托雷斯提过他们，这应该是他的侄子和侄女。  
他走进去，桌旁的人都盯着他看。  
“这是巴萨的里奥·梅西，”比利亚介绍到：“因为众所周知的原因，这是他在葡萄园住的最后一天，但却是我第一次有机会把他介绍给你们，里奥，你是我们的客人，和桑斯的人一起用餐是应该的，但之前的情况不得不委屈你每天自己在房间里吃饭，好在那种情况结束了，今天我们可以坐在一张桌子上了，桑斯的人也都很想认识你，”说着，比利亚开始带他认识房间里的人：“这是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，他之前一直在马德里……”  
里奥不明所以地被比利亚介绍给桌旁的所有人，然后像一家人一样和他们坐在一起吃早餐，他身旁坐着托雷斯十一岁的侄子洛伦索，那孩子生着天真的褐色眼睛，睫毛又长又卷曲，他一声不吭地吃着饭，不时歪头看看里奥，没一会儿，他忽然面无表情地把一块肉排添进里奥的盘子里，也不做解释。  
里奥一怔，条件反射说了“谢谢”，对方是小孩子，他总不至于对小孩子板着脸。  
洛伦索也不说话，默默吃着自己的东西，没一会儿又把好几片煎培根忽然添进里奥的盘子里，里奥还没吃完，洛伦索又添了次肉给他。  
“你想撑破人家的胃啊？”桌子对面十三岁的伊维塔在洛伦索即将添冒里奥的盘子时说到，她留着男孩般的短发，面容十分出众，虽然自带了分傲气，却并不惹人生厌。  
“可他瘦得像牙签一样，脸色还那么难看……”洛伦索说，语气忍无可忍，好像里奥的瘦弱在激起了他同情的时候也让他愤怒起来了。  
“这样说客人不太礼貌吧？”比利亚说，“别冒犯了人家。”  
“但让他多吃几片肉一定没错。”拉莫斯笑道，他对洛伦索眨了眨眼，男孩笑了，觉得自己做对了事，表情很骄傲。  
“我没事，”里奥对洛伦索说，“谢谢。”  
吃过这顿莫名其妙的早餐后，比利亚说让里奥收拾一下东西，准备等着人来接他。但里奥并没有什么可收拾的，他原本就是被劫持来的，自然不会有行装，这段时间住在葡萄园，桑斯的人固然为他准备了足够多的换洗衣物，但他当然不会带走。里奥在房间中等着，不知道桑斯的人又在玩什么花样。  
敲门声响了，里奥抬头去看，门被拉开，洛伦索圆圆的大眼睛机灵地打量着房间，问道：“这儿只有你自己吗？”  
里奥点头，不明白他要做什么。  
洛伦索蹑手蹑脚地溜进来，走到里奥面前，说道：“好像有人来接你了，我不认识他，但他应该马上就上楼了，比利亚叔叔和拉莫斯叔叔在楼下和他说话呢。”  
“是吗？”里奥问，脸上带了笑，虽说刚见面，他也觉得很喜欢这孩子，“那你来这儿做什么？”  
“给你这个。”洛伦索赶忙从自己的口袋里掏出小包装的饼干，他的手太小，每次都抓不了太多，他抓了好几次，才把口袋里的饼干和糖果都转移到里奥的衣袋里，这让里奥的衣袋都鼓了起来，看上去非常傻。  
“谢谢，你想的真周到。”里奥微笑，对方比自己小了六岁，他在洛伦索面前也像个大人了。  
洛伦索刚要说话，忽然听到门口传来脚步声，洛伦索好像想要藏起来，但也来不及了。  
“他一直住在这儿，这几天瘦了些，但——洛伦索？你在这儿干什么？”比利亚推门进来，看见两人后问道。  
“我来给他送东西。”洛伦索说，抬头向里奥示意。里奥答道：“是啊，他来送东西，我们——”  
然后他再说不出话了，比利亚身后跟着另一个人，他正看着自己。  
是罗尼。  
里奥动也不敢动，他呆滞地想着难道罗尼也被抓来了，难道现在他们连人身安全都不能保证了吗？  
和里奥的惊慌不同，罗尼见到他后立刻笑了，他看出里奥的表情很紧张，走过去问道：“你怎么了？我来接你回家，怎么一副吓呆了的样子？”  
“接我……回哪个家？”里奥问。  
“你还有几个家？”罗尼笑道，“回巴萨啊。”他看上去有些疲惫，却神采奕奕。  
如果是半年前，里奥会冲到罗尼身上拥抱他，欢呼雀跃，但在经历这一切后，他已经难以相信这样的喜讯了。  
“真的吗？”里奥问。  
“当然是真的了。”罗尼答道。  
“你的口袋里是什么啊？”站在一旁的拉莫斯忽然问道。  
里奥无暇答话，洛伦索讪讪地说：“我刚刚给他塞了饼干。”  
一声清脆的冷笑从他们身后传来，伊维塔不知什么时候出现在门口，她不屑地看了眼洛伦索，转身走了。  
不管里奥是不是吸收了这一信息，罗尼都还是带着他向外走了。里奥怔怔地跟在罗尼身旁下楼，比利亚和拉莫斯在同罗尼说着什么，不过是些客套和感谢的话，里奥听着，不知道他们说的是什么。几人刚走出门口，还没上车时，忽然一个女孩的声音传来、叫住他们。  
伊维塔走下台阶，把一个古色古香的小箱子塞到里奥手里，一句话也不说，里奥原本就迷糊着，更不明白女孩的举动是什么意思了。  
“呃……谢谢。”  
“不客气。”伊维塔说道，瞟了旁边的洛伦索一眼，洛伦索忽然表情很尴尬。  
罗尼和里奥两个外人不明白这其中的缘故，拉莫斯笑道：“没事，里奥，你就拿着吧，那是伊维塔给你的，她嫌洛伦索给你的饼干寒酸呢。”  
洛伦索不好意思地别过头去、看着一旁。大人们不再理会小孩子的事，把罗尼和里奥送到车上，加长车驶出葡萄园，向着巴萨的方向开去。  
“你是怎么了？别吓我啊，里奥，”罗尼揉着里奥的头发：“要回家了，怎么心不在焉的？出什么事了吗？桑斯的人没照顾好你吗？”  
里奥开口，可言语并没能汇集成句子。片刻犹豫后，他伸出手去摸罗尼的脸，仔细打量他的五官，仿佛在确认这是不是自己原本认识的罗尼。  
里奥陷在自己的思绪里，罗尼却吓了一跳。他的样子太反常，里奥固然长高了些，性情看似也沉稳了，可现在竟然对回家一事表现得这么怪异。  
“里奥？”罗尼再次叫他，而里奥根本不听，他神经质地打量着罗尼，定定地注视他的眼睛。  
“你安全了，是吗？”他问。  
“当然了，不然怎么会来接你呢？”  
“塞斯克呢？杰拉德和哈维呢？佩普呢？路易呢？所有其他人、他们在哪儿？”里奥一口气问道。  
“当然在家里，巴萨正要好好整顿，他们有好多事要做，回去你就能看见他们了。”  
而里奥还是不敢相信，他已经离开巴萨庄园一年多，一年多没和家里的任何人见面，之后又听罗尼亲口告诉自己巴萨被瓜分，还被托雷斯带去见巴萨的分裂者，可现在，忽然间一切就好起来了吗？  
“我们和斯卡特还有桑斯达成了协议，”罗尼说道：“为了以防万一，不得不瞒着你，那些人也要求见你了是不是？”  
他在路上向里奥讲清楚缘由，里奥仍没有多少感觉，甚至知道托雷斯并没有利用自己伤害巴萨后，他还是没有任何反应。在这之前，他遭受的打击和转折太多，现在让他接受这样的好消息，他一时还反应不过来。他安静地听着罗尼讲述前因后果，但他只是把这一事实如同信件般“接收”下来，却并没真正吸收它们。  
回到久违的巴萨庄园，里奥见到了每一个想念的人，他生涩地和他们拥抱，心中不敢相信这是真的。那一整天他说话都很少，只是在一旁听着。打过招呼后，苏亚雷斯匆匆忙忙走了，他有急事需要去处理；皮克给了里奥大大的拥抱，连声叹着说他长高了；塞斯克反复问他是不是还好，并为许多事道歉，例如不得不让他搬出庄园，不得不在与斯卡特和桑斯合作期间向他隐瞒真相；哈维承诺他们以后不会再有事了，现在巴萨虽然损失惨重，但很快一切都会好起来；佩普问里奥是不是出了什么他们不知道的事，里奥只是摇头，说自己一切都好。  
晚饭后，一直跟在众人身旁的里奥不知去了哪儿，罗尼以为他回房间去了，晚上回到自己的卧室时才发现里奥竟然躺在他的床上，已经睡熟了。这让罗尼想起里奥刚来到巴萨庄园的时候，那时他一直住在罗尼的房间里，稍大一些后才开始独自住一间卧室。  
罗尼虽然不忍心叫醒里奥，却也觉得奇怪，正犹豫着要不要叫醒里奥问他怎么了，里奥听见声响，自己醒了。  
“你回来了……”里奥咕哝一声，仿佛睡眠只让他更加疲惫不堪。  
罗尼坐到床边，揉着里奥微皱的眉头。  
“为什么你看起来这么累？”他轻声问。  
里奥不明所以地摇头，再度闭上了眼：  
“我怕一觉醒来，你们又不见了……别想让我再离开你们。”  
他这样说着，闭上眼沉沉地睡着了。梦中的巴萨庄园燃起熊熊大火，而他习惯了这样让人痛苦的梦境，依然沉睡着，直到天亮。  
*  
回到巴萨后，里奥并没有把自己的行装搬进罗尼的房间，只是每晚都去罗尼的卧室住。就算罗尼外出，里奥也照样睡在他的房间里。所幸床够大，两人睡着也不挤。  
罗尼眼中的里奥安静了许多，他总是在观察着，静默无声地注视着，和人交谈时露出的微笑淡然，面对自家人时笑容带了分不自知的甜，仿佛对一切心满意足，他长了一岁，说话方式也不同了，已经有了大人的样子，只在家人面前，在心情特别好的时候会露出孩子气的一面。  
从前放学后，里奥都是在自己的房间做功课的，现在他堂而皇之地出现在三楼的小书房，家里人无论讨论什么他都在场。塞斯克觉得这样不太妥当，平常的闲聊涉及到生意和其他帮派，里奥听见了也没关系，但现在里奥在他们讨论家族事务和计划时也在一边的桌子旁坐着，拿着功课写写画画，塞斯克指出这一点时，里奥做出困惑而无辜的神情：  
“我只是在做功课啊，再说，我想和你们在一起，省得你们忽然又一年不见人影。”  
里奥固执，塞斯克说了两次，他不肯听，也就罢了。反正他是自家人，听了什么重要消息也无所谓。里奥对此非常坚持，一来他心中还有不安的感觉，怕家里人再度出事，二来则是他没说出口的目的：他想要知道更多生意方面的事。  
“放学回来就赖在小书房不走，晚上又赖在罗尼房间里睡。”吃早饭时塞斯克说。  
“有本事把我赶出去啊。”里奥答道，一面向嘴中送着饭。  
“罗尼今天回不来，你还要住他的房间吗？”哈维问。  
里奥点头，不做解释，皮克忍不住问了：“为什么？你都成年了，还和罗尼挤在一起干嘛？”  
“我们的床不挤，”里奥故意所问非所答地说道，“再说，我都成年了，自己选个住的地方也没关系吧？”  
“你怎么不选个别的地方？”皮克问，“庄园里那么多房间。”  
“好啊，选你的，”里奥笑道，“晚上我过去，睡在你和塞斯克中间，你觉得怎么样？”  
“还学会还嘴了，”塞斯克看着他：“又转移话题，你都十八了，总和罗尼睡在一起多奇怪啊。”  
里奥耸肩：“反正你们又不会说出去，再说我和罗尼之间也没什么见不得人的。”  
几人吃了会儿饭，哈维自言自语般说到：“说起来，你都这么大了，是不是该恋爱了？”  
“不告诉你，”里奥说，“我要是说我在和人约会，你们又要问对方是谁了，然后一连问好多问题。”  
“那到底是有还是没有？”塞斯克问。  
里奥想了一会儿，其实他早就想好了应对的答案，只是这时候故意拖延一下，做出思考的样子。  
“现在没有，但之前有过，都不长，也没认真。”  
里奥说的轻巧，其他人也没在意，都这个年纪了，没恋爱过才不正常。  
“阿奎罗吗？”皮克问。  
“他是朋友啊！”里奥惊讶，“约会也不是和朋友约会吧？”  
“等一下，你怎么就认定里奥喜欢男生了？”塞斯克问。  
皮克答不上，他其实是因为只知道里奥这唯一一个朋友的名字才这么问的。  
“我都喜欢，”里奥接话，“不说啦，我上学去了。”  
*  
在回到巴萨的第二天，里奥就去了学校。Kun像见了蜂蜜罐的熊一样飞奔过来抱紧里奥，激动地在他头上连亲了好几下，一旁的人看到这一幕大声笑他们，Kun也不在意，急迫地问里奥怎么这么久没来学校。  
“家里有事，我也没办法，”里奥说，仔细打量着Kun，捏着他胳膊上的肌肉，“你又长高了，肩膀还宽了这么多。”  
“以后挨揍的时候就更扛打了。”Kun笑，里奥心里全是雾蒙蒙的感觉，好像见到的Kun不过是个幻觉，他自己都不敢相信。  
“再不许这样不见人影了，”Kun说，“忽然就找不到你了，生怕你出什么事。”  
“再不会了。”里奥答应着，心中对此确信无疑。  
他和Kun像从前一样整日混在一起，里奥抽空做了饭，让巴萨的人为他的手艺着实吃了一惊，也让Kun惊讶得说不出话（因为他正在忙着吃），结束了如履薄冰的生活，里奥心中的不安也逐渐减少了，但他从没忘记过自己曾忘记和再度想起的一切，也没忘记自己遥远的愿望。  
包括Kun在内，所有人都看到了里奥的变化，他比从前沉稳了许多，很多时候都是若有所思的样子，巴萨的人曾想和他聊聊住在庄园外的那段日子，里奥总是轻描淡写，然后转移话题。  
*  
里奥花了一整个下午收拾房间，把许多好几年都没用过的东西都丢出去了，他埋头收拾着，把伊维塔送他的小箱子放在桌上，把洛伦索送的饼干和箱子中原本的限量定制巧克力放在一起，桌上除了书本和充电器外，另外有只有一张老照片了，那是里奥年纪还小时候全家人一起拍的，照片上的父母微笑着，里奥费力地抱着妹妹，哥哥把手放在里奥头上。  
他找出许多不常穿的衣服，一股脑放在收纳箱里，准备全部处理掉。在收拾衣柜时，他发现了从桑斯庄园带回的小药箱，里奥犹豫片刻，打开药箱，拨开药盒，在里面找出写着“里奥·托雷斯”的假护照。他看着那行字，和仓促拍下的照片上十五岁的自己。  
里奥很快把护照放了回去，连同药箱一起放进衣柜深处。把许多东西堆叠在上面。  
*  
周六时里奥原打算和Kun出去玩，Kun却忽然改变计划，和妈妈一起去马德里看他爸爸了，里奥只好自己一个人在市中心闲逛。明明不喜欢看书，里奥却在书店逛了好久，根据自己在小书房里听到的家人的谈话，买了许多和经济有关的书和杂志——巴萨控制着许多公司的股份，这是他们主要的貌似合法的收益来源。里奥出门时家里的车都被开走了，现在他只好顶着大太阳在路上等出租车。等了好半天也没等到，里奥不抱希望地向前走，希望在下个路口能遇到出租车。  
托雷斯的车就是在这时候停在里奥身旁的。那辆车缓缓接近里奥，在他身旁减速，然后停下，车窗落下后，见到托雷斯的一瞬间，里奥忽然慌张起来，他一直避免去想和托雷斯有关的事，现在忽然遇见了，他竟连打招呼的话都说不出口。  
“送你好吗？拿着这么多书。”托雷斯问，语气礼貌，他仿佛看穿了里奥的心思，于是也不用从前亲昵的称呼，如果他对里奥的态度如前，里奥十有八九会觉得轻佻。  
里奥犹豫了几秒，似乎想拒绝，可他也忽然想到如果被别人看见自己就这样站在托雷斯的车旁会让人起疑，短暂犹豫后还是拉开车门进去了。  
“怎么自己跑这儿来了？没和朋友一起吗？”托雷斯问，一边松开刹车，“我该把你送到哪儿？”  
“Kun去马德里看他爸爸了，”里奥说，“我……你找个出租车多的地方让我下车就行。”他答道，迟疑一秒，补充道：“谢谢。”  
“没事，”托雷斯说，“家里和学校都好吗？”  
“都好，”里奥答道，双臂抱着刚刚买的书，一副防御的姿态。他心中有奇怪的感觉，一方面在托雷斯身旁十分放松，另一方面却也在担心着，不敢松懈下来。  
汽车行驶到一栋高楼旁停下，这条路上行人和车都少，高楼的影子投在车上，少了刺眼的阳光，里奥的眼睛舒服多了。  
“我让你不高兴了？”托雷斯停下车问。  
而里奥害怕的就是这个。他不知道该怎么面对他，也没办法同他说话，连正常和托雷斯交谈都觉得困难重重。在以为他背叛自己时里奥已经死心了，他以为他伤害了自己的家人，由此对他心灰意冷，甚至打了他一巴掌，后来又拒绝对他说话，可在死心后竟忽然知道托雷斯一直以来没做错任何事，没有背叛他，也没有对巴萨落井下石，所谓的“背叛”也不过是假象而已，里奥反倒不知道该怎么办了。他在心里彻底放弃了托雷斯，现在想起他时，心中混合着疏离和无所适从——他错怪了他，固然愧疚，可托雷斯为他好而制造出的假象让他心凉，如同在他身上挖开一个洞一样，就算知道了真相，那被刀剜开的地方仍旧没有愈合，也没有什么东西能填满。  
里奥看着地上，答道：“没有。”  
“里奥，”那声音柔声唤道，“看着我。”  
他迟疑着，转头看了托雷斯一眼，马上又把目光转向窗外。  
“你怎么了？”  
里奥的眼迅速眨着。  
“我不知道该怎么……之前的事，很抱歉——许多事。”他答道，说出每个字都觉得很费力。  
“没关系。”托雷斯说。  
他在等着里奥继续说下去，而后者不知道该说什么，仓促转移话题问道：“您什么时候从北欧回来的？”  
“两天前，事情解决之后我就回来了，”托雷斯说，一边伸出手去捋顺里奥的头发：“你还在生气吗？”  
而里奥为他的这一触碰觉得浑身战栗。  
“没有，我没生气……”他说，平常从容冷静的样子都不见了，他想再说些什么，把自己混乱的感情表达清楚，可他理不出头绪，试图解释，却一句话都想不出。  
“我该走了，”他突兀开口道，“再见。”  
里奥打开车门，落荒而逃一般抱着书走了。  
*  
地板正中央放着一架黑色台式钢琴，与空旷的白色房间格格不入。  
敞开的窗带动着凉风吹进来，卷起窗帘，吹乱安德里亚斯的头发。  
他看着琴谱，目光却不曾移动。他的手指在琴键上无意识地移动着，曲调游离，如同远方传来的歌谣被风吹散。他微微眯起眼睛，放缓速度，旋律越来越慢，从悠扬舒缓转为悲伤，再转为荒凉。那是他的乐章，一个人行走过风沙暴雨，走进漫无边际黑暗的乐章。他弹奏的速度越来越慢，在琴声飘散、几近微不可闻时，安德里亚斯收回思绪，指尖不再蜻蜓点水般触碰着琴键，他手背的血管微微凸起，弹奏的力度逐渐加强，眼中浮现偏执的神色，指尖触碰琴键的频率越来越快，音符也忽然在震怒中爆发。  
房间中只有他自己。斯卡特的人都知道不能在弹琴时打扰他，只有他的小哥哥洛塔尔是例外。洛塔尔在震耳的琴声中推门进来，走到安德里亚斯身侧几米远的地方。他能看见他的表情，他的愤怒、无助和惊慌，他不说，仿佛将它们融进音符就真的能缓解情绪一般——但他知道从来都不是这样。  
他肆意变换着曲调，在用力过大震得指尖酥麻后，在暴怒中以忧伤结束了乐章。  
洛塔尔等着。安德里亚斯垂下头，右手垂到琴凳上动了一下，洛塔尔走过去站在他身后，安德里亚斯靠在他身上，握住他的手。  
他久久不开口，只握着哥哥的手。再说话时，声带带了分不自然的沙哑：  
“南多——他……”  
安德里亚斯说，刚说出这几个字就打住了，笑容突兀地浮现在他脸上，阴沉又难看，眼睛也冷冷的。他呆滞片刻，示弱的姿态忽然不见了，他转身站起，拉着洛塔尔靠在钢琴上，一边吻着他，一边把洛塔尔的手送进自己的衣衫里。  
洛塔尔吻着他，忽略安德里亚斯的引诱，没一会儿便停下来了。安德里亚斯微微仰头，用可怜的声调问道：“哥哥不喜欢我了？”  
这是他在十五岁时就惯用的把戏，自他第一次引诱两个哥哥开始这就是常见的戏码，有时对方忍着不理会这一套，他便会哭闹起来——明知道无论可怜相还是哭闹都是装样子，最终却都会有效。虽说这样发生关系之后无论哪一方都不会快乐，可安德里亚斯偏偏就要这样做。  
自洛塔尔不能说话后，安德里亚斯不再和他有来往，直到几个月前忽然缓和。在那之后，安德里亚斯在心情不好时几度试图引诱小哥哥，但洛塔尔至多会吻他，从没有过进一步的举动。他心里也明白：安德里亚斯闹一会儿就好了。  
果然，安德里亚斯缠了他一会儿，很快失去兴趣，伏在他身上沉默不语。没过一会儿又开始拽哥哥的衣扣玩儿，一边慢腾腾说道：“你觉得——我要是结婚会怎么样？会不会更好玩？”  
洛塔尔困惑地看着他，示意他解释清楚些，安德里亚斯舔了下嘴唇，只轻哼一声：“南多已经没指望了。”他没做详细解释，很快转移话题，告诉哥哥说他们过几天要去西班牙，要他陪着自己去。  
*  
按照正常流程的一部分，巴萨在安稳下来后举行宴会款待斯卡特和桑斯的人，实质上的酬谢早已交给斯卡特，宴会虽然只是形式上的酬谢，但也是必不可少的一部分。  
以前里奥想见托雷斯时，家里人告诉他呆在房间里不许出来，而现在里奥想要躲着托雷斯，哈维却告诉他必须出席宴会。里奥躲去Kun家的计划泡了汤。  
巴萨提前三天开始准备宴会，在里奥的记忆里，庄园就从来没有过这么盛大的宴会。这是宴请斯卡特和桑斯的日子，也是为了庆祝巴萨的重生。  
毕竟是重整旗鼓之后面对外人的第一次晚宴，巴萨对此极为重视，庄园的每个角落都焕然一新，而他们迎来的客人也完全配得上这样的待遇。  
这是一场无关利益的晚宴，桑斯带着小孩子出席，作为对对方全然信任的表示。他们会度过一个看似极其友好的夜晚——起码要给外界留下这样的印象。  
晚宴当天，托雷斯带着伊维塔出席，他仍旧穿着黑色西装，与穿着惊艳白色长裙的伊维塔先后下车。两人都是金发，虽然外貌上没有更多共同点，却让人觉得神似，看起来像父女一样。托雷斯在交谈时面露微笑，而伊维塔一直是目空一切的神情，不把任何人放在眼中，事实上她却根本没有表现出的那般傲慢，在侍者不小心把酒水撒到她的裙子上后她也没反应，只摆摆手示意没事，自己用餐巾擦了下，酒水没有颜色，她也没去洗手间处理，仍在原来的位置听大人们聊天。  
洛伦索之前去安德里亚斯在西班牙的宅邸玩了，晚宴这天便由安德里亚斯带来参加宴会。安德里亚斯的哥哥也来了，里奥原本会觉得他既然不会说话、可能不会愿意出席人多的场合，但显然里奥多虑了，宴会上的洛塔尔从容极了，除去不能说话外，和其他客人并没有人什么分别——甚至比其他人更为耀眼，他无论如何想要掩盖，仍旧和他弟弟一样，在每个地方出现时都吸去别人的目光。  
里奥看不出自己有什么参加宴会的理由。大人们在聊天，他站在一旁礼貌听着，装作不在意托雷斯或碎宝石的小少爷，在皮克或罗尼把他拉入谈话中时适时开口，应答着对方的话。哈维和托雷斯聊天时里奥被叫过去了，托雷斯说抱歉让他在葡萄园受委屈了，哈维和皮克立刻说这怨不得他，用不着道歉，之后正在和塞斯克聊天的小少爷主动过来拥抱了里奥，在里奥额头上吻了一下，面露微笑说“抱歉之前委屈你了”，里奥对他的微笑毫无反应，也不认为他那表情算的上是笑容或有道歉的成分。  
他不觉得晚宴有趣或新鲜，只一心盼着它结束。直到看见伊维塔和洛伦索两个孩子单独走去露台，里奥才想起来他有事要做。如他所愿，露台上没有其他人，伊维塔正为洛伦索整理着衣领，里奥看着这一幕觉得宽心，虽然这不过是平常极了的景象，姐姐为弟弟整理衣服，低声说着悄悄话。  
夜晚在这个时候终于有了颜色。里奥放重脚步，让两人听见自己也走到了露台上，然后和他们打了招呼。  
“谢谢你们的礼物，”里奥说，一边拿出放在口袋里的礼物，分别送到两人手中：“费了些功夫才淘来的，希望你们喜欢。”  
两个孩子拆开包装，他们对昂贵、稀少的东西见怪不怪，但里奥准备的古董胸针还是让他们在看到的一瞬间就喜欢上了。  
“我喜欢，”伊维塔直接说道，转向弟弟命令道：“别动，我帮你戴上。”  
姐弟两人戴好胸针，和里奥开玩笑说以后要常送他礼物，然后好得到更棒的回礼。  
两个孩子随意聊着天，把话题变来变去。里奥觉得呆在他们身旁很舒服，也不想回大厅了。而他的安逸没能保持多久，碎宝石的小少爷无声无息地走进露台，和孩子们打过招呼后，就把他们支走了，只剩下他和里奥。  
看着他的一脸假笑，里奥忽然觉得很累。  
“你要说什么？快说吧。”  
“我只是来看看你，”安德里亚斯说，“想和你呆一会儿。”  
他反复无常的态度让里奥厌烦。里奥靠在栏杆上，做好了对方随时变脸的准备：“好啊，你随意。”  
安德里亚斯没再说什么，他站在里奥身旁打量着夜色中的巴萨庄园，他走近栏杆，向下看去。这里只是二楼，距离地面也没多远。  
里奥也拿不准他到底是不是来谈话的，因为碎宝石的小少爷很快就沉浸在自己的思绪里了，从露台上打量着楼下。里奥心下奇怪，他不觉得这有什么好看的。  
过了好一会儿，他们都没说话。里奥心想着要是小少爷不满嘴疯话，也不那么惹人厌。他一面想着，一面打量安德里亚斯的侧脸。后者出了神，根本没注意有人在观察自己。  
“你再不回去，你哥就要被比利亚灌醉了。”  
托雷斯的声音忽然传来，里奥打了个激灵。  
安德里亚斯回头看他：“什么烂借口，跟你的小情人单独呆一会儿你也不让？”  
“快回去，你哥在找你。”托雷斯说。  
里奥以为安德里亚斯会和托雷斯拌起嘴来，但他似乎无心和托雷斯多聊。他转过身慵懒地靠在栏杆上，目不转睛地打量着托雷斯。  
“也好。”他这样说了一句，不再看两人，大步走回宴会中。  
里奥从托雷斯身上移开目光，不自觉地向一旁挪动着脚步。  
“一晚上都没机会和你好好说句话，”他走到里奥旁边：“怎么还是这个表情？还在生气吗？”  
“我没有。”里奥答道，向一旁移动着。  
“那就别再躲着我了，”托雷斯说着，握住他的手臂，“你到底怎么了？”  
“我不知道。”里奥回答。  
“我想见你，”托雷斯说，“可以的话，周五放学后能来见我吗？还是原来的地点。”  
里奥呆滞片刻，失重感让他觉得脚底软绵绵的。遥远陌生的感觉出现，当那感觉越来越近时，里奥才明白那是曾经熟悉的甜蜜感和期待，他长久以来想要得到的东西在这一刻忽然出现了。  
可他仍旧一言不发，眼神僵直地看着地面。  
托雷斯回头看了眼大厅，确认没人注意这里。他靠近里奥，一只手搭在对方腰上说道：“是我不好，我道歉，别再多心了。来见我好吗？我很惦记你。”  
里奥低着头，手指冰凉。托雷斯握了下他的手，将他拉向大厅的方向：“你该回去了，一会儿家里人找不到你会担心的。”  
里奥不知道怎么答话，托雷斯给了他台阶下，他顺势走回大厅，手心被托雷斯攥过的地方渗出汗水。  
回到大厅后，里奥找到苏亚雷斯，在他旁边听他和人聊天，后者没注意到里奥的反常，正好让里奥有时间整理情绪。过了几分钟，里奥重新环顾大厅时，才发现安德里亚斯虽然一直在和别人说话，眼镜却不住地瞟向自己这里。  
晚宴没结束，里奥再不情愿也只得呆在这儿，心乱如麻地想着托雷斯刚刚的话——周五要去见他吗？  
里奥明白，托雷斯不亏欠他，也无需道歉，更不需要对他抱着愧疚的态度，只是他自己心里难过。他被掩盖的真相伤得太深，可却没有人对此负责。他知道没有人有这个义务，他就只能自己无声无息地咽下那些苦果吗？  
他没做错什么，托雷斯也是。说到底，这些也都是为了巴萨。  
而到最后，承担责任的竟然成了托雷斯。他放低姿态，为他并没做错的事道歉，在两次面对里奥疏远的态度后仍旧哄着他、耐着性子问他能不能和自己见面。  
*  
里奥想拖延和托雷斯的见面，却连个合理的借口都没有。他明白托雷斯从没背叛他，也从没有意让他难过，既然他没做错任何事，自己若还是不肯见他，未免太过分了。  
这样想着，里奥对家里用了以前常用的借口，说他周五放学去Kun家，周日晚上再回来。巴萨的人习惯了他这样的假期安排，认为他现在不过是恢复了之前的习惯。  
*  
周五晚上里奥去了他和托雷斯原本碰面的酒店。走进最里面的电梯，刷卡后直接升到顶层。  
顶层的套房中空无一人，托雷斯还没来。  
里奥关好房门，四下望着。他已经一年多没来过这里了。  
这是他在大雪中快被冻僵的那个晚上托雷斯带他来的房间，是他们一直断续见面的地方，是他们第一次也是唯一一次发生关系的地方。  
这里几乎和一年前一模一样，仿佛时间停在这儿了一般。进门后房间对面的三扇窗仍旧任由明亮到刺眼的光线溢满房间，沙发周围铺着白色长绒毛地毯，餐桌上放着摆好的餐具。里奥走进书房看了看，又去了卧室。果然到处都和从前相同，连浴室里摆放的毛巾的位置都和从前一样。  
他放松下来。这是他熟悉的地方。他在这里度过了许多轻松快乐的时刻，有过紧张，也有数不胜数的甜蜜——或许是托雷斯说过的一句话，或许是他在托雷斯打电话时坐在他身旁发呆的感觉，他竟能从这样多的小事上体会到快乐。  
里奥等了好久，托雷斯都没出现。房间里准备了些零食，冰箱里也有新鲜的食物，但里奥只吃了几块饼干后就没胃口了，东西没吃多少，却很快困了。十点钟时，托雷斯仍旧没来。里奥已经抱着经济学的书看了一晚上，累得眼花，躺在沙发上睡着了。  
过了不知多久，里奥有些醒了。他感觉到自己已经不在沙发上了，他身下是床，头顶的灯关着，漆黑一片。有人为他脱去衣服，里奥不用睁眼也知道是托雷斯，单凭感觉就能明白。他原想说对他说自己不是有意睡着的，可他已经困得醒不过来了。  
“先生……”  
他迷糊着，这样叫了声，没像从前那样叫“Nino”。  
“抱歉来晚了，临时出了些事，”托雷斯说，“睡吧，我一会儿再过来。”他脱下里奥的衣服放到一旁，在他头上吻了下后，离开卧室去客厅打电话了。  
半小时后托雷斯处理好了明天的事，他回到卧室时，里奥早就回到梦中了。托雷斯没开灯，在里奥身旁躺下。他去握里奥的手，里奥感觉到了，把手放在托雷斯手心里找了个合适的位置，并翻身面向他这边，托雷斯注意到他没像以前那样扑进自己怀里——那是不需要思考的东西，是他的直觉和本能，而现在他竟然对自己这样疏远，之前叫他“先生”，现在在熟睡时都和他保持着距离。  
他变了许多。已经成熟很多的里奥让托雷斯宽心，却也为他不再像从前那样黏着自己觉得隐隐失落。他长大了，更冷静也更理智，思考更多，顾虑也更多。托雷斯能感觉到里奥身上发生了什么，他像从一道隧道中走过一般，无论隐藏于隧道中的是什么，无论他因此受到了打击还是伤害，里奥都选择对此只字不提。托雷斯知道人可以把对自己影响极大的事埋在心中，只是他没想到里奥竟也会有这一天，并不是巴萨的陷落这一件事让他改变，他身上发生了更为重要的变化，而没有人知道原因。  
在托雷斯的印象中，他还是那个为了和自己见面心急如焚、迫不及待与自己分享一切的孩子。他甚至没想过里奥会有真正长大的一天——甚至在巴萨落入困境时，想到或许自己可以照顾里奥一辈子。  
这大概不是爱，但他希望里奥快乐，希望自己可以护他周全。这又不是什么难事，对吧？  
但在不得已做出桑斯吞并巴萨的假象时，他无可避免地让里奥难过了。托雷斯在告诉他巴萨被吞并的消息后就一直避免去看他，那时的里奥浑身战栗、面无血色，连站都站不稳了。托雷斯早就见多了血腥和死亡，却见不得那孩子痛苦的样子。  
现在里奥已经好端端地回到了巴萨庄园，好端端地去上课，平平常常地过着每一天。托雷斯也终于可以放下心来。现在只剩下他什么时候对自己的态度恢复如初这一个问题了。  
*  
里奥睡得很沉，他的身体对这里的环境、这个房间和这张床都没有防备，在这里他总是能睡得很好。  
七点多时里奥醒了，他没下床，一直打量着托雷斯，似乎希望透过他的面容明白自己仍旧和他疏远的原因。而他的样子仍和从前一样让人着迷。里奥盯着他看了好久，想起自己曾打过托雷斯一巴掌时，手指忽然收缩了一下，酥麻的感觉仿佛又回到了手上。  
他觉得心虚，觉得抱歉，却也为自己不平。  
这一整年，到底让他们走到什么地步了？  
托雷斯动了动胳膊，翻了个身，里奥赶快闭上眼睛装睡，自己也不知道为什么要这样。他留神听着，几分钟后，托雷斯醒了。  
“里奥？”  
他叫道。后者不说话，装做睡得很熟的样子。  
很快，里奥感觉到一只手在自己脸庞和头发间揉着，然后在脸颊上印下亲吻。  
他原想一直装睡，却忍不住咳嗽了一声。托雷斯怔了一下，很快笑了。里奥只好睁开眼。  
“醒了还装睡？”他问。  
里奥想移开目光，却看着托雷斯笑意盈盈的眼睛动弹不得，答道：“本来还想多装一会儿的……”  
托雷斯把胳膊伸到里奥脖颈后开始吻他，里奥忽然陷入熟悉的感觉中，他的手臂伸出去，刚要搂住对方时，却停住了。几秒种后，里奥微微侧头，中断了亲吻，眼睛看向一旁说道：“我饿了，昨天就没吃晚饭……我们赶快吃饭吧。”  
他拿起衣服刚要穿，就被托雷斯拽回怀里抱住。  
“真的还在生气吗？”  
衣服被手指攥出褶皱，里奥摇头：“没有，我知道不是您的错……我大概过段时间就会好。”  
托雷斯在他耳畔上吻了下，不再多问。里奥虽然这样说，却不知道心中千疮百孔的地方什么时候才能痊愈。  
*  
在罗尼的卧室住了一段时间后，里奥终于回到自己的房间睡了。他比从前忙碌了很多，不仅在功课上开始用心了，还要花好多时间看自己买来的书和期刊。他在家人谈事情的小书房里“常驻”，巴萨的人似乎并不热心让里奥加入到生意中，但里奥成年了，他有选择权，现在他既然想知道更多和生意有关的事，他们也不能赶他出去。  
里奥仍和托雷斯偶尔见面，但两人的关系如同回到了三年前，他们在同一张床上睡着，却从没做过什么。里奥甚至不会像从前那样习惯性挤进他怀里。托雷斯没再问，如常在得空时约里奥出来。  
多数周末里奥仍会和Kun一起过。这天两人一起去市里逛了一下午，逛得又累又饿时，两人踉跄着拖着脚步找餐厅，还没看见餐厅，Kun倒是忽然注意到前面有个身影看起来很熟悉。  
“那不是我们的校医吗？”Kun说。  
里奥抬头看了眼，果然是卡卡，他拎着两个袋子在前面几十步远的地方走着。  
“要去打招呼吗？”里奥问。  
“不用了吧。”Kun耸耸肩。  
两人决定忽略对方，却因为忽然的意外不得不过去和他“见面”——一辆横冲直撞的自行车忽然从人行道上穿过，卡卡手中拎着两个大袋子，躲避不及，转瞬间就被自行车撞倒了。Kun看得呆了，那么一个大活人，竟就这么被自行车撞了。  
“老师！”里奥赶快跑过去，Kun也立刻跟上去。  
“你没事吧？”里奥蹲在地上问，卡卡揉着脚踝，不敢移动：“我不确定。”  
“赶快叫救护车。”Kun说着拿出手机，正要拨出去，撞人的男孩拦住他：“不用了，医院就在对面，我们走着就过去了。”  
“你撞了人能不能有点道歉的表示？”Kun问，“怎么这么理直气壮啊？”  
“我刚才道歉了，你没听见又不怨我……”对方小声说。  
Kun和他争论着，里奥没听，他扶着卡卡站了起来，一边问他伤得怎么样。  
“不严重吧，老师？我们走到对面去没问题吧？医院就在那儿，几分钟就到了。”  
“应该可以。”卡卡说，却刚迈出两步就疼得直咬牙。  
“你干嘛不买个有后座的自行车？”Kun忽然向男孩发问道。  
“我也没想到我会撞人啊……”男孩说。他比里奥和Kun要小几岁，但说起话来倒是一点也不服软。  
“Kun，”里奥打断他和对方没完没了的扯皮，“我们一起扶着老师吧，你扶着他那边。”  
“扶什么啊，”Kun说，拉起卡卡的一只胳膊扛在自己肩上，对里奥说：“你扛着那边，我们拖着他去。”  
卡卡哭笑不得：你们口口声声叫着“老师”，现在就让我这个样子去医院？但他知道学生们是好心，也就没说什么，任由两人把形象尽失的他拖进医院，撞人的男孩紧张兮兮地跟在后面。  
几人进了医院，医生很快为卡卡做好了检查，确定是韧带拉伤。  
“问题不大，想完全恢复好需要一个月，这一个月都要尽量避免走路——要走路也可以，只是这样会延缓恢复，对腿和脚都不好。”医生为卡卡开了药，又叮嘱他这个月该怎么休养。几人离开医生的诊室，Kun首先向男孩发话道：“你应该付诊费和医药费，还有我们校医的误工费和精神损失费。”  
“那个……一共要付多少啊？”男孩问。  
“加起来一共是……”里奥拿出票据，卡卡却打断他说道：“没事，别付了，你刚才不是有急事吗？快走吧。”  
“老师，你不能就让他怎么走，他都没得到教训呢，以后还这么横冲直撞怎么办？”Kun问。  
卡卡摇头微笑，示意没事，摆摆手催促男孩离开，对方又道谢又道歉，很快走了。  
里奥和Kun都对卡卡这样轻易让撞了人的家伙离开而觉得不公平，做错了事就应该得到教训，这算什么呢？轻易让他就这么走了。但卡卡坚持如此，两人也没办法。  
他们送了卡卡回家，Kun进门后惊讶地发现家里没有其他人，这也就意味着在卡卡行动不方便这段期间没人能照顾他了，里奥倒是不惊讶，自认识卡卡后他就料到了他们的校医应该是独自居住的。  
“您这……没人照顾你怎么办啊？”Kun问。  
“没事，不用管我，你们去忙吧，我自己能应付”  
里奥也面露难色，环顾一圈说到：“老师，起码先让我们帮你把这些买回来的东西放好吧，再顺便做个晚饭——我们都饿了，真的，都送您回家了，就让我们在这儿蹭一顿饭吧。”  
卡卡拗不过他们，任由两人动作迅速地收拾起东西来。他们首先安置卡卡那两个购物袋里的各种东西。  
“你们要是还有事，不用勉强留在我这儿，我叫外卖就行了。”卡卡在沙发上仰着头，费力地向两人这边望着。  
“您说得轻巧，就算叫外卖，你现在的腿都不方便去开门。”Kun说，一边把一大团什么东西硬塞进冰箱里。  
“被你们说的好像我生活不能自理了似的。”卡卡叹道，但他确实不敢移动腿脚，那里现在还疼得厉害。  
里奥和Kun快速安置好卡卡买的东西，然后肚子饿得叽里咕噜的两人不由分说地开始做晚饭，他们在遇见卡卡之前就在找餐厅，去医院跑了一遭后更是饿得头晕眼花。  
里奥做饭，Kun熟练地打下手，两人在厨房忙活了一会儿，把几盘东西挨个端上桌。里奥做好土豆泥，用勺子舀了些自己尝了尝，觉得差不多熟了，又舀了一勺吹凉，递到Kun嘴边。  
“好吃吗？”  
Kun忙不迭地点头，自己又舀了一大口吃掉。  
“我还以为盐放少了呢，那就这样吧。”里奥说，一边把土豆泥盛进盘子，这是最后一样端上桌的食物了。  
“老师，过来吃饭了！”Kun叫道。过了两秒，听见客厅里还是没声音，他转头望去，对上卡卡无奈的目光才想起来他不能走路。里奥拍着Kun的肩膀笑他，然后一起端着一盘盘食物到卡卡面前的沙发桌上，三人一起在地毯上坐下吃饭。  
Kun和里奥趁着卡卡欠了他们人情，就在吃饭时不停发问，在他们看来，卡卡算是个很神秘的人，他长着一张好看到不像话的脸，身边却没有过约会对象，总是独来独往，没有朋友也没有家人；而里奥对卡卡更为好奇，他为什么脱离了家族，家族里的人就这样同意了吗？那现在雷特家是什么状况？尽管好奇，里奥却也不能直接问，只好挑些其他问题和Kun一起对着他发问。  
卡卡回答着他们的问题，过了一会儿，他也开始反问了。  
“你们两个是在一起了吗？”  
Kun一怔，答道：“没有啊，我们是朋友。我有女朋友的。”  
“真的？”卡卡挑眉，觉得这样开两人的玩笑很好玩，反正刚刚他们也问了自己好多问题了，“可你们两个形影不离的，和情侣一样。”  
里奥一开始还困惑着，后来觉得好玩起来，搂着Kun的脖子说：“对啊，老师，我们在一起了，这都被你看出来了。”  
卡卡笑着，只有Kun一个人迷惑不已。  
几人边吃边聊，竟意料之外地吃的很愉快。期间卡卡打电话向学校请了假，Kun和里奥则在离开前约定了明天放学后还会来看他，尽管卡卡不愿麻烦两人，却也不得不承认现在自己确实需要别人帮忙，他不想和陌生人接触，不想大动干戈地请个护工来——那样似乎太小题大做了，而眼下两个学生的好意正好帮了他的忙——话说回来，卡卡也发现他们这样做不仅是出于善意，也有觉得新鲜好玩的成分在里面。  
里奥和Kun如约每天都去探望卡卡，帮他做些力所能及的事，也没忘了在这时候闹个没完，卡卡不觉得烦，听着两人的笑声，心情倒舒服了很多，平常他总是一个人在家，安静得让人心慌。  
偶尔两人中的哪个人有事，便只有一个人来探望。里奥一个人来看卡卡的次数多些，因为Kun的父亲是不固定休假的，一有假期，三口人就赶快抓紧时间团聚了，里奥把羡慕的心情放到一旁不管，只管照常来卡卡家，照顾他的饮食起居，陪他聊聊天。  
一次聊天时，卡卡问起里奥一直来这儿是不是没关系，他怕里奥的家里人会介意。  
“他们不知道我来你这儿啊。”里奥说，事实上，除了Kun和卡卡，没有任何人知道他最近经常来卡卡家，他知道家里人会因为卡卡是雷特家的人而建议他远离对方，至于托雷斯，里奥也只是觉得没理由告诉他这样一件小事罢了。  
两人聊着天，说了一会儿，聊到卡卡被那个男孩骑自行车撞到的事。  
“您干嘛不让他得到个教训呢？”里奥问，“就这么白白撞了你，害得你一个月不能走路不能上班，他却一点责任都没负，就像Kun说的，这样不公平啊。”  
卡卡却只是笑了，说到：“他得不得到教训，和我没关系，我懒得管，也不想多费口舌。”  
他异常英俊的脸上露出浅淡的微笑，无所谓地说出这样的话，里奥觉得一点违和感都没有。卡卡在一个里奥所不了解的黑手党家族中长大，现在虽然脱离了关系，身上却还是沾染着了分理所应当的邪气。  
里奥低头不语，收拾着东西。在他看来，卡卡也是个很有趣的存在，他的言谈和行为举止都天衣无缝，让人挑不出任何纰漏，同时却在和里奥熟络后，毫不遮掩地露出性格中并不讨人喜欢的一面，而且不以为意。里奥原本就不认为卡卡轻易让对方走是出于好意，听到这样的回答，里奥只能说这和自己的想象差不多。卡卡的行为方式正对应这样的作风。


	6. Chapter 6

*  
第二卷 第九章Kun  
*  
海水敲打着礁石和沙滩，咸涩的味道从空气中传来。金红色的光晕驱散了雾气，萦绕着太阳将光芒撒向海面。  
里奥走累了。脚下的细沙将冰凉的温度传到全身，光芒落在他身上，却没带来顶点暖热。他站在晨光中，看着初升的太阳，觉得头晕目眩。  
有风吹来，冷冷的空气灌进肺部，耀眼的光芒让里奥眼睛刺痛，他却不愿移开目光。他看着眼前的景象，想要铭记这画面，同时也希望忘掉这一切。  
在他成年的这一年里发生了许多事，巴萨陷落，然后重生；他在藏匿的日子里受伤中弹，记起了最不愿想起的回忆；他以为爱着的人背叛自己，以为再无法找回当初爱着他的感觉。  
同样也是在这一年，高中生活结束，他在指指点点和流言蜚语中度过毕业前的时光。一起长大的Kun和他双双打破留在巴塞罗那的承诺，各自奔赴远方。Kun已从他的生活中彻底消失，而里奥也决定离开伊比利亚半岛，去一个没有纷乱往事的地方度过四年漫长的时光。  
海风越来越冷，里奥面向太阳，周身笼罩着金色的光芒。  
*  
两个月前  
*  
“好吃吗？”  
里奥向Kun嘴里塞了块饼干后问道，他的脸上沾着面粉，刚刚把烤箱中的饼干拿出来吹凉，自己尝了一块，觉得没味道，于是塞了另一块给Kun。  
“正好，再给我一块。”Kun说，伸手去拿第二块，被里奥挡了一下。  
“我觉得不太脆，再烤一会儿更好吃。”里奥说，打算把饼干重新放回烤箱。  
“不许再烤了，已经够好了，再烤就焦啦，”Kun急吼吼地拿过托盘向客厅走，放到卡卡面前：“赶快吃，老师，不然一会儿里奥又要重新烤了，咱们俩就不知道什么时候才能吃上了。”  
里奥还想让饼干放进烤箱里再烤一会儿，但眼看着两人已经急不可耐地向嘴里送饼干了，他只好打消念头，和他们一起坐在茶几前边吃边聊。  
高中还有两个月宣告结束，两人一边在卡卡家给他们受伤的校医做饭，一边聊着今后的打算。最近放学后他们总是会一起去卡卡家，觉得这种照顾校医的戏码很好玩，就像Kun说的，“他是校医啊，按常理来说应该是我们受伤了、他照顾我们才对，怎么反过来了？”里奥也觉得这种反差有趣，每天只告诉家里人说他去Kun家玩，然后和Kun一起在卡卡家呆到七八点钟。  
距离卡卡被自行车撞伤已经过了两个星期，里奥和Kun过家家似的认为卡卡需要他们的照顾，每天都不嫌烦地买上许多有用没用的东西去看他，心血来潮地帮他做家务、做饭，和他东一句西一句地闲聊着。  
里奥对卡卡有种奇特的感觉。他固然待人温和亲切，这些亲切却是他并不在意的东西，他的温和是表象，他不在乎任何人的死活，也不在乎任何人看穿这一点，他无力地微笑，将疲惫和不耐都写在脸上，笑容平和，有时话语中流露嘲讽，熟悉之后倒也算是个有话直说的人，Kun喜欢这样的卡卡，和他聊得非常开心，多数时候里奥都在听他们聊天，偶尔插一句嘴或提个问题。  
里奥和Kun都已经决定申请本地的学校，这样他们在大学之后也还能过着和原来相差不多的生活，也能像现在这样经常见面。  
这期间托雷斯一直在国外，这周刚回国就约里奥见面了。里奥把照顾老师的事安排给Kun，告诉他自己只耽搁一个晚上，周六就和他一起去卡卡那儿。  
“就今天一天，晚上有点事，就不和你一起去了，后天上午我就去找你，到时候我们再一起去老师那儿。”  
“没事，我自己去也行，”Kun答道，“但做饭肯定不如你好吃就是了，老师可千万别抱怨，不然我就让他饿肚子。”  
里奥笑了，抬手去捏Kun的脸：“换个人说出这话还有点可信度，你说出来，谁信呢？”  
Kun耸肩，抢走里奥盘子里的肉。里奥吃饱了，也不和他闹。  
在很久以前，里奥就有种确信无疑的感觉：像Kun这样的人，哪怕仅仅是看着他，也会觉得温暖。这样的人身上有阳光，无论走到什么地方都能驱赶阴霾，外界的纷扰完全不能打扰他，他一直我行我素地生活着，无论别人对他视而不见还是当成傻瓜。  
*  
晚上里奥在约定时间去了酒店。他已经陆续来这里快三年了，电梯也从原本的刷卡启动变成了输入密码，托雷斯把密码设定成里奥的生日，这样的小细节让里奥感觉很好。  
已经过去了三年，他们之间的关系仍旧奇特。如今托雷斯已经默认了两人是恋人，但他们只在一年之前发生过一次关系。如果有外人知情，他们一定会奇怪托雷斯怎么会默许这样天真到荒诞的事情发生，但里奥了解他，知道托雷斯的温柔和耐心，知道他不介意里奥对他抱有戒心，也不介意一直等下去。  
里奥没想过他要过上多久才能对托雷斯恢复原本的感觉，他不愿想，事情就这样磨磨蹭蹭地进展着。  
见面的夜晚如常，他们一同吃饭，聊了许久，夜深后在床的两边各自睡去。里奥逐渐恢复了和托雷斯聊天的习惯，把生活中的许多事讲给他听，时常也问他生意上的事。托雷斯知道他已经决定以后要参与家族生意，在里奥十五岁那年，托雷斯固然说过如果可能、让里奥不要加入生意这样的话，但如今里奥已经成年，他要做出什么样的选择都由不得别人干涉，即使托雷斯是恋人也不能因此强迫他改变心意。  
关灯后好一会儿，里奥感觉到托雷斯伸过手来，从他的头发上拂过。  
“为什么你还叫我‘先生’呢？”他问。  
里奥假装睡着了。  
*  
清早时两人一起吃饭，托雷斯依旧让酒店准备了配有许多蔬果的早餐，里奥习惯了这样的饮食，一边吃着一边和他聊天。期间电视一直开着，原本他们都没注意，可托雷斯忽然转头望过去，里奥觉得奇怪，也竖起耳朵听着，他听到了“阿奎罗”这个词，转而去看屏幕，原以为会看到同姓的陌生人，可他竟意外地看见屏幕上出现Kun家的房子。镜头切换着近景和远景，里奥看到Kun家周围停了好多媒体的车，还有好多摄像和记者。  
“目前还不能确定阿奎罗家人的行踪……”他听见电视中说。  
里奥困惑地看着电视，然后把注意力转到屏幕下方的那行字上，忽然有种眩晕的感觉。  
“是你的那个朋友吗？”托雷斯问。  
里奥点头，觉得口舌干涩，说不出话。一时间两人都盯着电视看，最初里奥还怀疑是不是看错了画面中Kun家的房子，但很快，电视上出现Kun父亲的画面，里奥倒吸一口气，听见新闻主播说他在马德里的家中被警察带走，目前正在搜集更多他的犯罪证据，罪名包括和犯罪团伙勾结并从中获利、私吞公款和接受贿赂，现在有消息声称赃款中的一部分由阿奎罗的家人保管。  
刀叉从里奥手中滑落到桌子上。  
电视中继续传来播报声，记者说有人证实昨天晚上还看到阿奎罗的妻子和儿子一同外出后回家。  
里奥“忽”地站起来，向门口走去。  
“里奥？”  
“我要去找他。”里奥说。  
“等一下，”托雷斯站起身拉住他，“现在他家门口都是记者，你去了只能添乱，被人发现Kun和黑手党家族的孩子是朋友，你觉得记者会怎么写？”  
“我要去找他，”里奥根本没听进托雷斯的话，他想起自己的手机还放在桌子上，立刻快步走回去拿了起来，拨出Kun的号码。但意料之中没有打通，对方关机了。  
“我要去找他，”里奥重复着，呼吸微微急促，“只要到他家附近就好，我想去看看……我可以不下车，或者只路过一下，我……我必须去……”  
他说着，已经像自言自语一样了，这时候劝他什么他都不会听进去。  
“我陪你去，”托雷斯说，一边拿好车钥匙和手机，“但千万答应我，别下车，别让任何人看到你在那儿，你不想给Kun添麻烦，对吧？”  
里奥点头，匆忙跟着托雷斯一起下楼。他们开车去了Kun家所在的住宅区，却发现想要接近那栋房子也不太可能，这里已经被媒体围得水泄不通了。里奥再度给Kun打了几个电话，并发了信息，可一直没有回应。  
托雷斯将车停在能看见Kun家的地方，和里奥一起等着——虽然他并不知道在等什么。里奥心急如焚，生怕Kun出事，而当记者忽然骚动起来，向门口涌去时，里奥想也不想地就打开车门要下去，但被托雷斯一把拽了回来。  
“Kun——”  
“你不能去，你想让Kun和他妈妈陷入更难堪的境地吗？”托雷斯攥住他的手腕，里奥不再动了。  
他本以为记者忽然涌向门口是因为房子里有人出来了，但片刻后大家却又退回到原本的位置了。并没有人从房子里走出，刚刚也不知道他们是因为什么忽然激动起来，想必是误会了。  
更多媒体蜂拥而至，不断有车在这条路上经过，托雷斯前后打量了会儿情况，说道：“里奥，我们一直留在这儿太引人注目了，还是换个地方等吧。”  
里奥知道如果自己和Kun是朋友的事被发现、只能让Kun和他的家人更不好过，只能听从托雷斯的建议，把车开到另外一条路上等着消息。  
在他们等待的时间里，里奥脑中闪过无数设想：Kun去了哪儿？他和他妈妈躲在家里，还是已经去了其他地方？媒体什么时候才会离开？Kun什么时候才会把手机开机？还有他爸爸，他爸爸真的犯法了吗？  
猜也没用，他没办法得知这些……  
正想着，里奥忽然转头看着托雷斯。  
“怎么了？”注意到对方的目光，托雷斯问道。  
“早上新闻里说Kun的爸爸和犯罪团伙勾结，你知道这件事吗？是真的吗？”里奥问。  
“我可以帮你问问，”托雷斯说，“马德里的情况我不知道细节，只知道大概。但我可以告诉你所有的家族都在警局有自己的关系线，但具体他们贿赂了谁、收买了谁，这些细节不需要我过问，只要事情办好就行。你要是想知道，我现在打个电话问问？”  
里奥想了想，点点头。托雷斯拨了几个电话，然后以笃定口吻告诉里奥：Kun的爸爸不是无辜的，事实上，被挖掘出来的事还只是一小部分，他已经陷入很深的泥潭了。  
“那新闻里提到的‘犯罪团伙’是指哪一个家族？”  
“不是‘哪一个’，里奥，”托雷斯说，“根据我们所知道的消息，和Kun的父亲有牵扯的家族和帮派，大大小小一共有六个，不包括桑斯和巴萨，我们的关系线上收买的是其他人。”  
里奥点头，得知桑斯和巴萨都和Kun的父亲没关系，他稍微松了口气。  
他并不知道托雷斯没说实话。目前媒体还不知道更多牵扯进这件案子里的黑手党帮派，但托雷斯却在电话中得到了明确回复：巴萨和桑斯在这件事中都脱不了干系。  
两人在那条街上又等了一个小时，托雷斯认为这样下去等不到结果，而且一直把车停在这儿也太显眼了。和里奥商量过后，托雷斯带里奥回酒店，里奥心神不宁地等了一天，这天托雷斯一直陪着他，他似乎有事要做，但他都在电话里指派其他人代替他去了。  
到晚饭时，里奥已经给Kun打了几十次电话了。  
“他什么时候才能和我联系？”他问，声音有气无力。  
“我不能确定，”托雷斯说，“媒体会对他们穷追不舍，如果Kun不想被人发现他和他妈妈的踪迹，应该会小心到不用任何原来的通讯方式，无论是手机还是网上。”  
“里奥，我知道你现在很着急，但你现在只能等下去，等着Kun认为安全的时候再联系你。”  
“可那是什么时候？”  
“别着急，会有消息的。”托雷斯安慰道，轻按着里奥的手。  
*  
于是里奥等着。  
只是在那天之后，他再没收到过Kun的消息。  
*  
里奥试着睁了睁眼，没睁开。他还困着。  
又睡了一会儿，里奥清醒过来。看着窗帘透过来的光，猜测着现在至少有八点钟了——自从Kun离开后，他一直都没睡过安稳觉，这次他破天荒地没有在凌晨三点就醒来，然后一直瞪着眼到天亮。  
对里奥来说，这是件没有办法解决的事。他不能用新的一个或几个朋友来代替Kun，那样对他无济于事。  
整件事的重点在于他失去了Kun，而不是失去一个朋友。  
他并不渴望拥有朋友，不渴望拥有一个或几个能和他分享快乐或苦涩的朋友，他不需要朋友变成他排忧解难的工具，对里奥来说，朋友“没有什么用处”，才是他真正觉得可贵的地方。他不渴望从Kun身上获取任何东西，不需要让Kun满足他的任何虚荣或任性要求，不需要Kun和他分担任何烦恼和痛苦，他也不会因为害怕孤单而需要朋友。他只想Kun回来。  
Kun已经消失了一个星期。巴萨的人也知道了这件事，里奥没从他们那里得来自己可以和Kun再见面的保证，家人都说不清楚他父亲的事，也否认巴萨和这件事有瓜葛，里奥只能继续处在一无所知的状态里，不知道Kun去了哪里，不知道什么时候才能再见到他。  
他照常去探望卡卡，装出无谓的语调说Kun这些天有事，一段时间内不会来了。卡卡的腿伤好了不少，偶尔也能走路了，在他的坚持下，里奥同意每隔一天来看他——对里奥来说这确实是个很有帮助的提议，因为他已经需要在学校、在家里伪装自己一切都好，在卡卡面前继续伪装着让他很累。  
他以为只有独自一人的时候才能露出真正的自己，露出那份被磨损般的疲惫、苦等无果的消沉，直到收到和托雷斯见面的消息时，里奥才忽然想起来，他至少可以在一个人面前袒露现在状态糟糕的自己。  
以前里奥周五不回家的借口是他去Kun家住了，现在Kun已经离开，里奥干脆直白地告诉家里人，他恋爱了，要和同学约会去。巴萨的人对这一消息并不奇怪，他已经成年了，这时候第一次听他说恋爱，已经觉得够晚了，他们就差没开瓶酒庆祝了。家里人自然不会问东问西惹得里奥不耐烦，只告诉他尽管好好玩，周五周六可以在外面住，但周日时一定要回家。  
“我想知道那人长什么样，”皮克说，“你说过段时间，我们让里奥把照片给我们看行不行？”  
塞斯克想了一会儿，笑道：“以他的性格，我估计他不会理你，现在是约会，又不是打算结婚，事情没定下来，他才不会让我们知道对方长什么样。”  
由此，里奥得以在周五晚上顺利地和托雷斯见面，但他情绪低落，一晚上也没说多少话。早早睡下后，第二天醒来时，他忽然被Kun已经离开一事折磨得难以忍受。Kun是他第一个朋友，也是在许多年的时间中唯一一个朋友。  
他在小学时就认识Kun了，那时Kun的脸上还带着婴儿肥，初见的那天他也不过是个普通的八岁孩子，却带着种幼稚而英勇的神情，那时他把自己的午餐递给里奥说：“给你这个，我吃饱了。”  
在这之前里奥踩了地上的水渍摔倒，露营时带的午餐扣在地上，脏兮兮的，不能吃了。里奥坐在地上，呆滞地盯着面目全非的午饭。露营的午餐是老师要求大家从家里带来的，晚上才能抵达住的地方、支起做饭用的工具。现在午饭泡了汤，里奥又不可能对别人开口求助，只能一直饿着独自忍到晚上了。  
他跪在地上收拾着打翻的午餐，心里委屈极了。他早就饿了，现在竟然还要饿着肚子四个小时——对一个孩子来说挨饿这么久恐怕比受刑还难受。  
他正委屈着，忽然一双白色运动鞋出现在视野里。  
“给你这个，我吃饱了。”  
里奥惊讶地抬头，在逆光中看着眼前的男孩。他比自己高一些，眼睛圆圆大大的，头发沾了水似的被揪的竖起来。他递过来一个很好看的餐盒。  
“给我吗？”里奥问。  
“快吃吧。”Kun回答，然后不由分说地跪下来帮里奥收拾打翻的午饭，里奥不敢磨蹭，和他一起把打翻的东西收拾好。之后Kun打开他带来的餐盒，指着左边格子里的食物对里奥说：“这些是我妈妈做的，她做饭可好吃了，”然后他又指着右边：“这些是我做的，我看见电视里有人在捏饭团，就自己也捏了，不太好吃，我妈帮我加工了一下，现在它们都好吃了。”  
他们用小孩子独有的幼稚方式说话，里奥不肯自己吃，一定要Kun和他一起才行，于是两个孩子一起分享了午餐。  
Kun是阿根廷人，他妈妈做的饭也是阿根廷口味，里奥已经好久没吃过了，来到巴萨之后，他自然跟着巴萨的家人一起吃着西班牙风味的食物，尝到了许久没尝过的家乡滋味，让里奥格外喜欢这顿午餐，也对Kun格外感激。  
“看你吃的，”Kun说，一边学做大人的模样拿纸巾为里奥擦嘴：“我妈妈做饭好吃吧？我自己做的饭团也不错呢！”  
里奥一边吃一边点头，然后开始淌眼泪：“眼睛里……进东西了……”  
Kun赶忙去看，笨手笨脚地撑起里奥的眼皮，费了好半天功夫才把落进里奥眼里中的一个小黑点用纸巾粘出来。  
“你看，我捏的饭团太好吃了，你都感动得哭了。”Kun说。  
“我没有，”里奥揉着眼睛，被Kun拦住：“别揉了，再揉就肿了。”  
“可我没哭……你都看到了，我眼睛里进了东西……”里奥解释着。  
“知道啦，我开玩笑的，”Kun说，“我们都吃完了，就先把东西收拾起来吧，一会儿还要走好久呢。”  
两个孩子跪在草地上收拾东西，一边收拾着一边聊天。  
“你像我弟弟一样高，”Kun说着，“我舅舅家的弟弟，但他不像你这么瘦……”  
十八岁的里奥在梦中恍惚见到对自己说话的Kun，像初见的那天一样，他站在逆光中，向里奥伸出手。  
里奥在梦的余韵中醒来，头脑晕沉。几天来他一直保持着看似与平常无异的状态，直到现在，伪装一片片碎裂，他也不想再隐藏着了。  
他坐起身，托雷斯还在一旁熟睡着。  
“Nino……”里奥低声唤道，“你说，Kun去了哪儿呢？”  
托雷斯听见里奥的声音后醒了。他觉得里奥的状态奇怪，说的话也很孩子气。  
托雷斯握住他的手：“怎么了？”  
里奥不看他，眼睛盯着被子，自言自语似的说：“我……我没有Kun了。”  
他刚睡醒，比平常格外没有防备，这时候任由自己露出没有防备的一面，对Kun的担忧和想念忽然袭来，让他措手不及，不知如何招架。托雷斯看出他状态不对，坐起来把他抱进怀里，安慰着说没事、Kun会回来找你的。  
里奥知道这不过是安慰话，Kun已经消失了，他不知道他在哪儿，可能再也见不到他。想到这儿，里奥嗓子一紧，几乎要哭出来，却还是忍住了，他伏在托雷斯肩上，紧紧环着他的后背，好像这样就能减少他失去唯一一个朋友的痛苦。  
这天是周六，托雷斯原本应该回葡萄园去，但里奥状态不好，他打消回家的念头，留下来陪里奥。早饭后带他出了门，像里奥在碎宝石的赌场第一次见了血腥场面那次之后，他带他出去走了很久，说起很多事和里奥聊天，到晚上回酒店时，里奥走得累了，想必晚上也能好好睡一觉了。  
他们逛了一天，回到酒店，睡觉前里奥仍旧懒懒的，什么都不做。托雷斯帮他脱掉衣服，又把他的胳膊抬起来塞进睡衣的衣袖，他正一颗颗为他系着睡衣的扣子，里奥忽然攥住他的手。  
“怎么了？”  
里奥不答话，他看着睡衣的边角，缓缓伏在托雷斯肩上，继而闭上眼、抱住他，整个人靠进他怀里。  
“Nino……”他叹息般唤着他的名字，托雷斯忽然意识到，里奥又开始这样叫自己了，从今天早上开始。  
“没事了，”托雷斯抱着他，在他额头上吻着，“别担心，都会好起来的。”  
里奥脱力般环着他的脖子，他的头发擦着托雷斯的脖颈，似乎在微微点头。  
关灯后，里奥许久没有过的、再度睡在喜欢的人怀里。他呢喃着，有一句没一句地说着，话语在夜色中流转、消散，他说着自己是什么时候认识Kun的，有多希望Kun能马上回来。  
“你说……Kun他……去了哪儿呢？”里奥困了，说话也不连贯。  
“他和他妈妈在一起，互相有照应，没事的。”  
“阿姨她……人特别好……她自己有一个很大的公司……”里奥越来越困，却还是在拼命和睡意挣扎，语气越来越幼稚。  
“那就不用担心了，就算去了其他地方，她也还是能养活自己和Kun的。”托雷斯应着。  
“我其实能照顾Kun……我特别喜欢他……”他嘟哝着，终于困得再说不出话、睡着了。  
他的忧虑还在，只是不再觉得那么难熬了。里奥沉沉睡去，没感觉到托雷斯在他脸颊上印下的亲吻，也能没听见托雷斯在他耳边低声留下的那句“我也特别喜欢你。”  
那天晚上他们相拥而眠，两人间不再隔着半张床的距离，他不再拘谨地叫他“先生”。  
里奥像孩子一般酣睡着，手臂仍环着托雷斯，把头埋在他怀里。  
那天之后，他们之间的关系不再薄如蝉翼。  
里奥再度相信了托雷斯，那些恋着他的感觉跟随信任逐渐回到他身上。  
他们没有回到原点，没回到过去的任何一段时光。没有亲吻和性爱，却比里奥十七岁时亲厚了许多。  
*  
每次站在卡卡家门前，里奥都会在开门时迟疑一下。钥匙插进锁孔，他犹豫片刻，然后拧开门锁。浑浊的机械声响之后，他推开门，再次面对他独自一人来到这里、Kun已经不会再陪着他的事实。  
这栋房子素净而寂寞，里面有大片的空白和无法填满的空间，固然干净整洁，却也索然无味。之前里奥并没注意到房子的奇怪之处，直到Kun离开后才发现，原来这座房子这么冷清。尽管宽敞明亮，阳光却永远是落进窗内却被剥走了一层光的感觉，它带着由孤独催生的黑暗，不引人瞩目，也没有恶意，如同房子主人的翻版。  
卡卡把房子的钥匙给了里奥，以免每次他来的时候自己还要去开门，他的腿好了很多，再过一个星期就可以回学校上班了。  
里奥看见卡卡躺在在沙发上睡着，虽然前一天没来，但卡卡家里也没有很乱，只是桌子上胡乱扔了些照片。里奥走过去收拾，才注意到那些照片是用旁边的一架拍立得相机拍出来的，内容不过是家里的各个角落，照片是黑白的。里奥把照片收好，叠成一摞后也在沙发上坐下，现在离晚餐的时间还早，他也不想去厨房做饭然后惊醒卡卡。  
里奥靠在沙发上，目光在屋子里四处游荡，然后落到卡卡身上。他熟睡着，仿佛真的像他外表上显露的那般无欲无求。但里奥知道卡卡这样的人不能用一两句话简单概括——他明明目空一切，却要做出平易近人的样子，他不在乎任何人的死活，却从事了校医这样一个职业，在必要的时候对别人关怀备至。最近他们接触得频繁，熟悉了很多，卡卡并不介意在里奥面前袒露原本的性格，里奥无意窥探他人的世界，但时间久了，里奥觉得自己多少能了解这个人了。他身上的矛盾点似乎都是因为一个原因：他不喜欢这样的生活。  
这是之前里奥在一旁听着卡卡和Kun聊天时候忽然产生的想法，他认定了这是事实。卡卡固然脱离了家族，可他却也并不喜欢自己选择的生活。如同在黑色蔓藤的缠绕中出生，即使脱离了生长的地方，身上也还是带着家族的熏染。  
卡卡在压抑着自己。他已经被生长环境彻底塑造了，脱离了家族，反而不知道该做什么。如果让他去做想做的事，他的性格大概也会好很多。  
“你这段时间看起来心情不好，”吃饭时卡卡忽然说道，“我看到报纸了，已经知道Kun的事了。”  
里奥应了一声，他不确定自己是不是想谈这件事。  
卡卡继续说道：“不能再看见Kun，我觉得很遗憾，你要是不想说，我们就换个话题，我只是想告诉你，我希望你尽快开心起来。”  
里奥手中的刀叉停了动作：“我表现得很明显吗？”  
“当然没有，”卡卡微笑，“我只是感觉到你身上的重量忽然多了。”  
“您感觉得倒是真准，”里奥说，拿不准自己的语气是不是有些嘲讽，“过段时间就好了，现在不痛快、就不痛快一段时间吧，强颜欢笑也难看。”里奥没多说，心想着每天回巴萨装出什么事都没有已经够累了。  
卡卡盯着他看了一会儿，似笑非笑地说道：“你如果不想说话，我倒是有个感觉可以和你分享。”  
“什么？”  
卡卡想了想，整合了下语言，说道：“你可能会觉得我说的奇怪，但我说的都是实话。并不是什么大不了的事，只是，”卡卡耸了下肩膀，“我感受不到他人的痛苦——不是一丁点都感觉不到，只是感觉很淡，如果从理论上说，很像是缺乏同情心，比如如果身边的人因为胃疼疼得直发抖，我也很难同情他，但矛盾的地方就在于，虽然我在心理上难以产生什么感觉，但却会做出合适的回应，比如马上为他买药或者送他去医院、一直陪着他直到他好起来，但我就是在心理上不能产生共鸣。刚才我看着你也是这种感觉，你失去了最好的朋友，心里一定难过，我知道你情绪不好，却没办法体验到你的那种难过。”  
里奥认真听着卡卡的每一句话，最后说道：“我第一次听到这么奇特的事……既然你会‘采取合适的回应’，就也没关系吧？总比有同情心但袖手旁观要好。”  
“我还以为这样要被人说冷血呢。”卡卡微笑。  
但里奥不得不承认，他确实很惊讶。卡卡是校医，面对人时经常带着温和浅淡的笑容，性格却这样古怪——古怪却并不惹人厌烦，他实际上也没做什么错事。  
那天是周日，吃过饭后卡卡说想去院子里晒晒太阳。里奥扶着他来到外面，在草地上铺了层垫子后坐下——他们经常这样坐在草坪上，看着路上走过的人和车，有时经过的邻居会和他们打招呼，有的则视而不见。里奥知道那些人为什么表情异样，既然是邻里之间，就意味着多数人都知道卡卡是校医，而看见他时常和一个十七八岁的学生坐在草坪上晒太阳毕竟会让他们觉得不妥。难说里奥不在意这些，原本有Kun在，三个人相处便也没什么关系，现在只剩下他们两个独处，看起来确实有些怪异，但他们之间毕竟没有见不得人的事，里奥也就不再多想了。  
卡卡的腿已经恢复得差不多了，周日的晚上和他道别时，卡卡说他周一会回学校上课，里奥当然对此坚信不疑，以至于在周一没在学校见到卡卡时，里奥还以为他和卡卡只是脚前脚后地错过了，但周二时候里奥也没看见他。倒是自己被叫去了校长的办公室。  
*  
什么事那么严重，还用的着去办公室？里奥猜测着，希望只是问他申请学校这样的事。但敲门进去后，里奥惊讶地发现罗尼竟然也在。  
“罗尼？你怎么来了？”  
罗尼轻微摇了下头：“坐下吧，里奥。”  
里奥狐疑地在罗尼身旁的椅子上坐下，和办公桌后的校长打了招呼，对方礼节性地回复后，问起里奥最近在学校过的怎么样。  
“和以前一样。”里奥用小心的措辞说，猜测或许学校是想问和Kun有关的事。  
“你在这里的时间也不短了，应该知道我们学校的纪律和风气，我们鼓励勇于承认错误，但有些错误很难原谅，我们也不强求你原谅学校的失职。”  
里奥越听越糊涂，问道：“您是指什么事？”  
“我们的校医里卡多·桑托斯先生已经引咎辞职了，就算他不主动辞职，我们也会采取相应的措施，正如我们一坚持的那样——对于在校职工对学生的不恰当接触一直保持零容忍。”  
原本里奥还糊涂着，听到最后一句，忽然吓了一跳，他明白这句话的意思。  
“可我……老师他……我们之间没什么，您一定是误会了。”  
“我们不会强迫你说任何事，”校长用更加缓和的语气说道：“虽说你已经成年，但作为一个有更多社会经验的在校职工，桑托斯先生应该明白，他不应该和学生有过多的私下接触，我们不会强迫你说任何你不想说的事，但如果他有不恰当的举动，你可以告诉你的家人，采取法律手段，或者走任何你们认为恰当的途径来解决这件事。”  
罗尼也开口了：“里奥，如果你现在不想说，可以等到我们回家再谈。”  
“可是……可是什么都没发生啊，老师他没有不恰当的举动啊。”里奥说，生怕解释得不清楚。  
校长面露无奈，似乎也觉得里奥的回答在预料中。  
“桑托斯先生在辞职之前是这样说的，”他复述道，为了强调而放慢语速：“一切都是他的错，和你无关，他愿意马上辞职。”  
卡卡的辞职原本就吓了里奥一跳，知道他因为这样一件莫名的事辞职后，里奥更糊涂了。  
“我想您一定是误会了，老师并没做什么不该做的事，我只是去照顾他而已，他的腿伤了，就这些。”  
校长和罗尼交换了个眼神，前者从桌后绕到前面，拿出一叠照片递给里奥。  
“我不能透露拍下照片的是谁，你可以当做是住在附近的其他老师或者我们学校的学生，或者只是住宅区里的邻居……照片上的内容让我们很惊讶。”  
里奥一张张翻着，照片不多，距离很远，拍得也不好，都是他和卡卡坐在草坪上晒太阳的画面，并没什么了不得的……直到最后一张。  
里奥知道学校对于教职工对学生有不恰当举动的事多么谨小慎微，他们在不愿看到学生遭受伤害之外，也惧怕着学校名声受损、传出丑闻、影响生源等许多事，而最后一张卡卡揽着里奥亲吻他的照片，已经为卡卡的教职生涯画上了句号。人们尽可以猜测：被看到的是这一吻，没看到的呢？  
“这只是出于礼节……”里奥艰难地解释着，因为紧张，他说话的声音都变了：“那天我们谈到……升学的事，我那时候有点没信心，桑托斯先生安慰了我，最后在脸上亲了一下……”  
而里奥忽然变了的脸色让罗尼和校长更加确信卡卡确实做了不恰当的事。  
“里奥，”校长用一如既往的缓和的语气说道：“无论发生了什么，都不是你的错，你都不必觉得愧疚，也不用为别人遮掩，刚刚我说过了，你可以选择不告诉我们，但没有什么不能对家人说。”  
里奥的呼吸急促起来，他简直不知道该从那句话开始反驳：他已经说了多少次什么事都没发生？他为什么要为卡卡遮掩？“没有什么不能对家人说”？他只要说出他想起了哥哥惨死那天晚上的事对他有多大影响就够巴萨的人惊慌上好久了，可这次真的什么都没发生，还有——当然不是他的错！什么都没发生怎么会是他的错？  
脑中的思绪混乱，里奥不知道该再怎么继续解释，最后勉强保持着正常声调说道：“我不知道要怎么说您才会相信，但桑托斯先生从没做过不恰当的事。”  
可罗尼和校长已经不再相信了，在和里奥谈话之前，校长把学生有可能会有的几种反应和罗尼谈了，和老师发生了不应当的关系，他有可能会因为觉得羞耻而拒不承认，或者还沉浸在恋爱的假象里等，而罗尼想到之前里奥说自己在和人约会，而整个周末都住在外面的事，也不禁担心起来——或许里奥真的被骗了——他知道卡卡，他们都来自南美，而雷特家的人以脾气古怪、捉摸不定而闻名，他会脱离家族来从事校医这一职业原本就很奇怪，现在如果他以不恰当的方式和学生接触，也算不上有多意外。如果卡卡不是校医，而是其他身份的话，罗尼也不会有太多担心，只是身为校医和学生有这样的暧昧让人很容易联想到滥用职权而满足一己私欲的那类事。  
“里奥，你不想说我们就不提，但如果你觉得事情不妥，可以回家后告诉我们，我们再采取其他措施。”罗尼说道，他知道里奥不会在外人面前承认这样的事，也不想让更多人知道他被人欺骗、伤害，只希望尽快结束谈话，带里奥回家。  
约谈的时间选在放学前夕，谈话结束后，罗尼开车带里奥回家。里奥回想谈话过程，对卡卡莫名其妙认错还引咎辞职一事觉得烦躁——他明明什么都没做，为什么还要把错都揽到自己身上，说“都是他的错”这种话？而且还就此辞职，这不是间接承认他确实做错事了吗？  
手机。里奥气自己刚刚怎么没想打打电话，立刻拨出卡卡的号码，焦急地等待回应。话筒中的蜂鸣音响了一会儿，卡卡接起电话，里奥问他是不是方便说话，在得到肯定的答案后告诉他自己刚刚被叫去办公室的经历。  
“您明知道我们之间什么都没发生过，为什么要说都是你的错？再说您这样辞职了，不就默认了您和我关系奇怪了吗？”  
里奥急于让罗尼知道真相，把通话调成扬声器模式。卡卡沉默片刻，说道：“我没想到会给你带来麻烦，里奥，我当时……没来得及考虑这么多，以为只要说都是我的错、这件事就过去了。”  
里奥攥着手机，过了几秒种，问道：“那您为什么辞职了？”  
“我想离开这儿了，里奥，如果不是学校忽然和我约谈，我大概也会在年末离开西班牙。”  
卡卡又说了几句，道歉说没想到给里奥带来了麻烦。里奥有口难言，只恨刚刚在学校时没当着校长的面拨出这个电话，现在他大概怎么说都没用了，就算罗尼去解释，大概校长也只会半信半疑，认为罗尼这样做只是要证明自家孩子的清白、保全孩子的颜面。  
里奥挂断电话，没再说什么。卡卡一走了之固然干净利落，他却为此被扣上了不干不净的帽子——这样的事最好一开始就不要发生，否则就难以洗清。  
*  
里奥以为事情会到此为止，但第二天上学时，他就察觉到了不同的气氛，刚进校门时就有许多人都用怪异的眼神看着他，走进教学楼后，有很多人一见到他就立刻开始窃窃私语起来。里奥察觉到事情不对，到班级以后他确认了自己的猜想——不过是一夜过去，消息便在全校传开了——校方只会尽力压下这种消息而不是传播，做出这种事的只能是拍下照片的人。  
他走进教室，看见黑板上用很大的字体写着自己的名字，伴随着侮辱性的词汇，写着他如何不知廉耻勾引校医几行字。那些话足够让任何人感觉屈辱和愤怒。  
从里奥走进班级的一刻，所有人就盯着他看，等着看他对此有什么反应。  
里奥放下书包，在座位上坐好，盯着黑板上的字看了看，然后像什么都没发生一样打开第一节课用的书。其他人显然对此很失望，即使不抬头，里奥也能感觉到目光在众人间传递着。他表面上装得平静，心里却很窝火——他明明没做错任何事，为什么要受到这种莫名的侮辱？  
“如果你们好奇的话，我可以现在就告诉你们，我和桑托斯先生没发生任何事，你们爱相信什么就相信什么好了。”里奥没抬头，这样说道。  
班级里安静一会儿，忽然有人说了句：“那我们看到的照片就都是假的了？”  
里奥忘了还有照片这件事，他惊讶地看着对方，努力用平静声音答道：“那只是个礼节性的亲吻，除此之外，我没什么要解释的。”  
但这样的回答并不能满足任何人。闲言碎语远没有结束，指指点点也原来越肆无忌惮。事实上一整天里奥都很心烦，只是装作无所谓的样子，但这让诋毁他和试图惹恼他的人大为恼火，他们在学校的走廊上、餐厅里，在里奥路过时，用他能听见的声音说着“勾引校医”和更多恶毒的侮辱性词汇，晚上回家时里奥心情烦躁，甚至有了第二天不去上课的想法，但他不愿就这样退缩。  
他在心里劝着自己，第二天就好了。但第二天的情况只是变得更糟，在体育课上，一个男生鲁莽地叫住里奥，问他被校医干是什么感觉。他身旁站着五六个人，似乎是商量好了要拿里奥这样找乐子。  
“我们之间什么事都没有。”里奥解释道，瞬间觉得自己很蠢，他们只不过想找麻烦，怎么会听他说的话？  
“真的吗？我们怎么知道？”为首的男生笑道，“不如这样，你脱了衣服，证明一下？”身旁的几个人笑了起来。  
里奥盯着他，心中惊讶着对方的愚蠢，问道：“你被我和阿奎罗打过多少次，我不记得，难道你还不记得？”他这话一出口，气氛忽然就变了，里奥把目光从对方身上挨个扫过：“还有你们，我倒想知道你们中的哪个没在欺负毛孩子的时候被我和阿奎罗打翻过？现在阿奎罗不在，你们终于有胆量在我这儿撒气了是么？”  
他一语戳破对方的软肋，几个人的脸色白一阵红一阵。一个黑头发男孩忽然开口说：“就算阿奎罗在这儿怎么了？有那么一个锒铛入狱的老爸，他自己不也还是个杂——”  
他的话没说完，忽然被里奥一拳打在脸上，踉跄后退了几步被人扶住才勉强没有摔倒。  
“你——”  
“想找麻烦就直说，今天全解决了，也省得以后你们再啰嗦。”里奥不再忍着怒气了，和他们打一架也好，被打得鼻青脸肿也好，找自己的麻烦也就算了，他不想听见他们说Kun的闲言碎语。  
他气得身上发抖，眼睛要冒火似的。对方也犹豫了，如果他认欺负也就打他一顿罢了，可他今天这状态太吓人了，如果碰到对方打起架来不要命，那就还是早认输的好。  
几人互相看了看，说了几句狠话后走了，里奥仍站在原地，愤怒又委屈。  
*  
晚上苏亚雷斯来接他，里奥很久没见到路易，这次却也高兴不起来。路易问他怎么了，里奥摇摇头说累了，不愿告诉路易自己在学校的遭遇。  
接下来的一个星期里，里奥每天都会冒出转学的想法，但他至多是这样想，从来没和家人说过，一来他不愿意在压力下像个胆小鬼一样逃走（何况他原本就没错），二来距离毕业也只剩下一个月了，他不想再折腾转校的事了。  
之前看里奥不顺眼的那伙人并没就此安静下来，他们不再正面和里奥起冲突，只是在里奥在场时候旁敲侧击、不提名字地说上许多不堪入耳的话，一来二去，好像全校都认为里奥勾引了他们的校医并导致对方辞职了，其中他们还添油加醋地添了很多不存在的细节，把里奥说的更不堪了。  
里奥知道他们看自己不顺眼，当年Kun在学校里教训那些欺负人的家伙时，里奥就应该料到会有这一天。但他们毕竟没再有过正面冲突，里奥在上一次表现出来的强硬态度已经让他们不敢再冒险了。  
除了Kun，学校里没人知道里奥是黑手党养大的孩子，里奥也不认为因为他生长在什么样的环境里就一定要做什么样的事，所以一直到毕业，里奥都一直忍着没去收拾那些人渣，他知道，如果他真的忍无可忍，对方恐怕会落入非常可怕的境地中，他不愿就此成为那样的人，在Kun和卡卡之后，里奥更想平静地度过高中最后的时光。  
*  
之前在家人面前遮掩失去Kun的沉重，现在还要加上忍受闲言碎语的烦躁，在这样的压力下，里奥再强装着，也还是露出了马脚。  
一天晚上，罗尼在回家后直接来到里奥的房间，问他是不是出了什么事。  
里奥那时刚做完功课——他总是分心，完成课业的速度慢了很多，写完后就一直趴在桌子上，困了也不想站起来洗漱，不想爬回到床上去睡。罗尼就在这时候敲响门，走进来坐在里奥身旁。  
“我还好，”里奥揉着惺忪的睡眼答道，“没什么事……其实有些小事，但没关系，过去就好了。”  
“和卡卡的事有关吗？”罗尼问。  
里奥摇头：“罗尼，我和卡卡之间没发生任何事，我知道我现在状态不好，但这……和什么事有关都不重要，只要你相信我就好……你相信我了，是吗？”  
“我相信你，可我担心你，”罗尼说，“你这几天脸色不好。”  
里奥对罗尼的担忧一时无法作出回应，沉默一会儿，他望着罗尼问道：“我说这些话没有任何不尊重你的意思——但你在我这个年纪的时候，没做过不能让家里知道的事吗？从没受过伤害、从没独自一个人咬牙挺过最难熬的日子？”  
罗尼一怔，答不出话。为了缓和气氛，里奥笑了下，罗尼原本还绷着神经，这会儿不由得也笑了——他当然有过很多荒唐事，比里奥的严重得多、可怕得多，许多人的少年时期都有过挫折和煎熬，或许那不是什么大不了的事，但以当时的年纪和心智，发生的事无异于天塌地陷，只是回头想来，许多事并没那么可怕。  
“有些事只是听起来严重，但如果我能自己解决，我会自己解决，不让你们心烦，不让你们为我担心。”里奥说，“现在我确实心烦，但不会一直这样的，你要对我有信心是不是？”里奥连着问道：“你对我没信心吗？”  
“我相信你，”罗尼笑了，抱住里奥：“但如果你在任何时候需要我，我都会一直在这儿。”  
*  
下午的教室繁杂纷乱，还没开始上课，学生们吵嚷着，叫喊着，打闹着。  
里奥坐在教室正中间的位置，他的左臂支在桌子上，垂下的手托着颧骨，闭着眼睛等待上课，等待旁人安静下来，等着关于自己的闲言碎语逐片在空气中消失。  
他等得久了，换了个姿势，靠在椅子上，眼睛盯着桌上的铅笔。他一直都知道，自己可以不为任何一时冲动负责任，那把铅笔可以变成凶器，他可以用它犯下任何错误而不必承担后果，因为他身后的家族是巴萨，只要他想，他可以让任何看不顺眼的人落入地狱。  
而这些可怜人并不知道。  
里奥幻想着——仅仅是幻想——如果让学校的人知道他的身份，他们会如何避之不及，再不敢提起他的一句是非，他们会躲着他，害怕他。只是里奥不打算那样做，他不想暴露身份，不想别人对他有所顾忌是因为他身后的家族。依靠家族的力量一次，就会有第二次和第三次。但他并不希望事情这样发展。  
所以他听着。在暴怒之后，在委屈和不甘之后，他平静下来。言语在最初时伤害他、刺痛他，却让他发觉这些都是假象，他不必退缩也不必愤怒，因为他有着再简单不过的理由挺直背脊——他没做错任何事。但话说回来，就算他做错了什么，那也是他自己的事，他并没把任何人牵扯进来。  
他拿起铅笔涂画了几下，计算着还有几天毕业。  
离开这里的日子越来越近，但在大学之前，高中还剩下了一个尾巴尖，等着里奥走完。  
毕业舞会的热潮开始席卷校园，但里奥确信不会有人愿意接受他的邀请一同参加毕业舞会，于是也干脆省了麻烦，做好了一个人出席的打算。他没想过躲在家里，之前在指指点点中过了一整个月，他已经不在乎这一晚了。巴萨曾有过许多盛大的宴会，里奥习惯了这样的场合，对于独自出席毕业舞会一事也不会觉得胆怯。  
就在他认定了事情会这样发展时，班上的一个女生忽然主动问里奥可不可以做他的舞伴，里奥惊讶极了，他们虽然同班，但却几乎从没说过话。  
那天中午里奥独自在餐厅吃饭，没有人和他坐在一起。他也不在乎有谁会来陪他。他差不多吃完时，班上的一个女孩走过来，问他能不能和自己一起参加舞会。  
“你想让我和你一起吗？”里奥不敢相信，确认了一遍。他看见平常和女孩在一起的另外几个女生远远地站在一边等她，她们脸上的表情都算不得友善。  
女孩点头，好像猜透了里奥想说什么，答道：“我不相信他们说的，我一直都觉得你人很好，你和阿奎罗，你们两个都很好，别人胡说什么我都不会相信的。”  
听见她说Kun的好，里奥忽然觉得舒心很多。  
“可你和我一起，会有其他人说三道四的。”  
“随他们说去吧。”女孩答道。  
里奥原想再考虑一下，毕竟让女孩卷进风言风语里不公平，但她看起来并不在乎，而且周围的人都在看着他们，里奥不能在这么多人面前拒绝她，何况他也想接受这样的善意。  
“好，我们一起去，到时候我去接你。”里奥说，对女孩报以微笑。  
*  
毕业舞会对几乎所有人来说都很重要，唯独里奥除外，他原本是打算随随便便糊弄过去，但现在既然答应了女孩的邀请，就不能抱着混过去的心态了，而且他也希望对方能留下些开心的回忆。  
于是里奥在舞会当晚选了合适的衣服，又在庄园里挑了最拉风的一辆车去女孩家——他平常不在意这些事，一旦做起来，倒还有模有样的。  
他去接了女孩，然后两人一同去学校，在其他人惊异和艳羡的眼神中下车。里奥不在意这些，女孩似乎也不，但对他的体贴很开心，他们就小事闲聊着，女孩爱笑，里奥被她感染，一直心情很好。  
他们在舞会上一曲接一曲地跳着，累了就在歇一会儿，里奥体贴地去拿饮料，女孩也不在意别人的眼光，和里奥说笑着，两人休息之后再度回到舞池中。  
半个夜晚过去了，欢快的旋律逐渐消散，灯光变换，在柔和的气氛下响起缓慢伤感的音符，情侣们低声细语，说着只有他们能听到的情话。  
里奥心中被唤起了苦涩和怀念，他在这里度过了那样漫长的时光，留下了和Kun的许多记忆，然后在即将毕业的时候忽然遭遇连番变故，Kun和卡卡先后离开，他顶着被几乎所有人误解和鄙夷的目光度过最后的一个月，曾经的快乐时光因此变得苦楚无比。  
灯光渐暗，女孩用力握了下里奥的手。  
“我们现在就走，好吗？”  
舞会还没结束，但里奥觉得这样也很合心意，他的高中到此结束就好，不想再继续拖延下去了。  
两人从礼堂逃离，溜出校门。里奥开车送女孩回家，将女孩送到门口，对方在他脸上礼节性地吻了一下。  
“你今天开心吗？”她问。  
里奥点头，女孩报以微笑，压低声音说了句话，那句话带着让人惬意的温暖，仿佛有魔力的预言一般，在夜晚回荡着。  
“晚安，祝愿你所有的晚上都这样美好。”  
里奥惊讶，抬眼去看已经走上台阶的女孩，对方微笑，像云朵染了月色一般柔美，里奥望着她，忽然释然，挥手道别后离开。  
这是他糟糕毕业回忆中唯一美好的东西，来自一个并不企图从他身上得到任何东西的姑娘。  
*  
“我不知道算不算顺利，学校里漫天都是关于我的流言蜚语，到处有人说风凉话。”  
和托雷斯见面时，托雷斯问起里奥Kun走之后在学校是否顺利，里奥直白答道。他没和任何人提过这些，唯独在托雷斯面前说了。并非里奥害怕家人担心而不在意托雷斯也会忧虑，只是在托雷斯面前他觉得更随意，说了也没关系——说来奇怪，托雷斯性格中有些随遇而安的成分，他似乎相信所有事都能迎刃而解，都有解决办法，因此不会在任何问题上死脑筋或者被暴怒和绝望的情绪占领。  
“什么流言蜚语？”托雷斯问。  
“我们的校医被撞伤了腿……”里奥讲起他和Kun开始照顾卡卡的事，最后说到卡卡那一吻：“当时他说要去外面晒太阳，我们就在他家院子里坐着，聊天的时候我说道Kun的事，有点消沉，他亲了我一下……”里奥一直用正常语气说着，直到最后一句才有些气短，抬眼去看托雷斯，立刻解释道：“只是亲在脸上，我保证没什么的，其实……他当时只是想安慰人……后来学校知道了，他不声不响地辞职了，也不知道去了哪儿，学校里就有很多闲话，说我们怎么怎么样了，说的很难听……”  
托雷斯看着他，似乎回忆起了什么。  
“你现在是什么感觉？”他问。  
“现在还好，但前几天很烦，”里奥答道，想了想又补充说：“非常想打人。”  
“真的吗？”托雷斯笑道，把里奥揽进怀里，“想把他们打成什么样？”  
“也不至于要打成什么样，就是很生气，受了委屈还没处发火，但这段时间好多了，习惯了。”里奥说，他也确实不打算真的教训那几个人。  
“那你觉得怎么做能开心点儿？”  
里奥摇头：“没什么可做的，他们爱说什么就说去吧，几句话我还是能受得住的，反正我本来就什么也没错，他们说一万遍我也还是没错。”  
“真变成大人了，”托雷斯笑道，“两年前一定要气哭了然后气鼓鼓地转学吧？”  
“那时候还真会气哭……还是长大了好。”里奥想了想，不得不承认托雷斯的设想和当时的他很吻合。  
“但你要是真觉得有压力，一开始就可以转学啊，不用觉得这样太折腾，有些压力如果可以不承受，也不用一定要遭受，又不是苦行僧。”托雷斯劝道。  
“真没事，”里奥摇头，“要转学早就转了，这么长时间都忍过来了，现在也马上毕业了……”  
两人见面时是晚上，托雷斯来的迟了，到酒店就已经过了十点了，他们聊着天，里奥很快困了。两人进了卧室，在床上继续有一搭没一搭地说着，托雷斯忽然问道：“刚才还没问你呢，你说你们校医亲你了，他亲哪儿了？”  
里奥原本困了，听了他这话忽然精神了，说道：“刚才你不问，现在忽然想起来说了？就是在脸上亲了一下啊。”  
“具体是哪儿？左脸还是右脸？”  
里奥还真努力回忆起来了：“我记错了，其实是额头……但我没当回事，就记串了，刚才说也说错了。”  
“亲回来。”托雷斯笑道，亲吻着里奥的额头，然后是眼睛和脸颊，最后吻到嘴唇，两人难舍难分地亲吻起来。  
“你都不生气吗？”过了一会儿，里奥问道。  
“我相信你，为什么要生气？”  
里奥想了想，问道：“都没有占有欲吗？”  
托雷斯一怔，笑道：“占有什么啊？你吗？可你不能是我的、只能是你自己的啊，一个人怎么可能‘占有’另一个人呢？”  
里奥辩道：“可情侣们不都是这样嘛，都说‘我属于你、你属于我’的？”  
“如果真要较真来说，”托雷斯想了想答道，“没有人能用任何方式让另一个人属于他，但如果只是随便说说的浪漫情话，那就算了，”他停顿一下，“说到这个，我倒想起安德森神父的一句话了：‘如果一件东西能被占有，就证明我们并不拥有它’，只有某件东西不是你的、你才会想‘占有’，但无论你采取什么方式、认为自己在什么程度上拥有它，它都不属于你……我记得他还说‘万事万物都属于它自己，但事实上他们是一个整体’——我是不是记错了，他难道不该说“都属于神”吗？”  
“您说的我都糊涂了。”里奥说。  
“没有任何人属于另一个人，就好像没有人能代替你做选择、代替你活下去，你只能是你自己也必须是你自己，”托雷斯说，将里奥抱进怀里，在他耳边说道：“你不属于任何人，不属于我，也不属于你的家人，你是你自己，不比任何人卑微，也不会变成任何人的附属品，我喜欢你，非常喜欢，希望可以一直看到你、照顾你，但尽管你可能并不需要我的照顾，我也只是想对你好。”  
里奥听着，那些话从托雷斯口中说出，和他平常对自己说话的语气无异，像溪水卷着嫩绿的叶子在森林中一路流淌，和煦的阳光透过枝叶落在水光上。但这一次托雷斯的话里有其他东西，里奥不记得自己以前有没有听他说过他喜欢自己，但他忽然感觉这是第一次他从托雷斯口中确切地听到他对自己的心意。相比于里奥无数次的告白，托雷斯对于感情的表达那样吝啬，喜欢几乎从未说出口过，里奥甚至以为自己不可能从他口中听到这些，然而今天，在他们随口聊天的时候，他忽然说了告白的话，竟还说的那样自然。  
“从什么时候……开始的？”里奥问，他的嘴唇忽然麻木起来，说话也不利落了。  
“我不知道，”托雷斯说，“或许已经有好久了。”  
里奥空洞地看着眼前，然后下床走去浴室。他听见托雷斯问他怎么了，他回了句没事，然后关上浴室的门。  
在过去的一个月、过去的一年里，他都经历了太多。期间的磨难和误会太多，他曾一度埋起对那人的爱意，即使现在已经再度相信他，却并没唤醒自己对他的全部感情，他还在等待那些爱恋慢慢回到自己的身上。  
在他还没找回所有感情时，在他还没准备好时，里奥忽然听到这句“我喜欢你，非常喜欢”，他第一次真切意识到他曾渴望的事真正发生了，他的爱情有了回应。  
在等待了太久之后，这样一句告白让他措手不及。  
里奥站在镜子前，手用力攥着洗手台的边缘，用力过大而让指甲开始泛白。不过是几十秒的时间里，那些爱恋忽然从身体中翻涌而出，这种感觉过于强烈，甚至让他觉得站立不稳。  
他忽然记起遥远的十五岁，戴着眼罩和托雷斯一起走在桑斯庄园、在大雪中等他等到浑身发抖的十五岁。他记起了爱恋，也记起了在这份感情中遭受的一切。或许那些事并不严重，但对那时还年幼的里奥来说，无异于一场场灾难和无止无休的痛苦。  
现在他独自在浴室里，被混杂的情绪包围，不想和任何人分享，不会有任何人明白。  
因为这些感觉是他自己的，好也罢，坏也罢，只有他一个人明白。他独自一人感受、经历这些：痛苦和无望，困惑和无助，失落和沮丧，他曾把这些东西遮掩起来，装作看不到，感觉不到，仿佛生活中只有轻松，唯独在睡梦中惊醒时他才会对自己承认，他有太多恐惧。  
他曾对自己说放弃好了，这样爱着他太难熬了，但每一次他都被这个想法吓住，不爱他的生活难以想象，似乎和通往地狱是同一条路。  
里奥捂住嘴。脸上的表情不知道是想哭还是想笑。  
终于等到今天了——他脑中忽然浮现一句话——而是谁或是什么终于等到今天了？“我们”这个词出现在里奥脑海中，但“我们”指的不是他和托雷斯，而是他和自己，他和自己的情绪、感觉、肢体、心脏，这些东西陪着他，折磨他又支撑着他，它们陪他一路走来，终于走到望得见希望的路上。  
只有他自己知道，他是如何在上千个日日夜夜里期盼着今天的，他是在如何无望的那条路上走过来的。  
过了一会儿，里奥回到卧室，在床上躺下。他背对着托雷斯，蜷缩着身体。静默地把托雷斯和自己隔绝开——原来这是真的，他爱得太多太深，时间久了，爱竟然脱离了那个人，变成了只属于他自己的东西——只有他自己知道，这种感觉是在多久的旅程后，流过冰川荆棘、沾了泥浆血水、融了欢喜爱憎、染了激情甜蜜，最终被熔炼、被冰冻、被瓦解、被蒸发后，融合进自己身体的。不，已经不仅仅是身体。  
我这样爱着你，同时不认为你能明白这其中的万分之一。  
里奥睡着了，在梦中迷糊着想要醒来时，他感觉到身旁有人。他知道睡在自己身边的只会有一个人，于是他钻到那人怀里抱着他，将那份只属于他、只有他自己才明白的爱意和身体一起扑进那个人的怀中——这些我以为自己永远不会有的感觉都是你带来的，也只能给你，无论你明白与否，它们都是你的。  
“Nino……”里奥低声说道，手指攥着托雷斯的手臂，说出那句迟早要说出的话：  
“我要离开这儿了。”


	7. Chapter 7

*  
第三卷《重回北欧》  
*  
第三卷 第一章 阿根廷  
*  
踏上这片土地时，迎接他的是倾盆大雨。  
飞机降落时候天气就阴沉着，等他走出机场时，暴雨已经劈头盖脸地浇下来了，里奥跳上一辆出租车，告诉司机地址，之后一直透过雨幕看着雨水冲刷的城市。  
街上的建筑因雨水变得雾蒙蒙的，它们模糊的轮廓在阴霾的颜色中闪着时隐时现的光彩，夜晚降临，华灯初上，孩子在雨中奔跑，穿着高跟鞋的女孩昂首走在雨中。车在斑马线前停下，站在路口等待绿灯的老人迈开步子，不急不缓地在变换的车灯前走过，雨水过大，几乎要浇坏那把伞，而他还是不紧不慢的神情，从容不迫地走过街道。绿灯变换，出租车再次在雨中开动，雨滴打在车顶，叮叮当当的响声让里奥觉得莫名心安。他靠在椅背上，困倦地看着雨水中的城市，在没人知道的黑暗中看着这夜色微笑，心中升起阵阵暖意。  
出租车将里奥送到他所说的地点，里奥拿出钥匙，在雨中笨拙地花了十几秒钟开锁。这是座有庭院的房子，走过草坪后是一栋没有车库的双层别墅。走进房间后，里奥打开手机照明，拉开电闸，然后打开房子中的每一盏灯。  
素净的浅色壁纸贴在墙上，高挑的吊顶天花板上挂着古雅的灯，深棕色的地板上留着划痕，散发着木头独有的味道，让人仿佛置身丛林。所有家具都被防尘罩盖住，上面并没积攒多少灰尘，虽然屋子里的东西年头久了，却能看出有人定时清理。  
里奥打开窗户，任由雨水灌进房间，浇湿地板。他站在客厅中央，仰头看着笼罩在奶油色光芒中的吊灯，露出好奇的微笑，然后闭上眼，深呼吸。雨水中的空气沾着特有的清新，流过他的心肺。  
他回家了。  
*  
回到阿根廷的第一个晚上，里奥扯下家具上的防尘罩，开始打扫，家中并不脏，但他仍兴致勃勃地擦洗着，将抽屉里的全家福照片拿出来，擦干净摆在茶几上，检查着家里的各种小物件，这里毕竟许多年没人住过，很多东西也都被丢掉了，里奥并没有更多有趣的发现，只是找到了一些旧玩具和书。  
他在在二楼找到一间合适的房间作为卧室，因为来到这里之前已经打过招呼，所以寝具等生活用品一应俱全，他稍微铺整下就能睡了。睡前里奥仍开着窗，任由水滴打在地板上。夜晚静谧，他躺在床上侧耳倾听，遥远的市中心传来隐隐约约的喧嚣，汽车行驶在路上的声音，晚归路人的说笑声。他累了，轻松又疲倦，很快睡着了。  
他花了一个上午把房子打扫干净，很快进入了独自生活的固定程序。他在上午会出门去城市里的各个地方，下午睡午觉，醒来后活动活动身体，看书，晚饭后去超市买第二天的食材。  
这是他从未有过的独自一人的生活。发现自己并不觉得孤独或寂寞，甚至让里奥有些愧疚，仿佛这是对巴萨家人的不尊重，但他无可救药地喜爱这种自在的感觉，喜爱这里的一切。  
南美洲天朗气清的明媚，罗萨里奥粼粼波光闪耀的海水。  
这里的房子带着芬芳。街区上种着不知名的高大树木，缀着满树香味浓郁的花朵，里奥每天在这香气中睡去，又被它唤醒。  
*  
在高中结束后，和许多打算旅行的毕业生一样，里奥也想要出门。他不想旅行，不想去很多地方，他只想回家。回到阿根廷，那个他几乎没有记忆的地方。  
在他三岁时，父亲豪尔赫从欧洲回到美洲，然后将全家人都接到西班牙，在那之后，里奥再没回过故乡。故乡在他的阿根廷口音中，在他对阿根廷的热情中存留着。他渴望回到这里，希望在大学开始前回到故乡去看看，在那里住上一段时间。  
里奥和巴萨的人说起这件事时，塞斯克几乎立刻就同意了。  
“好啊，你也该出去走走了，让路易陪你去吧。”  
“我想自己去，”里奥说，“我没打算让谁陪着我。”  
塞斯克微微怔了，说道：“有人照顾你不好吗？路易在你身边，我们也放心。”  
里奥斟酌着词句，不想把“可我已经不是小孩了、我不需要别人照顾”这样的话说出口，他向身旁靠去，问罗尼道：“你们不放心我吗？”  
他和罗尼了解对方，他们之间一直不需要太多言语，仅从他的表情和声调里，罗尼就明白里奥是想让自己为他说情。  
“里奥已经成年了，让他自己出去玩也没关系，不用总管着他了。再说，他去的是美洲，我们在那边又没惹着谁，他会很安全的。”  
“可他从来没单独出过门啊。”塞斯克说。  
“照你这么说，里奥以后根本不会有单独出门的机会了，你每次都让人跟着他，他别想指望单独去了。”皮克说。  
“就是啊，让我自己出去玩吧——”里奥忽然用小孩子的声调说：“我会非常乖的——”他拉长声音，软软地说道，惹得罗尼和皮克都笑了起来。  
塞斯克在他头上拍了一下：“光是装小孩可不会放你走。”  
“我告诉你们详细行程还不行吗？”里奥说道：“我已经打算好了，我可以买四天后的机票，到罗萨里奥正好是晚上，我从机场坐出租车回老房子，到家收拾收拾就睡觉了，我在网上查过了，家附近有图书馆、超市、健身房，离商场稍微远点儿，要坐出租车过去，我每天都在市里玩——上午出去玩，下午回家睡觉、看书、锻炼，然后在下个月20号回来——我之前都没好好出去玩过，这次去的一不是沙漠、二不是原始森林，你有什么好不放心的？”  
“你有同学去沙漠了吗？”皮克问。  
“是啊，我们班上有六个人一起去的，还有一伙结伴去了什么热带雨林玩儿，买了好多瓶瓶罐罐的防叮咬药。”  
“和他们比起来，你还算让人省心的，是吧？”塞斯克听出里奥话里的用意，打趣他问道。  
“就是啊，我只是回家。”  
里奥提前做好了出行的功课，到罗萨里奥之后的生活也安排的井井有条，几人讨论了一会儿，他们也不想一直让人照顾着里奥，好像他没有自理能力似的，于是在规定了每天必须打一通电话的要求后，答应了让里奥回阿根廷。  
于是他在滂沱大雨中回到久违的故乡，在雨水穿透土壤的夜里仍开着窗、听雨声睡去。那是家乡的声音，无论离开多久、也能让他心安的声音。  
*  
在家里住一个星期后，里奥开始更换房间里一些用旧的家电，洗衣机在几次工作后罢工了，电视机也越来越不清晰了，里奥在商场里买了新的，工人上门帮忙安装后，里奥赶快把新的旧的床单被罩等东西扔进洗衣机里开始洗，设定好时间后下楼做饭，把做汤要用的原料都放进汤锅后，里奥再次上楼，收拾出另一堆一会儿打算洗的东西。  
他正收拾着衣服，忽然听见客厅里一声巨响，声音混沌，听不出是什么，他赶忙跑去客厅，但没看见任何东西翻倒或掉在地上，他又向厨房看去，只见汤锅周围撒了好多汤。  
里奥小心地走过去，心想着汤里刚才都放了什么食材，难道有东西被煮破了所以把汤汁也溅出来了吗？  
走到汤锅旁，里奥没看见任何东西被煮破——他甚至连汤的“全貌”都看不清，因为汤锅里正在煮着一个足球。  
“汤里怎么会有皮球！”里奥赶快关掉电源，想着该拿什么把球捞出来。  
“你好，有人在吗？”  
里奥一直开着门，听见声音从门口清晰地传过来。里奥走过去看，一个瘦瘦高高的年轻人站在门口，看起来和他差不多年纪，他额角上都是汗水，身上的球衣也沾了汗。  
“有什么事吗？”里奥问，心想他十有八九是来要足球的。  
“我刚才不小心把足球踢到你家了，你看到了吗？”说着，年轻人四下望着，似乎希望足球没有砸到某只一个月的小奶猫身上。  
“看到了，”里奥笑了，带着对方走到汤锅前，“在这儿呢。”  
“上帝啊！”年轻人惊叫，紧张地打量着里奥，“没烫着你吧？”  
“没有，刚才我没在厨房，”里奥说，他在橱柜里找出一个扁扁的大汤勺，把足球捞了出来，足球顺着料理台滚到地上，两人盯着煮过的皮球。  
“你说这还能踢了吗？”年轻人蹲下，用一根手指戳着皮球。  
“没事吧，汤还没热到滚烫的地步。”里奥说。也摸了摸皮球，上面只是有些温温的。  
“你煮了什么汤、味道这么好？”  
“奶油蘑菇汤，味道好也不能喝了，都变成奶油蘑菇足球汤了。”里奥答道，抽了几张厨房用的纸巾开始擦拭皮球，对方赶快把纸巾拿了过来，说不麻烦他，自己来就好。  
“抱歉给你添乱了。”  
“没事啊，这有什么好道歉的。”里奥答道。  
“我还以为这房子没人住了呢，”年轻人擦干净皮球，拿起来抱在怀里，打量着房子：“你们把这房子买下了？”  
里奥摇头：“我本来就住在这儿，在我很小的时候。这次我自己回来住几天。”  
年轻人一怔，仔细打量着里奥，然后问道：“你是梅西家的孩子啊？”  
里奥离开阿根廷时年纪太小，根本不记得邻居，听了这话，他看着对方，似乎想认出他是谁。  
“里奥·梅西，”他答道，伸出手去：“我们以前认识吗？我是说——小时候。”  
对方摇头，“我家是后搬来的，我只知道别人都说这房子是梅西家的，说你们去欧洲了，但房子没卖，有时候还能看到有人来打扫，还剪草坪什么的……我是迪玛利亚，安赫尔·迪玛利亚。”他憨厚笑道，一双笑眼弯了起来。  
两人聊了一会儿，临走时迪玛利亚看了看厨房，对里奥说道：“我知道这邀请有点仓促，但我害得你没汤喝，不如你去我家吃晚饭吧？”  
里奥没打算和别人这样快就熟络到这个地步，推脱一会儿后拒绝了，但他毕竟知道怎么做才不会显得太冷硬，于是邀请了迪玛利亚明天过来玩儿——这句邀请被证明是个不错的主意，几天后，里奥开始习惯了下午和迪玛利亚一起踢球，或者在上午时由迪玛利亚带他去各种只有本地人才知道的地方玩儿。  
他很快对迪玛利亚放下戒心，他是阿根廷人，和Kun一样，有着用不完的热情和活力，爱笑，偶尔会很粗心，却在和别人交往时非常小心、照顾着对方的感受。  
最初，他们每隔两三天会一起踢球或出门去玩，很快，频率从两三天变成了隔天一次，然后变成每天的日常项目，里奥偶尔也会去迪玛利亚家吃饭，和他的父母、妹妹一起共进晚餐，听他们说话，和他们一起聊天，在脑中某个角落幻想着这如果是自己的家人该是一番什么样的景象。  
*  
他到底想家了。身在家中，却还是想起了父母和妹妹、哥哥。  
那天凌晨刚过两点钟，他从梦中醒来，恍惚中想着如果他们都还在自己身边该有多好。他想着，然后闭上眼。  
只要闭上眼，他就可以假装他们都在这里。妹妹在对面的房间里睡着，她的床边放着自己画的素描，父母睡在妹妹南侧的大房间，他们穿着里奥送给他们的睡衣，床头柜上摆着全家人的合影，哥哥住在里奥旁边的卧室里，他的枕头旁放着眼镜，床角睡着一只毛茸茸的小狗，就像他们在西班牙曾养过的那只一样，西侧的卧室空着，那里可以当做客房……  
里奥想着，越来越困。而想象越来越真实，仿佛家人真的就睡在隔壁的房间里，仿佛他并非孤身一人。  
可他知道这些都是想象。  
世人都是孤独的。  
他在想象中沉沉睡去。  
过了不知多久，梦境有了声音，里奥迷糊地听着吱呀的楼梯声和开门声，他被困倦抓住了神经，努力挣扎着去分辨这是现实还是梦。如果是梦境，就像刚刚想象的那样……家人就住在这里，是他们起床了……  
里奥翻了个身，听见衣服窸窸窣窣的声音，他揉着眼睛，想要睁开，却感觉到有人掀开被子在身旁躺下，下一秒他就被拉进一个怀抱中。  
“Nino……”里奥接受着他的亲吻，眼睛还闭着，一边用困倦的声音咕哝道：“你怎么来了……”  
“你忘了关一楼的窗户。”  
“不是，我是说……你怎么来了？”  
“想见你。”托雷斯这样答道，手指在里奥的头发中滑过。  
*  
光线透过百叶窗落下，在被子上留下暗沉的酒红色光晕，清早的晨光也带着慵懒的色彩。房间里浸着阴雨过后特有的湿润，空气温暖，懒洋洋的，若有若无的植物香气萦绕着，如同整个房子都醉酒了一般。  
里奥蜷缩在床上，抱着被子睡得正甜。他在睡着前幻想着家人也住在这栋房子里，后来竟梦见Nino来看他了。梦境真实得荒谬，温度和触感都过于真切，和现实中的一模一样。  
太阳升高了些，里奥逐渐清醒。他在床上翻来覆去，感觉到被子上似乎有什么东西。  
托雷斯的手放在被子上，正好挨着里奥的臂弯。他已经穿戴好，在床边坐了有好一会儿了。  
里奥醒了，看见托雷斯，竟只是瞪大了眼不说话，托雷斯被他惊讶的样子逗笑了，说：“还没睡醒吗？话也不说。”  
“你——你——”  
“我怎么了？”托雷斯问，捋着里奥的头发，“夜里不是见过我了吗？还这么惊讶？”  
里奥伸手去摸托雷斯的手和脸，仍旧不敢相信他真的来了。  
“你怎么会忽然来这儿啊？”  
“最近家里的事都处理好了，惦记你一个人在阿根廷，就来看看你。”  
里奥看着他，半晌后摇摇头：“这不是真的。”  
“对，这不是真的，”托雷斯笑道，“我只是喜欢看你睡觉的样子，所以特意坐飞机赶过来，好在你睡着的时候看着你。”说罢，托雷斯环住里奥亲吻他。  
两人聊了一会儿，托雷斯问他在这儿过得怎么样，问里奥还要不要睡了，里奥回答说已经醒了，托雷斯拿过睡衣，帮他穿上，然后让他自己洗漱。  
“好了，快去洗澡，我下楼去做饭。”托雷斯放开他说道。  
“你要做饭？”里奥问。  
“对啊，不好吗？不做饭我们吃什么？”托雷斯微笑，在里奥唇上吻了一下，然后下楼了。  
对里奥来说，这个早上让他惊讶的事情太多，托雷斯忽然从欧洲赶到阿根廷，在夜半时分来到他的房间，接下来竟然说要做饭——他是对桑斯家族发号施令的人，里奥在心里默认了他一定至少十年没下过厨房了。  
洗漱之后，里奥套上睡衣就下楼了，他每向前迈一步，心里的欢喜就多了几分，房间里空气都轻快起来了，厨房里的声响越来越清晰，饭菜的香气越来越浓郁——  
他迈下最后一步台阶，看见托雷斯在厨房中站着，背对着自己，正在锅中煎着什么东西，滋滋啦啦的油声传进耳朵，清新的香味也越来越浓郁。  
里奥蹑手蹑脚走近厨房，忽然注意到桌子放着一张便签，旁边是手机，似乎是打电话时匆忙间记下的，上面写着30.1300.S，里奥瞟了一眼，知道都是缩写和暗语，各家用的暗语不同，自己也不可能看懂。  
“我能帮你吗？”里奥问。  
“好啊，”托雷斯说，“盘子递给我，刚煎熟。”里奥递了盘子过去，托雷斯接过来，看了眼里奥说：“把衣服穿好，早上屋子里凉，别感冒了。”  
“换衣服还要上楼去拿……我不会感冒的。”里奥说。  
“听话，宝贝，不上楼就穿我的好吗？”说着，托雷斯随手一指，里奥顺着他指的方向望过去，看见沙发旁放着一个打开的旅行箱，几件衣服被拿出来、放在沙发扶手和靠背上。  
里奥走过去，拿起一件黑色外套披在身上，然后回到厨房，他刚坐下，托雷斯就把一碗什么东西放在他面前，里奥乍一看还觉得奇怪，然后忽然反应这是放了很多蔬菜的海鲜粥——蔬菜被切得细细碎碎，和鱼肉、虾仁混在一起。  
“怎么不吃？”托雷斯问，继而笑道：“还要亲你一下当做奖励才肯吃饭吗？”  
“你做了粥，”里奥说，“里面还有切得这么细的蔬菜，和你当年答应我的一模一样……我以为你忘了。”  
“不该忘的事是不会忘的，”托雷斯说：“快吃吧。”  
里奥看着丰盛的早餐，心中满是感激。托雷斯在几个小时内填补了他的失落，用跨越国家的惦念，用夜半飞抵阿根廷的航班，用他认为难以承受的爱意，用一顿冒着热气的早餐。  
他对托雷斯道谢，让他知道自己有多开心。但这些并不是里奥要说的全部。他想说谢谢你还记得当时的承诺，谢谢你满足我任性的要求。但他说不出口，于是给他亲吻，以此传达未出口的感激和爱。  
托雷斯只回答说他不需要再这样客套，因为他们在一起了，不再是原本礼貌疏远的关系。  
“意思就是恋人了吗？”  
“当然了，”托雷斯答道，“你是多没有安全感？连我们的关系都不敢确认吗？”  
里奥不回答，只是笑了。  
自相识那天开始过去了三年，里奥一直在恋爱着，但直到今天他才终于确定：他们是恋人，没有谁遥不可及，再不是追逐和被追逐的关系。  
*  
接下来的几天他们一同住在里奥父母的老房子里，两人一起做饭，收拾家务。托雷斯说厨房里的用具不够，又添了烤箱和搅拌机这些东西，他甚至还买了一个家用冰激凌机，里奥开心极了，托雷斯一旦认真起来，就溺爱似的满足里奥的任性，连里奥没想到的他都买来了。他们一起研究着说明书，尝试好几次之后才做出像样的冰激凌，托雷斯不让他吃太多，每天只能吃一点，吃过之后还要督促着里奥去运动。  
在这样一所没有他人存在的房子里，里奥注意到托雷斯更多真实的样子。他一边打电话一边在屋子里走来走去——而且走着走着就开始收拾东西，自然而然开始做家务，里奥赶快跟在他身后一起收拾着，心里觉得这情景当真奇异透了，他在电话里说着“什么时候办砸的事也要付钱了？这样我们对其他合作的人怎么解释？”然后一面把电视旁的杂物规整地放到一旁的收纳盒里，还顺便摆正了里奥父母和兄妹的相框。  
这样过了几天，里奥忍不住问了。  
“您为什么总是在收拾屋子啊？”他自己在巴萨长大，没多少机会做家务，说实话也不擅长，房间里总是有些乱，他也不在意，偏偏托雷斯总是会抽个空就收拾下屋子，房间里干干净净的。  
托雷斯看着他，答道：“我把家里收拾干净了，这样你就不用收拾了啊。”  
“您——你不用做这些！”  
“又不是什么体力活，随随便便就做好了。”托雷斯答道，仍旧和以前一样，趁着三五分钟的时间把家里的一些角落收拾干净，另外有了零碎时间时，他又不知不觉把其他地方也整理好了。和托雷斯想的一样，里奥也不想让他埃累，于是尽管不擅长，他也经常注意着家里的环境，哪里乱了脏了就赶快打扫，但几轮之后，里奥败下阵来，托雷斯总是能更早注意到需要整理的地方，里奥想抢着干活也干不了多少。  
“您这是作弊！我抢都抢不过你，”里奥气闷地说，“家务我不管了，但以后你不许做饭！全都我来做。”  
“为什么?”  
“因为不这样的话家里的活儿就全都被你一个人做了。”  
“也没有多少要收拾的啊。”托雷斯说，但里奥坚持不许他再下厨，说他们可以分工，里奥做饭，托雷斯做家务。托雷斯拗不过他，也就同意了，但也还是在里奥下厨时候来帮忙。  
托雷斯听里奥说他交到了朋友，于是催促他每天和朋友一起出门，就算他来了也不要耽误和朋友相处。于是里奥每天下午依旧去找迪马利亚，玩儿到晚上回家，晚饭后他和托雷斯出门去各种有趣的地方逛，那时天色暗了，里奥也不用担心会有人看见托雷斯。  
“安赫尔看见你的话，我该怎么对他解释？”  
“我们不是有老借口吗？”托雷斯眨眨眼。  
里奥笑了，答道：“那您就又是我舅舅啦。”  
虽然他们想好了借口，但里奥总是每次都主动出门去找迪马利亚，而不是等对方来找他。只要不来家里，迪马利亚和托雷斯碰面的可能性就低了很多。  
*  
原本里奥以为他已经很了解托雷斯了，但一同住在阿根廷的日子里，里奥还是在他身上发现更多东西。他们之前从没这样每天从早到晚都在一起的时候，而且还是一连好多天，里奥惊讶于托雷斯的耐心，也十分珍视他的细致和温柔，于是里奥尽其所能爱着他，以单纯直白的方式对托雷斯好。只是他们一直没再发生关系。  
于是十七岁的第一次变成了唯一一次，里奥没办法探究自己的内心，他不明白自己在顾虑着什么，所幸托雷斯从未较真问起原因，只是一味顺着里奥。  
托雷斯在阿根廷住了十三天，最后一天的早上，里奥在还没醒时就感觉到托雷斯的动作，他试着把自己用被子包起来，还仔细地掖着肩膀处的被角。  
“怎么了？”里奥睁开眼，语调还含糊着。  
“没事。”托雷斯说，用毯子把里奥整个卷起来，里奥忍不住笑着：“您到底要干什么呀？”  
托雷斯也笑了，他不答话，把里奥抱起来，拉开露台的门走了出去，坐在刚刚铺好毛毯的长椅上，把围着被的里奥抱在怀里。  
“到底怎么了？”  
托雷斯看向东边示意道：“太阳要出来了。”  
里奥望过去，天边微微亮了起来。  
“冷吗？”  
里奥摇头，现在的时节不冷，何况他浑身都裹着厚厚的毯子，还被托雷斯抱着。  
“别动，脚这里……”托雷斯弯腰，把里奥脚旁的毯子折好，以免凉气从缝隙钻进去，问他凉不凉，一边隔着被子捏着里奥的脚，逗得他笑个不停。  
里奥看向微亮的天际，安稳地被托雷斯抱在怀里。  
他很少见到日出，也从没见过家乡太阳升起的样子。现在在微凉的空气包围中，在喜欢的人的怀抱里，里奥感到一阵突如其来的喜悦，不是快乐，也不同于幸福，纯粹的欣喜与平和从心中升起，将他整个包围，几乎让人想落泪。他眼前所见的景象太美，和喜欢的人在一起度过的时间也过于幸福，他难以置信地体验到从未有过的喜悦和感激，惊讶于世界可以宽容至此，把那样多可以看到、听到、感受到的美好事物在同一个瞬间里给了他，就好像他从未经历过失去至亲和好友，经历苦恋、谋杀和颠沛流离，就好像世界原本就如此温和，一直用柔软的臂弯护佑他的安全，保证他的快乐。  
*  
夜晚湿漉漉地降临在大厅中。没有水迹，没有雾气，这里却像是掉进了沼泽般，空气黏腻，光线阴暗。  
人们围坐在长条桌旁，坐在各自的阴影中，无声无息，扮演着他们哑然无语的角色。  
这是座阴暗的城堡式宅邸，配着阴暗的大厅，厅中摆放到巨大到荒唐的长桌和座椅，几扇细长的窗子迎接着窗外的黑夜。大厅中亮着灯，却阴暗异常。人们低头不语，长桌尽头坐着他们年轻的主人。他是大厅中唯一没有隐藏在黑暗中的人，面孔冰冷，目光阴沉。  
安德里亚斯打量着长桌两边的人，他们中有人镇定，有人面无表情，也有人面如死灰，如同明白死期将至一般。他们紧张着，战栗着，或强装镇定，或依旧傲慢，认为没有任何力量能撼动他。  
大厅中寂静无声，直到他们年轻的主人开口。  
“这段时间我们一直在进行清洗，”安德里亚斯说，“在过去的一个月里，过去的一年里，过去的五年里、十年里——每一天，我们都在清洗自己家族中的人，”他挨个打量着桌旁的人，停顿一下说道：“我为此感到羞愧。”  
桌旁人对此没有反应，他们只是向黑暗靠得更紧，让眼神和表情更加麻木，仿佛年轻主人说的话与他们无关。  
“我鼓励不择手段，鼓励为夺取想要的一切与世界为敌。清洗了这么多年，打拼了这么多年，我们挖出去的腐肉数不胜数，斯卡特总归有了我父亲在世时的样子，我没预料到我能做到，尤其是——托了你们的福，在你们如此尽心尽力想要瓜分家族的前提下。”  
“跟在我父亲身后，你们拥有今天的一切，但你们不满足——我不责怪你们贪心，我们都是一样的，可你们做事忘了分寸，忘了地下世界也有公平存在。”  
“今天你们中一半的人都应该烂死在监狱里，因为你们是两面三刀的败类、人渣和罪犯——我们都是罪犯，但作为一个有罪的人，我起码不会背叛最基本的准则。”  
“你们没有报答我父亲的恩情，并且背叛他，杀了他，让他的大儿子误入歧途、二儿子变成哑巴、三儿子疯疯癫癫。”  
“为了把支离破碎的斯卡特一片片拼回来，我几次搭上自己的命，但没有人领情，你们希望我死去，于是我更想活着，看你们为此有多不痛快，有多恼火。”  
“不能打垮我，你们开始对我施加压力，从货源到市场，从海关到收购，从资金链到关系线，从街头打手到政府要员，我解决你们丢给我的问题，但你们并不满意，好像给我添堵就是你们生活中唯一的快乐来源。  
“如果只是瓜分也就罢了，你们还想挨个逼死他的三个孩子。这让我没办法再把你们当成人看待。”  
“我杀了多到我都记不清的人，因为他们把刀架在卡尔斯特伦所有继承人的脖子上，甚至用损坏我哥哥的声带来威胁我、警告我，但我和我父亲不一样，我不会就此罢休——我会变本加厉。”  
“我不在乎和你们中任何人身后的势力开战，就像我之前说的，斯卡特家一直在进行清洗，哪一天我们不是在战争中？哪一天我们过的是安稳日子？”  
“今天我没打算清洗你们中所有惹了我的人，只是认为有必要给你们提个醒，尤其是在发生了上周五的事故之后。”  
“几年之前就有人提到斯卡特家的联姻，对此我已经给出了回答：家族里适婚并且愿意结婚的人已经和其他家族联姻，他们中有我的亲哥哥，有我的表亲，也有我的得力助手和家中元老的孩子，我和古斯塔夫松的婚约还没到履行的时候，何况决定权在女方，我的婚事只能拖着。如果你们想要强迫我和某个家族联姻，愿神保佑你拥有足够的力量强迫我。”  
“不能逼迫我，你们把目标转向洛塔尔。你们提出的家族让我心寒，他们不会带给我们利益，只会把我们拉进泥潭，让洛塔尔性命堪忧，这是你们又一次企图打垮我的图谋，我明白，但我不想因此和你们再度翻脸，可你们并不懂得见好就收。”  
“斯卡特在寻求联姻，但洛塔尔不愿意自己的婚姻和生意连结在一起，他没必要因为出生在斯卡特就为此背负任何义务，如果有合适的对象，需要结婚的那个人是我。我们的婚姻是权力的连结，也是个人生活，家族的每次联姻都在双方同意的基础上建立，我和洛塔尔没有理由因为权力更大就要有更多无谓的个人牺牲。”  
“上个星期，洛塔尔被一颗子弹擦着胳膊打过去了，没留下大伤，但手臂也好长时间不能动了。”  
说到这儿，一直面无表情的安德里亚斯忽然变得恶狠狠的。  
“你们知道他不能说话，他需要用手和这个世界交流，而你们打伤他的手臂，当然，你们的初衷或许是杀了他，你们没达成目标，但激怒了我。”  
“与其向洛塔尔下手，还不如来对付我，起码你们不用经受眼前这种暴怒。”  
安德里亚斯顿了顿，环视着长桌两旁的人。  
“你们‘报答’的方式不对，需要有人来纠正。”

*  
从来就不会安生的斯卡特、没有过风平浪静日子的卡尔斯特伦又开始了清洗。安德里亚斯再一次将更多权力回收过来，由此而来的是更多的死亡。他被愤怒遮了眼，已经不会停手了。  
在屠杀开始之前，洛塔尔曾劝过他不要这样做。他靠在床上，每天由安德里亚斯耐着性子喂他吃饭，一边听他絮絮叨叨地说话，露出别人没见过的一面。  
“别动，还有一点儿。”他说着，将汤喂进洛塔尔嘴里。  
“你不用担心，这些年来我们的日子哪天平稳过？哪天不是这样过来的？”  
他喂洛塔尔吃完早饭，用餐巾擦擦对方的嘴，笑道：“我不知道照顾人是这样的，我从没照顾过别人。为什么你能照顾我那么久？为什么你不生气？”  
洛塔尔微笑，轻轻摇头。  
安德里亚斯仔细打量着哥哥，摸着他的眉骨和眼睛。  
“我们更像妈妈，对不对？你和我都像妈妈，只有那家伙自己像爸爸……不对，你的鼻子像爸爸……”他细细看着哥哥的脸，呢喃着说道。  
洛塔尔打断他的注视，拿过来手机，在上面打出一行话：“或许现在不是好时机，别在这时候动手，我怕你会出事。”  
“我不会，”安德里亚斯握着他受伤的手臂，郑重地看着他：“我不会出事，也不会纵容他们。我们的神一开杀戒就六亲不认，我做的不及他的万分之一。”

*  
第三卷 第二章 大学  
*  
在大学没开始前，克里斯和伊莲娜早早地来到了学校所在地。  
他们希望更早熟悉这座城市，也希望更早找到可以打工的地方。  
无论走到哪里，他们都会吸引许多目光。因为一直喜欢体育运动的关系，还是学生的克里斯有着运动员一样让人羡慕的身材，而和他一同来这里读书的伊莲娜在兼职做模特，她有着顶级模特的一切潜质，从身材到容貌到气质，都决定了她以后必定会跻身超模之列。在别人看来，他们是闪闪发光的一对。  
在功课上认真，用闲暇时间尽快开始工作——这是他们的固定生活方式。来到这里之前，伊莲娜已经申请了许多个拍广告的机会，其中有三个请她过去试拍，拍摄结果并不理想，前两个都拒绝了她，这天伊莲娜按时去试拍第三个广告，她没多少信心，但仍旧去了。克里斯下午要跑几个地方，确定开学后的兼职地点，他不想让伊莲娜在夜里独自回家，于是约定好去接她。  
那天试拍定的时间原本就晚，又不知道因为什么耽搁了，克里斯来接伊莲娜的时候已经迟到了，但他仍旧没看到对方的影子，打开手机，看见伊莲娜在十几分钟前发来的信息说拍摄推迟了，可能要等一会儿。  
等就等吧。克里斯站在黑色的铁门外看着里面坐落在夜色中的巨大宅邸，心里抱怨着拍摄地点为什么不是某个大厦，他至少还可以进去取暖。附近并没有开门的商家，他无处取暖，只能在寒风里继续等着。  
过了大约半个小时，一个修长的身影快步从那扇大门后走出，克里斯定睛看着，确定对方是伊莲娜，立刻迎了过去。  
“不好意思——”两人中间还隔着十几米，伊莲娜穿着高跟鞋小跑过来，一边提高声音说着：“拍摄延迟了，我没想让你等这么久，抱歉，冻坏了吧？这么冷。”  
“差点冻死，还以为你出不来了。”克里斯说，伊莲娜说着抱歉，一边用双手捧着克里斯的脸，想帮他暖和过来，而后者惊讶地发现，虽然她刚从摄影棚里走出来，手却并不暖，凉凉的。  
“怎么手这么凉？”  
“拍照的时候特别紧张，”伊莲娜说，“手心直冒汗。”  
“效果怎么样？有戏吗？”  
“我不知道，他们什么都没说，今天拍照的模特特别多。”  
“放心吧，没人比你好，要是他们没选你，就是他们品味有问题。”克里斯说，两人一边大步走着，希望能赶上最后一班巴士。他们一边走一边用冻得发冷的嘴唇聊天，到了巴士站点后，伊莲娜向来车的方向张望了几眼，看见巴士还没影子，问道：“你饿了吗？”  
“早就饿了，”克里斯说，他向四周打量了一圈，“可惜这儿连个便利店都没有。”  
“我有吃的东西，”伊莲娜忽然小孩子般笑了，从包里拿出一个用围巾包着的什么：“今天的拍摄是带餐的，大家轮流去吃饭，到我的时候只剩下这个汉堡了，我怕你没吃饭就过来，所以留着没吃，”伊莲娜一层层打开围巾，露出里面的小餐盒，“我让他们帮忙切了一刀，我们一人一半。”  
她递了一半给克里斯，克里斯没接，有些迟疑。  
“别废话，快吃，天这么冷，再不吃就凉了。”伊莲娜说。她饿坏了，把一半汉堡递给克里斯后，自己大口吃起另外那一半，克里斯饿了半天，不再和她客气，两人趁着巴士没来，迅速吃完了各自的半个汉堡。伊莲娜的手冻得冰凉，克里斯帮她暖手，但没什么效果，两人的手都很冷。  
过了十几分钟，巴士终于来了，在看到巴士的影子后，伊莲娜低低地欢呼一声、在原地跳了一下，在巴士停稳后、和克里斯两人像打了一场胜仗似的兴高采烈地上了车。  
*  
到了开学的季节，里奥回到西班牙，在巴萨庄园住了几天，然后收拾好行装去了北欧。  
他把大学的范围扩展到整个欧洲，申请了许多学校，在里奥看来，英国的几所学校会录取他的可能性最大，但英国的学校反倒成了率先拒绝他的，接下来里奥收到了更多拒绝，最后竟然只有一所学校发来了同意他去就读的邮件——那所学校在北欧。  
里奥看着邮件发怔，不敢置信地在网上搜索地图，确定了学校的地址，然后愣愣地拿起手机给托雷斯打电话，说我竟然要去你家附近读书了。托雷斯没听懂，问他在说什么，里奥答道：“我住在桑斯庄园的时候您带我四处去玩，走过一条路的时候，你向另一边指了一下，说那边是所大学……我收到了他们的邮件，要去那儿读书了。”  
托雷斯听后怔了一下，然后笑起来，说道：“选了那么多学校，最后竟然要到北欧读书了？那好啊，离桑斯那么近，我还能照顾着你。”  
“可你不是多数时候在西班牙吗？”  
“北欧也是我家，我在桑斯庄园和葡萄园来回跑不是常事吗？坐飞机也用不了多久。”  
挂断电话，里奥订了独自去北欧的机票，不想麻烦家人陪他。之前独自去了阿根廷，他已经对出行有了些经验了。  
对于要去北欧就读一事，里奥在惊讶之余也很开心，毕竟他曾经去过那儿，那里是他和托雷斯第一次见面的地方，他也在那里留下了无可复制的记忆。再说桑斯也在那里……想到这儿，夜空中碎宝石赌场的巨大建筑忽然出现——碎宝石的小少爷也在那儿，希望不要碰到他才好。  
里奥一边想着，一边放慢了收拾行装的速度。他对碎宝石的小少爷的印象很难用一句话概括，他固然不喜欢他，却也不那么讨厌他了，只是他反复无常的态度让里奥招架不来，那个人每隔一次见面都像变成了另一个人似的，对他冷眼相待，给了他治牙痛的药，大庭广众下说让里奥嫁到斯卡特去，在房间里忽然吻他，再见面后又一副对他视而不见的态度……  
光是想想就好累啊，里奥摇摇头，专心整理旅行箱，心中打赌下一次碎宝石的小少爷见到他一定还会有些新花样吓唬他……不，还是别和他见面的好……  
虽然这样想，但里奥心里并没底气，他早就知道桑斯和斯卡特交好，两家的庄园相距也不远。或早或晚，还是要和他见面的。  
*  
里奥独自去了学校，办好一系列手续，拖着旅行箱找到了寝室。里奥走到门口后敲了下门，没想到屋子里正好有人站在门后，瞬间就把门拉开了。  
“你好——”里奥刚打了招呼，就被对方抱着一阵欢呼，后背也被猛拍了许多下。  
“你不是说你要去英国吗？”里奥咧嘴笑着，一边问迪马利亚，他们在阿根廷见面时就曾聊过学校，但无论如何没想到两人会进同一所学校。  
“你也来这儿了！”迪马利亚叫着，一边更热情地抱着里奥，狠命地拍着他的后背表示兴奋，“我最后改变主意，还是选这里了……等一下，你住在这儿吗？这个寝室？”  
“我们住在一起吗？”里奥惊喜，攥着迪玛利亚的手臂问道。  
“没有，我住在旁边，你和伊瓜因一起住，他刚才下楼去拿东西了。”  
“伊瓜因？”  
“也是阿根廷人，放心吧！等下介绍你们认识。”迪玛利亚接过里奥的旅行箱，放到房间里空着的床位旁。  
“你和谁住在一起？也是阿根廷人吗？”里奥一边打量着小小的双人寝室，一边简单收拾着行装和迪玛利亚聊天。  
“不不不，我和一个欧洲人住在一起，欧洲什么地方来着……人看起来还不错……还有其他阿根廷人住在这儿呢！等你收拾好了我们大家一起碰个面。”  
听到迪玛利亚这样说，里奥忍不住想起Kun，他抱着微小的希望打听了是不是还有其他阿根廷的学生，但并没听到阿奎罗这个姓氏。  
或许，Kun和他妈妈还是隐姓埋名地生活在某个地方吧。他的大学怎么办呢？他去了很远的地方吗？  
没过多久，伊瓜因回来了，迪玛利亚顺便把罗霍、加戈等人也叫来，几个很快熟络起来。他们都是同一个专业的，住的房间也近。  
里奥已经习惯了许多年来他只有Kun这一个朋友的事实，也认为自己是难交到朋友的性格，但眼前的几个同乡都很可爱，里奥在见到他们第一面时就留下了非常好的印象。  
对里奥来说，他对大学的期盼并不多。这是他的逃离之地，他希望在西班牙之外的某处度过这几年，而大学只是他回到巴萨、加入家族生意的台阶，但里奥还是对这里抱有感激，这片土地不仅第二次接纳了他，还让他认识了那么多可爱的人。  
*  
刚刚开学，学校的课程并不深，里奥虽然学得容易，却也一直抓紧着不敢松懈。他和阿根廷的几人相处得也很顺利。  
开学不过一个星期，里奥就接到托雷斯的电话，说他回了北欧——而且现在就在学校附近，让里奥出门来取东西。里奥吓了一跳，匆忙出去，在学校附近一条人很少的路上看到了托雷斯的车。托雷斯不想里奥的同学看见他然后误会什么，于是把车停得远远的，让里奥出来取。  
再次在北欧见到托雷斯，让里奥有种回到过去的感觉。三年的时光并没在托雷斯身上留下多少印记，他和里奥十五岁的记忆中一样，依然无可救药地耀眼着，但和三年前不同，他们已经从没有关联的人变成了恋人。  
“还以为要过好久才能见到你呢，”里奥搂着托雷斯的脖子拥抱了他，“怎么忽然来了？西班牙那边没事了吗？”  
“就算有事，也不耽误抽个时间来看你，”托雷斯笑道，指着一大一小两个漂亮的银白色旅行箱说，“别让你的同学看到我，你赶快拿着箱子回去吧，这次没时间陪你，下次我回来再找你。”  
“没事，不耽误你就行……可你怎么买了这么多啊？”里奥看着两个做工精良的箱子问。  
“原来只是买了很多能用得上的东西，但如果放在几个袋子里给你、让你拎那么远也太不方便了，后来才想到不如顺便把旅行箱买了，装东西方便，以后你回家也能用上。”  
时间不多，两人聊了会儿学校的事，托雷斯怕会有路过的人看到他们，很快离开了，里奥独自拖着两个箱子回去了。  
迪玛利亚也在里奥的寝室里，正和伊瓜因聊着天。见到里奥忽然拿回两个箱子，便问这是谁送来的，里奥只说是家里人来看他。他打开旅行箱，大的里面装了很多衣服，里奥不用看也知道都合身，外衣、长裤、衬衫、T恤、套头衫、运动装都有，还有一薄一厚两套睡衣，两套浴衣，甚至还有两条摸起来很柔软的小毯子；小箱子里放了毛巾、水杯、移动电源、一打笔和笔记本等许多小东西，里奥花了好半天时间收拾，一边听室友们说他家里人对他太体贴了。  
里奥挑出两个打算最近用的本子时，发现其中一本最后一页上竟然有个漂亮的手写的字母“T”，他看了看其他本子，上面都没有，只有这一个。想来是托雷斯写下的。里奥忍不住笑，把写了字的记事本放好，不舍得用。  
*  
中午下课后，克里斯和几个人一起走出教学楼，刚出门就和他们道别，说自己要和伊莲娜一起出门。  
“一下课就去找女朋友——”  
“腻死人了，能不能收敛点儿？”  
男生们闹着叫嚷起来，对着他一顿揉搓之后才放他走，克里斯边走边揪直刚刚被揉乱的头发，快步走去见面的地点。  
这天下午没课，他和伊莲娜都在今天安排了工作，伊莲娜得到了那份广告拍摄的合同，她会去拍广告，克里斯在一家设计工作室找了份兼职——他并不了解，只是很感兴趣，两人正好顺路，于是打算一起吃过午饭后再出发。  
伊莲娜在约定地点等了一会儿，克里斯走来时，她正在长椅上坐着，两条长腿放松地伸开，姿态慵懒地靠在椅背上，盯着头顶的树叶。克里斯从后面绕过去，童心大发地轻手轻脚靠近，忽然蒙住伊莲娜的眼睛。  
“亲爱的，你猜世界上会不会有女孩儿比你漂亮？”  
“差不多有好几万吧。”伊莲娜笑道。  
“才没有！一个都没有！”克里斯不再遮着伊莲娜的眼睛，双臂落到她脖子上环着她，在她耳后说道：“我从来没见过比你还好看的女孩儿。”  
伊莲娜微笑，克里斯绕道长椅前，亲吻她的脸颊。  
去吃饭的路上，克里斯一直想着该怎么开口。早在几天前，克里斯心里就装着里奥·梅西的事想和伊莲娜说，他想等确定了想法在告诉她，如今他心里仍是迷迷糊糊的，却不想再等下去了。打量着周围没人，克里斯神神秘秘地开口道：“其实我有件事想和你说来着……我注意到一个人，和我室友是同学，我们在一个系但不在一个班，他住在我们旁边隔了几个屋子的寝室里。”  
伊莲娜正打量着路旁的小雕塑，听了这话，惊讶地抬眼看向克里斯。  
“真的？这么快就有喜欢的人啦？”  
“我不确定，”克里斯嘟哝着，“以后的事还不知道呢，反正现在觉得他……呃，好像挺好的。”  
“是谁啊？我认识吗？”  
“你大概不认识吧，里奥·梅西，总和我们寝室的迪玛利亚在一块儿。”  
“我知道他啊，”伊莲娜说，“他们几个阿根廷人总在一起。”  
“你觉得他怎么样？”克里斯问。  
“我当然不了解，但看起来人不错，长得也好看……真不容易啊，还以为你不会有看上眼的人呢，”伊莲娜笑道，“好不容易有个看着顺眼的，快去追吧。”  
“我也不能太着急，把人吓走了怎么办？”  
“那就正好是你的风格了，”伊莲娜笑道，“一恋爱就不长脑子。你恋爱的时候我特别烦你，幼稚死了，还动不动就生气。”  
“谁幼稚了？我才没有……”  
两人一边拌嘴一边走，伊莲娜抱怨说克里斯之前的恋爱都太短了，克里斯犹豫一会儿，最后试探着说这次如果能在一起的话，或许会很长久。伊莲娜没当回事，心想着克里斯一恋爱就傻得出奇，能不能追到对方还不一定呢。  
*  
第一次注意到里奥时，克里斯只看到了半张脸。  
那天天气很冷，风雨交加，出门很不方便，他约好了和伊瓜因讨论老师布置给他们的课题，于是去了对方的寝室。在出门前，克里斯并不知道这个下午会对他的大学、甚至他以后的生活产生多大的影响。  
克里斯和伊瓜因在后者的寝室里低声讨论课题。他们的讨论在最初毫无头绪，两人交换着平庸无奇的想法，又是翻书、又是查资料，说了好久，他们忽然开了窍，拿着纸笔在本子上写写画画，列出提纲，然后探讨着加入每一部分的细节内容。就在他们说到最后一部分时，克里斯忽然分心了。  
他坐的位置正好能看到伊瓜因正在睡觉的室友。那时天色很暗，窗外一直在下雨，克里斯的目光从窗棂落到雨滴上，最后落到床上。男孩裹在白色的被子中熟睡着，向左侧身卧在床上，右臂弯曲，手指快碰到额前的头发，克里斯只能看到他的侧脸。他正想着他的正脸该是什么样时，伊瓜因忽然问了他什么问题，克里斯回过神来，两人继续讨论起来，但很快，克里斯再度分心。床上的男孩翻了个身，背对着他，只留下包裹在被子中的轮廓。  
伊瓜因没发现克里斯的异样，两人就课题说着。没过多久，敲门声响了，迪玛利亚大大咧咧走进来，和伊瓜因、克里斯打了招呼，然后坐在那男孩的床边，用手捏他的脸。  
“别闹，安赫尔……”床上的人咕哝一声，克里斯忍不住看过去，但迪玛利亚挡住了他的视线。  
“不睁眼睛你都知道是我？”迪玛利亚问。  
“除了你还会有谁……别人才不这么无聊。”  
他们有一搭没一搭地说着话，过了一会儿，男孩揉着眼睛坐起来，这也让克里斯第一次如愿以偿地看到他的正脸。他懒洋洋的，慵懒的神情像困倦的小动物一样，他穿着蓝白色的睡衣，正迷糊地盯着迪玛利亚，听他说他们作业里的调查方案，听了一会儿，男孩精神了，拿来本子和笔，腿上还盖着被子，就有板有眼地和迪玛利亚讨论起来。他们说话很快，并用了很多阿根廷特有的说话方式，很多话克里斯都还没想清楚是什么意思，他们就说到下一句了。  
两人很快讨论好了计划，接下来不知怎么，他们说着说着就闹起来了，迪玛利亚要去掀里奥的被子，里奥用力按着，不让他掀。  
“别闹，安赫尔，”里奥笑道：“别掀了，万一我没穿裤子怎么办……”  
安赫尔不依不挠：“那就没穿呗——”  
两人过家家似的闹了半天，安赫尔到底把里奥的被子掀开了，然后又推搡了里奥一顿，因为他好端端地穿着睡裤呢，刚才还谎称自己什么都没穿。  
在克里斯看来，这俩人也是够奇怪了，他们先是在其中一个人睡眼朦胧的时候开始谈方案，然后语调迅速地拿着笔纸列好了调查计划，最后像七八岁的孩子一样闹了起来。  
那个下午之后，克里斯开始注意到里奥·梅西。  
最开始他只是观望着，试图从很远的距离之外得出这个人是不是适合自己的结论。几周之后，小小的幸福感从克里斯心底升起，虽说他从未想过理想中的恋人应该是什么样子，但现在看来，他觉得里奥十分合适，平时的他很安静，给人一种默然而坚不可摧的感觉，和朋友在一起时爱笑，总是幸福着的样子。  
再等一个月，一个月之后，克里斯打算着，等他更了解里奥一些后，他会试着和他说话，多些接触。  
*  
在大家都有空时，男孩们会在周末聚餐，每次都在学校附近选一家不同的餐厅，誓要吃遍这里的美食似的。  
为了弄清教授今天教给他们的内容，下课后里奥就急急忙忙去了图书馆，找出相关的书来看案例，头痛地把案例写在纸上挨个分析，等到他终于理出眉目时，肚子已经饿瘪了，他饥肠辘辘地走出图书馆，发现距离和室友们约定的聚餐时间还有半个小时。里奥等不住了，自己先去了约定的餐厅，想等室友们来之前先吃块蛋糕垫胃，于是他带着一摞书去了餐厅，点了块蛋糕后一边翻书一边等，看了一会儿开始觉得眼睛痛，只好休息一会儿，心不在焉地看向窗外来来回回的行人。  
餐厅中的人虽多，却并不吵闹。学生们各自聊着天，一边慢吞吞吃着饭。里奥饿得发晕，听见脚步声走过来，正以为是服务生时，却听见了那人打招呼道：  
“下午好啊，亲爱的。”  
还没反应过来这话是对他说的，里奥身上忽然多了重量，他还没来得及惊讶，碎宝石的小少爷已经坐在他腿上了。  
安德里亚斯不知什么时候走进餐厅，笑盈盈地坐到里奥腿上，伸直胳膊搭在他的肩上、环着他的脖子。  
里奥浑身僵硬，从没有人这样坐在他腿上过，他连该怎么反应都不知道。而且竟然就这样没有预兆地和碎宝石的小少爷相遇，他实在不能不慌张。  
“你在干什么？”里奥低声问，他不敢声张，这里是学生们聚集的餐厅，他已经看到几个同一学院的熟面孔了，现在碎宝石的小少爷忽然来这么一出，被同校的人看到会怎么想？  
“别这么凶啊，”安德里亚斯笑着，用一根手指遮在里奥的嘴唇上，“我从外面经过，忽然看见你在，进来打个招呼而已。”  
“打招呼不用这样吧？快下来！”里奥被惹毛了，低声吼着他，恨不得把他一把推开。  
“嗯——偏不，”安德里亚斯做出考虑的样子，然后狡黠笑道，“你把我推下去啊，那可不怎么好看啊——现在全餐厅的人都在看着我们呢。”  
里奥偏头看了下，果然好多目光汇集在这里，他知道这也难免，安德里亚斯走到哪儿都会被所有人不由自主地盯着，连他自己都不能例外。他不想把事情闹大，只希望对方在造成更多误会前赶快离开。  
“打扰了，这是您的甜品。”  
服务生忽然出现，把一碟蛋糕放在桌上后迅速离开了。里奥在心里骂道，见了小少爷就不报菜名也就算了，不能热心提醒他一下这是公共场合让他有点廉耻然后赶紧滚出去吗！  
安德里亚斯忽然被乳酪蛋糕吸引了视线，他拿起碟子，递到里奥面前问道：“亲爱的，喂我吃好不好？”  
好什么好！  
“别闹了，你快走吧。”  
“干嘛这么急着赶人啊？”安德里亚斯笑盈盈问道，他笑起来时仿佛连映在他身上的灯光都更明亮了一般，其他桌的学生们也不说话了，都在看着他们。  
“到这儿来上学，怎么没告诉我一声？我也好经常来找你玩儿，是不是？”他放下碟子，语气随意地和里奥聊着天。  
“和你没关系。”里奥面红耳赤，想要推开他，却不敢有所动作，怕引来更多注意。安德里亚斯假惺惺的话也让他心烦不已。  
“心里只有南多，是不是？就不能留个地方给我吗？你就那么不喜欢我？”他继续轻佻地问着，惹得里奥更不耐烦——他都记不清上次碎宝石的小少爷和他见面是冷着脸还是在假笑了，他总是每过一次就换一个态度，谁知道他到底在想什么！  
“别说了，你这样坐在这儿太奇怪了……”  
“诶，这有什么好奇怪的？”安德里亚斯问，“我们还没做更奇怪的事呢……”他说着，左手从里奥颈上滑下，落到他胸前。  
里奥不能再忍下去，正要冒着被更多人瞩目的风险推开他时，安德里亚斯忽然将嘴唇附在里奥耳边，低声说道：“你喂我，只吃一口，我就走。”  
“真的？”里奥抬眼看他。  
这时两人的距离太近，看起来像要接吻一样。  
“小笨蛋，你真要怀疑安德里亚斯·卡尔斯特伦的话？”  
里奥将信将疑，但别无他法，他只好拿起蛋糕，用叉子戳了一小块，喂给安德里亚斯。  
安德里亚斯以极其暧昧的姿态吃掉那口蛋糕，目光流转着在里奥身上打量，他的右手落在里奥颈后，亲昵地靠的更近了些，里奥只觉得小少爷在自己身上坐的时间越久他身上就越热，不过是一口蛋糕，安德里亚斯却仿佛吃了很久似的，最后还带着故意引诱的姿态舔了舔嘴唇，看得旁人目光冒火，里奥已经恨不得连拿叉子的手都要发烧了。  
“好了，你该走了。”里奥放下蛋糕和叉子说。  
“谢谢款待。”安德里亚斯笑道，他站起身走向门口，里奥眼巴巴地盯着他、希望他更快些离开餐厅，偏偏他停了下来，用周围人都能听见的声音对里奥说：“哦对了，后天晚上我有时间，到时候见。”他暧昧地眨着眼说道。  
全完了。  
里奥呆滞地看着碎宝石的小少爷离开，恨不得把他拖住暴打一顿——他在同学眼里会变成什么样啊！进了餐厅就坐在他腿上，还让自己喂他蛋糕吃，最后还说了那么惹人误会的话——什么后天晚上有时间，里奥倒真想在后天晚上去见见他，好好“问候”他一顿！  
但现在说什么都没用，里奥独自坐在这儿，觉得尴尬极了，旁人都在看他，他巴望着马上离开餐厅，但他不能放朋友的鸽子，蛋糕放在桌子上，他也没心情吃了，在漫长的五分钟之后，迪玛利亚、伊瓜因、罗霍、加戈几人前后进入餐厅，里奥长出一口气，对着他们问长问短，没话找话，遮掩刚刚的窘态。  
“你点了蛋糕啊，我能吃点儿吗？饿了。”罗霍问。  
“你拿去吧，等下，我让他们给你换把叉子——”  
“不用啦，是你用过的，又没关系。”  
里奥还没来得及要新的餐具，罗霍已经吃起来了。里奥呆呆地看着他——那叉子自己可没用过，只是碎宝石的小少爷吃了一口。  
“……不换就算了。”  
刚来的几人并不知道之前发生了什么，几人说说笑笑地开始点菜，在餐厅边吃边聊。但里奥仍能感觉到那些落在他身上的目光，他知道旁人猜测着安德里亚斯的身份，也猜测着他们的关系。里奥的晚餐毁了，他心里烦闷，不知道什么时候见了今天这情景的人会忘了这一幕。  
在餐厅的另一边，有一桌人同样被影响了。  
他们刚刚和旁人一样盯着忽然走进餐厅的人，眼看着那个漂亮的不像话的人走到他们一直认为安静的里奥·梅西身旁，姿态亲密地坐到他腿上，里奥还喂他吃了蛋糕，那人走时更是留下了句暧昧到无可解释的话。  
伊莲娜拿起酒瓶，给自己和克里斯都倒了酒，然后安慰道：“别多想，说不定……说不定那个只是他的熟人，他们在开玩笑呢。”  
克里斯僵硬地拿着杯子，想做出无所谓的神态，表情却很难看。  
“我不觉得这像开玩笑……”他停了下，想在说些什么，证明或反对自己刚刚的话，却都无从开口。  
伊莲娜叹气，鼓励道：“就算他们真有什么，你也不用这么早灰心丧气。”  
“我还觉得今天很幸运呢，”克里斯忽然孩子气地说道：“在吃饭的时候忽然碰到他，谁知道……”  
“行了，别这么快就一副没精打采的样儿，”伊莲娜说道，“之前怎么打算的现在还怎么办，什么都没变，冲着目标去，别管路上有什么。”  
克里斯琢磨着伊莲娜的话，忽然敬畏地看着她。  
“我忽然好担心你以后干出什么可怕的事啊。”  
他们开起玩笑来，克里斯附和着伊莲娜的话，心中还在想刚刚里奥·梅西的那一幕。

*  
第三卷 第三章 误解  
*  
桑斯和斯卡特之间的生意来往很多，很多事不能交代给其他人时，只能是托雷斯和安德里亚斯见面商谈。桑斯的二当家对碎宝石的小少爷向来没多少关注，他总会跑到自己这儿来，谈生意，闲逛，或是说些胡话，闹上一会儿，这次安德里亚斯再来时，托雷斯花了好一会儿才迟钝地发现，这个从小就认识的玩伴已经很久没来找过他了。  
托雷斯缓慢地发现了变化，安德里亚斯虽然依旧对他态度随意，却不再对他撒娇了，原本习以为常的亲昵举动再也见不到了，他几乎像在避免触碰托雷斯一般，一直和他保持着距离，以前他总是会习惯性坐到托雷斯腿上，不由分说地吻他，玩尽暧昧的戏码，现在这些都消失了，甚至连以前经常出现的话也不见了，他的语言不再暧昧，不再提过去，也不提联姻，仿佛他对托雷斯从没有过任何欲求。  
“里奥说你和他见面了。”说完了生意，托雷斯提到里奥在电话里说的事，他几乎能想象到里奥尴尬又不知所措的样子。  
“啊呀，小情人这么快就告状了？”安德里亚斯躺在房间另一边的沙发上答道，“对呀，我从餐厅外面走过，看见他在里面坐着，就进去和他说了几句话。”  
“只是说了几句话吗？”托雷斯无奈问道，走过去在他斜对面的沙发上坐下。  
“坐在他腿上说的，很稀奇吗？”安德里亚斯摆摆手，“这样你们俩就是一个待遇了，需要的话，我陪他滚个床也不是不行。”  
“别这样说话。”托雷斯柔声劝道。  
安德里亚斯耸耸肩：“所以你的小情人到底什么意见？我喜欢他，在他腿上坐一会儿怎么了？多少人巴不得跪下来求我多看他一眼呢。”  
“你吓着他了，他不习惯这些。”  
安德里亚斯冷笑一声，绿色的眼眸打量着天花板上的图案，缓缓说道：“南多，我要做什么，不会有人阻止，也不能阻止。你知道斯卡特家的都是疯子，别对我们有太多要求。我喜欢他，搂着他在他身上坐了会儿，也不是什么大不了的事，这总比我干出些耸人听闻的事要好。”  
托雷斯沉默一会儿，说道：“我知道你不会伤害他，只是开个玩笑。”  
“没错，我不仅不会伤害他，还很喜欢他……”他的语调忽然一转，压低声音说道：“他告诉过你我吻过他吗？就像我们以前那样？”  
因为在安德里亚斯面前向来没防备，听了这话，托雷斯没来得及掩饰，瞬间变了脸色，他错愕地盯着他，期待对方会忽然笑起来，说这不过是个玩笑。  
安德里亚斯坐起身紧盯着他，观察着托雷斯的表情，继续说道：“那时候我把他压在桌子上，他一直挣扎，差点咬坏我的舌头，但我不得不承认感觉很好……说起来也是一两年前的事了，他竟然一直忍着没告诉你么？”  
“你吻了里奥？”托雷斯问。他的语调变了，忽然干涩了很多。  
“啊呀，你的脸色不好看啊，生气了？”安德里亚斯慢悠悠地说，继续探寻地观察着他：“实话都很难听，是不是？真相也让人不快。”  
他站起来，拽了一把扶手椅放在托雷斯面前坐下，近距离地盯着他。  
“你从来都不在乎我的死活，是不是？不在乎我吻过谁、上过谁，哪怕我勾引了自己的亲哥哥，你也不会嫉妒，你只会觉得我做错了事，为我惋惜，为我痛心——惋惜和痛心有什么用？你从来都不会像在乎恋人那样在乎我和谁有了什么关系……既然不在乎我，你的爱有什么用，南多？”  
托雷斯不敢抬头，垂眼望着地板。他知道安德里亚斯说的是实话，而他无从辩解。许多年来安德里亚斯一直和很多人有过不清不楚的关系，托雷斯也从没在意，心想只要他玩儿得高兴就好，他和谁在一起，自己为什么要在意？只要他安全并且开心不就好吗？  
安德里亚斯用言语引出了托雷斯的真正想法，证实他所设想的并没有错——他对自己确实不曾有过半分爱情，却对里奥·梅西动了情。他像个恋人一般有了真正的嫉妒和不满，这让安德里亚斯心惊，这样有血有肉的托雷斯，他已经很多年不曾见过了。他总是不动声色，仿佛没有感情一般，现在却为一个小了他十五岁的毛孩子动了心——他认识南多的时间没有自己的一半多，他拥有的权势微乎其微，他的容貌远不及自己，他甚至都不是个有趣的人……  
可什么都没得到的，却是自己。  
在吃尽了爱情中所有能吃的苦之后，他得到的仍旧是不甘、苦涩、求而不得的愤怒和嫉妒。更不用提那些绝望。  
黑色的雾气从地板上升起，缠绕他，包围他，涌进他的身体。  
世界原本就只有这一种颜色。  
看着托雷斯无从辩解的模样，安德里亚斯在一瞬间甚至想杀了他，以此来平息他的愤怒和痛苦、毁灭自己失败的证据——他连让爱着的人喜欢自己都做不到。  
拥有世界，却不能让一个人爱上你。这不公平。  
安德里亚斯没了力气，他缓缓靠到椅背上，为托雷斯和自己都觉得无比悲哀。  
“我要的东西从来都不多——不比任何一个普通人多。”  
他干涩地开口，声音泛苦。窗帘隔离了光线，两人在昏暗中对坐着。  
“我要我的父母活着，我要我的哥哥开口说话，我要我爱着人也爱我。”  
“但最后我什么都得不到，除了疯狂一无所有。”  
“你的爱不是爱情，对我有什么用？”  
“我甚至都不能怪你，是不是？你不爱我——你当然可以不爱我，又没有规定你一定要像我爱着你那样给我爱情，你给的都是没用的东西。”  
“再提醒我一遍，你施舍给我的爱是什么？”  
“那不是——”托雷斯开口道。  
“别绕弯子！”  
“……如果你需要帮助，任何帮助，我都会竭尽所能帮你。”他说。  
灰尘在阳光下静静飞舞。  
安德里亚斯听过这话，他在心中反复咀嚼，希望从中得出另外的结论——南多其实喜欢他的结论。他确信自己是唯一一个托雷斯许下这种诺言的人。但这些言语对他起不到半点安慰，这更像是无法给予爱情而补偿给他的东西，只能让他觉得自己更可悲。  
安德里亚斯闭上眼，半晌后说道：  
“你没有帮我。”  
“你拒绝了联姻。”  
“你的承诺毫无价值可言。”  
“你对我来说早就没用了。”  
他直起身，缓缓贴上托雷斯的额头，右手落到他的脖颈上，一字一顿说道：  
“我爱你，而且恨之入骨。”  
他松开手，向门口走去，手刚碰到门，他停了下来，说道：“我对你没兴趣了，以后也不会缠着你……但说不定，我会碰他。”  
托雷斯忽然抬起头看他，安德里亚斯却只是笑了。  
“别慌啊，开玩笑的。”他轻声说道，清脆的门锁声响后，他离开房间。  
安德里亚斯走了，去小餐厅和洛伦索、伊维塔一起吃饭，几分钟后托雷斯也来了。安德里亚斯在餐桌上和孩子们谈笑，托雷斯沉默着，偶尔附和一下他们的话。  
*  
在离开葡萄园的路上，安德里亚斯一直闭着眼。他已经接受了托雷斯喜欢里奥而非自己的这一事实，所以一直以来避免再去接触他，这和从前不同，在他知道托雷斯心中没有任何人时，他可以随意和他调情，随意引诱他，甚至直到他和巴萨那孩子第一次发生关系时安德里亚斯也没在意，那时的南多对里奥还没有现在的感情，安德里亚斯也从没想过他会对那小孩动心，但现在，他已经清楚看到那孩子在托雷斯心中的重要性了。既然如此，自己何苦放下骄傲投怀送抱？别人的东西他向来不碰，哪怕是从小一直喜欢的人。追逐了这许多年，他早就累了。  
这天变成了一个分水岭，在行动上，他彻底放弃了南多，那些话语也再不会出现。他心中留着苦涩的味道，让他浑身都被泡在酸楚中，尝尽苦痛，无法言说。  
认识了一辈子的南多，一辈子也不会爱上自己的南多。全世界都是他可以随随便便勾引到手的人，唯独真正爱着的人不能。  
回到斯卡特在西班牙的宅邸时，安德里亚斯在车中靠着动不了，头疼得要命。他的哥哥洛塔尔抱他回房间，把他放到床上安置好时，安德里亚斯忽然哭了起来。  
好多年都没有过的，他第一次哭了。  
被折磨得只剩下半条命时、面对无法抵抗的家族重压几乎想一颗子弹打穿自己时，他都不曾掉过眼泪，现在却孩子般大哭起来，露出从未有过的软弱。他已经彻底确定，他的爱没有回报，他的南多爱着另一个人。  
*  
里奥顶着黑眼圈从图书馆出来，困得要命，再不睡恐怕要出人命了。  
大学的课程不紧张，内容却并不容易掌握，他需要很多时间复习和预习，阅读大量的资料，以确保自己能跟上课程的进度。回到寝室后，他连衣服也来不及脱，倒在床上就睡着了。  
里奥被手机铃声唤醒，他迷糊着，以为自己还在梦里，他一边眯着眼睛摸手机，一边看到和伊瓜因一组的同学、那个叫克里斯的葡萄牙人又来了，他和伊瓜因最近总是混在一起，要么一起打游戏，要么一起研究功课，现在两人正说着什么。  
里奥摸到手机，迷糊着接起来。  
“里奥，你在学校吗？”  
“在，而且我在睡觉，您能不能过一会儿再打回来……路易！”正含糊地回答着对方的话，里奥忽然反应过来他听到的是苏亚雷斯的声音，他睁大眼，把手机拿到眼前，看着上面备注的名字，惊喜地叫道：“路易！怎么是你！”  
“怎能就不能是我？看来你根本不想我。”  
“胡说！我当然想你！你都好久没给我打过电话了！”里奥说着来了精神，一边从床上坐起来。伊瓜因看了他一眼，就接着看屏幕了，克里斯不住地瞟着他，猜测着是谁的电话让他这么激动。  
“前段时间太忙了，没抽出时间，现在不是来看你了吗。”  
“我知道你们忙……你来看我？”  
“我在你寝室楼下，快下来。”  
里奥从床上跳起，趴到窗口去看，果然苏亚雷斯熟悉的身影正在楼下徘徊。里奥火速套上件衣服，穿上鞋就向外跑。  
“我朋友来看我了，我出去一下。”里奥匆忙对伊瓜因说，伊瓜因咕哝着让他跑慢点，也不知道里奥听没听见，他已经一阵风似的消失了。  
“谁来看他了？”克里斯愣愣问道，一边忍不住起身走去窗前，向楼下看。那里确实有个高大的身影，看上去不是学生，比他们要大上几岁。  
“他说是他朋友嘛，我也没见过，”伊瓜因顺口答道，“他的朋友特别多，我至少听见过他给三四个不同的人打电话，每个都好像关系很好。”说着，他打了个哈欠，翻了页书。克里斯心中却忽然烦躁起来：在学校里，里奥只和几个阿根廷人在一起，看上去和谁的关系都差不多，却竟然有很亲密的朋友吗？还有三四个？  
这样想着，克里斯已经看到里奥跑出寝室楼了，然后忽然扑到那个被他称为“路易”的人的怀中，他们热切地交谈，过了一会儿，两人向校园外走去，里奥兴致很高，一直在说着什么。  
见到有人能让里奥这么热情，克里斯十分惊讶，心中也有些吃醋，恨自己不是那个人。里奥刚刚说的那句“我当然想你”也让他很心烦。  
克里斯劝自己说，那不过是他的朋友而已，但当天晚上，里奥并没有回寝室。那天是周六，里奥当晚没回来，周日也不见人影，周一早上才忽然出现在教室里。  
*  
苏亚雷斯的忽然到来让里奥兴奋不已，他来这里办事，要三四天才能走，现在住在一家酒店里，还说如果里奥有空，可以一起过去住几天，眼下正好是周末，里奥高高兴兴地去了，但就算没时间，他也会抽出时间去和路易一起住的。  
苏亚雷斯暗自惊讶，他原以为离开了巴塞罗那，里奥会轻松很多，没想到却被学业磨得灰头土脸，看起来缺乏睡眠也缺乏休息。那天下午他们去了里奥推荐的餐厅，然后没完没了的聊天，说得累了，里奥抵挡不住困意睡着了，直到七点多才醒，苏亚雷斯怕他会累，想在酒店里吃晚饭，里奥却一定要带路易去另一家味道很好的餐厅，两人再度出门，九点多吃完饭才回酒店。  
回到房间后，里奥给哈维打电话，先抱怨他们不来看自己，然后又大笑起来，说自己今天好开心，因为见到了好久都没见过的路易。  
周一早上，里奥在上课前匆匆赶到教室，课间休息时迪马利亚问他去了哪儿，他回答说见朋友了，而且晚上也不在学校住，明天早上再回来上课。  
“喂，男朋友来了就扔下我们不管了？”迪马利亚笑道。  
“不是男朋友啊，就是朋友。”里奥坦然答道。  
“谁信，”罗霍从后排凑过头来说到：“别逼我说实话，我室友的同学在中心广场的酒店打工，你再不坦诚点儿，我就要抖出来他都告诉我们什么了。”  
里奥好奇，问道：“真的假的？你有认识的人在那边的酒店打工？”  
“别转移话题，反正他可是看到你和某人在一起了。”  
里奥笑了起来，“某人是谁呀？”  
“我们怎么认识？”罗霍说，“就是昨天来学校把你拐走的那个人呗。”  
“那是我朋友啊。”  
迪马利亚笑道：“和朋友住在酒店里，听起来真是一点儿也不奇怪啊。”  
罗霍开始戳里奥的胳膊，一边说道：“不承认是吧？都有人看到你和你男朋友了，你还抵赖，小心我把房间号都说出来。”  
里奥一怔，问道：“你说真的？”  
“骗你干嘛？中心广场旁边的某酒店，六楼西边的某个房间……”  
里奥忽然笑起来：“好厉害！这都知道了，你真有朋友在那儿打工呀？我怎么没看见他？”  
“你怎么这么放得开？就不能表现得羞涩点儿吗？”伊瓜因问。  
“什么也没干，你让我羞涩什么啊？”里奥问。  
罗霍呆呆地看着他，不信服地说道：“你就是嘴硬，都大床房了，还说什么也没干。”  
里奥大笑起来：“你们怎么什么都知道啊！有个在酒店打工的朋友真方便，什么消息都能打听出来，房型都知道了。”  
“还敢说什么都没干！”迪马利亚按着里奥的头一阵揉搓，“跟我们有什么不能说的，有男朋友就直说嘛！”  
“都说了不是，你们还不信。”  
“都大床房了，让我们怎么信啊……”加戈哼哼着说道。  
“我还真不知道该怎么说你们才会信，但路易只是我朋友……”  
他们说笑着，趁着还没上课，再度打闹起来。  
克里斯和伊莲娜坐在阿根廷帮身后，听了这些话，伊莲娜一脸尴尬，不忍去看克里斯的表情。  
*  
晚上没有课，克里斯着了魔似的去了伊瓜因他们所谈到的那家酒店附近。他在马路对面来回踱步，不知道自己想看到还是不想看到什么。他不明白自己喜欢上的为什么会是这样的人，之前他在餐厅里和一人异常暧昧，现在和另外一人同住在酒店中，伊瓜因还不经意提到他有过三四个很亲密的“朋友”……而他一开始还以为里奥·梅西是安静内敛的人……是他看错人了吗？  
克里斯没等多久，八点多刚过，他看到里奥和那个被他称为“路易”的人一起下了车，里奥手中拿着冰激凌，一边吃一边和那人一起进了酒店。  
看起来仍是一副长不大的孩子模样，事实上却完全是另一种人……  
克里斯在心中苦笑，想着自己竟然会看走眼这么严重，喜欢上这样的人。  
*  
苏亚雷斯是在北欧办完事之后才来找里奥的，他住了四天然后回了西班牙。  
在他离开的那天早上，里奥坐了很糟的梦，然后早早醒了。身旁的路易睡得正熟，想起朋友们认为他们住在一起、并且有更多关系的假设时，里奥忍不住笑了。  
他们怎么会明白路易和自己的感情呢？他曾因担心路易的安危而在他房间门口整夜整夜坐着，路易为他挡过子弹、为他流血，而他也曾因为路易而第一次杀人，他们无亲无故，却在认识不足两年时就曾豁出性命保护对方。  
一夜的细雨刚过，窗外天朗气清，里奥坐在床上向外面看。在流亡的那段时光里，他终日在死亡的阴影下活着，现在过着安逸的日子，竟忽然不安起来，仿佛那样提心吊胆的日子才是他生活中的正常存在，而这远离成长之地的大学生活仿佛是暂时的逃离一般。  
他知道，在不久之后，他还是要回到巴塞罗那，卷进他尽是不愿意，也要加入的生意中。他不追求权势，不渴望财富，但他需要强大，以此保护所有他渴望保护的人，再也不让任何一人受伤或死去。  
到那时，他的家人仍会在他身边，路易也在。无论发生什么，他都不需要害怕。  
在那之前，他还有平静的日子，快乐的日子。和朋友们打闹，在图书馆中看书看到头晕，关心着他生活中琐碎的一切，为之烦恼和快乐的日子。  
里奥深吸一口气，再度钻进被子中，闭上眼。  
*  
送走了路易，里奥闷闷不乐地回了学校，原本他还没觉得想家，但路易的忽然到来把思念都勾了起来，他在回寝室的路上一边走一边给罗尼打电话，说自己如何想念他们，他们却不来看自己。  
“是你自己长大了，连家都不要了，还怪我们。”罗尼笑道。  
“才不是！我这边事情太多了，双休日都泡在图书馆里，图书馆简直该付我钱让我代言，整天忙着功课，哪有时间回去？”  
说到这儿，里奥走到了寝室门口，拉开门后看见伊瓜因、迪马利亚和克里斯都在，他们正在打游戏，里奥不觉得自己说的话有什么可瞒着人的，和三人打了招呼后，没顾忌地倒在床上拿着手机接着聊。  
“圣诞节假期你就能回来了。”罗尼答道。  
里奥哭丧着脸：“可圣诞节还有好久……罗尼，你不爱我了，你一点儿也不想我，也不来看我。”  
听了这话，屋子里的另外三人都分了神，看了里奥一眼。虽说他们听不清手机另一端的人说的是什么，但还是能听出是个男人的声音。  
“怎么又变成小孩儿了？”罗尼笑道。  
“好不容易在你面前撒个娇，你还不珍惜一下，”里奥说，“真没时间的话就算啦，那我就等圣诞节再回去。”  
“也没说没时间啊，这几天刚忙完，我下个周末去看你吧。”  
“真的？”  
“真的，想要什么？我给你带过去。”  
“没什么想要的，你来就行了。”  
“给你打点儿钱过去吧。”  
“不用啦，罗尼，我这儿还有，我要是没钱花就告诉你了……”  
里奥打完了电话，在床上美滋滋地乐着，心想着自己马上就能见到罗尼了。显示器后面的伊瓜因幽幽问道：“我说，里奥啊，你每天打电话的都是些什么人啊？为什么还会给你钱啊？”  
里奥又不能说出自己被黑手党养大这种事，他骨碌碌地转着眼睛，开玩笑答道：“因为他们喜欢我呗。”  
“胡说，难道你被包养了？”迪马利亚问。  
“怎么可能，哪有人养的起我？”里奥笑道。  
迪马利亚笑着骂他脸皮厚，然后向他身上丢去枕头，和他闹了起来。克里斯一言不发，仿佛什么都没听见。  
*  
周二的下午，里奥刚离开图书馆没多久，就被忽然下起的暴雨袭击，他跑到最近的一栋建筑下躲雨，本想进去，却发现这是正在修缮的体育馆，门紧锁着。里奥躲到体育馆的侧面去，那里的风小，还能暖和些。  
里奥等了几分钟，心焦起来，不知道雨什么时候才能停，如果雨稍微小些，他就冒雨跑回寝室了，可现在风雨太大，里奥宁愿等一会儿，也不想冻得哆哆嗦嗦还浑身湿透。  
过了一会儿，里奥听见脚步声，似乎又有人跑来了。  
“克里斯，快点儿！”  
听了声音和那女孩儿喊的名字，里奥知道是伊莲娜和克里斯来了，他站在体育馆侧面，那两人在正面，他们看不见他。虽然克里斯经常会来寝室找伊瓜因，但他和里奥很少说话，里奥对他的了解也仅限于姓名，以及知道每天和他形影不离的女孩伊莲娜是他女友。  
里奥觉得和情侣这样一起避雨很尴尬，还是让他们知道自己也在这儿的好，免得听了什么不该听的，或者耽误人家的二人世界。  
里奥刚要清喉咙，从侧面走到正面去和他们打个招呼，就听见伊莲娜说到：  
“里奥·梅西又怎么你了？你至于把自己弄成这样吗？”  
“他没错，行了吧?”克里斯说，态度很糟，“他身边三四个男朋友陪着，好的不得了，关我什么事。”  
“别用这副腔调说话，还没弄清怎么回事，你倒提前生气了。”  
“这还不够明显吗？你和我亲眼看见了、听见了，还要怎么样？不然我亲自去问他？”  
“用得着跟我这种态度吗？我做错什么了你对我这种语气？”伊莲娜问道。  
克里斯不说话了，过了一会儿答道：“抱歉，我说话急了。”  
“就知道自己发脾气，能不能长点儿脑子？”伊莲娜口中抱怨着，拿出纸巾去擦克里斯头上的雨水，“你能去问他倒好了，这么长时间也没见你有什么动静……”  
克里斯低声回答着什么，按下伊莲娜的手，反过来去擦她额头和脸上的雨水。  
他们的说话声低了下去，什么也听不见了。里奥站在原地忘了移动。  
一开始听见那句“他身边三四个男朋友陪着”时，里奥就觉得胃中一阵难挨的绞痛，他从没想过别人眼中的自己是这样，如果是真的也就罢了，可这几乎是和他相差最远的评价。他从十五岁起就一直苦恋着一个人，到如今上了大学也不曾变过，他在爱情的路上吃了多少苦只有他自己知道，可现在却要听一个一无所知的人这样挖苦他。  
里奥想直接打断他们的对话，走到克里斯面前问清楚这话是什么意思，但他忍着不去撞破，也不想和这样一个与自己无关的人争论。他攥着拳头压下怒气和委屈，不断提醒自己他不过是个什么都不知道的路人，他怎么想都不重要。这样做并没让他感觉有多好受，里奥一动不动地平息着情绪，然后不发一点儿声音，走到体育馆的背面，迈进大雨中离开了。  
*  
伊莲娜揉着肩膀出现在餐厅里。她在拍片时被要求躺在三个高脚凳上，摆出姿势面对镜头，她原本就没躺稳，摄影师让她换个动作时她忘了自己有半边身子还悬空着，从高脚凳上摔了下来，虽然没有大碍，但肩膀也还是好几天活动不了。  
从医院出来时，伊莲娜接到克里斯的电话，于是和他约好在学校附近的餐厅见面。到了餐厅后，伊莲娜刚进门，就看见克里斯面如土色地坐在桌前，百无聊赖地摆弄着桌上的餐具。  
“你是被人打了还是病了？”伊莲娜在克里斯对面坐下，“你可别说失恋了，你还没开始恋爱呢。”  
“你说话总是这样！”克里斯抗议道，“……我确实觉得我失恋了。”  
“怎么说？”  
“我在想里奥·梅西的事，我想……既然原本我们就没开始，他要真是那样的人，我还不如早点放弃的好。”  
“好啊，你放弃吧。”伊莲娜叫住侍者，要了杯苏打水。  
“你都不劝我坚持下去！”  
“跟我来这套，”伊莲娜摇头，“你根本就是想坚持下去，跟我说你想放弃、然后让我劝你坚持……别让我劝你该做什么，自己想做就去做吧。”  
克里斯沮丧地趴在桌子上，嘟哝着：“我就是想听见你说我该去做这件事，这样我才有底气……我不知道他到底是什么样的人，一开始我想，他要真是那样的人，我就没必要再惦记了，可心里放不下，越不去想，就越想见他……你认为他是那样的人吗？”  
“一恋爱就没头脑……”伊莲娜摇摇头，“我不知道你的想法，我要是爱一个人爱到死，不可能在乎她之前做过什么或者现在正在做什么，她是什么样的人都无所谓，关键的只有我爱她这一件事。”  
“萨沙是个好姑娘……”克里斯忽然为伊莲娜的女友辩解道。  
“我又没说萨沙不好，只是就事论事，看你对里奥·梅西喜欢到什么地步，你就怎么做吧。”  
克里斯闷头想了一会儿，最后决定把决定权交出去：“你给个建议吧，我有点迷糊。”  
伊莲娜喝掉半杯水，用纸巾擦掉嘴角的水渍，说道：“我们从事实出发：里奥·梅西从没说过他有男朋友，我们见到和听到的也都不是百分之百确定的事实，等到我们确实发现他有男友——或者像你说的，有好几个男友，等我们能对这件事确凿无误地下结论之后你再生气也不迟……都被你带乱了——等到那时候你再放弃也不迟，换个人去恋爱。”  
“好吧，就算你还讲道理……”克里斯答应着，忽然提高声音：“你这么讲道理干什么？我巴不得和他闹一场呢，刚喜欢上一个人，就碰上这么多解释不清的事。”  
“是啊，你是应该和他闹一场，因为到现在他都还没注意你呢。”伊莲娜说。  
“你说话可真不留情面！”克里斯嚷道，“我这不是在观望吗？”  
“再观望几天，那几个阿根廷人说不定就捷足先登了。”  
听到这儿，克里斯怔了一下，问道：“你认真的吗?你说里奥·梅西的朋友们？”  
“我只是说有那个可能，大家每天混在一起，玩儿的高兴，说不定就有了点儿什么，想着约会一下试试呗，交往一下看看呗，然后就在一起了……”克里斯的脸色忽然微妙起来，伊莲娜继续说道：“所以说你还是赶快行动吧，好歹让他注意到你啊，你们俩都没好好说过几次话吧？”  
“我试试吧……”克里斯答道。  
克里斯自己清楚，里奥·梅西并不是个平常的人。他说不清，只是能感觉到，里奥隐藏了很多东西。他当然不知道里奥被黑手党养大，也不知道他曾经杀过人，他不知道里奥黑暗的记忆和过去，只是隐隐感觉到他与众不同。  
这段时间以来，按照克里斯看到和听到的，他对里奥·梅西有了非常糟糕的印象。里奥从未有意显露过什么，克里斯却注意到他似乎已经习惯了最好的一切，从衣着穿戴，到平常的生活用品。克里斯只是想留意一下喜欢的人平时用的东西，于是在去他和伊瓜因的寝室时会多注意一些，他慢慢发现里奥穿的用的东西全部价格不菲，而里奥习惯了它们，也不当回事，总是随随便便丢在一旁。  
前几天听到里奥在电话中对那个叫罗尼的人说让他暂时不要打钱来，还说如果他需要钱会问他要，一瞬间让克里斯深陷在里奥在用自己换取金钱这一想法中不能自拔，而在这之前，那个叫路易的人来看他，还有餐厅里那个美艳惊人的男人……他可以假设里奥和他们中的每个人都是这样奇异的关系吗？  
他还不到十九岁，真要一直过着这样的生活吗？  
他不像这种人……说不定是有些苦衷，或者很小的时候被人灌输了某些歪曲的想法，才会过着今天这样的生活……  
克里斯苦大仇深地想着，最终深信里奥还有救，他只是走错了路，他本质上还是个很好的人——那毕竟是自己喜欢的人，他总要想办法为他辩解。  
*  
几天后的晚上，克里斯在图书馆发现了里奥。他正想着怎么搭话比较合适，但又觉得这时候去打扰别人不太好。于是挑了个远远的角落坐着，想等到里奥走出图书馆的时候装作偶遇，然后一起喝个咖啡或者吃晚饭。他这一等就是三个小时，里奥没完没了地看书，在本子上写笔记上写到地老天荒，克里斯连去个洗手间都要小跑着去，生怕回来的时候里奥已经走了。终于，在八点多时，里奥接了个电话，随即站起身向外走。克里斯赶忙跟上去，想要叫住他，里奥却走得快极了，好像急着去见人似的。克里斯心下有了奇怪的预感，他想看看里奥这么着急去见谁，于是更小心地跟在后面。  
里奥走了很远，转了几个弯，来到离学校很远的一条小路上。克里斯对自己的脚步更加注意，谨慎地隐藏在阴影中，不发出一丁点声响。  
走了一会儿，克里斯远远地看到路旁停着一辆白色越野车，一个穿着黑色西装的身影站在车旁。见到那个人，里奥的步伐忽然加快了。走得越近，克里斯看得也更清楚了些，虽然还隔着几十米，他也能看出那人并非是他们的同龄人，至少比里奥大了十岁。  
如果说之前餐厅中的那个人，还有叫路易的那个，都是里奥的朋友的话，还能勉强解释过去，但这个人至少有三十岁了，里奥和这样的人会有什么交集……  
很快，克里斯看到了答案，明白无误的答案。  
里奥走到金发的那人身旁，扑进他怀中，和他热烈地拥吻。  
克里斯手脚发冷，一动不动地望着，他想要移开目光，却控制不了。  
里奥被那人抱在怀中用力亲吻着，然后软软地伏在对方怀里，他们低声交谈着，里奥微笑，继而被那人亲吻着压在车上，他们吻得难舍难分，过了好一会儿才上车。  
白色越野车启动，驶离了视野。克里斯站在原地，忘了移动。  
*  
托雷斯在距离里奥的学校二十分钟车程的地方买了房子。买房子之前，托雷斯征求了里奥的意见，他发给里奥看好的住宅区和几栋房子，让他来挑，里奥选了一套有着宽大露台的房子，托雷斯第二天就告诉里奥房子已经买下了，并告诉他可以去哪里拿钥匙，先过去看看。  
里奥欣喜地去看了房子，并拍下照片给托雷斯看——这时候托雷斯人在西班牙，房子虽然是已经装修好的，却还是需要家具和装饰品来填充，托雷斯留给里奥一张卡，让他随便选些自己喜欢的东西，里奥选了很多，最后在付款的时候用了自己的卡，他倒也不是有意一定要用自己的卡来结账，只是他觉得自己的钱和托雷斯的钱没什么分别，花谁的都是一样，再说他的钱也足够，就算是买下栋房子也没什么不得了。  
因为房子已经装修好，所以只用了一个双休日的时间，里奥买好了家具、雇人来清扫一下，就把房子收拾好了。房子分为两层，一层进门后是门厅，然后是装有壁炉的客厅，另一边是书房，储藏室，浴室，餐厅和厨房，楼上有一间小客厅和两个卧室，两个浴室和一间书房，主卧有着宽大的露台，将整个秋天的阳光都收了进来，光线特别好。  
到家后，里奥扑到托雷斯身上，他们一路亲吻着直到倒在沙发上，托雷斯笑他刚才差点被地毯绊倒，里奥辩解说他是急着去抱他才没看到。这时房间里的灯还没开，他们亲吻过后，托雷斯在沙发上坐着，怀里抱着里奥，两人在黑暗中有一句没一句地聊着，托雷斯偶尔吻吻他的脖颈和嘴角，里奥一直握着他的手，忽然感觉他们好像结婚了一样，正住在自己的新房里。里奥把这孩子气的想法说了出来，他不过是想到哪儿说到哪儿，并没有什么目的，托雷斯却忽然想到，现在巴萨和桑斯关系不错，如果有朝一日时机都成熟，说不定真可以向巴萨提出联姻。但这毕竟是很久之后的计划，托雷斯也就没说出来。  
两人兴致高，也不急着睡觉。里奥还没吃晚饭，这会儿饿了，起身去做夜宵。托雷斯从冰箱里拿出下午刚刚选购的食材，里奥统统扔到锅里，乱煮一气，盛出来后摆出集中调料搭配着蘸，味道也还不错。  
两人在十一点多睡了。刚躺下时还正常，等到里奥睡熟后，托雷斯觉得他睡得异常不老实，不住地在身上抓来抓去，一开始托雷斯只觉得他可能是睡不好，后来里奥翻滚得太厉害，托雷斯以为他睡觉魇住了，刚开了灯想叫醒他，就看见里奥正没轻没重地在自己身上抓出更多红痕。  
“里奥——”托雷斯叫到，一边把他抱进怀里，按下他的手，“醒醒，里奥，你怎么了？”  
里奥迷糊着睁开眼，手还在身上乱抓。  
“没事……睡吧……我就是觉得痒。”  
托雷斯解开他的衣服，看到里奥身上全是过敏带来的红色小包，他已经抓出好多红痕了。  
“宝贝，不能睡了，我们去医院吧。”  
“去医院干嘛？”里奥在他怀里翻了个身，右手急躁地去抓左臂，留下更多红痕。  
“因为你又过敏了……我简直想说你对北欧过敏了，好几年没见你有状况，一来这儿就变成这样……”  
“过敏？真的吗?”里奥揉揉眼睛，忽然看见自己身上的惨状后吓了一跳：“怎么会这样啊！”  
“快穿衣服，我们去医院吧。”  
托雷斯催促着，为里奥穿好衣服。发现自己过敏后，里奥更想在身上抓个没完了，但他也知道越抓越严重，只能强忍着。  
两人在天亮前去了医院，值班医生诊断为食物过敏，里奥在睡前那顿胡乱做的夜宵惹了麻烦。无论诱因如何，知道只是食物过敏，托雷斯总归可以放下心了。医生开了口服和外敷的药，里奥攥着药盒，眯着迷蒙的睡眼回了车上，继续睡了。到家了也没醒过来，还是托雷斯抱回楼上的。  
他们见面是在周五晚上，接下来的双休日，里奥都在和身上的红点作战，自己还要忍着不去抓。清醒时他还能控制着自己，可一旦睡着，就忍不住在身上抓个没完了，托雷斯不得不抱着他把他固定在怀里，不让他在睡着时抓伤自己。  
*  
克里斯度过了从未有过的糟糕周末。整整两天，他闭门不出。  
最初他从各个角度为里奥辩解，同时不断推翻他的假设，一开始他劝说自己，金发的那人或许是他的男友——可他是从西班牙来的，怎么会在北欧有个大他十几岁的男友！继而克里斯又想，或许里奥是被迫的，他只是需要钱，才勉强和那人在一起，可这个设想被里奥热情拥吻对方的画面打破，他看上去很开心，并没有勉强的味道。  
由于亲眼所见的这一幕，克里斯默认了里奥在和餐厅中遇到的那个以及叫路易的那人时的相处模式是一样的——他的推测有误，他并非是有三四个男朋友，而是有三四个出钱养着他的人。  
这解释了一切。解释了里奥平时奢侈的生活，解释了他在电话中经常联系的那些人——他和他们语调亲昵，关系非同寻常。  
被这些问题纠缠了两天，克里斯想够了。周一上课时，他决心暂时放下这件事，却还是在体育课故意磨蹭着，想等来一个和里奥·梅西单独相处的机会。  
课程结束后，大家回到更衣室换衣服。里奥觉得身上还留着过敏的痕迹，不好意思在人多的时候换，等到众人都走了之后才开始脱衣服。  
他脱下运动服，拿起衬衫正要翻过来，忽然听见身后有人问道：  
“你身上怎么了？”  
伊瓜因和迪马利亚的朋友克里斯出现在更衣室门口。  
“什么？”里奥还没反应过来，看到克里斯落在自己身上的目光才明白过来。他刚要解释这些只是过敏带来的，克里斯已经说出口不该说的话了。  
“里奥，我一直在想，或许你可以不用过着这样的生活……我能和你聊聊吗？”  
里奥防备地看着他，他记得克里斯在那个下雨天说出的“他身边三四个男朋友陪着”那句话，认定了克里斯对自己一直是轻蔑的态度。  
“聊什么？”  
克里斯没感觉到里奥的疏远。  
“你能把我当成朋友吗？”克里斯问，“如果你需要什么，钱或者其他帮助，我都愿意帮你。”  
里奥感觉到克里斯在自己身上流转的目光，他穿上衣服，开始一颗颗系扣子。  
“我不知道你指的是什么。”  
“你不用一定要让自己过这样的日子，也不用和那些人在一起……”克里斯说，更近走向里奥，而里奥后退了一步。  
“什么意思？”里奥问。  
“我……前天看到你和那个人了，金发的那个，我看到你们在那辆白色越野车旁边……他吻了你，我都看到了。”  
里奥大惊失色，他从没想到会有认识的人看到他和托雷斯，而他们在恋爱这件事应该是完全保密的。里奥后悔着自己和Nino的疏忽，惊恐地设想着这会不会带来可怕的后果。  
克里斯和帮派没有关联，他也不知道Nino的身份，或许不会有事，但以后必须小心些了，这里是北欧，认识Nino的人更多……  
里奥深陷在自己的思绪中，一直没说话，克里斯又问道：“他是你男朋友吗？”  
“什么？”里奥回过神来，条件反射般否认道：“不是。”  
说完了话，他和克里斯都发觉事情不对。他刚刚斩钉截铁地否认了Nino是他的恋人，可不是恋人，为什么他们还接吻，并且一起过夜？身上又留下了这些可疑的痕迹？  
里奥没办法再说下去了。他不能对Nino的身份做出解释。知道他们是恋人的只有Kun和碎宝石的小少爷，Kun是他最亲厚的朋友，他当然可以告诉他实情，但克里斯——他们不过是泛泛之交，为什么要冒着风险告诉他呢？  
这句“不是”，让克里斯得到了确切的证据，里奥确实在出卖自己换取金钱。他看到里奥刚刚惊慌的神色，误以为是他对克里斯撞破这一事而感觉到羞愧。  
“里奥，你不用这样，”克里斯再度接近他，试探地握住里奥的衣袖，“你如果有难处，我可以帮你，你犯不着去陪那些奇奇怪怪的人，我知道我自己也是学生，没有多少钱，但我一直在打工，还是有积蓄的，虽然少，也可以帮你一阵……”  
“我不知道你在说什么，我身上不过是过敏了，你不要想到奇怪的地方去。”里奥急躁地说，克里斯错误的认为里奥所说的“过敏”是在搪塞他。  
“我不介意你做过什么，里奥，你有你的难处，我不会乱问的，但你真的不要和自己不喜欢的人在一起，为了钱不值得……”  
“你——你胡说什么！”里奥忽然惊慌起来，他竟被人侮辱到这种地步，克里斯竟然说他出卖身体换取金钱吗？  
“没有你说的那种事，收回你刚才的话！”里奥涨红了脸，不知如何解释是好：“我从没招惹过你，你用得着说出这种话侮辱我吗？”  
“里奥……”克里斯攥住里奥的手臂，怕他忽然离开。现在他红了脸，克里斯忽然明白过来，自己不该把话说得这么直白，他做了那样的事，心里一定是很忌讳别人戳破的，“抱歉，我不该说得这么直接，但我说真的，别再做下去了好吗？如果你需要钱，我可以先借给你，你不用急着还的……”  
里奥一把推开他，气得浑身发抖。克里斯被推了个踉跄，在两步外勉强站好。  
“我不知道你误会了什么，但我不是你说的那种人。”  
他大声说道，心中怒火中烧。他记得克里斯那句轻蔑的评价，当时克里斯并不知道他在场，于是里奥有理由相信，那时候他说的才是实话，现在不过是想要耍着自己玩儿罢了——他也早已认定了自己是那样的人不是吗？今天看到了自己身上的痕迹，他更要拿这件事取笑了——但可笑的是这些并非不仅不是欢爱留下的痕迹，甚至是一直顺从他的意思、没再发生关系的Nino为他涂抹了药膏，抑制了过敏扩大留下的结果。他还把睡着的自己固定在怀里不许动，阻止自己抓坏更多皮肤。  
想着那时两人什么都没做、干净得难以置信的画面，现在却要被人这样猜疑，里奥几乎想对准克里斯的鼻梁给他一拳，他要是看自己这么不顺眼，直说不就好了？何苦这样拐弯抹角？耍着人玩儿很有意思吗？  
看到里奥愤怒的反应，克里斯立刻明白他刚刚的话并没起到帮助作用，里奥要走，克里斯心中着急，好不容易有了单独相处的机会，又好不容易把话说了个开头，他不能就这样让机会溜走。  
“等一下，”克里斯挡在里奥面前，“你先别走，我有话想说，你听我说完好吗？”  
里奥愤怒不已，盯着他看了几秒后，好不容易平复下情绪说：“既然这样，不如我先说，我不知道我怎么得罪了你，你似乎非常不喜欢我，现在又说这些莫名其妙的话来激怒我干什么？我惹到你什么了？”  
克里斯目瞪口呆。  
“不，里奥，不是那样，我不知道你为什么会这么想，可实际上……我一直都很喜欢你。”  
咬了咬牙，克里斯终于说出来了。里奥不知道为什么，已经对他的误会严重到了这个地步，再不说出来，事情恐怕要更严重了。  
“刚才你都说我是出卖自己的人了，你让我怎么相信这些话？开这种玩笑好玩吗？”  
“我不是在开玩笑，我说的是真的。”  
“是吗？那两个星期前下着大雨那天，我在体育馆旁听见你对伊莲娜说我‘身边三四个男朋友陪着’是怎么回事？还有，伊莲娜她不是你女朋友吗？她知道你这样对别人随随便便说‘喜欢’吗？”  
克里斯忽然心慌起来。他花了两秒钟才把那天的大雨，体育馆和当时的情景还原回来。他确实这样说了。  
“那是个误会，只是一句气话……”  
他有气无力地解释着，几乎不敢去看里奥的眼睛。  
里奥不说话。  
“刚刚你说的话，意思是我在出卖自己换钱，对吧？”  
克里斯无法解释，他确实是这个意思，也说的很明显了。  
看着他无从辩解的模样，里奥沉默一会儿，说到：“新年之后我就十九岁了，在我记忆里，之前的十八年我从来没对任何一个人下过这种侮辱性的评论，无论我是不是知道真相。”  
更衣室里再没有声响。过了几秒钟，克里斯听见里奥离开的脚步声，这次他不敢再拦住他。  
*  
里奥回到寝室，心中憋着一肚子气，他无法想象自己竟被人这样侮辱——他凭什么这样做？凭什么说出那样的话？他知道什么？他对自己一无所知为什么要妄下评论？  
高中毕业前的流言蜚语再度回到里奥耳中，但那时别人只是怀疑他和校医有过不清不楚的关系，现在的指控比起当时要严重得多。  
里奥心中气闷，中午连饭都不想吃了，下午上课时也忍不住想到那些另有所指的话，气得无法集中精神，甚至晚上饿了，都觉得吃不下饭。  
晚上睡觉时，里奥在床上躺了好久，一直睡不着。忽然手机震动起来，他没有备注对方的姓名，但信息上署了名，是克里斯。  
“我对我今天和之前的行为向你道歉，我对你的事并不了解，还胡言乱语，是我太自大了，说话也太难听，但我不希望你因此觉得被看轻或者受伤害，我真的很抱歉，希望你原谅我。我表达的方式不恰当，给你添了麻烦，但我很喜欢你，希望我们能重新认识彼此，就从做朋友开始，好吗？”  
信息是伊莲娜费心编辑的，克里斯早被懊悔冲昏头脑了，再说他也说不出这么好听的话。  
里奥看了这条信息，觉得心中更加烦闷了。他想不到侮辱了一个人之后要怎样做才能抵消他受到的伤害。他打了一行话，回复过去之后就关机了。  
听见手机响了，克里斯立刻打开信息，伊莲娜也立刻凑过来看。  
“你认为会有人愿意和一个把自己当成娼妓的人交朋友吗？”  
两人都不说话了。时钟滴答滴答响了一会儿，伊莲娜靠回椅子上：“我没辙了……说实话，克里斯，如果我是里奥，早把你打趴下了，还好脾气容着你现在发什么信息……”  
克里斯仍旧看着信息发愣，问道：“那……我该怎么回复他？”  
“我不知道，但我要是他我早就揍你了。”  
“你就别说这个了，信息怎么办？”克里斯急吼吼地问道。  
“我……我真不知道，”伊莲娜摆手，“你想对他说什么就说吧。”  
克里斯犹豫着。过了好一会儿，一条写着“我很抱歉”的信息发到了里奥的手机里。  
“他没回复。”几分钟后，克里斯说。  
“你发什么了？”伊莲娜问。  
克里斯把手机递给伊莲娜。看着上面那行简洁的字，伊莲娜丧气地把脸埋进手里。  
“你就不会多说两句！”  
*  
那天之后，里奥开始躲着克里斯。  
每次克里斯来寝室找伊瓜因，里奥都会找个借口溜出去，他要去图书馆了，他要去找加戈和罗霍，他要去超市买点儿东西，他要去迪马利亚那儿借笔记等。每次里奥都有合适的理由，不动声色，表情如常，伊瓜因甚至看不出里奥在躲着克里斯，时间久了，克里斯有了自知之明，不再那么频繁去伊瓜因的寝室，心中对里奥的喜欢也变得愈发沉重起来。

*  
第三卷 第四章 恐惧  
*  
“我很想告诉你一切都很顺利，我有那么多朋友，他们和我们一样，都是阿根廷人，每一个都很好，每一个都像是神把之前十八年欠给我的朋友都忽然还给我似的。  
我说过，课业不容易，我在高中并没多用心，现在想更努力些，一开始还觉得困难，但现在我有了适合的学习方式和思考方式，总算是容易些了。  
大学里依旧有看我不顺眼的人。他用他有失偏颇的观察给我下了结论，认为我在做见不得人的勾当换取金钱。我想和他打一架，十分想，而且非常后悔上次没动手，现在想动手都没理由了。但我想我和他打一架只是时间问题了，他迟早要再次激怒我。我对他并不了解，很显然他对我也一无所知，他的妄加揣测让我觉得受辱，也觉得可笑。我没对别人提过，但如果你在，我会和你详细聊这件事。  
我和Nino很好。他比你初次见到他时对我更好了，我觉得一切都在向最好的方向发展，我希望能对他更好。  
我们有半年没见了，这是我度过的第一个不能给你准备礼物的圣诞节，然后是第一个不能为你庆祝的生日。这样的日子会有很多吗？  
十九岁的生日愿望和圣诞愿望都是马上见到你。我猜测，二十岁也是这样。  
之后的许多年或许也同样如此。”  
里奥关掉电脑，关掉他写给Kun的又一封邮件。他不敢把它们发出去，怕仍旧会有人监视着Kun和他妈妈的邮箱。里奥一直抱着希望，盼着在某天重新和Kun相遇时，把这些邮件给他看。但他也猜想，说不定那已经是很久以后的事了，到时候他会认为这些邮件太幼稚，然后删掉很多。在给Kun的邮件里，他不说出任何人的名字，哪怕是无关紧要的克里斯他也不提姓名，说到托雷斯时他也只用Nino代替，没有人知道这个昵称。  
在上一次和克里斯在更衣室的不欢而散后，他们没再说过话，里奥没向任何人提到这件事，以免让他和克里斯共同的朋友伊瓜因、迪马利亚陷进两难的境地。里奥可以假设克里斯不是坏人——对别人来说，他或许是个不错的朋友，但他曾当面羞辱自己也是不争的事实。里奥对此解释，有些人就是会看自己不顺眼，没有原因，但如果他继续挑衅，里奥也会做出反击。  
明明有女朋友伊莲娜和他每天出双入对，还说什么喜欢自己，撒谎也不打个草稿。里奥想着，一边走到寝室门口，他推了下门，门还锁着，于是他开始翻找钥匙，摸了半天却发现什么都没有。  
他给伊瓜因打了电话，对方却没接，也不知道忙什么去了。里奥转身想去加戈或罗霍的寝室待一会儿，却想起来他们今天被布置了校外任务，已经出门了。里奥不想去迪玛利亚那儿，因为不愿碰到克里斯。他在门口等了一会儿，实在呆不住了，还是去敲了迪玛利亚的门。  
“就你自己在寝室吗？”里奥打量着寝室里没有其他人，但还是低声问了一句。  
“就我自己，进来吧。”迪玛利亚说。  
里奥推门进去，一边说道：“冈萨洛出去了，我又忘了带钥匙，先在你这儿呆会儿。”  
“想呆多久呆多久，克里斯出去了，你不用担心会碰见他。”  
听了这话，里奥犹豫地看向迪玛利亚，后者耸耸肩，说道：“你在躲着他，我看出来了。”  
“他人大概不错，但我们合不来。”里奥说，坐到迪玛利亚身边的椅子上。  
“他怎么了？”  
“我们有些误会，别说这个了。”里奥说着，打量着克里斯的那片区域，相比于迪玛利亚对自己地盘上各种东西的随意堆放，克里斯那边十分整洁。书本分类放好，被子整齐叠着，连墙上的海报都很规整，那些主题色调黑白灰的海报大小不一，他却按照规整的方式把它们贴成一个长方形的整体。  
迪玛利亚暂停游戏，转向里奥说道：“他以前还总和我打听你的事呢，问了好多。问我们怎么在大学之前认识的、你在哪儿长大、是不是有很多校外的朋友……他问得太多了，我都记不住了。”  
里奥不想去评价克里斯的做法，好像他在挑拨迪玛利亚和室友的关系似的。他想了想，转而问到：“我在校外有很多朋友，早就认识的……你也觉得奇怪吗？”  
迪玛利亚笑了：“很奇怪啊，简直太奇怪了，我虽然不知道怎么回事，也知道你大概是不能说才没告诉我们，但从直觉来讲，我觉得你不可能做出什么可怕的事，有再多奇怪的朋友也没关系。”  
里奥用手摩挲着桌子表面的划痕，问道：“万一我真做过坏事呢？”  
“难道你杀过人吗？”迪玛利亚打趣，里奥低着头，拿起迪玛利亚的一支笔看着，喃喃说道：“这也太不靠谱了。”  
里奥还想继续说些什么把话题岔开，门忽然开了，克里斯一边整理雨伞一边走进来，说道：“我人都到公司了，他们才忽然说今天的项目换时间了，让我下周再过去，怎么不提前说啊，这么折腾人——”  
他只顾着雨伞，抬头看去，才发现屋子里不是迪玛利亚一人，里奥也在。  
三人面面相觑，迪玛利亚应答道：“都没人通知吗？打个工还这么麻烦。”  
克里斯答应着，继续着客套话，很快，迪玛利亚抓住谈话的空挡，对里奥说：“还不去吃饭？都几点了，刚才就说饿了，拿我的伞吧。”他不能在克里斯一回来就丢下他、和里奥一起出门，而里奥不能继续呆在这儿，只能让他自己走了。  
里奥赶快起身，外面冷，迪玛利亚拿了自己的一件厚外套借给里奥，又把伞给他。里奥并不饿，却也只能出门了。去餐厅也好，去图书馆也行，都比呆在这里好。  
克里斯看着里奥穿上迪玛利亚厚重的外套，继而撑着伞冒雨离开，心中苦涩无奈的爱恋忽然多了分恼火。  
他宁愿挨冻挨浇也不愿意和自己共处一室吗？  
*  
和安德里亚斯不同，托雷斯虽然在黑手党家族中长大，却从未承受过家族内部的阴谋和纷扰。  
斯卡特权倾北欧，在外树敌无数，家族内部也同样一团乱麻。他们的彼此谋害是家常便饭，阴谋诡计也从不吝啬于用在血亲和生死之交身上。他们疯狂、偏执，做事不惜一切代价，以至于内部如此纷乱的情况下也没耽搁向外界的扩张，直到卡尔斯特伦先生被人谋害之后斯卡特才开始分崩离析，而如今安德里亚斯已经以搭上半条命的代价将家族再度聚拢起来。  
他过的不容易，托雷斯一直都为安德里亚斯觉得不公平。和阴谋不断的斯卡特对比，桑斯固然有着独裁者的名声，极端手段和让人不齿的谋害却只针对外界。  
在托雷斯二十一岁之前，他几乎感觉不到来自家族内部的压力。他在桑斯庄园长大，认为小孩子在这里生活并没有什么不妥，他虽然是外姓人，但也和三个表兄弟一样被当做家族中未来的得力助手看待，享受相同的待遇。童年时他们尽情打打闹闹，在庄园里追逐奔跑，少年时他们时常一同溜出去，偷偷观察家族中的大人们在黑手党的生意中如何自处。就算年少时开始卷进阴谋和纷争，以损失、挫败和鲜血为代价铺垫自己生存的阶梯，托雷斯仍旧不觉得辛苦，桑斯庄园对他来说像家一样，无论被人欺骗、背叛，还是带着重大损失或流血受伤回家，他总是能受到最温暖的对待，他的舅舅桑斯先生会询问他事情的来龙去脉，在托雷斯讲述时询问细节，然后告诉他他为什么成功或失败，他疏忽了什么，应该注意到什么。这时家里的医生坐在他身旁，动作小心地清理伤口，他的三个表兄弟也在房间里，问他各种问题，生气托雷斯竟然遭遇到这样的事，激进地讨论着应该如何处理那些背信弃义的混蛋。  
他们三人比托雷斯年长几岁，三人先后结婚，有了孩子。托雷斯和奥拉娅相恋时，每每和哥哥、侄子、侄女们相聚时都会有种满足感：有朝一日，他和奥拉娅结婚、有了孩子之后，他们也会这样其乐融融地聚在一起。  
然后他的奢望在二十二岁那年断送。  
对他而言，桑斯庄园忽然变得像冰窖一般冷酷和不近人情。这里不再有哥哥们和他的家人——他们为了躲避托雷斯，都先后离开了。只剩下一对侄子、侄女——伊维塔和洛伦索，他们母亲的娘家没有亲人，她本人体弱多病，无处可去，无法将孩子带离庄园抚养，只能让孩子们继续住在这里。  
桑斯先生依然在这儿，但他不再将托雷斯看做自己的外甥。托雷斯过着腹背受敌的日子，在桑斯之外，他早已得到认可，但在自己家中，他却用许多年拼命才换来如今在桑斯的地位和人们的认可。  
“我不是继承人，也不会继承桑斯的任何东西，”谈及未来时他回答舅舅，“等着伊维塔和洛伦索长大，或者其他孩子（另外两个表哥的孩子），他们中有任何人愿意接手桑斯，我都会交出手中的权力，我不会和孩子们争任何东西。”  
“你不是继承人？”桑斯先生重复着这句话。  
“我不是。”  
“你是在说我不信任你。”  
“我没有被您信任的资格，您也不需要信任我。”  
他为桑斯卖命，却知道自己再也不能真正成为桑斯的一份子，他是“弑亲者”托雷斯，他戕害血亲，不能被原谅。  
安德里亚斯屡屡提出联姻，托雷斯唯有拒绝，一是他对安德里亚斯的爱并非是爱情，二是他不认为他们联姻能有什么好结果，他和安德里亚斯都是被黑暗拖累的人，他们满身泥污，浑身伤痕，他们的记忆里充斥着鲜血和诡计，梦境中都是压迫和阴霾，他确信他们在一起只会带来更多痛苦，何况他们已经互相伤害过，不需要在彼此身上戳下更多刀了。  
安德里亚斯不明白这些，他不去想，他想的只有他爱着托雷斯这一件事。  
最初的几年里，托雷斯偶尔还会想起奥拉娅，猜测她在什么样的地方生活，是否快乐。后来他学会了不去想，因为和奥拉娅在一起的日子很快乐、让他想起二十二岁之前更多的轻松时光，然后他会想到被他伤害的安德里亚斯，和已经去世的三个哥哥，继而是父亲母亲。  
于是回忆恋人变成了回忆死亡。他不再想。  
在黑暗中活着，在黑暗中死去。人生糟糕至极，也不过如此。  
他有太多事未曾对任何人说过。比如他曾经渴望死去。因为这样没有目的没有热情没有希望没有未来的生活实在太累了，他已经没有了追求自由或梦想的权力，只能日复一日为桑斯挣得荣耀权势和利益，这样活着非他所愿，他渴望在一场交易中被对方枪杀，渴望开车时有一颗子弹忽然打进他的太阳穴，渴望在人群中行走时忽然有一把匕首插进他的心脏，他对桑斯有责任和义务，不能自己赴死，便希望有其他人满足他的愿望。  
他不惧怕死亡，因为死亡是解脱。  
所以桑斯的作风日渐一日地胆大妄为，畏首畏尾的敌人可以被轻易抓住弱点，而对于什么都不惧怕、不惜付出死亡代价的人来说，很难有东西束缚他们的手脚。  
托雷斯习惯了这样的生活。他只身赴会、和最卑劣的家族谈判，与最危险的罪犯做交易，无法无天地买通和谋杀他人甚至不敢设想的目标，然后眼见桑斯日复一日地强大，地位越来越稳固。  
这些和他对死亡的蔑视和欢迎不无关系。  
直到几个月前的某一天，在避开一场几近发生的车祸后，托雷斯忽然发现他再度有了恐惧。  
那天一辆制动失灵的车忽然从十字路口冲出，只要晚打转向一秒钟，托雷斯的车就会被撞飞。  
他避开了那辆车，眼见它在后视镜中继续疾驰，过去了几分钟，托雷斯仿佛还能感觉到它刚刚擦过车身带来的震动。他心有余悸地平复着呼吸，发现自己多年不曾有过的恐惧竟然出现了。  
他困惑了一会儿，他从来都是欢迎死亡的，刚刚逃过的一场劫难怎么能让他这么惊恐？  
他的思绪混乱，过了好一会儿，他才反应过来。他在担心里奥。  
他被那孩子牵绊住了。如果他死了，里奥怎么办？  
而以后再不能见到他的设想，让托雷斯恐惧。  
*  
因为在北欧有事需要处理，托雷斯在这里住了一个星期。里奥兴高采烈地在每天下课后回家——他们的家，然后满足地过着和其他恋人一样的同居生活。  
周末是里奥最放松的时候，他在每个周日都给自己放假，可以不用早起，可以一整天不想功课和他投资的生意。周日的清早阴了天，里奥不想起床，他刚把胳膊伸到被子外面，就很快缩回来了，在托雷斯怀里找了个合适的位置，继续睁着眼看天花板。  
“醒了也不起床，小懒虫。”托雷斯感觉到里奥再度翻身回到自己怀里，知道他醒了。  
“不想起床——”里奥拖着长声说，“你睡醒了吗？”  
“醒了。”  
“那我去做饭。”  
“别去，”托雷斯把他按在自己怀里，“我们可以叫外卖，再说我也能做。”  
“我不想让你累着呗。”里奥说，一边捏着托雷斯的手。后者在他脖颈上吻了一下，亲吻压着了头发，让里奥发痒，他笑了起来，回头去亲托雷斯。  
“我有件事想说。”  
里奥微微侧开脸，在结束亲吻时，忽然听到托雷斯这样说。他从来都觉得“有件事想说”是个可怕的开头，之后出现的十有八九是惹人不快的消息。  
“什么？”  
“我之前一直在想，”托雷斯把一只手放到里奥腰上，“本来觉得现在形势还不明朗，应该等到完全有把握的时候再说，但这件事，无论什么时候我都不敢说我都百分之百的信心，我想还是早些告诉你，也不为了什么，只是想让你放心些。”  
“到底什么事啊？”  
“现在我会尽力维持巴萨和桑斯的关系，在你毕业之后，我会和你的家人好好商量，争取让他们同意我们。之所以等到你毕业之后，是因为我觉得现在无论形势多好，你家里人都会用你还没毕业这件事搪塞我。”  
里奥正忧心地看着托雷斯，以为他要说出类似离别或减少见面之类的话，意料之外却听到了这样一句，脑子反而转不过来了。  
“你是说……”里奥犹豫地开口，不敢把下面的话说出来。  
“我是说，我们可以光明正大的在一起，当然要费些周折，我估计我要跪下来求你家的人他们才会同意……”托雷斯叹了口气，“或许也不会太严重，他们也不至于气急了给我一枪，”他笑道，“但出上一堆难题、还要为难我让我颜面尽失是避免不了了。无论怎么样，我会尽力让他们同意，然后我们举行家族仪式，你可以搬到葡萄园来住，或者两边跑，都随你。”  
里奥怔怔地看着他，忽然猛地坐起来。  
“你是说结婚？”他忍不住提高声音问道。  
“我是说结婚。”托雷斯点头。  
里奥频频摇头：“这不是真的，一定不是真的……”  
“我会让你一辈子都这么偷偷摸摸和我见面吗？”托雷斯问，也坐了起来，握着里奥的胳膊，“我提前告诉你，是想让你安心，不用担心我们以后也只能一直这样偷偷见面，不用担心某天我或者你会忽然和其他人结婚。”  
*  
在写给Kun的邮件里，里奥有时会提到他的恋情。  
“我认识他三年了，每次见到他，都像最初爱上他时那样欣喜。”  
*  
距离圣诞节还有三个星期时，里奥在一个周末回到西班牙，打算探望过父亲后再回学校，圣诞假期时候再返回巴塞罗那。这是次很累人的短途旅程，但探望的日期定在了今天，里奥别无他法。他在半夜抵达机场，罗尼来接他，里奥没完没了地和他聊着，很晚才睡，第二天又要早早起床，和家里人打过招呼后匆匆吃过早餐、去了监狱。  
时日久了，监狱中的制度也在逐一改变着，犯人和来访者谈话时房间中的监视器代替了站在一旁的看守，里奥得以和父亲单独相处，不被打扰。  
走过固定程序后，里奥在简陋的房间里等了一会儿，很快，一名看守打开门，让豪尔赫进来，然后将门从外面锁上。  
豪尔赫和几年前的变化不大，时间似乎在监狱中流逝得更慢一般，他的日子并不有趣，身体和容颜也滞缓了衰老。里奥满心欢喜地拥抱了他，久久不愿放开。  
“你还是长不大吗？”父亲拍着里奥的后背问。虽然这样问着，他却明显发现了孩子的变化，他长高了，衣着素净，面容沉稳，那双有灵气的眼睛已经不像从前那般不确定地四处游离，脸颊上的肉也少了，让他最为安心的是，比起巴萨刚刚平息分裂后的沉重感，现在的里奥透着快乐的感觉。  
他撒娇地抱着豪尔赫，说道：“我不是长不大，是回到您身边就可以变成小孩子。”  
里奥知道，这是他唯一真正的避风港，不会因任何事评判他的人，不用担心会因为自己做错了什么而失去的人。他永远不会放弃自己。  
“你在学校都还好吗？”父亲问道，两人就学校和巴萨谈了起来，说了好一会儿后，里奥谈到之前他想了很久的事，他不确定告诉父亲后自己得到的会是什么反应，但他不想再瞒着他了。  
“有件事我想告诉您，也不知道您听了会不会生气，但我不想瞒着您了，”里奥说道：“两年前我就说过，我有了喜欢的人，非常幸运，他也喜欢我，并且对我好的不得了，我想告诉您他是谁……我瞒着很多人，您是我第二个告诉的……另一个是Kun，我们有一次在校外碰见他了。”  
豪尔赫放在桌上的手微微动了下，里奥忽然发现父亲竟然也紧张了。  
“你这种语气说出这事，好像知道我不会喜欢他似的。”豪尔赫说。  
“您认识他，”里奥下定决心说出来，停顿一下补充道：“我说的是托雷斯……您知道的，桑斯的人，费尔南多·托雷斯。”  
父亲果然惊讶起来，他从桌子上抽回目光，看着里奥。  
“‘弑亲者’托雷斯？”  
里奥知道那是托雷斯在所有人心中的形象，听到父亲这样说，他不免紧张，但他还是按照原定计划继续说了下去：“是他……十五岁时去桑斯庄园的时候我就喜欢他，他一直拒绝我，他说我年纪小，不想让我做以后想起来会后悔的事，但我对他的喜欢从没变过，从去年开始我们在一起了，他现在是我男朋友了，”里奥说道，他自己对两人到底什么时候在一起的也不甚明确，于是说了十七岁，“他对我很好，我也在努力对他好。我知道他年纪比我大很多，而且他的名声不好，我不知道该怎么为他找借口，或许他做了不能原谅的事，但他对我实在太好了，我无法奢望一个和我没血缘的人会对我更好了。”  
豪尔赫沉默一会儿，略过心中的许多疑问，直接问道：“你爱他爱到什么程度？”  
“仅次于对您，”里奥说，“这是实话。我非常、非常爱他。”  
“他对你也是？”  
里奥点头，没有回答。他记得清清楚楚，托雷斯是那样谨慎的人，在恋爱上也寡言少语，他只说过“喜欢”，绝没说过“爱”。  
“他提过一件事，我不确定这件事是不是能办成，但他很少作出承诺，我想他是认真的——他说等我毕业以后，会和罗尼他们说我们的事，然后结婚。”  
“他这样说？”豪尔赫略微惊讶，身体前倾问道。  
里奥点头，详细说了托雷斯当时的话，他复述那句“我恐怕要跪下来求你家的人让他们同意”时，豪尔赫十分惊讶——托雷斯是那样骄傲的人，而他并不缺少伴侣，豪尔赫自己也曾听过桑斯有可能会和斯卡特联姻的事，而所有人都知道碎宝石的小少爷如何权倾北欧，美貌惊人。  
里奥紧张地等待着父亲的反应，豪尔赫沉默一会儿，说道：“我只担心你会被他欺骗。”  
“他有一万次机会，”里奥摇着头，“可他什么都没做过。”  
眼看着父亲顾虑重重的样子，里奥生怕他会说出否定的话，他确信那会是目前为止能让他最挫败的言辞，于是赶快说道：“爸，等我做错了，等我后悔了，等我受伤了，到时候您再说‘我早告诉过你’，别提前打击我，行吗？现在我没有办法不爱他，他确实喜欢我，我能感觉到……”  
豪尔赫笑了，纯粹觉得好笑，他摇摇头问道：“你是我现在唯一拥有的孩子，我为什么要诅咒你受苦？还要在你受伤的时候落井下石？什么时候爱孩子的方式变成打击他们了？”  
“我只是担心您会那样……所以还提前做好了受打击的心理准备。”  
豪尔赫为这后半句话笑了起来，“你哪来的那种感觉，还要做那种心理准备？是以前我吓着你了，还是你妈妈吓着你了？”  
里奥笑着摇摇头，继续问道：“那这件事，您是怎么想的？”  
“我还是担心他会伤害你，”豪尔赫说，“我担心你的安危，担心的是你的生命安全。但我这样怀疑也并没什么真凭实据，我并不了解他，所知道的也都是道听途说。”  
里奥急于说服父亲，把最近托雷斯为自己涂过敏药膏、到开学时候买了两箱子生活用品给他以及之前去阿根廷看他，还有之前的很多事都一一告诉父亲，想让他安心，说了许多后，豪尔赫果然信服了些。  
“我差不多知道了，但我还是想问个你个人的隐私问题，可以吗？大概会让你尴尬。但你知道，我在监狱里，对自己孩子的事知道的本来就少，现在你既然谈到了恋爱，我要是这时候不问，下次见你就要隔上好几个月了。”  
里奥忽然理解了父亲的话，没等父亲问，他已经觉得尴尬了。虽然犹豫，里奥还是答道：“我知道您问的是什么……”他看了父亲一眼，答道：“只有过一次，在一两年前了，还是因为他之前答应了我才这样做的……后来家里出事了，我一直没缓过来，不知道是怎么了，一直顾虑着，他知道我不想，就没再提这件事。我知道听起来很不可思议，但这是真的，而且他现在对我和当初一样好，说不定……是更好了。”  
豪尔赫有一会儿没说话，问道：“真的？”  
里奥立刻点头，诚恳地看着父亲。  
过了几十秒，豪尔赫忽然笑起来：“作为一个年轻人来说，你太节制了。在这事上我没资格教育你，也不是个好榜样。”  
里奥一怔，也跟着笑了。


	8. Chapter 8

*  
第三卷 第五章 承诺  
*  
回到巴萨后，里奥在房间里和苏亚雷斯聊天，一边瞟着窗外。今天哈维会带着一双不满周岁的儿女回家，里奥在午饭后等了一会儿，很快看到一辆熟悉的车开进庄园，里奥雀跃地跑到楼下，迎出门去，他下台阶时，哈维和妻子已经下了车，他们各抱着一个孩子，两人穿着厚重的冬装，怀中的孩子裹着可爱的动物外形服装，帽子上有长长的兔子耳朵。里奥兴奋地和他们先后拥抱，哈维直接把孩子送到里奥怀里，让他抱着。  
里奥接过小宝宝，孩子正好奇地瞪着大眼睛打量他，里奥惊呼一声：“他好漂亮！”  
“你抱着的是女孩。”哈维的妻子努莉娅笑道。  
里奥凑过去看另一个宝宝，两个孩子一齐瞪大眼睛看他。  
“他们果然长得一模一样，”里奥叹道，搂着孩子不松手，带着哈维一家人上楼，自己走在前面，献宝似的把怀里的小宝宝给塞斯克、皮克和罗尼看。  
大家坐在一起聊天叙旧，里奥对两个孩子产生了浓厚的兴趣，想要试试能不能一个人同时抱着两个宝宝，他这样尝试了，两个孩子并不安分，各自抻着胳膊和腿，努力向两边挣扎，没一会儿里奥就累得抱不住了，只能抱着其中的一个。  
“同时抱两个好累啊，以后我还是只要一个吧。”里奥说。  
“小笨蛋，不会你和你女朋友每人抱一个？”塞斯克问。  
“那我们俩就都歇不着了，再说，是男朋友，不是女朋友。”里奥说，“只有一个小孩的话，我们俩轮流抱着，还不太累。”  
哈维看了眼里奥，问道：“你是打算以后要领养了吗？”  
“哪有那么快，我就是看见孩子可爱，随口说一句，”里奥说，看了眼屋子里人还齐全，说道：“有件事想跟你们说呢，不想一直瞒着、等到说要结婚的时候吓你们一跳——我恋爱了，我们相处得很好，如果一切顺利的话，打算毕业之后结婚。但现在因为一些原因，我还不想把他介绍给你们，也不想说他叫什么名字……我没有不尊重你们的意思，只是我有我的顾虑。我今天能说的就是这些，其他的事就算你们问了，我也是十有八九搪塞过去。”  
里奥说完，等着众人的反应，他说自己恋爱了没有人惊讶，可竟然谈到结婚上了，谁也没想过他会这样认真，而且还明说暂时不能告诉他们对方是谁。  
“你总要多说点儿你和他的情况啊，”罗尼说道，“也让我们放心些。”  
里奥之前早就想过这些问题的回答，说道：“他或许不是你们认为对我来说最合适的人，但对我来说已经不能更好了。”  
“听起来他的身份好像有点问题，为什么你会说我们会认为他不合适？”塞斯克问。  
“我只是这么觉得……”  
“可你们认识了才多久啊？”塞斯克继续问道，“大学的同学？”  
“高中就认识了。”里奥含糊答道，并没特意去否认“同学”这个词，让他们误认为是同学显然是个不错的选择，他们也会少些疑虑。  
“是阿奎罗吗？”皮克问道。  
里奥哭笑不得：“在你心里他是最佳人选是吗？你都第二次说他是我男朋友了。如果他真是我男朋友，我非拉着你给我们证婚不可，不然都对不起你这么看重他。”他说着笑了，转而惆怅起来：“不是Kun，再说，我现在也根本联系不到他了。”  
“可你总应该告诉我们一些他的具体信息啊，比如今年多大了，是哪里人？西班牙人、阿根廷人还是其他地方的？”塞斯克再度问道。  
“到时候就知道啦，现在先别说这么多啦。”里奥说。  
塞斯克还想问，哈维拦住了。  
“你越问他越不说，问急了，以后放假都不回家，到时候就只能远远地干着急了。”哈维说。  
“就是呀，你看哈维说的多好，以后说不定什么时候我就告诉你们了。”里奥靠着罗尼的胳膊说。  
*  
晚上十点钟，塞斯克检查着拢好的账目，看过了一遍，返回来又看第二遍。他的注意力不集中，看着看着，就想到里奥提到的男朋友，生怕这孩子闹出什么乱子，虽说他一直听话，但只怕平时听话的孩子一旦闯祸就是大事，也不知道里奥恋爱的时候有没有分寸，万一选了糟糕的人、被人骗了，可就难办了。  
又过了十分钟，账目看不下去了，塞斯克干脆躺到床上准备睡觉，闭上眼也还是不安心，坐起身来百无聊赖地翻看手机，嘴中嘟哝着：“恋爱就恋爱，还不说是谁，神神秘秘的……孩子长大了可真烦人。”  
“里奥听话，干不出来什么吓人事的。”皮克说，一边哈气连天地翻身面向塞斯克这边。  
“还不吓人？”塞斯克问道：“吃饭的时候刚告诉我们恋爱了，吃完饭就对苏亚雷斯说‘路易你晚上还住我那儿’，这还不吓人？”  
“他们关系好，以前在外面不就一起住吗？都住习惯了。”  
“大大咧咧的，”塞斯克说，“跑到那么远的地方上学，交了个不知道是谁的男朋友，还和苏亚雷斯关系好得不像话。”  
皮克没吭声，过一会儿嗤嗤地笑起来：“你这一连串嫉妒了好多人啊，学校、男朋友、苏亚雷斯——”他说，把学校也归拢在“人”的项目里了，“以后真见了里奥的男朋友，还不知道你要怎么为难人家呢。”  
“还等到那时候？我现在就开始想了。”塞斯克说，眼睛亮晶晶地盯着床柱，皮克嘲笑他操心太多，被塞斯克拍了好几巴掌在背上。  
塞斯克没想过安排里奥的婚事，他有喜欢的人，就和喜欢的人在一起好了，巴萨不需要用他的婚姻来巩固势力，但他如果和卡西利亚斯或普约尔家的人有了来往，并有了有好感的对象，塞斯克当然欢迎，或者他想和远离黑手党生活的普通人在一起也好，他都不反对，但塞斯克没预料到眼前无法控制的局面：里奥有了自己的想法，他已经不是原来的小傻瓜，他在很多事上听从家里的意见，但在一些事上绝不会放弃自己的立场，今天提到恋爱的事，他不想说出对方是谁就坚决不说，无论如何也不退让。  
*  
周日，里奥和家人一同吃早饭，他吃过饭后就会赶去机场、回学校。家里人都在餐桌旁聚齐了，唯独罗尼不见人影。里奥吃了好一会儿后，罗尼才出现在餐厅里，他走到桌前，把一张漂亮的白色卡片递给里奥。  
“这么晚才下楼就为了找这个吗？”里奥接过来，“给我的吗？”  
“实际上是给我的，但主要说的是你。”罗尼说。  
里奥疑惑地接过卡片，看着上面用花哨漂亮的字体写着：  
“罗纳尔迪尼奥先生：  
有幸得知巴萨的里奥内尔·梅西先生在北欧就读，斯卡特特此邀请梅西先生出席本月十九日在斯卡特庄园举行的家宴，聊表心意。  
安德里亚斯·卡尔斯特伦”  
里奥盯着小少爷花哨的字体看了一会儿，问道：“他特意把这卡片寄到北欧来？他家里钱太多没处花了？不会打个电话吗？”  
“他当然打电话了，”罗尼笑道，“他是先打电话和我聊这件事的，他没有恶意，只是想增进下我们两家的关系，再说，既然你在北欧、在他们的势力范围之内，作为友好的表示，斯卡特这样做也是理所当然的，你如果实在不想去，我就回绝他，但你要是不太反感，不妨去看看。你的安全不会有问题，苏亚雷斯到时候也会在那儿，我们已经告诉他们了，如果你去，苏亚雷斯会陪着你。”  
“我倒不反感，”里奥说，他虽然并不很喜欢安德里亚斯，却对他和北欧的大家族感到好奇，很想了解那里的黑手党是什么样的，“去就去吧。可他干嘛要寄这么一张傻乎乎的卡片？”  
“这是礼节，也是证据，”罗尼笑道，“北欧的传统，证明他们确实邀请了你，你在赴宴时，他们会百分百保证你的安全。他是在电话里和我谈过这件事之后，才寄来卡片的，我告诉他我会转告你，以你的意见为准。”  
对于上次小少爷在餐厅中的给自己的惊吓，里奥确实心有余悸，那次忽然出现的身体接触虽然尴尬，事后回想起来，却也让里奥觉得自己和安德里亚斯的距离少了些：或许他真的没有恶意，里奥想。而因为从没有人那样坐在自己身上过，他还忍不住回想了很多次……  
尴尬归尴尬，但他确实忍不住好奇，想更多了解安德里亚斯。他是那样奇特又怪异的人，和托雷斯一起长大，又生得那么美……而且里奥简直想不争气地说——如果他不是在和托雷斯恋爱，小少爷再那样勾引他一次，他一定会上钩……换了谁都会上钩的……  
里奥耸耸肩，故做不在意地答道：“无所谓，那我就去吧。”  
*  
里奥回到学校后的那一周异常忙碌，忽然加深难度的课程让他措手不及，连续三个晚上看书看到一点多后，里奥觉得自己要累垮了，以为自己绝对坚持不下去的时候，他还是在接下来的两天里也仍旧学到后半夜，并高效率地、更容易地吸收着课程的内容、兴奋地发现自己已经不再觉得吃力了。周六的上午里奥本想一觉睡到中午，但还是八点多就醒了，上午他和伊瓜因在十点多时才出门吃了早午饭，下午两人也都没事，伊瓜因给远在阿根廷的女友打电话聊天，里奥开始发困，倒在床上睡了好久，醒时才觉得把前几天的睡眠补回来了一些。睁开眼时他觉得满心幸福，那么难的课程也没难住他，这个星期虽然累，却很有成就感，而且周末他也能好好歇歇了。  
里奥哼着歌起床，他凭借记忆哼着母亲偶尔会唱的一首阿根廷民谣，在一旁收拾衣服的伊瓜因跟着唱了起来，里奥十分惊喜，他们凌乱又合不上拍的“二重唱”结束后，两人也不知道怎么了，忽然开始向对方扔东西，后来就闹成一团，笑声一直传到寝室外面，正好迪玛利亚和加戈、罗霍从门口走过，三人推门进来，立刻加入两人的纷争中，变成一场吵闹的混战。  
“安静点儿！”有人在走廊上大喊一声。迪玛利亚正笑着，立刻收了声，对另外几人说：“好了好了，我们吵着人了。你们俩刚才闹什么呢？”  
“我怎么知道，”里奥笑着说，“我好好的一边穿衣服一边哼着歌，他忽然也跟着我唱起来，然后大概是他嫌我跑调了，就开始丢我东西。”  
“明明是你先向我扔纸团的，”伊瓜因说着，拿着本薄薄的书再度丢过去，里奥躲到迪玛利亚身后，谁知道迪玛利亚忽然惊叫到：“上帝啊！出事了！”  
“出什么事啊？”加戈问，不以为然地收拾着乱糟糟的战场。  
“你们不觉得很奇怪吗？”迪玛利亚瞪大眼睛，“刚才我们进来的时候是三个人，加上他们俩是五个，可我们现在只有四个人了……”  
他这样一说，旁人都开始四处张望，可寝室并不大，一眼就看到再没其他人了。  
“罗霍出去了？”加戈问，“什么时候出去了？”  
“我不记得听见开门声啊……”伊瓜因说。  
这时里奥的衣柜里忽然传出一声闷响，迪玛利亚惊叫一声，吓了众人一跳。  
罗霍的声音从里面传来：“安赫尔！让我出去！”  
几人忽然反应过来，继而爆发出一阵大笑，恶作剧的迪玛利亚笑得最大声。里奥打开衣柜，罗霍头上扣着件衣服从柜子里跌出来：“安赫尔刚才把我塞进柜子里了！他还锁上了！我都没弄明白是怎么回事……”  
“你动作好快啊，那么短的时间把人推进柜子里还锁上……”加戈笑道。罗霍憋红了脸，拿下刚刚在柜子里挣扎时掉在头上的衣服，他伸手把衣服递给里奥，递了一半，忽然收了回来，问道：“你怎么会有这样的衣服啊？打算毕业典礼穿的？”  
他这样一问，几人都看了过去，那是件剪裁精美的黑色正装，只需看一眼就知道价格不菲。看到衣服，里奥忽然怔住了。  
“今天几号？”  
“十九。”加戈答道。  
“啊——是今天啊！我还以为今天没事呢……”里奥忽然忙乱起来，跑到衣柜那儿开始翻找，“我都忘了今天要出门——衣服给我，”里奥从罗霍手里拿过衣服，一边找出配套的衬衫和裤子，慌手慌脚地穿着，一边问几点了。得到回复说已经五点钟时，里奥更着急了，他匆忙穿好衣服后终于喘了口气，整理了下头发，还不忘在出门前留下一句他今天晚上不回来了。  
“喂，你是要去参加婚礼吗？”里奥已经向外走了，迪玛利亚在他身后喊着。  
“没错，就是婚礼！”里奥答道，心里想着安赫尔真是厉害，给他找了个这么好的借口。  
里奥急匆匆地赶到校园门口，发现那里一辆车都没有时才松了口气，看来他并没迟到，碎宝石的小少爷在一周前打来电话，说作为彻底保证他安全的表示，他会带着斯卡特的人来接他，给他正式的、应有的待遇，而本应和里奥一同参加宴会的苏亚雷斯正在为巴萨办事，行踪飘忽，神神秘秘的，他向里奥保证一定会到场，只是会稍微晚些，他会直接去斯卡特的庄园。  
里奥等了一会儿，雪花落下时过于静谧，以至于迟了几秒钟，他才注意到下雪了。天空染了淡淡的墨迹，阴沉下来，里奥抬头看去，想起十五岁时等托雷斯时那个下着大雪的夜晚，在那之后，每次下雪都会带起那时的记忆，里奥微笑，心想着或许什么都不能改变自己对雪的记忆了，除非有一场焚烧一切的大火从天而降，才能打碎他原本对雪的印象。  
*  
克里斯最近的生活不太有趣，他的学业顺利，但也无聊，和朋友们玩儿得开心，但和里奥·梅西的关系却越来越差，克里斯已经快记不起他们上一次说话是什么时候的事了。他对里奥的感情只有伊莲娜知道，正想和伊莲娜谈谈这件事，她却忽然回了俄罗斯、去见她的女朋友了。虽然伊莲娜没多说，克里斯却也知道伊莲娜的恋爱也不顺利，萨沙固然是个可爱的姑娘，在感情上扮演的却不是让人愉快的角色，克里斯虽然喜欢她，心里却明白——她和伊莲娜迟早要分开，而伊莲娜像个傻瓜一样一心一意地爱着她，只怕结局时会更痛苦。  
伊莲娜对此一清二楚。她在吃饭时无意间对克里斯提到过，她心中清清楚楚地知道萨沙不是适合她的人，她们在一起的阻力非常多，如果换另外一个人（哪怕也是同性），伊莲娜的恋爱都会顺利些。可她喜欢萨沙，对她喜欢得不得了，明知道不合适、明明看到矛盾不断出现和激化，她也还是坚持着。  
“你这样不会有好结果的，”克里斯直白地劝过她，“和她在一起，你太累了。哪怕她人在莫斯科，我都能感觉到你在这段恋爱里快累死了。”  
伊莲娜面无表情，切着盘中的肉。  
“我喜欢她。”  
“喜欢，喜欢有什么用？看你这样我都替你觉得辛苦。”  
伊莲娜继续切着肉，缓缓说道：“只要换一个人，随便谁都好，我都不会爱得这么‘努力’，但萨沙不一样，我知道我们之前过得不好、现在很艰难，可我就是想拼尽全力试一次，任事情再怎么糟糕，我都想尽全力补救、挽回。到了无路可走的时候，我自然会放手。我知道不切实际，但我也想过，说不定我们就能好端端的一直在一起呢？过上个三五年，我们不再有这么多矛盾，不用每天都觉得爱情有多辛苦，每天都顺顺利利的，多好。”  
她太认真了。克里斯想，脑海中忽然浮现不久后的某一天伊莲娜失魂落魄走在街上的样子，她的背脊挺直，妆容无懈可击，而她的眼中全是破碎的光芒。  
“你又何苦这样呢。”克里斯说。  
“你还好意思说我？”伊莲娜挑眉，“那你对里奥·梅西呢？”  
克里斯讨了个没趣，撇撇嘴示意投降，不再说下去了。  
他并非对里奥·梅西喜欢到什么不得了的地步，只是有一点儿喜欢罢了，若他能很快接受自己，他们说不定会有段不长不短的恋爱，两人不痛不痒地相处，过上个把月因为没了兴趣就分开，但偏偏他们的开始就不顺利，反倒激起了克里斯的情绪，他不喜欢失败，不喜欢输掉任何一件事，在本应该有很美好记忆的大学里他的恋爱还没开始就遭受挫折，他不接受这样的事实，不承认这是他的人生，他不可能就这么轻易失败，当然也不愿轻易认输。  
克里斯早就知道自己和伊莲娜很合得来，但他也是最近才想到，他们竟然在恋爱上也保持这么一致的看法——都这么死脑筋。  
没有伊莲娜一同出门，克里斯在打工的地方下班后独自吃了晚饭，之后百无聊赖地等车、回了学校。他在走回学校时忽然看见里奥·梅西独自一人站在路边向远处望着，看上去正在等人的样子。克里斯犹豫一下，原本没打算过去，但立即想到这是个难得的机会，他们可以单独说说话了。  
“要出门吗？”他走到里奥身旁停下。  
里奥看到克里斯了，但没想到他会停下，他们已经不说话很久了。这次克里斯忽然走过来，语气也还礼貌，他虽然不想和他说话，却也没道理挑毛病。  
“嗯，有些事。”  
克里斯好不容易有了可以单独和他说话的机会，他当然不急着走，他飞快地琢磨着措辞，想了想问道：“里奥，我们可能之前误会太多了，但我想我们的关系不至于那么僵，以后也别再这样了，好吗？”  
里奥讨厌这样的桥段。对方惹了你不痛快，你不想原谅他，也不想理会他，但他不顾你的意愿，单方面求和，而你如果拒绝，就成了铁石心肠的家伙。  
里奥略过前半句话，直接问道：“你说的‘别再这样了’，是想怎么做？”  
克里斯耸耸肩，说道：“平常见了面总要打个招呼，偶尔吃个饭之类的……”  
“我不想不礼貌，但我不认为我们适合做朋友，”里奥用尽量缓和的语调说，“我知道你和安赫尔关系很好，也不会是个多糟糕的人，但我们大概合不来，勉强变成朋友也只会很尴尬。现在这样的状态反而比较好。”  
无论出于什么原因，里奥都不想事情拖泥带水，他挑明了态度，希望这件事到此为止。而对于克里斯来说，再度被拒绝只能让他更加不满，而他的耐心太少，脾气太直，当时就忍不住情绪了。  
“你就那么讨厌我？”他问。  
“我没说讨厌你，只说我们合不来。”  
不过几句话的功夫，克里斯求和的兴致全没了。他很少遭到拒绝，也从未有人用这样疏远的态度对待他，在之前的学校里，他总是很受欢迎的。  
“你说的是真的吗？你不讨厌我？”克里斯问，语调粗鲁，显然他认为里奥没有说实话。  
“我们真没必要说下去了，”里奥也烦躁起来，“就像刚才那样，我继续站在这儿等人，你继续走回学校，我们互相不干扰、大家都轻松。你至于这样就生气、给自己添堵吗？”  
“你在等什么人？”克里斯并没听进里奥的话，而是抓住了新的重点。  
“和你没关系。”里奥说，忽然心虚起来，一会儿安德里亚斯会来，而他正是擅长给人留下各种错误印象的人，里奥还记得上次餐厅中他坐在自己腿上的样子。  
克里斯忽然注意到里奥的过于正式和昂贵的衣着，心中不禁想到：他这样子根本不像是学生，说他什么事都没做过，谁信呢？  
“可能我还是误会了，”克里斯冷冷说道，“或者说你总是会惹人误会。”  
里奥注意到他打量自己的目光，忽然想到自己现在穿着过分正式的服装确实有些奇怪。  
“我只是去参加婚礼。”  
“是吗？”克里斯问，“你在这儿有朋友吗——很多‘朋友’吗？”  
他另有所指的话让里奥烦躁不已，已经累了一个星期，周末不能休息要去斯卡特参加宴会，现在还要被他这样质问，里奥愈发不耐烦起来：“你应该注意到了，我一直在躲着你，因为就算我再惹人厌，也还算是有自知之明，你讨厌我，我就不给你添堵，有你在场的时候只要能避开我都避开，省得让你不痛快，我认为我已经做的够好了，你还有什么不满意的？”  
“我只是在想你到底过着什么样的生活而已。”  
“和你没关系。”里奥再度强调这句话。  
他们说话的声音都有些提高，周围走过的人对他们侧目而视。两人看着对方，心中都窝着火，谁也没注意几步之外停下的车。  
克里斯的目光忽然从里奥身上移走了，他看到了上次在餐厅中坐在里奥腿上的男孩，对方和里奥一样，一席正装，莹绿的眼睛正把尖锐的目光投在自己身上。  
里奥注意到克里斯的视线，也回头看去，只见碎宝石的小少爷从鹅毛大雪中目不斜视地走过来，冷冷地看着克里斯，身上带着压迫人的气场。  
“有麻烦吗？”他走到里奥身旁，直视着克里斯、向里奥问道。  
两人身高差不多，克里斯被他这样面无表情地盯着，忽然心慌起来，对方过于耀眼，他几乎不敢正眼看他。  
“没事了，”里奥说，“我们走吧。”  
他不愿声张，转身走了，安德里亚斯和他走到车旁，亲自拉开车门让里奥上去，还不忘再度冷冷地看了眼呆愣站在原地的克里斯。  
上了车，暖暖的空气让里奥心情好了不少。他在外面站了好一会儿，手冻得凉了。安德里亚斯看着里奥揉着手指，靠在椅背上说道：“开学还不到半年，梁子倒早早地结下了，你和刚才那家伙怎么了？一副要打架的样子。”  
“我倒真想动手。”里奥说，他看着窗外不断变化的景色，提醒自己趁着在路上的时间调整好情绪，晚宴时不能这种状态。  
“总该因为点儿什么吧？”安德里亚斯问。  
里奥哼了一声，说道：“他认为我和很多奇怪的人有来往——就是像你这样的人，还认为你们会付钱给我。”  
“付钱给你？像我这样的人？”安德里亚斯忽然笑起来：“干什么要付钱给你？你有幸见到我，应该是你付钱给我才对，价钱还应该不低呢。”  
“要多少都给你。”里奥随口应着，心里还为刚刚克里斯的话觉得不痛快。  
安德里亚斯忽然来了兴致，亲密地搂着里奥的腰，问道：“真的？还需要我做什么？你想更亲密点儿么？”说道最后几个字时，他的嘴唇贴在里奥脸颊上，留下隐约的摩擦，里奥忽然回过神来——他又开始没分寸地和自己胡闹了，而让里奥感觉糟糕的是——他竟然为安德里亚斯刚刚的举动觉得心跳加快，他一边窘迫着，一边劝自己说这很正常，毕竟他很少和他人亲近，被碎宝石的小少爷这样的人故意勾引，他要是没感觉才是有毛病呢。  
“别闹了，”里奥推开他，但安德里亚斯几乎立刻就再度把里奥搂回怀里了，“这么久不见，有没有很想我？”  
“你说呢？”里奥不想就这么不明不白地和他闹下去，反问了一句。他原以为这句话会让小少爷自讨没趣，没想到安德里亚斯忽然暧昧地笑了，扯了下里奥的耳朵，温热的气息落在里奥耳畔：“坏人——”  
里奥被这句挑逗的话惹得耳朵发热，刚刚面对克里斯的恼火和不快也忘了，小少爷满意地看着他表情发僵的样子，换回正常语气重提之前的话：“你刚才的那个同学，我奉劝你早点和他打一架，撕破脸以后就什么也不用顾忌了，有什么可废话的，那么多精力没地方发泄，痛痛快快打一场——大打出手、老死不相往来，大家都痛快。”  
“有机会一定照办。”里奥说，心中幻想着什么时候痛痛快快打一场，也免了以后再和他说话。这时安德里亚斯忽然又换回了刚刚的腔调，搂着他的脖子说道：“里奥，我喜欢你，你就算和南多在一起了，也不耽误你怜悯我，对不对？”  
里奥迷糊起来，他知道安德里亚斯爱胡说，可也没想到他会说出这样的话——他怎么能变得这么快？  
“你是……怎么练出这么奇怪的说话方式的？”  
安德里亚斯要是会老老实实回答就怪了。他随意岔开话题，一会儿冠冕堂皇地说生意，说巴萨和斯卡特，一会儿又开里奥的玩笑，故意要招惹他。里奥应接不暇地和他说着话，几乎就快忘了他原本把安德里亚斯当做情敌的这一事实。  
只要他愿意，安德里亚斯可以是很惹人喜欢的类型，让人无法拒绝。里奥当然不至于这么快就喜欢他，却觉得同样胡说八道，和克里斯的对话让他恼火，而面对安德里亚斯却轻松了很多——讽刺的是，他们中惹他心烦的那个人说喜欢他，让他轻松的人却是他的“情敌”。  
*  
洛塔尔在家中筹备着晚宴。已经一切准备就绪了，他等着安德里亚斯和巴萨的客人里奥·梅西，也等着今晚会来的其他人。  
在安德里亚斯出门前，洛塔尔一直和他在一起，倒并不是安德里亚斯需要他做什么，只是出于习惯，安德里亚斯会要求洛塔尔在自己旁边，至于洛塔尔是在睡觉、发呆还是联络军火制造商都没关系。  
虽然两人一同长大，但洛塔尔从不认为他了解安德里亚斯，对于他的事，只要安德里亚斯自己不开口，就少有人敢过问。但洛塔尔是个例外，偶尔他有了兴致，会问安德里亚斯一些生活琐事，比如之前他就问过为什么要请巴萨的里奥·梅西来参加宴会，而且他也感觉到安德里亚斯对那孩子的态度有些不同寻常。  
“就好像你真喜欢他似的，”洛塔尔用手语问，“为什么要做这些没必要的事？”  
安德里亚斯垂眼望着窗外，叹息般说道：“当然是有原因的。”  
*  
斯卡特的标志是碎宝石，一颗较大的钻石横在地上，它破碎的部分散碎在一旁围绕着它。它不仅出现在赌场的招牌上，同样也是卡尔斯特伦家族所在地的标志。  
自从车开进庄园后，里奥就一直目不转睛地看着。这里比他自己家、比他所到访过的任何一处庄园都要美，果真如散碎的宝石落在夜空中一般，城堡般的巨大宅邸伫立在暗了光线的草坪上，像童话中的场景一样。  
“这里好漂亮。”里奥由衷说道。  
“这算什么，你没去过古斯塔夫松家，和他们比，碎宝石就是块荒沼泽。”安德里亚斯说。  
车在前门停下，有人为他们拉开车门，安德里亚斯带着里奥下了车。  
刚下车，里奥就看见之前见过的那人从宅邸走出，正装穿在他身上显得随性而慵懒，他笑容满面地走来，拥抱里奥，亲吻他的脸颊，里奥几乎要紧张起来了，洛塔尔有着不同于安德里亚斯的美貌，安德里亚斯的美是魅惑和冷艳，他的美却温柔又谦和，不像安德里亚斯那样锋利。  
“晚上好。”里奥说。洛塔尔微笑着眨眼，作为回应。他伸出手臂，带领里奥和安德里亚斯进入宅邸。  
几人进了房子，走到二楼的一处大厅，那里已经聚集了很多人，他们正热闹地闲聊着。这样的场景里奥见怪不怪，他还是个小孩的时候就经常穿着为孩子定做的正装，跟着罗尼穿梭在盛大的宴会上，被他介绍给每个和罗尼打招呼的人。罗尼告诉他们这是豪尔赫·梅西的儿子，然后大人们会微笑着和他握手，小里奥做出很郑重的样子，握手后在一旁专心听他们讲他听不懂的话。有时候里奥累了，或者困了，罗尼会不忌讳地抱起已经六七岁的他，对身旁位高权重的人们抱歉地笑笑，说他要送里奥去睡觉，一会儿就回来。里奥迷糊地趴在罗尼身上，头耷拉在他肩膀上，肉肉的小手环着他的脖子。罗尼把他抱上楼，送到那时他们同住的房间里，为迷糊的小孩换上睡衣，塞进被窝里，让他握着自己的手睡着，然后在开着房间灯的情况下离开。里奥年纪小的时候怕黑，所以一旦罗尼知道自己不在、里奥要独自呆在房间里时，他都会开着灯。  
现在里奥长大了，已经不会中途在宴会上溜走了，小时候的记忆消散得快，常常回忆起来的也不多，但每当宴会乏味时，里奥还是会记起当年罗尼抱着小小的自己回楼上睡觉的样子。  
如今宴会在斯卡特举行，安德里亚斯做出万分友好的样子，亲昵地揽着里奥的腰，和每个与他们打招呼的人一一扬起笑脸介绍。  
十几分钟后，晚宴开始。安德里亚斯举起酒杯，对着满堂宾客——满屋子黑手党和他们的家眷——说道：“晚上好，女士们先生们，欢迎来到碎宝石，感谢你们参加今天的宴会——”  
里奥看着他，黑手党说冠冕堂皇话的样子他见多了，但安德里亚斯一向高傲，很难想象出他面对一屋子的人这样笑容满面说话的场景，如今他完美履行着宴会主人的角色，姿态从容，微笑倾城，里奥觉得自己和旁人一样，也看得呆了。  
“今天的宴会是为了欢迎我们远道而来的朋友，巴萨的里奥·梅西，之所以这样兴师动众，不仅因为巴萨曾对斯卡特有过帮助，也因为我对每一个像巴萨这样的大家族都心生敬畏，更因为连一个像我这样孤陋寡闻的人都久闻豪尔赫·梅西的大名，因此理所当然不能怠慢他的孩子，在宴会开始之前，我邀请大家和我一起举杯，敬豪尔赫·梅西，”他转向里奥：“祝你父亲安好，愿我们在天上的父垂怜。”  
里奥万万没想到会有这样一个插曲，在场的人纷纷举杯，为里奥在万里之外的父亲举杯，就算这是安德里亚斯别有用心的安排，里奥也无法不感激。而在感激之外，里奥对安德里亚斯滴水不漏、别有所图的话语十分惊讶，他提及巴萨对斯卡特的帮助，提醒更多人他身后还有巴萨这样一个帮手，下一句话马上奉承了巴萨，并言之凿凿地说他对巴萨“心生敬畏”，继而把冷冰冰的生意变得有血有肉起来，他提及里奥的父亲，为他举杯，并用了黑手党经常在婚礼、宴会这样大场合上说的话“愿我们在天上的父垂怜”来强调他对这件事的看重。  
众人举杯，说着“为了豪尔赫·梅西”，喝掉第一杯酒。  
安德里亚斯继续说道：“如今里奥来到北欧求学，斯卡特作为曾受巴萨帮助的家族，有责任负担起里奥的安全，今天我代表斯卡特，向在场的朋友们宣布，在他求学期间，里奥·梅西在北欧的安全由斯卡特全权负责。”  
在场的人们略微迟疑，继而低声议论起来。  
听了这话，里奥更加惊讶了。让一个家族担保另一个家族中成员的安危是个很重大的决定，一般来说，只有两家开展合作或联姻，才会许下这样的承诺，而里奥在从巴萨的家中来时，并没听到罗尼提起过这件事，所以这意味着这些话都是安德里亚斯一个人的主意，里奥知道，他忽然这样单方面做了承诺、让巴萨后知后觉，虽然略有不妥，却并非坏事，巴萨不能因此责怪他，而且斯卡特也完全可以借口说因为里奥在他们的地盘上、他们这样做不过是尽地主之谊。但外人并不知道其中的前因后果，听了这样的话，只会认为斯卡特和巴萨的关系更加紧密了。  
“这就是我今天要说的，现在有请来自巴萨的客人、我们今天的主角里奥·梅西。”安德里亚斯伸手示意。  
里奥微笑，举起酒杯说道：“感谢各位的到来，对于斯卡特今天的隆重款待，巴萨不胜感激，也感谢斯卡特承诺保证我的安全——”  
他微笑着说完客套话后，宴会开始。里奥附在安德里亚斯耳边，低声问道：“你说保证我安全的事，罗尼知道吗？”  
“你家里的人都不知道，”安德里亚斯耸耸肩，“但我就是太热心了，一定要保证你的安全，还故意宣布出来让所有人都知道，你有意见也晚了。”  
里奥还没想好拿什么话回复他，他们的谈话就被打断了，一对夫妇走来和他们打招呼，安德里亚斯将里奥介绍给他们，几人聊了一会儿，安德里亚斯开始带着里奥认识更多人。  
过了一会儿，里奥适应了宴会的氛围，在他看来，北欧的家族们更加有趣，他们不会神神秘秘地说着其他家族的生意和丑闻，而是把最让人震惊的消息都无谓地摆上台面，大家一起聊着，仿佛这些不过是早间新闻提供的平常谈资一般。  
里奥正听着一个胖胖的老先生对一个高个子男人说哪个家族的关系线被自己人完全毁掉的事，这时两个漂亮的金发孩子忽然出现在视线里，他们穿着正式的小西装，正煞有介事地一边说着什么一边走来。里奥喜欢小孩，但不敢贸然开口打招呼，正以为他只能问其他人这两个孩子是哪个家族的成员时，两个孩子走到他身边，站到一旁，静静地看着聊天的大人。  
“你们还好吗？”刚刚在和胖胖的老先生聊天的那人问。  
孩子中高个子的点点头：“挺好的，我们‘巡查’一下，过来看看你。”  
“你们‘巡查’得顺利吗？”他问。  
“顺利，”小一点儿的那个说，“需要我为你们拿些蛋糕吗？”  
“谢谢，再好不过。”他说。  
两个孩子一前一后走了，说要去选最好吃的蛋糕给他们。里奥看着他们的背影，转身问道：“那是您的孩子吗？他们真可爱。”  
伊布笑笑，说道：“千万别当面说他们‘可爱’，他们会生气呢。”  
“好有个性。”  
胖胖的老先生说见到了熟人，留下两人走了，伊布和里奥聊了起来。他们聊起生意，里奥知道的虽然不多，但不管怎么说也不是外行，两人谈得很愉快。很快，伊布的两个儿子分别端着块蛋糕走回来，递给里奥和父亲，里奥高兴地接受了，随即对孩子道谢，两个孩子去一边玩了，伊布也不管，对他们很放心的样子。  
“您的孩子总是这么乖吗？”  
“乖吗？”伊布笑道，“在家里可不这样，闹得天翻地覆，但小孩子爱玩，把家里翻过来也无所谓，在外面听话就好。”  
看着两个孩子坐在远处的沙发上一起玩着一件什么玩具，里奥忽然羡慕起来，如果自己也有个孩子就好了，不需要有这样耀眼的金发，只要健康，而且乖乖的，有双漂亮的大眼睛，他就满足了。他的思绪忽然飘远，如果自己和托雷斯就这样在一起，当然不可能有自己的孩子，虽说试管婴儿也在选项之中，但里奥隐隐觉得，如果未来的孩子和自己没有血缘关系，他也会一样疼爱他。  
里奥和伊布聊着，知道他家族旗下有两家做金融的公司，而且也在逐渐转向合法，里奥很感兴趣，和他聊了很多。自大学以来，里奥在高中时候用父亲的钱做的投资已经有了不菲的回报，他一直在思考继续做什么样的投资比较好，他渴望为巴萨带来更多利益，也希望自己能尽快获取工作或事业带给他的成就感，如今他还没拿定主意，依旧在投资制造业，心里也一面考虑着跨向其他领域。  
宴会开始没多久，姗姗来迟的苏亚雷斯到了，里奥和他不断被介绍给陌生人的同时也见到了熟悉的人，比利亚代表桑斯来参加宴会，他身上带着分厌倦，却并不萎靡，见到里奥后也很高兴过来和他打了招呼。  
“忽然变成大人了，”比利亚叹道，“上次见你的时候还觉得是孩子，才多久没见，就忽然变样儿了。”  
“别总拿我们里奥当小孩看，”安德里亚斯走了回来，一边亲昵地搂着里奥的腰——宴会上人太多，里奥也不好推开，只得这样由着他。  
“像他这个年纪，都可以结婚了，”安德里亚斯说，“里奥，你说是不是？”  
里奥微笑作为回应，不回答他，比利亚看得出安德里亚斯在逗里奥，而他对碎宝石的小少爷向来都谈不上喜欢，于是说道：“哪有这么早结婚的，多玩儿几年不是很好嘛。”  
“因为我着急呀，里奥要嫁到我家来的。”安德里亚斯说，放在里奥腰上的手用力揽了他一把。  
“哦，什么时候的事啊？”比利亚挑眉。  
“他开玩笑呢，”里奥说，“您别当真。”  
“不不不，就是真的，里奥刚来这儿读书的时候我就喜欢他，半个学期过去了，我已经打定主意要和他结婚了。”  
“干嘛要和你结婚？”里奥问，既然安德里亚斯要开玩笑，他就陪他闹一会儿好了，“我放着那么多人不选，非要挑你吗？”  
“难道我不是最好的人选吗？”安德里亚斯问，“不然你还要嫁给谁？嫁到桑斯庄园去——和比利亚结婚吗？”  
比利亚附和笑道：“主意很好啊，我可以和里奥结婚。”  
“不行，里奥是我的，您可不能就这么抢走。”安德里亚斯更用力地揽着里奥的腰，而里奥的视线忽然被吸引走了。  
大厅中忽然出现小小的骚动，里奥顺着人们的目光向门口望去，立刻明白了大家无法收回目光的原因，一个年轻的黑发女子出现在门口，她穿着没有装饰的黑色礼服长裙，长发挽起，嘴角带笑，美艳动人。  
“天啊，”里奥迟了几秒才开口道，用手肘碰着安德里亚斯，“我还不知道你有个亲妹妹呢。”  
这确实是里奥的第一印象，那女孩黑发绿眼，异常美貌，里奥难免觉得她和安德里亚斯相似，但如果仔细观察的话，会发现他们的五官并没有共同点，只是头发和眼睛颜色相似罢了。  
安德里亚斯忘了答话，他撇下正在聊天的几人，迎着女孩走去，礼节性地和她亲吻、拥抱，殷切地同她说话。  
“他没有妹妹，”苏亚雷斯纠正道，“那是古斯塔夫松家的伊莫，他们有婚约。”  
“有婚约？”里奥想起来两年前安德里亚斯造访巴萨庄园时，托雷斯提到过这件事，“那他们打算什么时候结婚？”  
“婚约是父母定下来的，年轻人不想结婚就不结。”比利亚说。  
里奥转头去看他们，两人正你一言我一语地聊着，里奥知道，在有婚约的情况下，男方无论心里作何打算都要在公开场合为女方留足面子，做出殷勤的样子，而安德里亚斯也不知是演技太好，还是发自内心，他看伊莫的目光都变了，眼中全是直白的着迷和倾慕。  
发现里奥在观察他们，苏亚雷斯附在里奥耳边说道：“我觉得你和伊莫还有些共同点呢。”  
“什么？”  
“你们两个都不听话，”苏亚雷斯说，“伤透了家里人的心，跑到远远的地方去上学，毕了业也不回来。”  
“伤了谁的心了，我可没有，毕业了我就回去了。”  
“你们情况不一样，”伊布说，“里奥只是来北欧上学，古斯塔夫松家的那孩子算是和家里决裂了。”  
让里奥觉得新奇的场面再度出现了，人们毫不避讳地谈起其他家族的丑闻，各抒己见地说着自己的想法。  
从他们的对话中，里奥获得了让人惊讶的消息，伊莫一直远离北欧的导火索是她和自己亲哥哥的一场事故，她的哥哥在家中的厨房里开枪打伤了她，而她也不知道是怎么忍着疼痛的，拿着厨房中切菜的刀捅伤了哥哥，由此人们也曾开玩笑，说安德里亚斯和伊莫是北欧最般配的一对儿，都和自己的亲哥哥过不去、不闹个天翻地覆不罢休。  
“他们为什么关系那么差？”里奥问。虽然他问了，却也没假设自己真能听到答案，因为斯卡特家三兄弟不和的原因外界一直不知道，后来安德里亚斯和小哥哥洛塔尔忽然关系缓和，也没人知道什么原因。  
但这次里奥得到了简单明了的答案，伊布说道：“因为伊莫的母亲在生她的时候难产去世了。”  
“古斯塔夫松为了娶到她，花了差不多十年的功夫，好日子刚过了四年，就全完了。”比利亚叹道。  
“可这也不怪孩子啊。”里奥说。  
“换做你的话，唯一的爱人因为孩子去世了，你真能做到一点儿也不迁怒到这个孩子身上吗？”伊布问。  
他们叹息着说起古斯塔夫松家的往事，因为父亲对伊莫的冷酷态度，伊莫的哥哥乔纳斯也效仿着大人，对妹妹十分厌恶，还是小孩子时，古斯塔夫松家的客人就经常发现伊莫身上有伤，那些都是他哥哥的杰作，他把妹妹推下椅子，推到一旁，让她撞在桌子和柜子上，让她跌下台阶。年纪稍微大一些时，伊莫开始了反抗，乔纳斯在星期一害她摔下楼梯、伤了脚踝，她在星期六时戴上硬邦邦的大戒指，一拳打掉他的两颗牙齿，乔纳斯在早餐时故意用烤盘烫伤她的胳膊，她在晚餐时掀翻汤锅，烫伤哥哥的腿。  
“但那些都是好几年前的事了。”比利亚说。  
里奥远远地看着，想象不出那个高挑美艳的女孩会有这样的经历——她是古斯塔夫松家唯一的女孩，在那样一个有权势的家族中长大，她不应该被宠爱着长大才对吗？  
“那当时的她是不是看起来很暴躁？”看着现在伊莫镇静从容的样子，里奥忍不住问道。  
“不，正相反，”伊布答道，“她看起来心灰意冷，我和我太太刚结婚时去她家拜访过，看见她的时候，她坐在庭院里的一棵树上发呆，只看那么一眼，我和海伦娜都觉得满心的不舒服，孩子没有个孩子的样儿，她看上去随时准备要吊死自己似的。”  
“为什么？”  
“被你的父亲和哥哥恨着长大，你会快乐吗？”伊布反问，“人们都说，古斯塔夫松家的女儿迟早会死在家里，被草草埋在树下、连个墓碑都没有。”  
“她哥哥那样欺负她，她爸爸都不管吗？”  
伊布笑了，“古斯塔夫松纵容他儿子，恨不得伊莫没出生、恨不得她死了才好，哪会管他？”  
里奥忽然觉得背后一阵寒意，他固然没在父母身边生活，却也是被巴萨的家人宠着长大的，他们都疼爱他，而想到自己如果生活在一个父亲恨不得让自己死去的家中生活，他觉得一天都难以忍受。  
伊莫和安德里亚斯还在聊天，安德里亚斯伸出手去，将伊莫的一缕头发绕到耳后，伊莫说了什么，安德里亚斯笑了起来，然后贴到她耳边说话。  
里奥听着大家的闲谈，得知伊莫后来去了美国，毕业后去了非洲，参加了当地的一个医疗项目，一直没回国，这次回来，也只是呆个三五天而已，很快又要走了。而实际上，古斯塔夫松父子非常希望伊莫留下，以伊莫的能力来说，她完全可以成为古斯塔夫松家的得力助手，协助哥哥和父亲将家族生意做的更好，而伊莫的话说得清清楚楚，她不愿为曾经想杀了她的人卖命，哪怕是她的血亲也不行。  
“她一直在接受心理辅导，去了美国以后也还在看心理医生，”比利亚说，“情有可原，生在那么一个家庭里，换我的话，早就崩溃了。”  
“换做我的话，早就来一场血亲大屠杀了。”伊布说道。  
这时苏亚雷斯接了电话，他有急事赶去处理，不得不提前离开，里奥答应他自己会平平安安的，让他放心。苏亚雷斯匆匆走了，里奥被伊布介绍给他的朋友，继续天南地北地聊着天。  
过了没多久，古斯塔夫松家的伊莫提前离开了，安德里亚斯体贴地一直将她送到车上，然后带着一脸“见到你们这帮男人真让人厌烦透顶”的神态回来了。  
里奥不怪安德里亚斯这幅态度，在刚刚见过伊莫那样一个美人之后，这屋子里确实不会再有谁让安德里亚斯有兴趣了。  
“你和她聊什么了？”里奥好奇问道。  
“聊她在非洲的医疗项目，聊她哥是个混蛋，我提议说以后我会多为难他哥一下，伊莫说求之不得……她明天就回去了，再想见到她，估计要等一万年。”安德里亚斯平板答道。比利亚毫不避讳地问起他们的婚约，安德里亚斯不客气地说这是隐私，今天不想谈这个。  
过了一会儿，在另一边招呼客人的洛塔尔忽然走来，在距离安德里亚斯几米之外做了下手语。看到哥哥的手势后，安德里亚斯略微惊讶，问道：“现在？”  
洛塔尔点头，安德里亚斯向门口看去，果然，不过十几秒，一个穿着黑色西装的身影出现在大厅里，一边和身旁的人打着招呼。  
里奥也呆住了——托雷斯来了。  
“这么快就办完事了？”里奥身边的比利亚叹了口气，“早知道我就不来了，麻烦……”他说着，一边走过去和托雷斯说话，里奥看着两人向自己走来，脑海中不停提醒自己要装作和托雷斯很生疏的样子。  
“晚上好，”托雷斯走到安德里亚斯面前，礼节性拥抱了宴会的主人，“我本以为赶不过来了，但事情结束得早，我尽快过来了，不会不受欢迎吧？”  
“不受欢迎，”安德里亚斯答道，手臂示威地揽着里奥的腰，“你爱干嘛干嘛，我要和我亲爱的朋友里奥一起喝酒聊天，你别来打扰。”  
里奥不敢答话，也忘了安德里亚斯的手还放在自己腰上。他知道安德里亚斯喜欢着托雷斯，而现在托雷斯已经是自己的恋人，他忽然出现在这儿，里奥固然开心，却也担心着安德里亚斯心中会不好受。  
“很高兴见到你。”托雷斯伸出手，和里奥握了下手，毕竟旁边那么多人看着，他们至少要做个样子。  
里奥和他握了手，微笑着回应了。安德里亚斯防御性地用拿着酒杯的手挡在身前，对托雷斯说道：“你别想着和我抢里奥，他答应了要嫁到斯卡特来，我们要联姻了。”  
“所以绕了一圈，我们又回到这个话题了。”比利亚翻了个白眼。  
“不，这次不一样了，是安德里亚斯要嫁到巴萨来。”里奥还嘴道，也忘了去想托雷斯听了这话心里会有多哭笑不得。  
“斤斤计较那么多干什么啊？”安德里亚斯问。  
“古斯塔夫松家的伊莫不是回来了吗？”托雷斯岔开话题。  
“刚才来了，提前走了，不然我能这么搂着里奥、伤人家姑娘的心吗？”  
“人家姑娘也没看上你啊。”里奥指出。  
“你怎么知道她没看上我？她没看上我、我不会厚着脸皮去追吗？”  
“追到非洲去？”里奥问。  
“就你话多。”  
两人拌着嘴，没一会儿，里奥觉得自己还是离托雷斯远一点儿比较好，毕竟这里人多眼杂，不能让人觉得他们很熟络似的。里奥借口去拿饮料，然后找到和两个孩子说话的伊布和她妻子海伦娜，里奥很喜欢这家人，很快和他们熟络起来。  
里奥走开了，托雷斯面前只有安德里亚斯一人，他知道里奥很快乐，自己也觉得轻松，但他不确定安德里亚斯是不是还好，毕竟上次见面时、安德里亚斯以几近破碎的状态离开葡萄园的。  
“你还好吗？”托雷斯问。  
“你滚远点儿，不想搭理你。”安德里亚斯不耐烦说道，撇下托雷斯，去和其他人聊天了。

托雷斯到来之后，里奥忽然轻松了很多，他在陌生的地方参加陌生的宴会，却有如鱼得水的感觉，他甚至不用去想，所有事都顺利进行着，交谈的人们都友善风趣，他不用担心自己会无意间得罪某个人，也不用担心说错话，仅仅是托雷斯和他同处在一栋房子里，一切就都不同了，里奥笑容满面，从容应对别人，和他们谈笑，心中莫名涌起的满足让他快乐而轻松。  
他们相隔很远，站在不同的圈子中和不同的人说话，直到宴会结束，两人也始终没有再次交谈，他们甚至有意保持距离，不接近对方。  
在不得不出席的宴会上，里奥时常会很快厌烦，但他也知道自己早已长大，不能提前离席，最初他烦闷地等待着宴会结束，后来他逐渐习惯，已经有了耐心熬过整个晚上，并成功地保持心情愉快，而今天在斯卡特的宴会，他第一次感觉到宴会的时间过得太快。  
这天晚上，他始终能看到那个人，在他装作无意环顾四周时，在他眼角的余光里，在目光有意地短暂追寻中，他总是看得到。  
他的Nino，站在远处，在整场黑白色调的宴会中变成唯一的色彩。  
有那么一次，他偷偷去看托雷斯时，正好托雷斯也刚好回头在看他，在不足两秒钟的时间里，他们仓促而幸福地对对方微笑，继而默契地收回目光，继续刚刚和旁人的交谈。  
那么，这是真的了。  
晚上客人逐一散去，托雷斯也离开后，里奥想道。这是真的了，他的Nino，他们终归是无法分开的两人了。  
“啊呀小甜心，发什么呆啊？”  
里奥忽然浑身一阵恶寒，安德里亚斯出现在他身边，揽着他的腰，带着他向前走。  
“别尽想着南多，心里也给我留点儿地方。”他刚刚送走了最后的一批客人，回来找他刚刚叮嘱在原地等自己的里奥。  
“我在哪儿睡？”里奥问，忽略掉安德里亚斯的轻浮话。  
“给你准备了不错的客房呢，”安德里亚斯说着，带里奥走进一家很大的套间，里奥累了，坐在床边脱下外套。安德里亚斯也坐到床上，说道：“好不容易来一次，你睡这么早就没意思了，我们好好聊聊。”  
“我困了，不想聊。”  
“困了怕什么——”话音刚落，敲门声就响了，继而两人相继进入，把三瓶酒、两个杯子放在床头柜上，看得出是事先安排好的。  
“谢谢，累了一天了，你们也早点休息吧，没事了。”安德里亚斯向他们微笑致谢，两人应答着出去了。  
“都什么时候了，你还想喝酒？”里奥问。  
“陪我喝一点儿，怕什么，人都到了碎宝石了，还要扫主人的兴吗？”安德里亚斯说，“在北欧期间，斯卡特会保证你的安全，你怕什么？”  
“我又不是害怕。”里奥说。  
安德里亚斯开始倒酒，两人不紧不慢地喝了起来。  
里奥累了，没心思去想什么话题，安德里亚斯一直在和他聊学校，问各种问题，他也就回答着，从每天的课程，到任课的老师，再到同住的室友，还有那天见到的那人到底和他有什么瓜葛，这些事说出来也没关系，里奥和他一直聊着，他原打算喝几杯就算了，后来他有些醉了，然后被灌了好多酒，他推脱着不去喝，安德里亚斯却还是不由分说地把他灌得更醉。  
里奥晕沉醉倒之前，脑中仓皇闪过一句话，然后他便失去了知觉。  
——明天醒来时他会头痛欲裂；还有他对神起誓安德里亚斯一定另有所图。  
*  
洛塔尔指挥着完成了晚宴的收尾工作，继而解决了几件晚宴时没来得及通知他的事。处理好一切后，洛塔尔发现时间已经很晚了，而安德里亚斯还没回来睡觉，他知道安德里亚斯和里奥在房间里喝酒，但奇怪着怎么过了这么久还没喝完，他去客房看，一进门就看见巴萨的客人已经倒在床上沉沉地睡过去了，安德里亚斯坐在床边看着他。  
他知道些安德里亚斯的想法，知道事情没有看起来的那么简单。  
‘你要杀了他吗？’  
洛塔尔用手语问道。  
安德里亚斯轻哼一声。  
“求之不得，天上落下一万把刀插在他身上，树丛里飞出一万只乌鸦扯碎他，地下钻出一万条蛇咬得他连骨头都不剩……为什么就不能发生那种事呢？”他自言自语地问着自己。  
洛塔尔走近他，安德里亚斯靠在他身上。  
“怎么办啊，”他低语道，声音中透露出前所未有的软弱，“好想现在就把他扔进湖底，一万年也不会有人发现。”  
‘那你为什么还要承诺在北欧期间保证他的安全？’  
“为了防止我杀了他。”  
短短的一瞬间里，安德里亚斯的眼睛几乎要迸出血色的光芒，他被愤怒与恨意淹没，而仅仅是过了几秒钟，他再度颓然起来，疲惫不堪。  
洛塔尔带他回房间，安德里亚斯钻进被子里，醉酒般地喃喃自语，东一句西一句说着。  
洛塔尔坐在床边听着，打算等到他睡了，自己再回房间。安德里亚斯一会儿说有人想和他合作，但他不想搭理，因为形势不好，一会儿又说他打算把这里重新装修一遍，认为这里应该彻底改头换面才好。  
“我早就该把这事办了，但之前事情太多，都没时间去想……房子从里到外都要改，把塔楼拆了，我不要塔楼……家里每个地方都重新装修，除了……爸妈的房间……”  
他说了一会儿，语调低了，声音也含糊了。就在洛塔尔以为他已经睡着时，安德里亚斯忽然咕哝着说道：  
“我知道你有了喜欢的人了……把嫂子接进家里吧。”  
洛塔尔正要离开，听到这话，惊得停了下来，他以为安德里亚斯还会说些什么，后者却只是跌进梦里，沉沉地睡着了。  
*  
一个只有谋杀的世界。一个只有黑色的世界。如果世界是那种颜色，安德里亚斯会更愿意活着。所有人都是恶棍，所有人都是暴徒，没有人无辜，没有人不该死，不用对任何人心软，不用忍让，不用退后。  
他想要那样的世界。  
*  
再次见到伊莫后，安德里亚斯心里再次填满冷酷。因为他已经确认神不会为他留下任何人，他不会知道自己和伊莫是否有可能，是不是会成为恋人，因为他们连相处的时间都没有，伊莫在非洲有无法离开的理由，他自己也不能离开北欧。  
伊莫不是他的朋友，也不是恋人，太多年没见，他们的关系紧紧是相熟而已，对彼此了解不多——当然，她听过他的冷血和恶毒，他也听过她的狠心和决绝。但这并不会让他们成为恋人，也不是个合适的铺垫。  
放弃南多之后，安德里亚斯仍要过从前的日子，仍旧是从前的自己。或许这样更好，或许他已经不会接受其他人了。  
当然，他仍旧可以想着一个人。他仓促地出现然后离开，把有血有肉的安德里亚斯带了回来，在他胳膊上写下“我爱你”后离开。  
安德里亚斯知道他再不会出现。所以那三句写在胳膊上的“我爱你”成了他唯一的纹身。  
他也不能再缠着哥哥。他早知道他在碎宝石之外有了喜欢的人，一开始他怒火中烧地嫉妒那女孩儿得到了哥哥，然后感激她不介意哥哥不能开口说话。在让手下详细调查后，他在一栋陌生的房子前看见哥哥和那女孩走出——叫她女孩已经不确切，安德里亚斯确信她和哥哥年纪相仿，稳重成熟，不失风趣，她拉着哥哥的手，孩子般地摇晃着，轻快地说着什么，两人的笑容让安德里亚斯惊慌，他忽然第一次真切感受到原来世上有真正相爱的恋人，他们之间可以没有痛苦，可以不是为了找个人过日子而勉强适应对方，可以不为了任何原因地爱着彼此。  
安德里亚斯一直不曾提起这件事，不想面对这件事，也不想这样下去应该有什么样的发展。他装作不知道，仍旧如常地和哥哥相处。  
然后缓缓将自己从他的世界里抽离，最后放手。他喜欢谁，就和谁在一起。他不亏欠安德里亚斯任何东西。  
到最后，他仍旧谁都不拥有。  
晚宴时他送伊莫离开，独自回到大厅时，他挺直背脊走上台阶，知道自己现在孤身一人，以后也将如此。  
不要怜悯，不要陪伴，不需要其他人，他爱着自己，这就足够了。  
*  
第二天里奥起床后，果真如自己预料的一般，他头痛欲裂地挣扎了好久，最后终于晕晕沉沉起床，被告知要和安德里亚斯以及洛塔尔一起用餐，里奥去了餐厅，本以为安德里亚斯会继续胡言乱语，可他却忽然变了模样，礼貌客套，略带疏远，话语不多，但也挑不出毛病。作为礼节的一部分，第二天他送了里奥回学校，搂着他的腰、一路送他到寝室。里奥不得不说他这次巴不得安德里亚斯扶着他，他头晕的难受，走路也脚软。  
送了里奥到寝室门口，敲了敲门，里面竟然没人，安德里亚斯在里奥身上摸钥匙，找了半天也没找到，试探着去推门，竟立刻推开了。  
“门也不锁……”安德里亚斯扶着里奥进去，把他安置在床上，还像照顾小孩似的给他盖上被子。被子盖好之后，里奥自己挣扎着脱衣服，安德里亚斯这才发现屋子里有些热，于是帮里奥脱了衣服，然后把睡衣胡乱套在里奥身上，他没照顾过人，换个衣服就把自己累得气喘呼呼。  
“你可真是麻烦……”安德里亚斯说着，对付着系了里奥睡衣上的两颗扣子，这时门口传来声响，迪玛利亚、加戈、罗霍、伊瓜因几人笑闹着走进来，安德里亚斯坐在里奥床边看着忽然进来的几人。  
阿根廷帮忽然忘了说话——有个人坐在里奥床上、有个大美人坐在里奥床上、里奥只穿着睡衣……  
“上午好，”安德里亚斯一如既往露出摄人心魄的笑容，做出万分友善的样子对几人打招呼：“我是里奥的朋友，他昨天喝醉了，今天头疼，我把他送回来。”  
几人都不会说话了，罗霍呆呆地盯着安德里亚斯，咕哝着说了句：“下午好。”他已经忘了上午下午了。  
“既然你们回来了，里奥就交给你们照顾了，我先走了。”安德里亚斯再度笑道，和几人告别，脚步轻快地离开寝室，屋里的几人都呆呆地看着他离去的门口，然后又去看里奥。  
*  
克里斯去超市买了些东西，回来时忽然看见昨天接走里奥的那个人正向学校外面走，克里斯猜测里奥大概也回来了，于是在走过里奥的寝室门口时有意放慢了脚步，也正好他们寝室的门半开着。  
“不是说昨天喝多了吗？怎么今天还睡成这样啊？”罗霍戳着里奥的脸颊问。  
“他这是被人灌了多少酒啊？”加戈问。  
克里斯一走一过，门关了一半，他只能听见声音，但只是这么两句话，也足以让他明白里奥现在的状态了。  
穿着一身昂贵的衣服被人用豪车接走，第二天醉醺醺地送回来，睡的不省人事。  
克里斯走回寝室。他向来骄傲，不可能会喜欢这样的人，也不会让他牵绊着自己。  
他也没什么不得了。  
可或许……

*  
第三卷 第六章 惊喜  
*  
圣诞节假期开始前，里奥和室友们去餐厅聚餐。因为节日的缘故，餐厅里装饰得五彩缤纷，满是圣诞气息。男孩们没心思欣赏，大吃大喝着，一边笑嚷着聊天。  
他们在十点钟才吃完晚饭，醉醺醺地回去了，走了一半，伊瓜因忽然发现手机落在餐厅里了，打回去也没人接听，于是其他人回寝室，里奥陪他回餐厅去找。回到他们刚刚的座位上，两人什么都没发现，圣诞时节客人多，人手不够，桌子也没收拾，乱糟糟的，伊瓜因去吧台问服务生，里奥在餐桌这儿、在一片狼藉的食物残渣间找着，这边光线有些暗，他已经不抱着希望了。  
正当里奥打算放弃时，忽然一个钱包丢到桌上，里奥抬头去看，克里斯正站在他面前。  
“多少钱？我买你。”  
他喝醉了。脸上泛红，浑身都是酒气。  
里奥谨慎地打量着他，一边和他拉开距离。  
“你喝多了。”里奥不愿多说，转身要走，忽然被克里斯攥住了手腕，拉了回来。  
“陪过那么多人，还差我一个吗？怎么，钱不够？”  
“你醉了，我不想和你说话。放开手。”  
“不放，嫌钱少吗？他们是怎么付钱给你的？每个月给你一大笔吗？告诉我，你究竟在床上好到什么地步，那么多人愿意买你？”  
“别说胡话！”  
克里斯的声音越来越大，引得旁人侧目，里奥急于挣脱他，克里斯却因为喝了酒，身上多了股蛮力，不容易甩开。  
“说胡话吗？我倒想把话说清楚呢。”克里斯说着，一边拖着里奥向洗手间走，里奥一直努力挣脱，终于在一条人少的走廊上甩开克里斯的手，克里斯却再度拉住他，把他拽进怀里抱住。  
“里奥，我喜欢你，我养你好不好？求你别再和那些人来往，你要多少钱我都可以去赚，求求你别再做那种事……”  
里奥一直努力挣扎着，好不容易推开他，没等跑开，克里斯更用力地将他按到墙上，吻了过去。里奥原本不想动手，但这次他条件反射地一拳打在克里斯头上，而克里斯已经醉醺醺地亲到他脸上，顿时让里奥怒火中烧。  
“你别走！”克里斯吼道，他扯着里奥的衣服将他拉回来，里奥知道他醉了，不求救的话或许很难摆脱，而别人大概也可能以为他们只是朋友起了争执。  
两人陷入拉锯战中，里奥大声喊着让人帮忙，餐厅中路过的客人费力拉开克里斯，这时正好伊莲娜从洗手间出来，见到这幕吓了一跳，克里斯脸上明显被打了，而里奥·梅西的衣服被拉扯得不成样子，两人都气得够呛。  
伊莲娜赶快跑过去拦住克里斯，一边对周围的人道歉，又转向里奥解释道：“抱歉，他喝多了，给你添麻烦了吧？他一喝醉就是这幅德行……”  
“放开我！”克里斯没看清来人是谁，正要甩开伊莲娜的胳膊。  
“你给我安静点儿！”伊莲娜怒喝一声，镇住了克里斯。  
“我先走了。”里奥咬着牙，强迫自己对伊莲娜礼貌道别，毕竟她又没招惹自己。  
“别在意，里奥，真抱歉给你添了麻烦……”  
里奥走出门，伊莲娜还在道歉，周围的人都在看他。  
他出了门，想马上回到寝室，却想到伊瓜因还在餐厅里找手机，于是也不能走，站在门口等他。很快，伊瓜因跑出来了，问道：“你刚才怎么了？是碰见克里斯了吗？”  
“是。”里奥说，气得身上发抖，话音发颤。  
“发生什么了？气成这样。”伊瓜因问，一边用手顺着里奥的后背，里奥急促地喘着气，最终说道：“他把钱包丢到我身上说要买我，我打了他，就这样。”  
伊瓜因好一会儿没说话，两人在冷风里站着，里奥忘了移动，伊瓜因不知道说什么，过了一会儿，他安抚地拍着里奥的后背说道：“好了好了，我们先回去吧，路上说。”  
两人向寝室走着，在路上也没说出什么，伊瓜因和迪玛利亚一样，是里奥的朋友，却也和克里斯相熟，夹在中间，不好说话。让伊瓜因庆幸的是，里奥没再说什么，他也不用尴尬地决定自己在这件事中的立场。  
回到寝室后，两人很快各自睡了，里奥躺在床上想了很久，他的处境尴尬，如果一旦和克里斯撕破脸，会让迪玛利亚和伊瓜因都很难堪，而他希望他在大学期间不与任何人冲突，因为他知道，参与巴萨的生意后，他将会面对各种各样的冲突和不愉快，他不想让那种日子提前。  
如果能离克里斯远一点儿……如果自己搬出学校……  
*  
回家度过假期之前，伊莲娜和克里斯在机场一边吃饭一边等着登机。克里斯知道他要挨骂，便一直低着头不吭声，伊莲娜没有开口的打算，克里斯受不了这种沉默，长痛不如短痛，还是让她痛快骂自己一顿好了。  
“你还是说点儿什么吧，我和里奥·梅西那事，我知道我闯祸了……你一直不说，我都要慌了。”克里斯硬着头皮说。  
伊莲娜垂眼看着桌布，过了好一会儿，说道：  
“我受够了在你犯傻之后代替你向别人道歉，那是你的责任，不是我的。”  
克里斯自知理亏，乖乖闭嘴听着，他偷偷抬眼去看伊莲娜，她的眼睛下有阴影，看上去疲惫不堪。  
“你知道我们的生活并不容易……花费比常人多一倍的精力应付学业和工作，这种生活我自己也觉得苦，我们辛苦活着，不是为了每天都为并不在乎我们的人心烦的。”  
克里斯看了她一眼，想辩解说那你还和萨沙纠缠不清，但他很快觉得情况不同，萨沙是爱着伊莲娜的，只是她不像伊莲娜那么坚定罢了。  
想到这儿，克里斯忽然想到他可以换个话题、避免继续挨骂。  
“你和萨沙最近怎么样？”  
伊莲娜看了他一眼，克里斯后悔刚刚的提问了，伊莲娜的脸色微微变了，更加落寞了。  
“不好。我想我坚持不了很久了。”  
“你要和她分手了吗？”  
“她一直在说分手，说女孩儿和女孩儿在一起，她的压力很大，她每次这样说，我都去哄她，过不了一个月，她又这样了。”  
“她太想不开了，”克里斯说，“她明明也很喜欢你，我看得出来……但是，不是我奉承，她没有你坚强，这倒是真的。”  
“我没办法责怪她，有些想法被固定了太久，想改并不容易……”伊莲娜说。虽然她很小就随家人一起去葡萄牙生活，但她一直住在俄罗斯人聚集的地方，也知道自己无论距离出生地多远，都不能改变身上俄罗斯人的特质，萨沙也是如此，在家乡，对同性恋持开放态度的人并不多，极端的言论一直存在，确实如克里斯所说，她没有伊莲娜那样坚强，立场也不坚定。  
“那你们现在怎么样了？你看起来太累了。”  
“或许撑不了多久了，”伊莲娜说，迟疑一会儿，她补充道：“她现在有男朋友了。”  
克里斯手中握着杯子，听到这话，他的手忽然抖了一下。  
“她——她和别人在一起了？”  
克里斯感觉怒不可遏，伊莲娜是他从小到大一直亲厚的朋友，现在她的恋人竟然出轨，还让伊莲娜痛苦到这种地步。  
“克里斯……”相对于怒气冲冲的克里斯，伊莲娜身上只透着疲倦和心碎，她轻声唤着克里斯的名字，示意他别这么激动。  
“她怎么能骗你？”  
“我有什么权利要求她一直和我在一起？”伊莲娜问，“圣诞假期之后，我看看情况吧，如果没有转机，我们就算了。”  
*  
那天晚上你在冰冷的长桥上走着，浑身发抖，孤身一人，脚下冰冷湿滑，头顶阴霾密布，风雨欲来。风卷着，吹痛你的眼睛，你用手去挡风，视线受阻，隐约之间，你以为出现错觉，然后真真切切地看见栏杆上坐着一个人。  
她坐在大桥的栏杆上，哭得不能自已。而你只呆愣着站在黑暗里，你穿着黑衣，染了黑发，眼前的人却在痛哭流涕时也仿佛有光芒笼罩。她穿着白色长裙，脖子上围着漂亮的白色长围巾，手腕上戴着雪白的腕花，地上丢着一件白色的外套。她哭着，泪水连连，卷翘的睫毛上满布泪水，鼻尖冻得发红，嘴唇也白了。而她垂到手臂的金发如月光般柔美。  
你不敢动，都忘了要劝她先从栏杆上下来，你只震惊着为什么你这样一个凡人会有幸遇到这样美好的人，为什么会把这样和她相遇的机会给了你。  
女孩注意到声响，看到你站在几步之外，穿着黑色连帽衫，黑色短裙和黑色过膝长靴，脸庞和长长的黑发在连帽衫下露出，她看着你，竟解释道：别误会，我没打算跳下去……我只是想找个地方哭。您继续走您的路吧，别让我打扰您。  
你看着她的嘴唇蠕动，泪水滑过脸颊，落到嘴角。她转过头去，闭上眼。更多泪水涌出眼眶。  
你知道你不能走开，不能就这样离开她——不过几十秒，你就觉得以后再也不想离开她。  
下来好吗？  
你终于开口问道，声调发抖，紧张不已。  
或者……你想的话，过会儿再下来，我想请你喝杯咖啡好吗？  
你继续说着，声音发颤，怕她忽然不慎掉入水中，怕她把你当成怪人，更怕的是她拒绝。  
她转头看你，脸上带笑，眼中带泪。  
可是为什么？  
你向来是被搭讪的那个，从没主动搭讪过别人，男孩们围在你周围，请你去看电影、看赛车、参加派对，心情好时你会去，没心情时一律拒绝，你奇怪于和女孩搭讪有什么好的，他们一个个前赴后继冲过来，拼了命想约你。你对男孩就没有过这种感觉，也不想约谁。而现在这种情况终于出现了，你像那些搭讪你的男孩一样手足无措。  
我不知道。  
你回答，原本来觉得自己口舌伶俐，如今竟只能冒出这样一句傻话。  
一定有过很多人约过你，我和他们一样罢了。  
女孩抬起手抹了下眼睛，笑了下：他们都想和我上床，你也想吗。  
我还没想那么远……  
你回答。忽然变成了世界上最诚实的笨蛋。  
但今天晚上，我想请你喝杯东西，如果有可能的话，再送你回家。  
女孩没动，她打量着你。几秒钟后，她小心地挪动腿，把它们挪回栏杆内侧，你赶快过去帮忙，半是抱着她一般、将她从栏杆上扶下来，然后捡起地上的衣服，拍打掉尘土，小心翼翼地为她披上——事实上，在她好端端地穿上衣服时，你脑中闪过荒唐的念头，惊讶于她竟然没在刚刚的轻微触碰后忽然破碎、化成尘灰——在那时，她对你来说过于美好，你不敢相信她是真的。  
她穿好外套，你向她伸出手，女孩握住。  
我是伊莲娜，该怎么称呼你？  
萨沙。她说。  
真是美到极致的名字，你想。虽然这名字再普通不过。  
*  
回西班牙过圣诞之前，里奥在他和托雷斯的的家里住了一晚，托雷斯在北欧有事要处理，这段时间不能离开。见面那天，里奥提前去了超市，买了许多食材，打算多做出一些放在冰箱里冷冻起来，让他的Nino在懒得做饭时加热一下吃。  
大一的半个学期以来，他们见面的时候比以前多了些，托雷斯在有生意要处理时会过来，或是他在西班牙不忙的时候也会特意赶来看里奥，和他一起度过周末。两人同住的时候多了，里奥也逐渐发现了托雷斯的更多毛病——对待生意严谨，生活上对他自己却一点都不在意，累了就不吃饭，哪怕是饿了一整天的情况下，他也会干脆忽略。里奥若是督促他吃饭，他还能勉强保持三餐正常，可里奥若是不说，他就又抛在脑后了。  
托雷斯在晚上六点钟到家，推开门后在厨房找到里奥，他的脸上粘着面粉，嘴角有草莓汁，头发也乱糟糟的，而餐桌被摆得满满的，一些东西被他晾凉了，正等着一会儿放进冰箱里，另外一些还冒着热气，是晚餐要吃的。  
“你在干嘛，宝贝儿？”托雷斯脱下外套搭在椅子上，走到里奥身边擦掉他脸上沾着的面粉，然后吻去他唇边的草莓汁。  
“放假以后我回来——”里奥挣脱他的亲吻，指着满厨房的东西说：“这些东西要是剩了那么一星半点，我就再也不理你了。”  
看着摆满餐桌、吧台、料理台的食物，托雷斯惊讶问道：“可你做了这么多，我怎么吃的完？”  
“不许抱怨，我不重样地做了差不多一万道菜，你不能找借口不吃。”  
“我没说不吃，可是做这么多太辛苦了，你的脸都变成小花猫了。”  
“你要是能每天都好好吃饭，我就用不着这样了。”里奥咕哝着，拍了拍袖子，更多面粉飘荡着落到地板上。  
“那好，不让小里奥累着，都听你的。”托雷斯说。  
里奥笑了，仰起头搂着托雷斯的脖子吻了上去，托雷斯顺势坐在椅子上，里奥跨坐在他身上，吻得难舍难分时，里奥忽然别开头，用拿着饭铲指着桌子说道：“不对，Nino，现在你要乖乖吃饭，吃完饭我就亲你——”  
里奥一本正经的表情逗笑了托雷斯，让他忽然觉得里奥在把他当做小孩一样照顾，而且没情调地打断了亲吻、还以吃过饭后吻他作为奖励。他听话地把椅子搬回桌前，和里奥一起吃晚饭。  
吃过饭后里奥也没时间兑现自己亲吻的诺言，他花了大量时间在厨房里继续准备那些做了一半的食物，要不是托雷斯帮着他，他恐怕忙到半夜也忙不完。尽管这样，他们也还是剩下许多食材没做，托雷斯把它们都塞进冰箱了，禁止里奥再忙下去，然后推着他上了楼。  
“没情调，你都不抱我——”走了几步台阶后里奥说，托雷斯也不含糊，直接把他抱起来，上楼、走进卧室，然后轻手轻脚地把他放在床上。  
“然后该怎么样呢？”托雷斯笑着问。  
里奥有些局促，答道：“我哪知道。”  
“我可是‘乖乖地’吃了饭，你只是亲一下，奖励未免太少了。”  
“哦——”里奥拖着长声答道，心里还在犹豫，而托雷斯已经吻了过来。他自然地伸出手臂环住Nino，心中仍旧因为不知名的原因忐忑着，他觉得自己还没准备好，却想尝试一下，说不定这次他不会再抗拒呢。  
他熟悉Nino的亲吻和拥抱，环绕肩颈的手臂，扎着脸庞的头发，抑或嘴唇柔软的触感，他熟悉这一切，没有道理退缩。  
过了一会儿，托雷斯的手探进他的睡衣中，将他的衣服褪到肩膀下，要把他揉进身体里似的紧紧环着他，亲吻无止无休地落在里奥身上，里奥急促地呼吸着，不引人注意地向后退了下。  
托雷斯感觉到他刚刚的动作，停顿片刻，问道：“你不想？”  
里奥一怔，他并非有意，只是身体先于大脑这样做了——他爱着Nino，却不敢完全相信他。  
里奥觉得愧疚，补偿般搂着对方的脖子说道：“我不知道我怎么了，Nino，你……你别生气好不好？”里奥心中慌乱，他知道恋人间这样实在反常，这不是被守旧观念束缚的年代，他也不需要因为任何原因忽略这个年纪的正常需求，他有喜欢的人并爱着他，他原以为自己不再有顾忌的东西，如今却在行动上一味退缩，久久地活在巴萨分崩离析那种恐惧的阴霾里，由此失去了十七岁一往无前的勇气和热情。  
“你怎么了？”托雷斯微微向后，这样拉开些距离他才能看到里奥的表情。  
“我不知道……可我真的……我喜欢你，Nino，你不要多心……我……”  
“我没生气。”托雷斯搂住他，想着里奥这过渡期也真够长的，这孩子也不知道在别扭些什么。  
托雷斯看出他紧张了，怕自己生气，于是打趣道：“别担心了，里奥，我为你守活寡几年也没什么不得了，你只要别一辈子都这么钓着我就行。”  
“怎么可能一辈子都这样——你刚才说什么‘守活寡’呀，我才没让你那样呢。”里奥低声咕哝着，托雷斯把他搂进怀中抱着，开着他的玩笑，避免他一直觉得尴尬。  
里奥急于岔开话题，他东一句西一句地说着，没一会儿就说道想搬出学校的事上。他直白告诉托雷斯发生了什么，想听听他的意见。  
“你想怎么解决？”托雷斯问。  
“如果是你呢？”里奥反问。  
“我？如果我在你这个年纪，一定和他大闹一场，见了面就动手，打到他半句风凉话都说不出来——但那种没心没肺的作风已经和我告别好多年了，现在我的解决方式是听你的意愿，你想怎么办？”  
“我如果说想避开，你会觉得我很软弱吗？我不想和他继续起冲突了，这样的事太麻烦，而且他和安赫尔、冈萨洛都是朋友，我们要是撕破脸，他们俩在中间也很难办。”  
“不在没用的事情上浪费时间不是很好吗？这和软弱有什么关系？总比逞强要好。你确定要搬出学校？”托雷斯问。  
“每天忙着上课已经够累了，我不想再多一件事给我添堵了，”里奥说，“搬到校外还有其他优点，不仅能少和他见面，也能早点开始独立生活，”说着，里奥的眼睛亮了，“我记得开学前我自己在阿根廷住的那段时间，感觉特别好，说起来，我还挺适合一个人生活呢，虽然在巴萨‘拖家带口’的，和好多人住在一起。”他笑着说。  
“想住在这儿吗？”托雷斯问，“我很愿意每次回家都能马上看到你。”  
里奥摇摇头：“这里是我们的家，是你的房子——我可不是在和你分‘你我’，只是我也想有些自己的空间，再说，我如果平时一直住在这儿的话，好像也不太利于避人耳目，平常我住在自己的家，等你来北欧的时候，我就回这儿来。”  
话题一旦转移到实际的地方，里奥就说开个没完了，他在距离学校以及他和托雷斯的家都不远的地方看中一套公寓，是六楼，小小的。选择那里不仅考虑到交通方便，里奥也考虑到资金。几年前和罗尼聊过之后，他一直在进行着投资的项目，有些收益很差，有些收益还过得去，但因为基数大的关系，几年过去后，里奥还是有了非常可观的收入，他愿意在生意上继续投资，却不舍得在自己身上花钱，所以看中的房子也很小。  
“可你如果住在公寓里，也不利于‘避人耳目’啊，”托雷斯说，“就算不考虑到我偶尔可能会去看你，你也要想到你是巴萨的人，不适合住在人多眼杂的地方，房子可以选小一点的，但一定要独门独户的，这也是为了你的安全，你怎么知道某天你不会被一些居心不良的对手盯上呢？现在可不是省钱的时候。”  
里奥从没想过这些，听托雷斯这样一说，他不得不承认这样考虑更周全，只得改变计划，买一栋独门独户的房子——能买到像阿根廷家中那样的房子就好了，对里奥来说，那是他目前为止最喜欢的房子样式——而巴萨、桑斯或葡萄园都是宅邸大的要命的地方。  
“那我再找找看吧，希望下学期开学之前就搬出去。那家伙看到我不在学校里住，一定心满意足。”  
托雷斯笑了起来：“他喜欢你，怎么会高兴见到你搬出去呢？”  
“喜欢我会说出那种话！”  
“脾气不好、加上判断事情不全面罢了，这种喜欢也怪拖累人的。幸好你讨厌他，不然我会吃醋呢。”托雷斯笑道。里奥精神了，看着他问道“真的吗？Nino也会吃醋吗？”  
“为什么不会？知道安德里亚斯吻过你的时候我差点抬手掀翻了桌子——你知道我有多少年都没发过脾气了。”  
里奥忽然变了脸色。  
“你——他——他告诉你……”  
“嘘，没事，里奥，这又不是你的错，”托雷斯把他拉回怀里，“别自己乱想。你要是还是不开心，我可以让安德里亚斯道歉。”  
“不要，”里奥立刻拒绝，“我可不想跟他有更多接触，他还说要保护我在北欧的安全，我根本就弄不明白他在想什么……”说到这儿，里奥想到托雷斯知道了安德里亚斯吻过他的事，嗫嚅说道：“你不介意就好……”  
“又不是你的错，不用一副抱歉的样子，”托雷斯安慰着，“但我承认，我不仅吃醋了，还嫉妒了，”他笑起来，“我好多年都记不起这种感觉是什么滋味了。”  
*  
苏亚雷斯去机场接了里奥回家，里奥在车上兴奋地说着他给大家都分别买了什么礼物，然后神秘兮兮地说要等到圣诞节再送给他们，还说他给苏亚雷斯和索菲亚买的礼物他们一定会喜欢。  
“等到圣诞再送给我们好像太晚了，”苏亚雷斯说，“说不定到时候，你就不想给我们礼物了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为杰拉德和塞斯克在家里给你准备了‘惊喜’。”  
“他们干了什么？”里奥慎重问道，感觉路易话中有话。但他再问下去，路易就不肯说了，说这些事塞斯克会亲自告诉他。  
“难道他们不让我回北欧读书了吗？还是他们决定不让我掺和巴萨的生意？”  
里奥问路易，对方就是不回答，他提前想着这两个问题的答案，反复排练要怎么说服他们。  
回到家中，里奥来不及放松，也来不及去看家中和之前相比有什么变化，他匆忙去了小书房，在那里见到张开双臂欢迎了自己的塞斯克，然后听见他对自己说行李箱不用打开了。  
“我有个消息要告诉你，”他说，“你知道我们和普约尔家关系很好，现在他们的生意很顺利，只是有些小插曲，让他们觉得，如果给外人留下巴萨和普约尔家交情匪浅的印象会更好，其实他不说，我们也早就该这样做了，我们现在在生意上来往不多，但……”  
里奥越听越觉得不对劲，终于，讲了好半天后，塞斯克总结道：“所以，要让别人认为我们两家的关系极其牢固，我们需要比生意更紧密的连结。”  
塞斯克看着里奥，等着他给答案。里奥问道：“人？”  
“乖孩子，什么都懂，”塞斯克拍拍里奥的头：“这个假期你去普约尔家住两个礼拜，过圣诞节再回来。”  
里奥缓慢地吸收着这消息，压抑着情绪，继而用力地摇晃着塞斯克：“圣诞节！塞斯克！假期！塞斯克！我就想和你们好好过个假期，你们就这么把我卖了！我刚回家你们就把我赶出去！我再也不想说我想你们了，我白惦记着你们了，枉费我花了那么多功夫给你们挑礼物，你们就这么把我卖了……我才刚放假，你知道我多想回家好好过一个假期吗，我特别想巴萨，你们还不让我在这儿住……罗尼在哪儿？他知道你把我卖了吗？”  
“住两个星期就回来了，又不是让你一直在那儿，”塞斯克无所谓地耸耸肩，“罗尼知道，他现在有事，过几天才能回来，他还担心你不愿意去呢，我跟他说了没事，你那么听话，一定会去的。”  
“我一点儿也不想听话。”里奥倒在沙发上，切实感觉加入家族生意不会是件有趣的事，他还没正式加入，就已经要做自己不喜欢的事了。对塞斯克来说，去别人家住上两个礼拜当然没关系，反正他一直呆在巴萨，可里奥刚回来，已经好几个月没在巴萨好好住过了，他也惦记着圣诞节马上来了，更希望和家里人一起度过。  
回家的好兴致全没了，里奥什么也不想做，回到房间一直睡到下午，醒了以后和家里人吃晚饭，饭后继续睡，第二天拿好衣物等随身用品，等着去普约尔家。  
里奥拎着行李走下楼梯，却发现说好在大厅里等他的塞斯克并不在这儿。  
“我收拾好了，谁送我去？”  
看见苏亚雷斯，里奥向他问道：“还是说计划有变，我不用去了？”  
“小点声，里奥，”苏亚雷斯推着里奥向外走，“普约尔来接你了。”  
“他家派人来接我了？”里奥没精打采地问。  
“不，他本人亲自来接你了。”  
“这符合规矩吗？”里奥吃惊问道，如果说普约尔派人来接他还算正常，但若他本人亲自来接自己这样一个不到二十的孩子，实在让里奥受宠若惊。  
“合不合规矩他都来了，快，别让人家等着。”  
两人走去门厅。看情况他们并不用担心对方等得太久，因为皮克和塞斯克正和普约尔聊得开心。里奥上次见到普约尔是在两三年前，但那时他并没仔细留心，现在自己马上要住到他家去，自然也用了一种新的眼光去看他。只是这样稍微留心观察了几秒钟，里奥就和其他人一样，轻易发现了普约尔身上非常典型的领袖作风，他生来就带着一种领导人的感觉，乍一看让人心生敬畏，但他与皮克等人聊得很高兴，看上去并不是难以接近的人。  
里奥心中的消沉扫去了大半，他走到几人身旁，本想在他们说话的空隙间自我介绍，普约尔见他来了，爽快地对他招呼道：“你长高了不少啊，里奥，这次耽误你休息了，一定让你在我家过得高高兴兴的。”  
他说话很直接，不绕弯子，没有多余的客套，重要的是里奥能从他的话语中感觉到他确实很欢迎自己，立刻对他有了好感。  
“没什么耽误不耽误的，能去您家我也很高兴。”  
里奥顷刻间就对普约尔异常喜欢，说去他家高兴也是心里话。得到这样的答复，普约尔十分开心，和皮克等人道别后，直接开着车带里奥回家了。  
普约尔家族住的庄园别名三角洲，里奥记得小时候和罗尼一起去过一次，除了记得那里有很多树之外，再没其他印象了。  
“现在三角洲还是原来的样子吗？我差不多十年前去的呢。”  
“没有当时漂亮了，”普约尔说，“我们请了糟糕的园丁，把家里搞得一团糟，到处栽树苗，结果大家长到一起去了，你挤我我挤你，后种的这些都没长好，简直像牙齿长豁了。”  
里奥乐了，普约尔说的实在，又特别好玩儿，他继续问道：“既然没种好，怎么不挖掉重新种？”  
“我们的园丁大叔说了，现在的情况不需要改变，这就是他追求的效果，还说我们不懂艺术。”  
“你们拗不过他，就这么由着那些树乱长了？”  
“是啊，我们觉得园丁这活儿找个差不多的人干就行了，没想到会留下这么大的祸害。”  
聊过了三角洲，普约尔问起里奥的近况，得知他会开车后，直接问他想不想开一会儿，里奥兴奋地同意了，和普约尔换了座位，一路开到目的地。  
三角洲并没有普约尔说的那么惨，树木们确实长得很随意，但也不至于用“灾难”形容，看久了还觉得乱糟糟地挤成一堆也蛮好玩儿的。里奥一面打量，一面拿下行李，被普约尔带进宅子里。  
在门厅中，里奥被介绍给普约尔家的人，他挨个同他们握手、打招呼，还见到了普约尔的妻子和仍在襁褓中的孩子。  
他们正说着话，一个小小的影子从楼梯扶手上滑了下来，继而轻巧地跳到地板上。听见声音，里奥回过头去看，一个比自己小三四岁的男孩正向他们走过来，他比自己矮了些，差不多刚到里奥胸口的位置。  
里奥正等着别人把他介绍给自己，那孩子忽然开口了，走近时惊讶问道：“诶，你不是那个人吗？你——”  
里奥看着那小孩，确实觉得眼熟，但又想不起来。  
“你们认识？”普约尔问。  
“当然了！”那小孩说，“我骑自行车撞了他的老师，他朋友骂了我，他还让我付医药费。”  
“是你啊——”里奥答道，想起他是高中时撞了卡卡的那个孩子，听他这么说了一串，里奥心想着这孩子嘴下可真不饶人，一口气提了三个人，对哪个都不留情——撞了老师也没有道歉的意思，Kun责怪他好像反而是Kun的不对，而里奥理所应当让他付医药费也好像成了欺负小孩似的。  
“自己撞了人还理直气壮的，快过来打个招呼，”普约尔说，“这是巴萨的里奥内尔·梅西，他要在我们这儿住一段时间，”说罢他转向里奥，“这是内马尔，他父母为我们工作。”  
里奥刚要开口说“你好”，就被对方打断了。  
“你的老师好了吗？没被撞坏吧？”  
“没有。”  
“你的朋友呢？他还那么爱大惊小怪吗？”  
“他很好。”里奥答道，面露微笑，嘴角勾起，眼神毫无笑意。  
*  
普约尔为里奥提供了能让他舒适生活的一切，他在三角洲第一天的生活很顺利。但第二天自一大清早开始，里奥就被那个叫内马尔的小孩盯上了。他先是在早饭时问自己今天有什么打算，然后提出说他们可以一起踢球。普约尔也觉得这主意不错，里奥客随主便，不再推脱，和内马尔踢球踢了很久。那小孩踢的不错，他玩儿的也痛快。本以为今天的活动就到此为止了，谁知道下午里奥睡过午觉刚醒，那小孩就又跑来他房间了，拿着手柄和各种游戏，里奥目瞪口呆——没有人告诉他来到三角洲是陪小孩玩儿的啊。  
他想拒绝，可也没有个合适借口，那小孩就是打算缠着他，这不是自己家，里奥不能随心所欲，他也不想让三角洲的人留下任何不好的印象。不就是陪小孩玩儿嘛，将就一下吧。  
一开始他们玩儿实况，里奥还打得挺开心，但内马尔总是处于劣势，于是输了之后就嚷着要换游戏，里奥由着他换，继而在几乎所有游戏上打败他——里奥简直赢得腻烦了。  
“咱们能不能不玩儿了？我困了……”  
“你又要赢了！怎么会困！快醒醒，我们接着玩儿。”  
“我们玩儿了一晚上了……吃了晚饭也还在玩儿，我真困了……”  
里奥困得直晃，坚持不下去了，咕哝着告诉内马尔自己要睡了，然后不理会他的抗.议，爬上床倒在那儿一动不动，活像晕过去了似的。  
“诶？别睡啊，还没打完这局呢，”内马尔扔下手柄，去摇里奥的手臂，里奥睡过去了，也没个反应。内马尔看了眼房间，又看看里奥，问道：“我也困了……那我在你这儿睡了？”  
他不死心地戳着里奥的肩膀，里奥困得厉害，在梦里含糊地哼哼两声，内马尔把这当做许可，高高兴兴地关了灯，躺在里奥旁边睡着了。  
早上里奥醒来也没太惊讶，他记得昨天床上有人，应该就是那小孩，醒了之后果然看到旁边的被子里露着个毛茸茸的脑袋。里奥打着哈欠坐起来，一边穿衣服一边想着在普约尔家的生活真是太激烈了，踢球踢到脚软，打游戏打到失忆，他都想不起来昨天都玩儿了什么游戏了。  
这样生活不行啊，里奥一边刷牙一边想，他至少应该每天都花那么一丁点时间干点正事，可正事是什么呢……放假了，他可不想看书……嗯，跟着普约尔好好看看他们的生意是怎么做的吧，有时间和他多聊聊，这个是重点……那小孩就不用管了……  
*  
在三角洲居住的时候，里奥走到哪儿内马尔就跟到哪儿，像条小尾巴似的，还话唠地说这说那，一直缠着里奥和他玩儿，晚上也一定要睡在里奥的房间里。里奥不能放任自己住在三角洲的时候每天都陪着一个小孩胡闹，于是安排了时间，让普约尔带着他熟悉三角洲的生意——凡是不需要保密的地方，普约尔都很乐意为里奥讲解，并带他去了三角洲旗下控股的合法集团，如此一来，里奥每天早出晚归，忙碌起来反而更充实了。  
而他每天回到三角洲的房间时，都会看到那个小孩眨着扑棱扑棱的眼睛热切地看着他，拽着他一起打游戏、说个没完，里奥累了，不想玩儿时，他就呆在里奥的房间里不走，一边打游戏一边对旁边休息的里奥自言自语，而到了晚上，他也必定要睡在这儿，还滔滔不绝地对快睡着的里奥讲这个那个俱乐部的各种事。  
普约尔听说内马尔每天都赖在里奥的房间里不走后，特意告诉过内马尔不许打扰客人，内马尔不肯，在饭桌上问道：“可你都不让我白天和他一起玩儿了，我还不能晚上在他房里睡吗？我睡觉的时候很安静的，从来没打扰过里奥，不信你问他。”  
“嗯，他没打扰我。”里奥实话实说道，心想着每天回来之后自己都睡得不省人事，知道那小孩偶尔在关了灯后还磨叨几句什么，但他也听不见，根本谈不上打扰。至于他每天都跑到自己房间里睡，里奥也不会提出反对——三角洲不是自己家，多一事不如少一事，他避免提出任何要求，不想给任何人带来麻烦，那孩子赖在房间里不走也没关系，他固然不喜欢他，但也不讨厌他，一个小孩罢了。房间够大，床也够大，那孩子睡觉也不会忽然一拳头砸在他胸口上，他们各睡各的，里奥不是挑剔的人，不会对此抱怨。  
“你觉得不合适的话尽管提出来，”普约尔说，“内马尔还小，我们不希望他烦到你。”  
“我可没烦里奥，里奥可喜欢我了。”内马尔说，里奥在心里翻着白眼，也不知道他是怎么得出这种结论的。  
里奥微笑，礼貌答道：“您多心了，内马尔从没给我添过麻烦，像现在这样挺好，不用有什么改变。您有您的事要忙，不用为我操心。”  
“我就说里奥喜欢我吧！”内马尔开心总结道。  
这话里哪有什么前因后果？里奥想。  
*  
在三角洲度过的时光固然充实，里奥却仍旧想着回家。这里待他再亲近也不是自己家，不能完全放松下来——甚至晚上回了房间都不能，内马尔每天都在他房间里打游戏、占着他半张床。  
两个星期很快过去，里奥越发喜欢普约尔和三角洲，但更期盼着回家。临走那天普约尔送他回巴萨，内马尔吵着一定要和他们一起去，最终两人一起送了里奥回家，内马尔不愿和里奥告别，反复问他什么时候会再去三角洲，里奥说自己也不知道，于是和普约尔一起离开时，内马尔一脸闷闷不乐的样子。  
十几天之后里奥再度回到巴萨，把早就准备好的礼物挨个检查了一遍，确定没落下任何人。不仅是庄园里的人，连哈维的妻子和他们的双胞胎、苏亚雷斯的未婚妻索菲亚，里奥都考虑到了，现在他刚刚从三角洲回来，急忙继续选购给普约尔一家三口和内马尔的礼物。这让里奥回到巴萨的前两天也没多少休息时间，他比在三角洲的时候还忙。  
忙过了礼物，忙过了热闹的家宴，里奥困得摇摇晃晃，几乎是闭着眼睛摸回房间的。  
似乎睡了很久，里奥才从梦中缓慢抽离。这个假期他并没休息好，三角洲和圣诞节都让他忙碌不已，假期过去了一半，他才刚刚睡了第一个好觉。  
睡饱的里奥觉得浑身舒服，他懒洋洋地翻身，感觉到一只手轻柔地落在他的头发上。  
“你醒了吗？”  
里奥还闭着眼，却咧着嘴笑了。  
“罗尼……你回来了……”他困倦说道，睁开眼，风尘仆仆的罗尼坐在床边，正看着他。里奥伸开手臂，低声说着要他抱，罗尼附身拥抱了他，里奥环着他的脖子，满心暖洋洋的。在圣诞节的清早见到离家好久的罗尼，让里奥忽然觉得这是个好预兆：圣诞节刚睁开眼睛愿望就成真了，让他感觉所有梦想都能实现、所有事都能做到。  
“去普约尔家玩儿得高兴吗？”罗尼问。  
“不高兴，你都不在家，还把我卖了……”里奥笑着咕哝道，他反复睁眼、又闭上，正在慢慢清醒过来。  
“我给你准备了礼物。”罗尼说。  
“不要礼物，”里奥说，“要你明年不要这么忙，后年不要这么累，多在家呆着。”  
“我不能什么也不干啊，”罗尼笑道，将一个小盒子送进里奥手中。里奥坐起来，看着盒子不足手掌长的大小，问道：“这是什么呀？你总不至于送我一条项链吧？”  
“这是我的回礼，希望你喜欢。”  
里奥摸不到头脑，打开盒子，看着上面的标志怔了一秒钟，然后叫着罗尼的名字喊了起来。  
“罗尼！罗尼你竟然……你……竟然……”  
“你喜欢吗？”  
“你疯了！你送了我一辆车！”  
“你长大了，不能总开着家里的旧车跑来跑去了，也该有自己的车了。”  
“罗尼罗尼罗尼——”里奥叫着他的名字不知如何是好，继而忽然跳下床，“车在哪儿？我想看看——”  
“就在楼下。”  
里奥抓起大衣，套在睡衣外面，拉着罗尼一起下楼。圣诞的清早正在下雪，里奥刚出门就看见停在门口的白色越野车。在漫天雪花的映衬下，崭新的白色车子几乎要消失在里面了，里奥像小孩子似的开心地跳了起来，他用力拥抱了罗尼，打开车门，四下看着。  
“现在可以开吗？”里奥问。  
“当然了。”罗尼点头，打开副驾驶的车门，里奥上车，调座椅、系安全带、缓慢起步，在雪中的巴萨庄园里慢慢开着。  
“我其实想过买车，罗尼，”里奥一边开车一边说，“但觉得有点浪费，还没毕业呢，想把买车的钱也省下来投资，虽说已经挣得不少了，但我今年想搬出学校，花销也不少，所以也想节省点儿其他地方的开支——”  
在其他人面前或许话少，但在罗尼面前，里奥很快就说起个没完了，什么事都向罗尼汇报一遍。他们就房子的事商讨了一会儿，罗尼问道他在学校的生活，最终还是难免问道里奥的恋爱。  
“你还不能告诉我们，是吗？”  
“你是我最想分享的人，”里奥赶快说道，这确实是他的真心话，“我知道你不会怪我，但我不想让你担心，我想等事情可以定下来再告诉你们，到了那时，事情不会再有变数的时候……”  
“可你越是这样说，就越让我觉得奇怪啊，里奥。”  
“如果可以，罗尼，”里奥停下车郑重说道，“我希望第一个告诉你，我希望你是巴萨庄园里、我的同学和朋友里最先知道的人，但不是现在……”  
里奥十分为难，他相信罗尼，也渴望和罗尼分享他的快乐，但如今他和托雷斯只有口头承诺，按照托雷斯所说，里奥应该在托雷斯拿出诚意——也就是亲自来巴萨见里奥的家人时再公开这件事（一想到那时的情景，里奥就觉得寒毛直竖）而这至少要等到里奥完成学业，否则没毕业会为巴萨的拒绝加上另一个借口。  
听着里奥的话，罗尼忽然后知后觉地发现里奥的声音也变了很多，而他竟然刚刚注意，再去打量里奥的面孔，罗尼也发现了这孩子确实长大的事实。他马上十九岁了，已经离开家去远方读书，自己甚至送了车给他做礼物，为什么还不接受他是个成年人的事实呢？  
“不说这些了，”罗尼结束话题，不让里奥继续担忧下去，“我相信你的判断，别让我们失望。”  
“罗尼最好了——”  
“如果他对你不好，我们就杀了他。”  
“罗尼！”里奥叫道，罗尼笑了起来。  
*  
早餐之前，里奥穿着睡衣、裹着大衣回了房间，匆忙换了衣服、和家人一起吃饭。今天他们还有晚会，晚上也会很累，里奥特意在早餐时多吃了一点儿，然后便回到房间去拆礼物、将它们分类放好。皮克土豪又粗暴地送了他一块表，而塞斯克更加粗暴地送了“法布雷加斯定制版限量糖果篮”（里面全是甜食，连里奥都觉得他要对牙齿万分小心才行），佩普送了里奥一份明年一月开始执行的投资合同，哈维送了他一枚少见的徽章，来自里奥喜欢的俱乐部，苏亚雷斯送给里奥的礼物包装非常精美，而里面诡异地放着一枚戒指——对此苏亚雷斯解释说，这是索菲亚的主意，这枚戒指是他们费力淘来的古董，价值连城还在其次，更在于寓意美好……里奥拿着戒指琢磨了半天，苏亚雷斯和索菲亚看起来这么务实的一对儿，竟然会有这么浪漫（且不切实际）的想法。  
里奥收到的礼物和送出去的一样多，有几份礼物他甚至拖了几天才打开，而其中竟然有安德里亚斯的礼物。他寄来了一株细弱美丽的花，里奥研究了好一会儿，也没搞清楚这到底是什么材质做成的，这不是真正的植物，而是一种非常逼真的仿制品，完全可以乱真。安德里亚斯随同寄来了一只纤细的水晶花瓶，里奥把那株花插进去，为了应景，他还加了些水在里面，然后摆放在窗台上。里奥不得不佩服安德里亚斯的情调，花朵放在房间里果然让整个屋子都亮了似的，他自己可想不到这些。  
他花费了好长时间拆礼物，然后发现了一个没有署名的白色盒子。他拆开包装，里面是一个漂亮的小箱子，箱子里放着一张卡片，下面似乎是一本书。  
“用金钱买来世界上最昂贵的一切也不过需要几分钟，而我更想在你身上花费更多时间。希望你喜欢它胜过金钱换取的一切。”  
里奥认识这笔迹。署名的地方写着“N”——出于谨慎，托雷斯写的不是姓氏首字母，而是里奥叫他Nino这个昵称的首字母。  
里奥十分意外，他原以为他和托雷斯不会送对方任何东西——毕竟他们要避免被任何人发现两人的关系。他拿起那本厚重的书，才发现这是本装订精致的复古记事本，和平常记事本的大小差不多，从厚度上看，至少有两百页。  
里奥打开厚重的本子，纸页上印刷着漂亮复古的图案作为底纹：蔓藤，河流，树木，山谷。他大概翻了一下，发现并非每一页都有字，而是隔上几页才会出现一个词或者一句话。那些字迹颜色不同，字体粗细不同，能看得出是同一个人用不同的笔在不同的时间写下的。里奥心急，从前面跳跃着翻了起来，看着上面的话。  
里奥  
眼睛  
湖水  
夜晚  
小笨蛋  
不要回家  
走廊  
下雪  
牙齿痛  
有露台的房子  
一大冰箱食物  
里奥几乎要发抖了，他汗津津的手在封皮上留下印痕，他仓促地翻着，不敢相信托雷斯真的花了这样多的时间和精力在他身上，他知道托雷斯喜欢自己——可做到这种地步？不嫌麻烦地亲手写下那些只有他们知道的事？  
这种感觉已经不能用受宠若惊形容了，他根本就不敢相信这是真的。他想过托雷斯可能会送他礼物，他们同样不在意金钱，花上大价钱、买上一堆奢侈品送来也不奇怪，可就像托雷斯说的，无论买多昂贵的东西，也不过是几分钟的事，他却更想花时间在里奥身上，让里奥感受到他的心意。  
为了避免其他人看到然后发现两人的关联，托雷斯在里面说的都是没头没尾的词句，都是只有他和里奥知道的东西。  
里奥不忍放下记事本，继续小心翼翼地翻着。  
我应该带你去哪儿？  
可以把你藏起来吗？  
应该和你打赌，输了就要素食一个星期。  
不知道是谁家的兔子跑到我们家门口了。  
我刚刚洗了你的两件衣服。天冷了，忽然想起来你没戴手套。  
可以领养一个黑色头发的孩子吗？  
*  
里奥红着脸，几乎不知道该怎么安放这件礼物才好。他原以为自己习惯了托雷斯，他频繁出现在自己的生活里，和他一起做饭，收拾家务，像平常的情侣一样腻在一起，聊天说笑，可把这些事实忽然摆在眼前铺开时，里奥仍然不敢相信那个自己曾以为一辈子都追不上的人会这样珍视他，不敢相信自己会被他这样看重。  
他拿着本子，不知道该放到哪里才好，舍不得放下，也觉得不能放到抽屉或柜子中。  
正发着呆，敲门声响了，继而苏亚雷斯推门进来，问里奥道：“我要出去买点儿东西，要给你带回来什么吗？”  
里奥脱口而出：“一个保险箱。”  
话刚出口，里奥忽然意识到自己说了什么。他徒劳地把本子藏到身后，苏亚雷斯为他慢了好几拍的动作摇了摇头，都看到了，还有什么可藏的——光是从里奥的表情上就能猜出来，一定是他男朋友送的。  
“你要买就买，走吧。”苏亚雷斯说。  
“嗯？真的吗？我是忽然想起来的——”  
“为什么不买？”苏亚雷斯问，“以后经手巴萨的生意，迟早要有个自己的保险箱。走吧，趁着商店还没关门。”  
“路易你怎么这么好！”  
“就是这么好。”苏亚雷斯笑道。  
夜色降临时，里奥和苏亚雷斯带着保险箱回了巴萨，保险箱打开后，里面还有一个需要密码才能打开的金属抽屉，里奥把托雷斯给他的本子放进去锁好，然后把自己曾经的投资协议等许多文件也放进保险箱——虽说这些东西并不需要放进去，只要保存好不弄丢就行了。  
*  
我已经走进你生命中这么深的地方，不可能轻易离去  
……不对，其实我想说的是  
你已经走进我生命中这么深的地方，怎么能轻易离开？  
*  
最后一页上这样写着。  
*  
里奥的假期将近结束时，罗尼正好有段空闲时间，于是陪着里奥一起回了北欧，并提前雇人将里奥的新车送到那边。他们一起看了房子，很快选定了一处围绕着几个人工湖建立的住宅区，在那里选了一幢距离湖水不远的房子，从门口走向湖岸不过两三分钟，景致极好。房子的地点距离里奥的学校以及他和托雷斯的家都不远。  
罗尼陪里奥添置了家具和生活用品，里奥每天在罗尼醒来前做好饭，角色调换一般照顾着他，并在最后一天开着自己的车送他去机场回西班牙。这边罗尼刚走，里奥就迫不及待地回了学校，和他的朋友们相聚，一起吵吵闹闹地聊天，直到深夜才回家。  
他在学校的生活和从前并没有什么不同，只是不再住在学校中罢了。  
相比于上学期，里奥的大一下学期平静了很多，不再有克里斯带来的矛盾，碎宝石的小少爷也没有因任何莫名的理由骚扰他。他得以每天早上从家里出门去学校上课，晚上和朋友们一起吃过饭后再回家，等到托雷斯来北欧时就去托雷斯那儿住，修生养息一般地过着从未有过的平静生活。  
回到学校后，克里斯从伊瓜因和里奥的寝室前走过，因为门开着，他看到里奥空荡的床铺，然后从他人口中得知里奥已经搬出学校了。他猜测着这件事和自己多少也有关系，便有自知之明地放弃了。


	9. Chapter 9

*  
第三卷 第七章 恋人  
*  
到了六月中旬，里奥的生日也快到了。塞斯克原想趁着这时候有空，和皮克、哈维等人一起去北欧探望里奥，他连礼物都买好了，却在动身的前一天忽然接了笔生意，三人立刻为此忙碌起来，唯独前段时间因为收购忙到天旋地转的罗尼忽然成了唯一有时间的人，他独自一人再度去了北欧，带着众人的礼物给里奥。  
罗尼对里奥求学的城市并不熟悉，他按照存在手机里的地址找到了他和里奥一同挑选买下的房子。  
他敲了两次门，都没人应答，罗尼猜想里奥或许在楼上，没听见声音，于是拿出里奥给他的备份钥匙开了门，进了房间后他楼上楼下找了一圈，都没见到里奥，正以为他和同学出去玩了的时候，罗尼从窗子里望出去，注意到里奥在湖边。  
罗尼绕过房子走向湖边，这才发现里奥身边还有另一个人，刚刚因为视角的关系，那人被树挡住了。罗尼没多想，以为是他的同学，那人盘腿坐在地上，手中拿着木板，里奥跪坐在他对面，两人中间有好多木板，看起来像是要把它们组装到一起。  
走得越近，罗尼越觉得那人眼熟，他还没等开口，里奥听到声响后回头看到他，低头忙着组装木板的人也抬起头来。  
“罗尼……你、你怎么来了？”  
罗尼看到了惊慌到脸色煞白的里奥，和穿着休闲装坐在地上组装木板的托雷斯。  
里奥手中的木板落到腿上，继而滚到草地上，他的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，脸色极差，好像马上就要窒息一般。过了好几秒种，他终于反应过来，从地上站起来，却不敢走向罗尼，做错事一般呆站在原地。托雷斯迟疑一会儿，放下手中的东西，站起身来走向罗尼。  
“下午好，”托雷斯说，声音干巴巴的，“我过来看看里奥，没想到您会忽然过来。”  
罗尼花了好久才回过神来，问道：“可你怎么会来这儿？”  
托雷斯原想找个借口搪塞过去，然而里奥被人撞破后惊恐万分的表情已经出卖了他们，他再撒谎就太敷衍了。  
“我有时候会过来看他……我们在一起了，”托雷斯说道，“里奥说他和你们提过我们的事了，我打算等到他毕业就结婚，你们不用担心我在骗他，只要你们想，让我现在对各家族公开宣布这件事都行，我是认真的。”  
“可你们——什么？”罗尼问道，他觉得思绪很乱——托雷斯？里奥的男朋友是“弑亲者”托雷斯？他可是杀了自己的舅舅和三个表兄弟的人，他比里奥大了至少十岁，他是“独裁者”桑斯家族的人，里奥怎么会和这样的人在一起？  
“我理解您的顾虑，我以前做的事让我名声不好，但在和巴萨、和里奥接触的过程中，我相信我从来没做过任何有损你们利益的事，您也认同这一点吧？”  
听见托雷斯说“让我现在对各家族公开宣布这件事都行”后，里奥的信念忽然坚定了，Nino都这么说了，自己还怕什么。  
他走到罗尼面前拉着他的衣袖：“罗尼，我本来打算过两年再和你们说的，但你既然看到了，我们也不想瞒着你了……我和Nino在一起了，打算等我毕业了就结婚……我们回屋子里去谈吧，别站在这儿了。”  
虽然震惊，罗尼也知道不能就这样站在大太阳地下揪着这件事说个没完，他疑虑重重地和里奥及托雷斯一起回到房子中，里奥把罗尼带向沙发，自己要去倒茶，被托雷斯制止了。  
“他不常来这儿，”刚一坐下，里奥就开始解释，他也不知道该先说什么，一出口竟然是这样一句，“刚才我们在组装小房子，就是装饰品而已，想要放在湖边，我们拼了好半天了，也没弄好……”  
想着托雷斯和里奥一起组装玩具房子的场景，罗尼久久回不过神来——这还是托雷斯吗？  
“上午我们换了沙发的方向，原来是这样摆的，我觉得不舒服，和Nino一起调换了一下，现在感觉好多了……”  
罗尼不禁咋舌，里奥让桑斯的二当家和他一起搬家具，还叫他Nino这样一个昵称？  
很快，托雷斯倒了茶回来，分别送到两人面前，自己也在罗尼对面坐下，里奥坐在两人中间的沙发上。两人没有穿情侣装，衣服却有一种异曲同工的感觉，他们都穿着衬衫，衣袖卷了起来。现如今知道了他们在恋爱，用新的眼光打量他们，罗尼忽然发现眼前的人竟有种般配的感觉，如果他们站在一起，竟也有人看不出他们是情侣的话，那这人的眼睛也不用留着了。  
“你打算用什么方式说服我相信你对里奥是认真的？”罗尼问，虽然感觉到了托雷斯和里奥之间的默契和融洽，他还是要问出该问的问题：“你能做到明天就公开你们的关系、承诺三年后你们会结婚吗？”  
“没问题，如果您想这样的话。”托雷斯摊开手。  
“如果我们如论如何都不同意呢？”  
“这关系到里奥的未来，可以让里奥自己选择。”托雷斯恳切答道，“自里奥15岁我认识他开始，我从没做过任何伤害他的事，或许在别人眼中我从来都不是个好人，但我一直在竭尽全力对里奥好。”  
罗尼摇摇头：“我实在没有相信你的理由，也没办法相信你不是在骗他或者另有所图。”  
托雷斯想了想：“那我马上和里奥结婚？只要你们认可，我可以在一个星期之内筹备好，然后在葡萄园举行家族仪式——或者如果您同意，在巴萨庄园也可以。”  
这话吓着了罗尼，托雷斯竟主动提出这样的话。  
“马上结婚？”  
“我知道您有顾虑，但这不是没有解决的办法——我可以签协议，承诺我们的婚姻不涉及到巴萨和桑斯，我不会和巴萨的生意有任何牵扯，具体要求我们可以再商量，你们想怎么订都可以，我不会干涉巴萨。”  
“但我们不能因为一纸合约就相信你，”罗尼说着，叹了口气，“这样说吧，托雷斯先生，你‘名声在外’已经好多年了，基本上我们没有任何相信你的理由，无论你提出什么样的条件……至于结婚，我们不能让里奥冒这个险，谁知道他和你在一起后会过着什么样的生活？”  
“看来我们的谈话陷入僵局了，”托雷斯头疼地笑道，“但无论您的态度如何，我对里奥的心意都不会变，我对他确实是认真的……我们四年前就有来往了。”  
罗尼惊讶地抬起头，看托雷斯，又去看里奥，后者神情紧张，这时终于笑了。  
“四年前？”  
“我们一直在断断续续见面……”里奥开口道，“就像我对我爸说的，如果他要伤害我或者另有所图，早就动手了，还需要等上四年？要说伤害，倒是我对不住他，我在葡萄园的时候打过他一巴掌，那时候我以为他分裂了巴萨，但他什么都没说，事情都清楚之后他还一直对我道歉，反倒是我一直在闹别扭……”  
“你打过他？”罗尼问道，更惊讶了。  
“这儿，”托雷斯指了一下左脸，“打得火辣辣的，脸都僵了。”  
里奥笑了起来，咕哝着“对不起”。他对罗尼讲述他们的过去，托雷斯让他们单独聊，自己做饭去了。  
有了上次和父亲谈话的经验，里奥挑选出他和托雷斯的过去中最能获取罗尼信任的部分讲给他听，受了托雷斯刚刚的轻松状态影响，里奥讲话的态度也轻快起来，他发现这样谈话更容易进行，即使他自己压力很大、非常没信心，却也为自己营造了不必担忧的假象，心情也真的随之轻松了，这种轻快的感觉也影响到了对方，罗尼逐渐放下警惕，询问里奥各种问题。  
“我已经告诉爸爸我们的事了，他也同意了。我不记得他的原话怎么说的，他说他失去得太多，只希望不再失去我就好，如果我快乐，那就由着我选择好了……他知道托雷斯比我年纪大，以前也做过不好的事，但他毕竟从没对我不好过，我没办法期盼会有另一个人会对我比他更好，也不能想象我会爱其他人到这种地步……罗尼，我们已经断续见面四年了，如果要出事，早就出事了。”里奥看了在厨房忙碌的托雷斯一眼，坐到罗尼身旁，附在他耳边低声说：“现在就算你们让我离开他，我也做不到了，所以，罗尼，别为难他，好吗？”  
里奥降低了声音，罗尼感觉到他话语中的坚定，他的话还没说完，罗尼的脑中忽然闪现过一个念头：“这件事已经没有逆转的可能了”，在这样一种直觉的基础上，罗尼迅速分析了这件事的利弊，所有的缺点都是假设、都是从未发生过的事，比如利用里奥、伤害里奥、对巴萨下手，而所有的优点都是既定事实：在和托雷斯相处的时间里，里奥长大了，他不再天真幼稚，听到自己不认可托雷斯时也没有激进的反应，他的应对方式成熟冷静，不带有敌意和防备，轻松自在，如果这些都是和托雷斯恋爱带来的影响，那似乎也并不坏。  
里奥又给罗尼添了茶，说给他时间先考虑一下，自己进了厨房和托雷斯一起做饭。里奥拿出鸡蛋，托雷斯递过去碗给他，托雷斯洗好了菜，里奥自然递给他盘子去接，看着他们在厨房的默契模样，罗尼知道他们已经一起下厨好多次了。  
十几分钟后，晚餐做好了，几人一起吃了饭，托雷斯挑着家常话聊着，然后说一会儿要去湖边把没装好的小房子模型取回来，免得下雨浇湿了。吃过饭后他道别走了，并告诉罗尼如果需要他公开宣布他和里奥的婚约的话尽管通知他，他会第一时间履行。  
晚上里奥为罗尼收拾好客房，然后拿了酒来，坐在客房的小桌旁和罗尼聊天。最初罗尼撞破这件事时里奥的惊讶和惶恐都不见了，他在短暂的不安之后轻松起来，他终于可以向他爱着的家人公开这件事，而无论他们的反应是什么，里奥都做好了准备去说服他们，不辜负爱情，也不伤害家人。罗尼的反应还算平静，听到里奥讲述的很多事之后，他对托雷斯虽然仍旧不信任，却感觉到在照顾里奥这方面，托雷斯做得无可挑剔。他是桑斯的二当家，目空一切，没有任何可以牵制他的人和事，如今他却和里奥一起在厨房中做饭，为他倒茶，仅仅是他放下自己的骄傲、肯低头照顾里奥这一事实就有着极大的说服力。  
“你回去之后会告诉塞斯克他们吧？”里奥问。  
“当然不能瞒着，”罗尼说，“我尊敬他们，也尊敬你的想法，只是我担心你年纪太小，会被欺骗。但目前看来，他好像也没有骗你的理由。回去之后我会和家里人商量，我不确定他们的反应会是什么样，只能尽我自己最大的努力把你告诉我的事实原封不动转达给他们，但他们会怎么接受这些，我就不知道了。如果塞斯克要把你绑回巴萨、锁在屋子里，你最好现在就做好准备面对塞斯克的脾气——”  
“我还好，”里奥笑道，“塞斯克不会把我怎么样的，要小心的是Nino才对。”  
罗尼叹了口气：“家里会闹成什么样啊，真怕他们头脑一热，说要对桑斯开战。”  
里奥大笑起来，说才不可能有那种事呢。  
“你怎么这么轻松？家里为了你乱成一锅粥的话，你就没有负罪感吗？”  
“我并没有做错什么啊，罗尼，”里奥笑着搂着他的脖子，“你们也不需要对这件事暴跳如雷，这只是件很正常的事，孩子长大、恋爱、结婚，如果你们因为这样一件事乱成一团，那就是你们接受这件事的方式不对啦，再说我又不能准确知道你们对这件事的反应，干嘛自寻烦恼？好啦，罗尼，别担心了，我并不是为了让你们烦心才恋爱的，我长大了，会照顾人，也会为别人着想了，这不是好事吗？”  
罗尼听着里奥的话，他不知道里奥这些想法都是哪儿来的，但他确实承认，里奥正在变成更好的自己，不再是那个惴惴不安的小孩，他不再没有安全感，也不再患得患失，原本有些沉默寡言，如今他也愈发开朗起来，而罗尼比任何人都清楚，里奥在过去的几年里经历了巴萨的分裂，唯一的朋友也离他而去，但他竟然还能蜕变成今天的自己。或许，和托雷斯的爱情真的让他变成了更好的人。  
“我很为你高兴。”罗尼说。  
“那你为什么看起来这么难过？”里奥问。  
“因为爱着你的不只是他一个人。”罗尼说。  
里奥笑了，拥抱着罗尼，喃喃说着自己也爱他，并不知道罗尼所说的并不是他认为的家人的爱。  
*  
在接到塞斯克怒吼的电话之前，在接受全家人的轮番盘问之前，里奥和平常一样上学、回家，或在图书馆，或者和朋友一起打发时间，过着惬意的生活，还不知道托雷斯已经提前对桑斯的当家提起他们的婚事了。  
桑斯先生永远不可能真正爱着这个外甥，永远不可能真正为了他着想，也永远不会在意他的幸福。他杀了自己的三个孩子，他不会原谅他。而现在，他在自己面前，一如既往的谦卑和恭顺，询问他是否可以结婚。  
“结婚？安德里亚斯吗？”桑斯先生从合约上抬起头问。  
“不，和巴萨的里奥·梅西。他现在在读书，等他毕业，我们就结婚。”托雷斯回答。  
“为什么？他还是个小孩吧？利益很大吗？你说服巴萨了？”  
“现在巴萨的人里除了里奥自己，只有罗纳尔迪尼奥知道，我不清楚他家的其他人会什么时候知情。但我想提前告诉您，我想和他结婚，三年以后——那时候他就毕业了。目前来说，这件事和利益没有关系，算是我的私事。”  
“私事？我以为好不容易和巴萨有了关系，你能更好地巩固势力、把利益扩大一倍呢，我们的‘利益最大化’怎么了？你真喜欢那孩子了？”  
“是，”托雷斯答道，“我喜欢他，想和他结婚。”  
“你在做一件和利益没关系的事？”  
“是。”  
“你认为我应该同意吗？”桑斯先生问，“你以为你把命交给桑斯，打拼这么多年，我就应该因为你的辛苦和功劳允许你有自由结婚和享受幸福的权力？”  
托雷斯不答话，他知道这句话的潜台词是“我的三个孩子怎么办？我的儿子们被你杀了，他们已经被埋在土下，为什么你就有权力幸福？”  
“别人可以享有的生活你都不该有，南多，你既不配过正常人的生活，也不配享受爱情和家庭。”桑斯先生盯着他。  
托雷斯手心发凉，他早就料到他可能会被拒绝，但无论如何，他仍旧要硬着头皮尝试一下。如果今天舅舅不同意，他只得为桑斯创造更多利益和价值作为交换，让他同意自己和里奥的婚事，可今天……  
“希望你和里奥·梅西的婚姻能为桑斯带来更稳固的地位和更多利益。”  
正以为这件事没有希望时，桑斯先生忽然这样说道，托雷斯惊愕，抬头看去，桑斯先生却只做了个手势表示不愿多说，托雷斯带上门走了。  
房间里只剩下桑斯先生一人。他转头去看书柜上的照片，那是三个年轻人，两男一女，站在高大的树木下拍的，那是年轻的桑斯先生和他的弟弟、妹妹，而在这张照片旁边，摆着另外三个年轻人的肖像——他死去的三个儿子。  
作为三个孩子的父亲，作为桑斯的当家，他从不想让托雷斯像正常人一样恋爱、结婚，正常人可以拥有的一切他都不配得到，因为他毁了自己的三个孩子，所以他就理所应当为桑斯卖命一辈子。但桑斯先生清楚，托雷斯不喜欢权力也不在意金钱，只要他想离开，桑斯根本留不住他，现在他留在这里，完全是因为杀了三个继承人的愧疚和补偿，而出生入死地补偿了这么多年，他已经为桑斯带来无可计数的权势和利益，也将过世的哥哥们留下的孩子都照看得好好的。  
他早就不亏欠桑斯什么，完全可以一走了之。  
他活着，如同死人一般，没有任何想要的人或东西，什么都牵绊不住他，如今他罕见地提出请求，想要结婚，还亲口承认他喜欢那人，桑斯先生固然不在乎他的幸福，但结婚一事无疑让桑斯找到了终于可以牵制他的人，如同成功发现一个可以随时要挟他的人质一般。桑斯先生将貌似拒绝的话说在前面，让托雷斯意识到他原本不配得到这一切，继而同意他结婚，则意味着他又欠了桑斯一笔还不完的人情债，将他一辈子牢牢和桑斯连结在一起。  
*  
两周后，托雷斯还没收到来自巴萨的任何消息，他不知道巴萨的其他人对他和里奥的事是否知情，也不知道他们到底是什么态度，他现在只要等消息就好。处理了西班牙的事务，托雷斯回到北欧，把里奥从学校接回他们的家。  
“我们真会结婚吗？”吃过晚饭后两人一同整理厨房时里奥问。  
“当然了，反正我们无论如何都会说服你家里人同意的。”  
“我也觉得迟早会说服他们，我也不担心这个，”里奥说，“但我在想，结了婚之后我们住在哪儿呢？在你家还是我家？”  
“哪里都好，你想住在哪儿我们就住哪儿，只是不能单独住在庄园之外，没有这样的先例。”  
“我也没想要住到外面去，”里奥想了想，说道：“可要是让你来巴萨住的话，恐怕你压力会很大……塞斯克一直不太喜欢你，到时候你整天看人脸色，我可要难受死了。如果方便的话，还是我去葡萄园吧，我在你家又没什么压力，也没有人很讨厌我。”  
“想的还怪周到的，”托雷斯笑道，擦干净桌子，然后和里奥一同上了楼，“我们家没人讨厌你，就是有两个小鬼头会整天缠着你。”  
晚饭后他们一直在露台聊天，里奥兴致勃勃地说着学校里的事，他们聊了很多，但托雷斯还没告诉他自己已经和桑斯先生提了结婚的事，他想等到巴萨也同意时再告诉里奥。  
天色晚了，也愈发凉了起来，两人回到卧室准备睡觉。灯关了有一会儿，里奥忽然开始主动亲吻托雷斯，并轻手轻脚地爬到他身上去，一边解开睡衣的扣子。  
“怎么了？”托雷斯问，似乎还不敢相信里奥真的在这样做。  
“别说话。”里奥说，他坐在托雷斯腰上，和他接吻，将他的手拉进自己的睡衣中。  
但托雷斯还是说话了：“别又是逗我，”他笑道，“我可禁不住你一直逗下去。”  
“我喜欢你，”里奥吻着他，再度说道，“我喜欢你。”  
他的声调和平常略有不同，这次他确实是坚信自己要这样做了。  
托雷斯也认真起来，他坐起身，把里奥拉进怀里吻着，指尖抚过他的头发，一如既往地温柔。  
这次不是尝试也不是勉强，他确实认真了。  
当初的那个孩子长大了。他的眼睛星夜般明亮，细瘦的胳膊不再柔弱，肩膀早已背负起许多重量。  
里奥是他所珍视的一切，他感激和里奥的相遇，感激他在那样漫长艰辛的日子里一直没放弃希望。他曾拒绝他，许多次，也不知将还年幼的他伤害了多少次，他庆幸和里奥走到今天，更庆幸里奥没被那样多的挫败伤害和痛苦扭曲，他在黑暗中生长，却率真而坦然，一往无前。即使在最痛苦煎熬的时刻，也一样在黑夜中熠熠闪光。  
不知为了什么一直爱着自己的里奥，不知为什么遭遇那样多挫败还坚守爱情的里奥，不知为什么永远不会放弃的里奥，经历过血腥阴谋背叛死亡仍旧明亮如繁星光芒的里奥。  
里奥给他的爱情，是他所经历过的最美好的事。  
他不知道自己能给与什么。尊重或爱，信任或包容，温柔或关怀，无微不至，不变的支持——他只能给出自己可以付出的一切。他知道真正的爱情并不轻易光顾，而隔离了戒心、完全信任和坦诚的爱情更是寥寥可数。  
父母可以无条件爱着孩子，朋友可以宽容彼此，唯独爱情，苛责而挑剔，对另一人付出那样多的感情而不惧怕卑微和遍体鳞伤，原本就是一件难以想象的事。世人都在思虑着，顾忌着，相爱时也有所收敛，仿佛露出全部爱意就会失去自己。  
而里奥没有顾忌地爱着他。他曾迟疑过，犹豫过，最后仍旧带着伤痕愈合的心情相信了自己。  
不卑微，不恐惧，不忧虑。  
难以相信眼前的里奥是他四年前摘下眼罩的那个孩子，他已经变了这样多，而依旧如当初那样美好。  
里奥抬头，轻吻着托雷斯的嘴唇，在繁星洗练的光辉下看着他的眼睛。  
这和十七岁不同。他不再是那时的自己，也不想回到从前。  
两年之后，他已经是全新的自己。带着旧日记忆的锤炼，爱着生活中每个触动自己的瞬间，柔软地接纳世界，谨慎地不让自己受伤。去怀疑，去犹豫，去厌恶，去感激，去发自肺腑地欢笑，去放声大哭。  
他仍是里奥，也是另一个人。  
和世人一样，他是多面的，复杂的。他由衷地爱着他的朋友，感激他们接纳自己并不完美的模样；他爱着家人，只求有生之年不要见到他们中任何一人的死亡；还有他的爱人，他爱着他，再不想自己曾经的爱恋有多少苦楚，只愿从此之后和他共度漫长岁月，面对阻挠和反对，经历繁华，也共渡困境和坍塌。  
第一次发生关系的晚上，里奥为他们的未来忧虑，为自己或许不能得到他的爱而忧虑，那时他流着泪，不住地哭着。这一次，他不再惶恐不安。  
他扳着托雷斯的脸，看着那双眼睛，也看着他眼中的自己。这确实是他爱着的人，他将不为任何事猜忌他，无论他做出什么，他都会知道那只是表象，他们不会彼此伤害，永远不会像分离的情侣那般挥刀相向。世事无常，但里奥此刻心中相信的东西磐石一般无可更改，他相信Nino，如同相信自己。  
他亲吻Nino，把曾说出口的、未说出口的爱意都传达过去。  
他喜欢他，曾经狂热地爱着他，如今恒久地爱着他，感情深厚，无增无减。时间如暴雨般冲刷，侵蚀不堪一击的表象和虚假，留下的感情被打磨剔透。再没有惴惴不安，再不用忧虑或害怕。他在这里，或就此消失，他爱着自己，或背弃爱情，他与自己携手，或生死相隔，里奥都不再害怕。时间会改变他们，他们会逐渐有新的棱角和摩擦，但和今天、和之前相识的四年一样，他们会不停地磨合、包容彼此。人会改变，爱情不变。由此便无惧繁华起落，沧海桑田。  
无惧岁月，无惧分离，无惧生死。  
他有着诸多恐惧，今日唯独知道，在爱情上，他已经不需要惧怕。  
他不是Nino的，Nino不是他的，他们不属于彼此，他们作为完整、独立的存在相爱，没有十五岁的年龄差，没有家族阵营的牵绊，没有思想分歧的隔断，他们相爱，像爱着自己一般爱着对方，不多不少，不保留，不猜忌，热情和欢喜不变，他们不同的想法不会离间彼此，只会互相容纳。  
世界不变，潮汐依旧涨退，阴谋和困扰依旧存在，此刻在繁星闪烁的夜里，他们的世界中只有彼此，明日朝阳升起，他们依旧要面对繁琐的生活，与一切不确定的人事打交道，或许无往不利，或许腹背受敌，但他们永远确定一件事，这个人会在自己身旁，无论是否天各一方。  
*  
两个星期后，里奥等来了回音，现在巴萨已经知道他和托雷斯的事了。  
里奥以为塞斯克会在电话里把自己骂得体无完肤，却没想到他竟亲自来了。里奥冒着大雨去机场接他们，他迎过去拥抱他，塞斯克却不伸手，只在里奥头上戳了一下。皮克也跟着来了，他倒是高兴地拥抱了里奥，然后对里奥眨眼睛，表示对塞斯克的脾气无可奈何。  
“你们来的路上顺利吗？”上车后里奥问道。  
“我不想说话。现在好好开车，回家以后有你好看的。”塞斯克冷着脸答道。  
他好像妈妈呀……里奥偷偷想着，从后视镜里看到塞斯克生气的样子，越觉得像了。  
“你怎么眼睛青了？”皮克问，“不是一直担心我和塞斯克要来，都睡不着觉了吧？”  
“能睡觉的话我巴不得呢，”里奥说，“老师给我们布置了任务，要不是你们今天来，我昨天就住在学校了。罗尼跟你们说了吗？我虽然不住在寝室了，但是也并没退掉，那个床位还是我的，有时候要通宵查资料和复习的时候我就在学校将就一晚，今天从图书馆出来的时候天都快亮了……”  
里奥轻描淡写地说着，塞斯克和皮克对看了一眼，坐在前排的皮克摸了摸里奥的头发说：“乖，回头我买只玩具熊奖励你。”  
里奥笑了起来：“你给我买的熊都堆不下了。”  
塞斯克翻了个白眼，也不知道皮克对熊到底有什么诡异的迷恋，从小到大，他给里奥买的熊已经数不过来了，大的、小的、迷你的、黑的、白的、棕色的、米色的、穿衣服的、不穿衣服的、系着蝴蝶结的、打着领带的、穿着俱乐部队服的、两只连在一起的……而里奥竟然从没厌烦，每次收到熊都很惊喜。  
到家以后里奥给他们三个都倒了茶，他刚坐下，塞斯克开门见山问道：“我有很多问题要问你，你直说好了，我自己会有判断。”  
里奥耸耸肩：“你问吧。”  
“你和托雷斯什么时候在一起的？”  
“确切说的话是十七……但我从桑斯庄园回去以后我们就一直在见面，那时候十五，都是孩子气的小打小闹罢了。”  
“能不能让我省点儿心！”塞斯克忽然拿起皮克放在茶几上的钱包连连戳着里奥的头，“十五岁就跟桑斯的变态有来往！问你一万遍你都装的跟他没关系似的，早就被他骗了知不知道！”  
“有什么可骗的啊，”里奥说，他知道塞斯克指的是什么，于是也不绕弯子，“桑斯又不是没和巴萨合作过，捞着什么油水了？要是说他骗我的话，我们两年前才有过一次，在那以后我和他闹别扭，我不想，他就一直顺着我，这样的男朋友还有什么可挑的？”里奥隐下了他最近刚刚开始再度和托雷斯发生关系的事实，心想着他们如果不问，自己就不说了。  
“还男朋友！”塞斯克更加用力地用钱包戳里奥的头，皮克在中间手舞足蹈地拦着。  
“我问你，如果我直接告诉你，你不能和他在一起，你会怎么样？如果我让你选，要巴萨还是要托雷斯，你怎么回答？”  
里奥笑了，答道：“你又难为我，我能怎么回答，只能想办法平衡了。你也不用太担心我，托雷斯并不那么糟糕，我也不会随随便便被人骗，目前为止他没骗过我任何事，他从没委屈过我，全是我让他受委屈……他前两天来了还把我的衣服洗了，都告诉他不用做家务，他也都当耳旁风……”  
“你说的不是真的吧？”皮克问。  
“我在巴萨的房间什么样你们还不知道？要不是他收拾，我这儿能这么干净？”里奥问。  
“我不相信他，”塞斯克说，“你必须和他分手，他连亲舅舅和表兄弟都杀，我不相信这样的人。”  
“塞斯克，我们花了四年时间才走到今天，”里奥放慢声音，“我感激他让我变成更好的人，也确信除他之外我不会爱上另一个人，如果你一定要让我们分手，我也只能做出分手的样子罢了，我不想骗你，能公开和你谈这件事我特别开心，我真不愿意再回到一直瞒着你们的状态了。真要让我们分开，我可能会一辈子都不再恋爱，你们阻挠了我这次恋爱，我怎么能确信你们不会讨厌我下一个恋人呢？我知道你们有充足的理由让我离开他，但我也有充足的理由一直和他在一起。”  
塞斯克原想着如果里奥生气，和他顶嘴或者冷战，他自然可以以此为理由，把里奥带回巴萨庄园让他“冷静几天”，但里奥却一直是不急不缓的语调、不卑不亢的态度，反而不好应对了。  
“别为我担心啦，塞斯克，”里奥坐到塞斯克身边，抱着他的胳膊，“我们都有理由，谁也说服不了谁，那不如就让我和他继续在一起试试看，如果我们出了问题，自然会分开，如果他骗我，背叛我，我欢迎你们随时教训他，但如果他没做错什么，你们就认定他不能和我好好地恋爱，那样巴萨也太不讲道理了。”  
塞斯克不出声，皮克暗自猜测道：这孩子什么时候这么会说话了？和托雷斯那样的人在一起，竟然也会受到好的影响吗？  
“塞斯克——塞斯克别生气，我不是好好的吗？你们和Nino谈过了吗？他真的人超好，不会为难我的。”  
“正要和他谈呢，他要是不能离你远远的，我们就要采取强硬措施了。”  
“别这样，塞斯克，”里奥搂着塞斯克的脖子，“别让我和自己家人闹别扭，我爸爸和罗尼都同意了，他们的判断不会出错，对吧？你总是为我担心太多，我都要过意不去了，知道你们忙，所以我才一直努力不给你们添乱，在学校里是这样，生活中是这样，恋爱也是这样，我会一直乖乖的，所以你就放下心吧，好吗？”  
塞斯克不说话，里奥只得继续说道：“别让他‘离我远远的’，我会很难过的，还会和你们闹别扭，大吵大闹，离家出走，那样我会很想你们的，你明知道我不想和你们分开。”  
皮克拉开距离，敬畏地看着里奥，几句话说的他心都软了，再看塞斯克，他仍是不信服的样子。  
“我现在既不敢相信你的判断，也不能相信他的为人。无论你们同意分开还是坚持在一起，我都有应对的方式，你是巴萨养大的孩子，我们不会看着你受伤。他伤害你，我们让他死无全尸，你自己头脑不清醒，我们自然也会让你清醒过来。”  
“你还是不相信我，”里奥苦笑道，“你是我的家人，塞斯克，无论你采取什么样的应对方式，我都会一一解决，也会一直爱你。你们先歇一会儿，我去准备午饭。”几句话说的里奥累极了，前一晚的通宵查找资料让他头疼，他没有精力继续对话，早早地去厨房准备饭菜。  
里奥刚站起来，塞斯克忽然说道：  
“你瞒了我们很久——四年来你一直在骗我们。”  
里奥停住脚步，他背对着塞斯克，两人中间隔着沙发。刚刚还算轻松的氛围忽然被打散，北窗透来的光线逐渐暗淡。皮克刚想说些圆场话时，里奥开口了：  
“我不知道你这四年过的怎么样，每一天都经历了什么，你们也不知道我的。我心里不比你们任何人好受。”  
塞斯克仿佛被重物猛击了一般，里奥的声音忽然低沉下来，这句话传达了里奥四年来模糊的经历，虽然塞斯克所知甚少，他却清楚明白地知道，里奥确实受伤了。受伤，长大，刚刚还带着一张笑脸试图说服自己，但他早已不是外表看起来的样子。  
烟雾般的预感从心底升起，沉重，缥缈无形。里奥走进厨房忙碌起来，他切着砧板上的肉排，清冷的撞击声隔着餐厅传过来。  
*  
皮克从背包里拿出巴塞罗那特产的巧克力偷偷给里奥，里奥舍不得自己吃，拿了一半做巧克力蛋糕。现在塞斯克正忙着打电话打个没完，没空管他们。皮克在厨房和里奥一起做蛋糕，一边低声问里奥，托雷斯是不是真的对他很好。  
里奥说了他们之间的一些事，最后说道：“我觉得这问题有另外一个答案：你看我现在的样子，如果他对我不好，我会是现在的状态吗？你不觉得我比以前开朗多了吗？”  
“比小时候爱说话了，”皮克说，“也比你和苏亚雷斯刚搬回巴萨的时候笑得多了……他真对你那么好？”  
“我也对他很好的，”里奥忽然来了小孩子脾气，笑道：“我可不是没心没肺的人，我也在努力照顾他呢。”  
皮克抬手去揉他的脸，笑着把面粉都抹到了里奥脸上。  
“越听越生气，还炫耀。”  
晚饭之后里奥和皮克一起打游戏，为他们收拾好客房后赖在两人的床上一直和他们聊天，一会儿和他们说学校里好玩的事，一会儿问他们家里的生意，直到困得睁不开眼才回房间睡觉。  
这边里奥在两人脸上各亲了一口当做晚安吻，刚刚关门出去，他轻松的表情就不见了，苦大仇深地回了卧室，想着见面后Nino会不会被塞斯克为难。  
*  
第二天天气很好，里奥带着塞斯克和皮克出门闲逛，在城内走了几个游人不多的地方，走累之后，三人在一家露天餐厅里解决午饭。里奥还不饿，只要了冰激凌慢慢吃着。他们一边吃饭一边聊天，没一会儿，里奥发现塞斯克的目光一直盯着他身后，里奥回头看去，只不过一眼，他就忍不住叹出声来：“那女孩儿好漂亮啊。”  
三四张桌子外，一个容貌出众的金发女孩正在和她的同伴说话，距离有些远，她身上带着分冷冷的感觉，此刻对着同桌的女孩儿却笑容媚人。  
塞斯克点头，说道：“她们两个都是，现在的孩子越长越好看了。”  
皮克听后也抻着脖子望过去。听见塞斯克说“她们两个”，里奥也打量了下一旁的棕发女孩，她穿着黑色外套，头发散着，正在和金发的女孩儿聊天。  
“伊莲娜……”里奥低声叹道，回头对两人说：“我碰到同学了，穿黑衣服的那个女生是我们学校的。”  
“你不过去打个招呼？”塞斯克问。  
“我们关系不好，”里奥说，“上次我们说话的时候，我刚和他男朋友打了一架。”  
“就是那个人吗？”皮克问，里奥再度回头看过去，克里斯拿着一袋子什么东西走到两个女孩对面坐下了。  
“就是他，”里奥叹道，“没事，我们接着吃饭吧，他不会注意到我们的。”  
“你和他打架了？”塞斯克问。  
里奥刚要回答，皮克忽然说道：“现在的孩子已经流行三个人一起了吗？我是说——连恋爱都三个人一起？”  
里奥回头看，伊莲娜对那金发的女孩说了什么，女孩笑了，揽住她的脖子和她接吻，克里斯坐在一旁，对此熟视无睹。  
两个女孩接吻过后，克里斯说了句什么，三人一同笑了起来，融洽到让人难以相信。谁都能看得出来，朋友之间不会这样亲吻。  
“难道伊莲娜和他分手了？”里奥说，“那他对情敌的态度也太好了……”  
他说着，忽然察觉到了之前没注意的细节。他刚刚还对塞斯克说他和伊莲娜上次说话是因为他和克里斯打架，想到伊莲娜当时的态度，还有之前在体育馆躲雨时听到克里斯和伊莲娜的谈话，里奥忽然发觉伊莲娜一直知道克里斯在追求他的事实、却对此并不反感。  
“他们难道没在恋爱？”里奥自言自语道。  
“谁？”皮克问，“那个男生和那个穿黑衣服的？”  
塞斯克瞟了一眼：“他们哪一点像在恋爱了？小鬼头什么眼神。”  
里奥歪着头看了看，所有人都是认为克里斯和伊莲娜是情侣，里奥当然没理由怀疑。但看到今天这一幕，联想到之前的一些细节，他忽然发现这个假设不成立了。  
这边伊莲娜、萨沙和克里斯三人正聊着，伊莲娜忽然注意到回头看他们的里奥，再看到里奥身旁还有两个人，叹了口气说：“里奥·梅西也来了，先别回头，他刚才看我们呢。”  
克里斯忽然来了精神，问道：“真的？他自己吗？”  
“和另外两个人一起，”萨沙说，“那两个人看起来比我们大几岁。”  
克里斯焦躁地攥了下拳头，忍着不要站起来似的，继而叹了口气说道：“得，他朋友多，我也不跟着掺和了。”  
“那是你喜欢的人吗？”萨沙张望着，刚看到里奥，就忽然被伊莲娜扳着脸吻了上去。  
“你的口音太好玩儿了。”伊莲娜吻着她一边说道。  
“你们俩能不能别秀恩爱了？我都失恋了。”克里斯说。  
萨沙为这句并不可笑的话笑了起来。最近她笑得很多，因为无可奈何，只好笑着面对许多事。  
看似冷静的伊莲娜则沉重地享受着她和萨沙不多的时光。萨沙矛盾又犹豫，她生长在极端保守的环境中，骨子中一直认为同性间的恋情是罪恶和见不得光的，好不容易接受了伊莲娜，她的想法却难以改变，她的恐惧难以被驱逐，她想逃过这种负罪感，想要去过正常的生活，却交往了一个并不正常的男友，想要离开，却难以逃脱。  
萨沙的手机响了，她走到远处去接电话，匆匆忙忙的，生怕迟了一秒。  
她快步走到街上，在安静的转角处接起电话，小心地回应着。  
“我只是来看同学……你知道的，是女孩儿，你多心什么……没有的事，我很快就回去了……我也很想你……不，不用管他们，我会照顾好他们的。”  
她紧张地接了电话，语气完全不像恋人间的正常互动。挂断电话，萨沙站在原地深呼吸几次，调整好表情才走回去。路过里奥的桌旁时候正巧里奥抬头，两人目光相遇，萨沙对他善意微笑，里奥也回以笑容。  
塞斯克看着萨沙的背影，“哼”了一声说：“非要和托雷斯有来往，娶个年纪差不多的漂亮姑娘不好吗？男孩也行啊，不用长得多好看，有个正常工作，和你聊得来就行……”  
“那边有个男孩符合你的条件，”里奥向克里斯的方向使眼色，“他和我年纪差不多，也有正常工作，但我们从不愉快的争吵到大打出手只用了半个学期，他认为我出卖自己换取金钱，还把钱包扔到我面前说要花钱买我——你看，我们年纪差不多，还是同学，他听起来特别符合你说的条件，但不是条件合适就能恋爱的，我们互相厌烦，现在连话都不说。”  
“他说你什么？”皮克惊诧地问道。  
“你不是开玩笑吧？”塞斯克问。  
“我做梦也想不出这样侮辱自己的方法，当然不是开玩笑，”里奥说，看着两人紧张的脸色马上补充道：“但是都过去了，我们打了一架，这事就算结束了，现在已经没有来往了，见面也当做没看见。”  
塞斯克听着，试图想象里奥在受到这样的侮辱和遭遇这样的冲突时会是什么感觉，他又是如何应对的。  
“你看，不是只要年纪相仿就更合适，恋爱能因为年纪差不多就随随便便光顾反倒好了。”里奥说，喝光杯子里最后一点饮料。  
天气忽然阴沉下来，在下雨之前，里奥急忙带着塞斯克和皮克一起回家了。  
*  
里奥给托雷斯打了电话，约好了第二天在里奥家里和塞斯克、皮克见面。在第二天就要和托雷斯详谈之前，塞斯克想的却都是里奥。在巴萨时他并没将这孩子的成长放在心上，认为他虽然在巴萨生活，但也不过是和其他孩子一样正常长大罢了，他从没具体想过里奥的生活是什么样的，也不认为他会遭遇到任何挫折或伤害。现在塞斯克来到北欧，抛开家族和工作，为里奥而来，专注地观察他时，塞斯克发现了不一样的东西。他曾经忽略了里奥的成长，在他的认定的设想中，里奥既然是孩子，他的生活就应该是轻松的，没有烦恼的，那种感觉十分模糊，而在来到里奥生活的地方后，这种感觉忽然变了。  
他生活得不轻松，从小他就是个想的太多的孩子，总是希望做每件事都能顾及到所有人的感受，生怕给别人带去麻烦。和托雷斯恋爱，他也一定背负了不少压力。而在生活方面，他在学校的图书馆熬通宵，青着眼睛来接自己和皮克，他的家里到处是和财经相关的杂志与报纸，上面尽是他的笔记和标注，他还轻描淡写地提及和同学的冲突——塞斯克知道里奥性格中的内向和敏感，他难以想象他在受到同学的侮辱时会有多惊恐和愤怒，他如何应对这些，又如何用这样轻松无谓的语气提起那些过往。  
他和从前不同了，让他紧张和害怕的事都在变少，他已经开始像成年人一样思考，没了任性和冲动，不再盲目恐慌，用解决问题的平和态度面对塞斯克提出的两难选择。  
他已经无法再控制里奥了，他不再是个一无所知的孩子，他向着未知的方向走去，脱离了自己的掌控。  
*  
第二天下午，托雷斯准时到了里奥家。他开着平时的那辆车，穿着类似西服却并不过于正式的黑色衣装。里奥迎了出去，把他带进房子里，皮克先和他打了招呼，从最开始接触托雷斯时，皮克对他一直只是好奇，印象并不差，托雷斯试探着拥抱了他，他也就大大咧咧地接受了，托雷斯对这一拥抱十分欣慰，但塞斯克连手都没伸出来，板着脸开始谈他和里奥的事。  
四人在沙发旁坐好，塞斯克敷衍地和托雷斯客套了几句，随后立刻切入主题。  
“这么说来，现在你和里奥已经是恋人关系了？还打算要结婚？”  
“确实，”托雷斯说，“我非常喜欢里奥，希望以后也能一直照顾着他。”  
这是个无论托雷斯如何回答塞斯克都不会满意的问题，塞斯克没做任何评论，问道：  
“有一件事我很好奇，里奥比你小了十五岁，你就不觉得别扭吗？”  
他的话说的貌似委婉，语气中的挑衅和轻蔑却一清二楚。  
“所以最开始我才一直疏远他，”托雷斯说，“我知道这样不得体，所以尽管喜欢里奥，也不敢有所行动，本以为这些感觉我自己埋起来就算了，但没想到里奥并不讨厌我，如果不是他对我的态度还算欢迎，我绝对不敢贸然追求您家的孩子。”  
他把事实反过来说了，里奥想，明明一开始是自己缠着他的。  
托雷斯将自己放在追求者的立场上，塞斯克听了这话还算受用。  
“可那时候他才十五，你也三十了，怎么听都像犯罪，不是吗？”塞斯克微笑问道。  
“我虽然喜欢您家里奥，但做事却也有分寸，他还是个孩子的时候我就一直拿他当孩子看，他年纪小，我也不会有更多举动，我尊敬里奥，从未随随便便地对待过他。”  
皮克和里奥坐在旁边齐刷刷地默默点头，塞斯克看了皮克一眼，他立刻不动了。  
“这么大的一件事，你却一直对巴萨隐瞒，未免会让我们觉得有些瞧不起人的意味。”塞斯克说。  
“我担心如果事情一旦公开，你们会不允许我们在一起，我不想失去里奥，所以一直没对巴萨明说，是我太自私，考虑得不周全。因为对方是里奥，我不想伤害到他，也不愿意看见他被夹在中间两边为难，所以一拖再拖，但就像里奥之前和你们说过的，我早就计划好了等他毕业时向你们提出请求，同意我和他结婚。”  
“如果我们就是不同意呢？”  
“巴萨是有势力的家族，做事不会不讲道理，如果你们认为我配不上里奥，我自然承认，但同时你们也不得不承认，除了他的家人之外，再不会有另外一个人比我对里奥更好，不会有人比我更会照顾他，不仅照顾他的生活，也照顾他的感受，就算我不是个好榜样，也一直在尽力给他好的影响，不让他难过，不让他沮丧，不给他盲目的信心，不让他对未来无故担忧，我说不出我具体是怎样影响里奥的，但我一直希望他快乐，也在和他相处时让他感觉到这种轻松，我喜欢过去的里奥，也喜欢现在长大的里奥，如果他现在的性格有我十分之一的影响，我就很满足了。您问如果巴萨不同意我会怎么办，答案就是我现在正在做的事：努力说服你们，如果不行，那就求你们，交出我有的一切，让你们放心。”  
塞斯克不答话，托雷斯也不开口，两人对看着。里奥则为托雷斯那句“那就求你们”觉得胆战心惊，托雷斯曾说过不许求人的话，现在却为了他们的未来忽然有了转变。  
“有任何事我能做的，请直接告诉我。如果你们没有要求，我可以先说一下我的建议，相信罗纳尔迪尼奥已经和你们提过了，你们如果担心我只是在骗里奥，我可以立刻对所有家族宣布三年之后我会和里奥结婚，如果这还不够好，我也可以在一个星期内筹备好婚礼，你们不用担心我另有所图，我可以签署协议，不染指巴萨的生意。”  
塞斯克打量他一会儿，问道：“有一件事我很好奇，你和里奥结婚，桑斯的老爷子同意吗？”  
“我已经和他谈过了，他同意，”托雷斯说，立刻补充道：“我已经告诉他这不涉及利益，是我和里奥的私事，所以他已经知道在这件事上我得不到什么了，你们也不用担心我是为了巴萨的权势才和里奥在一起的。”  
“既然你提到了结婚，我们就必须将你当做里奥未来的结婚对象仔细筛选，首先我们想知道，我们要如何说服自己把孩子交给一个杀了自己三个表兄弟和亲舅舅的人？”  
里奥屏住呼吸，这是他一直故意忽略的问题，他不愿去想所爱之人真的做过这样的事。  
“关于我的哥哥们，他们的去世是一桩可怕的意外，我从未想过伤害他们。至于我的另一个舅舅，这件事另有隐情，这涉及到桑斯，很抱歉我不能谈。”  
“我们对这答案并不满意，”塞斯克说，“依旧没有相信你的理由。”  
“我确信在座的人里有难言之隐的并不是我一个，如果所有事都能开诚布公地讲出来，我很愿意告诉你们一切，但这些事涉及到的不仅是我，还有更多人，我不能把别人的隐私泄露出去，”托雷斯深吸一口气后说道，“我和里奥认识了四年，我们从未谈过这些，我不是二十出头犯下错误的托雷斯，里奥也无需和那个年轻气盛、做错事的托雷斯相处，他所要面对的是现在的我。我赞同做错事要受到惩罚，但并不认为错了一件事就要一辈子背着这包袱，何况有时真相只有当事人知道，其他人看到的或许都是假象，凭借假象来判断一个人未免不太公平。我理解你们的担忧，但在和里奥相处的过程中、在恋爱中我已经毫无保留，坦诚地用我拥有的所有温柔对待他，如果说我希望从里奥身上得到什么，我只能说我希望他快乐，如果他和另外一个人在一起比和我在一起快乐，或许我会让步，但按照现在的情况来看，我们对于对方来说都是无可替代的，希望你们理解，至少给我们继续相处的机会。”  
塞斯克眯着眼睛打量他，缓缓说道：“我们无法确定你对里奥的心意，不能证明你是真心实意，也不能证明你在预谋什么。里奥现在不愿为了你和我们撕破脸，对这件事我们会尽快找到解决办法。巴萨并非不讲道理，我们目前不想干涉你和里奥的见面，只要你知道，如果你伤害他，我们会确保你流血、受伤、死去，如果你对巴萨另有所图，我们会确保桑斯四分五裂。很多细节我要回去和家里人商量，之后再给你回复。”  
托雷斯微笑回答没问题，塞斯克开始就他和里奥相处的细节盘问托雷斯，从最初在桑斯庄园，到里奥回了巴塞罗那后他们见面的情形，托雷斯避开所有涉及到隐私的事，得体地回答塞斯克的问题。而塞斯克也发现托雷斯确实对里奥的性格和生活习惯了如指掌，要么是他演技太好，要么就是他真的很在意里奥，有些东西在谈话中就能判断出来。  
他们聊了很久，皮克偶尔插话，问的问题越来越多，最后到了托雷斯该离开的时候，皮克显然对托雷斯已经有些好感了，塞斯克则没有表示。  
托雷斯离开房子，里奥送他到院中，走到车旁后问道：“不会有事吧？”  
“别担心，他们迟早会同意的，”托雷斯说，“听到什么消息都先别着急，就算他们不同意，我们也迟早会找到解决方法。我很想你，学校的任务完成得怎么样了？眼睛都青了。”  
“还差很多，但已经有头绪了，一定能准时完成，我没事，放心吧。”  
“等你有空时候我来看你，或者你去我那儿。”  
里奥笑了，点了下头，托雷斯在他唇上轻吻一下后上车离开了。  
托雷斯知道法布雷加斯和皮克会看到这一幕，于是就更有必要让他们知道——并且逐渐适应：他和里奥的亲密和自然，以及他确实是里奥的恋人这一事实。  
里奥回到屋子里，塞斯克和皮克都在盯着他看。  
“怎么了？”里奥问。  
“你说呢？”塞斯克黑着脸说，“快过来让我们也亲一下。”  
里奥笑了起来。  
*  
安德里亚斯陷入了幻想中。  
生活没有意义，食物无关紧要，睡眠乏味枯燥。  
只有杀掉里奥·梅西这一件事重要。  
如果能杀了他该有多好。  
他不要里奥·梅西死在别人手中，他必须由自己亲自杀死，他要看着他惊恐的眼神和发抖的嘴唇，他要让他痛苦，让他悔恨——不，伤害他还不够，他应该也伤害他的家人，让他看着他们惨死，他要把里奥·梅西生活的地方变成屠宰场，他要让那人看着他所有爱着的人都死得干干净净，将他逼疯，然后缓慢地折磨他，直到他的每一寸皮肤都开始腐烂，每一条血管都枯涸。  
如果能杀了他该有多好。  
如此一来，他就不再是爱情的失败者，他就不曾恋着南多十几年而没有结果，他就不曾付出一切只换来苦涩，不曾被伤害和辜负。如此一来，他就不曾败给一个没有美貌、没有权势、没有任何值得人多看一眼特质的毛孩子，他就不曾经历过嫉妒和痛苦，厌恶和愤怒。  
如此一来，他就还是原本的自己，不用有任何改变，不用被迫宽容和温柔，他应该愤怒，对每个人挥刀相向。  
如果能杀了他该有多好。  
他在走上楼梯时这样想，在下令杀掉背叛者时这样想，在吃饭时忽然对哥哥这样说，在睡觉时梦见这一幻想成真，醒来时他觉得浑身舒爽，无比轻松。  
这几年他的情绪逐渐平静，却在收到托雷斯宣布将在里奥·梅西毕业后和他举行家族仪式的消息后忽然失控，抬手打翻了手旁的物件，一人高的花瓶倒在地上，破碎的声音如轰鸣般在厅中被放大，碎片铺满台阶，一直延伸到地板上。  
他早就接受了这事实：他永远不会爱自己。但这并不妨碍他再一次感觉被轻视、被忽略、无足轻重、付出的十几年没有回报。  
托雷斯和巴萨达成了协议，他已经公开宣布他会和里奥·梅西结婚，他强调他正在追求里奥，如果对方愿意，并一切顺利，他们会在里奥毕业后结婚，如果里奥·梅西对他无意，他自然不会强求。  
安德里亚斯恨得咬牙切齿。南多生性高傲，如今为了那个毛孩子着想，竟然低三下四地做出这样的声明。对于里奥和巴萨来说，这是对他们最有利的一种宣布方式。因为如果到时事情有任何变动，他们不能成婚的话，其他家族也只会认为是托雷斯追求无果，而不是里奥·梅西被人抛弃，婚约作废。  
情绪糟糕，安德里亚斯跟着哥哥去探望嫂子、换个心情。他们在碎宝石之外购置了房子，哥哥时常过去住，但弗莱娅每个月有一半的时间都要出差，哥哥过去的时候也不多。安德里亚斯选了合适的时间去做客，一路上都强迫自己要对她有好感，劝自己说这是哥哥喜欢的人，自己也会喜欢她。很快他见到了弗莱娅，对方稳重干练，言语幽默，安德里亚斯从未接触过这样的人，几次被她逗笑，见面不过半个小时，他就被弗莱娅收服了。认可了哥哥的爱人，他自己心中的重量减轻了很多。  
他状态轻松地回了碎宝石。回家后得知的第一件是就是托雷斯来了。他来的匆忙，没提前打招呼。安德里亚斯知道见了他就会心情不好，对方却说有重要的事商量，他只得去见，并从他口中得知更他让生气的事。  
“你忽然提出的话，我也只有一家扶不起的公司可以交给你。”安德里亚斯说。  
他们在沙发上对坐着，安德里亚斯点了烟，一边厌倦地看着窗外的浓雾。  
“斯卡特最近倒军火的资金周转不开，我正愁没下家接手那家公司呢，如果加上一大笔投资，人员换血，抢夺市场，改进营销方式，公司也还是能大捞一笔，只愁没资金，你要是手里有闲钱，就卖给你了。”  
托雷斯详细问了公司的情况，安德里亚斯背书般如实告知，他们相识多年，彼此不设防，托雷斯不用考虑太多，认为条件合适，立刻确定要买下了。  
“这件事要保密，是吧？”安德里亚斯问：“不能让巴萨知道你是从我这儿买的？”  
“连桑斯都不知道，巴萨当然不能知情。”托雷斯说。  
安德里亚斯“哼”了一声，打电话让下属准备合同。  
托雷斯接受了巴萨的协议——一份比和里奥·梅西结婚的声明更低三下四的协议。他需要向巴萨证明他和里奥结婚并非是贪图巴萨的权势和财富，同时他也需要向桑斯证明他和里奥·梅西的婚姻能带来好处，而巴萨要求他尽快促成一桩巴萨和桑斯的合作，合作结果是在九个月内完成超过某一数字的纯利润。  
“用钱来卡人，”安德里亚斯摇摇头，“还真是粗暴啊，你要是完不成，巴萨的人就会让你离他们的宝贝远点儿了？”  
“我猜想没那么简单，他们知道我不会放手，所以会更肆无忌惮地继续为难我，让我颜面尽失，最后自己放弃。”  
这一目标对托雷斯“个人”来说，非常难以达成。他既不能从巴萨那边掠取财富，也不能让桑斯投入太多，毕竟舅舅已经知道和里奥结婚是他的私事，并非是为了家族利益，他就更要证明和巴萨联姻的好处，而巴萨对他四下设防，处处设限，他好不容易促成了一两桩合作，却因为各种条条框框而导致收益极其有限。托雷斯无路可走，只得将他从未动用的自己的财产投了进去，他并不确定这样是否百分之百会盈利，但他别无他法，只好咬牙尝试，他的压力很大，如果失败，损失的不仅是财产，也意味着巴萨和桑斯都不应当相信他，这样会毁了他和里奥的未来。  
他知道这样的方式行不通，他需要其他人伸出援手，需要一个新的出发点。  
在桑斯之外，托雷斯只有一个人可以求助，可以百分之百信赖。  
安德里亚斯把名下的一家公司低价卖给托雷斯——价格远远低于标准。  
托雷斯带着合同走了，在那之后，安德里亚斯断续听过这件事的进展，里奥·梅西那不知天高地厚的笨蛋竟然也将他自己投资挣来的钱背着巴萨投了进去，打定主意和托雷斯一起背水一战，巴萨对比不知情，除了那对恋人之外，也只有安德里亚斯知道这事。  
这未免太荒唐了。  
安德里亚斯躺在床上，手中扔着一个弹球，抛去墙上，弹回来接住，再抛出去。  
南多和里奥·梅西这幅样子，好像什么苦命鸳鸯似的，还可怜兮兮地把他们所有的钱都投进这家公司，没日没夜地为了它的周转忙个不停，为他们的未来铺平道路——还真是越想越恶心。  
安德里亚斯接住弹球，丢到地上，翻身侧躺着，脑中循环着第一百万种除掉里奥·梅西的方式。他需要他死去，需要他悲惨、痛苦、违背人性地死去，那样安德里亚斯才能洗刷掉自己所有的遭受过的苦痛、不曾发泄的愤怒和无人知晓的耻辱。  
他关掉灯，闭上眼叹气。  
如果能杀了他该有多好。  
可他已经是南多的恋人。南多爱着他——仅为了这一个简单而苦涩的事实，安德里亚斯永远失去了伤害里奥·梅西的可能。  
如果你不爱我，就永远不知道我爱你到什么地步，不知道我为了爱你付出什么——  
最让我不能容忍的代价，即是我已经不能再完整地成为我自己。  
仔细体会那些话。付出，容忍，代价，失去完整的自己。  
而你们永远不会知情。  
*  
《捉迷藏》  
*  
“我不想要孩子。”安德里亚斯说。  
一个早已忘记的夜里，桌上摆着酒瓶和酒杯，他对桌旁的人这样说道。他醉了，早已不知道桌旁的人是谁，也不知道自己为什么要和他说话。  
“我不确定我能养好他们，我不确定他们能完好无损地长大，”安德里亚斯继续说道，他虽然醉着，眼神却带着种醉酒人独有的清醒，“我不确定我能一直陪着他们，也不希望他们过着像我这样的人生。”  
“但如果有的话，我希望是男孩。”  
“因为女孩好像……更容易被伤害……甚至是被亲人——被自己的家人。我害怕她会遭受什么，尤其害怕她还是个孩子的时候就被人伤害，我知道男孩也会有这种风险，可男孩遭遇这种事的几率毕竟小一些。”  
“如果我有个女儿，而她在还是个孩子、我又无法保护的时候让她受到伤害，该怎么办？”  
“我不想对任何人解释世界的公平和不公，尤其不想对我的孩子这样说，‘有些事就是不公平’。”  
“有人对我这样说过……我爱她，可我对这样的话厌恶得要死……”  
安德里亚斯醉了，他的眼睛越发朦胧，像是要哭了，在他倒在桌子上睡去之前，眼前一片红色。  
永远年轻、永远美丽耀眼的卡尔斯特伦夫人，穿着红色盛装从塔楼跌下的卡尔斯特伦夫人。  
斯卡特家最大的笑话，斯卡特家无人知晓的笑话：不可一世的卡尔斯特伦可以保护任何人，除了自己的妻子，除了自己三个儿子的母亲。  
*  
还是个小孩子的时候，托雷斯有许多时间跑来跑去。  
他十三岁了，不上课的时候有时和表哥们一起打发时间，有时也去斯卡特庄园看比自己小七岁的安德里亚斯。  
六岁的安德里亚斯不喜欢和外人一起玩儿，只和自己的家人在一起。托雷斯却是个例外，而安德里亚斯的家人也放心让他们呆在一起，虽然托雷斯那时候也不过是个十三岁的毛孩子罢了。  
托雷斯去找安德里亚斯时，多数时候都是从他的妈妈手中把他接走的。卡尔斯特伦夫人把安德里亚斯交给他，她不会叮嘱托雷斯好好照顾自己的儿子，而是每次都说“又要麻烦你陪他玩儿了”，并且道谢，就好像托雷斯是大人一样。  
而向来自信的托雷斯只会在这时候会觉得有些自卑——他没有爸爸妈妈，安德里亚斯却有那样耀眼的父母。  
卡尔斯特伦夫人生养了三个孩子，美貌却不减半分，她的孩子们都很听话，因为——就连小孩子都知道——妈妈的身体不好，不能惹她生气。  
斯卡特家的人都知道：卡尔斯特伦夫人在精神方面有些问题，而且时常会陷入异样的状态。大家都小心翼翼地不去惊扰她，就连六岁的小儿子也知道不可以和妈妈大声说话。  
而卡尔斯特伦夫人虽然病恹恹的，却总是微笑着，所有人都很喜欢她。  
她从很远的地方嫁到这里，离故乡虽远，她却从不想念，离家后也很少回去。这怪不得她，她家里已经不再有亲人了，她的父亲患有精神疾病，很早就失去了生活自理的能力，在她出嫁前就去世了，而她唯一的亲哥哥因为谋杀和虐待被关进监狱。  
在遇见卡尔斯特伦先生之前，伊莫·赫尔佐格独自生活，她清醒地知道自己的精神状况不好，因此在卡尔斯特伦先生追求她时百般拒绝。对于卡尔斯特伦先生来说，娶伊莫对家族来说没有任何好处，她并不来自有权势的大家族，伊莫也劝说他放弃这个念头，可卡尔斯特伦先生不肯放弃，他知道伊莫的精神状况不好，容易受惊，容易抑郁消沉，但他一直坚持着，直至说服伊莫，两人结婚。伊莫虽然有顾虑，更多的却还是开心，她毕竟嫁给了自己爱的人。  
他们结了婚，养育了三个孩子。最让卡尔斯特伦夫人感激的是：她的三个孩子都很健康，没有遗传自己的疾病。  
*  
十三岁的一天，托雷斯在前一晚和三个表哥看了一夜的恐怖片，四个小男子汉被各种惊悚镜头和渗人配乐吓得浑身发麻，还偏要一部接一部地看个没完，直到天亮才抵抗不住困意，各自倒在沙发和地毯上睡了一夜，中午时被大人叫起来吃饭，吃过饭后又各自回房间睡去了。  
两点多时托雷斯醒了，他想起自己答应了安德里亚斯今天要去找他玩儿，而且要把之前买给他的礼物带过去。他哈欠连天地从床上爬起来，简单洗漱后就跑去斯卡特家了。  
从安德里亚斯出生的那天开始，托雷斯就认识他了。那个绿眼睛的孩子像丛林里跑出来的小精灵，他生着那样有灵气的眼睛，仿佛永远不会被任何东西污浊，斯卡特家的所有人都溺爱着他，连托雷斯这个外人都宠着他。  
现在托雷斯十三岁了，他和六岁的安德里亚斯当然没什么共同语言，玩儿的东西也不一样，可托雷斯仍旧经常去找他，安德里亚斯很喜欢粘着他，这让小小年纪的托雷斯非常有成就感。  
斯卡特家的宅邸在今天看来有点前卫，他们的房子设计得有些像教堂和城堡的结合物，虽然奇怪，却也漂亮。托雷斯轻车熟路地找到安德里亚斯的房间，把之前买来的赛车玩具送给他，安德里亚斯玩了一会儿后就又来缠着托雷斯了，可托雷斯困了，只想回家睡觉，安德里亚斯不同意，一定要让他陪自己玩儿。  
“好好，我陪你，”托雷斯打着哈欠说，“玩捉迷藏好不好，你数到一百，然后来找我。”  
安德里亚斯同意了，他开始查数，托雷斯左右看看，决定藏到塔楼的房间上去，说不定能在那儿安静睡一会儿。于是他顺着楼梯上去了，进了房间后打开里面的一扇衣柜门敷衍地躲了进去，刚坐下就开始犯困，迷糊着靠在那儿睡着了。  
安德里亚斯在倒数的时候回头偷看了，看见托雷斯向北侧的楼梯上走，他觉得开心，那里只通向塔楼，自己一定能找到他。  
他按照约定数到一百，兴冲冲地跑上北塔楼的房间。那里已经被当做储藏室了，只堆放着一些旧家具：三个古旧的衣柜，两张掉漆的桌子，一堆随便堆放的椅子。  
安德里亚斯走到柜子前，猛地拉开柜门，已经睡着的托雷斯吓了一跳，安德里亚斯叫道：“抓住你啦！我赢了！”  
托雷斯摆手示意他安静：“别喊，我困了，再让我睡会儿。”  
“别睡呀。”安德里亚斯爬到托雷斯身上，可托雷斯的眼睛都快睁不开了，他含糊地说了句让安德里亚斯不要吵，自己又睡着了。  
安德里亚斯闷闷不乐地看着睡着的托雷斯，觉得无趣。他自己在房间里转了一会儿，没人陪他玩儿、陪他说话，后来看着托雷斯睡得正香，他自己也困了，干脆也爬进衣柜，靠在托雷斯身上睡着了。衣柜很大，足够两个孩子藏在里面。  
过了十几分钟，托雷斯首先醒了。他听见有人在说话，然后顺着衣柜门板上的裂缝看到房间里多了两个人，一男一女，安德里亚斯的母亲，伊莫·卡尔斯特伦，和……安德里亚斯刚出狱的舅舅，伊莫的亲哥哥，伦纳特。  
托雷斯已经十三岁，他知道自己看到了什么，而他也看得出来卡尔斯特伦夫人并不情愿。可他不敢撞破这一幕——他在帮派中长大，想的比同龄人要多——他手边没有可以当做武器的东西，他无法和一个身高六英尺的成年人抗衡，何况他身边还有安德里亚斯，刚才伦纳特已经明确提起他的名字威胁卡尔斯特伦夫人，让她小心着她三个儿子的性命，如果托雷斯自己出事也就算了，可他实在不敢想象只有六岁的安德里亚斯会发生什么意外。他听过家人议论伦纳特·赫尔佐格是如何残忍的人，若让他知道自己看见了他做的事，无论是托雷斯自己还是安德里亚斯，恐怕都不会好过。  
托雷斯想起靠在自己身上的小孩，他才六岁，他不能看到这一幕，他如果能一直睡着就什么都不知道了——  
托雷斯低头，发现安德里亚斯已经醒了，瞪着大眼睛呆滞地看着柜门缝隙外的画面。托雷斯立刻捂住他的嘴，怕他发出声音——如果卡尔斯特伦夫人知道儿子撞见这样的场景，她会是什么感觉？  
他捂住男孩的嘴，孩子抬头去看他，托雷斯忽然反应过来，另一只手捂住安德里亚斯的双眼。  
可他并不生着另外两只手去堵住安德里亚斯的耳朵。  
安德里亚斯的睫毛在托雷斯的手心下动着，一开始它们快速地煽动，而当沉闷的呜咽和压抑的哭泣声传来后，他的睫毛不再动了，过了好久，眼泪沾湿托雷斯的手心。  
当暴行结束，房间再度归于沉寂后，托雷斯松开捂着安德里亚斯眼睛和嘴的手。他同他说话，可安德里亚斯好像已经呆了。托雷斯推他，叫他的名字，拍他的后背，他都没有反应。好一会儿后，安德里亚斯咳嗽一声，忽然大哭起来。  
*  
在那个对所有人来说都是灾难性的下午，托雷斯从安德里亚斯的舅舅和母亲的对话中听出端倪，这并非是伦纳特第一次对自己妹妹犯下这样的暴行，在他因为谋杀被关进监狱之前他就曾常年侵犯她，接下来的事就只能凭猜测了，哥哥被关进监狱后，伊莫终于得以从地狱般的生活中逃离，她嫁进卡尔斯特伦家，并生养了三个孩子，在托雷斯看来，她这些年过得很开心，只是没想到哥哥竟然提前出狱，并用加倍残暴的方式对待自己。  
重新体会童年时期的噩梦，让卡尔斯特伦夫人原本就被折磨得极其敏感的精神更加脆弱，她的病情日益严重，终于在一天下午从塔楼的窗口跌出——或许只是意外，后来安德里亚斯想，可他知道，就算是意外，舅舅也逃不了干系。  
那个下午安德里亚斯哭得嗓子沙哑，托雷斯哄他哄了好久。后来他不哭了，抹着红红的眼睛说要去找妈妈，看看妈妈是不是也不哭了，托雷斯拽住了他，这时安德里亚斯已经哭得眼睛红肿，嗓音全变了，卡尔斯特伦夫人就算没有怀疑到他们见到了刚才的一切，也会有其他疑虑，现在安德里亚斯情绪还不稳定，托雷斯不敢就这样让他回到母亲身边。于是他哄着、劝着，让安德里亚斯跟自己回桑斯庄园住一晚。  
“如果阿姨看到你哭过一定会着急，她今天……我们还是别打扰他了，跟我去我家好不好？”  
哄了一会儿后，安德里亚斯同意了，托雷斯把安德里亚斯抱起来，让他闭着眼睛搂着自己的脖子，叮嘱他听见任何人说话都不要睁眼睛，不然别人会看出他哭过，就不会让他去自己家了。  
安德里亚斯同意了，也配合得很好。托雷斯和桑斯的人打了招呼，让他们的司机送自己和安德里亚斯回桑斯庄园，斯卡特和桑斯的孩子原本就经常去对方家玩儿，所以托雷斯带安德里亚斯回家也没人有异议。  
回到桑斯，进了托雷斯的房间后，原本已经平静下来的安德里亚斯再次哭了起来，他说自己不能丢下妈妈不管，妈妈一定很难过，他要回家。托雷斯又哄了好半天才哄得他不哭了，然后让他给卡尔斯特伦夫人打了电话。  
电话中的卡尔斯特伦夫人恢复了正常的声调，托雷斯在一旁听着她对儿子说要记得早些睡觉、不可以给别人添麻烦时，自己竟然也觉得嗓子发紧——明明她才刚刚经历那么可怕的事、明明她已经在自己还是个孩子的时候就经受了好几年这样的事，现在却要故作坚强地对儿子说话。  
但托雷斯也听得出来，她的声调比平时无力，声音中带着悲伤。  
挂断电话，安德里亚斯不再哭了，他问托雷斯刚刚到底发生了什么事，托雷斯无法说出口，也不认为他能理解。安德里亚斯委屈的脸庞上浮现恐惧，最后竟带着一种孩子才有的纯粹恨意。  
“他欺负妈妈了。”安德里亚斯说。  
六岁时安德里亚斯还不明白自己看到的是什么，托雷斯反复叮嘱他不许对任何人提起这件事，不许问他母亲那天发生了什么。六神无主的安德里亚斯听了他的话。他也知道自己撞见的并非是什么好事。  
托雷斯叮嘱安德里亚斯绝不能说出去，自己也绝口不提。  
不仅绝口不提，托雷斯都不敢想起：当时是自己躲到塔楼的房间上去的，当时是自己睡在了衣柜里而不是在安德里亚斯找到他之后就离开。他不敢去想这会对安德里亚斯造成什么样的影响和伤害。  
但就算他们当时避开了这件事，也不意味着这些没有发生过，更不意味着伊莫逃过了她哥哥长达六年的侵犯。  
之后托雷斯对这个比自己小了七岁的孩子格外注意，他经常把安德里亚斯带回自己家住，陪他玩，陪他聊天，给他买新奇的玩具。而安德里亚斯似乎真的开始淡忘那个下午了，他开始像以前一样开心了。  
然后在他七岁的一天，托雷斯陪他玩到晚上九点多后，安德里亚斯困了，托雷斯关了灯，回到床上，可就是这么十几秒的时间，刚刚还在笑着吵嚷的安德里亚斯忽然哭了，他抱着托雷斯的胳膊不管不顾地大哭着，如同有人从他身上挖去了骨头。  
*  
安德里亚斯在许多时候看似和同龄孩子无异，但他从来没忘记过那个下午。几年后母亲去世，他也明白了当初发生的事。  
自知道母亲被她的兄长强暴后，安德里亚斯心里种下了复仇的种子，下定决心有朝一日一定会杀了舅舅。而在这之前，他竟开始勾引自己的亲哥哥，在哥哥被引诱着犯下错误后，他病态地享受着哥哥的愧疚和痛苦，仿佛在潜意识里劝说自己：舅舅也会对母亲抱有愧疚。  
可他知道这不是真的。在他把舅舅的身体切成许多块之前他逼问他对母亲有没有过愧疚，男人说没有，安德里亚斯尖叫着说我不相信，他的脸上沾着血，疯癫地拿着匕首抵着男人的喉咙，让他承认自己对母亲心存歉意。可男人只是再次笑了，说我不过是上了自己的亲妹妹，这有什么好抱歉的。  
安德里亚斯浑身颤抖，泪水簌簌而下洗刷着脸上的鲜血，匕首起起落落，戳在男人身上，他的视线被更多红色填满。血腥气充满鼻腔，似乎连空气都要变成血色的了。  
曾伤害母亲的男人死了，他完成了“复仇”，可他只觉得痛苦。  
安德里亚斯丢下匕首，跪在血泊中大哭起来。

*  
第三卷 第八章 继承人  
*  
课业的忽然增多让里奥没时间每天都回家，他常常在图书馆熬夜到一两点钟，然后才困倦地回到寝室。  
寝室中一直留着他的位置，伊瓜因也乐得里奥能时常回来，总是自己住也怪无趣的。伊瓜因不爱熬夜，常常是迪玛利亚和里奥一起在图书馆呆到凌晨，有时熬夜会让两人陷入奇怪的亢奋状态，他们从图书馆走出，唇枪舌战地讨论着老师提到的案例，走到寝室门口时还要孩子气地互相推搡胡闹一番。  
以这样的状态过了两个星期，所有人都在一场小小的考试后得到了短暂放松的机会，阿根廷帮的几人一起去吃饭，喝得酩酊大醉回来，伊瓜因和罗霍因为一个玩笑闹得没完没了，他干脆跑到罗霍的寝室去继续和他争辩了，里奥喝得醉醺醺的，回了寝室直接倒在床上。  
克里斯知道几个阿根廷人出去闹了，他听见吵嚷的声音，似乎是他们回来了。他去伊瓜因那儿还书，敲门之后没人应答，他推门进去，没见到意料之中的伊瓜因，却看见里奥·梅西躺在床上。他的脸红着，看得出是醉了，枕头也枕得歪了，身上的衬衫解开了两颗扣子，他在没解开第三颗扣子时睡着了，所以左手仍放在胸前。  
他已经很久没有这样仔细打量过里奥了。知道他搬出学校十有八九和自己有关，克里斯在平时上课见到里奥时也总是避免和他对视，装作什么都没发生过的样子。他或许做事鲁莽，却是长情的人，想要这么快放下那份感觉也不太可能。  
克里斯走了过去。或许是因为醉酒的原因，或许是因为他原本就变了，在他眼中，里奥比半年之前更吸引人，身上甚至多了分诱惑的感觉。  
他在床边坐下，着了魔似的伸出手，指尖滑过里奥的眉眼，脸颊，下颚，脖颈，滑到他裸露的锁骨上时迟疑了，那里留着可疑的红色印痕，克里斯轻轻拨开他的衣领，裸露的皮肤露出更多暧昧的红。克里斯知道那是什么，他不忍去看，目光向下滑着，手指也是，继而落到里奥未曾解开的第三颗衣扣上。他犹豫片刻，不过手指轻碰了一下，那颗扣子就解开了。他不敢再有所动作，手指再度回到里奥脸上，摩挲着他的嘴唇。  
里奥在睡梦中露出微笑，似乎是要醒来，却仍是睡过去了。克里斯的目光在他脸上流连，里奥的嘴唇微微张着，浆果般的红色蛊惑着他。  
只吻一下，没关系吧。  
他这样想着，倾身贴近里奥，却忽然听见门口传来响声，他慌忙站起来，以为将要面对伊瓜因或其他人疑惑的目光时，那声音却从门口飘走了，进了隔壁的寝室。经过这一吓，克里斯不敢再耽搁下去，急忙转身走了，这一起身却不慎碰到了桌角，桌上的一摞书轰塌般倒了、掉在地上，里奥被这轰鸣的响声惊醒，睁眼看去，正好和克里斯对视着，后者脸红耳赤，一副亏心的样子。  
他背对着里奥，现在正回头看着他，明显是刚刚从里奥身边走开的样子。里奥不愿多问，干脆也不想和他说话，他只盯着克里斯，对方讪讪解释道：“我来还书。”他窘迫得连声音都发不出了似的。说罢，他慌忙走了。  
看着他离开后关上的门，里奥厌倦地翻了个身，他不想知道克里斯刚刚跑到自己身边来干嘛，但他感觉糟糕透顶。  
出了门，克里斯漫无目的地在街上走着。嫉妒比任何感觉都鲜活，嫉妒让他愤怒，继而沮丧，然后无助。  
无论如何，里奥·梅西不可能会是他的。  
无论如何，要忘掉里奥·梅西是不可能的。  
他是一根筋的人，认准了的人和事都不会轻易放弃，现如今他已经知道里奥过着如何不堪的生活，却仍不能将恋着他的想法抛之脑后。  
如果得到，也就罢了，偏偏从未拥有过，这让他的执念更深。  
或许他需要两年，甚至三年，才能忘掉这个人。  
或许他需要另一个人，与里奥·梅西截然不同，不会躲着他，不会对他抱有敌意，面对他时身上也没有重重防备和冷漠。  
*  
忙过了考试，里奥回到他和托雷斯的家中，帮Nino一起忙公司的事。他们两人的公司还没开始盈利，每一天都在赔钱进去，但公司前期初建的时多数都是这个样子，一旦走上正轨就会很快好起来。为了不让里奥多心，托雷斯没说这家公司是从安德里亚斯手中买来的，是他欠了安德里亚斯的人情，里奥不用背上这包袱。  
回家之后里奥原想收拾一下房间，但屋子里干干净净，没什么可收拾的，也免了动手的麻烦，他直接上楼，倒在床上继续补觉。最近他睡得太少，现在一有时间就想睡。  
睡眠和梦境先后到来。里奥梦见他和托雷斯的公司在九个月后仍旧在赔钱，一分都没赚到，塞斯克无论如何不同意他们在一起。里奥睡得难受，翻身过去，扑进熟悉的怀抱中，托雷斯不知道什么时候来了，他看起来和里奥的状态一样，也累着，只想着睡觉。里奥连咕哝一句他的名字都发不出声，很快跌回梦中，被托雷斯抱着继续睡了。  
天色已经暗沉时，里奥才睡醒。他摸过枕边的表，盯着上面指着七点整的指针看了好一会儿，托雷斯也醒了，打着哈欠问道：“看什么呢？”  
“这是杰拉德给我买的表……我忽然觉得我浑身上下都是巴萨的东西。”  
“哪有那么夸张？以后用自己的钱不就好了？”托雷斯问说，“我的也拿去给你。”  
“但我们的钱都在公司里……”里奥说着，忽然不可自已地笑起来：“Nino，要是赔了，我们就什么都没有啦，连个硬币都不剩，到时候我们完蛋了，就只好私奔啦——”  
也不知道是因为刚睡醒还是什么，里奥觉得这很好笑，搂着托雷斯的脖子问道：“我们没得选了，Nino，我家里人不会同意的，快选个地方私奔吧。”  
“你说去哪儿就去哪儿，”托雷斯打着哈欠，“但巴萨和桑斯会挖地三尺把我们找出来的。”  
“听起来好像电影，”里奥继续笑着，“如果我是女孩儿就好了，只要有了小孩儿，家里人就不会那么反对了。”  
“就好像我舍得让你生孩子似的。”托雷斯含糊说道，他还没睡醒，眼睛也没睁开。  
“为什么啊？”里奥问。  
“还问为什么，当然是因为辛苦了。”  
里奥想了想，戳着托雷斯的锁骨问：“不能有自己的孩子，你不觉得可惜吗？”  
“为什么可惜？”托雷斯说，他清醒了些，眼睛也睁开了，里奥枕着他的胳膊，“有了孩子，我死的时候还要担心他，他在这世上过的好不好，别人待他是不是还好，剩下的那些年他要怎么过，还有他愿不愿意来到这个世界上……我担忧得太多，不适合有孩子。”  
“就是因为担心吗？”里奥问。  
“大概是我对这件事没有什么执念吧，有或者没有自己的孩子，能怎么样呢？我能保证他愿意来到这个世界上、他会以他愿意的方式被养大、他会过着自己想要的生活吗？归根结底，我只是不觉得这件事有什么必要。”  
“我想领养一个，”里奥说，想到在碎宝石的宴会上看到伊布家孩子们的场景，“很乖很乖，长着好看的眼睛。我记得你说过你有过一个……”里奥说。  
“那时候也没料到会有孩子，”托雷斯说，“但当时还天不怕地不怕的，觉得有了孩子就养，也挺好的。可实际上那时候我什么都没有，他妈妈就在跟着我受苦，他来了，也不过是继续受苦。”  
忽然提起的旧事让里奥想起在桑斯庄园的情景，那时托雷斯为他的腿涂抹药膏，一面不经意地提到他曾有过一个孩子，当时的里奥感觉嫉妒且难以忍受，他什么都不知道，由此更觉得煎熬，而现在，那些本以为一辈子都不会有机会知道的真相，似乎已经可以揭开面纱了。  
“你能说说你以前的事吗？”里奥试探问道。  
“好啊。”托雷斯答道。  
托雷斯清醒过来，对里奥讲他和奥拉娅的相遇和别离，他们有过又失去的孩子。里奥听得来了劲头，干脆连碎宝石的小少爷的事也问了，托雷斯直白告诉里奥他不能说涉及到安德里亚斯个人隐私的事，但可以说的部分他都能告诉里奥。  
“我觉得，其实他人不坏……我有时候还挺喜欢他。”里奥听后说道，“他确实难接触，脾气也不好捉摸，他做其他事什么样我不清楚，开玩笑归开玩笑，他对我总还是挺好的……”  
“他确实不会伤害你。”托雷斯说，心里也在疑惑着为什么会这样，按照安德里亚斯的性格，他应该迁怒于里奥才对。  
“他总说他要跟我结婚，”里奥说道，“他都说过好几次了，让我嫁到斯卡特……”  
“他喜欢你呢，”托雷斯笑道，“你嫁过去，和斯卡特联姻怎么样？”  
“这么狠心，”里奥嚷道，“晚上不许吃饭。”  
“你没提晚饭我还真没觉得饿，现在忽然想吃东西了，我们下楼吧。”托雷斯说。  
“不许去，”里奥爬到他身上压着，笑着问道：“Nino，你现在更想要吃饭还是我？”  
“我现在非常饿，里奥，非常非常饿，已经饿得快晕过去了，”托雷斯认真说道，“但你既然这样说，我觉得有必要推迟晚饭了。”  
*  
直到将近九点钟，两人才下楼去找食物，这时晚饭已经变成夜宵了。对里奥来说，他非常喜欢现在的生活，学校的生活虽然累，却可以学到很多东西；他虽然要担心着他和托雷斯的公司，却也在逐渐了解中获得了更多经验；他的身体被唤醒，他喜欢和Nino的亲密，生活中所有美好或难熬的一切都让他满足而欣喜。  
吃过了夜宵，两人谈起公司最近的运营情况，里奥正在越来越多参与进公司的重要决策中，托雷斯早已不再把他当做孩子看待，里奥在巴萨耳濡目染长大，有投资经验，也正在学习相关专业，他了解得不少，提出的建议也都可行。  
因为考虑到这是里奥第一个持有较多股份的公司，托雷斯决定把不合法的因素降到最低，如果不必要动用特殊手段，就暂时用合法方式运营下去，这对里奥未来的生意观念也会有所影响，他会更倾向于用安全、合法的方式解决问题，这样一来或许收益小、见效慢，但他会更安全。  
聊过了公司的事，里奥忽然提他父亲，说道自己上次去看他的时候。  
“他还好吗？”托雷斯问。  
“我已经在考虑怎么让他出狱了。”里奥转而答道。  
听了这话，托雷斯吃了一惊，里奥看着桌上的纹路说道：“我不能一直对此视而不见。我不能让他一辈子呆在监狱里。”  
“你打算怎么做？”托雷斯问。  
“我只是有几个计划，到底用哪一个还没定，我在想如果第一个不成功就第二个，大不了几个计划轮着来，无论如何都要让他出狱。”  
看着托雷斯担忧的神情，里奥握了一下他的手说道：“你不用担心，这是长远计划，一两年之内都做不好准备，根本没有实施的可能，我不打算冒险，而且也一定会和你商量，只是提前跟你说一声，免得到时候忽然提起，你心里也没准备。”  
托雷斯叹了口气笑道：“你吓我，你家里人也吓我，跟着你们是没有好日子过了。”  
几句闲话后，里奥再度回到原本的话题上说道：“罗尼说过我有选择，可以脱离家里的生意，过正常生活，但我还是打定主意留在这里，我说不上对这种工作有多少喜欢，但我需要这样做，我需要比我现在拥有的更多的权力，保护我想要保护的人。”  
暖暖的灯光映在里奥脸上，他少见地流露出异常坚决的态度。  
“你好像有很多愿望。”托雷斯说。  
“我不想一无所知地活着，不想过不用为任何事费心的生活，”里奥说，“如果是几年前，我确实渴望那样的生活，但现在不同了，每次想起爸妈和哥哥妹妹，都觉得自己不能活得太任性，我不敢说我不在乎权力，可我需要它们，这样我能做到很多事，把爸爸接出来，由我来负担他的花销，照顾他的生活；说不定还可以找到妈妈和妹妹——如果我现在一无所有地去找她们，或许她们不介意，但我怎么和她们开口呢？我能为她们提供保护、还是能告诉她们可以放心、因为我有稳定的生活和收入？我现在什么都没有啊。或许她们不介意我一事无成，但我介意。”  
“你已经做得很好了，”托雷斯说，“你现在挣到的钱也完全可以养活自己了——偏偏你太傻了，把钱都投到我们的公司里。”  
里奥笑了，说：“可是还不够，如果有了足够的权力，我说不定……说不定能找到Kun，给他换个身份，或者打通这里那里的关系，让他能过正常的生活。可我现在还不知道他在哪儿。”说到这儿，里奥的脸色变了，伴随着嘴边无奈的微笑，眼中的光也黯淡下去。  
“只有这些了吗？还有呢？”托雷斯问，引他继续说下去，抛下现在的伤感情绪。  
“还有就是我的家人啦，”里奥笑道，“我们在一起之后，我会连你的家人也照顾着呢。”  
“看来我要提前和桑斯的人打招呼了，谁敢麻烦你来照顾，我可要和他们过不去了。”托雷斯说。  
“还有，”里奥直起背脊、看着托雷斯，“我想要你，看着你变老，然后我跟着你一起变老，”他微笑着，眼中盈满温柔，一边伸出手去摸着他的脸庞，叹息般说道：“但你不会老，这太狡猾了。”  
夜色在低语中安静下来，他们亲吻，不再说话。  
*  
大一的暑假到了，里奥没有回家的打算，他和安赫尔一起留下，想趁着这个假期先工作试试，这时找个暑期兼职并不难，里奥却一开始就打定主意要去他和托雷斯的公司，他问安赫尔想不想一起去，他只说在这样一家公司里有机会，并没说他和这公司有什么关联，安赫尔立刻同意了，准时和里奥一起去公司报道。  
接待两人的工作人员并不知道应聘者中名为梅西的那个是自己的老板，他只是收到了通知，给这两人安排合适的职位，在让他们简单走了程序后就开始了实习，于是自第二天开始，里奥和安赫尔一起开始了比上学还要忙碌的日子，鉴于他们之前都没有工作经验，现在都只能作为部门中其他成员的助手，里奥原本以为会有一个由简到难的过程，没想到一开始负责的工作就让他忙碌而混乱，他和安赫尔共同适应着，一个星期之后才逐渐摸清楚头绪。  
假期时迪玛利亚独自住在学校不方便，里奥邀他来自己家住，每天一同忙忙碌碌地上下班、回到家以后踢球或打游戏，就这样过了半个假期。  
了解了公司的状况，里奥对他们是否能在指定时间完成塞斯克要求的金额十分怀疑，托雷斯开玩笑说他可以作假，大不了从其他人那里借款，补上这空白，里奥知道他只是随便说说，因为这样走漏风声的危险很大，这会导致巴萨再也不信任托雷斯，他不能冒这样的险。  
假期里塞斯克多次催促里奥回家，里奥只能为难地告诉他自己和同学在工作，假期就不回去了，塞斯克干脆质问他是不是整天都和托雷斯呆在一起，里奥哭笑不得答道：“他人一直在西班牙，你们稍微留心一下不就知道了？还这样说我，我也很想你们啊，你们有时间可以来看我嘛……”  
里奥随口一说，家里人却当真了，塞斯克第三天就和巴萨的大部队一起来了北欧。那天正好是双休日，安赫尔听见门铃响了去开门，他揉着惺忪睡眼，一开门看见外面站着四个男人，顿时吓精神了。  
皮克，塞斯克，哈维，罗尼四人对着安赫尔面面相觑，皮克首先指出：“里奥换男朋友了！”  
“我不是……”穿着家居服的迪玛利亚没有底气地回答道，“我是里奥的同学，假期和他在同一个公司里工作……”  
“他还没甩了那家伙？”塞斯克皱眉问道，这就要进门，安赫尔不知道他们要干什么，立刻拦了一下说道：“等一下，你们是谁啊？找里奥有什么事？”  
“我们是他家里人，他没告诉你我们要来吗？”哈维问。  
“没有，因为我不知道你们要来，”拿着牙刷的里奥出现在楼梯上，诧异地看着门口的几人：“你们要来怎么没提前告诉我？我什么都没收拾呢！四个人的房间啊……”  
“我们十二个人。”哈维答道，说完向身后看了一眼，  
哈维的妻子努莉娅轻松地抱着两个孩子站在一群人身后对里奥打招呼，再向后看去，拖家带口的佩普带着妻子和三个孩子拖着行李箱正向他们走来。  
“我们来度假。”皮克露出大大的微笑。  
里奥惊恐地吞了口牙膏。  
*  
“我来自——”  
“外星。”安赫尔说，他还保持着迷惑不已的表情。  
“——一个非常大的家族，所以亲戚特别多。”里奥接上话，一面把处理好的牛肉放进锅中，安赫尔面色呆滞地熬着他那锅奇大无比的洋葱汤。由于人来的太多，里奥已经没有精力去挨个安排他们住在哪儿了，干脆让他们自己挑房间。在来自西班牙的众人在房子里吵吵嚷嚷收拾行李和房间、孩子们楼上楼下跑来跑去的时候，里奥和安赫尔勤勤恳恳地在厨房里给他们做饭，同时里奥试图对安赫尔解释清楚这忽然出现的一打人。  
“他们都是你的叔叔、舅舅、哥哥、姐夫、姨夫和姑父吗？”安赫尔困惑地问，一面自然地吐出一大串绕嘴的词。  
“可以这么说，”里奥感叹着幸好安赫尔自己说了这一堆，不然他一时半会可想不到这么多亲戚称谓，“鉴于一个个介绍我们都是什么亲戚关系实在太费劲了，我们还是跳过这一步吧，你只要知道他们的名字就行了。”  
安赫尔默默点头，反正就算说了他也记不住。  
“我以前还觉得房子买的有点大，现在都要嫌小了。”里奥说。  
里奥和安赫尔一起做了七道菜聊表心意，另外数量庞大的菜都是给附近餐厅打了电话送来的，指望他们两个人做出十二个人的菜，估计做到黄昏也做不完。  
吃饭时安赫尔作为唯一的外人感觉有些别扭，他留心观察着里奥的家人——他们可真是和里奥一点共同点都没有。皮克一个人吃掉了两个人份的食物，塞斯克这也不吃那也不吃，非常挑剔地只选了面前的三四道菜，哈维和努莉娅吃的很慢，他们游离于众人之外似的独自喝酒聊天，然后又自然而然地加入正在谈论的话题，他们的双胞胎已经安安静静地睡着了，佩普家的三个孩子也很懂礼貌，刚才闹了一阵，现在已经安静了，在饭桌上很少说话，佩普和妻子聊着他们第二天要去游览的地方，罗尼坐在里奥旁边，和他以及安赫尔一起聊着学校的事。  
里奥原以为这次前所未有的家庭度假是塞斯克的主意，后来才知道是罗尼提出的。最近巴萨的生意不忙，事事井井有条，他们也从未有过地在同一时间有了几天的空闲，哈维统计了大家的时间，算来算去，共同有的空闲时间不过四天，而里奥在北欧工作不能回家，他们就干脆把北欧当做度假的地方了。  
“没听说谁度假还跑到北方的，”里奥说，吃过了午饭，一大家人坐在客厅里聊天，安赫尔困了，提早上楼睡午觉了，“还度假呢，这儿也没什么可玩儿的啊。”  
“好不容易有几天空闲，来度假，顺便看看你。”罗尼说。  
“这么两天也能叫度假，”里奥说，一边倒茶给大家，“忽然觉得我们好辛苦啊，一年到头也没几天休息时间，想把空闲时间赶到一起就更难了。”  
“你不是也忙吗？”皮克问，“在托雷斯的公司里打工。”  
里奥刚想说那明明是我们俩的公司，话到嘴边，他立刻收回去了，答道：“他人又不在这儿，我去那儿上班也见不到他，再说，也不是为了见他才去那儿工作的啊，他要决定这个那个的，也不需要去公司，打电话就行了。”  
“反正你就是有理，是吧？”塞斯克问。  
反正你就是觉得我另有所图……里奥没说话，在心里无奈反驳着。  
“公司经营情况怎么样，里奥？”佩普打断他们的谈话问道。  
“目前还没进入到盈利阶段，但启动资金充足，现有的项目进行的都还顺利，再过三个月应该就可以有收入了。”里奥没必要撒谎，因为如果巴萨想调查，把公司查个底朝天是很容易的事。  
“你觉得完成目标容易吗？”  
“怎么可能容易，”里奥撇撇嘴，“拼了命也不一定能达到，这时候只能碰运气了，除非有财团愿意帮忙。”  
“来，庆祝那个愿意帮忙的财团一百年后才出现——”塞斯克笑了，举起茶杯和皮克碰了一下。  
“你这样太不人道了，”里奥胡乱用词说道，“这时候我们需要资源，如果联系好了，以后就可以一直用下去，会变成很长远的客户和生意伙伴呢。”  
“但托雷斯不能以桑斯的名义做这件事。”塞斯克笑道，言外之意以个人的名义完成这种任务的可能性微乎其微。  
里奥忍着不去说话，真切感觉到自己处于话都没办法好好说的两难状态中，他不能附和塞斯克的观点，也不能为托雷斯辩解，自家的孩子为了一个外人和自己人争论，这只能让巴萨对托雷斯更反感。托雷斯在西班牙联系着自己公司的生意，同时也要抽时间处理桑斯的事，忙得天旋地转，连回北欧和里奥小聚的时间都没有，他们已经有三个月没见面了，最近连电话都很少打，他很累，听声音就能听出来。里奥不愿他独自挨累，自己也在公司里拼命工作，认真做好每一件小事，理顺繁琐的事，尽量多地帮忙——这毕竟是他和Nino的公司，关系到他们的未来。  
“你信任他吗？”里奥向佩普问道。  
“我没有信任他的理由，”佩普答道，“人们会做出什么样的事通常都不在意料之中，他们过于善变，我们只能相信自己的人，如果他是个普通人，他的威胁就降低了很多，但他的出身和名声都不好——桑斯不可信赖，弑亲者更是如此——他就要对他过去做出的事负责，或许他没有受到任何形式的惩罚，但如今他想和你在一起，就需要为自己以前犯的错买单了。”  
里奥无话可说。事实比任何理论与假设都有说服力。  
“我们还是说说去哪儿玩儿吧，”皮克岔开话题，“今天休息一天，明天我们出去玩儿，后天和大后天里奥要上班，所以我们只能晚上一起吃饭了。”  
“我先去把餐厅订了，”里奥忽然站起来去找手机，“有几家餐厅很火的，我们这么多人，一定要提前预订。”  
他走到厨房去找手机，为这个话题的结束长舒一口气。他预订了餐厅，然后回到家人中间，从努莉娅手中接过双胞胎中的一个逗着，挑轻松的话题聊天，他们计划着这几天的安排，讨论要去什么地方、几点钟出门，和平常人家的家庭聚会一样。  
*  
远在西班牙的葡萄园里，托雷斯和安德里亚斯商讨着桑斯和斯卡特在下个季度的合作，因为市场的动荡，他们需要作出很多改变，两人研究了半个下午，终于敲定了接下来的合作。  
“真希望市场别再这么乱了，我已经忙不过来了。”托雷斯喝掉半杯白兰地，叹了口气说道。  
“市场和政策还算好对付的，”安德里亚斯从沙发上站起，走去窗边，“我担心的是人员变动，如果你们的当家换了，很多事就都麻烦了。埃尔莎会什么时候接管这里？”  
“我们不是斯卡特，这和你家的情况不一样，埃尔莎年纪太小，十年之内都不会接手，我们要一直帮着她。”  
“算她走运，”安德里亚斯说道，“如果假设十五年之后，埃尔莎代替你、代替了老爷子，你也还是不能脱离桑斯吧？”  
“一直到死，”托雷斯说，“我们会继续留在这里帮忙，仍旧要负责很多事，还需要培养更多的新人。”  
埃尔莎是桑斯未来的主人，她是托雷斯哥哥们的孩子中年纪最大的一个，今年二十二岁，已经大学毕业，按照原定计划加入到家族生意中，托雷斯已经答应了桑斯先生，会带着她了解家中的生意，比利亚和拉莫斯也会一同帮忙。  
权力的转移并不意味着责任的转移，托雷斯和从前一样，仍要负责很多事，按照现在的计划来看，即使埃尔莎在十五年后成了桑斯的当家，托雷斯也还是要继续背负着许多事务。  
埃尔莎并不信任托雷斯。父亲和两个叔叔的去世让她不相信任何人。她和托雷斯的互动总是收敛着情绪，每次见到他，埃尔莎的眼中总会有一抹不自然一闪而过，在托雷斯看来，那是“杀了我爸爸的人来了”的感觉，她抵触他，却不得不依赖他。即使父亲和两个叔叔的悲剧被称为“一桩可怕的意外”，她眼前的托雷斯仍旧是“弑亲者”。  
“她还挺可爱的，”安德里亚斯说道，“性格好，说话做事都痛快，长得也好看。”  
“你说的容易，她又不用恨你。”  
安德里亚斯轻笑一声，紧接着咳嗽起来。  
“你最近还好吗？”托雷斯问。他的声音忽然柔和起来，已经不是刚刚公事公办的口吻。  
“啊呀，跟小情人都要厮守终身了，别问我这种话。”安德里亚斯说。  
托雷斯沉默一会儿，开口道：“我做事着急，从你那里买了公司，当时就觉得不妥当，但那时已经无路可走了。”  
安德里亚斯哼了一声，作为听见的表示。  
“这些话或许你听腻了，但我还是想说，我很在意你的感受，希望没做错事，又让你难过。”托雷斯说。他怕欠人情，偏偏总是亏欠安德里亚斯，就算安德里亚斯不在意，该说的话他也还是要说。  
后者“嗯”了一声。已经低价卖了公司帮他和情敌的忙，安德里亚斯心中确实不痛快，什么利益都没得到，几句软声软气的话却能让人觉得安慰了不少。  
“宣布要和他结婚的事，本想提前告诉你——”  
“懒得知道，免了那步吧。”安德里亚斯烦躁起来，他预感到托雷斯要说些什么，他害怕听到，匆匆说道：“生意都说完了，我走了。”  
“等一下，我有话要告诉你。”  
安德里亚斯停住脚步，背对着他。  
“你知道我爱着里奥，我——”  
“你还是别说了。”安德里亚斯冷笑一声，再次迈开脚步。  
“听我说完，”托雷斯叫住他：“我知道这样说你不会高兴，里奥是我唯一的恋人，在他之外我不会爱上任何人，但你知道我爱你，从你出生开始我就认识你了，从你出生开始我就爱着你，我本应该保护你不受伤害，但我没做到，我很愧疚。”  
安德里亚斯沉默一会儿，转过身来：“你要是想道歉，我们说起来可就没完没了了，你确实伤我不浅，但你也替我抵了一条命，我不敢说我们扯平了，但也不用觉得互相亏欠。”  
在外人看来，两人之间说不清道不明的账其实很容易理顺，替安德里亚斯背负了人命、让他免于杀身之祸的托雷斯明显是更“占上风”的那个，但在安德里亚斯面前，托雷斯从来都不会这么想，从小就是。  
“现在又要这样让你帮忙，我很抱歉，委屈你了。”  
这些都是没用的话，安德里亚斯想，他却迈不动脚步，想听得更多。  
“你不用觉得没有依靠，我一直在这里。”  
都是无用的承诺，安德里亚斯这样想着，却知道他将会许久回味着这温柔的话语。  
但他们的谈话不能就这样终结。  
“你们俩让我怒火中烧，”安德里亚斯转身走近他，“凭什么我要被牵扯进你们的事里？但你要和我理账的话，那就容易了——我亏欠你太多，就当是还债了，你也不用觉得抱歉。要不是欠了你一笔，这种忙我是不会帮的。”  
他这样答道，匆忙离开葡萄园。  
发动汽车，安德里亚斯开了空调，天气不冷，他却觉得浑身发抖。  
托雷斯再也不是他的了，他不能再陷进去。  
更多利益纠缠，更多家族纷争，更多让他无暇分心的罪恶勾当，那才是他该在意的事。他踩下油门，立即离开了。

*  
巴萨的众人在北欧仓促“度假”后，很快回到西班牙了。里奥和安赫尔继续在公司里朝九晚五地忙着，一直到大二开学，里奥也没见到托雷斯。有时他会打电话过来，都是晚上快睡觉的时候，听起来声音疲惫，马上就要睡着似的。  
开学之后，因为课业繁重，里奥没时间再去工作，他每周都很忙碌，只有周末时能稍微休息下。开学过去了两个月，托雷斯才第一次有时间来北欧，里奥以为他会疲乏不堪，却没想到桑斯和自己公司的双重忙碌让托雷斯神采奕奕，他从不在意金钱，之前的那些年为此奔波总是很累，如今他第一次在意起自己的工作，对待生意的态度也和以往不同了。他需要达成结果、作为可以和里奥在一起的初步条件（他知道巴萨会继续为难他），于是这件事非做成不可，无论付出什么代价。  
知道里奥已经打定主意加入家族生意，托雷斯也提供了更多机会让里奥了解公司的情况。当他们有了小小的富余资金可以利用时，托雷斯放心地把钱交给里奥，让他来做投资，他们会就投资的问题研究上好几天，里奥选定目标，托雷斯提出意见，两人共同决定是否投资。  
两人在忙碌状态中度过半年，第二年三月时，托雷斯成功达到了巴萨设定的标准，里奥和托雷斯在短暂的空闲中匆忙回到西班牙，对巴萨的众人交账。  
*  
里奥独自回家，第二天托雷斯带着桑斯的另外两个人和他一起来巴萨庄园。如果和巴萨的联姻成为可能，这将涉及到桑斯的未来，他们的人当然也要了解情况。拉莫斯作为桑斯的得力助手来了，同行的还有他们未来的当家埃尔莎。  
里奥跟随罗尼、哈维、皮克、塞斯克一起在宅邸前迎接了他们，拉莫斯和里奥记忆中的一样，随意地穿着深灰色西装，没打领带，他脸上一直带着有人刚刚向他求过婚所以心情很好似的微笑，埃尔莎和他正相反，那姑娘神色认真，略显倦怠，她隐藏起自己的防备性，只偶尔在言谈中流露出它们，她留着褐色短发，虽然不是虽然不是惊艳的美人，却也是个很漂亮的姑娘。  
托雷斯走在前面，他和平常一样，西装革履，天衣无缝，走到每个地方都是众人瞩目的焦点。但今天大家的目光都被埃尔莎吸引走了，她是桑斯未来的当家，这也意味着十五年或者二十年之后，桑斯的所有指令都是由如今眼前这个身形单薄的姑娘下达的。  
“很高兴再次见到您。”托雷斯首先和罗尼拥抱，巴萨在场的人中，他印象最好的便是罗尼，他确实很高兴见到他，微笑、话语和拥抱都一样真诚，罗尼也拍了拍他的后背作为回应。  
接下来托雷斯和哈维等人一一握手，并将拉莫斯和埃尔莎介绍给他们，几人寒暄过后，上楼进了会客厅。  
巴萨和桑斯的众人在会客厅中坐好，哈维首先开口，说了几句客套话，然后直接进入主题，把话语权交给托雷斯。  
“在说到完成九个月的指定数目之前，我想先解释一下埃尔莎和拉莫斯今天来到这儿的原因，埃尔莎是桑斯未来的首领，对桑斯的重要事务理所当然要有了解，对于巴萨和桑斯以后可能达成的合作也要第一时间知情，这次我完成了指定金额的收益，而且是按照巴萨标准、没有动用两家原有的合作关系，没有依赖桑斯的人力或财力，拉莫斯也可以证实和监督这一点——说得直白一点，今天埃尔莎和拉莫斯不是作为桑斯的人来给我当后盾的，而是来监督我的。”  
“抓到把柄，他就废了。”拉莫斯笑道，他抽出一副眼镜戴上，看起来有种奇特的一本正经味道。  
“我们说的是真的，如果有任何问题，不用巴萨提出，我们自己就会找他的麻烦。”埃尔莎微微笑道。  
“桑斯的作风和传言中的一样严谨，我们倒是省了不少麻烦。”哈维笑道，在心中感叹着这家人好像做好了随时随地抽出枪彼此残杀的准备。  
“我可以开始了吗？”托雷斯问，在得到许可后，他开始讲述公司的情况，然后拿出账目请众人过目，埃尔莎早在前一天就已经一丝不苟地核对过，果然没有任何可疑之处，这些都是托雷斯依靠自己而非桑斯获得的利润。  
他讲述的过程中，塞斯克和哈维问了许多问题，托雷斯的回答全无破绽，塞斯克很失望，里奥则越听越开心：自己喜欢的人如此出众，他也不能太放松自己，至少要和Nino差不多才行。  
“你一个人就完成了这么了不起的事，我真是太意外了，”在埃尔莎的另一阵盘问后，公司的话题终于结束了，女孩这样总结道：“你实在太出色了，南多叔叔，没有你，桑斯可怎么办呢？”  
她虽露着开朗笑容，这句话也可以被轻易定义为是皮笑肉不笑说出的，那句话中明显有功高震主的暗示，在场的人也都听出来了，巴萨的众人惊讶于女孩的直白和大胆，竟然在外人面前直接挑战托雷斯的权威，貌似夸赞，实则却在影射他威胁到了自己——也罢，葡萄园也从来不是藏着家丑的地方。  
“没有我，桑斯会在你的带领下继续运转，”托雷斯说到，音调不卑不亢，既是下属对上司，也是叔叔对侄女，“你会带给我们不同风格的桑斯，变化只会让桑斯更好。”  
“你这么说我就放心了。”埃尔莎笑着答道，眼中盛满笑意，语调冰凉。  
这一幕看得里奥心情焦躁，他知道对埃尔莎来说，托雷斯是杀父仇人这样的存在，而埃尔莎现在不得不被这样一个仇人和亲人带领着熟悉属于她自己的生意，不得不口口声声叫着他叔叔，她心中的不甘和怨恨恐怕会越来越多。这样想着，里奥难免困扰——如今Nino是怎么和这样一个侄女同时也是桑斯未来首领的人一同生活在葡萄园的呢？埃尔莎这样明显地厌恶他，他在葡萄园的生活也一定很不好过吧。  
“还有一件事忘了说，”托雷斯岔开话题，“我已经安排好了转让，把公司赠送给里奥，现在手续已经办好了。”说罢，托雷斯找出一份文件递给哈维，哈维看后传给其他人，一面对里奥问道：“这是什么时候的事？忽然接下人家这么一份大礼？”  
里奥揉了揉手指：“前段时间，收益刚达成，他就这样做了，我一开始不同意，但他坚持要这样。”  
“只是我对里奥的心意罢了，”托雷斯微笑道：“这是我个人的财产，不涉及桑斯，所以我有权利把它送给任何人。送给里奥之后，公司我会继续经营，相当于为里奥工作，即使有一天里奥不想和我在一起了，我们分手之后公司也还是他的。”  
“多谢好意，但如果你们分开了，巴萨是不会贪图这些的，里奥也不会，到时一定如数奉还。”塞斯克幽幽说道，语气好像他们分手已经是既定事实了一样。  
这句话让巴萨的人都觉得有些尴尬，托雷斯似乎无所谓，仍不动声色地面带微笑，奇怪的是拉莫斯和埃尔莎在自己人受辱的时候竟然都是一副看好戏的样子。  
“非常感谢你的好意，也谢谢你这么看重里奥，”罗尼打破尴尬，“我们对结果很惊喜，也感谢你这么有耐心完成我们的苛刻要求，我们准备了家宴，应该很快就好了，现在大家都放松一下，先去餐厅吧。”  
话说到这儿，气氛缓和起来，众人一同离开会客厅，边走边聊。拉莫斯问罗尼巴萨的海关的事，托雷斯则在回答哈维葡萄园中小孩子的生活问题，里奥跟随众人一起去餐厅，埃尔莎走过里奥身旁，正巧里奥抬头，两人目光相遇，埃尔莎神色复杂地看着里奥，让里奥惊讶的是，她的表情竟有一丝怜悯。  
众人转移进餐厅中聊着家常，因为是家宴，这几天正好住在这里的努莉娅也带着乖巧的双胞胎来赴宴了，她和哈维一起摆好儿童座椅，里奥刚把孩子放进去，就听见有人说苏亚雷斯到家了，里奥步履稳重地离开餐厅，然后快步跑下楼去迎接他。  
“路易——”在距离地面还有两级台阶时里奥跳了下去，扑到苏亚雷斯身上。  
“你可算是回来了，我都好久没见到你了，快来和我们一起吃饭，他们说了一下午生意，脑袋都要爆炸了。”  
“听说你男朋友完成巴萨的苛刻要求了？”苏亚雷斯笑着问道。  
“对呀，塞斯克气坏了，他倒是没说什么，但我能看出来，”里奥拉着苏亚雷斯上楼，“桑斯还来了两个人，埃尔莎和拉莫斯，埃尔莎好像非常不喜欢Nino。”  
“她要是会喜欢杀父仇人可就见了鬼了，”苏亚雷斯说，他忽然停住脚步，看着里奥说道：“我忽然想起来，以后就算你和托雷斯在一起了，他‘弑亲者’的名声也还是不会变，你别忘了还有这个压力要解决。”  
“我能说我相信他吗？”里奥问，“他说那是事故，是意外，我愿意相信他的话。我以后的好多年都要和他一起度过，如果不相信他，是没办法好好在一起的。”  
“那赶快忘了我刚刚说的，”苏亚雷斯笑道，“也别管其他人怎么说。”  
两人走进餐厅，里奥把苏亚雷斯介绍给桑斯的人，握手时，托雷斯忽然贴近苏亚雷斯，在耳边说道：“谢谢你照顾里奥这么久。”说罢两人对视一笑，苏亚雷斯之前和里奥被关在桑斯庄园时早就见过他，托雷斯也知道那段时间苏亚雷斯和里奥同住很久，乌拉圭人并未像巴萨的其他人那样对他抱有敌意，托雷斯也很愿意拉拢他。  
众人一边聊着生意和家常，一边吃了晚饭。对于托雷斯把公司赠送给里奥的举动，除了塞斯克外，巴萨所有人都因此对他有了些好感，他们常年在生意场上拼命，知道在不到一年时间里挣来这样一笔数目会有多辛苦——不动用桑斯的财力，不借助桑斯的势力，不借由任何非法的途径，托雷斯用自己的私人财产扶起这家公司，现在又将这公司送给了里奥——其他财产巴萨不敢保证，但根据他们对托雷斯的调查，他把自己可调动的资金几乎都投入了公司，他个人的积蓄已经不会有太多了，巴萨听闻他名下有一家酒店，但还不知道具体是哪家，也不清楚收益。  
看似只是平平常常地道谢，感谢他看重里奥，实际上巴萨的人都惊讶不已。让他们惊讶的不是托雷斯送出了大笔财富，而是他几乎付出了全部——就算不是全部，大概也是三分之二。自第一天做生意开始，他们就比任何人都知道金钱的重要性，知道没有金钱会如何寸步难行，托雷斯却破釜沉舟一般，全部资金投入公司，又将公司赠送给与他前途未卜的恋人。  
*  
晚饭之后，人们还在聊天，拉莫斯把托雷斯拉到露台上，问他是不是把自己所有积蓄都搭进公司、现在都送给巴萨的小孩了。  
“还是有点儿救命钱的，”托雷斯笑道，“原本我也不怎么花钱，留着也没用。”  
“你好像疯了一样，我都要不认识你了，”拉莫斯说，“你到底怎么了？巴萨欺负你到这个地步，你还把公司送给那小孩。”  
“别叫他小孩了，他是巴萨的里奥·梅西，我们要结婚了，”托雷斯微笑回答，“巴萨在做正常的筛选工作，对于一个像我这样前科太多的人，他们这样做也没错。我想对他好，就把所有好的东西都送他了。”  
拉莫斯打量他一会儿，问道：“你能解释一下吗？比你恋爱了更让人难相信的事就是你恋爱了。”  
“你的语法一直让我自愧不如，”托雷斯笑道，他想了想说：“我没有在乎的东西，你知道我什么都不当回事，每年我们能得到多少价值连城的古董？你们说那些都很珍贵，还挑出好的送到我那儿去，那些东西整年在我房里放着接灰，我连看也不看一眼，后来都拿去拍卖了，你有印象吧？”  
“有，”拉莫斯说，“比利亚还说你没有艺术欣赏力，好多东西都足够普通人打拼一辈子了，也不见你正眼看过，最后都收拾垃圾似的从你房里清出去，刚放到黑市上就被人高价买走。”  
“没有在乎的东西，也没有在乎的人，”托雷斯笑了下，“我不是说家里人，我还是要为保护桑斯拼命的……现在有了里奥，我才刚刚知道‘在乎’是怎么回事。很多年前我曾经知道过，后来逐渐忘了。”  
他在乎家人和朋友，但他知道自己精力有限，所谓在乎，也只是指他们的安危而已，至于他们幸福与否，他无法掌控，也无意干涉。所幸亲人和挚友都一直平平安安，也无需他费心，时日久了，他干脆连在乎是怎么一回事都忘了。  
拉莫斯皱着眉头，困惑已经变成了担忧。  
“他会杀了你的。”  
“他会杀了我的。”托雷斯微笑摇头答道。  
里奥出现在露台门口，正好听到后面那句话，问道：“谁会杀了你？”  
“我们在开玩笑，宝贝，”托雷斯回答，里奥走到他身边，托雷斯也不管房间里的人有没有注意到他们，像平常情侣那般在里奥唇上吻了下，问道：“你怎么过来了？”  
“哈维说他拿来了从朋友家带来的酒，让我们一起尝尝。”里奥回答，对拉莫斯也微笑说道：“你好，这次见到你比上次开心多了。”  
“上次你还以为我们全家都是坏人呢。”拉莫斯笑着接上这句话，一面观察着托雷斯的恋人。他固然年纪小，看上去却很稳重，虽然不是碎宝石的小少爷那样的大美人，但长得也还清秀，只和托雷斯站在一起几十秒，两人间也有种旁人一眼就能看出来的默契，仿佛在一起太久，他们的磁场彼此磨合互补，现在已经完美契合彼此。对比拉莫斯印象中的安德里亚斯，他和托雷斯在一起时总是有种格格不入的感觉，若他们在一起，将会是极为怪异的一对。  
“你们聊着，我先回去。”拉莫斯给情侣让了地方，自己先回了房间。  
“你怎么了？有话要说似的。”托雷斯问。  
“我担心你，”里奥回答道，“埃尔莎看起来并不喜欢你，你在葡萄园过的好吗？”  
“不用担心我，葡萄园里一切如旧，”托雷斯回答，“她当然不喜欢我，如果埃尔莎喜欢自己的杀父仇人，她还算是个人吗？桑斯可能会干脆把她也杀了，”托雷斯说，“她不喜欢我是人之常情，她恨我在意料之中，她想杀了我天经地义，但她并不会这样做，所以你也不用担心。”  
“你说得轻松，”里奥说，这时两人一起看向室内，正好埃尔莎也在看着他们，里奥转过头来，懊恼地叹了口气，“她刚才就这样看着我，表情有点奇怪。”  
“或许她也不会喜欢你，”托雷斯说，“但我向你保证，我看着埃尔莎长大，她不会对你有恶意。她在自己父亲被家人谋杀的阴影中长大，过了这么多年，她没有变成整天想着复仇的人已经很好了，她是我侄女，你是我的恋人，不要对她有偏见，好吗？”  
这样的回答大大出乎里奥的预料，他竟然这样维护埃尔莎。可经过他这一番话，里奥也确实觉得自己不该有其他想法了。  
“我只是希望你家里人会喜欢我。”  
“他们会喜欢你的，就算不喜欢也没关系，不是吗，就像我在你家一样。”托雷斯打趣道，里奥笑出声来。  
两人回到房间里，一起品尝哈维带来的酒。气氛轻松随意，双方谈起一直很赚钱的酒水生意，聊得投机，似乎可以开始考虑进一步合作了。这些是拉莫斯的事，托雷斯也不去管，分了神想自己的事，偶尔看向坐在塞斯克身后和苏亚雷斯聊天的里奥。  
办好赠送公司给里奥的手续后，里奥极其郑重地看着他说，Nino这还是你的公司，虽然我也有投资，但根本没有你付出的多，我知道你要向巴萨证明你的心意，但你不用对我证明任何事。  
竟然会有人拒绝金钱。他天真的里奥。  
现在他“不用证明任何事”的恋人在一旁和别人聊天，目光偶尔瞟向他，嘴角不由自主地上扬。  
有这样一个人就够了。


	10. Chapter 10

*  
第三卷 第九章 萨沙  
*  
事情比里奥想象中的顺利，在他回到学校之后，巴萨的人们讨论着托雷斯在他与里奥关系中的付出，对他的戒心似乎少了些。里奥安安静静上了一个月的课，在月底时接到了罗尼的电话，他说桑斯在北欧有一家酒店开业，桑斯会借此机会邀请许多人前往，商界和政界的要员不少，举足轻重的黑手党当然也在其中，宴会上的名流数不胜数，巴萨当然也接到了邀请。  
“我能去吗？”里奥问，“你们不会不开心吧？尤其是塞斯克。”  
“他忙着呢，没时间管我们，”罗尼笑道，“桑斯给了巴萨四个名额，但大家都忙着，我们要是连一半都凑不上，就太扫兴了。”  
里奥根本没听过这件事，最近托雷斯依旧忙着，电话里也从没提及什么酒店，晚上里奥打电话问他，他才恍然大悟似的想到这件事，说他最近事情太多了，这件事由比利亚负责，自己都忘光了。  
*  
按照桑斯惯例，既然埃尔莎要继承家业，她理所当然要住进葡萄园，她的母亲和弟弟也要从外面搬回来，纵使不愿意，出于黑手党身份和安全的考虑，他们也只能再度住进葡萄园，再度作为葡萄园的一份子、在必要时加入桑斯的活动。  
里奥在宴会上看见了更多桑斯的人。这次开业不仅邀请了各界名流，桑斯家也全员出席——仿佛他们全家人都流着交际的血液（无论有没有血缘关系），需要每个人都现身，拉拢所有有价值拉拢的人。里奥在宴会上见到了埃尔莎的母亲，一个傲慢寡语的漂亮妇人，以及埃尔莎的弟弟加维诺，一个不过16岁的男孩，他长得和里奥差不多高，骨架却生得太小，整个人看上去瘦弱且不堪一击，他脸上带着不自然的苍白，头发虽然和埃尔莎一样是褐色，眼睛却是蓝色的，他和埃尔莎的容貌很不同，里奥能很容易在埃尔莎的五官上看出桑斯家人的特征，而加维诺却继承了母亲的美貌，并更加引人瞩目。他年纪还小，容貌已经十分迷人了，只是他脸上一直带着紧张的神色，桑斯的人对此见怪不怪，都是不以为意的样子。  
伊维塔和洛伦索来了，他们的母亲因为身体原因还留在西班牙，两个孩子长高了很多，各自和不同的人说着话，假装自己是大人一般。15岁伊维塔出落更漂亮了，她仍留着短发，一颦一笑早就脱去了孩子气，有种清冷傲慢的美；比起姐姐，13岁的洛伦索还带着孩子的稚气，姐弟两个都不爱笑，却都一样惹人注意。里奥仔细观察着他们，看得出姐弟俩并不喜欢埃尔莎，也不喜欢加维诺，两人过来时，他们打招呼的样子带着懒得掩饰的敷衍，埃尔莎并不在意，他们不过是孩子，而加维诺似乎为此非常不安。  
宴会开始之前，大厅中的宾客还不多，两个孩子注意到里奥，过来和他聊天，并问他和南多叔叔的事是不是真的。  
“我一直以为他要和小叔叔结婚呢。”洛伦索直言道。  
“你可真会说话，”伊维塔瞟了他一眼，对里奥说：“你别在意他的话，你们大人之间怎么回事我们可不知道，都是小时候胡乱猜的。祝你和南多叔叔顺利结婚——如果你家里人同意的话，我听说你家的人在为难他。”伊维塔举起手中的杯子。  
里奥尴尬地和伊维塔碰杯，伊维塔又接话道：“但这样也正常，要是有人忽然宣布要和洛伦索在一起，桑斯也会把他查个底朝天。”  
“我才不会让他们那样对我女朋友呢。”洛伦索说。  
“这又不是你能做主的事。”伊维塔回道。两个孩子你一言我一语地说起来。  
宴会很快开始了，因为托雷斯和里奥并没有公开恋情、而只是说他正在追求里奥，所以在这样的场合他们也不能太亲密，各自和旁人聊着天。几杯酒的功夫，里奥认识了一打人，从商界的明星，到自己常在电视上看到的演员，到身份诡秘但位高权重的黑手党成员，这样的场合是拓宽人际关系网的最好时机，人们互相交换号码，彼此在耳畔窃窃私语，继而高声大笑。里奥在晚会上再度见到伊布，也认识了很多其他家族的人——人实在太多，容不得他考虑，他早被拉进一个又一个圈子中，接上他们的谈话，一遍遍和对方互相介绍，欧洲之外的家族也有人赶来参加宴会，他们说话时带着浓重口音，十分惹眼。  
安德里亚斯罕见地没有出席宴会，据说是因为他最近病得厉害，不能出门，他的哥哥代为参加了晚宴，安德里亚斯助手中的一个女孩跟着一同参加，这样即使洛塔尔不能说话，也不耽误众多家族和斯卡特攀关系。  
宴会上的人太多，里奥应对得疲惫至极，却收获显著，他知道关系网的重要性，也很高兴能拥有未来在生意场上属于自己的熟人和朋友。他被拉进一段又一段谈话，终于被托雷斯拉到桑斯的圈子中。  
“累了吗？一晚上认识了不少人吧？”托雷斯笑道，“你要是累了，可以在这边呆一会儿，小孩子们不爱聊天，都跑回来了。”他示意着一旁的伊维塔和洛伦索。  
里奥应着，这时比利亚拿着杯子走过来，里奥赶忙和他碰杯。  
“什么时候住到我们家来？”他问，里奥只得笑着回答说他自己也不确定。两人就晚会上的人聊了一会儿，比利亚示意里奥注意一些人，然后告诉他哪些人在政府就职或刚刚用非法手段接收了矿场，托雷斯也加入谈话，和他们一起聊着。  
这时里奥一开始就注意到的人，埃尔莎的弟弟加维诺出现了，他神色不自然地被姐姐拉过来和托雷斯打招呼，手指紧张地绞在一起。  
加维诺相貌漂亮，却因为过于紧张让人觉得奇怪。  
“叔叔，”他看了托雷斯一眼叫道，眼睛游移不定地放在他身上，目光飞来飞去，就这么不住地来回瞟着他。  
“晚上好，”托雷斯在他额头上吻了一下，“近来你还好吗？”  
“很好、特别好……”他说，勉强挤出微笑，笑意在转瞬间消失。  
“一晚上也不见你和我们说话，别只顾着你南多叔叔，”拉莫斯走过来，揽着加维诺的肩膀说，“倒是也和我们聊聊天嘛，在葡萄园住得习惯吗？一晚上都和谁聊天了？”  
加维诺听着拉莫斯的话，认真地看着他，然后在他耳边用旁人听不到的声音嗫嚅出答案。  
仿佛只是把他拽过来，埃尔莎就完成任务了，她加入托雷斯、比利亚和里奥的谈话，她的母亲仍远远站在一旁，和几个里奥觉得像间谍一样的人在聊天。  
“你见过里奥了吗？和他打个招呼吧。”拉莫斯把加维诺推到里奥面前，男孩怯懦地看着他，不知所措的样子。  
“你好，”里奥伸出手，“叫我里奥吧。”  
“加维诺。”他咕哝着说，不敢去看里奥。  
“他有点怕生，”拉莫斯笑道，“别介意。”  
里奥回答着没关系，一面好奇地观察他。出于礼貌，也为了缓解加维诺的紧张，里奥给他和自己都拿了饮料，后者却在接杯子时没拿稳，饮料洒在里奥的衣角上，加维诺勉强接住了杯子，立刻慌忙放到一旁的桌子上，拿来纸巾擦拭着里奥的衣服。  
“对不起，我不是故意的，太抱歉了……”  
“没事啊，”里奥挨不住他这么多句道歉，自己拿过纸巾擦衣服，连连说着没关系，但加维诺依旧紧张，不过是洒了饮料，他却感觉愧疚不已，好像他碰翻到里奥身上的不是酒而是硫酸一般。  
“怎么了？”正在和比利亚说着什么的托雷斯回头问道，“你们在聊什么？”  
“洒了点儿饮料，没事。”里奥回答。他原以为加维诺也会说些什么，就算是打圆场，但男孩看了看里奥，又看了看托雷斯，紧张地攥着拉莫斯的手离开了。里奥好奇地看着他们远走，男孩一直是惶恐不安的样子，急切地在拉莫斯耳边说着什么，后者一直没心没肺地笑着安慰他。  
他看出加维诺有些不同寻常，尽管好奇，他作为一个外人也没有立场问什么，里奥没再注意，继续和桑斯家众人聊天。  
宴会持续得时间太久，里奥也累了，他对托雷斯和罗尼分别打了招呼，说自己去外面待一会儿。他走出酒店，在附近走着，一边呼吸室外冰凉的空气。  
在里奥没注意时，一个女孩走过她身旁，脚步踉跄，里奥并未在意，然而不过几秒钟，那女孩忽然跌坐在地上，似乎是病了。  
里奥赶快过去扶起她。  
“您没事吧？”  
对方抬起头，眼睛无法对焦一般，她迷惑地看着里奥。里奥忽然认出她是伊莲娜的朋友——她生得太美，哪怕只见过一面，想忘记这样一个人也不容易，不同的是，这次的她已经失去了之前的风采，她的眼下和嘴角有明显的淤青，脖子上也有暴力留下的痕迹，她神情迷惘，似乎是被用过药了。她只拿着一个手提包，夜风冷，她却连外套都没穿，胳膊赤裸着露在外面。  
“我不知道。”  
她用俄语回答，里奥听不懂，但也知道不能就这样让她这样独自离开，就算不考虑她的身体状况，她现在迷迷糊糊的，随时可能走到马路中间被车撞上。  
“我带您去医院吧，您介意吗？”里奥问。  
“我不知道。”  
她再度用俄语重复道。  
“我们去医院吧。”里奥知道再问她也没用。他扶着女孩走去停车场，费力地把她安置在后座上，将车开去医院。  
距离酒店十分钟车程的地方有一家私立医院，里奥带女孩去检查，期间给罗尼和托雷斯分别打了电话，告诉他们自己遇到了同学，有些事要处理，晚一些回到宴会上，如果时间太晚，就不回去了。  
好在女孩身上带了护照，里奥带了钱包和卡，医生为萨沙（通过护照知道她的名字了）做了检查，这时里奥想要联系伊莲娜或者克里斯，却想起他早就删了两人的号码。  
值班的医生戴着眼镜，大约三十岁，他检查出萨沙之前曾经注射和服用毒品，她身上有明显遭受暴力的痕迹，并告诉里奥他会马上为女孩治疗，第二天她就会清醒，到时候如果选择报警，他可以把今天的检查结果都交给他们当做证据，他也建议里奥带着他“同学”做进一步取证。  
“她身上全是踢打的淤青，还有钝器击打的痕迹，新伤和旧伤都有，如果她现在神志清醒，我会建议她马上验伤，留下证据，尤其要确定她是否被侵犯，但她现在神志不清，我们没有权利这样做。你知道她身上的伤是怎么来的？”  
里奥摇头，问道：“她的情况很严重吗？”  
“皮外伤都容易处理，慢慢养着就好，体内的毒品也能很快消散，她没有毒瘾，也没有长期注射或者服用毒品的迹象，不用担心，住院三五天就好。”  
“她留在这里的话，医院能保证她的安全吗？不会发生明天我来这儿的时候她已经在半夜被人带走的情况吧？”  
“这里是私立医院，梅西先生，您也留意到我们这里收费有多贵了，这些钱可不是白花的，”戴眼镜的医生直白说道，笑着拍了拍里奥的后背：“放心，就算是她自己醒了要走，我们也会第一时间通知您。”  
毕竟是桑斯邀请巴萨出席的宴会，里奥不能就这样半途消失，就算心中记挂着萨沙的安危，他也必须回去、一直呆到宴会结束。里奥匆匆回了酒店，挨到晚会结束，他感觉这件事不宜张扬，也就没告诉罗尼，罗尼在西班牙还有事，订了当晚的机票，而托雷斯要和桑斯的人一起回桑斯庄园暂住，里奥送走罗尼后，立刻回了医院。  
几小时后重回医院，里奥在走廊上碰到刚刚值班的医生。  
“我送来的病人还在病房里吧？”里奥问，“没凭空消失吧？”  
“完好无损，”医生笑道，“未婚妻已经接受药物治疗，现在睡得正香。”  
“您也真会开玩笑，什么未婚妻呀。”  
“有个金发大美人当未婚妻，你还不满意吗？”医生问。  
这次里奥笑了，他想到托雷斯也是金发。  
里奥觉得事情蹊跷，他不放心就这样留下萨沙，于是住在了医院里。他要了一件宽敞的病房，里面有宽大的沙发，自己躺在上面和衣而睡，将就了一夜。  
里奥睡得并不好，夜里几次醒来，瞟一眼，看见萨沙还躺在那里，就放心一会儿，再度睡着后隔一个小时左右再次醒来。就这样不安稳地睡到天亮，里奥简单洗漱后走去医院外，在清凉的空气中走了一会儿，回到医院时，还没等走进病房，就被医生叫住。  
“你跟我一起去，现在她没有直系亲属在这儿，只有你了，我需要和你们说清楚情况，”昨天戴眼镜的值班医生走到里奥旁边，推着他一起走向病房，“我马上下班了，跟你们说完话我就走，你朋友醒了，刚才我和她说了几句话。”  
医生敲了敲门，推门进去后，里奥看见萨沙正在窗边的一把椅子上坐着看外面，她脸上的淤青并未好转，但因为神志清醒的缘故，现在看上去精神了许多。  
“科尔舒诺娃小姐，这是昨天带您来医院的梅西先生，”医生说道，萨沙见到里奥时吃了一惊，她瞪大眼睛打量着里奥，从椅子上站起，走过来握住里奥的手：“是您呀，我之前没和您说过话，但我知道克里斯……”她看了一眼医生，“知道您是他的同学，真抱歉昨天第一次正式见面是在那么难堪的情况下，给您添麻烦了，对您带我来医院这件事我不能更感激了。”  
“没事的，我总不能当做没看见吧。”里奥笑道，即使脸上带伤，萨沙依旧比常人美貌许多。  
“您不知道，”萨沙说着，神情认真地看着里奥，“您救了我。”  
“很抱歉，但我要打断两位的话了，”医生插话道，“科尔舒诺娃小姐，你有服用毒品和遭受暴力袭击的痕迹，如果你想对任何人提起诉讼，我都建议你现在立刻去验伤拍照留证，尤其是如果您还遭受了其他方面的侵犯，我建议您马上去警局，昨天您一直处于精神不清醒的状态里，除了为您治疗，我们不能在没有您同意的情况下做任何决定，现在您可以确定一下，您要去警局取证吗？”  
忽然间，萨沙变得脸色惨白。  
“如果我去警局，就一定会在这里留下记录，对吗？”  
“这是自然。”  
“我需要时间想想。”萨沙答道。  
“没问题，但我建议您今天就做决定，”医生答道，“我的值班结束，现在该走了，祝你们今天过得愉快。”  
萨沙坐到床上，心神不宁地望着窗外，里奥和她还不熟，也不知道该如何劝解她，只得观察着她的神情——最初萨沙还紧张着，很快，紧张感就被平静的绝望代替了。  
“不用去了，”萨沙说，“没用的。”  
“你确定吗？”里奥问，“留下证据，哪怕情况暂时对你不利，不代表以后也没用，你不能白白受了别人欺负啊。”  
“我不想留下任何痕迹，让人知道我来过这里。”  
“警方一定是有保密措施的啊，他们不会随便公布这些消息的。”  
萨沙考虑着，忽然问道：“您没有告诉伊莲娜或者克里斯我在这儿吧？”  
“我昨天想要联系他们来着，但没有他们的联系方式，您带手机了吗？没有的话先用我的，快给他们打个电话吧。”  
“不，不用了……”萨沙皱着眉头说道：“先别告诉他们，真的，我不想让他们担心……现在我还不想让他们知道我来这里。”  
里奥虽然好奇，却因为萨沙明显有难言之隐而不方便问下去。  
“也好，如果您想这样的话。”  
“跟我说话不用这样客气啊，您是怎么了？”萨沙问，一出口就发现自己也客套着，改不过来一般，里奥和她都笑了，她咳嗽几声，里奥看着她病恹恹的样子感觉于心不忍，再度说道：“您还是去验伤吧。”  
萨沙看着手腕上的淤青，她好半天都没说话，最终点了点头。  
“我们去吧。”  
两人一同去了警局，他们在那里呆了好几个小时，验伤，拍照留证，萨沙和警察谈了很久，里奥不知道他们谈话的内容，但他看到萨沙脸上始终没有看得见希望的表情。最后的结果是这些证据都会被保留下来，但萨沙并不会马上起诉任何人。  
昨天带萨沙去医院时，里奥就觉得她状态奇怪，于是也没告诉任何人，今天萨沙提出不要对任何人透露她的事这一请求，里奥马上同意了。  
从警局回来以后，里奥把萨沙送到医院，自己回了他和托雷斯的家中。里奥信守承诺，对托雷斯也没提及萨沙的事。  
*  
多数重要家族成员都回了北欧参加这次酒店开业，桑斯庄园也再次热闹起来了，托雷斯提出请里奥过来做客，这天已经是周三，里奥正好在上学，托雷斯告诉他放学后直接自己开车去桑斯庄园就好，晚上住在那儿，第二天再去上课。  
里奥在赴约的路上略微不安，他曾以为自己这辈子不会再有机会回到桑斯庄园，而现在他不仅正在北欧上学，竟然还能重游故地。  
托雷斯告诉里奥他白天有事情要做，回桑斯可能比他晚一点儿，里奥正担心自己到了桑斯庄园门口要怎么说，桑斯的人却一看见他的车就把门打开了，并告诉他车直接停在宅邸门口就好。  
成片的高大树木栽种在庄园里，和四年前一样沉默肃静。里奥对这景象并不熟悉，那时他从自己的房间里透过窗户看桑斯庄园，角度都是从宅子看向门口，出入庄园时也都戴着眼罩，如今第一次从进门开始熟悉桑斯庄园的样子，里奥更觉得自己喜欢这里了。  
里奥刚停好车，就看见比利亚从宅子里走出来迎接他，想必是刚刚门口的人已经告诉他里奥到了。  
“第二次来感觉怎么样？”他笑着问道。  
“您家还是这么漂亮。”里奥回答。  
比利亚带他走进宅邸，领着他在桑斯的走廊上逛了一遍，告诉他这些走廊分别通向哪里，以及最“重要”的房间——晚饭的餐厅在哪边。  
“桑斯的好多人都在这儿，埃尔莎和她母亲还有弟弟，伊维塔姐弟两个，还有你见过的拉莫斯，桑斯很多老员工也在这儿，还有他们的孩子，所以今天的晚宴会很热闹……”他说着，带里奥走到二楼走廊西侧尽头的门前：“然后我们就要走到你四年前住的房间了，当时还是我把你关在那儿的呢。”  
里奥跟着笑了：“不是你给我绑的绳子吧？”  
“不是我，但是我看着手下绑的，你瘦得像火柴棍一样，绑在椅子上都怕勒断你几根骨头，现在总算是长点肉了。”  
比利亚带他走进房间，里奥诧异地看到房间里一切如旧。  
墙上的米色壁纸换成了新的，蔓藤花纹却和当年一样，白色四柱床上挂着厚重的纯白帷幔，书桌上摆着贝尔纳多特夫人当年用过的梳妆镜，奶油色的衣柜一尘不染。  
里奥走过去，拉开衣柜柜门，如愿看见他当年穿过的衣服都还在这里——黑白灰三种颜色的外套、套头的运动服和浅灰色卫衣，长袖T恤和各式衬衫。  
“那些衣服每年都会拿出来晒晒太阳的，所以旧虽然旧，但也能穿，那时候你就没穿过几次，现在都还是半新的呢，”比利亚说着，走到衣柜前和里奥一起看着：“哎，南多绝对没说实话，你在这儿住的时候他就对你有心思了，不然怎么会买这么多东西……这衣服料子真好，”他捏着一件卫衣的衣袖说，“见过送花送车追人的，没见过送一柜子衣服的……”  
“回来感觉真好，”里奥说，复杂的感觉涌了上来，他不知如何表述，只是四下打量着房间。  
比利亚拿出一件略显幼稚的白色套头衫递给里奥。  
“把这个换上，晚上你和南多可以一边怀旧一边制服play一下。”  
里奥接过来衣服看了看，忍不住笑了：“不行，这衣服小了，没办法穿了。”  
“要不然怎么说是制服play呢，”比利亚忽然故作严肃说道：“说真的，里奥，我一次都没想象过你和南多今天晚上住在这儿会干什么。”  
里奥又被他惹笑了。  
他们聊了一会儿，比利亚被一个电话叫走了，他告诉里奥一会儿托雷斯会回来，他自己现在这儿呆一会儿，当成自己家就好。  
“反正你也在这儿住过，”临走时比利亚说，“到了六点钟，南多要是还没回来，你也不用管他，直接去餐厅吃饭，我们不能不等客人直接开饭。”  
里奥看了眼时间，距离六点钟还有半个小时。就算托雷斯不回来，他也不觉得无聊。里奥在屋子里走着看着，打开抽屉，看里面的物件，走到窗边去看当年看过的景色，诧异着四年后自己竟能再次回到这里，十五岁的他还在因为自己和托雷斯没有任何关联而担忧，如今两人却已是恋人了。  
眼看六点钟要到了，里奥也没等来托雷斯，他按照比利亚所说的，按时去餐厅吃饭。桑斯庄园的宅子很大，他凭记忆在走廊和楼梯间穿梭着，走了有一会儿，他忽然听见有人在说话。向前看去，几步之外地板上透着光，那是个敞着双开门的套间，外面的房间是一间小起居室，只摆放着沙发、桌椅和壁炉，并没有人，声音从里面的房间传来。  
“不行……不行……”  
听见是一个男孩带着哭腔的声音，里奥吓了一跳，当即想要加快步伐离开，却忽然听见托雷斯的声音。  
“听话，亲爱的——”  
“不行！”男孩叫嚷起来，“就是不行！”  
里奥并不熟悉桑斯的人，但他知道眼下住在桑斯庄园的孩子只有伊维塔、洛伦索和加维诺，这不是伊维塔和洛伦索的声音，只能是加维诺了。  
里奥迈不开步子，正不知道如何是好时，拉莫斯从另一边的楼梯上走下，看见里奥问道：“在这儿干嘛呢？怎么不去吃饭？”  
“呃——”里奥无从解释，看了眼身旁开着的门，拉莫斯走过来看了看，恍然大悟似的“哦”了一声。  
“唉，没事，里奥，我去叫他们，你也进来等吧，我们一起吃饭去。”  
拉莫斯带着里奥走进套间，他直接推开虚掩的卧室门进去了。因为里奥在桑斯庄园是客人，加之他和加维诺也不熟，于是只在套间的窗边等着，他压不住好奇心，透过半开的门向卧室里看去，加维诺穿了件样子古老的白色睡袍，正坐在床边低头哭着，托雷斯背对着门，里奥只能看见他手中拿着什么东西，正在和加维诺说话。  
“里奥在门口等你呢，你们先去。”拉莫斯进门后说。  
“里奥来了？”托雷斯问。拉莫斯点了下头，里奥赶快移开目光，装作正在打量书柜的样子。托雷斯走出来，一边关了卧室的门，他刚要开口，两人就听见加维诺再度哭叫起来：“我不同意！不同意！你们都滚开！”  
“他没事吧？”里奥问。  
托雷斯摇摇头：“不会有事的，拉莫斯和他一起呢。我刚回来，本来想直接去找你，后来——我想叫加维诺和我们一起吃饭去，不巧赶上他发脾气。”  
里奥应了一声，没再问下去。  
到餐厅门口时，埃尔莎从走廊另一边走来，见到他们后客气地和里奥打了招呼，三人一边说着客套话一边走到餐桌旁，这时足够二十人就坐的餐厅只坐了一半的人，等到开始上菜时，人们才一个个出现，拉莫斯和加维诺是最后来的，加维诺的眼睛还红着，他和拉莫斯一起坐在桌尾，离其他人都远远的。  
桑斯的家宴有种怪异的平和，这和里奥两年前在葡萄园吃的那顿早餐气氛差异很大。餐桌上的人们各有各自的圈子，他们自得其乐地不搭理其他人，和大家隔绝开。  
餐桌的前三个位置空着，那里也没有摆放饭菜，托雷斯坐在第四张座椅上，旁边是里奥和伊维塔姐弟以及比利亚，托雷斯对面的是埃尔莎和同样二十出头的一男一女，里奥从谈话中听出他们是桑斯家老一辈得力助手的孩子，接下来才是埃尔莎的母亲，以及另外几个为桑斯工作的人，里奥虽然不认识他们，但看着眼熟，在酒店开业的宴会上都见过。拉莫斯和加维诺坐在桌尾，里奥猜测这是加维诺的主意，他不想和别人太靠近。  
伊维塔和洛伦索看都不看埃尔莎姐弟和他们的母亲，也不曾说过话，拉莫斯把红着眼睛的加维诺带来，埃尔莎和她母亲却根本不在意加维诺是哭过还是闹过，也不见他们说过一次话，比利亚游离世外一般，他似乎并不讨厌周围的人，但也不喜欢。大概看了一眼，里奥得出桑斯在家宴上并不按照身份重要性排座位的结论，人们仿佛对此也不在意——只要离自己厌烦的人坐得远一点就行。  
吃饭时候埃尔莎就投资的话题与里奥、托雷斯聊着，她问里奥之前的投资情况，似乎对此很感兴趣。埃尔莎说起话来干脆利落，总是言简意赅，里奥倒觉得和她聊天还不错。  
晚饭后，托雷斯带着里奥在庄园里逛着，走到湖边时，里奥在岸边看着湖里游动的鱼，回想起吃饭时的情形，对托雷斯说道：“你家餐桌上的气氛好糟糕啊，大家都把自己不喜欢谁写在脸上。”  
“怎么能这么总结？”托雷斯笑道：“人们彼此厌恶，却还是貌似和谐地一起工作生活，多不容易。”  
“伊维塔和洛伦索都和埃尔莎的关系好像很差，我都不觉得讨厌埃尔莎，他们还是亲戚呢。”  
“能让伊维塔和洛伦索喜欢的人很少，他们非常挑剔，戒心强，不做表面功夫，不是典型的桑斯人。”托雷斯说。  
“那桑斯的人应该是什么样的？像谁那样？”  
“我，比利亚，埃尔莎，我们三个是同类，骨子里一模一样，”托雷斯笑道，“虽然傲慢，谁都不放在眼里，但从不表现出来，对讨厌和鄙夷的人都能嘘寒问暖，反正心底里并不在乎他们的死活，装个样子、做好表面功夫、把生意拿下，我们永远都能笑脸迎人，反正关注的重点是利益，对方是谁并不重要，自己对其他人的厌恶喜好也不用带到生意场上。”  
里奥明白托雷斯的话，他本人还没有过类似的经历，他也没有特别讨厌的人——除了克里斯，但他也不会和克里斯有生意往来。  
“那你和不喜欢的人谈生意的时候觉得讨厌吗？”  
“我们谈的是生意，里奥，不是人，对方是不是惹我心烦、或者说他是不是个人对我来说都没关系，我在他眼中什么样也同样无所谓，我关心的是合约，不是我的或者他的好恶，无论喜欢讨厌，开心顺利做好生意，所有人皆大欢喜。哪有那么多讨厌和喜欢，我们遇见的人太多，对他们产生喜欢和讨厌的感觉就很花费功夫，时间长了，干脆连感觉也不用要了，只是工作而已，又不是私生活。”  
里奥想了想，说道：“这种性格可真方便，看见了讨厌的人也不会心烦了。罗尼他们都不和我聊这些，他们只提过生意，从不说自己对某件事的感觉，在巴萨都听不到这样的话……Nino，你再透露点儿给我，我们家太没意思了。”  
“你要听什么？”  
“可以问你家里人的关系吗？他们看起来好奇怪啊——埃尔莎不喜欢他弟弟吗？她母亲也不喜欢？”  
“他们……”托雷斯停顿一下，“他们家的三个人各自过自己的日子，谁也不管谁，也谈不上喜不喜欢，只是彼此觉得和对方牵扯上就会有很多心烦事，干脆都离得远一点好了，虽说他们是母亲和孩子，但一家人里也有相处不好的，是吧？”  
“但加维诺年纪太小了。”里奥谨慎说道。  
“他刚搬进葡萄园，也是第一次到桑斯庄园来，什么都不习惯，做什么都要发脾气，埃尔莎和她母亲都不管他，桑斯再没人照顾他，他未免太可怜了。”  
“我还想要妈妈和妹妹回来和我们一起生活呢，他有姐姐和母亲，关系竟然不好。”里奥叹道。  
*  
里奥和托雷斯一起在桑斯庄园住了一晚，他们住在里奥的旧房间里，第二天早上托雷斯把早餐拿到床上给里奥，吃过饭后里奥独自开车去学校上课，托雷斯说桑斯的人后天就回回到西班牙，他们回去之后，他会回到自己和里奥在北欧的房子里。  
自从酒店开业那个晚上过去后，里奥在学校和家之外，另一个常去的地方就是医院。萨沙的伤正在好转，脸上的淤青淡去了颜色，人也比之前开心了。奇怪的是她仍从未联系过伊莲娜和克里斯。  
萨沙坚持要补上里奥为他交的医药费和住院费，她说自己的钱还有剩余，里奥执拗不过，只能同意了。几天来萨沙呆在医院中闭门不出，故意要与世隔绝一般。  
*  
休息日的下午，里奥去萨沙暂住的地方探望她。这几天她住在一家整洁的小旅店中，似乎有意要躲着什么人一般，尽量避免出门，衣服也尽是挑颜色较深、样式臃肿的穿，她还特意买了一副样式老旧的墨镜，遮住大半张脸，这样就不会有人注意到她的容貌。  
最初里奥提出让萨沙出院后住到自己家里，萨沙拒绝了，说不能再给他添麻烦，何况自己在这里不会留很久。  
里奥来到旅馆中，小小的独立建筑有了年头，地板踩上去吱呀吱呀，但好在住客也少，不然地板在几天内就会被踩断。旅馆没有电梯，里奥爬楼梯来到三楼，在最里面的一间门上敲了两下，立刻换来萨沙警惕的声音。  
“哪位？”  
“里奥，”他站在门外自报家门，觉得傻乎乎的。  
脚步声响起，萨沙把门打开请他进来。虽然没外出，但她依旧换上了宽大的衣裳，完全遮住了身体的曲线，让人索然无味的棕色和灰色搭配在一起，但她松散的金发和姣好面容还是让里奥无法移开目光。  
“早上好。”萨沙说，热情地拥抱了救命恩人。  
她脸上的伤已经完全好了，脖子上原有的印痕也散去了大半，只剩下浅淡的印记留在那里，她照旧以璀璨微笑迎接里奥，虽然住在简陋的旅馆里，她还是用屋子里的简易装置泡了香味浓郁的热茶。  
里奥刚走进去就发现房间已经收拾得干干净净，连药瓶也不再放在床头柜上，现在只有一个满满的背包放在桌子上，钱包、护照和机票放在旁边。  
“你要走了吗？”里奥惊讶问道，“可你才出院几天啊。”  
“我必须走了，”萨沙说，她歉疚地对里奥笑笑，“还不知道怎么对你道谢，可我到了必须离开的时候，不能再耽搁了。”  
里奥有些转不过神。  
“这太仓促了，我连件送别的礼物都没准备。”他说，心中有预感如果他和萨沙更了解彼此一些，他们一定会成为朋友，可现在她却忽然说要离开了。  
“你已经给了我太多，”萨沙在里奥脸颊上吻了一下，继而后退一步看着他：“你不知道你帮了我多大的忙。”  
“你再说下去我就要脸红了，”里奥答道，他看了眼桌子上的机票，问道：“你马上就要走吗？几点钟的飞机？”  
萨沙示意他可以自己拿起来看，“晚上的飞机，还有时间。”  
里奥看了眼时间和目的地，上面写着18:30，圣地亚哥。  
“你要去美洲？我以为你会回家呢。”  
萨沙没答话，只是摇摇头。  
里奥放下机票：“可你在那里有认识的人吗？”  
“没有，正合我意，”萨沙笑道，“别为我担心了，我很会照顾自己的。”  
里奥只好点点头，这时他忽然注意到桌子上的护照，虽然只见过一次，但他确信这不是他为萨沙办理住院手续时的护照，那本护照明显折旧了，这本却新的如同刚刚印刷好一般。  
“你护照的样子怎么变了？”  
萨沙没回答，她把护照从桌上推到里奥那边，里奥将信将疑打开护照，照片上的萨沙似笑非笑，美貌依旧，护照的名字却写着“娜塔莉·洛佩斯”，国籍也由俄罗斯变成了西班牙。  
阳光落到里奥身上，光线中细小的尘埃飘到手中的护照上，里奥看着上面工整的印刷字体。  
她带着瘀伤、神情恍惚地出现在异国，清醒后一刻不停地伪装自己，避免出门，现在竟要改名换姓、逃去从未踏足的大陆。  
“你被人欺负了，是吗？”他问，从纸张上抬头去看萨沙的眼睛，声音低沉，带着隐约的愤怒。  
萨沙听出他的怒火，抬起里奥的双手攥住，看着他的眼睛认真说道：“别这样离，里奥，这是我重生的第一步，飞机起飞之后我就是另一个人，我自由了，为我高兴，好吗？不要计较以前发生了什么。”  
里奥很少听到这样的话语和语气，它们坚定不移，斩钉截铁地与过去断了关联，无论身后是废墟或泥浆，她都确信自己即将重获新生，破茧而出般打碎束缚自己的黑暗，不以平庸和依附的姿态出现，而是如光芒一般从破裂的茧中升起。  
“如果你这样说的话，”里奥答道，他原本觉得伤感和愤怒，现在却因为萨沙的话感觉到希望——既然她想要这样生活。  
“快把茶喝了，”萨沙递过茶杯，“我最近泡茶越来越好了。”  
两人喝了会儿茶。里奥知道他不必担心萨沙的生活，她有能力养活自己，可她眼下的状况实在令人担心。她孤身一人离开，除了里奥，似乎没有一个家人和朋友知道。  
“你来了有两周了，也没见你和谁联系，需要我带句话吗？给伊莲娜或者克里斯。”  
“我正有这个请求，”萨沙从背包中拿出一本书，翻开后，里面是一封套好信封的信，“但这个要求有些麻烦，您能在您毕业的时候再交给她吗？距离现在……还有两年，麻烦您两年之后再给她。”  
里奥错愕：“这两年你都不再同她联系了吗？”  
“她是……非常重要的人，”萨沙用不甚熟练的西语说道：“是我最爱的人……我爱的人和我一样值得拥有新生。”  
话中离别的意味听起来很重，里奥接过书，信封夹在里面，不会折了边角。他看着书面灰色的封皮，上面写着《Haunted》，里奥问道：“这是讲什么的？”  
“我们的生活，”萨沙说，“从头到尾都是丑恶和黑暗，却还是有人一意孤行地要正直下去，看上去固执又死板，但我喜欢那样的固执和死板——我说的只是其中一章，看着也不舒服，但我保证你也不会喜欢其他篇章。”  
里奥费解地笑了，他收下书。  
“我还会再见到你吗？”  
“或许，”萨沙笑道，“我会很高兴见到你。我有一个很少有人知道的邮箱，或许我们可以这样联系。”  
又一个只存留在邮箱中的朋友，里奥一时恍惚，从小一起长大的Kun是这样，匆匆见面、匆匆分别的萨沙也是这样，还会有多少人这样离他而去呢？  
“我会很想你。”里奥说，认识的时间虽短，他却已经将萨沙当做自己的朋友了。  
“我也是，”萨沙拥抱了他，“即使你听腻了我也要说，你不知道我有多感激，谢谢你做的一切。”  
*  
当天晚上，萨沙按时离开了，她抵达美洲后给里奥发了邮件，说她已经顺利抵达，一切都好。里奥郁闷地躺在床上看邮件，为她悬着的心落下了，却也觉得怅然若失。  
这天里奥回了学校住，因为阿根廷帮说要一起聚餐，周日一起出去玩儿，里奥最近事情不多，课业也跟得很容易，眼下被萨沙的事扰了心绪，正想和朋友一起打发时间、换个心情。他如愿了，在聚餐时被大家轮流灌酒——这倒不是针对谁，每个人都被灌了很多，然后摇摇晃晃回了学校，第二天准备去游乐场——这当然是迪玛利亚的主意，他说要豁出命去玩儿一场，就当做是“纪念那个没被考试废掉的自己”。  
第二天里奥跟随朋友们一起去了三十分钟车程之外的游乐场，这里游人极多，从几岁的小孩子、到中学生模样的情侣和成年人都有，有些人是全家出行，连老人也带上了，有一些则明显是游客，欢闹地聚在一起。  
迪玛利亚果然没辜负自己的豪言壮语，每个看起来危险的项目他都第一个冲上去，每个看上去无聊的项目他也都要尝试，但有几次他都被罗霍和里奥强行拽走了，阻止他跟着情侣凑热闹去坐什么摩天轮，一路以鬼屋、过山车等高强度项目撑到了吃饭时间，几人累得脚底发软，也不管游乐园里的餐厅收费有多贵了，找了家离自己最近的，进去之后点好菜，五个人一齐靠在椅子上歇着，话也不说，等着上菜。  
歇了有一会儿，饭菜陆续端上餐桌，几人以恢复体力的速度缓慢吃着，一面聊着天。他们选的餐厅是一幢独门独栋的小楼，几人的位置在二楼角落的窗旁，里奥喜欢这里的位置，因为靠在游乐场的边角，所以安静很多，游人也少。窗外种着高大的树木，一条小路在树丛中穿过，从里奥的角度正好能看到那里的长椅和长椅上坐着的人。里奥看了几眼，觉得很有趣，那人正在低头看手中的纸张，看上去和托雷斯很像。  
迪玛利亚忽然说起阿根廷国内的新闻，几个对政治不甚关心的人忽然热闹地讨论起新闻上常见的那些政客。他们这一天累坏了，没说几句话里奥就觉得口干舌燥，他拿起水杯咕咚咚喝着，并向窗外瞟了一眼，发现长椅上坐着的那人抬起头来了——竟然真的是托雷斯。  
里奥觉得奇怪，他说今天有事，不能陪里奥，现在怎么会一个人出现在这里。正疑惑着，里奥就看见加维诺从另一边走来。他穿着件有些复古味道的衬衫，衣裳勾勒出纤细的腰形，军绿色的裤子将他的腿衬托得更长，今天的他没了往日的紧张和暴躁，现在正拿着甜筒专心吃着，一面悠闲地迈着步子。走到托雷斯面前，他看了眼长椅上放着的几个购物袋，里奥以为他会把购物袋放到一旁然后坐在椅子上，却没想到他直接坐到了托雷斯腿上。话也不说一句，只顾吃着甜筒，一边认真地看着树上的鸟。托雷斯同他说话，连说了好几句，也不见他回答，连摇头或点头的动作也没用，他只一味看着一旁的树木。过了一会儿，加维诺终于吃完了甜筒，融化的奶油沾在手上，他不拿纸去擦，神态认真地吸允着手指，直到托雷斯找出纸巾为他擦干净手。  
托雷斯又对他说了句什么，里奥猜测托雷斯是说他们该走了，加维诺却并不起身，仍旧坐在托雷斯身上，左手环着他的脖子，又过了一两分钟，他仿佛是困了，把头埋在托雷斯肩上，闭着眼睛。  
对于加维诺不肯离开，托雷斯似乎很是困扰，他又说了些几句，劝了好一会儿，加维诺才懒洋洋地起身，牵着托雷斯的手和他一起走了。  
*  
几天后托雷斯送走了桑斯的大批人马，终于可以回到他和里奥的家中了。他在厨房中忙了一个小时，挑里奥喜欢的食材做好了一桌菜等他回来。  
里奥到家时天已经黑了，刚进门他就闻到饭菜的香味，托雷斯用热情的拥吻迎接了他，里奥被他吻得贴在了门板上，托雷斯压在他身上，吻得急切，里奥好不容易才喘息着别开头。  
“Nino……”里奥挣扎一下，“等一下……”  
“等什么？”托雷斯笑道，一面咬了下他的耳朵。  
“我有事要问你。”里奥把手搭在他腰上，抬头望着他。  
“什么事？”  
“周末我看见你了，在游乐场和加维诺——不是故意的，只是我和朋友也约好了那天一起去玩儿。”里奥说。  
“看见我了怎么没来打招呼？不知道我想你吗？”他说着，一路亲吻到里奥的脖颈。  
“那时候我们在餐厅，在楼上，”里奥答道，“看见你和他在楼下的长椅上，他都坐到你腿上了，我还怎么下去打招呼？”  
“那个时候啊？”托雷斯抬起头笑道，“那一天他都不搭理我，好不容易到了下午，对我不那么防备了，大大咧咧地坐到我腿上，还被你看见了，我也真不适合出轨，还没个苗头呢，就被发现了。”  
“Nino——”里奥抗议着托雷斯的态度。  
“我带他出来玩儿，”托雷斯收起玩笑的语气，“本来想回我们这儿来，但那天家里人都不在，没人照顾他，加维诺一直在闹，他是我侄子，我不能放着他不管，就带他出门去游乐场，他的脾气你也见过了，说一不二的，我可没办法对付他，只能顺着他来。你吃醋了？”  
里奥点点头，“我倒想装作不吃醋。”  
托雷斯连连吻着他，断续说着抱歉。  
“没什么好吃醋的，这次是我不好，以后不会了，”他把里奥带向餐桌，把煮好的热汤放到桌上，掀开盖子，奶油汤浓郁的香味飘了出来，他盛了一小碗，拿起勺子、坐到里奥对面喂他喝，“我刚做好的，喜欢吗？”  
里奥舔舔嘴唇，点了下头。  
托雷斯继续解释道：“这次家里只有一部分人过来参加酒店开业，桑斯庄园的人少，没人照顾他，回了葡萄园就好了，我们也不用操心了。”  
“我怕回了葡萄园，他也还和你现在这样，”里奥叹道，“到时候他再这样和你亲近，口口声声叫着叔叔，然后坐在你腿上，我也不知道会是什么心情。”  
“才不会呢，”托雷斯笑了起来，“今天不过是没有其他人了，他没有办法，只能勉强接受我带他出来玩儿。你也不用担心他在葡萄园时会缠着我，他非常不喜欢我，巴不得一直躲着我呢。”  
“为什么？”  
“答案不是很容易猜吗？”托雷斯微笑答道，他明亮的眼睛暗淡下来，笑容带了分无奈和伤感，里奥立刻明白了，不再问下去。

*  
第三卷 第十章 大火  
*  
“过来呀。”那个身影在树上说。  
里奥抬头看去，Kun的衣角和眼睛在层层枝叶后面露出，他坐在树枝上，里奥看不清他的样子。  
“可我上不去。”里奥说。  
树木高大，却没有根茎，它稳稳地悬浮在空中，如同Kun所在的地方是另一个维度。  
“很容易嘛，你顺着树干爬上来。”Kun叫到，热切地邀请他也到树上来，“这里有好多糖果，你看——”  
一大把糖果闪着炫目的光从Kun手中落下，它们如雪片般落在里奥周围，都融进泥土、消失不见了。  
可这里没有树干，里奥思附道，我不可能爬上去。  
“我爬不上去，你有绳子吗？”里奥问。  
Kun困惑地想了想，忽然拿出一卷细细的线团，将其中的一头丢给里奥：“我只有这个啦，你抓紧了，我把你拽上来。”  
里奥并不觉得这细如蝉丝的线有什么问题，他把线缠在自己身上，Kun开始用力把他拉向树上。  
这里好高啊，里奥想到，低头去看脚下越来越远的大地，他已经距离地面上百米了，却还是不能接近Kun，远处的湖泊和花圃尽收眼底，他却还没抵达树顶，明明看起来很矮的，这棵树怎么能这么高呢？  
“还有多久啊？”里奥问道，话刚出口，里奥忽然心中一惊，想到Kun早就离开了。他抬头去看，树上空无一人。  
细线崩断，里奥从空中坠落。  
*  
在里奥耽于梦境的时刻，内马尔正步伐轻快地迈上楼梯，走向里奥的房间。  
普约尔来巴萨和他的老朋友们叙旧、谈生意，内马尔正好没课，于是跟了来，他高高兴兴地去找里奥·梅西，被告知里奥的房间在哪里后他一溜烟地迅速走去，两次敲门未果后直接推开门。  
他不认为人们应该在中午十二点时还赖着不起床，也不认为里奥·梅西床上应该躺着另外一个男人。  
内马尔本以为里奥正在看书或玩儿手机，却没想到一推门就看见他和另一人酣睡的场景。他认得那个人，是巴萨的苏亚雷斯。  
内马尔关上门，在外面的小客厅中呆坐着，忽然生起闷气来。他才是里奥的朋友，在三角洲的时候他可以在打过游戏之后直接睡在里奥房间里，这次来巴萨，却忽然发现另一人占了他的位置，和里奥睡在一起。  
还在读中学的内马尔显然并不知道怎么处理这些情绪：一股无名火，一阵阵委屈。他不高兴，也不愿意就这样呆坐在里奥房间外的客厅里，于是去了三楼的小书房。  
普约尔、皮克、塞斯克、哈维等人相聊正欢，见到内马尔进去，皮克示意他坐在自己旁边，推过去一杯茶给他。  
“你不是去看里奥了吗？”  
“他没睡醒呢，”内马尔说，并故意加上下一句，想问出个答案：“和苏亚雷斯一起。”  
“哦，他们昨天出去玩儿了，”皮克笑道，其他人正在聊天，没注意他们的谈话，“我们在新开发的商业街买了几个店面，他们去看看生意怎么样，工作完事了就不知道跑到哪儿玩儿去了。”  
内马尔答应一声，别扭地问道：“可他们干嘛住在一起啊？”  
“他们是朋友啊。”皮克说。  
十五岁的内马尔鼓着嘴。  
“我可不会就这样和朋友睡在一张床上。”  
“你这是怎么啦？一副吃醋的样儿。”皮克笑道。  
“真的吗？”塞斯克耳尖地听到了他们的话，“内马尔，你要是喜欢里奥，我非常支持你成年以后和他约会试试。”  
皮克发出一声刺耳的叹息，在他看来塞斯克已经走火入魔了，只要不是托雷斯，他好像支持任何人和里奥在一起。  
内马尔被人一语戳破心事，表情不自在起来。  
“你别逗他，”皮克说，“内马尔还小呢。”  
“他只比里奥小五岁，五岁有什么关系啊？”塞斯克问。  
“别听他胡说，”皮克说道：“塞斯克不喜欢里奥的男朋友，见了谁都想给里奥介绍，”说罢他抬头看塞斯克：“连小孩你也不放过，真是够了……”  
内马尔更不想说话了。他当然听说过巴萨和桑斯的婚约，桑斯的二当家在追求里奥，还声称如果里奥愿意，他会在里奥毕业后和他结婚，但内马尔对这件事知道的不多，他还曾抱着希望，以为是流言，今天在巴萨听见皮克这样说，就知道确实是真的了。他知道托雷斯，印象中也在某次跟着普约尔去参加哪里的宴会时见过那个人，他的容貌好看到难以置信，又是赫赫有名的桑斯的二当家，虽然了解不多，内马尔也知道他是“很厉害”的那一型人物。  
这样想来，他更郁闷了。  
他和普约尔在巴萨庄园呆了一天，晚饭后才走。下午两点钟时里奥和苏亚雷斯醒了，他们和众人包括内马尔在内打了招呼，晚上也一起吃了饭，但内马尔没和他们说过几句话，一直闷闷不乐。  
回三角洲的路上，普约尔正开着车，副驾驶上的内马尔忽然说道：“我以后再也不要来这儿了，一点儿也不好玩儿。”  
“还以为你喜欢呢，”普约尔说，“早上吵着要来。”  
内马尔盯着窗外飞驰而过的景色，过了一会儿问道：“要是塞斯克说的是真的，我以后真能和里奥约会吗？”  
“我已经不明白你们年轻人想的都是什么东西了，”普约尔说，“里奥再有一年多就毕业了，然后就要和桑斯的托雷斯结婚，你现在问能不能和他约会算哪回事啊？”  
“我是觉得好玩儿才问的。”内马尔说。知道这事已经不再有指望，也就不继续问下去了。  
*  
碎宝石的小少爷病了很久，里奥也听说了，他曾想过要去探望他，但也并不觉得安德里亚斯看到他会有多开心，加之学校的课程太紧，他很快忘了这事，直到一天晚上睡觉前托雷斯忽然提到他们要去探望安德里亚斯。  
“你周末没事的话，我们一起去看看安德里亚斯，他病了。这段时间我也一直在忙，不然早就去了。”  
“我知道他病了，”里奥答道，“但他可能不乐意看到我，我去给他添堵干嘛？我和你一起去，他要不高兴，我让你自己去，我还担心。”  
“所以都说了我们一起去，”托雷斯说着，在里奥脖颈上吻了几下，“如果你的哥哥、妹妹病了，一定是我们两个人一起去探望他们了，你就当做安德里亚斯是我弟弟，他病了，你和我一起去看他。”  
“你和你‘弟弟’的过去太惊心动魄了，我怕他吃了我。”里奥咕哝道，翻过身来把头埋在托雷斯肩上：“好吧，我们一起去看他。他是不是病了好久了？很长时间都没听过他的消息了。”  
“他病得严重，这几天刚有些好转。”  
“他到底怎么了？”里奥问。  
“身体一直不太好，”托雷斯答道，“这次本来是小病复发，后来严重了……现在已经好了不少了。别想那么多，他不会有事的。”  
里奥也不想就着沉重的话题说下去，转而问到：“去探望病人，要给他买什么东西呢？可是……他什么好东西没见过，买什么都不会稀罕吧。”  
“挑你喜欢的买，”托雷斯说，“别人送给你你会开心的东西，你也买一件给他，不管怎么说，心意都在这儿了。”  
别人送给我烤肉我会开心，可我也不能拎着一袋子血淋淋的肉去看他啊。里奥心想。  
*  
周末，里奥和托雷斯如约去探望安德里亚斯。走进碎宝石庄园时，里奥明显感觉这里的气氛和之前不同了，不知道是不是因为他们的主人病了，庄园里有种肃穆的气氛，每个人都很严肃。  
幸而安德里亚斯的哥哥洛塔尔还是和从前一样眉眼带笑，让里奥松了口气，里奥想他或许是因为不能说话缘故，因而更要通过表情向人们传达他的感情。他在一楼的门厅迎接了两人，带他们去安德里亚斯的房间。  
刚一碰面，洛塔尔就递给托雷斯几张纸，托雷斯一边看，一边用只需要点头或摇头回答的句子向他问问题，他们在说生意上的事，说的隐晦，里奥听不懂，也不在意。  
来到安德里亚斯的房间门口，两人的话还没说完，托雷斯让里奥自己先进去，他说有些问题还要问洛塔尔。  
安德里亚斯的房间是套间，外面是一间宽敞的起居室，里面才是卧室。里奥走进起居室，看见四个人分散坐在几张长短不一的沙发上，都是不过二十六七岁的年轻人，三男一女，里奥知道他们是安德里亚斯众多助手中的几个，算是亲信，看着也面熟，几人正在低声说话，表情严峻，里奥和他们打了招呼，随后去敲安德里亚斯的门，里面应了一声，他推门进去。  
走进房间，第一眼看见安德里亚斯的面庞时，里奥吃了一惊。他果真瘦了许多，一副病恹恹的样子，唯一让人有些安慰的是他竟有本事操纵病魔，让那病态将自己衬托得更美。  
他躺在床上，懒懒地抬眼，看见是里奥后，又慢腾腾地合了眼，一面轻拉起被子，挡住脸庞，只剩下头发和闭着的眼睛露在外面。  
里奥拎着袋子走进去，放在床边，自己拉过来一把椅子坐在安德里亚斯床前。  
“Nino和我来看你，他在和你哥说话呢，一会儿就进来了。”  
安德里亚斯不理他，动也不动一下。  
里奥知道他的脾气，安德里亚斯不回话，他也不生气，坐在一旁等着托雷斯赶快进来，结束他们的沉默。  
无事可做，里奥打量起房间来。这是间很大的卧室，只有黑白两色，白色从墙壁蔓延到地毯和床，黑色从窗帘上落下，一直滚到书桌旁。书桌上放着纸张和打翻的墨水，另外还有一张照片，照片中的女孩梳着红色短发，笑容冷峻，男孩身材高大，面容稚嫩，照片旁放着两把枪和几颗子弹，里奥不好直接伸手去拿枪，抻着脖子看了一会儿，枪身有很深的划痕，看上去有些年头了。  
听见床榻有了些窸窣的响声，里奥回过头去，安德里亚斯动了动，眉头皱着，似乎是又不舒服了。里奥再度打量他，才注意到安德里亚斯的衣服，他的睡衣已快从肩膀上褪下，左边的衣袖卷起，露出胳膊。里奥正好能看到他手臂内侧的纹身，那明显是手写字体，应该是有人写在安德里亚斯的手臂上、然后被做成文身的，字体漂亮，纹身做得也精巧，看上去十分美。  
“我爱你、我爱你、我爱你”。  
里奥一眼看清了上面的文字，第一个念头当然是确认这是不是托雷斯的字体，但这和托雷斯的字差别太大，而小少爷是左撇子，不可能用右手写字——里奥感觉自己要变成侦探了，但这些推论都实在太简单，也用不上多仔细的推敲。  
干呆着毕竟无聊，安德里亚斯不理他，里奥反而更想招惹他了。  
“你胳膊上的文身是怎么来的？”他问。  
安德里亚斯抬眼看了他一下，默默把胳膊抽回到被子里。  
“告诉我一下也不会怎么样。”  
仿佛腻歪了沉默，也腻歪了里奥的追问（虽然只有两句），安德里亚斯换了应对方式，睁开眼对里奥微笑道：“我穿了一半睡衣躺在你面前，你竟然只想问文身是怎么来的？”  
听出他话里的挑逗，里奥才缓过神来，想到那方面去，这样一看安德里亚斯果然是魅惑的样子，他还火上浇油地用摄人心魄的眼神看着他，里奥从没被其他人这样直白地引诱过，他毕竟年轻，每次小少爷这样做都让他有难以克制的感觉，安德里亚斯对这种表情最为熟悉不过，嘴角微微拉起弧度，他微笑说道：“里奥，如果你看着我脸红，我会以为你想要亲我的。”  
“我没有。”里奥说，赶忙去看一边。  
看见安德里亚斯再度闭上眼，里奥的目光又移了回来，心想着托雷斯怎么还没说完话。他的目光还放在小少爷身上，没来得及想什么，里奥忽然伸出手去，好奇地在安德里亚斯头上摸了摸，这一摸不要紧，他忽然发现小少爷的头发特别滑，还软软的，手感特别好。安德里亚斯竟然也没抗议，就任由他这么摸着头。  
也不知道是什么时候开始，里奥觉得在安德里亚斯面前不用设防，也就由着自己孩子气的一面流露出来。  
“你们这是干什么呢？”托雷斯推门进来，看到这一幕问道。  
“显而易见是你男朋友在非礼我的头发，对我意图不轨。”安德里亚斯窝在被子里闷闷地说。  
“我没有，”里奥赶快抽回手，“就是……想摸摸看什么样儿的。”  
“变态。”安德里亚斯哼了一声。  
“你好点儿了吗？”托雷斯也坐到床前，安德里亚斯厌烦地翻了个身，说道：“好着呢，不用你来看我。”  
“知道你烦我，我们待一会儿就走。我和里奥给你带了礼物，你要现在打开吗？”  
他没说话，那就是拒绝了。托雷斯又说了些嘘寒问暖的话，直到说起生意来，小少爷才开始搭理他。  
聊了一会儿，洛塔尔叫走了托雷斯，又剩下里奥和安德里亚斯两人瞪眼看对方。安德里亚斯坐起身，指使里奥道：“把你身后的衬衫拿来。”  
里奥递过来衣服，安德里亚斯却不接，忽然笑道：“我不喜欢自己穿衣服。”  
里奥不想理会他的言外之意，安德里亚斯说道：“你要是不帮我，就等一会儿让你家Nino帮我。”  
这主意更让里奥烦躁。他瞪着小少爷，却瞪不出个结果，后者只笑盈盈地看着他，用眼神暗示他确实做得出任何事。无奈之下，里奥只得站起身，拿着衣服不情愿地帮他穿。他想早早完成这不讨巧的差事，偏偏安德里亚斯故意磨蹭，不仅不配合，把胳膊伸进袖子里这样的动作也慢极了。里奥为他系衣扣时，他故意舔着嘴唇，做出吞咽口水的动作，里奥烦躁起来，停下系扣子的手，问道：“你干嘛总这样？能不能别闹了？”  
“你不喜欢吗？”安德里亚斯挑眉，做出夸张的惊讶神态：“你早就动心了是吧，你不喜欢我，但你想上我，不是吗？别说你不想，撒谎太多，鼻子会变样的。”  
“是又怎么样！”里奥怒气冲冲地继续手上的动作，粗鲁地为他系上最后三颗扣子，“你这样勾引人，有人不上钩就怪了！”系好了扣子，他被床弹起来似的站到书桌旁，和安德里亚斯保持着安全的距离，后者无所谓地坐在床上，拿起被子上的一堆纸张开始看。  
很快，托雷斯回来了，他说自己和洛塔尔已经谈好了接下来的合作。  
“我和你哥都谈好了，所以别担心了，好吗？”  
“我不担心，南多，”安德里亚斯收起刚刚对里奥的调笑表情，语调消沉，“我只有愤怒，你能感觉到吗？”  
“再这样生气下去，把自己气垮了，斯卡特可指望谁呢？”  
安德里亚斯闭上眼，想转换下心情似的，他把目光移到里奥身上，忽然笑了。  
“多好啊，我遭遇过的他都不用再受一遍。”  
话语消极，安德里亚斯却仍是笑着，他支起身来，示意里奥过来，里奥刚在床沿上坐下，他就在里奥脸上亲了一口，里奥被这一吻吓了一跳，嘴唇在脸颊上留下的微温触感和他身上淡淡的香气立刻让里奥红了脸——他竟然当着托雷斯的面吻了自己。  
“你干脆把里奥抢走好了。”托雷斯笑道。  
“总比亲你要好吧？”安德里亚斯问。  
“你在为什么事生气？”里奥问，他知道安德里亚斯不会回答，只是单纯想要岔开话题。  
“为你不会遭遇的事。”他答道。  
托雷斯接话道：“桑斯和斯卡特有合作，所以我能知道这些事，但不能告诉你，里奥，别介意，这是斯卡特内部的事。”  
“好吧，”里奥应道，很高兴他们换了话题，根本没打算知道到底是什么事，“反正不是你们俩要结婚了就行。”  
他打趣道，安德里亚斯笑了，右手不自觉地摩挲着左臂上那句写了三次的“我爱你”。  
三人聊了十几分钟，安德里亚斯累了，客人们起身告辞。托雷斯先走出门，里奥晚了一会儿才跟上去。  
安德里亚斯翻过身去躺着，听见纸袋的响声，几秒后感觉到一个凉凉的小东西抵在自己腰上，毛茸茸的，他伸手去摸，把那东西从被子里拿出来，竟然是一只白色的袖珍小熊，样子可爱，做工精良。  
好像没见过玩偶似的，安德里亚斯打量了半天，右手拿着小熊，一边用左手摸小熊身上的绒毛，他看得呆了——他从没买过或者拥有过这样一件东西，甚至都没近距离看过，他认真摸着小熊的头，看那双棕色眼睛是什么材质做的，以及做成鼻尖样子的缝合线条是什么样的针脚，还有小熊的嘴巴处的凹陷，他摸着小熊头和身体之间的接缝处，研究这两部分是怎么缝合到一起的，他捏着小熊的四肢，发现那里的填充材料和其他地方不一样，更软一些。  
看着安德里亚斯着迷般打量小熊的样子，里奥松了一口气，他原本还担心他会嫌弃这个礼物，却没想到安德里亚斯这么感兴趣。  
“给你的礼物。”里奥说，语调抑制着满满的成就感。  
安德里亚斯仿佛没听到，还在研究这奇怪的东西。  
“我走啦。”里奥说。  
后者低声“嗯”了一下，正在专心研究小熊脖子下的领结。  
里奥喜滋滋地离开房间，跟上托雷斯的脚步，说道：“他很喜欢礼物呢，正拿着看呢。”  
“那就好。”托雷斯说，心想着安德里亚斯千万别拆了那只可怜的熊。  
安德里亚斯并没残暴地为熊做解剖，他先是把小熊放在手上，然后远一点放到床脚，他枕回枕头上，看见小熊在床脚看他。安德里亚斯再度伸手，把小熊拿回来放到枕头旁边，没一会儿，又放到床头柜上去，他从没有过这样的玩偶，简直不知道该放在什么地方才好。  
*  
里奥在大学的第三个圣诞节照常跑回西班牙，在巴塞罗那和家人朋友们一起庆祝节日。在这之前，他和托雷斯住在他们的房子里，托雷斯最近的半个月都不忙，他们同住了半个月，里奥打趣说这像蜜月一样。  
“蜜月会比现在有趣很多呢，”托雷斯说，“我们离开欧洲，另找个地方，谁都不认识我们。”  
“可是北欧很好啊，我想一直留在这儿呢。”里奥说，他知道毕业后他要回到巴萨，以后恐怕再也没有这样在北欧长住的日子。  
“我们平时在西班牙，偶尔也可以回这儿来，在我们都不忙的时候，这房子又不会卖，什么时候想回来就回来好了。”  
“这是我们的第一个房子呢，”里奥说，他坐在沙发上、枕着托雷斯的胳膊，一边捏他的手指，一边看天花板，“我有个挺奇怪的想法，虽说我们第一次是在你长期住的那家酒店套房里，但我反而对现在的房子印象更深。”  
“当然了，都在这儿住了快三年了，”托雷斯说，“要是能脱离生意，一直住在这儿也不错，环境好，房子前都是树，后面还有湖，简直想不出更好的地点了。”  
里奥闭上眼，想象着他们永远住在这里的样子，没有权势争夺，没有利益斗争，没有人流血受伤，没有人需要担惊受怕。只有他们两人住在这里，在他们的家中。  
天色暗了，他们还没开灯，壁炉中的火光将面前的一小块区域照亮，屋子里暖暖的，里奥有些困了，就这样靠在托雷斯身上睡着了。  
现在是大三的冬天，到了大四，到他毕业时，他就可以和Nino履行婚约。虽然身后有两个家族牵绊着，有无数繁杂的生意和阴谋等待着，里奥都做好了准备迎接那一切。  
他睡着了，托雷斯抱他回到楼上，晚上七点多时里奥才醒，他们花了大半个晚上滚床单，然后懒懒地躺在床上聊天。  
正说着桑斯最近在市场方面遇到的麻烦，托雷斯发现里奥的手已经在自己手上捏了好一会儿了，他在玩儿托雷斯的戒指，捏来捏去的。  
“你再捏一会儿，戒指就算是石头做的也要被你捏碎了。”托雷斯说。  
里奥忽然回过神来，停了手上的动作说道：“Nino，我之前就在想，我们要等上一年多才能结婚，时间太久了，你可以先把这戒指给我，就算是……订婚或者之类的东西。”  
“给你。”托雷斯忽然摘下戒指，戴在里奥左手的无名指上，里奥反倒吓了一跳。  
“你也不问句‘为什么’？我说要你就给了？也不想想……”  
“有什么好想的，”托雷斯说，这次轮到他来捏里奥的手了，“我还以为戒指会大呢，你戴着竟然正好。”  
里奥摩挲着无名指上还带着托雷斯体温的戒指，忽然有种奇特的感觉。这不过是个不能言语的物件，可忽然被戴在手上，他竟忽然感觉到了份类似承诺和约定的感觉。  
虽然里奥没说话，托雷斯还是感觉到了他忽然变化的情绪，他抱住里奥，将手环在他身后，轻抚着里奥的头发。  
“我早该给你承诺了，”托雷斯说着，一边吻着他的额头，“但我总是太迟钝。”  
“你不欠我任何东西，”里奥缓过神来答道，“我吓了一跳……只是戴上你的戒指，就忽然感觉不一样了。”  
“你欠我一个戒指呢，”托雷斯说，“快，也给我戴上一个，我总要告诉别人我是有家室的人了。”  
里奥笑了起来：“可我平时不戴戒指啊，等我回巴塞罗那挑一个给你。你想要什么样的？”  
“什么样的都行，”托雷斯说，“只要是你买的，哪怕上面刻着一句‘Nino是我的，你们不许抢’，我也会戴的。”  
“谁会写那么幼稚的话啊！”里奥笑道，扬高了声调。  
“万一我被人抢走了呢？”  
他们在黑暗中聊着，说着玩笑话，说着情话，在月亮银色的光辉洒到窗帘上时睡着了，彼此依偎，亲密无间。  
*  
托雷斯有事要留在北欧，里奥回到西班牙后每天都和苏亚雷斯一起打发时间。他们每天都有很多地方可去：巴萨最近盘下的店面、控股的公司、苏亚雷斯和别人谈生意的地方，不忙的时候他们会去看球赛、吃晚饭，耽搁得晚了，就干脆去看午夜场的电影。里奥打趣说他们这简直是情侣的标准约会安排。就连回了巴萨庄园，两人也依旧是情侣标准、住在同一个房间里。  
在里奥假期结束的前一天，两人照常玩儿到半夜才回家，雪下的大，他们开车速度也慢了不少。  
里奥开了一会儿，觉得困了，换路易开车，下车时里奥抬头看了一眼，东南方的天空似乎格外的亮，他示意苏亚雷斯去看，后者匆匆看了一眼，说别管了，这么冷，赶快上车。  
里奥坐到副驾驶去，反而不困了，他盯着天空上的光亮看着，奇怪着那是什么，而当车辆越来越接近巴萨时，里奥忽然明白了他看到的是火光。  
“路易，你看那里，是家里着火了吗？”  
苏亚雷斯瞟了一眼，不敢确定。  
“我不知道，先开过去再说吧。”  
里奥忐忑不安地望着巴萨的方向，他猜测或许是某个房间着了火，现在大概已经有消防队的车辆在那里救火了，巴萨的人可能也正乱哄哄忙着控制火势。因为巴萨庄园本身的地势和周围的树木遮挡，两人直到把车开巴萨门口才能知道是不是真的着了火。  
当车停下时，里奥发现自己想得太过简单了。  
燃烧的不只是一个房间，而是巴萨的整幢宅邸，这里没有消防车，一个人都没有。  
里奥走下车，漫天大雪落下，他脑中一阵眩晕。  
巴萨庄园在大火中燃烧。  
他自六岁起熟悉的一切都被火苗吞噬。巴萨的宅邸在火中燃烧而屹立不倒，在沉默的大雪中被烈火侵犯，火舌卷着浓烟升起，在夜空中翻滚着吞噬更多。碎裂的声音伴随着烧焦的味道从遥远的地方传来。  
“我们走，”苏亚雷斯忽然抓住里奥的胳膊，“这里不安全。”  
“等一下，”里奥说，他拿起手机，电话不知什么时候碰到了，变成了静音状态，上面已经有几十个未接来电了，现在罗尼的名字正在屏幕上闪烁着。  
“罗尼，你在哪儿？”里奥接起电话问。  
“到三角洲来，”罗尼的声音在电话中没有情感起伏，“庄园被烧了，桑斯宣布这是他们做的，你在外面不安全，马上到三角洲来。”  
“桑斯？可这……”  
“埃尔莎已经承认了，”罗尼说，“桑斯死了四个人，不是重要人物，但埃尔莎很看重，他们确实是巴萨的人杀的，但我不知道我们的人为什么动手——现在他们已经不是我们的人了，这不是我们任何一人下达的指令，但这时候宣称他们与巴萨无关已经于事无补了，桑斯在盛怒中，巴萨也是。你马上到三角洲来，不要与任何桑斯的人有联系。”  
里奥目不斜视地望着熊熊燃烧的火焰。房子在那样遥远的地方坍塌，他却觉得火光的炽热近在眼前，耳畔也满是木头焚烧的噼啪声。  
“我马上过去。”  
里奥挂断电话，却并没回到车上。他在未接来电提醒中滑动托雷斯的名字，对方很快接听了。  
“里奥，你终于接电话了，”托雷斯的语速很快，“我们的通话很有可能被监听，我不能说得很详细，但我对这件事不知情，我今天刚回西班牙。”  
“这是桑斯做的？”里奥问。  
“是，”托雷斯回答，“这其中一定有误会，我会想办法解决的，无论发生什么，等着我，好吗？”  
里奥在大雪中看着漫天大火。罗尼的话语和托雷斯的声音在他脑中一同响起。  
总是这样难。  
总是要做出这样的选择，失去一条手臂，还是失去一只眼睛。  
里奥没再说话，托雷斯说道：“你在哪儿？我现在过去。”  
“不要来，”里奥说，“我是巴萨的里奥·梅西，不和仇敌有来往。”  
他说，声调发抖。他知道托雷斯明白这些，他必须说这样的话。只有先平息了现在的事态，双方才能平心静气地想办法解决眼前的问题。  
火势蔓延，房屋倒塌。  
他站在冲天的火光前。  
“我们应该留在北欧……在那栋房子里。”里奥挂断电话。他想说“留在我们的家里”，却不能再用那个词，以防止有人窃听他们的通话。  
那栋建在湖边的房子出现在脑海中，与眼前漫天飞雪、在熊熊大火中燃烧的庄园重合在一起。  
*  
被叫去门厅时，埃尔莎正在核对他们最近的损失。桑斯如今在各个领域的收益都在减少，实力已经大不如从前，连托雷斯这样重要的人物竟然也没事情可忙了，过于清闲永远都让她心神不宁。  
她清点着损失，然后被助理叫去楼下。埃尔莎走出房间，后悔着自己忘了穿外衣，门厅总是让她感觉发冷。  
她走下楼梯，看见四五个人站在几个渗血的黑色大袋子前。  
“我们已经看过了，”其中一人开口道，“您如果不想看，还是别看了。是阿维利亚他们四个，已经过世了。”  
“已经过世了”几个字让埃尔莎如坠冰窟。  
那不可能。她想。他们甚至都不应该是目标，杀了他们并没有什么好处。  
埃尔莎跪在地上，拉开面前黑色渗血的袋子。  
有人发出了低声惊呼，这血腥的场景无论看多少遍都不能适应。  
埃尔莎抬手，制止了旁人的声音，她挥了下手，示意他们都出去。  
又一次，埃尔莎感觉身在梦中。  
她握过父亲冰冷的手，在阳光苍白的下午。如今她再度触碰无法给与回应的手指，感受上面的干涸的血迹和伤口。  
她所见到的尸体从来都不是完整的。  
埃尔莎被门厅的冷风冻得不住颤抖。她无声地掉着眼泪，大睁着眼睛看着每一具躯体缺失的部分，咬牙切齿地将它们记在心里。  
我待之如血亲，他人却视为刀俎上的鱼肉。  
她的手在他们被割去一半的脸上轻抚过，折断的骨头，烧焦的皮肤，四肢割断后的刀口。  
她弯下腰，握住其中一人血淋淋的手，无声地哭号起来。  
世事艰难。我唯有他们可信赖，你却要将他们也夺走。  
她用力地握着那只没有温度的手，几乎要将它握碎在自己手中。  
他们是在我父亲葬礼上陪我站在一起的人，在母亲忽视我的求救、弟弟与所有人隔绝时仍旧留在我身边的人。  
你竟连他们也要夺走。  
四个小小的身影浮现在埃尔莎脑海里，却立刻被眼前这血淋淋的袋子代替了。  
他们不是桑斯的重要人物，但他们是她的朋友、她唯一感觉快乐的理由。作为桑斯家年长一辈人的孩子，他们同她一起长大，小时是玩伴，长大后一起工作。他们没做错过任何事，他们还没有机会犯错，就被折磨、被杀死了。  
她不明白自己何时惹恼了托雷斯。为什么他杀了自己的父亲，现如今他的恋人又间接杀了她仅有的朋友。  
或许里奥·梅西不知情，但他是巴萨的人，他是否知情已经无关紧要了。  
埃尔莎站起身，抹干眼泪。  
她的血亲，她的叔叔。  


*  
第三卷 第十一章 告别  
*  
六点钟刚过，外面的天还阴沉着，埃尔莎已经醒了。她只睡了四个小时，她睡不久，自很多年前开始，而这样短暂的睡眠对她来说已经足够了。  
她爬起床，给自己倒了水，简单洗漱后换好衣服，去二楼西侧的书房。她需要桑斯的合作名单，把那些早就遗忘的合作伙伴找出来，按照每一家的特点制定不同的合作计划。  
天色昏暗，葡萄园中寂静无声，人们都还沉在梦中。她走下楼梯，在二楼西侧的走廊上走着，不过几步，她就发现了并未预料会出现的同伴，她不是唯一一个早起的人。  
走廊最里侧房间的双开门打开一扇，加维诺从托雷斯的房间中走出，一面系着衬衫的扣子。他刚睡醒，褐色的头发有些乱，最近他脸上的婴儿肥少了些，蓝色的眼睛因此显得更大，他的嘴唇透着浆果般的红色，整个人如同希腊油画中走出的少年般俊美，神情却迷迷糊糊的。  
见到埃尔莎，两人互看一眼，谁也不说话，前者对于弟弟一大清早从亲叔叔房间里走出的一幕见怪不怪。  
姐弟俩各走各的路，他们长长的影子拖在地上，和主人一样沉默。埃尔莎走到书房前，正要推开门时，忽然停了动作，问道：“你叔叔怎么样了？”  
她干涩的声音沙哑低沉，将黎明的寂静豁开一道裂口。  
“他醉了。”加维诺说。他已经走过了埃尔莎身边，漫不经心地整理着头发。  
埃尔莎没再说话，进了书房找她需要的名单，加维诺在天还没亮时回到自己的房间，爬到床上接着睡。  
*  
四天前，在巴萨庄园被大火焚烧的翌日，埃尔莎敲开托雷斯的房门。  
托雷斯知道自己不用去找她，事情已经发生，她如果想解释便会解释，即便不想解释，她也不会轻易放过托雷斯。  
埃尔莎推开房门，她穿着黑色衣装，如同在为去世的朋友服丧。她走进房间，脸庞冷若冰霜，心中怒不可遏。  
看着她走进门时的陌生模样，托雷斯忽然想到她刚出生时的情形。那时他不在家，拖了几天才看到他的第一个侄女。小小的婴儿裹在襁褓中，托雷斯接过她，欣喜地抱着，如同这是他自己的孩子。埃尔莎喜欢他，被他戳了脸颊也不哭，瞪着好奇的大眼睛看他。  
“你变成叔叔了。”埃尔莎的母亲卡罗尔对他笑道，那时她还爱笑，那时哥哥阿德里安还活着。  
听到“叔叔”这个词，托雷斯怔了一下，他还没成年，还没想过自己也能变成别人的长辈。  
“你要是不说，我就以为我是她哥哥了。”他说道，阿德里安和卡罗尔都笑了。  
如今埃尔莎长大了，她穿着丧服走进房间，背负父亲的仇恨，朋友的血债，桑斯的未来。前一晚她悄无声息地完成了复仇，火烧巴萨宅邸，将他们逼出建立了百年之久的庄园，在一天一夜的时间里做了从未有家族做过的事。  
“晚上好，南多叔叔，我有事要和您说。”她说，走到沙发旁坐下。  
“我在等着你呢，”托雷斯放下刚刚正在整理的账目，也坐到沙发上，“你有这么大的计划，如果提前告诉我一声，我也好有个准备。”  
“这计划不方便让您提前知道，您是我叔叔，我就不绕弯子了，”埃尔莎说，“您和巴萨的里奥·梅西原本有婚约（‘原本’，托雷斯想），若让您也参与其中，面子上不好看，也可能会扰乱计划。事情很简单，他们杀人，我们复仇……我听说巴萨还没有人因为这场‘事故’死去，所以我们的复仇还没完成，一命抵一命，只是烧了房子，太便宜他们了。没有杀人犯能这么轻易逃脱制裁。”  
“你烧了巴萨，让他们颜面尽失，”托雷斯说，“从没有人这样打击过巴萨，现在他们似乎都住在盟友的地盘上。”  
“但愿他们在明年的今天也能有盟友。”埃尔莎说，忽略了托雷斯的前半句话。  
“我是来告诉你我们接下来的计划，叔叔，”埃尔莎靠在椅背上，“很遗憾您和里奥·梅西的婚约不能继续，现在巴萨和桑斯的人都在怒火中，个个恨不得把对方剥皮拆骨，您也认同这不是履行婚约的最好时机，对吧？”  
托雷斯点头。眼下情况混乱，绝不是应该举行婚礼的时候。  
“我现在满心怒火——对您直说也无妨，我不认同他们所说的‘没下达过这种指令’、‘已经无法联络到杀人的凶手’这样的借口，如果我让我的手下杀了人，之后就放走他、任由他人间蒸发，再告诉对方我对此不知情、也找不到人了，而对方若是信任我并且对此既往不咎，他就是这世上最无可救药的蠢货。”  
巴萨大概是疯了。托雷斯想，被自己的心腹捅出这么大的娄子，现在连人都找不到——或者他们是故意的？家族中可以发号施令的人不止一个，他们很有可能被自己人摆了一道。  
“我们需要和他们对话，问清楚真相，然后再做下一步行动。”  
“不，叔叔，我已经问过了，他们也给了我刚才那样敷衍的解释，巴萨没有诚意，我不想继续浪费时间，被他们当白痴骗，”埃尔莎说道，“他们要负责任，我们要继续复仇。我们会长久地和巴萨处于对立状态，大火不是巴萨的第一场‘意外’，他们会有更多‘惊喜’，我要做的不止这些。”  
“埃尔莎，”托雷斯叹息般开口了：“我对你遭受的一切感到抱歉，看到你失去朋友我和你一样痛苦，但我们真的不需要更多阴谋和死亡了，或许巴萨有他们的苦衷，我们可以让他们做出其他形式的赔偿，这样桑斯遭受的损失也会更小。”  
埃尔莎冷笑一下。  
“我不讲和，”她冷着眉眼说道：“我绝不再忍受任何事。而你怎么能为他们说情，在你看到门厅里染血的袋子之后？”  
“这关系到两个家族或者更多，”托雷斯继续劝道，“你暂时忍耐，等到查清楚事实，找出真正的凶手再行动不迟。”  
“我不会忍耐任何事，”埃尔莎答道，盯着托雷斯，“你杀了我父亲，我忍了，桑斯忍了，然后呢？在父亲之后我还要看到朋友四分五裂的身体——我还要等到多少人死在我面前之后才明白有些人不值得原谅？”  
托雷斯无法对这样的话作出回答。  
“你打算怎么做？”半晌后，托雷斯问道。  
“从每一个方面与他们作对，让他们丢了权力、丢了金钱、丢了每一条关系线——残杀无辜者的人没有理由被饶恕，我也不需要对他们仁慈。如今桑斯在生意场上不顺利，但这不是我们止步不前的理由。”  
托雷斯望着埃尔莎，她的眼睛变成了钢铁，整个人都被钢铁浇筑般无可动摇。  
“你希望我怎么做？”  
“背信弃义的事，不让叔叔做，”埃尔莎笑道，“亏得您当初说的是您在‘追求’里奥·梅西，给他留好了台阶，如今台阶能用上了，您宣布追求不成，婚约作废——当然，其他家族都知道我们翻脸的事，但这样里奥·梅西的颜面保全了，你也没有什么丢人的，对吧？”她暂停一下，继续说道：“接下来我们要做的事对巴萨不利，而您之前和他们交好，为了不让别人抓住话柄、说您两面三刀，您可以休息一段时间，先给自己放个假，让比利亚、拉莫斯还有我接手您正在做的事，您操劳了这么久，歇上几个月不是很好吗？葡萄园需要您，您在家中好好休养，等到合适的时候再继续帮桑斯的忙。”  
托雷斯的大脑停滞了几秒钟。他不知该对这样的决定作出什么反应，他一直渴望自由，而如今埃尔莎拿走了他手中的所有的权力，让他像个废人一样被禁锢在葡萄园中。  
“这些决定，你和老爷子说了吗？”  
“您需要问这样的问题吗，叔叔？”埃尔莎问，“您觉得，他会支持我还是您？”  
她没有回答问题，答案却显而易见。托雷斯无可辩驳，心想暂时就按照她说的做，眼下埃尔莎正在气头上，无论怎么争辩都不会有结果，暂时顺了她的意思，以后再作打算。  
“还有一件事要告诉您，”埃尔莎说，“我仅有的四个朋友去世了，我很痛苦，但您却不必活在这样的痛苦中，侄女为您安排了新的婚事——刚刚我也说了，桑斯现在在生意场上不顺，这东西谁也说不清，三十年河东三十年河西，好的时候顺风顺水，不好的时候天塌地陷，最近的情况您都知道，您自己也因为不景气而清闲了不少，我们需要改变这样的状况，联姻的方式虽然投机取巧，却成效最快、效果最好，一旦选中了合适的家族，我们便能事半功倍。”看着托雷斯惊诧的表情，埃尔莎继续说道：“您不用担心，侄女不会乱给您安排不认识的人，我们的联姻对象是斯卡特，您要和安德里亚斯·卡尔斯特伦结婚，我还没同他说，这件事要您和我一起去办，我相信一定会成功的。”  
“你——什么？”托雷斯问，自埃尔莎走进房间他就知道会有事发生，却万万没想到她竟安排了这样一桩荒唐事。  
“您终于要结婚了，我的叔叔，这可是好事，别这么惊讶。”埃尔莎微微笑道，缓缓说出这几句话。  
“可安德里亚斯不会同意，”托雷斯说，“你知道斯卡特的人有多固执，如果不合他心意，他是不会照办的。”  
“那就要看是他的意愿重要，还是你的命重要了，”埃尔莎答道：“我会明确告诉他，他可以拒绝联姻，这是他的决定，无可厚非，但作为联姻失败的后果，你，我的亲叔叔，我就要非常抱歉地做出不利于您的决定了，或许您会因为联姻失败而丢了命——我们从不留着没有价值的人，您说是吗？我知道您和斯卡特关系密切，但这是我桑斯内部的事，其他人管不着，斯卡特也管不着。”  
谈话进行了这样久，埃尔莎终于如愿以偿、说出了她明晃晃的威胁。这决定并无不妥之处，她是桑斯未来的首领，她有权决定任何事。  
“你已经拿走了我的权力，也明说了要把我的自由限制在葡萄园里——”  
“哦，这只是暂时的，叔叔，等到您和安德里亚斯成婚，您或许会住到北欧去。”  
没有“或许”，这就是她的决定了。托雷斯想，她要把我从西班牙赶走。  
“或许不需要这样，埃尔莎，”托雷斯柔声说道，“想和他们联姻，我们可以选家里的其他人，我目前没有和别人结婚的打算。”  
“可我并不在乎您的‘打算’啊，叔叔。”埃尔莎说。她睁大了眼睛，如同在告诉托雷斯一个最明显不过的事实。  
沉默片刻，托雷斯说道：“埃尔莎，我们不至于要做到这种地步。”  
“至于，当然至于，”埃尔莎说道：“我一定要这样做，这是我的意愿，是桑斯未来首领的意愿，这件事一定要办成。”  
“为什么？”托雷斯问。  
“为什么？”埃尔莎重复一遍，然后说道：“这是我对您的复仇啊。”  
可以这样直言不讳地把痛恨和厌恶说出来，真是再好不过。托雷斯想。她是存心不让自己好过了。  
这样想着，托雷斯还是再度开口说道：“埃尔莎，我不想要这样生活，我尊重你，但你不需要把你的意愿强加在我身上。”  
“如果您不想要这样的生活，可以，大不了您杀了我，就像当年你杀我父亲一样。”  
托雷斯的脸上忽然没了表情。埃尔莎微微扬着下巴。能痛痛快快说出这些话真是太好了。他不过是个杀人犯，弑亲者，他甚至都没有资格坐在这里和我说话。  
“你可以不喜欢我的决定，但你要记住，桑斯中如果有人出现任何危险，我都会拿你是问——不，不是你，我说错了，应该是你的小恋人。”埃尔莎开口道。话中的敬称不见了。  
“可怜的里奥·梅西，他到底在你这个杀人犯身上看到什么了？我想象不出你会爱一个人，只能想象你撒谎的样子。如果他知道你原本的面目，他不会爱你，不会有任何人爱你。”  
到此为止，埃尔莎的笑容完全从脸上剥去了。  
托雷斯脑中还回想着她那句“和当年你杀我父亲一样”。  
“你父亲的悲剧需要我负责，但这和我个人生活无关，我可以不要桑斯的权力、不再参与家里的生意，和里奥的婚约也可以推迟，但我不能和安德里亚斯结婚，这对他和里奥都不公平。里奥是我的恋人，我们的关系和家族无关，你不应该就这样夺走我和他共同生活的权力。”  
埃尔莎褐色的眼睛微微眯了起来。  
“你真以为我在乎你的死活？”  
“你真以为你应该过上你想要的生活？”  
“那我问你，我想要的生活在哪儿？被谁剥夺了？谁应该负责？”  
“你被夺走的东西珍贵，难道别人的就不珍贵吗？你在乎你的恋人，我就不在乎我父亲吗？你的恋人应该幸福快乐，我就不应该平平常常地长大吗？加维诺就不配过着正常人的生活吗？我就不能拥有家人和朋友吗？你真的认为你不需要对我、对加维诺、对伊维塔和洛伦索，对桑斯所有人负责任吗？”  
她的语调低沉如旧，声音中的威胁和愤怒不断攀升。  
“你知道看见所爱之人死去的感觉吗？”埃尔莎问道，眼中闪着怒火，“你想知道吗？”  
“你把他视为全世界，他却被人折磨、侮辱、谋杀，你拥抱过的身体、视如珍宝的身体被人毁坏，他们用刀、用火、用枪，让他皮肉分离、面目模糊、尸骨无全，你连他的尸体都不敢看，不想知道他身上都发生了什么，不想知道他有多恐惧、多绝望，你恨不得替他受苦——我恨死的不是我自己！”  
说到朋友们的惨死，埃尔莎眼中浮现隐约泪光。  
窗外传来汽车引擎声，距离太远，声音模糊。埃尔莎眼中的疯狂与痛苦逐渐消散，冰冷代替了她眼中的光。  
“你付出的代价这样小，却还是不满意，”她自言自语般说道：“你需要失去更多。”  
“你要是不想要这责任，我会让你经历我遭受的一切，让你好好尝尝眼见所爱之人受苦、死去是什么感觉。”  
仿佛累了，埃尔莎闭上眼。半晌后她换了语气，开口说道：  
“这几天你先休息着，等我决定好什么时候去斯卡特谈联姻的事，会告诉你的。还有一件事，加维诺这几天总在闹脾气，别人也没时间管他，你正好有空，先照顾他几天。”  
说完了要说的话，埃尔莎站起身向外走去，刚刚拉开门，托雷斯忽然叫住她。  
“有些话听起来都是狡辩，我却还是要告诉你。”  
他又要撒谎了，埃尔莎停住脚步一边想，弑亲者托雷斯。  
“你的决定让我心寒，但你仍是我的家人，我希望能做出顾全所有人的决定，”他说，“无论我犯下了什么样的错误，你父亲都是我的哥哥，你是他的孩子，我也一直把你看做我的孩子。或许你不相信，但我爱你，希望你幸福快乐，也从未有意做过任何伤害你的事。”  
埃尔莎在门廊阴暗的光中回望。那个男人称自己为她的叔叔，她的家人，她所经历的最为痛苦的两件事却都是拜他所赐，如今他站在隐约的阴影中，用沉重和苦楚的语气对她说他爱着自己，从未想要伤害她。  
埃尔莎转身离开。  
若世上的事都和言语一样轻易，又何来这么多苦难呢。  
*  
现如今巴萨的人都安排在来往最密切的两个家族中，三角洲的普约尔家住了巴萨大半的人，里奥在那里只住了一夜，三角洲没有足够的房间，容纳巴萨的许多人有些吃力，第二天哈维带着包括里奥、苏亚雷斯在内的一批人去了浅水湾，哈维和浅水湾的卡西利亚斯相识多年，对方第一时间邀请他们来自己这边，他们顾忌巴萨人马入驻后可能吸引来的敌人和风险，因此在最短的时间里做好了万全的准备、应对来自外部的突发情况。  
巴萨一行人的车队浩浩荡荡驶向浅水湾，在临近庄园时，道路被一排车辆封堵了，一个金发男人靠在最前面的一辆车上百无聊赖地等待着。  
哈维说那大概是浅水湾的人，于是和里奥、苏亚雷斯一起下车去打招呼。看见对面的车停下、走过来几个人，金发男人也向他们走来，他面带微笑，凹陷的眼睛似乎缺乏睡眠，胡子拉碴的下巴也让人觉得过分随意，但他看上去轻松又快活，完全不像是黑手党。走到里奥面前时他理所当然地开了口要说话，却在开口的一瞬间忽然忘了自己要说什么，他瞪着眼看里奥，里奥也看他，后者正想说些话打破沉默，金发男人却抬起一只手示意里奥不要打断他的思路，他马上就能想起来自己要说什么了。  
这尴尬至少持续了十秒钟，金发男人忽然惊喜地睁大眼睛——他终于想到自己来这儿干什么了。  
“你好，里奥，卡西让我来迎接你们，我是法比奥，法比奥·科恩特朗。”他伸出手去和里奥握手，脸上因为终于想起来自己来这儿干什么而喜气洋洋的。  
“你好，法比奥，”里奥和他握手，奇怪着竟然会有人这么迷糊。  
科恩特朗和苏亚雷斯以及哈维分别握手，然后示意前面的车开路，自己上了巴萨的车，和巴萨的三人开始了迷迷糊糊、毫无重点的聊天。显然他并不善于此道，说了一会儿，科恩特朗陷入了自己的沉默和尴尬中，兴趣缺失地看着面前椅背的花纹，恢复了刚刚困倦又百无聊赖的样子。  
浅水湾庄园临海建立，白色城堡伫立在蜿蜒的岸边，愈接近宅邸时，海浪声也越大。而这时科恩特朗开始打瞌睡，他已经睡着了，下车时里奥不得不将他从梦中叫醒，科恩特朗第二次露出惊讶和迷惑的神色，不明白自己为什么在这儿，他花了六七秒钟好好地体验了一番尴尬，然后回想起自己是来迎接巴萨的客人的。  
浅水湾四处都有人把守，似乎是为巴萨的到来做足了安保工作。科恩特朗下车时，跟随他的车队上的人也纷纷下车，随里奥等人一同走向宅邸。  
迈上三级台阶，门口的守卫向科恩特朗致意并打开门。他们迈进门口的圆形大厅时，一个漂亮的小男孩正满屋子跑着，并一头撞在科恩特朗的腿上抱住他。  
“抱——”男孩大概两三岁模样，看见科恩特朗后他开心地仰头叫道，科恩特朗把他抱起来后，男孩才注意到他身后的面孔自己都不认识，忽然羞怯起来，紧紧搂着科恩特朗的脖子。  
“你好，马丁，你还记得我吗？”哈维问，一面伸出手去，马丁用小小的手握住哈维的一根手指，摇了摇头。  
“他太小了，不会记得那么多，”卡西从楼梯上走下，对几人打招呼道，“我让他自己下来玩儿一会儿，没想到碰到你们了。”他走过来，分别和哈维、里奥、苏亚雷斯拥抱。  
卡西约莫三十几岁——或者说他四十也有人相信，年龄在他身上的界限十分模糊。哪怕是不言不语，他身上也自带着领袖的风范，让人信服。里奥以前曾见过他几次，印象不深，如今要寄人篱下，免不得多打量了他几眼。卡西的妻子也住在浅水湾，但她因为工作的关系不常回家，里奥倒是在电视上看见过她，萨拉是记者，婚后也仍旧从事着原本的工作。  
“你还好吗？”卡西在和里奥拥抱时问他，他看着里奥，目光认真严肃，有一分庄重的感觉，他虽不知道具体发生了什么，但可以想象爱情被一场火烧毁的滋味，之前他并未仔细打量过里奥，如今遭遇了这样一场变故，再看向里奥时，卡西没有发现惊慌和不安，他年轻而无畏，目光沉稳，状态从容，已经有了巴萨继承人的模样。  
“都好，谢谢您挂念着。”里奥答道，卡西在他肩上拍了拍，“晚些再和你们聊，这两天你们来回折腾，也一定累了，房间准备好了，先去休息吧，我和哈维说几句话。”  
里奥点点头，和苏亚雷斯一起上楼，抱着小马丁的科恩特朗带着他们走去准备好的房间。  
“给你们安排的房间在二楼，需要拐几个弯，这房子年头久了，格局有点儿怪，”科恩特朗在前面走着，抱着孩子的他竟然在地毯上被绊了个踉跄，他惊呼一声，小马丁也瞪大眼睛，“哇啊——”地叫了一声，幸好科恩特朗及时恢复了平衡，好端端地站直了，小马丁瞪大眼睛看他，科恩特朗将他举起来，在走廊上转了个圈：“吓着你了？没事的。”  
小马丁“咯咯咯”地笑了起来，科恩特朗再度把孩子抱回怀里。  
里奥和苏亚雷斯倒是吓了一跳，他要是摔倒了，恐怕会把孩子吓个好歹。但科恩特朗并没有这种后怕，仍抱着马丁在前面走着。  
“这是你们的房间，”走到一扇对开的门前科恩特朗说道，他带着里奥和苏亚雷斯走进去，这是一个很大的房间，算是起居室兼卧室，门口处摆着沙发，另一边摆着餐桌，旁边有一面琉璃墙作为装饰隔断，但并没有另加一扇门，后面有一张大床，这里就算作是卧室了。  
“晚上我们在二楼东侧的餐厅准备了接风宴，到时候会有人来叫你们。嗯，怎么了？”科恩特朗的后半句是对着小马丁问的，他向苏亚雷斯伸出手，科恩特朗抱着他走到苏亚雷斯旁边。  
“摸摸——”他好奇地摸了摸苏亚雷斯的鼻子，然后“咯咯咯”地笑了起来。  
里奥看着孩子闪着光的大眼睛，心中有了分陌生的安慰感。  
*  
卡西和哈维去了书房，巴萨的客人并不见外，为他和自己倒了酒，然后在沙发上坐好。  
在卡西的料想中，哈维必定是愁眉不展地来到浅水湾，为巴萨的重大变故忧心忡忡，但他相识多年的旧友眉头舒展，并不忧愁。  
“你好像并不担心。”关上门后，卡西问道。  
“不过是烧了幢房子，有什么好担心的，”哈维回答，一边品着酒，“没人受伤，没人去世，重新建庄园就好了，不过是要花费些钱，算不得大事，只是担心桑斯会有其他举动，安全上不敢掉以轻心。”  
“你们的人就这么无声无息地对桑斯下手？也没个原因？”卡西问。  
“没有每年经历一次背叛和分裂，我们还敢说自己是个大集团吗？”哈维笑道，“这件事让我们惊讶，但总体来说，我们还是满意的。”  
“满意？”卡西问。  
“过个十几年后马丁长大了，假设桑斯有合适的人选，你愿意马丁住进葡萄园那样的狼窝吗？和喜欢谋杀血亲的人生活在一起？”  
听出他的话外之音，卡西惊愕不已：“你们故意这样安排的？”  
“不不不，当然不是了，”哈维答道，“我们没料到有这样的事发生，虽然让我们措手不及，但它却带来了意想不到的好事：里奥不用和托雷斯结婚了。我们还在惊讶和愤怒的时候，塞斯克已经想到这件事的好处了。”  
*  
在庄园起火时，塞斯克在最初的一瞬间确实怒火中烧，而得知这是桑斯的报复后，他忽然轻松起来：无论是谁做了这件事，塞斯克都要感谢他。庄园烧毁了可以重新盖，但如此一来，巴萨就有了足够的理由阻止里奥的婚姻，他终于不用与桑斯的弑亲者成婚，他终于可以脱离托雷斯及桑斯的束缚了。想要让他彻底断了这念想大概需要一段时间，但无论如何，塞斯克都不用在里奥毕业时满腔怒火地看着他住进葡萄园了。  
“我要是这样说，我们消失的叛徒们大概不会相信，但我真的不会对他们赶尽杀绝——他们为我们树敌，可对方是桑斯，我从来都不介意和这样的家族为敌，也从来不以和他们交好为荣。我们早就达成过共识：桑斯这样的家族，我们只合作，不联姻，和那样心狠手辣、养成了对血亲下手习惯的家族联姻有什么好处？和他们联姻后我们以利益作为代价、然后在某天发现我们自己人被他们逼死？我是穷途末路了吗？需要和那样声名狼藉的家族合作？和他们站在一起，所有人都会看我们的笑话，谁会绝望到和桑斯联姻？和他们交好的家族都是什么样的？像这两年来越来越声名狼藉的斯卡特那样？疯子和弑亲者，天造地设。”  
里奥不在场，塞斯克将对桑斯的怨气一口气吐了个干净，庄园烧毁让巴萨损失许多，但在人和金钱之间，塞斯克向来更看重人而不是数字，与桑斯交恶当然会斩断两家联姻的可能，塞斯克在对家族中出现叛徒一事恼怒的同时，也忽然感激起他们来。辛亏有他们，里奥不用掉进狼窝了。  
“如果能把叛徒找出来，说不定我会感谢他们呢，”塞斯克说，“烧了房子算什么？多少个商业区都是我们建成的，还怕重盖一栋房子么？我知道现在好多人看我们的笑话，让他们笑去，我们只要重新把庄园建起来就好了，这次我要重新请设计师，庄园要比以前更漂亮，我还要扩大宅子的面积，比以前好上一万倍。旧的不去新的不来，烧了栋房子、留住了里奥，没有比这更划算的买卖了。”  
其他人虽然没像塞斯克把情绪表露的这样明显，但显然也都松了一口气。无需和桑斯联姻，对巴萨来说如同避开了一场飞来横祸，而这场大火简直是救命火。  
他们当然不能把这样的情绪对里奥表露出来，只要让里奥知道他们与桑斯将一直处在对立状态，他们愿意以损失和危险作为代价换取里奥一生的平安。  
*  
夜不能寐的里奥对此并不知情。他被迫搬离自己的家，无法再与爱人联络。为了他的安全着想，家人已经一致决定里奥不会再回去北欧上学了，那里是桑斯和斯卡特的地盘，逗留在北欧过于危险。  
在浅水湾住了几天，苏亚雷斯陪里奥回北欧的学校，收拾他留在寝室中的东西。里奥无法对朋友们解释他为什么不能继续读书，他只能以故作无谓却无奈的语调对他们应答，说家中有事，必须要回去了。  
他回去的那天正好是周六，学生们没课，他去收拾寝室里剩下的少数行装，苏亚雷斯在楼下等他。  
里奥推开门时，迪玛利亚和伊瓜因正一起研究着作业，见他进来，迪玛利亚惊喜地跳起来拥抱他：“你去哪儿了？怎么才回学校？打电话你也说不出个所以然，以为你不来了呢！”  
“我来取东西，马上就走了，”里奥说，躲闪着迪玛利亚期盼的眼神——那眼神已经变成困惑不解和失望了，“有人在楼下等我，我必须走了。”  
“你什么？”迪玛利亚问道，不可置信一般，伊瓜因也问道：“你说你要走了是什么意思？你要去办事吗？过段时间回来？”  
“不回来了，”里奥说，打量着寝室，“我家里有事，不能继续上学了，收拾好了东西，我就回西班牙了。”  
伊瓜因和迪玛利亚交换着困惑的目光，他们不能理解有什么事会让里奥无法继续和他们一同上学。  
“可你——这是什么意思？我还能什么时候见到你？你以后也不回阿根廷了吗？”迪玛利亚问。  
“阿根廷还是能回去的，那里是家啊，只是什么时候才能再回去就不知道了。”里奥微笑道，他不敢耽搁太久，怕自己再拖延下去，会没有力气走出这寝室，会在朋友面前失态、忽然哭起来——他的朋友们，他一辈子都不曾拥有的珍贵礼物，他有过Kun，有过自己的阿根廷帮，他们都是那样好的人，现如今却要一一告别分离，到了何年何月，他才能再度拥有像他们这样好的朋友呢？  
里奥再度拥抱迪玛利亚，“认识你真好，”他说，抬了下手叫伊瓜因也过来，三人抱在一起：“我怎么能认识像你们这样好的人呢？”  
迪玛利亚不想里奥走，对此却无能为力，他气闷起来，简直想发火了，却没个发火的正当理由。  
里奥开始收拾东西，他留在寝室里的东西并不多，只有几件衣服和一些书，很快就收拾好了。  
“罗霍他们在吗？我要走了，和他们说一声。”  
“他们找了兼职，去打工了，”伊瓜因说，里奥失望地笑了：“看来只能这样了。”  
看见迪玛利亚气闷的样子，里奥走过去握住他的手，抬头看他：“别这幅表情啊，不是都有联系方式吗？以后再联系。”  
“可你这样太突然了，我什么时候能再见到你？”迪玛利亚问。  
“别把气氛弄得这么伤感，以后我可以去阿根廷看你，你也可以到西班牙来。”  
他想到两人在阿根廷的相遇和在北欧的重遇，那般满心欢喜的过往竟也会变成如今伤感的模样。  
里奥和两人匆匆说了道别的话，然后拿着萨沙交给他的书去找伊莲娜。里奥并不知道伊莲娜住在哪儿，没头没尾地问了好多人才问清楚，他敲了门，伊莲娜顶着黑眼圈为他开了门，看上去睡眠不足且疲惫不堪。  
“你好，希望我没打扰到你。”里奥说道。  
伊莲娜困惑地看着里奥和他身后的苏亚雷斯。  
“有什么事吗？要是克里斯又招惹你了，回头我就收拾他。”  
“不是，我有东西要转交给你，”里奥说，“是你的朋友让我转交的，我也庆幸她在非常短的时间里把我当做朋友，这是她给你的。”  
伊莲娜不明所以，也没第一时间伸手去接东西，问道：“你说的人是谁？”  
“萨沙·科尔舒诺娃，”里奥说出萨沙的名字，伊莲娜立刻皱起眉头，眼中闪着隐约的怒火，“这是她给我的，她让我毕业时转交给你，但我现在就要回西班牙，对我来说现在就是毕业了，只能这时候交给你了。”  
“她在哪儿？”伊莲娜没接东西，焦急问道。  
“她在美洲，我猜测一切都好。”里奥说，他第一次打量伊莲娜，将她和萨沙作为恋人联想到一起时，里奥忽然发现她们之间无可救药的相似之处，都是那样光芒四射的女子，眉眼如画，超凡脱俗，萨沙有着不食人间烟火的惊艳，伊莲娜则有丛林精灵一般的诱惑和性感，整个人都充盈着势不可挡的力量。  
“你和她倒真是最般配不过的一对，”里奥说道，“你们都那么美。”  
伊莲娜一时错愕，没想到里奥会说出这样的话。不等到她答话，里奥已经微笑告别了。  
“我该走了，”里奥说，“再见。希望你一切顺利。”  
里奥将书连同里面的信一起交给伊莲娜。他已经读完了那本名为《Haunted》的书，里面尽是怪异、惊悚、恐怖、扭曲和谋杀，只有一个故事让他看到希望，对他来说这就足够了，仅有一星半点光亮也足够照亮夜色。  
离开学校后，里奥去了他自己的家中，收拾了必要的生活用品带走。去机场的时候，他特意绕路，走过他和托雷斯的房子。里奥没下车，在车窗内看着那所白色房子，他清楚地记得上一次住在那栋房子中时托雷斯脱下自己的戒指戴在他的手上，而仅仅是这样不过几天的短暂时间里，他就失去了爱人和安逸的生活，不知道什么时候能再度和他见面、住进只有他们知道的白色房子中。  
阳光过于明亮，让他眼花。  
他的大学生活在希望中开始，在一段段分离和告别中结束。  
这三年中他像个普通的学生一般，认真对待课程，为兼职的工作努力，和朋友一起学习、游玩，和同学发生不愉快并为此烦恼，和爱人在经历了漫长的等待后终于迎来了全然信任的阶段，并许诺婚姻。如今学业结束，他马上就要离开北欧，离开有过许多欢乐和充实时光的学校，离开他和所爱之人共同居住的房子，迈上看不清未来的旅途。那里是他的第二故乡，如今却如蓄谋已久的敌人一样，等待着他自投罗网。明知只会有阴谋发生，他却还是要回到那片土地上。  
如今，他仿佛变成了三年前的自己，在太阳初升的早上光着脚踩在巴塞罗那的沙滩上，为即将告别那里而忧心，现在他提前结束了学业，即将远离北欧，回到他纵是不愿也要重回的地方，面对那里复杂的人事与一切。  
“你好像不太开心。”回程的飞机上，苏亚雷斯说道。  
里奥困了，已经盖着毯子辗转反侧了很久，听了路易的话，他迷糊地笑了。  
“我喜欢这里，”他呢喃着，“我在这儿……度过了非常愉快的时光。”  
一去不复返的时光。  
他想到，任由忽然打开的夜灯刺痛他的眼。他睁不开眼睛，却感觉那光明如太阳一般，焦灼可怖，燃烧一切，如同那场大火，烧毁他原本的未来。


	11. Chapter 11

*  
第三卷 第十二章 妥协  
*  
埃尔莎定好了时间，决定一个星期后和托雷斯一起去北欧，与安德里亚斯谈联姻的事。她已经认定这桩婚事是既定事实，由此做起了多方面的打算，这几天她回家的时候很少，多数时候都在外面为生意奔波。而托雷斯正如她所期盼的一般，安静地被软禁在葡萄园，从这里的主人变成了囚犯，她对托雷斯的消沉极为满意——看着杀父仇人意气风发让她如鲠在喉，如今的落魄与软弱才应该是他应有的样子。  
埃尔莎在夜里十点钟回到葡萄园，进了自己的房间后，过了好几秒，埃尔莎才意识到房间里还有一个人。她向传来啜泣声的地方看去，加维诺抱着膝盖坐在墙角，正低声哭着。  
对于弟弟唯唯诺诺的样子，埃尔莎厌恶至极，她的第一反应是忽略他。但冷眼看了他几秒，埃尔莎还是走到他旁边，跪下身抱住他。  
“嘘——没事了，没事了。”她说，一面抚摸加维诺的头发，加维诺哭得咳嗽起来，搂住姐姐的脖子，把眼泪都蹭在她的衣服上。  
埃尔莎抱着他，脸上没有表情，心中没有波澜。她一直忽略加维诺，如今住进了葡萄园，他在沮丧低落的时候跑到她的房间里，就意味着他需要她的安慰和帮助。埃尔莎可以给他表面的安慰，对于如何帮助他则毫无头绪。  
“没事了，你只要像现在这样就好，不用担心，也不用改变什么，别哭了。”她说。  
加维诺置若罔闻，依旧哭着。  
“我恨你。”他说。  
“你当然恨我，你恨所有人，”埃尔莎说，温柔地抚摸着他的后背：“为什么不说点儿我没听过的话呢？说点儿新鲜的。”  
“我想回家。”他说。  
“家里什么也没有，葡萄园就是我们的家。”  
“我不喜欢这里，我不要住在这里……”  
“我们没有其他地方可去。”埃尔莎答道。  
加维诺忽然大哭起来，上气不接下气地说着“我恨你”。  
“没有你不恨的人，你恨全世界，”埃尔莎软声软语地答道，轻抚着加维诺的头发，“但我不在乎你恨着谁，也不在乎有多少人恨我，我亲爱的弟弟，‘恨’只是感情，而‘感情’一无所成，你需要‘行动’，‘行动’才有力量，才有结果。”  
加维诺不听这些，他抽泣着说他想要拉莫斯回来。  
“他有事要做，不能陪着你。”  
“我不喜欢托雷斯，不想见到他。”加维诺说。  
“亲爱的，如果我们都能按照自己的意愿生活，我可是求之不得。但现在葡萄园里只有他有空闲，让他陪你一段时间，不会很久的。”说着，她想起托雷斯最近的颓唐样子，埃尔莎轻笑道：“我让你陪着他，难道他就没有些感激？我已经这样照顾他了，你和里奥·梅西有些像，不是吗？你南多叔叔有没有很开心？他有没有对你很好？”埃尔莎的手指滑过加维诺的脸庞：“你和巴萨那孩子身高差不多，一样的瘦，你比他清秀些，当然了，你是我弟弟，自然更好看。你南多叔叔这几天怎么样？有和什么人通过电话吗？欺负你了没有？”  
加维诺哭够了，眼神迷茫地看着姐姐，但他凝望的不是眼睛，而是钢铁。那里面什么也没有。  
“他没有打电话，他没有手机，”迟疑两秒后，加维诺回答姐姐的问题，“他陪我吃饭……”  
埃尔莎听着弟弟的汇报，忽然发现了那孩子脖子下有奇怪的印记，她撩开加维诺的衣领，赫然发现加维诺的胸前尽是大片暧昧的红。  
“这是什么？”埃尔莎问，加维诺护着衣领，想要遮盖起身体，埃尔莎却忽然暴怒起来，打开加维诺的手，掀起他的衣襟。  
埃尔莎呆滞地看着加维诺身上遍布的吻痕，从锁骨到胸前，一直延伸到被遮盖的腰下。  
她瞪大了眼睛，顷刻间暴跳如雷，顷刻间几欲哭号。  
“你怎么了，加维诺？是谁干的？是他吗？是托雷斯吗？”  
她太天真了。她自以为把加维诺放在托雷斯身边可以算是安插了一个眼线，却忘了弑亲者并不会在乎亲情，他可以杀死埃尔莎的父亲，为什么不会诱骗她的弟弟？他会在乎伦理道德吗？  
“是不是他干的！”埃尔莎摇晃着加维诺的肩膀问道。  
加维诺不答话，惊恐地想要推开姐姐。  
埃尔莎向着门外厉声喝道：“让托雷斯来见我！现在！”  
门外的人听见她的叫喊，立刻小跑着去托雷斯的房间找他。托雷斯正打算睡觉，还没换衣服，听见传话的人说埃尔莎急着见他，立刻赶了过去。  
他走进房间时看见加维诺正噙着眼泪、抱着腿坐在墙角，埃尔莎一脸要杀人的模样正在发火。  
“出什么事了？”  
“你自己说！”埃尔莎吼道，她怒气冲冲地摔了门关上，指着加维诺：“你敢说你对他什么都没做过吗？我让你照顾他两天，是让你照顾到床上去吗？他是你侄子你不知道吗？”  
托雷斯皱了眉头，看看加维诺，又看看埃尔莎。  
“我不知道你在说什么。”  
埃尔莎对他怒目而视，她走到加维诺身边，掰开他的胳膊、掀起加维诺的衣裳，露出里面大片的吻痕和咬痕。  
“或许你想解释一下，这些痕迹是怎么来的？”  
托雷斯呆滞几秒钟，他走过去想要看个究竟，加维诺却红了脸，把衣裳盖了回去。  
“加维诺，发生了什么？”托雷斯问。  
加维诺连连摇头，想把自己挤进墙中一般向后躲着。  
“是不是他干的？”埃尔莎指着托雷斯对加维诺问道：“他还对你干了什么？你说出来，我不会怪你，这不是你的错。”  
加维诺再度哭了起来，一言不发。  
“最近都是你在‘照顾’他，除了你，我没有其他人可怀疑，”埃尔莎对托雷斯说道，“你如果明明白白地承认了，我也好给你个光明正大的死法。”  
“这其中一定有误会，我不知道加维诺发生了什么。”  
“那我也应该告诉你我不在乎你说了什么、干了什么，”埃尔莎抽出壁橱上的一把开刃的装饰短刀，“除非你给我一个原谅你的理由。”  
“我说了，埃尔莎，我对加维诺的事不知情。”  
埃尔莎拿着短刀走近托雷斯：“你‘照顾’他，却对他身上发生的事不知情，这是你的失职，不是吗？我怎么知道不是你强迫他、诱骗他、让他变成你的玩物？”  
两人僵持着，走廊上忽然传来脚步声，紧接着房门被打开。拉莫斯站在门外，诧异地看着埃尔莎正拿着刀站在托雷斯面前。  
“这是怎么了？”  
埃尔莎看了眼门口，想必是门外的人听见屋里的动静，去叫了其他人来劝解。拉莫斯身上还穿着外套，看样子刚刚回来，大概还没来得及走回自己的房间，就被叫来这里平息争端了。  
一言不发的加维诺忽然跳起来，跑到拉莫斯面前扑进他怀里，紧紧环着他。  
“你们这是在干什么啊？快把刀放下。”他搂着怀中的加维诺，一边劝解道。  
“叔叔强暴了亲侄子，我正要讨个公道呢，”埃尔莎眼中闪着怒火，讽刺地吐出这句话，“真要我放下刀吗？”  
“什么？”拉莫斯皱着眉头，看看哭得眼睛通红的加维诺，又看看托雷斯。  
“那怎么可能，南多不会干这种事。埃尔莎，快把刀放下。”  
“你怎么知道他会做什么、不会做什么？如果是你弟弟遭遇了这种事，你能忍着吗？加维诺也是你的侄子，他落到今天这种地步你就没有一点儿心疼吗？”  
“可南多不会这样做啊！”拉莫斯也提高了声调，“你们问清楚了吗？加维诺你说句话，你怎么了？有谁对你做了什么吗？”  
加维诺哭得更厉害了。他被吓呆了，一句话也不敢说。  
“加维诺，回答我的问题，你再不回答，你姐姐要杀了你叔叔了，”他说着，加维诺却只是哭，不答话，拉莫斯把加维诺带到沙发上坐着，他靠在拉莫斯怀中哭着，拉莫斯轻拍着他的头安慰他，“没事了，你别着急，我们也不想吓着你，等你哭完了我们再问。”  
三人的焦点都集中在加维诺身上，加维诺惶恐不安，连话也说不完整，拉莫斯干脆带了他去套间里的卧室，低声安抚他，一边问了几个问题。加维诺不肯答话，拉莫斯就让他用点头和摇头来回答，几个问题后，拉莫斯的眉头皱的更深了，他已经确定加维诺并不只是身上有了吻痕，他确实和其他人发生关系了。而加维诺生了病，和常人不同，他没有独立思考的能力，任何人和他发生关系都属于诱骗，都是违法。  
拉莫斯走出卧室，将实情转告给埃尔莎和托雷斯。埃尔莎表情难看，咬牙切齿说道：“让他说出来是谁，我要杀了他。”  
拉莫斯回到房间，将门开了一条缝，以便埃尔莎和托雷斯能看到屋子里的情况。加维诺背对着他们，以为自己仍是和拉莫斯独处，这样他还会放松些，不至于像刚才那样惊恐和紧张。  
“能告诉我是谁吗？”拉莫斯坐在加维诺旁边，“你有了喜欢的人，是吗？还是……被人欺负了？”  
加维诺不点头也不摇头，只迷茫地盯着眼前的壁纸，拉莫斯剥开刚刚让人拿来的糖果，喂进他嘴中，说道：“我们不会怪你，没有人会认为这是你的错，我们都喜欢你，你要是被人欺负了，总要告诉我们一声啊。”  
男孩哽咽着嚼着软糖，一边擦着眼泪。  
“没有人……欺负我。”  
拉莫斯总算安心了一点儿，再度问道：“和南多有关吗？”  
加维诺整个身躯都猛地抖了一下，继而受惊般摇着头。  
埃尔莎恶狠狠地看了一眼托雷斯。  
拉莫斯暗自摇头。这样的反应并不能证明南多的无辜。  
“你总要告诉我们你身上发生了什么事，不然我们会担心啊，”拉莫斯说，“你认识了其他人，是吗？在葡萄园外？或许是你的朋友？”  
加维诺大哭起来：“我不想说，别让我说……我不说了……”  
“乖，乖，没事了，”拉莫斯轻拍着他的后背，“那这样，你告诉我，有人强迫你做任何事吗？没有人说这些事不对，我们只是想确定你是不是被人欺负了。”  
“没有人……欺负我……”他重复道，脸上一片通红，多了份羞怯，“我没有被强迫……”  
终于知道他不是被强迫让拉莫斯舒了口气。  
“你要吓死我们了，”他说着，揉了揉加维诺的头发，“是你的朋友吗？你喜欢他？”  
“我不能说……我真的不能说……”他含着泪摇头，让人不忍问下去。  
“或许，你可以把他们带来见我们，我们不会为难他的。”拉莫斯说。  
加维诺却拼命地摇着头，情绪忽然失控：“你们不要再问了，这是我的事，我什么都不说……”  
他哭得喘不过气来，拉莫斯拍着他的后背安抚他，一边回过头去，示意门外的两人今天不能再对加维诺盘问下去。他让加维诺回去睡觉，加维诺却胆小，一直要呆在拉莫斯身边。拉莫斯只好让他呆在埃尔莎的卧室里，告诉他自己就在门外的起居室，说几句话，然后就带他去睡觉。  
拉莫斯走出卧室，摊开手臂说道：“好在我们确定他是自愿的了，那还不太糟。”  
“自愿？”埃尔莎提高声调：“他不仅没成年，还是个病人，没有独立思考能力，哪怕是自愿，和他发生关系也是违法的！仅仅是一块糖就能骗得过他！”  
“那你还放任他独自一人到处跑？”拉莫斯对埃尔莎怒目而视，“你们到底什么时候才能重视他的病情！”  
“加维诺不适应医院，”埃尔莎答道，“你以为我不想把他丢进医院里、十年都不去探望一次？我倒乐得轻松，可他不想去，每次去了都是哭哑了嗓子回来的，他不喜欢被囚禁，在家还能开心点儿，这些事难道你不知道？”  
“或许你该为他换个医生，能24小时留在庄园里陪着他的医生，而不是每个月给他开些药了事。”  
“你知道我们家的情况，能随随便便让外人住进来吗？”  
“你什么也没有，埃尔莎！”拉莫斯提高声音：“但你还有钱不是吗！哪怕有一万件钱做不到的事、找个医生照顾加维诺这件事也排不上号！”  
“你去找，”埃尔莎厉声说道，“把人挑好了，不合适就别带进葡萄园，我们不需要更多叛徒和卧底。你以为我没找过？之前来来回回的那些医生和护士都是怎么回事？花三个月适应他们到来、花三个月适应他们离开，加维诺已经不敢信任医生了！”  
她怒气冲冲丢下短刀，打开卧室门，在加维诺耳边柔声说了些什么，加维诺抹干眼泪，点点头站起身，握着拉莫斯的手向外走。  
“晚安了，我的叔叔们。”埃尔莎说，用饱含怒气的语调将几人送出门口。  
走出埃尔莎的房间，三人都没再说话，想着各自的事，只有加维诺偶尔吸一声鼻子。  
走到加维诺房间门口，拉莫斯让加维诺先进去，关好门后对托雷斯问道：“你怎么了？一副没精打采的样子？刚才连辩解的话都不会为自己说了，我要是不去，你还真就由着自己被泼了一身脏水吗？”  
托雷斯摇摇头：“我本以为我已经不在乎背上更多罪名了，但强暴自己的侄子，这种指控还是吓了我一跳。”  
“我绝没怀疑你，只是问一句，你没和他太接近吧？”  
“能有什么接近的，前几天埃尔莎让我照顾他，我就负责几天他的饮食起居，不吃饭的时候哄着他吃，不肯睡觉的时候哄着他睡。他的脾气你也知道，时好时坏，有时候一整天都不理我，有时候晚上又忽然跑到我房里来睡，我就算没照顾好他，也不至于对自己侄子做出那种事啊。”  
拉莫斯摇摇头：“也不知道什么时候才能让你再接触家里的生意，好好的二当家变成了看孩子的，我都看不下去了。”  
“总会有解决办法的。”托雷斯笑笑。这时加维诺在屋子里叫拉莫斯，两人匆匆道了晚安，托雷斯回了自己的房间。  
拉莫斯推门进去，走过外面的起居室进了卧室。加维诺换好了睡衣，已经缩进被子里了。露着一双通红的眼睛看着他。  
“没事了，快睡吧，等你睡着了我再走。”  
加维诺点点头，闭上眼睛。  
他的睡衣衣领有些大，一片明显的吻痕和咬痕印在上面，拉莫斯不忍去看，将他的被子向上拽了些，遮住那些痕迹。  
加维诺受了惊吓，这会儿哭得累了，很快就睡着了。  
拉莫斯坐在床边，看着他睡着的样子。  
他心疼加维诺身上发生的一切，他失去的父亲，他破裂的家庭，他严重的病情，他在这样小的年纪不知被什么人哄骗、当成了玩具。想到这里，拉莫斯只祈求和他发生关系的对象无论是谁，在那时是认真对待加维诺的。虽说他知道这种可能性微乎其微，加维诺是病人，会很容易被人欺骗，有谁会认真对待这样一个孩子呢？  
拉莫斯看着他熟睡的样子，心中升起一阵胆怯：他和皮拉尔相恋多年，也早想过要结婚、要养育自己的孩子，但你视如珍宝的孩子真的会被这个世界温柔以待吗？  
他思考着，忧虑着，在寂静的夜中为他和皮拉尔、也为加维诺的未来担心，直到熟睡的加维诺在梦中呻吟般唤出一声“南多”惊得他浑身发冷。  
*  
葡萄园中出现流言蜚语，他们的“弑亲者”不仅谋害血亲，甚至有侵犯自己侄子的嫌疑。  
桑斯的人们向来不忌讳流言，低语声从各个地方响起，说着见不得光的丑事，无论它们是谎言还是事实，都飞快地在庄园内流动着。  
午餐前埃尔莎去弟弟的房间。加维诺没听见他进来，背对着埃尔莎，他跪在地毯上，在拼一块有一张桌子那么大的拼图，他哼着歌，迅速地在碎片中找出合适的部分拼上去。独自一人时是他最没有防备的时候，他哼的歌曲没有歌词，似乎很高兴。  
“加维诺。”  
听见姐姐的低唤，加维诺吓了一跳，扔了手中的拼图，警惕地看着她。上一次见面，她对着加维诺大喊大叫，还拔了刀对托雷斯怒目而视，那场景让加维诺受惊不小。争吵后第一次见她，加维诺仍旧害怕着。  
“别害怕，我不吼你了，”埃尔莎说，一边跪坐在加维诺旁边打量着弟弟，“你在哼什么？”  
“我不知道。”加维诺说，一面捡起手旁的拼图，向远离埃尔莎的方向挪动一下。  
“自己哼的歌，怎么会不知道是什么？”  
“听来的。”他回答，仍旧是不愿作答的模样。  
埃尔莎伸出手去，理着他的头发。心想着若他不露出受了惊吓的样子，看起来还是挺像正常人的。  
若加维诺正常，她不知可以省多少心，由着他去过自己想要的生活。埃尔莎为他的未来忧愁，原本以为他可以一辈子都这样安静生活，现在却忽然发现他的生活并不安全，他会被人欺骗，被人利用，埃尔莎由此产生了悲观的想象：加维诺爱上了欺骗他的人，那人花言巧语将他骗走，而加维诺不会思考又生得漂亮，完全可能被人转手卖进做皮肉生意的地方。  
加维诺有时好时坏的独自生活能力，若没有外部刺激，没人招惹他，他看上去很像正常人，而且也会照顾自己。他周末会去巴塞罗那市中心，去闲逛，买自己想要的东西，他很喜欢独自出门，也确实这样过了两年，埃尔莎原想让这状况继续下去，现在却不得不停止了。自己的弟弟竟然被人利用。  
她确实为此怒火中烧。  
长久以来，她努力忽视加维诺，有一个患有精神疾病的弟弟让她心烦意乱，她不想面对这状况，不愿接受这事实，在住家医生和护士换了一批又一批，在加维诺越来越歇斯底里之后，她干脆放弃了请医生来家里的想法，也不再去管，之后却发现加维诺更喜欢这样相对来说自由的生活。  
如今加维诺遭受了连对象都不知道是谁的侵犯，埃尔莎只得终止看似会为他带来危险的自由。之后他再也不能独自一人跑出庄园，他的出入必须有人跟随。  
“我能看看你身上吗？我保证不生气。”埃尔莎回过神来，软声软气问着弟弟。  
加维诺这次没什么反应，仍旧在看拼图。这是他默许的表现。埃尔莎掀开他的衣服，那些印记已经完全散去，她也松了口气。  
“你要是能告诉我发生了什么该有多好，也免得我担惊受怕。”她用无望的语气自言自语般说到。她的弟弟无法思考，不能回答，就算撬开他的嘴，她仍旧不会得到答案。  
可在他变成今天这幅样子之前，埃尔莎记得自己有多爱他，多喜欢和他一起玩儿。但后来他病了，在父亲去世后封闭自己、恐惧陌生人、不说话、歇斯底里，将埃尔莎和母亲折磨得如同又死了一次一般。  
曾经的某个下午，年幼的加维诺睡着时，埃尔莎走进他的房间，坐在他的床边抚摸他的脸颊。她的眼睛红肿，脸上还有泪痕。那时她还没成年，还是个脸上带着婴儿肥的小姑娘。  
她看着弟弟，泪水滚下眼眶。  
“加维诺？”  
她试着叫他。男孩睡熟了。  
“你猜怎么着，加维诺？”  
她低语着。  
“从今天开始，我不爱你了，我不可能爱你。”  
她说。  
言语一旦说出，就能了事实的一部分。只要不爱他，不去在乎他，你就不必承受那么多，不会感受和他一样的痛苦，不会在他哭泣的时候心如刀割。  
不爱一个人是多好的一件事。感情一无所成，只会束缚手脚，只有行动才有力量。  
现在已经长大的埃尔莎坐在加维诺身旁，问了他他并不能回答的问题。意料之中没有回音后，埃尔莎抱住他，在心中叹气。加维诺不为所动，仍旧在专心拼图。  
“我们去吃饭吧。”  
*  
加维诺房间所在的走廊上，东面最里侧的大套房里住着伊维塔和洛伦索姐弟。他们从不与加维诺以及埃尔莎交谈，他们表明了自己“彻头彻尾南多叔叔的人”这一身份，在听到托雷斯和加维诺的流言时，洛伦索呆住了，扳着手指头想要弄清楚什么是“乱伦”，而伊维塔的回应是标志性的冷笑和犀利的评论。  
“她说是真的就是真的？南多叔叔不爱和她计较就当他好欺负是吗？什么脏水都泼到他身上去，她这继承人当得可真容易啊，有说闲话的功夫，怎么不干点儿有用的事？”  
对伊维塔来说，埃尔莎在多年前和母亲、弟弟一起搬离葡萄园，如今再度回来，已经是外人了。让她把这样一个外人当做桑斯未来的首领看待，她才不会乖乖买账。埃尔莎没空与他计较，她却很乐意为她添堵。  
餐桌上的人们交换着他们所听到的流言，埃尔莎和加维诺沉默着吃饭，假装听不见别人对托雷斯的议论。这时托雷斯忽然出现在餐厅门口，议论声戛然而止，带来了不自然的寂静，交头接耳的人们不再交谈，他们打量着他，或移开目光。埃尔莎看了他一眼，继续喝着碗中的汤。  
穿着白裙的伊维塔跟了上来，握住托雷斯的手，昂着头不可一世地领着叔叔走进来，两人挨着坐下。洛伦索跟在后面，哈气连天，没注意到屋子里的奇怪气氛。  
人们偷偷打量他们几眼，都很快收回了目光。  
伊维塔固然是个眉眼如画的姑娘，却也眼神如刀，目光狠厉，她的出现噎回了人们的流言和低语，也挡住了那些不怀好意的凝视。  
流言出现后，洛伦索和伊维塔得了空就往托雷斯的房间跑，他们去他那儿做作业，和他聊天说话，一起去餐厅吃饭。孩子的信任和支持让托雷斯感觉好受很多。伊维塔性格中的专横和强硬让她不能忍受托雷斯被人侮辱到这种地步，她经常出现在托雷斯身边，以此回击那些不堪的流言，洛伦索跟着姐姐，也围着托雷斯转。在被生意隔离、被家人鄙弃、不能与里奥联络的时候，他们成了托雷斯最大的安慰。  
*  
几天后，埃尔莎和托雷斯一起去北欧，到斯卡特去谈联姻。  
此时的碎宝石已经从阴霾中复苏。安德里亚斯在身体还没痊愈时就勉强打起精神接待了异国的买家，他们下了大笔的订单，买去了斯卡特库存的大半军火，并预订了上亿欧元的武器。利益多少让安德里亚斯打起了精神，他忙着生意，身体也逐渐好转了。  
安德里亚斯知道巴萨和桑斯的交恶，但没想到自己也会被牵扯进来，他以为埃尔莎来谈合作，照旧欢迎了他们，三人在会客室中聊了一会儿，埃尔莎直奔主题，说这次她是为联姻来的。  
“您知道最近桑斯在各方面都不景气，这时候又和巴萨结仇，只求斯卡特能在这时候伸出援手，把我们从泥潭中拉出来，桑斯愿意以所有您希望的方式回报。”埃尔莎说。  
“和我就不用这样说话了，我们关系亲密也不是一天两天了，有什么能帮得上忙的，您直说就好。”安德里亚斯答道。  
“我希望斯卡特能和桑斯联姻。”埃尔莎说。  
“联姻？”安德里亚斯眨了眨眼睛，想了想说道：“您知道我最近没有结婚的打算，但我有一对弟弟妹妹，是堂亲，都是二十出头，据我所知现在都是单身，您家那边要是有合适的人选，我可以介绍他们认识。”  
“我们期望的是正式的联姻，两个家族中最重要人物的婚姻带来的正式联姻，斯卡特自然是您，桑斯这边，我不过是未来的继承人，现在还要仰仗我叔叔，幸好我知道南多叔叔和您从小就认识，他也爱慕您很多年，现在只求您帮个忙，和南多叔叔结婚，也让桑斯和斯卡特的连结更紧密些。我们可以开展全面合作，各个领域上桑斯都可以让步，欢迎斯卡特的新鲜血液加入到我们中来。”  
安德里亚斯皱了眉头。他看向托雷斯，托雷斯却躲避着他的目光，看着一旁的窗框。  
“就像我刚才说过的，我最近没有结婚的打算，托雷斯和巴萨的里奥·梅西有婚约，虽说我也听说了婚约取消这件事，但他们才是应该结婚的一对儿，现在您把我插到中间去，好像是我偷走了南多似的。”  
“巴萨已经不可能和桑斯联姻了，”埃尔莎笑道：“我们将会和他们长久地对立下去，里奥·梅西不可能和我叔叔结婚，不仅如此，他们也不会再见面，我禁止叔叔和仇人家的孩子有来往，这很好理解，叔叔也很配合，事情发生之后他和里奥·梅西完全断了关系。与巴萨联姻这条路可以说是完全封死了，一丁点会打通的可能性都没有，简直像把路修到悬崖上一般断得彻彻底底，而您和我叔叔是再合适不过的一对，你们的婚姻将会带来数不胜数的好处，我也相信叔叔会好好照顾你。”  
安德里亚斯眯起眼睛，打量着她。  
“埃尔莎，我很喜欢你，也很看重桑斯和斯卡特的连结，但我并不想结婚，现在不想，未来的几年也不想，希望你理解我。我们可以采取我刚刚说过的方式，让我的弟弟妹妹和您家的人见个面、认识一下，我确信我们至少会促成一段婚姻。”  
埃尔莎看着他，知道谈话必将会走到这个地步，不认真起来他恐怕是不会理解事情的严重性的。  
“我本不想把话说到这个地步，”埃尔莎叹了口气，“但事到如今，也不得不对您挑明了说：现在南多叔叔在葡萄园过的并不好，他恋人的家人杀了我的朋友，我在怒不可遏时烧毁了巴萨庄园，但这并不足以平息我的怒火，您知道我叔叔的绰号，他杀了我的父亲，仅仅凭借这一个原因，我就应该杀了他，如今他在桑斯已经没有什么用处，他原本负责的事我已经全盘接手，现在他只有联姻这一件事能做好，以此证明他还不是彻底无用的行尸走肉，也能以此弥补他为桑斯造成的损失，但如果联姻不成，我也看不到我还有什么原因留着他的命了。当然，我对南多叔叔要杀要剐，都是桑斯内部的事，有朝一日您在清早醒来时听到消息说桑斯的托雷斯被自家人处决了，也不要有愧疚感，这与您无关，完全是我和他的事。”  
安德里亚斯靠在椅子上，把玩着手里的酒杯，微微笑了。  
“埃尔莎，南多是我的朋友，我当然在乎他，但你这样威胁我，可不是明智之举。”  
“当然不是，”埃尔莎也笑：“他是我的杀父仇人，我向他复仇，与旁人无关，怎么会牵扯到您呢？更谈不上威胁这样的话。他把我父亲的血洒在我和加维诺的成长道路上，让我不敢相信任何人，让加维诺疯疯癫癫，我努力促成一场婚姻回报他，已经是以德报怨了。”  
听到“杀父仇人”一词，安德里亚斯的脸忽然苍白起来。他倾身倒酒，抬眼去看托雷斯，后者正凝望着他。两人目光交汇，如制定阴谋的共犯一般，托雷斯与埃尔莎横排坐着，埃尔莎自然看不见他的表情，托雷斯的眼睛轻微动了一下。  
安德里亚斯拿起酒杯站到小桌前，背对着两人。他确实需要仔细思考埃尔莎的话，若与桑斯撕破脸会让双方元气大伤，再者，他对埃尔莎有愧，他已经杀了埃尔莎的父亲，如今……  
“我需要时间思考，”安德里亚斯说，“联姻是大事，我不可能在这么短的时间里做决定。”  
“那是自然，”埃尔莎笑道，“关于联姻，我可以和您再说些重要的细节，以便您参考。婚后南多叔叔会留在北欧，桑斯在北欧的事务交给他，西班牙那边就不劳他费心了。联姻会带来全面的合作，在每一个领域，桑斯都愿意提供人力物力，我们所希望的并非是桑斯从斯卡特身上得到利益，而是双方共赢。我知道斯卡特今年的发展很好，但目前也遭遇了瓶颈，无论您家还是我们，都需要大刀阔斧的改变。”  
埃尔莎说着，安德里亚斯看向托雷斯。自开始谈联姻之后，他就一直没开过口。他坐在午后灿烂的光芒中，面如死灰却依旧是从容镇静的模样，如同一颗泯灭了光芒的星。  
不过几个星期，他就从意气风发的桑斯二当家变成只有联姻这唯一一点价值的人。埃尔莎打定主意不让他过着喜欢的生活，不让他有事情做，也不给他自由，软禁着他，日复一日告诉他他已经是个废人了。  
安德里亚斯喝下更多的酒。  
他从小就期盼的事终于发生了，他要和他爱着的南多结婚，可他从没想到过自己竟会如此抗拒。深知他爱的不是自己却要和自己结婚，这和受辱有什么区别？  
“我们等着您的答复，”埃尔莎起身，面露微笑，“我在这边有事要办，所以过几天才走，现在我们住在桑斯庄园，我回去之后叔叔也还会住在这儿，他已经不用再回到葡萄园了。”  
她故意强调了最后一句话，并向安德里亚斯露出并不遮掩野心和胜利感的微笑，安德里亚斯惊恐地在她身上看到了自己，赤裸裸的敌意，赤裸裸的报复，面露微笑，与全世界为敌。  
埃尔莎和托雷斯走了。安德里亚斯脑海中极乱，他想要努力忽略自己的个人意志，思考着与桑斯合作会为家族带来的利益，以及不同意就会让南多陷入性命堪忧境地这一威胁。他想了很久，最终败下阵来——他不需要思考这些，他杀了埃尔莎的父亲，他欠了她的。他自己也失去过父亲，他从没忘记那滋味。  
安德里亚斯很少妥协。然而有些时候除了妥协别无他法。  
可他向来是逼迫别人的那个。  
*  
《枷锁》  
金黄的落叶从树上掉下，洛塔尔坐在落地窗前望着窗外。他一动不动，像被镶嵌进一幅画中。与他显露的安宁不相符，他的世界乌烟瘴气。  
有人进来了，端着托盘，上面摆着水和药。那是安德里亚斯的主意，他知道洛塔尔头疼，也知道这和他自己的所作所为脱不了干系。  
洛塔尔露出无力的微笑，他弯起嘴角，眼神涣散，那不像是笑容，更像是求救。  
仆人离开了。洛塔尔没有碰水和药。  
墙上的钟单调地响着，洛塔尔麻木的腿脚已不再有感觉了。  
半晌，安德里亚斯从卧室中晃出来，他只穿着衬衫，光着腿。洛塔尔平静地、崩溃地闭上眼睛。如果这不是自己的生活多好，如果他不是洛塔尔多好。  
洛塔尔不想和安德里亚斯交流，任何层面上的。他应该告诉安德里亚斯，你应该穿好衣服，你不该这样出现在我面前。但这没用，他知道。  
洛塔尔面露不适，安德里亚斯也是病过的样子。  
“你生气了？”  
他坐在洛塔尔腿上，姿态像是示弱，话语中却半分退让的感觉都没有。  
洛塔尔睁开眼睛，望着地面摇摇头。  
他不生气，他只是绝望。  
“我做的不对，是我错了，我知道。但我非这样做不可。”安德里亚斯说。  
洛塔尔认命地点头。对，你说得对，就是这样。  
在发现洛塔尔对为他工作的一个女孩有好感时，安德里亚斯忽然间辞退了那女孩。对方对洛塔尔也有好感，但两人还未说破，也没来得及约会一次，安德里亚斯就直接找上那姑娘，让她离开。为了让对方的离开和死心都更彻底，安德里亚斯直接告诉女孩他和洛塔尔的真正关系。洛塔尔一直将这当做污点。  
第一次，安德里亚斯见到了发怒的洛塔尔。  
他平静地看着哥哥发怒、崩溃，然后绝望。洛塔尔问他为什么辞退那女孩，安德里亚斯答道：因为我不想你和其他人在一起。  
洛塔尔不问了。他早该知道答案就是这样。  
继续和安德里亚斯谈下去也不会有结果，告诉他他们不可能永远都保持这种关系、或者劝说迟早有一天安德里亚斯会有自己喜欢的人、或任何理由，安德里亚斯都不会听。  
洛塔尔动也不动，呆滞很久后，他回到自己的房间里，将能砸的东西都砸烂。他把自己锁在房中闭门不出，任凭安德里亚斯在门外怒吼叫骂。  
第一次，洛塔尔主动尝试伤害自己。他坐在地上，陶瓷的碎片就在手边。他想起安德里亚斯胳膊上的伤痕，于是也在自己身上划开伤口。  
他想死，却不能。他死了安德里亚斯会崩溃，那个弟弟现在几乎只有他可以依靠了。  
依靠？他也能成为某个人的依靠吗？他从来都不是个完整的个体，在他还没成年时就被安德里亚斯引诱，他一夜间失去了独立人格，他的愧疚和痛苦让他只想对安德里亚斯千依百顺，无论他做了什么洛塔尔都要默许，无论他想要什么洛塔尔都应该确保他能得到。  
一直以来安德里亚斯都是支离破碎的，但他却对洛塔尔有着巨大的影响力。  
在外界看来安德里亚斯一直都是所有人避而远之的对象，但安德里亚斯需要安慰和依靠，那个人只能是洛塔尔。  
洛塔尔想死，他十分认真地考虑过自己存在的必要性：他做了不可饶恕的错事，他不配活着，他对世界没有意义，他死了也全无关系。唯一阻止他死去的是那个烂了心肺的弟弟。如果自己死了，安德里亚斯会不会落入更不堪的地步？  
答案是肯定的。他什么事都做得出。  
可如果活着，洛塔尔就不得不承受安德里亚斯施加在他身上的一切。  
因为安德里亚斯他不敢死去，因为安德里亚斯他渴望死亡。  
洛塔尔在胳膊上划开口子，血水忽然涌出来，洛塔尔惊讶地、沉迷地看着。他不能死，但他可以随意对待自己的身体，反正，这具身体也没什么可珍视的。  
没有痛苦，没有感情，洛塔尔在胳膊上划开一道又一道伤口。这像不像是赎罪呢？像教徒在鞋里洒进石子、玻璃，然后穿着那双鞋去朝拜、去祈祷。  
他做的不对，这是他咎由自取，这很公平，很正常。  
暴怒的安德里亚斯破门而入，洛塔尔坐在地上，双臂血淋淋地摊在身前，他温和空洞的笑容让安德里亚斯尖叫起来。  
他匆忙为洛塔尔包扎，把他送去医院。  
医生处理伤口时，洛塔尔始终带着空洞的平静表情。他无法说话，疼了也不能表示抗议，他看着血肉模糊的胳膊不明所以地笑。他觉得很满意，这就是他要的，他做错了理所当然要接受惩罚。  
但可能就算惩罚自己也没用了。洛塔尔想道，他一定已经下地狱了。  
这样一想，好像什么都不用怕了。  
他靠在椅子上，忽然放松下来，轻飘飘的空洞感沉重地拖着他。  
他已经到了无可救药的地步。怎么到现在才明白？  
伤口包扎好后他回家了。医生告诉他明天再过来换绷带。  
回家的路上他们坐在后排，安德里亚斯攥着他的手，不住地掉眼泪。洛塔尔望着座椅上的皮革纹路，对他的眼泪和痛苦毫无感觉。  
安德里亚斯说了许多话。他道歉，说他错了，说发现洛塔尔胳膊上的伤时他有多担心。洛塔尔没留心听，他不在乎他说什么。  
洛塔尔没给出他任何回应，连点头摇头都没有。那天晚上安德里亚斯快崩溃了，他抱着洛塔尔大哭，说让他不要不理他。  
洛塔尔摸过来手机，在上面打了一行字，把手机丢给他，远远地挪动到床角，背对着他躺下了。  
在你伤害自己的时候，你也在伤害我。  
好半天洛塔尔都没听到声音，半晌后，安德里亚斯吸着鼻子。他静静放下手机，低声哭起来。  
洛塔尔不在乎他的眼泪。  
但第二天看见安德里亚斯肿得像核桃一样的眼睛，洛塔尔无法拒绝他的亲昵。  
一整天安德里亚斯都很安静，他顺从地陪在洛塔尔身旁，陪他去医院，一起去超市买东西，还拉着他的手在花园里逛了逛。  
接下来的几天都是如此。安德里亚斯一次也没发火，晚上老老实实地枕在枕头上，攥着洛塔尔的手和他说话。  
他终于安静下来了。洛塔尔想道。或许事情能就此好转，他们再不必保持那种不堪的关系，安德里亚斯的脾气也该收敛了。  
一个星期后，洛塔尔在安德里亚斯的劝说下没防备地喝了很多酒。他提起小时候的趣事和洛塔尔说着，然后在洛塔尔快睡着时爬到他身上。  
*  
洛塔尔在黑暗中看见安德里亚斯一意孤行、不为所动的眼睛。  
又一次，洛塔尔没有禁住他的引诱。安德里亚斯碧绿的眼睛紧紧盯着他。  
他的安分只是一时半刻，他的收敛只是装模作样，他还是那个安德里亚斯。他不会变。  
在短暂的安分守己之后，安德里亚斯哄得洛塔尔放松了警惕。然后看准时机卷土重来。  
他要让洛塔尔明白他在整件事中的主导地位，控制权在他手中，事情应当永远理所当然地按照他的意愿发展。  
他要让洛塔尔知道，洛塔尔无法逃离他的控制。  
于是洛塔尔只有认命。

*  
一个星期后，内马尔借着皮克去探望哈维等人的机会，和他一起去了浅水湾。  
原本他还心灰意冷的，因为里奥已经有了男朋友，马上要结婚。可如今他不用为此心烦了，人人都知道桑斯要和斯卡特联姻了，里奥原本的婚约对象托雷斯要和北欧大家族中的小少爷结婚。内马尔没见过那人，但他听说过，安德里亚斯生得很美，他原本和古斯塔夫松家的女儿有婚约，但那女孩一直在非洲，不回家也不接手家族生意，婚约形同虚设，如今他和托雷斯结婚，与女孩的婚约也自然而然打破了。  
“他会不开心吗？”  
去浅水湾的路上，内马尔坐在副驾问皮克。  
“应该会吧。”皮克说，心中忧愁着里奥该如何是好。他无论如何都没想到托雷斯会在这样短的时间里与其他人订婚。碎宝石的小少爷……早就有传言说他们有可能会结婚了，这些年过去了，他先与里奥订了婚，却最终还是打破婚约，与安德里亚斯·卡尔斯特伦成婚。  
“我可以逗他开心。”内马尔乐滋滋地说。  
皮克摇摇头，里奥若是不开心，大概谁也安慰不了。  
两人很快到了浅水湾，刚睡醒似的科恩特朗接待了他们，他怀中抱着还没睡醒的小马丁，一边领着两人上楼。走到楼上科恩特朗才想起来里奥并没在房间里，于是又回到楼下，去海边找他们。  
冬天的海边很冷，科恩特朗给睡着的小马丁包上羽绒服，又在头上盖了貌似足以抵挡核武器的大帽子，把孩子的脸扣在自己怀里稳稳地抱着。  
走到海边时，那里早有一部汽艇在等着了，科恩特朗示意几人和他一起上了封闭式汽艇，开了一会儿，他指着前面一部小型游艇说：“那是家里的游艇，不大，房间也就七八个，住几个人还是足够的，这两天里奥和苏亚雷斯都住在那儿，他们觉得好玩儿，今天哈维和卡西也去了。”  
内马尔还以为里奥在房间里闷闷不乐，没想到他跑到游艇上来“闷闷不乐”了。  
十几分钟后，汽艇开到了小游艇旁，科恩特朗带着两人一起上了游艇，之后爬到二层上。虽说是“小游艇”，这里的空间却也很大，科恩特朗敲开一扇门，打开后请了两人进去。  
卡西和哈维在一间宽敞的会客室中说着话，他们悠闲地坐在长沙发上，一边喝着酒。  
“我都忘了你今天要过来，”哈维起身和皮克拥抱，然后又抱了抱内马尔，卡西和分别和他们握了手。  
“早上伊戈尔问我要不要到游艇上来看看里奥，我们就来了，一直呆到现在，里奥被这儿迷住了，已经住了两天了。”  
“我是想让他换个地方、换个心情，”卡西笑道：“没想到这么管用。”  
皮克环顾四周：“他在哪儿呢？”  
“在他和路易的房间里呢。”哈维答道。  
他们竟然还住在同一个房间里，内马尔暗自想到。  
“他这几天怎么样，没事吧？”皮克问。  
“没事，好着呢，”卡西笑道：“今天中午还给我们做了饭，好吃得要命。”  
“他还不知道托雷斯要结婚的事？”皮克问。  
“他知道了，但没当回事，”哈维耸耸肩，“我不知道他是怎么想的，可能他觉得托雷斯不可能和别人结婚？”  
“我还是先去看看他吧。”皮克说，内马尔也赶快站起来跟上。  
科恩特朗给他们带路，走到尽头处的房间敲开了房门。  
这是一间呈半圆形的房间，门口这一侧是软包的墙壁，对面整个半圆都是玻璃，中间放置着一张大床，左侧是可容纳四人的小餐桌，右侧是沙发和茶几。里奥正和苏亚雷斯坐在餐桌前，桌上全是被涂画的纸张，里奥正飞速地说着什么，一边在纸上涂画。  
“杰拉德！”看到他们，里奥立刻跳起来，跑到他们身边拥抱了皮克，并拍了拍内马尔的头。内马尔闷着声音和他打了招呼，心想自己还是被他当成小孩子对待了。  
“你们怎么会来？还有其他人一起来吗？”  
“只有我们，”皮克答道，“我有家里的事要告诉哈维，也过来看看你。”  
里奥心情很好，拉着皮克到沙发上坐下，问他最近生意怎么样，什么时候重建庄园，什么时候能搬回去。聊了有一会儿，皮克直接问道：“你已经知道托雷斯要和别人结婚了吧？怎么还这么高兴？”  
里奥笑了，说道：“这有什么？”  
皮克不解地看他，里奥附在他耳边低声说道：“昨天有大美人来看我了。”  
苏亚雷斯正好在这时候把马黛茶端过来放在桌上，听到这句话笑道：“你也不正经起来了！”  
皮克一惊，问道：“托雷斯来看你了？”  
“怎么可能，”里奥笑道，“再说我怎么会那样叫他！他现在也不能随便出门……”  
*  
昨天碎宝石的小少爷来了。  
他在夜晚到来。科恩特朗在门口接待了他，目瞪口呆地看着穿着厚重冬装的安德里亚斯（即使裹在笨重的衣服里他还是美貌惊人），冒出来一句：“我去年见过你。”  
安德里亚斯微笑：“我也记得您。”  
科恩特朗这才想起来敬称，一面应着话，一面带着安德里亚斯上了游艇。  
卡西为这番见面打起了十二分精神。不仅整个庄园的守卫力量增强了许多，游艇上的安保人员也翻了一倍。  
这次见面是安德里亚斯忽然提出的，他要求这件事百分之百保密，消息不能传出浅水湾，哈维询问了里奥的意见，里奥点头后，哈维告诉卡西他们没问题，卡西才同意安德里亚斯来这里。  
他在午夜到来，如同披着黑色羽翼般，隐秘地出现在庄园门口，再被送上游艇。如此一来他不必踏进浅水湾的宅子，见到他的人也就更少。  
进入游艇后，安德里亚斯带着亲密而欢喜的微笑与哈维和卡西拥抱，眨着闪烁泪光的眼睛说这里的风像刀子一样。他微一眨眼，眼泪滚了下来，里奥看得心惊，几乎要忘了他是谁，着魔地心疼起来，想要去为他擦眼泪，他却只抱歉地笑笑，用纸巾沾去了眼泪。  
明知他是被海风吹得眼中盈泪，在场的人仍旧保持警惕，心底却仍忍不住生出一丝怜惜。而安德里亚斯不过是在习惯性地引诱和误导他人罢了。  
见到里奥，他走过去亲密地拥抱了他。  
“里奥，见到你多开心啊，”他用古怪的调子说，“别介意，我最近见惯了外国人，说话都奇怪起来了。”  
“我也是外国人。”里奥接话道。  
“对，你也是，但你和南多都说西班牙语，我听惯了，”他微笑，一边脱去外衣，“先检查一下吧，我一会儿要和里奥单独说话。”  
这是正式单独谈话时的规矩，必须要搜身、确认没有武器，里奥之前忘了这事，现在看着门口几个壮硕的保镖，竟忽然有了不希望那些人来碰安德里亚斯的想法。  
“我来吧。”里奥赶忙说道。  
哈维硬生生忍住了瞪里奥一眼的欲望。他已经这样说了，哈维也不好在满屋子外人的情况下拂他的面子，只得点点头。  
里奥在安德里亚斯身上仔细摸着检查了一遍——他知道搜身是什么样的，他都见过一万次了——然后对其他人示意没问题。  
“十五分钟，够了吗？”哈维问。  
安德里亚斯点头，科恩特朗引路，带他们去了游艇中里奥的房间。  
门刚关上，安德里亚斯就回过身来，轻佻地抱住里奥把他压在门上，轻笑在他耳边说道：“十五分钟太少了，连前戏都不够。”  
里奥知道他的性格，对这话也没有反感，说道：“还闹，你到底来干什么啊？”  
安德里亚斯却还真是没闹够，他没松开里奥，抱着他继续问道：“刚才让你摸了个爽，现在不让我还回来？”  
果然一关上门他就变了个样子，里奥拍着他的胳膊问道：“一会儿十五分钟都用光了，你还不说。”  
安德里亚斯觉得无趣，松了手，走到对面的窗旁，望着星夜下的大海。  
“你这里景色真好啊，失恋了就能有这种待遇，我倒希望我也失恋呢。”  
“你不是都要和他结婚了吗？”里奥问，“想失恋也不可能。”他在床上坐下。窗前正中间的位置就是床，他坐在床尾，小少爷站在床头边的窗前。  
“我就是来和你说这件事的，”安德里亚斯沉下声音，“从今天开始，你不仅是巴萨的里奥·梅西，还是我个人——亲密的——朋友。”  
他强调了“个人”和“亲密”两个词。  
“为什么？”里奥问，说笑道：“你要包养我？”  
“我见了鬼要包养你，”安德里亚斯瞪了他一眼，“从今以后这就是我的说辞了，因为你是我‘亲密的朋友’，所以我会时常来看你，或者邀请你去碎宝石。桑斯和巴萨是敌人，埃尔莎禁止托雷斯和你见面，但她阻止不了我，我想要邀请谁来我自己家，她都管不着。这一次我答应了和南多结婚，是我欠了她的，必须对她让步，但如果她胆敢在我以后的生活中插手，我连南多的情面都不顾，会直接杀了她。”  
里奥看着他，月亮将光芒慷慨地洒在他身上，他在光中伫立，却带着怒火攻心的寒气，仿佛随时想要杀人一般。  
“可她是他侄女。”里奥说。  
“你以为我在乎她是谁？你以为我在乎任何人的死活？现在我有不得不屈服的理由才让了这一回，但凡她敢越界一次，我会连人带房子烧光整个桑斯，让他们死得一个都不剩。”  
里奥吸收着这些信息，发现他还并不知道这次谈话是基于什么基础之上的。  
“这么说，你们真的要结婚了？”  
结婚一词在他人看来都是喜讯，在安德里亚斯身上却仿佛丧钟一般。  
“是，不管你相不相信，我都不情愿，”安德里亚斯说，“他爱的又不是我，和我结婚干什么？我不愿意，但我身后还有一整个家族，不只是我自己。因为很多原因，我只能同意埃尔莎的要求，但你放心，他不是我的人，我不会碰。你的Nino仍旧是你的，我不要。”他说着，右手无意地覆在左臂上。  
他背对着里奥站立，望着窗外在夜色中泛着波浪的海水，像一尊雕像，像一块钢铁。  
里奥明白了些什么。自己失去了一段婚姻，而得到这段婚姻的安德里亚斯反而怒火中烧。他生性高傲，在感情上不要任何不属于自己的东西，他明知托雷斯爱着里奥，却不得已要和自己结婚，仿佛是他偷去了里奥的爱情一般，而他从来都不屑于这种可耻的偷窃行径，这段婚姻对他而言无异于一种耻辱。  
“我和托雷斯的婚期定在下个月。结婚之后我们会去俄罗斯，如果别人把它称作‘蜜月’我也没办法。我和那边的人有生意来往，我要继续和那些富可敌国的富商谈军火订单，托雷斯可以作为生意伙伴帮帮忙，到时我会邀请你去俄罗斯，因为你是我‘亲密的朋友’，我想怎么做就怎么做，埃尔莎管不着，桑斯也管不着，谁敢生事我就立刻翻脸，也不管有没有联姻，惹恼了斯卡特就要被血洗是规矩，我完全可以让他们重新记起‘规矩’是什么样的。莫名其妙的婚姻我忍了，但其他的事全凭我喜欢。到时候你也去俄罗斯，你爱和托雷斯干什么就干什么，我有上亿的订单要签，每天都要在那些腰缠万贯的富商身边打转，没功夫管你们。”  
里奥听着，将手中的杯子攥得越来越紧。  
碎宝石的小少爷做出这样的事，简直让他不知道该认为这是意料之外还是情理之中。安德里亚斯做事向来出人预料，他答应了这场婚事让人意外，他提出这样的提议、让里奥和托雷斯有更多时间相聚更让人觉得意外。  
里奥看着他的背影。世界上总有他弄不清的事，世界上总有他无法明白的人。那么安德里亚斯究竟是什么样的人？  
里奥缓步走过去，从背后抱住安德里亚斯。里奥比他稍矮一些，头抵在他后背上，全然信任地拥抱着他。  
安德里亚斯的脸忽然白了，想要去掰开里奥的手，却也觉得不合适，最终只尴尬地把手覆在里奥环在他身上的手上。  
“谢谢你。”  
“快放开我。”安德里亚斯说，里奥松开手，安德里亚斯转过身来，刚要问他刚才是怎么回事，里奥却再度拥抱了他，安德里亚斯的脸开始发热，僵直了身体，无所适从地被他抱着。  
感受到安德里亚斯低低的体温，里奥简直想把他冰凉的身体暖热了再松开。但毕竟不能一直抱着人家，几秒钟后他松开手，安德里亚斯一副努力掩饰尴尬的表情。  
“别那么快就谢我，我还有事要你办。”  
“什么？”  
“你要来参加我和托雷斯的婚礼。”  
“为什么？”  
“为了让埃尔莎恨得牙痒痒。”安德里亚斯说。  
里奥笑了：“成交。”  
安德里亚斯只说了一部分实话，他固然想要给埃尔莎添堵，但实际上他是希望自己能在里奥在场的情况下举行婚礼，他想过若是里奥不来，这婚礼就更有一种他从里奥手中偷走南多的感觉。

*  
第三卷 第十三章 仪式  
*  
塞斯克紧锣密鼓地忙着庄园的重建，第一步就是把大火没烧光的东西清点出来，巴萨过去的重要资料都放在有防火装置的地下室里，只有最新的还没整理的合同与文件会放在书房中，大火来得猝不及防，只顾着第一时间将所有人转移出房子，根本没有时间去管资料，如此一来损失了不少，但幸好没有殃及地下室，多数合同和资料都保留了下来。房子中一共有六个保险柜，每一个都是防火的，都没有损坏，其中有一个是里奥的，塞斯克还不知道他什么是时候买了保险柜，问他里面装的是什么，里奥回答说不过是自己以前投资的合同而已，他看上去有所隐瞒，不愿多说，塞斯克也就不问了。  
清点了没有被烧毁的东西，巴萨开始抓紧时间清理废墟，房子没有完全倒塌，承重墙和房梁都还在，塞斯克决意彻底拆除它们，扩大原本房子的占地面积，重新建一座。  
“真浪费钱啊，又要重新盖了，”望着正在清理的废墟，塞斯克叹道，“说着容易，重新建宅子，打扫废墟要多少钱，设计要多少钱，人工费要多少钱，用的材质还全是好的，一个比一个贵，说不心疼，我自己都不信。”  
“这次可要把防火措施做好了，”皮克说，“再被火烧一场，我就要气死了。”  
“虽说像埃尔莎·桑斯那样胆大妄为的也没几个，但我也不敢保证说以后不会出这样的事，现在的孩子，谁知道他们在想什么？”  
“幸好我把我们的照片都放进保险箱了，不然都一把火烧没了。”皮克心有余悸地摇着头。  
“你可真够傻了，照片还放进保险箱里！”塞斯克叹道。  
“那时候又不像现在，又电脑又手机的，都是胶片，没有底片根本洗不出来照片，我当然都留着了！”  
“你还真细心。”塞斯克笑了，满面愁容地看着工人们操作机械清理废墟。  
“里奥跟你说他要去参加托雷斯婚礼的事了？”皮克问。  
“他说了，”塞斯克答道，“他想去就去吧，死了心也好。安全不用担心，斯卡特早就说过要在里奥上学期间保证里奥的人身安全，现在按照时间计算，里奥还没毕业，他们的保证也在有效期内，他们家的小少爷又开始宣扬说里奥是他‘亲密的朋友’……不管他，反正到时候我们派上几十人过去，他们在庄园外，苏亚雷斯陪里奥到碎宝石里面参加婚礼，万一出什么状况我们也有个准备。”  
“他们的婚礼太蹊跷了，”皮克说，“感觉不会就这么相安无事过一辈子。”  
“我也觉得奇怪，太仓促了，”塞斯克说，“托雷斯当初的样子不像是骗我们，现在火急火燎地和斯卡特联姻，倒让人觉得奇怪。”  
“如果是因为爱情那确实奇怪，如果是因为权力就不足为奇，”皮克说，“唉，但说道这个，托雷斯和碎宝石那位从小就认识，他们说不定早就在一起了，只是里奥出现，托雷斯分心了一段儿，现在他又回到‘初恋’身边去了。这么说的话，就算是因为爱情那也不奇怪了。”  
“只要离里奥远一点儿，他跟谁爱来爱去都行，”塞斯克说，“就好像谁愿意和桑斯攀亲戚似的。设计师发来的方案你看了吗？你喜欢哪个？”  
说道托雷斯，塞斯克很快厌烦了，转移了话题问皮克更喜欢哪种设计。一旦清理废墟的工作完成，巴萨就可以很快进入到重建新宅子的任务上了。接下来的事务多且繁重，他们正需要人手，里奥也要在这时候参与进来了。  
*  
一个月后，巴萨开始为新房子打地基，里奥也再一次回到了北欧。他不想太张扬，心里虽然想念同学，却还是忍着没回学校。他和苏亚雷斯以及许多巴萨的人在酒店中住着，他们一共只住两天，参加过婚礼后就立刻离开。  
仪式在夜晚举行，赴宴之前，里奥穿着剪裁合身的西装站在镜子前打理自己。为了婚礼，他特意定制了另一套西装，打定主意这套衣服只穿一次。  
“这样可以吗？”里奥问。他在镜子前转过身来，问苏亚雷斯。  
苏亚雷斯打量了他一会儿，里奥的穿戴固然无可挑剔，但还是少了点儿什么。  
“笑，”苏亚雷斯走来，用两只手捏着里奥的脸让他笑起来：“笑容再大点儿，今天是你最好朋友的婚礼，你要替他开心得要命。”  
“那得笑成什么样儿啊？”  
“笑得就好像你在参加我和索菲亚的婚礼一样，你就想着‘在路易为巴萨卖命的都快团团转的时候还能给我讨到个嫂子，真是走了狗屎运了’。”  
里奥微微笑了，苏亚雷斯继续说道：“你还可以接着想：他们结婚了以后会生好多个小孩给我玩儿，每个都长着肉包子一样的脸让我捏。”  
里奥这次真的笑了。苏亚雷斯用力拍了拍他的腰：“最重要的，见了每个人都对他们面带微笑、爱理不理，同时必须把腰板挺直了。”  
苏亚雷斯又祸害了里奥一会儿，让他挺直腰杆，他认为合格之后才和里奥一起出门去碎宝石。  
*  
碎宝石庄园没有做过多装扮，只是增加了许多花朵——这是卡尔斯特伦夫人的意思，当年和卡尔斯特伦先生结婚时她说不用布置得很夸张，她喜欢花，就多放一些花好了。如今安德里亚斯结婚也不想装饰过多，于是选了母亲当年的方式，用许多花来装扮庄园。  
里奥来得早，客人还不多，刚进门后就有专人接待了他们，将他们带入二楼一间等候室中，几分钟后单独叫走里奥，请了他去安德里亚斯的房间。  
推开门，里奥看见安德里亚斯正懒洋洋地躺在沙发上抽烟，一面对他哥哥洛塔尔说话——无论怎么说，里奥印象中马上要结婚的人绝不是这样的。  
“……我欢迎还来不及呢，在自己的婚礼上大闹一场简直是我的毕生心愿……你让他过来，我让你见识一下我们俩从破口大骂到破相见血连五分钟都用不上……啊呀，这不是里奥嘛。”  
安德里亚斯站起身，拥抱了里奥，在他腰上捏了一把：“腰板挺得够直啊，要的就是这种效果。哥，帮我把南多叫来。”  
里奥和安德里亚斯一同在沙发上坐下，安德里亚斯说和他关系不好的那个哥哥加斯特今天也会来，这让他很想在婚礼上开枪。  
“以后就会有‘血染碎宝石’这个词了，说的是安德里亚斯在婚礼上枪杀亲兄弟，人们再提起耸人听闻的事时就会说‘当时的情况惨透了，一共死了六十多个人，和当年‘血染碎宝石’婚礼的情景一样吓人’……”  
安德里亚斯说着玩笑话，里奥一面附和，一面心神不宁。这是在巴萨起火后他第一次见到托雷斯。  
“我不能让你在这之前见他，这几天来碎宝石的人太多，要是被人看见你提前来了，他们难免会怀疑……”安德里亚斯解释道。  
“你能做到这个地步我已经很感激了。”里奥说。  
“乖，真听话。”安德里亚斯笑道，在里奥脸上捏了一把。  
正说着话，敲门声忽然响起，洛塔尔推开门，和托雷斯一起走进来。  
里奥早就知道他会来，却不知道为什么还是吃了一惊，托雷斯一进门，他整个人都抖了一下，安德里亚斯瞟了他一眼，拍了下他的后背：“哆嗦什么呀，又不是没见过。”  
“下午好。”托雷斯对他微笑说道。里奥有些紧张，回了句“下午好”。  
洛塔尔关好门，托雷斯似乎想马上走到里奥身边去，却顾忌着安德里亚斯，他看了看里奥，又去看碎宝石的小少爷。安德里亚斯又点了一支烟，用夹着烟的手指向房间西侧的一扇门说：“你们俩给我进去卿卿我我，别当着我的面。”  
托雷斯向安德里亚斯笑了一下，带着里奥走向西侧的房间，打开门后将里奥推了进去。  
门一关上，里奥忽然窘迫起来，不知道说什么，连该用什么样的目光看着托雷斯都不知道，只得无助地看向一旁的桌子。  
“生气了吗？”  
里奥正纠结着，托雷斯却忽然这样问道。  
“生气了吗？”他再度问道，里奥还没回话，他已经心焦地把里奥抱进怀里了。  
里奥不想说话了。他闭上眼睛，手臂紧紧环着托雷斯的腰，把头埋在他身上。  
“好想你。”里奥梦呓般说道。这一次被托雷斯拥抱像是等了好几年一般，里奥原以为他要忘记托雷斯是什么样子、被他拥抱是什么样子，可现在这个人再度抱住他时，那些熟悉的感觉都涌了上来。这样的拥抱原本稀松平常，可现在这一简单的肢体接触太珍贵，他不敢放手，也不敢睁开眼。  
托雷斯忽然捧住他的脸开始吻他，里奥环着他的脖子被压在墙上，只希望再也不松开手。短短的几分钟里，已经20岁的里奥仿佛忽然变成了15岁的自己，第一次接吻般瘫软在托雷斯怀里。不，他今天不该来，他没办法眼睁睁看着他们结婚，他做不到，他应该带着Nino逃走，去没有人知道的地方……  
“Nino……”里奥别开头，搂着托雷斯的脖子。  
“我想带你走，”托雷斯忽然说道，如同听到了里奥心中所想一般，“上帝作证，我现在就想带你离开。”  
里奥攥紧他的胳膊：“我知道。”  
他们如溺水的人一般，再度不顾一切地亲吻起来，里奥极度思念他，他的身体叫嚣着抛去理智，让Nino在这里就解开他的衣服，因为他嫉妒安德里亚斯得到了他渴望多年的结合，因为他愤恨一份爱情竟然要被这许多种东西牵绊，因为他忍着怒气、忍着分离、忍着嫉妒和相思、忍着不将这一切表露出来，背负这一切时还要笑脸迎人。  
“迟早有一天……”里奥和他再度亲吻，一边断续说道：“我要在葡萄园里和你举行婚礼。”  
“我不要别人，”托雷斯说道，“只要你。”  
他们亲吻着，破碎的话语掺杂其中。一墙之隔的房间里，安德里亚斯玩弄着手中的打火机，忍着心中的怒火，恨不得将婚礼现场变成一片火海，以阻止这荒唐的仪式。  
婚后托雷斯住在碎宝石庄园里，他也可以偶尔回到桑斯庄园去。毕竟即将结婚，安德里亚斯与托雷斯也有了“共同的房间”，这房间在他原本的卧室旁。推开门后是一间很大的起居室，里面一扇对开门后是卧室，安德里亚斯费心思地让人打通了这面墙，在中间加了一道门，他可以通过这扇门直接进入到自己原本一直居住的房间中。  
为了掩人耳目竟需要如此设计，这让安德里亚斯大为恼火。明明是自己的家，想回到自己的房里还要这样避着人，但他总不能每晚都光明正大地从走廊上直接走回到自己的房间去，房子里人多眼杂，看出他与托雷斯分居的话会让外人认定他们的联姻是假的，因此认为桑斯与斯卡特的合作也是虚张声势，安德里亚斯忍了这口气，只得想出这个办法，所谓的“他和托雷斯的房间”不过是他回到自己卧室去的通道罢了。  
里奥和托雷斯不能耽搁太久，几分钟后，他们回到安德里亚斯所在的房间中，安德里亚斯说道：“你先去大厅吧，仪式一会儿就开始了，有些客人要在婚礼前单独和我们见面，我们得挨个见一下。”  
里奥点点头，和两人道别后离开了，他回到大厅，看见苏亚雷斯正与一对夫妇相谈甚欢，也就没去打扰。他把注意力转移到在场的其他人当中，赫然看见被四五人包围在谈话中心的埃尔莎，她依然留着利落、迷人的短发，穿着黑色礼服与几人微笑交谈，浑身上下除了右手食指上的戒指外再无其他装饰。  
隔着几米距离，里奥仍能感觉到她的疲惫。  
仿佛感觉到有人在看自己似的，埃尔莎回过头来。四目相对时，里奥向她勾起无奈的微笑，埃尔莎似乎没料到会有这样一幕，她看了里奥一眼，回过头去。  
知道这一切是她从中作梗，里奥仍旧没有办法讨厌她。或许因为托雷斯曾说过的那番话，她是Nino的侄女，他爱她，自己当然也爱着她；或许因为仅仅是这样遥远的一瞥，他都能看到她的身体和心脏满布伤痕；或许因为人们并不懂得爱情和怜悯，他们一无所知。  
暖场的乐队忽然换了一首欢快的曲子，几个年轻人在临时搭建的小舞台上尽情唱着，他们活泼、自在的风格与这场婚礼格格不入，里奥看着他们，这种不和谐的感觉恰到好处地改善了现场的氛围。  
“‘痛失所爱，让我几近疯狂’，”一个带着异国口音的声音忽然在里奥耳边响起，“在婚礼上唱这种歌……”  
里奥以为是有人在对自己说话，他刚要接话，转头去看，却发现时几个二十五六岁的年轻人正从他身边走过，并不是对他说话，他们接下来交谈用的都是里奥听不懂的语言，而今天婚礼上的歌曲似乎也是用这种语言唱的。听了他们的话，里奥更感觉奇怪了，就算安德里亚斯做事不同寻常，在婚礼上演唱这样的曲目也还是够标新立异了。  
“他们很奇怪，是吧？”  
伊维塔出现在里奥身旁，里奥吓了一跳，他早知伊维塔生得美，如今小姑娘忽然出现在他身边，脸上无懈可击的妆容如同刚刚从T台上走下似的，里奥叹息般说道：“伊维塔，你怎么能不和别人打声招呼、就忽然变得这么漂亮呢？”  
“有吗？”伊维塔抬头问，她金色的短发顺滑地搭在脖子上，几乎在闪光一般，她穿着红色裙装，显露出不合年龄的压迫气场和美貌，她仍在看着乐队，说道：“我还以为小叔叔不会知道这么新的乐队呢，他们是刚红起来的新人。我猜他们是小叔叔的公司旗下的。”  
“你知道他们？”里奥问，“你是他们的粉丝吗？”  
伊维塔厌烦地摇了摇头，指了下身边说：“追星族在这儿呢。”  
里奥看过去，果然，洛伦索紧张地看着台上的几人，脸上带着激动的笑容，一副想要过去又不敢的样子。  
“你们什么时候来的？”里奥问道，伊维塔回答说是两天前来的。里奥在大厅中看了看，桑斯多数熟面孔都来了，却不见加维诺的身影。  
“他没来，是吗？”里奥问。  
“他在闹脾气，哪里也不去，还在葡萄园里呆着呢，房间被‘重兵把守’，去哪儿都有一个师的人跟着他。”伊维塔夸张地说，做了个不耐烦的表情。  
“为什么？他最近身体状况不好吗？”里奥小心着措辞问。  
“不用绕圈子，你可以直接说他精神不好，”伊维塔说，“要我说，我也觉得他的毛病越来越重了。”伊维塔不想多谈加维诺的事，正想换个话题，忽然想起了什么，笑着说道：“哎呀，现在巴萨和桑斯是仇人了，我和你也是仇人，我们不该说话的。”  
里奥一怔，没想到该怎么回答，伊维塔却笑了：“我就要继续给她添堵，跟你聊个没完。”  
这样一说，里奥和伊维塔都笑了。  
“你很不喜欢她吗？”里奥问，不直接提起埃尔莎的名字，“有确确实实没办法喜欢她的原因？”  
伊维塔想了想，答道：“如果你不问，我还真没想过。她当然没做过什么对不起我的事，我只是看她不顺眼罢了。要说是怎么个‘不顺眼’，我也说不清。她在外面住了好多年，忽然回来，已经是外人了，却变成了我们的未来首领，我最开始大概只是排外，后来她弄得南多叔叔日子不好过，我就更没有喜欢她的理由了。”  
听着也挺孩子气的，里奥想，也不是什么正经八百的理由。  
“你们平常也不说话吗？”  
伊维塔耸耸肩：“或许说过。某天我们迫不得已单独碰面了，早上的空气太沉闷，刚刚喝掉的咖啡太涩，我们都不情愿起床，也不乐意碰见对方，这时候不情不愿地碰了面，她不带感情地对我说‘早’，我像回音一样对她干巴巴地重复一句‘早’，说过之后就都忘了——就算我们说过话，也是刚才的那种样子。我记不清了。”  
乐队暂停了一下，换成了一旁的传统乐队继续演奏慢悠悠的浪漫小调，里奥正要说话，洛伦索忽然拉着姐姐的手向乐队的方向走去。  
“我们快过去，我想和他们说句话——”  
“那你拉着我干什么啊？”伊维塔问。洛伦索什么也不说，用力把姐姐拽走了。伊维塔对里奥无奈笑了笑，里奥摆手示意没关系。  
他转过头去想要拿杯饮料，刚一回身就和一位老先生险些撞上，两人互相道歉，就此聊了起来。  
十几分钟后，乐队的演奏停了，安德里亚斯亲信中的一个熟面孔请求大家暂时安静下来，并告知他们婚礼马上开始。  
几十秒的等待后，清澈、单薄的琴音忽然响起，大厅的双开门开了。安德里亚斯的一对侄女在前面引路，两个四岁的小姑娘穿着绣有夜晚和星空样式的深蓝色裙装笨拙地走在绵软的白色地毯上，安德里亚斯和托雷斯一齐现身，走在孩子后面，由孩子引路走到大厅正前方。  
两人都穿着黑色西装，安德里亚斯正如碎宝石的标志那般，如同散落在黑夜中的钻石一样熠熠闪光，里奥早知道他生得美，从以前的印象中来看，他的美是破碎的，不同寻常的，碾压万物的，如今在婚礼上，他像寒冰中冷冻的花朵一般，那种美极尽清冷，难以触碰，隔绝万物，永恒不变。  
没有人会不爱他。里奥不禁叹息。他正是那种将你割裂、撕碎后你仍会不计前嫌爱着他的人，你对自己说因为你爱他，所以你给他一次机会让他背叛你，伤害你，实际上你却在他无数次把你推下悬崖后仍会回到他身边，因为美是神的杰作，你只是凡人，不能抵抗，必须顺从。  
托雷斯握着他的手。  
而那曾经是只属于我的手。里奥看着他们。两人身上笼罩着柔和的光芒，仿佛只要是一场婚礼——无论真假——就都能让人软下心来。  
他果真不会老。  
里奥看着托雷斯，感叹时间的狡猾。原本在他身上时光是正常流逝的，可忘了是哪一天，他的世界不再有变化，他的生活疲倦、麻木、周而复始、没有波澜，他世界中的时间停止了，他不会老去，不会改变。时间遗忘了他。  
“感谢诸位来参加费尔南多·托雷斯和安德里亚斯·卡尔斯特伦的婚礼，”一位穿着黑色礼服、年纪在三十五岁左右的女子站在地毯尽头，“我是埃伦·卡尔斯特伦，在百般推脱后无奈成为了这场婚礼的主持人，希望诸位能和我一样享受今天的婚礼。”  
“她是安德里亚斯的嫂子。”不知什么时候，苏亚雷斯站到了里奥身旁，并让里奥看向另外一边，那里站着一个至少身高一米九五的男人，高大魁梧，满头黑发，气场迫人。这是里奥第一次看见加斯特·卡尔斯特伦，安德里亚斯的另一个哥哥。  
“在婚礼开始前，如果有任何人对他们的结合有异议，请立即提出，否则永远保持缄默——或者，我们会帮他保持缄默。”  
低低的笑声响了起来。黑手党的婚礼和所有婚礼一样，人们总是在寻求欢乐。  
埃伦继续说道：“卡尔斯特伦多年以来一直在寻求联姻，上一次婚姻发生在十年前，我和加斯特·卡尔斯特伦站在这里，在碎宝石庄园的见证下，举行了这代人的第一场婚礼，那时我们以为第二场婚礼也会很快发生，却没想到花费了十年时间。在第一场婚礼中，卡尔斯特伦夫妇成为我和我丈夫的婚礼见证人，作为家族中最德高望重的人，他们为我们主持了婚礼，如今时光流转，两位长辈在还未年老之时就已去世，而我和我丈夫成为他们最小孩子的婚礼见证人，像是印证了轮回一般。受邀主持这场婚礼，我们受宠若惊，也十分骄傲。加斯特不善言辞，所以这次婚礼主要由我来负责。在仪式开始前，我们首先要举杯敬伊莫和加布里埃勒·卡尔斯特伦夫妇：愿他们安息，愿我们在天上的父垂怜。”  
众人举杯，嘴中重复着“敬伊莫和加布里埃勒”。  
“接下来我们进入到宣誓环节，”埃伦继续说道：“费尔南多·托雷斯，在此你发誓，你将长久地爱着安德里亚斯·卡尔斯特伦，愿以余生照料他的身体和心灵，守护他的尊严与名誉，尊重他的选择与隐私，与他分享你所愿分享的一切，给与他你所能给出的最好的一切，交出完整的自己、将他看做唯一的爱人，与他共度未来的时光。”  
“我发誓。”托雷斯说。  
里奥看着他，不过是一场仪式，不过是几句承诺，他仿佛真的变成了另一人的丈夫，背负上了无形的重量，变成了另一个托雷斯。  
“安德里亚斯·卡尔斯特伦，”埃伦继续说道：“在此你发誓，你将长久地爱着费尔南多·托雷斯，愿以余生照料他的身体和心灵，守护他的尊严与名誉，尊重他的选择与隐私，与他分享你所愿分享的一切，给与他你所能给出的最好的一切，交出完整的自己、将他看做唯一的爱人，与他共度未来的时光。”  
“我发誓。”安德里亚斯回答。  
“请为对方戴上戒指，并交换誓词。”  
托雷斯拿出黑色的盒子，将一枚辨认不出材质的古老戒指戴在安德里亚斯的左手上，那枚戒指颜色发旧，像故意做旧的金子，样式复古，雕刻着繁复的花纹。安德里亚斯也同样打开另一个黑色盒子，为托雷斯戴上一模一样的戒指。  
里奥忘了会有交换戒指这一环节，如今没有防备地忽然见到，心中忽然感觉刺痛起来。他的右手覆在左手上，捏疼了托雷斯为他戴在无名指上的戒指。  
戴好了戒指，托雷斯说道：“我，费尔南多·托雷斯，在家族见证下立誓，愿意与安德里亚斯·卡尔斯特伦缔结婚约，将他视为我唯一的爱人，无关权势和利益，无关嫉妒和背叛，无论命运眷顾与否，无论煎熬苦难，我都将爱他，尊敬他，信任他，照顾他。愿我们在天上的父垂怜。”  
安德里亚斯重复道：“我，安德里亚斯·卡尔斯特伦，在家族见证下立誓，愿意与费尔南多·托雷斯缔结婚约，将他视为我唯一的爱人，无关权势和利益，无关嫉妒和背叛，无论命运眷顾与否，无论煎熬苦难，我都将爱他，尊敬他，信任他，照顾他。愿我们在天上的父垂怜。”  
两人饮尽杯中的酒。  
放下酒杯后，新人将会接吻，安德里亚斯去放酒杯的手微微颤抖，忽然间他像个十二岁的孩子一样羞怯而不知所措，里奥诧异地在他眼中看到爱恋的光芒，短暂的瞬间里他被光辉笼罩，照亮了整个大厅。里奥的心忽然揪了起来，同时感觉无比哀伤：他确实爱着托雷斯。  
安德里亚斯抬眼去看托雷斯，他眼中盈泪，正以为他会哭出来时，他却只含着泪，隐藏起眼中的苦涩，带着朝圣般的神情、像个孩子似的笑了。  
为他永远得不到的爱情，为他没有爱情的荒唐婚姻。  
托雷斯也放好杯子，一瞬间他似乎动摇了，于心不忍，但最终他只是闭上眼，环住安德里亚斯的腰，与他在满堂宾客的见证下接吻。  
里奥本想移开目光，却发现他连动都动不了，只得看着自己的Nino和另一人亲吻。  
他知道这时的亲吻发生在上百名宾客的见证下，他知道托雷斯应当为安德里亚斯留足面子，可看着他们假戏真做的样子，里奥还是觉得浑身都难受。  
第一次看见Nino时，他摘下自己的眼罩，在夜灯明亮的光辉下安抚里奥；第一次见到安德里亚斯时，他在碎宝石赌场的走廊上踩着散碎光芒向他们走来，美丽，傲慢，不为所动。  
里奥曾幻想过自己搬进葡萄园，在那之前也曾无望地想过安德里亚斯那样美丽、或许他才是更配得上Nino的人。如今自己与Nino相爱，已经谈及未来时，婚约却忽然被撕裂，而他无望的设想成真了，安德里亚斯变成了Nino名正言顺的爱人，自己成了旁观者。  
他们果真是光彩照人的一对璧人。  
看着他们接吻，里奥知道也有目光陆续落在自己身上看着他的反应。  
而里奥忽然想到Kun。想到他已经三年不曾见过的朋友，不知道他现在在哪儿、过着什么样的日子，或许他也有了爱人？  
里奥想象着已经二十岁的Kun，他穿着笔挺的西装，圆圆的大眼睛不减稚气、增加了一份勇往无前，他在亲友的见证下亲吻他美丽的新娘，他们的婚姻平静、幸福，他们将会生下一个健康漂亮的孩子。  
里奥笑了，他的笑容像窗外繁星般耀眼，他看上去宽慰而喜悦，如同正在看着他最亲密朋友，看着他恋爱，看着他成婚。所有人都被他的笑容蒙蔽。他果真是安德里亚斯的朋友，宾客们想，他和托雷斯的婚约大概只是个误会。  
“恭喜安德里亚斯·卡尔斯特伦与费尔南多·托雷斯，”埃伦说道，“在诸位的见证下，如今他们已是正式的婚姻关系，斯卡特与桑斯也正式联姻。”  
宾客们鼓掌致意，安德里亚斯和托雷斯一齐回到座位上。安德里亚斯刚坐下就忽然握住里奥的手，没人能看到他的这一动作，里奥吓了一跳。  
接下来是宾客致辞部分，桑斯、斯卡特以及其他家族的人都纷纷发表了或长或短的讲话。出于里奥并不知道的原因，在婚宴上其他人致辞的期间，安德里亚斯的左手放在桌上拿着酒杯，而右手一直放在桌下，握着里奥的手。  
安德里亚斯只是想到了自己。无数个被打碎的自己，无数个心碎的自己，无数个在尚未成年时流血死去的自己。  
他不愿在另一人身上看到那样的自己出现。  
*  
吃过晚餐后，人们聚集在大厅的另一端，在乐队的伴奏下聊天、跳舞。里奥和苏亚雷斯分别和其他人聊着天，许多人对于巴萨的人出现在这里感到好奇，埃尔莎已经宣布桑斯和巴萨处于对立状态，可与桑斯联姻的斯卡特却竟然这样大张旗鼓请来了巴萨的两人，其中一人还在数月前与托雷斯有婚约。人们对此好奇，便想套出些有趣的话来，和里奥聊个没完，但这些事谁也不会轻易吐露给外人，于是大家只能从一个话题说道另一个话题，到最后，也忘了自己想问什么了。  
别人觉得里奥有趣，里奥心中也有感觉有趣的其他人。他不能花太多注意力在托雷斯身上，于是对别人的关注就更多。他看见安德里亚斯的哥哥加斯特·卡尔斯特伦一直在和几个固定的人聊天，和自己亲弟弟没有半点交流。他这样过了大半个晚上，后来安德里亚斯还是走到他身边去了。  
他拿起一杯酒，走到加斯特面前时握住对方没有拿酒杯的手，亲密地笑道：“哥哥来看我啦。”  
加斯特身高足有一米九五，比安德里亚斯高了至少十厘米，安德里亚斯偏瘦，如此依偎在他身前看上去简直能用小鸟依人形容了。  
“来，弟弟结婚了，哥哥不敬我一杯？”安德里亚斯软声软气问着，对方却没有回应。  
“好啦，那我敬哥哥，”安德里亚斯捏了一下对方的手，自己喝掉杯中的酒。对方犹豫片刻，也把酒喝掉了。  
“你也结婚了。”加斯特说。  
“世事无常，”安德里亚斯说了句意味不明的话，继而转移话题说道：“洛塔尔也要结婚了，你知道吗？”  
加斯特摇摇头，他自成家后就对这两个弟弟关注很少。在安德里亚斯极力引诱他们时，他和洛塔尔被这个容貌漂亮却烂了心肺的弟弟折磨得不得安宁，如今三人竟都要结婚了，他们混乱、难堪的过去似乎也统统一笔勾销。  
“你不会还在恨我吧？”安德里亚斯问，抬头看着加斯特：“我不认错，但人生苦短，你不能一直恨我。”  
“我恨不得碾碎你，”加斯特在他耳边说，“和你发生的那些事，就像是对父母的背叛，不是吗？你永远都不明白你把我和洛塔尔伤得有多深。”  
“怎么会？”安德里亚斯问，“痛苦的明明是我，我替你们承受了你们永远也不会感受到东西——那些东西让我难以承受，甚至一定要把你们拖下水才能缓解万分之一，你们体会到的不过是我分出去的一小部分，只不过把痛苦的一丁点真相揭示给你们看，你们就受不了了，那我是怎么活下来的？”  
“你有什么可痛苦的？”加斯特问。  
安德里亚斯怜悯地笑了：“你又知道什么呢？”  
侍者走过，安德里亚斯又拿了一杯酒：“我要去谢嫂子今天过来主持婚礼，你连句囫囵话都说不了，没有嫂子可怎么办。还有这个，眼熟吗？”他举起酒杯，让加斯特仔细打量做工精良的高脚杯，“今天婚礼上用的东西都是嫂子给签的单子，直接从她的公司里运来的，我一分钱都没花，嫂子对我好我都记得，只要你不再惹嫂子和孩子不痛快，我就不会提前送你去见爸妈。”  
安德里亚斯向他笑了一下，向另一边的埃伦走去。  
埃伦正在和一对夫妇聊天，谈笑间引得许多人投去倾慕的目光。  
生育了四个孩子，在成为两个男孩和两个女孩的母亲后，她仍是脾气火爆、雷厉风行那个姑娘。加斯特费尽苦头讨得她的欢心，在结婚后却放荡起来，整日与他人勾三搭四，埃伦为此曾对他动过手，夫妇两人吵得不可开交，甚至挥刀相向，最终埃伦制服了不可一世的丈夫，明确告诉他：你让我不好过，我会让你更不好过，看看我们谁先把谁的生活变成炼狱。他们度过了满腔怒火的一整年，加斯特首先服软了，他再找不到像埃伦这般让他动心的女子，他不能继续吵闹下去。  
见到安德里亚斯走来，埃伦亲密地拥抱了她。  
“十年前我就说他配不上你，你不相信，现在后悔了吗？”安德里亚斯问。  
埃伦笑道：“他当然配不上我，但他把我所有追求者都打进医院了，我没有其他人可选了。”  
“只有你治得了他。”安德里亚斯笑道，在嫂子耳边窃窃私语，两人都笑了。  
宴会一直持续到深夜，一开始安德里亚斯和托雷斯分别和不同的人聊天，过了很久，他们似乎忽然回过神来，这是他们的婚礼，他们应当表现出新婚的样子才对，于是两人开始一同和其他人说笑，向他们祝贺的人来了一批又一批，永远不会结束似的。  
到了最后，里奥也只得打起精神，端着酒杯走到新人面前。  
“祝贺你们。”里奥笑道，举起酒杯示意。  
“谢谢，”三人碰杯，喝掉杯中的酒，安德里亚斯伸出手来，亲吻里奥的脸颊，然后拥抱了他，“你今天能来，我们好高兴。”  
“你要结婚了，我怎么能错过？”里奥笑着答道，周围有许多人在看着他们，“如果不是你，为了其他人我还懒得特意从西班牙赶过来呢。”  
“你们什么时候走，很早吗？”安德里亚斯问道。  
“家里还有事，婚礼结束我们就回去了，一会儿直接去机场。事情太多，不敢耽搁了。”  
“特意折腾你过来，太不好意思了，”托雷斯也接上话，“几点钟的航班？”  
“凌晨三点的，再过一会儿我就该走了。”里奥说。  
几人聊着航班，说着客套话，聊了一会儿，一对夫妇过来向新人祝酒，里奥借此机会离开了，和苏亚雷斯匆匆赶去机场。  
“这样装扮还挺漂亮的。”  
两人在夜色中离开时，苏亚雷斯说道。花朵在灯光的照耀下更加妩媚，香气也与夜色一起浓郁起来。  
里奥关上车门。只愿今生再也不见到这样的漂亮景致。  
*  
《愿望》  
*  
二十五岁时，托雷斯回到了离开三年的北欧。三年来他一直避免回到这里，这一次安德里亚斯的父亲去世，他无法继续躲避安德里亚斯，和桑斯的许多人一起回来参加葬礼。  
葬礼在碎宝石庄园举行，那天落着雪，园中还残着绿色的草叶沾染了白色，柔软而疏离，沉默着哀悼，沉默着哭泣。  
托雷斯迈上台阶，迎接的人为他打开门，带领他走去大厅。托雷斯听着自己的脚步在空荡的走廊上回响，他开始动摇，开始慌张，仿佛回到了三年前，他忐忑不安地来到碎宝石庄园，恨不得跪在安德里亚斯面前求他原谅自己。  
雪下得大了，房子中暖气充足，托雷斯却感到有一团冷雾始终环绕着自己，冻得他牙齿打颤，手脚发抖。他在看似没有尽头的走廊上走着，终于最后一扇门被推开，他再次见到安德里亚斯。  
他还是那样美。  
托雷斯站在门口望着他，光线让一切都雾蒙蒙的，所有人都站在薄雾中一般，安德里亚斯愈发好看了，光线在他身上被扭曲，衬托着他破碎的美丽。托雷斯几乎不敢迈动脚步走过去。  
那时安德里亚斯已经长高了很多，他和从前一样瘦弱，穿着丧服站在两个哥哥中间，一双盈绿的眼睛泪蒙蒙的，看上去易碎又惹人怜惜。别人每次同他说话他都仿佛吓一跳似的，他仓皇地对他们微笑，担心自己会哭出来。  
托雷斯走过去，先和他的哥哥们打招呼，等他转向斯卡特家最小的孩子时，安德里亚斯忽然失态，扑进他怀里哭了起来。托雷斯把他带到外面的走廊上，以为自己会听见他指责自己为什么一走了之、三年来不见人影，但安德里亚斯却只是哭，低声说着“我就知道会这样”。  
知道什么？托雷斯想问。知道你会失去家人、知道你会在一个落雪天里参加父亲的葬礼？  
他不敢问，安德里亚斯哭着，有东西在托雷斯心中抓挠着，他不想看见他哭，他几乎想蒙住他的眼睛，就像他们小时候那样。  
一瞬间托雷斯想起安德里亚斯出生那天。那时他七岁，跟着舅舅和三个表哥去医院，在答应了一定不会吵闹后走进病房去看小宝宝，托雷斯听见哥哥们在一边小声讨论，说小宝宝的眼睛这么绿，会不会因为他其实是丛林里飞来飞去的小精灵变的，就是那种长着透明翅膀和尖耳朵的小妖怪。托雷斯自己也觉得惊奇，他很少见到婴儿，暗自奇怪着是不是所有婴儿都会生着这样的眼睛。  
还只是小孩子的托雷斯有很多时间跑来跑去，偶尔他会去斯卡特家，他暗自猜测会不会有一天自己进了斯卡特家的大门，然后看见宅子里乱成一团，大人们说小婴儿不见了，变成树林里的小精灵飞走了。托雷斯在安德里亚斯的婴儿床旁坐着，一边听卡尔斯特伦夫人说话，一边伸出手指给他玩。安德里亚斯的手热热的，一旦攥住什么就不肯松开，托雷斯用力把手抽了出来，安德里亚斯委屈地看着他，不明白发生了什么事，为什么攥在手里的东西不见了，于是他大哭起来，吓得托雷斯赶紧去抱他，可安德里亚斯不依不饶，在他耳边大声哭喊着，直到卡尔斯特伦夫人穿好晚礼服从衣帽间走出来，把一个奶嘴塞到他嘴里，安德里亚斯这才不哭了，瞪着大眼睛看妈妈，然后伸出肉嘟嘟的胳膊要她抱。  
“他像女孩一样好看。”七岁的托雷斯说。  
“如果是女孩就嫁给你好不好？”卡尔斯特伦夫人笑道。  
托雷斯惊讶地看着她，不敢相信自己能获得这样的殊荣，他忙不迭地点头，一瞬间忘了安德里亚斯并不是女孩。  
*  
在安德里亚斯六岁捉迷藏的那场意外之后，他不再是原本的自己了。过于安静，偶尔又闹腾得太厉害。托雷斯听过，也亲眼见过，安德里亚斯会无端发脾气，常常在午夜睡着后哭着醒来，又哭又叫，哭得嗓子发哑，每每都要家里人围着哄到天亮，到天亮时，他没力气哭喊下去，脱了力倒在床上继续睡了，第二天红肿着眼睛，沉默不语。  
托雷斯知道原因，但他不能说，安德里亚斯也不能说，只得背负这包袱向前走着。  
那时家中其他人来哄他都一概不理，只有卡尔斯特伦夫人出现，安德里亚斯才会有所反应，他扑进妈妈怀里哭着，被妈妈抱着、亲吻着安慰也仍旧哭个不停。  
那成了他日常生活中的常态。还是个小孩子，还没到青春期，他的身体状况已经开始变糟了。  
十一岁时，卡尔斯特伦夫人从楼上跌下。安德里亚斯不再哭闹了。他的沉默更甚，他的笑容更少。  
随着年龄增长，安德里亚斯出落得越来越漂亮，他继承了母亲的外貌，小小年纪就已吸引了许多人瞩目，人们说着卡尔斯特伦家最小的孩子生得如何美，见过他的人还会附上一句，性格也好，安安静静的。  
关于性格，托雷斯最了解了。他并不安静。他的身体和心灵一样沉重，那些东西压迫着他，他无法开口，无法快乐。他似乎对一切都没有兴趣，只静默地站在一旁，安静地成为人们目光追逐的对象且不以为意。  
现在想来，那时安德里亚斯偶尔的出格行为和奇特想法就已经在为今天埋下伏笔了，但若没有托雷斯点了导火索，安德里亚斯或许也还是原来的自己，但这件事不存在其他可能，若是别人做了同样的事，安德里亚斯不会被扭曲到这种地步。他爱托雷斯太深，年幼时就已经爱到痴了。  
*  
他在黑暗中寂静地成长，他并未感觉到的意识挣扎着、渴求着出路，努力寻找光源。  
安德里亚斯做了微弱的努力，想要快乐起来，想要再次接受这世界。他试着正常起来。  
与此同时，他心中深埋的感觉逐渐抽芽。  
只有一个人，与他分享了最为痛苦的秘密。他们藏在衣柜中，见到了母亲的悲剧。  
南多是不同的。南多与他一起背负了这枷锁。  
迷迷糊糊的，安德里亚斯恋爱了。  
*  
他以为这件事易如反掌，南多爱他、照顾他，只要他开口，他们就能在一起。从今天开始，一直到生命结束。于是他向南多提起，对方却只是笑了。  
那时安德里亚斯十五岁，托雷斯二十二岁，并且正在和奥拉娅见面，安德里亚斯动不动就说他应该和自己约会，每每都让托雷斯笑起来。  
“和你有什么约会啊？”托雷斯乐了，在安德里亚斯头上揉了揉：“小孩子还没长大，倒惦记起约会了。”  
“有什么不行的？”安德里亚斯问，“我那么喜欢你，你不是也喜欢我吗？”  
“可是我已经有女朋友啦，”托雷斯用一贯哄孩子的语气对他说道：“你还是小孩呢。”  
安德里亚斯不再说了，托雷斯认定了他只是孩子，自己再怎么辩解也没用。想了想，安德里亚斯将话题转移到另一个重点上：“可是我喜欢你，南多，我们应该结婚。”  
“为什么你会想这么多啊？”托雷斯困惑地看着他，在他心中安德里亚斯永远是个孩子，自己见过他刚出生时的样子、看着他长大，怎么会和他约会或结婚呢？  
安德里亚斯反复提及这些，托雷斯以为只要不去管就好了，等他长大了、遇到合适的人了，自然会转移了心思。  
原本这一设想是有可能实现的。直到那个炎热焦灼的下午。  
*  
恋爱三年后，托雷斯在惊讶和欣喜中得知了奥拉娅怀孕的消息。他以为自己会慌张，会手足无措，可那时他感觉到的只有狂喜。  
我们结婚，我们离开，他对奥拉娅说，我们一起养孩子。  
那时两人一同出门旅行，在途中发现怀孕，于是临时决定结婚。  
在一个景色优美的小镇上，托雷斯与教堂中的人安排好了时间。婚礼没有别人出席，托雷斯希望安静地举行仪式，于是婚礼上只有他、奥拉娅和神父，以及两个教堂的工作人员。  
奥拉娅已经怀孕，她穿着遮盖腹部的婚纱，从红毯的另一端走来，头戴白纱，面容不清。但托雷斯知道她在微笑，和自己一样。  
她一步步走来，托雷斯几乎想落泪了。他的生活即将迎来改变，他找到了为之奋斗的东西，他有了家庭，有了妻子和孩子，他将退出桑斯的生意，去做合法的营生，与奥拉娅一起养育她腹中的小生命。  
从今天开始，他不再是从前的自己了。  
他控制不住微笑，嘴唇颤抖，忍着眼泪。  
奥拉娅，他美丽的新娘，不知道为什么选择了他，不知道为什么愿意与自己共度一生的姑娘。他什么都没有，不过是个二十出头的毛头小伙子，做事冒失，慌里慌张，没有权势、财富、地位，甚至没有完整的家庭，寄人篱下住在舅舅家中，做着非法的营生，与街头的小混混打架，卷进很多麻烦中。  
奥拉娅改变了这一切。她从未说过什么，托雷斯只是愿意为她变得更好，不让她为自己伤心，不让她为自己忧愁，于是他开始了改变，而在今天，在婚礼之后，他已经打定主意，他将变成新的自己。  
枪声改变了这一切。  
在医院中，奥拉娅经过抢救醒来、并发现自己失去了孩子后，她拒绝和托雷斯说话，甚至不再看他一眼。  
托雷斯不能怪她。他听见病房里奥拉娅的哭喊。那时托雷斯靠在病房门口的墙上，浑身发抖，泪水不受控制地滚下。他从未想过要让爱着的人受苦，他从未想过要让事情走到这一步。  
奥拉娅离开了。她可以承担和他在一起的任何风险，却不能忍受孩子也被卷入其中。甚至在未出生时就失去了存活的机会。  
托雷斯看着他提前买来的奶嘴发呆。他的孩子甚至都没能看到这世界，就被桑斯的对手断送了活下去的可能。  
托雷斯也受了伤，但他对此毫无感觉，胳膊上的弹孔甚至不能带来疼痛，他所能思考的只有奥拉娅和孩子，还有未来。他失去了这一切。  
消沉了一段时间后，他回到桑斯，告诉舅舅，自己要退出了。  
他的设想成真了，他果然变成了另一个人。  
在平静的绝望与沮丧中，他度过了最为混乱的一段时光。  
酒精和毒品成了生活中的常客，他晕沉着，什么也不愿去做，什么也不愿去想。  
他原可以有另一种人生。  
在沮丧和绝望之外，他也陷在失去未来的愤怒和痛苦中。  
*  
就在这时，安德里亚斯来了。他的眼中有不安和紧张，他知道托雷斯经历了什么，他知道这想法并不引以为傲，但他希望趁虚而入，在他最为脆弱的时候让他接受自己。  
十五岁的安德里亚斯敲开托雷斯的房门，坐在他身旁安慰他。然后小心翼翼地去吻他的嘴唇。  
他探寻着，害怕着，等着他的反应，唯恐他拒绝自己。  
托雷斯并不会拒绝，毒品和酒精让他思绪混乱，他不能思考。  
安德里亚斯吻着他，羞怯地去解托雷斯的衣扣，一直没有回应的托雷斯忽然用力攥住他的手腕，安德里亚斯从未和人亲近过，被他粗暴的动作吓了一跳，下意识想要推开他，却如何挣扎都无用了。  
而等到托雷斯意识清醒后，安德里亚斯已经离开了。  
托雷斯回想起自己做了什么，恐惧如冷水一般浇在他头顶。他此生从未这样清醒和恐惧过。  
*  
几天后，托雷斯来到碎宝石庄园，站在安德里亚斯门前时，他几乎不敢推门进去。  
心虚了好半天后他才敲门，听到回应后推门进去，看见安德里亚斯卷着毯子躺在床上，背对着他。房间里空气沉闷，光线黯淡。  
托雷斯站在门口，向前一步都不敢。安德里亚斯也不说话，他背对着托雷斯，闭着眼。  
“我来看看你，”托雷斯说，“……我并不是有意那样对你，之前我喝了酒，还有些其他的……我很抱歉，我不想这样，尤其不想伤害你……”  
安德里亚斯仍旧不说话。托雷斯无措地攥紧手指。  
“我不知道怎么才能让你好过一些，如果我还能为你做些什么……”  
安德里亚斯动了动。他翻了个身，转过来看着托雷斯。目光尖锐，托雷斯立刻避开了。  
他坐起来，托雷斯在他脸上飞快地扫了一眼，惊恐地发现自己在他眼中看到了从未有过的恨意，纯粹的恨意。  
“你什么也做不了，”他开口了，“事情已经发生，你什么也做不了。”  
几句话说得咬牙切齿，托雷斯的愧疚和痛苦涌了上来。他知道这是事实，却不敢承认。  
“只要换一个人，任何人，我一定杀了他，”安德里亚斯说，他抬起头，稚嫩的脸上浮现决绝的神色，“我从没被教育成一个玩具，一个供人发泄的‘东西’。我被你的愚蠢和鲁莽震惊，我想趁虚而入让你接受我——这是我的疏忽和侥幸心理，却没想到你会拿我不当人看。”  
“我知道你喝多了，脑子里除了毒品什么都没有，也知道你情绪不好，我以为这是你最虚弱的时候，没想到你是最不像人的时候。”  
“如果是其他人这样对我，我不会让他活着，他应该知道伤害别人就要付出代价，没有人是用来供别人消遣的，哪怕他只这样做过一次，然后着了魔一样对我好一辈子我都不会在乎，你伤我在先，既然不把我当做人对待，我也不会把你当做人看待。但你不是‘其他人’，我不能杀了你，因为我知道我今年十五岁而你凑巧爱了我十五年，天知道到底是什么见了鬼的原因让你认为你只拿我当弟弟看待，你能为我去死，还说这和爱情无关？就因为我只有十五岁、只是个小孩，你就能说我的心意都是假的、都是玩笑吗？我给你添麻烦了？我惹过你不高兴？有过一次吗？从来没有！爱你就那么难吗？只想趁着一次有机会和你亲近你就把我当成妓院里的婊子看待！”  
安德里亚斯说着，眼角浮现泪光。托雷斯不敢答话，那一瞬间他真的想过如果自己从未存在过在这世界上就好了。  
安德里亚斯花了几秒钟平息情绪，再度开口时声调已经不再高亢。刚刚的几句话用尽了气力，他的声调降了下来，嗓音中的沙哑更明显了。  
“这几天我什么也做不了，我一直在想、不停地在想那件事为什么要发生，为什么是我信任的人这样对我，为什么是我爱的人这样对我。爱情就是这样的么。”  
他吸了吸鼻子，目光空洞地看向一旁。  
“最开始我想，我一定是不够爱你，不然我一定会原谅你。”  
“我这样劝自己，后来发现没用。我恨你，恨你至死。我不能控制激情，不能违心地说我不爱你了。但我想这样的矛盾是合理的，起码在我身上是合理的。”  
安德里亚斯抬起头：“我爱你，并且恨之入骨。”  
他的话语让托雷斯发抖。比自己流血受辱更可怕的事，就是安德里亚斯受伤，而罪魁祸首竟然是自己。他见过刚出生的安德里亚斯，握过他柔软的手指，那时小婴儿攥着自己的手，咕哝着嘴，看上去柔弱而易碎，如今他眼看着这孩子一天天长大，在母亲受辱、自杀的噩梦中生活，在阴谋不断的斯卡特家中艰难地长大，变成今天的安德里亚斯，安静的，美丽的，单纯的。直到自己亲手撕裂一切。  
那个一心一意恋着自己的孩子。  
被众多追求者环绕而不与其他人有一点牵连、只能看得见自己的孩子。  
他为什么要破坏他所见过的最美的东西。  
只因为他在盛怒之下，只因为那时的他失去一切，只因为他被毒品和酒精蛊惑而这个孩子主动亲吻他，他就可以把自己的愤怒发泄在他身上、为所欲为。  
托雷斯第一次感觉他没有理由再活着了。  
“无论我爱你多深，对你有多迷恋，我都恨着你，”安德里亚斯说，“不仅因为这一件事，还因为许多事，你随随便便的回应、对我感情的视而不见和否定——你有不接受我的权力，我也有恨你的权力。有朝一日……无论是什么时候，我再次对你说我爱你了，我想要你了，那时候我说的都是谎话，”他抬头看着托雷斯，声音微微颤抖，眼中再度浮现泪光，“我爱的是我的激情和感觉、是我幻想中那个从没伤害过我的南多，无论感情上还是生理上都没随意对待过我的南多。我爱的是他，不是你。别把你自己当做安德里亚斯·卡尔斯特伦会看上眼的东西。”  
*  
在那之后的一个月里，安德里亚斯总会想起他与托雷斯第一次时的情形。  
他并非有意，如果有可能，他想把那一切都忘掉，可他阻止不了自己的意识。他换好睡衣，躺在床上睡着，午夜时分忽然惊醒，猛然翻身到床侧，把晚餐的食物吐个一干二净，没由来的恶心冲上头顶，几秒钟后他才意识到，他刚刚在睡梦中想起了他和南多的第一次。  
他已经不明白喜欢是什么了。他的世界天翻地覆，他什么都不能相信了。  
几个月后，安德里亚斯开始勾引他的两个哥哥。  
*  
黑暗中荒芜的戈壁上，安德里亚斯从有血有肉的自己变成了无影无形的东西，他的肢体满布伤痕，他瞪大眼睛看着一无所有的夜空，最终被风吹散他的身体。  
*  
安德里亚斯站在镜子前。阳光穿透云层，落在他身上。  
他知道现在是他面容最为丑陋的时候。一心毁坏的人不会好看，满心仇恨的人不会漂亮。  
他被愤怒和仇恨冲昏了头脑，除了亲眼见到的屈辱与死亡，南多的一场惊吓也将他最后的希望打破。到了这时，他已不会以正常的方式思考了。  
他的想法直接，引诱方式也直接。  
眼见母亲受辱的愤恨本就隐藏在身体中无处发泄，而与南多的第一次性爱又让他开始怀疑自己，脑海中的问题原本被他努力忽略，如今却都一一呈现在眼前，哪一个都不肯消散。为什么只有他见到了母亲受辱的一幕？凭什么两个哥哥就能过着正常人的生活？他们凭什么就得以从这样的痛苦中逃脱？父亲是不是一直不知道这一切？应该告诉他吗？那只会让父亲更痛苦是吗？还有他和南多之间，他究竟是个什么样的存在？他相信南多，如同相信另一个自己一般，可他都做了些什么……如果喜欢的人可以那样对待他，别人是不是也可以？是因为他原本就卑贱所以南多才那样对待他吗？可他从未做过什么……  
那甚至是他第一次与人接吻。  
南多粗暴地咬坏他的嘴唇，侵占他的口腔，他惊慌失措，伸手去推他，却被意识混乱的南多牢牢按在身下。  
所有爱情都是这样吗？充满了掠夺和占有，贯穿着强迫和侮辱？  
没有经历过爱情，无法想象爱情的模样。他以为自己和南多之间发生的就是爱情。而爱情不应该让他感到屈辱。  
他的想法越来越多，思绪越来越乱，很多东西并没能清晰地出现在他脑海中，而是影射在他的情绪和行动上。  
若直接将自己当做可以让人随意发泄欲望的对象，这样的想法就和那天南多对他做的事吻合了，他在情绪上遭受的矛盾和痛苦会缓和很多；而引诱兄长的原因更加直接：他在潜意识中以此安慰自己舅舅对母亲也会愧疚，那一刻他想要替母亲受苦，又想将哥哥们拉入地狱——他要让他们也感觉到这种痛苦，不能只他一个人承受。  
他用无言无语的方式将痛苦传给两个哥哥，让他们三人都掉入泥沼。  
小哥哥洛塔尔安静温和，是安德里亚斯第一个目标。  
那时洛塔尔嘴边时常提起一个女孩的名字，他对她颇有好感，两人约会几次，似乎还没开始交往。安德里亚斯记不清了，也不在乎。他说要去哥哥房里住，洛塔尔没多心，同意了。夜晚安德里亚斯来到他房中，锁了门，爬上床，拉开他的胳膊让他抱着自己，说着意味不明的话，过一会儿就将手伸进洛塔尔的睡衣里。洛塔尔慌了，忙去推开他，安德里亚斯带着哭腔撒娇，说你也讨厌我了是吗？你也不喜欢我，没人喜欢我，你们都想离我远远的，连我自己哥哥都不要我。  
他说了一连串根本说不通的胡话，洛塔尔不知道他怎么了，忙去哄他，安德里亚斯缩在哥哥怀里哭着，听着洛塔尔的安慰，他似乎平静下来了，在洛塔尔以为他们可以相安无事、夜晚可以继续时，安德里亚斯抬起头，吻上他的嘴唇。洛塔尔要去推开他，安德里亚斯就再度哭闹起来，洛塔尔不敢再招惹他，只得无法控制地任由亲吻继续。  
他天真地以为亲吻之后安德里亚斯就会安静下来，可事情远没这么简单，安德里亚斯要破坏更多。  
借着亲吻，解了衣扣。就着眼泪和谎言，欲望和软弱，洛塔尔由着自己被安德里亚斯引诱。  
并非假装，洛塔尔发现安德里亚斯真真切切地哭了起来，在他们做爱时，在月光不忍见到这一幕而隐去光芒时，他紧闭双眼，咬着嘴唇，泪水从眼中不断滚落。他不为身体上的反应而哭，也不为自己主动引诱哥哥犯下错事而哭，他为洛塔尔不知道的事痛哭不止，在另一个世界，在洛塔尔看不见的地方，安德里亚斯在黑暗中受苦，被侮辱，被伤害，被拆散了肢体，被永远遗弃在黑暗里。  
终究有什么东西死去了，在这个弟弟身上，在这天夜里。  
*  
第一次引诱洛塔尔的夜里，他们终于离开对方的身体时，洛塔尔目不转睛地盯着他，他不知道这样一场荒唐事之后安德里亚斯会如何对待自己，他以为安德里亚斯会守在床的另一边沉默着睡到天亮，却没想到他只疲乏地拉开洛塔尔的胳膊，躺在他怀里。  
他吸着鼻子，眼上还沾着泪。安德里亚斯伸出手去，拉着洛塔尔的手来擦自己的眼泪。  
他向来懂得如何撒娇，如何让他人心疼自己。  
安德里亚斯闭着眼，这样闹过一场后，他叫嚣着不肯安静的情绪终于平稳下来，他的身体倦了，心也累了。洛塔尔擦干了他的眼泪，他安心地睡在哥哥怀里。  
清早醒来时，他没再为难洛塔尔。他睁着眼躺在床上，洛塔尔发现他醒了，问他要不要什么，水或者食物，他回答说想洗澡，洛塔尔在浴室里放好水，安德里亚斯独自洗了澡，回了卧室后重新躺到床上，说他饿了，不想起床。洛塔尔去厨房端来食物，安德里亚斯像大病初愈的人一般，动作很慢，话也不多。那天厨房做了粥，洛塔尔知道他会喜欢，带了一碗回来。果然，安德里亚斯拿着勺子、动作缓慢地小口吃着，把其他食物都忽略了。  
他说累了，吃过饭后也不起床，还在床上躺着，并让洛塔尔也到床上来。洛塔尔在他身边坐下，安德里亚斯靠在他身上，没来由地说了一句，那里好大一片花。  
洛塔尔从窗户望出去，但花圃不种着花还能种着什么。他刚想接话，安德里亚斯又开口了：等冬天这些花都死了，明年重新种的时候，就不要红的了。  
洛塔尔不明所以，答道：没问题，只要你想。  
安德里亚斯闭上眼。洛塔尔忽然反应过来，感觉心脏被揪着似的疼。  
伊莫·卡尔斯特伦有过几件很美的红色衣裳，礼服，或是连衣裙，她在自杀时穿的也是一件红裙子。那天洛塔尔和安德里亚斯在房间里玩，两人对坐在地毯上，他们说着话，玩着手中的玩具，安德里亚斯抬头看着窗外，表情忽然僵硬了，洛塔尔推推他，安德里亚斯毫无反应，被吓呆了似的，洛塔尔起身去看窗外，只见已经有几人惊慌地围在母亲身旁，徒劳地拨打电话求救。  
身后忽然传来响声，洛塔尔回头望去，安德里亚斯从地上站起，正要大步跑出房间，洛塔尔冲过去抱住他，他见到了楼下的惨状，不忍心让安德里亚斯再看到，安德里亚斯却用力挣扎叫喊着，用难以想象的力气推开比他年长两岁的洛塔尔，飞快冲到楼下，冲破众人的阻拦，跪在母亲身边尖叫着哭号。  
*  
春天气温开始回升时，花圃中种满了嫩绿的植物，当夏天到来，它们会一齐绽放着白色的花朵。  
在春天还没结束时，在气温还没来得及回暖的一个晚上，安德里亚斯灌醉了他的另一个哥哥加斯特。


	12. Chapter 12

*  
第三卷 第十四章 蜜月  
*  
婚礼结束后的第三天，托雷斯和安德里亚斯以及他的几个下属一同去了俄罗斯，名义上是蜜月，实际上安德里亚斯此行全是为了生意，带着托雷斯去，不过是方便他和里奥见面罢了。  
巴萨买下一栋不大的庄园暂时居住着，房子已经在重建中，现在暂时居住的地点距离巴萨不远，虽然拥挤了些，但好歹能容纳所有人。  
里奥在晚餐后出现在临时书房中，告诉塞斯克他会有三到四个星期不在国内。  
“我想出去走走，散散心。”  
塞斯克看了他一眼，皮克问道：“你最近心情不好吗？”  
“也没有心情不好，就是想出门走走，不到一个月我就回来了。”里奥说。  
“眼下情况不好，你自己出门多危险啊。”皮克说。  
“去桑斯管不到的地方不就安全了？”里奥问，“我要回家了，去阿根廷。”  
皮克思附着，阿根廷远在南美，里奥在那里不会有安全问题。  
“那就去吧，”塞斯克少见地痛快答应道，“你也长大了，想去哪儿我们不能总拦着你，散散心也好，把没精打采的里奥送走，换一个开开心心的里奥回来。”  
这倒是出乎里奥的意料，他以为要和塞斯克辩论一番才出的了家门。  
“最近累着你了，帮了我们这么多忙，连个假期也不给你，太说不过去了，”塞斯克笑道，“看看你，都瘦了，别一心想着拼命，你要记住，工作永远做不完，生意永远一件连一件，不要指望立刻就做好什么事，花时间慢慢来就好，别累着。”  
不过是告诫他工作方式需要调整，里奥竟忽然有了些成就感，塞斯克说他帮了家里的忙，巴萨也终于不再将他当做孩子，开始认可他的价值了。  
“真的吗？”里奥问，“我要出门一个月呢。”  
“去玩儿吧。”塞斯克笑道。  
里奥没想到事情竟然发展得这样顺利，坐到塞斯克身旁去搂住他的脖子蹭着。  
“刚想夸你长大了。”塞斯克说。  
三人聊了会儿生意，里奥想到正在重建的巴萨，问道：“我们什么时候才能搬回去？住在外面总有种我们落魄了的感觉。”  
“等到装修结束我们能住进去的话……至少要半年。”皮克说。  
“到时候我们举行个仪式好不好？”里奥问，“就当是庆祝一下，你和塞斯克结婚，我们也热闹热闹。”  
塞斯克一怔，说道：“我们干嘛要多此一举？你想办婚礼吗？”他对皮克问道。  
皮克颇为认真地想了想，说：“不想，感觉很奇怪，我们都在一起这么久了，过了差不多十年了才结婚，就好像太后知后觉忘了办婚礼、一忘就忘了十年似的，多傻啊。”  
“你们就结个婚嘛！到时候房子建成，你们举行仪式，我们也热闹一下。”里奥接着怂恿道。  
“我们俩都不想折腾，倒要为了你办一场大费周章的婚礼了？”塞斯克问。  
“这是为了巴萨，办一场嘛，”里奥说，“我也想看着你们俩结婚。”  
“想办婚礼早就办了，我们可不想一把年纪胡折腾。”塞斯克说。  
里奥又磨了他们一会儿，巴萨如今在一座小了很多的庄园中住着，让他有居无定所的感觉，他希望重新回到巴萨庄园后会有一场盛大热闹的喜事，洗刷过去这近一年的阴霾。  
“不是所有人都适合婚礼，”塞斯克说，里奥对这主意抱了些执念，塞斯克不得不认真和他谈这件事，“我和杰拉德不想在众目睽睽之下对所有人宣告我们在一起了，虽然大家已经知道这个事实，但说到底这是我们的私事，我们认为现在的状态就很好，无论现在还是以后都不想要一场仪式。”  
“办婚礼热闹一点嘛。”里奥说。  
“非要一场婚礼的话，你倒是赶快结婚啊，”说着塞斯克笑了，“不是正要出去玩儿吗？那就玩儿个痛快，恋爱了再回来。”  
里奥顺着他说了几句，岔开话题。他这次出行原本就是为了恋爱，至于结婚，恐怕没那么快了，至少要先等托雷斯和小少爷分开了再说。  
*  
远在另一个国度，在凌晨时分的酒店走廊上，安德里亚斯带着他的几个下属从外面赶回来，寒气粘在他们身上，让每个人都散发着钢铁般的感觉。  
“明天不用早起，下午才有事，”安德里亚斯走到房间门口，对几人嘱咐道，“好好休息。”  
他们应答着离开了，走进暖热的走廊深处。  
安德里亚斯推开门，走进套房，将大衣脱下来挂在衣架上。  
他对这次俄罗斯之行抱了很多期望，越来越大的关系网，越来越大的订单。但最初的几天并不顺利，他和下属们早出晚归，每晚回到酒店时都不曾带回一个满意的结果。  
安德里亚斯一心想着生意，路过沙发旁时才注意到有人在上面躺着。他还没开口，托雷斯听见声响自己醒了，他睁开眼，用手挡了下灯光。  
“你回来了。”  
“大晚上不睡觉，跑到我这儿干什么？”  
“想等你回来我再去睡，不然你一回来，屋子里空荡荡的只有你自己。”托雷斯说。  
“我还真就习惯了屋子里只有我自己，”安德里亚斯说，“不用来等我，我又不是一个人整天在外面跑来跑去，有人照顾我，不会有事的。”  
“好，那我先回去了。”托雷斯揉揉眼睛，从沙发上站起来。  
“里奥什么时候到？”安德里亚斯问。  
“明天中午，估计来了以后要睡上一下午。”  
安德里亚斯点点头：“他来了以后你就更不用往我这儿跑了，我这边事情多，也没空搭理你。”  
“知道了，”托雷斯笑道，在安德里亚斯额头上吻了下，“晚安。”  
安德里亚斯疲惫地走进卧室，倒在床上睡了。  
*  
第二天中午，托雷斯在机场接到里奥，开车带他回酒店。安德里亚斯为自己和他的手下订了很多个房间，其中一间很大的套房是托雷斯的，当然也是里奥的。  
回到酒店后，托雷斯以为里奥刚下飞机会很累，正以为他会先睡一会儿，里奥却环着他的脖子像只小兽一样亲了上来，两人很快进了卧室，缠绵了半个下午后才睡着。  
里奥睡得很沉，在梦境中抵达未知的远方。梦中白茫茫一片，唯有穿透纷飞大雪的阳光为世界染上了金色。  
托雷斯说过，让他放心，他不会让他们永远只能这样偷偷见面，他会找到办法，解除婚约，和里奥举行婚礼。  
里奥相信他，对于Nino的话，他绝不怀疑。他有能力做到一切，在里奥心中，他对托雷斯仍是初见时的印象，无所不能，意气风发。  
他自己也考虑过，如果要在某一日和托雷斯结婚，他仍旧需要家人的认同，但下一次认同与之前不一样，他需要成长，为巴萨带来利益，并亲自掌握权力，让巴萨的家人意识到，他已经长大，不仅不是那个需要他们担心的孩子，甚至已经可以依靠自己拼下成就、在世界上立足。  
没有权力，就没有认可，就永远不可能让他们从心底认同里奥的选择和判断。因为爱所以迁就是一回事，而因为他的所作所为和成就认可和相信他的选择则是另一回事。  
他自认为很幸运，他的家人陪着他走过了第一步，现在他需要走到第二步。  
仅仅是两个月，他就意识到这并不容易。  
里奥不擅长和别人打交道，他可以条理清晰地与陌生人就生意进行沟通，却永远都做不到与交手的黑手党们像朋友一样亲密无间、谈笑风生。他所能做到的，就是尽可能把自己的意愿和生意中的利益以清晰、简洁的方式诉说清楚，但就连这一点也并不容易做到，很多时候里奥发现自己所考虑的重点和细节与对方的关注点有偏差，对方的对执行的可行性抱有疑问，以及当前市场条件是否有利，其中需要通过另外一个家族作为中间人、而对方是否值得信赖，万一对方中途撤出，备用方案是什么，如何保证在万无一失的情况下盈利。  
问题太多，需要考虑的东西每次都不同，里奥被弄得晕头转向，每每回到家里都恨不得用头去撞墙，和人打交道太累，他宁愿面对从地板一直堆到天花板的文书，也不想和别人交谈，文书有据可依，人们却个个不同，根本找不到规律。  
每到这时想起托雷斯，里奥就更觉得他的Nino不同寻常。因为了解了他的过去，他更多地明白托雷斯是如何变成今天的自己，他遭遇的变数和挫败太多，如今所成就的一切并非常人可比。他在舅舅的刁难中、在桑斯的冷眼中为桑斯打拼下半壁江山，而里奥有家人的支持，理应当做的更好。虽说世界已经今非昔比，当年资源与市场的争抢并不像今日这般激烈，但里奥仍旧希望他能做到最好，若比Nino差了太多、拿什么作为资格去爱他呢？  
在西班牙时里奥时常感到疲倦，整日在生意中周旋，他已开始要麻木了。如今来到Nino身边，他终于可以放松下来，做回原本的自己。  
每个人都有许多种样子，对里奥而言，在托雷斯面前时，他会自然而然变成那个心无城府的自己，无所隐瞒，无所畏惧。  
*  
睡醒后，里奥和托雷斯一起出门吃了晚餐，在陌生的街上游逛，一直走到华灯初上。早春时节仍有雪落下，里奥一直抬头看雪，托雷斯拉着他的手在路灯下走着，一边看着路，不让他撞上东西。  
“路灯上面的雪最漂亮了，”里奥仰着头一边走一边说，“落在其他地方的雪都不明显，但从路灯上面飘过的就特别好看，像电影里的一样……”  
托雷斯看了他一眼，忽然笑出声来，里奥仰着头张开嘴、伸出个舌头尖去接雪花。  
“你接到了吗？”  
“没——有——”里奥吐着舌头含糊地说，“它们都不落到我这儿……”  
走了几步，里奥干脆跳起来，蹦哒蹦哒地去接雪花，有一次落地时没站稳，踉跄一下，被托雷斯抱住。  
“我接到了！”他兴奋说道：“就落在舌尖上了，凉凉的——”  
托雷斯忽然吻住他，握着他的手臂。  
因为他太可爱，让人想吻；因为他的脸冻红了，一副孩子气的样子；因为他在别人眼中是巴萨沉稳、严谨的继承人，在自己面前仍旧是从未变过的单纯模样；因为相聚难得，他们少有机会可以这样亲近；因为他是里奥；因为他正在自己身边。  
托雷斯放开他，里奥睁开眼，抬头看着眼前的人。或许因为路灯正好在他们上方，或许因为大雪沾着金色的光芒，他忽然感觉托雷斯的模样前所未有地清晰起来。  
“你和别人结了婚，”里奥轻声说道，“但你从没变过。”  
“你已经把我变成另一个人了，还要装作不知情。”托雷斯微笑说道。  
里奥笑了，仰头看着他，在漫天风雪中感觉充实而满足。他有那么多事要做，要变成像他一样好的人，要为他们拼下未来，与他名正言顺地在一起。这样想到，即使眼前遍布荆棘也无所谓了，他正在碾平阻碍的路上一点点前进，他迟早会得到他想要的一切。  
“我会变成特别厉害的人，”里奥说，“像你一样好，做好多事，让所有人都心悦诚服，认同我们。再难我都会做到。”  
“我没对你有过任何要求，你不用强迫自己做任何不想做的事。”托雷斯说。  
“但这是我对自己的要求，”里奥说道，“不然怎么和你在一起呢？”  
“在一起没有那么麻烦，你不需要做这些。”  
“为了自己我也要做到，”里奥笑了，“不过是顺便为了你罢了。”  
雪越来越大，他们徒步走回酒店。走到酒店时里奥忽然打了个激灵，他回头看去，城市另一边炸开鲜红的烟花。  
*  
回到酒店中，里奥提议去看安德里亚斯，托雷斯回答说他现在还没回来。如今他们人在异乡，互相之间不能断了联络，每天出门时，安德里亚斯的助手都会给托雷斯发信息，告诉他今天他们要去什么地方、见什么人，大概什么时间回来，回到酒店后也会再发信息给托雷斯。托雷斯知道他们下午才出门，要到午夜才能回来，但到了半夜，托雷斯也没收到他们回来的信息，想来一定是耽搁了。  
*  
第二天醒来后里奥不肯起床，一直在床上懒洋洋地躺着，也不让托雷斯下床。他难得有机会这样放松，只想闭着眼睛一直睡下去，什么也不做。托雷斯好不容易给他穿上衣服，把他安置到巨大的弧形落地飘窗前，在他身后塞了靠垫让他坐好，一面看外面的景致，托雷斯一面摆好早餐和他一起吃。  
里奥喜欢这里的果汁，一杯接一杯喝着，畅快地喝了半壶，连连说着回了西班牙该去做食品生意，在那边从没喝过味道这么合胃口的果汁。  
昨天晚上走了很久，今天里奥犯懒了，不想出门，竟就在飘窗前和托雷斯聊了一整个上午，聊得口干舌燥，果汁也不够喝，又要了一壶。他们聊天的姿势也变来变去，一会儿是里奥靠在托雷斯身上，过了没多久他又跪在地毯上在窗户的雾气上画画，画好了图案又被托雷斯拽回怀里抱着，透过刚刚的透明画作看外面的城市。他们住在顶楼，半个城市的景象一览无余，住在这里让里奥感觉心旷神怡。  
到了中午，里奥总算同意出门了。两人乘车在很远的一处餐厅里吃了午餐，饭后在附近逛了很久，里奥童心大发，买了很多有用没用的小东西，一些是自己留着的，一些是给家人带的。他逛得走不动了才和托雷斯回酒店。  
“安德里亚斯回来了，”上车后托雷斯看了眼手机说，“刚收到信息，他们回酒店了。”  
“太好了，我们去看他，我给他买了一个木头雕的兔子。”里奥说。  
“你给我买了什么？”托雷斯笑道。  
“给你买了手套呀，”里奥说，“你不是正戴着吗，小山羊皮的，料子多好。”  
“兔子多可爱，我也要木头雕的兔子。”托雷斯笑道。  
“不行，我就买了一个，这个是给安德里亚斯的。”  
“倒开始偏向情敌了。”托雷斯笑道。  
“什么情敌啊，你才是情敌呢，”里奥没认真想托雷斯的话，重复一遍以后才发现不对劲，“乱套了，都是你乱说……我们要不要给他买点儿吃的？你说他刚回来，是不是还没吃饭？”  
“有可能吧。”托雷斯说。  
“他喜欢吃什么？我们去买一点儿。”里奥说。  
“要说他喜欢吃什么，”托雷斯露出为难的表情：“他什么都不喜欢，没有食物能讨得他的欢心，他吃东西好像在为了让自己活下去勉强应付似的。”  
里奥怀疑地盯着他：“烤肉和牛排都不喜欢？”  
托雷斯摇头。  
“那巧克力呢？蛋糕呢？披萨呢？”  
托雷斯还是摇头：“他都不吃，说太腻了，吃了想吐，所以他多数时候都在吃各种蔬菜和水果，或者用搅拌机做水果泥。”  
两人对看了差不多有六秒钟。  
“他是婴儿吗？”里奥问。  
“我们一般称呼这样的人为果食者……”托雷斯无奈说道，“他也不是严格意义上的果食者，只是有些倾向。他也常喝酒、吃些全麦的东西，有时候也喝粥。”  
里奥眯起眼睛。  
“不是放了很多蔬菜的海鲜粥吧？”  
“绝对不是，”托雷斯说，一副想要对天发誓的样子：“他不喜欢肉，我保证和海鲜粥一点关系都没有。”  
里奥打量了他一会儿，拍拍他的胳膊：“好啦，原谅你啦。”  
回了酒店，两人在自己房间中放好了东西，马上去安德里亚斯那里了。托雷斯手中有他房间的房卡，里奥原打算献宝似的给安德里亚斯看兔子木雕，却发现后者已经睡着了。套房的卧室很大，里奥在床边转了转，把木雕放在床头上，自己也在床边坐下。最近这段时间，一见到安德里亚斯，里奥的好奇心就会泛滥，趁着托雷斯背对他们挂衣服的功夫，里奥伸手去摸安德里亚斯的脸，还在脸颊上轻轻按了按，暗自窃喜他没醒过来、被自己按了脸颊都不知道。  
“诶……”摸了摸安德里亚斯的脸，里奥感觉有些不对劲，他把手放在安德里亚斯的额头上，叫道：“Nino，你过来，他好像发烧了。”  
托雷斯走过来，也摸了摸安德里亚斯的额头，里奥在自己头上摸了摸，又去摸托雷斯的头，然后又摸回到安德里亚斯身上——把包括自己在内的三个人摸了一圈，最终下结论道：“真的发烧了呀，快把他叫起来吃药吧。酒店是不是有药？”  
“我去买吧，”托雷斯说，他知道安德里亚斯的身体状况，也知道该去药店买什么，“你在这儿好好陪着他。”  
“没问题，我一定照顾好他。”里奥答应道。  
*  
这天和安德里亚斯见面的是原本就有过合作的买家，对方和斯卡特已经有过几次愉快交易，安德里亚斯知道他们一来有军火需求，二来富可敌国，完全有可能继续从自己这里下新的订单。和对方见过面后，他的设想果然成真了，对方仍准备再买下大批军火，他们只需要谈数量和时间这些详细信息了。  
原本以为当天夜里能回来，但计划有变，安德里亚斯客随主便，随着买家去见了新的客户，有了中间人介绍，建立新的联结就容易多了，安德里亚斯和异国的黑手党们从天黑一直谈到天明，一面喝酒一面聊生意，生意有来有往，安德里亚斯也去了对方的仓库中看了货物样品，打算和他们在制造业上签下订单，这边看了工厂和货物，向来暴利的酒水行业也当然不能错过，安德里亚斯尝了几种样品，连带着把酒水的订单也签下了。  
这样忙了一整夜，回到酒店时已经是第二天中午了。酒喝得多，觉睡得少，安德里亚斯刚到床边就晕头晕脑地睡了过去。  
他昏沉睡了好久，因口渴睁开眼时发现天已经阴了，想要坐起来去拿床头的水，略一看竟诧异地发现里奥正睡在他旁边。  
里奥睡得不沉，听见响声，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，伸手向安德里亚斯头上摸去，含糊说道：“你有点儿发烧了……吓了我一跳。”  
安德里亚斯还没反应过来，里奥已经贴过来了，他还闭着眼，迷糊地学着妈妈给自己试体温的样子，把自己的脸贴在安德里亚斯的额头上，贴了几秒钟后说：“还行，是低烧。”  
安德里亚斯被里奥贴了额头的亲密样子吓得缓不过神来，里奥却不死心地继续“惊吓”他，他还没睡醒，试过了体温后倒在安德里亚斯身边，搂着他的脖子睡着了。  
两人的头挨着，安德里亚斯已经不能动了，他平躺着，里奥侧躺在他身边搂着他的脖子。他不习惯睡觉时身旁有人，被里奥这样抱住，更是连动都不会了。  
“喂，你快起来。”  
回应他的只有里奥含糊的声音和呼吸声。  
小懒虫可真麻烦，安德里亚斯想。他本想干脆起床，但因为发了低烧，身上懒懒的，不爱动，而且又没睡醒，挣扎了一会儿，还是在喝了水后抵挡不住困意睡过去了。  
十几分后，托雷斯回来了。  
里奥信誓旦旦地保证他在这儿陪着安德里亚斯，一定会照顾好他，但托雷斯走了没多久里奥就困了，床就在手边，他躺上去就睡着了。  
回到酒店后，托雷斯只觉得有生之年从没见过这么奇特的景象。与他结了婚却并不是爱人的安德里亚斯躺在床上，被自己的恋人紧紧抱着、环着脖子、并且里奥的头还亲密地贴在安德里亚斯的耳畔，他们枕着同一个枕头。  
这场景真能把人吓得不轻。  
托雷斯关好门，走近两人，用手心在安德里亚斯头上试了一下，撕开退热贴，贴在他额头上。  
他在一旁的沙发上坐着，看着这奇特的一幕，觉得哭笑不得，却也有种安心的感觉。期间有过两次，安德里亚斯在睡梦中想要脱离里奥手臂的束缚，他试着挣扎，但托雷斯知道里奥睡觉粘人，抱住了就不松手，安德里亚斯还困着，也抵抗不了，只能由着自己被他抱着。  
半小时后，安德里亚斯先醒了，摸了摸头上的退热贴，再看向一旁的托雷斯。  
“你刚才去买的？”  
托雷斯点头：“回来就看见你们俩搂在一起，如胶似漆，让人惊喜万分。”  
“我可没搂着他，都是他黏着我，”安德里亚斯说，还撇了撇嘴，示意托雷斯里奥的胳膊还搂在自己脖子上，“他也是这么抱着你的？”他笑着问。  
“差不多。”托雷斯答道。  
安德里亚斯想了想，忽然翻身——现在两人都是侧躺着了，他把里奥整个搂在怀里：“好了，我替你抱他一会儿，你该干嘛就干嘛去吧。”  
“这屋子也是没办法待下去了。”托雷斯苦笑道。  
里奥感觉到有人翻身搂着他，迷糊着更亲密地贴到对方身上去。  
*  
过了十几分钟，里奥也醒了。发现自己正搂着安德里亚斯，而托雷斯在一旁的沙发上坐着，里奥说道：“Nino，你也到床上来，就你一个人在沙发上太不公平了。”  
“我到床上去就乱套了，”托雷斯笑道，“天都黑了，我们准备吃饭吧。”  
“我不要去吃饭，就想躺在这儿，”里奥说，“我们能就在房间里吃吗？搬个小桌子在床上吃。”  
“你可真懒。”安德里亚斯说道。  
“你也一定不想下床啊，还说我，你都发烧了，肯定累了，我们就在床上吧，Nino。”  
“没问题，你们说吃什么，我打电话给前台。”  
“太好啦。”里奥拿来菜单和安德里亚斯一起看。  
“这是什么呀？我想要这个。”里奥指着一盘菜说。  
“马肉。”安德里亚斯说。  
“那我不要了，这个呢？”里奥指着另一盘东西问。  
“黏糊糊的内脏沙拉。”安德里亚斯说。  
“我还以为是蒸肉呢，那不要了……这个总可以了吧？”里奥指着另一张图片问。  
“炖碎的鱼肉。”安德里亚斯答道。  
“那也不要了。”里奥说。  
“你不看字的吗？点了又说你不要！”安德里亚斯说。  
“我又不认识俄语，所以才问你的！”里奥指着上面的文字无辜说道。  
“你这男朋友可真烦人，趁早给我换一个！”安德里亚斯对托雷斯怒目而视。  
“你这弟弟可真烦人，都不帮我点菜！”里奥冲着托雷斯噘嘴说。  
“都怪我，”托雷斯说，“你们俩因为点菜吵起来了，都是我的错。”  
里奥笑起来，三人研究了好半天才点好菜，晚餐送来后，侍者不知道从什么地方为他们找来了一个和正常餐桌桌面差不多大小的床上矮桌，里奥和安德里亚斯坐在床头这边，托雷斯在餐桌的另一边，三人一边聊天一边吃了晚饭，他们聊到生意，也聊到这次俄罗斯之行，里奥把兔子木雕送给安德里亚斯，安德里亚斯对着这呆萌的东西发愣了好一会儿，闹不明白里奥为什么要买一只犯傻的兔子，还当做宝贝似的送给自己。  
吃过饭后，安德里亚斯总算是下床了，托雷斯要了酒和果汁，三人坐在沙发上一边喝一边看电视上的战争电影，里奥听不懂俄语也看得津津有味，自己胡乱猜测剧情，然后被安德里亚斯纠正。  
原本托雷斯不让安德里亚斯喝酒，说他生病了，这时候不喝酒会好的快一点，但里奥偏袒安德里亚斯，说喝些酒对睡眠好，最后果汁剩了大半壶，酒都被喝光了。  
里奥喝醉了，靠在安德里亚斯身上含糊地说他今天要留在这儿和他一起睡，还搂着安德里亚斯的脖子不放，托雷斯好不容易才把他拉开。  
“有人在旁边我睡不着，你们俩快回去吧。”安德里亚斯催促道。  
“明天见——”里奥被托雷斯拖走时还不忘冲着安德里亚斯迷迷糊糊地挥手。  
*  
每逢周末，葡萄园门口的人们都能看到未来首领的弟弟小心谨慎地向他们走来，告诉他们说自己想去市里买些东西，有没有人可以送他。  
其实他大可不必这样小心，在葡萄园工作的人理所当然也会服务于他，但加维诺自生病后一直胆小怕事，想将自己隐藏起来一般，不给别人添麻烦，不让别人注意到自己的存在，一旦变成焦点，他就从平常软声软语的自己变成狂躁不安的加维诺。  
葡萄园的人们还在缓慢接受埃尔莎是他们未来首领的事实，但对这个有病在身、一直彬彬有礼的孩子却印象很好。他们很乐意接送他，加维诺不给人添麻烦，告诉他们不必等他，晚上他会自己坐出租车回去。  
他不爱给人添麻烦到了执拗的地步，有时出租车并不容易碰到，他宁愿等上半个小时，也不敢叫葡萄园的人来接他。  
这天加维诺又去巴塞罗那市里去买拼图。  
拼图和画画是他最喜欢的两件东西。他拼图的速度很快，那些几百块、几千块拼在一起的拼图，他都能在很短时间内轻松搞定，他的拼图存货永远都跟不上他的速度。  
加维诺穿着厚厚的冬装，带好了手套，用围巾遮住半张脸。他总是很会照顾自己，出门前他会看天气预报，让自己穿得暖暖的，不要着凉。桑斯的人开车将他送到市区后，他自己在市区里玩一整天，晚上再坐出租车回去。  
自13岁起他就维持着这样的生活习惯，他从没给自己找过麻烦，也没给其他人添过麻烦。加维诺自得其乐过着自己的日子，埃尔莎看他喜欢这样的生活，便也就不再插手去管。她有自己的许多事要分神，无暇再顾及加维诺。  
*  
周末时加维诺照常去了巴塞罗那市区。他在商业区下车，兴趣盎然地开始了闲逛。这里没有拼图可卖，他会在这里买些好玩儿的小东西，独自闲逛很久之后再去买拼图。  
他还什么都没买，正悠闲地走着，忽然一辆车在他身旁停住，车窗落下，一张漂亮的面孔正对着他微笑。  
那是个约莫二十五六岁的男人，却因为孩子气的不设防笑容让人将他和“男孩”这个词长久地联系在一起。  
“打扰一下，您知道这里该怎么走吗？”他拿出一份地图，指着上面的广场问加维诺。  
加维诺吓了一跳，他不擅长应对陌生人，但也不能拒绝帮助别人。那广场是市内有名的地方，加维诺去过多次。  
“您从这里直走，然后右转，再走一会儿就到了……”  
加维诺的言语表达能力很弱，他不能说出走多远、在第几个红绿灯右转这样的话，凭借他的理解，去广场就是这样的。  
“您能带我过去吗？我不是本地人，找不到那里。”车内的男孩回答说。  
加维诺胆怯了，他神经质地摇着头后退。  
男孩不慌不忙，他不动声色地将加维诺看不到的右手在放在副驾驶的军刀上划了一下，右手的无名指指尖开始沁出血珠。  
“我的手流血了，您能帮帮我吗？车上有创可贴，我打不开，能麻烦您帮我贴上吗？”  
他将流血的手指伸出来递给加维诺看，加维诺吓了一跳，对方在流血，他不能拒绝这样的请求。  
他慌张地上了车，焦急地拆着创可贴的包装盒，然后在男孩的指引下撕开创可贴，贴到他流血的手指上。  
“谢谢，您帮了我大忙。”男孩说，一面微笑，加维诺被他漂亮的眼睛吸引住了。  
“我该走了。”加维诺回过神来，想要下车，对方却忽然乞求道：“您别走，好不好？求求您了，我要去广场那边，这很重要，您就当是帮帮我，好吗？”  
忽然被人这样乞求，加维诺没了主意，男孩伸出受伤的手指：“何况我的手还划坏了，又没有其他人可以帮我，您就当是行行好，可以吗？”  
加维诺不知所措，迷茫地点了点头。  
男孩启动汽车，一边在路上和加维诺说话。说着说着，还拿出一盒酒心巧克力请他吃，说是算作他为自己贴创可贴的回报。  
加维诺对食物没有戒心，吃掉几块巧克力后他放松了些，男孩一直和他聊天，逗他笑，让他放下戒心。  
到达广场后，加维诺正要离开，男孩却说自己的朋友还没来，他独自一人在陌生的地方闲逛太可怜了，能不能和加维诺一起。  
加维诺说他要去买拼图，男孩表现得很有兴趣的样子，两人便一同去买。  
在加维诺买拼图时，男孩问了加维诺好多问题，为什么不买这种、那种会不会很难拼、他拼过的最大的拼图有多少、花了多少时间。  
加维诺是拼图的专家，却从没有人和他聊过拼图的事。男孩一直问着，加维诺也乐得回答，他说得很开心，脸上也有了笑容，他告诉男孩自己已经拼装过这一种、这一种和这一种，那个样子的看着好看却很难拼，那种看起来很复杂却特别容易。加维诺从没一口气说过这么多话，他滔滔不绝地讲解着拼图，开心极了。  
挑了半天后，加维诺买了两个大拼图，男孩自己也买了一个小的。  
“你能教我吗？我不会拼这种，你教我吧，求求你了。”男孩央求着。  
“我正好等我朋友，他要晚一会儿来，他来之前，你先教我拼图好不好？不然就我自己一个人，多孤单啊。”  
加维诺不想跟着他走，男孩却软磨硬泡，不停地求他，加维诺禁不住别人一遍遍乞求，跟着他进了一家酒店、上了楼。  
进了房间以后，加维诺打开拼图，看了眼完整形状，无师自通地拼了起来，一边告诉男孩哪块应该放在什么地方。  
他们一起完成了小的那块拼图，男孩对加维诺赞不绝口，说自己从没遇到过对拼图这么在行的人。加维诺从没被人夸奖过，脸上微微泛红，也咧开嘴角笑了。  
过了一会儿，男孩的朋友还是没有来，加维诺想要走，男孩却说他们可以一起吃些东西再走。男孩点了许多食物，餐桌推进房间后，两人一同吃了饭，加维诺已经完全放下戒心了，被男孩的话逗得笑个不停。  
吃过饭后，加维诺想离开，男孩苦闷地说，他的朋友大概不会来了，今天他只好自己一个人住在这里了。  
加维诺不知如何作答，男孩为难地开了口，说，其实我有一件事想告诉你，如果说了，你不要讨厌我，好吗？  
加维诺以为他要说出可怕的话，害怕地想要后退。男孩却踟蹰着，说道：我、我喜欢你。  
这下加维诺真的不知所措了。从没有人对他说过这样的话。或许在年纪很小的时候父母对他说过，但大病一场之后，他的记忆已经破碎了。  
“你会讨厌我吗？”男孩问，眼神楚楚可怜，一副怕被厌恶的样子。  
加维诺赶快摇头。  
“我没有讨厌你……我很开心。”  
男孩心花怒放，转瞬平静下来，问加维诺自己可不可以握着他的手。  
加维诺想了想，伸出手去。男孩如获至宝般握着他的手，得到加维诺点头许可后，男孩在加维诺的手上虔诚地吻了吻。  
男孩要来加维诺的手机号码，并说自己周末时都会在巴塞罗那，下周他再来市里的话，可以给自己打电话。  
“我们再一起去买拼图，好吗？”他问。  
加维诺同意了。有了第一个类似于朋友的存在，他很开心，被别人看重和喜欢，他很开心。  
男孩找出另外一盒巧克力递给加维诺，说是给他的礼物，就当是他为自己拼好拼图的赠礼。加维诺收下了，并答应男孩下周出门时会再来找他。  
*  
再度和男孩见面时，男孩兴奋地向他展示自己的拼图作品。加维诺并不知道，这些巨大的、故意残破没有拼完成的拼图是男孩的几个手下一边抱怨一边完成的。  
男孩说为了要拼图，自己已经累傻了，剩下的无论如何拼不上去了，加维诺拿过剩余的拼图，专心致志地拼好他们，拼图完成时，男孩比他还兴奋，他高兴地大声喊着，像个孩子。  
他们一起去买了新的拼图，这时天气不好，雨雪交加，男孩撑着伞，把加维诺紧紧搂在怀里，雨水打湿了大半的衣服，加维诺推着伞，让他把自己也护住，男孩却说没关系，买了拼图后，湿着衣服回了酒店。  
回到酒店后，两人像上次一样，拼了一张小拼图，男孩要了块蛋糕，在加维诺拼图的时候喂给他吃。吃光了蛋糕，男孩拉着加维诺的手，问他能不能坐在自己膝盖上。  
加维诺没多想，迈过腿坐了上去。  
男孩小心翼翼问道：“你喜欢我吗？”  
加维诺不敢回答。男孩主动说道：“我喜欢你，特别特别喜欢，你也喜欢我，好吗？”  
加维诺望着他，男孩眼中尽是乞求，他点了点头，男孩欣喜若狂地抱紧了他。  
“那，你介意吻一下吗？就一下……”男孩附在他耳边问道，加维诺犹豫片刻，在男孩脸上轻啄一口。  
“你喜欢我，是吗？你真的喜欢我吗？没有骗我？”男孩用可怜的声调问。  
加维诺赶快点头。  
“我真的喜欢你，我没有说谎。”  
男孩压低了声调，问加维诺能不能抱抱他。加维诺奇怪，回答说，我不是正在抱着你吗，男孩紧张地说，我说的是另一种……  
男孩解开衣扣，将加维诺的手放在自己的胸口，然后对加维诺说他可以把这些扣子都解开。  
加维诺红了脸，听从男孩的指令，不明所以地解开对方的衣扣。脱下衣服后，男孩拉着他到床上去，自己跪在床单上，可怜巴巴地看着他说，只有他一个人没了衣服，太不公平了。加维诺赶快笨手笨脚地脱去衣服，他的上衣还没脱完，男孩就抱住他，小心翼翼地问自己能不能吻他，加维诺紧闭着眼睛同意了。男孩的亲吻从嘴唇绵延到肩膀和胸前，滑过腰腹，继而挑开了加维诺的裤子。  
加维诺害怕了。  
男孩却用更加惊恐和紧张的眼神望着他，将自己置于尘灰下一般，乞求着问他，我可以这样吗，我不会伤着你的，我喜欢你，你也告诉我你喜欢我好吗？  
他渴求地望着加维诺，乞求着让加维诺说“我喜欢你”，一旦加维诺说了，他就如同升入天堂一般满足，用感激和崇拜的亲吻回赠给他。  
加维诺怕陌生人，也从未和人如此亲近。男孩却用言语和行动让加维诺以为他才是掌控事情发展的那个人，他哄着加维诺，乞求着，楚楚可怜地获得了他的信任，也获得他的身体。  
若不提及这是一次蓄意欺骗和伤害，对加维诺来说，这倒真是一段不能更美好的初次性事经验，男孩很细心，也很有耐心，他总是会提前问加维诺可不可以，而发现了对方不会伤害自己、弄疼自己之后，加维诺全然地信任了他，将自己交给他。他为加维诺带来了极致痛快的感官享受，并对他千依百顺，时时刻刻温柔细致，而加维诺并不知道这些举动中不包含爱意、全是阴谋和蓄意为之，他只沉浸在身体的愉悦和被人看重、被人在乎的感觉中，迷迷糊糊地爱上了用假名骗取他信任的人。

*  
第三卷 第十五章 背叛  
*  
一大清早，里奥就要去找安德里亚斯，托雷斯知道这时候安德里亚斯不会醒，所以带着房卡和里奥一起去看他。轻手轻脚进了房间，里奥发现安德里亚斯果然睡着，他的体温降了些，脸色也好了。  
“他什么时候能醒？”里奥问，“我们和他一起吃饭吧，像昨天那样。”  
托雷斯不抱希望地看了看表：“他平常就起得晚，现在生病了，不到下午不会醒的。而且说不定到了下午，他还要再睡一觉。”  
“那我们就不能和他一起吃饭了！”里奥惊讶说道，“他一个人在这儿睡觉，多没意思。”  
“有人照顾他，你忘了？”托雷斯说，“他的亲信都住在这层楼上，就算我们不来，其他人也会来探望、照顾他的。”  
“我还想今天和他一起玩儿呢。”里奥说。  
“你应该想着和我‘一起玩儿’，”托雷斯无奈说道，“我没记错的话，俄罗斯是你和我度蜜月的地方，可不是你和安德里亚斯。”  
“我没说我和他，我的意思是我们三个一起，”里奥说，他又看了看安德里亚斯，说道：“那好吧，不等他了，今天我们出去玩儿，可以在回来的时候给他买点儿吃的。”  
终于把里奥从安德里亚斯房中劝走，托雷斯和他一起吃了早餐，然后出门去了。  
*  
安德里亚斯在中午时才醒，他的助手就在隔壁，几人一同吃了饭，安德里亚斯说下午没事，让他们出门去散散心，他自己在酒店里歇着就好。  
几人走了没多久，敲门声响了，他以为是助手中的哪个有事要和他说，却发现门外站着他并未预料会在今天见到的人。  
“您怎么来了？”  
一个高个子青年站在门口，他是安德里亚斯的客户，是他来俄罗斯的首要目标。之前在北欧时叶戈尔就下了大笔军火订单，这几天在俄罗斯，他不仅和安德里亚斯达成了新的合作，还将他介绍给俄罗斯的其他黑手党与商人，间接促成了好几笔大生意。  
叶戈尔眨了眨眼说道：“无家可归，求您怜悯。”  
安德里亚斯笑了笑，把门拉大，请他进了房中。  
叶戈尔和安德里亚斯年龄相仿，他们身高相差无几，都是黑发，叶戈尔的鼻梁和颧骨都很高，五官有些过于立体了，但仍是个相貌漂亮的年轻人。从他们开始接触时，安德里亚斯就发现叶戈尔的不同寻常，最初他困惑着究竟是什么让他疑心、让他感觉危险和熟悉。直到叶戈尔来北欧参加他的婚礼，离开时他握了下安德里亚斯的手，并眨着眼笑了，深邃的棕色眼睛盛着深沉的笑意，那一刻安德里亚斯忽然发现，他在微笑，却根本不会微笑，他眼中只有不怀好意，就在那时安德里亚斯明白了，他感觉到的是同类的气息。  
“怎么有空到我这儿来？”安德里亚斯问，把他带进房中，他们在两张沙发上对坐着。  
“想见您，”他直白说道，“又听说您生了病，不能不来。  
“也不是什么了不得的病，马上就好了。”安德里亚斯答道。  
叶戈尔向屋子里望了望，问道：“就您一个人？托雷斯先生呢？”  
“他出去了。”  
“真让人心凉，”叶戈尔做出夸张的伤心表情，对安德里亚斯眨着眼，“您病了，他身为您的伴侣，却要把您独自丢在这儿，实在薄情。”  
“他有事要做，”安德里亚斯说，“我一个人也好好的，不用别人照顾。”  
“您这样说的话，我可要难过了，”叶戈尔挑眉，“大冷天跑来看您，您却说不用别人照顾，好好的，伤我的心干什么？”  
听着他没完没了的调情话，安德里亚斯微笑说道：  
“别说这样的话，您知道，我结婚了。”  
“您也知道，我不在乎。”叶戈尔也望着他笑。  
两人都不说话，彼此望着，很快，安德里亚斯移开目光，心中厌烦。  
这不是恋爱的时候，甚至不是满足情欲的时候，他疲惫地想道。他固然不会为了一场迫不得已的婚姻束缚自己，但眼下他身心俱疲，不能负担一场欲望或爱情，而叶戈尔寻求的不是爱情，起码现在不是，此时安德里阿斯懒得对欲望有所回应，他固然不讨厌叶戈尔，但也难说是朋友。  
“我累了，叶戈尔，你看得出来，眼下无论谈什么我都没精神，也没体力。”安德里亚斯说，这是实话，他并未撒谎，如今他累着，什么都不想做。  
“你病了。”叶戈尔打量着他，几秒钟后说道。他坐到安德里亚斯身边去，握住他的左手，用右手捋着安德里亚斯耳边的头发，轻声问道：“为什么您病了？”  
“这里太冷了。”安德里亚斯微笑回答。  
两人对看着，叶戈尔倾身过去吻着安德里亚斯，他的手落在安德里亚斯腰上。亲吻从嘴唇上滑下，叶戈尔解开他的衣服，安德里亚斯懒得回应，也懒得拒绝，叶戈尔做什么他都不在乎，只是现如今他实在没心情。  
“我还发着烧。”安德里亚斯轻声说道。  
叶戈尔把头从安德里亚斯身上抬起，深色的眼睛探寻地望着他，安德里亚斯无力地笑着，将手伸给他。  
“已经爱上您了，时机却不对，”叶戈尔说，一边调皮地叹着气，为安德里亚斯系好衣扣，“我不着急，您会在这儿住一个月，不是吗？结了婚也不耽误您怜悯我，是不是？”  
叶戈尔陪安德里亚斯坐了一会儿，两人随意聊着。现在虽然还称不上是朋友，但作为客户来说，安德里亚斯对叶戈尔颇有好感，他不仅为自己带来了大笔订单，还促成了他与其他客户的生意，为他介绍了新的客源，而叶戈尔脾气古怪，做事任性，和安德里亚斯脾性相投，变成朋友或更亲密的关系也不过是时间问题。  
安德里亚斯拒绝了叶戈尔的亲密，两人就懒懒地靠在沙发上聊天，他们聊得很愉快，偶尔提及生意，偶尔调情。期间安德里亚斯随口说了句前天回来路过一家店看着很有趣，叶戈尔竟立刻起身要去店里买东西了，把安德里亚斯吓了一跳。  
“您不用自己去啊，让其他人去不就好了？”安德里亚斯拉住他，“还下雪呢，我可以让我的人去买。”  
“不不不，您就当我在耍小孩子脾气好了，”叶戈尔说，“我非亲自带回来不可，还要放在衣服里护着、不让它着凉。”  
他把调笑的话直接说出口，两人心知肚明，这与爱无关，与喜欢无关，甚至与情欲无光，他只是想这样做罢了。  
走到门口，叶戈尔孩子气地抱着安德里亚斯索吻，然后脚步轻快地消失在走廊上。  
到了店里，叶戈尔看着菜单给安德里亚斯打电话问他要什么，安德里亚斯要了一份汤，店员打包好后，叶戈尔果真把装着汤的盒子放在大衣里侧护着带了回来，那家店距离酒店不远，安德里亚斯打开包装后汤还有些发烫。  
“您也是够有耐心了，还真就放在衣服里带回来了。”安德里亚斯说，摸了下叶戈尔大衣内侧被汤带热的布料。  
“我的耐心可不止这些，”叶戈尔拿出勺子，把汤喂进安德里亚斯嘴中，“虽然和您一起吃过饭，但都是和客户还有手下一起，等您的病好了、想出门了，我要单独带您去我中意的餐馆吃饭，保证您会喜欢。”  
他是打算好好玩玩了。安德里亚斯想。他自己倒也不介意，生意烦乱，工作辛苦，婚姻虚假，为什么不能借着在异国的机会放松一下呢？他会是个有趣的情人，尽管危险，但安德里亚斯不会让任何人伤害自己，所以也无需惧怕什么。  
“那就全听您的，”安德里亚斯笑道，“我太挑剔，您可要照顾好我。”  
就这样定了约会，叶戈尔在酒店中逗留了半个下午，天快黑了才离开。  
*  
里奥和托雷斯在晚饭前回来了，里奥抱着刚刚买的新鲜草莓直接去了安德里亚斯那儿，留下托雷斯自己在房间里给比利亚打电话。  
到了安德里亚斯的房中，里奥一面洗草莓一面问他今天吃没吃药，发烧好没好。安德里亚斯答着，一边心不在焉地看着窗外的大雪。  
“这个超——级甜，”里奥洗好了草莓装在盘里，放在窗前的小桌上和安德里亚斯一起吃着，没过多久，里奥发现安德里亚斯在看他，这一看不要紧，他的眼睛没办法从安德里亚斯身上移开了，他动作缓慢地吃着草莓，先用舌尖舔过，送进嘴中时还要连带着把手指也送进去一起吸吮。  
里奥看得呆了。  
看着里奥“没出息”地又被自己引诱的样子，安德里亚斯叹了口气，放下草莓，说道：“我也是疯了，对他提不起兴趣，倒宁愿勾引你了。”  
“什么叫‘宁愿’？你说的好像我很差劲似的……‘他’是谁？”  
“某个比你好看十倍、富有十倍、权力多了十倍、情调也多了十倍的人，”安德里亚斯说，“和他相比，你确实很差劲。”  
“你说的是谁啊？”里奥问。  
“我来这儿的主要目标，”安德里亚斯回答，“生下来就要什么有什么，被宠坏了，好在情商还在，不蠢也不傻，长得好看，性格古怪，干尽了耸人听闻的事。”  
“听起来像你。”里奥心直口快地总结道，被安德里亚斯瞪了一眼。  
“你要是喜欢他，可以和他约会试试，”里奥说，“反正你和Nino结婚也不是真的，不耽误你恋爱。”  
“恋爱？”安德里亚斯反问，他回想着，忽然发现他几乎从没恋爱过，对南多的不过是单恋，他从未有过应有的回应，和哥哥们的混乱关系当然也不能称之为爱情。  
他竟从未有过爱情。  
不，或许有。有过一次，只有一次。唯一的一次，他爱着某个人，对方也爱着他。  
他的手再度覆上左臂。  
而与他相比，世间所有人都成了尘埃，无论他们拥有什么，无论他们是谁。连南多也不能和他相比。  
安德里亚斯转过头去，他知道自己再不会爱上某个人，他的爱在等待南多的漫长年月中被磨损了，消失了，而那个人的出现和离去没能唤醒他对别人的爱，只让他明白如何爱自己。  
对他来说，这就足够了。他爱着另一人二十几年，除了伤痕累累外一无所得，为什么要再爱上别人呢？  
“恋爱就没指望了，顶多心情好的时候和他睡两次罢了。”安德里亚斯说，话一出口，他忽然顾虑起来：对叶戈尔这样的人应该敬而远之才更安全，他性格中有古怪的孩子气和狠辣的一意孤行，他和自己一样难以捉摸，情绪变化无常，面带微笑，满嘴谎言——求着你，顺着你，不在乎你。  
“你要是不喜欢，就别和他滚床单了，”里奥说，“你和他也不熟，连朋友都不是，还不如跟我。”  
“还真就不如跟你了，”安德里亚斯认真说道，“他算哪门子的熟人。”  
“但我说的是客套话，我不能和你滚床单。”里奥诚实地回答道。  
“就好像我看得上你似的。”安德里亚斯说。  
他的手再度落到左臂上。  
*  
很久以前，安德里亚斯就认定了爱是无用的东西。他爱着母亲，可他帮不了她，他眼见她受辱，后来，又眼见她从楼上跌下。  
他爱她，他对这一切无能为力。  
他心中埋着一颗种子。它随着他一同长大，把带刺的蔓藤蔓延到身体的每一处，延伸到指尖，到脚掌，到头顶，到唇角。于是他每次开口都是苦涩的，每个动作都让刺扎进血肉，蔓藤上的刺扎着他，皮肤之下，血肉和血管都被戳破，鲜血横流。  
他将痛苦转移到外界，转移到每个人身上。然后那痛苦回头，对他挥刀相向。  
*  
在那栋阴森的房子里住了三十天后，遭遇了三十天的折磨和侵犯后，安德里亚斯用一场屠杀结束了这一切，带着满是伤痕的身体和惊悚的记忆离开欧洲。  
他被折磨，遭受了难以启齿的凌辱，他身体上看得见和看不见的地方都留下了伤疤。为了避免更加没有人性的折磨和凌辱，他早早地做出被对方驯服的样子，满足那人扭曲的欲望，变成他心甘情愿的玩物。他哭了好久，他每天都在哭，在对方折磨他时、侵犯他时，在他独自一人时。他无法不流泪，无法不痛苦。他向男人求饶，示好，谄媚，在对方身下乞求、尖叫，但他从没忘记这一切都是假象。他不能变成任何人的所有品和玩物，不能变成任何人的依附和所属物，不能屈从于任何人。  
他在那地狱般的房子中住了一个月，最后在对方松懈时独自一人在黑夜中连杀了房子中的十三个人，然后将男人像牲畜一样从房子里拖出来，参照他一向看不起的帮派的野蛮做法，砍下男人的头，将他的尸体用绳子绑好，吊在路灯上，并挂上用床单撕成的白色布条，上面写着“强奸犯”，整个画面让人毛骨悚然，并让当局恐慌了好久。安德里亚斯并不去想别人会有什么反应，那一刻他心里只有自己的愤怒和痛苦，他曾遭受了什么只有他自己知道。  
“你说得对，我没有资格决定别人的生死，但我非这样做不可，”安德里亚斯把半死不活的男人拖出房子，他用刀在男人脸上拍了拍，“那些是你的耻辱，不是我的。”  
这是你应得的。  
刀从男人的喉咙上缓缓割下去，鲜血溅了他一身。  
*  
最初他不能思考，漫长的折磨和侵犯让他极易受惊，他不想回家，眼下他已经不是自己了，他不能就这样带着一身伤痕和血腥气回家，他还在惊恐中，还在愤怒中，还不是原本的安德里亚斯。  
他需要逃离，需要在一个陌生的地方独自生活，恢复过来。身体上遭受的屈辱同样辱没了心，他已经被人从里到外剜空了，损毁了，他甚至都不是个活人，胸腔中没有心脏，肢体上没有温度。  
他一刻不停地搭上去美洲的飞机，在机舱适宜的温度中瑟瑟发抖。他再也不能从那画面中逃脱，他再也忘不了他遭受的屈辱。  
可我杀了他，安德里亚斯混乱地想着，我杀了他，他已经死得彻彻底底，头颅被自己亲手砍下……他不过是个强奸犯。  
但无论怎么想，他的身体依旧不能停止发抖。他在害怕，害怕那些回忆，害怕他再也不能变回原本的自己。他大睁着眼无声地流着泪，没有感觉地掉着眼泪，仿佛他不拥有眼睛，也不拥有泪水，他对自己身上发生的一切一无所知。他流着泪，无法思考，连眼睛都不能眨，他惊惧地看着世界，不知该用什么样的目光再去看阳光和风。  
他恨着一切。一场屠杀太轻易了，砍掉他的头太轻易了。他应该将他剥皮拆骨，将他的死亡延长十年，让他生不如死。  
他后悔自己如此轻易地送了那男人去见死神，他应该被折磨得尸骨无存才对。  
现如今那人已经死了，安德里亚斯所需要面对的只是自己，他被人拆碎了身体和魂魄，现在正跪在泥沼中，将丢失的东西找回来缝合在身体上。  
在惊惧中，在混沌和疲倦中，安德里亚斯睡着了。他的梦中一无所有，但有过几次，他在睡梦中忽然地颤抖。而不知是梦还是什么，一只暖热的手放在他的腿上，让他在意识迷糊时安心地睡着了，期间有过几次，他在梦中再次颤抖，那只手在他腿上轻轻拍着，让他安心地再度陷入睡眠。  
清早醒来时，他们还没抵达目的地，安德里亚斯惊讶地发现果真有人把手放在他腿上，邻座一位约莫五十几岁的女士已经醒了，她一面喝着咖啡看报纸，一面履行职责般把手放在安德里亚斯腿上。  
“你醒了，我们原想和你换座位，”她微笑说道，把手抽了回来，指着几个座位之外的一位老先生说，“想等你醒了再说，但你睡得不安稳。”  
安德里亚斯看着她，几乎被他遗忘的暖意忽然从胸膛中空洞的地方升起。忽然间，安德里亚斯看着她笑了，泪水从他通红的眼中簌簌流下。  
“我没事，谢谢您。”  
这就是他要的东西，这就是他要的东西，他永远得不到的东西。  
他闭上眼，自己擦掉眼泪，希望这架飞机无休止地飞下去，永远不降落，这样他就可以永远留在这一刻，留在陌生人的温暖和好意中，留在不再有噩梦和黑暗记忆折磨的生活中。  
飞机降落时，安德里亚斯为身旁的女士拿下旅行箱，她和善地吻了安德里亚斯的额头，并说神会保佑他，安德里亚斯笨拙地和她拥抱，在短暂的瞬间中真的相信神会垂怜于他。  
*  
走出机场，安德里亚斯在出租车上选了他的恢复区——大学聚集的地方。他在那里租了一间小公寓，换了衣服，换了神态，每天出门去图书馆、超市、公园、餐厅和学生聚集的酒吧，以六十天为限，他会在这六十天里为所欲为，只要能好起来。  
可他已经狂妄了太久，放肆了太久，眼下的“为所欲为”，竟只是装成学生的模样而已。  
装作并非自己的样子。这是个不错的主意。  
几天后，安德里亚斯发现他必须强迫自己出门，一旦在家中留得时间太久，他就会陷入半是疯癫的状态中。复仇并不能让他平静，杀戮和鲜血并不能让他忘记发生的一切。  
他闭不上眼，太多画面冲挤在脑海里。  
他坐在厨房的地板上，背靠柜子，脑后一下下磕着柜门。  
他的感觉麻木了。他拿起刀，在胳膊上划开伤口，但那疼痛转瞬即逝，他渴望更多痛苦，由此证明自己是有感觉的，还是活着的，由此证明他并没有被那场长达三十天之久的折磨和侮辱扭曲成一个不死不活的怪物。  
他就这样坐在黑暗中，用刀在自己身上割下伤口。后来他适时收了手，因为发现自己并不擅长处理伤口，而太多鲜血让他厌烦。  
在每个他出现的地方都逐渐有了注意到他的目光，他们看到一个学生模样的孩子，独来独往，安静内敛，美貌惊人。  
在安德里亚斯吸引了许多人的目光时，他自己也注意到了某个人。他在一家咖啡厅中一等就是好久，只为等那女孩经过。对方从没注意到他的存在，安德里亚斯觉得这样很好，他没想要去追那女孩，他确信他会伤害她，扭曲她，污染她，所以从没想要和女孩接触。他甚至认为自己正在喜欢她这一事实，就已经是对女孩的一种伤害了。  
那天他依旧在咖啡厅等着，一直没等到女孩经过。安德里亚斯打算回家了，心想女孩大概和朋友去玩了。他起身离开，忽然有个声音叫住他，安德里亚斯回头，那男孩看着自己，和他差不多年纪，身高相差无几，一样瘦弱，一样的黑发，容貌自然没有安德里亚斯漂亮，却也很清秀。  
“怎么了？”安德里亚斯问，声音温柔。这段时间他一直对每个接触到的人都很温和，就好像他忘了这是他装出来的样子、而是原本的自己似的。  
“我和你住在同一栋公寓里，”他说，神色紧张，言语笨拙，“我想，呃，我们可以一起回家。”  
男孩说了实话，安德里亚斯和他一同走回公寓，他提出要去对方家里看看，男孩同意了，手忙脚乱地开门，请安德里亚斯进了他乱糟糟的小公寓。  
“我还没收拾……抱歉，太乱了……”他说着，一边捡起屋子里随手扔的衣服和食物包装盒。安德里亚斯在公寓里打量了一会儿，问道：“地方挺宽敞，你介意我住在这儿吗？”  
这是个突如其来的念头。安德里亚斯自己也很惊讶，但显然男孩更震惊。  
“可我们……刚认识，你还不知道我的名字……”男孩说。  
“那你就告诉我啊，”安德里亚斯说，一边靠在窗边打量着房间，“我是安德里亚斯。”  
“没有姓吗？”男孩呆呆地问道。  
“不告诉你，你先告诉我你的。”  
两人像过家家一样的对话结束后，安德里亚斯理所当然地在男孩家住下了，虽说他的房间就在楼上。  
这是间很小的公寓，进门后的一小间屋子既是客厅，也是卧室和书房——一进门不过三四步就是床，北侧窗边放着桌子，西面是小小的厨房，南侧有一个窄小的浴室，此外北侧有一个很小的露台，这就是全部了——安德里亚斯租下的房子也是这种格局，他自出生后从没住过这么小的房子，他的卧室都比这一整间公寓大，但他还是心满意足地在这里住下了。  
夜晚睡觉时男孩问他要不要回去取睡衣，安德里亚斯直白回答自己睡觉时不喜欢穿衣服，他坦然说出这话，男孩的脸却都要红了，他去关了灯，然后才让安德里亚斯脱衣服爬进被子里，自己也不敢去看他。  
安德里亚斯在床上躺下，侧着身面向另一边，努力清空大脑，什么也不去想。但脑中仍有无形的思绪游荡着，飘散着，让他莫名不安。  
思考着，焦虑着，他的手不自觉地在身上的伤疤上摩挲，这是那男人留下的，他总会不自觉地摩挲他们，仿佛这样就能将伤疤抚平一般。  
脑中被纷乱的思绪占满时，男孩忽然说话了，问安德里亚斯他能不能抱着他。安德里亚斯“嗯”了一声，男孩小心地伸过胳膊，从背后抱住他。  
他们就这样一同住了两个月，从没发生关系。男孩没提出过，安德里亚斯也不说。男孩很喜欢他，对他抱着一种奇特的珍视，似乎连吻他都怕会亵渎了安德里亚斯一样。安德里亚斯原本应觉得好笑，这时心中却对认识没几天的陌生人生起一股感动：他珍视他，似乎他真的值得别人珍惜一般。  
他们在睡着前接吻，男孩吻得小心翼翼，没有掠夺感，没有占有欲，也并非品尝般的亲吻，他纯粹地在用这种方式传递他的喜欢、珍视和崇拜，如同安德里亚斯是他的孩子、他的神。  
他亲吻他，然后抱着他，手指在安德里亚斯身上的伤疤上滑过，动作轻柔，仪式一般。安德里亚斯闭着眼，想到除了父母之外，从没有人这样珍惜过他。这其中有他咎由自取的成分，他在错误的时间引诱南多，让他如对待娼妓一般对待自己，后来他引诱两个哥哥，让他们和他一样痛苦，最后又落入强奸犯的手里，而在这一切之后，竟会忽然出现这样一个人，他言语不多，笑容紧张，不想从自己身上夺取任何东西，不将他看做所有物和玩具，不为任何原因地爱着他——就好像是另一个自己，一个真正明白安德里亚斯要什么并且愿意给予的自己。  
*  
在那段时间里，安德里亚斯第一次明白爱一个人是什么感觉。那种爱不会让他痛苦，不会让他多虑。  
早上睁开眼时，男孩已经起床了，在厨房中准备早餐，安德里亚斯唤他过来，只为和他交换几个碎吻，握着他的手和他说些孩子气的傻话，问他在厨房里捣鼓什么，几点钟起的床，露台上的栏杆是不是有鸟落在上面。  
男孩一板一眼地认真答着，安德里亚斯把他拉回到床上，抱着他再躺一会儿，然后才懒懒地起床。  
男孩不问他问题，不问他从哪里来，是做什么的，也不问他身上的疤痕。他仿佛洞悉一切，了解安德里亚斯的身世，也了解他的痛苦和哀伤，他沉默着，不谈过去，不提未来。  
六十天的期限眼看着到了，安德里亚斯不能继续逗留在这里，他应该回北欧了，重新变回斯卡特家暴躁冷血的继承人。他思考着怎么对男孩开口，可在第六十天到来时，男孩消失了。  
安德里亚斯醒来，他的左臂内侧写着一行话：我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。  
安德里亚斯用杀戮都没换来的安宁在这时忽然出现，但在安宁之前，他忽然大哭起来。  
房间里还放着男孩的衣服，他的所有杂物都原封不动地摆放在原本的位置，可安德里亚斯就是知道：他走了，消失了。  
他忽然明白自己再见不到那男孩，他不是在某个地方出生、长大的孩子，他凭空出现、凭空消失，似乎就是为了陪伴自己度过这段时光才短暂现身的存在。  
安德里亚斯一度以为那是自己的幻觉。但他知道这不是，他有和男孩的合影，他们在大扫除时让邻居帮忙拍的照片还好好地夹在书中。安德里亚斯去学校问男孩的信息，得到的答案却是并没有这个人。他去男孩所说的班级去问，从没有人听说过他的名字。  
他将那行字做成文身，回了北欧。如他所愿，他自六十天的阴霾和折辱后重生，重新变回斯卡特家冷血暴躁的继承人，去杀戮，去争抢，去赢得一切。  
*  
在俄罗斯又住了几天，安德里亚斯的病逐渐好转了。随着病情减轻，他的身体也越来越轻快，感觉不到重量，却又感觉到太多苦涩。  
愤怒，不甘，厌恶。  
他竟忽视了这些东西那样久，现在它们从他身体中苏醒。从土壤中醒来，抽枝萌芽。  
*  
这几天安德里亚斯一直在为生意奔波，但好在他可以保持规律的作息时间了，一般到了下午四五点钟就不再忙碌了，而这时叶戈尔会来接他，如同约会一般，每天带他去不同的餐厅吃饭，去好玩的地方走走逛逛。  
安德里亚斯不习惯俄罗斯菜，叶戈尔就每天带他去不同的意大利或法国餐厅，今天他们在叶戈尔名下的一家意大利餐厅里吃晚餐，安德里亚斯没吃多少，却喝了很多酒，叶戈尔陪着他一直喝下去。  
“我不想惹您烦，但您喝得越来越多了，”叶戈尔说道，“吃的东西又太少，我可不想看到您再生病。”  
“不用担心，我只是喜欢酒，”安德里亚斯回答，把自己的杯子倒满：“大概是你们这里的酒味道好，也不怪我越喝越多。”  
“您倒是不容易醉。”叶戈尔说。  
“我向来喝不醉。”安德里亚斯夸口说道，这句话当然言过其实，他若不想、就当然不会喝醉，但如果他有意灌醉自己，那就没有喝不醉的办法。  
陪着安德里亚斯又喝了两杯，叶戈尔问道：“问您一句话，您家的那位先生真的不介意我每天和您一起四处跑吗？就这样带着你出门、去了他不知道的地方，他都不会吃醋吗？”  
“他太忙了，没时间注意我在干什么。”安德里亚斯笑道，语调中暗含讽刺，他对自己说这可是实话，托雷斯忙着和他的小情人腻歪在一起，怎么会有空去在意自己？  
“如果是我，可不会让我的伴侣就这样每天和别人跑来跑去，何况还是在明明知道他另有所图的情况下。”  
“您就算另有所图也比他更招我喜欢，”安德里亚斯微笑，捏了捏左手的婚戒，“起码您还陪我喝酒。”  
“但您太狠心了，”叶戈尔笑道：“眼睁睁看着我每天为您忙前忙后，却连一点儿温存都不给我。”  
安德里亚斯笑着答道：“您要是真这么心急，我可不敢继续和您约会了。”  
两人用玩笑结束了对话，安德里亚斯心中清楚：短时间内，他不想接受任何人。他还在为他死去的爱情和名存实亡的婚姻哀悼——而在他所能感觉到的时候，这哀悼已经从平静的哀伤逐步变成压抑，变成不可遏制的怒火。他不能在愤怒中生活，他不能一直这样继续下去。  
吃过饭后，叶戈尔问他要不要去自己家里，安德里亚斯同意了，托雷斯在前天和里奥一起去了另外一座城市，明天回来，但安德里亚斯忽然对这两人厌烦透顶，不想再诡异地夹在他们中间，明天那两人回来，大概又会带上些奇特的礼物给他，就好像这样就能证明他们关心自己、自己没有可怜兮兮地被遗忘。安德里亚斯不想和他们见面，这时叶戈尔邀请他去过夜，他也就由着自己任性一次随他去了。  
叶戈尔的房子坐落在很大一片树林中，清冷又寂静。房子一共两层，外形有些超现代化的味道，他解释说这是一个学设计的同学帮的忙，安德里亚斯随他走进房中，诧异地发现室内的装潢也很素净，黑白灰做主色调，装饰品也多是这样的颜色，偶尔出现一抹亮丽的鲜红或深蓝装饰点亮整片布局，趣味横生。  
“我以为您住在墙壁足有一米厚的城堡里，屋子里到处是又厚又重的东西，铺着手工地毯，走廊上用军刀做装饰。”安德里亚斯说。  
“您分毫不差地形容了我父母的房子，”叶戈尔笑道，“房子巨大，感觉笨重，喘不过气，所以我早早地搬出来了。”  
他带着安德里亚斯逛遍了所有房间，最后走进卧室，为安德里亚斯倒了茶，安德里亚斯却还向他要酒。  
“您今天要是喝不醉，我就把这瓶子吃了。”叶戈尔摇摇头说，为自己和他倒了酒。  
“醉了不是很好吗？”安德里亚斯答道。  
两人聊着天，他们性格相似，说话也聊得来，说的越多就越口渴，酒也喝得越来越多，安德里亚斯到底醉了，他躺在沙发上迷糊地睡着了，叶戈尔把他抱进卧室，安德里亚斯只贪恋睡眠，被抱到床上后也只顾着睡。叶戈尔在床边坐下，打量了他一会儿。但这时睡觉时间还太早，叶戈尔去忙自己的事了，晚上十点钟时再度回到卧室，躺在安德里亚斯身旁睡着了。  
早上安德里亚斯醒来时感觉头晕脑胀，他果真醉了，但他愿意忍受这样的折磨，再醉一万次他也愿意。  
他侧过身去，隐约看见身旁那人的轮廓，伸出手去抱住他，一面叫道：“哥……”  
那人笑了起来，答道：“我要是真那么幸运就好了，但我不是你哥哥。”  
安德里亚斯清醒了，看清眼前的是叶戈尔，笑道：“我差点忘了我在你家，做梦时以为在自己家里。”  
两人都侧着身，面向对方，叶戈尔的手从安德里亚斯的脸颊上滑落到锁骨和前胸，说道：“真有个像你这样的弟弟，我可舍不得放他出门，万一他被某个像我这样的人盯上可怎么办？”  
“您这样的人是指什么样的人？”安德里亚斯问。  
“你不该认识的人。”  
他们都笑了，叶戈尔搂住他，两人吻了一会儿，见安德里亚斯无意继续，叶戈尔很快松开手。  
“再这样下去，您要杀了我的。”叶戈尔叹道，重新躺回到枕头上。  
“我喜欢杀人，也喜欢折磨人，”安德里亚斯笑道，“但折磨像您这样的人物我可是不敢，您太抬举我了。”  
两人又说笑几句，安德里亚斯仍旧不舒服，叶戈尔做了早饭，拿到床上来和他一起吃，吃过饭后安德里亚斯总算是下了床，和叶戈尔在房子附近走了走，出门时叶戈尔带了一罐肉罐头，散步时屡屡碰到野猫，每次他都从罐头里挖出一块肉来给它们吃，肉挖干净了，两人身上也冷了，赶快回了房子。  
安德里亚斯和叶戈尔如新婚夫妇般过了一整天，他们一同去超市选购了食材，回来后一起下厨做了饭，聊了半个下午，看了一部电影，还一起榨了果汁。  
*  
当天夜里，安德里亚斯和叶戈尔像昨天一样，各自睡在床的两边。在睡觉之前，叶戈尔的情绪有些低沉，他没表现出来，安德里亚斯却感觉到了，但既然他没说什么，安德里亚斯也就没再去问。  
关灯后，安德里亚斯很快睡着了。然而睡着后没多久，明明悄无声息，他却莫名醒来了，仿佛感觉到什么似的。他睁开眼，盯着黑暗中的天花板，猜想是什么让自己忽然醒来。他转头去看叶戈尔，忽然发现后者面无表情，而眼泪正自眼角无声无息地流下。  
一开始安德里亚斯以为他是在做梦，但很快从叶戈尔偶尔吸鼻子的声音明白他是清醒的。  
“您怎么了？”安德里亚斯低声问，“身体不舒服吗？”  
“不用管我，”叶戈尔依旧闭着眼，用略带鼻音的声音回答道，“抱歉吵着您了，您当做没看见吧，我一会儿就好了。”  
安德里亚斯不敢闭眼，紧张地看着他，最初他真的以为叶戈尔是因为身体不适才引发的生理性泪水，但他的眉头很快舒展，泪水簌簌而下，平静又绝望。他的嘴唇微张，仿佛需要更多空气，呼吸的力度也随之加大，他的脸上始终没有表情，泪水流个不停。  
他在面无表情地哭泣，仿佛无法拥有感情。  
安德里亚斯不能忍受自己就这样无动于衷地看着他哭，他伸过手去，覆在叶戈尔手上，那只手回应了他，叶戈尔翻转手臂，两人手心相对，扣在一起。过了一会儿，安德里亚斯翻过身去，抱住叶戈尔。他以为叶戈尔会大哭起来，但他仍旧只是安静地淌着泪。安德里亚斯一言不发，紧紧抱着他，过了好久，叶戈尔的眼泪才平息下来，安德里亚斯去吻他沾着泪的睫毛，然后两人无声无息地接吻，拥抱着睡着了。  
早上醒来后，两人沉默地吃着早饭，安德里亚斯不想一直自己乱猜，挑起话题问道：“如果您不介意的话，我想问问昨天您到底怎么了。”  
叶戈尔看了他一眼，继续搅着盘中的汤。  
“我有不得不哭的理由，所以就这样做了。”  
“您指的是什么？”  
他微微笑了，想了想说道：“如果解释的话……我也只能这样含糊地告诉您：因为身体中有东西撕扯，让我不得安宁，让我不得不哭号尖叫，我就应该这样大喊大叫地哭上一场，当然，我没那样失态，只是这样哭一场就够了。您不必担心，这是我自己的事，和您无关，您不需要放在心上。”  
或许这样也好，安德里亚斯想，总比一直忍着然后逼疯自己要好。  
叶戈尔的手机忽然响了，他接起电话。房间里安静，安德里亚斯可以很清楚地听到听筒中的声音。  
“早上好，先生，他们已经有了新的人选。我们要现在动手吗？”一个和他们年纪相仿的男孩声音说道。  
“不，等着我，带上东西，我马上过去。”  
“明白。”那边很快挂了电话。  
“很严重的事吗？”安德里亚斯问。  
“不，亲爱的，不严重，”叶戈尔说，“我要上战场了，到时候会溅一身的血回来，若是我们结了婚，那今晚就一定不能同床共枕，因为我身上都是血腥气，不配和您亲近。”  
他们相视而笑，叶戈尔似乎对于出门杀人兴趣并不大，只是不得已履行职责一般。  
“您看起来不太想去。”  
“不想去也要去，”叶戈尔叹道，“日日夜夜，我们都活在疯狂和无序中，不是吗？”  
他笑着说，倾身过来和安德里亚斯亲吻。  
吃过饭后，两人一同离开了，叶戈尔自然去办事了，安德里亚斯回了酒店，已经从另一座城赶回来的里奥和托雷斯一同来看他，安德里亚斯却心中烦闷，只觉得和他们呆在一起烦躁极了。  
*  
几天后再度和叶戈尔见面时，安德里亚斯并未多想，主动环住他接吻，然后自然而然发生了关系。  
这和爱或欲望都无关，他只是想这样做罢了。  
他已经腻烦了自己在托雷斯和里奥之间的样子，他们是不是相爱，和自己有什么关系？他有什么义务要成全他们的爱情？他为什么要平白无故做出这样的事？为什么他就非要当个好人不可？  
南多如何对待自己，南多如何对待里奥。仅仅是这一件事就足够让他怒火中烧。他找回了丢失的感觉，他的愤怒和厌恶，他对毁坏的渴望和迫切，他没有理由为了别人开心而委屈自己，想做什么就做什么吧，难道他会是热爱着美好的虚假表象的人吗？  
没有感情，不带欲望，他和叶戈尔热烈地亲吻做爱，直到天亮。中午醒来后再度被激情俘获，无休止地在床上翻滚着。  
安德里亚斯的神出鬼没让里奥和托雷斯摸不着头脑，他最近总是行踪不定，这次又不见了。托雷斯和里奥拨过电话去，想确认他是不是还好，那时安德里亚斯正和叶戈尔缠绵着，手机在床头响着，他原本不打算理会，但看到是托雷斯，安德里亚斯笑了下，接听电话。  
“现在方便说话吗？”托雷斯问，“你快两天没回来了，也没和你的助理们在一起。”  
“我很好啊，”安德里亚斯喘息着说道，手里攥着手机，和叶戈尔笑着对望，叶戈尔更加猛烈地动作着，安德里亚斯笑出声来，继而呻吟声更重了，“你——有什么事吗？”  
托雷斯和里奥都呆住了，托雷斯答道：“没事，你自己在外面小心些。早点回来。”  
“如果我舍得。”安德里亚斯答道，这时叶戈尔俯下身来亲吻他，安德里亚斯挂断电话，将手机抛了出去，紧紧环住对方的肩膀。  
电话这端的两人直直地看着屏幕上中断通话的画面不知该作何反应。里奥忽然觉得心中很不舒服，他已经很久没有过这样的感觉。他知道安德里亚斯和谁发生关系是他的自由，但不知为什么，里奥感觉很难受。他并没有确切的理由，却只感觉到这不是正常的发生关系，其中带着故意堕落和自毁的味道。他当然不知道安德里亚斯是不是喜欢着那个人，可他却明显感觉到这和喜欢无关。这通电话让他肠胃翻搅，浑身都难受。  
他要用割伤自己的方式让别人也被割伤。  
里奥忽然不说话了，他走回到卧室中，躺在床上消沉地发呆。  
*  
两天后，安德里亚斯回来了，眼下距离他们回北欧只有四天时间了，里奥心中有些失落，安德里亚斯却兴致很好，叫他过来喝酒。  
晚饭后的两个小时是托雷斯处理生意的时间，他负责桑斯在北欧的工作，即使是“蜜月”也仍旧要每天沟通和确定很多事，安德里亚斯知道托雷斯这时脱不开身，里奥理所当然一个人来到他的房间。  
安德里亚斯准备了甜点和酒，和里奥一边吃东西一边聊天。里奥按耐不住，到底问起了之前和他在一起的人。  
“你和前几天你提过的人在一起吗？我们打电话的时候。”里奥问。  
“对啊，就是他，”安德里亚斯笑道，“我们玩儿得非常开心。”  
里奥闷头吃了几口蛋糕，问道：“我希望他人很好，你们要是能好好地在一起就好了。”  
“你想太多了，我没有和别人在一起的打算，至少目前没有。”  
“但你以后也一定会有喜欢的人的。”里奥说，仿佛在鼓励他一样。  
安德里亚斯暗笑，心想他既不需要别人喜欢他，也不需要去喜欢别人，喜欢的力量远没有破坏强大，破坏和毁灭带给他更多满足感，还有什么比这更有趣呢？  
“我喜欢你，”安德里亚斯说，“你要是真心怜悯我，就成全了我，离开南多，和我在一起。”  
“你又开玩笑了。”里奥叹气，他原想和安德里亚斯好好聊聊，他却还是这样说话。  
“不，里奥，我是认真的，你希望我快乐，为什么不亲自来让我高兴呢？你只嘴上这样说着，自己却没有行动，寄希望让别人去做，这未免太虚伪了。没有人天生就注定要一直被爱情伤害、被爱情抛弃，是不是？哪怕是像我这样的人，也总应该得到点儿温存。”  
他笑盈盈地看着里奥，言语讽刺，里奥无法接话。  
“我很喜欢你，”过了一会儿，里奥说，“无论你相不相信。”  
“我相信，”安德里亚斯笑道：“但人如果一旦相信了错误的东西，就需要改正，就算他们不去改，现实也会帮他们纠正。”  
他的话中另有所指，里奥不想去深究他到底在指什么，他对安德里亚斯说喜欢，想换来的并不是他这样根本不在意的反应。  
“我还是先回去了。”里奥说，他放下杯子，站起身时忽然感觉身体发热，脚步也不稳了。而这时安德里亚斯正迷醉地打量着他，如同观察牢笼中的猎物。  
“你还好吗？”他轻声问，“你看起来不好，亲爱的。”  
他的声音越发低了，充满了蛊惑。里奥坐回到沙发上，他去看酒瓶的标签，奇怪着自己为什么会这样容易喝醉。  
“去躺一会儿吧。”安德里亚斯说，扶起里奥带他进了卧室，让他躺在床上。里奥感觉身体越来越热，头脑也愈发混沌起来。  
“你……你没有在酒里放什么吧？”  
“我当然有，”安德里亚斯说，他睁大眼睛看着里奥，如同在对他解释最浅显的道理，“里奥，你喜欢我，今天是你怜悯我的最好时机，让我看看你有多喜欢我，喜欢到什么地步。”说着，他一颗颗解开衬衫上的扣子，骑在里奥的腰上。  
“你感觉到了吗，亲爱的？”安德里亚斯问，同时也解开里奥的衣扣，手掌在他身上游走着。  
里奥知道这只能是催情药，他想要推开安德里亚斯，想要逃走，但没有力气。安德里亚斯骑在他腰上，轻轻扭动着，摩擦着，让他更加难以忍受。  
“别闹了，让我走，我们不能这样……”里奥努力想要缩回腿然后下床，被安德里亚斯轻易按住了。  
“没有那么多不能，亲爱的，别让自己太累，”他说着，拿过床头的酒，向着里奥嘴中灌下去，里奥不想再喝，却也不得不咽进去了好几口，他呛着了，咳嗽着吐出来好多。与此同时，身体的反应也更加明显，安德里亚斯笑出声来，俯身在里奥胸前亲吻啃咬着。  
里奥胡乱地推着他，胡乱地挣扎着，但他没有力气，动弹不得。  
“只要你说你要我，里奥，只要你说一句，我马上就满足你。”安德里亚斯说着，他已在里奥身上留下大片吻痕和咬痕，里奥咬着嘴唇不肯答话，他倒了些酒在里奥身上，让整个场面看起来更加暧昧。  
“我不会委屈你，绝不欺负你，”安德里亚斯笑盈盈地看着他，“你会和南多一个待遇，说不定你也会像他那样黏在我身上舍不得走。”  
里奥忍无可忍地叫喊起来，那些话语让他无法忍受，身体却叫嚣着让他接受安德里亚斯，现在他更加过火地引诱着自己，除了托雷斯外，里奥从未和其他人亲近过，如今加上药物的作用，他根本抵抗不了这诱惑。  
“为什么你会喜欢我？为什么你就认定了我是你想象中的样子？”安德里亚斯问，将手指伸到里奥嘴中恶意地探索着，“我不过心情好，让你和南多舒坦几次，你就真以为我是个好人了？我真的就那么傻、要眼睁睁看着你夺走本该属于我的人？啊……我不应该这么说了，”他做出恍然大悟的神色：“南多已经不重要了，他只会让我失望，把我撕碎又说他爱我，这样的人连活着都不配，为什么我会在乎他？话说回来，里奥，为什么你会在乎他？明明眼前有我，你还要选他吗？相比于他，我会让你高兴一百倍、一千倍，为什么不选我呢？快说你要我，快说。”  
里奥狂乱地摇着头，他已快要忍不住了，他叫喊起来，希望有人听见，希望Nino会马上过来。  
而安德里亚斯也忽然想到了托雷斯，他拿起手机，一面在里奥身上扭动着腰肢，一面拨通托雷斯的号码。  
“怎么了？”托雷斯接起电话问道。  
“没什么，我和你的小情人玩儿得正开心，想让你也听听，”安德里亚斯笑道，“来，里奥，叫出声来让你的Nino听听。”  
“放开我！”里奥哭喊起来，身体的迫切渴望和仅存理智的压迫让他痛苦万分，生理性的泪水沾湿了脸颊，他已经顾不得托雷斯会听到什么了，他只乞求着赶快结束这一切，他不想和其他人发生关系，尤其是安德里亚斯，他们绝不能这样做。  
安德里亚斯还不满意，他更加卖力地在里奥身上扭动，隔着衣料摩擦着他。  
“你在干什么？”托雷斯警觉问道。  
“你听见了吗，南多？你听见了吗？我要把自己送给里奥，他说他喜欢我呢。”他将手机调成扬声器模式，放在里奥嘴边，让托雷斯清楚地听到里奥的呻吟和叫喊，也让里奥听清托雷斯的声音。  
“别开这种玩笑，快停下！”托雷斯在手机那端厉声喝道，但安德里亚斯并不理会。  
“如果他更喜欢我，你要怎么办？”他问道：“如果和我做过之后，他发现他更喜欢我，你会不会干脆成全了我们？就像我成全你们那样——横刀夺爱，别人就理应当拱手相送，你说是吗？如果我不和里奥试试，他怎么会知道其实和我在一起更好呢？你最了解了，南多，是吧？”  
里奥难受得尖叫起来，他要疯了，他希望自己已经疯了，这一切不可能发生，这不可能。  
安德里亚斯把手机丢在床上，再次拿过酒瓶向里奥嘴中灌着。这次和第一次灌酒一样糟糕，里奥在被迫咽下去许多酒后呛着了，咳嗽着将酒水吐了出来，他咬着牙，咬坏了口腔，混合了咸腥的酒水从他口中吐出，沿着脸颊、耳畔和脖子流到床单上。  
“说你要我，里奥，快说，”安德里亚斯蛊惑地伏在他耳边低语，“只要你说，我现在就满足你，再也不用这么痛苦了，再也不用这么难受了。”他用沙哑的声调说着，右手在里奥身上游走着撩拨。  
“你会发现，我会比南多让你更开心，快说你要我，快说——”  
里奥忍受不了，几乎就要脱口而出喊出那句我要你，我现在就要你，可他最后残存的理智死死地勒着他的脖子，不让他说出那句话，里奥痛苦地叫喊着，死命地摇着头。  
“没必要这么痛苦，里奥，别想太多，”安德里亚斯的声音继续蛊惑着他，“这是我们的第一次，我不会委屈你，你想怎么做我们就怎么做，让你玩儿个痛快。”  
但里奥已经不能说话了，药物让他没有办法思考，他哭喊着，被身体上的折磨和安德里亚斯的话语逼迫到发疯。  
这时房间门口忽然传来一声巨响，似乎是有人用子弹打坏了门锁，然后是轰鸣般的一声，托雷斯踢开房门，大步走进卧室。安德里亚斯吓了一跳，他从里奥身上滑下，跪坐在床上观察着托雷斯的神色，后者怒不可遏地看着安德里亚斯，迅速抱起衣衫湿透、满脸泪痕的里奥走了出去。回到他们自己的房间后，他将里奥直接抱到床上，利落地解开他的腰带，里奥抬起手臂去搂他的脖子，忍无可忍地啃咬着他的嘴唇，任由他的手褪下他的衣裳。  
走廊另一边的房间里，安德里亚斯已经下了床，他穿好衣服，走到露台上去抽烟，他靠着栏杆，垂着眼看城市的夜景，这时他已恢复了平日冷漠且不为所动的样子——若说起来，刚刚那样魅惑地引诱里奥时，他也不曾动情。  
他抬起头去，看着深蓝色的夜空，黯淡了光芒的繁星和他对望，他回想着刚刚里奥狼狈的样子、托雷斯怒气冲冲的样子，靠在栏杆上笑了。  
*  
清早醒来时，里奥疲乏地躺在床的另一边。托雷斯醒后抱住他，里奥不说话，只闭着眼，希望再度睡着。  
“吓着你了，我很抱歉，”托雷斯说，“我没想到他会做出这样的事。”  
“别说了。”里奥回道。  
他在床上躺了一个上午，中午起床后开始收拾自己的箱子，将衣物叠好放进去。来到俄罗斯之前他就订好了明天上午回巴塞罗那的机票，他和托雷斯以及那个人的出行时间要错开。  
很快，安德里亚斯来了，明天里奥回西班牙，他当然要过来看看。  
“你还好吗，亲爱的？”安德里亚斯问，但他看上去并不关心里奥到底好不好，而里奥的回复也赤裸裸地写着他也不在乎安德里亚斯的死活。  
“很好。”里奥答道，一面叠着一件外套放进旅行箱中。托雷斯打量着两人。  
“好啦，既然南多在这儿，我也不能让他夹在中间难做人，”安德里亚斯说道，“我来道歉了，里奥，昨天是我不好，对不起，原谅我吧。”  
他这样说道，表情严肃，话语也‘听起来’像是真的很抱歉。  
“我接受，原谅你了。”里奥答道，牵动嘴角露出算不得笑容的表情，然后继续低头收拾衣服。  
“看，我们和好如初，”安德里亚斯对托雷斯笑道，托雷斯却仍旧冷着脸，对他说道：“你过来一下。”  
安德里亚斯跟着托雷斯去了露台，果不其然，露台的门一关上，托雷斯就质问起为什么他昨天要做那样的事。  
“生什么气啊，南多，我可是好意，”安德里亚斯说：“我没有要强占你家里奥，正相反，我把我自己送给他，我对你们好到这种地步，你们还有什么不满的？”  
“我们已经不需要这样说胡话互相搪塞了吧？你到底想干什么？”  
“你是个白痴吗？”安德里亚斯提高声调说道，“我当然是看你们不顺眼了，你们让我不痛快，我就让你们不痛快，还有比这更简单的道理吗？和里奥·梅西在一起让你脑子也迟钝了吗？”  
“你如果有什么不痛快冲着我来不就好了？你是要一条胳膊还是一只手，只要你说了，还怕我不给你吗？折磨里奥干什么？他又没招惹你！”  
“你的胳膊，或者手，或者心，我都不要，”安德里亚斯一字一顿地说，“能让你痛痛快快以为我们互不亏欠，我怎么会满意？”  
“告诉我你到底要什么。”  
“这正是症结所在，南多，”安德里亚斯幽幽说道，“从前我并不想要什么，但昨天我想让里奥要我，今天就没了这种想法，眼下我没什么想要的，以后也不知道会想要什么。我如果总是那么容易被预料，就不是我了。和你我也没什么好解释的，我从来就不是个好人，也不打算做个好人，对此你一清二楚。”安德里亚斯咬牙切齿地说出最后的几个字。  
“我没有其他要求，”过了几秒，托雷斯说，“只希望你不要伤害里奥。”  
安德里亚斯忽然抬手给了托雷斯一耳光。  
“别说这些话恶心我，你们已经让我恶心够了。”  
说罢，他打开露台的门，离开房间。  
*  
三人一起吃了晚饭，有说有笑，气氛融洽，他们说着无所谓的事，说着谁也不在乎的话题，看似愉快地结束了晚餐。里奥和安德里亚斯在整顿饭上都没看过对方一眼，他们看着酒杯和桌布，看着刀叉和菜肴，唯独不看对方，虽然他们也交谈、也说笑，话语中却没有分毫感情。  
这天是里奥在俄罗斯的最后一晚。睡觉时托雷斯小心问起里奥是不是被吓着了，里奥只回答说事情已经过去了，他不想再提了。  
“我很抱歉，昨天是我疏忽大意了。”  
“没事，”里奥把头埋在托雷斯肩上，“不会有下一次了，你就别后怕了。”  
里奥不想说，托雷斯也难再开口，他们各怀心事睡着了。第二天里奥回到西班牙，两天后，安德里亚斯和托雷斯也回了北欧。  
去俄罗斯之前，里奥并未料到这次出行会是这样收场。正如他听见安德里亚斯在露台上对托雷斯说的话：“我如果总是那么容易被预料，就不是我了”。  
他说得对，之前的自己太想当然了，安德里亚斯，或者任何人，都不是能随便预料到他们的所作所为的。谁又知道会发生什么？

*  
第三卷 第十六章 爱情  
*  
回到巴塞罗那，回到纷乱和阴谋中。  
自里奥下飞机的那刻起，他就被卷入市场争夺的混乱中，南欧的市场乱作一团，他跟着罗尼一起应对这些莫名的纷争，从未接触过的人和事都让他感觉陌生，但连个适应期都没有，里奥磕磕绊绊地过了一整年，等到市场完全地、稳妥地回到巴萨手中时，巴萨庄园的重建已经完成，他们终于回到了自己家中。  
结婚一整年的安德里亚斯和托雷斯之间仍旧没有任何进展，偶尔托雷斯回到西班牙，和里奥见一次面，安德里亚斯视而不见，也不在乎，他已将斯卡特的势力范围伸展到东欧，他们在北欧的地位已经无可撼动，唯一可以有抗衡能力的是古斯塔夫松家，但安德里亚斯并不担心，一来因为他们两家结好多年，二来他知道古斯塔夫松家的儿子是个废物，当家的老先生年纪已经大了，有朝一日家族落到大儿子手中，落败不可避免。  
托雷斯将桑斯在北欧的产业经营得很好，桑斯在北欧的重点向来不是势力而是利益，他虽不喜欢，却很擅长经营，没了葡萄园的流言蜚语和束手束脚，他在北欧的日子自由了很多。至于和安德里亚斯，他们仍保持着原本的关系和状态，聊天，也聊生意，安德里亚斯依旧疏远他，住在他自己的卧室中，和托雷斯没有太多交流。  
只有过一次，安德里亚斯喝醉了，托雷斯把他扶进卧室，安顿他在床上躺下时，安德里亚斯迷糊地睁开眼看着他，那一瞬间他仍在幻觉中，眼神却很清醒，他直直地看着托雷斯，微笑着，托雷斯以为他要说什么，他的笑容却变成了苦笑，眼中满是痛苦，短短的一瞬间里托雷斯感觉心脏被猛击一下，仿佛被敲碎了一般，他知道自己是罪魁祸首，不能再在屋子里待下去，立刻转身走了，叫了安德里亚斯的哥哥洛塔尔来陪着他。  
那大概是他们结婚之后唯一一次算得上是“交流”的时刻，其他时候他们的言语和行为从不越界，仿佛他们只是偶尔住在同一个屋檐下的室友，只不过偶尔要扮演一下身处婚姻关系中的伴侣。  
而里奥，第一次，他开始为爱情感到疲惫。  
现如今，在爱情中他只感觉疲惫不堪。  
他的爱人和另一人结婚，他们住在遥远的地方，唯有的几次见面都让他痛苦和厌倦：他究竟要过着这样偷偷摸摸的生活到什么时候？  
原本他还抱着希望，在俄罗斯时他还是快乐的，但安德里亚斯形同背叛一般的行径如导火索般点燃了里奥深埋的沮丧和恼怒：为什么他就非要过着这样的生活不可？为什么他吃尽了爱情中所有能吃的苦，最后换来的却是这样的结局？要等下去吗？可他要等多久，从十五岁到十七岁，他等了漫长的两年，Nino接受了自己，从十七岁到二十岁，他又等了三年，以为他们的爱恋终会有个结局——他只要一个平常人都拥有的结局就好，可Nino却和其他人结了婚，现在他二十一岁了，他还要等下去、等到什么时候？那时候的结局又会是什么样？  
他曾把托雷斯和安德里亚斯的婚姻想的太简单了。他知道Nino爱的是自己，所以哪怕他和安德里亚斯不得不结婚，里奥也可以接受。他过于天真和愚蠢地相信了安德里亚斯，被他迷惑，为他怜悯，对他产生好感，喜欢他，信任他，直到他将这信任全部撕碎。里奥无可避免地厌恶他，而他爱着的Nino却和那个人朝夕相对。  
他为什么要卷进Nino和安德里亚斯中间？他们曾有过纠葛，他们曾有过恩怨，可那和自己有什么关系？安德里亚斯何苦拿自己来撒气？而Nino站在中间左右为难的样子让里奥前所未有地感觉窝火。两个人他都爱着，两个人他都对不起。  
在里奥偶尔和托雷斯去异国偷偷见面时，里奥总是会彻夜无法成眠地想着这些问题。他累了，在爱情中，他累了。从十五岁到二十一岁，他经历得够多了。  
爱情已经变成了生命的一部分，他还没有到想要放弃的地步，只是他想要停下了。那些热情，那些欢喜，那些付出，他都想停下了。  
第一次，他在爱情中冷静下来。他冷眼看着自己，像观察陌生人一样观察自己。  
和托雷斯的偷偷见面带给他的欢喜并不多，更多时候，他感觉沉重。他已经不知道该用什么样的方式和态度去对待爱情，他像从前一样和托雷斯相处，在他抱着自己沉沉睡去时思考着他们看似没有指望的未来——他在坚持什么？他在等待什么？  
十五岁时他感到痛苦，但那时他还有目标，心中还燃烧着热情，他要和托雷斯在一起，而现在，他和托雷斯早已成为恋人，那些热情却不见了，目标也消失了。爱情中的挫折太多，变幻莫测，难以预料，难以依靠努力或任何东西左右它的发展，他曾长久地为此努力着，坚持着，但他得到的并非是他想要的结果。  
他已经不知道应该期盼什么了。愿望被许下太久都没有实现，再次期待什么，总有种永远不会成真的意味。  
那还抱着期待干什么呢？  
托雷斯敏锐地发觉里奥状态奇怪，问他在想什么，里奥无法答话，只能更紧地搂住他，将这当做回答。  
又隔了四个月他们才第二次见面，托雷斯已然察觉到里奥的态度有所改变，他无法问出口，夜晚来临时，干脆连该怎么办也拿不定主意。他知道里奥爱着他，但现在里奥却明显在犹豫着，他们的爱情变了，他们之间的感觉也变了。太久不能见面，太久不能联系，而里奥的爱来得太早，太多，如今悄无声息地淡了，即使不说出口，托雷斯也能感觉到。  
他到露台上坐着，夜色已降，晚风冰冷，他在长椅上坐下，无力思考。  
过了一会儿，里奥结束了与公司中属下的电话，走到露台上，被冷风吹得打了个寒颤，问道：“你在这儿干什么？”  
托雷斯抬头看他，微笑乏累，眼中带着份打磨光滑的痛楚。里奥吃了一惊，心中忽然浮现一句话：他已经知道了。  
这样想着，里奥愧疚起来，还没来得及说什么，托雷斯问道：“你后悔了？”  
这句话让里奥浑身一震。托雷斯脸上仍旧带笑，笑容却比眼泪还让人难受，里奥不敢再看他，僵硬地坐在他身上，试图用亲密的动作抵消两人间的隔阂，但肢体的亲密已经不能改变心灵的疏离，里奥感觉前所未有地难过，却无法从这困境中逃脱。  
“我从没后悔过。”他说。  
这是实话，他却不敢看托雷斯的眼睛。风钻进两人的衣衫，夜晚愈发冰冷。  
沉默一会儿，托雷斯静静说道：  
“我三十六岁了。”  
里奥身体一僵，看着他的眼睛。两人对望着，里奥忽然流下泪来，他捂住眼睛，不愿去想，不想面对事实，也不愿去看Nino的脸。时间不应该这么快，他应该永远年轻，他应该永远是意气风发的那个人，里奥记得自己初见他时的样子，他在暖橙色的灯光下解开他的眼罩，他应该永远是那时的模样。如今他忽然说出这句话，里奥几乎为之颤栗，他的Nino三十六岁了，他不能不爱他，他怎么能不爱他，可是爱情在哪儿？消失的感觉在哪儿？为什么他不能继续爱着他？  
托雷斯将里奥搂进怀中，轻抚着他的后背。里奥搂住他的脖子，在他耳边喃喃说着我爱你。他知道自己在撒谎，他曾经爱着他，或许现在也爱着他，只是感觉不到了。  
托雷斯笑了。两人不说话，但他们都明白，里奥说的不是真的。他曾经爱着他，但这一刻，爱已经不在这里了。  
过了一会儿，里奥止住眼泪。他已经太久没有哭过，如今被托雷斯一句话说得泪如雨下，心头也是一阵难捱的疼。  
“我相信很多事，”托雷斯看着他的眼睛缓缓说道，“我一直相信，爱情冷酷，生死无常，所以和你在一起时我无所保留，我给了你最好的一切，你也给了我最好的一切，我很感激。你如果不爱我，想离开，不是你的错，只是事情走到了这一步而已。”  
里奥呆滞着不敢答话。他的世界在坍塌，在重建，他从不知道世界会是这种样子——他原以为有朝一日听到托雷斯说出分别意味的话时他会痛不欲生、会感觉撕心裂肺，而他现在确实感觉痛苦万分，却是因为他失去了那些感觉——他狂热的爱恋，他无止境的热情，他不计回报地付出，他铺天盖地的想念，什么东西磨光了那一切？真的是因为安德里亚斯那场惊吓导致了今天的一切？只因为那一件事他们便走到今天这个地步、而自己甚至连爱情也不能继续了吗？  
“我并没想要离开，”里奥说，身体和心脏都在战栗，“你不能说出这样的话。”  
托雷斯只是微微笑了，他知道，里奥还没有想到离开，但或许那一天不远了。  
夜风更冷了，他们回到卧室中，各自躺在床的两侧，难以成眠。  
我希望你永远年轻，永远不会老去，里奥想着，但这样太累了，爱情太累了。  
他闭上眼，不愿再去思考，不愿再背负着这重量，他想停下了。  
*  
在托雷斯的梦里，他再度见到了十五岁的里奥。  
他回到桑斯庄园，迈进夜色中的宅邸，走向二楼西侧的方向。走廊上有朦胧的暗淡灯光，光辉如金色的碎屑落在地板和壁画上，落在他眼中。路程漫长，走廊在寂静的梦境中拉伸着，扭曲着，旋转着，他迈向那扇门，却仿佛永远无法接近。继续走下去，连门都开始旋转。门板上繁复的雕花图案鲜活起来，蔓藤越过门板，穿过墙壁攀爬。终于，他走进房间，拉开门。  
里奥被绑在椅子上，听见他进门后的声音时不自觉抖了一下。托雷斯半跪在他面前，轻柔地解开他的眼罩。  
他再次见到他的里奥。  
十五岁的孩子用惶恐不安的目光回望，托雷斯解开他身上的绳子，然后小心翼翼地拥抱他。  
我不该让你等这么久。  
他说，一边吻着里奥的脸颊。  
对不起。  
在梦中，里奥的真实感过分地清晰，他的嘴唇微颤，脸颊冰凉。  
别走，留在这里，我答应你，我们留在北欧，永远不走。他抱着里奥低语。  
*  
在托雷斯的梦里，他再度见到了十五岁的里奥。  
在夜色中，在漫天鹅毛大雪中。  
他走近那个孩子，看着他紧张而期待的目光，他似乎是要哭了，眼中满溢泪水。  
没等他开口，托雷斯抱住他，把他搂进怀里。  
里奥惊愕，泪水扑簌落下。  
我会照顾你，托雷斯说，轻吻的里奥的耳畔。我爱你，一直爱着你。  
*  
在托雷斯的梦里，他再度见到了十五岁的里奥。  
他躺在床上熟睡，阳光落在他白色的睡袍和青涩的脸庞上。  
我从不珍惜任何东西，也从未爱一个人到这种地步。  
托雷斯在他耳边说。  
他想起长大的里奥，眼见巴萨分崩离析的里奥，以为被爱情背叛的里奥，失去挚友的里奥，遭受流言蜚语的里奥，眼见所爱之人远走的里奥，不得不背负起责任的里奥，被家族压力压垮的里奥。  
现在那孩子熟睡着，在他的梦境中永远都是无言无语的十五岁，天真稚嫩，勇往直前。  
不要长大。  
托雷斯低语道。  
不要长大。  
*  
周六的早上，洛伦索一大早就起床了。早饭前他在葡萄园里跑了好久，踢球踢得浑身是汗。早餐时吃了很多，但还是在刚过十点钟时感觉又饿了，只好去厨房找东西吃。  
他走进小厨房，平时如果家中没有宴会，饭菜都是在这个厨房中做的。还没迈进门他就闻到烘焙的香味，走进去之后，竟然看到加维诺背对着他站在料理台前忙着。  
见到加维诺，洛伦索怔了一下，伊维塔从不正眼看埃尔莎和加维诺，洛伦索自然站在姐姐这边，但实际上他对埃尔莎虽然没有感觉，对加维诺却有些好感，加维诺安静、话少，在不紧张时是个很温和的人，不像埃尔莎那样带着隐隐的侵略感和攻击性，而洛伦索喜欢加维诺的另一个理由说来肤浅，却诚实得不得了：因为加维诺长得好看。  
加维诺容貌过于漂亮，以至于一见到他，洛伦索竟都有些害羞，想看又不好意思去看他。  
现在厨房中只有他们两人，若不说话，就有些奇怪了。  
“你在干什么呢？”洛伦索问。  
加维诺吓了一跳，没想到会忽然有人出现在厨房里。  
“我做了……一点儿饼干。”他说，露出身后吧台上刚刚从烤箱中拿出的饼干，他正在把它们一个个摆好。  
洛伦索原本就饿了，闻到香味，忍不住说道：“我能尝尝吗？”  
加维诺赶快拿起盘子，洛伦索自己挑了一块。刚吃了一口，他的眼睛就惊喜地睁大了。  
“这是你自己做的吗？这个超好吃！”  
加维诺羞怯地笑了，“我正要去给大家送呢。”  
“能再给我一个吗？”  
“喜欢多少拿多少吧，”他说，洛伦索立刻拿了好几块，不住地赞叹他做的饼干好吃。加维诺想把害羞藏起来，但还是脸红了。  
走出厨房，加维诺要给众人送饼干，洛伦索没事干，就跟着他一起走，他们先去给拉莫斯送了几块，然后又去埃尔莎的房间，她不在家，加维诺放下几块饼干在她桌上的小碟子里。接下来是伊维塔姐弟的房间，加维诺知道伊维塔不喜欢自己，就让洛伦索把饼干带回去，洛伦索知道姐姐不会吃，但也乐得接了过来，他可以自己吃掉。  
洛伦索回了房间。加维诺在众人的屋子中走了一圈，现在只剩下托雷斯的房间没去。这两天生意上有事需要他回西班牙住几天，现在他在家里，加维诺犹豫一会儿，走到他房间门口敲开了门。  
“进来。”  
加维诺推开房门，带着饼干走到托雷斯身旁。后者正站在桌前看最近的账目。  
“怎么了？”托雷斯回头问道。  
加维诺把饼干放在托雷斯桌上，看看他，又看看地板。  
“我自己做的。”  
“谢谢。”托雷斯微笑说道。  
加维诺紧张起来，拿着空盘子急匆匆地向外走，他向来有些怕托雷斯，之前不得已让托雷斯照顾他时，托雷斯还把他哄得挺开心的，但一旦两人交流不多，加维诺就又会回到在他面前紧张又害怕的样子。  
*  
在远离葡萄园的地方，埃尔莎在一栋海滨别墅中醒来。她侧躺在床上，盯着阴沉的天空看了一会儿，才发现外面正在下雨，细雨濛濛，让她预料到回去的路上开车会是件很讨厌的活计，但转瞬间埃尔莎记起来，她是乘出租车来的。  
她伸着懒腰，拿起床边的衣裳开始穿。  
“下雨了，你还要回去吗？”  
埃尔莎原以为他走了，这才知道房子里不止她一人。  
一个穿着格子衬衫的黑发青年问道，他戴着眼镜，蓝色的眼睛透过镜片望着她。他的鼻子两侧有些不引人注意的雀斑，嘴唇较常人丰满些，五官周正，让人有种安心的感觉。现在他正坐在房间另一侧的沙发上看着埃尔莎。  
“该回去了。”埃尔莎说。  
卡洛斯走过来，握住她的胳膊阻止她继续穿衣服，缠着她吻了一会儿，埃尔莎别开头，继续套着衣服。  
“你也别在这儿耽搁太久，赶快回去吧。”她说。  
卡洛斯神色黯然，由着埃尔莎穿好衣服，一言不发。  
“你在想什么？”埃尔莎整理好头发，回头问道。  
“我在想，如果你怀孕就好了，这样我就能留下你，也不用像现在这样事事背着人了。”卡洛斯苦笑答道。  
埃尔莎原想随口答一句什么，但她忽然想到两人之前已经提过这个话题，只是从没认真讨论过。  
“我们只要再等等就好，这和孩子无关，”埃尔莎说，“而且我大概不会有孩子了，我不想要。”  
“为什么？”  
埃尔莎耸耸肩，“生在那样的家里，我为什么会想要孩子？有朝一日我莫名其妙地死了，或是他或她莫名其妙地疯了该怎么办？什么事都可能发生，不是吗。”  
她不必细说，卡洛斯知道他话中的意思，父亲的去世对她影响很大，母亲自此封闭自己，对子女不闻不问，她的弟弟也因此疯癫起来，她不想要孩子一事初听时让卡洛斯惊讶，但只要稍微思索一下就会发觉这不过是情理之中，他早预料到了。  
“你不要孩子，以后桑斯交给谁？白拼一场了？”卡洛斯问。  
“我有很多弟弟妹妹，”埃尔莎说，“葡萄园里住着两个，外面还住了三个。”她自然而然地排除了加维诺，加维诺是病人，自然不能继承。  
卡洛斯冷笑一声，皱着眉看窗外，转回目光盯着埃尔莎问道：“那你告诉我，你在为什么拼命，我们现在这样偷偷摸摸的又是为了什么？”他问，语气带着挑衅，“你不要孩子，没有后代，亲弟弟也不会继承家业，金钱流进你手中，又从你手中流走，你能得到什么？”  
“你要是这样说，我们就要没完没了地抬杠下去了，”埃尔莎答道，“不过百年我们都会死，什么也留不下，我只要做我想要做的事，管它能留下什么呢。”  
卡洛斯仍是不信服的神色，埃尔莎走近一步，用手臂环着他，“我爱你，是为了得到什么吗？你爱我，是因为我会给你留下什么吗？我们，”她放慢声调，一字一顿地说：“你和我，要什么没有？说出一样我们得不到的东西。”  
卡洛斯看着她，眼神一点点软了下来。  
“我什么都有，但我没有你。”他说。  
“只要你愿意等，还怕我们等不到光明正大结婚的那天吗？”埃尔莎问，“或许有一天我拼得够了，认可自己了，把桑斯交给伊维塔或者其他人后就甩手不干了，我们离开欧洲，想去哪儿就去哪儿，不是很好吗？”  
卡洛斯点头，他们拥抱着。刚刚的话是他们众多慰藉之一，谁也不知道真假，不知道是否能实现，但他们一直这样安慰着自己。  
*  
离开别墅，埃尔莎乘出租车去了城市中心一家酒店的地下停车场，提了自己的车，再度向郊外驶去。  
没有人会心存疑虑，没有人会产生怀疑。她刚刚从情人的住处离开，现在按照约定时间去谈生意。  
她喜欢傲慢自大的人，他们每每露出自负模样时，她都会露出由衷的欢喜微笑，别人以为那是她友好的表示，实际上那是她为自己感到的欢喜——又一个狂妄自负的白痴，凡是自负、又将自负写在脸上、不懂得谦逊待人或者哪怕假装谦逊的就都是砧板上的鱼肉。而她从来都是刀俎。  
她将车开进一家半新不旧的工厂，走过安全检查的流程后进了会客室，和已经见过几次面的男人寒暄几句，马上进入到谈生意的环节。  
因为权力太少、但在投机中忽然获得暴利，人们称这支忽然从地下崛起的帮派为“金库”，埃尔莎最初厌恶和他们打交道，但发现他们所有人都如染了瘟疫般狂傲无礼时，埃尔莎开心起来，这样的白痴迟早要完蛋，不是在自己手中，也会被其他人清洗。  
除了金钱、傲慢和狠毒，他们一无所有。有了金钱，招兵买马、扩大阵营固然容易，却买不来脑子，一味残暴也难说会增长智商。埃尔莎拖延着时间，和对方谈着。  
十几分钟后，走廊上的人们忽然听见两声枪响，他们立刻冲进房间，只见自己的头目倒在地上流血不止，埃尔莎胳膊中弹，正在流血，窗子开着，一个身影越跑越远，尽管冲进屋内的几人对着那个方向不住开枪，但窗外尽是树木，那人已经跳上车了。  
“赶快追！”为首的女人命令身边的几人，他们跑出去追，一边让更多人也追上去。那女人自己并没离开房间，用枪指着埃尔莎，防备地盯着她。  
埃尔莎捂着流血的胳膊，倒在地上说不出话，她被当成同伙怀疑，自然还是少说为妙。  
女人谨慎地看着她，枪口指着她一直没移开。这时门口忽然传来响声，就在她分神去看门口时，一颗子弹从窗口射进，打进她的头颅。  
埃尔莎向窗外看了一眼，远处有闪光晃了一下，这是一切就绪的信号，她捡起女人的枪，走出门去。  
埃尔莎完美履行了桑斯“有仇必报”的做事风格。这些傲慢无礼的白痴一而再再而三挡在桑斯面前，在生意上处处碍事，埃尔莎一开始没当回事，忍让了几次，接下来忽然发现他们已经欺负到桑斯门口了，她原以为平和解决问题的原则没有错，但最后也不得不承认这样的原则对野兽没有用处。  
这处工厂只是他们的一处藏身地，但几个主要人物今天都在这边，埃尔莎看好时机，制定计划，把需要解决的人都解决掉，一视同仁地处理他们残余的同党。  
“大发现，亲爱的，”一个卷发女孩走过来，她是埃尔莎的朋友，也是属下，“他们太‘传统’了，你猜这里有什么？”  
“只要不是现金，我都不会太惊讶。”  
身后一个瘦瘦高高的男孩走过来说道：“不，他们有自己的监狱。”  
埃尔莎瞪大眼睛：“关了多少人？”  
“十来个，男女都有，折磨得不成样子，怎么处理？”女孩问。  
“我们这里都收拾好了，就报警吧，救护车也会来的。”埃尔莎说。他们不惧怕警力，知道自己可以全身而退。  
“还有些其他人，分着关在其他房间里，但我们都没管，全是被他们折磨的人。”  
埃尔莎听着，一边向外走去，走廊太长，她路过了许多个染血的房间，走过其中一个时，她忽然感觉里面那人有些面熟，停下脚步歪头向里面看着。  
“怎么了？”女孩问。  
“你们先上车，我马上过去。”埃尔莎说。  
两人先走了，埃尔莎走进那间屋子，地上躺着一个衣服破烂、浑身是血的人。埃尔莎拨开他的头发。  
“上帝啊，”她探了探那人的鼻息，“幸好你没和我叔叔结婚，不然他非大闹一场不可。里奥？里奥？”  
她拍了拍里奥的脸颊，她对里奥·梅西固然没有好感，但眼下他奄奄一息倒在自己面前，埃尔莎却也不想趁着他无力还手去捅他几刀。  
里奥没有醒来的意思，埃尔莎看见房间中另一边有花瓶，她丢掉花，把水浇在里奥脸上，这次他醒了。  
“你怎么在这儿？”  
里奥刚睁开眼睛，埃尔莎就问道。  
里奥的意识还不太清醒，他仰头望去，看了眼房间角落里一个中枪后躺在地上的男人。  
埃尔莎来回打量着两人，问道：“他都干什么了？”  
里奥没多少力气说话，拨了下身上被血浸湿的衣服说：“就这些。”  
埃尔莎冷眼打量着里奥，然后站起身，走到那男人面前，抽出他自己的匕首，忽然在他肩上插了下去。男人吃痛地叫喊一声，睁开眼睛。他并没死，腹部中枪之后他知道房子里有了变故，一直在装死。  
“我钦佩你们，”埃尔莎说，“你们做事从来都光明磊落、恩怨分明，”她说着反话，每说一句，就沿着男人的肋骨在他身上豁开一刀，对方不要命地叫喊着，后来连喊的力气都没有了，“我从没见过像你们这样的帮派，每个人都蠢得与众不同，没人告诉你们，过于傲慢是自掘死路吗？”  
里奥眼睁睁看着埃尔莎用匕首豁开男人的身体，最后从锁骨到腹部一刀割开，他的内脏开始流淌到地板上，里奥几乎要吐了。  
埃尔莎站起身，丢下刀，向外走去。  
“警察马上就到，他们会救你。”  
里奥闭上眼，终于安下心来。  
*  
三天前，里奥在离开公司后忽然失踪了。巴萨不敢轻举妄动，只等着有人联络他们，或是绑架，或是挑衅，对方总会给他们消息，巴萨自己不能乱了阵脚，决不能让外人知道他们丢了重要成员，给不怀好意的人留下扰乱巴萨的机会。  
里奥被绑架得十分莫名，他甚至都不是目标，对方不知道他是巴萨的人，也不相信他说的话，他们把他和原本的目标弄混了，里奥声明自己是巴萨的人，对方自己打探起来，并没听说巴萨有重要成员失踪，认定他在撒谎，后来干脆堵住他的嘴不让他说话。这原本是他们自己和外人结的梁子，一心要把对方折磨到死，而误打误撞出现在错误时间的里奥被当成了目标，三天下来添了一身的伤痕，被折磨得不成人形，若不是埃尔莎清洗这里时碰到了他，他恐怕连辩解的机会都没有就要丧了命。  
埃尔莎血洗了这地方后报了警，里奥和其他被关在这里的人一起救走，进了医院。在通知过他的家人后，又马上转到了巴萨自己的医院中。  
家人们轮流来看他，生意上的朋友也来探望，内马尔见到他满身伤痕后一副要哭的样子，他终究没哭，忍着泪的样子让人于心不忍，里奥还反过来安慰了他几句，说自己没事。正巧这时跟随父母来到巴萨的拉基蒂奇来了，见到内马尔眼泪汪汪的样子，他开了几句玩笑，这才缓和了气氛。  
在医院住的时间里，多数时候是苏亚雷斯在晚上陪着里奥，病房宽敞，有沙发也有陪护的床，苏亚雷斯发现里奥的话越来越多，他似乎是睡不着，不得不找话来说。  
终于发现了这一点，苏亚雷斯直接问了出来，里奥犹豫一会儿，答道他确实在想着一些事。  
“你能帮我打个电话吗？”里奥问，“我信任你，知道你不会告诉别人，白天病房里都是人，只有晚上才有时间。”  
听着里奥犹犹豫豫的语气，苏亚雷斯已经猜到了。里奥自己的手机不方便联络别人，而里奥平常另外用的手机也不在身边，只能用苏亚雷斯的。  
托雷斯专门为里奥准备了另一部手机，即使它经常一两个月也不响起一次，但他仍旧每天都为手机充电，像耐心地为植物浇水，默不作声地等待它开花一样。在这天晚上，手机铃声忽然响起，他从梦中惊醒，看着上面从未见过的号码，不敢抱着期待，以为或许是有人拨错了电话。  
他接听来电，里奥的声音在夜色中清晰地传了过来。  
“Nino？”  
托雷斯几乎要倒吸一口气了，立刻问道：“宝贝你还好吗？”  
里奥攥着手机，躺在病床上望着天花板。苏亚雷斯到走廊上去望风了。  
“我不好，”里奥说，心中一阵难受，鼻子也发酸了，“我疼。”  
“我现在就过去。”托雷斯忽然说道。  
“不行，这是巴萨的医院，你……”  
里奥还没来得及说出“你会被人发现的”，托雷斯已经回答了：“被谁发现都没关系了。”  
里奥在惊愕中看着电话被挂断，他叫苏亚雷斯进来，说Nino马上就过来了，能不能在某个小门或者后门偷偷接他进来，苏亚雷斯赶快下楼去找紧急出口，终于发现一个不起眼的小门，他给托雷斯打过去电话，说只要绕远把车停到后面，从小门进来就不会那么惹人注意，但托雷斯回答说不用了，他堂而皇之地将车停在医院前，大步流星地从正门走了进来，带着要杀人的火气直接走进里奥的病房。  
“你怎么忽然来了？”见他进来，里奥心焦地问道。托雷斯来不及答话，一把抱住他，将他搂在怀中，不断地吻着他的耳朵和脸颊。  
“我已经不能再等了，不是吗？”他说，“再等下去我就要失去你了。”  
被他抱着，里奥忽然颤抖起来。他说出了事实，再等下去，他和Nino会失去彼此，他们已经落入什么地步了？  
里奥心中五味杂陈，忽然间他什么都不愿去想，现在他只想在这个人怀里大哭一场，只想他永远在这儿陪着自己，再也不离开。  
“你不要再走了，你不要再回北欧了，”里奥说出压抑已久的话，泪水自眼角流下，“再这样下去，我们迟早要分开……”  
他说不出话了，身体上的伤口跟着一阵阵地疼。  
“我不走，”托雷斯说，“我连这间病房都不迈出去。”  
里奥泪眼朦胧地看着他，托雷斯握住他的一只手。  
“我已经不想再等了，”他说，“我们现在就和所有人撕破脸，好吗？”他说，话中竟然有轻微的颤抖，“离开所有人，我什么都不要了，我陪你回阿根廷，我们在那儿生活，再也不回欧洲。”  
里奥为这一假设大为惊喜，更多眼泪不受控制地滚了出来。滂沱大雨中的阿根廷忽然在脑海中浮现，离开机场、透过出租车车窗看到的那座雨中城市鲜明地回到里奥眼前。  
好，他答应着，却发不出声音，好，我们回去，一辈子留在那儿。  
一时间两人都不说话了，里奥明亮的眼睛沾着泪水和托雷斯对望着。  
“是我不好，让你等了这么久。”托雷斯说，话语一出口，他心中忽然轻松起来，这一刻他忽然变回了十几年前的自己，抛下所有顾虑，不顾一切地追求自己想要的未来，无论这其中牵扯到谁，无论他对谁有愧、对不起谁、亏欠了谁，他都不能再想下去了。人生苦短，世事纷乱，他不能顾及所有，现在他已不会再左右顾虑了，他只一心追求他想要的，无论和谁翻脸，无论有多少磨难，他唯有迅速斩断一切、抛弃一切，带着他唯一重要的里奥去过只属于他们两人的生活。  
“你知道你像什么吗？”托雷斯低声说道，他靠近里奥，两人在咫尺之间对视着，里奥雾蒙蒙的眼睛覆着泪水，眼前的景象模糊不清。托雷斯的左手托着他的脖颈，右手握着他的手指，里奥能感觉到他说话时的拂在脸庞的气息。  
“有时我甚至觉得，你不是我的恋人，也不是里奥·梅西，你更像是……我的孩子，我的骨肉，”托雷斯的声音低低地从耳边传来，“因为人不可能爱一个和自己没有血缘的人到这种地步，如果你不是我的孩子，我该怎么解释我这么爱你？”  
里奥忽然觉得胸口生疼，心脏鼓胀着，如同要爆炸一般，他忘了如何呼吸，胸中有什么东西碎了，不知名的感觉涌向全身，它被压抑了太久，现在正怒吼着要撕破他的身体，从中蹿踊而出。  
里奥不会思考了，泪水不断流下，仿佛不流干最后一滴就不会停止，眼泪滑过耳朵，钻进头发，他的眼大睁着，目光仿佛穿过托雷斯在看着神迹一般，他哭着，无法说话，好像自出生那天起就失去了语言。  
然后他感到有温热的东西滴落在他脸上，随之而来的是那个人的亲吻，里奥哭着，没有力气回应。  
*  
第二天上午塞斯克来到医院探望里奥时，看见苏亚雷斯在门口站着。  
“你怎么在外面？”他问。  
苏亚雷斯想了下，答道：“因为来了客人。”  
塞斯克疑惑地推开房门，赫然见到里奥靠在托雷斯怀中睡得正香甜。他们已经不在病床上，天快亮时里奥醒了，说想到窗户那儿去，托雷斯就抱他坐在窗前的沙发上，他在沙发上坐着，怀中塞着枕头，让里奥枕在上面更舒服，里奥蜷缩在被子里和他说着话，没多久就心安地再次睡着了。  
“你怎么在这儿？”塞斯克顾不得里奥正在睡觉，直接问道。  
“我正有事要和您谈，”托雷斯微笑，指尖在里奥的头发上滑过，“我会在一个月内离婚，撇清和桑斯的关系，和里奥一起去南美，昨天我们商量过了。”  
他言简意赅说清事实，塞斯克吓了一跳。  
“如果我们不同意呢？”  
“杀了我。”托雷斯微笑答道。  
塞斯克惊异地皱了眉，托雷斯继续说道：“法布雷加斯先生，上一次在我提出要和里奥结婚时，你们已经问了同样的问题，我已经给了万全的答案，这次我们略过那些啰啰嗦嗦的环节，直接进入主题：我会处理好所有事；我会让里奥快乐；我会不惜一切。其中‘不惜一切’包括：和桑斯翻脸，和巴萨翻脸，和斯卡特翻脸，丢了我这条命。无论如何，我都会竭尽所能，不让任何人威胁到我们，也不让里奥涉险。”  
塞斯克一时间不知如何回答。正像托雷斯所说的，他已经问过托雷斯上千个问题，也早就知道了答案，如今他原本可能就桑斯和巴萨之间新出现的状况再度问出许多尖刻的话，但托雷斯已经没有再做解释的打算了。  
他正感觉尴尬，不知如何开口时，里奥醒了，他迷糊地揉了揉眼睛，看到塞斯克，喜笑颜开地和他打了招呼。  
“早上好呀，塞斯克。”他说着，慢吞吞地坐了起来，自然而然地靠在托雷斯身上，被他搂进怀里，托雷斯吻了他的脸颊。这时已经停好车的皮克和哈维、罗尼一起进了病房，苏亚雷斯站在门口。两人就这样坦然地坐在沙发上，对着一屋子巴萨的人。  
“这是怎么了？”哈维问，“您怎么来了？”他向托雷斯问道。  
“里奥和我要结婚了。”  
“Nino和我要结婚了。”  
两人同时说道。  
巴萨的几人面面相觑，困惑又惊讶。除了提前进来的塞斯克，他脸上只有不满和怒气。  
“恐怕您需要给我们更多解释。”哈维说。  
“不说啦，哈维，刚刚Nino都告诉塞斯克了，咱们今天别说这个了，好吗？我可累了，终于能高兴一天了。”里奥说。  
听他说“终于能高兴一天了”，在场所有人在惊讶之余都感觉到了分苦涩。他受了伤，被折磨得不成人形，始终没抱怨过，也没露出软弱的样子，直到今天才说了句实话。  
“你还累吗？”托雷斯问。  
“身上不舒服，”里奥说，在托雷斯怀中换了个更舒服的位置，“我饿了，想吃饭。”  
“先带你洗漱好吗？”  
“好。”说完话，里奥伸出手搂住托雷斯的脖子，后者抱起他进了浴室。现在里奥的身体还没恢复好，行动不方便。  
两人就这样丢下一屋子的人进了浴室，他们之前已经解释了太多，早就说够了，现在已经不想再解释下去了。  
浴室外面，塞斯克简单复述了刚刚托雷斯的话，他原本还想继续对托雷斯为难，但里奥还未痊愈，这时和托雷斯在一起又比平时开心了很多，他也不好在这时候破坏气氛——再者，他也发现了托雷斯根本没打算理会他，他不打算理会任何人。  
他们迅速商量几句，决定先调动更多人到医院来，既是为了确保安保工作万无一失，也是为一旦托雷斯有任何举动时他们也好第一时间做出反应。这么多人留在这儿却无事可做，没有应对方法，呆在这儿也是白搭，白让托雷斯看笑话。他们商讨后很快得出结论，苏亚雷斯留在这里，其他几人暂时离开了，分别等到消了气、从震惊中缓过来、接受了事实或是想到了应对办法再回来，但罗尼留下了，一来他希望确定里奥是否安好，二来他也不至于太讨厌托雷斯。  
托雷斯和里奥过了很久才从浴室中出来，里奥身上有伤，托雷斯不能直接把他放进浴缸里，只能用擦浴的方式，期间两人都没说话，托雷斯已经不需要把我有多心疼、多愤恨这样的话说出口，他只不做声地为里奥擦着身体，偶尔吻吻他，直到为里奥洗脸、刷牙时，他才再度开口。  
出了浴室，托雷斯把抱回床上，把他裹在被子里，里奥瞪着亮晶晶的大眼睛嚷着要吃饭。  
“路易去拿饭菜了，”罗尼说，他转向托雷斯，“我想单独和里奥说几句话。”  
“当然了，这是您家的地方。”托雷斯微笑回答，他对罗尼很有好感，对他态度也较其他人更好些。托雷斯转身去了会客室——病房是套间，一进门是会客室，里面才是宽敞的卧室。  
卧室门关上了。  
“你要说什么？”里奥问，眼睛笑得弯了起来。  
罗尼只是担心，并没想好自己要说什么，他固然想问里奥是不是考虑好了，为什么忽然这样决定，这其中是不是还有什么他们不知道的原委。但里奥笑盈盈看着他的时候，他已经不能把那些无味的话问出口了：他已经是大人了，知道自己在做什么。  
“你开心吗？”  
里奥轻轻点了下头，他不答话，笑容和眼神早已完全写明了一切。这一刻，他又成了孩子，满足又欣喜，世界的坍塌也换不走他的喜悦。  
他伸出胳膊，搂住罗尼的脖子拥抱他，低声呢喃着说他好开心。  
“我替你高兴。”罗尼由衷说他，尽管心中苦涩，他仍旧为里奥开心。  
“我好爱你们。”里奥说道，语调孩子气，每个字却都是从心底挖出来的，“不要担心，好不好？告诉塞斯克，也告诉哈维，告诉所有人，我现在好开心。”  
他说，眼睛微微颤动，似是又要哭了，眼中却没有泪。罗尼看着他，那些快乐太明显了，那些幸福感也太浓郁，他不用再说，自己也能感觉到。罗尼摸了摸他的眼睛，柔软的睫毛在他手指上滑过，里奥始终笑盈盈地看着他，眼中满是笑意。  
“我先回去，”他说着，微微笑了，“家里要商量一下，不知道拿你们怎么办呢。”  
“让我们结婚，让我们在一起，”里奥笑道，“多简单，给我们办婚礼，给我们礼金，给我们奶粉钱，我可以领养个宝宝。”  
罗尼笑了，捋顺里奥的头发，里奥央求他留下，罗尼说家中事情太多，走不开。  
“明天我再来看你。”他说，离别时笑容略带苦涩，里奥仍处于狂喜的余韵中，并没捕捉到他神色中的异样。  
罗尼要走，里奥赶快叫Nino，托雷斯把罗尼送到电梯口，回来时苏亚雷斯带着早餐走进房间。  
“需要给你们俩让地方吗？”他直接问道。  
听了这话托雷斯笑了：“不行，你不能走，你是里奥的恩人，把你赶走了像什么话，再说我们俩也没那么可怕，不能把所有人都吓跑了。”  
“我也不介意当电灯泡。”苏亚雷斯笑道。  
托雷斯和苏亚雷斯一起在餐桌上摆好早餐。吃早饭时，托雷斯一边想着接下来的打算一边和里奥商量着。  
“和桑斯断了关系需要我和埃尔莎谈谈，这你知道，但在这之前我要和安德里亚斯说清一些事。”  
“好啊。”里奥咽下汤答道。  
“我不想离开你，所以你介意我把他们叫道医院里来谈吗？”  
“不介意啊，”里奥笑道，“让他们来，谁来都好，你不许走。”  
“等一下等一下，”苏亚雷斯插话道，抽出一支笔把纸抽的盒子翻过来在上面写字，“我需要知道他们什么时候过来，这些事巴萨的人要知情，我们也要做安保工作。斯卡特的那位？”  
托雷斯想了想，说道：“明天上午。”  
“这么快？”苏亚雷斯一边说一边在纸盒上写下。  
“还有桑斯家的那位？”  
“明天下午。”托雷斯答道。  
“时间安排得真紧凑。”苏亚雷斯说。  
“我一会儿给他们打电话，都定下来之后你再告诉你家的人。”托雷斯说。  
“没问题。”  
“我好忙啊，”里奥笑道，“好多人都来看我啦！”  
“还笑呢，”托雷斯刮了下里奥的鼻子，“他们都是来和我吵架的，我得吵赢他们才行。”  
“吵输了就动手呀，”里奥说，“我帮你，我们两个欺负一个，加上路易，我们三个一起欺负人。”  
“但不能和女孩动手啊。”托雷斯说。  
“我叫Sofi来帮忙，路易肯定愿意让她来凑热闹。”里奥说。  
苏亚雷斯摇摇头：“Sofi在收拾我们的房子，刚用电锯拆了一个比棺材还厚的大衣柜，我奉劝你们不要让她卷入战火。”  
“路易吃醋啦，找借口不肯把Sofi带来，我要见Sofi，我好想她，能让她过来吗？”里奥说，他忽然想起自己很久没见到索菲亚了。  
“好啊，我问问她今天有没有事。”苏亚雷斯应道。  
吃过饭后，苏亚雷斯和托雷斯分别去打电话，问自己约的人什么时候能过来，结果是刚到中午索菲亚就到了，她带了一大捧嫣红的山茶花，里奥从没见过红色的山茶，感觉新奇极了，花朵让整个病房都多了生气，凭空让人感觉精神了不少。  
“你怎么会想到买花？”里奥问道，“我好喜欢，这个真漂亮。”  
“给你们这些什么都没见过的男人长长见识。”索菲亚笑道。  
她把素净的白色大衣脱下来挂好，穿着黑色绑带长靴在病房里走了走，看了看会客室和卧室，然后走回来坐到苏亚雷斯身边。  
里奥着迷地看着她，心想着果然一有女孩到场，整个房间就都好像被照亮了一样。  
几人聊了会儿里奥身上的伤，知道都是皮肉伤，静养就能慢慢恢复后，里奥开始问起索菲亚最近在干什么。  
“路易说你拆了一个大衣柜，是真的吗？你拆它干什么？”  
“我们租了栋房子，房东说里面的东西都不要了，随我们处置，想要就用，不要就扔了，”索菲亚说，“房间里有个特别大的柜子，难看又占地方，看上去有十年历史了，旧的不得了，我看着不顺眼，想拿到外面去丢掉，但那柜子特别笨重，厚度就有一米多，高得顶了天花板，从门运不出去，如果叫工人来，还要把窗户拆下来才能把柜子运到外面，人工费贵，运输费也贵，窗户拆下再装上，又是一笔钱。”索菲亚说着，得了个空，苏亚雷斯向她嘴里喂了瓣橘子。  
“那该怎么办啊？”里奥问。  
“我问邻居借了个电锯，拿出地下室的斧子，自己把柜子砍碎了，砍成了好几瓣，变成了几个破破烂烂的大木板和满屋的碎屑，就轻轻松松拿出去了。”  
里奥乐了，索菲亚总是这么有趣，她的生活也总是那么好玩儿。  
“你力气那么大？”  
“很容易啊，有电锯呢。”  
“就这样把木板都扔了？”  
“没有啊，我负责原料，他负责组装，”索菲亚指了下苏亚雷斯，“我把还能用的木板用锯子处理了一下，路易回来之后我们设计了个图纸，他把木板钉在一起，现在我们可以养狗了，那么漂亮的小房子都做好了。”  
苏亚雷斯腼腆又骄傲地笑了，里奥为这平常的生活琐事听得入了迷。  
索菲亚在医院呆了一下午，里奥和她聊得开心，晚上四个人一起在病房里吃了晚餐，里奥的胳膊不舒服，托雷斯喂饭给他，里奥偏不配合，东躲一下西躲一下，汤汁撒到病号服上后才不闹了。  
“这又不是生菜做的，你躲什么？”托雷斯问。  
“这个汤很奇怪，颜色就奇怪，”里奥胡乱找着借口，“你换个大一点儿的勺子我就吃。”  
托雷斯盯着他看了看，从餐具盒中翻出一个大汤匙，里奥立刻不说话了。  
“你这是汤锅用的，才不是喂饭的……”  
“喝。”托雷斯把肉汤送到里奥面前，里奥只得小口小口喝掉。  
“衣服脱下来，我先泡上，一会儿洗不掉了。”托雷斯说，帮着里奥脱了弄脏的衣服，换上另一套病号服。  
“也不用洗嘛，赔他们不就好了。”里奥咕哝着。  
“不许浪费。”托雷斯说着，拿了里奥的衣服进了浴室。  
里奥看看苏亚雷斯，又看看索菲亚，仿佛是想让他们给自己撑腰，说道：“他太死板了，不就是件衣服嘛。”  
“浪费不好。”  
“不能浪费。”  
苏亚雷斯和索菲亚吃着饭，两人一齐说道。  
“你们都是一伙儿的！”里奥叫道，“联起手来欺负我！”  
“谁欺负你了？”托雷斯走出来，里奥说了刚刚他们的对话，托雷斯摸着他的头发哄道：“好了好了，不欺负你，你以后尽管浪费，不要的衣服都丢给我，我洗干净了穿。”  
里奥笑了，一边乐着一边说你才穿不下呢，乖乖地吃完了下半顿饭。  
*  
晚饭后苏亚雷斯和索菲亚走了，走廊和旁边的房间里满是巴萨的人，托雷斯和里奥不用担心任何事，也根本不去想。黄昏时有些凉，里奥却说想去露台，托雷斯先是把他用被子裹成粽子放到露台的沙发上，很快里奥喊冷了，于是两人把卧室里的沙发换了个方向，对着露台放着，然后坐在上面看外面。  
“我害怕安德里亚斯，”里奥在托雷斯怀中靠着，忽然说了句，“与其说讨厌他，我更害怕他。不知道他会做出什么事来，他不怕伤了别人，也不怕伤自己，这就让他更吓人了。”  
“我没办法解释他的脾气，”托雷斯说，“但如果我是他，我不保证我会做的更好。上次他吓着你了，我知道，以后再不会有这种事，我可以和他撕破脸，就像我说的，我们可以和任何人撕破脸。”他笑着说。  
里奥躺在他怀里，他固然被安德里亚斯吓到，但也不想Nino就这样和认识多年的朋友一拍两散，就好像自己从中作梗破坏了他们的感情似的。  
“也不至于，让他别再吓唬我就行了，”里奥说，想了想又说：“算了，也不用你跟他说，以后我不会被他吓了，你放心吧。”  
谈到了安德里亚斯，两人不免想到埃尔莎。里奥没想好怎么提起她，托雷斯主动问道：“你很讨厌埃尔莎吗？”  
里奥摇摇头。  
“为什么不？”托雷斯问。  
“你说过，她是你侄女，是你的家人，我不可能真正怨恨她，抱怨倒是有，”里奥仰起头说，“但如果你没这样说过，我可能真会讨厌她。”  
虽然早知道里奥看重自己，托雷斯却也没想过说过的一句话会带来这么大的影响，和恋人被拆散，他自己都难消怒气，里奥竟没怨恨她。  
“真不恨她？”  
里奥摇头：“如果你躺在地狱一样的地方，身下都是湿漉漉的血和水，被人折磨了三天，疼得一心求死，这时候有人出现，杀了折磨你的人，你怎么可能恨她？”  
“再说我真要心疼了。”托雷斯说。  
打住了刚刚的话题，托雷斯也放下心来。  
“你不记恨她，事情容易多了。”他说。  
“哪就容易了，她不是记恨你吗？”里奥问。  
“她不会了。”托雷斯笑道。  
*  
第二天上午十点钟，安德里亚斯如约来了。想必是托雷斯已经在电话中说了些什么，安德里亚斯抵达病房时，脸色阴沉，浑身戾气。里奥和他敷衍着打了招呼，然后就如之前所说一般，托雷斯和他在会客室中谈了起来。卧室和会客室之间是玻璃拉门，多数地方是磨砂的，但其中有半米高的地方没有做成磨砂，里奥虽然听不见他们的谈话内容，却能清楚地看到他们两人，苏亚雷斯坐在病床旁边陪着里奥。  
在电话中托雷斯说他需要他来西班牙，因为有很重要的事和他谈，关于他们的未来。还未放下电话，安德里亚斯已经明白了——他们没有未来，托雷斯这样说，十有八九是要和他分开了。  
分开是坏事吗？安德里亚斯问自己。有什么可怕的呢？扔了这负担，扔了你和他荒唐的空白婚姻。若这次两人分开，说不定余生就再也不用纠缠到一起，也不必再念着他一分一毫。  
来到里奥的病房，和他打了招呼。他受了伤，躺在床上静养，情绪却很好。这也难怪，如果是安德里亚斯自己，和长久分开的恋人重聚，他也会是这幅带着傻气、容光焕发的模样。  
拉门关上，托雷斯和他面对面坐着。  
“我们结婚这件事，委屈你了，”托雷斯说，“当初在谈及婚姻时，你和我都有不得不屈服的理由，但我们终归不用带着这枷锁一辈子，找个合适的时间——越快越好——宣告我们的婚姻结束，你和我就都能过原本的生活了。”  
“正合我意。”安德里亚斯应道，他看着壁纸，眼中没有变化，脸上没有表情，心中想到这天还是来了。回想起婚礼上自己紧张羞怯的模样，他几乎想骂自己不争气了。早就不许自己恋着这个人，早就下定决心要放弃他……这绝不是露出不舍情绪的时候。  
“你都处理好了？你那宝贝侄女同意吗？”安德里亚斯问。  
“我正要说到这个，”托雷斯说，“埃尔莎不会同意我们离婚，也不会同意我之后和里奥结婚、脱离桑斯，为了让她以后不再搅乱我和里奥的事——”  
“脱离桑斯？”安德里亚斯诧异问道，“你要离开桑斯？那之后你怎么办？”  
“我和里奥想离开欧洲，去阿根廷，回到他家里，”托雷斯说着，不禁微微笑了，“至于干什么，里奥说我们可以在那里继续经营公司，合法的，做制造业，他也可以继续投资，他喜欢这些，我也能帮上忙。”  
安德里亚斯看着他，脑海中忽然出现模糊的画面，里奥和托雷斯站在宽敞的办公室中，他们面前是摆着许多文件的书桌，窗外是阿根廷富有南美气息的景致，身后的走廊上是公司的员工们来来往往。  
而原本站在那里的人应该是自己。  
“还有呢，你说完了吗？”安德里亚斯打断自己的想象，问道。  
“没说完，刚才被你岔过去了，”托雷斯说，“之前我说道，为了让埃尔莎不再插手我和里奥的事，我们必须一劳永逸地解决这个问题——她必须知道真相，你要亲口告诉她。”  
“什么真相……”安德里亚斯随口问道，忽然间他打了个寒颤般坐直了身体。  
“你说什么？”  
托雷斯看着他，缓缓说道：“你成年了，已经不再需要我保护了，也可以为自己负责了。现在事情过去那么多年，桑斯一怒之下对斯卡特宣战、或者宣称让你偿命的可能性都太低了——微乎其微，可以说是根本没有，就算他们真这样做，我也可以和他们撕破脸，他们要你的命，我就威胁让他们也丢了命——当然了，我不会这么做，顶多把权力收回来，限制他们的自由——难受的日子拖上几年，他们会迟早会断了这念头。”  
安德里亚斯的脸色从未如此难看过。里奥隔着玻璃看哑剧，也看出了他的震惊和惶恐。  
“你——”他焦躁地开了口，断然回绝道：“不，你不用这样做，一定有其他方法，不需要……”  
“别慌，好吗？”托雷斯轻声说道，“你已经长大了，不是原来的安德里亚斯了，你已经不需要害怕什么了。”  
但安德里亚斯还是慌张着，他从未想到这件事会被再度提起，他已经认定这一生托雷斯都不会说出这件事，如今近十年过去，他忽然提起当年的悲剧，安德里亚斯感觉措不及防，仿佛又回到了十七岁，慌张无助，浑身发抖。  
“不行。”他仓促吐出一个词，仿佛自言自语一般。  
托雷斯将手放在安德里亚斯膝盖上，过了几秒钟，说道：“我愿意为你承担责任，我也确实这样做了，你知道我不会让你涉险，你也知道，如果出了任何事，我都会护你周全。那么大的事我都背了，到了现在，你还怕我会让你受伤吗？不过是赔礼道歉罢了，你杀了埃尔莎的父亲和她的两个叔叔，我的三个哥哥，你确实拿什么都赔不起三条人命，但这么多年，我已经为你还了不少，事情过去太久，他们不会太为难你。有我在中间，你怕什么？”  
安德里亚斯的脸色仍旧苍白至极，他已经忘了他是现在的自己，沉浸在多年前的慌张和恐惧中。  
安德里亚斯不再说话，他闭上眼，半晌后开口问道：“有酒吗？”  
托雷斯拿过一瓶酒，为他倒上，安德里亚斯连喝了两杯，看似仍没有从刚刚的打击中恢复过来，但好歹已经能用正常的语调说话了。  
“你想让我怎么说？”  
“说实话，”托雷斯说，“把所有事直白告诉埃尔莎和我舅舅。”  
安德里亚斯看起来犹豫不决。  
“我不能这么快做决定，我需要时间考虑。”  
说罢，他站起身来向外走去。  
“之后我会给你消息，再见。”  
安德里亚斯大步走了出去，托雷斯要去拦他，他已经飞一般地离开了病房，托雷斯追到门口，对着满走廊巴萨的人大声说道：“拦住他！你们里奥少爷说不能放他走。”  
安德里亚斯气得想骂人，这里是巴萨的医院，他身边全是巴萨的人，他们当然不会听托雷斯指挥，但他说这是里奥的意思，巴萨的人自然会把安德里亚斯拦住再说——如果是误会，之后放他走就好了。  
知道安德里亚斯是客，巴萨的人也给他留足了面子，只几个人挡在他面前堵了路，并没动手，也没触碰他，安德里亚斯识时务地停了脚步，回头看向他走来的托雷斯。  
“给我几天时间想想都不行？”他问，“你就这么着急？怕我跑了不成？”  
“我很着急，”托雷斯说，“我答应了里奥，不能让他再等了，越快越好。”  
安德里亚斯谨慎地打量着托雷斯，权衡一番后再度进了病房——他并没有其他选择。  
“你不能就这样——像这样，忽然把这件事摆到我面前，我还没做好准备。”他没再坐下，站在墙边说道。  
“已经不需要做什么准备了。”托雷斯说。  
安德里亚斯仍皱着眉头，顾虑重重地盯着地板，托雷斯忽然问道：  
“你怕死吗？”  
安德里亚斯原本慌张着，听了这句话，他诧异地抬起头。  
前一秒他还心焦地皱着眉，后一秒他略微一怔，与托雷斯对看着，不过瞬间，他忽然笑出声来，仿佛遇到了再好笑不过的事，托雷斯的表情也缓和了，两人都放松下来。  
他说得对，他不怕死，他有什么可怕的？就算他忽然死去又怎么样？难道他有渴望活着的理由吗？  
“随你安排，南多，”他说，似乎瞬间卸下了万斤重担，“想让我什么时候去桑斯都行。”  
透过玻璃，安德里亚斯看见里奥正困惑地看着他，立刻轻浮地抛了个媚眼给他，里奥一怔，瞪了他一眼，移开目光。  
安德里亚斯站起身，走到玻璃拉门前，回头说道：“我要去跟你的小情人问个好，你不进来监督下？”  
听了这话，托雷斯也站了起来，跟安德里亚斯一起进了病房的卧室中。安德里亚斯在里奥床边笑吟吟地坐下，握住他一只手，里奥不动声色地抽了回来，安德里亚斯笑道：“宝贝，我这就把你老公还给你，还不给我个好脸色看？”  
里奥不理他，安德里亚斯更近地贴到他身上，搂着他的脖子：“这么着吧，买一赠一，把我也给你，好不好？你心疼我只要比心疼他多一丁点就好了。”  
“没兴趣。”里奥说着，撇过脸去。  
“那好吧，亲爱的，这么不领情，我就先出去了。”说着，安德里亚斯在他脸上亲了一下后，离开卧室，回到会客室中。里奥用力抹了抹他亲过的地方。  
“你们刚才谈得怎么样？”里奥问。  
“很顺利，下午就可以让埃尔莎过来了。”托雷斯说。  
“你觉得她会同意吗？你有多少把握？”里奥问。  
“百分之一万，”托雷斯笑道，“她怎么可能不同意呢？”  
*  
下午两点钟，包裹在黑色大衣中的埃尔莎在医院现身，她冷着面孔走进病房中的会客室，见到托雷斯与安德里亚斯。  
听过托雷斯说他们将会离婚、并且他会尽快与里奥结婚的消息后，埃尔莎脸上没有多少表情，说道：“我好像没说过您可以离婚，叔叔，”她抬眼望着他：“您这样不配合，是忘了我之前说过的话了吗？”  
“我记得，”托雷斯说，“你恨我，这件事谁都知道，我们也不用藏着掖着。但你恨了我这么多年，也是时候该知道真相了。”  
埃尔莎看着他，脸上浮现冰冷的苦笑：他又要撒谎了。  
“什么真相？”埃尔莎问。  
托雷斯看了眼安德里亚斯，后者迟疑一下，答道：“是我杀了你父亲……和他的两个弟弟。”  
埃尔莎盯着他。  
“您有多爱他？”埃尔莎问，“为他扛下这种罪名，他能给您什么？”她转向托雷斯：“叔叔，跟侄女说句实话，您是怎么做到的，这么轻易就能操纵别人？”  
“我说的是真的，”安德里亚斯说道，“当时我的目标是其他人，但我得到的消息有误，不知道去了见面地点的是桑斯的人……”  
许多年后提起曾想要隐瞒一辈子的事，安德里亚斯变得笨嘴笨舌，他费力地解释，告诉埃尔莎他原本要杀掉另外几个人，不知道最后去的竟然是桑斯的人，那时安德里亚斯决意自己完成这件事，他想过这其中的风险——顶多不过是杀错人罢了，他也不在乎有其他人会死，但当爆炸发生后，安德里亚斯惊恐地发现他错杀了桑斯的三个继承人。  
“我知道自己必死无疑，”安德里亚斯说，“就算我们两家关系很好，出了这种事，付出什么代价都平息不了这件事，哪怕我父亲把我的命交给桑斯抵罪，桑斯也不见得就会放过斯卡特……我不敢回家，不敢告诉别人发生了什么，只能去找南多。”  
*  
托雷斯赶去他身边时，安德里亚斯因为恐惧连哭都哭不出来，他浑身战栗，手脚冰凉。  
他原本要除掉的目标并没有出现在这里，因为爆炸危险，他不能近距离监视，所以他只知道有人出现在这里，并没料到来的人竟然不是目标。若是其他人也就算了，可出现的竟然是桑斯的三个继承人。  
现在他们都死了。  
“南多，南多我该怎么办……我不是故意的，我不知道是他们——”他颤抖着大哭，确信自己必死无疑，他不敢相信自己会犯下这样的大错。不仅自己会死，桑斯也会对斯卡特宣战，两家多年来好不容易积攒下的交情眼看要化为灰烬，他们马上就会回到不见黎明的黑暗日子，无法停止的死亡和杀戮波及到两个家族，波及到所有无辜的人，无论是掌握权力的家族重要成员还是手无缚鸡之力的孩子，除了无止无尽的鲜血和恐惧，安德里亚斯什么都看不到。  
“你马上走，”托雷斯说，他也同样脸色惨白，说话都很费力，“回家去，什么也别说。”  
“南多——”  
“现在就走！”托雷斯吼道，安德里亚斯踉跄着站起，加大马力开车回家，一路上仍旧忍不住浑身发抖。他在开车时又哭又笑，原以为自己终于能做成些大事了，到头来却给家里惹了大祸。南多有什么办法？如果……如果自己主动去桑斯，告诉他们自己的所作所为、然后当着桑斯先生的面一枪打在太阳穴上自杀谢罪，会不会免了这场战火？不，这不合规矩，桑斯和所有的黑手党家族一样，他们要以牙还牙，自己一命怎么抵得上桑斯家三个继承人的性命？  
说不定事情就是这样了，安德里亚斯在家中忐忑不安地等待着消息，每次手机响起都吓得他发抖。  
他等着桑斯宣战，等着托雷斯告诉他自己无能为力，等着桑斯的老爷子叫他把自己的尸体送去，但他什么也没等来，托雷斯也没和他有过任何联系。  
几天后，黑手党中间开始有“托雷斯杀了桑斯家三个继承人”的流言。  
*  
年底，托雷斯终于再度和安德里亚斯见面。他告诉他自己要去西班牙了，不知道什么时候回来。  
“我听见那些流言了，”安德里亚斯说，“那些说你杀了你的表兄弟的话……”  
“这和你无关。”托雷斯说。  
“你究竟怎么对桑斯的人说的？”  
“没说什么。”他回答。  
*  
那时托雷斯告诉他的舅舅、桑斯的当家，是自己的计划出了纰漏，连累三个表兄弟，他愿意领受任何代价。  
那时托雷斯将枪放在舅舅手里，跪在他面前说：我配不上桑斯，我一条命不配抵三条命，我除了让您亲自处决我想不到别的办法。  
他恐惧死亡，但并不介意死去。他失去奥拉娅，失去了孩子，失去了未来，并且毁了安德里亚斯，如今三个一起长大的表兄弟已经死了，他就算为安德里亚斯抵了一条命又能怎么样？  
他做好了死去的准备，但桑斯先生并没开枪。老人一瞬间被悲剧惊愕得无法言语，已去世姐姐的孩子跪在自己面前，告诉他发生了意外，他错杀了自己的三个儿子。  
托雷斯带回了尸体。舅舅离开书房，对着儿子们的尸体呆坐了一整晚，托雷斯保持着舅舅还没离开房间时的样子，在书房里跪了一夜，面前的书桌上放着他递给舅舅的枪。  
托雷斯想的不仅是保全安德里亚斯，他知道如果有人知道真相，两个家族间的战火不能避免，桑斯多年来辛苦建立的一切都要遭到重创，斗争从来都是双刃剑。而他已经失去了妻子和孩子，之后更是让自己和安德里亚斯陷入不复之地，如今未来的变数对他已经不重要，他已经不再拥有未来，舅舅怎样处置他他都接受。  
天亮时舅舅回来了。他握着枪管，用枪托打在托雷斯的脸上，当场打坏了他的口腔，舅舅下手很重，托雷斯被打得歪了身子，但还是用手支撑着没有倒在地板上，他挣扎着直起身体，再度好端端地跪在舅舅面前，咽下满嘴的血。  
“之前你提出过说想离开，”舅舅说话了，声调恢复了作为家族首领的冷酷，却一夜间沙哑了，“现在你可以放弃那个打算了。你要留在桑斯，为桑斯拼尽全力，一直到死。”  
“好。”托雷斯答道，不让嘴里的血落到地毯上。  
“我们已经失去了三个继承人，桑斯不能失去更多了。”他说。  
他们陷入沉默，托雷斯等待着，与死亡擦身而过并没让他解脱，反而让他感到沉重，痛苦不堪——或许这就是惩罚，活着。  
“你的另一个舅舅，”桑斯先生再度开口，“你母亲和我都不喜欢的那个弟弟，他给我们惹了麻烦，我作为他亲哥哥下不了手，你去做吧。”  
“好。”托雷斯说。  
舅舅忽然苦笑起来。  
“你在外面的名声还不够，你和他们三个都是，我还担心着你们以后该怎么办，这不像我们年轻那时候，没有那么多大事可让你去做、打下名声，现在不一样了……如果有传言说你蓄意杀了桑斯的三个继承人，你的名声很快就不一样了……也该有个像样的绰号了，一直叫El Nino像什么话，迟早会有人给你冠上弑亲的头衔。”  
托雷斯跪在地上沉默不语，听着舅舅的话。  
什么都好，他想，您说什么我都做，我知道没了孩子的心情。  
“我们终究都是生意人。”舅舅说。  
连失去孩子这样的事都要利用起来。托雷斯在心里接上话。  
*  
阳光和煦的病房内，安德里亚斯将实情告诉埃尔莎。  
埃尔莎听得入了迷，安德里亚斯说得过于真实，她几乎就要相信那一切了。然而当房间恢复到沉默中时，埃尔莎的理智也回来了。  
“可没有人能证明你刚刚说的话。”埃尔莎轻声说，“你们想怎么说都行，不是吗？我相信，事情已经过去这么多年，早就什么证据都找不到了，对吧？”  
“我只能强迫你相信我，”托雷斯说，“过去这么久，当然没有证据，如果你相信，放手让我去做我该做的事：和里奥结婚、脱离桑斯；如果你不相信，我只能不顾念亲情，软禁也好，威胁也好，让你无法插手我的事，埃尔莎，你还太年轻，桑斯名义上是你的，实质上还是我的，我不在意权力，所以都转交到你手中，但权力不是冷冰冰的东西，权力背后是一个个活生生的人，他们眼见我为桑斯出生入死这么多年，他们认同我，只要我一句话，桑斯就是我的。你有不相信的权力，我也有追求自己想要的东西的权力，我会做成我想做的事，尽量降低对你的伤害，但恐怕我们只能撕破脸了。”  
埃尔莎在脑海中回味着那些话，轻声笑了。  
“你以为我在乎你的威胁？”埃尔莎问。  
她离开沙发，站起身和托雷斯在会客室的两端对望着。  
“你认为我会害怕什么，叔叔？”她问，“说出一样我在乎的东西。”  
她看着托雷斯，笑容平静，略带讽刺，眼中藏着疯狂。  
“你杀了我父亲，当然也可以杀了我母亲和弟弟，还有我自己，杀了我们算了，反正权力都会回到你手中，你想做什么做不到？何苦又要撒谎、给自己找借口呢？”  
“我没有撒谎，告诉你真相的目的也不是伤害你，”托雷斯说，“我希望你不再插手我的事，让我自由选择。”  
“我不可能同意，”埃尔莎说，“在你杀了我父亲还妄图找个同伙欺骗我之后就更不可能同意了。”  
他们沉默着对望，半晌后，托雷斯说道：“我不想伤害你。”  
这样说着，他的话语中却已经露出了危险的意味。  
安德里亚斯抬眼看着他们俩。  
“刚刚我就想说话，”他开口说道，“你们剑拔弩张的，我也不好开口——如果你想要证据，我有。”  
埃尔莎和托雷斯都转头看他。  
安德里亚斯一直保留着事发当天的监控录像。一开始他不知道自己这样做是出于什么心理，如果真想彻底摆脱这罪名、他应该早早地销毁监控录像才对。但他没有，他胆战心惊地将录像锁在保险柜中，心想如果桑斯真的要杀了南多抵罪，他就把这录像给他们看，自己替南多去死……不，本来就是自己的错。  
*  
透过玻璃拉门，里奥紧张地看着托雷斯、埃尔莎和安德里亚斯，他们三人谈了好久，每个人变了脸色时都让里奥担心他们会忽然抽出枪指着对方，但好在直到最后也没有什么变故，埃尔莎和安德里亚斯一起离开了，托雷斯信守他对里奥的诺言，仍旧和里奥一起留在病房里。  
里奥不知道发生了什么，托雷斯说这涉及到安德里亚斯的隐私，所以他不能说。里奥倒也不在乎过程，只要知道结果一切都好就行了。  
一连过了好几天，事情似乎依旧毫无进展，直到一个星期后他忽然得知消息，说明天伊维塔和洛伦索会来医院看他。里奥开心起来，他问托雷斯这是不是桑斯对托雷斯、对他们两人态度缓和的象征，托雷斯点点头，说确实如此，否则埃尔莎不会允许孩子们来探望里奥。  
第二天塞斯克和皮克来了，对于托雷斯一事他们也在等待消息，他们要等到桑斯确切表态后再对里奥和托雷斯的事做出决定。两人和里奥聊了一会儿，他们说到最近的海关动向，托雷斯插上了话，和皮克聊了起来，塞斯克和里奥一边听他们谈话，一边有一搭没一搭地说着，塞斯克不能直接告诉皮克不许和托雷斯说话，却也必须站在里奥的角度考虑起这个人是不是真的值得信赖，于是他也不说话了，听着他们聊天，从他的话语中猜测他到底是什么样的人。  
下午一点钟时，塞斯克和皮克刚要离开，就得到消息说桑斯的孩子们已经到楼下了，两人正好还没走，和他们打了个照面。塞斯克在两三年前见过伊维塔和洛伦索，现在以为要见到的不过是长高了的两个小家伙，却忽然看见一个从没见过的面孔陪着两个孩子一起走来。那人大约十七八岁，身形高挑，五官精致，容貌异常漂亮，走廊上路过的人连连回望。更为奇怪的是，他身上带着分成人少有的羞怯和孩子气。  
迷人的外貌和不设防的天真。塞斯克看着他，虽从未见过这样的人，但他凭直觉就知道，这种人会是长久的受害者——如果没有严密保护，他将永远是受害者。  
这解释了他身后的三个人。孩子们出门，一般来说家族都不会大动干戈派人保护，这样反倒引人注目，但加维诺身旁固定留着三个人的位置，桑斯为此特意制定了计划，有四组人轮流保护他，只要他出门，就一定跟在他身边。  
他们越走越近，不需要开口，近距离打量他时，塞斯克就发现了他的不正常，明白了他的天真从何而来。他生病了，不是平常人。外貌迷人，思绪空白。  
“上午好，我们来看里奥。我是伊维塔，这是洛伦索，还有加维诺。”走在前面的伊维塔对塞斯克打招呼道。她仍旧梳着利落的金色短发，眼睛流露着一切都不能吸引她的轻蔑，嘴唇微微紧绷，吝啬露出任何表情。  
好一个冷面的姑娘，塞斯克想，比前两年更好看了，但一样的冷言冷语，不苟言笑，虽然这样说，礼节却没错，挑不得。  
“谢谢你们来看他，他在房间里，进去吧。”  
穿着深蓝色私立学校校服的洛伦索仰着脸对塞斯克笑了，说了声“您好”，加维诺略为紧张，不敢说话，只羞怯地看了他一眼，匆匆点了下头。  
“他们家的孩子怎么都这么好看？”皮克在塞斯克耳边轻声说。  
“长得好看有什么用？”塞斯克看着加维诺的背影对皮克低语。皮克明白他话中所指，也感到惋惜，叹了口气。  
*  
看见两个孩子来看自己，里奥十分欣慰，见到加维诺有些惊讶，他和加维诺之间还有些疏远，不像和伊维塔姐弟已经认识许久，也没有多少隔阂。  
“我们来看你啦。”洛伦索喜滋滋地说，熟络地坐到里奥床上，看着里奥研究了一会儿怎么拥抱不会碰到他的伤口，然后才慢慢地伸出手去，把头贴在他脸上。  
“见到你们好高兴啊。”里奥由衷说道，伊维塔也不见外，拉了把椅子坐在病床边，洛伦索看了一眼，也给加维诺拉过来一把椅子。  
“您好。”加维诺打了声招呼。陌生人在场让他紧张，他拎着一个袋子，似乎不知道该把袋子放到什么地方去，在洛伦索催促了声“快拿出来呀，不是早就准备好了吗”之后，才从袋子里拿出一个素净的浅蓝色盒子递给里奥。  
“这是什么呀？”里奥用对孩子说话的声调说，希望减少些他的紧张。  
“我自己做的。”他说，局促地笑了下。  
里奥拿开盖子，盒子是分格子的，一面是六个小蛋糕，一面是许多块饼干。  
“好漂亮啊，”里奥叹道，“你买了模具是吗？做的真好看。”  
他拿了一块饼干放进嘴中，意料之外地发觉饼干味道很好，他原以为加维诺做的东西不过是样子漂亮罢了。  
“味道真好，谢谢你特意做了这些，”里奥叹道，把盒子递给洛伦索和伊维塔：“别只我一个人吃，你们也尝尝。”  
几个人围在蛋糕盒子旁，洛伦索问里奥各种琐碎的问题，什么时候能出院，住在这儿是不是很无聊，伊维塔直接很多，她问里奥之前是怎么受伤的，埃尔莎又是怎么出现的，加维诺不说话，被忽略正合他意，他呆在一旁听着反而觉得自在。  
加维诺原本不想出门，但洛伦索拉着他，说一起出去走走也没关系，他建议加维诺可以把做好的饼干带过去，最近加维诺对烘焙越来越感兴趣了，总是试验般地做出许多饼干和小蛋糕，加维诺听了洛伦索的话，又重新烤了些饼干和蛋糕带去了医院。  
过了没多久，刚刚去走廊另一边打电话的托雷斯回来了。  
“还以为你们不会来这么早呢。”托雷斯走进房间，和几人打了招呼。  
“你都不回家，”洛伦索抱怨道，“之前就不回西班牙，现在回来了也不见人影。”  
“因为里奥受伤了，我在陪他啊。”托雷斯说。  
“那你什么时候回家？”洛伦索问。  
托雷斯笑了：“过上一两个礼拜，等到里奥能出院了，我大概会回去收拾收拾东西，然后我就要走了。”  
“去哪儿？”伊维塔问。  
“阿根廷。”托雷斯回答着伊维塔的话，却对里奥笑了。


	13. Chapter 13

*  
第四卷 在你之后  
*  
第四卷 第一章 婚礼  
*  
光芒晃花了他的眼睛。  
里奥抬头看去，越过走廊，越过满是宾客的大厅，夕阳金色的光芒穿过玻璃，落在地毯和熠熠闪光的杯碟上。吊灯已经亮了，光芒更加耀眼，他不由得挪开目光。  
“因为神并不在乎我们的死活。因为并没有神存在着。”  
他忽然想到几年前自己见到的涂鸦，那时巴萨落入险境，他不得不搬到外面去住，一天他在等着苏亚雷斯回家时，街道对面的墙上画着这样的涂鸦，他盯着看了好久，懵懵懂懂，现在似乎已经明白了。  
因为并没有神存在着。  
“别看了。”伊维塔说，她的话打断里奥的思绪，里奥回过神来。  
她捧着白花站在里奥身后，身着白色礼服，金发闪光，本应是楚楚动人却被表情出卖，心如死水般的脸上隐藏着冷酷和焦躁。里奥看着她笑了。  
“一会儿眼睛花了，在地毯上摔一跤怎么办？”她板着脸说，已经再露不出其他表情。  
洛伦索没说话，紧张地来回看着两人，最后目光盯在里奥身上。他对洛伦索笑了一下，转过头来。  
很快，大厅中安静下来，有人在说着什么，里奥想集中注意力去听，却什么都听不到。那是埃尔莎的声音，他想。  
“……婚礼开始。”  
他隐约听到了这句话的余韵，不敢确定，仍站在原地没动。伊维塔咬着牙低声说了句：“现在，里奥！”  
现在。  
他想。  
他迈开步子，在走廊中穿行，走进大厅。伊维塔和洛伦索跟在他身后。  
为什么我会在这儿呢。  
一瞬间里奥困惑起来，几乎想笑，却笑不出来。  
当我的呼喊再也换不回你的应答，当你的名字再也不能将你带到我面前。  
他知道今天来了好多人，可他的眼睛和身体一样僵硬，根本不能分神去看其他人，他只能留心脚下和眼前。  
里奥向前走去。  
地毯过于柔软，让他难以站稳，他僵直地向前走，直视前方。  
他看着大厅尽头。  
地毯那端的人让他感觉陌生。他曾无数次设想过现在的场景，设想中大厅尽头的人却不是眼前的人。  
他走过人群。走过他们或不解，或惋惜，或怜悯，或漠然的目光。  
他们终究走到了这一步。走过相恋，走过分歧，走过怀疑，走过分离，走过死亡。  
走过他和Nino七年漫长的时光。  
这景象在他的幻想和梦境中出现，那人站在路的尽头等他，带着自始至终不曾变过的微笑。  
里奥的眼角微微弯起，只有他自己知道，他笑了。  
因为地毯尽头是他熟悉的面孔。Nino站在那里，穿着笔挺的黑西装，露出和十五岁初见那年一样的微笑，他看着他，仿佛刚刚为他摘去眼罩，视线中一片漆黑的里奥被光晃花了眼，他不安地眨着眼，第一次见到Nino的样子。  
现在Nino站在那里，满足而疲倦，他好像已经等了很久，等了一天，等了七年。里奥不想让他再多等一秒。距离越来越近，他终于见到笑容更加清晰地在Nino脸上出现，他熟悉他嘴角小小的弧度，带笑的眼睛。  
忽然间里奥什么都听不到了。  
他的脚步声消失在空气中，周围的人们逐一蒸发，脚下的地毯也不见了，他重新回到熟悉的海上。狂风已止，暴雨停歇，迷雾早已散去，连一丝云彩都不曾剩下，阳光铺满波光粼粼的大海，暖暖的海风卷着咸涩的味道吹来，海水像水晶般透明，湿而暖的空气将他包围，慷慨地将从未有过的温暖和煦包裹着他的全身。  
他曾被无尽的黑暗包围，它们像泥浆、像蔓藤般束缚着他，将他紧紧捆绑着，让他难以呼吸，他的视线里空无一物，他发不出声音，无法挣扎，不能求救。  
然而忽然间，光亮驱赶了一切阴霾，空气大把大把灌进他的肺里，他再度呼吸到新鲜的空气，周身的束缚都被割裂了，他可以再次呼吸了，强光刺得他睁不开眼，  
里奥终于从黑暗中挣脱出来。  
他从未见过如此清丽的景象，大海从未如此平静。  
明媚的海洋荡着耀眼的蓝色，但那里已经不再有彼岸了。  
他丢失了海岛。  
污浊的土地也罢，长满荆棘的荒岛也好，无论那海那边是什么，他都失去了。  
他仍然站在那艘小舟上，永远漂泊，永远不能到达彼岸。  
长久紧握的船桨磨坏了他的手掌，磨僵了他的胳膊。  
里奥看着磨破的手心和一无所有的大海。他缓缓松开手掌。船桨落入水中。  
他失神地看着，看着船桨在幽深的大海中下沉，看着自己曾有的一切随之落入海底，燃烧般的热情，永不熄灭的爱恋，经受的痛苦与欢乐，共同的甜蜜和苦涩，分离和牵念，隐忍和期盼。他以为那一切终究会为他换来一个结果。  
他松开手，看着它们坠落，埋葬在幽深的海底。  
走到长毯尽头，里奥短暂地闭了下眼睛，将手交给比利亚。后者握住他的手紧攥了一下后松开，两人对站着。  
埃尔莎站在两人面前，如果仔细观察，会发现她的眼睛还红着，但她已经用无懈可击的妆容隐藏起她的憔悴，看到两人已经站好，她开口说道：“感谢诸位来参加今天的婚礼，这次家族仪式本应由桑斯先生主持，但他现在身体不适，在医院中疗养，所以只能由我来代替。”  
“在婚礼开始前，我提议我们一起举杯，为我的叔叔费尔南多·托雷斯，为了他的幸运与不幸，我感激他为桑斯付出的一切，更感激他对家人的照料和宽容，他的为人处世和所作所为让我自惭形愧，任何人与他相比都会光芒尽失。在原本可以了却心愿和恋人成婚时，他却忽然离去，但我们从未想过的是，与他有婚约在先的里奥·梅西并未因为死亡对他的爱折损半分，所以今天我们才会聚集在此，参加这场婚礼。这一生我们会见证许多结合与分离，但我确信这是在场所有人参加过的最为特殊的一场婚礼，我的叔叔离去得虽然早，却也拥有非同寻常的幸运，他得到了许多人一生都无法得到的、真正的爱情。第一杯，为了费尔南多·托雷斯。”  
埃尔莎举杯，里奥和比利亚也分别从身后递来的托盘上拿下酒杯，和众人一起重复着托雷斯的名字，喝掉酒。  
“今天在各家族和集团的见证下，我要强调里奥·梅西在葡萄园、在整个桑斯的身份，他可以随时解除婚约，但他永远是桑斯的一份子，可以随时出入葡萄园，桑斯的所有人都有责任保护他的安全、听从他的调遣，我感激他对我叔叔的尊敬和爱，也尊重他的选择，作为桑斯感激的表示，从今天起，他不仅是巴萨的里奥·梅西，也是桑斯的里奥·梅西。第二杯，为了里奥内尔·梅西。”  
众人第二次举杯。  
“家族仪式现在开始，请双方交换誓言。”埃尔莎说。  
里奥拿起酒杯，直视比利亚那双与Nino并不相像的眼睛，等待几秒后，说道：  
“我，里奥内尔·梅西，在此宣布宣布我们的婚姻生效，从今以后你将爱我、照顾我、信任我，从这一刻起将我当做你唯一的爱人，死亡无法斩断我们的连结，背叛是你我爱情唯一的禁忌，我将成为你的伴侣，你的弓箭和盾牌，你漫漫长夜中的永恒光亮，你流血受伤时的坚实堡垒，我将守护你，照顾你，信任你，包容你，宽恕你，爱你，今天如此，我生命中的每一天都将如此。愿我们在天上的父垂怜。”  
他的声音微微颤抖，但也仅限于比利亚和埃尔莎这两人距离最近的人能听出来。  
比利亚看着里奥，随后开口道：  
“我，费尔南多·托雷斯，在此宣布我们的婚姻生效，从今以后你将爱我、照顾我、信任我，从这一刻起将我当做你唯一的爱人，死亡无法斩断我们的连结，背叛是你我爱情唯一的禁忌，我将成为你的伴侣，你的弓箭和盾牌，你漫漫长夜中的永恒光亮，你流血受伤时的坚实堡垒，我将守护你，照顾你，信任你，包容你，宽恕你，爱你，今天如此，我生命中的每一天都将如此。与此同时我在所有家族见证下宣布，里奥·梅西随时有权终止我们的婚约。”  
里奥一怔，和比利亚对望着，因为震惊而忘了呼吸。  
“我以费尔南多·托雷斯的名义，与里奥内尔·梅西缔结婚约，”比利亚表情凝重，强调了这句话，不由里奥反对，他程序化地在里奥额头上亲吻一下，拿起酒杯说道：“愿我们在天上的父垂怜。”  
这句话宣告着仪式结束，比利亚的酒杯已经递了过来，里奥只好拿起自己的杯子。  
宾客们面面相觑，很快在伊维塔的带领下鼓起掌来。  
里奥眼中空无一物，他饮尽杯中的酒，苦涩的味道直冲头顶。  
*  
因为情况特殊，所以宴会之后，里奥得以坐在一旁的沙发上歇着，不必像埃尔莎和比利亚那样一个个与来客周旋、寒暄。因为是桑斯和巴萨的联姻，所以巴萨也是主要人物全员到场，家里人记挂着里奥，却也不能在这个时候都围在他身边，让人看笑话，所以巴萨的人只有苏亚雷斯在里奥身旁，哈维、皮克和塞斯克等人都在同其他人交谈着。  
苏亚雷斯坐在里奥身边，桑斯的两个孩子茫然地看着人群。他们陷入长久的尴尬中，谁也不知道该说什么，里奥看着大厅中的热闹场面发呆，他不必试图清空思绪，他脑中一片空白，什么也不能想。  
“我累了，路易，”他忽然开口，身边的三人甚至吓了一跳，“想去找个地方歇会儿。”  
这里不是巴萨庄园，苏亚雷斯也不熟，他求助地看向两个孩子，伊维塔说道：“上楼梯后右转，第一个房间是会客室，现在应该没人。”  
里奥站起身，苏亚雷斯陪他一起上了楼。伊维塔情绪低落，看着手上的链子发呆，洛伦索惴惴不安，总以为姐姐会忽然爆发，想躲着她，又担心她。  
里奥和苏亚雷斯一起进了会客室，里奥在沙发上躺下，苏亚雷斯坐在一旁的扶手椅上。房间里只有沉默。过了一会儿，苏亚雷斯问道：“今天你还回家吗？”  
里奥摇摇头：“结婚的第一天就跑回自己家，别人会以为我们的联姻是假的，更对我们没忌惮了。”  
“你打算在这儿住多久？”  
“至少要半个月吧。”里奥说，在心中却想着他大概会在这里住更久。他当然想回巴萨去住，但在巴萨，他时时刻刻笼罩在一种所有人都为他忧心的感觉中——也确实如此。那些忧虑和关心让里奥愧疚，使得他不敢回到家去，怕面对那样的氛围，也不愿去想因为发生在自己身上的事、大家有多焦虑。  
两人都不再说话。过了一会儿，敲门声响了，苏亚雷斯说了声进来，安德里亚斯拉开门。  
里奥躺在沙发上看他，连和他说话的力气都没有。  
“有什么事吗？”苏亚雷斯问道。  
“我能和他单独说句话吗？”安德里亚斯问。里奥看着他，他从没见过这样的安德里亚斯。他彻底破碎了。  
苏亚雷斯转头去看里奥，里奥点点头，苏亚雷斯起身出去了。  
里奥从沙发上坐直身体，犹豫一下后，他站起身来，肢体僵硬，他不能一直坐着或躺着。他走去书桌旁，给自己和安德里亚斯倒了两杯水，回头时，安德里亚斯已经走到他身边了。  
“你要说什么？”里奥开口。他的嗓子哑了。  
“你就不想说点儿什么吗？”安德里亚斯问，“看你一副哭不出来的样子。”  
我确实想哭，里奥想到，可眼泪弃他而去。  
“说什么？”里奥问，他靠在书桌上，抬头对上安德里亚斯的眼睛。他还没来得及看清那双绿眼中的神色，安德里亚斯已经抱住他了。霎时间里奥鼻腔一阵酸涩，只有这个人，只有他明白，他们是一样的。  
第一次，他感觉安德里亚斯的身体有了温度，他不再是只是个美丽的、没有温度的雕像，他是活生生的，他是会碎裂的。  
安德里亚斯松开手，神经质地打量着里奥，里奥还没开口，就忽然被他吻住。  
他的嘴唇濡湿冰凉，里奥僵硬地绷直身体。  
安德里亚斯吻着他，慢慢倾身压在他身上，里奥以从未有过的软弱被他抱在怀中吻着，一面被压倒在书桌上。他知道安德里亚斯在吻他，他知道自己并不想接受亲吻，可眼下他什么都不想做，不想有任何动作，不想说出任何一个字，无论是有人用枪指着他，还是跪下来求他，他都不愿去想，不愿去回应。被安德里亚斯亲吻也好，被痛苦击垮也好，怎样都好。  
仿佛动情了一般，安德里亚斯吻得越来越急切，而里奥也在迷糊间感觉到冰冷的吻忽然有了热度——  
他竟哭了。  
这让里奥受到惊吓般推开他，睁开眼时，他正对着安德里亚斯滴着泪水的绿色眼睛，他微笑着，表情凄苦。  
里奥忽然间有了种确切无疑的感觉——安德里亚斯的痛苦远胜过他的，无论是爱情，抑或他的整个人生。  
隐约的甜杏仁味道传来，甜涩的味道让里奥恍惚，他忽然明白那是安德里亚斯最贴切的形象，他身上带着让人无法抗拒的甜美，而他整个人都是苦涩不堪。他的眼睛是，他的唇角是，他的肢体和心脏都是。  
里奥想要后退。他忽然产生的奇特感觉——他曾体验过，却从未这样清晰。那种力量让人害怕，也让人强大。  
对痛苦的敬畏。  
安德里亚斯的双手撑在里奥脸旁，他的笑容太美，也太苦，里奥不敢再看下去，他别开头，缓缓坐起来。  
最终，安德里亚斯什么也没说，一言不发地离开了。  
*  
一个星期前的早上，巴萨庄园中有了奇怪的传言，别人都瞒着他这件事，只有苏亚雷斯压低了嗓子在他耳旁说出那句话，还不忘立刻加上一句“我们也不确定真假，你要不要给他打个电话？”  
“Nino出事了？”里奥问，“出什么事了？”  
他将信将疑地拨通托雷斯的号码。现如今里奥已经出院半个月了，托雷斯也处理好了桑斯的事，两人同意在去南美之前先在西班牙举行家族仪式，里奥也很认同这样做，毕竟他被巴萨的家人养大，不能连婚礼的仪式都躲开他们。两人原定一个星期后结婚，昨天里奥还去了葡萄园，参加算是订婚宴的宴会，第二天早上就听见有谣传说托雷斯出事了。  
他拨通Nino的号码，但一直没人接听。里奥没有其他办法，打了比利亚的电话，但竟然也没有人接听。  
“他们怎么没人接电话？你还知道桑斯谁的号码吗？”里奥问苏亚雷斯，“或者座机什么的？”  
“我不知道，但塞斯克一定知道吧。”苏亚雷斯说。  
里奥点点头，正要去问号码，他的手机响了，来电的是陌生号码。  
里奥接起电话。  
“我是埃尔莎·桑斯。”一个沙哑的女声传来。  
“我是里奥，有什么事吗？”他问，不详的预感忽然出现，如同一把刀悬在上方，摇摇晃晃，闪着冷光。  
“我希望你能来医院，南多叔叔出事了。”  
“他怎么了？”里奥问，“受伤了吗？”  
电话那端迟疑一秒，答道：“我们没有南多了。”  
那把利刃到底插进了里奥心底。  
接到电话时他心中惶惶不安，已经猜到了端倪，即使不愿做出假设，他也以为他听到的会是“南多遭遇了意外”，可最后流淌进他耳中的竟然是“我们没有南多了”这样一句话。  
正中心脏。里奥眼前的世界眩晕起来，这句话让他眼泪喷涌而出，他生生忍住了，立刻和苏亚雷斯一起去了医院。  
在看似没有尽头的医院走廊上，里奥看见穿着黑色大衣的埃尔莎。  
从未有过的，她第一次流露了些软弱，她的眼睛红着，嗓音沙哑。  
“他已经……”里奥开口，徒劳问道，他还不能接受这个事实。  
埃尔莎仓皇地点头。  
“是在昨天订婚宴结束后，有人潜进他的房间里，在夜里下的手——你知道宴会上客人多，也有临时调来的帮工，当时我不在家，拉莫斯控制了局面，还没让消息外传，但这样的事瞒不了多久，我们尤其不能瞒着你。”  
“他就这么……”  
“那时他大概已经睡着了，所以……他或许没有受苦。”  
里奥僵硬地点点头。  
“本应该让拉莫斯来和你说的，那时他在家，知道得更清楚，但我必须出面……家中一团乱麻，南多叔叔是桑斯的重要成员，现在他去世了，我们已经预料到会有很多家族趁机对我们不利了，尤其是杀了他的凶手。”  
忍住了眼泪，里奥却不敢开口说话，他知道一旦开口他就有失控的可能，只得静默着。  
“我先说这些，说多了你现在也听不进去。你进去和他呆一会儿吧，我在这儿等你，还有些其他事要说。”  
里奥僵硬地点了下头，埃尔莎推开一旁的门。  
房间里过于明亮。人造灯光耀眼的光芒灌满了屋子，灯光太多，让这空旷的地方灯火通明，灯光太暖，让这没有不近人情的停尸房宛若天堂。  
屋子中间的物体——或人——被白布遮盖着。  
里奥浑身颤栗着。  
不可能发生这样的事。不可能会有这样的事。  
他们马上就要结婚了，他们马上就要一起回阿根廷了，他们马上就能脱离这一切了。  
他的Nino啊。  
他爱着的人躺在那里，他们被一袭白布阻隔。  
他不敢走过去，远远地站在门口。眼泪已经涌到眼眶，他却只能压下它们。几分钟后他就要回到走廊上，埃尔莎还在等着他，他不能失控。  
向前迈出一步。腿脚僵硬，已不再是他的。想要再迈出第二步时他险些摔倒。  
眩晕袭击了他，眼中没有泪水，他却看不清了。  
他掀开白布，工作人员已经为托雷斯做好了举行葬礼的准备，他的脸色如常，看上去如同睡着了一般。  
他爱的人躺在眼前，衣冠楚楚，如同陷入梦境。  
里奥克制着摇晃他、叫醒他的冲动。他躺在这里，就在自己手边，只要伸出手就可以触碰他，只要弯下腰就可以拥抱他，但他再也不能睁开眼，回应自己的亲吻和触碰。  
七年。  
他看上去仍旧年轻，在化妆师的手下甚至神采奕奕，看上去和平常并无二致。他依旧年轻。  
里奥忽然想起他曾说过Nino不会老，却未曾料到那句话竟然成真了。  
他闭着眼，安宁而自由。  
里奥不合时宜地想到这个词，不知为什么，他看上去确实“自由”了。  
所有里奥熟悉的一切都永远停在今天，即将消逝，在他再也不能追随的世界里不知幻化成什么模样。  
七年前你摘下我头上的眼罩，七年后我掀开你裹尸的白布。  
他站不住了。  
里奥弯下腰，他无力站直身体，向下蹲去，最后抱着双臂跪在地上，腰弯下去，头几乎碰上地板。  
他不在白的耀眼的停尸房里，他在黑暗中。  
他没有沉默地跪在地上。在他看不见的地方，一个人跪在地上哭喊、尖叫。  
疯狂的念头冲上心头，他如果就这样一直固执地呆在这里，不允许别人为他下葬，不允许任何人把他带离自己的身边，他宁愿就这样陪着他老去、陪着他死去，会怎么样呢？  
他以为自己会对Nino说些什么。告诉他我爱你，说我希望这一切都是假的，或哪怕叫一声他的名字也好，但他一句话都说不出，这就是地狱，这里就是，没有任何一个时刻能让他更痛苦。  
他已经没有更多和他相处的机会了。  
里奥从冰凉的地砖上站起，专心看着托雷斯。  
铭记你的一万种样子，这最后一眼我也要看清楚。  
泪水浮上眼眶，里奥忍下眼泪，一动不动地看着托雷斯。  
这是他爱的人，无论他站在自己身旁还是被葬在厚土之下，他都爱他，无可更改。  
里奥咬着牙，用力攥紧了拳头，闭着眼盖好托雷斯身上的白布，转身离开。  
回到走廊上，埃尔莎站在一旁等他，不等里奥开口，她上前一步抱住里奥，里奥紧绷的身体在这个几乎是陌生人的拥抱中忽然放松下来。他需要一个拥抱，无论是谁。  
“我很抱歉。”埃尔莎说，她的声音染了哭腔。  
里奥应了一声。他们在走廊上静默地拥抱了几十秒后，埃尔莎放开他。  
“南多叔叔去世，很多事都有了变化，你现在情绪不好，我说的太多你也听不进去，现在只有两件事要告诉你：第一，明天举行葬礼，上午十点钟，在清水湖墓地，他会葬在那里；第二，你和叔叔的婚事取消，他已经去世了，桑斯没有权力束缚你，你选一个合适时间，一两个月以后宣布你们的婚约作废，这很正常，不会有人指责巴萨或你背信弃义。我要说的就是这两件事，你记好了它们。”  
“好。”里奥说。他仍旧没办法说出完整的句子，口齿早就不好用了。  
“我不建议你留在这儿陪他太久，陪伴唤不醒的人太长时间会产生很多幻想和错觉，这对你不好。但我知道你不能马上离开他，你进去吧，外面有桑斯的人守着，什么都不用担心。”  
里奥麻木地点了点头，埃尔莎离开了，里奥推开那扇门，直到夜里十点钟才被苏亚雷斯拖回家。  
*  
回巴萨的路上，里奥靠在座椅上一直闭着眼，苏亚雷斯也不说话，他们一路沉默着。  
“你打算怎么做？”苏亚雷斯问。  
“做需要做的事，”里奥答道，他的嗓子哑着，声音已经走了样，“他活着，我们举行婚礼、交换戒指；他死了，我参加葬礼，为他抬棺材。”  
他缓慢说道。  
“我不能想到很远的事，暂时只有这些。其他事我会以后再考虑。”  
*  
托雷斯的忽然去世让桑斯乱了阵脚，也让塞斯克不知所措：他一直厌恶托雷斯，他的死固然让人惋惜，但塞斯克也不免想到里奥——事到如今，他会难过成什么样？他以后又应该怎么办？  
巴萨的众人几乎提心吊胆，生怕里奥失控，但他只是沉默着，不说话，也不露出任何情绪。第二天举行葬礼时，他和苏亚雷斯一起去了，塞斯克和哈维、皮克、罗尼也一同去了。他们原本要联姻，不能因为对方去世就把彼此间的连结斩断得干干净净。  
里奥的状态一直不好，他几乎不知道别人在和他说什么，每个和他交谈的人他都含糊着应付过去，由苏亚雷斯代替他回答。穿着黑衣的人们聚拢在墓地周围，黑色棺木在几英尺之下的泥土中静默着。还没开始填土，棺木上的家族纹章沾了些水滴，刚下过雨。牧师在为过世的人做最后的祷告，里奥没听他在说什么，他一直盯着棺木，无法把目光从上面移开。  
“里奥？”  
有人碰了他一下，里奥这才注意牧师已经说完话了。围绕在墓地旁的人纷纷将手中的白色花朵扔到棺木上，里奥迟疑一下，吻了下手中那束红色花朵，将它抛到棺木上，和素白的花一起被泥土掩埋。  
*  
葬礼结束后，巴萨和桑斯的人聚集在葡萄园中，商讨接下来的情况。在多数人看来，事情似乎没什么可商量的，一切都已经结束了。  
“这样一来，家族仪式也只好取消了。”埃尔莎说。  
这句话说完后出现几秒钟空白，然后有人低声附和。  
“我希望仪式按照原定时间举行。”里奥说。  
“里奥？”塞斯克看向他，眼神像在看着一个神经错乱的人。  
“我知道他去世了，但如果我们没能因此联姻，恐怕就正好让某些帮派得逞了，他们不愿意看到巴萨和桑斯巩固势力，我们不能由着他们。”  
屋子里的人都把目光转向他。里奥已经一整天没开口说话，嗓音干涩沙哑，他的声音不大，足以让所有人都听见，语气中没有犹豫。埃尔莎的手微微动了下，说道：“人去了也照旧举行家族仪式——这样的事并不是不可能，但让你和一个已经去世的人结婚，这样的事传出去难免不会变成笑柄。桑斯不能让你背上这种枷锁。”  
“谢谢你替我考虑，”里奥说，“我知道桑斯势力很大，也不缺巴萨的援手，可两家联手总比独自作战要好。”  
埃尔莎没再开口，拉莫斯代为问道：“你不介意别人的风言风语？他们可是多难听的话都说得出来的，这件事对桑斯没有什么损害，对你和巴萨却不太好听。”  
里奥摇了下头：“你们不必考虑我，巴萨或我都受得住几句讽刺，如果我们联手，势力足够强大到让所人都闭嘴，就不用有这种担心了。”  
“或者——”比利亚开口了：“我们可以这样做，你不必委屈自己，我们在各自的家族里撮合另一对恋人就好了，托雷斯的哥哥另外有三个孩子住在外面，都成年了，你们可以在巴萨的人里找到合适年纪的，介绍他们认识，以后我们两家还是联姻关系。”  
“如果真这样打算的话，也推后一段时间再做准备吧，之前里奥他们两个要结婚的事已经人尽皆知了，现在托雷斯一过世，我们就从家里找出另外两个年轻人让他们结婚……太敷衍了吧？”塞斯克说。  
“听起来确实说不过去。”拉莫斯说。  
“你就同意了我的请求吧，”里奥开口道，他是对埃尔莎说的，他站起来走到埃尔莎旁边，附在她耳旁用别人听不到的声音说：“这也是我的心愿，无论他是不是活着，我都想这样。我知道你是为我打算，但我和巴萨的所有人一样，不会那么轻易被打倒，这一次就答应我吧。”  
屋子里寂静无声，旁人都想知道里奥说了什么，他们还指望着能听到只言片语时，埃尔莎问道：“你考虑好了？”  
“我不用考虑。”里奥答道。  
“如果答应了，我到底是害了你还是成全了你？”埃尔莎问。  
“这是我的愿望，怎么会是害我？”里奥问。  
埃尔莎想了想，在里奥手背上碰了一下，里奥坐回到沙发上。  
“既然这是里奥的意思，我们就不妨按照他说的做，照旧举行家族仪式，宣布里奥成为桑斯和巴萨的共同成员，至于你们刚刚说的、让家里其他年轻人结婚的事，这件事不用急于一时，但可以先一步步着手安排着，先介绍两边更多的人认识，能联姻最好，不能也没关系。里奥，虽说谁都不会拒绝能让利益最大化的举动，但桑斯家确确实实很感激你和巴萨的好意，举行家族仪式后你也不必觉得拘束，没有人会插手干预你的感情问题，桑斯不是古板的家族，你能做出这样的牺牲我们已经很感激了。”  
里奥微微笑了：“谢谢你同意。”  
“所以还是这样决定吗？”比利亚问。  
“我们需要考虑，”塞斯克忽然说道，“请您容我们考虑一晚，第二天给您答复，您知道这关系到两个家族，里奥不能私自做决定，我们全家人要商量一下。”  
“这是自然，”埃尔莎说，“我们等着你们的消息，无论结果如何，我们都尊敬你们的选择。”  
*  
婚礼结束，里奥走进托雷斯的房里。比利亚问过他的意思，是另外在桑斯找一间，还是住托雷斯的房间，里奥选了后者。  
推开门后，里奥才忽然想起，在这之前，他从未来过Nino的房间。  
他暂时忘却痛苦，在房间中走着。这不是他所习惯的套间，而是个很空旷的大房间，卧室和会客室融为一体。进门之后六七步的地方是一套沙发，北侧窗边放着一张书桌，沙发和书桌后再走上六七步后是床。西侧墙壁的四分之一被书柜占据，南侧的四分之一则放着衣柜，南北都有窗，房间通透，却有种萧瑟的感觉。  
里奥在屋子中走着，刚走到书桌前，就看到书桌上竟然有一个摆着自己照片的相框。  
里奥一时呆滞，甚至不敢伸手去拿，鼻子愈发酸涩，嗓子也紧了。他知道这是在北欧时拍的，那时里奥买了相机，见了什么都拍，托雷斯也为他拍了几张。照片上的里奥对着镜头微笑。  
他不敢再看下去，将相框扣在桌上，向床和书柜走去。  
这地方没办法再呆下去了。里奥看见他和托雷斯的两张合影放在书柜中，他心慌地把两张照片也都翻转过去，转身回来刚要爬上床，却又看到衣柜，仿佛有预感似的，他走过去拉开衣柜，见到自己留在北欧和托雷斯同住家中的衣服摆在里面。  
从外套、夹克到衬衫、T恤、长裤，再到睡衣和浴袍，占了柜子的一半。里奥离开北欧时，只带走了他自己家中的衣物，并没把放在他和托雷斯家中的衣服也带走。  
里奥关上衣柜门，躺到床上。他不能再看，不能再想。  
月光柔美，夜色静谧。  
十五岁的大雪，巴萨的大火，阿根廷静悄悄的夜里。飞驰的车，咽着眼泪想起如何失去家人和哥哥的自己。  
他从不明白这个世界，他从不在乎。  
十五岁到二十二岁，漫长的七年时光。  
他看着窗帘缝隙中透过来的光亮，意识逐渐模糊。  
里奥闭上眼。  
晚安，Nino。  
*  
在葡萄园居住期间，里奥原以为有孩子相伴、气氛会好一些，但拉莫斯说因为考虑到安全，眼下孩子们都搬到葡萄园之外了，里奥原想问问他更多关于事发当晚的细节，无奈他最近工作缠身，一直住在马德里，里奥也只在葬礼之后和他谈过一次，还没详细聊过。埃尔莎正怒不可遏地排查着宴会上的可疑人物，同时做着防御和侵犯的准备，无论对方是谁她都决意将他们连根挖除，挑起战火更不在话下。  
比利亚劝说里奥暂时把寻找凶手的事交给埃尔莎做，搜寻真凶的前期工作复杂又漫长，以里奥现在的状态来说他并不适合参与，里奥听从了他的建议，他确实无力调动精力去做细微的判断和排查，他需要时间恢复。  
这段时间都是比利亚陪着里奥。里奥很愿意和他一起出门，有事情可做总比一直发呆、不停地想Nino要好。比利亚最近在找新的葡萄酒零售商，葡萄园一直在酿酒，糟糕的零售商总是会坏事，而他们自己人又抽不出时间做这些，只能交给外人去做。  
“我们要做的事情太多，没时间浪费在这些小事上，”比利亚解释道，“找到一个靠谱的零售商，让他从中抽成、帮我们卖掉，省心太多了。”  
里奥摇摇头，说道：“你家的酒太贵了，不好卖。”  
“不是我家，里奥，是我们家，”比利亚答道，“桑斯是我们的，也是你的。”  
里奥点头，心想着以后再介绍时要说自己是巴萨和桑斯的里奥·梅西，这大概一辈子都不会变了。  
比利亚带着里奥四处跑，里奥每天都过得很充实，但一到晚上独处的时候，他就恢复了自己本来的样子。他长久地发着呆，换衣服时在衣柜前呆站着，过了好半天才回过神来，而又忘了自己为什么打开衣柜，或者忽然发现自己出现在浴室里，而根本忘了他为什么进来。唯一不会忘记的是Nino的样子，他说过的话，他的表情和动作，他的身影，他的眼睛。Nino的样子不断出现，在他独处时，在睡着时，在每个措不及防的时刻。  
再这样下去怕是要疯掉。  
三个星期后，里奥回了巴萨，却是回去收拾东西的，他说想要出门走走，过段时间就回来。家里人很高兴他愿意出门旅行，希望他回来之后心情会好些，里奥同意让苏亚雷斯陪着他，两人去了南美——他总是想着阿根廷。  
两人踏上回南美的旅途，飞机上漫长的时间无法打发，里奥闭上眼，当日在医院里的对话不由得在眼前浮现。  
*  
“阿根廷？”伊维塔抬眼看托雷斯，“你去那儿干嘛？”  
“去结婚，”托雷斯说，“里奥和我。”他笑着，伊维塔和洛伦索盯着他看，南多叔叔微笑的样子他们当然烂熟于心，可这次他笑得和从前不同，他的平静中带着狂喜，他不再是他自己了。  
“结个婚，跑去那么远干什么？”伊维塔问，“巴萨和桑斯好几百号人跑过去参加婚礼，来回机票和住宿的费用也就算了，可这样太不环保了。”  
“什么都不能让你满意，”托雷斯笑道，“那里是里奥的家，我们在那儿举行婚礼，你们不一定非要折腾过去不可，我们想只有两个人，安安静静的。什么时候想我们了，就过来看看。”  
“我知道那个词！”洛伦索抢答一般说道：“你们要私奔了！”  
“我们会结婚的，”托雷斯说，“走合法程序。”  
“真的吗？我们可以结婚了？她……”里奥看了眼加维诺，没提埃尔莎的名字，“你们谈好了？”  
“我们谈好了，”托雷斯说，“只要整理一下手头的工作，都交给桑斯的人，我们就可以马上离开了。”  
忽然间病房里没有人说话了，托雷斯和里奥看着对方，其他人好奇地来回打量他们。里奥忽然咧开嘴笑了，他的情绪满溢，似乎不知道是想要哭一场还是大笑，他伸出手去，托雷斯会意，在床的另一边坐下，握住他的手。  
“我们一会儿再说。”托雷斯低声说道，示意等两人独处时再详细聊，里奥点头，笑意留在脸上。  
“你们这就要走了？”伊维塔问，她少有地显露出情绪，眉头也皱起来了。  
洛伦索担忧地看着姐姐和叔叔，脸色忽然变了，伊维塔看见里奥的目光落在自己身后，她回头看去，洛伦索委屈地咧着嘴唇，似乎是要哭了。  
“你怎么了？”伊维塔问。  
洛伦索忍着眼泪，本来能绷住，但姐姐这一问，他忽然忍不住大哭起来。  
“你要走了，我和伊维塔以后就见不到你了……”他忽然变了样子，孩子气地哭着，吓得加维诺动也不敢动，不明白洛伦索怎么会忽然哭起来。  
“哭什么呀，”托雷斯拥抱着洛伦索：“你可以去阿根廷看我们，里奥家的房子挺大呢，到时候我给你们做饭吃。”  
洛伦索不听，还是哭着：“你走了之后，我和伊维塔怎么办？我们在桑斯还能指望谁？你……你……”  
伊维塔忽然在他头上拍了一下：“指望谁？当然是指望我！没有南多叔叔还有我呢，就算没有我你也不至于哭哭啼啼，就不会指望自己吗？”  
洛伦索趴在托雷斯怀里躲着，一面哭一面呜呜地说着他舍不得南多叔叔，不想让他走。  
里奥没预料到会有这样一幕。他知道两个孩子喜欢托雷斯，却没想到会依赖到这种地步，伊维塔虽然没像洛伦索一样露出软弱的样子，却也还是变了脸色，比刚才消沉了很多。  
“想我就来看我，以后你们也可以住在阿根廷嘛。”  
洛伦索瞪着大眼睛，可怜巴巴地说“好”，伊维塔没说话。加维诺还不明白到底发生了什么事，只在一旁心有余悸地看着他们，他们刚刚又哭又笑，也不知道是怎么了。  
那时托雷斯已经搞定了桑斯，里奥自然有责任搞定巴萨，他趁着塞斯克和哈维几人一起来探望时直白说出他要结婚的事，这一次他什么理由都不说了，不去说服他们，不去做任何解释，只有简单明了的几句话：他要结婚，要回阿根廷，他非这样做不可，以后欢迎他们去阿根廷看他，他也会回来探望他们——毕竟父亲还在这儿，虽然他会回故乡，却也要逐步开始操作父亲出狱一事。  
那时巴萨有理由继续反对里奥，但已经没有这样的必要了，他心意已定，再做阻拦就要撕破脸，他要做的事无可指摘，他要与爱人结婚，回到故乡，这再正常不过。他和托雷斯双双脱离家族生意，走到这一步，就连塞斯克也不能再说托雷斯另有所图了。  
*  
若是他另有所图就好了，在飞机上即将睡着时里奥迷糊地想，那样他们就不会有订婚宴，就不会有人混进宴会，对他下手。  
里奥知道这样的理由并不成立，若是有人想杀掉他，只要选一个葡萄园热闹的日子混进来就是了。而桑斯怎么会出这样的疏忽……还有Nino，他在睡着时被人杀掉？可他向来睡眠很轻……  
里奥疲乏地睁开眼。无论如何，他要找出凶手，无论如何，想要退出家族生意是不可能了。  
*  
出门旅行被证明并不是个好主意。之前在桑斯和比利亚整天四处跑、有事做的时候里奥可以不去思考，现在来到南美，每天在不同的城市中漫无目的地穿行，只给了里奥更多思考的时间。  
每晚都是灾难，每晚都是梦魇，每次醒来后几欲哭号，恨不得立刻随他去了。  
惊醒时，有时他在发抖，有时他喘不过气，有时他一动都动不了。  
仿佛他不拥有肢体，只有思绪，只有折磨人的回忆。  
不应该再相信什么了。事到如今……  
天真烂漫不复存在，苦苦追求的东西化为灰烬。  
看着清冷月光穿过窗帘的缝隙，思绪飞离身体，好像灵魂也出窍一般，你看见自己躺在床上，蜷缩在被子里，手脚僵硬无力，因为你不会移动，忘了移动。你看见自己躺在黑暗中，眼神发直，嘴唇紧闭。可你听见有人在尖叫，他哭喊、尖叫、诉求、嘶吼，你知道那是自己，你也知道自己正沉默无语地躺在黑夜里。  
几天后，苏亚雷斯发现了里奥的异常。之前他就感觉里奥对于这件事的反应过于迟缓，现在一点点表现出来，让人更加忧心。苏亚雷斯提议两人像原来那样住同一个房间，里奥同意了，而没过多久，他开始发现住在同一个房间里是眼下最正确的决定，里奥确实让人担心，晚上也应该有人守在他身边。  
他们在阿根廷游荡了半个月，里奥的心情并没有什么好转，之后他们去了北美，走到北端的城市，在低温中被冻得头脑清醒透彻。  
里奥在睡梦中依旧经受煎熬，他知道自己或许应该去看医生，但他不想露出这样软弱的样子，仿佛自己已经被击垮似的，他知道自己不能一直陷在这种状态中，于是慢慢寻找着让自己好起来的方法。  
他以为更多行走能让自己放松下来，但他只是感到越来越多的疲倦和麻木。苏亚雷斯问过他打算什么时候回家，里奥只摇摇头，知道自己状态不好，回去也只能让大家担心，于是回复他说他不知道，可能还要再过上一段时间。  
称不上转机的节点发生在一个平平常常的下午。那天里奥一大清早就醒了，无论如何无法继续呆在屋子里，苏亚雷斯还没起床，里奥留了纸条，告诉他自己出去走走，这一走就是一小天，直到下午，他也还在外面漫游。  
这座北方城市还在寒风中发抖。下午，他信步走进一处荒芜的公园，离开公园时他浑身颤抖，脑中只有回家两个字。  
*  
那天我在长椅上坐着。我不知道为什么会去那儿，也不知道想做什么，那天很冷，我却还是出门了，漫无目的地走了好久。天阴着，公园里一个人都没有。我在长椅上坐着，不知道过了多久，旁边多了一个十一二岁的女孩。或许是她先坐在长椅上的，我不记得了，我们没有说话，一直呆坐着。然后她开始哭，我过了好久才注意到她在哭，你知道，我心里一直在想很多事，来不及注意到别人，可那女孩哭了，哭得特别难过。她长得非常瘦，看起来比实际年龄小，我猜她大概有十三岁了。  
她梳着和你一样的金发，很短，脸颊瘦的颧骨突出，一双手冻得通红通红的，她还要用它们擦眼泪，手变得更红了。  
我没安慰过孩子，也没有经验，我问她怎么了，她不答话，只是哭，我问她需不需要我给她家里人打电话或者送她回家，可听了这话，她哭得更厉害了。我不敢继续说下去，只好给她擦眼泪，我以为她会扑到我怀里哭，可她没有，倔强地坐在椅子上看着踢破了鞋尖的鞋子，哭得不能自已。我猜她大概被人欺负了，或者失去了家人，但无论我怎么问，她都只是摇头。  
后来她终于说话了，可她说了什么呀，她说对不起，给您添麻烦了，我不是故意要在您身旁哭的，只是我累了，走不动了，什么都不想做，只想哭。  
我问她你还好吗，我能帮到你什么吗，她说谢谢，还说不需要什么，她越是这样我就越觉得难受，她的衣服很整洁，可太单薄，我问她可不可以给她些钱，就算做是借给她的，她不同意，还说我已经很和善了，可我什么都没做啊。  
后来她拗不过我，终于接受我的手套了。她虽然是个孩子，却长着大人一样的手，我的手套她戴着稍大，但起码这样她不会被冻坏手了。  
没过多久她说她该走了，还说谢谢我。你知道然后怎么了吗？她笑了，她刚刚哭得那么苦，现在却对我笑了，就为了我那些微不足道的善意。  
她对我笑，说了再见后走了。  
你知道我是什么感觉吗。我想起人们说的老掉牙的一句话，他们说，我的心也碎了，那时候我忽然明白了这句话是什么意思，她走的时候我难受得要命，恨不得自己也哭起来，因为我从来没见过一个孩子哭得那么苦，因为她过着我从来都没体会过的日子，因为她经受着不该经历的东西，因为我帮不了她。  
*  
里奥回到酒店，苏亚雷斯从走廊上大步走过来，问他干什么去了，自己找他找了好久，打电话也不接。  
“怎么冻成这样了？”苏亚雷斯说，然后把里奥拉倒壁炉前，“你的手套呢？”  
里奥摇摇头。  
“我想回家了……我们回家吧。”  
*  
在美洲游荡两个月后，里奥和苏亚雷斯回到巴塞罗那。里奥在家中住了几天，很快又去了葡萄园。这次逃去葡萄园和之前的原因相同，他在所有人都为他担忧的氛围下感觉喘不过气，加之不能让别人以为巴萨和桑斯的联姻只是幌子，他需要走动得频繁些，让人们看到两家的关系有多密切。  
葡萄园中的氛围和巴萨不同。桑斯的人将里奥刚刚回国一个星期就再度回到葡萄园来住当做是一种荣耀，这是他对桑斯信任的表示、是他看重与托雷斯的感情的表示，他的到来甚至为桑斯带来一种节庆般的感觉，桑斯上下都对里奥表示出了极大的认可和欢迎。在他们眼中，他身为巴萨要员为桑斯做出了巨大的牺牲，他信守了不必信守的承诺，履行了与桑斯中至关重要人物的婚约，即使对方过世也坚持举行婚礼，这固然让人惋惜和心疼，却也让桑斯的人由此更尊敬他。  
里奥回到葡萄园中，这时恰好埃尔莎和比利亚都不在家，拉莫斯也一直在马德里，家中留下的人们自动履行着照料他的职责，悉心准备好接风宴，知道他喜欢安静，把丰盛的饭菜直接送到他的（也是托雷斯的）房间里，并强调如果有任何需要请一定立刻告诉他们，他们不想对他照顾不周。  
这些热情、善意与看重让里奥欣慰，他们尊敬他，不为他担忧，只为他的到来欢喜。  
换了环境，里奥的心情也好了不少。吃过饭后他发了会儿呆，在午后的慵懒氛围中睡着了。  
里奥醒来时看到了极其奇怪的景象——伊维塔和洛伦索坐在自己的床上，他们俩一左一右坐在他的身边，现在正把他的腿当做牌桌——他们在打牌，放了个垫子在里奥小腿上。  
两人说话不多，纸牌有节奏地落到里奥盖着垫子的腿上，他睁眼看着两人，但他们根本没注意到他醒了。  
“你输了，”伊维塔说，“洗牌。”  
洛伦索撇撇嘴，开始洗牌。  
“刚才我要不是出错了，肯定赢你了。”  
“你们俩不是搬到外面去了吗？”里奥开口道，两人同时转过头来看他。  
“你醒了。”洛伦索平板地说道。  
“你还知道回家。”伊维塔说。  
“就是，你还知道回来。”洛伦索跟腔道。  
“是啊，我回来了，所以你们到底想怎么样？”里奥笑道，一面坐了起来。  
“他看起来还好，”伊维塔对洛伦索说，“还有个人样。”  
“比我想象得强多了，我以为他会变成鲁滨逊那样。”洛伦索做了个呲牙咧嘴的表情，还比划了一下并不存在的络腮胡子和长长的乱发。  
“你就当着我的面这么说吗？”里奥问。  
洛伦索乐了。  
“我们当然还住在外面，听说你回来了，就过来看看你。”伊维塔说，回答里奥之前的提问。  
“加维诺呢？”  
“我们又不和他住在一起。”伊维塔耸耸肩，表示自己并不在乎。  
“我们和妈妈住在一起，”洛伦索说，脸上喜滋滋的，“她身体不太好，但最近好多了。”  
伊维塔没说话，相对于弟弟对母亲的亲密和表现出的欢喜，她并没有多少感觉。里奥注意到她漠然的脸色，只对洛伦索说了句“代我向她问好”后就没再说下去，转移了话题去谈孩子们的生活和他刚刚结束的旅行。  
三人聊了好久，一起到露台上去喝茶，伊维塔的话不多，洛伦索说个没完，他们聊了一整个下午，直到伊维塔说他们该回去了。  
里奥和他们道别，走到门口时，洛伦索忽然停住了，转头看着里奥，似乎有话要说。伊维塔高跟鞋的声音在走廊上越来越远，洛伦索脸上孩子气的表情也不见了，苦着一张脸。  
“怎么了？”里奥问道。  
“我认识了一个人，”他迟疑说道，“她不是很漂亮，但我觉得她好美，”说到最后两个音节时，洛伦索的声音忽然颤抖了，忽然鼻子一酸哭了起来，眼泪簌簌而下，连话都说不出来了，里奥为他擦着眼泪、拥抱了他，等他一会儿止住了眼泪继续说下去。  
“我好担心她会死，她现在好好的，但我就是害怕，万一她死了怎么办……”  
里奥脑中一阵眩晕，他没办法回答这问题，他努力想要找到一个答案，但他所能想到的只是谎言。他不能欺骗孩子、对他说你的朋友不会有事。没有人能未卜先知。  
“没什么好害怕的，”里奥说，他想不到安慰的话，“死亡或许也没那么可怕……在什么都没发生之前，你不需要提前担心。”  
“为什么不担心？”洛伦索抬起头问，“我怎么知道以后会发生什么？”  
里奥深吸一口气：“我就算知道事情会落到今天这个地步，重新选择的话我也还是会和你叔叔在一起。或许有更好的选择，但我不想要更好的选择。我只是……并不后悔。”  
洛伦索似乎并不明白什么，但他的神情并不像之前那样困惑。他抹干眼泪笑了，对里奥道别后离开，里奥看着他远走的身影，想起他们第一次见面时洛伦索向他的口袋中塞了好多糖果和饼干的样子，那时他年纪还小，里奥曾以为他会一直是孩子的模样，没有烦恼，也不会长大，有了今天的对话里奥才忽然惊觉，他不仅早已长大，而且也早就开始背负重量了。父亲早逝，母亲体弱多病，里奥早该想到，他能有今天这样并不偏激的性格已经很不容易。伊维塔更是如此。  
*  
正如埃尔莎在婚礼上所说，巴萨和桑斯如今已经是正式的联姻关系，两家在所有可能的领域上都开始了合作，从美洲回来后，里奥接手了一部分制造业，每天忙于生意，东奔西跑。桑斯与斯卡特关系密切，生意涉及到斯卡特的时候，安德里亚斯主动邀请里奥去碎宝石，是做客也是谈生意，里奥喜欢出门（可以换换心情），收到邀请后和比利亚一起去了。  
安德里亚斯独自经营着斯卡特好多年，里奥虽然不愿意承认，却也不得不对安德里亚斯心服口服，他在犯罪和经商上都有着缜密的思路和清晰的逻辑，他精通人情世故，也擅长生意，他是托雷斯所说的那种（也是里奥难以做到的）典型，他可以在生意上和自己不喜欢的、厌恶的人笑脸相迎，热情周到，甚至无微不至，他可以笑盈盈地放低姿态且不以为意，配合着对方的步调边谈生意边说笑，当会面结束后，他一转身就恢复冷漠和厌恶，如同谢幕后的演员立刻摘下面具一般。  
一段时间以来里奥的身体都不太好，他的抵抗力很低，经常生病，哪怕是很短的旅途也让他疲惫不堪。抵达北欧的当天，里奥刚一到就睡着了，留下比利亚和安德里亚斯两人聊天。  
“我听说桑斯的人还挺待见他的？”安德里亚斯问。  
“埃尔莎出门前留下两句话，”比利亚伸出手指，“第一，家里再出事、当天负责安保的人就提头来见，第二，对里奥·梅西的态度要像对她本人一样，稍微有一丁点照顾不周就从葡萄园滚出去。当然了，不用她说，桑斯的人也都很喜欢他。我们爱憎分明，恨的时候恨得要死，热情的时候一点儿也不收敛，对他好的要命。”  
安德里亚斯点点头：“他看起来还挺高兴的。”  
“高兴，”比利亚答道，“高兴着呢，一滴眼泪都没掉过。”  
他的话获得了意料之中的反应，安德里亚斯诧异地松开刚刚拿起的文件夹：“真的？”  
“他好像生病了，”比利亚摇摇头，“有种哭不出来的感觉……可能这件事‘太过了’，他没办法做出反应了。”  
“别给他找借口，”安德里亚斯不耐烦地说，“不就是承受能力太差了吗？”  
比利亚看着他笑道：“我家有个孩子，和您说话一样不留情，你们简直天造地设。”  
“别胡说，我哪配得上伊维塔？再说她才多大，你就拿她开玩笑？”安德里亚斯答道。  
“好好好，我不说了，”比利亚笑道，“您对女孩比对男孩温柔多了。”  
两人说够了闲话，继续聊着生意。  
*  
里奥睡醒时，只觉得自己有一种——毫不夸张地说——置身天堂般的感觉。  
碎宝石庄园原本就很美，他所在的客房位于一楼，落地窗可以随时拉开，直接走到外面的花圃中，花圃尽头是湖泊和森林。房间中的床很奇特，虽然很大，却异常低，刚过里奥的脚踝，因为床下的地板特别做成了凹陷的样子，躺在上面感觉像睡在地板上一样，厚厚的床垫却又非常软，感觉十分新奇。  
里奥是看着外面的云朵和树梢睡着的，这里原本就美，他醒来时又正值黄昏，金色的光线灌满房间，墙壁、家具、天花板都散落着金色的光芒，晃得人睁不开眼，让他有种源于自然的幸福和满足感。落地窗打开着，微风从外面灌入，而安德里亚斯坐在床边，他点亮整个画面，成为柔美景色中最迷人的存在。  
自然而然地，里奥看着他笑了。心想这个人长得可真好看。  
安德里亚斯注意到里奥醒了，两人对看了几秒钟，都不说话，里奥还在刚刚醒来的余韵中。安德里亚斯弯下腰，伏在他身上，头枕着里奥的肩膀。  
如此过了半分钟，安心的感觉从里奥胸膛涌出。  
他接受了安德里亚斯。只在转瞬间，他什么也不用说，里奥就明白了，安德里亚斯已经不会再对他做出过分的事，他也有了完全的理由去彻底相信他。不为什么。  
“你再这样，一会儿比利亚进来看到，要说我出轨了。”里奥笑道，他的手握着安德里亚斯搭在自己肩上的手臂。  
“还会笑，是吗？”安德里亚斯把下巴支在里奥胸前看他。  
“笑还不许了？”里奥问。  
“那还会哭吗？”  
里奥笑着，浅棕色的眼睛映着阳光。  
“不会了，忘了。”他轻声答道。  
“起来，吃饭去。”安德里亚斯坐起身，把里奥拉起来，两人从落地窗外走出去，绕回到房子的正门，去餐厅和比利亚一起吃了晚饭。  
*  
两人在碎宝石住了一个星期，最后一天晚上，安德里亚斯在晚饭后来找里奥喝酒，里奥喝了没多少就醉了，他早早地躺下睡着，又在夜里被人唤醒。  
他不知道自己睡了多久，只感觉到有人坐在床边轻轻揉着他的头发，似乎在以这种方式唤醒他。里奥睁开眼，却诧异地发现他头上戴着眼罩，他想去解开，对方却温柔地按住他的手，示意他不要摘下眼罩。里奥不明所以，他不知道发生了什么，只能感觉到对方不会有恶意，于是暂时相信了他。那只手拉着他从床上站起来，并为他穿好鞋，这期间两人有些肢体接触，里奥知道这不是安德里亚斯，他猜不出这是谁，也不知道究竟是怎么回事。  
穿好了鞋，对方又为他穿上外套。里奥感觉到对方比安德里亚斯高一点，确定了不是小少爷在恶作剧。  
穿好了衣服，那人拉住他的手向外走。里奥的眼睛被眼罩蒙住，视野里一片漆黑，他握紧那只手、小心翼翼地走着。他们走出房间，走下楼梯，来到室外。里奥想问对方他们要去哪儿，却因对方一直不开口而打消了提问的念头，将沉默保持下去。  
他们走出宅邸，里奥感觉到脚踩在柔软的草坪上，风卷着微凉的空气吹来。  
里奥被对方握着手向前走。他猜测这大概是去往湖边的方向。  
看不见东西，里奥的听觉和嗅觉比平常敏感了些。花朵和修剪过的草坪传来清新的芬芳，不知名的昆虫在树梢轻声鸣叫，风吹过耳畔，拂过碎发。  
里奥忽然明白过来。  
不过是一瞬间，他就腿脚发软地跪了下去，几乎摔在地上，幸而对方及时扶住了他。可尽管如此，里奥还是没有力气再站起身了，他瘫软在地上，双手发抖，却死命地紧攥着那人的手不肯松开，然后扑进他怀里大哭起来。  
这和他十五岁时住在桑斯庄园的情景一模一样，他戴着眼罩，Nino握着他的手，带他在庄园中散步。  
他不知道那个人是不是Nino，他不在乎那个人是不是Nino，但哪怕只有一分钟也好，他想抱着他，在他怀里哭。告诉Nino他做到的事，告诉Nino他每天都在想他，告诉Nino他仍爱着他，同十五岁那年一样，从未变过。  
里奥说不出话，他大声哭着，在托雷斯去世后第一次落泪。  
我答应你不会在任何人面前坦露我的软弱，我做到了，我连在面对自己的时候都不敢哭泣。  
他太要强，哪怕在独自一人时也装作无动于衷地忍受着痛苦、思念和悔恨的折磨。他不哭泣，他不软弱，他不退缩，他不向任何人露出软肋，他咬紧牙关活着，他沉在酸楚的痛苦中活着，在无人知晓的时候，在只有他自己知道的时候。  
而现在，在Nino面前，他终于可以哭了。  
里奥跪在地上，被对方抱着，哭得无法自已。  
Nino，Nino，Nino。  
他不敢唤出那名字，也不敢拿下眼罩，怕一旦开口、一旦睁开眼，身旁的人就会消失。  
无论他是谁，里奥都默认了这就是Nino。  
Nino已经在他心底生了根，发了芽。哪怕满是荆棘，从心脏中戳出长刺，他也要日复一日地浇灌着它，让它成长。痛苦不是荆棘带来的刺痛，是忘记你。他不能忘了Nino，也不愿意，他从不缺乏承受一切的勇气，他一直相信他能做到任何事。因为他的家人和朋友，因为Nino，他们给予的爱太多，将他塑造得太坚强。  
他大哭着，在自己仿佛回到了十五岁的时刻——戴着眼罩，在夜里牵着他的手，被他带去湖边散步。  
里奥哭哑了嗓子，再发不出声音，对方双手分别放在他的脑后和背上，轻抚着安慰他。  
里奥哭累了，没了力气，依靠在对方怀里。过了一会儿，那人抱起他回了房间，将他安置在床上时也没摘下他的眼罩，在他身旁躺着，任由里奥抱着睡着了。  
*  
“他怎么样？”  
听见哥哥的脚步声，安德里亚斯没回头，咬着烟含糊不清地问道。他的衬衫只系了两颗扣子，长裤也有了些褶皱，现在正在一张满是数字的纸上写写画画。  
洛塔尔走到他面前，用手语回答到：  
‘他哭了好久，看他那样子，我都快跟着哭了。’  
“哭了？”安德里亚斯抬起头问道，“哭成什么样儿？”  
洛塔尔摇头。  
‘我第一次知道人还能哭成那个样子。他有多久没哭了？’  
“不知道，”安德里亚斯哼了一声，“白痴似的，谁知道他憋了多久？也不怕憋死了直接给南多陪葬。”  
洛塔尔看着他，安德里亚斯又在纸上划了几下，忽然丢下钢笔，仰头看着洛塔尔。  
“我怎么这么吃亏？操心着他的事，还要搭上我哥陪他睡一晚？”  
洛塔尔笑了，俯下身去吻安德里亚斯的额头，安德里亚斯生着气，忽然笑了出来。  
“这事你可别告诉嫂子，她会生我的气的……”  
洛塔尔微笑摇头。  
*  
里奥红着眼睛醒来，他犹豫着摘下眼罩，身旁的位置留着褶皱。  
昨天痛快哭了一场，身体如脱水般虚空着，他没了精神，也没了力气去开心或难过。手中攥着的黑色眼罩成了昨晚有人陪伴过他的唯一证明。  
不可能是梦。那感觉过于真切，不会是梦。  
但又会是谁呢？  
里奥疑惑地想着，猜测着，洗漱之后有人来敲门，通知他去吃早饭。  
早餐在二楼餐厅南侧的露台上。里奥过去的时候，安德里亚斯已经在上午和煦的阳光中坐着了。他穿着透白的衬衫和款式宽松的白色休闲长裤，像个奇怪的病人，这套穿在别人身上会有怪异感的衣服只让他变得更加耀眼。比利亚也坐在一旁，两人正说着话。看见里奥过来，比利亚和他打了招呼，安德里亚斯则撕着手中的面包招呼了句：“早上好啊，小美人儿。”  
里奥没管他的玩笑话，一面坐下一面打量他，也没去动食物。  
“昨天有人去过我房间吗？”  
安德里亚斯一怔，不明所以地盯着里奥，比利亚也看着他。  
“你房里丢东西了？”  
里奥摇头：“有人去过我房里吗？还有这个眼罩，这是哪儿来的？”  
“你这东一句西一句说什么呢？”安德里亚斯问，“有人去你房间里给你送了个眼罩吗？”  
“不是，你到底知不知道这件事？”  
安德里亚斯若有所思地舔了下嘴唇，眨眨眼说道：“你干嘛还非要问到底啊？”  
“到底是谁？”里奥赶快追问道。  
安德里亚斯羞怯地偏过头去，低声说道：“人家昨天好心去看你睡得好不好，谁知道你……”他又舔了下嘴唇，低头不说了。  
“怎么了？”里奥问，“然后呢？”  
“谁知道你……把我按在床上不让我走……我都那样求你放开我了，你也不肯停……”  
安德里亚斯说，脸上尽是羞涩和懊恼的神色，比利亚笑了。  
“什么啊！”里奥忍不住提高声音。  
安德里亚斯却越说越来劲了：“还不承认！你昨天可过分了……我一直哭、一直喊，你都不停，还逼我做了好多……那样的事……早知道你是这样的人，我才不会请你来。”  
“你不知道就说不知道好了！干嘛编出来一堆话啊！”里奥忍无可忍地打断他。  
“你看啊，他上过了就不承认了……”安德里亚斯唱歌似的对比利亚说，他慢条斯理地吃着东西，一边欣赏里奥的表情。  
知道从他嘴里问不出真话，里奥干脆也不问了。把眼罩放在桌子上开始吃饭。  
“这个我带走了，也不知道是不是你家的东西。”里奥指了下眼罩说。  
“拿去，我也不知道那是什么。”安德里亚斯耸耸肩。他漫不经心地用叉子播着自己盘里的食物，忽然被里奥攥住手。  
“上帝啊，你还要在早饭时候再来一场吗？当着比利亚的面吗？你要在饭桌上吗？我们到床上去不行吗？”安德里亚斯惊呼道，一连说了好几句，里奥本来要反驳点儿什么，被他的一串话气得说不出来了，干脆也不去管，只用力攥着安德里亚斯的手，再度确定了不可能是他。身高不像，手也不像。  
“别说胡话了。”里奥说，松开安德里亚斯的手，一面吃饭，一面想着昨晚的际遇。  
“你们俩就这样当着我的面打情骂俏吗？”比利亚问道。  
“没办法呀，里奥缠住我了。”安德里亚斯说。  
他们很快转移了话题，安德里亚斯说之前的大雨冲毁了花园中的一处，现在那里需要雇工匠修整，里奥没留心他们的对话，只是听到了一两个词，跟着想到自己不能再继续住在废墟中，事已至此，只能接受，而接受之后，他就应该去过另一种生活了。  
*  
在葡萄园中，埃尔莎坐在烟雾缭绕的房间里和众人讨论着接下来的计划。桑斯与巴萨的合作在各个领域逐渐开展，桑斯也在寻求着更多更好的合作机会，他们挨个过滤着项目，找出其中最合适的几个和巴萨详谈。会议冗长，过了一整个下午才结束。众人散去后，立刻有一个高个子男人顺着没关上的门走进来，在门上敲了一下，埃尔莎抬头看见他，点点头示意他进来。  
“怎么了？”  
“有件事我想应该告诉您，”他说着，走到埃尔莎对面的椅子上坐下，“不是大事，但您也该知情。”  
“他出事了？”埃尔莎问。对方是负责加维诺安全的人之一。  
“不不，加维诺很好——最近都是那个状态，他没出事。我要说的事可能是我多虑了，但是，”他停顿一下，继续说道：“昨天我们带他出门，去公园里散散心，正好遇到卡索拉，他似乎对加维诺很感兴趣。”  
“感兴趣？”埃尔莎的眼角睁大了些，眉梢也微微挑了起来。  
“我们互相认识，见了面当然要打招呼，看到加维诺后他主动和加维诺说话，您知道加维诺怕见生人，他没答话，躲到我身后去，卡索拉也是明白人，一眼就看出来他和平常人不太一样，但还是很感兴趣的样子，问我们来这儿做什么，还问加维诺今年多大了。”  
“卡索拉？”埃尔莎惊讶地张着嘴，在脑海中搜索着，努力要将名字和人对上号。卡索拉算什么东西，也敢对桑斯的人有兴趣？  
她努力想着，很快一个瘦高、苍白的年轻人形象出现，他太糟了，埃尔莎想，他几乎不像个活人。  
“我能直接杀了他吗？”埃尔莎问，“他是不是看起来像刚从坟里挖出来的那个？”  
“是他，”书桌对面的人对这贴切又刻薄的形容甘拜下风，“他只是对加维诺感兴趣，还没有其他举动，但昨天我回去之后想到，加维诺越来越大了，我们和外界的联系不少，宴会、或者是这样的偶遇，都会让知道他的人越来越多，说不定什么时候就有哪个家族提出联姻，说自己家的人真心喜欢上了他，不介意他和常人不同……到时候事情就难办了。”  
埃尔莎沉默着，对方继续说道：“他们的势力也越来越大了，假设他对加维诺越来越感兴趣，我们如果拒绝他，恐怕也会付出一定代价。”  
为什么他们都这么怕事。埃尔莎想。卡索拉算什么东西，一夜间解决不了，一个星期也足以让他们在西班牙消失得干干净净。  
“是啊，事情有可能变得很难看，”埃尔莎扣上钢笔的笔盖，在桌子上敲了几下，说道：“加维诺长得好看，迟早会有人巴结上来，骗了他一场，玩儿腻了就甩手，还会给出很多理由，比如他精神不正常，他们不能和一个病人在一起，或者说一开始没料到和他生活在一起会有这么多困难……我都替他们想好理由了，想逃避责任太容易了。”  
“我们需要在任何人对加维诺提出联姻要求之前表态。”对方说道。  
她直着目光看窗外，恍惚好一会儿才回过神来思考，很快说道：“这样好了，如果有人对加维诺动了心思，必须结婚，婚后必须搬进葡萄园，‘永远’住在这儿，想分开也可以，桑斯会留着他的命，但不会让他‘完完整整’地走出葡萄园——接受条件，可以结婚，不接受条件的都滚开，何况在这之前就有桑斯的一整套拷问和审讯等着他。还有，因为加维诺情况特殊，所以他的婚姻——如果有的话——与生意无关，不联姻，只是普普通通结婚。”  
“按照目前的情况来说，这样最好，我们要尽快把消息放出去，不要等到被动的时候。”对方说道。  
埃尔莎点点头，问：“你带他回家来住几天吧，我没时间去看他，已经好久没见过了。他瘦了吗？”  
“他不适应换环境，一开始瘦了很多，状态也不好，最近好些了，只是爱发脾气，做什么都要哄好久。拉莫斯说最好让孩子们一直住在外面，您也同意吗？”  
困惑浮现在埃尔莎脸上，她同意拉莫斯的说法，出了那么严重的事，到现在也没找到凶手，甚至连个可怀疑的人都没有，让孩子们搬回来确实过于危险。  
“只让他回来住几天，然后再回去，”埃尔莎说道，“现在就让家里人送他回来。”  
她下了命令，对方马上打电话让人送加维诺回来，然后离开了。埃尔莎在房中等着，没一会儿就开始觉得心焦。家中出事后她还没再见过加维诺，那时拉莫斯在家，他在第一时间把孩子们都送走，埃尔莎回家后都没来得及见弟弟一面。  
原本就忧虑着，刚刚亲信的话又让她意识到了新的危机，桑斯成员的身份并不能保证加维诺的未来安稳无忧。桑斯必须强大，埃尔莎不敢想象如果有朝一日不得不对某个势力低头、然后加维诺变成砝码被人带走的场面。她需要有拒绝的能力和实力，可以对所有提出过分要求的家族说不。  
这个目标原本难以达成，但现在，桑斯和巴萨联手，确实发展得越来越好，也有更多人在为他们让路……加维诺到哪儿了？他什么时候会到家？  
想着想着，埃尔莎走了神，猜测着加维诺一会儿回来会是什么样子，他穿着哪件衣服，有没有瘦很多。她等得急了，几乎像等待孩子的母亲一样，心中生出复杂、强烈的感情。  
终于有了这一天，她没能抛下原本的担子，没能如自己对加维诺所说的一般“我不爱你了，我不可能爱你”，反而在不知不觉间扮演起了缺失的母亲角色。  
随着年龄的增长，她对加维诺的感情在逐渐复苏。误以为加维诺被叔叔诱骗时她好几年来第一次感觉到鲜明的怒气，无法抑制地怒火中烧，终于有人触碰了她的底线——她可以和恋人分开，可以和母亲决裂，唯独不能失去这个弟弟，因为他的失常，她在少年时几乎流干了眼泪，之后便不敢再去爱他，努力淡忘他，时间久了，她似乎真的做到了，加维诺成了路人一般的存在，然而在一次误会中，在她知道加维诺遭到凌辱和伤害的时候，她还是愤怒了——世界上当然有恶，她自己从来不是个好人她当然清楚，但她永远都在挑衅强大的对手，折磨势均力敌的敌人，可如今竟然有人诱骗、侵犯了加维诺，一个不能思考、任人摆布和宰割的病人。  
她的愤怒觉醒了，她的感情也逐渐苏醒。柔软重新回到她的心上。加维诺就是那处柔软所在，她对恋人都不曾有过的耐心，对母亲不再有过的柔情，对自己也不曾有过的宽容，最终都汇集在一个人身上。  
一个小时后，加维诺出现了，他仍和从前一样俊美，却消瘦了许多，回到家中也是忐忑不安的样子，病情似乎比从前严重了许多。  
“都住在疗养院里了，怎么反倒不如原来了？”埃尔莎问陪同的人。然后她得到了早就知晓的答案，加维诺和前几年一样，不适应医院的环境。  
“你还好吗？看着我。”埃尔莎让他看着自己，他仍旧是害怕的样子，怯生生地看了眼周围的人，埃尔莎明白过来，带着他去了自己的房间，和外人隔绝开。  
回到埃尔莎的房间后，加维诺局促地站在门口，似乎连亲姐姐也不认识了似的，在她面前也紧张不安。埃尔莎拉着他到落地窗前的地板上坐下，轻声细语和他说话，哄了好久，他才放松下来。  
埃尔莎看了眼表，暗自叹气。陪了加维诺这么久，晚上的事做不完，恐怕又要熬个通宵了。  
她正在出神，加维诺忽然试探着握住她的手，埃尔莎心中一阵欣喜，把熬夜工作的事也忘了，轻轻地回握加维诺的手。  
“你不生气吗？”  
回家以后，他第一次开口说话道。埃尔莎不知道他说的是什么，他和常人不一样，说话也总是奇怪，不用在意。  
“不，”埃尔莎摇头，“我不会生你的气。”  
加维诺不说话了，开始想着什么。埃尔莎向前挪了挪位置，抱住他。刚刚环住他的脖子，埃尔莎忽然想到：上一次和他见面时，葡萄园还没发生命案。  
这样想着，眼泪忽然涌上眼眶。  
“你猜怎么着，加维诺，”埃尔莎将头埋在他肩上，以微不可闻的声音说：“我刚准备要去爱他。”  
她说着，泪水盈满双眼，她抬头去看墙壁，没让眼泪流出。  
葡萄园里一次谋杀，我会回报你一场屠杀式的清洗。  
*  
和比利亚回到巴塞罗那后，里奥在葡萄园住了两天，休息好了之后再回巴萨。他已逐渐把这里当成自己家了，不知道是已经成为这里的一份子的关系，还是因为托雷斯的去世人们对他的态度异常恭敬的原因，他在这里过得非常舒坦。  
这次回来后他见到了埃尔莎，里奥听说加维诺也回来了，但两人并未碰面，加维诺连房间门都不出，三餐都是送到房里去的。而拉莫斯也迟迟没有回来，马德里的情况不容乐观，他脱不开身。  
里奥与埃尔莎在露台谈了生意，比利亚和他们一起。巴萨参与生意的女孩很少，里奥惊异地发现原来同一件事只要换了个对象就会有这样大的区别，女孩处理问题果断坚决，也适时带着柔软和弹性，和满屋子男人时的氛围大为不同。  
埃尔莎穿着绸缎般的灰色长裙坐在露台的小桌旁，一面抽着烟一面说着最近酒水生意的打算，里奥听着，也看着她，或许是心理作用，他愈发觉得她的侧脸和Nino有些相似，当然，只是某个角度来说，他们是叔侄，相像也很正常……  
“我想尽快和拉莫斯见面，我们几个一起，”说完了生意，埃尔莎转移了话题说道，“叔叔出事那天他在家里，知道事情来龙去脉，虽然该问的都问了，到现在也没个结果，但总不能就这样一直拖下去。现在马德里那边很忙，他如果没时间过来，我们就去他那里吧。你最近有事吗？”  
里奥摇摇头，他也早想和拉莫斯仔细谈谈，他是第一个走进事发现场的人，没有人比他了解得更清楚。虽说现场丢下的枪支查不到来源也没有指纹，桑斯打通关系送去化验的东西也没有得到任何实质性的结果，现场只留下一个不知来路的成年男子的鞋印，但无法通过鞋印就定义身份，而托雷斯的化验报告也简单明了写着是枪击，没有其他值得怀疑的地方。  
“我们动用了最复杂的关系线，”比利亚说，“让最权威的地方负责化验，但对方隐藏得太好了。”  
“隐藏得再好也会露出破绽，”埃尔莎说，“只要一点儿蛛丝马迹，哪怕在坟墓里我们也会把他挖出来。无论什么时候能找到凶手，现在先做好复仇的准备就对了，等到发现了目标我们就可以来一场痛痛快快的屠杀了。”  
里奥没说话，他当然不同意埃尔莎的最后一句话，但他也知道现在不是反驳这些事的时候，还没有找到凶手，讨论如复仇为时尚早。  
事实上，他想要的也并不是复仇——不是带着狂热和执着的复仇，仅仅是冷冰冰的公平。

*  
第四卷 第二章 梦魇  
*  
回到巴萨，里奥意外地见到了内马尔，他在自己房间中等着他，里奥刚推开门，他就紧张地抬起头来，用同样不自然的微笑对里奥打招呼，问他最近是不是还好。  
“你怎么来了？”里奥问。  
“我想来看看你，皮克同意我过来，说我可以大吵大嚷，这样家里还能热闹些，但我没闹。”他说着，不由笑了。  
家里。里奥想着小孩子随口说出的话，他俨然已经忘了三角洲，把巴萨当成自己家了。  
里奥和他客套两句，然后叫来苏亚雷斯，说最近几天的安排，他们要去的地方，要见的人。已经十七岁的内马尔被晾在一边，郁闷地听着他们说巴萨的事，努力也想参与进来，却偏偏连话都插不上。  
他们一直说到晚饭时才停下，苏亚雷斯去了小书房。里奥到了这时候才得了空，问内马尔怎么没去上学，内马尔很高兴里奥和他说话，立刻回答说今天放假了，还说老师最近为他们布置了很多课外作业、班上同学在派对上玩儿疯了差点毁了房子、有同年级的学生开着家里的车出去飙车还被警察拦下，他一口气说了好多，想讲些好玩儿的事让里奥开心，里奥却越听越觉得无奈，到最后不得已打断他，说他们该去吃饭了。  
“我该告诉你一件事。”  
里奥正要拉开门时，内马尔忽然说道。他回头看他，内马尔的表情不自然起来。  
“你能猜到吗？”  
“我怎么可能猜到？”里奥问。  
内马尔微微咧着嘴做鬼脸，想用这种方式让自己看起来随意些，犹豫一会儿说道：“我知道这时候说这些时间大概不对，但我忍不住了……我喜欢你。”  
里奥看着他，那句话仿佛从很远的地方传来，又飘去了很远的地方，根本没有抵达到他的视听范围，他无法感知，也不能理解。如同有人在千里之外的土壤中挖出一束翠绿的植物，和他毫无干系。  
看见里奥没说话，内马尔立刻补充道：“你别看我年纪小，只要再过两年，我就也能照顾你了，其实我现在就能照顾你，我会做很多事，在三角洲我就一直跟着大家跑来跑去，也知道生意是什么样的，明年我就成年了，早就是大人了。”  
里奥几乎要呆滞了。他努力想象托雷斯面对自己的告白时不会感觉到这种荒唐和无稽，内马尔已经是成年人的身形了，但脸庞未脱稚气，不，这和他是不是带着孩子气无关，里奥曾在年少时孤注一掷地恋爱过，没有人比他更明白少年人感情的直接和真挚，他是最不可能因为对方年纪小就看轻他感情的人，但现在内马尔忽然说出告白的话，还是让他有了种微妙的感觉。  
里奥抽出胳膊，拥抱了他。  
“谢谢你的心意，但短时间内我没有恋爱的打算，这是我的问题，不是你的错，你很可爱，我也很喜欢你，但现在你还是先别惦记着这件事了，我没办法给你回应，你如果一直惦记着，日子会很难过的。”  
内马尔其实一早就做好了受挫的准备，他知道里奥的恋人不久前去世了，当然不会这么快和其他人在一起。里奥的拒绝很温和，对他几乎没有影响。  
“我可以等着你。”内马尔说，眼睛晶亮亮的。  
“还是去做其他事比较好。”里奥微笑答道。晚饭时间到了，两人一起去餐厅吃饭，路上内马尔滔滔不绝地说着，在那之后每次见到里奥都是一张藏不住的笑脸。  
*  
巴萨宅邸南侧的窗外是花园，房子重建后，里面种了许多不同种类的花草，窗下好大一块地方都种着透着疏离感的草，看上去如同一片绿色的小麦田一样。  
那些不是平常的矮草坪，里奥不知道品种，但感觉有趣，那些草不及膝高，颜色翠绿，下起雨来时每株草都在雨露中轻微颤抖，里奥看得入迷，到了下雨时就想到窗下的草，如果下雨时正好在巴萨庄园里，他会特意去一楼的客厅，隔着落地窗向外看。  
现在他并不会经常住在巴萨，他的生活由巴萨扩展到了葡萄园，他在两边都有了工作，两个地方来回跑也成了常态。  
桑斯旗下有几个很大的集团，埃尔莎如同拿出一捧葡萄般轻易地将其中一个交给里奥，作为接纳他成为桑斯一份子、并对他完全信任的表示，但里奥自认为不好立刻接手太多东西，推脱过后，埃尔莎同意将集团暂时在名义上交给他，同时让他先接手两家已经合法化的公司，她知道里奥在巴萨时接手的也是差不多的工作，于是这样安排下去，里奥也同意了，自此不仅巴萨和桑斯都是家，也都是需要他工作的地方。  
再回到巴萨后，里奥忽然开始抵触自己的房间，不想住进去，房子烧毁重建过，但里奥房间的重新装修与家具摆设和从前无异，看上去和六七年前一样，里奥受不了这种满是回忆的氛围，他向塞斯克提起这件事，塞斯克提议重新装修一下，换掉房中的各种家具和装饰，东西也重新摆放一遍。里奥同意了，于是他的房间开始了改造，这期间他住在哪个房间里成了问题，家里固然有很多合适的房间让里奥暂时居住，但里奥都不喜欢，选来选去，他还是决定在罗尼的房间借住。  
眼下罗尼因为工作的事出了门，里奥自己住了几天，一个星期后罗尼才回来。  
那天罗尼回来得晚，推开门后看见床边夜灯开着怔了一下，紧接着看到床榻上酣睡的里奥，这才想起之前哈维说过里奥又搬进他房间里了。  
将行装轻轻放在地上，罗尼走去床边，打量着里奥。一场葬礼，一场婚礼后，里奥将一半脸颊埋在枕头中熟睡，他看上去竟和从前一样，容貌毫无变化，但罗尼知道，许多东西大概已经永远地变换了形状，至于它们是否有弹性、是否能恢复成原来的样子，他不能预测。  
里奥或许不会想要和从前一样，他和另一人深爱，彼此被对方影响和改变，他不会想要剥去爱人的痕迹。  
他看上去还好。罗尼想。这让他安心，也让他忧虑。如果那件事对里奥的影响真的只是到此为止，那么他的悲伤都去了哪儿？他的痛苦已经缓解了吗？  
半年过去了，罗尼劝着自己，大概里奥真的好起来了。何况，他看起来还好，他向来是个让人放心的孩子，现在两头忙着巴萨和桑斯的事，做得井井有条，桑斯的人也刮目相看……说不定他已经没事了。  
夜里两人都睡着后，罗尼听到隐约的声响，想起里奥睡在一旁，立刻清醒了不少，睁眼看过去，只见里奥已经坐起来了，正要下床。  
“里奥？”  
知道他可能只是去浴室，但罗尼总感觉有些地方和平常不同，他唤了里奥一声，房间安静，里奥听到后竟没回答。  
“怎么了，里奥？”罗尼再度问道。  
“我要去……”这次他回答了，声音低低的，罗尼却听得很清楚。不仅听得清楚，他几乎吓出了一身冷汗。  
*  
清早下了雨，里奥在雨声中醒来。  
窗外的草又要在雨中发抖了。  
他想着，伸手去拿手机，房间安静，他听见窸窣的声响，忽然想起罗尼昨天回来了。  
“罗尼？”  
里奥叫道。  
很快，罗尼从起居室中走过来，明明是清早，他却已经穿好了出门的衣服，里奥伸出手去，示意他过来，罗尼刚一走到床边，里奥就握着他的衣角说道：“大清早就穿成这样，今天是要去约会吗？”  
他笑盈盈的，见了罗尼后心情很好。  
“睡得好吗？”他忽略里奥的话，直接问道，“昨天做梦了吗？”  
“做梦……好像梦见点儿什么，不记得了。”里奥答道。  
“记得睡着之后发生什么了吗？”罗尼问。这次里奥注意到他脸上没有笑容。  
“睡着之后？”里奥努力想着，但他只记得迷糊地听到罗尼回来时的声响，其他的就只是记不清内容的模糊梦境了。  
“当然不记得了，人都睡着了，”里奥回答，“发生什么了？”  
“真不记得？里奥，你再好好想想。”  
“这有什么可想的啊，睡着了就是睡着了，还能记得什么？”里奥反问，但看见罗尼担忧，他还是努力回忆了一下昨天夜里的情形。  
“真不记得了，罗尼，你问这个干什么？”  
罗尼沉吟片刻，说道：“今天有很重要的事，你一定要和我去，下午没有事吧？”  
里奥摇头。  
“下午我们出去。”罗尼说。  
“去哪儿啊？”  
“我为你找了医生。”罗尼说。  
*  
回到我身边来，你应该回来。  
里奥在半醒半睡时想到。他知道自己在床上，窗外细雨纷纷，响着沙沙的杂音，那些翠绿的草滴着眼泪在雨中战栗。  
回来，里奥在梦里下达着指令，你迷路了，你需要回来，Nino，时间够久了，你应该回来了。  
他不应该耽搁这么久，里奥想。他应该回来了。  
当然，你若不会来也没关系，我可以去找你。  
里奥跌入梦境，走进桑斯庄园中情人幽会的房间。  
*  
下午的阳光刺眼，里奥在室内呆了太久，刚一出门就感觉头晕眼花，他原打算和罗尼一起走走，但走了没多久就被毒辣的太阳赶回了室内，路边正好有一家风格古怪的咖啡店，里奥和罗尼一起进去了。  
两人刚从医生的诊室离开，里奥并未说太多，多数时候是医生在引导他说话，而里奥不想说太多私事，他以很别扭又累人的方式和医生对弈，这是他和医生第一次见面，当然没指望有太多改善，但在约下次去医院的时间时，里奥还是乖乖地将时间定在了下周。  
即使并不想来，他也知道，他病了，需要帮助。  
两人顺路走进的这家咖啡店很大，客人不多，每个位置都宽敞舒坦，里奥向着看起来最舒服的沙发走去，和罗尼一起在桌旁坐下，吧台后似乎是老板的高大男子看了他们一眼，他正在擦杯子，打算擦干净杯子再去搭理客人。  
里奥和罗尼隔着桌子对望，里奥首先打破沉默说道：“又不是肝啊肺啊出了毛病，不用担心，没事的。”  
罗尼摇摇头，说道：“那也还是生病了，总要治好的。”  
“你找的医生一定没问题，用不了多久就好了，那你还发什么愁？快，别再皱着眉头了。”  
里奥倾身向前，伸出手去捋平罗尼皱起的眉心。  
“下午好，两位想要些什么？”  
这时两份菜单放到他们面前，里奥抬头看了一眼，竟看见科恩特朗喜气洋洋地站在他们面前，依旧胡子拉碴，头发乱糟糟的，却兴致高昂。  
“你怎么在这儿啊？”里奥问道，惊讶又有些惊喜，被科恩特朗开心的样子影响了。  
“我男朋友的店，我过来看店了，”他随意答道，脸上笑眯眯的，“他有强迫症，手头的活干不完就不来招呼客人，我就来了。”  
里奥和罗尼一起向吧台看去，那人身材高大，脸色阴沉，正用几近愤怒的动作擦着吧台上的一众物件，科恩特朗向他招手，他点了下头，算是和几人打了招呼。  
“你们最近不忙吗？”罗尼问，和他说起了客套话。  
“还行，我这两天不忙，就在这儿住了，没想到碰到你们了，”他说着，又转向里奥，“你好久没来浅水湾啦，偶尔也抽个空过来看看嘛，”他翻开菜单，“你们想点什么？今天我在这儿，可以半价。”  
“真的吗？”里奥问，环顾四周看了下，“可是，你们都没有服务生吗？”  
“我排错了上班表，所以今天所有人都放假了，”他爽快答道，边说边笑，“没人来工作了，我们俩就只能自己顶上来了。”  
里奥也笑了，罗尼还在想里奥的病情，并没留意他们说了什么。  
科恩特朗为他们推荐了他和男友会做的几种咖啡，表示如果想喝其他的只能改天来，会有专业人士为他们服务。  
“我们俩手艺不到家，所以今天给你们打半价……算了，看在是熟人的份上，给你三折。想要甜点吗？我们不会做，但我可以去隔壁给你买。”科恩特朗心直口快地说着，里奥也不跟他客气，咖啡之外又要了些甜点，科恩特朗哼着歌就去隔壁买了，他的男朋友面色阴沉地在吧台里忙着做咖啡，他似乎天生就是那幅脸色。  
没一会儿，科恩特朗回来了，说东西正在做着，之后他去帮男友的忙，两人似乎在制作咖啡上出了分歧，各不相让，竟在吧台后面低声吵起来了，然后不服气地给他们的工作人员打电话，这才确定了正确的步骤，两人都错了，于是两人一致对外（对咖啡），痛骂咖啡做法不合理，一边捣鼓着咖啡一边说，说了没几句，科恩特朗趁着男友回头的时候忽然亲他一下，吓了对方一跳，做好的咖啡因此洒了大半出来，男友愤怒地盯着他，然后以怒火中烧的动作和他粗暴地接吻。  
里奥看着他们觉得有趣，简直看入迷了，眼睛笑得眯了起来，心中想着竟然有人这样有趣又可爱，能遇到对方也是幸运。  
他看得专心，也跟着哼起来刚刚科恩特朗哼过的那支曲子。过了一会儿，科恩特朗终于捣鼓好了咖啡，也从隔壁店中带回了甜品，骄傲地端到里奥和罗尼的桌上。  
“请慢用，不满意的话不接受投诉。”他笑眯眯地说完，带着一双笑眼又回到了吧台前，和男友耳鬓厮磨。  
里奥被他们轻松愉悦的气氛感染，吃东西时心情很好，和罗尼聊起了生意上的琐事，如果是在一天之前，罗尼看到里奥轻松的状态会很开心，但现在他只觉得担忧更甚，如果他消沉抑郁也不过是哄他开心就罢了，可他似乎忘了如何伤心，那些痛苦从表面潜入到身体中，潜进更深的意识中，带来了更严重的问题。  
罗尼不是医生，不敢开口劝慰，他不能提起托雷斯，不知道里奥会有什么样的反应，也不敢妄作揣测，提出的建议或许只会让里奥的状态更糟糕，他只能期盼着医生的治疗和时间流逝能让里奥痊愈。  
“有想要的东西吗？”放下杯子，罗尼忽然问道。  
里奥仔细想了想，答道：“没有，以前想要很多东西，买辆更好的车之类的，现在可以随便花钱了，反倒不想要什么了。你忽然这么问，吓了我一跳。”  
罗尼摇摇头：“你长大了，我竟然不知道该怎么让你开心了，还像小时候一样能用东西哄着你就好了。”  
“可以啊，”里奥回答，“你多陪陪我，不要那么忙就好啦。”  
罗尼望着他，迟了几秒后说道：“你在忙着让你爸爸出狱的事吗？情况怎么样了？”  
里奥忽然笑了，他原想瞒着这件事，但现在罗尼问起来，他也就忍不住把自己的成果拿出来炫耀了。  
“如果没有问题的话，两年之后他就可以出来啦，我很厉害吧？我原本想等他出狱之前忽然告诉你们，吓你们一跳，现在你一问我就忍不住想说了。”  
“两年？”罗尼问，“你是怎么操作的？”  
“我去见了大约一万个人，”里奥苦笑道，“这个人联系那个，那个人找到下一个，好不容易找到能帮忙的人，结果他又调走了，还要重新找人，监狱里外都要联系，我们自己人帮了忙，桑斯也帮我找了他们认识的人，中间出了好多状况，好在到现在终于没事了……”  
罗尼知道里奥虽然说得容易，但其中的坎坷绝不会少，他知道这样的事办起来从来都很麻烦。虽然有些担心，但他也不想问里奥是否确定一切都没问题，里奥已经是成年人了，他不能没有理由地怀疑他的决定。  
“如果有我们能帮上忙的事一定告诉我们，这次竟然也没和家里商量，自己就把事办了。”  
“你们都太忙了啊，”里奥说，“哪好意思再给你们多一件事操心？”  
“总是不让别人帮你，会把自己累垮的，如果和家人也分彼此，我们和外人有什么区别？”  
里奥笑着握住罗尼放在桌上的手：“我只是心疼你们，”他倾身向前，在罗尼脸上亲了一下：“知道啦，有事一定会告诉你们的。”  
喝过了咖啡，两人起身离开，回了巴萨。在车上里奥睡着了。罗尼已经听哈维说过，最近他变得越来越嗜睡，平常工作时都能打起精神，但一旦无事可做他就会睡着，无论晚上睡了八个、十个还是十二个小时。  
下午的阳光照在里奥脸上，暖洋洋的光线让里奥在云朵般的梦境中睡得沉沉的。梦中他睡在桑斯庄园的床上，熟悉的怀抱将他拥入怀中，他们一同在和煦的午后睡着。  
*  
半个月后，里奥回到葡萄园。把车停好后里奥下车走向宅邸，正好看见加维诺在葡萄园中无精打采地迈着步子，即使在自己家中，也有一个人跟在他身后照料着他。  
他低着头，没注意自己走路的方向，走到里奥面前时才发现自己眼前站了一个人。他首先注意到里奥的鞋子，然后目光才慢慢向上转移。  
“上午好，”里奥说道，“你最近还好吗？”  
他抬起头来，看着里奥的眼睛迷惘而疏离。  
他一动不动地打量着里奥，不说话也没有任何表情和动作，漂亮的蓝色眼睛仿佛失去了颜色，动也不动地盯着里奥，嘴唇纹丝不动。里奥看向加维诺身旁的人，后者摇摇头，用嘴型无声地说了句“您走吧”，里奥没有其他办法，对加维诺说了声“一会儿见”后离开了。  
从加维诺身边走开，仿佛在沼泽中挣扎一般，空气也染了沉闷，里奥已经大半年没见过加维诺，这次见面他明显感觉到加维诺病情严重了，第一次见面时加维诺还能带着分紧张和他打招呼，现在却连话都不说了，脸上连表情都没有，思绪也已不知去了什么地方。  
里奥回来时正好赶上午饭，他到房间里放好东西，去了餐厅，埃尔莎和比利亚已经在餐桌旁了，两人正低声说着话，里奥和他们打了招呼，埃尔莎抬眼时，里奥诧异地看到她的眼睛红了，她穿着复古风的白色衬衫，袖子盖住了左手上大半的纱布，旁人都装作看不见的样子，比利亚也仿佛没注意，只和她说着最近货源的忽然中断。  
人们三三两两来到餐桌前，加维诺也面无表情地进了餐厅，坐在埃尔莎旁边，埃尔莎和他说话，他没有反应，吃饭也慢条斯理，甚至有一次他吃了一半后忽然像忘了自己在干什么似的，困惑地看着食物和周围的人们。  
感觉到葡萄园中气氛越来越奇怪，里奥急于让这餐饭赶快结束，想单独问问比利亚发生了什么。偏偏午餐结束后比利亚还和埃尔莎聊了很久，直到晚饭前才得了空，里奥去他房间里找他，聊了几句后问起了加维诺。  
“他其实已经好转了，”比利亚说，“前段时间他连门都不出，在屋子里呆了快一个月，就是不出门，话也不说，现在起码会到室外去走走了。有医生定期来看他，放心吧。”  
“他是忽然病情恶化的吗？”里奥问。  
比利亚摇摇头：“这个不好说，我感觉是前段时间他搬出去，在疗养院住的时候很不适应，才变成这样的。”  
“可别是被人欺负了。”里奥担忧说道。  
“那不可能，疗养院是桑斯旗下一个集团的，工作人员也都是我们的人，快把他哄上天了，但他的脾气古怪，你也不是不知道。”  
里奥点点头，问道：“那埃尔莎是怎么了？她还好吗？”  
比利亚耸耸肩：“她不好，她现在很糟，别看她看起来跟以前一样说一不二……瘦了那么多，眼睛都陷下去了……但她么，什么状况都能好起来，不用管。”比利亚说。  
“到底发生什么事了？我看她手都受伤了。”  
比利亚仿佛就在等着里奥问似的，笑着答道：“分手，一场难看至极的分手——至少埃尔莎是这么说的。”  
“分手至于还受伤吗？她男朋友打伤了她？”里奥问，后半句话说出口时他不由得抬高了声调，虽然不知道埃尔莎的男友是谁，但他竟然打伤了她，让里奥对未曾谋面的这人厌恶至极。  
“哎呦，看你的样子，好像现在就要去教训人家似的，”比利亚笑道，“别担心，不是你想象的那样，我们也有错，埃尔莎说她也伤了他，他的肩膀已经被子弹打穿了。”  
“不过是分手，至于动枪吗？”里奥诧异问道。  
“不知道，”比利亚忍不住笑，“这事说起来多难过啊，但分个手至于吗，感觉他们当时像在决斗一样。埃尔莎说他们谁也不欠谁的，这只是她的私事，桑斯不用觉得自己人受辱，所以这件事就算过去了。”  
“可是……他是谁啊？”  
“不知道，”比利亚说，“我们一直都知道她有个男朋友，但她从来不带给我们看。这事和生意无关，她又不让我们插手，我们当然不会调查。”  
里奥想象着那画面，摇了摇头：“太吓人了，分手还有这么惊心动魄的。”  
*  
埃尔莎形容得分毫不差，那确实是一场难看至极的分手。  
幼年相识，少年相爱，一连持续十年，经历了所能想象的所有快乐与哀愁。成年后，两人用最初攒下的第一笔钱买了他们私会的房子，那天刮着冷风，下着大雨，他们带着简单的生活用品入住那栋隐藏在密林中的居所，仅一天后就各自回家，两个月后才第二次见面，即使相见困难，他们也仍旧为短暂的相聚欣喜不已。  
埃尔莎原打算三五年之后公开这件事，两人结婚，但托雷斯的去世使得原本的计划无法实施，在她看来结婚的可能性已经为零。她无法说服自己，她必须和卡洛斯分开。是谁都好，决不能是他。爱着他也罢，爱了十年也罢，不想放手也必须放开。  
在只有他们知道的房子里，埃尔莎在起居室中站着，甚至都不曾考虑坐下来谈这件事，她已经说过了四次，现在只希望这是最后一次，说清楚了话，立刻离开。  
幽静的居所变成了悲剧的旁观者，它曾见证爱情，见证无数甜蜜与如胶似漆，也见证了悲伤、绝望和勇气，它见证恋人在夜色中亲吻，他们说都会好起来，我们不会就这样屈服，然而在一场葬礼后，他们所说的只有别离。别离，乞求，拒绝，别离。  
窗外的树老了，或病了，叶子再也不能鲜亮翠绿起来，盛夏时也淡去了色彩。蔓藤缠绕着它，勒紧它的枝干，将它淹没在自己墨绿的颜色里。  
卡洛斯在窗边坐着。和半年前那个文静、秀气的年轻人相比，他变得急躁而容易受惊。相伴多年的恋人提出分手，他已经不知道该如何再去相信任何人、任何事了。  
他等待着，嘴唇微微开启，如同永远活在惊惧和背叛中，时刻想要说些什么，眼睛也不自然地瞪大，唯恐下一秒发生的事超出他的预判范畴，他的手紧张地攥在一起，想要抓住必然会消失的东西。  
埃尔莎远远地站在他对面，不敢走近，不能走近。  
房子等待着他们爆发。它最初认识的那两个意气风发的年轻人再也不存在了，他们的身体不再拥有活力和轻盈，只充斥着焦躁、慌乱、阴沉和痛苦，那些沉重有了颜色，将房子雪白的墙壁染成烟灰，染成泥浆和黑夜。  
在这之前，在很久以前，他们在还是孩子的时候因为一场意外相遇，在年少懵懂时沉默着相恋，沉默着亲吻和拥抱彼此，仿佛不知道他们拥有未来一般，他们老气横秋地活在沉重里。后来生活终于有了色彩，他们发誓会为对方带来快乐，保护对方的安全，历经岁月，走过分离、误解、软弱和疲惫，在认为已经没有任何东西能拆散他们的时候，离别忽然降临，最为信任的恋人说他们必须分开。  
那不可能。卡洛斯想。我们的生命已经紧紧连结在一起了，你怎么能放开手？  
埃尔莎告诉卡洛斯他们已经结束，卡洛斯从未同意过。他沉默，争辩，等待，乞求，发誓，这次在埃尔莎要离开时紧紧抱住她不让她走，他知道埃尔莎决绝的个性，一旦决定就不更改，这次她同意见面已经很困难，若她出了这间屋子他们就再没有复合的机会，埃尔莎努力要挣脱，卡洛斯眼中含着泪，他说我们没做错任何事，我们没有理由分开，挣扎太久，埃尔莎没了力气，只能如同教导一个孩子般一字一顿对他说他们必须分开的原因，卡洛斯仍旧不听。  
知道卡洛斯倔强，埃尔莎只能哄骗他。她软了声调，哄着他说，我们好好说说这件事，你也别哭了。卡洛斯一开始不相信，埃尔莎哄了好半天，他才放下一点戒心，松了手。  
埃尔莎摘下他的眼镜，擦着他的眼泪。  
“你哭什么呢。”她说，恋人痛苦的样子让她不忍，她却必须说出更绝情的话。  
卡洛斯不答话，两人之前一直在拉拽，现在都跪坐在地上，精疲力尽。  
“我只爱过你一个人，你要记着这件事，这是真的，千真万确。”埃尔莎说。  
卡洛斯听出话中分别的意味，忽然抬起头来，警觉地再度攥住埃尔莎的左手。埃尔莎希望无论事情如何发展，之后说出多绝情的话、做出多狠心的事，都要先告诉他这一事实。  
“别反应这么大，我们好好说说这件事行吗？”  
卡洛斯不听，手掌如钢铁般扣在埃尔莎的左手上。  
“你再这样，我们就没办法心平气和地谈下去了。”她说。  
卡洛斯和她对望着，并没有示弱的表示。两人对峙着，埃尔莎的手移动到腰间。他注意到了埃尔莎接下来的动作，只是没想过她真的会这样对待自己、所以没有在第一时间防备。  
埃尔莎的动作也很慢，她观察着卡洛斯，用自由的右手慢慢抽出枪，然后对准他。  
“我应该走了，”她说，声调冷静沉稳，“你应该放手。”  
“这不可能。”  
卡洛斯轻微摇着头，眼神疯癫。  
“你用枪指着我，”他说，“这不可能。”  
“我们分手了，我已经和你说了四次，这是第五次，我们不能再纠缠下去。”  
卡洛斯仍旧摇着头，疯癫的神情带了讽刺。  
“你根本就没有一个合理借口，你叔叔的死不是我们分开的理由。”  
“如果他活着，我们还有可能结婚，但现在……”  
“没有如果，”卡洛斯打断他，语调坚决，“你只是放弃我了，家族比恋人更重要，是吗？你只是不敢，你不敢离开家庭，背叛我比背叛家人更容易，是吗？你爱他们更多，是吗？”  
埃尔莎想要抽出手来。她不能回答这问题，她的行动已经证实了她的选择。  
“你说爱我，是真的，却爱得不够，”卡洛斯说，仍旧死死地攥着她的手，“你可以伤害我，却不能伤害家人，是吗？我不能和他们相比，是吗？他们给了你什么？你在桑斯快乐吗？你唯一的快乐是朋友和恋人，他们没能保护你的朋友，现在还要让我也离开你，你真要选择他们吗？他们给了你什么？桑斯给了你什么！甚至你叔叔，他给了你什么？谁是凶手还重要吗？你已经过了那么多年痛苦的日子……他赚来的一切都是桑斯的，不是你的，你也不过是为桑斯卖命而已，几十年后桑斯落到你弟弟妹妹或其他人手里，和你又有什么关系？你叔叔什么都没给你，你不亏欠他也不亏欠桑斯，你只是惧怕改变罢了！”  
“不许你再说下去。”埃尔莎用发抖的声调说，她的枪依旧指着他，却也在颤抖。  
无法解释的东西。无法解释的懦弱和勇气，无法解释的顽固和决绝。  
“你太循规蹈矩了。”  
卡洛斯无视她的警告，继续说道。  
“你完全可以抛下桑斯，却非要让自己陷在里面，我现在就告诉你，你打拼的东西对你来说一文不值，无论你在桑斯做出什么样的成就你都依旧一事无成，因为你根本就不在乎！你和你那没了命的叔叔一样，你们都不在乎权势和金钱，却不知道见了什么鬼非要为家族卖命一辈子，你自己的价值在哪儿？你活着是为了权势和金钱吗？你活着是为了黑手党的斗争和荒唐的商战吗？你的价值就在经营金钱中吗？”  
“对你不懂的东西不要妄下评论！”埃尔莎警告道，胸腔剧烈起伏着，“你不理解别人的生活，对于他们来说有意义的东西就是有价值的……”  
“你撒谎！”  
卡洛斯怒吼道，“你不过是个胆小鬼！”他用力拉过埃尔莎，后者立刻将枪抵在他额头上，禁止他再接近自己。  
“我不想伤害你。”埃尔莎说。她握着枪的手臂几乎要痉挛了。  
“你已经杀了我了，”卡洛斯望着她，泪水簌簌而下，“十年对你来说可以就这么轻易抛下吗？我们等了那么久等的是什么？我希望下半生和你一同生活，我所有的打算都是为了我们两个人的未来，你却说你要抛下我了？”  
“我没有抛下你，我们只是不得不分开。”埃尔莎咬牙说道，努力不让泪水从眼眶中滑落，“我说了我爱你，除你之外我从未爱过任何人。”  
卡洛斯攥疼了埃尔莎的手，埃尔莎将枪抵在他额头上，这时说出的爱语只能更残酷。这不能说服卡洛斯，他摇着头，望着埃尔莎，笑容凄凉。  
“记得我说过什么吗？我说过我应该留下你，让你永远留在我身边，今天或许是时候了。”  
话音刚落，卡洛斯忽然将埃尔莎用力拽向自己怀中，埃尔莎眼见着他空闲的左手从衣服中抽出枪支，却也和刚刚的卡洛斯一样，不敢相信爱人真的会这样做，她迟疑一下后才有所反应，他们同时开枪，埃尔莎唯恐伤了他，枪歪了，打伤了卡洛斯的肩膀，而她自己的左手也被卡洛斯的子弹打伤。趁着他松手的空隙，埃尔莎丢下枪、跑出房子，头也不回地上了车，顾不得流血的手，立刻发动汽车，猛踩下油门驾车离开，她给卡洛斯的人打电话让他们来接他后，一直藏在眼眶中的泪水终于涌出，冲花了妆容。她哽咽着，无声地大哭着，任由泪水流淌，沾湿衣衫。将车开出很远后，她终于没了力气，在路边停下车，大哭起来。  
童年时相识的人，在暗无天日的日子中共同走过的人，再也不会那样竭尽所有去爱的人。  
哭到几近虚脱后，埃尔莎回到葡萄园，整理好妆容，处理了手上的伤，如同什么都没发生过一般在第二天继续工作。


	14. Chapter 14

*  
第四卷 第三章 监狱  
*  
空荡的大厅中溢着呛人的尘灰。月色冷了，从高高的窗户后透过来，为血泊中的尸体染了颜色。宽敞的房子中桌椅翻倒、地毯浸血，倒在地上的人们丢失了表情。  
迟早有一天，他会彻底忘了黑白。  
匕首落在地上，迟钝的声响震荡在寂静的大厅中。里奥伸出双手，在月光下看着他们沾血的样子。那双手让他感觉陌生，仿佛早已忘记自己的手是什么样子。他忽略了自己的身体太久，许久以来的第一次，他感觉到身体中有鲜活而刺痛的东西在涌动。  
我无路可选。他想。如果不还击，躺在这里的就是我。  
他孤身一人，站在尸体之中。汗水湿透了头发，从脖颈下留下，衣服也被浸湿，现如今已被风吹冷，在他快速起伏的胸膛上接纳更多冷风。  
被袭击时他没有感觉，不得已杀人时他没有感觉，现在尸体横在他周围、对他再没有威胁时他开始害怕。  
总有一天，他会变成自己也不认识的样子。他不可能让自己麻木，他不可能不敬畏生命，他不可能将自己当成决定他人生死的神。他从来都不想搅进任何人的生活中，判断他们的好坏，决定他们的生死。  
借着窗上的反射，里奥看着自己。黑暗中的年轻人表情茫然，脸颊褪去血色，头上沾了鲜血。  
里奥打量着自己，古怪地歪着头，迷失般困惑地看着倒影中陌生的脸庞。他感觉奇怪而惊恐：那人只能是自己，却又不是自己。  
他打量着，最终视线固定在染血的手上。这不是他第一次杀人，对方为了取他的性命而来，他不过是还击回去，所以他并没有理由感觉后悔。  
可他仍旧想尖叫，想哭喊。他永远都不明白这世界。  
血腥味传来，味道浓重又恶心，他却没有呕吐的感觉。他只能感觉到眩晕，困惑和痛苦。  
杀了该杀的人，他没有酣畅淋漓的感觉，只觉得触目惊心。  
窗口灌进冰凉的风，吹得他喘不上气。血水在手上、脸上迅速干涸，变成暗色污迹，永远不能从身体上剥落。  
他将这样长大，将这样一步步变成自己再也不认识的样子。  
警笛声越来越近。里奥思虑着逃走和反抗。他看着敞开的窗，深吸一口气，决定跳窗离开。而在手掌紧握窗棱的瞬间，粗糙冰冷的触感忽然提醒了他，他还有另一种选择。  
松开手，里奥慢慢转过头去，面向门口，在没有温度的月光下等着寂静被打破，等着他人破门而入。  
*  
下着细雨的晚上，一辆改装过的越野车开进三角洲庄园。越野车的车身满是泥浆，左侧车灯已被撞坏，车的主人并不急于修理，就让它那样一直破着，如同呲牙咧嘴地对世界微笑一样。  
停好车后，内马尔从车上跳下。他身上带着怒气，脸色阴沉。和两年前带着孩子气的他对比，现在的内马尔长大了许多，已看不出来是原本的那个年轻人了。  
家里人认为他太闹腾，两年前送他回美洲上学，他在学校呆得不痛快，每过两三个月总要跑回到西班牙，在自己家里过几天舒心日子，然后去找里奥·梅西，看他在做什么，呆在他身边打发个两三天的时间，然后在父母的催促下不情不愿地回美洲。  
在巴西的日子并不好过。他原本无意招惹别人，但刚上学的第一个星期就莫名被人盯上了，不得已打了几架，后来这样的事就变得没完没了，一开始总有人找他的麻烦，他不怕惹事，回击也从不手软，最初他被动接受别人挑起的事端，后来这样的生活成了常态，他自己也常常主动搅和进许多不明不白且毫无意义的事情中。  
他以为青春总是要在一些事上消磨的，于是对纷争从来都敞开双臂，这些事不需要有意义，他不情不愿地回了美洲上学，原本就带着一腔怒火，而学校中虽然有着大把利落爽快的朋友，却有更多热衷于惹事、维护自己莫名其妙而荒唐可笑地位的家伙，摩擦和混乱接踵而至，他从厌恶到习惯再到欢迎，在无意义的时间消磨中度过了两年。  
而无论这两年发生了多少毫无意义的事，他总归长大了。从看似无谓、只有满腔怒火的事件中成长时，他不经意地找到了许多事的发生规律，也开始从人们的言行举止中发现从前未曾留意的东西。  
这些都很无趣。他连理由也不找，想回西班牙就立刻回去，家里对次会抱怨他一番，但也没有其他办法，第二天或第三天，他就去巴萨庄园找里奥，有时里奥不在那儿，他不爱去葡萄园，就提前打电话给他，问他明天的行程，然后陪着他东奔西跑、在外面呆上两三天。  
他如实履行自己的承诺，等着里奥，等待他接受自己，随着他年龄的增长，里奥越来越把他当做大人看待，在爱情上却毫无进展。  
久久得不到想要的答复，内马尔的想法变了。最初的困惑、犹豫、迟疑变成了沉默，急躁，和隐约的愤怒——这不是他应得的生活，他应该得到他想要的。他付出，必然就要有回报，如果没有，一定是某个神或某个人做错了什么。如此一来，似乎应该责怪神，责怪人生和变数，坚持太久，痛苦太多，应当放弃。  
但世界的规则对他并不奏效。  
他的热情不减，却变了模样，暗流般在地底汹涌地奔腾。  
*  
这次回到西班牙，他按照原本的打算去找里奥，却得知他去了监狱的消息——之所以说是“去”，是因为他是主动把自己送进去的，当时按照平常的处理方式而言，里奥可以轻而易举就被释放，但他主动要求去监狱中——他父亲所在的那所监狱。得知消息的内马尔忽然发起火来，这原本不干他的事，但陷在爱情中，为所爱之人担心也在情理之中，他认为确认里奥在监狱中依旧安好、并且把他安全地带出来是自己身为恋人的责任（即使只是他单方面这样认为），就算明知道里奥对整件事一定有清晰的打算、并且他对于黑手党的世界比自己了解更多、更有经验，内马尔仍旧故意忽略了这些，考虑着把自己送进监狱去保护他。  
最初他没下定决心，即使所知甚少，他也知道进了监狱后不会有几天好日子，就算他是三角洲的人也同样如此，他成年没多久，没有影响力，监狱中的人并不会对他有所顾忌，他自己年轻，万一做事没考虑周全、得罪了什么人、反而连累了里奥就不好了。原本犹豫着，但在苏亚雷斯给他添了赌之后他立刻下定了决心，怒气冲冲地着手实施进监狱的事——内马尔之前就知道里奥和苏亚雷斯关系好，现在却惊讶地得知两人经常睡在同一间房里，他心中明白也相信两人只是朋友，但这不耽误他感觉嫉妒和怒火中烧，即便什么也不发生，他也希望能和喜欢的人更亲近一些，而不是莫名被另一人抢了位置。  
内马尔不服气又没底气地收拾着东西，赌气想道：这次去监狱里一定要照顾好里奥，让他看看谁对他更用心，自己可是为了他进了监狱呢。  
*  
为了达到戏剧性的效果，内马尔决定先不让里奥知道自己也来了，他要找个有趣的场合忽然现身，给里奥一个惊喜。  
进到监狱的第二天，内马尔远远地看到了里奥，他和他父亲在一起，里奥仍旧是坦然平静的样子。  
入狱一事是里奥忽然决定的。他在损毁自己的路上越走越远，不得已搅进谋杀中让他厌烦透顶，在听到警笛声后他忽然想起之前就曾考虑过的主意，他可以在监狱中安排父亲的出狱，之前确切无误的出狱保证因为人员变动忽然作废，原本满心欢喜打算迎接父亲出狱的里奥感觉怒不可遏，现在他改了主意：他要去监狱里，一来为了操作父亲的出狱，二来他想到父亲身边去，他累了。  
临时被关押的那几天，哈维和罗纳尔迪尼奥轮番来看他，他们说会很快让他重获自由，里奥却提出他要去西北监狱。巴萨的家人极力反对，但里奥心意已定，无可更改，他们也只得遂了他的心意。而桑斯作为没有权利阻挠里奥的一方，反倒给他打通了不少方便之路，里奥在西北监狱住了两个月，无论犯人还是狱警都不曾招惹和为难他，而这些都得益于埃尔莎的疯狂。  
里奥看起来沉默寡言，正应当是别有用心之人中意的欺辱对象，但得知他是埃尔莎·桑斯有意安排进来的，其他人也都收敛了心思——人们可以不惧怕各种势力，但他们向来会对扭曲的人避让三分。人人都知道托雷斯弑亲，桑斯由此名声更差，而他的侄女埃尔莎·桑斯比他有过之而无不及，她的手段更加卑劣，如同受惊过度的野兽，稍有一点风吹草动桑斯就会在她的带领下把整个世界闹翻，她心中怒火太多，扭曲太甚，看似镇静，实际上却已疯了，没有人会和这样没了心肺的末路狂徒纠缠。  
由此，里奥在监狱中的日子还算平静。他得以有足够的时间联络需要联络的人，等待，谋划，寻找多种方法。监狱是掩人耳目的好地方，同时也正如托雷斯当年所做的一样，这也是拉拢势力的好地方。在纷争四起的时候，有再多盟友都不嫌多。  
在监狱中打通了关系，里奥得以和父亲住在一起。牢房简陋，只有两张铺着薄薄被褥的床，他却在这里轻而易举地找到了安宁和避风港。他是巴萨和桑斯的里奥·梅西，原本就不会有人招惹他，加之豪尔赫在狱中多年，有自己的朋友和地位，里奥身在监狱，反倒放松下来了。  
刚来这里的几天中，他都感觉前所未有地困倦。他没完没了地睡着，为自己的身体补充能量，让自己放松下来。在昏沉睡着的时候，最让他安心的即是偶尔睁开眼时看见父亲在对面的床上坐着，或是在看书，或是在想着什么，或是在和其他狱友聊天，见到了父亲后，里奥会闭上眼再度回到梦中，他感到安心，心满意足。  
有时父亲的朋友会来，来客坐在父亲的床铺上，父亲坐在睡着的里奥身旁。有时里奥能听见他们的谈话，细碎的话语穿越梦境，他听见，又很快忘记。  
“今年有二十二三了吧？”陌生的声音说。  
“二十四了。”父亲回答。  
“和你长得真像。”  
“脾气像他妈妈。”  
“我听说他在巴萨和桑斯……”  
“是啊，之前……”  
里奥听了几句，重回梦中，醒来时揉着眼睛和父亲的朋友打招呼，带着迷蒙的睡眼靠在墙上、坐在父亲身旁，听他们闲聊。  
他还困着，迷糊又轻松地靠在墙上，闭着眼一言不发，感受此时此刻的惬意和安心。等到父亲出狱，他就可以每一天都拥有这样的感觉。  
休息了几天，里奥开始联络监狱中的人。狱警，犯人，所有可能对这件事有推动作用的人。计划的实施并没有顺利或不顺利之分，只是过于漫长和煎熬，进展缓慢，多数时候里奥都只能等待，这些时间被他花在了结交更多人这件事上。他并不喜欢主动和他人交谈，但最近两年他开始有了好奇心，奇怪着别人的生活是什么样子，有时他因为好奇而开始和对方交谈，聊得开心了，最后也成了熟人和生意场上的朋友。在监狱中并不总能这样和他人随意聊天，他谨慎地挑选着对象，在犯人中只与三四个相熟，他并不知道这些人会不会为他、为巴萨或桑斯的生意增添多少好处，只是难得遇到性格相合的人，就算于生意没有好处，他也还是很高兴结交他们。  
*  
内马尔拖着戏剧性出场的事，他暗中注意着里奥，认为这样偷偷地观察他很有趣。他摸清了里奥的起居习惯，玩儿侦探游戏一样愉快地跟着他。  
夏天的就寝时间晚，犯人们可以在外面逗留很久，内马尔本来想今天晚上实施他戏剧性出现在里奥面前的计划，却忽然被安排了收拾二楼仓库的任务，他知道一天根本干不完，也就没用全力，磨磨蹭蹭地收拾着，晚上天黑后也没急着离开，他踩着桌子、爬到高高的窗户上，在窗台上坐着休息，一面望着黑暗中的监狱。  
夜色暗了，两个人影一前一后从黑暗中走出，走到路灯下时，其中一个拿了什么东西铺在地上，让另一人先坐下，然后自己也坐在他身边。  
内马尔向黑暗中靠了靠，借着路灯，他能清楚地看到那是里奥·梅西和他父亲。  
自己今天没空去找他，他反而出现在自己面前了。内马尔微微向后靠去，将自己隐藏起来。  
“你的腿都不疼吗？”里奥的声音率先传来。  
“早就好了。”豪尔赫答道。  
“好好的把腿也抻了，也不注意点儿……”  
“这条腿有伤，一不小心就出毛病。”  
“我知道您腿上有旧伤，还以为这么多年能养好呢，肯定是您一直都不小心，今天磕了明天碰了，能好才怪呢。”  
“哎呦，一把年纪，还被儿子教训了。”豪尔赫笑了。  
“还说呢，你总是毛毛躁躁的，以前我妈就总说你。”  
“那么久的事还记得？”豪尔赫问。  
里奥怔了一下，想了想说道：“其实不记得，应该只是我想象出来的。但妈妈一定这样说过你，别想抵赖。”  
豪尔赫笑了，说赛莉亚确实这样说过。  
父子两人低声聊着家常，内马尔听着那些陌生的琐事，竟觉得很亲切。  
“还记得什么？”  
里奥摇摇头：“我不知道，有些事是真的，有些事大概只是我想象出来的，不仔细想的话，已经弄不清楚区别了。我不想深究，我总觉得还能见到我妈……我其实也想去找她，看看她和Mari过的好不好，如果她们愿意，我们可以一起生活，如果不想，我就不打扰她们了。”  
豪尔赫沉默一会，说道：“要是你妈妈结婚了，就别再去打扰她了，让她过安稳日子，别总像我们以前一样。”  
里奥心中生出些酸涩的感觉：“可无论她是不是结婚了，我都不可能不惦记她啊。”  
话说到这儿，气氛消沉了些，豪尔赫问道：“记得你妈妈唱的歌吗？”  
里奥一怔，忽然笑了，答道：“当然记得呀。”  
微风在这时逐渐停了，里奥哼唱起来，内马尔靠近窗口听着，夜色中传来阿根廷民谣悠扬的曲调，将人带入蜿蜒奔流的河水，卷入热带温暖潮热的慵懒天气里。  
里奥坐在地上，手抱着腿，自在地摇晃着，一边哼着歌曲，眼睛直直地看着夜空，神色坦然而自由。  
内马尔出神地看着那双眼睛。它们直视着夜空，纯粹而无畏，仿佛它们的主人并非置身监狱，仿佛肮脏的生意从没牵绊过他一分一秒，他从未在意过利益和纷争，从未失去爱人和至亲，也不曾被世界束缚过一分一秒。  
歌谣在夜风中逐渐消散，父子两人不知说着什么，低声笑了起来。  
*  
被告知有人来探望他时，里奥跟随着狱警走向平常探视的大楼，狱警却中途转了个弯，说见面的地点不在那儿。里奥心下疑惑，警觉起来。狱警带他走过操场，走到南侧一片空草坪上，草坪尽头的高墙下种着一棵大树，树下有一张矮桌和几把椅子，一男一女两人站在那里。  
看见里奥走过来，埃尔莎拉着加维诺，问他还记不记得里奥。  
“你不是把里奥也忘了吧？”她问，加维诺没有反应，看了看里奥，又回头去看树上的叶子。  
“下午好，”里奥说，但加维诺没有反应，仿佛没听到一般。埃尔莎摇摇头。  
狱警远远地走开了，站在角落里看着他们。  
埃尔莎和里奥在矮桌两边的椅子上坐下，里奥竟首先想起这里的规章制度来。  
“每次探视不是都只能是一个人吗？”  
“我要是想，带着一车人来看你也没人拦得住。”埃尔莎说，看着里奥望向加维诺的目光，她解释道：“不用担心他，带他到天堂和地狱没有分别。”  
“带他出门不会不方便吗？”里奥问。  
“不方便，但是我喜欢他啊。”埃尔莎笑道。  
加维诺伸出手去摸着粗糙的树皮，用手指刻画着上面的纹路。  
“他好些了吗？”里奥问。  
埃尔莎摇摇头：“他好转得很慢。以前还能和他说说话，像正常人似的聊聊天，现在多数时候他都陷在自己的思绪里，别人说什么他都没反应，很多时候都没办法交流。偶尔过两三个星期，他才能像正常人似的和你对话几句。我正在找新的治疗方法，总会好转的。”她说。境况绝望时她也不想让谈话在绝望的地方停止，明知道希望渺茫也还是抓住一线光明紧紧握在手中。  
里奥想起他在桑斯的一家酒店开业的夜晚第一次见到加维诺时的样子，他紧张地同自己打招呼、与Nino和拉莫斯说话，还有之后在桑斯庄园的房间里哭闹着不肯换衣服的他。本觉得一个人会说话并没什么大不了，现在却恨不得时光倒流、让那时还会交谈、还会哭闹的加维诺回来。  
“家里出事了吗？”里奥问，“怎么忽然过来了？”  
埃尔莎摇摇头：“没出事。你走的时候家里事情太多，我也没顾得上，前天早上刚醒，脑子里忽然蹦出一句话‘里奥在监狱里是不是还什么都没有呢？’一边想一边拍着脑袋坐起来，可不就是什么都没有，我忘了准备，凭空怎么冒出来东西？”  
里奥笑了，说道：“没事，大家都一样对付过来的，再说也不让什么东西都送进来。”  
埃尔莎再度摇了摇头：“东西我托人捎进去了，晚上就能送到你手里。床单、毯子、一些吃的，还有酒，我也带了书，给你打发日子，把你爸的那份也带上了。”  
“谢谢，”里奥由衷笑了，“还是你想的周到。”  
埃尔莎摆摆手，示意没事。  
这段时间巴萨也一直忙碌着，听说里奥要把自己送进监狱，他们原本就不支持，他心意已定后，家里人忙着为他打通狱中的关系线，确保他的安全，但这群男人都忘了还有饮食起居这些事要操心。埃尔莎原本也忘了，过了两个多月才忽然想起来。  
“你在这儿还挺好的？”她问，顺便点了烟。  
“托你的福，风平浪静。”  
埃尔莎点点头，看了眼加维诺，说道：“你前年收购的汽车工厂，记得吧？去年利润不好，今年也一般，前段时间比利亚查账，说工厂应该卖了，那时候正好有人出价，但你不在家，我们不能随便决定……”  
里奥惊讶地叹了一声。  
“我之前就想脱手，一直忘了说，有人出价就卖了好了，唉，早知道告诉你们一声了。多可惜啊，本来有机会卖出去呢。”  
埃尔莎笑了，答道：“好了，现在我们知道怎么办了，回去就联系。你还有没有其他打算，一起告诉我，省得再耽误了。”  
“制造业也不好做，想一鼓作气全卖了，”里奥笑道，“我暂时想不到其他的，别的都还和原来一样就好。”  
“利润确实少，但我们赚钱的途径多，工厂多，公司也多，不用担心。”  
里奥点点头，两人就生意聊了起来。过了一会儿，加维诺终于离开树下的阴影，走到埃尔莎身边坐着，茫然地望着高墙和天空，听他们从生意聊到家常，聊到病重的桑斯先生，以及很快要结婚的拉莫斯和皮拉尔。  
托雷斯过世两年，里奥在桑斯庄园住的时间越来越久，和埃尔莎相处的时间也越来越多，里奥原本就不曾怨恨她，埃尔莎又一直对他很周到，两人的关系比从前亲密了很多。埃尔莎在其他事情上都不相让，唯独在涉及到里奥时肯退步，里奥在桑斯的一切要求几乎都能被满足，年底分红时埃尔莎也毫不在意地将数目过多的金钱划到里奥账上，把里奥吓了一跳，巴萨给他的分红都没这样多，埃尔莎明摆着是偏心于他了。  
聊了一个多小时后，两人敲定了生意上的几件事，家里的事也聊得够多了，埃尔莎起身告辞，和加维诺一起离开。里奥回了牢房。  
走到通向监狱外最后一扇大门之前，埃尔莎诧异地看到了从前的恋人。与从前相比，卡洛斯看上去疲倦且漠然，后者也很快注意到她，已离散的情人用漠然的目光注视对方，片刻后移开目光，各自望着眼前的路，径直走着。  
擦身而过时，加维诺忽然停了脚步，拉住卡洛斯的袖子。卡洛斯回过头来，看见加维诺。他的表情依旧空洞，卡洛斯的出现似乎唤起了小小的涟漪，而加维诺不知道原因，他的感觉仍旧深埋在冻土之下，只是身体不会思考，直接这样做了。  
虽然失去恋人，卡洛斯对她的弟弟却没有理由冷着面孔，他拥抱了加维诺。埃尔莎在一旁看着，知道她没有权力阻止，加维诺喜欢卡洛斯，而卡洛斯也一直待他很好。  
“好久不见了，”卡洛斯说，加维诺没有反应地被他拥抱着，脸上和之前一样没有表情。片刻后，卡洛斯在他后背上拍了拍，松开手。  
“赶快好起来，好吗？”  
加维诺漫游在无人知晓的世界，他空洞地转过头去，向埃尔莎伸出手，姐姐握住他冰凉的手指，两人离开了。  
*  
回到牢房，里奥诧异地看见内马尔出现在监狱里、出现在他的房间里，并且和父亲正聊得开心。  
“你回来啦，里奥。”内马尔笑盈盈地打招呼，一边站了起来。  
“你怎么……”  
“我放心不下你呀。”内马尔说。  
“你疯了，跑来监狱里干什么？你不是在巴西上学吗？”里奥问。  
“上学没有你重要啊。”内马尔依旧笑着，心情极好。  
里奥皱着眉，不敢相信内马尔真的这样做了。  
“里奥，别板着一张脸，”父亲劝到，“朋友来看你，你不能这个态度。”  
里奥心烦意乱，感觉是因为自己内马尔才误入歧途：好端端的不上学、跑到监狱里来干什么？说出去很荣耀吗？不知道危险吗？  
不想在别人面前拂他的面子，里奥带着内马尔去了外面。  
“我已经不知道该怎么说了，”走到室外，里奥绕到建筑背面，“你这样做让我感觉我犯了错，把你引到监狱里。”  
“可我已经在这儿了，”内马尔说，“你现在生气也没用啊，我有自己做选择的权力，你不能说把我送出去就把我送出去，我也是大人了。”  
“可监狱里很危险，万一你惹怒了什么人，我还来不及知道可能你就没命了，你让我怎么不担心？”  
“担心我吗？”内马尔问，一边握住里奥的手，“真的吗？”  
他的眼里闪着光，完全不在意里奥刚刚急躁和不满的态度，里奥不过提了一句“担心”，他就仿佛被告白了一样欣喜。  
“你还没堕落到要在监狱中混日子的地步，”里奥说，“你不应该走这一步，尤其是因为我。”  
“但我太年轻了，什么都不怕，”内马尔说，“你不能因为你不喜欢我的决定就把我赶走。”  
他说着，脸上还带着笑。里奥的怒气无可发泄，内马尔已经心情颇好地搭上了他的肩膀，说最近几天自己在监狱的见闻。  
在考虑父亲的出狱计划之外，里奥头疼地发现自己还要操心忽然出现的内马尔，他的安全，他的自由，还有迟早会伤了他的这场单恋。  
*  
为了内马尔的安全考虑，里奥让内马尔在自己身边转悠两天，好让其他人都看到内马尔是和他一起的，以避免有人招惹他。内马尔巴不得黏在里奥身上，他在早餐时坐在里奥和他父亲对面，在操场上闲逛时跟在里奥身边，在里奥和狱中重要人物说话时满足地等在一旁，欣喜地想象着自己在几年后如何呼风唤雨、和里奥如何如胶似漆。  
借着在狱中的时间，里奥梳理着近几年发生的事，他特意打探了杀死埃尔莎·桑斯的朋友们的巴萨叛徒，原本他并没抱着希望，可却在打探之后无意间得知那些人中的大半都死了，他们分散着在异国被隐秘地杀死或失踪，被承诺的巨额财富也从地球上消失了。根据里奥得到的消息所看，他们确实得到了数量惊人的钱财，过了一段时间奢华生活，但最后所有人都与奢华告别了，连“生活”都没有了。  
里奥继续打探下去，希望知道他们被什么人收买，但消息的来源只回复他没有人知道背后操纵一切的是谁，他们只知道他们所看到的事实，他们死去或失踪，财富不见踪影。  
算是为了给埃尔莎的朋友们一个交代，里奥想拿出那些人确实死去的证据给埃尔莎，让她知道害了朋友们的凶手都已死了，但凶手们改名换姓，在遥远的大洋彼岸或其他大洲以诡异和残暴的方式死去，有的连全尸都没留下。  
这倒麻烦，怎么对埃尔莎说呢？里奥想，空口无凭，简直像在诓骗她一样。  
Nino的意外和这件事会有关联吗？同样是不知幕后主导的一件事，同样毁了他的生活。  
晚上睡觉前，里奥和父亲再次提起这件事。明知他们在狱中，什么都不能做，只能猜测，父亲还是愿意花时间和里奥讨论，并提出许多建议。  
“你可以把两件事联系起来，”豪尔赫说，“把所有不明白的事都联系到一起，把所有有关的人也联系进来。”  
“有关的人太多了，”里奥说，“和桑斯结仇的数不胜数，我把和巴萨结仇的都算上了，目前还是没进展。”  
“你把自己家人算上了吗？”豪尔赫问。  
父亲只是这样一说，里奥打了个寒颤。  
“不能做这种假设，我们不能怀疑自己人，”里奥说，“而且无论巴萨还是桑斯的人，都没有理由对南多下手啊。”  
“你可以不去设想他们是凶手，”豪尔赫说，“暂时推测有人被迫卷了进来，被威胁，被强迫，有苦衷而迫不得已，你要考虑到每个方面，暂时怀疑自己人是为了找出真相，不能盲目排除。”  
里奥想了想，父亲的提议确实只得参考，他开始了艰难的“怀疑自己人”设想。  
*  
几天后的中午，里奥收到了伊维塔和洛伦索的来信。他没想到两个孩子还有耐心做这些，接到信时惊喜万分，立刻拆开了，一边读给父亲听。  
“他抱怨我太久没回家呢，”里奥笑道，读着信上的话：“‘你再不回来就要不认识我了，因为我现在越长越好看了（我不想这么写，伊维塔要我这么说的，我觉得我还是长原来的那样子，但伊维塔剪了头发，更漂亮了，每天早上吃饭的时候我都要被她的金发晃得眼睛生疼）’”  
里奥和父亲都笑了，里奥摸了摸信封，从里面拽出另一张纸，他翻过来，惊讶说道：“他们竟然还寄了照片啊！真怕我忘了他们吗？”  
里奥把照片递给父亲，自己继续读信上的话，果然，在信纸最下面写了一行“PS：为了防止你真的忘了我们，我和伊维塔拍了照片，让你见识见识什么叫美貌无双（这句话也是伊维塔板着脸让我加上去的，我都要哭了）。”  
这句话又逗笑了里奥，他几乎可以看到姐弟俩写信的样子，洛伦索坐在桌前一笔一划地写着，伊维塔在屋子里走来走去，板着脸加上许多莫名其妙的话，让洛伦索为难不已。  
两人一同看着照片，姐弟两人坐在花园中的草地上，阳光正好，伊维塔看向一旁，洛伦索对着镜头笑得正甜。  
“长得真好看。”父亲说。  
看着两个孩子，里奥笑了。洛伦索脸上还带着最后一点婴儿肥，笑得时候露出浅浅的酒窝，嘴唇仍像个孩子般，肉嘟嘟的，小时候他头上软软的棕色卷发卷得特别过火，现在长大了，头发也不再卷的那么夸张，柔顺地打着卷，弧度并不大。而伊维塔更像妈妈，发色浅淡，眉眼很冷，熟悉她的人才知道她并不是拒人千里之外的类型。  
“说句公道话，加维诺其实更好看，”里奥说，照片上没有加维诺，里奥也不知道该怎么形容：“桑斯家这一代的孩子里他长得最漂亮了。”  
“我听说他生病了，是吗？”父亲问。  
里奥点点头：“前两年在医院里住了一段时间，反而严重了，情况一直不好，恢复得特别慢。”  
“能有人一直照料就好了。”父亲说。  
“这几年埃尔莎对他比原来好多了，”里奥说，“去哪儿都带着，拉莫斯也对他很好，虽说他现在不常在家，一直呆在马德里不回来，以前他回家来看加维诺的时候更多呢，现在生意忙，他……”  
说到最后几个字时，里奥的语速忽然慢了。  
父亲注意到他表情的异常，问道：“怎么了？”  
里奥摇摇头，他无暇分心答话，那丝细线在他脑海中串联着，他唯恐一个字、或者一个动作都会让那根线崩断。  
Nino出事时拉莫斯在家，之后的一切也都是他负责：尸检、现场的勘察、各种证物的化验、家中的其他安排……孩子们被他第一时间送出葡萄园保护起来……  
里奥摇摇头，他不知道为什么会想到孩子们，只是忽然觉得这件事也有关联。  
Nino是他的朋友，按照他的脾气，他应该怒火中烧地为他复仇，就像埃尔莎那样，几近疯狂地与世界为敌，但他并没有……他在处理好各种事后动身去了马德里，以至于当时想要和他确认更多Nino出事时的信息都拖了很久。  
“拉莫斯……”里奥低声念道。  
“他怎么了？”父亲问。  
“他……”里奥开口，知道拉莫斯不可能是凶手，但是……  
“他一定知道些什么。”  
*  
当晚内马尔又欢天喜地地来找里奥，里奥陷入沉思中，内马尔讨了个没趣，干脆转移目标和里奥的父亲东拉西扯，老人脾气好，喜欢内马尔有活力又爱说爱笑的样子，和他聊得很开心。  
里奥一夜未睡，他和众人一样，所得知的都是“加维诺在去了医院后不适应，病情忽然严重了许多”，可加维诺是去了医院之后才病情严重的吗？会不会在那之前、也就是Nino出事时他的病情就忽然恶化了呢？会不会他见到了什么、知道了什么所以受到惊吓后病情才严重的？  
在监狱中无法得知真相。里奥必须尽快出狱、尽快和拉莫斯见面。  
父亲出狱一事已经安排妥当，如果没问题，四个月后他就自由了。里奥已经在这里住够了，他需要离开。  
*  
处理好了父亲的事，并结交了举足轻重的生意伙伴后，里奥通过巴萨与桑斯办好了出狱手续。出狱的前一天，内马尔不知从什么地方弄来了酒，拉着里奥去楼后喝酒。里奥本不想同意，耐不住内马尔一直央求，就和他去了。  
“明天你就出狱了，说不定这是我们唯一一次一起在监狱里喝酒呢。”  
“在监狱里有什么好的。”里奥随口答道，心中还想着拉莫斯对于Nino的事到底隐瞒了多少。  
“说不定以后想起来也是很特别的回忆呢。”内马尔说。里奥点点头，没回答，接过他递来的酒瓶喝了一大口，内马尔看着他喝酒的样子默不作声地笑，心想着等到他们在一起后，会回忆起他们第一次单独喝酒是在监狱这样的地方，到时候他们会大笑，会回忆那时夜晚的燥热和两人不尴不尬的对话，到了那时，现在的沉默和尴尬也都会变得甜蜜。  
里奥点点头，由着内马尔倒了更多的酒。内马尔说了很多，里奥随口应着，他实在不能抽离思绪去想Nino之外的事。拉莫斯知道什么，而他因为里奥和众人所不知道的原因竟然将这真相隐瞒了下来。  
他脑中被思绪填满，没注意自己越喝越多，最后终于晕沉地靠在墙上睡着了。  
他不能思考，不应该思考。他爱着的人们不会恶意伤害别人，当然也不会伤害家人。拉莫斯不是他的家人，现在同为桑斯的一员，却和他的家人无异……他不会故意做出任何事……可仔细想来，他的举止实在反常……  
“里奥？”内马尔贴到他耳畔叫道。  
里奥没回答。他醉了，推开折磨他的思绪，他靠在墙上睡了过去。  
内马尔在他身边呆坐着。他看着手中的酒瓶，仰头喝掉最后几滴后继而用力晃了几下，但已经不再有酒水滴出来了。  
他应该知道答案。内马尔抬头望着星空。他在骗自己。他早知道答案了。里奥·梅西不会喜欢自己，他的爱情已和瓶中的酒一样流光了，没给他留下点滴，也不为其他人存留。  
他焦躁着，也痛苦着。他低着头，沉重地为自己不会开始、没有结果的恋情哀悼。他摸出几天前得来的一个打火机，点燃脚边几片枯黄的叶子。失了生命的草叶在短暂的几秒钟燃烧、散发着苦涩焦灼的味道，内马尔看着，眼见它们烧成了星星点点的灰烬，散在干裂的土地上。  
扔下打火机，他闭上眼向里奥贴过去，酒瓶翻到在地上，沉闷的声响惊走了树上的鸟。内马尔环住里奥，轻吻着他的嘴唇。  
里奥从昏沉中缓慢抽离。似乎有人在吻着自己，但那感觉过于遥远，如同在深海之下、在光亮无法穿过的苦涩海水中去看天空一般，他的意识如一舟沉了的船，以电影慢镜头的模样从海平面上落下，落到他身旁。  
确实有人在吻他。一旦身体确认了这一信息，里奥立刻抗拒起来，他皱着眉，用手去推对方，一面别过头去，但他醉着，力气不大，对方也一直追着吻过来。  
这不是Nino。他皱着眉，在意识混沌时无力地抗拒着。他不喜欢，他不喜欢，这不是Nino。  
待里奥终于清醒过来时，还未看清眼前的人是谁，他就用力将对方退了出去。  
“你……”他睁开眼，看见内马尔。  
“我喜欢你。”内马尔说。  
失了温度的灰烬被风带走。他知道自己已经没有希望了。  
里奥感觉头痛欲裂。酒精让他晕沉，亲吻让他惊讶和愤怒。你应该学会尊重别人的意愿，里奥想。但眼下他不想说教，恼怒太多，他几乎不知道说什么才好了。  
“我现在没有和谁约会的打算，”里奥说，“也不想和任何人亲近。如果你的行为涉及到我，至少要提前告诉我。再有下一次，我就没办法把你当成朋友看待了。”  
内马尔看着他，微笑着，眼中几乎要浮现泪光了。他在笑自己，莫名地不知道在笑自己什么。这一切都太荒唐了，他为什么会由着自己的生活因为一场没有希望的单恋变成这幅样子。他值得快乐、幸福、满足和安乐不是吗？他值得这一切、配得上这一切，为什么却丢了这一切？  
里奥不忍去看他的表情，转头说道：“你等得够久了……太久了，你不该再花时间在我身上了。你应该有你自己的生活，去和真正喜欢你的人约会，而不是像现在这样。”  
内马尔摇头。  
“他去世两年了，而我在五年前就告诉过你我喜欢你……时间确实够久了，已经久到你应该接受我了不是吗？”  
里奥摇头，疲乏又厌倦。  
“这不是时间的问题。再这样耽搁下去，你会毁了自己。你需要有正常的生活，不是好多年都耽误在一个没希望的人身上。”  
他们沉默着，里奥不想开口，内马尔也不说话。过了几分钟，里奥不想再尴尬下去，起身要走，被内马尔一把拽住手腕。  
“你知道我在想什么吗？”内马尔问，不等里奥回答，就说道：“我在想，你至少应该给我一个机会，我们可以试着在一起两三个月，时间到了，你确实不想继续的话，我们再分开，你不能连一个让我努力的机会都不给我。”  
“我不给你机会？”里奥问，“如果我不喜欢你还勉强同意你的要求，这是对你的不尊重还是对我的不尊重？我们两个谁的感情是可以随随便便对待的东西？”  
“你这样太不近人情了。”内马尔喃喃说道。  
“总比骗了你或拖着你要好。”里奥说，将手腕从他手中抽出后离开了。  
哪怕有一点，里奥想，哪怕自己有一点对内马尔动了心，他都会同意交往试试看的建议，甚至哪怕对他抱有一分温柔他都会愿意尝试，因为多年前Nino也是这样接纳了自己走进他的世界，但不同的是，里奥并不知道在开始时他对托雷斯来说就是特别的，而如今里奥对内马尔并没有类似的感觉。他在爱情上的感觉死去了太多，未死去的点点微光埋藏在深海中飘荡，不知何时能重见天日。  
里奥离开了。内马尔仍坐在原地。他垂在膝盖上的手微微握着，仍保持着里奥抽出手腕时的姿态。  
他手中只有风。  
*  
第二天中午时里奥收拾好东西，与父亲道别，父亲的朋友也来送他，还送了他一个用石头做工具磨出来的木头珠子，里奥欣喜地接受了。很快，狱警来叫他，里奥在离开时特意环顾四周看了看，内马尔一直没出现，想必是故意赌气不来见他。  
里奥再度和父亲道别，叮嘱他照顾好自己，然后随同狱警走出监狱。  
办好手续后，里奥被告知他的朋友在外面等他，迈出这道门，再走过一条宽阔的林荫路就是监狱的大门了。狱警带里奥向外走时正巧两辆车开进来，挡住了路，两人只能靠着栅栏边向前走，走了十几步时，里奥的手腕忽然被人握住，力道之大让他吃痛地皱了眉，向左看去，栏杆后面一个老人紧盯着他。那人看上去年纪很大，似乎至少有七十岁了，或者是他看上去衰老太过，脸上的伤疤、皱纹和晒伤将衰老与苦痛清楚地写在他脸上，里奥一时被岁月无可逆转的摧残力量震慑，竟忘了该做出反应。  
“你会宽恕我们吗？”他沙哑着嗓子问，急迫，咬牙切齿，字字清晰，唯恐里奥听不懂。  
他攥疼了里奥的手腕，里奥想要挣脱，却被老人更狠地用手掌钳制住。  
“放过我们。”老人重复道，声音低沉有力，仿佛命令，却是在无望地乞求，眼中尽是狂乱的偏执。  
里奥只道对方认错人了，他急于脱身，用尽力气想把手抽出来。  
“放过我们，放过我们……”老人不断说着，里奥莫名地慌张起来，心想老人大概病了，精神不好。他用力掰开对方的手指，迈着大步追上刚刚的狱警离开了。  
*  
拉莫斯回到桑斯已经有六天了，这几天他无事可做，花了很多时间陪加维诺。但漫长的六天中，加维诺只有过一次回应了他的答话，只在几十秒的短暂瞬间里恢复了思绪，继而就又坠落进自己的世界中了。  
“我是来告诉你好消息的，”拉莫斯说，“我和皮拉尔要结婚了，你很喜欢她，还记得吗？”  
他问，拿出手机给加维诺看照片，加维诺病情严重前，拉莫斯偶尔会和皮拉尔带加维诺出去玩儿，给他买冰激凌，陪他逛街，为他买下许许多多的拼图和颜料，那时加维诺虽然病着，却还能和人正常交流，他爱笑，皮拉尔神色惋惜，说这是她见过最接近天使的一个孩子。  
“他什么都没做错，不是吗？”皮拉尔看着加维诺的背影问。  
我不知道。拉莫斯想。  
加维诺摆弄着手中的拼图，如今他已不大会拼了，只是常放在手里把玩着。看着照片，加维诺不明所以，转过头去发呆了。  
照片上的加维诺坐在桌子后，被拉莫斯和皮拉尔夹在中间搂着，露出羞怯的笑容，邻桌的人们都在转头看他。  
原本他病了，和人交流总是紧张、偶尔会有失常的举动，拉莫斯那时为此认为世界对他不公平；现在他病情严重，连交流都成问题，却开始想哪怕让他变回之前的样子也好。  
拉莫斯忍着不去叹气。过了一会儿，加维诺累了，拉莫斯帮他换好睡衣，加维诺躺到床上翻来覆去一会儿，很快睡着了。  
拉莫斯坐在床边看着他。眼见他身上发生的一切让他自己心生忧虑。加维诺从未做错任何事，却变成了今天的样子。拉莫斯推迟着和皮拉尔的婚姻，他惧怕所爱之人遭受悲剧，惧怕有一天他的孩子也会无端被卷进灾祸。  
这场玩笑太残酷了。拉莫斯想。他在惊吓、悲痛和打击后精神失常还不够吗？还要让他被人诱骗、欺辱、利用……  
总有一些时刻会让最虔诚的信徒也会怀疑信仰。你无法解释为什么神安排了这一切，为什么事情要这样发生，你或任何人究竟要从这些经历中学到什么。  
“不是你的错，”拉莫斯对着加维诺的睡颜低语道，“不是你的错……求你赶快好起来。”  
*  
抵达葡萄园后，里奥听到了拉莫斯刚刚离开的消息。  
“他临时接了笔生意，去美洲了。”埃尔莎回答。  
里奥攥紧拳头，忍着不要一拳打在门板上。  
“他什么时候走的？去了哪个国家？”里奥问。  
“早上四点多钟出发的，买了很早的一趟航班，先到哥伦比亚，然后再去其他地方，他说事情很多，我醒了之后才看见他发给我的信息。”埃尔莎说，一边把手机递给里奥看，“你的脸色不太好看，怎么了？”  
“有事想和他说，他又这么走了。”里奥回答，感觉自己憋了一肚子气。  
“打电话问他好了。”埃尔莎说。  
“是啊。”说不上两句半，他就会挂了我的电话。里奥想。  
他不想在电话里提出这件事，怕拉莫斯会因此连欧洲都不回地躲着他，只能暂时假装什么事都没有。他原以为能一回来就和拉莫斯说清楚这件事，没想到他直接跑到美洲去了，还一副在哪个国家也不确定的样子，连找都没办法去找他。  
既然拉莫斯不在，里奥在葡萄园呆了一会儿后就回到巴萨去了。  
里奥疲倦地回到家中，立刻就被哈维家的双胞胎治愈了。两个肉呼呼的宝宝怯生生地和他打招呼，安静地接受他的拥抱，并回以满是口水的亲吻。和家里人打过招呼后，里奥回到房间里睡午觉，双胞胎跟来了，无声无息地爬到他床上，学着他的样子、在他身边睡着了。  
过了一个多小时后里奥醒了，他的卧室门开着，听见有人在套间的起居室里说话。他听了几句，听出是哈维和普约尔的声音。  
“内马尔……”里奥想起那孩子。他从床上爬起来，用手指理顺头发，走出卧室。  
普约尔和哈维分别坐在两张沙发上，正一面喝酒一面聊着。  
“您好，”里奥说，一面俯下身去和普约尔拥抱，“我刚刚睡着了，不知道您过来了。”  
“没想吵到你，睡醒了吗？”普约尔问。  
里奥点头，在哈维身边坐下。  
“普约尔过来找我，我正好到你房间里看看双胞胎有没有惹你心烦，我们就在这儿聊上了。”哈维说。  
“其实我也是来找你的，”普约尔说，“你在监狱里见到内马尔了吧？那孩子是冲着你去的，现在你出狱了，我们想让他也赶快出来，他反倒闹脾气，不肯出来了。”  
里奥瞪大眼睛。他难道还在赌气吗？早就是大人了不是吗？至于赌气呆在监狱里不出来吗？  
“但是，如果我们强行把他带出来，也不是不可能，对吧？”里奥问。  
“那都容易，”普约尔挥挥手，“可这样不是解决办法，我们强行把他带出来，没几天他非赌气把自己再弄进去不可。我们希望他能自己愿意离开监狱，可现在，连他为什么非要呆在监狱里也不知道。”  
里奥用力咧了咧嘴。  
这种话也说出来，我的脸皮恐怕已经厚到一定地步了。  
“他是冲着我去的。在监狱里对我表白，我没接受，他心情不太好。”  
一两句说清了事情，里奥觉得还挺痛快。  
哈维和普约尔呆滞地看着他。  
“你就不能委婉点儿吗？”哈维问，“在说这些话之前你不认为需要个缓冲吗？”  
里奥无奈地抬了下胳膊。  
“我们是一家人……”  
普约尔爽朗的笑声打破了尴尬：“一家人就不用拐弯抹角了，里奥，你回答我，你希望内马尔赶快出狱吗？”  
里奥点头：“当然了。”  
“好，我立刻告诉内马尔，里奥希望你尽快出狱，这样说的话，就算他顾着面子拖延几天，也能很快同意出来了。”  
里奥一怔：“您这是套话呀，把我也带进去了。”  
普约尔笑了：“可你希望他出狱也是实情啊，我可没说谎。”  
他和哈维笑了起来，说这件事就这样定了，然后两人离开了。里奥郁闷地回到卧室，在双胞胎中间躺下，任由他们把肉呼呼的胳膊和腿搭到自己身上。  
可这样的话，内马尔出狱后又要抱着希望了，说不定哪天早上自己醒了，就看见内马尔欢天喜地地出现在自己门口……  
*  
在里奥回家一个星期后，内马尔也出狱了。如里奥预料的一般，他因为里奥的关心和在意十分欣喜，回到三角洲住了一夜，第二天就去巴萨了。  
走进宅邸后，和门口守卫的人打了个招呼，内马尔步伐轻快地跑上楼，敲开里奥套间的房门。  
推开门的一瞬间，内马尔忽然有了种可笑的幻想——如果这是电视剧，他就应该和苏亚雷斯喜结连理了。因为他每次欢天喜地来找里奥，都会看见这个大块头理所当然地呆在里奥的房间里，然后他会因此感到心烦不已，如此一来，电视剧的走向就是他和苏亚雷斯因恨生爱、情比金坚，最后地久天长。  
内马尔烦躁透顶，醋意从骨头里往外翻。  
“下午好。”内马尔冷着脸和苏亚雷斯打招呼。  
“下午好。”苏亚雷斯说，不紧不慢地清理着刚刚拆卸的枪。  
“里奥在吗？”  
“在睡觉。”苏亚雷斯指了下套间的卧室门。  
“他怎么总是在睡？”内马尔问。  
“他——没有工作的时候总要歇歇。”苏亚雷斯说。他当然知道里奥时常用睡眠来逃避和减少糟糕的情绪，但这些话他自己知道就好。  
内马尔撇撇嘴，在一边的沙发上坐下。  
过了一会儿，房间里传来隐约的水声，水声结束后没多久，腰间围着浴巾的里奥走出卧室。看见内马尔时，他显然吓了一跳，而内马尔只顾着咽口水、吃醋和愤愤不平，没发觉里奥的惊讶。  
“上帝啊，我都忘了你今天要来。”他说，一面在苏亚雷斯身边坐下。  
该呼唤上帝的是我才对，内马尔在心里用咬牙切齿的语气说，看看他啊，裹着条浴巾就挨着苏亚雷斯坐下，活脱脱像他们俩曾经打过一万六千炮似的，该死的乌拉圭人，别以为我不知道你们俩清清白白，我是不会吃醋的……  
“我过来玩儿几天。”内马尔说，为了掩饰不得不咽下去的口水，他拿起桌上的酒喝了几口。  
“我这几天事情和以前一样多，你要是不介意，就像原来一样跟我四处跑吧。”里奥说。他拿起苏亚雷斯处理过的零件，开始组装那把枪。  
他的头发还在滴水呢。内马尔想。看着一滴水珠从里奥的耳朵后留下，流淌过锁骨，滑过胸前……  
内马尔又喝了一口酒，喝得太急，他呛着了。  
“我有一件事想问，”他突兀地开口了：“你们俩还住在一起吗？”  
里奥点头，苏亚雷斯也点头，他们点头点得过于默契，让内马尔感觉如同在看着一对养育了四个孩子的夫妇，由此他喝下的酒更加酸涩了。  
“我也可以陪你，里奥，”内马尔跳过更多的发问、犹豫和转弯抹角，直接问道，“我来巴萨的时候，让我住在你房间里吧，也让路易歇歇。”  
路易。  
里奥和苏亚雷斯琢磨着这忽然变了的称呼，一齐抬眼看他。小伙子有话不直说，还换了称呼来拉近距离。  
“不用啦，我们习惯了。”苏亚雷斯说。知道里奥脸皮薄，这些事他来应付就好。  
“你们不是恋人，也不是炮友，我也是里奥的朋友，偶尔一起住也没什么大不了。”内马尔说。  
里奥和苏亚雷斯互相看了一眼，苏亚雷斯倒酒，和内马尔开始了辩论。  
是的，我们确实不是恋人，也没发生什么，但是……这么长时间……而且里奥也习惯了……对我们来说……有时候涉及到生意……你看……所以这件事……  
内马尔不打算讲道理。双方辩论了一会儿，苏亚雷斯明显倦了。他向来不擅长唇枪舌战，何况内马尔一开始就没打算讲道理。  
“这样吧，路易，”里奥忽然开腔，“这几天就让内马尔在我这儿住，也不能总把你因为这么点小事留在我身边，你应该去做更重要的事。”  
在内马尔听来这不过是几句很平常的话，苏亚雷斯却反应很大。  
“这样不行吧？”他问。  
“没事。”里奥摇头。  
“可你……”苏亚雷斯附到里奥耳旁，两人低声交谈着。  
内马尔表情如常，实则怒火中烧地看着他们接近于拥抱和耳鬓厮磨的姿态。两人说了好一会儿，干脆站起身到露台去说了。  
“不能一直这样下去，再说巴萨有更重要的事让你做。”  
“可你怎么办？”苏亚雷斯问。  
“我不能一直让你陪着我啊，不可能一辈子都这样，不是吗？”  
“但现在又没有其他事，我完全可以继续……”  
“路易，路易，接受我的好意，”里奥握住他的手，“我们都尝试一下，好吗？如果不行，那就还像现在这样。但无论你还是我，我们都想有所改变，对吧？”  
他们的说话声又低了，内马尔火急火燎地等着。  
*  
很快，内马尔等来了最好的结果。  
里奥同意了他的提议，当天晚上他如愿以偿睡在了里奥的房间里。两人同一张床上睡着，虽然什么都没做，内马尔却有种恋爱已然大功告成的自豪和成就感，他已经和喜欢的人如此接近了不是吗？  
他睡得很熟，第二天醒来也心情极好，但还没有好到让他忽略早餐时里奥和苏亚雷斯交换意味不明眼光的地步，乌拉圭人倒茶一边问是不是一切都还好，里奥还没等答话，内马尔已经洋洋得意地开口了：当然了，都很好，好得不得了。  
以后我就要赖在里奥房间里不走了。他想。  
里奥抬头看了眼苏亚雷斯，点点头。  
“要是……”苏亚雷斯问。  
“没事。”里奥摇摇头。  
内马尔坚定地忽略了他们故作玄虚的对话。没有任何问题，没有，没有，没有，一切都很好。  
第二天，苏亚雷斯被派去执行重要的任务了，他为离开里奥而忧虑，也为能马上大展身手而兴奋不已。里奥忧心忡忡地为他送别，如同他要上战场一般，内马尔闷闷不乐地站在一旁吃醋，如同他才是要去送死的那个。  
*  
内马尔悠哉地躺在熟睡的里奥身边，低声哼着歌，暗自盘算着计划。里奥不是傻瓜，他不能指望着用稀里糊涂滚了床的方式让里奥接受自己，但他至少要让他对自己有好感，所以现在尽管他们睡在一起他也还是要保持一定距离，不能对里奥乱来，否则就太难看了……  
内马尔愉快地设想着，里奥动了动，忽然坐起身来。  
“醒啦？”内马尔问，“去洗手间吗？”他打开床头的灯。  
里奥没说话，他换掉睡衣，拿起床头柜的衣服开始穿。内马尔觉得有些奇怪。  
“你要出去吗？”他问。  
里奥仍旧不说话，他已经穿好裤子，正在系衬衫的扣子。  
“里奥，你到底要干什么啊？”内马尔问，自己也从床上爬了起来：“你要去哪儿啊？”  
“我去找Nino。”他说。  
内马尔惊出了一身汗——里奥的声音变了，带着小孩子的稚嫩和固执，而这句话本身更让内马尔战栗：托雷斯都死了好久了，里奥要在这会儿黑灯瞎火地跑到他的墓碑前跟他互诉衷肠吗？可那说话的声音是怎么回事啊？  
他坐起身，借着床头灯的光芒看着里奥。里奥的表情很奇特，一方面看起来迷迷糊糊的，另一方面又好像十分清楚自己在做什么。  
他现在状态不对，内马尔想，这绝对不是清醒的状态。  
内马尔不知该如何应对眼前的状况，问道：“里奥，你……要去哪儿看Nino啊？”  
“桑斯庄园。”  
内马尔立刻跳下床开始穿衣服。如果里奥说要去葡萄园或者清水湖墓地，内马尔还不会这么紧张，因为这两个地方都在西班牙，里奥若是忽然念了旧情，怀念过世的情人也没什么不可以，他开车陪他去就好了。可桑斯庄园远在北欧，里奥在大半夜忽然说起要去那儿，内马尔吓得冷汗直流。想起他提出要和里奥一起睡的时候苏亚雷斯和里奥交换的眼神和话语，他立刻明白了大半。  
“里奥，你等一下，”内马尔急急地套好衣服，跑到里奥面前挡住了门，“你去桑斯庄园干什么？”他一时想不起该用什么话拖住他，就这样问了一句。  
“Nino在那里啊。”里奥说着，甜甜地笑了。内马尔心里发毛，里奥的表情、动作和青春期的孩子一模一样，根本不像二十四岁。  
就算给内马尔一百个胆子他也不敢说“托雷斯已经死了”，现在里奥明摆着状态不正常，他可不敢说刺激他的话。慌乱中内马尔只得抵着门挡在里奥身前说：“我陪你去好不好，里奥？你等我一下，我先打个电话。”  
“给Nino打吗？”  
“不不，不是给——”  
听了这句，里奥立刻就要去拉门，内马尔赶紧按住他的手。  
“里奥，你要去桑斯庄园，怎么过去啊？”  
“直升机。”  
“可现在是半夜，我们要是坐直升机，是不是要先通知他们准备一下？我马上就让人准备，然后——然后我们就去看Nino，马上去，马上就去。”内马尔急急地解释着。  
“那好吧。”里奥说着，欢欢喜喜地笑着，一双眼睛瞪得亮亮的，看着内马尔。  
内马尔匆匆拨下苏亚雷斯的号码。  
“上帝啊苏亚雷斯你给我接电话！”  
听到话筒中传来关机的提示音时内马尔心急如焚，他不知道还可以联系谁，想了两秒，顾不得太多，给罗纳尔迪尼奥拨了过去。他现在不在巴萨庄园，但内马尔只有他可以指望了。  
“我是内马尔，很抱歉打扰你，但刚才里奥醒了说要去北欧找托雷斯，他现在的状态根本不正常，迷迷糊糊的，还像个小孩……我该怎么办啊？”  
“把手机给他。”罗纳尔迪尼奥说。听起来他并不焦急。  
“什么？”  
“把手机给里奥。”罗尼说。  
内马尔愣愣地把手机递给里奥。  
“里奥，我是Nino。”内马尔听见罗纳尔迪尼奥这样说。  
“Nino！里奥好想你，我现在就过去看你好不好？”  
“宝贝，你现在不能过来，我有事没办完。”罗纳尔迪尼奥继续说着。  
“可我想见你……Nino都不想我吗？”  
“如果你现在跑过来，我就一个星期不见你。”  
“啊？那不行——”  
“你乖乖的，回去睡觉，明天一早我就去找你。等你醒了之后，Nino陪你吃早饭。”  
“真的吗……可里奥现在就想见你……”  
“乖乖的，宝贝，你现在去睡觉，等你醒了，我就到你那儿了，好吗？”  
“……那好吧。”  
“好了，去睡觉吧，里奥，”罗尼迟疑了一下，说道：“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你——”里奥用小孩子的方式拖着长声：“我比世界上任何人都爱你。”  
里奥挂断电话，开开心心地脱下衣服，钻回到被子里，看都没看内马尔一眼，他好像根本没意识到房间里还有其他人似的。内马尔心乱如麻，又给罗纳尔迪尼奥打了个电话，压低嗓音问道：“喂，这样就没事了吗？”  
“基本上。再有什么问题，你再打电话给我，记住天亮之前不能让他出门。但今天应该没事了。他如果把你当成托雷斯，和你说话，你就答应着。”  
内马尔放下手机，里奥已经好端端地躺回床上了。他没脱衣服，生怕过一会儿里奥再闹出什么花样。于是和衣躺在一旁。  
过了一会儿，里奥果然把他当成了托雷斯，开始说话。问他最近在做什么，想不想自己，什么时候再来看他。内马尔如履薄冰，战战兢兢地回答着。里奥握住了他的手，安心地睡着了。  
被喜欢的人握着手，内马尔感觉到从未有过的绝望。  
不，不应该这样说。他感觉绝望的时候太多，现在应该习以为常了。  
可他不知道里奥陷在这样深的地方。  
我们真的应该在一起。快睡着时内马尔迷迷糊糊地想。我们都在奢求得不到的。  
*  
第二天吃早餐时，内马尔没了昨天的得意和开心，佝偻着身子，面如菜色，脑袋几乎要埋进盘子中。里奥每每在夜里有异常的举动后，第二天多少会记得些，疲乏和无望来得更甚，平常苏亚雷斯和他一起时总会岔开话题，内马尔不知所措，两人只能沉默着。  
“吓着你了？”切着盘中的肉，里奥一面问道。  
内马尔本想嘴硬说没有，但他已经如霜打的茄子一般了，否认也会被人一眼看穿，于是短促地点了下头。  
“我不常这样，偶尔会有一次，”里奥解释道，“之前就算说了你大概也不会相信，现在看到了，我不妨告诉你，情况时好时坏，有时可能更过火，让你睡不好、休息不好，闹腾一整晚。你如果不想再被惊吓，我能理解。”  
“我不在乎那些，”内马尔立刻说道，语气中带着分赌气的倔强，“我并没说要退缩。”  
里奥微微挑眉，点了下头，喝了一大口茶。  
“好，如果你这样想的话，”里奥说，手机响了一声，他打开信息看了看，说道：“吃过饭以后收拾收拾，我们去美洲。”  
内马尔吓了一跳：“什么时候决定的？这么匆忙？而且去干什么啊？”  
“找拉莫斯。”里奥说。  
*  
内马尔很快收拾好行装，和里奥一同去了机场，抵达哥伦比亚后把行装丢在酒店，又再度出发了，尽管里奥哈气连连，内马尔无精打采，他们还是一刻不停地赶去了郊外的一所大宅子。路上两人喝了咖啡又喝了酒，下车前内马尔还有些迷糊，里奥已经打起了精神，背脊挺直，眼神锐利，内马尔感觉到他忽然变了的气场，也跟着警觉起来了。  
车子走进目的地的最后一段林荫路，这段路很短，却因为路边停满了车、占了车道而行驶得异常缓慢，里奥和内马尔在人满为患的门口下车，内马尔报了两人的姓名，立刻被一个年轻人带着走进去了。  
“这里在办派对吗？”跟着那个年轻人向宅子中走时，内马尔低声问里奥。  
“葬礼。”里奥答道。  
内马尔用力咧了下嘴，庆幸自己刚才说话的声音不大，前面领路的人并没有听到。  
“梅西先生——”一个长着娃娃脸的年轻人迎了出来，“您能来真让人惊喜……”他做了个鬼脸，为自己刚刚说错话感鲁莽，立刻补充道：“虽然在今天这样的日子用这个词有些奇怪……”  
“我正好到美洲有事要做，不顺路过来就太过意不去了。”里奥回答。  
两人握了握手，对方看了眼内马尔，里奥介绍到：“哦，这是三角洲的内马尔·达席尔瓦，这是哈梅斯·罗德里格斯。”  
两个年轻人互相寒暄，话还没说完，里奥就听到诧异的声音在身后响起。  
“里奥？”  
里奥回头，拉莫斯在几步之外惊异地看着他。他的表情变得太仓促，还能在局促和惊讶之后隐约瞧见刚刚溜走的泰然自若的神色似的。  
“塞尔吉奥，”里奥微笑，转身面对着他，微微张开双臂，“我最想见的人。”  
他走过去，拥抱了惊讶的西班牙人。  
“你怎么来了？”拉莫斯问。  
“我穿越半个世界来见你，这次可不许躲开了。”他轻笑着说道，没回答他的话。  
拉莫斯露出僵硬的笑容。  
“我怎么会躲着你。”  
“是啊，你怎么会躲着我。”里奥也对着他笑。  
内马尔和哈梅斯紧张地看着他们，并为自己不必卷进二人的纠葛松了口气。  
*  
因为一次偶然发生的械斗，来自两个集团中的年轻人在这次冲突中丧命，少年人的去世令人痛心，双方势力暂时放下偏见，共同举行了这场葬礼。  
这场事故将带来三个月的短暂和平，之后很快会纷争再起，众人心知肚明。人们说着不会让年轻人白白流血，但为了他们的复仇，双方很有可能在事件平息后进行变本加厉的报复和争抢。  
在哀伤之下，躁动的情绪在葬礼中游动。仪式结束后众人没有离去，他们会一同参加之后的宴会，拉莫斯被里奥叫到外面，两人在花草衰败的花园中谈话，内马尔远远地站在一旁。  
“我已经大老远地跑来了，你也猜出是什么事了吧？”里奥问。  
拉莫斯看着一旁的喷泉，平静答道：“不，我不知道，猜不出。”  
“我不能花费半个世界的距离跟你绕弯子，”里奥说，“我这次来是要问你Nino去世的事你知道多少，或者说，你有什么瞒着我们的？”  
“瞒着你？我有什么可瞒着你的？”拉莫斯说，他看着里奥，神色坦诚，“我已经把能交给你们的都给你们了，现场的调查结果、检测结果、尸检报告……”  
“它们是真的吗？”里奥问，他已在脑海中无数次设想背叛与欺瞒的场面，问出这句话时已经不带感情了。  
“是真的。”拉莫斯答道，语气如同手已经放在圣经上起誓般确凿无误。  
里奥打量着他，对方直视着迎接他的目光。  
“过去这几年你都在干什么？”里奥问道，“躲着我，躲着埃尔莎，躲着比利亚，躲着所有人，每年我们能在葡萄园里见到你几次？以前你在葡萄园住的时间也这么短吗？”  
“我只是不想回去。”拉莫斯说。  
“我们别再绕弯子了好吗？”里奥问，“我真需要大喊大叫质问你、让你说出真相吗？如果你被人威胁了、有不得已的苦衷可以告诉我们，你真要一辈子瞒着这件事吗？”  
一瞬间里，时间似乎在拉莫斯身体上停滞了，他的表情不再有变化，连呼吸也消失了。然而不过一两秒，他就又恢复了原本的神态，却并不如他希望表现得那样自然。  
“我没有什么要瞒着你的，你想的太多了。”  
里奥看着他。拉莫斯的眼睛像一堵墙一样，连光芒都不能反射在上面。里奥缓慢地后退一步，同样移开了目光。  
“好，”几秒钟后里奥说道，“既然如此，我也没什么可问的，我在这里住几天，等我回到西班牙之后加维诺就要从葡萄园被带走了，他会按照我的喜好被我处置，我相信埃尔莎不会偏袒他，你知道埃尔莎，她虽然脾气不好，但是明事理，自己的亲弟弟她也不会无理袒护。”  
“你说什么？”拉莫斯忽然变了脸色，自谈话以来，脸庞第一次有了怒气和感情。  
“他是凶手，不是吗？”里奥说，“我让他偿命，天经地义，托雷斯没有杀害埃尔莎的父亲和叔叔们，他自己不欠埃尔莎什么，但埃尔莎的弟弟却杀了托雷斯，错的人是他，他当然要付出代价。”  
“他不是凶手，你没有理由插手他的事。”拉莫斯说。他竭力抑制着怒气，语调已经不自然了。  
“他是，塞尔吉奥，你明知道，还和我争论什么呢？”里奥轻声说道。  
“这和他没关系！”  
“我不在乎，”里奥向前一步，“我如果认定他是凶手，无论他是不是，都会有‘证据’出现。你知道这件事有多轻而易举——加维诺不会辩解，埃尔莎不会袒护。如果你确信加维诺不是凶手，当然也不会介意我带他去我们的医院、做各种各样的检查、接受治疗……如果治不好，或许就要一辈子呆在医院里了。”  
拉莫斯惊诧地望着里奥，他话中有隐约的疯狂，让他想要倒退，避开对方的逼视。  
“你不用把我当成巴萨的里奥·梅西，你只把我当做我本人就好，如果我认定了他是凶手、认定了他应该接受惩罚，你认为有几个人能阻止我？知道失去所爱之人的滋味吗？知道人们会为此做出什么吗？”  
“这不公平，你不能这样做。”拉莫斯回道。  
“我和你，我们，再也见不到Nino了，这公平吗？”里奥问。  
拉莫斯不再说话。  
“他死了，谁来为他的死亡负责？时间吗？麻木吗？淡忘吗？”里奥的声音微微提高，“我从来都不否认世界上有不公平存在，但我想趁着我还有骨气反抗的时候把真相挖出来，我不能忘了他在我们婚礼之前被人枪杀，不能忘了我抬过他的棺木、看着他下葬，更不能忘了他给过我的爱情和温柔，他让我变成今天的里奥·梅西，我不能对他的死视而不见。”  
“我不能忍受对他的欺骗和背叛，在他死了之后、在你还自称为他朋友的时候，你就要这样一辈子隐瞒真相、让他死得不明不白？难道他的生命对你来说没有意义、他的痛苦和死亡不值得你说出几句真话？”  
“我没有！”拉莫斯忽然大声说道，“你想知道杀死南多的是谁，难道我就不想吗？可我们不知道那个人是谁，加维诺又会因此被牵连，我担心你会迁怒于他……”  
里奥紧绷的神经忽然放松下来。他终于说出来了。  
他们站在惨白的阳光下，拉莫斯的声音上了锈，里奥的耳朵灌了水。  
是，我说了谎。  
不，报告并没掺假，只是删去了很多。  
是，房间里确实有另一人的脚印，我们不知道是谁。  
不，枪上有指纹。  
不，指纹是加维诺的。  
*  
加维诺在窗前站着。他的衣服沾了油彩，脸和手脚也都脏了，明快和阴郁的颜色沾在他身上，加维诺目不斜视，在雨水洗刷的落地窗前用油彩涂抹窗户。  
“他被人利用了，”拉莫斯说，“不可能是他……他已经被药物毁了。”  
阳光冷了颜色，落在两人身上，脚边衰败的花草已经是被冻僵的模样，像是横七竖八的尸体。  
“他的检查报告显示有慢性中毒的迹象，有人在缓慢地折磨他，不让他死去，只让他病情严重，生不如死。”  
隔着半个世界，加维诺在下雨的窗上涂抹着更多颜色，金色艳丽，让他着迷，他用耀眼的颜色印出一个个手印。  
“在南多去世时，加维诺被人灌下了药，黑市上买不到……是特意为他‘定制’的，让他一夜间迟钝下来，很有可能送命，但对方把剂量掌握得很好，确保他继续活着，继续受折磨。”  
窗上印了许多金色的手印。加维诺歪着头，透过油彩的间隙去看窗外模糊的景色。  
“南多的报告显示他在出事当天晚上吃下了剂量很重的药物，昏睡过去，所以他才会不知不觉被人杀掉。”  
“是加维诺送去的饼干。但我说了，他是被人指使的，他连药是什么都不知道。”  
里奥惊出了一身冷汗。他记得那男孩腼腆的笑容和好意，也记得他来医院探望自己时带来过自己烤的饼干。  
拉莫斯停顿了一下，给里奥时间让他吸收这些信息。  
想要后退。  
里奥眩晕着，勉强睁着眼，试图告诉自己他所听到的并非谎话。  
“不可能……”他喃喃说道，眼中的世界摇晃起来。  
不会有人做出这样恶劣的事，不会有人这样残忍。  
加维诺将沾满红色油彩的手贴在窗上，用力抹下去。金色沾染了红色，变得模糊，脏兮兮的。  
“我不敢在第一时间告诉你，马上把加维诺送了出去。”  
“同时把伊维塔和洛伦索也送出去了，说是为了孩子们的安全着想。只把他一人送走太蹊跷了。”  
里奥闭上眼，几句话让他感觉天摇地晃。  
“你应该一开始就告诉我，告诉我们……我们也好早些发现真相，找出那个人……”里奥说，勉强保持着声音的平静。呼吸却不可避免地越来越沉重了。  
“埃尔莎也不知道是吗？”  
拉莫斯摇头。  
“我没告诉任何人。她在盛怒之下，我甚至怕她伤害加维诺。”  
“她不会，”里奥费力说道，“她不会，我也不会……”  
两人的谈话不得不在这时中断，哈梅斯走来说宴会开始了，请他们也赶快入座。两人不再说话，和内马尔一起回到宅子中。  
因为葬礼的关系，整个房子都素净又沉寂，宴会上的人们压低了声音交谈，没了往日的欢笑和畅饮。拉莫斯与里奥坐在同一张长桌上，两人斜对着，中间隔了六七个座位。他们努力避开彼此的目光，与旁人说话，或沉默不语。当宴会结束，他们无可避免地目光相遇时，隔着人群，他们微微笑了。他们对这微笑再熟悉不过。只有磨损和无奈时要笑，只有苦痛和无力时也要笑。  
不能被重量压垮，于是再狼狈也要笑。  
*  
三天后，里奥和拉莫斯回了葡萄园。  
拉莫斯对埃尔莎解释了托雷斯那场事故的真相，里奥早知道她会怒不可遏，在他们说这件事的时候一直呆在房间里，等着劝解埃尔莎。果然，埃尔莎发起火来，怒火中烧地质问拉莫斯为什么不在一开始说出真相，为什么要瞒下加维诺的病情，现在到了这个时候又该去哪儿找凶手，知道真相后她的眼睛冒火，恨不得揪出凶手撕开他的胸膛一般，她怒气冲冲地指责着，叫喊着，里奥劝了好半天，她才安静下来。  
刚刚怒气的发泄让埃尔莎疲惫不堪，她在里奥身旁坐下，斜靠在沙发的另一边上，喃喃自语般说着事情的解决方法。  
“我要看完整的报告，换一批人重新追查叔叔胃里的药和加维诺被灌下的药……”她叹息般说了一大串指令，拉莫斯一一记好，着手去准备了。只剩下埃尔莎和里奥两人在房间里，埃尔莎仍斜靠在沙发上闭着眼。里奥倒了酒给她，在心中第一万遍想着她的侧脸实在和托雷斯很像。  
“你想怎么做？”埃尔莎问，神色不自然，仿佛怕里奥说出她不敢听到的话。  
“我想让加维诺好起来，”里奥说，“他受苦了。”  
“你不怪他？”埃尔莎问，声音颤抖着。  
“没有人能责怪他们见过的最像天使的孩子，”里奥说，“我们的敌人在外面，不在这里。”  
“你真的……”  
“找出凶手，让加维诺好起来，我现在只关心这些，没空责怪谁。”里奥说。  
埃尔莎紧紧盯着他，探寻地望着他的眼睛，里奥回望着，忽然被她眼中与托雷斯过分相像的地方吓了一跳，看得心惊。  
“你越来越像他了。”里奥说。  
“谁？”  
“你叔叔。”  
“哦，”埃尔莎应了一声，想了想开口道：“之前我一直不想承认，但知道真相以后越来越觉得他很了不起……比我，比桑斯的所有人都强了不知多少倍……我恨了他那么多年，把他当成彻头彻尾的伪君子……到头来发现我才是无知又无耻的那个，”埃尔莎的声音降低了些，“我很抱歉当年做的事，硬生生拆散你们……我不敢想这件事，怕你们恨我。”  
一瞬间，埃尔莎流露出显见的胆怯和孩子气，只有在这样的时候里奥才会感觉到她和加维诺确实是血亲，而这样的埃尔莎太少见了，她愧疚着，垂着头坐在那儿，手指无措地搅在一起。惧怕她的行为带来了无法挽回的事，她不希望叔叔和他的恋人与自己心存芥蒂。  
“我没有，他也没有，”里奥答道，“原本我是有可能恨你的，但一开始就没埋下那个种子。几年前在巴萨的宴会上，我第一次或者第二次见你的时候，发现你不喜欢他，我和他谈起你，他只说了两件事：你是他侄女；他爱你和我一样多。”  
埃尔莎惊讶地抬头，泪水在眼眶中浮现，她努力克制着，不敢置信地看着里奥。  
“我被绑架，被人折磨得奄奄一息，躺在血水里等死，你把我从地狱里带走，我不可能恨你。”  
埃尔莎克制着不要大哭出来，她知道自己不会，她永远都不能正常地表达情绪和流露感情，她克制着，或怒吼，她习惯了纠缠、争斗、两面三刀和背叛。她做了许多错事，她从不觉得自己值得被原谅。  
她强忍着眼泪，不知所措，这时加维诺推门进来，梦游般走到姐姐身旁，在埃尔莎面前跪坐着，双手放在她膝盖上，歪着头看她流泪的样子，然后伸出手去擦拭她的眼泪。  
眼见埃尔莎的情绪要失控，里奥起身离开了，埃尔莎不会希望被别人看见自己失态的样子。他把姐弟两人留在房间里，几乎能隔着门看见埃尔莎抱住加维诺大哭的样子。  
*  
知道了Nino去世的真相，里奥看上去没有多少变化，罗尼却发现他更消沉了。  
在葡萄园住了几天后，里奥回到巴萨。即使拉莫斯说出真相，他们所能掌握的线索还是寥寥可数。里奥开始做噩梦，梦见自己变成了Nino，在睡梦中被面目不清的人用子弹打穿，后来加维诺的脸庞也出现在梦里，他拿着枪，瑟瑟发抖。  
里奥不停地从梦中惊醒，每个夜晚都不得安生，常常呆坐到天亮。看着他的脸色和精神一日差过一日，罗尼忍不住想要劝劝他，晚饭后和他一起在房间中喝酒聊天，里奥却越喝越多，罗尼拦也拦不住。  
酒精带来的眩晕让里奥异常清醒又迷糊。他盯着罗尼，发现他的神色中有种悲伤的感觉，而这种感觉已经存在好久了，他却在今天才留意。  
“为什么你看起来心情不好？”里奥问。他本想说“为什么你看起来这么痛苦”，可虽然醉着，他还是在话语溜出嘴边时改了措辞。  
罗尼移开目光。  
他似乎是想挤出个微笑，但半路才发现自己太累了，笑不出来。  
里奥没继续追问。他知道自己一定是醉了，因为他竟然有了奇怪的想法。  
这竟然是原因吗？他竟然从没注意到过……  
看着罗尼，晕头晕脑的里奥感到一阵难捱的头疼，阻止他思考，阻止他去窥探真相。但已迟了，来不及了，他到底发现了。  
是因为他的缘故。  
“这不可能。”里奥说，眼睛望着窗外晃动的繁星。这不可能，他对自己说。他瘫软在沙发上，闭上眼，想把这当做梦，却很快被脑中尖锐的疼痛刺醒。  
罗尼喜欢我。  
我也要大哭一场了，里奥迷糊地想着。这都是什么安排，为什么会有这样的事。  
头痛让里奥皱紧了眉头，他用右手捂住眼睛，逃避一般。  
“这不是真的。”  
他说。  
“罗尼，这不是真的。”  
他说，想要否认这件事。  
他不想要这样的事发生，他不要罗尼难过，他不想知道罗尼一直喜欢着他，并且要眼看着他和托雷斯恋爱、结婚。  
“快告诉我这不是真的。”他说，气若游丝，头痛欲裂。  
“里奥，没事。”罗尼说，轻轻拂过他的头发。  
“怎么可能没事，你怎么能说没事！”里奥叫着，字句被酒精腐蚀，含糊了棱角。  
他气恼地拨开罗尼的手，如同发脾气的小孩子，罗尼想要安抚他，他却不住挣扎着，他气自己，也心疼罗尼。  
“你还嫌我不够难过吗？”他叫喊起来，“谁让你这么傻的！干什么要这么傻！或者你好歹告诉我……”  
他说不下去了，又要哭，又要发脾气，恼怒不已，不知所措。  
“我没事，里奥，我没事。”罗尼说。  
里奥却感觉更难受了。他紧紧闭着眼，靠在沙发上，想将自己缩进靠背中。  
过了半晌，里奥带着哭腔开口了。  
你受苦了吗？  
他问。  
罗尼一怔，这句话正正好好地抓住了他的心脏，如同一只手般将它捏碎。  
“不，我很好。”  
他说。心脏的碎渣在胸腔中飞溅。  
里奥气恼起来，他撒谎，他不好，这都是自己的错，都怪自己。他什么都做不好，他和十五岁没有分别，他把一切都搞砸了。  
借着酒劲，里奥发起脾气来，和小时候一模一样，罗尼一遍遍地劝解他，安慰他，里奥不管不顾，一味叫嚷着，脑海中已经模糊了意识，眼泪不为原由地滚了下来。他最近身体状况一直不好，眼睛立刻就红了，又涩又疼，几乎要睁不开了。  
他哭闹着，罗尼哄着孩子一般哄着他，过了十几分钟，他终于安静下来，躺在沙发上，似乎要睡着了。罗尼要扶他到床上去，里奥却忽然攥住他的胳膊，不会思考般倾身过去吻他。  
理智告诉罗尼他应该拒绝，可欲望不给他清醒的机会。他喜欢里奥，而在里奥贴到自己唇上时，不知为什么，有预感般的东西告诉他这种事只会发生一次，里奥醉着，他完全可以决定事情发展到什么地步。他可以主导事情的发展，而不必抱有愧疚。他虽然喝醉了，这却确实是他的意愿。  
他们亲吻着，然后罗尼别开脸，抱着里奥的头在他耳边低语道：“你醉了。”  
里奥还想反驳什么，但因为不胜酒力而迷糊着说不出话。罗尼把他抱到床上，脱下他的衣裳叠好，然后坐在床边看着他。  
他瘦了。罗尼想。然后就在这句话出现在脑海中时，罗尼忽然觉得很难过。  
因为他看着这个孩子长大，看着他一天天长高，看着他从懵懂变得沉稳，看着他留长了头发、剪短了头发、穿上一身学生装、穿上出席宴会的正装；看着他恋爱，看着他分手，看着他将鲜红的花朵扔进爱人的棺木，看着他的第一次婚姻变成一纸空白，看着他为自己并不理解和认同的东西奔波、打拼，看着他用酒精麻木自己，看着他在睡梦中坐起、以为自己回到了再也不能回到的十五岁。  
人们总是希望能承担所爱之人的痛苦，却求而不得，他人的苦痛折射到自己身上被放大了千百倍，可那痛苦仍不是自己的，你仍旧不能为他代过。  
罗尼想哭，但他最终只是笑了。  
即便这样煎熬，里奥也没有被打垮。  
即便经历了那么多，现在他仍旧能经常见到里奥，确认他一切安好。  
这就足够了。  
*  
里奥梦见海。  
他在海水中下沉。眼见自己向着黑暗更浓的地方沉去。  
这里只有幽深的光，而海底一无所有。他不能留在这里，他不能继续下沉，但他阻止不了。  
没有办法了，Nino，我什么都做不了。  
他不再挣扎，四肢沉沉地坠着，如同绑着石块。  
我没有办法。  
他坠落下去。单纯的快乐，单纯的痛苦，心底隐藏的渴望与甜蜜。一切感觉都从他身体中缓慢抽离，与所有生命体征一齐脱离，弃他而去。  
最终你将什么都不拥有。  
他睁不开眼睛了，海水刺痛着它们，他躲避着，继而闭上眼。  
光亮越来越微弱，里奥闭上的眼睛已经不再睁开了。没用了，不要挣扎了，不要反抗了，什么也不会发生。  
他终将被囚禁在黑暗的大海中，在海底，在鱼儿也不靠近的地方，在大海的坟墓中悄无声息地被埋葬，悄无声息地死去。  
海洋为他挖好了坟墓，他落入一片心形的凹地，那里流着血，满是泥沙。  
混着血的泥沙将他包围，如欢迎他回家般紧抱他的身体，束缚他的手脚，遮住他的嘴，盖住他的眼睛，封住他的口鼻。  
他将葬在这里，无人知晓，无声无息。  
泥沙灌满了眼耳和口鼻，他没有不适感，他失去了感觉。闭上眼，松开手，不再挣扎和思考，就此睡下去。  
一尾鱼游过他的身旁，惊扰了泥沙和鲜血。  
里奥微微睁开眼，他透过黑暗望着，然后费力地伸出手。泥沙束缚着它，捆绑着他的胳膊，拉回他伸出的手，然而另一只手却紧紧握住里奥冲破泥沙的手掌。  
他任由自己被那只手拉住，泥沙缠了上来，鲜血缠了上来，回忆和黑暗缠了上来，痛苦和死亡缠了上来，他们变成手铐和脚镣，变成锁链和棺木，用力将他拉回海底，而那只手紧攥着里奥不肯放开，最终冲破了污浊，拉着他脱离幽深的海底。  
黑暗在身后不断消散，海面的光越来越亮。  
是Nino，他想。他救了自己。  
他安心地闭上眼睛，任由自己被那只手带离海底的坟墓。  
他的脸上沾着鲜血，沾着泥沙。曾经想要吞噬他的大海洗去他脸上和身上的污浊，以水波温柔地亲吻他的手指和身体。  
在即将浮出海平面的瞬间，他忽然感觉到异样。不，那不是Nino的厚实温暖的手掌，那只手更小，却带着坚不可摧的力量。  
浮出海面的一瞬间，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，大口喘着气，与此同时清醒过来。  
那是他自己的手。  
*  
醉酒的本意应是欢庆，或是逃离，里奥却更希望它能带来遗忘，他在清早还未完全清醒时有了些迷糊的念头，关于他，关于罗尼，他愁苦地皱着眉，奇怪着这荒唐的梦境竟然如此清晰。幸好那不过是梦，里奥想，一边翻了个身，没有的事，罗尼对我没什么感觉，都是做梦。幸好是梦。  
那时天刚蒙蒙亮，里奥睁眼看了看外面阴沉的天色，很快又睡着了。清晨的风吹过他耳畔，呢喃着没有人听到的低语，他将被子拉到头上，坠入无梦的睡眠。待到九点钟时，睡眠如同被人合了水闸一般戛然而止，里奥“忽”地睁开眼睛，如同头顶上有人敲响了丧钟将他唤醒。  
那不是梦。  
他呆滞地坐起身，清晰地回忆起自己昨晚的失态，他吵嚷着，胡言乱语，知道了罗尼喜欢自己，并吻了他。  
不过是一瞬间，里奥又回到了昨晚。他又变成那个慌张无措的孩子。  
他缓慢地下床，洗漱，换衣服，心神不宁地去餐厅吃饭，在走廊上走着也心事重重。  
“再不看路就要撞上了。”  
里奥吓了一跳，步子这时还没停，果然一抬头就直挺挺地撞到罗尼身上了。罗尼双手握住他的上臂，问道：“干什么呢？没睡醒？”  
里奥想到撒腿就跑应该是个不错的注意，他不敢呆在这儿了，他也没脸见罗尼了。全都乱套了。  
“还问我，”里奥嗫嚅着，低头不看他，“你倒是说说该怎么办啊。”  
“这是我的事，你帮不上忙，没有什么你能做的，”罗尼说，他似乎早就考虑好了这些话，“不是你的错，你也不用责怪自己，事情到了一定地步就会有转机，如果没有转机，至少也能放下。”  
里奥抬起头来，着迷地看着他。他竟然能将自己无法处理、无法面对的事这样轻易地用几句话说清。直率、坦诚，无所隐瞒。  
“你怎么能这样轻易就说清这件事？”里奥问，“这原本很复杂不是吗？复杂又难以解决。”  
“我只是在叙述事实，”罗尼说，理顺里奥的头发，“我们吃饭去吧。”  
里奥迷糊地跟着他走，又像小孩子一样被罗尼握着手。

*  
第四卷 第四章 故人  
*  
里奥在巴萨住了一个星期，罗尼出门去办事了，他也回了葡萄园。这时候埃尔莎刚为加维诺联系了新的医院，地点在北欧，她原想亲自他过去，却因为忽然排满的日程抽不出时间，比利亚和拉莫斯也在忙着，埃尔莎不放心其他人陪着加维诺，他的情绪不稳定，最近吵闹得更多了，正巧这时候里奥回去，就主动提议自己带加维诺去北欧的医院。  
出乎里奥意料的是，北欧联系好的那家医院是斯卡特旗下的，他刚下飞机就接到了安德里亚斯的电话，他已经派了车到机场等他，他的助理之一夏尔也等在那里，后者热情地接待了两人，带他们上了车。  
里奥详细问了医院的情况，夏尔一一回答了，还在平板电脑上为里奥找出医院的资料看。在半个小时车程后，里奥和加维诺下车，以为他们到了医院，却发现车在商业区的一栋大厦前停下了。  
“我们到这儿来干什么？”  
“卡尔斯特伦先生在这里等你们，”夏尔解释道，“这是斯卡特的另一家公司，他在这里有些事要处理，之后会亲自带你们去医院。”  
“他亲自带我们去有什么了不起。”里奥低声对加维诺说，加维诺在专注地打量这地方，没听见里奥的话。  
走进大厦，夏尔带里奥和加维诺上楼，在七层停下后，里奥刚走出电梯就看见一个超级漂亮的女孩向他们走来，女孩对他们微笑示意后擦身而过，里奥觉得奇怪，那姑娘看起来太眼熟了。这样想着，又有五六个高挑漂亮的姑娘从他们身旁走过，里奥惊异地发现她们中有一半的人自己似乎都见过，却想不起来在哪儿。待他们路过会议室时，十几个身形高挑、相貌端正的男女忽然“扑面而来”从里面涌出，里奥受到惊吓般发现了答案。  
“这里是经纪公司吗？”里奥问。  
“对啊，”夏尔答道，忽然转头看里奥，“您要是没听说过我们的公司我可就太受伤了，全世界的超模有一半是我们出口的，北欧全被我们一家包了——”  
“我怎么会没听过！”里奥说，“刚才走出去的那些人，哪个我没在机场、在电视、在各种各样的地方见到他们的广告！可我从没想过这竟然是你们的公司……”  
夏尔骄傲地笑了。  
“谢谢您夸奖，欧洲被我们承包了三分之二，您见过他们也在情理之中。”  
夏尔将两人带到一间宽敞的办公室，敲了下门后进去，里奥赫然看见一屋子漂亮的男男女女回头望着加维诺和自己，他有种受到惊吓的感觉。  
而真正的惊吓还没到来。安德里亚斯站在落地窗充沛的阳光中，穿着白到耀眼的衣裳接受光芒的亲吻，他隔着一群人站在里奥对面，看清来人是谁时安德里亚斯忽然笑了，一面走过来一面说道：“啊呀，男朋友来了。”  
我果然不该来。里奥哀叹着，安德里亚斯笑盈盈走到他面前，熟络地环住他的腰。  
“好了，没有其他事了，你们去忙吧。”他对房间里的人说。众人看着他和里奥，依次走了出去，最后一个人刚迈出门口，里奥就在安德里亚斯腰上拧了一把，安德里亚斯轻叫一声躲开了。  
“还吓我？有完没完？”  
安德里亚斯嗤嗤笑着。  
“有什么，多少人巴不得当我男朋友，”安德里亚斯转头去看加维诺，试探着去握他的手，加维诺避开了。  
“早上好，亲爱的。”他柔声说道。  
加维诺躲到里奥身后，看着地板。  
“他要过上一段时间才能信任你，”里奥说，“他现在不常说话，比以前更难交流了。”  
“你希望先歇歇还是直接去医院？”安德里亚斯问。  
“去医院吧，我不累，他也不，他累了就发脾气了。”里奥说。  
“我还有几件事要嘱咐，然后就陪你们过去，你们先坐会儿。”安德里亚斯说，这时有人端来饮料和点心给他们，两人在长沙发上坐下，里奥拿起每样点心到加维诺面前问他要不要，他选了一小块蛋糕慢慢吃着，里奥坐在一旁一面接电话一面为他擦着嘴角。  
安德里亚斯又和几个人见了面，确定之后三人连同夏尔一起离开公司。  
“有你这么一个老板，员工们一定每天都很郁闷。”里奥说。  
“为什么啊？”  
“你长得太好看了，公司里的模特们每天都想有这样一个老板我还混什么混，不如回家开个小酒馆打发日子。”里奥说。  
安德里亚斯忽然笑了起来，吓了加维诺一跳。这惹恼了里奥。  
“不许忽然这样！你会吓着他！”他冲着安德里亚斯低声厉喝，后者立刻收敛了。  
几人抵达医院，这里的医生已经提前收到了加维诺的病例，一下午都在为他做检查和各种测试。到了晚上，检查终于结束，三人在医院的餐厅吃了饭，然后走过一片绿油油的草地，到了医院中几近奢华的独立病房区。那是一片分散的小别墅，安德里亚斯说这家医院在一些方面类似疗养院，有病人长期住在这里，所以才有了这一小块别墅区，他要了其中的一座给加维诺，希望他在这儿住的舒心些。  
加维诺做了一天的检查，情绪消沉，里奥和安德里亚斯跟着跑了一天，和医生谈了好久，也累得够呛，回到别墅中后，三人都累得直接躺倒在床上，幸而床也够大，三个人躺在上面也很宽松。  
他们很快睡着了，过了一个多小时，里奥醒了，看见躺在中间的加维诺还睡着，他抬起脑袋向加维诺身后看去，安德里亚斯也醒了，正盯着天花板看。  
“想什么呢？”里奥低声问。  
“哦……我可以陪你们在医院里住几天，”安德里亚斯说，“这几天都不忙，这里地方够大，我就在这儿住吧。”  
“晚上我要陪加维诺，你去别的房间睡。”里奥说。  
“干什么把我赶走？我呆在这儿碍着你什么事了？”安德里亚斯问。  
“你呆在这儿干嘛？Nino说你睡觉的时候旁边有人睡不着，你以为我不知道？”  
“越来越得寸进尺了，还拿男朋友的话压我，我就想呆在这儿怎么了？你赶我出去啊？”  
“小点儿声，把加维诺吵醒了我非把你打出去不可！”里奥说。  
“记着你今天的态度，里奥，”安德里亚斯从床上坐起来，“用不上三五天，我保证加维诺每天都围着我转，看都不看你一眼，”看见里奥不服气地瞪着他，他补充道：“我最擅长勾引人了，你不是不知道。”  
说完，他向里奥眨了眨眼睛，里奥丢过去枕头砸在他身上：“不许对加维诺来你少儿不宜的那一套！”  
加维诺被他们的声音吵醒，困倦地睁开眼睛，里奥立刻闭上嘴，加维诺伸过手来搂住他，把头枕在他肩膀上继续睡了。  
*  
知道安德里亚斯才是杀死父亲和两个叔叔的凶手之后，埃尔莎疲倦地发现她已经不会恨了。她恨得太多，恨了太久，那些恨意都花费在托雷斯身上，许多年过去、最终得知真相时，她已经没有力气恨了。  
埃尔莎在全世界联系医院时，安德里亚斯主动找到她，提出让加维诺到北欧来，斯卡特旗下有最好的专科医院，他在这儿会接受到最好的治疗，他本人也会对加维诺周到体贴。两人都不曾明说，但安德里亚斯知道，加维诺最初因为失去父亲而忽然生病，他的责任比任何人都多。  
埃尔莎谨慎又多疑，但这一次她相信了安德里亚斯，即使与他并不相熟，她却知道安德里亚斯不会伤害加维诺，并且里奥·梅西会一同去，他们会照顾好他。  
拉莫斯拿出了加维诺的完整检查报告，医生们得以根据加维诺当时被灌下的药的成分制定治疗方式，里奥原本没指望加维诺能很快好转，但这家医院确实对得起自己的名声，不过一个月，加维诺就开始对其他人与他的交流有所反应了，他说话仍旧不多，只是几个单词和简单的句子，并开始笑了。  
平常里奥和加维诺住在医院的别墅里，安德里亚斯多数时候也住在这儿，后来加维诺的情况慢慢好转，医生说不用每天都接受康复治疗，每个月给加维诺放了两天假，安德里亚斯就带着两人回到碎宝石去住。加维诺喜欢那里，每次去都很开心，但这也会让他在回医院时有些抵触情绪。  
加维诺和安德里亚斯相处得日益融洽，在巴萨需要里奥回到西班牙时，里奥已经可以把加维诺放心交给他了。  
*  
回到西班牙后，里奥忙上了好一阵子。  
一天晚上，他正打算好好休息一会儿时，洛伦索邀请里奥去看伊维塔的话剧排练，里奥一直喜欢和他们姐弟两个相处，即使有些困倦，也还是抛下睡觉的想法和他一起出门了。  
伊维塔和同学们排练的地点选在桑斯未开业的一处露天咖啡厅，这里紧挨着街心花园，景致很美。咖啡厅已经装修完毕，桌椅只摆了两三张，剩下的一大片空地正被伊维塔用来排练。  
他们会在几天后学校的活动上演一出喜剧，伊维塔是导演，学生们有模有样地演着，伊维塔大声下达着指令，男孩们敬畏地看着她，女孩们倾慕地跟在她身旁听从她的调度和指挥。  
“下台的时候别跑，慢点儿，把道具拿上来之后也别走那么快……不不不，你绕到后面去，别挡住观众……”  
伊维塔拿着台本，站在被当做舞台的空地前指挥着，她扯着嗓子说了半个下午，声音有些哑了，她的同学们给她塞了喉糖和饮料，洛伦索在一边坐着，津津有味地吃着零食，一面看着他们彩排哈哈大笑。  
里奥也觉得有趣，他们演出的话剧很好玩儿，是喜剧风格的，到时配上合适的衣服和音效，一定会轻松博得满堂喝彩。  
这时已经是黄昏，洛伦索吃了半袋子零食，伊维塔的排练也渐入佳境。里奥坐在醉人的晚风里，脸上露出不经意的笑容。这样美这样安逸的时刻，在花园旁，在植物清新的味道中，就好像不会有任何坏事发生一样。  
演员们闹哄哄地排练着，忽然一个小小的影子踉跄着奔过来，等他跑到身边抱住自己的腿时，里奥才看清那是个一岁左右的黑发小男孩，他开心极了，咯咯地笑着跑过来，里奥坐在长椅上，他抱住里奥的腿之后，抬起头来望着他，开心地笑了起来。  
“你从哪儿来，亲爱的？”里奥被他带笑了，摸了摸孩子的头，一面四处张望，他的父母应该就在附近。  
“唔……”孩子哼着，用头蹭了蹭里奥的腿，若有所思地看了看洛伦索，然后又冲着里奥笑了。  
“抱抱你好吗？”里奥问，“带你去找你爸爸妈妈。”  
孩子眨着大大的眼睛又笑了。  
“哇，他真好看，”洛伦索说，用勺子沾了一点蛋糕上的奶油递到他嘴边。  
“要吃东西吗，小天使？”里奥问，这样说着，里奥却忽然想到随便喂别人的孩子吃东西不太好，万一他不能吃这些呢。  
犹豫着，里奥把孩子抱了起来，刚要站起身去带他找他的爸妈，就看见一个和孩子长着一模一样黑色头发和大眼睛的年轻人走了进来。  
“本哈明！”他一眼看到孩子，大步走了过来，本哈明如同捉迷藏被发现了一般，害羞地叫了一声然后咯咯笑着把头埋进里奥肩上，而那年轻人跑了几步后忽然停了下来，呆呆地看着里奥。  
里奥怔住了，他在有生之年从未这样迟钝、僵硬和无措。  
看着眼前那张面孔，里奥的嘴唇动了动，他想说话，却只是身处梦境般笑了。  
那是Kun呀。  
里奥一点表情也没有，只是呆呆地看着Kun，直到Kun走到他面前，犹疑地开口叫道：  
“里奥？”  
没有错，是Kun，他回来了。他幼年的玩伴，陪伴他最久的朋友。他最信任的人，他最初的朋友。  
里奥咧着嘴，孩子般笑了，转瞬间又很想哭。正如他在托雷斯与安德里亚斯的婚礼上想象的那般，Kun结了婚，迎娶了美丽的新娘，他们有一个健康漂亮的孩子。他过得很好，这让里奥感觉很幸福。  
里奥站起身单手拥抱了他，另一只手还抱着本哈明。  
“我很想你。”他说，嗓音微微沙哑了。  
Kun僵硬地被他拥抱。晚风中的学生们停止了排练，看着他们两个，夕阳最后的余晖映在他们身上，洛伦索嘴里叼着棒棒糖，抬头看着他们，仿佛也呆了。  
“哇……”他低声叹着，忽然莫名鼓起掌来，学生们一怔，也跟着鼓掌和欢呼，就好像他们知道这是怎么回事似的。  
本哈明被夹在爸爸和刚刚遇到的陌生人中间，从里奥肩上露出大眼睛，与洛伦索不明所以地对视。  
*  
里奥抱着本哈明，与Kun一起进到咖啡厅里面去，在桌旁坐下聊天。里奥抱着本哈明不松手，这个忽然到来的宝贝让他着迷不已，本哈明刚刚庆祝了一岁生日，他的母亲吉安妮娜已经与Kun离婚，Kun刚刚搬回巴塞罗那，他说打算稳定下来之后再和里奥联系，没想到提前碰上了。  
“有个这么漂亮的宝贝，你们怎么能狠心分开呢？”里奥问，本哈明开心地吃着手指，并像一只小鱼一样在里奥身上自在地扭动身体。  
“我们太着急了，”Kun说，“匆匆忙忙结婚，匆匆忙忙有了本哈明，还没来得及考虑我们是不是合适，就发现已经到了该分手的时候。先吵架，再冷战，和好，然后又吵起来，这会吓着本哈明，对他的成长没好处，对吉安妮娜也不公平。”  
他眼中有短暂的哀伤和失神，里奥问道：“给我她的照片，我想看看你的新娘是什么样的。要是你们结婚的时候我在场，我一定是伴郎呢。”  
Kun拿出手机，找到一张照片递给里奥，屏幕上是一个脸颊圆润的漂亮女孩，她抱着还在襁褓中的本哈明，对镜头温婉地微笑。  
“她真美，”里奥叹道，看了看怀中的本哈明，“他也是。”  
本哈明呜呜啊啊地低声叫了起来，想要吸引里奥的注意力，里奥亲了亲他，本哈明开心地手舞足蹈，咯咯咯地乐着。  
“是我不好，没把握好机会，没找到合适的方式和她相处，”Kun摇摇头，“现在想来，离婚前的那几个月都像地狱一样，我做不好，不知道怎么解决我和她之间的问题，不知道怎么应对以后的生活。”  
“那你现在感觉怎么样？”里奥问，心想着Kun是不是很后悔这段婚姻。  
Kun看上去有些惊讶。他抬起头看着里奥，眼角弯了。  
“我曾想过别人问这个问题我该怎么回答，我想了一个很长的答案，但是并没有人问过，今天你问了，我想到我已经不用回答上很长一串了。”他说。  
“我喜欢她，我度过了非常愉快的时光。”  
落日已经沉了大半，里奥却忽然感觉阳光太暖，照在脖子上痒痒的。即使在他们还是孩子的时候，里奥也时常感觉到Kun与其他人的不同，他与Kun亲近，许多时候却并不明白他。经历了糟糕的离婚，里奥却从他口中听到了对已分开恋人的最高赞美。一瞬间他又想起自己与Kun初次见面的样子，他站在阳光下，圆圆的、幼稚的面孔上带着英勇的神情。里奥忍不住笑了，这确实是他认识的Kun，他万中无一的Kun，他与所有人都不同，过于透明，且无所保留、无所隐瞒。世界上怎么会有这样的人。  
“阿姨在哪儿？没和你在一起吗？”里奥问。  
“她恋爱啦，已经结婚了，在东南亚，”Kun说，“我继父是个挺不错的人，对我妈也好，他们还一起在当地成立了基金会，每天都忙着，可高兴了。”  
说到这儿，两人同时想到了Kun的父亲，里奥犹豫着要不要提起话头，Kun主动说道：“知道我爸出事的时候，我和我妈赶快走了，不然事情不知道会变成什么样……我爸做错事了，他那桩案子牵连了好多人，国内国外的都有，各种各样的人物都有，他的审判是秘密进行的，因为不能见光的事太多。我好不容易打听到他现在在美国，在那里的一处监狱被严加看管……我再没见过他，大概再也不能见到了。”  
里奥被他哀伤的语气俘获，转瞬间被低落的情绪笼罩，晚风翻卷着吹进房间，不过是几秒钟的时间，里奥忽然想到，自己已经不再是原本的他，他至少有能让Kun见到他父亲的力量。  
“我可以帮你，”里奥压低了声音，“或许我不能让他出狱，但至少能让你见他。”  
Kun忽然抬起头来，里奥原以为其中会是欢喜，他的眼中却只带着惊讶和困惑。  
“如果能见他，我很高兴，但他不能出狱，他做错了事——很严重的事。我不敢说如果我站在他的位置上会不会做的更好，但我起码不会为了钱和权力草率地决定无辜者的生死……我一直这样想，心里很别扭，迈不过这道坎。但我想见他，我想他了。他还没见过本哈明。”  
里奥深呼吸着，空气、清茶与树叶的芬芳都触动着他，什么时候这里的空气变得这样清新。他爱着这样的时刻，这样的感觉，他身旁坐着他所认识过的最纯粹的人，他让世界黑白分明，如雨水穿透泥浆而不被污浊。  
“我会帮你安排，可能需要很长时间，但我会让你见到他。”里奥说，怀中的本哈明忽然开始吃里奥的衣领，他赶快将衣领从孩子嘴中拽出来，“你也想见祖父了吗，宝贝？”  
本哈明只是睁着圆圆的大眼睛看里奥，然后扑进里奥怀中，继续吃着手指。Kun赶快拿来奶嘴塞到他嘴中。  
“你呢？”Kun问道，“你在和谁约会吗？我还记得我见过你原来的男朋友呢，那个比你大了十来岁的人，他在餐厅帮我们买单。”  
“哦，他呀，”里奥说着笑了，想起那时的甜蜜记忆，“他过世了，他的朋友代替他和我举行了结婚仪式，我现在算是结婚的状态，但实际上是单身，也没在和谁约会。”  
Kun诧异地听着他将分离与死亡如此轻易地说出口，只留下打磨光滑的甜蜜和美好，忘记了死亡的撕扯与疼痛。  
“他生病了吗？”  
里奥摇摇头：“他被人谋杀了，还给我们的侄子灌了药，让他病了好久——事实上，是他的侄子，前段时间我们送他去了北欧的医院，现在好了很多了。”  
Kun一时无法接话。  
“你很难过吗？”Kun问，“我怕你很难过。”  
“我很难过，但都过去了，”里奥说，将真实的感觉如此轻易地脱口而出让他浑身舒爽，“他给了我最好的一切，我不能奢求更多。”  
本哈明挥舞着小手，在里奥怀里扭动着，里奥忍不住笑，逗着他，本哈明安静下来以后，Kun忽然隔着桌子倾身过来，捧着里奥的脸在他额头上重重吻了一下。  
“神会保佑你的，都会好起来。”  
“神把你送回到我身边，当然会好起来。”里奥说。  
本哈明隔着奶嘴去啃里奥的脖子，Kun知道他饿了，说他该回去给本哈明冲奶粉了。  
“我也去你家，”里奥说，一面抱着本哈明站起来，“把你家钥匙给我一份。”  
“没问题，”Kun答道，“我搬进去的时候刚换了门锁，备用钥匙有好几把呢……”  
两人抱着孩子走出咖啡厅，里奥对伊维塔和洛伦索打了招呼，告诉他们自己今天不回家了。  
“可你要去哪儿啊？”洛伦索问。  
“哦，你里奥叔叔的小情人回来了，我们要叙叙旧。”里奥学着安德里亚斯的说话方式答道。  
伊维塔笑了，洛伦索惊讶地瞪大眼睛，而里奥发现Kun竟然红了脸。  
“你脸红个什么劲啊！”里奥说，照着小时候的样子在Kun后背上拍了一下，Kun仍是憨憨的，也不答话。  
他觉得自己会脸红正常极了，事实上，Kun对于里奥的变化十分惊讶，他已经脱胎换骨地成了另一个人，他身体中蕴含着强大的能量，从权力与死亡中走过，亲吻世界冰冷和满是柔情的模样，让Kun更为惊讶的是现在的里奥竟这样好看，小时候里奥带着分秀气，现在他长大了，脸颊的轮廓带着不曾妥协、未被世界打磨的锋利，鼻子挺直，柔软的嘴唇带着冰凉的柔情（他刚刚吻了自己的脸颊），眼中闪过转瞬即逝的哀愁，让那双眼睛湿润、柔美，眼波流转，模样动人。  
*  
Kun的家是一栋两层的独栋房子，对于带着孩子的单身父亲来说过于宽敞了。Kun解释说他希望本哈明的成长空间能更宽阔，有足够的地方充当他的卧室、游戏室、书房、储藏室，也要有足够大的院子让他去玩。  
到家后Kun为本哈明冲兑奶粉，里奥留心看着每个步骤，未曾思考就确认了自己以后将要重复这动作很多次，他要确保自己能做好。  
冲好了奶粉，本哈明抱着瓶子满足地喝着，里奥和Kun坐在同一张沙发上，看着电视里谁也没留意的新闻聊着天。里奥抱着本哈明，他穿着柔软、干净的内衣和小外套，身上有好闻的奶香味，头发软软的，带着阳光的味道。Kun是那样大大咧咧的人，却能独自一人将孩子带得这样好。  
“你会是个幸运的宝贝，不是吗？”里奥对孩子说话，本哈明喝饱了，有些困倦，噘着嘴趴在里奥怀里睡着了。  
“你今天想留在这儿吗？”Kun问，“你住在这儿的话，我先去把晚饭做了，然后去楼上收拾房间。”  
“我当然留在这儿，这辈子我再也不想看着你从我生活里消失了。但你收拾房间干嘛？我难道不是和你一起住吗？”里奥问。  
Kun露出困惑的神色，里奥说道：“自从我们认识以来，只要我们睡在同一个屋檐下，有过分开睡的时候吗？就算你的床不够大、我们都是在一个房间里各自睡在沙发和床上的，现在倒要和我分开住了？”  
Kun笑了。  
“我忘了，那好像是很长时间的事了。”  
Kun系上围裙，去厨房里做饭，里奥抱着孩子坐在餐桌旁和他说着话。  
晚饭后本哈明睡得熟了，里奥想要出门散步，Kun把孩子安放在婴儿车里推着他出门，两人沿着住宅区漫长的小路一圈圈走着，买了明天的食材后一起回了家。这一次，Kun房间里的床足够大了，他们可以两个人睡在一起，Kun也不必像小时候那样去睡沙发了。  
Kun的房间中放着婴儿床，本哈明会乖乖地在那里睡上一整夜，里奥和Kun各自洗了澡，躺在床上聊着天，直到后半夜才睡着。  
“你还是那个人，对吧？”里奥问，困倦地摸着Kun的眉毛和眼睛，“你是我从小就认识的Kun，不是其他人……不是在骗我。”  
“我当然是Kun，怎么会骗你？”  
“因为你消失了，”里奥说，“你消失过一次……一言不发，不留一点儿痕迹。”  
Kun握住他的手。  
“那时候我没有其他办法。”  
“我为你失魂落魄，”里奥说，睡意笼罩着他，他闭上眼睛，呢喃自语一般：“在你不知道的时候。我比任何人都想你……”  
“我给你写了上百封邮件，不敢发出去，全存在我的邮箱里……以为再也见不到你了。”  
“我不敢相信你会回来。我弄丢了好多人，他们都离开了……我不相信我有那样的好运。”  
里奥说着，声调越来越轻，字句也开始模糊了。他少有地感觉到极度的狂喜，那种感觉像一阵薄雾般带着温柔坚定的力量笼罩着他，沁入他的身体，冰凉的，柔软的，安静的。身体中死去的东西静悄悄地醒了，轻轻地啃咬他，拥抱他，吞咽他的沉重，亲吻他的睫毛。  
他睡得快，Kun却过了好久才合上眼。  
他曾逃亡一般离开这里，与母亲隐姓埋名，在东南亚陌生而潮湿的土地上过着暗无天日的日子。他苦恼，困惑，发脾气，不知所措。他的世界毁了，他视父亲为偶像和目标，那偶像却坍塌了，满身泥浆，污浊不堪。他无法言说这痛苦，不愿承认一直崇拜的父亲会做出这样的事，他私吞公款，收受贿赂，与犯罪团伙勾结来铲除异己，甚至为此害了不少无辜的人丢了性命。在案子审理期间，Kun着了魔一般在网上搜索相关的信息，明知道每次找到的新闻都会让自己更加痛苦，他却就是停不下来。他像傻瓜一般对着屏幕流泪，在心里恨着这件事——他无法去恨父亲，只能恨为什么这样的事要发生。但这种转移目标的方式持续不了多久，Kun还是不能不去想这些都是父亲的错，他哭得更厉害了，你为什么做这样的事，你是我的目标你不知道吗，我有多爱你多崇拜你你不知道吗，你这样让我很痛苦你不知道吗。  
或许他什么都知道。但他就是这样做了，他做错事，一错再错。Kun在困惑中度过了漫长的青春期，他独来独往，话语不多，在房间中安置了沙袋，在母亲不知道的时候打破了手指发泄心中的苦闷和怒火。母亲不知道他的痛苦，母亲并不明白，也不能体会。他应该有正常的家庭，他应该有让他骄傲的父亲，他应该拥有一切，他不应该过着这样的生活。  
沉默着，痛苦着，蜕变着。  
终于有一天，Kun打破了沙袋，按照那时他易怒而暴躁的性格，他应该将沙袋丢出窗外、砸破玻璃，留下满地狼藉。破损的沙袋如从前一样沉默，Kun丢下手套，大哭起来。他不应该是这样的人，他不应该是一个只会用暴力发泄情绪的人，他不应该是个自怨自艾的懦夫，他应该是他自己。  
Kun跪坐在地板上，一针一针缝着沙袋，粗硬的线在沙袋上穿过，留下歪曲难看的痕迹，他耐心缝着，缝着缝着，开始低声道歉：对不起，是我不好，不怪你，都怨我。  
那时他已连续打沙袋打了几十分钟，浑身大汗，圆滚滚的汗滴从他短短的头发上落下，塌湿了他黑色的运动T恤。他从来都是个粗心大意的人，这会儿却缝着沙袋，不住地道歉。  
他又有什么应得的？凭什么他就“应该”拥有正常的家庭、让他骄傲的父亲和一切？他有什么理由如此傲慢猖狂？为什么他就“不应该”过着这样的生活？  
安静地穿针引线，安静地将沙袋放在房间的角落里。  
放置好沙袋，Kun从街边的小摊上买来几盆植物。颜色鲜亮翠绿的植物在他的窗台上摆了一排，他丢下手套，去厨房做饭。在和母亲安静地吃着晚饭时忽然哽咽起来，不敢说话，只大口向嘴中扒拉着海鲜饭，忍着眼泪。过了半天后放下勺子，叫了声：“妈——”  
母亲抬头看他，问道：“怎么了？”  
Kun摇头：“没事，就想叫你。”  
他笑了，心想着自己好久没和母亲好好说过话了，甚至没能好好地叫过她，这么长时间以来他们当然说过许多话，他也唤过她无数次，可那些呼唤都是无意识的，他沉浸在自己的痛苦和不满中，遗忘了母亲太久。  
她并不比自己好受，世界上不是只有自己一个人在受苦。  
她在养家，她在早出晚归用血汗挣钱，她也在失去丈夫、被丈夫所营造的假象欺骗的痛苦中。自己竟然一直在忽略这样简单的事实。  
“我能出去工作吗？”Kun问，“不耽误学业的情况下。”  
“我赚来的钱足够我们两个花，但如果你想，找个地方打工也不错。”母亲回答。  
“我不能像你那样赚到好多钱，你太棒了，”Kun说，“但我至少想开始工作了，哪怕赚来的钱只够给你买花，我也想试试。”  
“去吧。”母亲说。  
Kun搂着母亲的脖子，在她额头上亲了一口。  
我和最了不起的女人生活在一起，他想，永远挺直背脊，永远温柔强大，什么也不能打倒她，她比我坚强了太多。  
从泥潭中走出，Kun第一次带着柔软的心情去看他居住的地方，又一片接纳自己的土壤。他不再拥有里奥，但他永远可以期盼自己将会和他重逢，那时他不能是暴戾和阴暗的Kun，他必须是真正的自己。  
不再需要父亲作为偶像，不再需要任何人作为偶像和榜样，他只需要成为他自己。  
*  
越来越困，Kun缩在被子里，跌入梦中。  
“Kun……”里奥叫着他的名字，半醒半梦地伸出手来，扣住Kun的手腕，迷糊着问道：“你爱我吗？”  
Kun睡得沉，听见了他的话，却来不及作答，又睡着了。过了好久，夜色越发深沉时，Kun感觉热了，他睁开眼，发现里奥并没像睡着前时乖乖睡在他那边，他滚到自己身旁了，还紧紧搂着他的脖子，惧怕他会再次消失一般。  
Kun侧过身去，也环住里奥的后背。他也不愿再失去他了。  
“我爱你。”他迷糊着答道，陷进无梦的睡眠里。  
*  
清早时分，里奥被Kun温柔的话语唤醒——他站在本哈明的小床旁，抱着孩子对他低声絮语。窗外垂下的蔓藤将嫩绿的枝叶伸进房间，将花园中潮湿的芬芳和雨露带入室内。本哈明醒了，口中含着奶嘴去抓爸爸的衣裳，Kun对他柔声说着话，一边轻轻晃着，本哈明以小孩子执拗的眼神直直地盯着他，仿佛能听懂他的话似的。  
“你知道我们在哪儿吗？我们在巴塞罗那。”Kun轻声说，露水的湿润和风的清爽卷着他的声音吹送到里奥耳边。  
“你喜欢这儿吗？”里奥听见他继续说着，“这里的阳光好多，我们还有小花园和院子，你可以在里面跑来跑去。”  
他说着，一边吻孩子肉肉的脸颊。  
里奥眯着眼睛，看着Kun在炫目阳光下抱着孩子的侧影。Kun穿着白色的家居服，本哈明也被裹在白色的小衣裳里，阳光拥抱他们，让他的眉角和孩子稚嫩的手指都熠熠闪光。  
这让里奥感觉心安，也让他被一阵突然袭来的占有欲俘获。这样美好的画面不能属于别人，这样纯粹的Kun和他可爱的孩子只应该属于自己，里奥无法想象若是另一人在清早醒来时心安理得看着这如置天堂般的画面他会有多嫉妒和恼怒。Kun和本哈明，他们不能属于别人。  
里奥揉了揉眼睛，Nino曾说的话涌进脑海。不，他不能占有任何人或任何东西，他不再是十几岁的毛孩子了，不应当那样幼稚，没有什么一定要属于他不可。收起你那些古怪的想法，里奥揉着眼睛坐起来，却忽然恶作剧地笑了。  
“天啦，Kun，你这样好像妈妈啊，我来当爸爸吧。”  
Kun回头，看见里奥歪斜地侧躺在床上，光洁的身体裸露在慷慨的阳光下，他也忘了收敛，直直地盯着里奥肌肉匀称、线条柔美的身体，从隐约的人鱼线一直打量到光滑的肩颈，再到他带着笑意的眼睛。  
“可和我相比的话你太好看了。”Kun嘟囔着。  
“你又犯傻了！”里奥跪坐起来，直起身体去摸Kun的眉骨，“谁能比我的Kun好看呢？你已经打碎了一打女孩的心吧？还有一打男孩的，现在还和我说什么我太好看了，你以为我会信吗？”  
里奥纯粹是在胡说，Kun却着急了。  
“哪有你说的那些事，我只和几个人约会过，结婚之后就没有了……”  
“太好啦，之后你就可以放心地只和我一个人约会了，对不对，本哈明？”里奥说，开心地把本哈明接到自己怀里，他去挠孩子的下巴，孩子叫着笑了起来，一边躲一边乐着。Kun的脖子微微红了。  
里奥在Kun的监督下为本哈明冲了奶粉，本哈明喝饱之后他们带着孩子出门去了，里奥不许Kun在家里做饭，说太累了，于是早饭也跑去外面吃。  
他们来到城中里奥常去的一家餐厅，许多有闲暇的人都会在这里吃早午餐。餐厅在露天设置了许多桌椅，里奥和Kun到达时人还不多，也不觉得吵闹，他们在露天的餐区选了一个位置坐下，点好餐后两人逗着本哈明，一边聊着天。  
*  
内马尔在陌生的房间里醒来时，发现旁边躺了六七个面目陌生的男男女女，他惊恐地抱着衣服钻进浴室，一面惊悚地回想他昨天到底和他们中的谁（或“谁们”）发生了关系。可他想不起来，男孩和女孩的亲吻都不曾间断，他或许和他们中的好几个都滚了床单。  
不，或许我什么都没做。没错，就是这样，我什么都没做。  
他心惊胆战地洗澡，一边骗着自己，然后在穿衣服的时候在心中不停地后悔：是，我和他们乱来了，都是我不好，我对不起里奥，我太过分了，我不应该这样，里奥知道了会生气……  
他习惯了这样骗着自己，在爱情无望的时候偷偷幻想着里奥其实在意他的恋爱，在意他的一切。有时他会清醒而愤恨地想到这一切都是假的，有时他愿意长久地陷在幻想中，借此获得片刻慰藉。  
离开了众人沉睡的公寓，内马尔在街上信步走着，他没开车，昨天是搭别人的车来这儿的。刚刚洗过澡，身上已经没有酒气了，他想走一会儿，好好清醒一下之后再乘出租车回去……回哪儿去呢？里奥不在巴萨，自己只能回三角洲了。  
走了没多久，路过一家餐厅时内马尔的视线忽然被吸走了，他困惑着眼睛到底在这餐厅寻觅什么，然后发现了里奥·梅西，他竟抱着一个婴儿，和一个颇为帅气的男人坐在一起。  
不不不，那人根本就不帅，什么帅气，分明就是傻气，内马尔恼怒地想着，在心里默默地抹黑他，一面不受控制地走了过去。  
“早上好，里奥。”他走到他们身旁，郁闷地开了口，把那孩子和陌生男人都当成了他的假想敌。  
“诶，你怎么在这儿？”里奥问，他正忙着哄本哈明，Kun负责把食物塞进里奥嘴里，现在Kun的叉子已经递到了嘴边，里奥吃掉叉子上的培根。  
来看你们大清早背着我偷情和秀恩爱。内马尔酸溜溜地想。  
“昨天在附近住的。”内马尔干巴巴地答道，“这是你朋友？”  
“哦，说起来你还认识他呢，”里奥原以为Kun和内马尔没见过彼此，忽然想到他们曾见过面，“Kun，你记得我们的校医被一个骑自行车的小孩撞伤那件事吗？就是他干的，”他笑了起来，“这是内马尔，他现在长大了，你还能认出他吗？”  
Kun微微瞪大眼睛，来回打量着内马尔，然后爽朗地笑了：“是你啊，里奥这么一说我才认出来，你好，我是塞尔吉奥·阿奎罗，大家都叫我Kun。”  
“我是内马尔，”他无精打采地说，“你们在干嘛？约会呢？”  
“对啊，”里奥笑道，“去哪儿找这么帅气逼人的单身奶爸，我已经决定要包养他了，看，还附赠一个宝宝呢，这是本哈明。”  
谁都听得出来这是玩笑话，Kun也乐了，唯独内马尔被灌了一瓶子醋一样面如菜色。  
“我先走了，你们慢慢聊。”他说，转身要走，又被里奥叫住。  
“等下，你吃饭了吗？别着急走，我们一起吃饭吧，我还有事要问你。”  
内马尔蔫吧地在里奥对面坐下，旁边挨着Kun。侍者为他们拿来另一幅餐具，内马尔随便点了些东西，一边吃一边回答里奥的问题。  
“十六号的货接回来了吗？已经扣了好几天了吧？”  
“接回来了，已经送到全国各地去了，我忘了告诉你了。”内马尔说，心想要不是你和这个莫名冒出来的大眼睛帅哥约会，说不定我早就能逮到你跟你汇报工作了。  
“上次说的合同呢？”  
“已经搞定了，他们的负责人下周一回来，到时候我就去签了。”内马尔说。  
“我们的媒体收购的怎么样了？电视台、报纸、杂志还有栏目？”里奥问，他终于掌握了单手抱本哈明同时自己用叉子吃饭的技能，一边戳着盘子里的东西一边问。  
“杰拉德在谈呢，说是没问题了，只是有几个细节要确定，等塞斯克回来，他们俩一起去谈。”  
内马尔闷闷地答着，里奥看出他情绪不高，说道：“你也辛苦了，给你放几天假好吗？一会儿吃完饭就回去休息吧。”  
内马尔点点头，心想着他不想放什么假，他只想和里奥在一起。可里奥已经被这个惹人烦的大眼睛傻瓜勾走了魂儿。  
吃过饭，内马尔急匆匆地离开了，里奥和Kun要了咖啡，坐在桌旁不紧不慢地喝着。Kun对于里奥的工作十分好奇，里奥简明易懂地总结了几句，庆幸他负责的都是合法的生意，对Kun谈起时也不用有奇怪的负罪感。Kun也说起他的工作，在东南亚时他就开始接触画廊的工作，回到巴塞罗那之前也对接好了两家画廊，如今它们都已开业，在顺利地经营着，无需他操心。  
“本哈明如果不怕飞机折腾的话，我们可以去北欧呢，”里奥忽然说道：“我要去看我侄子，加维诺在那儿接受治疗，也不知道情况怎么样了，时间长见不到他我也不放心。”  
“本哈明不太喜欢飞机，”Kun为难地说，“他会哭闹的，东西也不肯好好吃，很麻烦。”  
里奥想了想，他也不忍心见到本哈明哭，只得作罢。  
“好吧，过几天我自己去看他，没什么问题的话，很快就回来，”说着，里奥握住Kun放在桌子上的手，笑道：“你一回来，我就哪儿都舍不得去了，生怕再回来就找不到你。”  
“我又能走到哪儿去呢？”Kun笑道。  
*  
阳光从细密的云中透下，落在干净整洁的小公寓里，一个裸着上身的年轻男子趴在床上睡着，时不时吸一下鼻子。  
那是个身材高大的年轻人，短短的头发因为抹了许多发胶而硬邦邦的，他蜷缩着，醉酒的感觉一点点抽离身体后，他伸了个懒腰，抱住身旁的女孩，却被女孩一把推开。  
“克里斯，滚回自己房间去……”伊莲娜掀开他的胳膊，把他推得离自己远了些。  
“我还没睡醒呢……”克里斯咕哝着，又去抱伊莲娜，伊莲娜打了个哈欠，睁开眼眨了眨，翻身下了床，把枕头用力糊到克里斯脸上。  
“不好好找工作，就知道把自己灌个烂醉，”她撇下克里斯，自己到衣柜前去挑今天要穿的衣服，“我一会儿就去机场了，时装周结束之后才回来，你赶紧把工作找了，顺带也给自己找个男朋友，天天跟你住在一起，我看上的姑娘都不跟我约会了……”  
“你看上我不就好了，”克里斯翻了个身，“我这么英俊又迷人……”  
“但你不是个姑娘，还一喝醉就走错房间，”伊莲娜说，她挑好了两件衣服拿在手中，转过身来用衣架指着克里斯：“而且睡着睡着就被你当抱枕，推也推不开，沉死了，要多烦有多烦。”  
克里斯清醒了些，故作可怜地鼓着嘴：“我有什么办法，我又不是故意的，你都不知道你多可爱，我特别喜欢抱着你，”克里斯盘着腿坐在床上：“真的，伊莲娜，你身上软软的，还有好闻的香味……不如我们做一次吧？”  
伊莲娜一个抱枕丢过来砸在克里斯脸上：“几天不调教你就蹬鼻子上脸，丢了工作顺带连脑子也丢了，给我滚出去找工作！回来把家里收拾干净了！”  
克里斯吸了吸鼻子，下了床，把自己挂在伊莲娜身上，用胡茬蹭着她的脸：“我连目标都没有了，不知道要找什么样的工作，你有点耐心，再忍我几天吧……”  
伊莲娜转过身来，捏着他的脸。  
“要么就好好休息，要么就好好找工作，别吊儿郎当的，快去做饭，我回来的时候别再这么糊里糊涂了。”  
克里斯答应着，一边穿衣服一边向厨房走去。  
大学毕业后，克里斯和伊莲娜一起去了英国，伊莲娜在英国签了一家经纪公司，克里斯也在贸易公司里找了工作，都还算顺利，后来伊莲娜换了工作，决定去巴塞罗那，克里斯也和她一起去了。英国的工作虽然顺利，但上升空间并不大，也不值得留恋，换个地方重新开始说不定会有些起色。只是来到巴塞罗那一个月了，克里斯仍旧没找到合适的工作。这几天他颇有些自暴自弃，晚上时常在酒吧呆到很晚，回家后常常走错、跑到伊莲娜房间里睡上一夜，第二天被她变着花样数落。  
和大学时相比，两人在恋爱上没有多少变化，他们依旧死心眼，念着旧人。萨沙已经在伊莲娜的生活中彻底消失，伊莲娜曾与两个和萨沙颇为相似的姑娘约会过，但每次恋情都无疾而终，克里斯在被里奥·梅西挫伤后没了恋爱的兴致，和几个人约会过，但从没认真过。  
在伊莲娜洗漱的间隙，克里斯对付着洗了脸，快动作地做了早餐，等到伊莲娜光彩照人地出现在厨房时，他已经把早饭端上餐桌了。  
吃过饭后，克里斯送了伊莲娜去机场，回来时已经是中午了。他在一家常去的葡萄牙风味餐厅停车，一边吃饭一边想着接下来的打算。伊莲娜不仅要为时装周忙碌，之后还接了广告，她至少要一个月才能回来。而这一个月里，自己也必须找到新的工作了。哪怕不是十分满意也该去尝试了，先找一份差不多的，然后再一面工作一面找更合适的。  
眼下这些备选的工作都不值得我用尽全力，克里斯想，一面机械地将食物送进嘴里，这些对我来说都太容易了，根本没有挑战性……  
放下刀叉，克里斯喝了口酒。这太无聊了。  
餐厅里客人很多，有些吵闹了。克里斯已经吃好了饭，他把餐费留在桌子上，刚想起身离开，忽然看见一个二十出头的男孩冲着自己走来，一双大眼睛盯在他身上。克里斯左顾右盼，诧异地发现男孩就是冲着自己来的。可我不认识他啊。  
克里斯奇怪着事情将会如何发展时，男孩已经走到自己身边了，并毫无预兆地坐在他腿上，搂着他的脖子哭了起来。  
“你还要招惹我多久？我都道过歉了，你就那么小气吗？我都说了没有别人、全都是误会，你为什么不相信我？你要一直折磨我到什么时候？”  
克里斯被这忽然的一幕惊得一怔一怔的，男孩直起身，和他拉开距离，在咫尺之间看着他，鼓鼓的大眼睛泪汪汪的。  
“不许装傻！不许再躲着我！不许拒绝我！”  
他嚷着，克里斯急于从他双手的钳制中挣脱，男孩细胳膊细腿的，当然挣扎不过，他立刻提高声音，带着哭腔说道：“坏人！我不喜欢你了！我不喜欢你了！”  
克里斯吓坏了，赶快去捂男孩的嘴，对方顺势趴在他身上，一边用力捶打他的后背，一边说：“帮个忙，带我走，有人跟着我。”  
“哈？”  
“坏人！”男孩再度大哭起来，泪水连连，沾湿了脸：“我都说了我不计较，但你也不能太得寸进尺，背着我跟没成年的毛孩子搞到一起去，还花钱把他同学也骗来，我瞎了眼看上你，快把钱还我！老子每天在夜店里打工养活你，你倒有脸勾引我姐夫了——”  
几句话的信息量太大，直接把克里斯说到了地狱里，满店里的人都在看着他们，不管这男孩搞得什么鬼，克里斯都不能任由他在这儿胡说八道了。  
“给我过来！”克里斯揪着他的领子把他拽起来，然后拖着他出了店、走去自己的车上。一路上男孩还在委屈地哭着，这时他又换了台词，嘴中嘟囔着：“我把领养的手续都办了，你却不肯跟我一起养宝宝，连奶粉钱都不出，你以为我在夜店又跳舞又陪酒、赚钱很容易吗……”  
路人都看着他们，克里斯愈发着急起来，拽着他大步走着，迅速把他推到车上。  
克里斯暴怒地启动汽车，将车开到马路上，这时男孩忽然冷静下来了，他直直地靠在椅背上，指挥道：“我们先出城，沿着这条路一直走，然后右转。”  
“你到底是怎么回事啊！”克里斯怒气冲冲地吼道。  
“你吼我……你又吼我……”男孩哼歌似的说出这两句话，他抹干眼泪，用手胡乱擦了把脸：“我都说了呀，有人跟着我，一定是不怀好意喽，我自己可不敢单挑他们两个人——哪怕是一个我也不敢，所以就找人求助呗。”  
克里斯仍感觉莫名其妙，男孩哄着他，哼歌似的道歉，又央求他好人做到底，送自己回家。  
“认识一下，别对我板着脸啦，”男孩说，“我是Mesut，你呢？”  
“我是受害者，”克里斯哼了一声，“送你回家之后我就走，犯不着自我介绍了。”  
他气鼓鼓的，Mesut吐了下舌头，不再理他。  
克里斯原以为送他回家也不过是在某个普通的宅子前停下，结果却眼睁睁看看男孩指挥他将车开到一栋古堡前，Mesut落下车窗，对门口的人打了个招呼，大门立刻开了。克里斯好奇地将车开了进去，绕过一个上坡后停在城堡前。他开始有些好奇了。  
“你也下车好吗？你救了我，我很感激你，想表示一下感谢，请你进来喝杯茶。”  
男孩瞪着天真的大眼睛说。克里斯同意了，好奇地跟着他走进守卫森严的城堡。  
刚一进门，就有人接过男孩脱下的外套，他迈着大步走着，一边叫着：“Ricky，Ricky我回来啦——”  
一个相貌端正清秀的青年从楼梯上匆匆走下，见到男孩后立刻心急地抱住他。  
“去哪儿了？怎么这么久都没回来？打电话也不接，都派人出去找你了。”  
“手机没电了嘛，还被人盯上了，没办法跟你联系。”Mesut噘了下嘴答道。  
“被谁盯上了？受伤了吗？吓着你了吗？”青年焦急地问，克里斯在男孩身后翻了个白眼。  
“没事了，我给受害者先生添了麻烦，央求他带我回来了。”  
克里斯被Mesut面不改色地称呼自己“受害者先生”弄得尴尬起来，青年望向他，立刻握住他的手。  
“谢谢您带Mes回来，您帮了我，我知道您可能不会看得起我们的感谢，但留在这儿吃晚饭好吗？交个朋友。我是里卡多·桑托斯，别人都叫我卡卡。”  
“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，”克里斯伸出手去，“叫我克里斯就好。”  
“我是Mesut，已经告诉过你啦，”男孩哼着歌一般说道，蹭到卡卡身边搂住卡卡的腰，对方也自然而然环住他的肩膀，“卡卡是我男朋友。”  
“看得出来。”克里斯说，心想着这两人无意识地秀恩爱真是可怕。  
“我打扰他的时候他正在一家葡萄牙餐厅里吃饭呢，我们补偿他吧，给他准备葡萄牙口味的晚饭。”Mesut说。  
“好啊，都听你的。”卡卡对Mesut温柔微笑，克里斯再度翻了个白眼。  
*  
卡卡和Mesut的家是一栋有了年头的城堡，带克里斯去会客室的路上，卡卡简单做了介绍，他是巴西人，他的家人们希望在这里开拓生意市场，所以他才来到这里。  
“目前我们在欧洲的主要精力都在这三家航空公司上，同时我们也在忙着进军建筑行业，但这些需要和当地的集团好好谈谈才能开工，我们还没进行到那一步……”  
“建筑吗？”克里斯问，“我上学的时候就在一家建筑设计工作室兼职来着，但毕业以后就没再接触。”  
“那你现在在做什么？”Mesut问。几人走到会客室的沙发上坐下，卡卡找出酒来，给他们三人都倒满。  
“正在找工作，”克里斯耸耸肩，“之前在英国做贸易，不好做，也没意思，到这边来想换个胃口，还没决定做什么。”  
卡卡点点头，没说话，Mesut却来回打量着他，问卡卡道：“让他来我们家怎么样？”  
卡卡微微笑了，盯着Mesut轻声问道：“你喜欢他？”  
“你能不能不要动不动就吃醋还乱猜！”Mesut嚷道：“我只是找个人给家里帮忙，你也要怀疑我想出轨。”  
“我只是随口问一句，Mes，”卡卡握了下Mesut的手，这才转头问当事人：“您有兴趣吗，罗纳尔多先生？”  
“什么啊？”  
“来我们这里工作呀，”Mesut说，“工作地点就在这儿，多好，有配车，有住宿，提供三餐，薪水高得要命——只要你做得好。”  
“这里？”克里斯挑眉，四下望着：“你们这里是家公司吗？”  
“我们是个集团，合法的，”Mesut强调了“合法的”一词，“我们有合法的手续，旗下有合法的公司。”  
他不觉得不停地强调‘合法’反而很奇怪吗？克里斯想。  
“你想了解一下吗？”Mesut问，克里斯点点头，Mesut让人找来平板电脑，在上面给克里斯看雷特集团的各种手续和旗下的公司。  
“哦，这是你们的公司啊，”克里斯说，“我和我朋友还是这家航空公司的会员呢，你们的折扣力度太小了……”  
“还有这两家也是，在做建筑和贸易，但还在起步阶段，我们有许多事要完成。”卡卡说，向克里斯展示另外几家公司的手续。  
克里斯点点头，看着齐全的手续复印件照片。那三家航空公司世界闻名，他却从没听过背后的雷特。Mesut和卡卡都在强调他们的公司有多合法，但这样一来更感觉奇怪了。  
“你们的办公地点设在这里，倒有些特别。”克里斯说。  
“这里并非真正的办公区，”卡卡笑道，“我和Mesut是需要做决策的人，我们在什么地方做决策并不重要，市中心有我们的产业，商业区有我们的办公大厦，我们不为细枝末节的东西浪费时间，不必东奔西跑、每天和董事会的人吵架，只在这里决定下一步如何，与重要的人会面，决定重要的事，仅此而已。”  
“听起来很不错。”克里斯回答。心中希望能马上离开，然后好好查查这个“雷特”到底是什么东西。  
他就工作的事又问了些问题，卡卡和Mesut一一回答了，他们又就琐事聊起天来，听闻克里斯还是单身，Mesut说说不定他来雷特之后就能恋爱了——他自己就是这样。三人聊得开心，克里斯也对于接受这样一份颇为奇特的工作有些动心了。吃过晚饭离开城堡时，克里斯刚把车开出去几公里，就在路旁停下，在手机上搜索“雷特”，果不其然发现这个姓氏在南美牵扯出一堆黑手党的纷争，上面也提到雷特旗下有合法化的公司，而搜索那三家航空公司时，克里斯并没发现任何负面新闻。  
克里斯还没下定决心，他又去了几家公司面试，但无论哪一家都比不上雷特旗下的半家航空公司大。考虑了几天，克里斯终于去雷特的城堡报道了。  
*  
同意了在这里工作后，卡卡为他介绍基本情况。如克里斯料想的一样，他们果然是这样那样的势力勾结在一起，前身是黑手党，现在很多生意都已经合法化，他也不用有太多顾虑。  
卡卡让克里斯在桌前坐下，从电脑上调出他们内部的资料给他看。  
“雷特在南美起家，主要力量也集中在南美，在欧洲才刚刚开始。现在在地理上距离我们最近的两股势力是巴萨和桑斯，他们现在联手了，所以强大得可怕，我们主要的潜在合作对象是他们，所以了解一下这两个家族很有必要。”  
卡卡打开一个页面，桑斯家的一连串产业没完没了地铺了下去，从金融到建筑，从传媒到货运，从制造业到服务业，各种连锁酒店、餐厅等等，克里斯看得眼花缭乱。  
“敢情西班牙是他们的啊。”克里斯说。  
“这是桑斯的当家，埃尔莎·桑斯，”卡卡打开一张照片，克里斯打量着照片上穿着黑色大衣的女孩，那是个身形消瘦、面容严峻的姑娘，仔细打量会发现她长着张很耐看的漂亮面孔，人们却会因为第一眼被她的气场俘获而忽略了她的容貌。  
“她看起来很年轻啊。”克里斯说。  
“年轻，果断，心狠手辣，她父亲和两个亲叔叔被托雷斯——”卡卡打开另一张照片，上面是个容貌迷人的金发男人，“被她的另一个叔叔杀了，‘弑亲者’托雷斯，三年前他也过世了，在葡萄园被人谋杀，凶手还没找到。”  
“好复杂，”克里斯说，“他杀了她父亲和叔叔，他自己也被杀了。”  
“原本桑斯的当家，也就是托雷斯的舅舅、埃尔莎的祖父，已经不管家里的事了，他在医院住了很久，又转去了疗养院，现在去美洲养老了，所以现在的桑斯是埃尔莎的。”  
“这是加维诺·桑斯，埃尔莎唯一的弱点，”卡卡打开另一张照片，一个年轻男孩从车窗中向外张望，他长得过于漂亮，克里斯诧异地吸了口气，“他生病了，精神有问题，因为他父亲的死对他打击很大，现在在北欧接受治疗。他对我们倒并不重要，只是你有必要知道这个人的存在。”  
“这是拉莫斯和比利亚，他们是埃尔莎的左膀右臂，也是托雷斯的亲密的朋友，”卡卡打开另外两张照片，“桑斯的人是这些，巴萨这边人比较多。”  
说罢，他依次向克里斯介绍着更多人，罗纳尔迪尼奥，哈维，皮克，塞斯克，和已经抛下家族生意在地中海悠闲生活的瓜迪奥拉。  
“你刚才说这两个家族联手了是吗？”克里斯问。  
“我们正要说道最重要的人物，他把巴萨和桑斯联结到一起，如果没有天崩地裂，那么只要有他在，这两个家族就会继续不分你我地亲密联手，”卡卡找出另一张照片：“里奥·梅西。”  
克里斯呆住了，他贴到屏幕上去，想要劝说自己这不过是一个同名的人，但他看到的确实是自己所认识的里奥·梅西，他的大学同学，他追求过的男孩。照片上的里奥·梅西裹在素净的大衣中，脸庞消瘦，面无表情。  
“这是巴萨和桑斯的里奥·梅西，”卡卡说，“他父亲是‘殉难者’豪尔赫·梅西，在他五六岁的时候进了监狱，之后里奥·梅西被巴萨的人养大，长大之后和桑斯的二当家托雷斯结了婚……哦不对，在他们结婚之前托雷斯已经被人杀了，婚礼上是托雷斯的朋友代替托雷斯、和里奥·梅西走了仪式。现在里奥·梅西在葡萄园和巴塞庄园两边住着，他在巴萨负责制造业，你知道现在拥有自己的喉舌有多重要，巴萨正在收购传媒行业，电视台，报纸，杂志，这些也是他负责，桑斯那边，埃尔莎划给他几家酒店，还有造船业和地产……”  
克里斯分了神，他当年荒唐的猜想如今都有了答案，刚刚自己看着眼熟的那个金发男人也对上号了。里奥·梅西根本不需要做任何奇怪的事来获得金钱，他身后有那样强大的家族，他原本就有足够挥霍的金钱，而那个托雷斯，克里斯甚至见过他，他亲眼看见里奥站在那辆白色越野车旁和他拥吻……  
想到自己那时如此荒唐并带有侮辱性地猜测他的生活和所作所为，克里斯的脖子都要红了。  
“你说，托雷斯去世了，梅西还是举行了婚礼？”克里斯问。  
“他们相爱，所有人都知道。当年他们的事闹得沸沸扬扬，先是巴萨不同意他们在一起，然后是桑斯从中阻拦，要求托雷斯和北欧斯卡特的人结婚，托雷斯没办法，还真的和斯卡特的安德里亚斯·卡尔斯特伦结婚了，后来又离婚、和里奥·梅西订婚，闹了好多年，他们终于可以结婚的时候托雷斯却被人杀了。”  
“他……”克里斯听着刚刚卡卡的一长串话，艰难地想象着里奥究竟经历了什么。  
“他是我的大学同学。”克里斯说，感觉口干舌燥。  
“哦？那正好，我们想要和他们联手，正想和梅西先生谈这件事呢，你们是同学的话，请他来也方便多了。”卡卡说。  
克里斯刚想说自己不合适，因为和他起过冲突，当年和里奥闹得非常不愉快，但他及时闭了嘴——无论如何，这是个再见到里奥的机会，说不定这一次，事情会有转机。  
“有传言说里奥·梅西也病了，”卡卡说，“托雷斯去世之后，他自己的身体状况也不好，还拼了命地为两个家族工作，不生病倒奇怪了。”他说，一面观察着克里斯的表情：多么有趣，他竟对里奥·梅西有些不一样的感情，而他还太年轻，忘了应该隐藏起情绪。想到里奥曾是自己的学生，并在他伤了腿时照顾过自己，卡卡心中还是有些柔情的，只是他从来不是多愁善感的人，仅有的温柔也被Mes一人占了去……这件事交给克里斯，说不定会有些有趣的结果。  
卡卡就黑手党家族继续讲着，克里斯却在回想刚刚里奥和托雷斯两人的事。托雷斯，自己已经见过他了……他竟然去世了。而里奥·梅西也变了很多，克里斯打量着屏幕上里奥神情冰冷的侧脸，他对这表情很熟悉，面对自己时，里奥·梅西一直是这样的表情。  
*  
骨头在身体中重新生长。  
它们一定变换了形状，在潮湿的泥土和憋闷的空气之下咯吱咯吱地蜕变，换了血液，换了骨头，变成另一个自己。  
里奥躺在床上抻着懒腰，摸到Kun在自己身边，愉悦地翻过身去搂住他。他没睁开眼，不知道Kun脸红的可爱样子。  
里奥度过了惬意又轻松的几天。他向巴萨和桑斯说明缘由，他的朋友回来了，他要放几天假，和他以及他的孩子安安静静地过上几天。  
“你总这样搂着我，都不够我脸红的。”Kun说。  
“天哪，Kun也要挑我的毛病，什么都没做，还连抱都不让抱，你还要怎么样啊？”里奥说。Kun说不过他，干脆去咯吱他，里奥笑着躲开了，和他闹了起来。本哈明还没醒，在婴儿床上咕哝着嘴，微微皱了眉头，好像在睡梦里努力思考一般。  
里奥慢腾腾地起床洗漱，然后晃晃悠悠地收拾着房子，Kun勤勤恳恳地做着饭，十点钟时两人在房子外的小花园里摆了早餐，一起坐在餐桌旁，抱着本哈明边吃边聊。  
“呜啊……”本哈明叫道，一转头扑进里奥怀里，去咬他的衣服。  
“放着奶粉不吃，天天去啃你里奥叔叔。”Kun说。  
“我是他爸爸啦，”里奥笑道；“本哈明是我们俩的，你可别想自己一个人占了。”  
Kun正要说什么，门铃响了。他去开门，一个高大的黑发男人站在门口。  
“您是阿奎罗先生吗？”他问。  
Kun点了点头，对方伸出手来：“我是路易斯·苏亚雷斯，是里奥的朋友，有事要和他说，他在吧？”  
“呃，当然了，这边请。”Kun呆呆地和他握了手，立刻请苏亚雷斯进来，带他穿过房子，走到小花园的餐桌旁。  
“里奥，你的朋友来了。”Kun说，一副摸不到头脑的样子。  
里奥惊奇地看到路易忽然出现在这里。  
“诶，路易，你怎么来了？你——你怎么知道这个地方的啊？”  
“没有巴萨不知道的事，”苏亚雷斯笑道，“有要紧的事告诉你，不想在电话里说，所以我就来找你了。”  
“不是坏消息吧？”里奥问。  
Kun无意听他们的谈话，转身走回房子，去厨房给他们拿饮料了。  
“坐下说，路易，”里奥说，“看，这是本哈明。”  
苏亚雷斯拉开椅子坐下，说道：“我为你带来的糟糕的消息。你父亲……受了伤，而且不能按时出狱了。”  
里奥正捏着本哈明柔软的小胳膊，听了这话忽然变了脸色，他忍着不去掀翻桌子。抿着嘴唇，强忍怒气。  
“怎么受伤的？严重吗？”  
“他被人打伤，已经脱离了生命危险——”  
里奥猛地抬起头，惊诧地瞪大眼睛。  
竟然有人如此猖狂，对他父亲——一个年过半百的老人这样痛下毒手。  
“谁干的？他不知道我会确保血债血偿吗？”里奥问，声音带着怒气，威严不减。  
“对方已经被我们在监狱的人控制住了，等你发落，但出狱这件事的情况有变，人员变换，我们需要重头再来。”苏亚雷斯答道。  
重头再来。几个字在里奥脑海中回想。他已经“重头再来”了无数次！他已经尝试了无数次，他已经对这一切熟烂于心而厌恶至极！到底什么时候这个愿望才会达成！  
他愤怒着，思考着，这时怀中的本哈明忽然哭了起来，里奥吓了一跳，几乎忘了他还抱着孩子，立刻摇晃着他、轻声哄着。  
“没事，宝贝，没事了……”他低声说着，这时Kun端着饮料走回来，里奥赶快换了表情。  
“抱歉，Kun，我们今天还有些事，要马上回去处理，不能再陪你了，过几天我再来找你好吗？”  
“你们有事要做？”Kun问，好看的眼睛微微睁大，“那快去忙吧，忙完了赶快回来。把孩子给我吧。”  
“可能需要花上一段时间，但只要事情办好我就马上来找你。”里奥说，一面把孩子递过去。  
Kun点点头，孩子脱离了里奥的怀抱，忽然哭了起来，肉肉的小胳膊伸了出去，想要触碰里奥。  
“早点回来，孩子会想你。”Kun说。  
里奥点点头，在本哈明和Kun的头上各自吻了一下后，与苏亚雷斯一起离开了。  
回巴萨路上里奥一直沉默着。他需要改变策略，他已经无数次计划着父亲的出狱，却并没达到想要的效果。他不能再固步自封，他需要帮助，他要向其他人求援，他需要更多力量和更牢不可破的关系线。  
“路易，能麻烦你一件事吗？”里奥问，苏亚雷斯正在开车，听话后点了下头，“我担心我父亲，现在不知道监狱里什么情况，本应该我亲自去，但我有其他事要做，你能替我去吗？”里奥问，“照顾他，保护他，别让他再受伤。你是我最信任的人，我不知道能有谁比你更胜任了，只是委屈了你，要去监狱里……”  
“没问题，我马上安排，”苏亚雷斯说，“只要你一句话我就会去，哪需要说这么多？”  
“我要告诉你你有多重要啊，”里奥说着笑了，“没有你话，我可怎么办呢？”  
“放心，交给我吧。你有什么打算？”苏亚雷斯问。  
“我要去找碎宝石的小少爷了，”里奥说，“我们需要全面的、彻底的联手，我恨死了不能把父亲接出来，决不能再拖下去了。”  
苏亚雷斯点点头：“你去做需要你做的事，不用担心你父亲，我会照顾好他。你自己也小心些。”  
里奥点点头，回了巴萨庄园去和家里人商量与斯卡特联手的事，之后又去了桑斯，与埃尔莎再谈这件事，埃尔莎当然没有疑义，和里奥一起决定了细节。准备好了一切，里奥独自开车出门，打算去机场，但刚离开葡萄园没多久，就被一辆横在路上的车挡住了去路，里奥下车查看路况时，忽然被人用什么东西捂住了口鼻，很快晕了过去。  
*  
里奥试图睁开眼睛。他抬了抬眼皮，却马上被仿佛有千斤重的睫毛压的闭上了。他挣扎着动了动，鼻腔中仍留着恶心的味道，眼前刺眼的白光晃得他睁不开眼。  
身体上的不适折磨着里奥。他渴望睡眠，眩晕的感觉回到他脑海中，他又要睡着了。  
戒指。里奥忽然睁开眼，他攥了下左手，感觉到无名指上的戒指依旧好端端地戴在手上，松了口气。  
他看着头顶的床幔，忽然被四柱床床幔上的鲜艳图案吸去了注意力。金黄的底色描绘着盛午时的田园景象，太阳被层层细线绣出的波纹围住，大片的绿色植物和河流交缠着横跨广袤的土地。这种图案让里奥疑惑不解，这算是什么风格？  
他坐起来打量四周，他在陌生的房间里，身下是陌生的床。外套被叠得整整齐齐放在床边，他身上穿的衣服则压出了褶皱。  
等他好好打量房间的布置时，里奥着实惊讶了一番。他还从没见过这样的装饰风格，房间的主题似乎是热带景色，只有这样才能解释墙壁上橘红色主调的壁画和垂到地上的墨绿窗帘，挂毯画着河流穿过黄昏时分丛林的景象，白底带着金色点缀的手工地毯颜色分外鲜艳。里奥下床，站到窗边向外张望，而窗外只有成片的绿色，这栋房子是靠山的，地点倒不错，里奥想。他推开窗户，惊讶地发现这间用来关着他的房间的窗户竟然可以轻易推开。他向下看了看，这里大概是三楼，可却建在高地上，无论是窗下还是远处都是树木葱郁的绿色，这栋房子建在山上。  
如果是用来避暑，倒是个不错的选择，哪个家族兴致这么好，在这样的地方盖了房子，简直像栋城堡一样。  
里奥正想着，听见敲门声从门口传来，他看着门口没作声，门被推开了。  
看见来人走进时，里奥几乎要叹气，他忍着没让情绪外露，脸上面无表情。  
克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多站在门口。和三年前相比他多少有了些变化，那些张狂和不可一世仍旧存在着，却被他遮掩了起来，他仍是骄傲的、不懂得屈服和后退的罗纳尔多，但毕竟有了三年的时光，他和从前不同了，成长了，也稳重了。  
“你醒了？”克里斯看见里奥站在窗边似乎很诧异，他没料到里奥这么快就醒来。之前的一个月里他一直在留心里奥的行踪，这样才能成功地在里奥唯一一个身旁没有人陪伴的时候将他劫持到这里来。他知道自己自毕业后变了很多，但自己那些细微的变化和里奥无法相提并论。  
“是啊，我醒了，罗纳尔多先生。”里奥答道，没把心中的惊讶表现出来，他在身旁的椅子上缓缓坐下，却带着居高临下的气势看着对方，仿佛克里斯不过是来面试的新人，而他根本没打算给他通过的机会。  
“很高兴再次见到你。”里奥说，声调礼貌冷淡，明显透露着“这不过是客套话”的意味。  
克里斯回了句“我也很高兴再见到你”，然后他便等着里奥问他这是什么地方、为什么把自己带到这里，但里奥没有说话的意思，打定主意等着克里斯先开口，打算让他自己把他打的什么算盘都说出来。  
“你知道这里是什么地方？”克里斯耐不住这种沉默的对峙，问道。  
“不知道，”里奥放松地靠在沙发上，让后背更深地陷在绵软的靠背里，“或许你可以告诉我。”  
“如果你要求人，至少要有求人的样子。”克里斯说，心想着自己毕竟禁锢了里奥的自由，他至少应该掌握些主动权。  
但里奥看上去并不在乎。  
“你不想说也没关系，”里奥说，“什么时候想说了就告诉我，眼下你要是没话说，我们就继续这样瞪着眼睛看对方。但你为什么不弄些茶来喝吗？这是你们的待客之道吗？”  
克里斯不喜欢里奥这种将自己完全不放在眼中的态度。  
“你现在被我关在这里，”克里斯说，“如果你继续保持着这样的态度，我恐怕你的待遇好不到哪儿去。”  
里奥轻笑一声：“我恐怕这并不是你能决定的事吧，罗纳尔多先生？”  
克里斯皱了眉：“为什么这么说？”  
“这里不是你家，不是你说了算的地方，”里奥向房间里随手一指：“难道你要告诉我，用热带雨林做主题的房子是你家吗？你以为我不记得你的寝室长什么样吗？这里不是你的地盘，罗纳尔多先生，让你的老板来见我吧，不管他或她是谁。”  
里奥知道，以克里斯专横的态度和挑剔的性格，如果这是他自己的房子，他不可能容忍房间被布置成这种风格，里奥记得他寝室的样子，他的那一小片区域干干净净，墙上整齐地贴着海报，没有任何色彩鲜艳的装饰。  
“我真的开始好奇你在为谁工作了，”里奥说，“这里的装饰很有趣，全是拉丁风情，不是吗？”  
顾左右而言他的里奥让克里斯觉得自己的重要性大大减少，他原以为里奥会慌张，会唯命是从，但如今的里奥·梅西已经不再是几年前和他同读一所学校的那个人，他和以前不同了。  
看着克里斯的脸色越来越难看，里奥明白他成功地给他添了不痛快。他坐了一会儿后觉得有些头晕，走到窗边手撑着窗台向外看着。  
“我没想到你也做了这样的工作。”里奥说。  
“你还没想到我其实干的很不错吧？”克里斯说，“不然也不可能有机会接触到你。”  
“这是夸奖吗？”里奥问，没了叙旧的心情，轻声说道：“你这胆子越来越大了，我前脚刚离开葡萄园，你就把我弄晕了带走。不要命了是吧？不怕被桑斯的人看见然后当场喂子弹？”  
“我有正当理由，”克里斯说，“我是听了上面的话，要和你谈生意。再说，我觉得想喂我子弹也不是那么容易的事，哪怕是桑斯的人。”  
“谈生意？”里奥笑了一声，“你是知道程序的，如果要和我谈，就要先过问苏亚雷斯，就算路易没给你答复，你也可以再去找内马尔谈，用这种方式直接把我关在这里实在蠢透了。”  
“大概是我们被你们拒绝的次数太多了，所以干脆就跳过程序了。”  
里奥仍旧看着窗外，在脑海中盘算着和哪个家族结了怨。  
“你们拒绝的人太多，自己都忘了有哪些帮派在你们这儿碰了钉子吗？”克里斯问。  
这种答案没办法猜。根本猜不到。里奥抬头看了眼克里斯，他不会做无谓挣扎，也不愿让别人勘察到自己的想法。  
“你的心思还和以前一样吧？”里奥忽然转移话题问道，他的表情变了，眼里的敌意松懈下来，声调软着，眼角带笑，让克里斯产生自己已不再抱着强硬态度的错觉。  
果然，克里斯的呼吸乱了，他咳嗽一声，说道：  
“这不是需要我藏着、瞒着的事吧？你早就知道了。”  
“我知道，”里奥说，“可惜我的心思也和以前一样，”他的语调依旧柔软，说话的内容却是十足的冷硬，“你用了这种方法带我来这儿，十有八九是有私心的吧。”  
“你明知道……”克里斯说，和预料中的一样，他忽然局促起来，几年来他在感情上毫无长进，还是那个只能用简单、直接方式表达自己的大男孩，他的爱憎浓烈，不顾及他人，连喜欢的人的感觉也顾及不到，一意孤行，单纯又笨拙，让人恨不起来，却也爱不起来。  
里奥被他绑到这里，眼下也没了自由，心中对克里斯难免窝火，打定主意要给他找不痛快。现在看了克里斯的局促表情却只让他想到精疲力尽的自己，便也不想再为难他，这时头又开始晕了，里奥从沙发上站起走回床边：“我累了，想躺一会儿，有什么事以后再说吧，如果你想说的话。”  
克里斯仍陷在刚刚的情绪里，几年下来他依旧记挂着里奥，看见里奥没精神的样子，柔声问道：“你把身体都糟蹋了，是吗？”  
里奥并不答话，他摆好枕头。许多事好像怎么回答都是撒谎。  
见对方没有回应，克里斯原本的心疼和怜悯沾了怒意，不留情面地说道：“你还在想着托雷斯是吧？”  
里奥没多少反应，他只是动作缓慢地躺下、合上眼：“不许你提他的名字。”  
“如果我一定要提呢？”克里斯问。  
“随你。”里奥说道，也不睁眼看他。  
“我上次见到他的时候——”克里斯顾自说道，话语却忽然被敲门声打断了。  
“克里斯！克里斯快来帮我！”门外一个声音叫道，里奥觉得奇怪，那男孩子的声音带了分稚嫩，简直像只有十六七岁似的。这里到底住着什么人？  
克里斯翻了个白眼，快步走出去了。  
他走了正好。里奥放松筋骨躺在床上，头晕晕沉沉的，很快睡着了。  
*  
里奥睡醒时听见旁边有人说话。他以为自己在家，想着这又是谁一大早跑到他这儿来了，里奥刚想说“我还没睡醒呢”，忽然想起自己已经住进了陌生的地方，他悄悄睁开眼，身体保持不动，不让别人注意到他醒了。  
“你误会了我的话，”克里斯对面站着一个人，那人背对着里奥：“我不是让你这样把他绑到我们这儿来。”  
“可这样不是很好吗？”克里斯问。  
里奥也顾不得继续听他们在说什么，他忽然直起身体，对着眼前的背影叫道：“老师？”  
卡卡回过头。他的容貌没有多少改变，几年没见，时间并没在他身上留下太多痕迹，只有眼尾多了点细纹，人看起来也比以前瘦了些，但意料之外地精神了许多，在里奥的记忆中，卡卡在做校医时总带着一种对什么都不感兴趣的倦怠感。  
“你醒了，”卡卡说，然后坐到里奥床边，“你还好吗？”  
“老师，”里奥攥住卡卡的手臂，没注意到克里斯想要杀人的表情，“老师，你怎么在这儿？”  
“这里是雷特家，我当然在这儿。”  
“您——您回到——”里奥诧异，当初不是说他不喜欢这些生意、离开了家族吗？怎么又回来了？  
“里奥，我的本意只是想让巴萨和雷特好好谈谈，我没想到克里斯用了这种方式把你带到这儿。”卡卡说道。  
“没事啊，老师，没关系，”里奥的语调忽然变了，卡卡让他想起高中和那时的生活，那时他还和Kun整日混在一起，还在偷偷和托雷斯见面，他对卡卡的印象也一直很好，不像对克里斯那样有那么多恼人的记忆。  
“您应该早告诉我这是您的意思，很多事都没经过我就直接被下面的人回绝掉了，我不知道是您——”里奥念旧，卡卡和他的高中时光牵绊在一起，哪怕是几年没见，他也还是顾念着过去并不多的情分。  
“我还怕你生气呢，听你这么说放心多了。那先送你回家好吗？然后你安排个时间，我们再谈生意？”  
里奥觉得卡卡的话有些勉强，他似乎是急于和巴萨达成协议，却觉得雷特用了这种方法把里奥带到这里很是不妥，于是急着补救，不想得罪人，便提出了先送里奥回家再谈生意的提议。可这样的话反而绕了个圈子，里奥若是回了葡萄园或巴萨，想再同他谈生意就不这么容易了，要和家里人商量讨论许多次，要顾着家人的想法增加许多条件，但雷特的生意并不大，谈好谈坏都没有太大影响，里奥对卡卡印象很好，也想早些完成他想做的事。想到这儿里奥不禁叹气，卡卡实在不适合做这些生意，现在哪还是顾得上脸面的时候？赶快谈完不就好了？  
“老师，您是不是很着急？您要是着急的话我们完全可以现在谈，不用先送我回家，知道这是您家，难道我还介意在这儿住个一天两天不成？”里奥问。  
卡卡的表情忽然间轻松起来，他没料到事情会这样顺利，本以为里奥会生气，却没想到他根本不介意。  
“你真愿意这样就太好了，我还怕给你们添了麻烦。”  
老师，您是在做生意，能达到目的就行，不用顾忌会给谁添麻烦。怪不得雷特家一副扶不起来的样子，您这样管着雷特，什么时候能有好转啊？里奥在心里念叨着，想着卡卡还真不是做生意的料。  
“您说吧，老师，我们能帮上什么？”里奥开口道，一贯用生意场上的客气语调。  
卡卡刚要开口，手机响了起来，他接了电话后抱歉地表示有事情要马上处理。  
“让克里斯跟你说吧，你们不是同学吗？也能谈得来，生意上的事克里斯比我清楚。”  
卡卡走了，剩下克里斯和里奥对看着。  
“你说吧，我听着。”里奥说，走到沙发上坐下，克里斯站在里奥面前。  
“你和里卡多很熟吗？”他问，明显吃醋了。  
“我们很熟，”里奥不耐烦起来，用夸张的语调说道：“我们熟的不得了，他是我高中时的校医，我们还交往了两个月，闹得全校都知道了，最后他因为这个被开除了，好了，我这样说你是不是就不会再问这些没用的废话了？”  
克里斯被里奥的话呛得不吭声，如果是三年前，他一定会抓着这件事不放，为难里奥好久，但现在里奥不是当初那个里奥·梅西，他也不能再由着自己的性子胡来。  
“我没想过问你的事。”克里斯心口不一地说道，然后开始谈生意。他在里奥面前走来走去，边走边说，里奥给自己倒了茶，听着克里斯一条条拿出道理试图说服他，他说着将市场租借一小部分给雷特会有什么样的好处，里奥在心里过滤着他的话，有些地方克里斯夸大其词，有些却是真的。  
*  
他正听着克里斯口若悬河地说着，忽然看见开着门的门外有个人走了过去——刚才卡卡走的时候没关门，那个身影从门口走过，又走了回来，歪着头看里奥。那是个白白净净的少年，穿着黑色牛仔裤和白色套头衫，偏长的黑色头发垂到脖颈。他手中拿着一小包东西，在门口晃了晃，看看里奥，又看看克里斯，好像很好奇他们在说什么。  
里奥正盯着他看，那人忽然走进来了。他走过克里斯身边，和里奥并排坐在沙发上，他看看里奥，又看着克里斯。  
“只要巴萨肯同意租给我们百分之十的——”克里斯正说着话，看见少年走来坐在里奥旁边，他好像刚想对少年说什么，转念一想又放弃了这个主意，像从没被打断过似的继续说道：“市场，我们会为此支付给你们昂贵的租金，价格可以再商量，我们现在只是想——”  
克里斯滔滔不绝地说着，里奥在心中盘算着他所说的诸多计划的可行性，也在想着忽然进来的这人到底是谁，这时忽然一包东西递到自己面前。  
“要饼干吗？夹心的。”少年说。  
里奥一怔，少年睁着圆鼓鼓的大眼睛看他，他的脸颊上带了点婴儿肥，鼻子直直挺挺的，嘴唇很薄，整张脸庞都透着长不大的感觉。被那样一双眼睛盯着看让人难起戒心，里奥拿了块饼干。  
“我是Mesut，”他说，“你是葡萄园来的客人吗？”  
“我是里奥，从葡萄园来，”他伸出手，Mesut好像没料到里奥会和自己握手，匆匆把没拿饼干的手伸过来握住了里奥的手。  
“你好，”Mesut说，“如果你从葡萄园来，那你一定知道那里有没有葡萄了？”  
“有很多，”里奥答道，为这幼稚的问题笑了，“园里有很多葡萄，我们每年都雇人来打理，还会继续酿酒，然后一批批放进酒窖里。”  
“你们住的地方真好。”Mesut叹道。  
“你在雷特家工作吗？”里奥问。  
这次Mesut笑了：“您大概听过我们。我们家在西班牙也有生意。”  
他提起一个小帮派，里奥确实有些印象，他也忽然明白为什么Mesut说话有些慢了，西语不是他的母语，他说起来很不自然。  
“可你为什么在这儿啊？”里奥问，觉得他像小孩子，出现在雷特家的宅子里很奇怪。  
“您觉得呢？”Mesut笑着问。  
“他是我们老板的男朋友。”克里斯不耐烦地解释道，急于继续说自己对合作的看法。  
“我们要举行家族仪式了，”Mesut一本正经地纠正道，依旧用着他不紧不慢的腔调说：“马上就结婚了。”  
“你要和老师结婚了？”里奥大惊，立即对眼前的小孩子刮目相看，“可你才多大啊？”  
“我二十三了。”Mesut说。  
“你看起来像十七。”里奥说。  
“你看起来像二十一。”Mesut说。  
“你们俩说完了吗？”克里斯问。  
“他看起来像二十四。”Mesut继续用诚实的表情看着里奥，一边操着他那蹩脚的西语慢吞吞地说。  
“我本来就二十四！”克里斯说。  
“我们不理他，”Mesut说，“你能在这里住很久吗？”  
“你见了他怎么这么多话？”克里斯问。  
“我看里奥顺眼，”Mesut说，又去问里奥能在这里住多久。这时门口响起脚步声，卡卡走了进来。  
“怎么这么热闹？你们三个聊什么呢？”  
“我在和里奥·梅西谈市场，可是，头儿，我说不下去了，”克里斯说，“你男朋友总在这儿捣乱。”  
“你捣乱了吗，Mes？”卡卡问。Mesut摇头，表情十分诚恳，一点也不认为自己在捣乱。  
“我在听克里斯胡说。”Mesut说。  
里奥忍不住笑了，克里斯十分无奈。  
“别打扰他们，好吗？”  
“我在请里奥吃饼干。”Mesut改了原因再次说道，认为自己呆在这里有光明正大的理由。  
卡卡知道Mesut的脾气，他想做什么总是要马上做了才行，眼下他好像对里奥很感兴趣，里奥似乎也不反感他，既然这样，让他们聊聊也好。里奥刚被克里斯以劫持的方式带到这里，第一天就正经八百谈生意大概也不会有多少成效。  
“今天先这样吧，克里斯，”卡卡对他说，“你也累了，Mes想和里奥聊天，随他们去吧。”  
“随我们去吧！”Mesut用蹩脚的西语兴高采烈地说道。  
*  
卡卡和克里斯离开了，各自去处理他们手头的事，房间里只剩下里奥和Mesut。Mesut瞪着大眼睛看他，一边吃着剩下的饼干。  
“你和老师要结婚了？”里奥问，仍对这件事抱有疑问。  
“对啊，”Mesut笑了，“我招惹了里卡多，把他惹生气了，他打算教训我，后来我们就在一起了。”  
“你这样说我根本听不懂是怎么回事啊。”里奥说。  
Mesut吃完了饼干，把包装袋扔在一旁，开始讲自己如何惹毛了好脾气的卡卡。  
Mesut所在的只是个很小的帮派，家里的人不小心和雷特的人有了摩擦，Mesut自认为事情很容易解决，带着根本就没打算服软的态度来和雷特讲和，原本是小事，不过是几句道歉话就能解决的问题，偏偏当天Mesut刚刚和哥哥吵了架，心中正窝着火，等到晚上和雷特家讲和时也满嘴火药味，不激怒对方就不罢休，雷特不能容忍自己这样被侮辱，当时就扣下了他们的二少爷，等着卡卡回来处置。卡卡忙着和另一个家族谈判，回到家里来处理Mesut的事时已经是两天后了，被关押了两天的Mesut攒了一肚子怒火，卡卡本来还想着用和平些的方式尽快解决这问题，结果被Mesut的满嘴挑衅和讽刺气得说不出话。  
“我的西语说的不好，我们是用英语吵的，里卡多也会英语呢，他好像会很多东西，”Mesut慢吞吞地说道：“我们都说英语，吵起来方便多了，我说话难听，把他气了个够呛——我也确实就想要气他来着。”  
“然后呢？”里奥问。  
“然后里卡多生气了，他打算‘认真’教训我一下，其实我觉得那时候他就是想吓唬我，他把我按到床上去，但我就是没当回事，继续挑衅他，最后我把他惹火了，他就——”  
里奥吓了一跳：“你们就这样滚了床？”  
“没有，”Mesut解释道：“我把他惹火了，他就打了我一巴掌——你知道，脾气再好的人也会有发火的时候。”  
“他打了你？”里奥惊讶，难以想象卡卡也会有发火的时候。  
Mesut点点头：“对，他打了我，然后我就也打了他一巴掌，再后来我们俩就打起来了。”  
“你们……你们打起来了？”  
“嗯，也没滚成床。第二天我们继续打，那几天我们俩都可惨了，鼻青脸肿的，我青了眼睛，他肿了颧骨，我歪了鼻子，他裂了嘴唇。后来我们约定了不打脸，终于不用每天都一副猪头样了。”  
里奥笑了起来，竟然有情人是这样开始的吗？  
“后来呢？”里奥问，“你们打着打着扯破了衣服吗？”  
“没有，”Mesut摇头，“我们打了好多天，打累了，然后就干脆打了一炮。虽说这个其实也挺累……但我不介意，反正也好久没开荤了。”  
没开荤，里奥掂量了下这个词，问道：“然后你们就在一起了？”  
“没那么快，我们滚床滚了一段时间，那两个星期挺好，我们终于不用打架了，打完了之后可耗费体力了。后来有一天他问我和几个人滚过，我算了一下说六个，然后忽然就冷战了，好几天之后他告诉我不许和别人睡，我说你凭什么管我呀，说着说着我们就吵了起来，然后——”  
“然后你们滚床了？”  
“然后我们又打起来了。”  
里奥快笑死了，这算什么恋爱，两人动手的时候比上床的时候还多。  
“我们打架的时候不相上下呢，”Mesut说，语气十分骄傲，“接下来那几天我们又开始动手了，后来有一天我把他打坏了……一不小心打了脸，正好一拳捶在他鼻子上，当时他流了好多鼻血，止不住了似的，我吓了一跳，赶紧给他擦血，擦也擦不完，他也不说话，过了好半天才吭声，说，‘Mes，我们别打了’，我说你以为我乐意跟你打啊，你以为我把你打流血了我开心啊……”  
然后Mesut抱着卡卡的头去吻他，两人亲吻着滚倒地板上，血迹沾了衣服也沾了脸。一个月后卡卡去了Mesut家“提亲”，“提亲”成功后也没让Mesut住在家里，直接又带回雷特了。  
*  
Mesut捉着里奥不放，一整个下午都围在他旁边问这问那，没话的时候就盯着他看，吃晚饭时也和他坐在一起，吃过饭后Mesut神神秘秘地跑回自己房间了，里奥趁着这个空档，在征得卡卡的同意后分别给巴萨和葡萄园打了电话，告诉他们自己一切都好，明天就回去。刚挂了电话没多久，Mesut就再次出现在里奥的房间里了，他带来了一对满是异域风情图案的枕头给里奥，说这个更舒服。里奥接受了他的好意，感觉到Mesut并非是想要对自己好，而是觉得这样很好玩、满足了他自己才有这种举动的。  
“这是我从家带来的枕头，我带了好多，这套是新的，没人用过，”Mesut补充道，“里卡多带我回这里的时候我带了一车的东西回来，结果把他家变得不伦不类，其他房间还好，都是里卡多的南美风情，但我们的卧室就全是我喜欢的样子。”  
两人坐在床上有一搭没一搭地聊着，这时卡卡走了进来。  
“要是你们聊得再热闹些，我就要以为你要跟着里奥走了。”他向Mesut说道。  
Mesut抱着枕头笑道：“那好呀，你要是同意，我就去里奥家玩，他家种了好多葡萄呢。”  
卡卡走过来坐到床上，问Mesut道：“你先去洗澡好吗？我要和里奥说会儿话。”  
“好呀，但一会儿我还要回来。”Mesut跳下床，飞快地消失在房间里。  
Mesut走了，里奥和卡卡看着半敞开的门。  
“您可真是走运，”里奥说：“就这么把看起来谁也没辙的Mesut变成您的了，他还肯跟您这么听话地住在家里。”  
“他可没听话过，”卡卡叹气道：“现在好些了，以前他在家的时候就总惹事，拦都拦不住，现在住到雷特家，不给自己家惹事了，整天磨我。”  
“您可别说这样的话，老师，”里奥说：“表里不一的，您明明就被他磨得很高兴。”  
“那倒是真的，”卡卡笑道，过了几秒问道：“你还好吗？”  
“比以前好多了，”里奥说道：“我没事，都挺好。”  
里奥不愿意对话停留在这种不尴不尬的地方，转移话题说道：“老师，我之前考虑了一下，和您家合作没什么问题，对我们也都有好处，到时候您把合同发过来，我让家里人看看，顶多修改些小地方，十有八九他们也都会同意的。”  
卡卡脸上浮现喜色，正要说什么，里奥再次说道：“只是有个小条件，老师，您能保证不让克里斯参与到我们的合作里吗？”  
“克里斯？”卡卡问道：“他果然惹你生气了吗？”  
“就这一个条件，老师，您就答应了吧。”里奥说道，没回答卡卡的问题。  
“你都这样说了，我哪能不同意？”卡卡说，然后两人就合作的事说了起来，过了不到半个小时，穿着单薄浴衣的Mesut出现了，他慌手慌脚地跑来，跳到床上搂住卡卡，嘴里嚷着：“好冷！冷死了！里卡多你不冷吗？”  
“冷了怎么不去被窝里躺着？”卡卡问。  
“不许拆穿我！”Mesut嚷道。  
里奥看着好笑，说道：“天晚了，老师，我们明天再说吧。”  
“你看里奥多好——”Mesut拉长了腔调，使得他的西语越发奇怪起来。  
“为什么你总是一副长不大的样子呢？”卡卡问。里奥惊悚地看着他们在自己面前调情。  
Mesut开始装听不懂西语了，他挑高了声调叫道：“亲一个吧！”，仿佛这是卡卡刚才说的原话似的，然后在卡卡脸上用力啃了一口。里奥被他逗笑了。  
“那我们先睡了，里奥，你也早点睡。”卡卡说道，他站起来要走，但Mesut抱着他的脖子不松手，也不肯自己走路，卡卡便抱着他出去了。  
“晚安——里奥——”向外走时，Mesut的头从卡卡手臂旁边露出来，他挥着手向里奥说道。  
*  
第二天里奥打算离开雷特家，卡卡原以为里奥一定会让其他人送他回去，没想到他却点名让克里斯送他，说自己对他有话要说。  
Mesut送里奥到门口，卡卡走在他们身后。  
“那我什么时候能再见到你呢？”Mesut问，虽然这是两人第一次见面，他却很喜欢里奥。  
“你要是喜欢，可以来我家啊，”里奥说：“但我要是老师，就不放你走，万一你被人抢走了怎么办？”里奥笑道，Mesut也跟着笑了。  
“刚才是玩笑话，你喜欢的话随时可以来，”里奥说，“巴萨和葡萄园随你挑，想到哪儿玩都行。”  
“真的？”Mesut问。  
“真的。”里奥笑着拥抱了他，然后和卡卡道别，跟着克里斯上了车。  
一路上里奥都坐在后排，克里斯觉得别扭，一共就两个人他却还要坐在后面，里奥不做解释，话也不多说。  
“你就这么对我？”克里斯问，“你和Mesut都能聊那么多，到我这儿就没话了？”  
“别说的好像我们关系多好似的，”里奥说，“给我添了多少堵，难道你不记得、我还不记得？”  
“你这样就太小气了。”  
“不这样我就任人宰割了。”里奥说，闭上眼不再说话，他们已经过了吵架的年龄，里奥不想和他斗嘴。  
车开到葡萄园附近时已经是黄昏了，里奥看着前方路上停了两辆车，看车牌就知道车里是比利亚的人，于是叫克里斯在这儿停车就好。  
“那是来接你的人吗？”克里斯问着，一边停下车，他刚想再和里奥说两句话，忽然听见里奥的声音从贴着耳朵的地方传来，温热的气息打在他脸上，几乎让他把指甲掐进手心。  
“罗纳尔多先生，”里奥在停车的瞬间忽然从后座上直起身子，左臂勒住克里斯的脖子，右手拿出枪抵在他的脖子上，逼得克里斯不得不微微抬了下巴，把头歪向左侧。  
里奥气若游丝般的声音从耳边传来，克里斯却只为话语中的腔调觉得浑身发冷。  
“既然到家了，我不妨告诉您，您的举动让我十分不痛快，从雷特家开始一直忍到现在，我也忍够了。现在不是三四年前，我们不是同学，也不住在同一栋寝室楼，既然我是巴萨和桑斯的人，您就要把我当做巴萨和桑斯的人来看，我也把您当做雷特家的人，虽然没有辈分之分，但我们也不能像孩子似的胡来。这次您让我不痛快，作为回报，我自然也不会让您好过，我已经告诉老师，今后凡是雷特和桑斯或巴萨的合作，都不能由你出面，只要和你有关，我们就拒绝参与，雷特不会容忍这种损失，所以我劝您赶快在雷特家找个新活儿吧，别沾手巴萨和桑斯的事。”  
“你的枪里没有子弹。”克里斯说，“我已经把子弹都取出来了。”  
里奥轻笑一声：“我的枪是托雷斯送的，你怎么知道他做了什么改动呢？取出子弹就没问题了？”  
克里斯不说话了，猜测着里奥是虚张声势还是说了实话。  
“克里斯……”里奥忽然叫了克里斯的教名，他这样唤了自己的名字，克里斯的呼吸急促起来，他忽然觉得紧张，手心几乎要沁出汗水。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
里奥扣下扳机，一枚短细的针扎在克里斯脖颈上，不过几秒钟他就失去了知觉。  
里奥下车，向十几米外桑斯的车挥手。车上下来几人，比利亚走在最前面。  
“让你亲自来接我还真是过意不去啊。”里奥笑道。  
“家里忙翻了，不然能只有这么几个人来接你？”比利亚说着眨了眨眼，里奥被他惹笑了。  
“帮我个忙好吗？”里奥说，“罗纳尔多晕在车里了，麻烦你们把他绑起来，绑的越难看越好，然后扔在车厢里送回雷特家。”  
“他怎么得罪你了，你要这样羞辱他？不怕和雷特家结梁子？”比利亚看了眼车内的罗纳尔多，两个手下正打开车门、解安全带。  
“我和卡卡提前打过招呼了，同意了租给他们市场，基本我们提什么要求他都会同意，何况本来就是罗纳尔多失礼在先，不能怪我无礼，放着这事过去不管，倒像是我们能随便任人欺负似的。”  
*  
阳光炙热的正午，一架小型飞机在古斯塔夫松庄园一隅降落。飞机落地，舱门缓缓打开，工作人员首先走下，礼节性扶着门，裹在白色袍子中的伊莫从机舱走出，风将她宽大的衣袍灌得簌簌发响，她走下飞机，散碎的黑发从兜帽中垂下，被风吹散，绿色的眼睛藏在墨镜后面，漠然地打量着熟悉的风景。伊莫怀中抱着白色骨灰盒，她背脊挺直，细长的手指紧紧捧着盒子，身影在阳光下迎接着光芒，宛如女神从天而降。  
回北欧，回家。去杀人，去报复，让这世界血流成河。  
*  
走进大厅，伊莫踩着吱呀的地板走向楼梯。斑驳的楼梯上传来她熟悉的脚步声。她停下脚步，侧耳倾听。那声音曾让她战栗，让她焦虑，她曾经那样多次为这声音心跳加快，然后流血受伤。这次她仔细听着，回味着这声音曾经带来的恐惧和紧张，而这一次恐惧消失殆尽，她感觉好奇。  
很快，她见到了答案。沉重、快速的脚步声后，伊莫看见乔纳斯。他们分别站在楼梯的上下两端，乔纳斯停了脚步，仔细打量着她。  
伊莫耳边响起她听过的童谣，没有歌词，只有拟声词拼合音调，那声音在耳边回响，在乔纳斯打坏她的口腔、在她用钢铁敲碎他的骨头时，电视里传来遥远安逸的歌谣，他们在歌谣中对血亲痛下杀手。  
“恨不得你现在就去死。”那时乔纳斯在她的病床旁说。  
“为什么你不试试？”伊莫用被打坏的口腔说。  
现在他们又见到了对方。伊莫抬头看他，甚至没有试着勾出一个客套的笑容，她不想微笑，她没必要对他客套。  
“你回来了。”乔纳斯说。  
伊莫不答话，抱着骨灰盒向楼上走。  
“抱着异教徒的孩子回到你杀死母亲的房子里，”乔纳斯轻声笑道：“你怎么有脸回来？”  
伊莫停下脚步，纵然不想答话却也还是要开口。她却发现乔纳斯仍是过去那幅可悲的嘴脸，如果不让他知道事情的严重性，他永远不会闭上嘴。  
“如果你对我不满，现在就杀了我，不然我们就免了耍嘴皮子的功夫，再对我说三道四，我送你去见妈妈，”伊莫说：“别像个跳梁小丑一样惹我发火。”  
她冰冷的话语里没有怒火，没有感情，只有力量和业火灼烧般平静的绝望。乔纳斯怔住了，伊莫迈开脚步，接着向自己的房间走。  
“你……你站住！”乔纳斯喊道，追了上来，“我不管你为什么回来，但既然你回了家，就该负担起家里的责任。”  
伊莫看着他笑了。他总是让她发笑。他要维护自己的形象和权威，他应该是哥哥，是家里的男人，是掌控一切的人。  
他的天真和幼稚如此有趣，她甚至不忍心打断他。  
“你和爸爸都糟糕透顶，”伊莫笑道，“可起码爸爸长了脑子。”  
她再笑下去就要站不住了。伊莫走过乔纳斯身边，抱着骨灰盒回到自己的房间。  
重回北欧要做的第一件事：安葬梅蒂亚，第二件事：让那没用又话多的废物从家里滚出去——让父亲也一起离开，她是回来杀人的，不是给他和哥哥养老的。  
*


	15. Chapter 15

第四卷 第五章 假象  
*  
里奥的梦境摇晃起来，受到震动一般。他努力清醒过来，发现自己抱着一具滚烫的身体。  
他想到自己不知从谁那儿听来的一句话：谈生意谈到床上去了——可现在他的情况完全不同，安德里亚斯病了，自己完全是无辜的。  
父亲出狱的事第一万次受阻，里奥决定变换策略，与斯卡特联手，打通巴萨、桑斯、斯卡特的关系网，他带着完整、周密的计划准备出门，刚要去北欧就得到通知说安德里亚斯去了希腊，里奥赶去希腊找他，安德里亚斯在酒店里昏睡不醒，他的亲信们照料着他，连工作都耽搁了，里奥到来后，斯卡特的人也不见外，把自家少爷交给里奥，赶快去忙工作了。  
看着安德里亚斯在床上熟睡的样子时，里奥在脑海中想象了一遍如果他叫醒他、让他先同意了合作该有多好。但他毕竟不能这样做，安德里亚斯脸色发白，嘴唇也没有颜色，吃过药后没完没了地睡着，里奥不忍心叫醒他。  
没办法和安德里亚斯谈事，又不能就这样离开，里奥只得做好暂住的准备。他把带来的随身物品在房间里放好，然后一同接一通地打电话、处理生意。  
最初，这样的情景总是让里奥想起托雷斯。那时他也是这样在可利用的时间里处理生意的，做决策、谈计划、想解决方法，里奥并没有意追随他，只是工作就是这样，他也确实需要打电话联络许多事。  
里奥并不喜欢生意，这两年却逐渐觉得有趣起来，每做好一件事都会为里奥带来成就感，而其中最重要的是他认识了许多有趣的人，有些人并不讨人喜欢，而另一些人却性格随和，让人如沐春风。在自己身后，巴萨的家人一直给他最多的支持和鼓励，而桑斯在所有方面都给了里奥特权，让他自由、随心所欲。随着年龄的逐渐增长，里奥也渐渐有了“自己的”工作伙伴，他们围绕着里奥，形成了巴萨新的小圈子。随父母一起来到巴萨的拉基蒂奇是个很有趣的朋友和工作伙伴，他做事有些慢，却因为稳重和谨慎都处理得很好，而且总是笑脸迎人，说话也惹人开心，里奥很喜欢他；相比之下内马尔就让人琢磨不透了，他时而热情又欢喜，时而垂头丧气，冷着面孔，但好在他并没耽误工作，总体看来过的也还算顺利；而路易——我的路易，里奥这样称呼他——想到苏亚雷斯时里奥总是会笑，他永远都那样值得信赖，是所有人都想要的父亲、哥哥、朋友和恋人，他不动声色地处理好一切，言语幽默，笑容真实，肩膀上扛着整个世界，你可以无数次摔倒或迷失方向，而路易永远都在那里，不用担心他会离开，甚至不用担心他会受伤——他总是能处理好所有事。  
在电话中处理好了今天能解决的事，里奥放下手机，在露台上发呆，一面等着安德里亚斯醒来。后者睡过了一整个下午，睡过了晚饭时间，直接睡到了夜里。里奥没有办法，只得住下去，等他身体好转再谈。  
安德里亚斯的亲信们忙着他们火烧眉毛的工作，里奥没理由把他们叫回来照顾病人，自己洗漱后换好睡衣，躺在安德里亚斯身边睡着了。  
而安德里亚斯在里奥爬上床后愈发“猖狂”了，他不停地翻来覆去、掀被子、抢被子，没完没了。终于好端端地安分下来后，他又滚进里奥怀里了，额头抵着里奥的肩膀。  
他就是这样诱惑人的。里奥心烦又迷糊地想到。  
安德里亚斯咳嗽起来，似乎要醒了。  
“怎么了？”里奥问。  
“我病了。”安德里亚斯答道，一边用力收紧搂着里奥后背的手臂。  
里奥想起来他的助手叮嘱过说晚上要再让他吃一遍药，自己给忘了。  
“我去拿药，你还没吃呢。”  
里奥刚要起身，被安德里亚斯按住。  
“别去，我要睡觉……”他含糊说道，紧紧搂着里奥，昏睡过去。  
里奥也困着，竟来不及想、就这样抱着他再度睡着了。安德里亚斯的头埋在他胸前，前所未有的柔弱而美丽，在即将睡着之际，里奥迷糊着想到，不知道有多少人求之不得能这样抱着安德里亚斯，现在他竟像个孩子般扑进自己怀里，浑身滚烫，不用开灯也能想象到他脸颊潮红嘴唇微张的样子。  
里奥迷糊过去一会儿，挣扎着坐起来，打开灯，满屋子找药，最后在抽屉里发现了一盒退烧药。灯光刺眼，让他不适应，他皱着眉头努力集中视线，看了好半天才确认只需要吃一片，他倒了杯水，扶起安德里亚斯，捏着他的下巴把药和水一起灌进去。回到床上后，安德里亚斯依旧是脆弱的样子，柔弱无骨地依偎在里奥怀里。许久没有过的，里奥红着脸睡着了，抗拒着原始的本能，不去撩开安德里亚斯的衣服。他对自己解释说他只是好奇，但这理由太没有说服力，此时的里奥恨不得自己是另外一个人，那样便可以没有顾忌地和眼前的人做任何事，但他是里奥·梅西，他不能做的事太多。安德里亚斯虽不是他的朋友，却也不是他能随意发生关系的对象——干嘛要这么想？里奥烦躁地想道，这样一说好像自己和很多人都不明不白过似的，可根本就没有那样的事。  
再这样下去，自己是不是迟早要不正常了？可什么又算是正常的？  
里奥气闷地睡着了，咒骂着自己何苦要在这时候来找安德里亚斯，他病着，对自己却像是明晃晃的勾引。  
睡着之前里奥愁苦地想到明天醒来或许事情还是现在的样子，安德里亚斯继续无意识地引诱他，自己继续不争气地被他引诱。  
*  
早上醒来时，里奥发现事情和他想的完全不一样。  
睁开眼看见安德里亚斯赤裸着上身在屋子里走来走去时，里奥脑子里忽然冒出来一句：大清早的就开始耍流氓了。他为这想法笑了，很快咳嗽起来，然后再笑不出来了。  
脑袋晕沉，鼻子不通畅，嗓子发痒。  
“早啊，小甜心。”看见他醒了，安德里亚斯招呼道。  
“你传染给我了！”里奥抗议道。  
“嗯，如果不是传染给你，说不定我还不能这么快好起来呢，”安德里亚斯说，“你先去洗漱，然后我们在床上吃饭。”  
“呸，谁要跟你新婚夫妇似的在床上吃饭，我是来谈生意的……咳——”  
“病得严重啦，”安德里亚斯总结道，“快去洗脸刷牙洗澡，我要叫早饭来了，乖，一会儿喂你吃。”  
“谁稀罕！咳——”  
因为病情好转的缘故，安德里亚斯看起来非常开心，里奥病怏怏的样子他也觉得有趣，他在里奥脸上响亮地亲了一下：“乖，亲爱的，快去洗漱，不然我们就跳过这一步直接滚床，你觉得哪个好？”  
里奥愤愤不平地掀开被子，下床进了浴室。安德里亚斯研究着酒店的菜单上的早餐，并且开始哼歌。  
从浴室出来之后，里奥看到早餐已经送来了，而安德里亚斯仍旧没穿上衣。里奥心虚地打量了一下，发现他的腹肌比自己的多了两块，于是更下定决心不在他面前换衣服了——他现在穿着浴袍，一会儿换衣服还回到浴室里去换。  
“我们在床上好吗？”看见里奥走出浴室，安德里亚斯问道。  
“什么？”  
“吃饭啊，”安德里亚斯看了眼床头柜上的早餐，“我特意放在那儿的，到床上去，亲爱的，你病了。”  
“也不知道是拜谁所赐。”里奥说着爬到床上去，知道安德里亚斯要玩儿花样，他也不介意。  
果然，里奥在床上坐好后，安德里亚斯也坐到床边来，亲昵地用勺子舀粥喂到他嘴边。  
“我来谈生意的，巴萨、桑斯和斯卡特联手，你觉得怎么样？”里奥吃掉他送到嘴边的粥后说道。  
“哪方面？如果联手，斯卡特能得到什么？”安德里亚斯说，又舀了一勺粥。  
“所有方面，我是说全面彻底的合作，”里奥说，“放着这样好的资源不利用，太浪费了。资源共享，我说的不仅是市场、客户、货源，连人也包括在内。”  
“和斯卡特合作并不容易，我们的经营方式和你们不同，之前和桑斯合作其实也没拿到多少好处，我们不过是对方有事的时候帮个忙罢了。”安德里亚斯说，把果汁的杯子送到里奥嘴边。  
“我知道，我这儿有数据，有总结，从桑斯调出来的资料我都看了，但这次不一样，为了你、为了我们所有人着想，我已经在制定新的计划了，你可以先看看，然后再决定要不要同意，有什么要改的我们也可以随时改。”里奥说。  
安德里亚斯点点头，喂了一大口粥到里奥嘴里：“好了知道了，一会儿我就看，吃你的饭吧。吃饭也谈工作，烦死了。”  
里奥想要自己动手，安德里亚斯却不让，一口口地舀了粥、切了肉喂里奥，里奥趁着他低头时再度偷偷瞟着安德里亚斯的腹肌——他这线条可真好看……  
“看什么呢？”  
“什么也没看啊，发呆呢，”里奥说，转移话题问道：“说真的，你现在干什么呢？过家家？”  
“好玩啊，照顾人玩儿，”安德里亚斯耸耸肩，“你不是个姑娘，里奥，你要是个姑娘，我会对你好上一万倍，宠得你天旋地转，东南西北都分不清。”  
“说的容易，这么多年了，也没见哪个姑娘看上你。”里奥直言说道。  
安德里亚斯瞪了他一眼，没再接话。  
少有人知道的是，安德里亚斯一直喜欢着女孩。擦肩而过的，偶然遇见的，在街上，在商场，在下车的瞬间，他被女孩们吸引，忘了回头，忘了迈开脚步。但他一直保持着距离，女孩们不能被伤害，他不能接近，他不能保证她们不被腐蚀、完好无损地从他身边离开。他一直对母亲的遭遇心有余悸。  
听闻伊莫·古斯塔夫松回到北欧，安德里亚斯忽然慌了神。  
和自己长着一模一样黑发绿眼的女孩，和母亲同名的女孩。这几乎是宿命了。  
安德里亚斯落荒而逃，跑来希腊，火急火燎地处理着这里的生意，推迟着和伊莫必不可少的见面。  
*  
对于彻底联手一事，安德里亚斯的态度十分谨慎，他将计划与为斯卡特工作的人们反复商讨了多次，里奥只能静下心来等着消息，虽然父亲还在狱中，但有苏亚雷斯照料，必定万无一失，他着手准备着合作，一面将闲暇时间都花在Kun和本哈明身上。  
两个星期后，里奥等来了安德里亚斯的答复，他同意了合作，需要巴萨和桑斯与斯卡特签订多个合同、开展许多合作。里奥早有准备，带着比利亚一起去北欧，逐步开展各个领域的合作和共享。  
在巴萨和桑斯的客人到达之前，安德里亚斯去了古斯塔夫松庄园，在夜色中等着他许久不曾见面的未婚妻，不知所措，忐忑不安。  
*  
梅蒂亚，梅蒂亚，我全部的希望。  
醒来时，睡去时，伊莫都看见那个小小的身影出现在自己眼前，笑容天真，形同鬼魅。她知道那是幻象，却愿意相信它是真的。让这一切成真吧，让梅蒂亚活过来。  
在黎明的暴雨中，在寂静的深夜中，在沙尘飞扬的黄昏中，在每一个白昼和夜晚中，那小小的身影都在眼前不断出现，提醒她她失去了让血肉重新有了温度的希望。  
医院昏黄的灯光下，洁白的走廊墙壁和飞舞的窗帘下。  
孩子的身影不断出现。  
她收养的孩子，她花了三个月救过来的孩子，她养育了四年、早已变成了自己的骨肉的梅蒂亚。  
伊莫坐在冰凉的月光下看着荒芜的院落。她又听见梅蒂亚在笑了。  
继续留在这里只能疯掉。离别的时候到了。  
她穷尽一生逃离家庭，现在面对重新选择时却偏执地希望回去。古斯塔夫松——世界上最美的庄园，最铁石心肠的地方。她记得庄园的浪漫华丽，庄重雅致的建筑和一望无际的古老树林，没有来客不赞叹这里的美妙，没有人不对生活在这里的人心生羡慕。  
而那时的伊莫只想死。十岁开始她就幻想着自己的死亡，吊死在树上，沉入池塘，从楼上跃下，吃下一大把药。  
她来不及死，她在与哥哥和父亲的对弈中活得太艰难，以至于没有时间和精力去考虑如何死去。真的将药片攥在手里时，伊莫想到了父亲和哥哥看到她尸体时的满意笑容，又将药放了回去。  
从那地方逃开了近十年，她想回去了。她不能永远活在逃避和退缩中。梅蒂亚死了，她除了杀人，什么也不想做。而古斯塔夫松庄园——她的家——是她大开杀戒的地方。  
*  
在睡梦中，伊莫又一次见到梅蒂亚。她想要拥抱女儿，却忽然哭了起来，眼前一片模糊，找不到孩子的身影。  
试着睁眼，她的视线里与梦中一样模糊着，满是泪水。  
闭上眼，梅蒂亚柔软的手还放在自己的手心，闭上眼，梅蒂亚幼稚轻快的语调忽然在耳边回响。  
擦干眼泪，伊莫从床头柜上拿过眼药水滴进眼中，这会缓解很多，她不想大清早就睁不开眼睛。  
吸了吸鼻子，伊莫闭着眼平躺在床上，药水温柔而刺痛地拥抱眼球，轻微的不适感打乱她的思绪，她不能再想着梅蒂亚了。  
伊莫回到家中一个星期了，这次乔纳斯长了脑子，感受到她身上从未有过的怒火，不敢挑衅她，闷头做着自己的事，闷头在夜店里打发时间，在为了金钱敷衍他的男男女女身上获取成就感和满足感，伊莫打算帮他一把，让他彻彻底底用所有时间做他喜欢的事，别在家里碍手碍脚。  
至于父亲。  
伊莫睁开眼，苍白到荒谬的天花板压了下来。是时候和父亲谈谈了。不过一个星期，她已经受够自己乖巧女儿的形象了——她无意为之，只是不想说话，不想有所行动，显然父亲误会了这一切。  
家里有一个蠢货就够了，不能一来就是一双，拿好钱、装好行李，统统滚出去。  
伊莫坐起身，去了浴室洗漱。  
*  
早饭时只有伊莫和父亲两人，乔纳斯又在什么地方通宵玩乐，还没回家。  
伊莫吃得很慢，在非洲太久，她已经不习惯家乡的食物了。好不容易吃完了一餐饭，父亲正要起身离开时伊莫叫住他。  
“我有事和您说呢，您先别走，”她放下刀叉，说道：“您知道我是回来干什么的吧？”  
“不知道，以为你这辈子不会回来了。”古斯塔夫松答道，苍老面孔上的每一条皱纹都写着他的轻蔑和不在乎。  
“如果可以不会来，我求之不得，”伊莫说，“可我失去了那个机会，现在回来了，是要请您和乔纳斯离开这里，我会给你们足够的金钱，你们把古斯塔夫松交给我——这没有什么原因，我只是要这样做罢了。”  
古斯塔夫松厌恶地皱起眉头，看着女儿。  
“你也疯了，是吗？古斯塔夫松不是你的，把它交给你、还让我和乔纳斯离开更是痴人说梦。”  
“我不是在和您谈论这件事对不对，父亲，我是在告诉您，我要这样做，您和哥哥需要配合。”  
她病的不轻了。古斯塔夫松的手在桌子上敲了两下，说道：“伊莫，我从来没把你当成我女儿看待，也没把你当成人看待，但你应该知道你不能忘恩负义，你现在要求我离开，还连个理由都没有。在外面住的时间长了，你的脑子也坏了，别忘了我是你父亲，是我把你带到这个世界上，你没有资格对我提出任何要求。”  
伊莫微微笑了，即使怒气冲冲，古斯塔夫松也为她的笑容惊得心中一震——她确实是个美极了的孩子，比她母亲更胜一筹，只可惜她是个天生的杀人犯和吸血鬼。  
伊莫坐到父亲身边，左手握住父亲的手腕，右手捋顺父亲花白的头发，认真地望着他。  
“可我并没要求来到这个世界上。”  
“更没要求以这种方式被您养大。”  
古斯塔夫松没料到伊莫会说出这样的话，他的眼睛颤动着，想要反驳时，伊莫继续轻声说道：“我并没要求被侮辱，被伤害，被刀割，被油烫，我并没要求乔纳斯将我推下楼梯，打掉我的牙齿，也没要求您袖手旁观和对他加以鼓励，我并没要求要得到这一切，对吗？”  
古斯塔夫松不听了，提高嗓音大骂起来。  
“滚出这座房子！你以为你是谁？你天生就是杀人犯、是害死自己母亲的凶手，我没有你这样不知好歹的女儿，不知感恩、恩将仇报，我养大你不是为了让你信口雌黄！如果我早把你掐死在摇篮里、看你今天站在谁面前猖狂？你自以为你说的有道理，可没有我你算什么东西！没有我、今天你在什么地方！”  
“我巴不得，父亲，”伊莫轻声说着，“没有你我会变成多好的人，会省下多少心理治疗费用？您什么也没给我，为什么您误会的这么多？我多希望没有您挡在我的路上，那样我会多幸福啊，可人不能全都如愿，是不是？我到底还是在您眼皮下满身伤痕地长大了……我猜，我还是应该感激您，毕竟我没被您和哥哥杀掉，这多难得啊。”  
伊莫说着，轻声细语，语调沉稳，字字清晰。古斯塔夫松破口大骂起来。  
“您想要什么？”伊莫问，“您想要和我翻脸吗？我很欢迎，想象您和哥哥一无所有、颜面尽失总是能让我开心，如果你们执意如此，我乐意奉陪，您想现在就撕破脸吗？还是明天？我等不及了，您将失去一切，多么有趣。”  
古斯塔夫松口不择言地骂着不堪入耳的脏话，伊莫等着他骂到喘不上气时，缓缓说道：  
“这样说吧，爸，我受够您了，您和哥哥。如果我更果断一点儿、处理得更‘公平’一点儿，我应该把你们通通杀了，因为当年你们一直在努力谋杀我，只是很不幸没能成功罢了，但你们毁了我，比我一生中所遇到的所有敌人加起来做得都更彻底，瘟疫不能杀了我，手术不能杀了我，暴动不能杀了我，战乱不能杀了我，你们做得比我遭遇的所有灾难都可怕——如果我要以牙还牙，你们不会活着。我不能‘顾及亲情’，因为你们从没给我亲情，你们迫不得已给我口吃的，让我长大，一边不停地毁坏我——我简直就是生下来给你们解恨用的。你们这样对待我，我原本不打算去管，和你们老死不相往来是我一辈子的愿望，但您知道我现在遭遇了变故，所以我也变了，我改变主意，回了家，来拿回属于我想要的东西——或许它们不属于我，但我想要。”  
伊莫松开手，直挺的背脊靠在椅背上。  
“你和哥哥希望我为你们工作，我却希望换一种方式。我受不了你们的愚蠢和迟钝，也受不了你们对我指手画脚、在我身边想方设法谋杀我。如果你们同意条件，我们签合同，你们拿着钱离开，如果不同意，我只能告诉你：我的枪法和我用起手术刀来一样熟练，而我甚至都不需要动用凶器就能让你和哥哥消失——如果您不相信，为什么不拒绝我试试呢？”  
伊莫问道。古斯塔夫松第一次在伊莫说完话后闭上嘴，不用任何人提醒，他看见了那双绿色眼睛里冷静的疯狂。  
“你生着杀人犯的眼睛。”他低声说道。  
“不，这是妈妈的眼睛，”伊莫答道，摄人心魄的绿色眼睛微微睁大，直直地看着父亲，“那双眼睛早早地被埋进土里，不用看到他爱的男人如何虐待他们的女儿。”  
在父亲再度开口前，伊莫起身离开了。  
他们都会滚出这座房子。  
*  
在里奥等待着父亲在一年后出狱的计划成真时，苏亚雷斯忽然将豪尔赫带回巴萨庄园，而这时距离巴萨、桑斯与斯卡特联手不过两个星期。  
里奥不敢相信，他在接到电话后慌张地跑到楼下，然后看见父亲站在苏亚雷斯身旁，正在与罗尼像老朋友一样拥抱交谈。  
“里奥——”看见孩子，豪尔赫张开手臂，里奥快步走过去，不敢拥抱他，只呆呆地看着他，仿佛在确定这是不是幻觉。  
“可你怎么……你是逃出来的吗？”  
“当然不是，手续都在车上，你要看吗？”豪尔赫说。  
“可是……怎么会这么突然？”  
里奥转向苏亚雷斯，后者摇摇头：“别看我，斯卡特的做事风格谁能摸透，我们风风火火地就被赶出来了，怕我们浪费他们饭钱似的。手续齐全，堂堂正正，放心吧。”  
里奥到底还是拿过手续，忙乱地一遍遍检查着，好半天才相信父亲真的出狱了，而他高兴过头，简直不知该怎么办才好。  
众人回到楼上的小书房后，里奥坐在父亲身边在他耳旁低声说道：“我好久没这么开心过了，您再也不能离开我了。”  
“真的吗？”豪尔赫问，笑道：“可我打算在巴萨庄园外单独买一栋房子呢。”  
“我陪您去买，”里奥立刻说道：“以后我就多了一个家啦。”  
因为豪尔赫的回归，巴萨在第二天举办了隆重的晚会，桑斯和斯卡特的人都来了很多，其他集团和家族的人也挤满了房子，不仅因为他们久闻豪尔赫的名声、对他心生敬畏，更因为通过这次操纵忽然出狱一事让其他人清晰无误地明白了巴萨、桑斯与斯卡特联手的强大和可怕。宴会的夜里，除了豪尔赫之外，人们的目光都集中在里奥、埃尔莎和安德里亚斯身上，这次晚宴标志着他们的强大，黑手党的地下世界简直是围绕他们建造的一般，人们看到他们在这一晚焕发耀眼光芒，仿佛永远如此游刃有余和光鲜亮丽，并为之愤恨不已，故意忽略他们一路走来的苦痛和艰难。  
卡卡和Mesut也来参加了宴会，因为克里斯在巴塞罗那有事要办，卡卡特意问了里奥他可不可以让克里斯也过来，里奥心情极好，痛快地同意了，而克里斯出现在今夜并不是个多好的选择，他固然见到了里奥，却更加失落起来——这和大学时没有变化，他依旧在面对里奥时不能释怀，而里奥在家人、朋友和生意伙伴的包围下如此耀眼、根本不曾注意到自己。  
一整晚，里奥都在笑。他无法不露出笑容，他无法不流露自己的快乐，这一晚悲伤不复存在，他陪在父亲身边，满心都是欣喜和感激。  
克里斯闷闷地看着里奥和豪尔赫与卡卡交谈着，这时Mesut从里奥身后走过去，忽然从后面搂住他，贴着里奥的耳朵叫道：“里奥，里奥我也来看你啦。”  
“你好，Mes，”里奥笑道，握住他放在自己腰上的手，“很高兴见到你。”  
“快过来打个招呼。”卡卡说着伸出手要去拉Mesut，Mesut躲了一下才从里奥身后走到身旁，和豪尔赫握了手。  
“您好，我是Mesut。”  
“里奥提过你，说你总是让人开心。”豪尔赫说。  
“可我们只见过一次面呀。”  
“那一定是他在见面的过程里一直觉得很开心了。”豪尔赫笑道，Mesut也笑了，又搂住里奥的脖子开始咬耳朵。  
“你和你爸爸长得好像呀，但他比你更会说话。”  
克里斯远远地看着他们聊天，心下郁闷。又不是多喜欢，里奥·梅西偏偏变成了心中一个古怪的疙瘩，让他不知道如何是好。  
一回身，克里斯差点撞上另一个人，他倒退了一步，吓了一跳。  
“呦，宝贝，你干嘛呢？”科恩特朗问怀里的马丁，马丁看了看两只手，决定了用哪一只之后，伸出右手去指了下克里斯。  
“撞了……头……”马丁用另一只手摸着脑袋。  
“没事吧？疼吗？”  
“不疼，根本就没撞上，”克里斯说，“你儿子只是吓了一跳。”  
“天哪，你听见他说法比奥叔叔什么吗？”科恩特朗对小马丁问道：“他说我有儿子了呢，还说你是我的。”  
马丁咯咯咯地乐了起来，说道：“爸爸在那边。”  
“对啦，爸爸在那边，”科恩特朗笑道，对克里斯解释道：“他是我老板的孩子，不是我的。我是法比奥·科恩特朗，来自浅水湾。”  
“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，来自雷特，”克里斯说道，看了看科恩特朗抱着孩子有些费力的样子问道：“他都有三四岁了吧，怎么还抱着？”  
科恩特朗耸耸肩：“想宠着他罢了。”  
或许是听了刚才的话有些难为情，小马丁趴到科恩特朗耳边说他想下来了。  
科恩特朗放下他，马丁指着几步之外的餐区问：“我能去拿那里的蛋糕吃吗？”  
“去吧，别走远。”  
马丁走过去拿蛋糕了，科恩特朗没跟过去，一直看着他。  
“法比奥——”  
科恩特朗一回头，Mesut突如其来地滚进他怀里，科恩特朗吓了一跳，克里斯又开始翻白眼了。  
“你怎么见了谁都要扑倒他身上去？”克里斯问。  
“我喜欢法比奥呀，也喜欢里奥，就是不太喜欢你，”Mesut说，“你要是不满意，我就勉为其难抱你一下好了。”  
“谁稀罕。”克里斯说，这时Mesut挂在科恩特朗身上和他聊天，说的尽是些没用的废话，克里斯回头去看卡卡，发现卡卡不断地瞟着这边，而Mesut似乎是故意和其他人亲密、来惹卡卡吃醋的。  
“你们怎么认识的？”克里斯问。  
“我去过浅水湾一次，法比奥给我拿了好喝的饮料。”Mesut扬着笑脸说，眼睛也在瞟另一边的卡卡。  
你就是想找个借口和人亲近然后让你男朋友吃醋罢了。克里斯想。这时马丁吃过了东西回来了，走到科恩特朗身边发现另一个人抱着他，看来不能抱自己了，立刻委屈起来，抽着鼻子哭了。  
“宝贝你哭什么啊？”科恩特朗赶快蹲下，马丁不理他，转头抱着克里斯的腿。  
“怎么了宝贝？别哭啊。”他说着，一边去握马丁的手，马丁拨开他的手，抱着克里斯的腿委屈地哭着，他说不清话，只顾呜呜呜地掉着眼泪。  
克里斯不能任由一个孩子抱着他的大腿哭还表现得无动于衷，他笨拙地抱起马丁，为他擦眼泪。  
“别哭，宝贝，我抱着你呢。”克里斯哄着马丁，这时科恩特朗顾不得Mesut了，也凑过来跟着哄他，Mesut站在一旁好奇地看着两个大男人可怜兮兮地哄着孩子，还好半天都哄不好。  
看不下去了，Mesut忽然在马丁脸上亲了一下，在马丁惊讶的空档将奶油抹到他嘴唇上，马丁呆呆地看着他，然后舔掉嘴唇上的奶油。  
“都是我们不好，让你不高兴啦，别哭了好吗？给你道歉。”Mesut用对待大人一样的声调说，科恩特朗和克里斯奇怪地看着他。但马丁对此似乎十分受用，他点了点头，自己抹掉眼泪，又伸出胳膊要科恩特朗抱了。  
“你这样会把他宠坏的。”克里斯压低声音说。  
“我就是想把他宠坏，那不是很好吗？”科恩特朗问，又开心地把马丁举过头顶逗他，马丁笑了起来。  
*  
埃尔莎带着比利亚、拉莫斯、伊维塔、洛伦索一起出席了宴会，安德里亚斯也把加维诺带来了，加维诺的病情有了些好转，再次见到姐姐也很高兴，脸上时常带着笑，别人对他说话时他有时不知道怎么回答，但因为心情放松的关系也会对对方露出笑脸，人们频频把目光落到他身上他也没有抵触情绪，只安静地站在姐姐身旁，握着她的手。  
里奥正和父亲说话时，苏亚雷斯拿着一个信封匆匆走了进来，在里奥耳边低声说道：“有事需要你马上过来一下。”  
“严重吗？”里奥问。  
“不是你想的那样，但需要你立刻看一下。”  
苏亚雷斯神色严肃，里奥放下杯子，和父亲说了声后跟着他上了楼，苏亚雷斯一直把里奥带到他自己的房间里，然后才把信封交给里奥。  
信封是拆开的，因为里奥的私人来往从不用寄信这样的方式，所以他嘱咐过他的信都由家中负责联络的人拆看就好，分类之后送给他，留下有用的，没用的一律丢掉。这次的信显然是工作人员发现了端倪，通知苏亚雷斯后立刻转交给他的。  
里奥将信将疑地打开信封，拿出里面的信纸，字是打印上去的：  
“尊敬的里奥·梅西先生：  
抱着对您十万分的敬意，我写下这封信。我不过是个偶然得知真相的局外人，因为种种缘由不能透露自己的身份，但请您务必读完这封信。  
费尔南多·托雷斯的意外让人震惊，但与我即将揭露的事实相比，那出意外微不足道。  
托雷斯还活着——在我看来，这种活法背信弃义，卑劣至极（这也正是我写信的缘由）。托雷斯早已平安抵达另一片大陆，并与另一名女子结婚生子，隐姓埋名生活，而就我所知，您因为他的“去世”在痛苦中度过了漫长的时光，但在您伤心流泪时托雷斯早已将您和您的痛苦和煎熬抛之脑后、与他合法的妻子和名正言顺诞生的孩子共享天伦，尽管与您素不相识，我也和每个有良知的人一样，鄙夷这般下三滥的装死、逃跑、偷天换日的把戏，不愿您就此一直被欺骗下去，所以送上这封信和照片。因为安全及很多其他原因，我无法透露更多信息，希望您不要再被假象欺骗，对背叛您、欺骗您的伪君子有所留恋。  
祝好。”  
信到这里就结束了，没有落款。里奥心急地在信封里摸索着，抽出一张照片。  
因为镜头与照片中的人物距离非常近，里奥无法看到照片中的房间，镜头中的背景只是床，床上躺着一大一小两个身影。  
里奥要攥不住照片了，几乎要把那薄薄的相纸捏碎。  
Nino侧躺在床上，睡得正熟。照片只拍了上半身，里奥只能看到他穿着白色衬衫，无法判断他所处地点的季节和温度。  
里奥确信这不是Nino的旧照，他自十五岁起就认识托雷斯，从没见过这样的他——这只能是托雷斯三十六岁及之后的照片，他瘦了些，脸色却很好，头发像是刚刚剪过，与里奥习惯的样子没有太多区别，只是散碎了些，长的长、短的短，虽然只露出侧脸，但容貌依旧迷人，分毫不减。  
里奥贪婪地看着照片。他不能辨别照片的真伪、是否是电脑合成，他对这类东西向来没有研究，可这人看起来确实像Nino，虽然和里奥记忆中的有所不同，但应该就是他——除非有另一人和他无可救药地相像。  
里奥不敢确定。他见过Nino的尸体，那尸体被火化，骨灰放入棺木后被埋葬，他早已接受了托雷斯去世的事实，现在忽然冒出这样一张照片，上面的Nino既像他又不像——旁边还有个婴孩，他该相信什么？  
看了好久，里奥才把注意力转移到画面中的另一个人物上。那是个很小的婴儿，正在Nino身边睡着。里奥从未养育过孩子，不能判断他有多大，猜测着他（也有可能是“她”）应该只有两三个月。婴儿穿着洁白的睡袍，面向Nino那边侧躺着，Nino的手放在他背上，他的手掌很大，婴儿又太小，仿佛他一只手就盖住了婴儿的整个身子似的。婴儿的头发是很深的棕色，看上去有些偏黑色，他背对镜头，里奥看不清他的脸。  
荒唐。  
薄薄的信封，薄薄的相纸，薄如蝉翼的纸张。谎言和恶作剧。  
这不可能是真的。  
里奥不敢相信，他早就接受了托雷斯去世的事实，现在忽然得到这样一张照片，他下意识地否认了这会是事实的可能，他不想在相信托雷斯活着之后发现这不过是一场闹剧、不得不再度接受他去世这一事实。  
“里奥？”苏亚雷斯唤道，宽厚的手掌在里奥的手腕上擦过。里奥回过神来。  
“我们需要鉴别照片真伪，”里奥说，刚伸出手去想将照片还给苏亚雷斯，手却伸了一半停下了，他上瘾般盯着照片，舍不得松手。他盯着照片看了几秒，终于松开手，递给苏亚雷斯。  
“尽快告诉我鉴别的结果，同时查清楚这封信邮寄的地方，现场是不是有监控，能不能看到是谁邮寄的。信纸、信封、相纸，这些东西都要查清楚，哪家公司的，在哪些区域售卖，上面有没有指纹和其他可以提取的东西，你把手头的事都放下，我们现在全力弄清这件事……等一下，我要告诉埃尔莎。”  
很快，埃尔莎匆匆来到里奥的房里，埃尔莎的反应更大，她几乎立刻就认定了这是恶作剧，里奥和她就着这件事迅速地商量了一会儿，他们都默认了这事不宜张扬，现在知道这件事的只有家中负责信件往来的工作人员、苏亚雷斯、里奥和埃尔莎四人，商讨过后，里奥和埃尔莎决定不把消息透露给更多人，他们会马上找到可以信赖的专业机构鉴别照片的真伪。  
“你认为是真的吗？”埃尔莎问，少有地露出感性的一面，“只凭感觉说的话。”  
“我愿意相信他活着，”里奥说，拿到照片的一刻开始他的五脏六腑就燃烧着，一旦设想托雷斯还活着就有一阵燎烧般的炙热在身体中迸发，烫坏骨头和血肉，“所以更害怕这些都是假的。”  
“他不可能离开你，是不是？”埃尔莎问，“他爱你，我们都知道。”  
里奥点头，不敢设想更多。  
“我们还是先确定照片的真伪吧，之后再讨论这些。”里奥说。  
“我也不敢相信，但我希望是真的。”埃尔莎微微低着头，没说出那句“他还不知道我爱他”，但里奥已经明白了，他捧着埃尔莎的脸，在她额头上吻了一下。  
“他不会怪你，我也不会。”  
两人都是晚宴上的焦点，不能消失太久，匆匆商讨过后，两人和苏亚雷斯一起回到晚会的大厅中。  
*  
一天之后，里奥得到了照片的鉴定结果。结果表明照片确实是真的，并非伪造，但现场的光线应该和照片上所呈现的不同，有过些处理。与托雷斯的其他照片对比过后，确认照片上的人确实是他——除非他有个和他一模一样的双胞胎兄弟，而这种可能性并不存在，他是家中的独生子，所有人都知道。  
信件从惠灵顿寄来，苏亚雷斯立即赶去了，花重金将这件事交给当地的专业机构调查，最终找到一段监控录像，一个十一二岁的学生模样小女孩从书包里拿出这封信放了进去，苏亚雷斯原本就知道找到小女孩也不能马上问出是谁让她把信寄出去的，果然，小女孩说了她另一个同学的名字，而那男孩也只是摸着脑袋说他碰见一个年纪很大的瘸腿老人，对方给了他钱，让他把信寄出去，他因为要去踢球把这事耽搁了，就交给自己同学去办了。苏亚雷斯问他在哪里见到瘸腿的老人，男孩说了一个地点，苏亚雷斯和他雇来的人在那附近找了几天也没找到，好容易碰到一两个人说他们见过那老人，却也说只见过一面，应该不是本地人。  
再度调查监控录像也没有有价值的结果，苏亚雷斯回到西班牙，和里奥商讨接下来的对策。  
“如果这封信上说得都是真的，那他现在不可能在惠灵顿，”里奥说，“无论是寄信的人还是Nino，不想让我找出真相，当然不能在他们居住的地方把信寄出来。如果寄信人是出于好意，那就像他在信上说的，他考虑到自己的安全，不留名字，当然也不会把信从自己常住的地方寄出去，如果他是出于恶意给我这封信，那就更要隐藏好自己的身份和所在地了。”  
“你打算从什么地方开始查？”苏亚雷斯问。  
“现在没有其他线索，继续查监控。你先帮我查这件事，我需要和其他地方的黑手党们联络一下了。”  
*  
回到北欧一个月后，伊莫完成了她渴望已久的屠杀。  
她连借口也不为自己找，不去想是这些背后操纵暴乱的人间接造成了梅蒂亚的死亡，也不去想杀了他们是为了更多人的安全，她只是要杀人罢了，什么借口都不用。  
离家多年，古斯塔夫松家的人和她已经疏离了很多，但他们中的许多老员工和他们的孩子都是看着伊莫长大的，看着她沉默阴郁地长大、离开和忽然回归，并赶走了古斯塔夫松父子，一些人为此离开了庄园，但更多人留下了，他们想知道这个姑娘的回归会带来什么，原本庄园就近况不佳，不能变的更坏了，若真的变糟了，到时候离开也不迟。  
但伊莫比他们想象中得要有趣，刚一回来，她不去联络生意伙伴和扩大市场，反而支出了许多钱花在军火和人员上，她选了几个信得过的人，让他们部署自己安排下去的工作，继而在一个月后消无声息地进行了一场清洗，家中留下的人甚至不知道他们出门去做了什么，回来时所有人身上都染了血，却个个亢奋而欣喜——他们的选择是正确的，他们留在了古斯塔夫松庄园，他们年轻的女主人果敢决断，他们会一直跟着她。  
只有伊莫面无表情。他们回来时已经是深夜，其他人在主宅下了车，伊莫独自开车到南侧的别墅去。  
清醒并不有趣。清醒让人愤恨而痛苦。  
停下车，伊莫在车中坐着，目光无法移动，身体也僵硬不已。过了几分钟，她侧过身去，从后排的座椅上拿过一瓶酒，大口大口地喝着。  
夏天的夜晚有虫儿低鸣，仿佛歌谣。打开车门，伊莫走下车，被血浸透的衣裳贴在身上，她无暇注意，拿着酒直直地向前走。  
步伐缓慢，轻微摇晃。衣裳被血染满，她拿着酒瓶向前走，脚步踉跄。  
她实现了诺言，回到北欧，大开杀戒。  
一场屠杀。她回忆着。我果真什么都做得到。  
或是救了上万人的命，或是在一天内又取走几十人的性命——她从不想参与这些，决定这些，谁应该活着，谁应该死去。  
完成了唯一想要完成的事，伊莫再次感觉失去一切。她什么都没有。  
泳池中明亮的水光在夜色中泛起波澜，魅惑着她。  
伊莫走进水中，冰凉的水亲吻她的脚踝，抚摸她的腿，攀上她的腰，拥抱她的身体。  
伊莫张开手臂，闭上眼，沉入水中。  
水波这样温柔包容，冰凉而惬意。纯净，透彻，在夜色中闪闪发亮，洗刷着钻石般的星辰，拥抱着千百年来亘古不变的晚风。  
树木在风中窸窣作响，将层叠树叶的清芬吹卷到夜空中，花朵与草坪一齐低声絮语，在倦了的鸟儿和虫儿耳旁不住呢喃，织成一曲破碎的歌谣。  
夜晚静谧，伊莫在水中下沉，几乎不愿努力挣扎出水面、呼吸空气。  
她透白的衣裳染了别人的血，血迹早已干涸，清水将嫣红的颜色洗刷得淡了，在月色映衬下，水波中透出浅浅的白与粉。  
她一直下沉，不愿睁开眼。不能呼吸，她也不愿挣扎和反抗，什么也不想做，就这样一直沉下去。  
死去这一想法在脑中出现。这是个不错的主意，她死了也没有关系，她已经没有想要的东西。  
下沉着，父亲和哥哥幸灾乐祸的面孔在眼前浮现。  
伊莫忽然睁开眼。  
夜晚的静谧被落水声打破，伊莫顺着水声传来的方向望去，看清那双碧绿色的眼睛时，她露出醉酒的微笑。  
安德里亚斯向她游过来，月色透过水光落在他脸上，让他的面孔雾蒙蒙的，消失了棱角。  
伊莫在水中继续下沉，直到安德里亚斯的臂膀将她紧紧环住，带她离开水面。  
从水中钻出，两人一齐用力呼吸和咳嗽着，安德里亚斯说不出话，紧攥着伊莫的肩膀，生怕她再度落入水中。  
“你怎么来了？”伊莫问，她还喘着粗气，不时咳嗽着。  
“来等你，”安德里亚斯也咳嗽起来，“一直在等你，等得快睡着时被水声惊醒了……”  
两人都不说话了，着迷地看着对方。多么显而易见的事实，他们过分相似，再没有人能像对方一样让自己迷恋不已。  
“你去了哪？”安德里亚斯哑着嗓子问，眼睛无法从伊莫脸上离开。  
“去杀人。”伊莫微笑，笑容带着迷蒙的快乐，紧盯着安德里亚斯的碧绿眼眸。  
安德里亚斯忘了他们应该先从水中离开，也忘了他应该说什么和做什么，忽然间一切都清晰明了地铺在他眼前，他已经不用再找寻任何东西了。  
伊莫看着他，忽然想起很多早已忘记的东西。他和自己一样，大概也只有这一个人和自己如此相似。  
“我能吻你吗？”安德里亚斯问，嗓子莫名地哑着，仿佛再也不能好好开口说话。他不去想自己应该远离女孩，不去想他会伤害女孩，他只是忽然知道，他不必再有那些担心了。  
伊莫笑了，点了点头，他们小心翼翼地接吻，继而狂热地吻着对方，仿佛此生从未亲吻过一样。  
静默的夜晚起了风，小雨淅沥，大雨紧随而至，他们没有原由地热烈吻着彼此，在水中，在大雨中，手指穿过对方湿透的黑发，勒紧手臂环住彼此的腰肢和后背，夜风狂妄，让浑身发热的他们开始颤抖，在雷声和雨声中狂热地亲吻。  
*  
人人都知道不要惹里奥·梅西了。他从南美游荡到北美，身边的亲信换个不停，自己还是不带一点儿疲倦地四处奔走着。他是人们的座上客，人们为他敞开家门，远远地迎出去，接他进房子里。人们都知道巴萨与桑斯和斯卡特合作，而他们之间织着复杂、紧密的关系网，里奥·梅西连结着这一切，他们不敢轻看了他。人人都知道他另有目的，却照旧张开双臂欢迎他，欢迎权势和利益，人人都知道他在为死去的恋人寻求复仇，知道不能惹了他，让他将还未爆发的怒火转移到自己身上。沉默了这样久，一旦爆发就会如同北欧的伊莫·古斯塔夫松一样，杀红了眼，连个谈判都没有就让你不明不白地没了命。  
里奥与更多的集团和家族建立了联系，他并不想从他们身上获得什么，只是抱着微弱的希望，想在与他们的交流中得知关于托雷斯是否活着的只言片语，探查他们的反应，调查他们的行踪，他并未透露自己的目的，所有人都知道他另有所图，但没人因此拒绝他。  
在美洲一无所获后，里奥暂作休息，回了巴塞罗那。他回去时，家中只有自己，于是里奥喝了一整晚的酒，最后昏睡过去。  
里奥睡着，也半醒着。他翻来覆去，脑中响着古怪的声音。  
夜晚不平静，窸窸窣窣的声音在房子中响着，细碎的交谈拨开沉默的伪装，在楼梯上下无休止地徘徊。  
他拖着沉重的身体疲乏地翻身，宅邸仿佛永远不得安宁，古老的灵魂们摇晃着房梁，行尸走肉的人们在走廊上诡秘地穿行，交换他们古怪和冷血的秘密。  
他知道自己喝醉了，房子的摇晃和窃窃私语不过是幻觉。像幻觉，却也像是真的。  
梦中出现一个模糊的身影，他穿着古怪的睡袍，样子古老，纯白到荒唐。他带来酒和烟草，连同苦涩甜蜜的味道，他带来悲切的故事，和寓意不明的言语。  
你会见到一个人。  
他在里奥耳旁低语。里奥听不清他的话，或许他听清了，却在一瞬间忘得一干二净。唯有他语调中的温热和诡秘留在耳畔，不，或许这又是他的错觉，说不定那只是轻蔑且漠然的话语，不过是谎言和恶作剧。  
意识迷离时，头脑混沌时，里奥脑海中浮现那张托雷斯与婴儿在床上酣睡的照片。照片上的画面变了，托雷斯抱起婴儿，吻着他的脸颊，将他小小的手放在唇上亲吻。他的Nino笑着，专心打量着怀中柔弱的婴儿，他那样小，那样无辜。Nino笑着，他的微笑在梦境中那样清晰，他温和的眼眸如旧，嘴边牵起微小的细纹。婴儿看看他，又执拗地看向一边，不曾笑过。  
他还活着。里奥在困倦中翻了个身，窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声在耳侧响着。  
Nino还活着。  
*  
清早醒来时，安德里亚斯一睁眼就看见睡在一旁的伊莫，他吓了一跳，认真考虑着要不要马上逃走——就是这个词，逃走。  
他蹑手蹑脚地穿着衣服，感觉自己甚至不配继续躺在床上，也不配像个傻瓜一样盯着伊莫的睡颜发呆，他怎么敢把自己——自己这样一个破碎、丑陋、满身伤痕的人——放在和伊莫同等的位置上？  
不能贸然离开，也不敢叫醒伊莫，安德里亚斯只得洗漱后在房间一角的沙发上坐着，眼睛望着窗外。他只是连看着她也不配罢了。  
窗帘将窗挡了大半，透过玻璃，安德里亚斯能看见外面湿润的草地和花圃，还有远处成片的森林。他盯着漂亮的景色走了神。忽然间，那些从未后悔的过去让他悔恨起来。引诱和扭曲了两个哥哥，毁了他们和自己。只这一件事，他就不配和伊莫在同一个房间里共处，只有他自己知道自己变成了什么样的东西。  
忽然间，那些伶牙俐齿和强词夺理都不见了。他想着要如何对伊莫开口，却发现他想不出任何一个字，不知对昨晚如何解释，不知对自己的整个人生如何解释。  
并非有意，安德里亚斯迅速地回顾了一下自己的生活。他从未后悔过，他从未道歉过，他过着糟糕至极的人生，被人损毁，损毁别人，见证死亡，制造死亡，满手鲜血，满身伤痕。  
脸上血色褪尽。他配不上伊莫，也配不上任何一个人。所有人都比他更有资格活着，他什么也没带来，什么也没创造，他让自己和别人的生活都变成地狱。  
思索着，恐惧着，心灰意冷。  
他考虑着告别的措辞。  
静悄悄的屋子有了动静。声响极小，或者说根本没有发出声音，安德里亚斯却注意到了，整个房子也因此忽然有了光彩。伊莫醒了，她翻了个身，看见他远远地坐在角落里。她不说话，也不笑，只是从薄毯中抽出手臂向安德里亚斯的方向伸了一下，安德里亚斯立刻走了过去。他无法对她无动于衷。  
安德里亚斯走到床边坐下，握住她的手。伊莫在他的手掌上捏了下，又闭上眼。安德里亚斯心乱如麻，该告诉她自己要走了吗？该说出那些傻话吗？  
“下雨了吗？”伊莫闭着眼问道。  
“没有。”安德里亚斯看了眼窗外。  
“那我听到的是什么？”她问。  
安德里亚斯看向外面，一只雪白的兔子从窗前跑过，啃了啃地上沾着雨水的草，跑掉了。  
他忽然笑了。  
“是风。”  
伊莫睁开眼，望着安德里亚斯，也笑了。敞开的窗户灌进风来，吹得窗帘鼓鼓的。她坐起身来，安德里亚斯环住她亲吻着，薄薄的毯子从伊莫身上落下，安德里亚斯一面吻着她一面为她围好薄毯。她的肩膀单薄，但并不柔弱，安德里亚斯吻着，几乎想咬上一口，他攥着她的手，那双手上有茧，坚实精瘦，充满力量感。明明是块冰一样的姑娘，伊莫却带着热带的感觉，焦灼的阳光和滚烫的海水，粗糙的砂砾和空气中醉人的暖热香气。  
她身上也留着伤疤。她哥哥留下的，胳膊上的刀伤，子弹打穿后留下的印记，腿上的烫伤，安德里亚斯虔诚地吻着那些伤痕，不自觉地收紧了手指。  
他们连伤疤都如此相像。伊莫的掌心滑过安德里亚斯前胸和后背的伤痕。他们支离破碎，而世人认为他们完美无缺、光彩照人，仿佛永远活在耀眼光芒中。  
这一生只有安德里亚斯引诱别人的时候，从没有人能诱惑得了他，但此刻的安德里亚斯痴了，他在转瞬间被蛊惑，刚刚想过的那些话忽然都不重要了，他想留在这里，还想继续攥着伊莫的手，听她带着离群索居意味的声音。  
他们吻了太久，仿佛昨天根本不曾亲吻过一般，最后两人滚到床上，伊莫闭着眼，靠着安德里亚斯的肩膀，后者缓慢翻过身去抱住她。  
天阴着，风大了些，安德里亚斯自然而然将伊莫抱得更紧，她身上滚烫，安德里亚斯吻着她的肩膀，用鼻子蹭着她的脖颈。  
“别是生病了。”安德里亚斯说。  
“只是睡热了。”伊莫答道。  
他们又不说话了，奇怪着自己竟然这样轻易就获得了陌生的幸福。  
“你还要走吗？”安德里亚斯问，“你要离开吗？去其他地方、过上好久才回来？”  
伊莫摇头。  
“我会留在这儿。”她说。  
安德里亚斯笑了。他忽然孩子气起来。  
“我也留在这儿。”

*  
第四卷 第六章 囚犯  
*  
第一缕光透过窗落在对面墙壁的钢板上时，婴儿哭了起来。  
光线从不会照映到地上，这里是栋中间挑空的塔楼，只在十余米高的塔尖处才有窗和通风口。塔楼中的房间很小，只放着一张铺了被褥的床垫，除此之外一无所有。床垫几步外有一扇破旧的门，后面是简陋的浴室——如果一定要这样称呼的话。  
婴儿在破旧的床垫上睡着，最初他只是皱着眉头，很快开始抽着鼻子，继而不带感情般地哭了起来。  
不知道是不是自己的错觉，托雷斯总觉得孩子的哭声没有感情。  
无论是冷了、热了、饿了还是生病了，蒂亚戈哭起来总像是为了哭而哭一般，没有委屈，没有撒娇，并非以哭声要挟大人的注意力，只是他的身体需要他哭起来罢了。  
托雷斯还困着，他伸过手去抱住孩子，抚摸他，亲吻他，让他知道有人陪在他身边。  
孩子依旧哭着，托雷斯睁开眼，看到楼顶窗口的微光。到了蒂亚戈吃饭的时候了。  
他抱起哭闹的孩子，拿起床边的奶粉，去浴室接了热水冲兑——这样得来的热水已经是托雷斯想尽办法后所能得到的最好结果了，蒂亚戈到来之前，他在近三年的时间里只有冷水可用。好在蒂亚戈并没对这样冲泡的奶粉表现出不适应，托雷斯摇匀奶瓶，将奶嘴放进蒂亚戈嘴里。孩子并不睁眼，双手扶着奶瓶吸吮起来。  
趁着孩子专心喝奶粉的空档，托雷斯抱着他小心地移动着，一直移动到床垫里侧，靠到墙壁上。蒂亚戈醒得早，这时托雷斯通常都没睡醒，抱着蒂亚戈靠在墙上，他又闭上眼睛迷糊了过去。  
短暂地打了个盹，蒂亚戈在臂弯中扭动起来，他拨开奶瓶，睁开眼睛四处望着。托雷斯把奶瓶放到床垫外的水泥地面上，跟着孩子一起打量房间。  
小小的窗户在十几米高的上空，蒂亚戈根本不能接触阳光。这是托雷斯最为忧心的地方。而好在窗户保证了通风，他不必担心孩子一直呼吸污浊的空气。房间中有三面是墙壁，另一面是没进水泥地中的老式栅栏，虽说是老式的，但同样是钢铁制成，坚不可摧，和三面墙壁上的钢板一样。房间中只有一张略厚的海绵床垫——连根弹簧都没有，不然托雷斯还能想些办法逃出去。  
蒂亚戈来了之后，托雷斯的房里多了奶瓶、奶粉和婴儿衣物等东西，数量很少，它们占据的空间微不足道，但蒂亚戈占据了他的很多注意力和时间，让托雷斯多了快乐，也多了些忧愁。他怕蒂亚戈在这样的环境里会生病，会营养不良，但又不敢提出把蒂亚戈带出去让别人养，他怎么知道对方会不会直接把孩子扔到冰天雪地中任他自生自灭呢？  
蒂亚戈东看看、西看看，眉头又皱起来了，托雷斯知道他要哭，立刻哄到：“带你玩儿好不好？”  
下了床垫，托雷斯趴在地上，把孩子放在后背上放好，慢慢做起了俯卧撑。蒂亚戈习惯了他这样陪自己“玩”，已经会牢牢地抓着托雷斯的衣服避免掉下去了。  
在蒂亚戈到来之前，托雷斯每天都把大量时间花在锻炼上，住在这样的地方容易生病，他又无事可做，多数时候他都在做着力量训练，一面想着逃出去的方法。  
或者想里奥。  
他会陆续收到照片。各种在公开场合拍下的照片，这让托雷斯多少有些安慰：照片不是在家里被拍下的，说明家里的安保目前还没问题。  
照片上的里奥站在他的墓碑旁，与罗纳尔迪尼奥一起从市中心的建筑中走出，在黑手党云集的宴会上与埃尔莎一起和宾客交谈，在一家咖啡厅中和一个年纪相仿的年轻人相谈甚欢。  
最近的照片上，托雷斯终于看到里奥快乐的表情。他的里奥终于笑了。  
他会花时间和蒂亚戈一起看照片，指着照片上的里奥给他看。他毫不怀疑蒂亚戈会说的第一个词会是“里奥”，因为托雷斯总是拿着照片，把蒂亚戈肉肉的手指放在里奥身上，反复说着，你看这是谁，这是里奥……  
这是折磨人的绝佳办法。眼见所爱之人为你受苦，而你无能为力。抱着活下去和逃出去的希望，而所处环境只有绝望可言。  
“里奥·梅西，里奥·梅西，”托雷斯抱着蒂亚戈，在他耳边重复着，“你会喜欢他，他也会非常喜欢你。等我们见到他……”  
*  
在美洲一无所获后，里奥决定短暂休息后去亚洲，他的首要目标是俄罗斯，安德里亚斯在那边有相熟的客户，里奥可以通过他联络。  
里奥先去了北欧，一方面要探望加维诺，另一方面也要和安德里亚斯商谈俄罗斯之行一事。  
加维诺在缓慢康复着，他会对别人的问答做出简单的回应，但很多时候并不真正理解自己和对方说的是什么，只是有反应罢了。这样的变化已经让里奥宽心不少，之前他和埃尔莎都以为加维诺不会再好起来了。  
里奥独自去了碎宝石庄园，现在加维诺恢复得不错，每个星期都可以放假似的回碎宝石住两天。他喜欢那里，也喜欢安德里亚斯的哥哥洛塔尔。至于安德里亚斯本人，里奥从他的助理夏尔口中得知他们的老板“丢人丢到别人家去了，呆在古斯塔夫松不回来，就好像自己没家似的”。他是安德里亚斯的亲信，他们关系很好，这样开玩笑也很寻常，夏尔抱怨着他已经半个月没见过安德里亚斯了，并赌咒发誓说他这半个月都没踏出过古斯塔夫松庄园半步。  
夏尔带里奥来到加维诺的房间，加维诺正和洛塔尔一起正坐在地板上拼着拼图，见到里奥来了，加维诺微微笑了，向里奥伸出手，在里奥握住他的手后主动拥抱了他，并叫了里奥的名字。  
“你已经想起我了？”里奥问，心中惊喜，语调努力保持着平和，不吓到加维诺。  
“里奥。”加维诺重复道，眼睛弯了起来。  
“对啦，我是里奥，见到你很高兴。”  
加维诺想了想，说道：“那好呀。”  
这已经是了不起的进步了，里奥捧着他的脸在他额头上吻了几下，加维诺笑着躲开，藏到洛塔尔身后去了。  
洛塔尔和里奥握了手，并伸手示意里奥在桌旁的椅子上坐下。他在桌上翻了翻，找出几份医生的评估给里奥看。评估每周都有，里奥细细读了医生的话，加维诺的康复虽然缓慢，但一直都在好转着。  
天气正好，洛塔尔提议和里奥一起带着加维诺去室外走走，里奥同意了，三人走出宅子，在碎宝石庄园走着，加维诺拉着里奥的手，里奥忽然注意到走在前面的洛塔尔，打量着他的身高，又看了看他的手，忽然拉住他的手腕。  
被里奥拽住，洛塔尔停了脚步，回过头来询问地看着他，里奥再三打量他，干脆握住他的手，然后笑了。  
“那天晚上是您吧？”  
洛塔尔礼貌地挑了下眉毛，示意不解。里奥笑道：“南多去世没多久之后我来碎宝石做客，那天晚上是您到我房间里，给我戴上眼罩、带我出来散步，是吗？害得我哭个没完。”  
洛塔尔还没回答，里奥继续说道：“是安德里亚斯的主意吗？”  
话已经说到这里，洛塔尔已经不能否认了，他点了点头，里奥攥着加维诺的手更紧了些：这些陌生的、无以为报的好意。  
“谢谢，”他伸出手臂用力环住洛塔尔拥抱他，“你们帮了我，你不知道这对我有多重要。”  
洛塔尔微笑眨眼，阳光落在他的睫毛和眼睛上，之前里奥一直奇怪着洛塔尔和安德里亚斯怎么会是兄弟，他们一个带着夏日晚风的温暖和煦，一个如凛冬寒风般尖锐锋利，但他们笑盈盈的眼睛是一样的。  
这时洛塔尔向里奥身后看去，里奥和加维诺也回头去看，安德里亚斯和一个高挑的女孩正向他们走来。  
“啊呀，几天不见，又要把我哥抢走了。”安德里亚斯说道，而里奥忘了答话，他从未见过安德里亚斯如此耀眼动人的模样，几乎让人不敢直视，里奥记得在他和托雷斯的婚礼上安德里亚斯美丽又让人心碎的样子，他以为那就是他最吸引人的一面，却没想到如今他从旧的躯壳中破茧而出，冷夜破碎的幽光从他身上褪去，灼热的光芒和力量笼罩着他。他竟在这样短的时间内变成了另一个人。  
他改变的原因就在身旁。里奥看向伊莫，这大概是让无神论者相信神灵存在的最好时刻，有了安德里亚斯那样的存在还不够，神还要再派来伊莫折磨世人。现在距离里奥上一次见她已经过了几年，那时他只远远地打量着她，伊莫披着冰霜和寒雾走进屋子，而仅仅是雾气与寒冷也让她吸引了全场的注意力，那天安德里亚斯眼里再也没有旁人，只顾着伊莫，脚步只绕在她身边不肯离去。初见时再无更多印象，现在近距离看到伊莫，里奥几乎立刻就折服了——只有她能让安德里亚斯着迷。  
“这是伊莫，”安德里亚斯介绍道，他的声音带着不经意的柔情：“这是我哥哥洛塔尔，这是巴萨和桑斯的里奥·梅西，这是桑斯的加维诺，我对你提过他们。”  
“您好，”伊莫微笑，与三人分别握手。她的手掌坚实有力，眼神交汇时里奥注意到她眼中的光芒。  
海水留下的粗糙、闪亮的盐粒与黑暗中的水晶。  
加维诺忽然害羞起来，和伊莫握过手就红了脸，不敢看她，又忍不住偷偷看她，伊莫很快注意到了，她再度伸出手去，加维诺试探着握住，冲着她羞怯地笑了。  
几人正好走到室外花园的桌椅旁，大家在桌边坐下闲聊，有人为他们端来饮料和点心。里奥很久不曾在这样轻松的氛围中和别人聊天，他耽搁在平凡、日常的话题中与他们闲谈，几乎不想对安德里亚斯提起生意了。但就算生意可以拖延，Nino也不能等。过了好一会儿，在谈话的空档，里奥问起安德里亚斯他在俄罗斯认识的生意伙伴，说自己要去那边跑上一段时间，认识的人越多越好。  
“差点忘了问你这事，”安德里亚斯放下茶杯问道：“前几个月你满世界跑来跑去干什么呢？在美洲跑了一圈还不够，现在还要去亚洲？”  
那封匿名信的知情者很少，里奥原本想告诉安德里亚斯，只是现在看到他这样开心，不想提起这件事让他多虑，毕竟还不知真假，他自己相信Nino还活着并不意味着这是事实。  
“有事要做，到最后无论成不成都告诉你，你就在中间帮我牵着线吧，俄罗斯的就拜托你了。”  
“认识谁不好，要去认识那帮人，”安德里亚斯摇摇头：“但你问我还真问对人了，我去那儿之前家里给我准备了他们的一整套资料，一会儿吃饭完我们就看，联系方式我这儿也有。但你能不能别和他们搅到一起去？想想我就心烦。”  
“俄罗斯的黑手党有什么不一样吗？”伊莫问。  
“倒不是说他们所有人，只是有的人太古怪，危险又让人折磨不透，里奥还要和他们搅和到一起去。”  
“那就别等到饭后了，还不现在就让我们长长见识？”伊莫说，安德里亚斯也没个原因地看着她就笑了，大家一起回了楼上，在书房的电脑前一起看资料，安德里亚斯负责介绍。  
“……最开始他们做的是酒水，后来也开始做违禁药，我和他签过几个大单子，他做生意有点拖沓，脾气不好，动不动就弄出人命。”安德里亚斯介绍完了一个大胡子，翻到下一页去。  
名为叶戈尔·科尔舒诺夫的这人照片刚在屏幕上出现时，里奥就眼尖地注意到安德里亚斯飞快地瞟了伊莫一眼，表情也不自然了。里奥暗笑：他记得去俄罗斯时安德里亚斯说过有个人在追求他，后来他们也滚了床单，现在看来就是这个叶戈尔了。叶戈尔相貌清秀，脸颊很瘦，长着一双诡秘的深棕色眼睛和刻薄的嘴唇，他固然是个好看的年轻人，只是笑容中带着太多不怀好意和不加掩饰的疯狂。  
“这是我奉劝你最好不要惹的人，叶戈尔·科尔舒诺夫，性格奇怪，做事诡秘，干下好多骇人听闻的事，甚至有传言说他父母也是他杀的。”  
里奥正喝着茶，听了他的话险些呛着。  
“话是这么说，但你也不确定真假吧？”伊莫问。  
“传言是这么说的。”安德里亚斯耸耸肩。  
“他长得还挺好看，是吧？不像做出这样事的人。”里奥说，一边给安德里亚斯使眼色，安德里亚斯尴尬极了，狠狠瞪了里奥一眼。  
“等一下，我好像见过他……”里奥歪着头打量照片上的青年，“他来参加过你和南多的婚礼，是吗？”  
“婚礼上那么多人，你竟然还能记住他？”安德里亚斯问，“对，他来了，有段时间他常来北欧，桑斯酒店开业那天也来了。”  
这时一直在旁边用饼干在桌子上拼图案的加维诺抬起头看，看着叶戈尔的照片，忽然说了句：“南多。”  
里奥、安德里亚斯和伊莫没听到，他说话声音小，只有洛塔尔注意到了。  
原本不是什么大不了的事，但加维诺很少主动开口说话，洛塔尔伸手拽了下安德里亚斯的衣袖，用手语告诉他刚刚加维诺说了什么。  
“怎么了？”里奥问。  
“我哥说刚才加维诺看着叶戈尔的照片说了声‘南多’。”安德里亚斯回答，表情疑惑。  
几人一齐回头去看屏幕。  
“南多和他也不像啊。”安德里亚斯说。  
“他是南多吗，亲爱的？”里奥向加维诺问道。加维诺点点头。  
里奥翻到下一张照片。“那这个人呢？他是谁？”  
加维诺摇摇头。  
里奥拿出手机，把壁纸上的托雷斯给他看。  
“这是谁？”  
“南多叔叔。”加维诺答道。  
几人又问了他一会儿，显然加维诺对于托雷斯的称呼一直是“南多叔叔”，而看着叶戈尔的照片时才叫“南多”，看其他人的照片他都没反应，唯独这样称呼叶戈尔。里奥和安德里亚斯不知道其中的关联，他们都不知道埃尔莎发现了加维诺身上的吻痕并对托雷斯发火的那件事。虽然不能推测出个结果，但好容易加维诺主动说了话，事情听起来还有些蹊跷，里奥干脆打电话给埃尔莎告诉她这件事。埃尔莎最近病了，接到电话的时候正在睡觉，好不容易打起精神来接听了电话，却也得不出任何结论——毕竟她也从没听过加维诺说出过“南多”这个名字。  
当天里奥在碎宝石庄园住下了，安德里亚斯早早地抛下他、陪着伊莫在庄园里散步了，里奥陪着加维诺玩拼图到很晚，之后又帮他洗漱、看着他睡着了。  
*  
埃尔莎这几天病得厉害，几乎没力气下床，她昏昏沉沉地躺在床上，挂断电话后就又睡了。夜深时忽然醒来，让人去看拉莫斯是不是在家，对方回答说他刚回来，埃尔莎立刻吩咐让他过来一趟。  
她睡了一小天，眼下已经十点多了，她因为刚醒过来的缘故，对光线不适应，连灯也没开，在床上病恹恹地躺着。过了一会儿拉莫斯来了，埃尔莎打开床头的小灯，让他到床边坐着，聊起加维诺的事。  
“下午里奥打来电话，说了件挺奇怪的事，那时候他们在看一些俄罗斯集团负责人的资料，看到其中一个人的照片时，加维诺忽然对着那个人叫南多叔叔的名字，具体说来，他叫的是‘南多’，我不知道这里的缘故，你能给我点思路吗？”  
埃尔莎原本没抱希望，以为只是加维诺一时胡说罢了，但她却眼见着拉莫斯的表情忽然变了，震惊又恐惧。  
埃尔莎气得抽过枕边的一本书去打他的胳膊。  
“你总是这样！又瞒着我们什么了！”  
拉莫斯用手挡着埃尔莎拿来打他的书，说道：“又不是什么好事，我宣扬得全世界都知道有什么好！”  
“那你快说啊，到底是什么事。”埃尔莎没力气了，把书扔到一旁看着他。  
“你记得……我们发现有人和加维诺发生过关系那件事？那天晚上我在加维诺床边坐着，等着他睡着。他睡着之后忽然叫了一声‘南多’，他在说梦话，但说得清清楚楚，当时我吓了一跳，还真以为是我们的南多和他怎么了，但你知道这不可能。”  
埃尔莎听着，手指攥皱了掌心下的被罩。她已经不会怀疑托雷斯任何事了，这样说来，到底是有人恶意欺骗了他，并用了假名。  
她还曾暗自指望和加维诺发生关系的人并没抱着恶意，说不定是一个和加维诺同龄的男孩，喜欢他，也有些害羞和害怕，说不定他们短暂交往过一段时间，后来分开了罢了，但她知道这样的设想中包含了太多善意，而面对一个不能思考的病人时，人们并不会给他这样多。  
什么也没做错的加维诺，世界给了他这样多的恶意。  
“他被人骗了，”埃尔莎看向一旁，抿着嘴，眼里浮现泪光，想起加维诺回答他们时脸上羞怯的神色，他已经喜欢那个人了。  
可对方却只是利用他罢了。将他这样一个有血有肉的人当成什么了呢？  
“我做这些干什么，我带他回桑斯干什么。”埃尔莎说着，嗓子哑了，眼泪大滴大滴地落到被子上。  
“这不怪你，”拉莫斯拍着她的后背，“真有人打定主意要诱骗他，你也很难防得住。”  
埃尔莎短暂地抽泣很快结束了，她抬起头来看着拉莫斯。  
“你认为被加维诺叫做南多的人就是诱骗他的人吗？”  
“现在还不能确定，我们需要问他更多问题。”  
埃尔莎思附着。  
“他现在还没恢复那么多，我们需要医生帮忙……心理方面的医生，或许会需要一系列测试，但这件事必须有个结果。”  
拉莫斯点头，问道：“我们怎么回复里奥？”  
“让他先别去俄罗斯，行程暂且放缓，如果真是那个人骗了加维诺，就证实了他们对桑斯不怀好意，不能让里奥去冒险，而且这样一来要出面的人就不是他而是我了，”埃尔莎说着，坐直了些，“我需要他们的资料，你让人尽快搜集来一些，如果能拿到他们的行踪更好，尤其是我们刚发现加维诺和人有过关系的那段时间。”  
拉莫斯答应着，出去准备需要的东西了。  
埃尔莎在床上呆坐着，身体的疲惫和苦痛被愤怒冲洗得干干净净。刚刚她没说出口，但已经在心里暗下决心了：如果这件事被证明是真的、证实确实是那个人诱骗了加维诺，她一定亲手杀了他。  
*  
仿佛姐弟间有特殊联系似的，埃尔莎刚刚拖着病愈的身体抵达北欧，加维诺就病了，他被传染了流感，因为抵抗力较常人差，一夜间他就病倒了，生病带来的身体不适让他每天都变着花样发脾气，埃尔莎不仅无法按照原定计划让预约的专家和医生为他做测试，还要放下手头的所有事务照看他——见到姐姐来了，加维诺的发脾气和撒娇都冲着她一个人去，要她陪着自己，要她留在身边，别人顶替个一分半秒他都不同意。  
埃尔莎陪他住在医院里，陪着他闹，忍着他的脾气，偶尔加维诺吵闹过火时也会板着脸训斥他，然后加维诺就会安静下来，并委屈地哭着去抱她，让她不要生自己的气。埃尔莎感觉自己要被加维诺气糊涂了，却也隐隐地发现有自己陪着，加维诺恢复得会快一点，尽管他因为流感带来的不适一直在发脾气，但更多地表达情绪和原本的漠然相比已经是好转了。  
加维诺只要埃尔莎陪着，里奥留在北欧也无事可做，现在还不能去俄罗斯，埃尔莎便让他回巴塞罗那去歇着，去看看他父亲，和朋友聚几天，并恍然大悟想起来似的提到Mesut送来了请柬，他马上要结婚了，邀请巴萨、桑斯和斯卡特的人去参加婚礼。  
里奥回到巴塞罗那，父亲在庄园之外买了一栋房子，里奥陪他住了几天，和他一起做饭，一同出门散步，看公园里跑来跑去的小孩子和广场上的鸽子。父亲喜欢孩子，里奥干脆把Kun邀请到父亲家里做客，Kun带着本哈明赴约，四人像家人一样在房子中热热闹闹地住着。  
晚上睡觉时，里奥仍旧和Kun住在一个房间里，本哈明睡在一旁的婴儿床上。  
里奥本想告诉Kun自己收到的匿名信，想告诉他虽然并没有确切证据，他却相信爱人还活在世界上的某个地方。但这样太冒险，再者他不能让Kun莫名地搅进危险中。  
这样想着，里奥心中忽然涌上一阵几乎要忘记的暖热和羞怯——若Nino还活着，对自己这样和Kun睡在一起会生气吗？仅仅是想到托雷斯会吃醋这一可能就让里奥红了脸，而他几乎记不起自己上次脸颊发热是什么时候了，三年过去了，他仿佛没有体温一般冷却了，没了热情，也没了鲜活的感觉，仿佛爱恋已从他的身体中流尽了，他不敢想，不去用回忆折磨自己，如今忽然想到Nino有可能还活着，那些本以为忘记的东西再次涌动起来。  
唉，他会和我生气的呀。里奥想。莫名其妙的，自己和好多人都一起睡过了——可仅仅是睡觉罢了，又没做什么……除了安德里亚斯，他像钩在里奥身上似的搂着他，其他人倒都没什么，路易，Kun，罗尼——这三个不能算数，他小时候就和他们一起住过……他吻了罗尼……  
想到这儿，里奥忽然丧气起来。这要怎么和Nino解释呢？里奥的手忽然在床上捶了一下：还有内马尔那个熊孩子！他在监狱的时候也没轻没重地亲了自己——这日子没法过了！里奥用力一掀，把被子拉到头顶盖住，整张脸红彤彤的，活像小孩子一样。  
Nino一定要生气啦，这可怎么解释呢。  
没底气地想着Nino，没底气地想着罗尼。里奥对罗尼万分愧疚，而罗尼却仿佛在事情说破后渐渐改变了，他看向里奥的目光更加坦然，仿佛放下了什么重物一般。里奥听哈维提过一次，说他最近没有工作也不回家，他之前有一次扭伤了脚踝，去治疗了一两次之后就和那个女医生断续见面了。问他是不是正在约会，他总是会把话题岔开。  
要是他哪天忽然回家、怀里抱着个孩子就好了，里奥想，我可以捏他的脸……但他们会先结婚吧？Mesut就要结婚了呢……原以为谁和老师在一起都会被老师生吞活剥了，可谁知道会有Mesut这么个例外，和老师打了个平手……  
内马尔在干嘛呢。里奥迷糊地想着。他在监狱时就对他把话说清了，但内马尔总是一副捉摸不透的样子，今天见了自己喜滋滋的，明天就迎头碰面也黑着一张脸……前段时间哈梅斯来欧洲的时候总去找他……  
迷糊着想了好久，里奥睡着了。  
几天后，加维诺的病情好转了，医生们在简单测试后告诉埃尔莎，现在加维诺恢复的程度还不够，他们不能确定他话中的真假和是否是巧合，必须要等上至少三五个月，让加维诺恢复更多后才能进行评估。埃尔莎将话转达给里奥，两人商讨一阵，一致认为虽然加维诺这边不能确定是否是叶戈尔诱骗了加维诺，但这件事有必要查下去，埃尔莎会继续详尽地调查他过去的行踪，并打算准备好之后与里奥一起去俄罗斯与他见面，打着联络生意伙伴的幌子。  
*  
埃尔莎和里奥都要出门，家中有好多事需要着手安排，两人一时半会走不开。趁着这个空档，里奥和苏亚雷斯一起去参加了Mesut和卡卡的婚礼。  
许多远道而来的客人前一天抵达庄园，休息一夜后第二天参加仪式。里奥理所当然以为Mesut和卡卡会完美地扮演着准新婚夫妇，站在门口迎接客人，与他们客套，感谢他们到来诸如此类。但里奥抵达时正值晚饭时间，直接被请去了餐厅吃饭，只有克里斯一人迎接了他们。  
“老师和Mes呢？”里奥和苏亚雷斯在桌旁坐下。  
克里斯在对面坐下：“Mesut在发脾气。”  
“所以老师在哄他？”里奥问。  
“不，他们在吵架，大吵大闹，砸了半个房子。”克里斯耸耸肩，拿起刀叉，看着里奥和苏亚雷斯都是一脸不解，继续说道：“有什么了不起的，他们总这样花式秀恩爱，吵架，又摔又砸，滚床单，第二天就如胶似漆了。好歹不像刚在一起的时候天天打架了。”  
饭菜一样样端上来，另外又有客人来了，克里斯赶快去接待，里奥和苏亚雷斯一面吃饭一面聊着天，正说着之前去俄罗斯的见闻时，里奥忽然看见了熟面孔，浅水湾的科恩特朗带着迷糊、友好的表情走了进来，见到里奥后立刻走过来聊天寒暄，然后就在里奥身边坐下了。  
科恩特朗迷糊的样子让人对他难以防备，里奥很快和他聊上了，问他怎么独自一人过来了。  
“卡西一家也想今天就过来，但小马丁闹脾气了，本来应该我去哄他，但卡西说不能总这样宠着孩子，就让我自己先过来了，马丁说不定还在家里闹呢。”  
不知道为什么说着这些话他也喜滋滋的，仿佛什么都能让他心情很好，里奥和他继续聊着，没一会儿，克里斯又出去接待客人时，苏亚雷斯碰了碰里奥的胳膊肘，贴过来说：“对面这位罗纳尔多先生一直在看法比奥，你注意到了吗？”  
里奥吃了一惊，低声说道：“真的吗？我哪注意得到，我一直在和法比奥聊天——”  
他还想接着说什么，克里斯已经带着客人过来吃饭了，里奥偷偷去瞄他，竟然第一眼就看出破绽——克里斯明明在引领客人入座，眼睛不看客人、不看桌椅，偏呆呆地看着科恩特朗，而科恩特朗坐在窗边，正隔着窗户逗窗外的一只稻草色的花纹猫，什么都没发现。  
吃过饭后里奥在自己的房间里歇着，很快卡卡来了，为刚刚没能及时迎接他道歉，里奥欣慰地看到卡卡脸上并没有明显伤痕，显而易见他和Mesut只是互相发脾气，并没像恋爱之前样动起手来。里奥站在床边，于是两人直接在床上坐下，聊了没几句，Mesut忽然慌慌张张地跑进来，嘴中嚷着：“毛球要咬我啦！它又要咬我！”  
Mesut跳上床，藏到里奥身后，一只毛色洁白的小狗跑进来，直冲着Mesut就过来了。  
“毛球没有要咬你，它在跟你玩儿呢。”卡卡抱起正冲着Mesut叫嚷的小白狗。  
“它就是要咬我！之前还咬坏了我的袜子呢。”Mesut说。  
卡卡握着它的两条前腿把它固定住了，小白狗不再闹了，只向Mesut那边用力嗅着。  
“没事了，Mes，你看，它在看你呢。”卡卡说。  
“好久不见啦，Mes。”里奥打招呼道。  
“是啊，你也不来看我。”Mesut说，轻车熟路地把自己挂在里奥身上，脑袋耷拉在里奥的肩膀上，隔着里奥伸出手去试探着逗弄小白狗。  
“这不是来了嘛，”里奥说，“它叫毛球吗？名字好奇怪。”  
卡卡笑了：“它叫‘毛线球’，Mesut一开始叫它毛线，后来又叫他毛球，就是不肯叫‘毛线球’。”  
“这样叫比较省力，”Mesut总结道，“我听说你去美洲了，好玩吗？碰到有意思的人了吗？”  
“碰到有趣的人了，但和你比起来他们都很无聊。”里奥应道。  
“里奥夸我啦。”Mesut用小孩子的声调夸张地说，一边用头蹭着里奥的耳朵，一边看着卡卡。  
“我不会因为里奥吃醋的，你乖乖的，明天就结婚了。”卡卡说，他忽然松了手，小白狗立刻冲到Mesut腿旁，撒娇地在他身边打着滚，然后乖顺地躺在那里等着Mesut摸它的肚子。  
“你怎么知道明天我会好端端地结婚？万一我逃婚了呢，”Mesut心不在焉地说着，抬眼看了看卡卡，“说不定我就像克里斯一样，忽然就看上了某个人、被他迷倒了。”  
里奥惊讶Mesut也发现了这件事，两人目光对上，Mesut眨眨眼，调皮地笑了。卡卡不解，问道：“克里斯看上谁了？不是里奥吗？”  
“追了一万年也没追上里奥，他移情别恋啦，”Mesut摸着小白狗的肚皮说：“他在饭桌上丢尽了人，一双大眼睛就知道盯着法比奥看，但法比奥比正常人迟钝了两条街，根本没注意到。哼，我看克里斯又是一场苦恋了。”  
“总是苦恋也太可怜了，说不定能顺利呢。”里奥说。  
Mesut抻着脖子向外望：“我不知道，克里斯在恋爱的时候得罪人的本事一流，谁知道他会把法比奥气成什么样……你不是最知道吗？当年被他气坏了吧？”  
“你知道？”里奥问道，以为克里斯绝对不会说出这些事。  
“两杯白兰地下去，他几岁第一次跟人滚床单我都知道，”Mesut哼了一声，对卡卡说：“你也找人练练他的酒量，喝几杯就把家底都告诉你、以后出事了怎么办？”  
“酒局又不用他应付，”卡卡说，看了眼Mesut不服气的神情立刻补充道：“但练练酒量还是好的，以防万一。”  
里奥笑了，他顺着Mesut的目光望出去，正好看见科恩特朗和克里斯站在远处的草坪上。  
*  
发现目光难以从科恩特朗身上移开后，克里斯首先被自己惊吓了，很快，他感觉释然。  
终于不再记挂着里奥·梅西了是吗？你终于想开了？他问自己，奇怪着怎么会忽然对这样一个不修边幅又迷迷糊糊的人产生好感，他试图说服自己科恩特朗并不是他喜欢的类型，可爱情不讲道理，早已拖着他陷了进去。  
晚饭后克里斯本想找个借口去科恩特朗的房间，假装来送什么东西，然后和他聊聊天，但他敲了半天的门都没有人回应，心灰意冷走下楼梯，却从窗户中看见科恩特朗坐在远处的草地上。  
克里斯走出去，从他的角度只能看到科恩特朗的背影。  
“你在这儿干嘛？”走到他身后时，克里斯问道。  
科恩特朗抬头，脸上仍是笑眯眯的，他举起花纹猫问：“这是你家的猫吗？”  
胖乎乎的花纹猫开始舔舐科恩特朗的脸，科恩特朗只顾着笑，克里斯有洁癖，看着他这样被舔了一脸口水觉得难受，抽出纸巾自己伸过手去擦科恩特朗的脸。  
“我们一个员工养的。别再让它舔你了，我刚给你擦干净。”  
“谢谢你帮我擦脸，可它喜欢这样啊，就一会儿，没事的。”科恩特朗兴致很好，坐在草地上陪猫玩了起来。  
太阳正要下山，只留下血红色的余晖映照在天边，科恩特朗在草地上坐着，和猫玩得正开心，克里斯站在一旁，不知道该怎么搭话，干呆着又实在尴尬，他干脆坐到一边去，假装看风景，然后偷偷地瞄一眼正在捏猫爪子的科恩特朗。  
*  
晚上九点钟，克里斯躺在床上玩手机，忽然传来敲门声，他说了声进来，Mesut穿着单薄的白色浴衣就走进来了。  
“你敢过来，”克里斯打了个激灵从床上坐起来，用手机防御性地抵在胸前，“别靠近我三米之内，被里卡多看到，他又要吃醋了。”  
“谁是来搭理你的？”Mesut问，走到宽大的椅子上盘着腿坐下，从桌上的小盘中拿了葡萄吃，“我过来问问你追法比奥追得怎么样。”  
“明天你就结婚了，不操心自己的婚礼，跑来问我的事干嘛？”克里斯问。  
“再这么多废话我就喊Ricky过来，”Mesut威胁道，一只手放在肩膀上作势要去拉下浴袍，“快告诉我，我好奇嘛。”  
克里斯鼓着嘴，不服气地看了他一会儿，答道：“没怎么样，话都没说几句，干呆了半天，我觉得太尴尬、后来就走了。”  
“哦，”Mesut应了一声，“那你和他说什么了？”  
克里斯转述了他们不尴不尬的对话，Mesut想了想，说道：“啧啧，我有个好消息告诉你呢，克里斯。”  
话说了一半，Mesut站起身来向外走。  
“什么好消息？”  
Mesut已经走到门口了，他握住门把手，向克里斯笑了一下。  
“法比奥早就有男朋友了，他们还一起开了家咖啡厅。”  
说完，Mesut一阵风般拉开门消失不见了，克里斯呆愣地坐在床上。  
“Mesut！”  
*  
婚礼在黄昏举行，Mesut穿着剪裁得体的黑色西装在休息室的长椅上半躺着，他的房间很安静，只有一个造型师在努力摆弄他的头发，以及两个家中的亲信在一旁陪着，卡卡的休息室里闹开了锅，不断有人在婚礼前跑来和他们打招呼、套近乎，Mesut不喜欢和人打交道，于是全都交给卡卡，自己躺在旁边的休息室里吃草莓，任由卡卡被一拨又一拨人包围。卡卡并不厌烦这些，他在交际上向来游刃有余，提前来到休息室打招呼的都是些长辈，自己家族的，其他关系较好集团的，也有最近刚刚熟络起来的生意伙伴，他与他们客套着，说Mesut身体不适，正在休息、等着一会儿的仪式。Mesut美滋滋地吃着草莓，很快被自己的一家人淹没了，他的父母和哥哥、嫂子、妹妹、妹夫、侄女等一股脑进了他的休息室，Mesut乐得像个小孩一样，和他们撒娇、说笑。  
克里斯负责这场婚礼，所有大事小事别人都要来问他，比如提前排好的座位不行啦，因为某某家忽然来了两个重要人物，要马上重新安排座位；为他们主持婚礼的老先生刚刚咳嗽得说不出话，很怕一会儿不能正常举行婚礼；乐队里有一个人身体不适，乐队的曲子不得已要换啦，这是新的曲目你看看行不行……  
克里斯迅速而怒气冲冲地统筹着一切，只有他知道婚礼的忙乱，来客仍旧觉得一切井井有条。好不容易挨到了举行仪式的时间，乐队临时调整，换了曲目，新人踩着不熟悉的调子走进大厅中，面对满堂宾客。  
作为今天证婚人和主持人的老先生摆了摆手，叫克里斯过来说了两句话。克里斯给了他一个标志性的翻白眼，自己拿过麦克风说道：“各位来宾，刚刚我们德高望重的主持人告诉我他今天身体不适，所以开场词由我来说。”他接过一张打印纸，向众人微笑一下，说道：“女士们、先生们，欢迎来参加里卡多和Mesut的婚礼，希望你们和我一样尽情享受今天婚礼上的昂贵酒水和更昂贵的点心……”克里斯疑惑地看了老先生一眼，后者露出狐狸般狡黠的微笑，宾客们低声笑了起来，“同时也和我一同分享里卡多与Mesut的喜悦，他们的爱情开始于一对一单挑——有些地方称之为斗殴，但……”克里斯读不下去了，客人们又笑了起来。这时老先生咳嗽了两声，摆摆手示意克里斯离开，他自己可以读完后面的。  
“但事实证明这种粗暴的肢体互动不仅能强身健体还能带来爱情，”老先生接过麦克风，自己说道，“很多人的爱情得来都看似轻而易举，‘你好啊，小帅哥，能请你喝杯酒吗？’或者‘天哪我好像在什么地方见过你’、‘你长得和我第六十八个前任一模一样’，这样的婚礼我参加了无数个，但Mesut和里卡多以身作则向我们展示，他们的爱情来之不易，他们青了眼睛、裂了嘴唇、抻了肌肉、全身酸痛，爱情从鲜血和怒火中迸发——”  
宾客们都笑了起来，Mesut和里卡多也在抿着嘴忍笑，里奥目瞪口呆。  
“但注意，我说他们的爱情从打架中升华，并不意味着这不是爱，他们足够幸运，遇见彼此，珍视彼此，与全天下所有情侣相似，却又不尽相同，人与人之间的差别如此之大，爱情的模样自然也千奇百怪……”  
克里斯走了神，偷偷去看科恩特朗，迷糊的金发男人面带笑容，认真听着老先生的话。为什么他会有男朋友呢？如果没有的话，我可以很快约他出去……我又没惹到他，他也不至于像里奥·梅西一样对我拒之千里……但我好像迟早会惹到他，这简直就是宿命啊，自己这种惹心上人生气的体质……  
“谢谢你们给他的祝福，现在我们进入宣誓环节，”老先生说道，却忽然咳嗽起来，克里斯回过神来，心惊胆战地看着他，心想他可别是刚刚说了一大堆、现在嗓子不受用了。  
“咳咳，Mesut——”他刚说完Mesut的名字，就喘不上气似的咳嗽起来。  
“Mesut，你是否愿意——”  
老先生年纪大了，气管不好，说句话也吭哧半天，Mesut、卡卡以及满堂宾客都看着他，等着他说出来下半句，老先生却置身事外般地做着缓慢的深呼吸。  
“咳咳，你是否愿——”  
话说了一半，他的嗓子又不舒服了。  
“我愿意和里卡多结婚，现在我们能宣誓了吗？”Mesut不再等下去，自己说道。  
大厅里响起笑声，老先生摆摆手，示意他们自便，自己捂着喉咙深呼吸着。  
Mesut摇摇头，翻了个白眼，转头和卡卡大眼瞪大眼看着。然后又瞟了下宾客们。  
“谢谢大家来参加我们的婚礼，今天给我们证婚的先生偏要和我们作对，我们只好自己给自己证婚了。”  
旁人继续笑着，奇怪着他们要怎么继续下去。  
“里卡多·雷特……”Mesut顿了一下，对着卡卡扇着长睫毛、眨了两下眼睛后说道：“我忘了你全名是什么了……这个不怪我，我每天就叫你‘里卡多’，我要是扯着全名叫你，那就一定是和你生气了，但我没和你气到过要喊全名的地步——”  
“他就在婚礼上这么玩儿？”苏亚雷斯低声问，里奥也蒙了。  
“没事，忘了就忘了……”卡卡忍着笑说。  
“嗯，那这个——婚礼——里卡多，你愿意……”说了一半，Mesut停下想了想，说道：“我不想问你愿不愿意了，这不是你能决定的事，这件事决定权完全在我，你要是不愿意跟我结婚，现在也不可能站在这儿了是吧？”  
“我有生之年从没听过这么有理有据的话。”比利亚抱着女儿小声说道。  
“你说的是，都听你的。”卡卡笑着说。  
“那我就这样说吧，里卡多，你……你能和我结婚是三生有幸，因为我实在是太好的一个人了，你也差不到哪儿去，谁都知道‘里卡多·我不记得中间名了·雷特’先生人特别好，其实我能和你结婚也是非常走运的一件事，总而言之我们能和对方在一起都是命运女神垂青的结果——呃，这么一说，我忽然觉得我们欠了命运好多人情啊。”  
Mesut真情流露地表白，真情流露地担忧他欠了命运女神太多人情，更多笑声在宾客间响起。  
“我们走运，她不会让我们还这个人情的。”卡卡接上Mesut的话。  
“那就不管了，”Mesut继续说，“那么接下来，我就……唔——里卡多·什么中间名·雷特，我宣布我们的婚约生效，我，Mesut，将以余生守护你的自由和爱情，照料你的身体和心灵，捍卫你的荣耀和梦想，与你共同走过尘土、砂砾、苦痛、死亡，拥抱白昼、夜晚、星辰和宇宙，以信仰和爱情的名义爱着你，以我个人的意愿爱着你，愿我们在天上的父垂怜。”  
大厅中的笑声在誓词出现时逐渐消散，卡卡拿起戒指：  
“我宣布我们的婚约生效，我，里卡多·伊泽克森·多斯·桑托斯·雷特，将以余生守护你的自由和爱情，照料你的身体和心灵，捍卫你的荣耀和梦想，与你共同走过尘土、砂砾、苦痛、死亡，拥抱白昼、夜晚、星辰和宇宙，以信仰和爱情的名义爱着你，以我个人的意愿爱着你，愿我们在天上的父垂怜。”  
两人交换戒指，然后拥吻，大厅中响起掌声。  
所有人都看着新人时，克里斯的目光落在科恩特朗身上。后者并未发现，和众人一样鼓掌，嘴角带笑。  
*  
安德里亚斯与伊莫也来参加婚礼了，他们有意穿着素净的衣服，不去抢新人的风头，但仍旧在每个地方出现时都引得人们瞩目。安德里亚斯见到里奥就露出大大的笑容，并神神秘秘地对他说他和伊莫为他准备了一场巨大的惊吓。  
“婚礼之后我们回北欧，到时候带你过去，”安德里亚斯的嘴角勾出不怀好意的弧度，“反正事情我们为你安排了，到时候会吓一跳还是皆大欢喜，我们就不管了。”  
“要真是吓人的事就别拿出来吓我啊。”里奥说。  
“这取决于你的反应，里奥，说不定是好事，说不定你会留下刻骨铭心的伤疤之类的……但总之很有趣，等我调查清楚了，我们一起去看看。”  
“你还没查清楚就过来跟我乱说，我不去。”里奥应道。  
“好不容易给你安排了约会，你这样就拒绝了？”伊莫故意睁大眼睛，做出惊讶的样子。  
“是啊，对方又温柔又帅气，错过了他你会后悔的。”安德里亚斯说。  
“身高一米九六，擅长削土豆皮和挖防空洞。”伊莫说。  
“还有一头瀑布般的金色长发，平时扎成双马尾，特别可爱。”安德里亚斯说。  
“并且留着迷人的络腮胡子，像玉米穗一样。”伊莫说。  
里奥笑得说不出话来。  
“笑吧，这时候多笑一会儿，到时候恐怕就笑不出来了，还要留下巨大的心理创伤……”安德里亚斯说。  
“明知道我会吓一跳你还要这样安排！”里奥抗议道。  
“我不知道这是好事坏事，但已经决定了，就要这么做，你拦不住。”安德里亚斯说。  
里奥闷闷地喝着果汁，一面猜测着到底是什么事。  
“你也不管管他，他这样多吓人啊。”里奥对伊莫说道。  
“这是我的主意啊。”伊莫笑盈盈地眨着眼睛。  
*  
婚礼之后，里奥在Mesut的要求下又在雷特家住了一夜才走。之后他按照约定去找碎宝石的小少爷，安德里亚斯让他到古斯塔夫松庄园来，里奥绕过主宅，进了他和伊莫一直居住的小别墅中，进门之后就被他们俩从头到脚地各种打量，还要接受他们的摇头和一句一句“不行”。  
“你介意剪一下头发吗？”伊莫问。  
里奥没想到会被人这样问道，他揪了揪自的头发，似乎是有些长了，他向来也不在意这些，耸耸肩说道：“我无所谓，随你们安排。”  
“那太好了。”伊莫说，瞬间变魔术一般从客厅里叫来一人，说请他为里奥理理头发。里奥被推到椅子上，理发师很快开始工作了，里奥的头发被剪得短了些，更精神也更齐整了。在他剪头发的功夫，安德里亚斯拿过来好几件上衣、外套、裤子，告诉里奥只能在这几套里面挑。里奥很容易就选了一套，安德里亚斯的眼光好，他选的衣服自然都好看，那些衣服和里奥现在穿的稍有区别，他现在因为生意的关系经常穿得很正式，安德里亚斯为他选了介于休闲和商务之间的衣服，于是里奥看上去又乖又听话。  
理发和换装结束，伊莫和安德里亚斯一齐打量着里奥，认为合格后带他上了车。  
“到底要去见谁啊？”  
“别问，一会儿有惊喜呢。”安德里亚斯答道。  
他们开着车，过了半个小时后在繁华地段的一栋三层独立建筑前停下。里奥看到上面的招牌，是一家私人牙科医院。  
“你们俩疯啦，不过就去见个人，还要洗牙吗？你们要把我卖了吗？根据我的头发、衣服、外表、和牙齿良好程度卖出个高价？”里奥嘟囔着，但安德里亚斯和伊莫只是带着他下车，熟门熟路地和一楼接待的工作人员打了招呼，坐电梯上了三楼。  
“好呀，给我洗牙是吧，你们花钱吧，这地方看起来就收费贵到天上去……”里奥仍旧被蒙在鼓里，现在被带到牙科医院，于是嘟囔着吐槽起来了。  
“要说到价格，里奥，一分钱一分货，这里确实很贵，但医生都很专业又高效，以后你也可以多为这里做做宣传呢。”  
“我干嘛要为这里做宣传。”里奥说。工作人员带他们走到一间休息室暂作等候，里奥百无聊赖地看着墙上的壁钟，喝掉一杯茶后，工作人员过来告诉他们可以过去了。  
这次安德里亚斯把里奥推到前面，他们走到一扇门前，工作人员打开门，里奥看见一个穿着白色工作服的医生坐在椅子上，她转过身来，看到走进屋里的三人招呼道：“你们过来啦，到底是什么事啊？”  
这句话她是对着安德里亚斯和伊莫说的，她的眼睛却打量着里奥。  
和里奥一样，她脸上也带着好奇的神色。  
和里奥一样，她眼周有着与他相似的柔润轮廓，一模一样的嘴唇和下巴。  
对方的神情首先呆滞了，里奥的手指开始发抖，他紧紧盯着她，试图说服自己这不是梦。  
他不会忘的，不会认错。  
里奥哑着嗓子开口了。  
“妈妈？”  
赛莉亚身体一僵，眼睛忽然红了，神色震惊惶恐，里奥想要走过去，腿却仿佛不会动了似的，他好不容易迈开步子，刚向母亲迈出一步，赛莉亚却忽然拿起手边的提包，迈着大步从里奥身边离开了。  
她走过里奥身边时里奥呆滞着，只感受到母亲走过时带来的风，风让他在瞬间恍惚了，几乎要后退一步才能保持平衡。  
在他有任何反应之前，赛莉亚已经大步离开了，安德里亚斯和伊莫面面相觑，很快，楼下传来汽车启动的声音。  
里奥站在原地，一动不动。  
*  
与母亲重逢，再度被母亲丢下。  
里奥不可抑制地想到那天清早的画面，父亲与哥哥站在客厅急切地交谈，家中不见母亲和妹妹的踪影，不知道发生什么的里奥抱着毛茸茸的灰白色小象玩偶走下楼梯，他走到父亲和哥哥身边去，两人只焦虑地看了他一眼，继续他们低声和迫切的谈话，里奥身旁是沙发，那里丢着一条母亲落下的浅灰色围巾。  
父亲和哥哥分别出门去找，里奥还没吃饭，哥哥把他固定到后排车座的儿童座椅上，把小象玩偶塞到他手里，把三明治、牛奶和饼干放到他膝盖上和手旁。  
他坐在哥哥的车上，父亲开着另一辆车，他们分别去了火车站和机场，徒劳地找着母亲和妹妹。  
里奥还不知道发生了什么，哥哥抱着他在机场中四处奔走，里奥吸吮着饼干留在手指上的糖霜，看着许许多多的陌生人，害怕地搂紧哥哥的脖子。  
“里奥要回家……”他在哥哥耳边嗫嚅着。  
“里奥听话，我们找到妈妈和Mari就回家。”哥哥回答。  
他们在天黑时回家了，没找到妈妈和Mari。  
里奥在浴室里看见妹妹的动物图案牙膏，他拿起来，摸了摸，打开盖子，闻了闻牙膏清新的味道，那味道带着丝甜味，里奥忽然哭了起来。  
“Mari不见了，Mari不见了……”他拿着牙膏大哭，哥哥听见声音走过来，忙抱住他哄着。  
“Mari不见了，妈妈也不见了……”他继续哭着，死死攥着牙膏不放手。  
那天他们没找到妈妈和Mari，之后的许多天也没有。他们徒劳地在整座城市搜寻，在附近的城市搜寻，但一直没有音讯。  
父亲与哥哥努力填补着家中的空白，里奥逐渐遗忘了母亲与妹妹离开带来的难过。他和从前一样整天玩耍，哥哥接送他去幼儿园，父亲回家后会为他们做饭，里奥在吃饭时不小心把酱汁抹得满脸都是，父亲和哥哥乐个不停，里奥还不知道怎么回事，仍旧挥舞着勺子大口吃着。  
直到六岁的那天夜里他被枪声惊醒，继而离开了哥哥和父亲。  
他被罗纳尔迪尼奥接走，那时他总是哭，见了人要哭，上了车也要哭。那天是皮克开车，塞斯克坐在副驾驶，罗尼坐在后排，没有把里奥放到一边，而是一直抱着他。里奥哭了好半天，眼泪和鼻涕沾湿了罗尼的衬衫和西装，罗尼耐心为他擦着脸，把他接到一栋陌生的大宅子中。  
里奥被父亲与哥哥的遭遇吓着了，他不肯离开人，无时无刻跟在罗尼身边，只有他睡着时罗尼才能暂时离开他一会儿。  
在巴萨住了几天，里奥在一天早上醒来时仔细打量着这里。他穿着新买来的浅蓝色睡衣，上面没有图案。里奥拉起袖口闻了闻睡衣的味道，家中的睡衣有樱桃的味道，这个闻起来像梨子（洗衣液的味道）。他掀开被子，看了看睡在自己旁边的罗尼。里奥伸出手去，用柔软的指头轻轻碰了碰罗尼的脸。他像爸爸和哥哥一样，但他不是爸爸也不是哥哥。  
里奥想要到地上去，床很高，家中的床都没这么高的。他趴在床上，两只脚朝后一点点向下伸着，碰到地面后才站直身体。他在屋子中走着。  
这里很大，比自己和哥哥的卧室加起来还要大。里奥走过书柜、沙发、椅子、书桌，他小小的手滑过那许多东西，它们有的光滑，有的粗糙，有的散发着纺织品独有的味道。里奥走到沙发椅旁，爬了上去。这里软软的，家里也有一把这样的沙发椅，但颜色不是这种黑色，而是棕红色的。里奥长得小，他把自己蜷缩在沙发椅上，闭上眼，假装自己还在家里。  
可这里连空气都不对。尽管闭着眼，里奥也不能把这里当成自己的家。  
他再不能回到家里了。  
*  
母亲当面离开，从他眼前一阵风般消失了。里奥残留在身体中的力气被尽数抽走。他又一次被母亲抛弃了。  
“里奥？”  
在某个遥远的地方，有人唤着他的名字。里奥回过神来，伊莫握着他的手臂。  
“我们先回去，你妈妈大概还没准备好见你。她就在这座城市里，不会走的。我们知道她住在哪儿，你还会见到她的。”  
里奥茫然地点了点头，安德里亚斯和伊莫带着他回了古斯塔夫松庄园。  
里奥在伊莫家中只住了一夜，觉得他在这儿也是给伊莫和安德里亚斯当电灯泡，于是回了桑斯庄园。第二天公司中有事，他去了桑斯旗下的一家公司，和主要的负责人见了面，敲定了几个重要决策，确定了公司下个季度的发展方向。里奥和他们谈了一上午，中午时刚有空歇了一会儿，就被秘书告知有一个没有预约的人想要见他。  
“没有预约就不见了，我累了。”里奥答道。  
秘书没走，说道：“她说她让我务必告诉您她叫玛利亚索尔。”  
里奥猛地抬起头，立刻站起身来一面向外走一面问道：“她在哪儿？”  
“就在外面的会客室……”  
话没说完，里奥已经大步走出去了。  
走到外间的会客室，一个脸颊带着些婴儿肥的女孩坐在沙发上，她圆润的脸型和赛莉亚很像，棕黑色的直发与里奥一模一样，玛利亚索尔眉眼漂亮，鼻子较里奥小巧了很多，嘴唇有些肉嘟嘟的。她穿着蓝黑色的运动套装，身上带着分英气和利落。  
“Mari——”  
里奥忍不住叫道，后者抬起头来，好奇地打量着他。  
“你是里奥吗？”  
里奥赶快点头。  
“我怎么知道你是不是里奥？万一你不是呢？”她问，双手插在口袋里抬头看他，神情认真。  
里奥一怔，答道：“你会来这儿一定是因为妈妈说的，妈妈说我是里奥，我当然就是里奥了……”  
玛利亚索尔歪了歪头，抬眼看了看天花板，摇了下头：“不够好，我还得问几个问题……全名。”  
“里奥内尔·安德烈斯·梅西。”里奥呆呆地答道，干脆把证件也拿出来给她看了。  
“工作呢？”玛利亚索尔继续问道。  
“桑斯的董事会成员。”里奥说，他没办法解释自己的工作，反正今天在公司里他是这个身份。  
“那婚姻状况呢？”玛利亚索尔站起来一边问道。  
“已婚，对方……暂时不在这里。”  
她煞有介事地点点头，这时她已经走到了里奥面前。  
“有孩子吗？”  
“有一个，也不在身边。”里奥说，想到托雷斯照片上的孩子。  
玛利亚索尔压低了声音：“最后一个问题：你过得好吗，里奥？”  
她问，和里奥在咫尺间对望着。  
“我过得不好，”里奥说，费力地呼吸着，“没有你和妈妈，我过得不好。”  
妹妹伸出手来抱住他，把头抵在他肩上，里奥用力抱住她。  
“很高兴见到你，里奥，我很想你。”  
*  
里奥被妹妹带着，去了一家很远的餐厅。餐厅是阿根廷风格的，里奥之前来过一次，他们找了个安静的角落，顾不得饭菜，不停地询问彼此的近况，讲述他们这些年的生活。过了好一会儿，里奥问道：“干嘛非要找个这么远的餐厅呢？”  
“因为这是我的餐厅啊，”玛利亚索尔答道，“毕业前妈妈盘下这个餐厅给我，我经营得还不错呢。”  
里奥惊讶极了，他已经发现了妹妹的从容和成熟，想到她大概也工作了，却没想到她在经营一家这样大的高档餐厅。  
“你是怎么做到的？太了不起了。”里奥由衷赞叹道。  
“我爱吃，也喜欢让别人吃得开心。”玛利亚索尔耸耸肩答道。  
里奥望着她，心中升起无尽的柔情。他找回了妹妹，现在她就坐在自己面前，化着淡妆，咬着饮料的吸管玩儿，身上带着草莓甜淡的香味。他想给她最好的一切，无论她是否需要，一栋房子，一辆车，一屋子衣服，一柜子珠宝和化妆品，他欣喜若狂，不知道该怎么对她好。  
“可以送你礼物吗？”里奥问，“你想要什么？我知道有这么家餐厅你一定收入很多，但我想给你买些东西。”  
玛利亚索尔摇摇头：“我什么都有，总是没什么想要的。”  
沉默片刻，她放下饮料。  
“我想见爸爸。”  
里奥惊讶自己竟然忽略了这件事，他沉浸在自己的快乐中，连应当通知父亲都忘了。  
“没问题，他很好，在西班牙呢，身体也好，”里奥急匆匆地说道，“我可以安排他明后天就过来，他也一定很想你。”  
说完话，里奥看着玛利亚索尔，忽然倾身过去在她额头上用力吻了两下。  
“见到你太好了。”  
“哎呀，”玛利亚索尔慌张地看了看周围：“有个哥哥可真尴尬！这么多人呢，你还傻乎乎的……”  
甜点端了上来，玛利亚索尔的口味和里奥一样，他们边吃边聊，里奥终于忍不住问起母亲。  
“她不喜欢我，是吗？昨天她刚一见我、忽然就走了。”  
“哦，她没有不喜欢你，她说她吓了一跳，没想到你忽然就出现了……再说，”玛利亚索尔放下叉子，“她心中对你有愧，觉得自己没办法见你。她当然喜欢你啦，不然昨天也不会跟我磨叨一晚上了，什么‘里奥长得比小时候好看’啦，‘里奥的眼睛像你爸爸’啦，‘里奥看着就是个安静的好孩子’啦，她再多说几句，我就要嫉妒了。”  
里奥宽慰地笑了。  
“我什么时候能去看她？你们住在一起吗？”  
“我毕业以后就自己住啦，但我们的住宅区离得不远，我把妈妈的电话和地址发给你，晚上你给她打电话吧。”  
玛利亚索尔和里奥交换了手机号码，她把母亲的电话号和地址发给里奥，里奥把父亲的发给她。  
*  
结婚后卡卡带着Mesut回巴西去度蜜月了，克里斯有时住在雷特的庄园里，有时住在自己的小公寓里，没了Mesut整天跟他作对，他的日子舒心了不少。  
晚上十点钟，克里斯好不容易想要早睡一次，就被Mesut打来的跨国电话惊醒了。  
“别以为你是我老板我就会惯着你，大半夜打电话最好有正经事跟我说。”克里斯趴在枕头上抱着电话说。  
“没有正经事呀，”Mesut说道，“非常不正经的事，你要听吗？”  
“你再不说我就挂电话了。”  
“是啊，你也不想听法比奥的消息了是吧？”Mesut问。隔着电话，克里斯都能感觉到他洋洋得意的小颤音。  
“法比奥？法比奥怎么了？”  
“你也没有个追人的样子呀，他和他男朋友分手了你都不知道？”Mesut问，“我听说他们刚分手没多久，一起经营的咖啡厅科恩特朗也不要了，丢给他前男友了。”  
“他分手了？”克里斯忽然精神了，“蹭”地从床上坐起来，两眼放光地看着窗外。  
“对啊，但你有没有想过，他分手了，我为什么大晚上的给你打电话？”Mesut问。  
“为什么？”  
“呆子！因为他现在正在外面玩啊！我打电话让你去找他，还能为什么！”Mesut说，“卡西在花园街有两家开业没多久的酒吧，根据我的情报来源，法比奥正在那儿给自己灌酒呢。”  
克里斯深吸一口气，从床上站起：“我和法比奥大婚之日必有重谢！”  
说完，他挂断电话，飞快地穿衣服，拿着手机和钥匙跑出门去。  
*  
科恩特朗和几个朋友在酒吧里喝得烂醉，几人在这家酒吧喝完，准备转战下一家时，在门口碰到了克里斯。科恩特朗喝得晕晕乎乎，根本没认出来的人是谁。  
“法比奥！”克里斯叫道，从门口的几层人群中穿过，科恩特朗醉醺醺地回头，去看是谁在大声吼着一个叫“法比奥”的词——那是什么意思？  
克里斯跑到科恩特朗旁边，科恩特朗正由朋友扶着，而他的朋友也喝高了，忽然松了手向墙上靠去，科恩特朗没了依靠，正要一起顺势倒下，克里斯赶快抓住他的手臂扶着他，但这样根本支撑不住一个大活人，克里斯赶快搂着他的腰，一边把他的胳膊搭到自己肩上。  
“你怎么能喝成这样啊？”克里斯嘟囔着，把科恩特朗向自己的车上扶，他可不打算管其他那几个人，虽说他们是科恩特朗的朋友，但就算关系再铁的哥们也不能耽误人家的姻缘是不是？克里斯给自己找好了理由，不顾其他几个醉鬼在身后的抗议，把科恩特朗扛到自己车上去了。  
他把科恩特朗安置在副驾驶上，为他系好安全带，科恩特朗发现自己上了车，迷糊着问道：“我们去哪儿啊？”  
“去——我家。”克里斯说。  
“可……你是谁啊？”科恩特朗一边说，一边去摸克里斯的脸，他还没碰到脸，手就滑到了肩膀上，并忽然颇为用力地掐了下克里斯的肩膀。  
“我是克里斯，”他答道，然后吃痛地叫道：“你掐我干嘛！”  
“像面团……”醉醺醺的科恩特朗说：“你是克里斯？克里斯是谁啊？”  
“就是我啊。”克里斯答道，说完之后才觉得他根本不用理他，科恩特朗都醉成这样了，跟他说什么都是白搭。  
“你是克里斯……”科恩特朗嘟囔着：“那我是谁？”  
克里斯笑了一下，看了他一眼说：“你是我老婆。”  
“胡说……”科恩特朗抬起一只手无力地挥舞着，“我还没结婚呢……我结没结过婚呢？”他咕哝着，自己也搞不清了。  
他哼哼了一会儿，睡着了，克里斯正想在开车时分个心、欣赏一下科恩特朗睡着后的侧脸时，科恩特朗坏风景地开口了：“面团呢……”他伸出一只手胡乱摸索，到底再度摸到了克里斯肩膀上，胡乱捏着。  
克里斯开着车，眼睛望着前面的路，幽幽地开口道：“面团好玩么？今天摸得挺爽吧？回头这账是不是该还回来啊？”  
科恩特朗不懂他在说什么，胳膊垂了下去，再次睡着了。  
克里斯带科恩特朗回到自己临时租住的公寓里，开开心心地把他扛到楼上，开开心心地把他的衣服脱了个一干二净，放到浴缸里为他洗了澡，这样好歹去除了些他身上的酒气。  
克里斯不是没抱着别的心思，可他就算他着急，他也不想为了自己一时的念头毁了科恩特朗对他的印象，那样以后就彻底没戏了。  
在浴室的时候克里斯可没只顾着给科恩特朗洗澡，虽说他不想就这么火急火燎地把事办了，但还是借着科恩特朗醉的不省人事吻他吻了好久，手当然也没闲着。后来科恩特朗稍微有了些反应，竟然开始回吻克里斯了，于是克里斯更心安理得了——我可没欺负你，你自己都主动了。  
但作为一个情商逐渐升高的人，克里斯还是在得了好处后尽快收手了，他把晕头转向的科恩特朗吻了个够，然后把他抱到床上去。他本想让他就这样光着睡，因为克里斯自己觉得这样睡觉更舒服，但他还是找了条内裤给科恩特朗套上了，好让他第二天早上醒来时不至于惊慌失措以为自己失了贞操——那也不远了，克里斯想，今天先放过你。  
叹了口气，克里斯决定装出君子的样子去隔壁睡，可他走到门口又回来了，坐在科恩特朗床边。  
科恩特朗熟睡着，克里斯再度撬开他的嘴唇吻了上去，之前在浴室时他已经再这样吻了他很久，现在科恩特朗口中的酒精味道已经消散了不少，但话说回来，就算有，克里斯也不在乎。  
自己这样怕是要糟糕。克里斯想。忽然喜欢上一个只见过一面的人，一见之后念念不忘，再见时，发现自己已经想他想的快疯了。  
他抬起头，看着科恩特朗的面容忍不住笑了，自己怎么会喜欢上这样的人？  
他的下巴上有短短的胡茬，亲吻的时候会觉得扎人，头发也染得乱七八糟，黯淡的金色和棕色混在一起，看上去毫无美感可言。他长得也不怎么好看啊，克里斯想，这鼻子长得可真够怪了，也不是鹰钩鼻，这是什么形状啊？眼睛也没什么精神，总是心不在焉的样子，喝醉了和平常简直没区别，身材也说不上多好，没有富有美感的线条也看不出有肌肉，浑身都瘦。我到底看上他什么了？  
我知道他长得并不出众，可我就是觉得他好看。克里斯想，没完没了地再次亲了上去。  
同醉酒的科恩特朗相比，克里斯对于里奥·梅西的感觉和印象忽然都变得淡薄了。那竟然是自己喜欢了好多年的人，他已经忘了当初是因为什么喜欢上他，到如今，连他是什么样子都记不清楚了。就为了这个不知道哪冒出来的、迷迷糊糊的科恩特朗。  
他喜欢过里奥·梅西，对那人的喜欢太多太浓，而在毫无回报也毫无指望的好多年后，那些喜欢的感觉开始磨损自己，一开始克里斯还坚持着，宁愿让自己遭受不愉快情绪的冲击，也不愿意放弃继续喜欢里奥，可就算是在恋爱上犯傻，克里斯也还是个聪明人。被挫伤的多了，他逐渐也不再那么执着了，由着自己受苦，为了什么呢？  
这些想法并没清晰地出现在克里斯脑海中，他只是不再去想了，热情也下降了。而科恩特朗出现后，他一度惊慌起来，不明白自己在想什么，他已经太久没喜欢过其他人，身体中陌生的感觉让他困惑不已。第一次见到科恩特朗，他以为自己只是对这个作为生意伙伴的人有兴趣，他一遍遍去看他，捕捉他的目光，把他的样子牢牢地记在脑海里，而在科恩特朗出去接电话、克里斯误以为他要离开时，他忽然失态，几乎想把这个人用绳子绑起来留在自己身边，然后没日没夜地和他做.爱——他当年对里奥·梅西都没这么狂热，那时他脑海中只是有个大概的概念，“我要和他在一起”，而为什么要在一起、在一起之后又怎么样，他则完全没想过。他当然想过如果两人“在一起”后自然也会发生关系，可那只是存在于脑海中的概念而已，完全不像现在这样狂热和急不可耐。  
克里斯在科恩特朗床边坐了快一个小时，神经兮兮地打量着他，一会儿摸摸他的头发，一会儿捏捏他的耳朵，好像得了什么了不得的宝贝似的。  
他不知道明天会是什么样，也不知道明天科恩特朗醒后会是什么样。说不定他会喜欢自己，会对自己带他回家这件事很感激，也有可能他会生气，会气冲冲地离开公寓，当着他的面摔门而去。  
他不知道明天会是什么样，他只拥有现在，于是克里斯在床边坐着，一直到睁不开眼睛时才去睡觉。  
我大概真的疯了。克里斯想，眼皮开始耷拉。就这么对一个只见过几次面的男人着迷到这种地步，就好像自己从没喜欢过人似的。  
*  
第二天清早，克里斯睁开眼睛时条件反射地吓了一跳，抓起被子向自己身上盖。  
科恩特朗正站在他床边低头打量着他。  
“真是你啊，罗纳尔多。”科恩特朗说。他找出了克里斯的衣服穿上了，袖子和裤腿都卷起来一截，看起来松松垮垮的。  
“你——你醒了。”克里斯说，他忽然觉得很慌张，还有点心虚。  
“你把我带到你家干什么？”科恩特朗问。  
“你……你喝多了，”克里斯说，一边努力让自己镇定下来，“我看你自己站在夜店门口醉得不省人事，就把你带回家了。”克里斯撒谎道。  
“哦——”科恩特朗答应道，表情像是信服了，而且似乎也没把这当回事，“我穿了你的衣服，”他说，“你不介意吧？”  
“没事没事，你穿吧。”克里斯回答。  
“昨天你还帮我洗澡了吗？”科恩特朗问，“我觉得好像是洗过了，而且竟然还穿了条从没见过的内裤。”  
“那是新的！”克里斯赶快解释，然后撒谎道：“回来的路上你吐了，吐得满身都是，所以我就把你的衣服都扔了，然后自作主张帮你洗了澡，不然也太难受了。你没介意吧？”  
科恩特朗依旧是一脸“发生了啥都无所谓”的表情：“我没介意啊，就是跟你道个谢。”  
那就好。克里斯想，他还怕万一科恩特朗羞涩或愤怒或楚楚可怜地向他索要解释自己该怎么办呢——羞涩？那好像也不错……  
“我饿了，你不介意的话我能用你的厨房吗？”科恩特朗打断了克里斯的联翩浮想问道。  
“没问题，你用吧……不不不，还是我来做吧，毕竟这是我家——”  
“你先穿衣服吧，”科恩特朗打了个哈欠，“我饿了，等你洗漱好了我大概都饿晕了。”  
他拖着慢腾腾的步伐走了出去，克里斯发呆两秒钟，然后猛地从床上跳起来开始穿衣服。  
科恩特朗做好了饭，和克里斯一起吃着。克里斯迟钝地没找到话题，两人不尴不尬地吃着饭。没过多久，科恩特朗的手机响了起来，他根本没有去接听的意思。克里斯看着他毫无变化的表情问道：“你不接电话没关系吗？”  
“没事，”科恩特朗说，“我男朋友，他打电话从来都是闲聊跟胡扯，不用理他。”  
“男朋友？你不是分手了吗？”克里斯问。  
“是啊，这个是新的男朋友，刚在一起没几天，”科恩特朗说，“我可懒得跟他解释我为什么住在别的男人家里，他肯定一听就——”  
“我能杀了他吗？”克里斯问，手里攥着凶器一般攥着叉子，脸色忽然阴沉下来。  
“为什么？”科恩特朗问，像是完全只处于好奇，而不觉得克里斯忽然变了情绪才是他该关注的问题。  
克里斯看着他。  
因为他已经等了六个月，因为他昨天像个白痴似的呆坐在满脸胡茬的科恩特朗床边看他就好像他是什么该死的睡美人，因为他忍得极其痛苦才没趁着科恩特朗醉酒的时候下手，因为他已经装了君子、做了小人，趁人之危后及时收了手，他已经被科恩特朗折腾得够呛了。  
“因为昨天和之前的六个月我每天晚上都在想该怎么把你按到床上去，但我昨天傻了，放着你喝醉的大好时机不动手，非要装什么好人，我刚以为你能对我有点好印象就听你说你有男朋友，我忍够了，除了杀了他，现在什么也不想干。”  
科恩特朗听完他的话，想了想，指出话里的漏洞说：“你的话也不是前因后果的关系啊。”  
克里斯刚要反驳，科恩特朗又说道：“而且我不信，你说你现在除了想杀人，别的什么也不想干，可我现在要是邀请你滚床呢？你会拒绝我、然后拿着切面包的刀出去杀人吗？”  
这次克里斯发蒙了。他刚才说了“邀请你滚床”这句话吗？他是说真的还是只是随口一说？  
看见克里斯呆滞的表情，科恩特朗这才想起他忘了问最关键的事：“你刚才说的是真的？之前六个月都在想着跟我滚床？”  
克里斯还没从“先杀人还是先滚床”的选择中走出来，听了这问题，只呆呆地点了点头。  
科恩特朗用高深莫测的表情打量了他一会儿，说道：“你这人可也真够怪了。”  
“为什么？”克里斯问。  
“我有什么好的？我跟别人滚床的时候就没听过多少赞美——”科恩特朗摊摊手。  
“不许说！”克里斯生气地大声抗议道。  
“干嘛不能说？”科恩特朗问，“就我现在这个男朋友，我就从来没在床上听他说过什么好听话，我倒不是抱怨，就算我知道他不爱说话，可就算是为了基本礼节他也应该说两句好听的不是？”  
科恩特朗无所谓地说着，克里斯的思绪非常混乱，法比奥·关注点奇怪·想起什么聊什么·科恩特朗和他猜想的不太一样……克里斯以为早上醒来科恩特朗会带着青涩的胡茬青涩地问为什么自己会在克里斯家，以及为什么自己的衣服不见了，他们有没有做什么奇怪的事，或者他以为科恩特朗会认为克里斯的行为过于卑劣、于是他会愤怒地向他索要解释……  
可现在科恩特朗听了克里斯变相表白的话后无动于衷，只说了一句他觉得这很奇怪，然后就毫无重点地和他聊起了和现男友的滚床。  
“法比奥……”克里斯挫败地开口了，“我能这么叫你吗？”  
科恩特朗耸耸肩膀，算是默认了。  
“本来我打算过段时间再说，可我忍不了了，我必须现在就告诉你——我喜欢你，比你所能想象的还要喜欢。”  
科恩特朗想了一会儿，他皱了皱眉眉头，眼睛转来转去，不知道该看什么地方，好像在非常努力地寻找着合适的话语。  
“嗯——谢谢。”  
克里斯设想过好的结果和坏的结果，却没有料到最坏的。  
好的结果是科恩特朗也喜欢他，坏的结果是科恩特朗认为他带自己回家和换衣服等举动太过分，和自己生了气，可他没想到最坏的结果——科恩特朗对自己没有感觉，觉得他怎么想、怎么做都无所谓。  
“昨天我亲了你。”克里斯忽然说道。  
科恩特朗怔了一下，忽然表情变了，抱着微小的希望问道：“亲在哪儿了？脸上？”  
克里斯看着桌面，答道：“嘴上。”  
科恩特朗似乎已经猜到了事情在向哪个方向发展，故作无谓地答道：“只是亲了一下，也没什么。”  
“很久，”克里斯说，打破科恩特朗最后的幻想，“很多次。我忍不住……给你洗澡的时候，还有你睡着的时候。”  
之前他们就滚床不滚床的话题说了半天，科恩特朗也没什么反应，那些不过是口头上说的话，犯不着一惊一乍，可忽然听见克里斯说他吻了自己，科恩特朗忽然安静下来了。这不再是无所谓的话语，而是已发生的事实。  
他从不是在恋爱中被许多人追求的人，也从未想到会有这样的事发生，事情听起来简单，却似乎超出了他的应对范畴——他被另一人吻了，在自己意识不清醒的情况下，还洗了澡。这不该怪自己，对吧？但为什么他因此感觉很糟糕？不不不这不合理，他什么也没做错，是别人，对，就是眼前这个毛毛躁躁的葡萄牙人，他做错了事，可他做错了事为什么我要因此感觉糟糕？  
“你没经过我的同意。”科恩特朗答道，他向来不擅争辩，现在也只得抛出一句事实，心中开始有了无名火。  
克里斯不敢答话。  
“你让我感觉非常糟糕，”科恩特朗说，一边放下了刀叉，他想要说清楚自己的感觉，却变得笨嘴笨舌的：“你不应该这么做，你都没有经过别人的同意，就随便对别人做你想做的事吗？你这样……我现在也不敢相信你之前说的话是真的了，为什么忽然出现在你家里，我的衣服都不见了，还有在什么都不知道的时候洗了澡……”  
如果没有克里斯那句“昨天我亲了你”，科恩特朗还是会愉快而迷糊地度过这一天，因为没什么大不了的事，他喝多了，罗纳尔多好心把他带回家，照顾了他，虽然听他说喜欢自己感觉很惊讶，但毕竟没发生什么出格的事。可现在事情不一样了。  
“我要走了，你的衣服我之后会还给你。”科恩特朗站起身，焦躁地找着他的手机和钱包，克里斯站在他几步之外的地方看着他，不知道该不该走过去。  
“你别生气好吗？”他没有底气地问。  
“我怎么可能不生气？”科恩特朗火了，直接反问道：“你是我什么人？你认为其他人只要喝醉了就可以被别人胡乱摆弄是吗？我怎么做是我的自由，我爱喝醉就喝醉，爱睡在大街上就睡在大街上，你把我带到你家照顾，我很感激你，可你在我不知道的情况下又是亲了我又是为我洗澡算怎么回事？以后你有了孩子，你也不介意他被几乎是陌生人的男人带回家这样对待？我的感觉对你来说无所谓，是吗？”  
“我没想惹你生气，”克里斯急了，走过去想要攥住他的胳膊，“我只是喜欢你，我真的没有不尊重你的意思，我太鲁莽了，你别生气好吗？”  
“让开，”科恩特朗拨开他的手，“我不想再见到你。”  
他怒气冲冲地离开了。


	16. Chapter 16

*  
第四卷 第七章 病人  
*  
叶戈尔推开窗，向外看去。清凉的空气涌入室内，钻进他的心肺。他深吸一口气，握住冰冷的窗棱。他感觉不到寒冷，有火焰在他身体中燃烧，他活过来了，再不是一具行尸走肉。  
叶戈尔笑了，笑容在嘴角牵起些不引人注意的细纹，几乎从未有人见过他露出这样的微笑，褪去了诡秘和伪装，流露直白的轻松和快乐。他已经记不起自己上一次感觉开心是什么时候了，他也许久不曾好好笑过了，但这一次，一切都不同了，一些都将回归正轨。  
床上传来轻微的响声，叶戈尔回过头去，裹在被子里的人动了动，他快步走过去，在床边跪下。  
“早上好，宝贝。”他说，声音饱含柔情，深邃的双眸眼波流动。  
金发女子皱了皱眉，她看了眼叶戈尔，露出疲乏的笑容。女孩容貌极美，只是脸颊过于瘦弱和苍白，像是长时间营养不良造成的，她的脖颈上有一处小小的划痕，不足指甲长，并未影响她的美貌。  
萨沙继续睡了。叶戈尔吻了吻她的手，继续保持着跪在床边的姿势，虔诚而入迷。  
他的萨沙终于回到他身边了。萨沙，唯一让他感觉活着的人，他的爱人，他的妻子，他未出世孩子的母亲。他的神，他的信仰，他全部的依靠，他唯一的弱点。  
他怜惜地看着萨沙，轻声说着“我爱你”，又吻了吻她的指尖。  
来到美国谈新的订单时，叶戈尔在一座北方小镇的餐厅中与萨沙重逢。萨沙在那里做收银员，她看上去病恹恹的，营养不良而疲倦异常，精神状态似乎也不对，叶戈尔为这次重逢欣喜而焦急，他立刻带走了萨沙，后者没有多少反抗，她似乎没力气思考。  
叶戈尔带萨沙做了检查，她有些贫血，营养不良，劳累过度，并且有吸食毒品的迹象，叶戈尔立刻为她安排了治疗，几天后，萨沙稍微恢复了精神。  
“我回到你身边了，你高兴吗？”叶戈尔问，萨沙靠在床上坐着，眼睛已经再度清亮起来。  
“高兴，”她轻声说，“我不该离开你的……”  
话未说完，她哽咽了声音，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒落下来。叶戈尔的手下查过她最近的状态，她过得不好，几乎没有钱可用了，连房租都交不上，却仍在买毒品。  
“嘘，没事了宝贝，我没怪你，”叶戈尔说，连连吻着她，“每一天我都在想你……你离开之后我几乎要疯了……过去这么久，我从没接受过任何人，没有人比得上你……”  
他们亲吻着，叶戈尔一边吻着她，一边落下泪来。  
“明知道我会为你发疯，你怎么还忍心走呢？”他说着，喃喃自语一般，泪水沾在萨沙的脖子和锁骨上，他静默地流着眼泪，解开萨沙的衣服。  
他只为这一个人疯狂过，只为她一个人迷失过。他从来都是傲慢的，对所有人都不屑一顾，唯有萨沙。他在一个雨天遇见萨沙，那时飘着蒙蒙细雨，他在雨中的桥上，迎面看见一个女孩缓步走来，心头忽然被击中一般让他失去了思考能力，这不是爱情，也不是宿命，而是他终于找到自己——另一个自己，缺失的自己，他欣喜若狂，如同信徒看见神灵从天而降，叶戈尔呆滞了，无措地看着她。  
她穿着白色长裙，外面套着黑色机车夹克，这样的衣装走在雨中并不碍事，叶戈尔却无法忍受雨水落在她身上，她应当被保护起来，远离风雨的侵袭。  
“您不冷吗？”两人错身时他问。  
萨沙看了他一眼，没有力气地笑了，说了句“没关系”后继续向前走去。  
叶戈尔站在原地，没有人能这样轻易就忽略他，他主动和他人说话时人们都会被他迷住，或被他震慑住，因为他富可敌国、权倾一方且容貌出众，可让他连魂魄都被带走的女子却连脚步都没停，从他身边走过。  
“等一下，”他立刻追了上去，在萨沙身边走着，“我能有幸和您交个朋友吗？”  
萨沙只淡淡地微笑着，她被哀伤浸泡，她的眼中只有痛苦。那时她与伊莲娜分分合合，这一次她们又分手了，已经过去了两个月，萨沙过着食不知味、夜不能宿的日子，她对一切都失去了兴趣，感觉不到任何东西。  
那天开始，叶戈尔开始了对她热烈的追求。萨沙的态度一直是淡淡的，叶戈尔看得出来她并不喜欢自己，但他不介意，只要能和萨沙在一起就好，只要能见到她就好。  
叶戈尔到她家门外等他，他们一同用餐，沿着河岸漫步，去附近的城市旅行，叶戈尔邀请她去度假胜地，去自家的城堡和景色别致的庄园，为他准备罕见的花朵和价值连城的珠宝，他为萨沙挖空心思，为他花费时间、精力、金钱，而萨沙永远是对一切都不在意的样子——她无力思考，她只能想着伊莲娜。  
叶戈尔不会放弃，却会有感觉心灰意冷的时候。就在这时，一天他们在夜晚漫步、走到初次相遇的桥上时，萨沙握住他的手。这是她第一次对叶戈尔有身体接触，之前叶戈尔连礼节性地吻她的脸都不敢，怕会亵渎她一般。  
在那之后，他们终于变成恋人。随着关系的确定，萨沙对他的态度也改变了。她接受了叶戈尔，将他当做恋人和家人，喜欢上他，爱上他，给他温柔，与他分享快乐。  
他们相爱，如胶似漆，两人很快举行了婚礼，住进他们共同的家中。  
很快，萨沙的出行开始有了限制。很快，萨沙的身体开始有了淤青。  
*  
（莎萨夹在书中、委托里奥交给伊莲娜的信）  
给亲爱的你：  
我本应当写下你的名字，但我的手在抖。仅仅是想到你我都会流泪，仅仅是要写下你的名字，我都会大哭不止。因为我竟错过了你，失去了你。  
我应该写下开场白，写下我的生活并询问你近况如何，可那不是我想说的，我只想告诉你：我比这世上任何人都爱你，和你共度的时光是我最珍贵的回忆，和你在一起时的我，是我最喜欢的样子。  
无数次，我想到我的生活完了，我也完了。我这样想，在第一次发现我那样强烈地渴望亲吻邻居家刚搬来的女孩时；我这样想，在与我初中时的第一个女朋友颤抖着告白时；我这样想，在我无数次决定放弃、决定屈服于压力去喜欢男孩时。  
我确实也喜欢男孩，这多少给了我些安慰，伊莲娜，你不在家乡长大，不知道在这里一旦被贴上同性恋的标签、生活会变成什么样子。我害怕。  
断续地，我和两三个男孩约会过，我确实对他们有好感，可却隐隐感觉到这不过是一种自我欺骗罢了，骗了他也骗了我。面对真实的自己，和继续欺骗自己同样让我感到绝望。  
后来我遇到你，见到你的第一面，我就喜欢上了你。从我坐在桥上哭泣的时候，从你把我从栏杆上扶下的时候。  
那时我对你冷言冷语，心中为你的到来战栗不已。  
神回应了我的祈祷，她终于将这样一个人送到我身旁了。  
你从夜色中走来，长发飘散，黑衣被夜风灌满，你知道如果是几百年前人们会怎么说吗？他们会说如同背叛神祗的天使行走在凡间。  
你喜欢我，接受我，这让我欣喜若狂，也患得患失。得到你，于是我得到了世上最好的一切，把你送到我身边，几乎是神给与我的全部温柔和善意。我为此感激。  
于是我疯了一样地爱着你。我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。现在写下这些话我依旧泪如雨下。我不需要说你是我的全世界，你是我的等待和救赎，词句不能形容你，也无法概括我对你的爱，只因为你是伊莲娜，我无法不爱你。  
爱的越深，恐惧越多。多数时间你在欧洲，并不能像我在家乡这样感觉到如此多的压力，而更令人恐慌的是，即使离开家乡，我也同样被无形的压力束缚，那些东西在我童年时就围绕在我身边，早已深入骨髓，并非一朝一夕可以消除。  
我的恐惧太多，在勇敢起来之前，我一直是个胆小鬼。  
我恐惧于若你不爱我，我将如何生存。  
我惧怕人们的目光，惧怕会被他们的话语和言行割伤。  
为此我失了心智，与你分分合合。不，我不敢继续下去了，虽然我爱你，但我们只好分开，可没过多久我就被爱情再度撕扯开，我爱你，一定要回到你身边。而用不上多久，这循环又开始了。  
我让我们彼此都心力交瘁，爱情带来的折磨比甜蜜更甚，我又一次下定决心与你分手，又一次失魂落魄，又一次回到熟悉的绝望中生活。  
在这时，叶戈尔出现了。  
那时我正在几乎目不能视的迷茫中生活——那种迷茫清晰可见，我无法思考，眼睛无法看清周身的事物，耳朵无法清楚地听到他人的言语，发生在我身上的绝望与无望被实体化了，我不能正常地感知周围发生的一切。  
他来到我身边，在我意识到之前，他坚不可摧的力量已经填充了我的生活。  
我还困惑着是什么让生活忽然间澄澈起来，然后才逐渐发现叶戈尔带来的一切：他拥有强大的，不可对抗的力量。他不在意任何人的目光，不在意他人的想法，也不在乎法律和条条框框，他二十七岁，却如同站在世界之巅般意气风发。  
他消除了我的恐惧，他让我看到希望。我下定决心同他生活，以此忘却让我们彼此痛苦多年的爱情，我再也不是他人口中令人不屑的同性恋者，我可以什么都不用怕。  
不想承认，我却爱上了他。我们共同生活，共同工作，享受着从未有过的时光：宁静，欣喜，每天醒来都如在天堂中睁开双眼。时间没让他的热情消逝，相识两年后，他仍陷在狂热的恋爱中，不间断地给我亲吻和辱骂，钻石和毒品，鲜花和殴打。他像个孩子一般哭着，说他爱我，只是不想我离开他，我靠在他怀里，让他用毛巾热敷我青紫的眼睛，吐干净口中的鲜血，对他说我明白，我理解他，我爱他，一边寻找机会逃脱。  
曾有过那样几个瞬间，我被毒品腐蚀、被叶戈尔损毁时，我希望能马上死去。  
那想法在脑海中自私地转着。我想着你，我想你迟早会失去我。我会在你之前死去，于是你会一辈子都记得我。  
在俄罗斯根本没有逃脱的机会，这次叶戈尔来到北欧，他将我也一起带来了——他性格中有古怪的孩子气，他殴打我、伤害我、同时对我视如珍宝，他似乎完全不能体会到我的痛苦，也似乎根本无从想象我会恨他，他只是欣喜地吻着我，说我们去北欧玩儿，我们好久没出门啦。  
来到北欧之后，他忙于应酬，趁着他那些手下的疏忽，我逃了出来。我只记得我逃到了街上，接下来的记忆就模糊了，再度醒来时，我躺在医院中，你和克里斯的同学里奥·梅西将我送到这里。他将我从街上救走，带我去了医院，让我接受治疗，我出院后也经常来探望我。他救了我的命，帮我逃离叶戈尔。他是我所认识的人中最为温暖的一个，如同火和太阳，他在闪光。  
我让他不要联系你们，不要对任何人泄露我的行踪。我将离开这里。此时我已经买好了机票，到美洲去开始新的生活。  
不过是短短的几天，我已经蜕变成全新的自己。性格中的恐惧和优柔寡断都不见了，叶戈尔扼杀了那一切，叶戈尔杀掉了原本的我。  
我爱你，伊莲娜，比你所能想象得更加爱你。但我有事情要做，可能五年、十年内都不能联系你，等到时机成熟时或许我会再与你联络，也或许我会就这样永远消失在你的生活里。不要等我，我不想让你等了好多年却一无所获。再者，你不是等待的人，你适合追逐，永远都热情洋溢，大胆无畏——这也是为什么我如此不可自拔地爱着你，我会永远被你吸引，他人在我眼中都成了尘灰。  
我不知道未来是什么样子，但我会拼尽全力。不用为我担心，你知道我会过得很好。  
我将离开这里。我将开始复仇。  
遇见你是神给我的最大怜悯。  
一万次亲吻。  
萨沙·沃迪亚诺娃  
*  
托雷斯第一次在这牢房中睁开眼时，栅栏外已经有人在等他了。  
他撑着胳膊坐起来，视线模糊且头痛欲裂，他努力睁着眼，想要看清外面的人是谁。  
“我等您好久了，”那人说道，话语中的狂喜如同暗流在幽深的地底涌动。  
托雷斯费力地集中视线，他确信自己被灌了药，可是是在什么时候呢？他想要回忆，大脑却吱嘎作响，摇手示意他作罢。  
“你是叶戈尔？”托雷斯好不容易看清他的面孔问道，他认识叶戈尔，他是安德里亚斯的客户之一，他来参加了自己和安德里亚斯的婚礼，并在去俄罗斯时也和他打过照面。  
“是我，承蒙您还记得我。”他说，懒懒地坐在沙发上，以胜利者的姿态看着托雷斯。那张暗绿色的宽大沙发正正好好地放在屋子中央，嘲笑一般地以君王的姿态横在那里。  
托雷斯打量着周围，这是间奇特的牢房，似乎是塔楼改造的，他躺在不甚舒适的简陋床垫上，床垫的一角堆着几件衣服。牢房的另一边是一扇半开的门，后面是更加简陋的浴室。  
“我希望您能在这里过得愉快，”叶戈尔说，“请您放心，我并不会太为难您，伤害您的身体对我来说并没有用处——我也知道您不在乎，这并不能增加我的成就感和您的挫败感。”  
“可为什么您带我来这里呢？”托雷斯微笑问道，“如果有我能帮忙的事，您尽管提出来，只要在我能力范围之内我都会帮您。”  
“不不不，我不需要您帮我做什么，我只需要你在这里，目的就达到了。”  
托雷斯沉吟片刻，问道：“您对桑斯有兴趣，是吗？控制我会更容易下手？”  
“权势，托雷斯先生，非常重要，但我对桑斯并不感兴趣，人们都说我胆大妄为，我承认，但我从未想过涉足你们的地盘，那不是我们的强项，我向来谨慎，也有自知之明，只要把俄罗斯的产业经营好我就已经心满意足了。您看，我知道自己的优势和劣势，所以不会对您或者斯卡特、巴萨下手。”  
叶戈尔停顿一下，微微笑道：  
“而且，为了权势如此费尽心机，多么愚蠢又多么无聊，”他咧着嘴笑了，眼中的疯狂更甚：“你出现在这里，托雷斯先生，是因为复仇，是因为爱情，您看，这是不是浪漫了许多？”  
托雷斯知道安德里亚斯和他有过瓜葛，但他明白如果是为了安德里亚斯，叶戈尔不需要做到这一步，在筹备和里奥的婚礼之前，他已经和安德里亚斯离婚了，所有人都知道，叶戈尔如果喜欢他，完全可以绕过自己去追求他。何况他也并不认为叶戈尔真的喜欢安德里亚斯。  
“我不确定您说的是什么。”托雷斯答道。  
“我会一句一句好好告诉你的，”叶戈尔答道，“事实上，我一直在等着这天，把这件事的前因后果说清楚，自从失去她的第一天开始我就咬牙切齿地发誓、有一天我要把这些话对你亲口说出来，报复你自以为是的小恋人里奥·梅西。”  
“你说的‘她’是谁？”  
“哦，你不认识她，萨沙，她对于我的重要性相当于里奥·梅西对你一般，而里奥·梅西却把她从我身边送走了，我知道她去了美洲，可直到今天我都没有她的半点音信，我的人在美洲用尽方法找她，可她消失了，蒸发了，这些，都是你亲爱的里奥干得好事。”  
托雷斯从未听过里奥提起这些，他没答话。叶戈尔看着他的反应，问道：“里奥·梅西对你竟然有所隐瞒，是不是觉得很伤心？”  
托雷斯不做声，里奥如果隐瞒，一定有他的苦衷，他将那个名为萨沙的女孩悄无声息地送走，这样的事当然需要保密。  
“我确实不知情，”托雷斯谨慎答道，“那么您的想法是，让里奥像您一样找不到恋人、让他伤心、以此报复他是吗？”  
“不，他能找到，”叶戈尔睁大眼睛，“他看到的托雷斯好端端躺在床上，胸前多了子弹、胃里多了安眠药，已经死去了，他正为此痛不欲生呢，如果我是他，干脆就为爱人陪葬了——我为这一天准备很久了，弄来一具和你一模一样的尸体并不是难事。”  
托雷斯脸色如旧，心中却忽然慌乱起来：里奥以为他死了，里奥会受不了的。  
“我给您准备了太多惊喜，简直不知道该先告诉您哪个了，”叶戈尔欣喜地说，“您看看手边的那堆衣服，上面有个信封，里面有很多照片，您会感兴趣的。”  
托雷斯拿开那一叠衣服上最上面的一件衬衫，一个牛皮纸信封露出边角，他打开信封，第一张照片不是里奥，竟然是加维诺。  
托雷斯暗暗深吸一口气，皱紧眉头。他满腔火气，满心苦痛，不忍看下去。  
加维诺躺在床上，身上只有一件有了褶皱的白色衬衫盖住了腰腹，他身上尽是吻痕，而他本人正迷茫而羞怯地看着镜头。  
“你的侄子很美，我喜欢他，”叶戈尔以轻浮的语调说道：“他是个白痴，骗起来容易多了，别误会，我可没强迫他，他已经喜欢上我了，对我言听计从……真是个乖孩子。”  
“加维诺和萨沙的离开没有关系不是吗？”托雷斯费力说道，心中滴着血一般疼。加维诺，什么也没做错的加维诺。  
“确实没有关系，但我需要他，需要通过他进入桑斯，需要他在自己做的饼干里掺进药水，然后才能把昏迷的你带走、把假尸体放在你的床上，你说对吧？”叶戈尔说着，表情狂热，语调兴奋：“再说，他又是个难得的美人胚子，我为什么要错过呢？”  
是他教加维诺做饼干的。托雷斯忽然想到。加维诺原本只喜欢拼图和画画，后来忽然热衷于做饼干了，全桑斯上下都尝过他做的饼干。  
“是你教他做饼干的。”托雷斯说，声音被抽走了力气。  
“是我，我教了他许多事，教他接吻，教他做爱，教他做饼干，教他开枪，教他再一次疯掉——毁了他，我感觉很好。哦，你知道他叫我什么吗？”叶戈尔站起来向前几步，走到栅栏前看着托雷斯，压低了声音，“他叫我‘南多’，我告诉他那是我的名字，他每次见到我都这样叫我，在我怀里呻吟的时候也一声声叫着……‘南多’。”  
指尖掐进掌心，托雷斯紧皱眉头，强忍痛苦般闭着眼睛，他不能睁开眼去看叶戈尔，在牢狱中无法拧断他的脖子却还要看着他奚落的眼睛是种难以忍受的耻辱和折磨，他忍耐着，血液倒流，此生从未像现在这般真切地渴望杀死一个人。  
“我按着他的手指让他在代替你的那具尸体上开枪，枪上只有他的指纹，你的小恋人会不会因此迁怒于他、一怒之下杀了他呢？但无论里奥怎么做，加维诺都不会把这件事说出去了，我为他准备了量身定制的药，他会把自己是谁都忘掉。我没有杀了他，或许以后他还会派上用场。”  
他快活地说道，提到“派上用场”时仿佛加维诺对他而言不过是个破烂不堪的物件。托雷斯紧闭着眼，任由胸中五味杂陈的苦痛折磨着自己，那些气息在身体中窜动，恨不得现在就杀了他的怒火愈演愈烈。过了好久，托雷斯才再度开口。  
“这些不是全部，对吧？”  
“这当然不是全部，怎么会这么简单？”叶戈尔说，很高兴托雷斯没有想得过于单纯，“暴怒之下不择手段、大开杀戒，能将多少人拖下水就将多少人拖下水——说说你的猜测好了。”  
那么一切都有答案了。托雷斯微微摇着头。  
“埃尔莎，”托雷斯答道，“是你买通了巴萨的叛徒，让他们杀了她的朋友。”  
叶戈尔诧异地瞪大眼睛：“你竟然这么快就反应过来了，”他更近地打量着托雷斯，“金发，容貌出众，聪明能干，你倒是和我的萨沙很像。没错，我杀了埃尔莎的朋友们，原以为她会一怒之下杀了你和里奥·梅西泄愤呢，没想到她还有点儿理智——可她竟然让你和安德里亚斯结婚，把你们折磨得够呛，是吧？你们的婚礼我也去了，你记得吧？那时候我也见到了你的小恋人，他真是可爱，一无所知……‘痛失所爱，让我几近疯狂’……”  
托雷斯听得头脑发疼，好半天才想起手中的照片，他拿开第一张，翻看下面的照片。  
埃尔莎朋友们的尸体。托雷斯不得不再次闭上眼，那几个年轻人他很熟悉，他们精明能干，快活又洒脱，有他们在场时，埃尔莎很快乐。  
继续翻到第三张，托雷斯皱起眉头。  
“那是个意外，”叶戈尔以不在意的声调说，仿佛在说他不小心碰翻了一杯茶，“其实不在计划里，那时候我只是怒火中烧，要杀人泄愤罢了。我去参加桑斯的酒店开业宴会，可宴会还没结束，萨沙就不见了，找也找不到，您说我怎么能不生气呢？那时候我只和安德里亚斯有来往，他又和你、里奥·梅西关系密切，我手边没有别人，于是找了两个他的人折磨了一会儿——痛不欲生，大家一起难过好了。”他耸耸肩。  
照片中躺着一对肢体残缺的男女，他们是安德里亚斯的亲信。因为他们的死亡，安德里亚斯前所未有地大病一场，连床都起不来。托雷斯从洛塔尔那里得知，安德里亚斯在看到他们的尸体后几近发疯，他大哭不止，被折磨得寝食难安。  
第四张，也是最后一张，托雷斯终于见到了里奥。他从医院走出，路灯下的光芒并不明亮，却将他一脸死灰的样子分毫不差地记录下来。  
“他去看了你的尸体，正感觉痛不欲生呢，”叶戈尔愉悦地说道，“我敢保证，之后的许多个夜晚，他都会是这幅不死不活的样子——他能坚持多久呢？会发疯吗？”  
托雷斯死死地攥着照片。等着我，里奥。  
他不会那么容易被击垮，托雷斯知道，可他还是担心他，他会生病的，他会有多难过……  
“但说不定他不会难过很久，”叶戈尔笑道，“以后他逐渐忘了你、和别的男人在一起时，我依旧会奉上照片的。那时你会更开心还是痛心？里奥·梅西忘了你，和另一个男人耳鬓厮磨……”  
“你打算一直这样关着我吗？”托雷斯打断他的话问道。  
“不，不不不，那太无聊了。你会在这里住很久，然后在里奥·梅西已经走出你的阴影时，我再让他见到你，如果他那时已经有了新的恋人就更有趣了，但他用不上犯难，因为我很快会杀了你，让他第二次崩溃——但这只是个开始呢，里奥·梅西有那么多家人和朋友，足够他崩溃十几次了。可人的承受能力毕竟有限，崩溃了那么多次，精神一定受不了，到时候他就成了行尸走肉了，那时候我再把他关到你这间屋子里，每天让不同的人侵犯他——不，这也不是结束，远没有结束呢，”看着托雷斯越来越难看的脸色，叶戈尔马上补充道，“这样过去个一两年，我会让他换个地方住，为他治疗，让他恢复，没有人会打扰他，给他一年半载舒舒服服的好日子……在他以为可以这样安然度日的时候，再把他丢进这间牢狱，被更多人奸淫——你喜欢这主意吗？”  
托雷斯逼迫自己保持冷静，在心里不断重复着里奥不会有事，他会做的很好，不会任人摆布，不会落入这样的境地。  
“你的主意让我印象深刻。”托雷斯勉强用平静的声调开口了，里奥会受伤的可能性让他在短暂的瞬间内没了理智，嗓子也沙哑了。  
“你以为我做不到，是吗？”叶戈尔问，“别忘了我是谁，别忘了我身后的家族是什么样的。安心在这里住着吧，托雷斯，你和你的小恋人已经没有活路了。”  
叶戈尔离开了。托雷斯放下火气和痛苦，在牢房中的每一个边角查看着，思考着逃出去的方法。塔楼太高，四壁的钢板光滑，栅栏坚不可摧，连一件可以被当做工具的东西都没有。他思索着，检查着，在黑暗完全降临后想起里奥，想起他已经认为自己过世、而一脸心如死灰的样子。托雷斯拿过照片，没了灯光，他已经看不清里奥失魂落魄的面孔，但那画面已经刻在心里了。  
叶戈尔会不定时地来到托雷斯的单人牢狱中。每一次他都带着里奥的照片，托雷斯忧喜参半。可以得知里奥的生活近况、甚至只是可以看到他的照片都让托雷斯期盼不已，但他也担忧着，担忧着里奥灰暗的脸色，阴沉的状态和日渐瘦弱的身体。过了两年多，照片上的里奥终于不再像从前那般阴郁，托雷斯为此欣慰，也更加忧虑，生怕叶戈尔会执行再度伤害里奥的计划。  
但叶戈尔似乎并不着急，他等待着，在很长时间没来到牢房中后，一天叶戈尔带着满足欣喜的神情露面了，怀中还抱着个婴孩。  
“今天是个圆满的日子，”叶戈尔说，面露喜色：“我们办成了让人惊叹的大事，但是无论取得什么样的成就，我都不能忘记您，您还在我们的牢狱里苦苦等死，而你的恋人，我一直记挂在心上的里奥·梅西，他也终于有了人可依托，和别的男人海誓山盟、水乳交融，你一定很为他高兴吧？”叶戈尔笑着，喜不自胜，他将信封丢进栅栏里，一面用带着皮手套的手逗弄着怀中的婴儿，婴儿不哭也不闹，对他的逗弄没有反应。  
托雷斯打开信封、拿出照片。照片上的男人十分眼熟，托雷斯略想了想，记起这是里奥的朋友Kun。在短暂的一瞬间中，托雷斯感觉到一阵从未有过的刺痛，他知道Kun对里奥的重要性，记得Kun消失时里奥难过的样子，现如今他们都长大了，两人在房子门口的草丛上陪一个男孩玩耍，不知道发生了什么，照片上的里奥笑得难以自制，他把头埋到Kun的肩上，另一张照片上里奥更是附在他耳边亲昵地低语。  
忽然间托雷斯有种释然的难过：里奥这样久见不到自己，有其他人陪在他身边不是很好吗？朋友也罢，恋人也罢，总比他无止无休地挂念着自己要好。  
“他不再爱你了，他忘了你——这是他小时候的朋友对吧？小时候是朋友，长大后成了恋人，再顺理成章不过，里奥·梅西要和那男人结婚了，他们早就住在一起了，看，他们甚至还一起养育着一个孩子，你能想象他有多爱他们吗？你能想象，如果我杀了那个孩子，还有那个男人，里奥·梅西崩溃的表情会是什么样吗？”  
结婚？托雷斯脑海中轰鸣一声。会是真的吗？他们要结婚了？里奥真的喜欢他？不是作为朋友而是恋人？叶戈尔又说了什么？要杀了Kun和那孩子？  
不，不行。  
托雷斯不答话。他知道叶戈尔的疯狂与偏执，与他不能争论，更不能讲道理，他想疯着，唯有让他疯下去。  
忽然间托雷斯想到那从未谋面的姑娘，萨沙，他很想开口问，你爱萨沙到什么地步，那姑娘究竟是有多不走运、被你爱上，被你伤害，还要逃亡一般从你身边逃离。  
这时托雷斯的注意忽然回到当下，他看着叶戈尔怀中的孩子问道：“你抱着的是谁？”  
“当然是仇人的孩子了，”叶戈尔笑了，“说道这个，托雷斯，今天我为你送来了新的狱友，你喜欢吗？照顾孩子固然无聊，你若不喜欢，我就直接把他丢出去，是死是活就和我没关系了。你喜欢这主意吗？嗯？养着他吧，托雷斯，让他多活几年，等到你和里奥·梅西重逢时，我送你和孩子一起上路，你们的哭泣和求饶声现在就让我渴望不已。”  
托雷斯打量着他，权衡着他话语中的真假——可这几乎没有什么可考虑的，叶戈尔不开玩笑，如果自己不接过婴儿，他真的会把孩子扔出去，全然不顾他的死活。  
“这不是养育孩子的地方。”托雷斯说，微弱地做着最后的反抗。  
叶戈尔忽然大笑起来，让托雷斯意外的是，孩子竟没被他诡异的高声尖笑惊得哭起来，他只是不自在地拧动着身子，抻着小小的胳膊和腿。  
“您以为我在乎他被怎么养大吗？您以为我会在乎他的死活吗？”  
他不会，他不在乎。托雷斯想到，浑身都被无力的疲乏感笼罩。  
不想屈服，托雷斯也只得站起身来，他原本还以为栅栏的宽度不够、孩子送不进来，可那孩子太小，竟很顺利地就被托雷斯从栅栏之间接过来了。  
“他太小了。”托雷斯喃喃自语般说道，对着这出生没多久的新生儿涌起一阵心疼。  
“这真是太有趣了，”叶戈尔看着他们微笑道，“如果里奥·梅西看到你现在的样子，还以为你在外面有了女人、并且生了孩子呢……”他乐不可支地笑了起来。  
“他有名字吗？”托雷斯没理会他的笑声。  
“名字？我怎么会知道？你觉得我在乎？”叶戈尔又笑了起来，“你为他取个名字好了，以后等我杀掉他的时候你也会更难过些，是吧？”  
他如患病的人般放声尖笑着，继而离开了，托雷斯护紧了孩子的头，盖住他的耳朵。  
当天下午，奶瓶、奶粉、药片和几件衣物被送了进来，那些衣服其实都是大人的，但托雷斯知道他不能要求叶戈尔送来合身的婴儿衣物，能有两三种婴儿用品已经很难得了。  
最初托雷斯只叫他“宝宝”，一面想着名字。他后悔自己从未和里奥讨论过孩子，如今一点思路都没有。他原本想给孩子和里奥一样的名字，却总觉得里奥大概会喜欢其他名字，他想了好久，终于想到有一天里奥曾不经意地说过“蒂亚戈”这名字很好听，那时他在做大学的功课，在电脑上查着人名附录。  
“蒂亚戈，”托雷斯笑了，孩子小小的手攥住自己的食指，“你喜欢这名字吗，蒂亚戈？”  
孩子没有反应，他只睁着大大的眼睛看托雷斯。  
在蒂亚戈最初来到这里的四个月中，托雷斯一直为他忧虑着。孩子太小，这里的条件又简陋，而他从没有过照顾孩子的经验，生怕自己在某天起床后发现蒂亚戈继续睡着、再不醒来。原本独自被关在这里时他并不害怕什么，只希望里奥不要受到伤害，可蒂亚戈来了之后，托雷斯原本的恐惧都鲜活了起来——他要如何才能逃出这里？他逃得出去吗？蒂亚戈真的能在这样的环境下健康长大吗？在这封闭的地方成长、他会不会养成扭曲的性格？里奥现在怎么样了？他有没有好一些？可一想到里奥逐渐恢复、叶戈尔就会对他进行下一步伤害时，托雷斯又不敢想下去了。他知道自己应当盼着最好的，只是自己身在牢狱之中，对一切都无能为力，又如何能心虚地向自己保证里奥不会受伤呢？  
在他分神时，为里奥担忧时，蒂亚戈会在床上或在他怀中翻来覆去，抻着胳膊、踢着腿，引起他的注意，这时托雷斯会回过神来，抱住蒂亚戈，亲吻他，对他说话。  
在托雷斯看来，蒂亚戈生得很好看，他的脸颊很圆，头发是黑棕色的，眼睛很漂亮，又大又有神采，眉毛很长，与眼睛的形状搭配在一起尤其好看，鼻子有种小孩子特有的肉呼呼的感觉，嘴唇圆嘟嘟的。仅仅是看着他都会让托雷斯开心，他这样可爱，没有人会不喜欢他。  
刚来到这里时，蒂亚戈的身子圆滚滚的，可一旦住到这里，食物种类就单一起来，而且数量也有限，蒂亚戈逐渐瘦了，脸颊不像原本那样圆了，但看上去体重适中，并没有过于瘦弱。  
仿佛和父母之间有某种联系似的、仿佛他知晓父母身上发生了什么似的，蒂亚戈很少哭闹，甚至也很少笑，托雷斯变着花样去逗他，时间久了，蒂亚戈脸上的笑容总归多了一点。  
*  
星期六的上午，里奥捧着一束花和两个袋子僵硬地站在一栋白色房子前。这栋房子很容易找，它占据着住宅区中最好的位置，房子的外观有明显的南美风情，较之周围北欧风格的房子、看着更柔美也更明媚些。  
周四那天里奥早给母亲打了电话，约好时间后忐忑地出现在这里，他听取了妹妹的建议，又打电话给索菲亚求助，最终带着花朵、围巾和一个晚宴手拿包登门。里奥不解风情，还问索菲亚买这些东西干什么，索菲亚答道当然是为了让你妈妈高兴呀。  
“可她是妈妈呀，要给她买这样的东西吗？”  
“不然你以为应该买什么？”索菲亚问。  
里奥想不出，他从没买过。  
“我以为应该带一盒点心呢。”  
“难道不是‘妈妈做的比外面卖的好吃一百倍’吗？”索菲亚摆摆手，“以后你去的次数多了再买，到时候就是‘妈妈做的好吃也不想让您累着’了。”  
里奥呆呆地听着，感觉索菲亚活在无比高端的世界里。  
“好吧，听你的，那我明天去挑吧。”  
“你还是别挑了，”索菲亚说，“我一会儿发给你图片，上面写好了货号，你去店里之后直接告诉他们你要这个就行了，如果没有再给我打电话，我帮你挑。”  
“你不信任我的审美。”里奥指出。  
“你没给女生买过东西，我怎么信任你的审美？”索菲亚问。  
她说得有理，里奥想，路易可真走运呀。  
里奥顺利买好了东西，紧张地来到母亲家。他敲了门之后在外面等着，门刚一开，一只很小的小狗就冲着他“汪汪”地叫个不停，里奥吓得退了一步。  
赛莉亚把门拉大，看着他的目光竟有些无措。  
“快进来，里奥。”笑容局促，里奥却能看出来她很欣喜，且和自己一样紧张。  
“我给您带了些东西，这些放哪儿？”  
赛莉亚赶快接过袋子和鲜花放到客厅的大茶几上，带着里奥走到沙发旁，里奥看到茶几上已经放好了点心和倒好的热茶。  
赛莉亚坐在长沙发上，里奥坐在一旁的单人沙发上。刚一坐下两人都没说话，有些尴尬，里奥想了想觉得自己坐错了地方，迟疑一下后站起来坐到母亲身边去，并小心地拥抱了她。赛莉亚的胳膊环着他的后背，她的手臂暖暖的。  
“妈妈，你都不想我和爸爸吗？”里奥低声咕哝着。  
“当然想了，Mari说你爸爸还在西班牙，他还好吗？”  
里奥松开母亲，攥着她的右手。  
“他好呀，刚刚出来没多久，在巴萨外买了一栋房子——爸爸不再为巴萨工作了，他在外面盘下几个超市正在修整，要开连锁超市呢。他的头发有些都白了，但还是挺精神的。”  
“那真好，”赛莉亚笑盈盈地看着他，“你呢？你还好吗？Mari说你结婚了，还有个孩子。”  
“嗯，我结婚了，但他现在不在国内，孩子也是……”里奥拿出手机给母亲看他和托雷斯、以及托雷斯和孩子的照片，“我们在一起很多年了，他对我很好。等过段时间他回来，我带他来见您。”  
赛莉亚翻看照片，她对孩子尤其感兴趣，可问到孩子的名字时，里奥却呆住了。  
“情况说起来有些复杂，我还不知道孩子的名字……但您别担心，我们好好的，没有什么事的，他们一回来就能和您见面了。”  
听起来奇怪，但里奥一再强调没事，看起来也对此很放松，赛莉亚便不再问下去了。  
“想吃柠檬蛋糕吗？你小时候很喜欢的。”赛莉亚将一小碟蛋糕递给里奥，里奥视若珍宝地接过来，尝了一口，笑得眼睛都看不见了。  
“好吃，”他美滋滋地说道，满足得像孩子一样，“这些年都没再吃过，我以为再也吃不到了呢。”  
他只是随口说出这句话，赛莉亚却神色黯然。  
“我带着Mari离开，很对不起你和你哥哥还有你爸。”  
里奥嘴中还含着叉子，他没料到母亲会这样快就提起往事。  
“您为什么走了呢？我和爸爸还有哥哥找遍了大街小巷，到现在我都能想起哥哥抱着我去机场找你们、我一直哭的样子。”  
“对不起，”赛莉亚低下头，眼中含泪，里奥握住她的手说道：“我没怪您，妈妈，我只是奇怪为什么你离开了。”  
“你知道你爸爸做的生意是什么样的，他为巴萨工作……在还没有你的时候他就时常带着一身伤回来，甚至几周不回家，我不知道他在哪儿，有没有受伤，是不是平安，我们因为这件事时常吵架，他说不想让我和孩子们过苦日子，可我更在乎他而不是钱，他明白，却还是做着原本的生意。我知道他在努力为这个家付出，可我不能忍受每天都担心他的尸体会出现在家门口的日子。我什么都不怕，里奥，可我怕失去你们。我每天都会听到新的消息，谁的家属被当成了人质、谁的家属失踪了——那时候和现在不一样，地下世界比现在更动荡，那时的作风也更野蛮……我害怕那些事发生在你们身上。你父亲挣来的钱已经够用了，我劝他洗手不干，他却说想让你们过上更好的生活，要挣更多的钱才行。那时候他早出晚归得更多，受伤也是家常便饭，我们吵架也越来越多，我怎么说他都不听，所以我也不吵了……我原想把你们都带走，可又觉得对不住你父亲，不能让他孤单一人。我带走Mari，因为她年纪最小，最需要照料，我本想把你和Mari一起带走，可又觉得家里只剩下你父亲和马蒂亚斯太孤单，于是把你也留下了，我并不想和你分开，里奥，这么多年来我也一直惦记着你们……”  
“我知道，我知道……”里奥握着妈妈的手，“我从没怪过您。”  
“原本我没打算走，”过了一会儿赛莉亚继续说道：“可罗德里格出走之后我和你父亲生了气，心里想着如果不是你父亲，罗德里格不会走……”  
“谁是罗德里格？”里奥问。  
赛莉亚一怔，答道：“他是你哥哥呀。”  
“哥哥叫马蒂亚斯呀，”里奥说，不明所以地望着母亲，“您连哥哥的名字都记错了。”  
赛莉亚微微皱眉，看着里奥说道：“你有两个哥哥。”  
里奥差点打翻了手里的蛋糕。  
“您在说什么呀，我只有一个哥哥啊。”  
“罗德里格出走的时候你才两岁，还什么都不记得呢，你都没想过为什么马蒂亚斯的房间里放了两张床吗？”  
里奥回忆着，他确实记得马蒂亚斯的房间特别大，里面有两个单人床，但另外那个单人床不是用来放东西的吗？他有时候把自己换下来、懒得挂起来的衣服放在那上面……或者说，难道不是客人来了住的吗？  
“我还有一个哥哥？”里奥问，一阵苦涩又温柔的感觉从心底升起，“那……罗德里格，他为什么出走了？”  
“他脾气犟，知道你爸在为巴萨工作，他不喜欢和黑手党有关的东西，和你爸吵过很多次，后来一气之下出走了。”  
里奥着迷地听着。  
“那为什么爸爸从来都不提起他？我都不知道我有两个哥哥。”  
“我们都不知道他在哪儿，对你提起来也只是让你难过又少了一个哥哥罢了，我猜你爸是这样想的。他走后我和你爸爸找他找了很久，一直没找到。我们商量了一下，把家里他的照片都收起来了，不让你和Mari知道家里还有个离开我们的哥哥。”  
“我还有一个哥哥，”里奥喃喃自语着笑了，“我想我能找到他，妈妈，我这就让人帮我查查……”说着，他拿出手机给路易打了电话，和他简单说了这件事，路易答应一有消息就尽快通知他。  
挂断电话，里奥这才想到母亲或许已经知道自己也在为巴萨工作了。但此刻赛莉亚眼中只有柔情，没有责怪。过了这样久，她已经不再去想里奥的工作性质了，他看起来开心又满足，这就足够好了。  
“您知道马蒂亚斯去世了？”里奥问。  
“我知道，我在新闻上看到了……也知道你爸爸的事，我回去过，回去找你，但邻居们说你已经被接走了……我想如果是巴萨的人把你接走，他们也一定能照顾好你，如果我带你走，你父亲就更没有依靠了。”  
“您回去找过我？”里奥问，被母亲在意的感觉竟比恋爱中的欢欣更甚，“我还以为您不要我了呢。前几天刚见到您第一面，您就忽然跑了。”  
赛莉亚在他脸上吻了吻：“我吓了一跳，觉得对不起你，没有脸见你，慌张之下也不知道该做什么，急匆匆地就走了……”  
里奥挪了挪位置，坐到母亲身旁去，靠在她身上。  
“以后您可别再走啦。”  
晚上玛利亚索尔也来到赛莉亚家，三人一同吃了饭，得知赛莉亚现在并没有和人交往，里奥问她想不想再和父亲见面，得到肯定的答复后，里奥打电话给父亲告诉他这件事，父亲买了第三天的机票，里奥不知道父母再次相见的场景会是什么样，他们会开心还是重复之前的不快，但这些事不是他能插手和预判的，于是他只等待着，等待着父亲的到来，一面和埃尔莎安排他们两人的俄罗斯之行，在父亲过来后的第六天，里奥会和埃尔莎启程去俄罗斯——此时他们已经将叶戈尔当做囚禁或谋杀托雷斯的嫌疑人看待了，如果骗了加维诺的人是他，那么囚禁托雷斯的人十有八九也是他。  
*  
度蜜月的Mesut睡饱了觉，和卡卡靠在床上吃早餐，吃着吃着说到他昨天给克里斯牵线搭桥一事，两人一起打了电话回去问，得到了克里斯成功气走科恩特朗的消息，并且科恩特朗说他再也不想见到克里斯了。  
“你的脑袋还不如块木头！”Mesut嚷道，“我好不容易给你个捕捉法比奥的机会，你竟然把他气走了！”  
“他不喜欢我，我有什么办法。”克里斯咕哝着。  
“你不会变得招人喜欢一点吗？有没有你这么傻的！”  
“我就是这么不招人喜欢，就是这么傻，我再也不喜欢别人了，等伊莲娜回来，我就跟伊莲娜一起过日子……”  
“呸，伊莲娜也看不上你！你收拾收拾自己，打起精神来继续追法比奥去！”Mesut噘嘴挂了电话，为自己家的人竟然这么没出息赶到愤慨。  
“法比奥——那可是法比奥啊！那么迷糊的法比奥，讨他欢心多容易啊！”Mesut吐槽起来：“我要是去追，不过三天法比奥就和我吃饭、看电影、约会、滚床走完一遍了！”  
“你还是想着我比较好，你这样想着法比奥，我会吃醋的。”卡卡说道。他把早餐的小桌搬了下去，搂着Mesut的肩膀。  
“这可不关法比奥的事，”Mesut鼓着嘴：“我就算想着一块软糖，你也会吃醋的呀。”  
“对，我就是会吃醋，不许想软糖。”卡卡笑道，一面去吻Mesut。  
“那我想着樱桃好了——”  
“樱桃也不许想……”卡卡说。Mesut环着他的后背搂住他。  
*  
出乎里奥的预料，父母重逢后气氛十分融洽，他们原本就爱着对方，彼此心无芥蒂，因为里奥暂时要出门，父亲决定这段时间先留在北欧，在母女两人生活的地方居住上一段时间。一家人已经打定主意生活在一起，只是还未决定是住在北欧还是回巴塞罗那，甚至是阿根廷。要考虑的太多，他们只因相聚欢喜，并不急于决定其他事。  
几天后，埃尔莎作为恋人的侄女代替托雷斯出席了梅西家的家宴，她和加维诺一起来的，两人给里奥的家人们留下了非常好的印象。埃尔莎从容优雅，利落果决，加维诺礼貌安静，外形出众，那晚他们如所有和睦的家庭般谈笑风生，里奥喝了很少的酒，却有种微醺的感觉。  
这太幸福了，几乎不像是真的。  
宴会结束后里奥去送埃尔莎，问起加维诺的情况。  
“我们出发去俄罗斯，加维诺在家里有人照顾？”  
“说到这个……”埃尔莎忽然笑了，侧身在里奥耳边说了些什么，加维诺好奇地看着他们。  
“真的吗？”里奥问，又惊讶又怀疑。  
“真的，”埃尔莎说，“安德里亚斯和伊莫答应会帮我们看着他们俩，你知道他们，两个人加起来足可以对抗世界，谁想在他们眼皮下欺负加维诺就是自投死路了，我们也趁着这时候好好看看他对加维诺的心思。”  
加维诺听到他们提到了自己的名字，却不明白是什么事，困惑地来回打量他们。  
“在说你的小朋友呢。”埃尔莎笑道。  
加维诺低低地“哦”了一声，也不知道明不明白。  
*  
在巴塞罗那时，埃尔莎刚刚处理好了家中的事务后接到一桩让她哭笑不得的事。家中人告诉他河谷的布尔维尔先生想见她，埃尔莎十分惊讶，老先生已经六十几岁，家中的生意也交给一双儿女了，他早就不再参与生意了，这次忽然到访的缘由让人捉摸不透。  
老先生愁容满面地来了，愁苦的表情和他天生喜乐的圆脸并不搭配，甚至带了分滑稽的味道。进房间后埃尔莎和他握了手，他为难地看看屋子中埃尔莎的亲信，问道是否可以和她单独聊聊。埃尔莎请了他到露台上去，关上门好让他说话。  
天气不热，布尔维尔的光头却开始流汗了。  
“您可答应我，这件事要是不成，您也别宣扬好吗？”  
“您先说是什么事吧。”  
两人在沙发上坐下，老先生絮絮叨叨地说开了，请求埃尔莎一定保密，埃尔莎并不立刻同意他的请求，只说着含糊的话，让他先说是什么事。老先生弯子绕够了，终于谈到正事。  
“您知道我现在不管家里的事了，但这次我是怕孩子出事、怕他惹到你们，所以才拖着一把老骨头亲自跑一趟……家里是我大女儿和儿子当家，这你都知道，我家里还有个小儿子，是我第四次结婚的孩子，今年才十七，正是天不怕地不怕的时候……”  
埃尔莎猜测着，正以为是这孩子怎么惹了桑斯的人时，布尔维尔却说道：  
“谁想到他竟然不知道天高地厚，想追求您家的加维诺少爷。”  
埃尔莎眨眨眼：“追求加维诺可以啊，我们公开过条件，要一直住在葡萄园，结婚和生意无关，他也分不到半点权势。”  
“可不是吗，我们都知道这个，”老先生急急忙忙说着：“容我说句不太中听的话，您家是什么样的人家，是我们轻易敢招惹的吗？可莱昂——就是我儿子，之前在您家的一次晚宴上见了加维诺，之后就打定主意要追求他了，还说要和他结婚，他自己就要跑来葡萄园和您谈这件事，他说他能照顾好加维诺，也不会三心二意或者半途而废，我们都劝他，说想和桑斯攀亲戚未免太狂妄了，而且您家的条件也苛刻，这些我都说了，可他就是不听，在家里大吵大闹，还要离家出走，搅和得我们不得安宁……所以我今天才来见您，您不如干脆给他一句痛快话，告诉他不行，好让他死了这条心。”  
埃尔莎知道布尔维尔，他们向来低调谨慎，不会主动招惹其他家族和集团，家里的孩子来了这么一出，想来他们也很苦恼。埃尔莎理解对方为什么不想让孩子接近加维诺，桑斯名声不好，他们有理由担心孩子的性命安危，其次就算他和加维诺相处很好，也不会有几个家长愿意让孩子和有精神疾病的人共同生活一辈子。  
“让我见见他吧。”埃尔莎答道。  
屋里的人通传了一声，一个留着栗色卷发的少年走了进来。来人身材匀称，穿着正装如同学生一般，他的鼻梁不高，在带着些婴儿肥的脸上却恰到好处，嘴唇圆润，睫毛浓密，杏仁状的大眼睛很美。虽然稚气未脱，他却表现得很沉稳。埃尔莎忽然想起自己曾听过的布尔维尔的情史，他是个老实的生意人，却做了一辈子花花公子，年轻时的布尔维尔外形俊朗、性格风流，许多人和他有过瓜葛，如今他已年老发福，这份俊朗却被小儿子未经磨损地继承了。  
“您好，我是莱昂·布尔维尔，很高兴见到您。”  
露台上再没有其他可坐的地方，年轻人恭恭敬敬站在他们面前，表情谦逊，实在想象不出他在家中大吵大闹的样子。埃尔莎打量了他两眼，心想他这模样配加维诺虽然还差了点儿，但长得也够好看了。  
“您父亲说您对加维诺有兴趣，您愿意详细讲讲吗？”埃尔莎问。  
“当然，我喜欢他，这又没有什么见不得人的，”莱昂答道，“年初我在您家的宴会上见过他，那一晚上我就没再看过别人，虽然和他没说过话，但在心里已经认定就是他了。我确实喜欢他，希望您给我机会，您不会后悔的。”  
埃尔莎点点头，示意他继续说下去。  
“我知道你们有顾虑，但我对他的心意是真的，在宴会上见到他时他正从盘子里拿饼干，我一看到他就心里一阵愤恨——心想要是不能跟他在一起，这日子也过不下去了，我宁愿变成他手里的饼干，也不想一辈子离他远远的。我知道他和平常人不一样，那也没什么了不得，我也和平常人不一样，也不希望自己喜欢的人和别人一样，我之前恋爱过两次，从十二岁到十五岁，从十五岁到十七岁，我向您保证我是长情的人，和我爸不一样（老先生瞪了他一眼），两次分手都是因为对方劈腿，我不怪他们，年轻人经不住诱惑也情有可原，我虽然年纪不大，但是我要脸，劈腿这种事绝对不会做……”  
埃尔莎被他逗得心中发笑。他看起来确实是浪荡公子哥的模样，一张口却一本正经。  
“我在河谷长大，那地方小，谁家有点什么事大家都知道，我家又做着生意，我和几个人约会过、当地的人知道得比我自己还清楚，您调查之后会对我非常满意的。我对加维诺的心意是真的，我愿意照顾他，也巴不得能照顾他，希望您给我机会，至少让我尝试一下。”  
“我对你的话印象深刻，”埃尔莎微微笑道：“我们不能证明你的心意，这种东西无法证明，如果你要留在加维诺身边，会遭到我们的严密监视，希望你理解——他是病人，我们都担心他的健康和安全。”  
“我不在乎监视，”莱昂赶快说道：“这对我又没什么损害，只不过是你们每天都被我们秀恩爱闪瞎眼罢了。”  
埃尔莎又问了几个问题。她明白老布尔维尔不希望儿子和桑斯有牵连，但他们讨论的是两个年轻人的爱情和未来，他们作为监护人并没有更多权力去干预。  
“谢谢两位今天特意赶来，我会在调查之后通知你们结果。”  
河谷的两人走了。老布尔维尔略有忐忑，莱昂则为这个结果激动不已。  
一个月后，河谷收到了消息，埃尔莎给了莱昂医院地址，医院中会有人全天二十四小时监督着莱昂，监控也会时刻记录他的一举一动。莱昂根本没理会这些条条框框，兴奋地收拾好东西，意气风发去了北欧。  
*  
抵达北欧后，打定主意要照顾加维诺并和他一生一世不分离的莱昂·布尔维尔受到了惊吓。他以为来到北欧后会见到他钟情的加维诺·桑斯在和煦阳光下睡着午觉，他躺在洁白的大床上，手中或许还拿着一本书，但事实和他的想象大相径庭，他自出生以来就没遭受过这样的惊吓。  
接机的人带他去了古斯塔夫松庄园，抵达之后发现古斯塔夫松的主人和她的未婚夫都不在，他们后得到消息说，如果布尔维尔的少爷来了，就带他到医院去。于是莱昂又回到车上，在半个小时的车程后抵达了一家建在郊外的大医院，车开到一桩别墅似的小房子前停下，刚迈进去，莱昂就听见里面传来一声声哭喊。  
还没等询问发生了什么，莱昂自己看到了答案。他为之魂不守舍的加维诺从走廊中踉跄着跑了出来，最开始莱昂甚至没认出他，他和自己最初所见及印象中的加维诺差别太大，他知道加维诺有精神疾病，却并未料到会忽然看到他如此狼狈不堪的模样，他像是刚刚从绳索中挣脱一般，衣服凌乱，被扯开了扣子，他瞪大了眼睛，满脸泪痕，眼中惊恐——那种表情只要看一眼就知道不是正常人，他生病了，若用外人的角度不这么含蓄地总结——他是疯子。  
“拦住他！”一个医师和两个护工模样的人追了过来，莱昂下意识地听从他们的话，一把拦住加维诺，后者拼死反抗着，莱昂慌乱地抱住他，加维诺则努力想要挣脱，更加发狂地挣扎起来，莱昂拦不住他，眼看着就要被他挣脱开时，护工们赶到了，抓住加维诺的手臂牢牢地控制住他，加维诺依旧发疯般地抗拒着，想要从护工的钳制下逃走，两人费尽了力气将他向回拖着，加维诺反抗着，哭叫着。  
“放开我！放开我！”他只这样喊了两声，接下来便是无意义的含糊音节和尖叫，莱昂被这突如其来的一幕惊得浑身发麻，他呆站在原地动弹不得。  
护工们把加维诺从大厅拉走，带进了另一条走廊，那个医师模样的中年女性也大步跟了过去，一男一女也赶了过来。如果是在平常，莱昂会为这美貌惊人的一对情侣吸引住，但他刚刚遭受的冲击太大，已经没有反应了。  
他们中的那个女子只顾着向走廊中赶，去追加维诺，她身旁的青年拉住了她。  
“亲爱的，等一下，我们的客人来了。”  
伊莫这才转头，注意到门厅中呆若木鸡的莱昂，她似乎更关心加维诺的好坏，仍想追过去，安德里亚斯拉住她说道：“有医生在呢，不会有事，我们至少和客人打个招呼。”  
这时加维诺的叫声似乎消失了，伊莫转向莱昂说道：“你是莱昂·布尔维尔吗？”  
莱昂点点头，伊莫匆匆说道：“这是安德里亚斯·卡尔斯特伦，我是伊莫·古斯塔夫松，你也过来吧，加维诺在治疗室，他今天状态不好。”  
她匆忙说道，示意莱昂和他们一起走，莱昂也顾不得发呆了，赶快追了上去。几人到了西侧走廊上最里面的房间，隔着玻璃看到加维诺已经被专业医疗器具固定手脚、躺在病床上了。  
他仍旧满脸泪痕，但看上去不像刚才那么狂躁了。门没关严，莱昂听见那医生对加维诺柔声说话。  
“你没事了，加维诺，你在医院呢，没有人会伤害你，你也不要伤害自己，好吗？”  
她说起话来很温柔，还握着加维诺的手，加维诺迷茫地点着头。医生抬起头来向门口看了一眼，给他们使了个眼色，伊莫立刻点头，带着安德里亚斯和莱昂走了。穿过大厅，三人走进一间满是阳光的小客厅中，在圆形沙发上坐下了。  
“本来让我们在旁边是为了稳定他的情绪的，”安德里亚斯对莱昂解释，“但他今天状态不好。”  
“你好，莱昂，刚刚没来得及好好打招呼，”伊莫说道，“吓着你了吗？”  
莱昂条件反射地摇头，然后觉得不太诚实，又点了点头。安德里亚斯坐在他这侧，忽然一伸胳膊把手按在他胸口上。  
“他的心都快跳出来了。”安德里亚斯笑道，他望着伊莫说。莱昂的脸红了。  
“没有你这样打趣人的。”伊莫看了他一眼，安德里亚斯立刻收敛了，把手拿了回来。  
“你们好，”惊魂未定的莱昂终于回过神来，和他们打了招呼，“刚才吓了一跳，都没正式介绍……我是河谷的莱昂·布尔维尔，很高兴见到你们，古斯塔夫松女士，卡尔斯特伦先生。”  
“我们也很高兴见到你，”伊莫说，“来的路上都顺利吗？”  
“都很好。”莱昂说，脸颊因为刚刚的惊吓有些发烧。  
“你今年多大了？”安德里亚斯问。  
“十七。”  
安德里亚斯询问地望着伊莫，伊莫似乎想说些什么，却忽然打消了念头，说道：“那我们直接进入正题吧，莱昂。我们听埃尔莎说你是来照顾加维诺的，我们想确认你能做什么，好为你安排个位置。如你所知，并没有‘男朋友’这个职位。”  
“毕竟加维诺和普通人不太一样，这个你一定做好心理准备了，不然也不会来，”安德里亚斯说，“我们当然有足够的人手来做清洁、一日三餐和陪伴加维诺，但如果这些都由别人来做，也就没有你的位置了。”  
“我希望你明白我们都不是在为难你，只是加维诺情况特殊，我们不可能立刻信任某个人并把他交给别人。”伊莫说。  
“我明白，”莱昂立刻说道，“我什么都愿意做，其实我什么都会做……呃，只会一点儿，但我可以学，我会打扫，洗东西我都会，做饭也会一点儿……我什么都愿意做。”  
“把这些任务都交给你也好，但每个岗位上都有人，你有问题都可以问，他们也很愿意帮你，”安德里亚斯说，“初期你刚到这里，如果每天只是围在加维诺身边、什么都不做，他会感觉奇怪，我们也会觉得不对劲……你还在上学吗？”  
“在读高中最后一年，但不会有大学要我，我成绩太差了，”莱昂答道，“我同意你的话，愿意接受这样的安排。”  
“加维诺确实不懂什么，但你要不要也上些课程？不然空闲时间太多了。”伊莫问。  
莱昂的脸又开始泛红了，他想了想，点了下头：“我现在在这里要麻烦你们照顾……听你们的安排吧。”  
“我安排学校，你每天去上几节课好吗？”伊莫说，“当然，我只是把你安排进去，你差不多只是旁听，不会有学位，我们只是想让你学些东西，别浪费太多时间……一会儿我们看看专业吧。”  
莱昂有些发懵，他没想到自己来照顾恋人还要继续当学生，他觉得上学无所谓，原想要放弃来着……  
“刚刚见到心上人是什么感觉？”安德里亚斯问道，他知道刚刚加维诺的样子很吓人，莱昂看上去受惊不小，安德里亚斯心中暗笑，怀疑他会不会就此打退堂鼓。  
“其实吓了一跳，”莱昂答道，“本来能看到他觉得很高兴，但看见他这样，心里有点儿难过。”  
“现在放弃还来得及，”安德里亚斯推波助澜说道：“他时常这样，还有更吓人的时候，你在这儿呆几天试试，实在不习惯，我们送你回去。”  
他故意说得温和，也不用激将法。但卷发的年轻人只是紧张地摇了摇头：“我不想那样……我想多陪陪他……”  
安德里亚斯又看了眼伊莫，伊莫没笑，但点了下头。  
“好吧，布尔维尔先生，欢迎你，”安德里亚斯看了下表，“如果时间无误，我保证三个小时后你就能见到加维诺了，但我不保证他会理你，或者和你说话，或者看你一眼……”  
伊莫气得笑了：“别吓唬他了，”她转向莱昂说道：“加维诺怕生人，可能要花上几天他才会适应你的存在，你只要不惊吓他，他不会反感你的。”  
接下来安德里亚斯说起了加维诺生活的禁忌，莱昂抽出手机飞快地在上面打字记录着。伊莫看着他，心想如果以后他上课也这么认真，还是有希望学到点儿东西的。  
*  
三个小时后，莱昂在北欧的生活有了着落。他和加维诺一起住在医院的小别墅，但如果加维诺要去碎宝石庄园或古斯塔夫松庄园，他会陪着他一起折腾，加维诺在哪他就在哪。在每个居住地点他都住在加维诺的隔壁房间。伊莫联系了学校，给他许多专业让他选，莱昂小心翼翼地问他可不可以选和加维诺的疾病有关的科目，伊莫为他推荐了与精神疾病治疗有关的学科，并提醒他这很困难，莱昂表示他无所畏惧（“反正最糟的结果就是和我现在一样，什么也不会”），于是他们很快选定了专业，他每周有五天要去上课，只能在放学回家后再见到加维诺。至于在家里的时间，他在家的时候要负责自己和加维诺房间里的清洁，要负责他们两人的餐饭，如果放假他需要负责一日三餐，如果是上学时就只需要负责晚餐就好。伊莫认为这样的安排对莱昂来说有些苛刻，但安德里亚斯认为这点事都做不到、也根本没办法和加维诺这样一个精神失常的人生活在一起，况且这只是暂时的，如果莱昂证明自己值得信赖，他们当然不会继续对他要求这么多。  
能想到的事情基本都确定了，三个小时刚过两分钟，医生就带着加维诺来到小客厅了。莱昂急忙去打量他未来的恋人，加维诺温顺而无神地靠在伊莫身上，医生正在对伊莫和安德里亚斯说话。  
“今天的治疗效果不好，我们到最后只是让他平静下来了，并没多少缓解。但这种方法还有打破瓶颈的希望，我们会继续尝试几次……”  
莱昂听着医生的话，目光一刻也不能从加维诺身上移开。今天加维诺累了，如果是往日，他大概会对这样的目光害羞起来。但今天他没有反应，只靠在伊莫身上，抱着她的胳膊。  
这一次与加维诺的见面确实惊吓了莱昂，他第一次见到精神错乱的人发作时候是什么样子，说他吓得六神无主也不为过，但莱昂仍旧想要陪在加维诺身边，即使现在已经知道这并不是一件容易的事了。从根本上来说，他放弃了在家中悠闲的、无忧无虑的生活，马上要投入一边上学一边照顾加维诺的忙乱中。上学至少要四五年，而陪伴加维诺，那就是一辈子的事了。  
预料到自己与无忧无虑的日子就此告别，莱昂心中确实有丁点惋惜，但他更多感到的还是欣喜，甚至是一种幼稚的、自豪的责任感——他要和喜欢的人一同生活，他会照顾他，如果有可能，他想要这样做一辈子。  
但这很难，他知道……于是因此更为自己骄傲了。  
*  
最初时，加维诺把莱昂当成了护工。但他和其他护工不太一样，他没有来到此处工作的例行公事感，他高昂着头，不卑不亢，像电视剧中被镁光灯追逐的人物一样，但他不停地在房子里摔跟头，笨拙地被地毯绊倒，被自己的拖鞋绊倒，他每周打翻的东西比加维诺一年下来碰翻得还多——这还是在他每周有五天要去上课的情况下。  
每天像看电影一样，加维诺微微瞪大眼睛，看他碰洒了饮料、弄脏了地毯、碰倒了椅子、在衣柜前没站稳一下扑进宽大的衣柜中不见了，大变活人一般，然后又乱了头发从里面爬出来。其实如果没有他打扫的话，房间大概会更干净些。  
“这里太滑了。”莱昂指着衣柜前的地毯说，毫无说服力地为自己的笨拙找借口。  
安德里亚斯看得直咧嘴，问埃尔莎，你从来弄来这么一个蠢货，埃尔莎在电话里惊讶地答道：“莱昂很正常啊，不是又有礼貌又懂事吗？”  
“他像一头笨拙英俊的熊，”安德里亚斯幽幽答道，“你怎么会让这样的人来照看加维诺？”  
埃尔莎不知道那边的情况，问道：“很糟糕吗？加维诺不喜欢他？”  
她这样问道，安德里亚斯才把目光从戏剧化的莱昂身上转移走，仔细观察加维诺。  
“他好像不反感……”安德里亚斯看着，加维诺好奇地盯着莱昂，后者踩了鞋带摔倒、把一整盘蓝莓丢出去时，加维诺瞪大眼睛，抬起头惊奇地看着奇特的“蓝莓雨”，并不由自主露出了欢喜的神情。  
“他好像还笨得有点意思。”安德里亚斯说。  
蓝莓掉的到处都是，加维诺坐在床上，捡起身边和掉在身上的蓝莓吃掉，莱昂嘟嘟囔囔地满屋子捡着蓝莓，加维诺也不看他，在床上一粒粒找着蓝莓，吃得开心极了。  
“我们要换床单了，加维诺，这个上面有蓝莓擦上去了……”  
莱昂扯着床单的一角要拿走去洗，加维诺不同意，他紧紧抓着床单并摇头。莱昂放下床单，问道：“你不想洗吗？蓝莓沾在上面都有印了，你看，这么多地方都染蓝了。”  
加维诺摇头，还攥着床单。他有些紧张了，真的怕莱昂会把床单拿去洗。  
莱昂走到他面前坐下，加维诺向后退了退。  
“你喜欢这样？”他问，自己也看了看染了些蓝色的床单：“你觉得这样好看是吗？”  
加维诺不置可否，总之他就是攥着床单不松手。莱昂明白了，放过了床单、端着刚刚洒掉的蓝莓出去了。  
*  
加维诺第一次真正注意到莱昂的时候，莱昂已经在他身边呆了半个月了。那天加维诺短暂恢复了些神智，直直地望着他，注意到他的目光，莱昂忽然激动起来，加维诺终于第一次真正好好地注视着自己了。  
“怎么了，加维诺？”他柔声问，手里还拿着拖布。  
“你是谁？”他问，声音很小。  
“我是莱昂，我来陪你。”他说，站在原地一动也不敢动，生怕动一下就会吓着加维诺。  
加维诺望着他，忽然甜甜地笑了，他坐在床边玩着拼图，这时抬着头看他，眼睛弯了起来，由衷地感到欣喜。  
“谢谢。”他说。  
莱昂胸口一热，几乎要哭出来。上帝作证，他刚十七岁，第一次离开家，忽然到了陌生的土地上，没有亲友，独自在陌生的学校学习，回家后忙乱地做着家务，准备晚饭，饭后花大量时间复习功课，同时抽出时间陪着他不知会不会康复的、有精神疾病的恋人（他已经认定加维诺是自己的恋人了），喜欢的人不知道他的存在，连看都不曾多看过他一眼，半个月后的今天，他终于注意到自己的存在。他说了“谢谢”，可能他并不是这个意思，可能他仍在神志恍惚中，但莱昂还是为此感激，他努力忍着，可眼泪还是噼里啪啦地掉在地上，他不住地擦着。  
加维诺好奇地站起来，小心地触碰他的脸，为他擦去眼泪，莱昂哭得更厉害了，止也止不住地抽泣。  
“别哭呀。”加维诺擦着他的眼泪说，他没笑，眼中却带着温柔的笑意，莱昂不忍闭上眼，直直地盯着他看。  
他曾想过爱上这样一个人意味着什么，短暂的瞬间里他甚至认为这是神对他的折磨和惩罚，但恢复理智时莱昂想到，这是神对他的宽容，他让自己爱上加维诺，与他朝夕相处——莱昂知道加维诺只在少数时候才能清醒，但这不耽误自己爱着他，并固执地认为天使也不会比他更温柔、更动人。  
*  
每周一是莱昂最为忙乱的时候，这天的课程多，作业也多。回到家后他匆忙为加维诺和自己准备晚饭，然后就一直查找资料，做着作业。加维诺的房间中有一个大书桌，莱昂每天会在这里读书和写作业。加维诺习惯了他的陪伴，在莱昂沉默不语的时候他会自顾自地画画，或是玩着拼图，若累了也会自己换好睡衣睡觉。  
一次周一的晚上，莱昂在十一点钟时做完了作业，他早就注意到加维诺躺下了，正想过来道晚安，却看见加维诺瞪大眼睛看着天花板，他不知什么时候哭了，脸上的泪痕还没干。  
莱昂吓了一跳，试探着握住加维诺的手，问道：“你不舒服吗，加维诺？说句话，你怎么了？”  
加维诺微微张了嘴，却只发出沙哑的音节。莱昂正想拿起电话去叫医生，只听加维诺低声说道：“他带走了南多叔叔……”  
莱昂吓得身上发麻，他知道加维诺去世的叔叔是托雷斯，这时天已黑了，他瞪大眼睛、六神无主地忽然冒出这么一句实在把人吓得够呛，加维诺陷在回忆中，眼泪簌簌而下，对外界的一切都没有反应。这段时间他们一直住在医院的小别墅中，莱昂赶快给医生打了电话，医生和护工一起赶来了，他们带了药片和针管，但在用药之前，医生小心地同加维诺说着话，引导着他，想将他从黑暗的记忆中解救出来。  
医生让莱昂在门外等候，经过半个晚上的折腾后，加维诺终于恢复了片刻正常，沉沉睡着了。在这之前加维诺翻来覆去说了好多，但都是不成话的句子，只有一句是完整的。医生给安德里亚斯打了电话，原原本本地转述了那句完整的话：“南多带走了南多叔叔，他让我开枪”。


	17. Chapter 17

*  
第四卷 第八章 复仇  
*  
里奥与埃尔莎的行程安排得十分紧凑。他们做出确实是来做生意的样子，与几个集团和家族的人分别见面，仿佛与叶戈尔的碰面也不过是行程中普通的一环。为了将他们的受怀疑程度降到最低，埃尔莎和里奥制定了切实的生意计划，与几个家族或集团谈过后，让下面的人进行具体生意往来的沟通。来到俄罗斯的第一个星期他们根本就没去见叶戈尔，把他的行程排到下周二。每次去见了生意对象后，里奥和埃尔莎会花上一个小时左右谈论和这个潜在伙伴合作的可能性，然后把事情交给下属去办，接下来继续研究他们对叶戈尔的调查。  
“我们对他知道的不多，这里的人比我们神秘多了，”埃尔莎说，“有传言说叶戈尔杀了自己的爸妈，所以他没什么亲近的人，他似乎有过一个恋人，但那已经是好几年前的事了。现在听说他结婚了，但不知道是和谁，他也从没带她参加过宴会或一起去谈过生意，他身边唯一重要的人大概就是他的结婚对象，其他人都只是他的生意伙伴和手下，没有朋友，意料之中。”  
“连关系网都不用画？”里奥问，“要是有人调查我们，非在黑板上画上一整张混乱的关系示意图不可。”  
“对，你和我的箭头上写着‘不得已结成亲戚’和‘互相憎恨’。”  
里奥笑起来，埃尔莎也笑，继续说道：“没人和叶戈尔有关系，也没人想和他有关系，他过于热衷杀人，甚至不为利益也这样做，但每次他都会为自己编造个正当理由，他知道如果名声尽毁就会断了财路、没人和他做生意，所以他用莫须有的事当做借口，对喜欢的对象开始屠杀，借着复仇的名义，让这看起来光明正大……”  
“我也收到了一些资料，”里奥说，“他家里的手下们有很多是亡命徒，他似乎喜欢这样的人，但前段时间忽然有了变动，几个有名的刽子手都被分配了权力、去管别的事了，不再跟在他身边了，时间上来看，和他开始自称结婚的时候差不多。洛克伍德说他在谈过生意后说了句‘我妻子还在家等着我’，别人也听他这样提过，虽然从没让他妻子见人，但他无意隐瞒自己已经结婚……似乎对这件事还挺骄傲的。”  
“可能他们国家结婚率太低、能娶个老婆确实值得自豪吧。”埃尔莎习惯性嘲讽道。  
“这是今天刚拿到的他们的购物清单，”埃尔莎递给里奥一张纸，“因为还要翻译成西语，费了些功夫。叶戈尔家中的人买东西常在几个固定的地方，他们在珠宝、高定服装、化妆品这些东西上忽然增加了很大支出，甚至开始每天订购鲜花，所以他在热恋中无疑。但我不认为就算我们下黑手能有什么用，有可能我们绑架了他这位夫人，叶戈尔也只是表示‘你们爱杀就杀、之后我再拿你们泄愤好了’，这样的变态不能用对普通人的看法去看……”  
“我也这么想，”里奥说道，“今天照片到了吗？”  
“刚拿到，”埃尔莎在几个信封中找着，“叶戈尔从来不让他这位夫人露脸——要不是这照片上的人身材明显是女人，我都要以为叶戈尔把我叔叔绑走之后和他结婚了——如果叔叔确实在他那儿的话，”埃尔莎叹道，“哪有这样藏着人的？结个婚而已，连个脸都不让人看到。”  
里奥接过那几张照片，多数都是餐厅、商场之类地方的监控录像截图，画面上叶戈尔环着一名女子的腰，她的脸永远被兜帽、墨镜、口罩或衣领遮住，连头发也被帽子盖住。  
“这么说他确实是个变态。”里奥喃喃说道，“结了婚还这样藏着她……”  
两人讨论着，一面等待着更多调查结果。但在得到更多消息之前他们所能做的只是猜测。  
*  
到了与叶戈尔约好的那天，埃尔莎与里奥一起去了会面地点。他们来到一栋写字楼的大厅中，几乎是刚刚到达，就见到了叶戈尔。他从另一边的入口处远远走来，穿着厚重的大衣，面色如凛冬一般严峻，但走到里奥和埃尔莎面前时他立刻笑了，竭尽欢迎之态。  
“欢迎你们，说起来我们也不是第一次见面了，”他和埃尔莎及里奥分别握了手，“叫我叶戈尔就好。”  
里奥和埃尔莎各自道了姓名与他打招呼，三人寒暄一会儿，聊着闲话，一面走进大厅里侧。叶戈尔与里奥记忆中的样子相差不大，几年前在托雷斯与安德里亚斯的婚礼上里奥和他碰过面，只有个很模糊的印象，他和他们调查时得来的形象轮廓很符合，年轻气盛，意气风发，待人接物彬彬有礼，但这不妨碍他偶尔不悦时流露出缺乏耐心的厌倦与不怀好意。  
“本来应该直接到会客室谈，但我想陪你们一起走过去，建筑设计得不合理，我们要走上好一会儿，”叶戈尔走在埃尔莎身边，“我们先上二楼。”  
几人走上铺着地毯的弧形楼梯，在二楼的大厅右转，进了第四个电梯。电梯在顶楼停下，叶戈尔带着他们走进一条长长的走廊。  
“这里是我们最早的一家贸易公司，只有这一层还留着，其他层都租出去了，连着几年赚不到钱，发现倒不如关了公司收房租，至少发薪水的时候不用愁眉苦脸了，”他笑道，“我听说你们也在做地产？”  
“主要是巴萨，”埃尔莎看了眼里奥，“他们比桑斯做得时间早，规模也大，我手头的也交给他了。”  
“不过是在吃老本罢了，”里奥说道，“也不能指望它赚多少钱。我们对零售和制造感兴趣，有几个固定的合作伙伴，但客源和货源都少，每年都在努力拓展，每年结果都差不多。”  
“希望这次能给你们好结果，也让我们手头宽裕些，”叶戈尔笑道，转过弯去，走上一条悬空的玻璃走廊，走进一座小小的圆形建筑。叶戈尔带两人走进一间明亮的圆形办公室。  
“请坐，”他带着里奥和埃尔莎到圆形沙发前，自己坐在两人对面，“两位喝什么，咖啡、茶、酒？”  
埃尔莎和里奥要了咖啡，叶戈尔问了种类后马上让人准备，他自己要了酒。饮料很快端了上来，三人边喝边谈。  
“我们每年从欧洲买来各种东西，但自己也有产品需要卖出去，我们有上好的烟酒，在本国不愁卖，”他站起身，从房间另一边的酒柜里拿出两种回来，给埃尔莎和里奥看，“但我们更想出口，可一旦出口价格势必会翻很多倍，运输，人力，代理，关税，这会要了我们的命，但为了打开市场，我们愿意压低价格，所以一个信得过的合作伙伴对我们至关重要。如你们所知，我和北欧的斯卡特有生意来往好几年了，但来往仅限于军火，有过酒水订单，但卡尔斯特伦先生并不感兴趣，利益不大，后来就搁置了，我们一直在找合作伙伴，但我信任的人不多，我在寻找有诚信的大家族，但欧洲似乎对我们没有兴趣……”  
“我们都不敢轻易相信别人，”埃尔莎叹道，“利润少，风险大，时局不好，大家都不想冒险。”  
“您说的是，”叶戈尔接上话，“我们在国内也没多少朋友，有时候想想，国内国外对我几乎没有区别了，反正大家都互相怀疑，谁也不相信谁，国内也容易不到哪去，要是出口能让我省心些，我乐不得免了和国内的老油条打交道。”  
他们见面时是下午三点，一面谈生意，一面闲聊，说到六点钟时双方对彼此有了些基本了解，最初印象还不错，埃尔莎说她需要和家中人具体商量一下，然后才能决定是否和叶戈尔合作，叶戈尔知道这是正常流程，表示他会耐心等着他们的消息。  
里奥和埃尔莎感觉疲倦极了，虽然只是三个钟头，虽然只是和叶戈尔聊聊生意，但他们为这天准备和等待了太久，一直绷紧着神经，留神不露出马脚，不让叶戈尔察觉他们的真正意图，等到两人上车离开后才松了口气。  
回到暂住的别墅中，里奥和埃尔莎在餐厅中吃了晚饭，一边吃一边聊着下午的见面。  
“他不会看出破绽，”埃尔莎说，“我们没有破绽，我们就是为了生意去的。”  
“如果价格合适，也不着急和他们签单子，好像我们着急似的，”里奥说，“按正常程序走，价格上压一些，或者拖一段时间。”  
吃过了饭，两人研究起叶戈尔名下的房产，寻找有可能关押着托雷斯的地方。埃尔莎并不确信托雷斯活着，也不知道叶戈尔是否关押着他，她只是想为加维诺所遭受的复仇，而在这件事上他们也没有多少证据，更多证据要等到加维诺恢复才能确认。但里奥相信托雷斯活着，相信引诱加维诺和在Nino出事当晚给加维诺灌药和带走托雷斯的是同一人。  
叶戈尔名下有十几处房产，多数都作为商用，是公司、工厂的所在地。他自己用的只有四处，两处在境内，另两处分别在欧洲和美洲。他在郊区有一所不常住的别墅，面积很小，他成年后短暂离家居住在那里，二十二岁——也就是传言他杀了自己父母的那年——他搬回父母的宅邸，现在多数时候都住在那里。那是座很大的庄园，从鸟瞰图上看整体轮廓是正方形，南侧的正门直通城堡，西侧一整面都是树林，东侧有一大片花园。城堡在西南北三侧都很空旷，没有藏身处，只有东侧的树林挨着城堡。庄园东面用高墙围出了一片长条区域，里面有一处小仓库，经常有车出入，可以断定叶戈尔将比较重要而不至于招惹麻烦的货物放在这里周转。城堡北侧除了树木外有一个大仓库，似乎已经废弃，负责调查的人在空中拍了照片和视频，几天前下了一场雪，仓库周围连个脚印也没有，人们只在城堡进出；庄园东北角有一处停机坪，这就是全部了。  
两人讨论过后，认为如果托雷斯被叶戈尔关起来的话，最有可能的地方就是他现在的家，他对其他地方的关注很少，几乎从不涉足，他手下的人也不会去。  
*  
车子开进庄园，叶戈尔在城堡门前下车，他刚进门厅就问道：“夫人在房里吗？吃过晚饭了？”  
“她说等您回来再吃，刚才去散步了，在前面的树林那儿，有人陪着她。”  
叶戈尔原本正要去解大衣的扣子，听了这话放下手，又回到外面去了。走出房子，向南侧走几步就看到几行脚印，他跟着脚印走了一会儿，远远地看见萨沙在树林间走着，另外有两人跟在一旁陪她。此时天冷，忽然飘起雪来，天寒地冻的，萨沙披着厚重的长风衣斗篷，走到枯枝下时站住了，打量着树枝上的雪，又仰头去看漫天的落雪。  
叶戈尔悄声走过去，给另两人手势让他们离开。两人点点头走了，叶戈尔走到萨沙身后，无声无息地抱住她。  
“不冷吗，亲爱的？”  
萨沙转过身来，神情疲乏，叶戈尔打量着她，每次见到她都让他感觉欣喜。  
“我的新娘。”他笑道。这是他与萨沙常说的玩笑，他们早在几年前就结婚了。  
他小心地吻着萨沙，然后握着她的手和她一起向房子中走。  
“下午去干什么了？”萨沙问。  
“和欧洲来的人谈了酒水生意，之前见过面，但这次是第一次正式谈，不会这么早有结果。”叶戈尔说。  
“你喜欢他们吗？是谁啊？”萨沙问。  
“我不喜欢，他们都一个样，别管他们了，宝贝，你下午做什么了？”叶戈尔亲昵说道。  
“下午睡了快三个小时，”萨沙说，“睡得太多了，也不知道别人怀孕是不是这样。”  
“产检的时候问问就知道了，我把那天空出来了，陪你一整天，哪也不去。”  
叶戈尔挽着她回到宅子中，吃过饭后和萨沙聊着天，怀孕初期萨沙很容易累，没多久她就躺到床上了，叶戈尔坐在床上，让她枕着自己的肩膀和胸膛，和她聊起之前听到的趣事，又说到孩子。  
“我希望是女孩，像你一样，”叶戈尔说，“当然，如果是男孩也好，但我还是希望他像你，像我总归是没什么好处。”  
“你能让家里的产业快点合法化吗？以后至少我们不用担心孩子被人绑架、威胁，我不想每天都为她的安全担心。”萨沙说。  
“我正在努力，宝贝，”叶戈尔说，吻着萨沙的脸颊和嘴唇，“我会尽力让它们合法化，但不会达到百分之百，树敌也没关系，亲爱的，没有人会伤害我们的孩子，他们会用漫长的一辈子付出代价，没有人会这样愚蠢。”  
说罢，他的左手护在萨沙的小腹上，小心着不去碰到她，一面和她接吻。萨沙早早地困了，她睡着后叶戈尔拿了本书躺在她旁边看着，没多久他的下属敲了门，把叶戈尔叫了出来，两人走到隔壁为孩子准备的婴儿房中。  
“这屋子什么时候装修好的？夫人不是刚怀孕吗？”  
“早有准备，”叶戈尔说，“都是软装修，很容易就弄好了。浅蓝色，男孩女孩都适用，你觉得怎么样？”  
两人一同打量着房间，孩子还没出生，房中却准备好了大多数东西，从衣物、玩具到奶瓶等婴儿用品一应俱全。  
“您什么时候抽出时间去买的这些东西？”  
“今天买点儿、明天买点儿，很快就准备好了。”叶戈尔答道。  
“好像大了些，有点空旷，再加点儿东西进来吧。”  
“我也觉得有点空……少了椅子，怪不得我们俩一直在这儿站着，”叶戈尔笑道，“好了，回头我再去选。你得到什么消息了？”  
“他们没住在酒店里，租了一栋小别墅，带来的人一共二十几个，都住在那儿，”来人交给他一叠纸张，“他们为生意来，但似乎也在调查着什么，现在我们还不能确定他们在调查我们，但不妨做这样的假设：巴萨与桑斯不怀好意，我们必须提防，并且准备好反击。”  
叶戈尔想了想，说道：“没什么好提防的，准备好抓人就行了。我不想惹埃尔莎·桑斯，但不能让里奥·梅西跑了，无声无息地抓住他、把他带走，不能让人察觉是我们做的……这样的话，最好等到他们马上要离开俄罗斯的时候。找个合适的替罪羊……他们来了之后碰过钉子没？”  
“当然有，库萨齐纳直接拒绝了见面，沃罗别夫还装模作样问了下合作方式，然后也拒绝他们了。”  
“把麻烦推到他们身上去，”叶戈尔说，“但埃尔莎·桑斯不会善罢甘休，她还是会怀疑我们，你们做好准备工作，把我们的嫌疑洗得干干净净的，至少她怀疑我们的时候抓不到证据。给里奥·梅西安排个地方，挖地三尺也找不到的那种，我要好好招待招待他，不能被人发现了。”  
“你认为他们会怀疑托雷斯就在这里吗？”  
“或许会，”叶戈尔说，“我一直没在地产上留心，眼下另找个合适地方关着他还不太容易。但现在不用操心这些，外面或许还没把握，但如果闯进庄园里，生吞活剥了他们还不容易。”  
“我们在郊区有一处旧房产，登记在员工名下的，那地方改装得差不多了，里奥·梅西一旦抓住就能丢进去，不会有人注意到的。”  
“到时候把托雷斯也带过去，”叶戈尔笑道，“一想到他们能团聚，我就为他们觉得欣慰……但不着急，把托雷斯带到那边去需要很多人手，他太狡猾，不好对付，虽说带着个孩子，但对他绝对不能掉以轻心。你喜欢男人吗，奥列格？”叶戈尔问道。  
“您要是在说让我享用里奥·梅西的话，我必须拒绝您了，我是有家室的人，娜塔莉会杀了我。”  
“如果你说这是工作呢，你老板要求的？”叶戈尔笑道。  
“她照样会杀了我，您让我多活几年吧，”奥列格答道，“但像我这样必须守贞的还在少数，到时候您一句话，我会准备出三五十人在里奥·梅西的牢房里。”  
“我们这儿有这么多人喜欢男人吗？”叶戈尔问，一脸好奇。  
“没女人的时候大家也管不了那么多了，”奥列格答道，“但正经八百的同性恋很少。”  
“我不太喜欢男人，除非特别好看的还能将就一下，”叶戈尔自言自语说道，在未出世孩子的房间里谈好了绑架和强暴后，两人一前一后向外走去，“你准备着里奥·梅西的事吧，有进展时刻告诉我……”刚出了门，叶戈尔忽然说道：“要是我拍下一张你吻他的照片，娜塔莉还是会杀了你吗？”  
“会，老板，您就别为难我了。”  
叶戈尔笑了起来，和他互道晚安后回了房间。  
*  
接下来的两天里奥和埃尔莎分头去见客户、调查叶戈尔。这天里奥在酒店中刚刚谈成了一笔零售业的订单，交易达成后他离开了，走到楼下的圆形大厅时忘了自己是从哪个入口进来的，这家酒店有好几栋建筑，他是从另一个建筑走进来的。里奥原想问人，可眼下大厅中一个人都没有。  
只好挨个试一下了。里奥向着第一个出口走过去，忽然听见有人叫他的名字。  
“里奥？”  
里奥回头，看见叶戈尔正向自己走来。  
“没想到会在这儿遇见您，”他走到里奥身边和他短暂拥抱了一下，“来这儿有生意要谈？”  
里奥点点头，“您也是吗？”  
“我过来看看，这里是我家的，”叶戈尔笑道，“您这是要出去？车停在哪等您？”  
“在正门。”  
“我带您过去。”叶戈尔拉着里奥向第三个出口走。走出这扇门后，外面是一条长长的小径，两边种着树木，不知名的树木在冬日已经凋零，上面却挂着很多东西，像圣诞树一样。  
一言不发毕竟奇怪，里奥挑起话题问道：“树上的是什么？”  
“哦，商家们的新把戏……许多生意人或政要、各种各样的有钱人都常来这儿，这些东西是给这些潜在客户预备的，人们可以像采摘果实一样把这些装饰品从树上摘下来……一般来说不会有值钱的东西，但有时候也会碰到好玩的。”  
说着他放慢了脚步，抬头看树枝上挂着的礼品，用戴着手套的手触碰那些色彩鲜亮的彩球装饰。  
“这里有苹果，”他饶有兴味说道，声音清脆，他从较高的地方摘下一颗又圆又大的苹果，读着上面的标签，孩子般笑道：“这是我教父的果园，他是农产品进出口商，已经过世了。小时候我常说他是倒卖西红柿的……”  
看过标签，叶戈尔忽然将苹果递到里奥面前：“送给你好吗？”  
里奥一怔，叶戈尔笑道：“收下吧，来自俄罗斯的好意——虽说它也有可能是欧洲进口来的。但他家的东西总是很好吃。”  
里奥笑了，道了声谢，收下苹果。叶戈尔带他穿过树木挂着礼物的小径，走进另一栋建筑。  
“您和桑斯小姐考虑得怎么样了？”叶戈尔问，“还喜欢我们吗？”  
“我们还需要和家里核对一些细节，不敢自己随便做主，”里奥答道，“我们很期待和您合作，如果酒水顺利，我们也可以在其他方面多些交流。”  
“那再好不过了。”叶戈尔笑道。  
穿过大厅后从那里的前门走出，里奥看见他的车等在那里。尽管司机站在车门边，叶戈尔还是亲自为里奥打开车门。  
“路上小心，我等着您的消息，尽快联系我。”他说，声音轻柔，笑容魅人，并在里奥脸上礼节性亲了一下。他冰凉的嘴唇在里奥脸上碰了一下，里奥诧异地接受了，与他互道再见后离开了。  
他不可避免地让里奥想起安德里亚斯。幸而他和安德里亚斯相识多年，里奥对这样的性格并不陌生，通过安德里亚斯的描述也有了大致心理准备，但两人毕竟不同。过去安德里亚斯时常无端发泄怒火，干下些耸人听闻的事，但里奥知道他永远不会伤害自己，安德里亚斯虽然乖戾，但因为他是自己的朋友，里奥对他多了分偏心，有失公正地故意不去看他性格中的阴暗面，叶戈尔和他虽然相似，却大不相同，同样面露迷人微笑，他却永远是块坚冰，仿佛随时准备抽出匕首豁开别人的胸膛。  
*  
托雷斯在牢房中安静住着，让他奇怪的是，叶戈尔几乎不再来了，这使得他无法再收到里奥的照片。他无法推测究竟是偷拍工作无法进行了还是叶戈尔在忙着其他事，他也不能判断叶戈尔的不再出现是好事还是坏事，他在牢狱中，除了等待之外别无他法。  
尽管食物糟糕，蒂亚戈还是在一天天长大。他比最初来的时候长大了些，脸颊瘦了很多，笑容仍是不多。托雷斯逗他，他也很少开怀大笑，偶尔笑几声，够托雷斯欣慰好久。他的体重比最开始时重了很多，托雷斯把他放在自己背上做俯卧撑的时候最能感觉到这一点，有时他甚至会想到自己被关着、没有运动器械，蒂亚戈倒是可以当成一个大哑铃。  
他和蒂亚戈在牢房中住着，习惯了只有送饭的人每隔一两天响起的脚步声和随意丢下食物的声音后，在一天下午，托雷斯忽然听见了从未听过的脚步声。脚步声显示那不是送饭的人，也不是叶戈尔，而且至少有两三个人一起。  
他竖起耳朵听着，抱着蒂亚戈坐了起来。过了一会儿，外间的门开了，让托雷斯错愕的是，走进来的竟是个美貌不可方物的女孩，她包裹在洁白的厚重斗篷中，金发和肩上落着雪。她生得太美，托雷斯几乎要以为自己是在做梦了。  
来人没有表情，她打量着托雷斯，又看着他怀中的孩子。这时托雷斯注意到女子身后还跟着两人。  
“您要进去吗，夫人？”门口的人说，“里面不太干净。”  
“没事。”她答道。  
夫人？托雷斯想，这难道是叶戈尔的妻子吗？如果能到这牢中来，她倒可能真的是他妻子——他记得叶戈尔提过一句，说萨沙也是金发……她会是萨沙吗？托雷斯想到叶戈尔曾提到过那女孩的名字，说里奥将她从他身边送走，想到这里，托雷斯心下一沉：里奥好不容易送走了她、她又被叶戈尔找到了吗？  
萨沙看着他，他也打量着对方。女孩神情平静，脸色如常，却有种大病初愈的感觉。  
她走到栅栏前，摘下手套，无声地将手伸进栏杆内，示意想碰碰孩子。托雷斯抱着蒂亚戈走到她面前，蒂亚戈对她没有抵触也没有好感，只一动不动地任由女子摸着他的脸和手。一瞬间托雷斯怀疑起这女孩会不会是蒂亚戈的母亲，但他们实在没有半分相似之处。  
“他叫什么名字？”她用生疏的西语问道。  
“蒂亚戈。”托雷斯回答。  
女孩不再说话，她打量着托雷斯的房间，然后目光转回到托雷斯的脸上，一动不动地看着他，两人对望着。女孩眼神冷漠、缺少感情，缓缓地，她皱了下眉，并对托雷斯眨了下眼睛，托雷斯心中惊讶，但因为女孩身后还站着两个人而不能表露情绪，只做出无动于衷的样子，表情一直没有过变化。她又看了看孩子，一言不发地转身离开了。  
*  
在埃尔莎接到安德里亚斯的电话，被告知加维诺说出“南多带走了南多叔叔，他让我开枪”这句话时，她终于可以确信托雷斯还活着、并且被叶戈尔带走这件事。正要和里奥商量进行下一步行动时，里奥却忽然失踪了。  
“他怎么会失踪？”埃尔莎对下属们狂躁地吼道，手心浸出汗水。  
“我们只是正常送他去和马什科夫签合同，他们是在餐厅中谈的，全程我们都陪着，后来梅西先生去了下洗手间，好久都没出来，我们进去找时人就不见了……”下属战战兢兢回答。  
“你们竟然弄丢了他！他现在很可能已经被叶戈尔抓走了！万一他出了什么事……”埃尔莎发着抖，不敢想象里奥被伤害或失去性命，她压下火气和恐惧，吩咐道：“让比利亚带更多的人过来，问问巴萨，能不能让他们的苏亚雷斯也带人来，分批，错开时间，来了之后不用和我们会和，电话联系。继续派人在餐厅勘察，看看有没有什么异常，最好能找到些线索。继续追踪叶戈尔的情况，时刻报告，他和他的下属最近都去了什么地方，最好能根据他们留下的线索直接找到里奥……”  
*  
唯有死亡才能换来新生。  
在郊外一间废弃工厂的宅院中，一辆车在一排破败厂房外面停下。司机拉开车门，叶戈尔跟着几个下属走进厂房的地下室。  
这栋建筑虽然有了年头，但地下室却是全新的，已经被改装成一座精良的地下监狱，几个备用隔间还空着，只有最里面的隔间有些声响。下属拉开最里侧的门，叶戈尔走进去，看见躺在地上昏睡的里奥·梅西。  
“好久不见了，我亲爱的朋友，你还是这样惹人烦，”他走过去，蹲下身打量着他，“他大概多久能醒过来？”  
“至少要三五个小时。您想让我现在就带人过来吗？”下属问。  
“不，不不，那很无趣，我要让托雷斯亲眼看着他被别人干，但我们还没准备好托雷斯的转移……桑斯没发现吧？”  
“据说他们的人还在餐厅附近调查。”  
“让他们查去吧，反正什么也查不到，”叶戈尔挥挥手，想了想说道：“我们有日子没去看托雷斯了，这次给他个大礼好了。”  
叶戈尔拿出手机，调到录制模式后交给下属，让他把镜头对准自己。他把里奥拖到墙边、让他靠着墙壁坐着，然后解开他的衣扣，从耳朵开始，细细地舔着他的脖子、锁骨和胸前，他亲吻着，啃咬着，用力吸吮，并隔着胶布与里奥接吻，他不会撕开胶布，以免里奥忽然醒来、咬掉自己的嘴唇或是舌头。亲吻之后，他面向镜头笑道：“我保证你们会很快见面，托雷斯先生。”说罢，他做了个手势，拿手机的人终止了拍摄。  
嘱咐手下看好犯人，叶戈尔离开了。回到庄园后他直奔塔楼，将刚刚拍下的视频给托雷斯看。他很满意地看到托雷斯惊恐的反应，这会给他带来一整天的好心情。离开塔楼后他回到主宅，那里有他的妻子和未出世的孩子，她们在等着他。  
推开门时，房间一如既往安静。叶戈尔走到床边，看见萨沙又在昏沉睡着。听见声响，萨沙撑着胳膊要坐起来，叶戈尔坐下抱住她，让她靠在他怀里。  
“怎么脸色不好？”  
“今天不舒服，”萨沙皱着眉头，“没事，不用担心。”  
“你又睡了很久吗？”叶戈尔问。  
“睡不好，躺了一下午，身上都软了。”萨沙说，叶戈尔低下头去，久久地吻着她。  
叶戈尔担心萨沙今天睡不好、胃口也会变差，特意吩咐厨房做了几样开胃的菜。萨沙果然比平常吃的略多些，但仍旧病恹恹的。饭后他们歇了半个晚上，萨沙说感觉憋闷得厉害，想出去走走。想到她确实有段时间没出门了，叶戈尔立刻让下人准备车，为萨沙换上大衣，和她一起出门了。  
萨沙说头晕，车子开得也慢。过了二十几分钟，萨沙胸口憋闷得厉害，想下车去透透气，叶戈尔陪她一起，萨沙站在路灯下大口喘着气，好一会儿才缓过来。  
又开始下雪了。萨沙抬头望去，用手去接雪。她少有地露出欢孩子般欢欣的表情，并向叶戈尔伸出手，和他一同在雪中走着。他们走了几步，走到一条小巷的巷子口时，萨沙忽然笑了起来，拉着他向黑暗处走去，走到巷子漆黑的深处时回头搂住他亲吻。  
他们在夜色和大雪中忘情吻着，直到一把刀捅进叶戈尔的身体。  
雪仍落着，叶戈尔全身僵直，腹部鲜血喷涌。  
萨沙的嘴唇还贴着他的。缓缓地，她向后退去。  
“你……”  
叶戈尔摸着插进腹中的匕首，难以置信地看着她，萨沙眼中含泪，与他热切、疯狂地对望。  
初遇的时光，相恋的时光。地狱般的折磨，不见天日的生活。  
花朵的鲜艳和清芬，夜空的明朗和璀璨，爱情的珍贵与耀眼。他沾染的、毁掉的、所有美好的东西。  
“但我还是我。”萨沙哑着嗓子，泪水冲花妆容，顺着脸颊流入脖颈。她握着匕首一动不动，甚至自己攥着匕首的手指骨节也挤进了那温热的、鲜血横流的腹腔，她紧紧盯着他，那双眼中有天鹅绒般的温柔和星辰的光彩，那双眼睛无数次注视自己，给她虐待与殴打，留下淤青与伤疤。萨沙曾想过一走了之，却无数次在深夜中惊醒，以为叶戈尔找到了她。一番思虑后，萨沙探听他的行踪，主动被他找到，重回到他身边。  
“你……”叶戈尔刚说出一个字，鲜血就从口中吐出，“你为什么……”  
“我爱你，”萨沙说，她握紧匕首，向上更深地捅了进去。灼热的血流满了她的双手，她眼中大滴大滴滚下泪来，“我爱你，就像你告诉我的那样。”  
叶戈尔抬起胳膊，似乎正要反抗，萨沙抽出匕首插进叶戈尔的胸膛，鲜血从胸口涌出，萨沙含泪笑着和他对望。  
她改变了，但没有被毁掉。  
终于可以和这一切道别了。  
“再见了，叶戈尔。”她笑着，泪水不断滚下，叶戈尔刚伸出手要去推开她，萨沙拽着他的头发，用尽力气让他一头撞上墙壁。叶戈尔昏死过去，倒在地上，萨沙拔出他胸膛上的匕首，紧闭双眼，向自己鼓起的腹部用力插下。  
那里睡着还未成型的胎儿，睡着她注定畸形的、并非被她的意愿带来的孩子。  
*  
丧钟在头顶敲响。  
萨沙感觉置身水下。她听见人们杂乱的脚步声，急切的低语和呼喊，那些声音被层层扭曲，她半个字也听不清，眼睛也看不到东西，只有眩晕的白光映射在她脸上。在声音与光线都被浸泡扭曲的时刻，她连疼痛也感受不到。有人将她抬到一张床上，穿白色衣袍的人们围在她身边，试图拯救她腹中的小生命。她想提醒他们不要救它，它还没成型就被毁了，萨沙在幻觉中哭喊，那手脚生着蹼的孩子踢打着她，它不想活下来。它是畸形的，它不会快乐。想要开口，但她的喉咙只能发出嘶哑的呻吟，只有她一个人能听到。  
目不能视，口不能言，滚滚热泪从眼中涌出，她渴求能有人从她眼中读懂那些讯息，不要救孩子，那会害了它。  
忽然间萨沙浑身一震，仿佛在别人看不见的地方遭受了电击一般。医护人员紧按住她，萨沙瞪大双眼，眼泪忽然止住。她听见丧钟，就在头顶，一声一声。  
时候到了。她瞪圆双目直视上方。那就是她要的东西。丧钟响了，它来带走孩子。她清楚地听见敲击的声响，那钟就在她头顶，就在她耳边，震荡着敲击她的心脏，击打她的耳膜。  
把你能带走的都带走。她露出疯癫的、狂热的笑容，双眼满含热泪与希望，她欢迎死亡，欢迎它带走孩子，带走那费尽心思毁掉她的男人。但你唯独不能带走我。  
萨沙抽搐着，颤抖着，在丧钟敲响的夜里放声大笑。  
*  
克里斯在午夜时收到伊莲娜的信息。照片是她和几个女孩在夜店的自拍，看起来是和一起工作的模特们出去玩。  
克里斯趴在床上，他放大照片，仔细看几个女孩里有没有谁和萨沙有相似的地方，这几年伊莲娜的约会对象都和萨沙很像。他看了半天，没发现有和萨沙相像的女孩。  
但她们都那么活力四射，仅仅是看着照片都让人开心。克里斯想。但萨沙从来不会让人有这种感觉，她永远背负着重量。克里斯记得她和伊莲娜在一起的几年，记得她们的分分合合。她是唯一能让伊莲娜心碎、痛哭和喝醉的人，如果她愿意，她能让所有人都为她心碎。那样的爱情太苦了。  
克里斯拍了张自己的照片给伊莲娜发过去。“我还是自己，都没有人可让我带回到公寓来。碰见好看的金发帅哥给我带回来一个，要胡子拉碴那种的，羞涩又迷糊的。”  
发完了信息，克里斯把手机丢到一旁睡了。他需要睡眠，因为梦境中科恩特朗会雷打不动地出现，别管科恩特朗在梦里干什么，克里斯见到他之后画面就全部需要打马赛克，他一秒钟也不要离开法比奥，他想法比奥想疯了，不同于当年对梅西的感情，现在他不用遮遮掩掩，他就是喜欢他，喜欢得光明磊落，也被拒绝得坦坦荡荡。  
上个月做完一单大生意，卡卡问，给你加一份奖金，想要什么。旁边没人，克里斯问道，要法比奥·科恩特朗可以吗？卡卡呆了片刻，克里斯说，你把他买过来，或者绑架来，我没办法了，里卡多……  
你喜欢他？卡卡问。  
克里斯点头。  
卡卡毕竟不能大着胆子去和卡西利亚斯说他要把科恩特朗买过来，他向克里斯的银行账户上打了一大笔钱，当做他的奖金和失恋安抚金。克里斯拿着钱不知道买什么，把空余时间打发在卡西的酒吧中，他把自己藏在角落里，每次去都全副武装伪装好，科恩特朗说不想见他，自己不能厚着脸皮惹他心烦。他间谍似的在酒吧里蹲点，果真有两次见到了科恩特朗，两次他都和那个新男友在一起，对方和他上一个男友很像，大块头，满身纹身，不爱说话，站在科恩特朗身边活像个保镖。克里斯一看见他们就难受，可他还是想多看看科恩特朗，哪怕他们动不动就耳鬓厮磨，科恩特朗偶尔对那人说几句什么，然后眼睛眯起来笑得不能自已，对方不答话，等他笑完了就去吻他，科恩特朗也是快三十的人了，到这时候仍会露出分羞怯，克里斯目不转睛地看着他们，自己咽下一杯杯苦酒，直到感觉胃被苦得紧缩抽搐起来。  
一天夜里他睡得正熟，忽然感觉到床头有人，正在摸着自己的脸。他一个激灵醒来了，看见伊莲娜正坐在床边。她和从前一样迷人，在深夜中无声无息出现，像水手在半夜醒来，看见美人鱼伏在自己的船侧，湿漉漉的长发落在胸前。  
那天他刚从酒吧里回来，目睹了科恩特朗和男友亲密的一幕，一肚子苦酒，一肚子委屈。从小到大的朋友忽然回来，克里斯恨不得抱住她哭一场。  
在夜色中望着伊莲娜，他嗫嚅着说道，我喜欢上了一个人，我完了。  
伊莲娜和从前一样，她不安慰他，只摸着他洗去发胶、软软的头发说道，那就是你啊，你不就是过着这样的生活吗？有什么好“完了”的。  
她软软的手指摸过他的脸颊，克里斯忽然有了安心的感觉，握着她的手不放。伊莲娜在他身边躺下，两人侧躺着相对无言。  
“我需要去喜欢另一个人。”良久，克里斯嗫嚅道。  
“算你走运，”伊莲娜含糊地说，“我再没办法喜欢上第二个人了。”  
*  
克里斯拿着一叠文件和合同回雷特去汇报工作进展、商量接下来的安排。  
他在下午两点回到雷特，刚到二楼就看见Mesut亲昵地搂着科恩特朗，就差没坐到葡萄牙人的腿上去了。科恩特朗神色扭捏，克里斯毫不怀疑如果Mesut有心引诱、科恩特朗再过上十分钟就会沦陷。  
二楼有一处宽大的露台，原本不做任何用处，但Mesut喜欢那里，特意摆了沙发和小桌，克里斯常看见他和卡卡腻歪在那里惹人肉麻，今天Mesut又跑去那儿惹人心烦，但对象换成了科恩特朗。  
“克里斯！”Mesut在克里斯刚从楼梯上楼出个头就叫道，“你回来啦！快过来——”  
他拉着长声，得意洋洋地呼喊，得意洋洋地搂着科恩特朗。克里斯硬着头皮走过去，在三步之外停下了。  
“我来找里卡多。”他示意了下手中的文件。  
“里卡多出去了，过一会儿才回来，你过来坐下，”Mesut指挥道，“还愣着干什么啊？浅水湾的客人来了你看不到？”  
他搬出“浅水湾的客人”这一说法，克里斯只好走过去在单人沙发上坐下，和科恩特朗尴尬地问了声好。  
Mesut揽着科恩特朗的肩膀，春风得意的样子仿佛他和科恩特朗大婚在即一样。  
“你再这样，里卡多回来又要吃醋了。”  
“我是在安慰法比奥，他有什么好吃醋的？”Mesut反问，“法比奥失恋了——”  
克里斯正要张大嘴，嘴只张了一半，就听科恩特朗急匆匆解释道：“不是，我没失恋，只是吵架了。”  
克里斯默默闭上嘴。他就知道世界不会对他温柔至此。伊莲娜说的没错，他的生活就是这样，有什么大不了。克里斯忽然放松下来，桌上放着酒，正好，这才是他要的东西，他拿起酒咕咚咚喝着，有生之年从未如此享受置身事外的时刻。  
“男友不好就要赶快换，”Mesut一副过来人的姿态劝导起来，还向克里斯使眼色，“别拖着，拖久了浪费时间……”  
克里斯不吭声，听着Mesut的话点头，对，恋爱嘛，多听听别人的看法。过了没多久，Mesut说要去打电话，他闪身离开露台，一尾鱼游进水中般迅速不见了，克里斯呆呆地看了几秒他消失的方向，完美履行刚刚局外人的身份，对科恩特朗劝道起来。  
“吵架算什么，他们俩还整天打呢，还不是在一起了？”克里斯说，酒喝得越多他越放得开，“你不知道他俩刚在一起的时候，天天混合双打，打得家里人仰马翻、鸡犬不宁，这要是一男一女早就该上法庭上法庭、该进监狱进监狱了，但他们俩不一样，就是喜欢这一套，你们吵了架算什么事，过几天就好了……”  
他咕噜咕噜说了一堆，科恩特朗小心地看着他，仿佛在权衡和他聊天是否明智，说了半天，克里斯开始说葡语，科恩特朗如释重负，这成了转折点，可以让自己下定决心继续和他讲话了。  
过了一会儿，Mesut回来了，带着卡卡一起。他们一起踏上露台的那一刻开始，Mesut就把自己稳稳当当地安置在里卡多怀里，卡卡和科恩特朗问过好后，他和Mesut一起在沙发上坐下，说了两句无谓的话，也不知怎么了，两人忽然开始接吻。科恩特朗很不好意思，别开头去看一边，克里斯看了千百遍，感觉无聊头顶，只耷拉着眼皮看他俩、等着他们结束。  
“别介意，他们刚刚有五分钟没见面。”克里斯对科恩特朗解释道。  
“你烦死了，”Mesut扭过头来，“里卡多前天就出去了。”  
“别拌嘴，梅斯。”卡卡在他耳边劝道。  
“好吧，听你的一次。”Mesut像鱼一样贴在卡卡身上，露出猫头鹰般的狡黠微笑。  
“我回来汇报进展，”克里斯再次拍了下那叠文件，“然后在这儿住几天。”  
“那太好了，”卡卡微笑道，“正好有新的任务给你，我们在和卡西谈生意，法比奥负责浅水湾的联络，以后你就要负责和法比奥联系了。”  
克里斯有些惊讶，但他喝了太多酒，沉迷于自己局外人的身份无法自拔，只怔了一下就大大咧咧地伸出手去，握住科恩特朗的手用力摇晃着，“你好，法比奥，我们很高兴和浅水湾合作，这是我的名片，有事随时叫我。”  
他的语气让里卡多和Mesut都疑惑不解，两人还以为他会羞怯不已、激动万分，但他只是公事公办的样子。  
科恩特朗也例行公事地和他交换名片。几人聊起了生意，克里斯十分敬业，专心致志地听着，专心致志地提出疑问和建议。  
那天之后他和科恩特朗的来往多了起来，但他清醒克制地保持着距离，他只谈生意，半句有逾越嫌疑的话都不说，他不甜言蜜语，也不发出邀请，不说“我能请你喝一杯吗”，也没有“都这个时候了，我们一起吃饭吧”，他们每星期都会见面至少一次，有时在科恩特朗负责的酒吧里，有时在雷特位于城中的公司，有时也在餐厅，但克里斯只说生意，科恩特朗甚至为此迷惑不解，简直要怀疑他和克里斯吵架的清早是不是自己的幻觉了。  
*  
在很长一段时间里，对克里斯来说，爱情意味着嫉妒和痛苦。  
不仅是他的爱情，还有别人的。  
他嫉妒与里奥·梅西来往的人，甚至嫉妒他的朋友，因为他不能成为其中之一。  
而他所知道的另一人的爱情，即是伊莲娜的。她的爱情是秘密，是累赘，是分离、反复和痛苦。分手后，萨沙另有了男友，伊莲娜知道她们必须分开，但这不妨碍她被嫉妒冲昏头脑，她从不说，克里斯看着枝叶凋零般眼见她枯萎，她耗尽了自己。  
没有比嫉妒更鲜活的感情，它让你愤怒，让你失去自我。克里斯继续尝着这苦果，在面对科恩特朗时以自己也不明白的冷淡与他见面，仿佛他从未喜欢过他，也从未爱上过任何人。  
这没关系，也并不痛苦。克里斯想。他甚至能直视科恩特朗的眼睛、心中没有半分波澜。没有什么大不了，当初对里奥·梅西不是更惨，这有什么。  
那时昏天暗地的情景现在看来竟然无所谓了，克里斯对过去的自己没多少怜悯，他甚至为自己痛苦到那个地步觉得可笑，事情是有解决办法的，只要不在乎就好了。  
这很好，他不在乎任何事了，他什么也不担心。克里斯想。这几天他忽然开始抽烟，也忘了是怎么开始的，在他注意到的时候，他吹掉合同上落下的烟灰，灰白的烟灰飞起又落下，像一场小小的、脏污的落雪，透过被吹起的灰暗雪花，他看到正在注视他的科恩特朗。  
克里斯立刻恢复生意人的模样，他笑着抖掉烟灰，为自己刚刚幼稚的举动道歉，他请科恩特朗坐下，把合同递给他，详尽说着自己如何按照浅水湾的要求进行了修改，有哪些地方因为不可控的因素做了变动。  
他在检查文件时会戴着眼镜，这让他看上去文雅又理性。他视力很好，不需要眼镜，几个星期前他路过眼镜店时走进去看了看，店员拿出几幅眼镜给他，说了许多克里斯听不懂的专业术语，总之以对眼睛好这一原因劝说他戴眼镜是个不错的主意，克里斯试戴时望着镜子里的自己，像是忽然看见了他一直想成为的那个人。一点点改变，一点点伪装，或许这会有用。最初他在看文件和对着电脑时戴眼镜，后来变成了他去见科恩特朗时才戴。他需要一些东西挡在他们中间，某个有实体的东西，为他带来实实在在的安全感和保护，让他放心大胆地守在自己的世界里。  
不想因自己对科恩特朗的心思毁了生活和工作，更不想再让任何人走到自己心里。摔了许多跟头后，摔得头破血流后，他终于学得乖巧了。  
克里斯变得十分有耐心，在工作时他可以轻易地变成另外一人，他为利益而来，为双赢而来，他不会得罪客户，他会和每个人都保持良好的关系。他顺从了世界的运转方式，终于为自己带来了安稳生活。  
这就是他要的。  
“你好像变了不少。”  
看过了条件，科恩特朗说要把合同拿回去和家里谈谈。两人在餐厅里，他本应起身离开，却坐着没走，又说了句奇怪的话。  
“大家都会变。”克里斯微笑，温柔的、一成不变的、公式化的笑容从眼镜后面透出来。  
科恩特朗看着他，看了太久，已经超过了礼貌所允许的范围。克里斯正想结束这次见面，科恩特朗忽然伸出手摘下他的眼镜。克里斯呆滞片刻，他不明白科恩特朗的意思，公务中也没有哪一条告诉他该说些什么来应对这样的场合。他面露惊愕，不知所措，仿佛马上就要变回那个冒冒失失的自己。  
科恩特朗注视着他，忽然倾身过来，捧住他的脸、贴上他的嘴唇。  
餐厅中流淌着没有歌词的柔和旋律，周围的人们低声交谈，有说有笑，酒水凛冽的苦涩与刚出炉甜品淡淡的香气充盈在屋子中，这一刻没有预兆地定格并放大给整个宇宙看，向神灵宣告这就是世界的样子，它永远不变，永远静谧和美好，没有纷争和战火，没有疾病与死亡，没有生离死别，这就是世界最本真的模样。  
一瞬间克里斯眼底涌上泪光，他的大脑轰鸣，身体被摧毁，接受着只有他一人知晓的地震和海啸。他闭上眼，缓缓推开科恩特朗，将他的温柔和不明所以都推离自己的世界。他不需要这些，他承受不了这些。在眼泪夺眶而出之前，他拿起自己的东西，匆匆离开向宇宙展示自己的完美画面。美好并不存在，他一清二楚。  
*  
“埃尔莎·桑斯？”  
里奥失踪第三天的夜里，埃尔莎被电话惊醒。  
“你是谁？”  
“我是萨沙·沃迪亚诺娃，叶戈尔将我当做他妻子。”  
埃尔莎攥着手机坐直身体。叶戈尔最近几天一直没露面，他家中的人在医院出入，埃尔莎的手下曾想混入医院打听，但医院中的消息被封锁得很严密，外人进不去，也打探不到任何东西。  
“先去救里奥，城郊有一片旧工业区……”手机那端细若游丝的女声继续说道。  
埃尔莎不知对方身份底细，也不知这通电话的真假，但她还是立刻记下对方所说的地址。  
“我知道你不相信我，但你没有选择，现在叶戈尔昏迷不醒，他的属下还没执行他的命令，里奥暂时还安全……”她停顿一下，喘了口气，“我现在也需要你的帮助，等你救了里奥，相信我之后，就来接我走，我会让你们把托雷斯也救出来。”  
她说出一个地址后挂断电话，埃尔莎掀开被子下床，叫醒房子中的人们。眼下比利亚和苏亚雷斯都已经带着人手来到俄罗斯，分别住在另外两个地点，埃尔莎怕这件事是圈套，决定自己带人去接里奥，让其他人等着她的消息。  
“万一你也被他们抓住怎么办？”比利亚在电话中问，埃尔莎已经和手下开始清点机枪准备上车了。  
“我们带着追踪器，就算被抓了你也知道我们在哪。没时间拖下去了，再不去里奥就没命了，”埃尔莎抬起胳膊，让手下在她腰间放好两把手枪，一只手抓着手机和比利亚通话，“要是连他男朋友都保不住，我叔叔出来非打死我不可。”  
“你也给我活着回来！防弹衣穿了吗？”比利亚叫道。  
“穿了穿了，你们也全副武装准备好，如果出事第一时间就出发。”  
挂断电话，埃尔莎和手下们一起开着几辆越野车出去了。  
按照萨沙所说的地址，他们很快找到了那栋房子。门上有锁，不易打开，几个人用装了消音器的枪打坏了门锁，门刚被踢开，子弹便齐刷刷地射了出来，幸好几人躲闪及时，埃尔莎和手下们毫发无损，没费多少工夫就解决了守在房子里的四个人。看样子，他们并未料到会有人找到这里。  
“没活口了！”埃尔莎骂道，“留下一两个能套话也行，非要找死。小心点，说不能还有其他人。”  
那栋厂房又宽又长，中间是走廊，两面都是房间，埃尔莎和属下们从一边走到另一边，没看到里奥，也没见到其他人。  
“您真认为在这里吗？”  
“一定在这儿，不然这四个人在这儿守着什么？”埃尔莎问，“说不定他们刚才通知其他人了，我们得快点——”  
“这边有地下室！”  
埃尔莎闻声赶过去，进入到一间陈旧的操作室里，地下室的门十分难打开，埃尔莎决定用蛮力，指挥着下属们把门整个打碎，然后踢开碎片跳下台阶。  
地下室中有两个人横在地上，不知是被打晕还是死了，而里奥站在角落中，正灰头土脸地拿着枪指着他们。  
“里奥！”埃尔莎叫道。  
里奥长舒一口气，抱住跑来的的埃尔莎。  
“唔——”本想说话，里奥只含糊地咕哝一声。  
“我的叔叔呀。”埃尔莎嗔怪道，揭开里奥嘴上的胶带，一边抹他脸上的尘土。他刚刚就顾着和那两人搏斗，忘了把胶带撕下来了。  
“快走，”里奥说，“这地方不安全，我听他们说好像叶戈尔出事了，赶快趁这时候干掉他，把南多救出来。”  
一帮人大步向外走，里奥和埃尔莎交换着信息。  
“半夜我接到电话，一个叫萨沙的人说你在这里，她原话说‘叶戈尔将我当做她妻子’，还说救了你之后让我们去接她，她会带我们去找南多叔叔。”  
“萨沙？”里奥忽然想起他几年前见到她时萨沙神志不清满身瘀伤的样子，“萨沙·科尔舒诺娃，我见过她的护照，怎么没想到她和叶戈尔的关系！”  
“她说的不是这个姓，在电话里她说她姓沃迪亚诺娃……”  
他们匆忙上车。里奥回想起自己给伊莲娜送去萨沙的信时，伊莲娜忽然面露怒色，他当时还不明白原因，直到这时他才猜测到，可能是自己当时说出萨沙名字时说的是她的婚后姓氏，也就是叶戈尔的姓，难怪伊莲娜会生气。  
他们驱车赶到萨沙所说的地址，那是栋位于郊区的空荡房屋，为避免遭遇袭击，他们仍分成两批，埃尔莎说服里奥，让他带着人守在外面，自己带着一队人持枪进了房子。里奥心焦地在门口等待，他没听到枪声，几分钟后所有人如数撤出，埃尔莎抱着一个裹在大衣中的女孩大步走出。  
“萨沙！”里奥立刻迎上去，又赶快让人打开车门，埃尔莎抱着病怏怏的女孩上了车。  
“小心点儿。”埃尔莎抓过来两个靠垫塞到女孩背后，和里奥一起为她拉上毯子、护着身体。  
“你怎么了？”里奥问，抓着萨沙冰凉的手为她暖手。  
萨沙缓缓眨了下眼，从垂下又抬起的睫毛间露出疲倦的眼睛，她和多年前与里奥初遇时同样憔悴和破碎，仿佛时间重回到那晚。  
“是谁害的你变成这样？”他强烈想要拥抱萨沙，也想杀掉让她受苦的人。  
萨沙摇摇头，“叶戈尔……还有我自己，我做了流产，肚子上还有刀口，”她咳嗽两声，“我们快走，叶戈尔还在昏迷中，他的下属只当他死了，正在分财产……我们去救托雷斯先生，他就在叶戈尔家里，在城堡北侧废弃不用的大仓库里。你们需要更多人手，只是为安全着想，现在家里不会有很多人，也就是几个守卫，其他人都在哄抢财产准备内部开战……”  
“我这就调派人手。”埃尔莎立刻打电话给比利亚和苏亚雷斯。  
“还需要拆墙的工具，”萨沙补充道，“我去过那里，钥匙被叶戈尔放起来了，我找不到，也没时间找，栅栏是老式的，只能拆了那地方，但有孩子在里面，一定要小心。”  
“好，我们马上准备，”里奥说道，埃尔莎点头，让下属分头打电话准备东西。  
车向叶戈尔的庄园开去，里奥握着萨沙的手。  
“你怎么会回来？不是已经走了吗？叶戈尔到底怎么了？”  
“我回来复仇，”萨沙笑了，笑容极苦，“我本来有自己的打算，可叶戈尔忽然把你抓起来，我怕他伤害你，时间来不及，我临时改了计划，在小巷子里捅伤了他和我自己，让叶戈尔的人以为我们一起遇到袭击……”  
“他们会相信吗？”  
“他们不能不相信，我捅伤了肚子里的孩子，亲自把刀插在孩子身上……”萨沙闭上眼睛，“可它必须死，叶戈尔怕我离开他，让我染上毒瘾，胎儿也受了影响……他宁愿毁了我也不让我走，之前我去了美洲，但我不能躲躲藏藏一辈子，也不想永远担惊受怕……”  
萨沙咳嗽几声，继续说下去：“他有时候像疯了一样，根本不想孩子是在吸毒的时候怀上的，还以为我会安安静静生下它……他疯了，他在爱情上什么都看不清，我怀孕后他还是会打我，打过了就抱着我哭，说他怕我离开。我没复仇，怎么会离开……捅伤他和我自己那天时间不够用，我听声音像是脚步声，怕叶戈尔的手下跟过来，只捅了两刀。伤了他也伤了我自己，这是唯一能让我洗脱嫌疑、从中脱身的办法。我醒来时已经在医院里了，我装作崩溃，对他们说我什么都不要了，让我走，他们说老板还没醒，不能擅自决定。叶戈尔手下的人和他都是一路货色，我之前故意问叶戈尔要了很多钱，他以为这样能留住我、让我开心，给了我很多，我把那一大笔钱都给他的属下，跟他们说‘我的身体毁了，孩子在肚子里被捅了一刀，再也不能怀孕了，以后还要有多少这种事？没有孩子、不能怀孕、以后连命都没了，我要这些干什么？’我又哭又喊，让他们取来我的东西，把叶戈尔给我的钱、卡、各种东西都丢给他们，说我什么也不要了，只想走。他们还犹豫，说老板醒了以后发现我走了会要他们的命，我对他们装疯卖傻，说你们老板能不能醒你们自己不知道？我的话提醒了他们，他们早有异心，但谁也不敢第一个站出来，听了我的话有人动心了，都开始暗暗行动了……趁着叶戈尔的一个手下和我单独在场时，我告诉他叶戈尔有一部分财产在某个公司名下，他只要拿上一些证件就能取出那一大笔钱，只要他放我走，他照我说的做了，取了钱之后按照我的要求把我送到刚才那栋屋子里。接下来的事不用想也知道，他拿到钱这件事肯定会被别人知情，风声一走漏，大家都想捞一笔，叶戈尔还没醒，他们就自己人为分家产准备开战了，家里正是看管最松懈的时候……”  
萨沙断断续续说着，头上还在冒虚汗，里奥为她擦拭着。二十分钟后他们接近叶戈尔的庄园时，萨沙也坐直身体。  
“我和你们一起下去。”  
“你能支撑吗？”里奥问。  
萨沙点点头。埃尔莎为她拿来件防弹衣穿在里面，又递给她一把很小的手枪，萨沙收在大衣内侧的口袋里了。  
叶戈尔的宅邸比他们预想得还要混乱，大门无人看管，园内到处是乱哄哄跑来跑去的人，萨沙告诉几人绕到侧面，走小仓库的门进去，再穿过小仓库进入园内。里奥、埃尔莎一行人加上苏亚雷斯带来的人共开了十辆车，他们开了四辆车进去，其余人下车步行。小仓库门大开着，里面的货物无论是什么早已被洗劫一空了。  
“到北边去，那栋房子。”萨沙指挥着。埃尔莎和里奥诧异地打量着这里，城堡周围还有些人，拿着东西来回走，但仓库附近根本没人看守。  
停车后，仓库最外面的门被子弹打成筛子后一脚踢开，萨沙带着他们向前走，两个人持枪开路，走了一会儿他们拉开右侧的一扇门进去。  
“就是这里……”萨沙的话没说完，她忽然倒退一步，幸而她即时扶住门框，避免自己摔在地上。  
门口很窄，里奥只见到叶戈尔病恹恹地坐在一张单人沙发上、面向门口，他的西装没有系上扣子，能看到衬衫上透着血，似乎是还未愈合的伤口裂开了。叶戈尔手中拿着一把枪，正指着他的右侧，里奥的视线被墙壁阻挡，看不到那边是什么。  
“你好啊，萨沙，”他懒懒地笑了，脸颊和嘴唇一样苍白如纸张，“还有你，里奥。”  
听见里奥的名字，托雷斯浑身一抖。叶戈尔拿枪对着他们，托雷斯抱着蒂亚戈背对着他，不想叶戈尔的子弹伤到孩子。他回头去看里奥，但门口太窄，什么都看不到。  
“让他们走，你和梅西留下。”叶戈尔懒懒地挥了下枪。  
“我们比你多了太多人。”萨沙说。  
叶戈尔轻轻抬手，一枪打在托雷斯头顶上方，蒂亚戈惊惧地哭了起来。托雷斯抱紧了孩子，低下头护着他。  
“让他们走，亲爱的。”叶戈尔咧开嘴笑道。  
“快走，他正用枪指着托雷斯先生和孩子。”萨沙说。  
埃尔莎和其他人只得退出走廊，在建筑外包围着。  
“你，举起手，进来，”叶戈尔指着里奥，“手枪滑过来。”  
里奥按照他所说的举起手慢慢走进去，把手枪放在地上滑过去，他缓缓看向右侧，在一片栅栏后果然看到了三年未曾谋面的托雷斯，他也不敢置信地看着自己，怀中还抱着照片上的那个孩子。里奥想要叫喊，恨不得就在此刻大哭大笑，但他不敢出声，叶戈尔的枪指着Nino。  
“见到你的Nino高兴吗？”叶戈尔问，“如果一会儿你要进去给他收尸，还高兴得起来吗？”  
里奥不答话，只望着托雷斯。托雷斯抱孩子的动作也僵了，目不转睛地看着里奥，似乎不敢相信自己看到的，他迟疑地向里奥微微笑了，眼中熠熠闪光，里奥紧绷着表情，望着他一动不动，眼眶发热。  
“你什么都没有了，叶戈尔，”萨沙虚弱地说道，“别再坚持了。”  
“你了解我，萨沙，”叶戈尔说，“没人能拿走任何东西，他们带走的我都能原数拿回来，除了你，我没有任何损失。你让我失望。”  
“叶戈尔……”萨沙呢喃着撑着墙壁，“我生病了，我迟早会让你失望的。”  
“生病？”叶戈尔打量着她，“你谋杀了我们的孩子，萨沙，我的部下们正在内斗，甚至还在想着怎么杀了我，我花费了好几个小时才从医院里逃出来，差点在病房里就丢了命，我听说这里面有你一份功劳，你不想解释一下吗？”  
“你想要解释？”萨沙拉下衣领，露出脖颈和锁骨处的一大块青紫，似乎还有淤血，“你还需要更明白无误的解释吗？我恐怕找不到了。”  
“确实，我打了你，给你毒品，还限制你的自由，”叶戈尔不耐烦地挥了下手：“难道你不知道我为什么这么做？如果不是你要离开我，我为什么要费这些周折？换句话说，萨沙，如果我不爱你，为什么要费心费力做这些事？”  
他前倾身体望着她：“你想离开，对吗？你从来都没爱过我。”  
“用脑子仔细想，叶戈尔，现在就想，”萨沙的声音冷酷起来，望着他一字一顿说道，“如果我不爱你，为什么要留在你这种杂碎身边？叶戈尔，看看你自己，如果我不爱你，你有什么理由能让我留下？你拥有的东西一文不值，你自己也一文不值，我以为你是我爱的那个人，后来才发现看到的都是伪装。”  
“你看到的都是我，我没有骗你。是你一直在骗我，甚至离开后还回到我身边，假装你爱我。你到底想要什么？”  
“我想离开你。我说的不是一辈子躲躲藏藏、担惊受怕地离开，我需要永远离开你，一劳永逸。”  
“所以你回来只为复仇？完全不顾我给了你最好的一切？反而还要离开我，背叛我？”  
“你把这当做‘最好的一切’？”萨沙指着肩膀和胸前的一大片淤青，“看在上帝的份上，叶戈尔，你可以是个疯子，但不能总是强迫别人接受你的观点，我不能把这当做最好的一切，我不喜欢你带给我的一切，你有必要知道这个事实。现在我就在这儿，告诉我你要什么。”  
“我要你。”叶戈尔说，眼睛恶狠狠地看着萨沙。  
“如果只是我，你威胁他们干什么？”萨沙问，“托雷斯和你我的事无关。”  
“梅西也和我们的事无关，可他还是带走了你、在你怀着我的孩子的时候！”叶戈尔忽然爆发，仿佛几秒钟前镇定自若的那个人不是他，他高声叫喊，嗓音尖锐刺耳，托雷斯紧紧捂着蒂亚戈的耳朵以免他被惊吓，蒂亚戈抓紧了他的衬衫。  
里奥被叶戈尔的话惊得发抖，他的话还没说完。  
“我们结了婚、我们有了孩子，你为什么还要离开我！”牢房中充满他震怒的吼叫，蒂亚戈大声哭起来，托雷斯赶快哄着他。  
里奥正觉得莫名，萨沙刚刚流产，可叶戈尔为什么说是自己带走了她？忽然，他明白过来，叶戈尔指的不是现在，而是几年前。  
里奥这才知道整件事的导火索，他在桑斯酒店开业的晚上遇见神志不清的萨沙并把她带去医院，但他不知道那时萨沙已经和叶戈尔结婚，并且怀了孩子。  
叶戈尔情绪激动地吼叫着，手中的枪来回晃动，萨沙唯恐手枪走火伤人，安抚着说道：“我就在这儿，叶戈尔，别喊，我就在这儿。”  
叶戈尔眼中盈泪，痛苦地望着她。  
“我爱你，你回报给我什么？你明知道我只想让你留下，可你骗我，你从来都不会真正爱我，你心里只有……”他忽然咬紧牙关，仿佛宁愿咬碎牙齿也不吐出那个名字。  
“看着我的眼睛，叶戈尔，看着我，听清我的话：我恨你至死，但在这之前我爱过你，哪怕我不想承认我也爱过你，就像对伊莲娜一样，我给你的爱不比给她的少。”  
叶戈尔的嘴唇抖着，似乎想说他不相信，可萨沙说她爱他，这让他在苦痛中忽然寻得些许慰藉。  
“你撒谎，你不可能爱我。”  
“我希望我在撒谎，可我爱你、尊重你、决定和你一起生活，我从没背叛过你。”萨沙说。  
“我不能相信你。”叶戈尔说，泪水在眼底滚着，“你爱的是那个女人，不是吗？”  
萨沙摇着头，笑了起来：“我全心全意爱着她，就像和她分手后我全心全意爱着你一样，可你什么都不相信！你连我爱你都不敢相信！我也不敢相信，竟然会爱着你！”萨沙颤抖着，左手紧按着胸口，用力之大如同要将心脏挖出来，她抱着肚子弯下腰，眉头紧锁，仿佛正被腹部的疼痛折磨，“告诉我，你想怎么做？我不能逃跑了，走路都费力……”  
“你撒谎，外面还有桑斯和巴萨的人，他们会再一次把你带走。”  
“告诉我你现在想怎么办？你要一直用枪指着托雷斯吗？”  
“不，当然不，”说到其他人，叶戈尔脸上的清醒又回来了，“我会杀了他，然后用枪指着里奥·梅西，要挟埃尔莎·桑斯放我走，你也和我一起。”  
“别杀他们，”萨沙哀求，“你让托雷斯和孩子出来，这样你手上的砝码就更多了……”  
“别指挥我怎么做！”叶戈尔叫嚷，忽然几声枪声打碎他的喊声，叶戈尔手中的枪应声落地，他瞪大眼睛，从沙发上滑了下来。  
里奥和托雷斯被突然的枪声震得不敢动，两人都以为是叶戈尔开了枪，发现托雷斯和孩子安然无恙后，才看见跪坐在地上的萨沙，她左臂横过来做出护着腹部的动作，遮掩着大衣下拿枪的右手，叶戈尔从来都不知道她会用枪，以为她只是因为流产而身体不适，没想到她暗暗拿了枪。  
叶戈尔从沙发上滑下，躺在冷硬的水泥地上，口吐鲜血，眼中热泪滚了下来，直直地望着萨沙。  
萨沙费力地站起来，里奥赶快去扶她。萨沙走到叶戈尔身边跪下，叶戈尔用满是鲜血的手去摸萨沙的脸，似乎想说些什么。  
“你死了，叶戈尔，”萨沙握住他的手，像安抚孩子一样抱着叶戈尔的头，柔声说道，“你早就死了。”  
叶戈尔大睁着眼睛，攥着萨沙的衣服，嘴唇颤抖。他忽然剧烈地战栗，然后望着萨沙露出虔诚的微笑，正如他们初遇那天，他惶恐不安，恨不得跪在萨沙脚边，卑微地渴望她的爱情和垂怜。  
笑容在叶戈尔脸上僵硬。萨沙看着最后一点光芒在他眼中消失时，仿佛又看到初遇时那个意气风发的青年，他拥有整个世界，从不惧怕，从不后退，他向自己毫无保留地给出最好和最坏的一切，爱情和厄运在同一天到来，她曾爱过他，他们曾经相爱。萨沙抱住叶戈尔，爆发出尖锐的哭喊。  
里奥和托雷斯看着这一幕，他们无法在萨沙痛哭的时刻为重聚欢庆，两人温柔地交换目光，注视着萨沙。在她终于不再哭泣时，里奥走过去扶起她。  
“快去叫人来打开栅栏吧。”萨沙抹着眼泪，里奥攥了攥她的手作为回应，立刻出门去叫埃尔莎。  
萨沙垂着头，托雷斯站在栅栏后，蒂亚戈小小的胳膊从栅栏里伸出来，想要去碰她。  
“谢谢你救了我们。”托雷斯说。  
萨沙微笑，眼中满含痛苦。  
“是里奥先救了我。”  
里奥和埃尔莎及另外几人带着张牙舞爪的器械进来了，三个人拆卸栅栏，两个人抬走叶戈尔的尸体，按照萨沙所说带到仓库后的花丛里匆匆掩埋了。  
栅栏在几下惊悚的声响后终于被拆下，蒂亚戈被忽然闯入一群人惊吓，哭叫不止，托雷斯抱着孩子从栅栏中迈出，在离开牢笼的瞬间就紧紧抱住里奥。  
在他怀中战栗，被他的怀抱勒得喘不过气，里奥只能发抖。  
“我好想你，”托雷斯连连吻着里奥的脸颊和嘴唇，“我好想你。”  
里奥抓着他的衣服，把头埋进他怀中。  
他在梦中，他会永远都在梦中。就是这里，他不要去任何地方，不要醒来，也不要睁开眼。  
“我在梦里。”他说道，如同呓语。  
“这不是梦，宝贝。”  
里奥迷蒙地笑了：“你每次都这样说。”  
他兀自坠入梦境里，接下来的情景都如隔着水光一样模糊不清，他只知道托雷斯在他身旁，一直没放开他的手。  
*  
多年前那次游荡结束后，安德里亚斯带着胳膊上那行写了三遍“我爱你”的纹身回到家中。  
父母都已离世，他离开时家中两个哥哥在应对斯卡特的生意，他消失了三个月，哥哥们联系不上他，甚至一度以为他不会回来了。那是斯卡特最接近分崩离析的日子，加斯特和洛塔尔对大小事务束手无策，权力和财富被分散到许多人手中，最小的弟弟安德里亚斯还忽然失踪，几个月不见踪影。  
安德里亚斯手臂上的那行“我爱你”被包裹在衣服中，他满心冷酷地回到碎宝石，原以为不过是要收拾烂摊子，却没想到在他离开时斯卡特又一次遭受重创。  
他以为一切如旧。下车后漫步走近房子，碎宝石比记忆中萧索和落败，他并不在意，他会让一切好转，或让所有人陪葬。  
越走近宅邸，他就越奇怪，夏天也会有如此落寞的模样，碎宝石仿佛被冰冻了，永远都在凛冽和萧瑟的寒冬中。  
回到家里，自有下人前来迎接他，接过他的衣服和外套。安德里亚斯问道：“我哥呢？”  
虽然他有两个哥哥，但下人都知道他说的是谁。他只称呼洛塔尔时才这样说，对加斯特从来都直呼其名。  
“洛塔尔少爷应该在小花园里，我刚刚看见他出去了。”  
安德里亚斯挑了下眉毛，奇怪着他跑那里去干什么。他放下东西，返身出门去找洛塔尔。  
小花园不远，他走了两分钟就到了。远远地，他看见洛塔尔坐在长椅上，正望着湖边。花园中种了些树，蔓藤缠绕着攀了上去，和树木一起垂下细密的枝条、细藤和碎白的花朵，洛塔尔周围都是花，仿佛他也从花朵中生长出来。  
“你在这儿干什么？”安德里亚斯走进时问，“我回来了，刚到家。”  
听到他的声音，背对着他的洛塔尔忽然抖了一下，仿佛被惊吓，甚至没敢回头看他，直到安德里亚斯走到他面前。  
洛塔尔抬起头，他浅绿色的眼中带着浅浅的欣喜和更多的……害怕。  
“你怎么了？”安德里亚斯问。  
他病了。  
这句话忽然在他说出口的瞬间出现在脑海中。他病了。  
“哥？”他问，攥住洛塔尔的手。  
他听不到回音。洛塔尔对他微笑，笑容苦涩，眼神愧疚。安德里亚斯这才注意到他瘦了很多，脸颊苍白，身形瘦弱，精神不振。  
“你怎么不说话？”安德里亚斯吓得压低了声音，他右手攥着洛塔尔的手腕，左手摸着他的脸颊，被冷风吹得直发抖。  
“说话，哥，你怎么了？”  
洛塔尔露出只有罪人才有的微笑，他瑟缩着，不敢看安德里亚斯。他抽回被握住的手，低下头去，大颗大颗掉着眼泪。  
“你怎么了？快告诉我！”  
洛塔尔哭得更厉害了，可他哭得无声无息，泪水浸湿他因羞愧和罪恶捂着脸庞的手，安德里亚斯慌乱又狂怒，他跪在洛塔尔面前，轻声安慰他，问他发生了什么。  
终于，洛塔尔伸出手，在安德里亚斯的手上写到：我不能说话了。  
安德里亚斯绿色的眼睛冻结片刻。时间在他身上静止，这样的事不可能发生。  
“你说什么？”  
洛塔尔在安德里亚斯手上继续用手指继续写下去。安德里亚斯通过这种方式第一次知道两个月前洛塔尔在回家路上被人劫走，他被迫接受一场手术，被故意破坏了声带，然后丢弃到荒郊野外，幸好加斯特找到了他。这是一次警告，是对斯卡特三兄弟尤其是安德里亚斯不肯交出权力的警告，三人都知道幕后的操纵者是谁，但没有能力和他对抗。  
“他们伤害你？”安德里亚斯问，他还跪在地上，本以为流光的眼泪从眼角一直流到衣服里，“他们为了钱、为了权力……伤害——你？”  
他一字一顿问着，他不敢相信这事实——洛塔尔，他所见过的最为温柔的人、唯一一个能用美好来形容的存在，竟然有人伤害他，只为了金钱、权力、市场和其他见了鬼的东西。  
“他们都是疯子，”安德里亚斯说着，望着洛塔尔的目光模糊了，泪水冲刷着他的脸庞，他没办法相信这事实，人类不可能如此愚钝，牺牲圣徒换取物质和金钱……  
含着眼泪，安德里亚斯低声笑起来，不，这就是人们会做的事，他们破坏最美丽的东西，破坏全世界的财富也无法买到的美好存在，破坏最无辜单纯的人，去换取各种各样的破铜烂铁。  
“我会为你找医院，一定能治好。”  
洛塔尔摇头，在他手上写道，他已经跑了好多家医院，这种伤害被证明是不可逆转的。  
“不许你说这种话。”安德里亚斯摇头。  
洛塔尔哀伤地望着他，他拉着安德里亚斯的手继续写，说他们不应该做那些事，这或许是一种惩罚，惩罚他们乱伦。  
“那是我的决定，和你没关系，和他们没关系，和神也没关系，这不是惩罚，”安德里亚斯忽然变得恶狠狠的，“这是我的意愿。”  
他报复般地捧着洛塔尔的脸狠狠吻他，不在乎他们在室外，不在乎可能会被人看到。洛塔尔哭泣着，推开他，痛苦不已。  
他推着安德里亚斯，但不敢用力太大怕他被推得摔倒地上，不想攥疼了他的手腕，不想惹他生气，洛塔尔从来都不敢弄伤他，只能由着安德里亚斯伤害他们两人。安德里亚斯在暴怒中，他狂躁地亲吻哥哥，解他的衣服，洛塔尔哭得停不下来，安德里亚斯知道如果他能说话他会说什么，他会说这样不对，他们不应该这样。他喜欢听哥哥这么说，那让他想到母亲和舅舅，他又可以骗自己了，舅舅在侵犯母亲的时候也是歉疚的……我杀了他，他再也不用感觉抱歉了。  
洛塔尔哭得太厉害，他们没办法继续。安德里亚斯从他身上下来，温柔地擦着他的眼泪，心中早已准备好了血与复仇。  
“别哭了，这不是你的错，”安德里亚斯掉着眼泪吻着洛塔尔，“我会杀了他们，我会杀了所有人。”  
他说到做到。  
*  
从那天之后，安德里亚斯不再和洛塔尔说话。他不理会他，看也不看洛塔尔一眼，无论在外面还是在家里，所有人都以为他们兄弟闹翻了，连庄园里的人都这样想。安德里亚斯不来找他，洛塔尔自然不敢去招惹弟弟，他仍住在碎宝石，仿佛独自一人住在孤岛上。  
安德里亚斯怒火中烧地准备复仇和反击，独自一人在漫长又痛苦的过程中煎熬着支撑，这要花上许多年，但他不想要哥哥的帮助，甚至不想看到他出现在自己身边，他没办法在为洛塔尔复仇之前和他交谈，甚至没脸见他，哥哥的遭遇是对他的警告，是他失败的证明。如果不是自己，洛塔尔或许不会遭遇这些。但安德里亚斯不会把自己当做罪魁祸首，他的目标在外面。  
跌进污浊，被污浊同化。安德里亚斯见识了一个又一个更冷酷的自己，他没有耐心，不会心软，他受够了不得不承受的一切，在复仇之日到来时，他愉快地处决了名单上的最后一个人，这时他终于确认了那个事实：他成功地毁坏了自己，因为他竟为死亡感觉愉悦，乐在其中。  
他以胜利者的姿态回到碎宝石，在夜里潜进洛塔尔的房间，将他惊醒，他连外衣也忘了脱，跪在床上攥着哥哥的手，说他已经为他复仇了，他们再也不用担心任何事了。他像磕了药似的兴奋地说个没完，他详尽地讲述自己如何瓦解了他们的防备，如何毁掉他们的公司，如何转移他们的财产，如何刨开他们的胸膛、不嫌麻烦地将心脏从身体中挖出来……  
他疯了，他紧攥洛塔尔的手，语调飞快地诉说着，发着抖，然后大哭不止。就好像他这一生都要在无尽的血泪中度过。他不知道自己还有没有温柔的一面，还会不会心软，只是现在，他不会了，他做不到，疯狂成了唯一能安慰安德里亚斯的东西，他成瘾般渴望着破坏、抢夺、占有和毁灭，他将自己逼上绝路，将两个哥哥逼上绝路。  
衣柜中见到的过往，母亲跌进花丛中的红色衣裙，南多毁坏的一切，亲手杀死的舅舅，亲手毁掉的两个哥哥，噩梦般的三十天。他又哭又笑，这些算得了什么？对他又有什么意义？  
他说累了，言语忽然被掏空，眼泪干涸在脸上。他躺在床上迷糊地看着窗框，他合不上眼，只有大睁着眼睛望着那丝冷光。  
他蜷缩起来，想让身体留住更多体温，完全忘记他身旁还有另一个人。他数着自己的呼吸，十几分钟后，身体不那么冷了，他紧紧蜷起的手指松开了些，呼吸也逐渐沉重起来。  
马上就要睡着了。  
已经睡着了。  
安德里亚斯忽然翻身，一把掀开被子，跑进洗手间吐了起来，他光洁的背佝偻着，喉咙间不断翻涌着呕吐物，他按压喉咙底部的凹陷，直到什么也吐不出来为止。  
冲走呕吐物，安德里亚斯脱力坐在地上。他有种满足感，仿佛自己会因此干净起来。  
他坐在冰凉的空气里，在冰凉的地砖上，在冰凉的黑暗里。  
他迟早会让每个人失望，他伤害自己，伤害所有人。在没有动作和表情、如同死在这里的一刻，另一个他大笑起来，在另一个空间。他接受这一切，这就是他的生活和世界，他只能过着这样的人生。这很好。他不要改变，他就要现在这一切。  
他从地上爬起来，回到卧室中，回到洛塔尔身边。  
我能做到任何事，他攥着洛塔尔的手腕对他发誓，我连害怕的东西都没有，因为我害怕的事都发生了，但我还活着，完好无损，不是吗。  
他俊美的脸庞扭曲了，洛塔尔几乎能看见污浊在他身体中涌动，将他完全填满。  
恶毒的，脏污的，腐坏的，破碎的。  
洛塔尔不再听，也不让他说下去，他拉过安德里亚斯，把他安置在床上，为他盖好毯子，在他后背上轻轻拍着，像在哄孩子睡觉一样。安德里亚斯原本应感觉厌倦和不耐烦，但他只是伸出手去，用带着那一行“我爱你”纹身的手臂拥抱了洛塔尔。  
*  
叶戈尔已经按照萨沙的意思埋葬在花丛下了，埃尔莎为没能手刃仇人十分遗憾，没能大开杀戒以屠杀回报叶戈尔更是惋惜，但眼下她并非独自一人，身旁众人的安全更重要，为避免叶戈尔属下的纷争影响到他们，埃尔莎还是带着众人迅速启程回西班牙了。她的属下提前联系好返程的飞机，此行陆续来到俄罗斯的几十人一起匆匆赶去登机，火速离开俄罗斯。  
众人在飞机上提前欢迎了托雷斯的回归，比利亚问他叶戈尔是怎么把他弄走的，想让他详细说说这几年的事。  
“回去再说，好吗？”托雷斯问，“我想先留点时间给里奥。”  
里奥一直在出神的状态，听到这句话甚至没反应过来。  
“天哪，一回来就这样卿卿我我，”比利亚挥了下手，“作为被忽略的好友，我给你们帮个忙吧……你们需要保姆照顾孩子对吧？我现在就告诉家里找人，反正你们俩晚上也没时间哄孩子。”  
“还是你想的周到。”托雷斯笑道。  
“我当然想的周到了，谁像你，心里只有里奥。”比利亚摆摆手说道。  
萨沙已经睡着了，哭闹好久的蒂亚戈也累了，埃尔莎抱着他，为他盖好小毯子，让他像只小熊一样趴在自己身上。  
“你们……”里奥忽然回过神来，想问刚刚托雷斯和比利亚在说什么，他的话只开了个头，托雷斯忽然捧住他的脸温柔地吻了起来。  
柔软的衣料和手掌一起摩挲着里奥的脸庞。里奥迟疑了几秒才开始回吻，他握住托雷斯骨节突出的手，又去摸他的脸庞和耳朵，环着他的后背。  
托雷斯穿着埃尔莎为他准备的一件深灰色薄毛衫，衣料的触感很软，散发着簇新纺织品的清香。里奥的手在他后背上摸索着，隔着衣服，摸到他熟悉的、Nino的轮廓，他后背上坚实的肌肉，被那双臂膀拥抱在怀中的感觉。  
这只能是假的，里奥想道。他还在梦里，永远都耽搁在梦里，没有什么是真实的，他不会相信。  
他给自己和十五岁时无异的亲吻，因为这是梦境，一切都如自己所愿。  
吻了很久，里奥推开他，执拗地、探寻地打量着他，仔细摸着他脸庞的轮廓，摸着他添了细纹的眼角，还有刚刚被自己吻过的嘴唇。  
他还想再好好看看他的Nino，托雷斯忽然抱紧他，用力吻着他的颈子和脸颊，又吻回到嘴唇上。里奥甚至担心他会让自己没了理智，不得不把手撑在托雷斯胸前，勉强保持着一点距离。  
“不要我了么？”托雷斯抬起头问道。他笑盈盈的，眉眼柔和，一如多年前那样让人心动，这句话让里奥战栗，只他一句话就让自己心脏狂跳，感觉竟像初遇时那样魂不守舍，里奥不敢看他，唯恐随时会失控。  
“说什么呢。”他应道，忽然变得笨嘴笨舌。  
托雷斯摸着里奥的脸颊，“比以前更好看了，”他在里奥额角上吻了吻，又揉揉他的头发，“长大了，所以真的不要我了？”他贴在里奥耳边问。  
“我没有。”里奥答道。他被托雷斯抱在怀里，僵硬得好像从未被他拥抱过一般。  
“怎么不说话？”托雷斯问，他的额头与里奥的相贴，并握着里奥的手放到唇边吻着，“你的手都凉了。”  
“我没办法相信这是真的。”里奥说道，他不敢抬头，Nino的面容过于清晰，让他不敢直视。  
“那就当做是假的。我就这样陪着你了，赶也赶不走。”  
里奥感觉置身水下，层层水波阻隔了他的听觉和视觉，他感觉到的世界比任何时候都不真实，他又听到Nino温柔的、深沉的声音。  
他们不做声地吻了好久，里奥清晰地感觉到他唇瓣的柔软和舌尖的湿润，确认这不是梦后，他颤抖得更厉害了。  
“你是我见过的最狠心的人。”里奥说，声音发着抖。他打量着托雷斯的面容，这与他记忆中的托雷斯并不一样。现在的托雷斯瘦了一些，眼角的细纹比记忆中多，他苍白得不自然，消瘦的面孔让他更显得神采奕奕，他的年龄有所增长，却并未衰老，里奥伸出手触摸他的肩颈，回应他的是长久锻炼带来的坚实线条。年龄为他带来了不一样的沉稳和从容。  
“如果再让我离开你，不如真的杀了我，”托雷斯说，“怎么折磨我都可以，但这样不行。”  
他眼中的泪光惊吓了里奥。  
“不许这样说。”里奥说，感觉头痛欲裂，思绪混乱，泪水不为缘由地浮上眼眶。脱离险境后他的思绪全在托雷斯身上，但托雷斯已经去世的念头在脑海中盘旋了三年。  
“你还活着？”他问，鼻尖发酸的感觉几乎让他疼痛，眼中泪蒙蒙一片，什么也看不清。  
“不敢死。”  
他答道。里奥为这句话战栗不止，托雷斯却还要招惹他，他让里奥转过头来，用覆着泪光的眼睛打量里奥。里奥只看了他一眼就拨开他的手，赶忙转过头去。  
“别这样看我。”里奥说道，声音慌里慌张，嗓子已经紧了。  
“里奥，我还没好好看看你。”托雷斯柔声劝道。  
里奥垂着头转过身来，他永远没办法拒绝这个人，于是尽管嗓子痛痒，鼻子发酸，眼泪就在眼圈里打转，他还是转过头来，托雷斯已不在乎他或自己会不会哭了，他看着里奥，手掌摩挲着他的头发、额角、眼睛、颧骨……他捧着里奥的脸不住吻着，在里奥脸颊上沾了眼泪。  
里奥克制着不要失控，他低头擦着眼睛，不让自己哭出声来。可托雷斯就在他身旁，他怎么也停不下眼泪，最终他咳嗽起来，托雷斯把他抱进怀里、轻拍他的后背，里奥到底没哭出声来，他停不下地发着抖，托雷斯紧紧搂着他，为他围上毯子。  
“没事了，宝贝，没事了。”  
里奥被托雷斯安稳地抱在怀中，不做声地发着抖。他习惯了世界坍塌和重建的声音，这一次又是如此，每一次都是如此。  
我受够了。他想道。这个人总是这样，闯进他的世界，打破一切，毁灭一切，将所有事物尽数摧毁，只花费几秒钟就完成了改造与重建，只因为他出现，一切都变了。这不是爱情，没有人要为爱情经历这些东西，棺木上纯白与鲜红的花朵，凛冬时分寂寥公园中漫长的空白，梦中以为自己回到十五岁的深夜，无法流泪、无法哭喊的时刻……记忆被清冷的白与灰覆盖，连世界都为你变了颜色。  
托雷斯吻着他，手指在里奥的头发中梳理着，他喃喃地低声说着什么，但里奥已经不能再听了，他在刚刚的几个小时里耗尽了情绪，精疲力竭。他含糊地回应着托雷斯的话，在他怀中睡着了。  
*  
葡萄园接到消息，他们找回了南多，很快就会带他回家。庄园的众人在宅邸一楼等待着。伊维塔急躁地来回踱步，洛伦索想问这是不是真的，但看旁人都焦急又不知所措，他也不敢问了。  
等了半个小时后，庄园外似乎有了动静，距离太远，众人都看不清。直到拉莫斯的手机响起，接起来后是比利亚懒洋洋的声音，他说他们已经到了家门口，他们的南多回来了。  
伊维塔率先迈着大步出去了，其他人立刻跟上。几辆车依次停在宅邸前，她谨慎地站在原地打量，一动也不动。车门纷纷开了，伊维塔看到奇怪的景象，她从来都不喜欢的堂姐埃尔莎抱着一个一岁左右的小孩子下了车，刚刚请来的保姆立刻走过去接孩子；一个美艳动人的金发女孩被人扶下车，她像是生病了，为此家里还请了医生过来；他们的比利亚叔叔面露喜色，精神焕发得好像刚刚又结了一次婚；然后才是她的里奥叔叔，他没了往日镇静从容的模样，他神色复杂，仿佛失神，有人握着他的手一起下车，他和伊维塔失去的南多叔叔十分相似，但不尽相同，他更瘦一些，但模样同样好看。  
伊维塔和洛伦索都呆在原地不能动，拉莫斯首先大步走了过去，拥抱了他的朋友。  
“又见到你真好。”拉莫斯困难地吐出这句话，在托雷斯后背上重重拍着，不知说什么好。  
“我也是。”  
只这样两句话，两人就没了说话的功夫。穿着白裙的伊维塔用十分复杂的目光盯着托雷斯，表情严谨、克制，还带着分愤怒。  
“你好，伊维塔，”托雷斯温柔说道，露出她熟悉的温和表情，笑盈盈的，“我没想到你能变得这么漂亮。”  
带着怒火和委屈，伊维塔怒视着他，呼吸也急促起来，她没回答托雷斯的话，忍无可忍般忽然转身离开了。  
洛伦索看着这一幕不知所措，他结巴着对托雷斯解释道：“她可能……太激动了……南多叔叔。”  
说出三年没出口的那个称呼，他像个孩子似的忽然哭了起来。  
托雷斯抱住他，温柔地拍着他的后背。  
“都是大孩子了，还哭。”  
洛伦索可不管了。  
“以为你去世了……我们都要难过死了……你还不让我哭……”  
他不管不顾地哭起来，比利亚觉得好笑，并且非常不厚道地笑出声来。  
“都长这么高了，”托雷斯拍着洛伦索的后背叹道，“也不知道有没有恋爱。”  
“根本就没有，都是你搅和的……”洛伦索哭号着说。  
“是，是，都是我不好。”他拍着洛伦索的后背安慰道。  
与众人一一拥抱问好后，大家这才回到房子里，伊维塔不在，托雷斯和里奥一起去她房里找她，到底哄着把她劝了出来，她哭过了，红着眼睛和他们一起回到大厅。  
托雷斯到家后，大家又忙乱了半天，医生了解了萨沙的情况后说应当立刻送她去医院，埃尔莎带着几个人亲自护送她去了，蒂亚戈醒了，哭喊着要托雷斯抱，托雷斯抱着他和大家一起吃了饭，饭后蒂亚戈安静下来，又睡着了，保姆把他抱去刚刚腾出来的卧室。托雷斯和里奥回房间休息，刚下飞机不久，他们都累了。  
走到二楼西侧走廊尽头的房间，里奥像主人一样推开那扇门。  
“我一直住在这儿，所以到处都是我的东西……”  
话没说完，里奥听到“咔哒”一声轻响，门被锁上了，他一怔，回头看时托雷斯一把抱住他吻了起来。  
“Nino……”  
托雷斯把他按在墙上，一面吻着一面解着他的衣服，里奥被他狂热的亲吻冲击得头晕目眩，甚至没注意自己的外套落到地上、衬衫被解开扣子，并被褪到肩膀下。  
仅仅是亲吻都让他紧张不已，里奥想叫托雷斯的名字，想让他慢些，可就算没有被托雷斯的亲吻堵住口腔他也还是说不出话。  
托雷斯的亲吻向下滑去，他细细吻着里奥的脖子和锁骨，双手在他胸前和腰腹滑过，然后停留在腰上，让里奥稳稳地站好由着他亲吻，从锁骨到胸膛，再到小腹，他的嘴唇细心确认着恋人身体的每一寸，随着亲吻向下，托雷斯俯下身体，跪着吻他，里奥软了腿，顺着墙壁向地上跪去，两人都跪在地上。  
“不要我了么？”托雷斯问。  
里奥睁开眼，自己的衬衫只剩下袖子歪斜地挂在胳膊上，托雷斯的衣服还没乱。  
他握着里奥的手让他碰自己，里奥红着脸，像第一次和他亲近一样，笨拙地摸到他的衣服下摆，将衣衫慢慢向上拉去，托雷斯配合他抬起手臂，里奥僵硬地看着托雷斯的身体一点点呈现在眼前，从腹肌到胸膛，再到锁骨和肩膀。托雷斯又开始吻他，这一次他把里奥压在地上，然后拿起他的手，虔诚地吻着他的指尖。  
“还想要我吗？”他又问，一次又一次火上浇油，里奥连身上都跟着红了。  
“快说，宝贝。”他催促道。  
“要。”里奥以微不可闻的声音答道，听到他的答案，托雷斯的手滑到里奥的腰上，里奥抓着地板，手足无措。  
“可以吗？”他问，声音温柔认真，并非挑逗，可无论怎样里奥都难说出口，他闭着眼睛点头，亲吻又如雨点落在身上。  
“我很想你。”  
以为要被情欲冲昏头脑的时刻，托雷斯又这样说道。他跪在地板上，搂着里奥让他跨坐在自己身上，好能更近地看着他。  
“看看你，模样也变了，”他说，依恋地吻着里奥，“我好想你，想得要疯了。”  
“我才是要疯的那个。”里奥嗫嚅，又被托雷斯吻住。这次他抱起里奥去了床上，细心地、缓慢地探索恋人的身体，里奥呜咽着，像十七岁那年一样不知所措。  
“你还会再离开我吗？”里奥问，泪水顺着眼角留下。  
“不会，”托雷斯答道，“还不如杀了我。”他吻着里奥滚下的泪水，里奥握着他的腰，感觉更痛苦和难以忍受。  
“不许说，”里奥呜咽着，双手环着他的脖子，“再也不许走。”  
“都听你的，全听你的……”托雷斯抱紧了里奥，任由里奥的手指在他背上抓出深深的红痕。  
*  
多日的忙碌和精神紧张之后，里奥终于能好好睡一觉了。他睡得很沉，几次迷糊着醒来，感觉到自己被一双臂膀搂在怀中，他想要和Nino说话，说什么都好，他只想再听听他的声音，再看看他。但每一次他都被睡眠再次俘获，终于醒来时，已经是黄昏了。  
里奥睁开眼时，托雷斯已经醒了。他正轻吻着里奥的肩膀，仿佛永远也不打算停下。  
里奥动了动，见他醒了，托雷斯贴到他眼前，在咫尺间望着他。  
“睡醒了吗，宝贝？”  
又听到他的声音，又被他这样称呼，里奥身体中升起一阵暖热，他点点头，托雷斯低下头挑逗地咬着里奥胸前。  
“Nino……”禁不住挑逗，里奥低声抗议道。  
托雷斯停下，压在他身上又吻着他的嘴唇。  
“别再睡了，一会儿天黑了，晚上要睡不着了。”  
里奥刚点了点头，托雷斯又说道：“而且我们一下午都呆在这里，再不出房门，大家要笑我们了。”  
里奥腾地红了脸，这个人怎么这样，一回来就惹得他三番五次脸红。  
“开玩笑呢，宝贝。”他又抱住里奥吻了起来，里奥被他吻得头脑发晕，最后托雷斯压在他身上，枕着他的肩膀和胸膛。这多少让里奥不适，但这份重量给他非常安心的感觉，Nino就在这里，里奥闭着眼，手指插进托雷斯的头发中，他偶尔会吻里奥，嘴唇的每一次触碰、亲吻和吸吮都让里奥沉迷。  
“这几年没和别人在一起过？”托雷斯抬起头来，下巴抵在里奥胸前望着他。  
里奥摇摇头。  
“为什么这么傻？”  
“没想过那些……也不是故意忍着，就是没感觉。”  
“我不回来，你还打算一辈子这样下去？”托雷斯问。  
“再过几年或许会和别人约会吧，还没想过。”  
托雷斯低下头去，在里奥胸前缓缓吻着。  
“不许这样，就算以后再有什么情况，也不许你这样闷头闷脑傻下去，就算不想恋爱，偶尔约会也很好。”托雷斯说。  
“别说这些，”里奥在托雷斯耳朵上捏了一把，“还敢说这些话吓唬我？”  
“我错了，宝贝，不说了。”他笑盈盈地抱住里奥和他接吻，抬起头再看着里奥时，漫不经心地轻吻他的嘴唇：“你的嘴唇被我吻肿了，红成这样，今天大家非笑话我们不可了。”  
“还说——”里奥扭过去，要把头埋进枕头里，托雷斯跟着吻上去。  
“你的脸色好不自然，”吻了片刻，里奥停下，摸着托雷斯的脸，“连着几年没见到太阳，你会生病的，明天我们去医院吧，顺便看看萨沙。”  
“好，我也想检查一下，带着蒂亚戈一起去。”  
“蒂亚戈是哪里来的呀？”里奥问，“我收到照片的时候差点以为你真和别人在一起、还生了孩子。”  
“怎么可能，”他笑了笑，然后说道：“我不知道，有一天叶戈尔忽然抱着他来，说如果我不打算接受这孩子当我的狱友，他就把孩子丢到雪地里去，反正他不会费心养着他。”  
“真是个疯子，”里奥叹道，“他的父母在哪呢？”  
“如果蒂亚戈已经落到叶戈尔手上，我不敢对他父母做出多乐观的猜测，”托雷斯说，“看来我们有很多事要做了，打听他父母的下落，看看能不能找到他们。”  
“他本来就叫蒂亚戈吗？”  
“不，他刚来的时候没有名字，”托雷斯说道，声音忽然温柔起来，眼神也软了，“我为了你才给他取这个名字……在北欧的家里，有一天你说‘蒂亚戈’这名字很好听。”  
“是啊，我说过……”里奥轻声应道，笑着向托雷斯回望，他闭上眼，因为Nino的亲吻又覆了过来。  
房间里好一会儿没声音，里奥的手臂又紧紧搂住托雷斯的后背。  
“听说你和我结了婚，可我不在场，我们要重来一次。”他说。  
“还敢提……”里奥抓着他的肩膀轻声呜咽，“还以为你死了……你要逼疯我了……”  
回答他的是冲散理智的感官愉悦。这不可能是自己，这一切不会发生，无论心脏或身体，他们早在几年前就开始了漫长的衰竭和死亡，他早已失去感觉，无法爱上任何人，无法对任何人产生欲望，他活着，不渴望任何东西，什么也不要，没有什么能诱惑他，他早已忘了那些……早就忘得干干净净……  
可Nino并不理会。他打破能破坏的一切东西，让他破碎又重生。曾以为再也不能体会到的快感忽然回到身体中，眼泪在痛苦和彻底的喜悦中滚下。  
“你总是这样。”他哭着，又变成十五岁的那个自己。  
你总是这样。眼泪在今天开了闸，三年也只哭过一次，今天却三番五次滚下泪来。都是他招惹的，都是这个人，每一次他都是这样。  
托雷斯捧住他的脸吻得他喘不过气，就连亲吻，他也能引得自己无法克制。  
*  
黄昏还未到来，托雷斯和里奥又睡了过去。这不是亲密的最好时机，他们都太疲倦，但此刻对恋人的渴望比任何东西都强烈，一整个下午他们都在床上，睡去又醒来，亲吻爱抚，轻声细语。  
里奥以为自己在梦中，托雷斯也同样有这种感觉。  
将醒时，身下柔软的床铺让他陌生，怀中的躯体也让他诧异。睁开眼，他已经不在寒冷窄小的监牢中，手臂中还揽着恋人。注意到里奥在怀中，他不能再浪费时间去思索这是不是梦了，他俯下身去，亲吻里奥光洁的后背和结实精瘦的手臂，他又闻到那种像是从皮肤和头发中沁出来的带着暖意的感觉，里奥的味道。  
没有人像你。只有一个里奥·梅西。  
他仍旧是变了。脸颊上的肉少了，凹陷下去的眼睛也更深邃，连身体也不同了，托雷斯的手滑过里奥的腰，他的身体结实了不少，想到他十五岁时树枝一样瘦弱的身体，托雷斯笑了。  
即使是被关进监狱，犯人们也至少还有放风时间，托雷斯却被关在狭小的牢房中整整三年。三年足够他花时间想清楚很多东西，他回想自己的生活，从幼年时被谋杀的父母，到被误杀的三个表兄弟，只想到这里，他发现自己不应该再继续了，出现在他生活中的死亡与意外那样多，回想这些不会是有趣的体验，他正想放弃这漫长的回想，另一个想法缓慢地钻出土地般出现了——这些事已经发生了，他还要怕想起它们吗？  
死亡比其他东西更早出现，尤其是死在他手中的。他疯狂的、不计后果的十五岁，他手刃杀害父母的仇人，然后跪在血泊中看着那抽搐的身体发抖，他没有复仇的快感，这和他设想的不同，死亡是那样活生生的东西，温热的、令人作呕的鲜血不断从那具身体中流出，肢体还未死去时恶心的、温吞的气味涌进鼻腔，瞪圆的、突出的眼球，抽搐不止的身体。  
他杀人，他害怕。  
完成复仇，同时前所未有地感到困惑。  
这是正确的事吗？因为那人杀了自己的父母，所以自己就杀了他——这听起来应当是正确的事，可他为什么还是感觉恐惧、恶心、后悔和害怕？  
那人咽了气。从这一刻起，他就是杀过人的人，这一事实无法逆转，他做出了不能弥补、不能挽回的事，任他如何后悔，都没有退路了。  
还只有十五岁的托雷斯回了家。他甚至没有费心洗去那一身脏污。他感觉到自己是污浊的，他不愿清洗这一切来做出洁净的表象，他手上有别人的血，他杀了人，他不能对任何人隐藏这事实，包括自己。  
他晕头晕脑，甚至穿着带血的衬衫去吃晚饭。桑斯的人们对与众不同有着惊人的包容，由着他穿着脏污的衣服出现在饭桌上，头发上还沾着血。  
知道他做了什么，人们对他表示赞赏和祝贺，并安慰说他会很快忘记这一时的不适，桑斯家的孩子都是这样过来的。接下来，他们讨论起了更多的复仇与谋杀。  
托雷斯手刃杀害父母的仇人，但在桑斯看来这还不够，他们要继续为何塞与芙洛里报仇，一条人命不能换两条。桑斯在外的名声向来霸道且不讲道理，但在他们看来，他们有足够的道理可讲，桑斯的人绝不受半点委屈，一旦被伤害就要变本加厉。于是他们讨论起了更加疯狂的报复手段，波及到凶手的整个家族。人们在餐桌上慷慨激昂，扬言要用何种恐怖的方式制裁和惩罚他们。而且他们真的这样做了。  
托雷斯努力对这一切视而不见，他没有参与后期的报复。他穿着脏污的衣服去父母的墓地，想告诉他们自己为他们报了仇，但他说不出话。太阳毒辣地照在他身后，让他浑身发烫，甚至连脸颊也热了，他感到羞愧，并为此不解，他报了仇，这应当是正确的事，可他感觉不到正确。他看着父母的墓碑，看着自己的影子。他脑中闪过无数个念头，许许多多他都忘记了，但唯有一点记得清楚：他不可能有正常的人生了。他任由别人毁了他，也任由自己毁了自己。  
噩梦一样的十五岁。单薄的、一无所知的、容易被塑造和毁灭的十五岁。他一直认为自己和安德里亚斯是同一种人，他们被外界毁坏，同时自甘堕落，乐于变成现在荒唐可笑的模样。  
里奥并不是一个完全的对立面。托雷斯和他共度七年时光，但仅仅是在那七年中，托雷斯也感觉到他所见到的并非是里奥的全部，一些重要的过往、感觉与改变，里奥并未和他分享。里奥没有单纯、顺利的生长环境，他身体中藏着黑暗的过往，也拥有强大的力量。  
里奥动了动，打断了托雷斯的思绪。  
他伸出手臂去碰托雷斯的脸，托雷斯用亲吻回应他。  
“我想问你，宝贝……你参加了我的葬礼？”  
里奥被这冰凉的问题浇醒了。那太痛苦，他拒绝醒来。  
“对啊，你的葬礼，”他回想着，红色的花变成火焰，燃烧在白色的花朵中，燃烧在棺木上，灼烧他的记忆和身体，“我几乎什么都不记得了。”  
他闭着眼，睡在托雷斯怀里，仿佛在讲述梦境。  
“你是怎么熬过来的？”托雷斯问。  
“我做要做的事，”里奥回答。他记起那时他回答苏亚雷斯的话，他活着，他们举行葬礼，他死了，他就为他抬棺材……他记起来了，他抬着棺木，从教堂中走出，那天在下雨，雨水落在他脸上，像无数个冰凉的亲吻。他做要做的事，无论发生什么。他很难过，他要死了，或许也真的死了，但就算成了一具行尸走肉，他也还是要走下去。  
“……我什么都做得到。”里奥迷蒙地笑起来。  
“你说的轻巧，这没那么容易。”托雷斯说。  
“当然不容易……但麻木就好了，麻木会让人活下来。”在麻木之后，事情会变好，或者变化……可总归要活下来。  
托雷斯无法想象那时的里奥是什么感觉。他自己虽然被关起来，可他至少知道里奥还活着。  
里奥并未从未绝望过。在以为托雷斯去世的很长一段时间里，死去似乎都是个更好的选择，他知道自己不能轻易赴死，但死亡的念头如此诱人，他无法不被其吸引。  
死去好像是更容易的选择。太轻易了，可过分轻易，反而让他拒绝选择。那时的情况固然难熬，但他心底仍有一处执拗地认为自己能熬过这一切。他心中还留着骄傲，不能容忍自己就这样轻易屈服。  
“现在想起来已经没关系了，”里奥喃喃说道，“或许……人可以不需要任何理由就能活下去，可以在失去任何东西后活下去……这与爱情并不相悖，”他解释着，“这与我爱你并不相悖。”  
他们又吻了起来。里奥仍闭着眼，半醒半睡。  
“你已经变成了太好的人，我配不上你了。”托雷斯说。  
里奥笑起来。  
“不，如果没有你，我不会是现在的自己。”  
里奥脑中出现另一幅画面。如果他没有遇见托雷斯，如果他平平常常地长大，如果他遇见的是另一个人。  
烈火燎烧着他。一个与托雷斯身份相似的人，那人会如托雷斯所说的一般，伤害他，欺骗他，以此获取满足感，或不为任何东西。他会接受无缘无故的恶意，他会在还没开始成长时就被摧毁。  
也或许，他会有另一个恋人。正如托雷斯所期盼的那样，与他年龄相仿；正如塞斯克期盼的那样，有份正常的工作，身家清白。他们相遇，恋爱，结婚，他们在婚礼上微笑着亲吻。  
火焰带来了灼烧感。里奥不要那样的自己。那很好，他知道，这样的平静与安宁、这样安稳的爱情与生活是许多人求之不得的，可他无法满足，他是里奥·梅西，他见到了更多。他的生活并不平静，他记得每一个让他震颤与发抖的夜晚。是火，是大雪，是子弹。他的心被勾起又扯碎，被拼合又撕开。他的家人，他的恋人，他被夺走的东西，他珍视却被损毁的东西。火舌吞噬一切的声音，骨头破碎的声音。  
他从那火中走了出来，成为如今的里奥·梅西。  
他得到了一切。这太美好，太狂妄，太幸福。  
里奥知道这不是梦，于是他安心地闭着眼，睡在恋人怀里。  
“有一件事我还没告诉你，”托雷斯说，“第一次见到你那时……过了没多久，我就开始喜欢你了。”  
他的手指绕过里奥耳边短短的一绺头发。里奥原本闭着眼睛，听了这话立即清醒了。  
“什么？”  
“我早就喜欢你了，在桑斯庄园。”  
里奥看着他。  
“我喜欢你，从你十五岁开始。”  
里奥忽然笑了。他觉得这是玩笑话，却为这一句玩笑话涌上泪来。托雷斯还没有讲述原由，他却莫名知道这就是真相，这解释了一切。那时的托雷斯不会说出任何表白与承诺，因为里奥年纪太小，因为他配不上里奥。可喜欢无法作假。托雷斯当初的有些举动看起来像不经意，其实都是故意的，他想让里奥信任他，也想让里奥快乐。  
后来在巴塞罗那，他们再度见面，托雷斯拒绝他，一次又一次。因为他早就动了心，更不想让里奥难过。  
他会让里奥难过的，他会让里奥因为他痛苦，心如刀割。  
这果然成真了。  
他期盼的是另一个结果。一个里奥远离他，去过正常生活的结果。他在等着里奥的拒绝，等待某一次通知里奥见面时、收到里奥回答无法赴约的短信。那时里奥在学校中有了约会对象，里奥要和他同龄的朋友们一起打发时间……然后里奥忘记他，他会平常地长大，与一个身家清白的人结婚。那设想让托雷斯痛苦，可这痛苦是必经之路。他要里奥快乐。  
可他无法等来里奥拒绝赴约的消息。  
每一次里奥都准时出现在见面地点，最初他欣喜若狂，后来他沉静下来，再后来他被迫搬出巴萨。这件事忽然提醒了托雷斯，就算没有他参与进里奥的人生，里奥也不可能过着正常的生活，他是巴萨的人，他早就扎根在这地下世界里。  
忽然间，他不用再苦涩地等待里奥拒绝赴约的消息了。他有足够的理由和里奥恋爱。终归里奥的世界不会平静，而如果里奥和自己在一起，托雷斯至少能为他提供保护，以及所有他能给出的、足以宠坏里奥的一切。  
里奥再度闭上眼，不知要哭还是笑。  
“所以，你喜欢我……在我十五岁的时候。”  
“我喜欢你，”托雷斯答道，“在你喜欢我的时候。”  
里奥笑起来，他在床上、在托雷斯怀里翻滚着，泪水从眼角流下。


	18. Chapter 18

*  
第四卷 第九章 重建  
*  
克里斯破天荒地请了一个星期的假，他不负责任地在雷特和浅水湾的生意中消失了，卡卡怎么劝说都没用，他推掉这件工作，无论如何都不肯再和科恩特朗有来往。  
“你这样太不负责了，”Mesut对牵线失败十分恼火，“这是你的工作，你怎么能半途而废？”  
“我愿意为你们去死，”克里斯抬头看着他和卡卡，“给我枪，让我去帮你们暗杀政要和对手，我一定办到，哪怕中途失败、死在任务里我都心甘情愿，但我不能再接浅水湾的活儿。”  
“你不愿意就算了，”卡卡叹道，“也不是什么大生意，我亲自接过来，卡西不会说什么。但你真不再考虑一下？”  
克里斯摇头。科恩特朗在餐厅中的亲吻将他的盔甲打得粉碎，他不能再和他有来往。  
*  
两个星期后，克里斯偶然在酒吧里见到科恩特朗。他故意避开科恩特朗负责的地方，去了一家从未去过的酒吧，当金发的葡萄牙人出现在吧台旁时他还以为自己眼花了。隔了十几个人，在远远的一张小桌旁，克里斯着意打量着那人，他以为自己看错了，但对方只能是科恩特朗。  
他倦怠疲乏地出现在吧台旁，能看出来是在等人——或者说，在期盼着什么。克里斯正以为自己很快会见到科恩特朗那个大块头男友时，一个陌生的面孔走了过去，两人显然并不认识，刚刚见面，他们聊了几句，那人的手试探着落到科恩特朗的手臂上摩挲，他们交谈着，过了一会儿，那人把头埋在科恩特朗身上吻他的脖子，金发男人对此并不适应，他垂着头，紧抓着膝盖处已经有了褶皱的裤子，但并未拒绝。  
克里斯坐在光线暗淡的角落中，固执又痛苦地望着他们，他期盼科恩特朗能看过来，能看到他，然后拒绝那陌生人，告诉他自己见到了朋友，不能和他继续。但他不能去阻止科恩特朗，他是个与自己非亲非故的成年人，如果他想要这样做，克里斯有什么理由拦着他？  
在喧闹阴暗的角落里，克里斯眼中的光被大块大块吞噬掉。那陌生人抬起头来，对科恩特朗说了什么，他们开始接吻。克里斯望着他们，有人掀开他的皮肉，烙红的金属压在血肉上，让他疼痛难忍，可他还是由着这痛苦继续，无助地、几近绝望地看着他们。  
那人的手指插进科恩特朗杂乱的金发里。扳机扣动，子弹从克里斯心上打穿。  
他们起身离开了。克里斯想跑出去拦下他们，但理智和懦弱阻止了他：自己没有资格对科恩特朗的生活说三道四；而且他也没有勇气再面对他。在餐厅的那个吻之后，克里斯确信他已经被科恩特朗俘虏，下一次，只要他再对自己开口说话，只要一个字，一个动作或表情，他就会跪倒在科恩特朗面前毫无尊严地乞求他的爱情。  
克里斯相信许多东西随爱情一起死去了。他有意打探过几次科恩特朗最近的行踪，听说他最近时常与许多从未见过的生面孔有来往。他与许多人有瓜葛，但这甚至不是为了寻求性爱，克里斯更多感觉到的是一种故意的自暴自弃和无处发泄的怒火。  
同样也是在这段时间，克里斯听说了科恩特朗在几个星期前已经和男友分手的消息。  
*  
在宴会上，克里斯又见到了科恩特朗。这一次他把自己放在角落的沙发上，抱着卡西的孩子马丁不言不语，克里斯见到他们时，孩子似乎困了，提不起精神，于是趴在他身上，无趣地玩着手指。科恩特朗露出倦怠的神色，偶尔对孩子说些什么，那漂亮的孩子哪里也不去，稳稳地搂着他的脖子。  
见到他乏累的模样，克里斯控制不住脚步，他走过去在沙发上坐下，科恩特朗看了他一眼，并未开口。  
“好久不见了，”克里斯说，“最近你还好吗？”  
小马丁趴在科恩特朗身上睡着了。科恩特朗听见他的话却不回答，他空洞地睁着眼，仿佛在望着空气中的灰尘。  
“不好。”  
半晌后他忽然答道。他干脆的答案吓了克里斯一跳。那个迷糊又犹豫的科恩特朗消失了，他从没见过他这样冷漠又饱含怒气的样子。  
“抱歉。”  
科恩特朗不问他为什么抱歉，也不答话。  
见到小马丁睡着，卡西走过来接替科恩特朗，让他去休息一会儿。金发男人看也不看克里斯，离开大厅，走进走廊，克里斯跟了过去，就好像他生来即是如此，必须跟随科恩特朗，无论他去什么地方。  
科恩特朗不管他，大步流星穿过走廊、走下楼梯。克里斯跟在他身旁，不问他们去哪里，也不说话。  
科恩特朗上了自己的车，克里斯垂着头拉开副驾驶的门坐进去，谁也没对他们忽然的行动表示异议。发动汽车，科恩特朗离开举办宴会的酒店。一路上他们都沉默着，科恩特朗直视前方，愤怒而沉默，克里斯一动不动，垂头望着放在膝盖上的手。  
车在一栋宽敞的房子前停下了，科恩特朗顾自下车、开门，仿佛没看到克里斯这个人，后者快步跟上他，尽管他也不明白自己在做什么。  
进了房子，科恩特朗打开灯，脱掉外套，回过头来看克里斯。  
“你在干什么？”  
“我不知道。”克里斯嗫嚅道。  
科恩特朗一步步走近，克里斯贴在门板上，金发男人品尝似的吻了吻他的嘴唇，克里斯不敢回吻。科恩特朗比他矮一些，吻他时还要抬头，但克里斯却感觉科恩特朗才是主导整件事的人，自己只能由着他，顺着他，无论他要做什么。  
就在克里斯刚刚想要加深这个吻时，科恩特朗警告似的按着他的肩膀把他按回到门板上。克里斯老老实实地一动不动，科恩特朗开始解开他的衣服，克里斯松开手臂，由着科恩特朗脱掉他的外衣，解开他的衬衫扣子。  
他们断续的、破碎的亲吻忽然停了。科恩特朗看着他，表情厌烦。  
“走。”  
他命令道。  
克里斯诧异地睁开眼，自己的衣服被剥了一半，衬衫早被解开，外套也落到脚边，科恩特朗却让他离开。  
按照这一整晚事态的发展，他应当顺从地离去。可克里斯仍站在原地。  
“我不走。”  
他拒绝听从对方的话。科恩特朗望着他，顺着克里斯被解开的衬衫滑动着指尖，他冰凉的手指偶尔碰到克里斯的皮肤，像寒冷时节的雨，一下下浇着克里斯身体中的那团火。  
“你想怎么样？”科恩特朗问。  
这话不该是他问。克里斯躲避着他的目光。想要这样问的是自己，科恩特朗到底想做什么。  
“我想留在这儿。”  
空气停滞，科恩特朗望着他，手指在他胸膛上滑下去，克里斯几乎想求他停下，他指尖的冰凉从雨滴变成了柳叶刀，精准地剖开他的身体，冰冷的器械伸进火热的血肉里。  
“你想留在这儿？”他贴到克里斯耳畔，“在我吻过你就被你一言不发丢在餐厅里之后？在你拒绝和我有工作来往之后？”  
如同什么东西在耳边轰鸣着炸裂了一般，克里斯忽然明白科恩特朗最近的消沉和反常。  
“可……那时候……那时候你还有男朋友……你忽然吻我……我……”  
以从未有过的慌乱和无措，克里斯结巴着说道。  
“你什么？”  
你根本不会喜欢我。我不知道你的亲吻是什么意思，再这样痴傻地爱着你，这要杀了我的。  
那些想法清清楚楚地在脑子里转着，可他就是说不出。  
“如果你不喜欢我，我们就别再来往了，好么？”他苦涩地问道。  
科恩特朗打量着他。  
“是谁今天晚上跟到我家里来的？不知道我喜不喜欢，你跟过来干什么？”  
克里斯口中一阵苦涩，他去探究原因，最终缓慢地承认了。他总是这样，每一次恋爱都在对方动心前就陷了进去。  
他甚至爱上他了。  
克里斯躲避着科恩特朗的目光，他现在真的想离开了。他左手摩挲着门把手，右手撑在胸前，想要推开科恩特朗。  
但科恩特朗忽然吻了他。  
不同于刚刚试探和品尝的碎吻，他久久地吻着克里斯，手臂也环上脖子。  
眼泪爆炸般在眼中震荡开，克里斯软了腿、向下跪去，科恩特朗俯身吻他，然后抬起头来，抹掉他眼边的泪。  
克里斯摇头，咫尺之间，目光对视，眼前的人却永远都不能体会自己的感觉。眼泪不住流淌，好像他还只是个不懂事的孩子，不能控制情绪，也不能去想这样的举动会如何丢尽自己的脸面。  
他不明不白地亲吻自己，就好像自己也不过是科恩特朗每天随意带回家发生关系的对象。他不想以这种方式和科恩特朗亲近，他不想要这样的亲密。科恩特朗就站在那里，低头看着他，阴影覆在脸上，并不知道克里斯如何在乎他，如何爱着他。  
他跪在地上，抬头望着金发的葡萄牙人，仰着脸庞，泪水如注，自眼角流下，滑过耳畔。为了他只有挫败的爱情，为了他永远不能得到的一切。就在这儿，就在今天，大哭一场，颜面尽失，让所有委屈和愤怒都流光。他停不下，这不是自己，克里斯蒂亚诺从来都自视甚高，他不应当就这样屈服在爱情里。他徒劳地否认，但泪水不会为此停下。  
曾经他喜欢着一个人，为他烦恼，为他忧心，和他争执，和他打架。现在他爱着一个人，为他心碎。  
科恩特朗被他眼中的痛苦惊吓。他呆滞地看着克里斯跪在地上、仰头望着他哭泣，最终那苦涩的、哭泣的脸上多了一抹苦笑，仿佛嘲笑自己一般，克里斯露出难看的、勉强的笑容，他抹了抹眼睛，僵直地从地上站起，眼中还盈着未干的泪，他看不清东西，回身去摸冰凉的把手，迟缓地拉开门走了出去。  
外套还丢在科恩特朗家的地板上。他感觉到冷，但并不想回去取，冷风慷慨地灌透他解开扣子的衣衫，他走入夜色，带着清醒的痛苦。  
月光明亮，如水般柔美冰凉。克里斯目不能视，带着脸上僵硬的苦笑和泪痕向前走去，一步步踏在柔软的草上，就像踏入一个又一个陷阱。没有虫鸣，没有鸟叫，没有风声，时间为所欲为地在任何它喜欢的时候停下。  
他不知道科恩特朗在做什么，但他不能再这样任由自己屈服。或许科恩特朗只把他当做那些他每天在外面随意约到的人一样，共度一夜，再不来往。清醒让克里斯痛苦，如果他不这样克制，他早该留在科恩特朗的房子里，顺着他的意愿，无论他要做什么。可理智阻止了他，与喜欢的人，他不想要一场仿佛一夜情般的、可以被任何人代替的性爱。  
克里斯抹了把眼睛，他不能再去想科恩特朗，他心中没有自己，自己也不该再这样卑微地爱着他。就从这里开始，就从现在开始，这一切都结束了，克里斯需要一个新的开始，无论是否能如愿，他都要这样渴望着。  
脚步声从身后传来，克里斯甚至没听见。他迈开大步，正欲迈出那人的庭院，一双手从胳膊下穿过环住他的腰，被风吹凉的后背忽然有了温度。  
他的新开始还未启动就被摧毁了，有人按下按钮，世界崩塌，巨大的蘑菇云卷着尘土，消亡万物，毁灭一切。他的渴望，他的改变，他的世界。  
嘴唇古怪地颤抖着，克里斯想问科恩特朗到底在干什么。他想询问科恩特朗这样做的缘由，到底是只为了让自己留下陪他，还是这意味着他其实喜欢着自己。他说不出话。  
克里斯握着那双从背后抱住自己的手，迟缓地转身，第一次把金发男人紧紧搂在怀里。  
这颠三倒四、天翻地覆的世界。他诅咒着，在科恩特朗与他不顾一切亲吻的时候。这喜怒无常、为所欲为的世界。  
他们在冷风翻卷的庭院中亲吻，科恩特朗的手臂有力地搂紧了他，克里斯在心中祈求着他永远不要松开手。  
*  
家里人提前预约好了医院，第二天里奥和托雷斯就抱着蒂亚戈去了。一来他们要探望住院的萨沙，二来托雷斯和孩子需要体检。  
体检并未耽误很多时间，一些较重要的检查立即就出了结果，除了营养不良外，托雷斯和蒂亚戈都很健康。里奥长舒一口气，三人一同去探望萨沙。  
萨沙暂住的那层到处都是桑斯的人。她隔壁的病房被埃尔莎当成了办公室，她会在那里处理公事，其他时间就陪着病人。  
找到萨沙的病房，里奥首先推门进去，迈进房中的一瞬间他感觉如沐春风，仿佛他走进的不是病房，而是世外桃源。  
萨沙躺在床上，她穿着白色病号服，金发披散，仿佛浑身都在发光，少了顾虑、有了充足的休息，她再次毫不吝啬地展示自己的美丽。而埃尔莎以十足军火贩子的模样懒洋洋靠在沙发上和萨沙聊天，她交叉着一双长腿，帅气又利落的模样再次让里奥感叹她和托雷斯的相似。  
“上午好，”埃尔莎起身迎接他们，萨沙也笑盈盈地望了过来。她伸出双臂，里奥走过去，被她抱住。  
“很高兴再次见到你，你又救了我。”  
“这就是命中注定了，”里奥笑道，“你也救了我和南多。”  
“我很抱歉牵连你们，”萨沙握住里奥的手，“如果不是那时候你带我去医院、让我离开叶戈尔，也不会发生这么多事。我给你们添了太多麻烦。”  
“这样说就太见外了，”里奥笑道，“现在我们已经是生死之交了。”  
萨沙被他逗笑了。松开里奥后，萨沙又拥抱了托雷斯。  
几人聊了一会儿，知道她并无大碍，里奥也再度松了口气。仿佛他今天到医院来就是为了听到一个又一个的好消息。  
“我能联系到罗纳尔多，”里奥说，“他一定有伊莲娜的联系方式，你需要吗？我可以现在就问他。好像伊莲娜也在巴塞罗那呢。”  
萨沙摇摇头：“我想等出院以后再考虑这些。”  
蒂亚戈扭着身子叫了起来，从托雷斯怀里伸着手向萨沙挥，萨沙接过孩子抱着，蒂亚戈摸着她的脸和头发。  
“他还挺喜欢你的，”埃尔莎说道，她刚要继续说什么，手机震动起来，她看了一眼屏幕，在极其短暂的瞬间里眼中闪过一丝慌乱，她立刻拒接了来电，仿佛什么都没发生似的在沙发上坐着，一言不发，放松的指尖收拢到掌心。  
“都还好吗？”托雷斯问。  
“没事。”埃尔莎摇摇头。  
里奥逗着蒂亚戈，向埃尔莎看了一眼，知道绝不是“没事”这么简单，但看埃尔莎的神色，倒也不是什么生死攸关的大事。  
这时埃尔莎的属下敲了敲门，把她叫出去了。  
*  
离开医院后，里奥和托雷斯去了巴萨。现在桑斯还没公布托雷斯回来的消息，里奥想直接让家人见到他。下车后里奥拉着托雷斯的手走进房子，他以为要到楼上才能见到家人，但一进门就正好看到塞斯克和皮克站在门口，正在研究门厅中一个包在巨大包装里的东西。  
“你们在干什么呢？”里奥问。  
“塞斯克买了个没用的立钟……哎，买了个挺好看的立钟，”皮克说，他走过来拥抱好久没见的里奥，走了一半忽然停下了，“这是谁？”  
塞斯克也惊讶地望着托雷斯。  
“我男朋友，”里奥开起了玩笑，“你们记得的，高个儿，金发，长得特别帅，十年前我就和他在一起了，还差点私奔。”  
“下午好，”托雷斯微笑道，“里奥把我带回来了，我在牢房里被关了三年，刚回西班牙。”  
这冲击似乎大得异常，一时间塞斯克和皮克都不说话了，只是惊异地望着他。  
“他没死？”塞斯克向里奥问。  
“没有，他被人带走了，我们见到的是提前准备好的尸体，”里奥解释着，“我们去楼上说吧，别站在这儿了。”  
皮克连话都说不出，而塞斯克望着托雷斯，他似乎并不只惊讶于托雷斯仍活着这一件事。  
几人进了二楼的小书房，里奥尽量简单讲述了事情的来龙去脉，托雷斯偶尔补充上一些细节。里奥也是这时才第一次知道，当年安德里亚斯忽然生病，是因为他的两个心腹被叶戈尔折磨致死。  
“所以，整件事的起因就是你在街上救了一个人？”塞斯克问。  
里奥点头，“如果时光倒流，我也还是会救她，但也会提前埋了叶戈尔，以免他生事。”  
塞斯克对他回答并不满意，而托雷斯向里奥看了一眼，再转过头时，皮克见到他笑了。  
他们没再说话。塞斯克沉默了很久，他几次和皮克交换目光，示意着“我们就摆脱不掉他了是么”，皮克也对此毫无办法。  
“你们今天回来，只是为了告诉我他还活着这一件事吗？”塞斯克问。  
“呃……是这样。”里奥答道，不明白塞斯克的言外之意是什么。  
“还有结婚，”托雷斯说，“我希望在今天亲自上门，告诉你们我要和里奥结婚的事，希望你们不会为此不快。”  
这人越来越油嘴滑舌了，塞斯克皱着眉头暗想，他这话说得巧妙，既不是请求他们首肯他与里奥的婚姻（以避免被拒绝），也并非生硬地、缺乏礼数地对他们通知自己要和里奥结婚一事。  
塞斯克简直不想和他说话。他曾在多年前对托雷斯盘问过，刁难过，塞斯克见过那时愿为里奥低头的托雷斯；后来他们决意离开欧洲、去阿根廷，塞斯克也见过心意已决、说一不二的托雷斯。而今天的托雷斯又是另一种模样，他清瘦了许多，态度谦逊，温文尔雅，可他绝不是容易对付的对手。  
“我现在也没有立场去感到‘不快’了，”塞斯克说，“里奥的父母回来了，你去问他们。”  
托雷斯沉默片刻。  
“我知道我不是最好的人选，但我想——”  
“想什么？‘照顾里奥’吗？”塞斯克缺乏耐心地打断他。  
“我想和里奥一起变老。”  
塞斯克惊愕地望着他，而里奥瞪大了眼睛。他其实不该感到惊讶，他知道这会是事实，可亲耳听见托雷斯把那句话说出口，他还是感觉难以置信。  
*  
里奥带着托雷斯回了他自己的房间。刚刚那几分钟算得上是惊险，听了那句话，塞斯克似乎遭受冲击，里奥简直以为他要发起火来。但最终，塞斯克并未开口，皮克赶快使眼色，让里奥和托雷斯离开了。  
里奥关好了门，呆呆地说道：“塞斯克真的很在乎我。”  
“他的反应是正常的，像我这样的人，应该尽量远离你才是，”托雷斯认同了里奥的话，“他确实很在乎你。”  
“你也是，”里奥抬起头，看向他笑道，“我被许多人爱着。”  
“尤其是我。”托雷斯拉过里奥的双手放在自己身前。  
“我们要一起变老了。”里奥望着他，“过去是你照顾我，等到我们老了，就是我照顾你了。”他轻声说着，声音温柔，又带着些得意。  
托雷斯把他抱过来吻着。或许是因为之前的谈话，他们仍在一种温柔的哀伤氛围中。  
“今天想做什么？”托雷斯问。  
里奥坐在他腿上，额头挨着托雷斯的侧脸。  
“不知道，什么都好。”  
“去结婚吧。”  
里奥惊讶地抬起头看他。  
“我知道我应该先去见你的父母……但无论他们怎么回答，我们都要结婚，”托雷斯解释道，“我们中午在这里吃饭，下午去市里办手续——埃尔莎帮我们准备好要带的东西了。”  
里奥呆怔着向他望去，然后笑了。  
*  
两人离开登记处时还不到四点钟。他们很快办好了手续，驾车回葡萄园了。  
距离葡萄园还有几公里时，路上忽然出现一辆车横在中间，挡了路。那辆车并未完全阻挡去路，留出了可供通过的宽度。但对方似乎是特意来等他们的，因为刚一见到里奥的车，那个站在车旁的年轻人就立即对他们挥手。  
托雷斯停下车，那年轻人举着双手，示意自己没有武器也没有敌意，不会忽然抽枪给他们致命一击，但里奥还是拿出了车上的备用枪攥在手里。对方又高又瘦，戴着眼镜，五官端正却神色忧郁，令人感觉难以接近，又因为雨和一袭黑衣而有种寒气逼人的感觉。  
“托雷斯先生，”那人匆忙走过来，站在车窗旁一米左右的地方，“我是卡洛斯·诺德格林，我有事想见您，但如您所知，葡萄园不会允许我进入。”  
为什么葡萄园会拒绝他？里奥回想着，但近年来交恶的集团或帮派里并没有这个姓氏。  
托雷斯却并不意外。  
“我明白。找我有什么事？”  
“我为埃尔莎·桑斯而来，”卡洛斯说，下了雨，天气又冷，他的头发像被冻住了一样，“希望您能同意我们的婚事。”  
里奥一惊，几乎当时就想给他一枪。如果他是埃尔莎的前男友，就意味着他是打伤了埃尔莎的那个人。但很快，里奥记起来当时埃尔莎也打伤了对方。  
“我下车和他说，你在车上就好，外面冷。”托雷斯说。  
里奥更觉得奇怪了。葡萄园就在眼前，只是几公里的路程，开车过去不就好了？在家里谈事，总好过他们站在路上。再者，让埃尔莎的前男友上车来谈，不是也免了他们站在雨中吗？  
托雷斯和那人走到路边，他站在里奥能看见也能听清他们谈话的距离。里奥猜测这是托雷斯第一次见到这人，但不知为何，托雷斯似乎并不喜欢他——甚至胜过知道些内情的里奥。  
卡洛斯·诺德格林，里奥重复着这名字，想知道为什么这个名字让自己如此不适，他确信自己曾在什么地方听到过……  
里奥忽然打了个寒战，手中的枪也跟着抖了一下。  
清水湖墓地不仅是托雷斯“下葬”的地方。他的父母也在那里。  
过去的三年中，在托雷斯的生日与祭日时，里奥都会去探望。他带着花，一束给托雷斯，另外两束给他的父母。  
他们死于诺德格林的谋杀。  
里奥从未和托雷斯谈过这件事。他不想揭托雷斯的伤疤，他们也从未有机会说起这些。这件事还是他问塞斯克时得知的。  
他向正在细雨中交谈的二人望去，自己坐在温暖的车内，却开始发抖。  
里奥下了车，仍攥着枪，站在托雷斯的斜后方。  
后来的事里奥也听说了。他知道诺德格林是如何被报复的。在桑斯疯狂的屠杀之前，托雷斯手刃了杀死父母的凶手。从年纪算来，那人会是卡洛斯的叔叔，或父亲。  
“……他早就死了，”卡洛斯仍在和托雷斯交谈着，“至于我，我过着什么样的生活您大概也有所耳闻，家族中的许多人都被迫离开西班牙，我们做错事，罪有应得，我只希望这些报复能到此为止。”  
“据我说知，桑斯已经不再干涉你们了。”托雷斯说。  
“是这样，但埃尔莎拒绝了我们的婚事——因为您。”  
托雷斯没开口。  
“当年在您‘去世’后，埃尔莎立即和我分手了。她认为她对您有愧，不只是之前错怪您许多年，还让您和恋人婚事受阻。后来您出了意外，埃尔莎立即和我分开，认为她不该和仇人的孩子做恋人，但我们十几岁就在一起了，”他看了眼托雷斯，补充道：“最初我们在一起时，她还以为是您杀害他父亲。”  
托雷斯面无表情，细雨落在他身上，将他的手也打湿了。  
“我对你们没意见，”托雷斯答道，“是否结婚，要看埃尔莎的意愿。”  
“请您转告她，”青年见他要走，立刻上前一步，“刚刚的话，请您转告她。没有您的认可，她不会接受我。”  
“好。”托雷斯没有感情地答道。  
他转过身来，推着里奥让他走到车旁，又为他拉开车门，“快上车。”  
两人回到车上，托雷斯绕开那辆停在路中央的车，继续向葡萄园驶去。  
里奥僵直地坐靠在椅背上，手中仍攥着枪没放下。  
“你要说些什么吗？”托雷斯问。  
“这话应该是我问你。”里奥回答。  
“面对他，我不知我还能说什么，”托雷斯说，空调的热气一阵阵扑来，车窗上起了一层雾，“我们互相复仇，互相残杀对方的家人。埃尔莎如果想和他在一起，或结婚，或养育孩子，都随她。如果她不想，我也不希望是因为我才拒绝。为什么你在发抖？”  
托雷斯立即减速，将车停在路边。他解开他们的安全带，抱住里奥。  
“你怎么了？”  
“冷，”里奥说，“又下了雨……我刚刚才知道那个人是谁。我们从没谈过你父母的事……还有后来发生的。”  
“我该早些告诉你的，我们回去说。”  
托雷斯抱了里奥好一会儿，确定他不再发抖了，才在里奥脸上吻了吻，为他重新系好安全带，两人再度向葡萄园驶去。  
我们确实该发抖。托雷斯想。人们为了不知究竟被看做什么的利益、野心与狂妄，去杀害另一个人，无视他家中年幼的孩子，给他留下一场悲剧，早早地将他扭曲。那孩子扭曲着成长，在还没成年时就成了罪犯，然后为自己的父母手刃仇人，制造另一场悲剧，发生在另一个孩子身上。  
仿佛这就是世界的运转方式。痛苦与扭曲成了遗产，珍宝似的在没有血缘的人之间传递。  
*  
最开始，托雷斯的父母做的不过是些平常的工作，与桑斯无关。后来桑斯需要自己人帮忙打理，他的父母过去帮忙，但也只是些财务上的事，并不涉及到桑斯的生意。  
但人并非只要安分守己就能相安无事。  
托雷斯第一时间知道了父母的死讯。那时桑斯的众人都在惊愕与怒火中，未能顾及要考虑孩子的反应。于是他立即知道了真相，知道了父母如何被谋杀、如何当场惨死。  
家人在得知消息后第一时间赶去现场，托雷斯也跟着去了。并没有人认为托雷斯应该远离事发地。那是他的父母，倘若他们出了事，托雷斯是那个要为他们复仇的人；倘若他们出了事，他应当看得清清楚楚。  
他看清了，他完成了复仇。  
那时他很快乐，同时感受到加倍的痛苦。他做了该做的事，但他不明白这一切。  
托雷斯和里奥没有下车。他是在车上讲述这一切的。雨还没停，但也算不得大，并不耽误他们快步走近房子里。  
他们解开了安全带。他说话时，里奥侧身靠在椅背上看他，像是躺在座椅上。  
“你很冷吗？”托雷斯问。  
里奥摇头。“我好像跟着你的话回去了，和你一起长大。”  
“不太愉快，是吗？”托雷斯笑道，他的声音忽然轻松下来，“这还是我第一次把这些话说出口。”  
里奥坐起来去抱他，疲倦地把头埋在托雷斯肩上。  
“我也要告诉你一件事，”他用手指在托雷斯胸前戳了戳，“也是从没和人说过喔。”  
*  
伊维塔和洛伦索各自抱着一个箱子走向门厅，见到里奥和托雷斯走来，于是对他们打了招呼。  
正要擦身而过，伊维塔忽然回过头来。  
“你手里的是什么？”她向托雷斯问。  
“这个？”托雷斯举起手中的东西，大方地递了过去给伊维塔看。洛伦索也凑了过来。  
“你们办手续了！”伊维塔惊叹道。  
洛伦索的注意力则完全不同。  
“你们这么多年竟然没有手续？你们的、的关系完全不受法律保护啊！”  
“现在受法律保护了。”托雷斯笑道。  
“感觉怎么样？你们现在可是新婚呢。”洛伦索站得距离里奥近，于是对他问道。  
“相当好，”里奥说，“总的来说，让人非常记忆深刻。”  
孩子们不解地看着他，托雷斯笑了。  
*  
久违地，安德里亚斯自噩梦中醒来。  
房子中如此安静，连窗外都没有风声。他向外望去，大雪阻隔了视线，远远近近都是白色，他被埋没和隔离在白雪之外。房间中没有钟表，他连时钟指针的声音都听不到。  
刚刚醒来，他经历了几秒漫长的空白，不知自己身在何处。梦境中他又一次回到发现洛塔尔不能说话的那天，他梦见自己去找洛塔尔，只发现他被丢弃在路旁的尸体。  
在不能思考的片刻中，他以为自己回到了过去——暗潮涌动、永远活在黑暗中的过去，他熟悉那样的生活，他在床上清醒过来，眼前滤过一个又一个人名和地名，清点自己还未杀的人和未完成的计划——就把那叫做阴谋吧，反正在别人看来他总是不怀好意，他也不需要抱有好意。时间久了，他真的会被这些东西吸引，杀人和抢夺都是那样让人上瘾的事，他当然不应该堕落到以此为乐的地步，但他早就毁了自己……这正是他喜欢、将要、愿意做的事。  
迟缓地，他感觉到光线，它们落在手上，让手掌覆盖上透明、闪亮的颜色。  
忽然间，鲜血、权势和暴利都索然无味，他的舌头在口腔里动了动，确认那些东西的确无法再吸引他。  
他终于缓慢地清醒过来。他想要大笑，并且真的这样做了，他忽然笑了起来，克制着不要打滚，然后从沙发上滚了下来。  
脚步声传来，他盼着走来的是他的伊莫，但来人却是在房子里暂住、照顾加维诺的莱昂。  
“你怎么了？出事了？”  
那脸上带着婴儿肥的英俊年轻人谨慎地问。  
“没事，伊莫呢？”安德里亚斯问。他看起来可没个大人的样子，他卷着毯子从沙发上滚到地上，头发也乱了。  
“她去公司了，你忘了？你不是也要去自己的公司吗？”莱昂呆呆答道，不知道安德里亚斯又在搞什么鬼。加维诺小心翼翼地从莱昂身后探出头来。  
安德里亚斯叹了一声，从地上跳起来。  
“想起来了，谢你提醒，小帅哥。”  
莱昂像害怕他会吓到加维诺一样，拉着加维诺赶快走了。安德里亚斯又发呆几秒，把头发揉的更乱，他拉开衣柜，发现一柜子的衣裙后想起自己还住在古斯塔夫松家，并看着伊莫的衣服不为缘由地笑了，瞬间被一阵天真又愚蠢的幸福感包围，这感觉确实有点发傻，但他喜欢。  
换好衣服，他用手指随便理了理头发，在顷刻间恢复了让人瞠目结舌的美貌。他拿上车钥匙出门，开车去斯卡特最大的那间公司。  
在安德里亚斯看来，这间公司的最大优点就是挨着古斯塔夫松集团的本部，两栋大楼紧挨着，中间只有不足百米的间距。当时准备买下这栋大楼时安德里亚斯还不太情愿，那笔钱花的不值得，但那时别无他选，唯有这一个地方可以让他来安放公司。  
这楼都旧了，他对夏尔抱怨，你看旁边古斯塔夫松的才建了一年，这栋都有七年了。  
夏尔抬了下眼镜，答道，老板，你别什么都和古斯塔夫松比，建成才七年已经算新的了。  
将就用吧，不然还能在露天办公吗。安德里亚斯说，依旧十分嫌弃。  
几年后他和伊莫相恋，这栋只比在露天办公好一点儿的建筑忽然成了安德里亚斯的心头好。他会用比平常更快的速度高效处理好公事，然后带着自己公司里做的咖啡和甜点大摇大摆走进旁边古斯塔夫松的大楼。  
他不仅“丢人丢到别人家去”，也丢到“别人的公司”去了。自从和伊莫在一起后，他每次来斯卡特的那间公司后都要去古斯塔夫松的总部，那里的保安、接待、前台和各路工作人员都知道他这个常客了，他们甚至为他特意准备了一个房间，就在伊莫办公室的斜对面。那里的墙壁是玻璃的，安德里亚斯也不用遮挡，每次来了都光明正大地坐在那里等未婚妻。有时他正好能看见伊莫在办公室里和别人谈话，他就坐在那里一动不动地看着她。  
整个世界，他只能为她一个人心动。他对这件事确信无疑。  
那个不知名的男孩，出现了六十天后又消失的人，他将自己从地狱带出，但他们之间发生的从不是爱情。安德里亚斯甚至想说那比爱情更无私，甚至崇高，他不为爱情而来，而是为了安德里亚斯。他阻止了安德里亚斯的坍塌和破碎，找回丢失的东西，努力让他成为接近完整的自己。  
他爱过托雷斯，并坚定不移地确信他会永久地爱着和恨着他。每个改变他人生活的人都负担着重大的责任，托雷斯改变了他的生活，那场醉酒、吸毒后无意识的侵犯在安德里亚斯站在悬崖上时狠狠推了他一把，在后来安德里亚斯被人囚禁和折磨的那三十天里，他甚至有分古怪的庆幸——有人做下了比你更恶毒的事，我可以恨着别人多一些了。  
从出生时托雷斯就闯进自己的世界里，并长久地占据着重要的位置，他在托雷斯身上体会渴望和不甘，愤怒和嫉妒，恨意和痛苦，仿佛这名字被刻在心上，那让他痛苦，但他不想忘。  
和托雷斯的婚礼等同于噩梦。他渴望与南多厮守，也曾在年幼时幻想过他们的婚礼，可这一切真正发生时，他们两人却都像傀儡，可那仍旧是一场婚礼，他和南多走过红毯，宣誓，亲吻。那一刻他为爱情战栗，他终于与从小就喜欢的人结婚，即使这婚礼是假的，即使他真正的恋人就站在人群中看着他，他还是由着自己孩子气地笑着、哭着、和他亲吻，他确信这是爱情唯一发生的时刻，在这一刻之后，他的一生又要归于沉寂。  
可伊莫出现了。她是真正打破一切的人，她和他一样没有任何事可在乎。她求死般走进水中，由着自己下沉，安德里亚斯熟悉那种感觉，死亡的阴影覆盖在他们身上，这是让他们一拍即合的第一件东西。他跳下水去，伊莫在水中睁开眼，爱情来势汹汹，在看到那双绿色眼睛的瞬间，安德里亚斯已经无力抵抗了。  
很早之前，安德里亚斯就迷恋着伊莫。他们见面的次数太少，伊莫总是伤痕累累，古斯塔夫松父子如藏着一桩丑闻一样把她藏起来。偶尔有一两次伊莫在重要的场合上出席，她的风头盖过父亲和哥哥，也盖过全场所有人。那时安德里亚斯远远地看着她，他知道那是和自己有婚约的人，但他从来不认为自己配得上她。  
在安德里亚斯的印象里，他们一共只见过三次面。之后伊莫就离开了，一连十年都不曾回来。她宁愿在饱受战火、贫穷和疾病蹂躏的土地上生活也不愿回家，直到她失去梅蒂亚。  
原本安德里亚斯才是那个时常夜半惊醒的人。但和伊莫在一起后他像是完全忘记自己也曾噩梦不断，他常要在伊莫睡不安稳时哄着她，低声劝慰着告诉她没事了，吻她的脸颊，轻拍她的后背，直到伊莫沉沉睡去。  
现在伊莫就在那里，隔着太宽的走廊，在百叶窗后，她斜着身子坐在桌后，一只胳膊支在桌子上，挑剔、沉静，略显无聊，她在和两个人讨论着什么，伊莫握着一支扣着笔盖的钢笔把玩，黑色的长发松散地挽着，安德里亚斯只能看见她的侧脸，却看得入了迷。  
十几分钟后，那两人离开办公室，伊莫的秘书带安德里亚斯进了办公室。  
“下午好。”安德里亚斯笑道，拥住伊莫，吻她的脸颊，她唇上还涂着口红。  
“你都处理好了？”  
“为了早点来见你。”安德里亚斯笑道，还揽着伊莫的腰。  
他们又不说话了，只望着对方，眼中含着笑。  
“再这样我又要亲你了。”安德里亚斯笑道。  
伊莫和他在窗边的大沙发上坐下。安德里亚斯奇怪：“你不是工作都交代好了？怎么不走？你的包呢，我帮你拿着。”  
“你连手机也不带，有人打电话也不知道。”伊莫说。  
安德里亚斯摸了下身上，果然忘了带手机。“有人来电话了？”  
“里奥打给你，莱昂接的，告诉他你没带手机，里奥就打给我了。”  
“他从俄罗斯回来了？”  
伊莫点点头，“他和埃尔莎把托雷斯带回来了。”  
安德里亚斯有一会儿没动，光芒映在他眼中，他迟疑地望着伊莫：“他还活着？”  
伊莫点头。  
安德里亚斯沉默着，过了好一会儿，他才开口。  
“那真好，”他微微笑了，眼波温柔，“或许等什么时候有空，我们去看看他们。”  
“他好歹还和你结过婚呢，你就这个态度，”伊莫说着，又想起什么，“你和托雷斯结过婚，里奥又和他结婚……”  
“所以只要我和里奥再结一次，这个圈就圆满了。”安德里亚斯笑道。  
“可你不能和别人在一起。”伊莫的指尖滑过他的脸颊，压低了嗓音对他说道。安德里亚斯不受控制地感到一阵战栗。她的话不是要求，不是命令，而是事实。她若这样说了，他就会这样做。无条件的臣服和退让。这甚至都不是为了她，仅仅是为了安德里亚斯自己，直觉引导着他这样做，出于最纯粹的自私和利己，他要顺从她的话，听从她的一切，那让他快乐，让他满足。  
安德里亚斯双唇微启，无法答话，转瞬间又被那双莹绿的眼睛蛊惑。  
*  
阵阵凉风惬意地吹过时，伊莲娜放慢脚步，微微抬起双臂。她左手拎着比手掌大不了多少的小包，右手攥着一大杯冰凉的饮料。假期就是要这样，有凉风，有加冰的果汁，有炫目刺眼的阳光。  
她不紧不慢地走着，现在她一个人独居，没有谁在等着她，她也乐得过这样无牵无挂的日子。克里斯搬出了他们同住的房子，上周她和克里斯还有他的男朋友科恩特朗一起吃了饭，克里斯不放心她自己独住，伊莲娜倒是迫不及待想把他推出去。  
“有男朋友就跟男朋友好好待着得了，你在家都耽误我带姑娘回来，一听到家里还有个男人，哪个姑娘愿意跟我回来？”  
“要我给你介绍漂亮姑娘吗？超级漂亮的。”克里斯殷切地说。  
“我每天和超模打交道，需要你介绍‘超级漂亮’的姑娘给我？”伊莲娜反问。克里斯哑口无言，转而又开始说自己和科恩特朗如何如胶似漆了，并让伊莲娜尽快恋爱才好。  
伊莲娜在床上坐着，克里斯过来摆弄她的头发。他现在终于得偿所愿了，一副过来人的样子对伊莲娜谆谆教导。  
“你不能总想着萨沙，你要是总放不下她，根本就没办法和其他人好好约会，你看，我就不管里奥·梅西了，现在我心里就有法比奥，然后我就追到了法比奥……”  
“我总感觉是法比奥可怜你才和你在一起的。”伊莲娜若有所思。  
“不是那回事！”克里斯赶快反驳，“他是喜欢我的，不是可怜我！我们是正儿八经恋爱的！”  
伊莲娜笑起来：“开玩笑呢，紧张什么。”  
“我要去问问法比奥是不是可怜我。”克里斯鼓着眼睛可怜巴巴地说。  
“消停点儿，他要是可怜你，半年前就跟你在一起了，”伊莲娜嫌弃地说道，“就你这脑子，恋爱之前不好用，恋爱之后还是不好使。”  
“这时候不用太精明。”克里斯又得意洋洋起来，他摆弄着伊莲娜的长发，编了个丑丑的辫子。  
“这样漂亮吧？”  
“我有生之年就没这么丑过。”伊莲娜接过镜子照了照，开始拆头发。  
“你不明白，这是那种……那种风格。”  
伊莲娜没理他。克里斯显然在女性时尚方面词汇匮乏。  
“但你不要想着萨沙了。”他又正色劝道。  
“现在开始我就想着你。”伊莲娜拆散发辫抖了抖，坚决地说。  
“没开玩笑，这也好几年了，你该忘掉她了……你看，我和梅西都重逢了，但最后还是忘了他、和法比奥在一起了。”  
伊莲娜捋着头发，她本不无意想起萨沙，但克里斯反复提起她。  
“这很难，”她看着克里斯，“你能再找到一个萨沙那样的人吗？你告诉我，你见过的哪个女孩比的上她？现在我连她是死是活、在什么地方都不知道。”  
几句话说得克里斯哑口无言。过了一会儿，伊莲娜自己接上话：“我会忘了她。但这需要很久。”  
“多久？”  
伊莲娜只能摇头。  
她不再说了。最初和萨沙相识时，伊莲娜带她回到自己家里。那时是假期，伊莲娜住在爷爷奶奶家，她对他们说萨沙是自己的同学，然后就这样将女神降临一般的萨沙带进自己窄小的房间里。她局促地看着萨沙在房间中来回走着，脱下被风吹冷的外套，用毛巾擦着头发。  
那晚她们没说多少话。伊莲娜穿了件宽松的运动衫当做睡衣，把棉麻还是什么布料的旧睡衣递给萨沙时她简直感觉这是亵渎神灵，但萨沙只是接了过去并向她道谢。晚上萨沙很快睡熟了，她握住伊莲娜的手，伊莲娜感觉自己得到了无上的荣耀。  
那晚一直在下雨。许多年后，伊莲娜在失眠时会循环播放雨声的音频。最初和萨沙分开的那些日子里，她听着雨声在毯子下啜泣，哭累了，就睡着了。几年后她还是有这样的习惯，但雨声开始让她心安，她知道萨沙不在自己身旁，也不需要骗自己她就躺在旁边，她只要让自己相信萨沙还好端端地活在某个地方就好。  
一万次亲吻。  
萨沙·沃迪亚诺娃。  
她记得萨沙留给她信上的话。一万次亲吻。她想道，若她们能再见面，她愿意将那句话付诸实践。  
风更大了些。伊莲娜喝光了饮料，将空包装丢进垃圾桶。她向前走了几步，忽然发现有一个人站在公园的路中央。她一动不动，是吗？还是只是走得很慢？伊莲娜猜测着，她向前走去，然后她再走不动了。  
这一定是玩笑。  
伊莲娜停下脚步，也一动不动站着。向那个人望了许久，她笑了。笑自己出现了幻觉。  
可哪怕是幻觉也好，让她再看她一会儿，多看一眼，直到幻觉消失为止。  
幻觉中的萨沙向她走来。  
自己会哭出来的，她怎么能走过来？伊莲娜想后退了。她不能过来，她不能再走近了。  
萨沙的面容比记忆中的更加清晰。她穿着素白的衣裙，金发披在肩上，看上去弱不禁风，眼中却燃着火焰。  
她走来，像是穿越梦境。  
她走来，温热的手碰着伊莲娜的脸颊。  
*  
在里奥和托雷斯启程去北欧探望父母之前，安德里亚斯忽然到葡萄园来拜访他们。  
那个下午平淡无奇，直到安德里亚斯出现，他从车上下来一步步走近，里奥忘了去迎接他，他像第一次见到他一样被他震慑得无法言语。似乎每见到他一次，他的美貌就更胜从前几分。如今他有了伊莫，比从前更无法无天了。  
安德里亚斯走近时里奥才想到该去迎他，他走过去，果不其然被安德里亚斯搂住并接受了他轻佻的贴面吻。  
“伊莫不在这儿你胆子就大了是吧？”里奥问。  
“她不会放在心上，”安德里亚斯搂着他的腰拍了拍，“你根本就不能和她相比，连半个情敌都算不上。”  
“你怎么自己过来了？”里奥带着他向楼上走。  
“伊莫想让我提前见见南多——在她不在场的情况下，说免得我放不开、太拘谨什么的。”  
“我也要回避一下？”里奥问。  
“不用，不用，别麻烦了，”安德里亚斯轻飘飘地说，他潇洒地捋了下头发，“在南多面前你也是一样……连半个情敌都算不上，毫无战斗力，我都懒得把你放在眼里。”  
里奥在心里翻着白眼。  
“他自己怎么不来接我？”安德里亚斯问。  
“孩子在闹呢，他走不开。”  
里奥偷偷观察安德里亚斯，他和单恋多年的人终于又再见面，至少他也应该有点紧张或感慨，但安德里亚斯毫无表示，脸上挂着洞悉一切且藐视万物的表情，挺直了腰杆向南多的房间走去。  
一瞬间里奥成了局外人。他很乐意看看纠缠多年的这两人重逢时会是什么模样。他走在后面，看着安德里亚斯步履轻松、状态随意地推开门。  
就连开门，他的动作也优雅流畅，无懈可击。这就是纯粹的美，无可置疑——里奥在心中叹着。  
托雷斯抱着蒂亚戈走来走去，一边晃着他。蒂亚戈终于不哭了，但脸上还挂着泪。安德里亚斯走进去，见到托雷斯后两人都怔住了，远远地打量着对方。他们隔着六七步互相看着，安德里亚斯的笑容渐渐淡去，他专注地、几近挑剔地看着托雷斯，确认他是否还是自己出生起就认识的那个人。  
房中安静了片刻，托雷斯抱着孩子走到他面前拥抱了安德里亚斯。  
安德里亚斯身体紧绷，绿色的眼睛微微睁大。  
“还是这么好看。”托雷斯在他耳边轻声说，并吻了他的脸颊。  
安德里亚斯仔细看着他脸上的每寸皮肤和眼旁的细纹，他靠得更近，几乎贴上托雷斯的鼻尖，他的呆滞和惊讶已经消失，转瞬间里奥又看到他邪气的笑容。  
“你还不如直接杀了我们来的痛快，这样折磨人，何苦呢。”他轻轻说道，声音又低又软，满是蛊惑。  
“你生气了？”  
“我气到把你的小男朋友压在桌子上又亲了一回，你说我生不生气？”  
刚觉得他们俩有点太接近、想要表示不满的里奥忽然缩回去了。  
托雷斯气笑了。  
“你是特意来气我的？刚见面就提这个？”  
“我是要让你知道你给我们带来了多大的麻烦和痛苦，”安德里亚斯在沙发上坐下，“以至于我和曾经的情敌里奥·梅西结下了深厚的友谊，我不仅不想杀他，还愿意救他的命——”  
“‘不想杀他’？”里奥问，从门口走过来也坐到沙发上，“你还真打算杀了我？”  
“没有切实计划，只是想过很多次。”安德里亚斯诚实地答道，向他眨了眨眼睛。  
“‘很多次’是多少？”  
“上百次。虽然不能做，但想着这件事还是挺舒坦的。”  
里奥若有所思地看着他，然后做了个手势示意你们继续。  
他拿着杯子倒茶，然后靠在沙发上舒舒服服地看托雷斯和小少爷重逢的戏码。  
两人还没等开口，蒂亚戈忽然不满地叫了起来，蹬着腿呼唤托雷斯的注意力。  
“乖，宝宝，不哭了……”托雷斯抱着孩子摇晃，蒂亚戈并不买账，又哭了起来，眼角都是泪花，托雷斯为他擦着眼泪，在孩子脸上吻着。  
安德里亚斯惊讶地看着托雷斯哄孩子的一幕。里奥露出怡然自乐的神色，拿着茶杯慢悠悠地喝着，看托雷斯吻着蒂亚戈的小手哄他，再看看安德里亚斯没见过世面的惊呆模样。  
安德里亚斯刚要对托雷斯说什么，回头看了里奥一眼，然后又一眼。  
“你也不拿我当回事了吧——‘情敌’这方面？”  
“毫无战斗力。”里奥抿着茶露出有恃无恐的微笑。  
*  
里奥还是留出时间给两人独处了。他借口说要打电话于是离开房间，并把不再哭闹的蒂亚戈也抱走了。  
安德里亚斯靠在沙发上，很久都没说话，他不知要说什么。忽然间，脑海中冒出一句奇怪的话，似乎与托雷斯毫无关联。  
他从未想过他能拥有今天的一切。  
还没长大，他的战争就开始了。安德里亚斯以为那就是生活，他的世界变为一地狼藉，他的爱情为他带来屈辱，他没有相信的东西，他以为破坏就是生活。  
生活一定要在某个人、某些人的鲜血和痛苦中继续，要么是他人，要么是自己，总有人要受伤，像为某个不睁眼的神献祭一样，人们彼此伤害，彼此破坏。血缘不能阻挡，爱情也不能阻挡，所以被他称为舅舅的人侵犯母亲，所以母亲抛弃他们，所以南多将他当做玩物，所以他有理由伤害哥哥们。亲近的人尚且如此，对外人还能抱着什么期待。  
破坏曾是如此有趣的东西。伤害别人，伤害自己，让他们血流成河，自己也满身满脸都是血污。  
他的世界就是这样的。  
甚至，安德里亚斯曾希望这一切都不要停止。他渴望将所有人都当做仇敌，以各种各样的方式伤害他们。战争不能停下，战争要像升起落下的太阳一样日以继夜，有争斗、仇恨、暴力、血腥的地方才是他的世界。最初他恐惧这一切，但不得不加入其中后，他爱上了这样的生活。  
可怕的是，安德里亚斯知道这不是假象。这就是真正的他，他就是这样让人痛恨和厌恶的人。他不想辩解，他愿意让自己成为满口谎言的凶手、骗子和背德者。他等待着报复——等待着一场从天而降的怒火和灾厄将他烧成灰烬。  
自始至终他都不能明白自己的存在和世界的本意。他得到了最坏的一切，于是他等待着，看还会有什么更可怕的事发生在他身上。  
在他孱弱不堪时，世界将他打碎；在他不惧怕任何事时，世界为他送来爱情。于是又一次，他被碾得粉碎。  
但这一次，他只是心甘情愿罢了。  
从前他爱着托雷斯，像恋人一般，但托雷斯只给了他模糊的感觉，他甚至无法触碰爱情的实体。直到伊莫到来，她将安德里亚斯所有模糊的想法与感觉都打碎，他的感受需要摧毁，他的世界需要重建。  
他傲慢又美丽，让人心碎，诱人而危险，让人望而生畏。他身上那些诱惑的东西变了，它们只限定给某个人，其他人都无法染指，那些引诱与美丽都是伊莫一个人的，只有她才能触碰。  
“这几年还顺利？”托雷斯问。  
安德里亚斯只能点头。他的生活从未如此容易。  
“还吃药吗？”  
“都停了。”  
“伊莫呢？”  
安德里亚斯抬头看他，“伊莫怎么了？”  
“问问你和她怎么样，还能怎么了。”  
安德里亚斯要开口，却发现那些话都说不出。  
她很美，他爱她，还能再说什么呢？  
“我们很好，”安德里亚斯轻声回答，“我爱她。”  
这不像是他会说出的话，任何一个字都不是。  
托雷斯发现安德里亚斯的模样变了。他当然仍如从前那样好看，他的锋利和棱角都在，可他还是和从前不同了。  
他曾是满身鲜血而光芒万丈的人，他从无人知晓的炼狱中爬出，仿佛永远站在灼热的烈火之中，他踩在苦痛上，踩在枪支弹药等一切强硬、野蛮、冷硬的东西上，他需要力量和权势证明他的无畏和强大。  
但现在，他已经不再需要外在力量的保护和虚张声势，他不必以煎熬作为代价换取任何东西，他可以拥有一切而无需痛苦的付出。  
他已经不需要任何东西来证明什么。  
他的世界前所未有的简单纯粹。他拥有一切，顺理成章得仿佛是自然与万物的法则和旨意：凡是他要的，都将到来；凡是他厌恶的，都将消亡。  
他做错过很多事，为此昼夜思虑，夜不能寐，担忧，猜测，害怕。惹人厌烦的生活没教会他任何事，他永远都独自伫立在无人知晓的黑暗角落，看着自己被迫或主动搅进一场又一场混乱，他不能思考这一切对他意味着什么，又对未来有什么影响，他只是看着它们发生，感受它们如水流般从身体上经过，它们到底留下了些东西，沉淀在他身体上，于是并非有意地，每过一段时间他都在变成新的自己。  
“你怎么了？”  
托雷斯问。他不确定他想问的是什么，但安德里亚斯明白。  
“我现在看到的你，不会只是爱情的影响吧？”  
“当然不，”他答道，“但我需要一个导火索。如果没有人来按下开关，那么什么事都不会发生。也或许会发生，但不会这么快，也不会这么顺利。”  
“以前的事呢？”半晌后，托雷斯问。  
安德里亚斯沉吟着。  
“发生了发生的事。”  
他答道，沉在眼底的惶惑与怒火已然消散。  
所有过往就这样轻易糅进一句话中。  
忽然间，托雷斯感觉安德里亚斯与自己的距离从未如此遥远过。他已经不再明白他，安德里亚斯也不再是那个惊慌失措对他求救的男孩。  
托雷斯走过去，在不明所以的安德里亚斯身边坐下，然后抱住他，摸着他的头发。  
安德里亚斯呆滞片刻，闭上眼，头伏在托雷斯肩上。他的手摸索到托雷斯的手握住。  
*  
晚些时候，伊莫来了。  
她和安德里亚斯参加了葡萄园的家宴，纵然他们是美貌非凡的一对，也不会有人对安德里亚斯和伊莫抱有任何愚蠢的幻想，他们确实有令人惊叹的美丽，但没有人会否认他们本性中的残忍——那甚至只通过肉眼就能看得清清楚楚。经历过的东西成了他们的一部分，永远存在于身体中。他们仍会以他们认为正确的理由挑起纷争，他们仍会不计代价地做任何他们想做的事。  
安德里亚斯和伊莫一同出现在众人面前，他们相互独立、相互依存，他们是同一种人，遗世独立，超然万物。  
*  
迟早有一天，他会崩溃的。  
莱昂抓着手里的刷子仇人一般地洗刷着料理台。无辜的泡沫和水迹回望着他，莱昂低着头，眼泪大滴大滴掉在上面。他不做声地哭着，愤怒地擦洗着。  
他实在不知道加维诺在哭什么，闹什么，平常加维诺安静时他们相处得很好，但加维诺会为一切莫名的小事固执起来，动不动就发作，又哭又喊，莱昂必须哄着他、照看着他，以免他伤害自己。  
很多次莱昂都险些对他发火。他真的气急了，可加维诺和常人不同，和他没道理可讲，说什么都没用，莱昂甚至不知道他在哭什么，闹什么，更不知道如何安抚。过去的几个月里他前所未有地明白了为什么会有人喜欢用暴力解决问题，只要几个动作就能让对方闭嘴、让纷争平息，免了浪费口舌和时间，多么简单，多么便捷。  
可他不能，他连对加维诺大声说话都不忍。加维诺精神不好，又是自己喜欢的人，他怎么可能大声吼叫去吓他？但莱昂真的感觉自己要疯了，在安抚加维诺的时候，在劝着他哄着他让他平静下来的时候，莱昂在心中计算着：下一秒我就不再忍了，下一秒一定会爆发。  
他做到了不可能的事，在让他时时刻刻想尖叫、怒吼时，在他暴躁、困惑、怒气冲冲时，他怎么可能做得到一味忍让？可莱昂始终顺从着，他的声音疲倦干涸，他的胳膊和身体无力、沉重，他喘气时喉咙冒着烟和火，他按住加维诺的胳膊，不能用力也不能太轻，不能让他疼也不能让他挣脱开，他要阻止他伤害自己，要劝他，要做所有他根本做不到的事。  
他做不到，到最后他只能丧家犬一般告诉安德里亚斯和伊莫，告诉加维诺的姐姐埃尔莎，他做不到，他放弃了，然后他会灰溜溜地离开，夹着尾巴回家去。  
没有人能做到这些，他也做不到，这不可能。  
脑中反复着这些话时，莱昂精疲力竭地安抚加维诺。最终加维诺终于安静下来时，他感觉自己才是疯掉的那个人。  
安顿好加维诺，等到他哭累了、闹累了，终于睡着时，莱昂走进厨房。他希望砸烂房间里的每一样东西来发泄怒火。他抓着刷子沾上清洗剂和水，徒劳地擦洗着干净的料理台，一面问自己，你在什么？你疯了吗你给自己选了这样的生活？后半生就要这样过了？放着无忧无虑的日子不要、偏跑来陪他？这有趣吗？你不累吗？你也疯了，对吗？  
对，他也疯了。愤恨地刷洗厨房的时候，大滴大滴的眼泪掉下来。就算哭也没什么丢人的，若你在我的位置上你也会哭。  
有段时间莱昂哭得很频繁。加维诺忽然病情严重，加维诺不认识他了，加维诺总是吵闹，加维诺不再说话。可这不是全部啊，莱昂在浴室里肿着眼睛洗脸时想，他不仅有加维诺要烦心，他还有自己的生活。他在每天上课，他还有好多书要看，还有好多笔记要复习，还有好多研究要查，他不可能在凌晨一点钟之前睡着，而且第二天他还要为加维诺做早饭。而等到明天黎明到来时，他希望加维诺安然无恙，不用他哄、劝或忧心忡忡。  
他把自己锁在浴室里，坐在地上。让我哭一会儿，就一会儿。  
他没经历过这样的生活，他身上从来都没什么重量的。为什么不回到原来的日子里？为什么就要给自己选这样一条路？加维诺一辈子好不起来、自己就要一辈子和一个病人生活在一起吗？  
他骂自己是傻瓜，坐在地上屈着膝盖，一面哭一面抓自己的头发。  
等到哭够了，等到眼泪流尽了，莱昂站起来，洗洗脸出去了。确认加维诺还在熟睡后，他坐到不远处的书桌上打开台灯，摊开书本和笔记，在开始复习功课、查资料之前，他吸着鼻子，拿过来眼药水滴上，闭着眼等湿润却干涸的眼睛恢复正常。几分钟之后他翻开书，拿起笔。  
他认真考虑过自己要在做什么，现在他的生活主要分成两部分，照料加维诺和上学，而专业课教给他的东西在能让他掌握知识也能更好地理解和照料加维诺。他的未来已经确定，他会和加维诺共度余生，而自己就算不能成为医生也没关系，他不必为钱烦忧，但他必须确保自己掌握学校教给他的东西、照顾好加维诺。  
他咬着笔头，努力理解书上的一行行小字。  
世界上就是有这种不会死心的人。刚刚很惨，过去的几个月都又苦又惨，但现在不是没事么，一切安好。  
几天后父亲来探望他，莱昂很高兴，带着加维诺一起去见父亲。父亲自然为他担忧，但也为莱昂的变化惊讶。  
“怎么一夜间长大了？”  
“您说的真容易，”莱昂咬着饮料吸管翻白眼，“这都过去半年了。”  
父亲还在盯着他打量，惊讶又自豪。  
“你和以前不一样了。”  
莱昂点头，一副认命的样子。他当然自己和从前不同了，却不能对父亲解释缘由，忽然间他又要照料自己又要照料一个病人，还要上学，兼顾家务，如果还是原来那幅不中用的德行，那他早被赶回西班牙了。  
“每天都要照顾人，不容易吧？”父亲问。加维诺在一旁玩着拼图，父亲自然不能指名道姓。  
莱昂摇摇头，看了眼加维诺，做出无所谓的模样：“习惯就好了。”  
“你打算一辈子都这样？”父亲继续问，“我不忍心，你以前什么也不用做，整天到处去玩，根本没有可操心的事，现在倒好，给自己弄了一身累赘，还要寄人篱下……你不用做什么，以后不工作也无所谓，让自己这么累干什么？”  
他把莱昂问住了。莱昂自己一直没想过这些，父亲一问出口，他自己也懵了，努力想着为什么要让自己这么累。若说因为爱情，那大概确实占了一半理由，但不是全部。  
“我好像不应该‘知难而退’，”莱昂想了半天，“觉得太难就放弃，那我这辈子什么也别想做成——这还是我喜欢的人呢。我倒也不是说我要做什么大事，但也不能太没种。”  
“不是谁的日常生活都要每天照顾一个病人，这和工作上、生活上遇到的难处不一样，你这样太累了。”父亲还在坚持。  
莱昂喝干净饮料，把一头卷发抓乱又捋顺。  
“这是我选的。”  
*  
他不能离开加维诺。那是自己喜欢的人，他和自己爱上他时一样，他早知道自己要面对这一切。没有复杂的东西支撑莱昂，他只有简单的想法：如果没做好准备就不要夸下海口，如果已经承诺就别退缩。  
莱昂不知道什么爱不爱的，但他确实喜欢加维诺。他相貌出众，莱昂自然会因为外貌注意他，但容貌不足以支撑这么久，容貌也不能让他在这种算得上是“煎熬”的生活中坚持下来。  
发了火、哭累了之后，莱昂避免去想加维诺，他需要安静上几个小时，确保自己再走到加维诺身边时已经平静下来。多次反复后，他熟悉了自己在暴躁不耐时的脾气，情绪来了又走，等它们都离开，他回到加维诺身边。  
在跌入低谷之后事情不可能发展得更糟，于是只能好转。加维诺发病的次数依旧很多，但莱昂不再觉得烦躁和手足无措了，他知道该怎么应对，知道加维诺要花上多久会好转。  
没有办不成的事，他安慰好加维诺后倒了杯果汁给他，加维诺小心地喝了，自己擦干净嘴唇，抬眼防备地看着莱昂。  
“我没生气，没事，”莱昂安慰着，“不用害怕。”  
加维诺谨慎地打量着他，小声叫道，“莱昂。”  
“我在这儿。”莱昂答道。加维诺伸出手来，慢慢环住他的腰，头靠在莱昂身上。莱昂闭上眼，长舒一口气，这就足够了。哪怕累也好，哪怕什么都得不到也好。  
*  
加维诺和莱昂有一半时间住在医院，一半时间住在古斯塔夫松，在安德里亚斯和伊莫的眼皮底下。他们在这里住的久了，安德里亚斯感觉自己像是多了个孩子和女婿似的，在他和伊莫看来，莱昂确实是个难得的人，也亏得他有耐心能照顾加维诺这么久，安德里亚斯还以为不出两个月他就会打退堂鼓，但坚信自己什么都做得到的、固执又不服输的、满脑袋卷毛的莱昂·布尔维尔还是坚持住了，安德里亚斯在和伊莫聊天时表示自己对他心悦诚服，如果是自己肯定一个星期都坚持不了。  
得知托雷斯和里奥要来北欧后，安德里亚斯去转告加维诺和莱昂这一消息。他一张口，就觉得自己像在告诫儿子如何和岳父母打交道、别在亲家面前露怯。  
“你知道托雷斯是谁，不用我多说，他是埃尔莎的叔叔，刚回来没几天，这次他要来北欧探望老丈人全家，当然也会和梅西一起过来看看加维诺，到时候你稳重点，少说话，别毛毛躁躁的，让桑斯放心把加维诺交给你。埃尔莎可能没时间过来，但你们迟早要再见面，托雷斯和梅西结婚的时候我们都要去参加婚宴，你提前准备好你和加维诺的衣服、药、生活用品，在葡萄园谨言慎行……”  
半年前莱昂一定是似懂非懂的模样，但现在他只是和平常一样沉稳，一句句记下那些话，并保证自己能做到最好。  
“你和加维诺发展得怎么样了？”说过了正事，安德里亚斯问道，“你们进行到哪一步了？”  
莱昂红了脸。  
“他亲过我，就这样。他现在还什么都不知道，我总不能……”他看了眼安德里亚斯，抓了抓耳朵，为了遮掩尴尬赶快做出专业的样子：“再说这件事可能会对他在心理上有影响，我还不确定他的想法，你也知道他的情况和别人不一样，我不可能在这时候……”  
“这就对了，”安德里亚斯大力拍拍他的肩膀，很高兴地给莱昂更多压力：“诓骗、引诱病人和未成年人的都是人渣，在碎宝石和古斯塔夫松这种人会被挂到树上喂乌鸦。但你这么可爱，对加维诺又好，我和伊莫不会让乌鸦啄你的。”他甚至掐了掐莱昂的脸。莱昂不会被挑逗也不会被恐吓，他不用挂心，因为他确实无所畏惧——彻彻底底，分毫不假，他行得正坐得端，什么也不怕。  
他得到了爱情和更好的自己，没什么可后悔。  
*  
为了托雷斯重新接手桑斯的工作，葡萄园中开了个长长的会议。会议结束后，众人各自散开，里奥也抱着蒂亚戈回了房间，只剩下托雷斯和埃尔莎二人。  
结束上一个话题后，托雷斯打量着侄女，忽然问道：“你染了头发吗？”  
埃尔莎摸了摸头发，“您竟然刚刚发现——全家只剩下您还没注意了。”  
她的头发留长了些，它们被染成一种暗哑的金色。  
“更漂亮了，”托雷斯叹道，“还有，我昨天见到了卡洛斯，”他继续说道，忽略埃尔莎惊讶的神色，“他说了你们的事，想要和好。我告诉他这件事的决定权完全在你。我不会干预，也不想见到你因为我不快乐。我对他没有意见。你喜欢谁，就和谁在一起，不用顾虑我。”  
埃尔莎仍在惊愕中。  
“他不该去找您。”她低着头，语气深恶痛绝。  
“他并不是你的仇人，不用恨得咬牙切齿。”  
“我恨的不是他。”  
*  
埃尔莎能做到像母亲那样铁石心肠，却不能像她一般无动于衷。  
她不能笑，她无法装模作样，她不可能从容优雅，她甚至不会假装。  
十六岁的埃尔莎站在宴会的角落里，像一杆长枪一样突兀。这不是欢庆的时刻，不是热闹的场合，这是对她的嘲弄，对父亲的侮辱，这是她一生中最为耻辱的时刻：宴会的主人杀了她的父亲，她却要出席那人的庆祝晚宴。  
柔和的音乐刮着她的耳膜，埃尔莎觉得眼中充血。她不相信意外，不相信悲剧和事故，托雷斯只能是有意的，而自己竟然只能继续称呼他叔叔，抑制着眼底的泪对他笑脸相迎。  
去杀了他吧，轻柔的声音在耳边蛊惑，去杀了他，告诉所有人世界上还有公平存在，杀人就要偿命，所有施加到别人身上的痛苦终有一日会回到始作俑者身上，这不是杀人犯庆功的宴会，这是报仇雪恨的时刻。  
可她手里没有枪啊。埃尔莎眼中涌上泪来。她没有力量，她什么都做不了。她只能在宴会上站着，蒙着泪的眼睛看着杀父仇人如何闪耀地出现在她面前，如何从容地用仿佛拥有世间万物的姿态面对众人。  
这是你要的世界吗？神创造的世界应该是如此是非不分、黑白颠倒的模样吗？  
她不能再相信神了。她无法理解发生的一切是为了让她体会什么、经历什么，她不承认这样的神。  
她的仇敌。  
埃尔莎紧攥着手，短短的、光滑的指甲掐进掌心。  
这不是她出现在这里的目的。她知道今天的宴会非参加不可，她也虚弱地对自己保证她会从容应对，她不能搞砸这一切，她要等待。  
她还没有力量，也不敢想象如果杀了托雷斯，母亲和弟弟会遭遇什么。加维诺已然疯了不是吗？还会有什么更可怕的事发生在他身上？为了你的一时之快，你要冒险去杀一个你可能无法杀死的人吗？  
多可笑，她就是做不到。  
就算有枪放在她手里，就算她现在拿起餐叉，她还是没有杀人的能力。  
继续在仇恨中像一棵畸形的植物虚弱地生长。埃尔莎甚至看不到希望。  
她的希望是杀人。  
她应该像电影中那些心狠手辣的角色一样手起刀落、扣下扳机。她抬起手，看着苍白细瘦的手指。  
宴会上越来越冷。埃尔莎身体发颤。她不能再想下去，她要冷静下来，总不能让人发现她的失态。她不能再被人看轻了。  
深夜中，宴会结束，埃尔莎和母亲、弟弟一起坐上回家的车。加维诺茫然地望着窗外，他转过头来，小心地问埃尔莎，为什么他们不能住在刚刚的酒店里，伊维塔和洛伦索今天就住在那里。  
埃尔莎没有回答。  
因为她不想，因为母亲虽然对一切都冷漠、无动于衷，但她仍旧害怕死亡，这或许是她最后一点还在意孩子们的表示，她怕埃尔莎和加维诺会出事。他们年纪小，又住在庄园外、不被桑斯的人待见，而且加维诺又生了病。  
那时埃尔莎还没有彻底放弃加维诺。她抱住他，加维诺依赖地伏在她怀里。  
加维诺开始哼歌，这次眼泪冲破埃尔莎的眼眶。她是个没用的人，她失去父亲却无法复仇，她眼见弟弟支离破碎却无能为力，她甚至不能修复与母亲的关系。她还没成年，但这不是理由，她已经是一个失败者，她对自己失望透顶。  
加维诺让她痛苦。看到他的每一次都在提醒她的无能和她失去的一切。  
埃尔莎静默地流着泪。母亲知道她在哭，母亲没有反应。她们早就应该流尽眼泪了不是吗。  
“以后我们会变成什么样？”  
埃尔莎忽然问道。  
回答她的只有母亲的漠然。  
“你已经过了需要我为你负责的年纪。”  
埃尔莎努力想要无动于衷，眼泪却更多了。她十六岁，她想要母亲，她需要母亲的支持，她甚至不需要任何行动、话语和付出，只要母亲愿意留给她一个让她感到安慰的态度、甚至只是偶尔的温柔就足够了。但母亲拒绝给予和展现出任何东西。  
“您爱父亲，对吧？”抹着眼泪，埃尔莎望着窗外，嗓音哽咽。  
这次母亲没有回答。她的下巴抬起，嘴巴固执地抿着。  
这个高傲的、埃尔莎爱慕的女人；这个傲慢的、埃尔莎无法去恨的女人。  
她爱父亲，埃尔莎知道。母亲爱的只有父亲，她从来都不喜欢孩子。在父亲去世之前，她还能保持做母亲的样子，但父亲的离开把母亲的爱都带走了，甚至她都不能为自己的子女留下一星半点。  
或许是母亲太自私，或许是自己要求得太多。  
还想指望谁呢。  
埃尔莎想笑。  
加维诺的手臂暖暖地环着她。埃尔莎攥紧了他的胳膊。  
她的软肋，她唯一能去爱的人。  
看看神色僵硬的母亲，再看看埃尔莎，加维诺贴在她耳旁小声问道：“你爱我吗？”  
“我爱你。”埃尔莎亲吻加维诺的额头说道。她必须安抚他，她必须爱他。加维诺的世界一无所有，爱听上去无用，却是他必须拥有的东西。  
可爱着他太累了。埃尔莎无数次在噩梦中醒来，梦到弟弟无端去世。然后她被告知这只是一次事故，并非任何人有意为之。  
但厄运已经降临在他头上了，再不会有坏事发生了。埃尔莎攥紧了弟弟的手。夜晚越来越冷，月明星稀，天寒地冻，她开始发抖。多么可笑，她只能用这种方式安慰自己。  
*  
一个月后的一天夜里，卡洛斯像一只黑色的鸟一样从窗户中翻进埃尔莎的房间。  
桑斯和诺德格林彼此憎恶，但家族的仇恨和恩怨与杀父仇人相比都不重要了，他们的父亲都死在托雷斯手中。对卡洛斯的父亲，是报仇，对埃尔莎的父亲，是争权。  
这让他们有足够的理由成为伙伴和朋友，甚至更多。  
第一次，埃尔莎知道世界上还有和她如此相似的人，他们过着同样无望的生活，怀有不知何时才能了却的仇恨。  
第一次，卡洛斯有了生活的动力。在埃尔莎手中，世界的面具融化了。  
忽然间，埃尔莎不再害怕了。世界是否依旧残酷或温柔都无关紧要，她仍旧懦弱无能，却有机会选择是否改变自己。  
最初和卡洛斯见面时，他们尽量选择人多的场合。不知为何，他们都想做出一种无所畏惧、抵抗世界的模样，不在意桑斯或诺德格林的人会留心。那时他们还只是孩子，没有人会注意他们。  
与卡洛斯的见面给了埃尔莎最初的勇气，甚至是，服饰给了她勇气。她不再低垂着头，不再是无能为力的模样，她精心化好妆，穿上正式的、耀眼的衣裙。最初她忐忑不安，仿佛是穿着别人的衣服和鞋子，但母亲对于她的忽视和冷漠给了她莫名的勇气。  
埃尔莎终于变成了母亲的模样，她昂着头，嘴角紧绷，无视他人的目光。原来对一切不以为意的感觉这样好，原来她真的可以成为任何她想成为的样子。不会有人阻止她，连让她伤心的母亲都没带给她阻碍，其他人又怎么会在乎她的改变和好坏。  
渐渐地，埃尔莎的生活中有了清晰可见的目标。她知道她会成为桑斯的继承人，但在她最初的想象中她不过是傀儡一般的存在，后来埃尔莎的想法逐渐变了，她有一件关系到她一生的事要去做，这件事需要她做好，为此她必须有所准备。  
为了父亲，为了她自己，也为了加维诺和母亲。  
或许她不能继续爱着加维诺和母亲，但她必须保证他们的安全。母亲已然放弃希望，加维诺也没有自我保护的能力，这是埃尔莎一个人的担子，她就是家中的脊梁，她要承担这一切。  
她需要力量，由此才能有底气面对她的杀人犯叔叔，她不能是个傀儡，她必须是桑斯值得信赖的继承人。  
埃尔莎逐渐长大，逐渐变了。她说不上喜不喜欢自己后来的模样，但她很满意。她已经足够强大，她知道的已经足够多，在那个杀人犯面前，她再也不是没有底气、懦弱可笑的样子。第一天接触桑斯的事务开始她就没露出过胆怯和犹豫，她知道拥有这一切对她来说理所当然。因为它们属于父亲，因为终有一天，她要用某种方式为父亲复仇。  
她甚至快乐起来了。她的目标那样明确，她在向目的地迈进的路上走得胸有成竹。  
在知道托雷斯并非杀父仇人的那天，埃尔莎甚至感觉世界坍塌了。  
这不可能是真的，她依靠仇恨活着，她为复仇活着，可忽然间发现她相信了十几年的事实竟然是假象。  
她不能恨安德里亚斯。她的恨意都花在了托雷斯身上，她只能恨着他一个人。  
知道真相后，埃尔莎才发现自己错的有多离谱。她应当像那几个堂弟堂妹一样，相信发生的事只是一场“意外”，而不是人为的谋杀，更不该把托雷斯当做仇人。  
连续好几天她都躲着托雷斯。后来在她终于做好准备要去爱他时，托雷斯离开了。  
为此她恨自己。  
*  
在后悔中睡去，在怀疑中醒来。  
那是她最不像自己的时候，她不再对自己的想法和决定确信无疑。组成她的东西有一大片彻底破碎掉，她需要惩罚自己，她必须承受应有的代价。  
埃尔莎所能想到的第一件事是她以仇恨开始的爱情。她不能再爱着卡洛斯，他们不再有同样的仇敌，托雷斯已经死去，埃尔莎不能继续和卡洛斯纠缠在一起，他们必须分开，无论付出什么代价。  
她告诉卡洛斯他们结束了，然后带着被子弹打伤的手回到葡萄园。  
她不会再接受他。


	19. Chapter 19

*  
第四卷 第十章 梦境  
*  
托雷斯和里奥一起去看他的父母，但他们回来的不巧，里奥的父母回了阿根廷，他们的见面只能延迟几天，于是两人回到桑斯庄园去住。里奥很奇怪父母忽然回阿根廷做什么，在电话中问他们是什么事，父母不擅撒谎，说的很含糊，只说是有事，但又告诉里奥不必担心，不是坏事。里奥觉得莫名其妙。不止如此，父亲还给托雷斯打了电话，里奥觉得他们神神秘秘的，好像在背着他预谋什么似的。里奥猜不出有什么值得预谋的东西，他们的婚礼和蜜月会按计划举行，里奥感觉无论婚礼上出现什么都不会让他意外。  
“你和爸爸在研究什么呢？”  
“我们哪有研究什么，岳父母喜欢我罢了。”  
“脸皮可真厚。”里奥在托雷斯脸上戳了一下。  
既然已经回来了，两人顺路去了他们在北欧的几家公司看了看，其中有两家都是里奥在打理。每年他都要从西班牙赶过来不知多少次，回桑斯庄园简直像回巴萨一样频繁。  
里奥将托雷斯重新介绍给公司的人，接下来的几天他们都在公司里打发时间。有时里奥一工作就会忘了吃饭，他的助手必须端着食物进去打断里奥，监督他吃饭，还要监督他吃过饭之后好好休息。  
“里奥真的非常固执，”拉基蒂奇偷偷对托雷斯抱怨，“他想起什么就要做什么，饭吃了一半，想起事情要和人谈，马上就要把食物丢到一旁，简直要按着他的手强迫他吃。”  
“我是怕一转头就忘了，”里奥听到了他们的话辩解道，“我没有健忘——可事情太多，真的很容易岔过去，再想起来，就是一个星期以后的事了。”  
“就算耽误了也没什么大不了，”拉基蒂奇说，“没有什么事那么重要，里奥。”  
“伊万说得对，”托雷斯帮腔道，又赶快对里奥补充：“以后我会帮你的。”  
“那就好了，”里奥说，“以后我也能更轻松点。其实如今的压力和过去根本不能比，合法化之后容易多了，只是有些人打交道很麻烦，我虽然能应付，但还是觉得烦。至于利润，虽说去年不怎么样，但……”  
他头头是道地讲了起来，又忘了他正在吃饭。托雷斯切好肉向他嘴里送，心想伊万说的还真对，里奥总是不好好吃饭，必须看着他才行。  
他们花了几天在自己的公司里，还去了古斯塔夫松的大厦。里奥显然已经是这里的熟客了，有专人接待他，把他带进伊莫的会客室，甚至还按照里奥的喜好准备了马黛茶。  
伊莫很快来了，一起来的还有安德里亚斯。他时常呆在古斯塔夫松的大厦不回去，他的工作人员甚至要带着文件跑到这边来让他签。但好在两家公司的大厦挨着就是了。  
四人之前已经见过面，这次闲聊了几句就开始谈合作。但主要是里奥和伊莫在谈，安德里亚斯是斯卡特的，这次的项目和他什么关系都没有，但他就是要来未婚妻这里凑热闹。  
托雷斯之前已经了解过他们要合作的项目，他过去也曾经手过类似的合作，里奥问了他的意见，得到了很多有用的建议。里奥很喜欢这种方式，他与托雷斯的生活和工作正在逐渐找到最适合他们的步调。  
“你觉得现在和三年前的变化大吗？”那天离开公司后，里奥在车上对托雷斯问道。  
“核心都是一样的，”托雷斯答道，“虽然不同的地方很多，但有种万变不离其宗的感觉。”  
“我也觉得你接手得很容易。我还以为你会不得不面对痛苦的‘重新开始’呢。”  
“就算重新开始也没什么不好，”托雷斯说，“现在比三年前更好，方方面面都是。但就算有变化也不是坏事。我虽然一把年纪了，但开始新的生活也不难。”  
“有几个人‘一把年纪’还能像你这样？”里奥说，“如果‘一把年纪’这么潇洒，以后我还要按照这个标准找男友。”  
“我倒希望你下次找个和你年纪差不多的，”托雷斯说，“或者年纪比你小的。”  
“你怎么说得像真的一样？”  
红灯了，里奥踩下刹车，盯着托雷斯看了看。  
“我当然是为你好，”托雷斯笑道，“以后如果我发生什么事，你可要选个更好的人，年纪也要合适。”  
“‘如果你发生什么事’？”里奥重复道，“发生什么？假设我们正常地衰老下去，到了你‘发生什么’的那一天，我早就六七十岁了。”  
“六七十岁也能开始新生活，”托雷斯答道，“年纪并不能限制什么。”  
里奥很抗拒按照托雷斯的话继续想下去。绿灯了，他继续向前开去，改变了话题问托雷斯想去哪里吃饭。  
*  
那天夜里，托雷斯忽然醒了。  
房中消无声息，他醒来得莫名其妙，不知是什么惊醒了他。  
他立即察觉到了唯一的不同。里奥不在他怀里，也不在手边。他向床边伸出手去，还是没能碰到他。  
“里奥？”  
他唤了一声，睁开眼，见里奥坐在一旁，却没有回应他的话。  
托雷斯伸出手去碰他，里奥避开了，他正在穿衣服。  
“怎么了，里奥？”  
他再次问道，同时打开了夜灯。  
“我去找Nino。”  
里奥的声音轻快又幼稚，仿佛回到了十年前。他很快活，动作也利落，他穿好了上衣，正要下床。  
托雷斯从未见过他这种模样，现在的里奥状态不正常。他忽然明白了塞斯克的不满和怒火。里奥的异样不会是今天才刚刚出现的，他走了三年，他就受了三年的苦，巴萨的人知道这件事，对他自然不会有好脸色。  
托雷斯不敢相信。  
“里奥……里奥？”  
他又唤道，轻轻摇晃恋人，试图将他从梦境中唤醒。里奥并不理会，他自顾自地穿着衣服，脸上仍是那种天真的神色。他要去见喜欢的人，他为此快乐，满心欢喜。  
而托雷斯乱了阵脚。  
“我就在这儿，里奥，你不必去任何地方找我。”  
言语未能换来里奥的反应。他露出孩子气的笑容和期盼，孩子气地哼着歌。他穿好了衬衫和裤子，正要去拿外衣。  
托雷斯心中惊骇，不知如何是好，只有匆匆忙忙地穿衣服。慌乱中，他连扣子也系不上了，手心沁出一层汗水，让扣子变得又湿又滑，一个个长了脚似的从他手里溜走。  
他终于穿好了衣服，同时反复劝着里奥，希望他能理解哪怕一个字、一句话。你不必去任何地方找我，我就在这儿，我们在桑斯庄园，我们已经结婚了。  
但里奥不明白，也不在乎。他不懂什么结婚，也不在意这是否是梦，他只是要回桑斯，坚称在那里能见到Nino。  
里奥迷蒙又快乐，而托雷斯的心狂跳着，几乎要从胸膛中撞出一个洞逃出来，就好像这具身体损坏了，无法继续容纳它；又好像，是它坏了，无法继续存留在这躯体中。那颗心活过来，它像是新生的，对这世界敏感又一无所知，接触到的空气新鲜凛冽，让它哭叫颤抖，疼痛不已。  
里奥执意要去找他，托雷斯只有陪着他去不知道是哪里的地方。他带里奥出门，并毫无知觉地攥疼了他的手，而里奥亦对此无知无觉。  
初秋的夜晚并不冷，甚至带着一种惬意的凉爽。托雷斯熟悉这里，这是他长大的地方，是最初塑造了他的地方，他熟悉桑斯的一草一木，时隔多年重回故地，时间也仿佛停在了这里。一切都是他熟悉的模样，带着旧日温吞的暖意和亲切。  
今晚那些熟悉忽然不近人情起来。  
他攥着里奥的手向外走，里奥无法思考，陷在他自己的世界和梦魇里，而托雷斯也在那混沌的世界中。他不知道里奥病得这样严重，不知道自己对他产生了这样的影响。里奥不应遭受这一切。这不公平，世上不该有这样的事，世界也不该对这一切熟视无睹、一成不变。  
带着里奥走进夜晚，他的心还在狂跳，就好像心脏不止是一个器官，就好像心脏也会后悔。  
托雷斯打开车门，驾车带里奥离开桑斯，向海边开去。  
夜晚晴朗，月亮温柔地沉向地面，眼前的一整条路都铺满银色的光辉。  
里奥向窗外望着，轻松又惬意。夜晚是他的，月亮的温柔和不语的繁星都是他的，光芒散碎地铺撒在路上，让世界熠熠闪光。  
托雷斯开着车，一只手攥着里奥的手，一只手攥着方向盘。他一言不发，努力向模糊的前方望去。他不能动，不能松开里奥的手，也不能多长出一只手去擦掉眼泪。  
晚风是活的，冷冷吹在脸上，带来一阵又一阵平凡无奇的战栗和惊惧。夜晚在摇晃，世界在寂静中震荡不止。在那几乎静止的画面中，世界粉碎了一切能粉碎的东西，他所见到的只有漫天的粉末与尘灰，像寿终正寝的繁星和宇宙，日月与星河。  
他无话可说。有人爱他，爱到他无法想象的地步，爱到损毁自己的地步。  
深夜时分的海浪如一条条银带被反复推上海岸。车在海边的悬崖上停下，托雷斯按住里奥要去开车门的手。  
“不，外面冷。”  
里奥困惑地望着他。托雷斯解开安全带，倾身过去吻他。  
话语并未唤醒里奥，也没有带来回应，可亲吻吸引了里奥的注意力。他意识混乱，却熟悉这亲吻。只有一个人这样吻过他，这是他第一个爱上的人。  
转瞬间，暴雨倾盆而下。硕大的雨滴落在车上，沉甸甸的，像一发发子弹穿透钢铁与细沙。  
*  
里奥是被刺眼的阳光晃醒的。他花了好一会儿才适应强烈的光线，同时奇怪着自己竟然睡了这样久，而且还忘了拉窗帘。  
他睁开眼，看了看周围，立即呆了。  
他在车里，而外面也并非是桑斯庄园，他们的车停在一处高地上，下面就是大海。  
这还不是全部。他睡在托雷斯身上，两人只盖着一条毯子。他们的衣服乱七八糟地扔在四周，有些还压在身下，不仅变得皱皱巴巴，而且还留下了十分可疑的痕迹。  
里奥原本不会脸红，可他们毕竟在荒郊野外……虽说是在车里，但还是荒郊野外。  
他顶着一头乱发，努力去想实际的方面，以免自己继续脸红下去。比如，比如车里没有备用的衣服，一会儿还要穿着昨天的衣服回去……可他们是怎么来到这儿的？他们在海边，还在车里做了一场……里奥的腰开始疼了，好了，现在他确定不止一场了。  
里奥努力回忆昨晚的情景，这时托雷斯醒了，里奥伸手为他挡落在眼睛上的光。  
“你好了吗，宝贝？”还没睁开眼，托雷斯就问道。  
“好了，”里奥回答，“昨天我在半夜醒了？”  
托雷斯点头，“你说要找我，我也不知道怎么才能让你相信我就是我，所以干脆就带你出门了。”  
“然后呢，你怎么让我相信的？”  
“就像这样。”托雷斯抬了下胳膊示意他们眼下的情况。  
里奥若有所思，然后忽然笑起来。  
“也只有你能想到这种办法！”  
“这哪里用得上想。”托雷斯笑道。  
里奥觉得托雷斯的神色有些奇怪。他的笑容不同以往。  
里奥本想问他怎么了，但转念一想，自己半夜醒来、念着要见Nino、要去找他，那种情景，托雷斯见了，心里必然不会好受。  
“你想谈谈吗？”里奥问，“昨晚的事。”  
托雷斯脸上还留着些笑意，但他没有看里奥，躲避着他的目光答道：“过上几天，我会和你聊这件事的。不是现在。”  
“我吓到你了？”  
托雷斯坐起来，“你自己身体不舒服，却还要问是不是吓到了我，”他拿起里奥的衣服为他穿着，“我们赶快回去吧。现在时间还早，如果等到晚些时候有人经过，我们就好看了。”  
见他转移了话题，里奥也不再问了。  
“可我们这样子没办法回家，大家一眼就能看出我们是怎么回事……这太狼狈了。”里奥徒劳地拉了拉衣服上的褶皱，“我们应该去弄套衣服来。”  
“去买衣服要绕路，太浪费时间，”托雷斯看了眼外面，“我们没带手机，大半夜出门，现在家里联系不上我们，说不定已经乱套了，赶快回去吧。”  
里奥认命地点头，一面徒劳地用手指捋自己的头发。  
“算了……反正我们结婚了。但或许家里人还没发现我们忽然失踪呢。”  
里奥抱着最后一丝希望，但回到桑斯，他担心的事还是发生了。  
庄园里乱糟糟的。大清早的就找不到托雷斯和里奥，电话也打不通，埃尔莎为此大发雷霆，以为他们被人带走、落入险境，否则怎么会不通知家里，而且连手机也没带。她正发着火，直到家中守夜的人说见到他们半夜开车出去了，这才让埃尔莎平息了怒火。她安排众人分头去找，现在大家刚刚从门厅里走出来，正要各自去开车。  
正在这时，里奥和托雷斯回来了。他们停下车，顶着众人的目光向房子里走。他们的头发乱着，衣服也是昨天穿过的，而且全是褶皱。这幅可疑的样子，不用问也知道发生了什么。  
大家都盯着他们。  
“新婚，新婚，”里奥从众人身边走过，一边厚着脸皮对大家解释道。  
“我们有手续，”托雷斯附和着他的话，“合法的，名正言顺。”  
*  
梦境不会结束了。  
就像又一场囚禁。漫长的三年里，他的世界只有雪，如同此刻。  
梦中有雪冰冷的味道，还有一丝怪异的甜味。  
雪太大，视线中的一切都被白色割开。一阵冷风吹过，如同一只霜与雾组成的手，撩拨着他，哄骗着他，要他睡去，要他死。  
托雷斯见到狼。一只真正的狼，一只绝不无辜的生物。它凶恶，瘦骨嶙峋，身上是动物皮毛令人不快的味道。它除了以杀戮填饱肚子之外一无所求，它与他遇到的任何敌人都没有分别。  
他们盯着对方，试图除掉眼前这个威胁。  
转瞬间，那只狼消失了。托雷斯拒绝承认这是幻觉，可他的眼皮越来越沉，无法支撑他继续找寻那生物。  
一声清脆的响动惊醒了他。托雷斯打了个寒战，猛然惊醒，他以为会见到一段干枯的树枝被踩断、变成两截。  
他见到的却是一个模糊的身影。  
是里奥。  
他背对着托雷斯，面对着托雷斯见不到的东西。  
他的衣服是白色的，薄如蝉翼，染着血。天气这样冷，里奥却早已习惯了似的。他不会发抖，不会瑟缩，也绝不后退。  
忽然，里奥拿出一件银白色的东西丢掉了。  
托雷斯疑惑起来。那是什么？一弯明月似的，被他握在手中又被他抛弃，他怎么能把它就这样丢在烂泥里？  
里奥的手摸到身后。  
因为衣服的阻挡，托雷斯看不见衣衫下的画面，但他知道，那是人们放着武器的地方。  
他曾经想阻止里奥走到这一步的。但这世界就是如此荒诞，毫无道理可言。  
林中忽然传来一声震动。成群的飞鸟被惊动，一张网似的飘走了。  
托雷斯能看见里奥的侧脸了。可他眼前积了浓雾，里奥的面庞模糊起来，就像那弯被他丢掉的银月。  
里奥在说着什么。托雷斯努力想要听到他的话，耳中却嗡嗡作响。  
里奥的手卡在那只狼的脖子上，似乎要活活扼死它。  
那不可能。里奥做不到……他甚至没有那样多的力气……  
一阵浓郁的血腥味传了过来。  
托雷斯忽然明白了。他闻到的不是怪异的甜味，是他的血。  
*  
托雷斯几次醒来，又再度睡去。他昏昏沉沉，无法分辨现实与虚幻。  
是他的想象吗，还是世界果然在摇晃？  
一双细瘦的手臂环到他身上，绕过他的腰。  
腹腔滚烫，几乎沸腾起来。他的血在烧，被人加热过似的，托雷斯捂着伤口，可血液源源不断，把他的手整个染成红色。  
只有伤口滚热。他冷极了，要冻死在这里了。  
有人在他身旁。那人和他一样，也是一块冰，他们尽管拥抱到地老天荒，也不会暖和一丁点。可里奥固执地抱着他，绝不要放开手。  
*  
托雷斯和里奥的心理医生联系上了，他想问问里奥的情况。心理医生问里奥的意思，里奥对此毫不意外，也不在意，告诉医生没有什么要保密的，所有事都可以对托雷斯说。  
“再说我现在的情况也不严重，告诉他也没关系。”里奥说。  
“你可能认为没什么，”医生幽幽地答道，“可你先生在意你，他可不会认为‘不严重’。”  
里奥忽然有些迟疑了。  
“那……那有些事是不是不要告诉他比较好？”  
“这没用，里奥，”医生又道，“他在乎你，就算是小事，他也会记在心上的。再说，你半夜忽然醒来，语气神态变得和十五岁一模一样，这场景光是想一想就很可怕，啧，简直让人寒毛直竖——”  
“您作为医生要不要说话委婉一点？我可是您的病人啊！”里奥抗议道。  
“没事，反正你的脸皮也越来越厚了。”  
哪有医生这样说自己的病人的！  
里奥愤懑地挂了电话，心想自己才没有让人“寒毛直竖”呢……但是，他的医生说话很直接，里奥反而很喜欢这样的相处方式。他不想被看做病人、旁人和他说话也要小心翼翼。  
里奥握着手机，向门口看了看，想着托雷斯会给他的医生打多少次电话。里奥很想劝他不要担心，在里奥自己看来，半夜的不正常表现其实没什么大不了，也不影响日常生活……但托雷斯绝不会这样认为。  
里奥想了一会儿，耸耸肩，觉得没什么可操心的，反正Nino会处理好，或很快接受这情绪。  
于是他离开房间，叫着“Nino，我饿了”去找托雷斯了。  
*  
抵达北欧几天后，里奥和托雷斯带着极为壮观的队伍去见父母了。父母从阿根廷回来，托雷斯要去拜访他们，伊维塔和洛伦索也要去凑热闹，而加维诺和莱昂这几天也在桑斯庄园住，再加上托雷斯带着蒂亚戈，于是他们一行竟然有七个人，为此还特意换了辆车。  
“见到里奥叔叔这么年轻就‘儿女成群’，他父母一定很惊喜。”伊维塔说。  
“是啊，我带了五个拖油瓶。”托雷斯笑道。  
“你还要解释蒂亚戈是哪来的呢，我看，老丈人非为难你不可。”洛伦索也说。  
“不会的，最近我做了让岳父母高兴的事，他们已经被我收买了。”托雷斯说。  
里奥正奇怪着托雷斯究竟做了什么，这时蒂亚戈在他怀里闹上了。  
“给我吧。”洛伦索伸出手来，里奥把孩子递给他。  
“去吧，让你洛伦索叔叔陪你玩儿。”  
洛伦索喜滋滋地接过蒂亚戈，加维诺忽然开口道：“你是他哥哥，不是叔叔。”  
里奥的表情忽然呆滞起来，连洛伦索也呆了。他最近的个头窜得太快，已经快赶上托雷斯了，他也觉得自己不可能是蒂亚戈这样一个小娃娃的同辈人。  
莱昂点点头：“没错，你是他表哥。”  
“他怎么会是……”里奥转向伊维塔，“你和埃尔莎不应该是蒂亚戈的姑姑吗？”  
“我们是他的表姐，”伊维塔平静地看着里奥，“你算错辈分了。”  
里奥仍是一副惊呆了的表情，怎么也无法把埃尔莎和蒂亚戈看做是同一辈的。  
“可是……他们的年纪也相差太多了。”里奥呆呆地看着托雷斯。  
“是我不好，”托雷斯笑道，“我结婚太晚了，有小孩也太晚。”  
“南多叔叔应该在二十年前就结婚的，”伊维塔看了眼托雷斯，“糟了，我也开始觉得你可疑了，比里奥叔叔大了那么多岁。”  
“我早就名声在外了，被怀疑是应该的。”托雷斯笑道。他和里奥都不在意。  
“你们的婚礼会办成什么样子？”洛伦索问。  
“我还没想，”里奥回答，“办成什么样都没关系吧，我完全没要求——反正我们早就领证了。”  
“那能办得盛大一点吗？非常热闹的那种——好能清洗往日婚礼的阴霾。”洛伦索说。  
“什么‘往日婚礼的阴霾’？”托雷斯惊讶地问。  
“当然是之前那两场压抑的婚礼了，尤其是比利亚叔叔代替你举行的那场，简直是噩梦。”  
伊维塔点了点头，并向旁边示意了一下说：“加维诺可能不记得了，但我确信他也一定不愿意回想起来。总之——我们都想要一场热闹的婚礼。”  
加维诺似乎没有回想起任何东西，倒是莱昂点了点头，他那时虽还没进入桑斯，但总是听过那桩婚礼的。  
里奥看了看托雷斯。  
“倒也没什么不行……就按照你们的意思办吧。你们想办成什么样就办成什么样。”  
“真的？”洛伦索惊呼道，“我要请我喜欢的乐队来！”  
“最好选在有森林的地方。”伊维塔说。  
“这都好办，”里奥又转向加维诺和莱昂，“你们呢？”  
“应该有很多糖果。”加维诺小声答道。  
“应该尽早准备伴手礼，”莱昂一板一眼地回道，“我能想到的就是这个。”  
“好，以后再想到什么随时告诉我。”托雷斯说。  
一行人热热闹闹地聊着，很快到了里奥的父母家。  
下车后，里奥忽然奇怪起来自己要怎么介绍托雷斯。他不能说托雷斯是他男朋友或者未婚夫，因为他们已经结婚了，那么他要怎么说托雷斯的身份？别人会用“伴侣”这个词，可里奥觉得这个词不大合适，他总不能说“丈夫”吧，那听起来更奇怪……  
他正犹豫着，母亲已经打开了门，父亲和Mari也站在一边，是特意过来迎接他们的。  
而里奥身后也有一群侄子侄女看着他们。  
里奥一怔，呆呆地说道：“妈妈，我——我带喜欢的人回家了。”  
说完了话，里奥自己也瞠目结舌。  
托雷斯正保持着礼貌的微笑，听了他的话，忽然笑了。  
跑来凑热闹的侄子侄女们瞪大了眼睛，想要笑却觉得应该为里奥叔叔留一分面子，而父母不可思议地望着里奥，似乎不敢相信自己的傻儿子说了什么。  
*  
一整个下午，里奥的父母家中热闹非凡。即使是在里奥最夸张的想象中，他也无法设想今日的情景。他的父母和妹妹都在身旁，而他自己不仅带了喜欢的人回家，甚至还有了一个孩子。而他与恋人的一堆侄子、侄女甚至是侄子的男友都聚在这里。  
父母很喜欢蒂亚戈，里奥是否与他有血缘关系，他们并不在乎。里奥喜欢他，那么他们就一样地喜欢他。妹妹Mari更关心他们是怎么恋爱的，对这件事，里奥和托雷斯都觉得有点难开口。  
“南多叔叔追求的里奥叔叔，追了好多年，”伊维塔代为答道，“巴萨的人不同意，为难了他好长时间。”  
“他们为难他是正常的，”洛伦索说，“他带里奥叔叔无证驾驶，还带他去赌场。”  
Mari惊讶地看着托雷斯。倒是里奥的父母并不意外，只是笑笑。  
“那不是‘无证驾驶’，我是在教里奥开车……”托雷斯补充。  
“反正是没有驾照的，但他们还是上路了，而且雨天夜行，还被警察拦下来，但那边的警察都是桑斯的人……”  
洛伦索毫无顾忌地讲着大实话，伊维塔端着咖啡向他手里塞，让他闭嘴。  
他们的话题自然而然提到了即将发生的婚礼，因为要筹备的事情多，要请的客人也多，婚礼会在三个月后举行。孩子们热热闹闹地讲着，给里奥胡乱出主意。里奥对这些主意照单全收，他没有什么要求，只希望那场婚礼热热闹闹，也好正如孩子们所说的那样，清洗他们“往日婚礼的阴霾”。  
聊天时，里奥察觉了父母和托雷斯之间的奇怪气氛，更认定了托雷斯和父母瞒着事情没告诉他。但那件事显然不是坏事，里奥于是耐心等着，不知道他们什么时候会把那惊喜推到他面前来。只是，里奥实在想不到他还缺少什么。  
当天晚上，里奥和托雷斯还有他们的一群侄子侄女毫不客气地在父母家住下了。反正这里够大，里奥的父母很欢迎他们留下，也很舍不得蒂亚戈离开。于是直到两天后，里奥才带着一行人回到桑斯。除了蒂亚戈，他被父母留下了。  
里奥刚一回到桑斯就感冒了，这让他有好几天都昏昏沉沉。多数时候托雷斯陪着他，然后在他睡着时神神秘秘地躲出去，不知在忙着什么。  
*  
那些话必须对某个人讲述。倘若不能说出口，它会变成疾病，污染他的身体。  
而他的身体过分重要。他的身体是他活着的保证，他需要活着，需要用这具身体照料与陪伴里奥。  
可即便是对里奥，他也很难说出那些话。  
托雷斯觉得恐惧。他的恐惧来的有理有据，他的恐惧真实存在。它们是实实在在发生过的事，它们没有理由不会在未来再次发生。生活中有意外存在，而他与里奥生活在意外常常发生的世界。过了这么多年，他简直习惯了。  
可习惯不能消除恐惧。恶意与意外真实存在。他的死亡或许无关紧要，但这会影响里奥，扭曲他，伤害他，让他在一个个梦境中徒劳地找寻爱人。  
托雷斯的五脏六腑为此冰凉地抽搐。人们总会对自己自视甚高，他们经历了一些东西，便认为没有什么再能伤害自己、再能让他感觉惊愕与恐惧。  
死亡并不难。与活着相比，死亡过分容易。里奥以为托雷斯死了，于是他开始受苦。  
里奥变了很多。曾经的他过分年轻，年轻到连骨头也没长好的地步，他会被人诓骗，连骨头都被掰碎。他与一棵幼苗区别不大，任何事都能要了他的命，烈日，暴雨，严寒。他的生活中藏着一个又一个陷阱，他的毫发无伤只是看起来如此。  
如今他长大了，完好无损，坚不可摧。  
托雷斯却成了唯一会拖累他的那个人。  
*  
睡眼惺忪醒来时，里奥发现自己什么也看不见。他迟钝地感觉到脸上的眼罩。他是在黄昏时睡着的，那时天还没黑，他好不容易有了困意，于是戴上眼罩、躺在沙发上睡了。  
这几天因为感冒，他一直不舒服。直到这会儿醒来，他才终于觉得有些好转。  
他还困着，也懒得摘眼罩，甚至懒得睁开眼。房中很暗，天黑了，室内也没有开灯。  
门外传来极其轻微的脚步声。是托雷斯回来了。  
里奥觉得热，将衬衫的扣子多解开一颗。他坐起来靠在沙发上，房间静谧温暖，世界因眼罩变得一片漆黑，空气像鸟的翅膀和羽毛，温柔地拂过他的手指。  
托雷斯走进来。他一言不发，走到里奥身前无声无息地跪下，握住他的手。  
“怎么了？”里奥问。  
“我们今天有事要做。”托雷斯答道。他看着里奥的手，竟有些陌生的感觉。过去里奥的手不是这样，它们像是还没有生出骨头，柔软得像刚刚出生的动物。那双手又小又软，掌心像一层软软的肉垫。  
现在，他的手和他一起长大了。托雷斯抬起头。里奥坐在黑暗中，眼睛上如十年前那样戴着眼罩，但此刻的他是放松的，惬意的，他忘了恐惧也不会恐惧，他拥有一切又忽略一切。  
他们在黑暗中亲吻。里奥目不能视，双手盲目地伸出去，抓着托雷斯的衣服。  
“我不该让你等这么久，对不起，”托雷斯握着里奥放在自己脸上的手，让他摸自己的五官，“我回来了，我在这里，就在这里，我不去任何地方，你也不必去任何地方找我。就算死了，我也是你的一部分。我不在桑斯，不在葡萄园，只在你身边。”  
那些话语灌进他耳中，从承诺变成了事实。里奥忽然知道，事情就是如此，人们无法欺骗自己、将事实当做哄骗。  
世界温暖寂静，里奥眼前一片漆黑，就好像他在梦中，像他二十二岁起之后的每一个梦。  
千百次，他千百次、千百次地重复那梦境。他死去的恋人还在人世，他们停在了初遇的那年。里奥要去找他，只要他抵达桑斯庄园，便能穿越梦魇与时间，甚至生死。他会回到相遇那时，他在情人私会的房间等待，他会戴上眼罩，被托雷斯握着手、走进深沉的夜色与梦境。  
就像这一刻。  
话语连结了梦境与现实。  
“我只在你身边，我只有你，”托雷斯握着里奥的双手放在嘴唇前吻着，抬头看着他，“你不必去桑斯找我，也不必去梦里。”  
而我的梦里只有你。里奥忽然笑了，他本应哭泣，可他太快乐。他从那梦中解脱了。  
*  
里奥正要摘下眼罩，却被托雷斯按住了手。  
“里奥·梅西，你愿意和我一起变老吗？”  
他半跪在里奥身前。  
*  
夜灯如一弯银月，仿佛刚刚从天上摘下，还带着寒气，柔软又冰凉。萤火虫似的灯光星星点点，藏在蔓藤与树木中，光芒自枝叶的缝隙透出。木制平台打磨一新，铺着厚厚的白色地毯。里奥注意到样子奇特的灯与装饰，它们像长长的雨滴，像冰与雪。一个个燃着火的灯盏连成两排铺在地上，湖边的一切都看上去温暖而明亮。  
里奥打量着四周。梦境无法营造这些，梦境没有温度，也无法知道他梦中的雪与大火。  
求婚后，托雷斯握着里奥的手，带他走出房间。他们走去湖边，托雷斯在那里摘下里奥的眼罩。他们的湖畔变了模样，早已以结婚的方式装饰一新。  
他们没有牧师，没有人为他们主持，也没有宾客和见证。  
这正合了里奥的意。  
“我们要宣誓。”托雷斯说。  
“要说什么呢？”里奥问道，笑容孩子气起来，“我没有准备一大段誓词。”  
“只有一句，”托雷斯说，“直到死亡将我们分离。”  
里奥点头。“直到死亡将我们分离。”  
他们拿过身边的酒杯一饮而尽。  
里奥没费心把酒杯好端端地放回托盘里，他将杯子随意地向旁边一丢，薄薄的酒杯立刻被绵软的地毯吞了，悄无声息地落到了大雪似的白色中。里奥转过头去看。  
“我就想试试它会不会碎。”他笑道。  
托雷斯如法炮制，也把自己的酒杯随手扔了出去。他们依旧没有听到破碎的声响。  
“是个好兆头！”里奥张开双臂宣布道，然后抱住托雷斯与他亲吻。两人吻着，一直吻得跪到了地上。柔软的地毯铺在他们身下，湖泊与月一同做了背景，水面上映着远处连绵群山的倒影。  
托雷斯摸出装戒指的盒子，一面吻着里奥，一面从盒子中摸出戒指给里奥戴上。因为只顾着亲吻，他拿错了戒指，把自己的戴到了里奥手上，两人于是在继续亲吻的同时把戒指换了回来。  
“我其实准备了誓词——但实际上，是你一个人的誓词，”托雷斯说，他握着里奥戴了戒指的手，“你要听吗？”  
里奥点头。他只喝了一点酒，但似乎只是这一点也足够他醉了。  
托雷斯正要说什么，望着里奥的眼睛，嘴边的话又变了。  
“你又为什么会喜欢我呢？”托雷斯摸着他的脸，“我又怎么配得上你？”  
里奥就只是笑，他们两个都像是醉了。  
“我想过你可能会和别人在一起，我也说过让你去选更好、更适合你的人，可我的里奥不听话，我也言不由衷——被关着的那三年，我无数次设想你和另一人恋爱。那对你更好，就算一辈子见不到我、你还是会很幸福，我也会放心——同时被嫉妒折磨得生不如死。可就算生不如死，就算真的死，我也要你快乐。我要你快乐，要你健康、平安，我在你身边时，我会尽力保证这一切，但如果我不在，你还是要过这样的生活。”  
里奥忽然意识到托雷斯要说什么。  
“我会陪你很久，”托雷斯握着他的手，“很久很久，但我会是先走的那个。”  
里奥大睁着眼，眼底忽然变得滚热。他从那梦中解脱，却无法根除恐惧。且不论他们的生活和其他人相比充满了更多危险和不确定，单单是他和托雷斯相差太多年纪这件事，也足够里奥提前预料到某个结局。  
“我要你今天就接受事实：我们不会长长久久，我无法陪你到死。”  
笑容从里奥脸上消失了。  
“我们共同走过的路已经够远了，无论未来还能相处多久，我都知道：我得到的太多了，远超过我应该得到的。我不奢求任何东西，我只希望你幸福，无忧无虑。做你想做的事，过你想过的生活，无论我是否在你身边；爱着我，或别人，或干脆不要爱；记得我，或忘掉，怎样都好——只要你快乐。不要想着我，不要难过。人们会在三十岁、五十岁、七十岁、每一个年纪开始新生活，你也能做到。”  
里奥本能地摇着头，眼泪消失在大雪似的地毯上。  
“我做不到……如果我答应了，也只能是撒谎。”  
“记清楚我的话，里奥，我活着也好，死了也好，我都爱着你，没人能把这事实夺走。我需要你快乐，随心所欲，无论我在什么地方，遭遇什么——我只在乎这一件事。”  
“我要你今天就发誓：以后无论发生什么，都不要再回到那梦里。”  
可里奥无论如何也无法开口。  
那是做不到的事。他们相识太早，他带着对他的爱恋长大，那感情就像他的骨头，早就成了身体的一部分，与他一起成长，组成今天的自己。  
“我们今天结婚，你不该说这些。”  
“这不是坏事，”托雷斯说，“你可以在任何人离开后继续好好生活，你不必恐惧任何事，不必患得患失，也不必怀恋无法重新得到的东西。”  
里奥的视线模糊起来，身体中有根骨头似乎在隐隐作痛。而他无法区分幻觉和事实，那疼痛或许是真的……可人们就算断了骨头也还是能活下去。  
里奥望着他，苦涩的神情中生出笑容。他抹了把眼睛，带着那笑容重重地点头。  
托雷斯伸出手，手心朝上。“你要宣誓。”  
里奥将手放到他的手上。  
“我不会再回到那梦里……无论发生什么。”  
托雷斯抹了抹里奥的眼睛和脸颊，终于再次笑了。  
“而我会爱你，直到死。”  
*  
湖边准备好了宽大的沙发和桌子，还有又厚又软的靠垫。沙发宽大又温暖，像床一样。他们脚下是地毯与木板，是夜灯下波光粼粼的湖水。托雷斯和里奥坐在同一侧，看向湖面与夜空，月亮与繁星。酒水和菜肴很快端了上来。  
里奥靠在托雷斯身上，吃东西也懒洋洋的。  
“这样结婚太舒服了……明天我打算再结一次。”  
“好，”托雷斯笑道，“我让人重新布置一下这里。”  
“不许重新布置，”里奥抗议起来，“我喜欢现在的样子……但明天你不许再说那些话了。”  
“以后我就只说让你高兴的话。”  
里奥“哼”了一声，喂了一块肉给托雷斯。  
“我没想到你提前准备了婚礼，”里奥说，“这样的话，三个月后打算举行的那场婚礼办成什么样子都没关系，我们已经有自己的婚礼了。你和我爸妈之前神神秘秘的，为的就是这件事吗？”  
“这和爸妈没关系，为他们准备的是另外的惊喜——你明天就能见到了。”  
“好吧，再等一晚，”里奥应道，“后面的那场婚礼我们办的热闹一点，而且要请好多人来……尤其是安德里亚斯，我要一雪男友被夺之耻。”  
托雷斯笑起来，这让里奥很不满。“还笑，你都不知道过去我有多嫉妒他！又嫉妒又怕。”  
“可现在你根本不把他当回事，还说他连半个情敌都算不上。”  
“唔，今时不同往日嘛，我已经没必要忌惮他了。”里奥大言不惭地说着，忽然觉得心理医生说得对，自己确实越来越厚脸皮了。  
“简直没有人能让你忌惮，你越来越无法无天了。”托雷斯笑道。  
“对啊，我现在就是这样，”里奥向夜空伸出一只手，“我要的都得到了。”他向繁星望去，忽然感觉很不可思议：这竟然是真的，他做到了所有无法想象的事。  
“你还会想回到十年前吗？”托雷斯问。  
“不，现在比十年前好了太多。而且小时候我傻乎乎的，什么也不知道，什么都不能做，还是现在更好。”  
里奥靠在他怀里越喝越多，渐渐困了。他被托雷斯抱着，迷醉地向远处的月亮与高耸的山峰望去。里奥半醒半睡，望着夜空，望着湖水、月亮与山峰。  
漫天繁星坠入眼中。它们闪烁着，摇晃着，随心所欲。  
夜晚来了，夜晚将抹去一切色彩，仿佛世界只有黑白。夜空冰冷，湖水漆黑，月色暗淡，山峰如墨。  
而在这之后，太阳重新升起。  
里奥醉醺醺地向天空望去，苍穹压下，月亮无可比拟的万丈光芒裹挟着他们，拥抱着他们。它在这一刻成了太阳，像太阳那样是暖的，狂暴而充满激情。它在坠落，用一种缓慢的、令人感觉安慰的步调。  
月夜与酒精让他幸福又困倦。  
他躺在托雷斯怀里，一阵阵香甜的味道传来。那是酒，是花，是雨水和风，是欢闹的人群，是亲吻与清凉的空气。  
里奥抬起手来，摸着托雷斯的脸。  
多么奇怪。他爱的人就在这里，仿佛自他出生那天就是如此。他们是一体的，他们永远属于和拥有彼此，哪怕天各一方。  
“我见到了整个世界。”  
即使醉了，里奥也发觉自己这句话如何狂妄，他笑起来。可这是真的，他见到了整个世界，他见到了那样多的人，得到了那样多的好意与温柔。或许，有朝一日，它们是会消失的。可他不会忘记他曾得到过它们，他如何被爱着、如何接受过许多陌生而微小的好意。  
是那样吗？  
里奥醉醺醺地笑起来。他竟能这样狂妄，仿佛知晓一切。  
他见到了世界为他展现的好与坏。他见识到了最为疯狂与恶毒的存在，也见到了许许多多让他感觉温暖的人们。甚至，连托雷斯的话也成了真，无论未来发生什么，无论他们是否能相伴到死，他也依旧会幸福着。他经历的一切证实着世界的怜悯与温柔，他为此感激，无法想象他会得到更多。  
太多了。  
太多了，也太好了。那就是他得到的、他拥有的、回到他身边的。  
“然后，”里奥迷茫地接上前面的话，“我得到了一切。”  
“你得到了一切，”托雷斯重复道，为他盖好毯子，“睡吧，”他吻着里奥，明天，等你明天醒来……  
“——你会见到一个人。”  
里奥睡着了，在美梦中眉头舒展，似乎在笑。

END

番外：婚礼

“决定吧，到底选我还是你老板。”  
科恩特朗无奈地看着克里斯。“不是去陪我老板，是马丁，你和小孩子计较什么？”  
“马丁总是缠着你！有他在你身边，你都没空理我了！”克里斯抗议道。  
“马丁才七岁！”科恩特朗头疼地强调道，“我只是要照顾他罢了。再说，我们也不用在婚礼上呆很久。”  
“我看，干脆就不该去参加他们的婚礼，梅西结婚，我们干嘛要去？”  
“因为我们和桑斯和巴萨都是生意伙伴，”科恩特朗觉得他根本就多余解释，“你要是不去，就去陪你老板。”  
“我不要，里卡多他们俩更可怕，与其被他们闪瞎眼，我还不如陪你照顾马丁。”  
克里斯抱怨一通，去收拾出发要带的东西了。科恩特朗也过去收拾自己的东西，但克里斯过来和他拌嘴，科恩特朗说不过他，越听越恼火，干脆把他打出去了。  
克里斯呆滞地站在自家门外。  
他追到了科恩特朗没错，可他惹恼心上人的本事一点也没减少。不知怎么，他总会惹科恩特朗生气，然后又要花上好久把他哄好。克里斯自己也奇怪：自己这是折腾什么呢。  
可无论多少次，他就是无法吸取教训，下一次还是一样要晕头晕脑地惹法比奥生气。  
克里斯叹了口气，向大门口走去。走了十几米后，他停下脚步，回头面对房子，然后深吸一口气，准备助跑。  
“克里斯！”科恩特朗恼火地在露台上喊道，“你再敢撞我的门试试！”  
“我这次没打算撞门，”克里斯回道，“我打算助跑然后跳上小缓台的，以我这个肌肉量我觉得没问题，我早就想试试了——”  
科恩特朗听了更生气。  
“你给我滚出去！”  
“我是你老公，我能滚去哪？”克里斯吼了回来。  
科恩特朗心虚地发现路上走过的邻居正用审视的眼神盯着他们，他也不敢再和克里斯高声对喊了，恼火地说了句：“别喊了，滚回来！”然后满心怒火地去给他开门。  
他打开门，克里斯立即钻进来、黏在他身上。“别生气啊，法比奥，我不是故意的，你又不是不知道，生我的气干什么……”  
“你走开！热死了……”科恩特朗把他推到一边，又去收拾旅行箱了。  
*  
就像克里斯预料的那样，刚一到举行婚礼的地方，小马丁就开始缠着科恩特朗了。克里斯跟在他们旁边，顺带和碰到的其他集团的人打招呼。科恩特朗也是如此，他一面带孩子一面迷迷糊糊地和生意伙伴们客套。  
婚礼在黄昏举行，现在时间还早，宾客们都被邀请到庄园里住下了——婚礼在阿根廷举办，里奥和托雷斯没找到合适的地点，干脆买了一处位于森林中的庄园，那里正巧有个城堡，很合孩子们的心意。  
克里斯跟着科恩特朗和小马丁走进大厅，忽然，有人大声嚷着他的名字，冲到他面前。  
“安赫尔！”克里斯惊讶地望着迪玛利亚，再向他身后望去，大学时那一群阿根廷人都在。  
“你也来了！”迪玛利亚用力地拍着他的后背，“我还以为你把里奥气个半死、还和他打架，他和你老死不相往来了呢！”  
克里斯尴尬极了。科恩特朗抱着马丁，向他露出高深莫测的微笑。克里斯身上有点发毛。  
“我们……我们也没那么糟……啊，这是我男朋友，法比奥·科恩特朗。”他赶快拉过来法比奥。  
“喔，你们连孩子都有了！”迪玛利亚叹道，“是领养的吗？这孩子真漂亮。”  
“是我老板的孩子，”科恩特朗说，“你刚刚说克里斯过去把里奥‘气个半死’，还动过手？”  
“可不是，他们闹得特别僵，里奥被他气得都搬出寝室去住了……”  
克里斯急得去掐迪玛利亚的胳膊，但后者绝不理会，滔滔不绝地向科恩特朗讲述他当年的种种事迹。  
“没事，我觉得你不用担心，”伊瓜因对克里斯说，“你男朋友看起来脾气挺好，听了也不会生气。”  
“是啊，他不会生气，但我就不用要面子了，”克里斯痛苦地答道，“你们什么时候来的？已经见过里奥了？”  
“我们一直在阿根廷，半个月前就和里奥见面了。”伊瓜因说。  
“他早就来了，”罗霍也说，“这半个月我们天天在一起玩，里奥高兴得连家也不回，每次他男朋友来接他，他都喝得醉醺醺的，连路都走不了，他男朋友还得把他背到车上去。”  
“有一次他儿子也来了，”加戈说，“看见里奥醉成那个样子，还伸着胳膊要里奥抱他。”  
克里斯嫌弃地撇撇嘴，这群阿根廷人（包括里奥）和他记忆中的一样。  
“你认识他男朋友吗？”伊瓜因问。  
“不认识，但是知道，”克里斯答道，“我们上大学的时候他们就在一起了。”  
“喔——”  
几个阿根廷人忽然惊叹起来。  
“干嘛这么惊讶？你们这半个月不是每天都在一起玩吗？”  
“是啊，但我们每天净说没用的。”伊瓜因答道。  
克里斯无话可说。没错了，这还是他知道的那群阿根廷人。  
“行吧……实际上，在里奥上高中的时候他们就认识了，他男朋友那时候就开始追他了，可怕吧，哈哈哈……”  
克里斯自己笑了起来，没人附和他，他只好不笑了。大家一脸惊讶地看着他，想着里奥和他男友十年前就相识这件事。  
“不对啊，你怎么出柜了？”伊瓜因恍然大悟似的忽然想起这事，“你不是和伊莲娜在一起吗？”  
“我们俩都出柜了。”克里斯胡诌道。  
阿根廷人又开始“喔——”地惊叹起来了。  
克里斯和他们聊了没多久，伊莲娜和萨沙也来了。她们是前几天到的，伊莲娜正好接了这边的拍摄工作。她们刚刚走进大厅，就吸引了所有人的注意力。克里斯虽然和她们经常见面，但也同样移不开目光。他偷偷对伊莲娜说过，萨沙其实也应该去做模特才对，不然可惜了她的美貌——再说，还能赚很多钱。伊莲娜对此不屑一顾：“不用了，萨沙只要呆在家里敲敲键盘，钱就会像雨一样从天上掉下来。”  
她说出这话时表情十分骄傲。克里斯听了觉得胃疼，同时发现了自己另一个奇怪的体质，他不仅经常惹心上人生气，而且身边的情侣总是一对比一对肉麻。  
伊莲娜和萨沙走过来，和克里斯打了招呼。克里斯打量着萨沙，有些惊讶。  
“你好转得太快了……你看起来简直像在发光。”  
“你总是这么大惊小怪。”伊莲娜吐槽道。  
“我休息得好，身体当然好转得也快，”萨沙笑道，“谢谢你的夸奖。”  
他们聊着天，这时大厅里的人越来越多了。克里斯见到了大学时他就见过的法布雷加斯和皮克，那时他们去北欧探望里奥，克里斯还以为他们是和里奥关系“特殊”的人。这不怪他，那两人比里奥大了十几岁，怎么看也不像是普通朋友……另一边，苏亚雷斯也带着他妻子出现了，克里斯这几年又见过苏亚雷斯两次，不知怎么，每见他一次，克里斯就觉得这人又大了一号，这次他怀里抱着个孩子，衬托得他像座山一样。  
克里斯还见到了罗纳尔迪尼奥，他之前早就在其他场合见过他，知道他也是照顾里奥的人。克里斯不确定他的年纪，猜测应该比里奥也大了不少，但他看上去气色很好，给人感觉还很年轻似的。  
“法比奥！”  
里奥的声音传来，克里斯转头望去，里奥走进房中，亲密地拥抱了科恩特朗，还亲了亲马丁。  
“我刚刚去机场了，没来得及迎接你们，这几天好乱啊，婚礼有好多事要准备，我都不知道自己在做什么。”  
“婚礼都是这样，大家又幸福又乱七八糟。”科恩特朗说。  
里奥喜欢这个形容，和他聊了起来，提起他们忙中出错闹出的笑话。  
“我们多订了一整套酒水，又不能退，到时候只能拼命地喝了。”里奥说。  
“我们连乐队都多订了一套，”洛伦索出现在里奥身旁，“最后只好决定让他们同时出现在婚礼上，分开演奏，你一首我一首。我们其实建议他们一个上半场、一个下半场，但他们都不同意，说什么职业操守。”洛伦索头痛地抓着头发。  
“这是我侄子，”里奥介绍道，加维诺和莱昂也在一旁，“还有我另一个侄子和他男朋友。”  
加维诺好奇地望着洛伦索。“为什么你不高兴？请来的乐队不是你喜欢的吗？”  
洛伦索的表情扭曲了。  
“我喜欢的乐队忽然解散了……但里奥叔叔把他们的主唱邀请到婚礼上了，我不敢去见他……我简直会哭出来。”  
“我们陪你去，”莱昂说，“他已经来了吗？”  
洛伦索摇摇头，“他会晚一点。”提到偶像，洛伦索竟然有些发抖了。加维诺安抚地拍着他的胳膊，莱昂困惑不解：这有什么好紧张的。  
“你怎么在这里和我们闲聊？结婚之前不是很忙乱吗？”克里斯问。  
“哦，我先生在忙呢，他不让我插手，说会打断他的思路，”里奥答道，“我一会儿只要回去让造型师摆弄摆弄我的头发就行了。”  
他们只说到这儿，里奥就去迎接又一个走来的熟人了——两个。Kun带着儿子本哈明来了，一见到里奥，本哈明就小跑着扑到里奥身上。  
克里斯参加过几次婚礼，里奥是他见过最轻松的新人。他一点也不紧张，悠闲自得。克里斯听卡卡说过，托雷斯和梅西已经举行过了他们自己的婚礼，这一场完全是为了家人和朋友举办的，顺带也邀请生意伙伴和家族集团的朋友，将他们已经结婚这件事公之于众。  
里奥与他们聊了一会儿，又被拉去见其他人了。  
临近黄昏时，众人聚集到礼堂中，在那里等待婚礼开始。礼堂与整个庄园的布置都是同样的风格，一种带着童稚的浪漫，这是“孩子们”的主意，婚礼是托雷斯的侄子侄女们操办的，连蒂亚戈也帮了忙——在需要作出选择时，伊维塔把备选的物品放在蒂亚戈面前，他抓了哪个就是哪个，有一次蒂亚戈一次性抓起来两个卡片，于是两种浅色一同成了婚礼的主色调。随心所欲的结果是婚礼既不素净也不庄重，但里奥和托雷斯都对这样的安排很满意。  
在两只乐队轮番演奏片刻后，婚礼开始了。  
让克里斯意外的是，主持婚礼的是桑斯现在的当家埃尔莎。克里斯对她的印象算不得好，她报复心重，心肠又冷，完全不像是会同意主持婚礼的人。克里斯更想不到她竟然会笑。克里斯见过她和其他人客套，她过于傲慢，微笑很浅，仿佛她的笑容是施舍。而到了婚礼开始时，她慷慨地露出真正的微笑。  
“别那么惊讶，”卡卡在克里斯耳畔说，“里奥上一次结婚也是她主持的。她的身份最合适。”  
克里斯呆了呆，才想到“上一次”是说里奥以为托雷斯去世、于是比利亚代替托雷斯和他结婚的那次。  
“女士们，先生们，巴萨和桑斯的家人们，我们的朋友们，伙伴们，欢迎来到里奥·梅西和费尔南多·托雷斯的婚礼……”  
“真奇怪，我以前从没觉得埃尔莎·桑斯有多漂亮，”卡卡又道，“而且我第一次知道她竟然还会笑。”  
“我也是，”克里斯向她望去，“她看起来确实很高兴。她真的拆散过托雷斯和里奥？”  
卡卡耸耸肩，也很难相信那曾是事实。  
“等等，你怎么自己过来了？”克里斯问。  
卡卡叹了口气。“他和我闹脾气了，一会儿我还要去哄他。”  
克里斯忍着不要笑，心想卡卡完全是自讨苦吃。他将目光转回到台上，埃尔莎的开场白很短，马上就进入主题了。  
“……这是我第二次主持南多叔叔和里奥的婚礼，上一次的婚礼在座的许多人都参加过，我相信你们不会否认：世上没有比那场更压抑的婚礼，也没有人拥有比里奥·梅西更真挚的感情。我作为一个无知的、自以为是的人，以自认为拥有的权力和仇恨要求他们分开，为他们的爱情与幸福平添阻碍，这是我的狂妄和过错，但无论里奥还是叔叔，他们从未责怪过我，我也有幸得到了补偿错误的机会。但这远不是我要说的全部，我希望在今天澄清一个误会。”  
埃尔莎停了停。  
“我以父亲阿德里安·桑斯的名义起誓：托雷斯从不是杀害他与叔叔们的凶手，‘弑亲者’只是个误会，我将会一直爱他、尊敬他，从我知道真相的那天起。”  
礼堂中寂静片刻，人们仿佛无法明白这一信息，迟了一两秒，他们才反应过来，议论声低低地从四面八方传来。托雷斯背了弑亲的名声十几年，今天在他的婚礼上，受害者的女儿却亲口否认当年的一切。  
尽管埃尔莎并未讲述任何证据与细节，但这一幕无疑是有说服力的。埃尔莎站在台上，她与过去一样傲慢与狂妄，但她不再是那个阴沉的女孩了，她第二次主持了托雷斯的婚礼，她为此感到荣耀，也着实为托雷斯的幸福感到欣喜。她的快乐无法假装。人们从未见过她如此慷慨地流露出这样多笑容与喜悦。  
里奥和托雷斯还没走进礼堂，在侧面的休息区等着。听到埃尔莎的话，两人都有些惊讶，呆呆地互看着。这一环节不在计划中。  
托雷斯一时竟不知如何是好。  
他本以为他早就不在乎了。  
恍惚间，他仿佛成了另一个人。他的手上沾着血，他绝不清白，可也确实有与他无关的罪责被扣到他身上，他带着那重量行走了好多年，它们变成他的一部分，他简直忘了没有那罪名是什么感觉。  
外面的议论声仍没有停止。乐队在这时奏起了柔和悠扬的曲调，声调低而婉转，仿佛有了形状，一张网似的与夕阳映射进礼堂的光芒融到一起。光芒穿过缝隙，在反射后将一束光投进并不明亮的休息区，落在托雷斯的左眼上。那束光忽然晃花了他的眼睛，让他在短暂的瞬间失明。  
托雷斯回过神来。里奥握着他的手，抬头望着他。  
“你的罪名洗清了。”里奥低声说道。  
托雷斯忽然无法再看着他的眼睛，他匆忙抱住里奥，紧紧将他搂在怀里。  
礼堂中，埃尔莎又说了什么，人们鼓掌，又因为她的话笑起来。托雷斯听到了那些话，却无法记得任何一个字。唯有里奥的话在耳畔反反复复：他的罪名洗清了。  
*  
婚礼的第一位致辞人是里奥的哥哥罗德里格。那时里奥和托雷斯已经被请进礼堂，他们坐在第一排，里奥目不转睛地望着罗德里格，觉得哥哥看起来笨拙又幸福，比自己还快乐似的。罗德里格正是托雷斯给里奥和他的父母准备的惊喜，他找到了里奥多年前离家的哥哥，让他们一家人重聚。  
皮克做了第二段致辞。他上台的主要作用是显示巴萨和桑斯的连结如何牢固，至于致辞内容是什么倒并不重要，于是皮克随心所欲，说了好些他们当年如何为难托雷斯的事。他说的风趣，大家一方面目瞪口呆，另一方面又笑个不停。  
第三位致辞的是安德里亚斯。他与皮克的目的一致，致辞无非是要彰显斯卡特与桑斯、巴萨的关系如何紧密，以及他和里奥早已冰释前嫌、他自己和托雷斯的婚姻也并不算数。  
“幸好你和里奥的关系缓和了，”科恩特朗在克里斯耳畔说，“不然，我说不定要迫于压力和你分手——我可不想得罪他。”  
“你在胡说什么啊！”克里斯惊叹道。  
“事实，”科恩特朗望着台上的安德里亚斯，又看了看埃尔莎，“斯卡特，巴萨，桑斯，他们能生吞活剥了我们，哦，还有你们。幸好你的老板也和里奥关系不错。”  
“你忽然说这些干什么？”克里斯问，“你移情别恋到梅西身上了吗？”  
“我只是想说你以后千万别再惹他了，我可不想给自己树敌。”  
“我没有要惹他，”克里斯凑到科恩特朗耳畔，“我现在就只想招惹你。”  
致辞环节结束后，埃尔莎请里奥和托雷斯上台。  
或许是刚刚那番澄清弑亲一事的言论，人们眼中的托雷斯似乎变了。曾经，他是桑斯最好的象征。没有人性，也没有感情，手刃仇人和血亲，为达目的不择手段。他像个怪物，像台精准高效的机器，唯独不像个人。可今天他笑盈盈地站在自己的婚礼现场，毫不遮掩他的喜悦和幸福。这一幕证实着众人所听过的传闻，他追求了里奥好多年，这一天，他终于如愿——甚至，他看起来像个活生生的人了。但人们不会因此忘掉他是谁，他所能给与耐心和温柔的对象寥寥无几，他仍是令人惧怕的，人们依旧对他避之不及。  
除了里奥·梅西。  
他年轻又无畏。人们知道他处事温和果决，却仍旧忌惮他。毕竟，能站在今天的位置上，就已经意味着他绝非常人。  
“仪式太长了。”塞斯克抱怨道。  
皮克怀疑地看了看他。  
“你的表坏了？”  
“你的脑子坏了，”塞斯克毫不留情地说道，“他们还有多久才结束？我看够托雷斯这张脸了。”  
“他才上台几秒钟。”皮克指出。  
塞斯克向皮克看去，后者赶快闭嘴。  
“拖这么久，简直浪费时间。”  
“可时间不能再缩短了，”皮克说，“里奥是巴萨和桑斯的核心啊，他的婚礼怎么能潦草又仓促？他可是举足轻重的人了，再者，这关系到两个家族的脸面。”  
“我宁愿不要这脸面，也宁愿他不是桑斯的核心，”塞斯克愁眉苦脸地看着台上，“看看我们现在和什么集团亲如一家——独裁者桑斯，全是疯子的斯卡特……”  
“别人都求之不得呢，”皮克一脸骄傲，“再说，谁家的孩子像我们的里奥这么出息，而且长得还好看。”  
塞斯克痛苦地捂住脸。  
“别说了，杰拉德。”  
婚礼到了下一个部分。家族仪式开始，新人交换誓言。  
托雷斯拿起戒指。  
“里奥内尔·梅西，谢谢你选了我，即使我是你最糟的人选，即使我身上有无数个污点。我原本不可能被原谅，也不可能被信任。但你相信我，选择我，救了我，爱我。而我除了你的幸福之外别无所求，倘若有任何变故，你不必记得我，不必想起我，不必忠诚也不必始终如一，你的快乐与自由胜于一切，你的平安与健康是我唯一的愿望，请让我如愿。”  
众人对这“誓词”有些惊讶，埃尔莎眼中也有些诧异，显然这与原本的安排并不相符。只有里奥不觉得意外。  
“费尔南多·托雷斯，谢谢你选了我，谢谢你从初见开始就付出的耐心、温柔与善意，保护我在一无所知时也不被扭曲、误入歧途。我原本不可能拥有这么多，但我遇见你，爱上你，拥有你。我除了你的幸福之外别无所求，倘若有任何变故，你不必记挂我，不必悔恨也不必有后顾之忧，你的愿望就是我的愿望，我发誓，我将不再回到那梦里。”  
说过这番算不得誓言的话，众人都有些回不过神。埃尔莎疑惑地望着他们，露出礼貌又困惑的微笑。  
“那么……这就是誓词吗？”  
“答应我你会忘了我。”托雷斯说。  
“我会忘了你。”里奥向他眨眼，眼睛弯了起来。  
他们为对方戴上今天早上才刚刚摘下的婚戒，接过递来的酒杯，在碰杯后一饮而尽。托雷斯环住里奥的腰与他亲吻。乐队婉转的曲调忽然变得欢快吵闹，众人鼓起掌来。孩子们要求一定要准备的花瓣也派上用场。白色的花瓣从天花板上源源不断地落下，整个礼堂看上去都像在下雪。  
过了好一会儿，他们的亲吻已经结束了，花瓣竟然还在落着。  
“这些花瓣什么时候能落完？”里奥低声问，他与托雷斯拥抱着一边抬头看去。  
“不知道，孩子们准备把我们埋在这里。”托雷斯笑道，然后再度吻住里奥。  
*  
里奥与托雷斯跳了第一支舞，然后是与妹妹，与母亲，与他记不清的许多人。婚礼正如他们所期盼的那样，喧闹又欢乐，请来的两支乐队你一首我一首地演奏着，他们是不按常理出牌的弦乐乐队和更加不合常理的摇滚乐队，这样的组合显然并不合拍，但着实热闹非凡。  
里奥和数不完的人寒暄起来，感谢他们来参加婚礼，和他们聊天叙旧。托雷斯挨个和里奥的家人拥抱，除了塞斯克，其他人对他的印象都不错。罗尼也和托雷斯说了好一会儿，里奥知道罗尼已经放下过去的事了，他什么也不用担心，于是只管随心所欲地喝酒，听罗尼和托雷斯说笑。  
“我花了好多天给你们找结婚礼物，”罗尼对里奥说，“这太难了，你自己抽签吧。”  
“抽签？”里奥笑道，“搞了半天，我就算结了婚也还要被当成小孩子。”  
“快点。”罗尼伸出手递给里奥，里奥想了想，握住食指。  
“糟了，这只是斗兽场旁边的一栋房子，”罗尼笑道，“我原本打算给你一家度假村的。”  
里奥笑起来，罗尼抱住他。  
“蜜月之后早点回来，家里还有工作等着你。”  
“你就偏要说这种话！”里奥笑道。  
“我为你高兴，”罗尼摸了摸他的头发，“去吧，还有那么多人等着你。”  
他松开里奥，在他背上轻轻碰了一下，像是个推出去的手势。  
里奥几乎是刚刚转身，就被走来的萨沙抱住了。里奥忽然傻笑起来，“全世界最漂亮的姑娘抱住我啦。”  
“你值得全世界最好的一切，”萨沙用带着口音的西语说道，在里奥脸上吻了又吻。她放开里奥，又拥抱了托雷斯。  
伊莲娜站在萨沙身旁。里奥正要和她握手，让他意外的是，伊莲娜竟然也拥抱了他。  
“谢谢你为萨沙做的一切，你救了我们。”  
“我的荣幸，”里奥笑道，“我的设想没错，你们真是天造地设的一对。”  
人们都望了过来，好奇地向伊莲娜和萨沙打量。这时埃尔莎也出现了，萨沙匆忙又欣喜地拥抱了她，并对她说“恭喜”，就好像结婚的是她。但这句“恭喜”也算不得错，对埃尔莎而言这确实是喜事。  
“为什么就没有家族来和我们谈埃尔莎的婚事呢？”拉莫斯远远地看着她，对身边的卡西说，“她明明越来越好看了。”  
“‘为什么’？”卡西重复道，“你也不想想哪个家族敢开口。”  
“也对，”拉莫斯叹道，“我们的人一贯傲慢，桑斯家的都是这样，没有几个人能让他们看得上。”  
“托雷斯看起来还好。”卡西实事求是地说。  
“哦，那是你不知道他不在里奥身边的样子，”比利亚走过来，接上他们的谈话，“他在外面可不是这种模样，以前更吓人，名声又不好，谁也不敢接近。”  
“我们在别人的婚礼上这样说是不是不太好？”卡西笑道。  
“没事的，”里奥忽然冒了出来，“他确实是这样，比利亚说的是事实，我也不觉得有什么不好。”  
比利亚拥抱了里奥，在他耳边问道，“这次不用和我结婚了，感觉怎么样？”  
“和你结婚也不差。”里奥笑道，又和卡西、拉莫斯拥抱。托雷斯刚刚离开上一轮谈话，也马上过来了。  
蒂亚戈睡过了整个婚礼，这会儿醒了，闹了起来，托雷斯赶快把他接过来，抱着孩子继续和众人客套。蒂亚戈不再吵了，撅着嘴巴含奶嘴，没什么兴致地看着众人，直到他发现了内马尔——巴西人实在是太抢眼了，他的头发惊世骇俗，衣服五光十色。蒂亚戈“啊啊”地叫着，向内马尔染成白色的头发指着。  
“我的单恋结束了。”他向里奥走来，张开双臂、夸张地说道。  
“算了吧，你都换了一打约会对象了！”里奥笑着拥抱他，“谢谢你能来。”  
“我可是百忙之中赶来的，”内马尔得意地说，“你操心的那个单子，我刚刚签下了哦。”  
里奥呆了呆，“你不是开玩笑吧？”  
“这么大的事我开玩笑？我干这活儿干了一整年了，费了多少心血才拿下它！我要奖励。”  
里奥生怕他在说笑，问了几个细节，又见到了照片，这才确认这一单确实成了。  
“你帮了我大忙，”里奥搂着他的肩膀，“想要什么？”  
“这容易，我要新开的那家店。”  
里奥笑了，在内马尔身上拍了拍：“祝你生意兴隆。”  
内马尔欢呼一声，在里奥的脸颊上响亮地亲了两下。托雷斯抱着蒂亚戈站在一旁，蒂亚戈努力伸出手要去抓内马尔的头发。内马尔转过身来，和托雷斯以及孩子打过招呼后，被他的朋友们拉走了。  
托雷斯向内马尔的背影望着。  
“那是我的前情敌吗？”  
里奥大笑起来，“别胡说！”  
蒂亚戈因为没有摸到内马尔的头发所以气鼓鼓的，嘴巴撅起来老高。里奥于是把他抱过来哄。克里斯和科恩特朗正是在这时过来和他们打招呼的，卡卡也一起来了。里奥向托雷斯介绍他们，托雷斯和站得最近的卡卡先握了手。  
“我早就见过您了，在您吻里奥的照片上。”托雷斯说。  
“这么说，我们还算是熟人。”卡卡笑道。  
“这是罗纳尔多。”里奥又介绍了克里斯。  
托雷斯伸过手来，“里奥上学时提过你们的事。”  
“想必不是好事，”克里斯叹道，“我惹毛了他几十次。”  
“幸好我们合不来，不然你就没办法捕捉法比奥了。”里奥答道。而克里斯或许是喝多了酒，竟然为这一句话脸红起来，一面向科恩特朗望去。科恩特朗在心里暗骂他没出息：都在一起那么久了还这种样子。  
里奥在人群中晃悠了一整晚，终于又回到了他的阿根廷帮中间。Kun也站在他们中间，几个人聊得正高兴。里奥晃到Kun旁边，扑到他身上抱紧了他。  
“我结婚啦。”里奥趴在他肩上说。  
“能参加你的婚礼真好。”Kun说。  
“我爱你，”里奥抱着他傻乐，“我爱你。”  
旁边的几个阿根廷人大笑起来，里奥毫不在意，在Kun的脸上胡乱亲了几下。“你回来了，哥哥和Nino也回来了……你能相信这是真的吗？”  
“能，”Kun答道，“总会有好事发生的，早早晚晚。”  
里奥迷糊地笑了，掐Kun的脸。在他看来，Kun似乎一点变化也没有，他的眼睛圆圆的，永远长不大似的，里奥认识的人中从没有哪一个比他更像孩子，带着少年气，耿直又快乐。  
“你永远都是这样。”  
有人给里奥递来水，里奥喝了，然后搂着Kun的肩膀和同学们胡说八道。他站在窗边吹了会儿风，清醒了些。安德里亚斯和伊莫过来时，里奥已经清醒了不少，避免了他出洋相的可能。  
安德里亚斯在里奥脸上吻了吻。  
“恭喜——十年了，你终于达成所愿了。”  
“啊，易如反掌。”里奥笑道。  
伊莫也拥抱了里奥。趁着这功夫，安德里亚斯向几个阿根廷人望过去，自我介绍道：“你们好，我是里奥的前男友。”  
“我是里奥的前女友。”伊莫也说。  
大家都笑了。伊莫重新向众人介绍自己和安德里亚斯，与他们聊了起来。  
里奥向安德里亚斯身后看了看，问道：“你哥哥没来吗？”  
“没有，他出门了，”安德里亚斯耸耸肩，“把我们都扔到一旁不管了，有时候我都联系不上他。”  
“他去做什么了？”  
“什么也不做，世界各地到处跑，”安德里亚斯拿出手机给里奥看照片，“而且他竟然去文身了！还像你一样神经病，给自己弄了个花臂。”  
里奥惊呆了，甚至都忘了反驳安德里亚斯对自己花臂审美的质疑和说他神经病——洛塔尔那样温柔的人，竟然也会文身吗？  
“他应该不会做太夸张的那——这太夸张了。”看到照片，里奥惊叹道。  
洛塔尔的文身无疑非常精巧——是包含在粗犷中的精巧。他的左臂已经很难看到原本的肤色了，而右臂干干净净，只有漂亮的肌肉线条。  
在花纹之间，里奥看到了文字。  
“写的是什么？”  
“我不知道，他不告诉我，”安德里亚斯说，“是种很少有人用的语言。”  
里奥点了点头，忽然想起另一件事，“他是不是打算在今年结婚来着？”  
“他和未婚妻分手了，”安德里亚斯说，“说到这个，我另一个哥哥加斯特还被嫂子赶出来了，他们吵架，嫂子把他扫地出门了……”安德里亚斯觉得这事十分好笑，还没说完就笑起来，“他现在回到碎宝石来住，整天阴沉着脸，幸好我住在伊莫那里，不然一定每天都笑话他一遍，然后和他从早吵到晚。”  
见安德里亚斯岔开话题，里奥也不再追问了。  
那天很晚时，里奥才见到苏亚雷斯。他是被看做里奥的家人的，所以也要招待客人，忙了一整晚。里奥见到他就挂到他身上去，醉醺醺地让脑袋在苏亚雷斯身上蹭来蹭去。  
“Nino不会吃醋，别担心，”里奥说。  
“他当然不会，对我来说你只是个烦人的弟弟。”苏亚雷斯说。  
里奥笑了，他抬头看着苏亚雷斯，忽然觉得世界实在温柔，有种种不幸存在，却也有许多闪闪发光的人。  
“你救过我的命。”里奥叹息道，将手搭在苏亚雷斯身上，隔着衣服碰着那处旧伤。  
“就算是烦人的弟弟，也还是要共患难的。”苏亚雷斯说。  
里奥又开始笑了。他喝多了酒，笑起来甚至站不稳。  
托雷斯把蒂亚戈交给保姆后，立即来找里奥、把他从苏亚雷斯怀里扶过来。  
“天晚了，你们也去休息吧，”托雷斯在身上挂着里奥的情况下拥抱了苏亚雷斯，“刚刚Sofi和孩子也回房间了。”  
两人又闲聊了几句才道别，托雷斯扶着里奥不好走路，只有把他抱回房间去。  
他们今天和昨天住的不是同一间。托雷斯找到新房，抱着里奥走进去。  
“里奥，你还醒着吗？”  
“醒着，”里奥咕哝了一声，然后睁开眼，“怎么了？”  
“我要把你扔到床上去了，别吓一跳。”  
“喔……为什么？”  
“因为我们的婚床是水床，”托雷斯示意里奥自己看，“孩子们的主意。”  
里奥惊讶地向床的方向看。“我还以为现在已经不生产这种了……”  
那床看起来大到离谱，而且上面铺满了白色的糖果。  
“糖果竟然放在这种地方。”里奥叹道。  
“我要把你扔上去了。”托雷斯说，然后走到床边，把里奥抛到床上。  
里奥立即被埋进厚厚的糖果中，跟着身下波动的水流摇晃起来。他觉得好玩，在上面滚来滚去，又扯着托雷斯的衣领把他也拉到床上。  
他抓着托雷斯的领子和他接吻，另一只手随便抓了颗糖，剥开了送进托雷斯嘴里。  
“我说怎么在婚礼上没看到糖，原来都放在这儿了，”里奥含糊地说着，“这主意真不错。”  
他们又亲了一会儿，托雷斯停下，抬头向上看去，并且也示意里奥看过去。  
“喔，这个也不错，今天我不睡了。”里奥说。  
“你确定？”托雷斯问，“明天我们还要招待客人呢。”  
“你自己去招待，我起不来床，只能接着睡了。大家会谅解我们的，毕竟是新婚。”  
“我们新婚了三个月，”托雷斯笑道，“按照这个局面，我们能新婚一整年。”  
里奥醉了，没听托雷斯又说了什么。里奥和他又吻了一会儿，然后扭过头去，嚷嚷着说这次轮到他戴手铐了。

END


End file.
